Fifty Falls
by Christine Wood
Summary: Christian is 32 a confused man who realises the life he has isn't what he wants, but when he finds a girl from his past will she be the one to change him, when he still cant bear to be touched? Ana is a model and troubled soul, she invests her money wisely and is competition for Christian, like him she can't be touched because of her past, can they be whole together or not?
1. Chapter 1:

FIFTY FALLS.

* * *

This is an interpretation of a copyrighted original material. The original characters of the fifty shades of grey are owned by E. L. James. I'm just using her wonderful characters and mixing it up a bit…

* * *

Christian is 32, who didn't get into BDSM at the early age he did in the original books. He's still fifty shades though. Ana is 24, and totally not the meek and mild Ana. She's different; she's a model and business woman and has a very dark and troubled past.

* * *

If you want to read Fifty Falls be my guest, but remember this is not fifty shades. Reread that if you want the same thing, this is not even close to those wonderful books, oh and I am terribly dyslexic, so bear with me, also I am trying to write American/English lol so very different from English/English...

* * *

CHAPTER 1:

C POV:

For many years, I have had issues. I have battled my childhood abandonment issues, my hatred of my crack whore birth mother issues, my body issues and my fear of intimacy issues, my whole life I have had these demon issues running and ruining my life. Until now, I was getting help dealing with theses and the many other issues that sprang from those hate filled first four years, those early years I spent living in purgatory, with that woman, laughingly known as my mother.

I needed lots of help in chasing the demons away growing up. Alas, I have today released its all crap; I am making my past rule my life. In doing so, I'm not moving on. So yes, until now I have followed their wishes, I have taken their help, listened to their help and do you know what? It hasn't helped!

That 'helping process' was begun by my wonderful mother, Doctor Grace Trevelyan Grey. Under Grace's watchful eye, so began the myriad of therapists she has had me see since early childhood, I think it's a given I have run them ragged with the help I have needed, throughout all my troubled early years, but when I reached my very nasty and enraged teenage years, I hit an all-time low. Why they hadn't shipped me off to military school, I do not know, because living with me was no walk in the park; I made my family's life miserable, what with the many drunken arrivals back home at all hours of the night or early morning, the smoking, the fighting and the brawling, the endless rows with my father. My siblings never knew how to talk to me, so didn't. I was a lonely, angry boy and was looking for help, help that fucking worked! I sigh, re-running that back, I had so many issues and help issues. I even hate the darned word, issues, because fuck me, I have them by the bucket load...

A lifeline was however finally thrown at that drowning angry kid! A welcoming life jacket, instead of the padded white one I thought I needed, was tossed my way! Finally, I got plenty of help in learning how to cope with my anger issues, and with the most unlikely person on god's green planet. He with no letters after his name, no stupid fees, no comfy couch or homework tasks, just an elderly neighbour and some wood! My elderly neighbour, he saw me sitting alone one day, after yet another drunken grounding and he came and sat by me on the decking by the boat shed.

"What did you do this time Grey?"

"I don't know I was too drunk to remember Sir."

"That's a bit of an understatement Son. Do you want to know what you did to my fence?" I wasn't aware at that time I had done anything to his damn fence, but my head was aching and so I listened. "You drove your dads car through my fence and ruined my wife's garden." Finally, I'm ashamed, ashamed at seeing his hurt, because they were a nice elderly couple, and the troubled teenaged Christian must have seemed to them, like I was a spoilt rich wild kid. I always remember feeling like crap that day, that was the day I realized I was hurting others and not just my family.

"I'm sorry Sir; can I do anything to help fix it?"

"I don't know Son, do you think you can?"

"I don't know. Where and how would I start?"

"Fixing Rose's flower beds would be a start Son; do you think you could do that?" I had never done manual work in my life; I was a spoilt rich kid, so obviously I hadn't! I spent three days weeding, re-laying her lawn, building back her flower beds, replanting them and replanting the new pots I had to pay for from my allowance, that week's would be beer money went on pots, grass, dirt and damn flowers. I worked hard from morning to night, falling asleep, tired and worn out, too tired even for the nightmares to wake me. When I finished, I felt like I had achieved something wonderful. I had, I'd rebuilt their garden and it was better than it was before and in doing so, for the first time I didn't feel like a failure, do you know how happy that made me feel? I guess not, you're not me!

When I had finished the garden I asked Mr Steele did he need a hand with fixing the fence, I'd wrecked with dad's car, now that I had finished the garden. He smiled and showed me his pride and joy; his workshop by his boat shed, he had a massive woodworking room, all neatly laid out and well-loved. That day I had found a focus for my anger, woodwork. Yeah, that's all it took to help me an old guy some wood and tools, oh and a shit load of patience, there's a cliché that a bad workman blames his tools?' Well, those tools were the fucking bane of my life for weeks, and they never worked properly!

The only one I mastered, and well was the block and sandpaper, I didn't get to do the cool stuff until I learnt to calm down and sand with the grain. It seems I had an overactive brain and it needed focus and discipline, he was pretty damned patient with me, because I damn near on kicked the shit out of his workspace on more than one occasion. I was angry and frustrated when I couldn't get the machines to do the things I wanted, and yes, he sent me to sand the damn boat frame again, until I calmed down. I was given another helpful way to channel my anger, from his son, he showed me how to work off my anger at the gym, he was a cool guy too, a big arsed marine, Ray Steele. He and his father, Raymond senior helped me focus my anger with simple yet alarmingly great results.

Ray came to visit his parents a lot whilst on leave, and then one summer he turned up with a little girl in tow, because his wife Carla had left them both, running off with an army dude. He then had to leave the Marines; so he could raise her and help Ray Senior with his business, they refit ships. Steele Yacht Services were a family ran business. Annie, Ray's daughter, well she was a whiny kid and was always wanting her daddies, Grandma Rose or Grandpa Ray's attention, and she hated being left alone I noticed! I noticed too, she would sit, read and draw for hours. I was eighteen and leaving for Uni when they actually returned home to live for good, and I never had very little time for the ten-year old brat, anyhow. She was about the same age perhaps as my fruity sister Mia; she was too annoying! I still went to help her grandpa all the time, we would spend hours crafting and working on the almost complete fishing boat for his retirement, and I loved the time I spent there with him.

Then one day that shed too became a painful place. I returned home from Harvard that day; to find Grandpa Steele asleep in the work shed, only he wasn't sleeping, he was dead. The pain I felt being unable to wake him rehashed all the memory's I had of being unable to wake my crack whore mother from her sleep. Ray had to call for my mother as I rocked his father in my arms crying and telling him to wake up and not to leave me. I was left devastated, because he had been my lifeline to being calm for five years and I missed him. Soon after that, Grandma Steele joined him, she died of a broken heart, and Annie and her dad then moved away. They sold up and left Seattle; they moved on to a new life in Portland as Ray started a business there. I inherited the half-finished fishing boat and his woodworking tools, Dad had the things moved to the shed on our property when the Steele's moved. I couldn't face that damn boat again, and to my shame, it's still unfinished, untouched and unloved, the poor Anastasia-Rose sits under a dusty tarp and awaits attention. I went on to finish at Harvard Law, so then had very little time for the woodwork, or life at home, besides Grandpa Steele wasn't there, and he was the real reason I went there and home so much.

When at twenty-two, having gained my Harvard degrees in both law and business and finance, my Grandfather Trevelyan gave me the backing I needed to set up in business. I started off working from an office in my tree house home, in Bellevue and soon had enough money in the bank to get my first real offices and get a team together. At the age of twenty-five, I was a multi-millionaire and nothing was standing in my way, I was the master of my universe. I focused my time and energy, into getting and eventually becoming rich, rich enough for me to buy happiness and perfection! I no longer let anyone in to hurt me, if I didn't let them in they couldn't die and leave me, they wouldn't matter, not if I didn't let love or affection or let them matter to me! I was driven to succeed in business. I eventually purchased a multi-million dollar apartment in Seattle too, it was the highest apartment there was in Seattle, at the time, and got it only after the owner went bust and all so I could look down on the minions below!

Never would I look up to anyone again, they would look up to me, want to be me want to date me. I drove the best cars, wore the best clothes, shipped in from Savile Row and Italy. I ate at the finest restaurants, because I owned the finest restaurants. I appreciated good wines and so I owned the best wineries. I even flew a helicopter and owned a company building them, just because I could. I owned a shipyard that built yachts and undertook the refitting of older ones, funnily enough, it's right by the old Steele place, (I hadn't thought of them in a while!) where I am designing a bigger catamaran, my dream boat, The Grace Two. She will be an eighty foot beast when work on her is complete and she will be both elegant and beautiful, like my mom... I worked hard and played hard.

I still needed help with my abandonment and anger issues, especially after Grandpa Steele died, I regressed to a deep place for months, because he too had left me, so I found another darker way to release my anger, and it wasn't sanding wood either…

My last therapist, Doctor John Flynn's way, isn't working either and I find myself listening to what he says and wondering what the fuck I pay him thousands of dollars for? The last session with him was my last session ever, because I decided his ideas aren't working anymore, I leave angrier these past few months than I was going in. I damn well know I need to change who I am and learn how I deal with my 'issues' better,' I use that fucking word a lot I note!

I finally figured that out, with the help of a stranger on a park bench. After today's shouting session, whilst sat on the couch of that overpriced charlatan, I ran out, slamming the door behind me, and told Taylor, my security, to go home. I was going for a run, and he wasn't needed, so I ran with no particular route planned, I just hit the road. After a while, I pulled over and rested on a park bench, when a girl limped over. It seemed to me, like she had pulled a leg muscle and she cursed at me like a ship-yard-docker, when I offered to rub the back of her leg and relieve the cramping. I see her point; I did look and could easily be a rapist or a wacko of some sorts, out to prey on lonely girls in a park, and from her point of view, I suppose she had a right to shout?

"Let me help you, I am sure it's hurting you and you can't handle the pain needed to massage the leg muscles properly."

"What are you a doctor or something?"

"Just a man who gets them too, and all the time, here you need to rub and stretch the muscle, then rub it hard and yes, it does hurt." I began gently rubbing her leg and I swear she turned the air blue when I got to the deep tissue massage.

"Fuck me, that hurt are you sure you're not making it worse?"

"No, I assure you I am not. I do know a thing or two about this, my mother's a doctor."

"No shit, my mother's dentist, but I don't suppose you'd let me see to your teeth would you?" I laughed because she had a point.

"Fair point well-made Miss...?"

"My names Kate, Kate Kavanagh, pleased to meet you, oh, here's my roommate, she had to stop to take a call." Her friend was walking towards her and shouted she needed a couple more minutes.

"She has so many irons in the fire, she's going to get burnt one day. You don't run in here a lot, are you new to the area?"

"No, it's just on the way from my doctor's office and I needed to let loose a little." She put her leg down on the floor and smiled.

"Well, look at that doctor, sorry, what are you called?"

"Christian, sorry I should have said."

"So did the doctor sort you out?"

"No, unfortunately after three years, we're still rehashing the same crap."

"Well; if he's not managed after three years to sort you out, perhaps it's time for a change, or go see the park doctor over there, he's shit hot at the old advice crap." She pointed to a vagrant feeding the pigeons his dinner. The friend was busy warming up, and was stood with her back to me and what a nice backside it was too. Her body was clad tightly in her cropped waist runners and tight tank top, her body was defined and tight in all the right places too, and her friend had now wiggled her leg free from the cramp, putting a stop to my ogling of the strangers backside.

"Come on Kavanagh, move that butt, we still have two more kilometres to run." She passed the seat and Kate got up to follow her.

"Thanks for the help Dr Christian, see you around, remember if you're in need of advice see 'ole' Truman there, he's really good on all matters of the brain, the heart and the odd financial titbit, and he's cheap and normally spot on, see you again doc."

With that, the blonde girl, Kate Kavanagh; now, why did that name ring a bell and I couldn't think why? Off she jogged and finally joined her friend on the rest of their run. I looked towards the man and I wondered if he would sign an NDA? I walk over and I spend an hour talking to the guy, who Kate was right about, he did know his shit. I gave him some money, said my farewells and jogged hard for home. I'd spent thousands on therapy that hadn't worked and what was it the vagrant said, that finally hit home? Kick the shit out of a punch bag and talk to people nicely, and nice is what I'd get back. I'd catch more bees with honey than I would by using vinegar. I had to let go of the past, and move on and I was to stop thinking she did me wrong, because she didn't, she could have got rid of me at any point in my life, even before I was born. Yet she hadn't and because of that, perhaps I could be more grateful to her for still being here, instead of blaming her for leaving me alone to face her pimp? Perhaps I should remember she had just as many issues and nobody helped her, had I ever thought of that. Perhaps, I should focus on hating the pimp who did the damage to both her and me.

Thinking about it, I always saw myself as the victim; perhaps we were both victims? I guess somewhere down the line I have heard this before and had chosen not to listen or I did but didn't listen properly…


	2. Chapter 2:

Usual disclaimers, I do not own the rights to the fifty shades branding or the work of EL James remains solely hers….

* * *

CHAPTER 2:

C POV:

So, the chat with the vagrant made me feel great for about, oh, I don't know, about twenty minutes and then I started to wonder, what on earth possessed me to do something so stupid? I'd listened to a stranger; tell me to talk to another stranger about my deep-seated hatred of my birth mother, talk about letting my guard down! Still, I doubt I will see them again. When I got home my mother, Grace, was sitting patiently for me in the great room, I gave Taylor 'the we will be having words look,' and dismissed him. Gail was offering mother, her usual cup of tea and smiled.

"Did you have a good run Sir?" I huffed and ignored her, which my mother was not happy with at all, oh hell she's here for my telling off, what the fuck have I done now? I know that look and I smile to myself, I will flash the steel greys and pout.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey, I think I raised you better than that." I was now going to have to eat shit; the eyes weren't working! My mother still has a knack of making me feel like a small child when she shouts at me, god damn it. I'm the demon master of a multibillion dollar empire, and I am sulking back like a whipped dog to apologise to my help. I turn on my heels and smile sweetly at Gail Taylor, my house manager.

"I'm sorry Gail please forgive me. I have had a bad afternoon and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"That's fine Sir, have you had lunch? Would you like me to reheat you something?"

"Thank you Gail, that would be great, could I have a sub and a coffee, please? Mother could you give me two minutes to shower and slip into a dry set of lounge pants and a tee-shirt, these got wet in the rain?"

"I will be here when you get out Christian; we have things to talk about."

I oh-ed, do we indeed? I wonder if it's 'the I'm not getting any younger speech, I would like grandchildren,' rant again? Elliot is older than me, and doesn't get this all the time, but then again given his dumb ass gene pool, any child of his is likely to have, is it any wonder she doesn't want him to reproduce? Her best bets waiting for Mia to marry and that's only when she's thirty-five, I have had security frightening guys off my sister since she was fifteen and I'm not stopping until she's at least thirty-five, even then they better be squeaky clean and have the means to support my baby sister. I step into the shower after abandoning my soggy running gear in the hamper. Stepping under the shower, I blast away the day's worries and wonder why I took the advice from a stranger, god no, two strangers. I even paid for one lot of advice too. I laugh loudly; I paid a vagrant to tell me what to do with my life, I'm Christian Grey. Oh hell, I was losing the damn plot. Still, I will look into the company he mentioned. AS Corp, it's an up and coming, fast growing, medium sized conglomerate of many mixed small businesses, all under the one umbrella company.

I dressed in a comfortable pair of lounge pants and threw on a grey tee-shirt, ran a dry towel over my hair and went to see why my mother was really here. This didn't look like good news, she hardly ever comes here, and when she does, it's because I have upset someone, and as I was only at the family home yesterday! What could have I done in less than twenty-four damn hours?

"Thank you Gail, please take the rest of the night off, Taylor has the night off too."

"If you're sure Sir, thank you I will drag him off to the movies, there's a good one I want to see." I laugh, because Taylor says she's been hinting for a month to see the soppy romance movie, and he has used me as an excuse for not going, for far too long now.

"Mother, what can I do for you today?"

"Yesterday did either you or Elliot do anything you want to tell me about?" I feign ignorance; I didn't do anything Elliot did. That prick is making me take the fall for him busting the window on the mom's prized orchid house. I knew he would, how old is he? I will not cave into her well proven mind interrogations, this woman should work for the CIA she's that good. I am stronger than she is, I can do this. Oh hell, I'm getting the death-watch-stare. Keep away from the eyes Grey; they will hypnotize you into doing her bidding. I use the patented Elliot Grey delaying technique, I pick up the sub and eat, she doesn't shout as long as you are eating. I smile and curse Elliot at the same time, should I text my idiot brother and ask has he thrown me to the she-wolf, called mother? I finish the sub, my favourite, a warm roast chicken salad and honey mustard dressing. I can't make it last any longer and her fingers are grabbing the cup she is holding tighter; apparently, this is bad.

"Mother, sorry for that I was hungry, but no mom, I didn't do anything wrong, not to my knowledge anyway, why what's the matter?" Keep it up Grey; you have her on the ropes. My poker face is working.

"I don't know I'm asking you." Oh, I'm going down; she is tapping her nails on the side of the cup.

"Well, if I have to ask, then I don't think I have done anything, and I can't know what I supposed to have done, if you just don't come right out with it, and tell me what you think I may or may have not done?" Denial is the name of the game here, denial and foisting the blame off on Elliot. If, and I repeat if I have done anything at all! Oh hell, her eyes, she's winning…

"But Mother, Elliot may have..." Crap, there she has it, one sucker punched son telling on the other, she should work for me in acquisitions.

"What did my eldest sweet child do, that you feel the urgent need to unburden yourself of, to your mother Christian?"

If I'm going down, I'm not going alone, not this time I'm taking that fucker with me. I am now back to being that troubled child; whom Elliot blamed everything and anything on, because angry Christian was always to blame. Hell, had I been on the Titanic, he'd have made Mom believe I put the iceberg there on purpose, he was that good at shifting blame, like the time he painted spots on Mia, so we could stay at home ill, the dumb fucker did he forget that our mother was a doctor? Mia couldn't tell on him, but he hid the marker pen used in plain sight on my dresser.

"He broke it yesterday when we went to the garden to play football. It wasn't my fault Mom; he said he was fixing it this morning. I just ducked when he threw the football at my head and he wasn't playing nice either; he really threw it at me Mom, and it went through the orchid house window, and knocked over a whole load of your plants in there, I'm sorry I will pay for the replacements and the glass and anything else."

"Oh, I was only going to ask you if you had sworn at Porsha Baker, from next door. She was distraught when you left and her mother came to see me this morning; she apparently was in tears all night?" Oh hell, I was in for it now. I will have to tell her the truth.

"No, that was me. She ran up and grabbed me. How she got passed the front gates I don't know, and well she tried to kiss me, like we were long-lost friends or some equally weird crap, she's just a grabby neighbour, and Mia's pain in the arse friend, for god's sake and not a girlfriend, ex or current. I have met her like three times, and she does it all the damn time, she and Lily, both can't keep their claws and paws off me, and grab a hold all the time. I told her last time not to do it again. She said she came over to ask her to take her to the ball, if I wasn't already taking a date. You know, for the Coping Together Ball this year. I may have pushed her away, but she was like damn silly putty, stuck on my arm, despite me shooing her off, like we do that annoying little handbag dog of hers. I fucking told her to leave me alone and well she, she, touched me again. I admit I pushed her away, but she shouldn't have touched me Mom."

"She is very upset Christian, she showed me the bruises she has and I have to say they must have hurt her a little."

"I will send her flowers by way of an apology, the fall wasn't that bad, Taylor caught her by the arm, she may have a bruised backside and ego a little, but nothing I did would have caused her an injury in any way shape or form. I do not want her at the ball Mother, she is not my type, please stop trying to fix me up, I'm old enough to do it myself."

"I know, sweetheart, but I'm not getting any younger and I would like to enjoy my grandchildren whist I still can." I walked right into that one, hells teeth and here it comes.

"Hell mother not this again, I don't understand why you pull this one on me all the time, Elliot is the eldest, I have told you I did not and do not want children, what sort of father will I make?"

"Christian, you will be an excellent father, I know you have it in you for this thing called love and to love equally back, you just need to try harder at this being nice thing."

"I am nice mother, I smile I make nice and I listen to their endless giggling and the pointless chattering they spout, constantly talking on and on about crap I know nothing about. To my ears, they all sound the same, like they have breathed in from either a cylinder of helium or one of nitrous oxide, some even sound like they be hitting both gasses and are in need of heavy medication to run their mouths at a normal speed, as with Mia, are you sure she doesn't need Ritalin Mother?"

"No, she is just full of the joys of life. I did tell Porsha you weren't interested when they called over to see me on the matter. Are you still seeing John?"

"Um, I was, but he and I had words again, and today has been just one cluster fuck after the other."

"Christian, please watch your language in front of me, I don't care too much for the way you and Elliot speak those profanities so easily, like they are everyday words, Dear." Another kick to the nuts, because yeah they are in our lives and used a lot, I run a company employing thousands and Elliot is in construction, so yeah it's a given we have a fond liking of the bad words we use!

I guess I still need help; I need to get to the gym and work out with Claude Bastille, I also I need to release some of this frustration I am feeling. I need Chloë to call around too; I am in sore need of fucking someone senseless. Argh, Chloë the submissive of choice and this one could be a long-term thing. Which reminds me; I need to check her file again, it's coming up to six months. She is the perfect submissive, anything I want she gives and everything I give she takes. Shit, I'm getting a hard on in front of my mom. I will call her after she has gone. I haven't seen her in a while. Perhaps that's what's wrong with me? Then my mother's sing-song voice breaks the lust fess I am feeling.

"So you are coming to the ball then?"

"What? Yes of course I am mother, when have I ever missed one?" She places the cup on the table and uncrossed her legs, stands and tells me the hospital is long overdue a visit, her shift started an hour ago.

"Are you bringing someone, a girlfriend perhaps?"

"No, not this time mother, I may bring Phillip, my gay lover."

My mother laughs a little, but deep down I know she thinks could be true and that I am, because I have never brought a girl home. Elliot is always trying to fix me up too. My refusal at his less than desirable hook ups has him convinced I'm either not wired right or my balls don't work. I don't ever want to date a woman that he deems to think is suitable for me; because tin all probability, he's tested the goods first. As it is, all my subs screened for interactions with my brother, and sign legal papers naming all their past partners. They have to understand the paperwork they sign too, the type of girl he dates are only interested in the paper their clients offer up to their panties. Elliot Trevelyan Grey is a man whore, who has proudly slept with nearly all that Seattle's finest gentleman's clubs has to offer.

"I will see you later in the week mother for coffee. Mia has been pestering me with phone calls for a week, about opening her own boutique and wants to show me the perfect site for it. No doubt it's just another hair brained scheme, and I imagine not too well thought out?"

"No, this one she has studied and researched long and hard for, she has a really good business plan and is finally putting her qualifications to good use. Working in Paris this past year seems to have been what she needed, she has made many great contacts in the fashion industry, and Christian she has so many good new ideas. She has been following that photographer Jose Rodriguez around Europe, busy being his set and model dresser for a year now. Listen to her plans; Christian, I think Seattle is ready for Mia."

I know where my sister is, and I know because it's cost me a fortune in personal security for her year-long vacation to Europe, and my flat in Paris has been well and truly lived in. Juliet, my house keeper at my Parisian hideaway, says she would rather she was not allowed unaccompanied there again, and she has nearly quit three times this year already. I've had to fly over and speak to Mia in person; I had to threaten her allowance, if she didn't stop disrespecting my home and my staff. Let's see, I said if you can manage Paris on the wages Jose pays. He was a weird guy too. Gay I think, judging by the company he keeps, at least he wasn't coming on to Mia. Not that I stopped long to notice them together, but long enough, besides security had her ass covered. I had words, my words, did a deal and came home, all in a day's work, it's good being Christian Grey sometimes.

"Oh god, no one is ready for Hurricane Mia mother. She has you hooked, but yes, yes, Mother I will sit down and discuss it, when is she back?"

"She arrived back very early this morning actually, she is jet lagged and sleeping. They all did, they have a photo shoot in Kerry Park and at the Space Needle. She wants you to join her there Monday, please, say you will Christian? She wants you to meet the people that she has spent the past year with."

I sigh, these women in my life wrap me around their damn fingers, do they not realise I am busy running one of Seattle's biggest company's and I didn't get where I am today by chatting with my sister in a cold park? I need to say no more often. Not today though, mother seems to need Mia here, she's missed her daughter. This past year has been a lot quieter at home. My phone is forever ringing and she is forever emailing and texting. So for the sake of my mother I agree.

"Okay, tell her to call me, I will make sure Andrea makes time in my Monday for her."

"You're a good Christian boy, now about that window…"

Thar she blows; Dr Grace Trevelyan Grey has the damned memory of an elephant. After a tense series of negotiations I have agreed to repair the orchid house, both Elliot and I will fix the problem ourselves. We are not to get someone in to do it for us, as we broke it we are to fix it. Damn, how many spare hours in a day does she think I have? I call for Taylor and he sees my mother out. She kisses my cheek softly and tells me she loves me, she does not intrude on my personal space, and yes, I see the hurt in her eyes that she cannot hold me closer, but she knows I hate it and keeps the distance I need.

I make a few phone calls, and then after a hard workout with Claude in the gym here at Escala. I return back to the flat, Sawyer informed my guest is waiting in the room, I enter my office after I talk to Taylor about the conversation he heard in the car on his way back from picking up Chloë Kinsman, my latest prepaid submissive. I grab her file and I look it over, then phone Dr Greene, who then informs me Chloë has in fact missed her last shot, and is not covered by any other type of birth control. Do they really think I do not check on these things? Do they really think I have them sign papers allowing me into their medical files just for the fun of it? I thought Chloë wanted the 'more thing' the last time we had sex, she wanted me to stop in bed afterwards and cuddle. She has been my sub for six months and I had noticed, as I have done so many other times, the look she had in her eye. Pity too, because Chloë liked the kink I needed and was pretty damn good at taking all I had to give.

"Thank you Taylor, please enjoy the night off. Is Reynolds on duty?" I would have checked her file first anyway, seeing as she has been with me nearly six months. I had it set as an alarm this morning, that her third shot was due.

"He is sir and Sawyer is in the foyer." I nod. "You could have said you needed me, Sir, I now have to sit through two hours of my wife's tears and that's not good."

I may have needed to cancel his leave, had Reynolds and Sawyer not been here, this is probably going to get messy.

"What? Gail sat through that movie you wanted to see, that blood and guts thing, payback Taylor is a bitch."

Taylor's POV:

I find my boss is a strange man, his secret world here is a hard one to fathom, but each to everyone's own, I guess. Gail is all I need to come home to after a shitty day with Grey or a long trip away, he hides out here and at work, his only company are his family, and whichever lady friend he has calling. I don't know why he bothers with them. He is a good looking guy, why he pays these women and girls for sex, when women throw themselves at him all the time, sometimes quite literally too, like that damn Baker girl yesterday, and I swear he shit in his pants, when she hugged him. I had to help her up when she landed on her bruised ego.

He had that pained look he gets; you know the one? Like a claustrophobic, stuck in a lift and suddenly their world is closing in on them and they need to get out and far away from the suffocation they feel, into the wide open space. I saw this a lot in the war, the horrid after effect of the daily battles and skirmishes, it caused many a hard man to crumble. PTSD was a big not so secret, secret. Yes, one unfortunately everyone knew about, so having seen this throughout the war, I had to wonder what kind of life this man before me had, had to make him so removed from reality? One minute he is the master of all the world, and then in the next minute he's a stone faced afraid kid? Thankfully, I was on hand to calm him down, alas not before he went all CEO on her ass. His nightmares keep Gail and I awake for hours, and just lately, they are getting louder. I've had to stop Gail from going to him and comforting him. She cries in our rooms until she hears the sorrowful music coming from the great room.

She mothers him, as much as she can, or as much as he will allow her too. Her mac and cheese is a sure-fire way of making the miserable fucker smile. She is a hell of a caring woman, and deep down I know he cares about her, he just doesn't know how to show it, I don't know why either? His family is totally the opposite of him, so I guess the lack of love at Grey Mansions is not the reason, in fact, they are in dire need of reining in their the emotions a little, the hugs I get off them to make me uncomfortable. At least with Grey I know where I stand. Some days I just want to hit the unfeeling fucker right upside of his head, especially where his mother's concerned, she desperately wants that kid to hug her, kid, he's a thirty-two year old grown man, yet she comes around, and wam he's such a goner. He may think he's the master of his fucking universe, but when she says jump he says yes ma'am, how high.

I have let his latest screw in, she's the same as the others quiet, good-looking and discrete, this one though it seems is falling for the boss. I had my suspicions she was trying to hook the boss, through foul means and deception few weeks back. I had to pick her up this time; as her car is in for service, and on the way over, she took a call from her friend and was in some sort of talks with her about making this thing permanent. She told the friend she had not had her last shot, and was ripe and ready to get the security she needed for life. She, like the others think I cannot hear what goes on behind me, and do not know the ear buds are for show, when I ride alone in the cars with them. I always have eyes and ears on them, especially after the few near misses we have had, with the exclusivity thing the boss insists on, he has had to dismiss more than one girl in the five years I have been with him for not being exclusive or being a little loose with his name.

I told the boss of my findings when he returned from the gym with Claude. Even he isn't that stupid to screw her, knowing what she has planned, not without his own protection, surely. I guess I could stay around to escort, the escort home. Nope, the boss I am afraid of could do things to me, to make my bollocks fall off, especially if I let her down, and she has the key to his lordships tool cabinet too, the kinky fucker...

C POV:

I shower in my room and change into my comfortable jeans; I take a deep breath and wonder why this always happens to me? I look in the mirror and grin; it's just a face right? Informing her to do as she has done many times before, to assume her place in the playroom, and be awaiting my instructions. As I pad barefoot into the room, I hear her heartbeat, even with her head low I can hear it beating, and good she has her hair plaited, the braid is right down her back and stops before the top of her buttocks. I grab her hair firmly, and wrap it around my hand, why did she ruin this? Her skin is clammy almost, the perspiration is clear, she's nervous, does she know I know of her plans? I may give her a chance to redeem herself…

"Chloë, now you're here, have you got anything to say to me?"

"No, I don't… I mean, no I don't Sir…"

"Um, I think today, we will do things a little differently." I go to the chest and take out the blindfold and ball-gag; if she can't tell me the truth, then I don't want to listen to her. I take out her favourite vibrator, my favourite cat and several condoms. Her last time with me will be memorable. "Put on the blindfold."

"Yes Sir." I wait for her to put it on, and then take out the rest of the equipment needed for tonight's enjoyment. She was so perfectly trained too, such a waste. I have all the interviews to do again, pay the finder's fees and sort out the dismissal arrangement. It all has to begin again. Damn these women.

"Are you sure there is nothing you need to tell me?"

"No Sir, I have nothing to tell you. Have I offended you? Sir, have I done something to displease you Sir?"

No, you have just ruined a perfectly good arrangement Miss Chloë and have lied to me repeatedly; would I have given her a second chance? No, I don't do second chances once you ruin what we have, your history.

"Now Chloë, I am placing this gag in your mouth. Safe word hand movements are in place tonight, it will be all about my pleasure not yours. I have the cuffs for your wrists, and spreader bar for your legs, now I know you have never safe worded me before, but this time I want the harsher rougher play we talked about earlier, I may be harder than I have been before, use your hands, are we clear?"

"Yes Sir, can I ask if this is a punishment?"

"I don't know, is it? I have had a hard week and need a more aggressive approach to my release, I can un-cuff you if you wish and you may leave now?"

She moves to the bed, and looks uncomfortable, but does she want out? I watch as she wiggles further up the bed; she knows I get these frustrating times and for me to tell her beforehand, that I intend being rougher than usual with her, she could be worrying about the pain. Pain, which I will stop if it gets too much for her to take, or is she nervous about what she thinks she is about to do, her futile and desperate ploy to hook me? Go on Chloë tell me to stop and I will.

"Sir, I am ready." I gag her and cuff her feet in the fur-lined spreader bar, shit more equipment to buy too.

"Safe words Chloë; use them or I may well be very angry with you."

She grunts and waves her right hand, right for alright, left to leave. I start the music and have it loud; I don't want to hear her groans of pleasure. I don't want to do anything but take out my frustrations on her. I am looking forward to this, because after tonight there will be no sexual activity taking place here for a long time. I take the time to admire her body, as it is laid on the black silk sheets of the bed. I gently take her cuffed wrists and hook them to the moveable fixing on the bed, it allows me to turn her from front to back without un-cuffing her. God, she has a body for sinning with, breasts that I want to taste, a backside I will be taking, and a pussy I want to fuck into submission. She is ready; her sex is already dripping... I'm looking forward to an enjoyable and a long night…

I touch her from the side of the bed, first running my hand along her body, making a mental note of what a fine specimen she is, specimen, that's a little harsh don't you think Grey? My inner Christian reprimands me. I ignore him and as my fingers find her sex I sigh, such a waste. I delve my fingers in and watch as her body rises to accommodate them, she moves them deeper with her pelvic thrusts, her warm flesh is inviting. I smile, yes, she's coming and so I stroke her clit firmly, and then suddenly pull out as she is about to climax.

"Remember Chloë, tonight is about me, not you." I get the right handshake, "Good now what have we here? Yes, Miss Kitty needs to play." I flick the cat o nine tails at her soft breasts and she reacts to each stroke of their leathery biting tendrils, a soft and pleasurable build-up of colour appears, as I turn her soft alabaster skin pink, she cries out and I ignore her, looking at the hands, no motion to stop. So I continue, her body I turn over with ease, her buttocks are firm mounds and as I whip the cat over them, they turn slightly pink, pink is a nice colour. I work the soft leather over her back, her shoulders and run it sensually down her body, good she is relaxing, and so I kiss her shoulders and rub them, as she needs to relax, because tonight will be hard. Hearing her moan in pleasure, I turn up the music.

"Um, what do we have here, are you wet for me Chloë, would you like me to fuck you Chloë?" Her right hand moves, I bet you would. I get the vibrator ready with the tingle gel I know she likes, the dildo feels so lifelike and real, with her pleasure on high, I toy with her, lifting up her behind and feeling the wetness I have created, good she's ready. I place it into her soft folds, and play her like a violin, moving it and out gently, whilst stroking her sex. She moves, oh naughty Chloë you nearly came then. I slap her three times on each buttock, I push it into her leaning on her back as I do, she now knows it's not me and I feel her closeness dissipate.

"Chloë, Chloë, Chloë what am I to do with you?" I put on more tingle gel and play with her rear; she likes anal play and has a high tolerance for fisting. I see her open up to me and put the dildo in her rear, flicking the switch it moves, pumping and swirling it brings her close, I am enjoying this whilst I can. The hours flash by, as I bring her time and again to nearness and then withdraw from her, orgasm denial my favourite punishment. I finally see she is tiring and I too need a last release. We have been in here for hours and as much as I want to continue, Chloë cannot. The last thing I need is her telling people I am not a good Dom. I flick her over and seeing that pleasing stain thrills me greatly, looking at the wetness on the silk sheets means she came many times and I smile, argh well she needed some relief I guess. Her nipples are tight and ready for me, and I slip on another condom and thrust hard into the wet warm comfort of her vagina. I pound into her like Morse code, slowly three times and then quickly just the once, slow and then fast, repeated until finally I need to come too, I suckle on her breast and as I do I hear her sweet whimper and I relent.

"You may come with me Chloë." My simple command makes the finish all the better, the spasm of her finish grips me hard within her and as I bite her nipple hard, I come hard as the music too, reaches its loud and final crescendo… That was a magnificent finish, and as I come to my end of orgasm, I see a tear fall down her face! Why, did she think that was the start of a new life within her? I remove the condom and add it to those used tonight. I gently remove the gag, and free her from the restraints and as I do she lets out a deep and a guttural plea for sleep.

"You may sleep in your room, after which you may shower and change, I will have Sawyer take you home."

"Am I not staying the whole weekend Sir?"

"No, I am terminating your contract effective immediately." I swear I am a hard faced bastard, but she was wrong in trying to trick me into this. I hear the soft cry as she runs to her room. I remove the soiled sheets, and throw away the things I need to replace, that done, I place the contents in the trash and seal the room. It needs a deep clean, which Gail will see to on Monday. I throw the sheets into the laundry room and turn to see a very teary eyed Chloë standing at my office door. I give her the paperwork ending our agreement and remind her of the NDA that she signed, and show her the photographs I have of her for insurances. She doesn't speak and she keeps her head bowed low, good girl Chloë.

"Why can I ask, are you terminating our contract Sir?"

"I have my reasons; can I also have your phone? I do not wish to discuss the reasons for terminating our contract. As per the agreement I have paid the monies needed into your account, you may keep the clothes, the car and the jewellery I bought you. Should you talk or make any other attempt to contact me, I will take back everything, including the home you live in and I will no longer pay your school fees, nor your medical costs are we clear?" She gives me back her phone.

"Yes Sir, but what if I need to contact you, should a… Should a problem arise?"

"There will be no problems Chloë; I took all the precautions I needed to ensure there will be no child of mine in your belly tonight, if that's what you are thinking happened? Yes; as I said Chloë I pay your medical bills, did you not think I would find out?" Her head was in her chest as I asked Sawyer to see her out. "The clothes and things you have here, Sawyer will take to your apartment within the week, the codes for the lift will be changed and you will refrain from trying to get me to change my mind, or to see me in any place I own! Sawyer can you please see to it Miss Kingsman arrives at her apartment safety." I watch as they leave my office and I throw the contents of my desk to the floor…

* * *

Don't worry Ana is going to make an appearance; she's arriving sooner than you think… I guess my lemons may get zingier too


	3. Chapter 3:

Usual disclaimers, I do not own the rights to the fifty shades branding or the work of EL James it remains solely hers…

* * *

This is my version of fifty shades and no, not all the characters are here some are some new some have different careers and yes even sexual preferences are not the same, shock horror this ain't fifty shades of grey… If you want fifty, read the books again.

* * *

Ana gets really drunk, and I did the bad spelling on purpose, because she is drunken talking lol

* * *

CHAPTER 3:

KATE'S POV:

Getting back from my jog, a jog that leads me to believe, no in fact I'm positive my damn future sister-in-law is trying to fucking kill me, just so I'm not in the damned wedding photos, I swear she nearly managed it this morning. Thanks to the super sexy Doctor Christian, my man of mystery and with his damned hoody on, I couldn't tell if he was all over super sexy or just what I saw the chest and arms looked buff as did everything else, who fucking jogs with Aviators on, and in early spring? Opps bless the good Doctor; he must have been hung over? Damn I wish I was, but I survived to tell the tale and to jog on for another couple of times around the park, yeah for me. I run the bath and jump in.

Fuck that's needed. I need out of here and soon as I've arranged to meet Ana and Jose for my piece for the paper, what's the use in having famous friends if I can't count on them for a story, especially after that impossible man Grey cancelled on me, again. They weren't happy, but when a friend is down they know the rules you help them back up. I duck under the water and blow the water out, the whale is now wallowing. That bitch Emma has made too many fucking snide remarks about my behind. So what if she is marrying my brother Ethan; she ain't marrying me. One more tut-tut-tut, when I eat a Twinkie and I will shove it so far up her pussy she will need either a fucking colonic type washout, or she have a need to shake it out in Zumba, or be out jogging a fucking week to get it out, Miss Control Freak Young, I hate you so damn much.

Personal trainer to the fucking stars, Emma Young you may well be, but one more comment about the dress not being flattering to my fuller figure and she will be seeing stars. I sometimes wonder if she makes Ethan eat all his greens too, he's pussy whipped and gaga over a skinny bitch, who could snap the little dweeb in half. Mom loves her, her with the teeth, her taste in clothes, and her demeanour, and well just about everything! She says I could try a little harder to at least more like her! Phu-la-eezz, she's as boring as Ethan! A good time for those two, is watching a back to back vegetarian cook-a-thon, excitement for those two doe eyed sop wits, is finding a new low-calorie recipe they haven't already got, that uses their organic home grown carrots. There is my dear, only two things you can do with a carrot, feed it to ya' bunny or use it as a nose for a snowman, oh, and one other cheeky thing. I did once used a nice thick chilled one, when my battery's ran out in my bob, what? So shoot me it was nice and cold and there for the using, don't eek I threw it away after. I don't do veg, well often, I may have developed a veg fetish when I shop though, these conversations I have with myself sure are fun, I am being an intellectual savant with myself anyhow, everyone else sees blonde bimbo, so shoot me blondes have more fun than brunettes, ask Ana or Emma, they ain't getting any and I am...

"Katherine are you ready?" Fuck a duck, does she ever just sit down and just chill?

"It's Kate, and no, I have just got in. Go and meet Ethan, I'm sure he said he was going with friends for breakfast at the IHOP. If you hurry, you can just catch him and order their mighty stack too, he loves them and their bacon and hash browns. They are so yummy?" He's going down.

"What, does he know how much starch their food has in it, not to mention the fat content and calories?" There she blows. "I will see you later; we will hit the gym when I get back!"

"Why, what has Jim done to you?" Hardeharharhahar…

"What? What are you talking about and who is this Jim you're on about?" Nope, she didn't get the joke and why would she? She's got no fucking sense of humour, that's her problem; she needs that stick taking out of her behind. I wonder if she's getting some off Ethan; that could be her problem, sexual frustration, or she's getting it, and, he's crap at it. Eek, I dive under and do the whale thing again, thinking about Ethan doing the do, eek, I shake the shampoo out of my hair and put in the conditioner, at least my hair is better than hers, her drab lifeless hair could do with a treatment or two from Franco de Luca, Esclava's top stylist. Esclava, which is Spanish for slave, and I am such a slave to my hair, because I need to show it the love, it's all I've going for me, if I believe everything Emma says to me, oh I have my hair and the free teeth. I rinse the beautifully conditioned hair under the shower and grab my robe. I towel dry the hair and get dressed. I check my emails for my new appointment with god, and great he's cancelled it, I have to send him questions and he will do them for me that way, arghhhh damn and blast that man.

I head out after drying my hair and grabbing a bagel, it's yummy and full of butter, and cream cheese. She missed my stash in the bedroom, in my bed side mini fridge, it's my room and she needs to keep out. I had to hide my stash in the mini fridge, usually it's stocked with wine and water and my tubes-o-lube that need chilling, let her clean it out if she dares. I'm relegated to my mini fridge, because the nutritionist control police has filled my fridge with all sorts of crap, vegetables and juices and I have a square of garden lawn in there too, apparently, it's some sort of weird grass drink? I know I look like a prized heifer, I don't need to eat fucking grass too, and I do eat salad, if it's on a burger. I head to Starbucks and wait for them; they only got in last night so will be knackered. Ana is worrying again, why, she surely can't think Tristan's still about? I will ask the minder; Jose, who is the man in the know. She will be definitely knackered she's going to her Dad's place later, to complete some mega deal she had going and is coming back here Monday morning and straight to work again. That woman survives off like four hours sleep a day, that's what's making her fucking paranoid, the lack of bloody sleep and all these bloody things she has going on.

"Hello, you weary traveller, how are you?" Ana looks lost and confused.

"A little tired, I guess? How are you, you have lost weight Kate, not too much more, or you will look ill."

"As ever, you know just what to say. Where's Jose?" With that, he walked in looking like a model straight off the pages of GQ. Sitting here with Zeus and Aphrodite, does that make me the ugly god at the table, Buddha perhaps? Emma has me paranoid about my damn weight now, fuck it I eat another bread stick there aren't calories in thin air, shit where did the last one go?

"What's up Kevlar Knickers missed me already? O-M-G BABE what were you thinking, or weren't you, no more weight off, your boobs have lost their VA-VA-VOOM, Kevlar Knickers, have you swallowed a tape worm?" No, but I bet Emma's thinking about getting me one.

"I swear you weren't this camp in Uni, Frodo-Swing-Ya-Baggins?"

"I've just hadn't found my fabulousness Babe."

"What the fuck is fabulousness Jose?" I ask because it is a Jose thing, he wants to invent a new word. I smile and keep watching Ana drift off.

"Fabulousness is the new collective word for looking good, feeling good and getting some. You can quote me on that Babe or use it a lot, it may catch on." As I said a Jose thing!

"You call me Babe one more time, and I will do some serious damage to your gay cred and include the photos I have of you dressed in plaid trousers and matching golfing pants, your riding look I think you called it? I am not a pink pig, so drop the Babe."

"Huh, what crawled up your ass and died? Here, let me see?"

"Nothing, I have Susan and now her sister Emma is stopping with me now, and she is taking over, don't get me started. Ethan has found his soul mate, all right, two boring bastards and control freaks joined together to make the perfect fucking couple after a month they got engaged, and in a month she becomes the perfect daughter and wife, and she got our fucking Great-grandmothers diamond engagement ring, the money grabbing bitch."

"Your mom likes her then?" Ana knew me so damn well.

"Phu-la-eezz, she says she's perfect and asks me all the fucking time, why I am not more like her, there's nothing wrong with my demeanour, and I will have you know I'm very good with my table etiquette!" Ana has hardly said a word and looks so down.

"Nahah, I agree with your Momma, you would and could and I suspect do, make dockyard workers blush Babe, I mean… Katie Girl!" Jose would, she does his teeth too, and he loves that mother of mine.

"Ana what's the matter you look like you need to sleep for a week?" She shuffles in her seat.

"Do you remember my crush?" I do indeed; the super secretive 'C-Man' and I mean he's really secret because she has mooned over him for yonks.

"Hu, yeah the guy you fell in love with, when you were like still in diapers?" She cracks a smile. "There it is, the Annie sparkle. Go on the damn crush." Jose finally notices cheers.

"Well, chances are I will get to meet him on Monday and I am nervous as hell."

"No shit where and when are you meeting him, and what he called you never said, you just called him C-Man? I thought it was a play on the rude things you and he had done and he was full of it, ya know s..."

"Jose, I have never bumped uglies with him, ever..."

"Shut up Jose, I wanna hear the name, I've waited long enough!" Ana goes red, and smiles, the name is coming...

"Christian Grey, as in, yes Seattle's most eligible bachelor?" Shit a fucking brick.

"I know of him. I'm sorry, but he is one arrogant, self-centred prick, an egotistical, controlling bastard, who not only is all the above, but he has cancelled three, count them one, two, three meetings, and tried to get me banned, **_ME_**, from his moms fancy ball and oh don't get me started on the gay rumours!"

"Oh, that got my attention, Katie Girl, go on spill!" Ana laughs, as Jose gets suddenly interested.

"He isn't gay, I can tell you that much Kate. No, I have this thing, this dream that he and I will... You know, get the happily ever after? I only picked Tris because he looked like him." Well now she mentions it, he did look like the egomaniac Grey, or does Grey look like the dickhead Tris, fucking Tris sounds so well fucking gay. I love Ana, but she needs to get her head out of the clouds, he has never been photographed with a girl or a woman who he wasn't related to and is a mummy's boy, which sparked the gay rumours.

"If I wasn't confused before, you got me messed up now Banana?" Really Jose, for a photographer, he's dense sometimes, when she told me who Chris was I knew why she picked Tris... Derrr I need a drink.

"Tristan and he could be twins, they look so alike. I know maddening right?" Oh, just a little, pick someone who looks like someone, you will never have. Derrr, I hate that word, it isn't even a word? Nope, it's just a brain fart.

"Oh, I see what you mean now; you never told me you had a crush on Grey, Banana, and because you couldn't have the billionaire, you chose a look-a-like psychopath, right? That, dear girl, is why we don't let you out alone of a night." I am so agreeing with Jose, he's right, she wasn't going out alone ever again, and Jose screens all the models he has working with her, to stop that happening again.

"I guess, he might not even show up, he's really busy." I see the look Jose has just given her, what's going on with Ana and Jose?

"Now drinks, it's past noon somewhere in the world!" Ana sighs. I think the depression has kicked back in. I will phone Ray later and get him to check her medication. We hit the bar down the way, I've had too much coffee anyway.

"It's passed over the yardarm here too. Baggins, can you not tell the time, or is that a fake Role-me-next?"

"Ouch, bend over I have to see if the stick or the insect can painfully be removed from your butt Babe, I mean Katie Girl. Print my fashion faux pas and I will sue." We have a very pleasant meal, and we drink more than a few cocktails, Ana needs loosening up a little because she's wound tighter than a watch spring! Something Jose sees it too, when she goes to the toilet I ask him.

"Well? Spill and quickly what has she done, I saw your face, you knew who her crush was didn't you?"

"She is off her meds I think? She saw this Grey guy in Paris, and well she spiralled way out of it, I got her out of there and back to Ray, but she is refusing to go back to see her doctor. She knew it was Grey, he was going to see his fucking sister Mia for god's sake, it was his flat Mia lived in and we were never away, there are family photos everywhere. I though, didn't put two and two together, with him being the fucking super god 'C-Man' until a few minutes ago. I just thought, seeing how similar Tris and the Grey guy were, was the reason she freaked out. Fuck me he is hot though. Mia seems to think he's gay and dancing around in Narnia."

"So what do we do Jose, because I'm worried?"

"We leave it to Ray, he's going to put her in rehab for a twenty-four hour observation thing they do? I can't go back with her, can you?"

"Nope, I have three articles to finish a firkin bachelorette party to go to and fuck knows whatever else Bridezilla has on the go. I can put her on the plane and Ray will meet her yeah?"

"Yeah, she can't go missing on a plane can she? No stupid man, that's only in the movies." Hell, she heard some of that. She's been sneaky listening to us. I eye her hiding place to Jose.

"Right, I have a meeting. I am trying to get the GEH building's reception area, for the morning on Wednesday; he has a smaller Doris Chase piece to the big one at Kelly Park! Gah, park, it's a bloody ledge, from where you get to view the city in all its glory. Why the damn woman wants her wedding dresses photographed there I do not know? I had plans to drape silk from the Needle and go all fabulous with the flowers." Ana pretends come back.

"Right Banana, Katie Girl I have to go, the big man he is calling me. Listen I will put a good word with you know, with the gay god Grey. See you Monday and get some sleep, Sarah needs bright eyes, not Ana's dark and moody ones, kisses are needed, come on don't keep me waiting!" We each give him a kiss and I take Ana to SeaTac. I want to talk to her on the way there, but she refuses to talk, and I know it will never happen, not now she knows what Ray is planning. Damn our talking about her.

"Ana, don't do anything stupid, please?"

"I won't, that would mean he has won and he didn't I'm still here. Look go there and drive through, my plane is there see it?" I drive her straight to her smaller jet and smile as she kisses my cheek." Don't worry Kate, I am not going to disappear from the plane I will be there to meet Ray." I blush.

"See you when you get back, and we will hit the town. You can come to the most boring party that is ever likely to take place again; the oldies in the nursing home have more fun in them, than her. There is nothing for it, other than I am going to have put vodka in her awful wheat grass smoothies, then she will party, see you Ana. Promise me nothing stupid?"

"Nothing stupid Kate, get back and write the next Pulitzer Prize piece for literature. Remember to write good things about us and oh use the plaid picture Phu-la-eezz?" I laugh as she runs to the jet and the stairs rise. I drive through the gates when her plane's wheels leaves the tarmac. I worry about that kid…

ANA'S POV:

I sit in my seat and wonder just what they think I am going to do? Tristan is dead, the baby is gone and I am here. I survived all this, I am stronger than I was before, I am going to get through these next few days, I need to I hate feeling like a freak. I make a phone call to Webber, and ring him to tell him I'm flying back in on Monday, to seal the deal on buying my Pappy's old yard. My dad should have kept it, but by the end of next week it will be in my hands again, Grey owns the one's next to it and I will own this, if it kills me.

"Mr Webber, Ana Steele here, I will be in Seattle on Monday to sign the legal papers?"

"I'm sorry Ms Steele, but the yard changed hands an hour ago, and for double our asking price, and I'm sorry but it's gone to Grey Enterprise Holdings."

"We had a deal Webber, I had your word."

"My family can't eat words, Ms Steele."

"I could have and would have upped the price and it's Miss Steele and I will sue you we had a deal."

"Nothing in writing, we didn't, besides a gentleman's agreement is just that between two gentlemen, not a gentleman and a little girl."

"Fuck you Webber, you messed with the wrong little girl. I own the building your wife runs her interior design business out off, and I own the building your son runs his printing business out of, and the dance school your daughter runs, guess what? It too is part of my large Seattle property portfolio. Guess what else; this little girl doesn't play fair. Good bye and good luck. The extra money you made, will have to go looking for new premises for all of your family businesses and as I own or have shares in most areas of Seattle's vacant real estate, the good ones that you could comfortably own or rent, it could be one of my places you will be looking at, but won't get. So dick shit, my balls are bigger than yours, and you a gentleman, ha my ass, ha." I slammed the phone down and grabbed the bourbon. He's pissed me off, so too has Grey, who the fuck does he have in his pocket? My offer was good and fair.

I drink half the bottle, then I fucking remember that I've being sent to the nut ward, by my ever-loving father, nahah I don't think so. I route through the bags I'd had the driver deliver to the plane, I put on the red wig and chunky cardigan, old hag boots and glasses. As my father thinks I'm flying in commercial, he will be waiting at the arrivals gates. The wheels are down and I see my car service, good no Papa Steele. I head home before him, telling them to wait, it's a quick turnaround, I will be two hours top and to ready a flight plan. I get to the house and look around, I hate this place always have always will. I get to my room and get the paperwork I need. I then head to the gun cupboard, and grab a gun, um the handgun, the shotgun or the sports rifle oh decisions, decisions. I laugh and get a bad case of hiccups. I laugh some more and place the handgun in my purse along with my permit to carry. Hic, oh fuck I feel sick. I grab another drink from daddies bourbon bottle and head back out.

I am back in the air and back on my way back to SeaTac and back to find a way to make Grey pay! Ha, I'm a poet and didn't know it, I down more of the warming liquid and I scowl when the attendant tries to take it from me. I make some calls and serve eviction notices on the Webber's, that will teach the gentleman to fuck with a ballsy little girl. Ha and hic. I reserve the Cascade Suite at the Fairmont, and a car service to pick me up in ten minutes at the airport, after I remember which airport we are landing on, in, over, or where evvverrr. "SeaTac you moron; yes, hic, my credit card, fuck me wait a minute. Then when you realise who I am, I'm buying this company and you will be out of a job, the long card number you got it." I give them that and everything else. "Can I have the name on the card, sure, Miss A Steele, As Corp, CEO, argh you know me now. Good, I bet you're sorry, just get me the car like now." I slam my phone down, and the other one screams out Toxic, not now Wanda the Wicked Witch of the West, yep her prison is in the West. Yep, not now bitch-troll-ho, but it rings and it rings, so I answer it and say, "Speak ho, speak ho, wadda ya want to know ho, you crazy bitch ho?" Then I put it in my purse, talk away bitch. 'Cos, you know I ain't listening. Oh hell, I wanna hurl, so I get to the toilet and do just that. As the wheels stop I grabbed my purse, and the bottle, opps, it appears I have finished it, so I grab another after I threaten Tarquin! "I'm firing you see for withhol, wivv… oh fuck… You not gibed me ma alofol, hic, it's my pwane and I am da boss of yooooyno?"

My car service is here I wobble down the steps. "I yaztobee really elegant 'case pappawatzi iz ere, why da plannnz movin, earfqwakkkeee." I drop to the floor and hug the tarmac. "I 'ave plans to do I need my damn laptopoffadapwane, weee dagwound comin cwoser, wave to da fans nuop, dey not fans day pewpol waffin at meeee." I crawl back into the plane to see Tarqwill crying, I think that's his name. I know my head and knees hurt and for the life of me, I can't speak properly when I open my mouth. "Shusssshhh, it's like I'm drunk or summit, so shusssshhh. No speaks anymore. Passmemylaptopthiingymabob pwease and shut up sushi dont cwy peezee, like I not fire you, you're only one who put da the right cheezzze on my gwilled cheezzze, see you later, Otter man, get it Tarqwill the Otter." Oh shit, how drunk am I? "Nuop sees that damn car oververrr puts my butt init pwease, they can do the rest, tank ewes. See this wig; it hurts ma'ed, wanit? Cantavmebootsthou, shush they fink I is dwunk, nah sqwiffy, nort dwunk yet…" He throws me in the car.

"WATCH MA DAMN ASS OTTER MAN I'M A MODEL… N I LOOKIN' GOOD... DUM DID DUMM... TAKE ME... OMMMM... DON'T NO DA WORDS…"

* * *

I wake up in a fancy schmancy room and my fucking head hurts, what did I drink last night and did I eat cat shit last night? My mouth feels like the cat used it for a litter tray and took a dump in it. Never mind, I am going to drink all day today too, drink to forget and not to forget to drink, as the old drunk said to the barman. I fire up the laptop and look at the pictures of Mr Christian Grey; he has taken everything from me, my Pappy, my boat, my yard and my faith in men. I clink my glass at the laptop screen, you, Mr Grey are going to fall. I just haven't got a clue how far yet! A few more Bourbons and I will have a plan. Nope Vodka, I won't get drunk off of vodka.

Oh, but I do, I nurse the bottle all night long and some champagne and pass out. I wake up and I fight to get out of the bed, someone has sneaked in and has wrapped me in the sheet, I roll off the bed and wow, "watch that first step, it's a humdinger." I giggle and I don't know who I'm talking too, fuck where did I get the red wig? Oh hell Jose. I kick the idiot; he's got my best dress on, and a yellow wig, what the fuck? I kick him again.

"WADDA YAWANT? NOOOOO, I'M NOT DANCIN' OH, IF YOU INSIST GAGA BABEEEE."

I go to kick him again; he's on tour with Lady Gaga again. I need a pee and can't get out of the mummy wrappings I'm in. I think I'm naked under here too. Oh crap, my head hurts, when did they get here? Did we come here from the coffee place? I'm supposed to be at home, with my dad! Shit, it's happened again, I've lost time, how much this time, I laugh but bad shit does happens when I drink.

I step in the shower and pee! It really isn't great, but needs must and better here than on the bedroom carpet, the room looks bad as it is, I'd better check it out. I have visions of a television and a yellow brick road, a police officer and a construction worker, did we party with the village people? Turning the shower on, I sober up a little and at last, I find an end and wiggle free an arm, and then peel the rest of it off me. I look a damn state; the bloody makeup girl will have her work cut out. I look like my mother and she's in San Quentin, or some glory hole prison, out west. I look at my eyes and pull them wide, nope major surgery needed. I scrub my face and cream my face, then pile on the Prep H Cream around my eyes, who knew pile cream was a wonder eye-lift-cream?

I comb my hair, and put it in a loose messy bun. Ha, everything about me is messy, hells teeth, my head has a Claxton bell going off in it, and Jose is doing poker face now, where the hell is Kate? The last thing I remember was driving to the airport from the café, when did I change my mind and stop here?

"Jose, wake up we have a shoot in an hour. WAKE UP JOSE NOW!" He jumps up.

"Holy Batman where's the fire Robin, crap, can you turn of the fucking light Banana?"

"What the hell did we drink?" I ask him as he sits and hugs his head.

"It would be better to say what we didn't drink. We drank the mini bar here dry, we hit the bar and we did an impromptu concert at a wedding, which went down like a fart in an elevator, but we were fabulous Babe."

"How did I get here?"

"Dunno, you called Kate and me yesterday, and we have been here ever since. Room service got fed up of us ordering down so they sent Javier up as a time saver and he brought his alcohol and juices and a shaker with him, we did shorts, cocktail, shots or was it a cocktail, short, shits and more shots, anyway we spent a lot of time in the loo getting ready for a party."

"What fucking party, and why I was wrapped in a torn sheet, please tell me, because I am drawing a blank here?"

"We were going to a fancy dress party, when you called us to come here, and it was either the sheet or toilet paper. I don't know where we parted, but we met Prince and I think I bonded with a James look-alike? I went as Lady in Red, in your Chanel Babe."

"But why have you got a yellow wig on?"

"I remember swapping it with a little Umpa-Lumpa, I think? Either that, or I stole a wig off a kid, nope the television stole it off Banana Girl, she was not happy? Hell, you decked her, gaff, smack, bang, wallop, Batman and Robin and Cat Girl saved the day. Superman lost his shorts and cape, when he shagged the Cat Girl with the zips. Which was a very good show, so Superman Stud, who was hung like a fucking donkey, went as a solo Blue Man Group; we called him blue man grope 'cos he had a bad kick to his knackers, and rubbed them all night long, the bastard wouldn't let me make him better!" We did all that, because crap, I don't remember a fucking thing!

"We got back, thanks to the stud who was last heard fucking Kate's brains out, and yes Kate was the only one to get lucky, again. She's been oh goding all night, and we got in about three this morning. He came dressed as a construction worker, then I wished I'd come as a Cowboy or the Indian, 'cos I picked up the Police Officer outside the club, that man has ripped muscles from here to here."

"Who is, the man in there is muscular, or the police officer? Hell, my head hurts and I have lost a full day somewhere. Is Kate alright? She wasn't oh goding 'cos he was killing her? I assume he's her normal type, all muscles and no brains the usual, a himbo?"

"Nah, he was nice and his costume was very roughed and lived in, this one can string a sentence together! He used his name to get us in a club last night, even though we were all dressed like a fall out in a Mardi-Gras parade. Shit his name got us in no problem and it was hard getting a seat, but he had words and had the of the VIP area roped off and we drank loads of Cristal Champagne Babe."

"Well, that explains the cat litter taste; now what name did he use, so I know who I owe the money too?"

"Christian Grey; sorry Banana your crush was there and you were too wasted to see him. Shit, I didn't know it was him 'till we got into the club, and I caught his name and a glance at his ass on the way to pounding Kevlar Knickers in the toilets, and only because I was busy looking for my next house boy. Sorry, I didn't pay much attention to them! I can see why you liked him now, but the gentleman def-on-artly prefers blondes." I oh-ed, she went with my dream man, what sort of fucking friend is she? I rode in all guns blazing, to see her crying on the floor.

"He left me in the middle of the night, said he had to go to fix a pipe at a work site and left me."

"So, Christian Grey works on a building site does he really, do explain why you got to fuck him please?"

"Who, what, no, his Brother Elliot does, he is in construction and was at the party working. I just grabbed him for booty call; he uses his brother's name to open doors. Besides, it was a Christian's club we were in and Elliot is his brother. Christian was busy sorting out a deal and couldn't come out to play with you. I told Elliot you were Sarah Harper supermodel, but he wanted me, now he's had me and he doesn't want me no more, and I'm upset, you think I'd bonk with my bests want to be boyfriend?"

"I bet he did. Can you remember how I got back and when I got back, I can only remember bits of Saturday and Sunday is pretty much non-existent, I can't remember anything in the last thirty-six hours Kate, what did I do?"

"Nope can't help you, I don't think you left Seattle, you were back here and sozzled and rang me complaining about a bastard who double crossed you, and you rang us to come yesterday."

"When did I get back?"

"The same day, listen Ana, you were here Saturday and yesterday was Sunday. You rang and told me you were sleeping all day Saturday and to come yesterday, so we did on our way to the fancy dress party, where I met Elliot, he's wonderful and sexy and he made me all hot and bothered. Ana he's massive and knows what he's doing with it too. You did sound really tired, did you get much sleep?" What she went from sex talk to me in one breath?

"I can't remember getting home, the last thing I remembered was you taking me to SeaTac, and a vague recollection of buying a fleet of cars, oh and we had an earthquake?"

"Nope, there was no earthquake. I have to get out of here, I am already late and you two have a killer fashion shoot to do, and in an hour and you look like shit."

"Okay, I will see you later I think, unless I lose another fucking day, I have to stop drinking Kate?"

"Okay, say goodbye to Romeo, he needs to apologise to the cocktail guy, he stiffed him on more than the drinks if you get my drift?" I groaned.

"Goodbye Kate, see you later." She went out of the side door and did the walk of shame dressed as a hooker. That isn't no Pretty Woman going out of the door, but she is doing the walk of shame...

"Jose did you… Erm you know… Bump uglies with the cocktail guy?"

"No, even I have my limits, because he is a married man, and to a girl. I just didn't tip; we had no cash, have you got some?"

"Um, I will get it out of the safe." I pressed the code and grabbed three hundred dollars."

"What do you think I'm made of money?" Like he ever gives me anything back, he's cheap.

"Come on, we have to go, the photo shoots already started, can we do this hung over?"

"Never stopped us before, oh and they cannot start without me and you bitch." I stopped off at the reception, and placed the money in an envelope for the cocktail waiter last night and I was given some really bad looks what did I do, strip and run naked around the hotel, I smile and as the fresh air hits me I suddenly did not feel too good. I was still drunk and I could smell it in my pores. Jose grabbed us a cab to Kelly Park…

* * *

Kraftwerk - The model... I have re jigged the grammar issues I hope, if not there are three spell checkers that are crap...


	4. Chapter 4

Usual disclaimers, I do not own the rights to the fifty shades branding or the work of EL James remains solely hers…

* * *

This is my version of fifty shades and no, not all the characters are here some are some new some have different careers and yes even sexual preferences are not the same, shock horror this ain't fifty shades of grey… If you want fifty read the books again... Yes he's still fifty shades, but Ana too has a dark side.

* * *

CHAPTER 4:

Mia's POV:

"Wake up sleepy head you will be late, get up and out of that bed and head for work, Mia, are you even awake?" My mom is gently awakening me from my slumber, damn it why is my body clock still a mess? I look at my mother as she looks out of my window, what's she up to?

"Mom, why are you still in my room, is there something the matter?" She smiles again, oh hell, keep away from the eyes, she has the look, damn, think of something Mia, anything oh, hell she has the bathroom covered. I smile and flop out of bed and smile some more until I get into the bathroom.

"Mia dear." Oh hell she used dear, what have I done now? I turn in the shower and tell her to wait a minute. I can't drag this out, I'm already late. Washed and wrapped in a chunky towel I head in to see what she thinks I have done this time.

"Mother you obviously have something on your mind, care to just spill so I can get dressed?"

"Your washing, the stuff you left for Gretchen to do?"

"What you want me to do my own? I can use the washing machine, mother." Opps, I snapped at her.

"Well would you care to tell me anything?"

"Nope, not really, we pretty much covered everything on Sunday, why did you not wake me when Elliot and Christian where here Saturday?"

"They wanted to, but I knew you hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours and then what with the time differences, so I pretty much woke you as normal yesterday. Why, dear did you have somewhere to go or something you had to do?"

"Nope." I purposely let the p pucker on my lips before I let it loose.

"Did you need to take a pill or something?"

"Nope, no headaches, no nausea, no cramping why? For god's sake mom spit it out."

"Gretchen found these, in a pair of jeans she was washing." I looked and shrugged my shoulders.

"Not mine, I haven't used the pill as birth control since I was in high school." My mother's face was a picture. "I have the shot every three months, it's so much better and it means I can carry on regardless, I don't have time for being ill one week out of four every damn month, besides we fly places and then there's the mess with time zones, you know?"

Mother always moans I don't share and then when I am sharing she looks like I have told her the moon is not made of cheese, I could tell her the reason I didn't need the pill is because I am gay, sheik wait till that day is upon us. Christian has had me guarded for years; he has kept all the damn boys from the yard, unfortunately for him, he's been stopping the wrong sex from getting in. When he finds out he too will be livid, stunned or disappointed. I know we think he's the gay one of the family, but hey two out of three is a good batting average even for this damn family. The joys of having Elliot be the only one to carry forth the Trevelyan Grey name, shit the world as we know it filled with tiny Elliot offspring, I shudder to think what the kids' first words to his grandmother will be, there will be a fuck or two and a shit or three and definitely a bollocks.

"Mother I don't want to hurry you, but I am already late for work, is there anything else?"

"No, dear, just be careful, you know I am always here for you."

"I know and thank you mother, but I can promise you no man has had the pleasure of Mia Grey, does that make you feel any better mother?" It obviously did as she swayed out of the door and hummed a happy tune, the next thing I see will be the deer, birds and rabbits cleaning the pots in the kitchen and yes she is whistling the song from Snow White. Damn it, I am going to hate raining on her parade, especially if the thing with Anya becomes the more I think it is. This family thinks I'm still a child, I'm twenty-three. Long since has the time passed for the need for me to have my family approve of my lifestyle. Hell, I am nowhere near as bad as Elliot and no way near as fucked up as Christian; I'm the least of their worries…

I dress in jeans and a thick tee-shirt and an equally thick cable jumper, it's cold out there. I pull on the Uggs I got addicted to in London and head down with my bag and business plan I am having lunch with my favourite billionaire brother, not that I don't love Elliot, but he hasn't got the spare cash to give me a business loan, Sarah has said she will lend me the starting capital if my brother doesn't. I like her, but she is one hell of a reclusive model, all the others openly court publicity, not Sarah Harper. I know she has more than the modelling on the go, but I don't ask, as she is a very private person. I just dress her and fetch and carry her tea and sandwiches, her and Jose are friends from Uni and go way back, that's all he would tell me too. Thick as thieves, those two are.

I get to Kelly Park early, mom the sneaky woman had altered my clock giving me a whole extra hour, so I head to the Changing Form art work by Doris Chase, there in the park. It will be our backdrop for today's photo shoot. Tomorrow we're at the Space Needle, I have also been asked by Jose if he can do some shots of Sarah in Grey House, that one I don't hold out much hope for, Christian does not welcome that sort of publicity. I can ask when he gets here later I guess there is a chance he will say yes? No, there is not a snowball's chance in hell, even for me it will be a no. I busy myself with the lights and the dresses for today's shoot, wow, I thought the wedding dresses were the ones being photographed at the Space Needle? I look for the evening wear collection, the one that are not here and lost and are god only knows where. I know I packed it all correctly in Paris I know I did, damn it my head will roll for this.

I make a terse phone call to Jose and his assistant laughs at me, apparently Jose had them moved around after he visited yesterday. Sarah fell in love with posing in the statue and he decided she would look good in a wedding dress here. I smiled and breathed easily again, that damn control freak nearly gave me heart failure. The only thing was I now didn't have a clue how to set this up, he said we were winging it? Winging it, Jose's idea of winging it is normally met with disaster and tantrums, the last time he did it, he closed his eyes in a Chinese restaurant and chose some poor dead chick thing in an egg. His face was a picture when it came as were those watching him run to the bathroom, since then he hasn't done anything without double checking everything, and we have yet to eat in a Chinese restaurant again either. Sarah comes and joins me in the makeup caravan, and grabs her usual weak tea and a muffin, why she bothers with the bag beggars belief; it hardly touches the water. Still, it keeps her body lean and damn good-looking.

"Hello Mia, are you glad you are home?"

"I am and to sleep back in my comfy bed it was fantastic. I guess you haven't been home yet?"

"No, I'm stopping with a friend here, I'm going at the weekend Dad has a few things for me to sign and stuff. You know paperwork I let slide whilst in Paris. How did Anya fair after I left gay Paris?"

Sarah had done just three jobs with Jose in my yearlong tag along with him and those were mind-blowing though. Anya covered for Sarah a couple of times when she rushed back home because of a family emergency. I look out of the window and Jay is here, if ever a man could turn me to the dark side, he would be the one. My heart flutters as he comes into makeup and hair.

"Hi Jay, you got here alright then?" He smiles and grabs a coffee.

"It would seem so, how is the lovely Mia today, still pining for me?" Fuck yes I saw you naked remember?

"Right you wish sunshine, your smooth looks and that Irish charm of yours is not working for me today, sunny Jim." He doesn't even know I exist, he's only nice because he has to, working with me he doesn't want to play with me, more's the pity!

"Leave her alone Jay I was asking Mia how Anya handled her first big assignment?"

"Anya did really well, she got into the swing of things and I think she enjoyed it, we got all hot and bothered under the shower, for like ten minutes and then it got pretty damn cold and it wasn't just the shower water, the room got decidedly chilly, didn't it Mama Mia? Really though, it was fine and just another day at the factory for me."

I know he is looking at me and I know he went back to the hotel with Anya, but she said nothing happened, so I am going to believe her, for now.

"Listen, I have to sort out what Jose wants to do with all the flowers and stuff and the meters and meters of white cloth he had me get."

"See you later." Jay smiled as I ran for safety. I swear I think Lily is wrong and I can do both, I do Arthur and Martha, and that's just plain greedy! The times I have pictured him and I together and him and Anya together, sheiks hot flash of something really naughty with the three of us together! The morning drags and as I help dress Sarah in yet another dress, Christian turns up with Taylor loiters around like a bad penny, god he doesn't blend in very well doesn't Taylor.

"My brother has just turned up Sarah and he's looking for me."

"Show him in mi casa es su casa or my caravan is anyways."I smile, yeah and with a body like that if he isn't gay I will soon spot it, she is practically naked stood in just her white bridal underwear and a smile, god I'd give anything for her confidence and be as happy in my body as she is.

"Christian over here, get yourself here, quickly! Sorry Taylor stand guard out here, this is not the Ritz-Carlton." Christian nods and strides into the trailer. His eyes when he sees Sarah pop from his head. Yeah, she has that effect on everyone, my brother is not gay, perhaps a tad shy?

"Sorry, Christian Grey, Sarah Harper, and vice versa."

"Pleased to meet you Sarah, could you please put on some clothes?"

"I will do in a minute, have you never seen a naked woman before?" Ouch, that was a loaded question to ask my big brother in front of me.

C POV:

I get to the damn park and Taylor and I see the commotion around the Changing Form art piece here in the park, even on quiet days this is a Mecca for people taking their photos through the pieces varying spheres, each one opens up to a different view of Seattle's downtown district. I have two very nice prints of the city taken from here in the entrance to Grey House; I also have a similar piece of sculpture there too. I love the view from here; it plays a part in the many pathways I jog in the morning. I look for my kid sister and cannot see anyone apart from a male model in a very nice Brioni evening suit; I may have to get that one. I look around and see her waving like a giddy schoolgirl, wow she has grown up a little. Mia Grey has a proper grown up job, perhaps she has changed?

"Christian over here, get yourself here, quickly! Sorry Taylor stand guard out here, this is not the Ritz-Carlton.."

"It's fine Taylor I can't get into much trouble in here."

Being dragged in and hugged to death by my wayward sister is a shock, and then I see the near naked body of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Wow naked and hot, fuck me from Sunday I wasn't expecting that when being told to get in here. Fuck, I have the beginnings of a boner. Hell and damnation.

"Sorry Christian Grey, Sarah Harper, and vice versa." Mia introduces me and great am I drooling? If I'm not, then there is something wrong with me! That woman is beautiful, but damn she's blonde, it's a shame the hair lets her down.

"Pleased to meet you Sarah, could you please put on some clothes?"

"I will do in a minute, have you never seen a naked woman before?" My sister looks at me and I smile.

"I have seen many naked bodies Miss Harper. Can you at least put a wrap on; I cannot afford to get papped in a caravan with a naked hot model." Mia squeals. Now that is something I have not missed.

"Thank you I'm glad that you think I'm hot, you have such a way with words. Mr Grey. Now put your hands to work and help me on with this damn dress, one last dress and hopefully we can break for lunch I could eat a horse."

"Not literally I hope Miss Harper?"

"Paff, we did in France Christian, I was sick for days. Damn Jay ordered for us and when I got back, he smiled, told me what I was eating and Bam I am now a vegetarian, especially after the egg thing Jose pulled."

"Oh hell, that was so funny; here help me in Grey; you're stood catching flies in that mouth of yours."

I moved over to help her fasten the myriad of tiny buttons from her cute backside to the top of her delectable neck, why did I feel the urgency to kiss it? I helped her on with her shoes and even her feet were adorable, fuck why is she blonde? I glance at the desk and she was drawing the interior of a boat, wow that's really good. She sees me looking and flips other papers on top of it. Okay, I get it, your space. I smile at Mia and look at how organised she is. If her business plan is as good, my sister could be Seattle's newest boutique owner, hell I have people who can help her and will she will not fail I love her too much. She is gawking at me and I haven't a clue why until I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror, Sarah has her hands on my chest as she tries to pass and I haven't had a fit, I do however step back and allow her to pass, as she turns towards Mia to sort out the front of the dress. I am, for want of a better word blown away, she looks stunning and my heart races.

"Mr Grey are you all right? You look pale here have a bottle of orange juice, I can ask Jose to excuse Mia and you can take her to lunch? He never says no to me."

"No, we are fine, I have the rest of the afternoon off, or as free from work as they will allow me, I haven't seen Mia for so long and then we have some business to discuss." I take the juice from her and she touches me, holy hell what was that?

"Oh, she asked you for the business loan then? She was afraid to ask. I have looked over her figures and there is potential for her to do really well at it, so much so that if you don't want to help by lending it her and you know advising her? I would be more than willing to set her up, and be the face of Mama Mia."

"Mama Mia, what sort of boutique is that?"

"It's a clothes shop for pregnant women and children's designer clothes." Mia seems to think I should know these things, I am a man who had a close encounter of the scariest kind, an unforgettable near miss with a woman who three nights ago, would have had me shopping for these things and that was as close as I ever wanted to come again.

"Why maternity wear per se, dear sister?"

"Niche market Christian, there is no real stores out there catering to the pregnant woman and in Paris we had to dash all around looking for a dress for a friend eventually we found a shop and it too had a limited range, even pregnant women like to look good, and not just wear the next size up! The pregnant form and shape of a woman's body is a wonder and she's bringing in life to the world, so ergo she needs worshiping, adorning in nice fabrics and they should make the wearer feel and look like the thing she is, a goddess not just a fat freak with swollen feet, shoes too I would do shoes. I approached several top designers, with Sarah's help and they have each agreed to design me a few pieces for each season and I would have them made here, bringing jobs in manufacturing, I have plans for that side too, have single mom's forced out of the work because of child care costs, I'd have a crèche in the building, so they can work and their child could be there too. I would be cutting transportation costs down as the property I have seen could be everything I need, it has a Grey Real Estate logo on it is that one of yours?"

"Possibly, I have several vacant buildings in Seattle and the surrounding areas. I will give the books a look over at lunch, Miss Harper, you are more than welcome to join us?" Please say you're busy, please…

"I'd love to, the only thing is, Jay was coming with us how we got room for one more?

"Yes, we have reservations at the Mile High Club. Mia's favourite restaurant." She squeals again. Her speech sounded like her business plan really was as mother said all that and more, and I know why she wants to use single moms, her mom couldn't work and raise her child so had her adopted, lucky for me not so great for Mia, but bravado aside she does thank her mother all the time, all be it in her prayers, the woman died in a car wreck a year after she gave her to mom and dad she became my baby sister, my wonderful saviour my reason for speaking the first words to my mother in years were Mia, baby and nice.

"Damn Mia, what have I told you do you want to make me deaf? I need the ability to hear Jose bossing me around, speaking of which he's screaming my name, coming to watch me earn my money Grey?"

I nod. It seems Mia Grey has squealed too often around Miss Harper. I take a seat by the photographer and watched as they placed Sarah in the most awkward of positions in that beautiful dress, she looked every inch the perfect bride until you get to the hair, I am so hung up on her damn hair and I don't know why? The male model is eyeing up Mia and she blushes, then as though in slow motion I see Sarah start to slip, and lord knows how but I get there before she falls to the floor and catch her! The damn photographer has continued to snap away and as Sarah catches her breath I too let out the one I didn't know I was holding in.

"Are you all right Miss Harper?"

"Yes, thank you, if you ever give up being a mogul you should go into baseball I hear the Mariners are in dire need of good catchers. I think you can put me down now Grey. Before Jose asks you to kiss me."

"Uh huh, why would he ask me to kiss you?"

"Because I have a feeling he's going to ask you if he can use the pictures."

I freeze, when did he take the pictures of me? I then notice Sarah is gripping tightly to my chest with one hand and holding on to my back with the other. Damn twice in an hour, and neither time did I feel it and even now I don't feel the urgency to move her, I do however put her down and rescue her shoes.

"That's a wrap folks well done and Sarah great work as usual, tomorrow folks be at the Needle at seven in the morning, we have it for four hours and we have to make them count, I want the dawn in the background laughingly mistaken for dusk, lighting and dressers I want you there at six we have an hour to set up, right move and thank you, Mr?"

"Grey, Christian Grey."

Mia and her model friend are going to change and will be out in a short while, I declined the wonderful offer to sit and wait in her trailer.

"Oh, very Bond like, you too are wearing Brioni are you not? Oh, I know who you are, you are Mia's control freak brother, did I not met you in Paris about two months ago?"

"You did, you were with Mia in my apartment, though I am not a control freak! However, I do exercise control in all things I do, especially where my family's safety and wellbeing is uppermost in my everyday thoughts, Mr Rodriguez."

"I see your point your sister is a jewel worth looking out for, she has caught many a young man's eyes, alas your men in Paris saw to it they did not bother her more than the once. We gay guys were given a free pass to spend time with her. I will miss her bubbly personality and warmth."

"Really, can you show me where that Mia Grey is, because all I see and hear are her whines and her shrill screams?"

"Oh, I hear those Mr Grey, but my screams are louder than hers, want to put the gay thing to bed?"

"I can assure you I am not now or will I ever be a member of your club. Though I do not engage in homosexual activities, I do not condone a person's life choices or belittle who they actually are, you don't choose the term and the lifestyle of being gay, you simply are! I am straight and heterosexual, it would be laughable to ask me if I chose the straight life, I simply am." He looks shocked, given my lifestyle, nothing I see bothers me anymore.

"Your apartment was stunning and the best place I have stayed in, congratulations on your stylist, I did have an inkling you did do the gay thing from the decor."

"That would be Mia; she does all my apartments for me and now she has lost that job, really my Parisian apartment is gay looking?"

"No, just too nice for a straight guy, you don't appreciate the good things in life Grey, my god live a little, let your fabulousness shine, your sister is heading your way and so too is Miss S… Harper. See you tomorrow girls, you're welcome to join us Grey, it brightens my day seeing two hot men in a day, bring the body-guard so he can guard mine."

Poor Taylor looked like his head was going to pop right off his shoulders and then the screeching and laughing of a helium filled Mia could be heard poking fun at him. I turned to look for Sarah to see the beautiful backside of yet another model, this one had my much preferred Brown chestnut hair and good, it's braided in a long fishtail plait, right down her back too, fuck me the back vision is magnificent and as she turns the front is none too shabby either, the brown-haired girl is Sarah…

"How, have you gone from blonde to brown in the matter of a half hour?"

"Wigs, Grey ever heard of them?"

"Yes, but why blonde?"

"The blonde look is the demographic audience this designer caters for, the dresses I had on today cost more than fifty thousand dollars and designed for your stereo typical blonde haired bimbo. I played the part of a bimbo bride today." I oh-ed quite loudly.

"In looks perhaps, though I doubt there is anything bimbo about you at all Miss Harper."

"Smooth Grey real smooth, does that work on any of the women you date?"

"I told you Sarah my brother does not date, he is gay." Motor Mouth Mia, really, do I have to grind down on a woman in public, just so they can desist on the calling me gay all the damn time?

"Your brother is anything but gay Mia Grey, I know because I have had this certain effect on men before a time or two and your brother had the Harper effect and then some."

"Eek, that's my big brother."

"You started this by wrongly stating, that because you have never seen him with a girl, he was gay. I presume to assume your family believes this the case too? Little Miss Mia, it doesn't mean he hasn't screwed a girl, it just means you don't know whether he has ever done so or is still doing it, he may for all you know have a stash of willing sex slaves packed away that you know nothing about? I simply told you what I think about your brother's sexuality, I saw his maleness and felt his very potent maleness Mia, yes he is your big brother in more than one way." She leaned forward and smiled, then whispered in my ear lightly. "I know what I said about your dicks attraction to me, so thank you, it and you felt so big, are you ready to take me on, Grey dump the sex slaves pinned in your dungeon and I will show you a real good time, no strings just pure fuck buddies?"

Fuck did she really come on to me? I have had this effect before, but did the woman really just say that to me? Fuck did my balls just curl up and die because whatever calming my erection difficulties I was having before have disappeared really quickly. She is hinting she knows about the others or she is just winding me up or Mia or both? I need the checks done and soon...

"Did it work Grey are you back to just a semi, or is it as flaccid as I am imagining it?" Fuck no. She's a female Elliot...

Taylor's POV:

Did that woman really tell the boss, his dick was beating the retreat? She is smiling and not taking his shit. I like this one and have a funny feeling I will be ringing Welch and Barney any time soon. I call it through anyway, as they await the male model, Jay Durham. He has already gone through security, he had to he was hanging around Mia, is he mad wasting his time on her? That girl has slept with girls since her seventeenth birthday and her sleepover, I hadn't been working for the boss long and he sent me and a security woman called Cotton to check on them in the tree house, I caught her eating away at her friends pussy whilst her friend reciprocating, had I been a peeping tom it would I'm sure have made for a good evening's entertainment.

God knows I have walked in on his naked body fucking the girls he brings home anywhere and how the fuck he wants, and why not, he's a big boy and besides he owns the damn apartment block? Even now I smile as I do the rounds at Grey Mansions and look up to see Mia's secret sex space, which I now call the doll house, yes, that's what it is, it is a million dollar fucking doll house in the sky. That's no joke either it's bigger than most the fucking homes that normal folks live in, apparently, according to Mia, the fountain of all Grey gossip, a certain young master Grey screamed nightly, so as he got older and became more violent with his night terrors he was given his own fucking palace to live in and fuck me what a place. I went to one wing, yes the silver spooned orphan had a two-winged tree house and a massive play area, he also had security when he his early teens, but he like Mia gave them the slip. He was one more visit to the police station away from going to juvie. According to the gossiping Grey he was so drunk one night he drove his father's new Bentley through the neighbour's front lawn and into their house as they slept, nearly giving the old woman a heart attack. Perhaps a trip to jail would have been better for the prick? I like this woman; she is playing him at his own game. I guess she likes to do the beating in her torture chamber? I smile, because the boss has met his match and he doesn't even know it the dumb fuck… I open the back door for the boss and the girls and the model sits up front with me. Damn the poser has kept the jacket on he was in the photo shoot in, one of the perks I guess?

Ana/Sarah's POV:

I have waited years to see this arrogant prick again, who knew meeting him today would be so good? They do say that revenge is a dish best served cold, this dish I am going to enjoy serving frozen, he really doesn't recognise me either! He so obviously hasn't done a background check on me. Not that it will do him much good I am who I say I am Sarah Harper. I am like Superman and his alter ego Clark Kent. I'm Sarah Harper in the modelling world and back home plain old Anastasia Rose Steele. He has taken what was mine once too often. First my Grandpa died because of the hours he spent draining the life from him, then he took Grandpa's boat from me, it's fucking called The Anastasia-Rose for fuck's sake, not the fucking Christian Grey, then what did he do, he outbid me in an under the table deal for the old Steele Shipyard here in Seattle. Why Dad want's to come back here only he knows? I wanted that old place back, I loved it there and it was mine, so very nearly mine. How did he know what I'd bid if he hadn't had someone either on my team or in the realtor's office in his back pocket, my guess is the dumb blonde office girl. What is it with him and blondes? His office block staffed with hundreds of them, all of them in their stark grey suits and hundreds of shades of blonde between them, why do they bother he's grey by name and so many shades of grey in between the angelic look of his face looks and the dark soul, I know he has, I look forward to doing battle, shit my head aches, no more alcohol for me, ever.

I always thought he was into brunettes, but I could be wrong and he likes blondes too? The sleepover girls I have watched him with these past three years, have all been chestnut browns like me. Then when I did the look around at offices for rent in Grey House, looking at suitable premises for my design studio, I noticed ninety percent of his staff were blonde, so knowing he was coming to see Mia today, I made the switch-a-roo, and now I'm confused because he there were no erection problems, with me being both brown and blonde…

* * *

oops did I leave it on a cliff hanger? Oh, and I never said it was a HEA, but never say never he if fifty after all, lol… christinewoodso/images-for-fifty-falls/ my story in pictures… thanks for the reviews I love them pinging into my in box xxx


	5. Chapter 5:

Usual disclaimers, I do not own the rights to the fifty shades branding or the work of EL James it remains solely hers…

* * *

This is my version of fifty shades and no, not all the characters are here, some are, some new, some have different careers, and yes even sexual preferences are not the same, shock horror this ain't fifty shades of grey… If you want fifty read the books again... Yes, he's still fifty shades, but the twist is Ana not the same…

* * *

CHAPTER 5:

C POV:

I am sitting in the car listening to Mia chatter on and on about Mama Mia, is anyone listening to her? I stopped when she hit the part where everything she looked at was fabulous. I tried to focus her voice out, why did I think I had missed her? That's right because I did. Taylor is in the front with the male model and I am next to Miss Harper. I know I have been hit on many times before, but her approach seems a little off and forced almost? I don't know there is something not right. My inner warning light is flashing red. I need to get Taylor on to Barney and Welch to do a deep background search. Mia mentioned this Sarah in an email a while ago, saying she hates publicity, now it seems she is openly flirting with me and having me pose for photos with her. Very strange behaviour indeed from a woman who I think is up to no good. We head to the Mile High Club and of course get shown straight to our seats, when our drink orders taken, and the conversation gets around to why do I need more money than I can ever spend? The one question I hate answering.

"I don't profess to know how much I will need in my lifetime, and you're right, I guess if I stopped working today and sold my companies, it would leave me with only my hobbies and travel for enjoyment, so for a few weeks it could be fun doing all the things I haven't got time for now, but then when I've done everything and seen everything, the monotony of doing it all again would be like re-living Groundhog Day and doing the same things on repeat would mean my life would be pretty much over. So in answer to your question, I would prefer to die and not get bogged down doing nothing, my mind is a crowded place and needs the outlet my business gives me. I work to live and I like it, unfortunately people see that as arrogance that I don't have to work and chose to, when they have to go to work to live, it's just the same for me, I however do it for many other reasons too, as I hope I have now explained?"

"So do you give money to charity if you can't spend it all yourself, and unless you have secret kids stashed away, who, why and what are you doing it all for?"

Mia seems interested yet at the same time embarrassed at the male models remarks. Jay is actually mentioning money at the dinner table. The thing is I like this honesty, people never ask it of me, maybe because I'm aloof and standoffish? I guess he asked I will answer.

"I give ten percent of my net worth away each year, on top of that I fund the children's wing of the hospital where my mother is the head of the department, nepotism, before you add anything to that remark, has nothing to do with why I donated the wing, my mother and the hospital saved my life, and she then adopted me is the reason for doing that to help kids like me. I am a large donator to Coping Together, our mother's own charity, which helps the families of those people, who struggle when their child is in hospital, she sees to it, no child, suffers or is ever refused help, she never turns away anyone from her doors. Then my company and I have a relief program to meet the worlds many varying humanitarian aid needs, I have boats and planes that regularly go to Africa, about every eight weeks if memory serves me correctly, and me working as I do means that I can make more and send more.

As for children, I have not got any stashed away and if I have children someday nothing will be left to them, they did not earn, they like me must learn that if you earn it you can spend it as you like, but they have to learn nothing in this life is free, other than the air we breath, and that doesn't feed a hungry body or educate a child does it? Our children need to respect and understand we are here, but for a short time and in that time we have to look at ways of leaving this place we ravage of its resources daily without thinking of my great-grandchildren future or Mia's or yours even, so I work on things to make those things happen too. My immediate families have their own monies and Mia here will soon have her own business. When I hit the mogul empire in the sky, I will be leaving it to those same said charities, no one person benefits from me dying. Now, apart from that, is there anything else you would like to know?"

Oh no, more questions, I guess not? I signal for more wine, good job they are not working this afternoon they have already drank two bottles of Pouilly Fumé and four Peroni each. Our meal was excellent and the company was a little strained? Mia has given me her business proposal and has gone to join Lily and her friends at a bar; she has taken the model with her and security know the rules, which leaves me with the mystery model. She didn't want to go, in fact, she begged me to stay and keep her company.

"Miss Harper, are you in the mood for a dessert?"

"I would love another glass of wine Grey. Why are we so formal with our names?"

"My name is Christian, how do you do?"

"I'm tipsy and called Sarah, pleased to meet you C, h, r, i, s, t, i, a, n…"

Wow, when did she suddenly become a floppy drunk? I smile the woman has drank four beers and a bottle of wine already. The waiter brings another bottle and pours her a glass, which she drinks. I sip mine and watch her as she has another. This isn't going to end well. I order water and ice, and pour myself a glass; she watches what I am drinking and smiles.

"Why are you not drinking this wine with me, Christian?"

"I am not a big drinker during the day; I relax when I get home after work and have my share then."

"Well, I will just have to come to your house and drink with you there then, I hate drinking alone."

"Will you indeed?"

"I will yes, but I'm begging you please just excuse me for one little minute, I need the ladies' room."

She is unlike any other woman I know, she leaves her bag and does the walk to the toilets and I might say she glides she doesn't walk, it perhaps is a model thing? She hasn't been gone very long when her phone blasts out a rather loud and obnoxious ring tone. Toxic by Ms Spears I believe? It stops for a second and ring again and again, the other diners are becoming restless, so I reach in and go to turn it off but I accidentally answer it instead.

"Ana, finally you have answered my call, how are you baby?" I look at the caller ID and it says Wicked Witch, I guess that could be code for mom?

"I'm sorry you seem to have the wrong number, there is no Ana here."

"No, this is my daughter Anastasia Steele's phone, who might you be when you're at home?"Taken aback a little at her arrogant tone and snappy bitchiness I wonder if this Ana is like her mom, and wonder I have done answering her phone? I end the call and take out mine.

I look again at the phone; it's the top of the range iPhone. I make a note of the number that had called and I also make a note of the number of the iPhone, I deleted the calls from the log, I don't want her to know I was snooping and the woman on the end of the phone sounded very drunk too, perhaps she will ring this Ana back later? I then turn off the phone. That was, that was the strangest call ever, perhaps she has someone else's phone in her bag, Mia was always putting Lilly's phone in her bag?

After I finish my drink, she still isn't back, so I with Taylors help go in search of Sarah. I knock and go into the women's toilets, after leaving Taylor at the door, I find the woman passed out in the far cubical, and I smile, she really did have too much to drink. I pick her up and carry her out instructing Taylor to grab the files and her bag from our table, using the service elevator we descend to the car park, where does she live? Shit, I am not rooting through her bag.

"Sir, might I suggest the Fairmont? It's closer than Escala, and considering she hasn't signed any paperwork, it would not be wise, having her in your home?" I nod and stand her up, she has wriggled her dress up to the point of a few more and it will all be on show. As she stands on her wobbly legs, she smiles and then with the swiftest hurl from smile to up chuck ever, she covers the door in sick. That was a waste of money, the lobster is in a puddle and in the midst the puddle is a ruined pair of my favourite Berluti handmade shoes, crap! I place her over the drain thing the car valets use and she empties her stomach, I pass her a handkerchief and she sobs, shit. Why do women cry? She falls asleep again and I place her on the back seat and pray to god I don't have to buy a new car, the soft leather will stain and the smell will never leave my nostrils. I see Taylor hosing down the car and the parking spot from the smell. He loves his damn cars.

We head for the Fairmont and in the blink of an eye we are there and as I take her out of the car she nestles into my chest, why the fuck am I not screaming and shouting as I usually do? I carry her to the desk as Taylor parks the car.

"Sir, how can I help you tonight?" Sarah moves and smiles. "Oh, you have Miss Steele I see, has she lost her key card?"

"It's probably in her bag, and I am not going in there, have you seen what they have in them?" I make light in hopes he passes me the fucking key.

"Certainly, Sir, can I ask who you are?" Okay, he has a British accent, so probably doesn't know you're the richest man in the room Christian so calm down.

"My name is Christian Grey, and if you check I have a corporate suite on hold for my guests." He clicks away and smiles. "I may add I pay your bosses enough for the damn privilege of getting a little friendlier and faster service."

"Sir Miss Steele is in the Cascade Suite, and she has several messages, her father has tried to reach her for three days, he has phoned every hotel from here to Portland apparently, he asked was she here and unfortunately we cannot divulge that information." I wonder what she's done? "Do you need any help, with Miss Steele?" With that Taylor came to my side, he place my laptop bag over my shoulder and her damned purse.

"My security. Taylor, take the car home and could you fetch me a change of clothes for the morning and some for Miss Steele, also the reports on the information I asked for and as soon as possible, please tell them to focus on the last name I gave them, this little woman has some explaining to do!"

"Sir, do you want me to bring Gail here to attend to the Miss Steele's needs?"

"I'm quite capable of putting her to bed, and getting myself settled in the second room will be no hardship. I need everything you can on her father, Raymond Steele too, this little woman is the granddaughter of the man who quite possibly saved my life. It's about time I paid them back." Taylors shrugged his shoulders. He left me to it as I carried the light as a feather girl towards the lift.

"Why did you not tell me who you were Anastasia? Why the secrecy, is someone after you, your mother perhaps? Questions, questions." I open the door and slide our bags off my shoulder and onto the couch, and carry her through to her bedroom, placing her on the bed, I take off my jacket and head to the bathroom for a wash cloth and towel, she could do with her teeth brushing too! She is sleeping soundly and as I wash her face and neck she sighs.

I route through her dressers and find suitable sleeping attire. I can do this, this is like getting the subs washed and changed when I have worn them out with an exhausting session in the playroom. I remove her shoes and jeans, she still has on the bridal underwear from the photo shoot, she cannot sleep in that corset, so I unlaced it and remove it, not that it hid much, but her breasts are perfect, her skin, though it had the aroma of puke, it still has a faint smell of flowers. Removing her jewellery I slip over her top and ease her into the bottoms and as I hitch them further up, she grabs me and pulls me on top of her. I want to pull back, but she holds me tighter. Her arms suddenly release me and I am able to escape. Placing the foul clothes into the laundry hamper, I send for room service to have them clean both her clothes and mine, and least I know they cleaned properly here, plus my shoes will be immaculate when they get back. I slip into a white robe and see to it, there's a bucket and water and Advil for when she awakes. I head to the desk in the corner and set up my laptop. Its then I notice the notes I left in the pouch of the bag.

I'm concerned about the note from her worried father; I have no choice, I have to route through that damn purse of hers. I find the purse and the phone from earlier where I'm surprised to see another phone and a gun. I'm not a gun fan because they are dangerous in the wrong hands. We Greys, are a very anti-gun family; Mom has had to patch enough children up after accidents. I look for the safe, and Anastasia has it in use, so I place it under the couches in the parlour here and set to finding Ray's number. I had to ring Barney to crack the code on her phone, the other phone has just her mother's number on it. I scroll down the list of contacts and there he is 'Daddy'. I place the call and he answers almost immediately was he sitting by the phone?

"Annie, are you alright, please tell me you did not shoot Christian?" I'm shocked, why would she want to shoot me?

"No, Sir, she didn't I'm here and talking to you."

"Oh, thank god, is she… Is she… Is she drinking?"

"Yes, she passed out drunk, after I took her and my sister out to dinner."

"Christian, have you got my gun?"

"I have, Sir, can you please explain, because I'm getting a little freaked out here. I sent my gunman home. Do I need to get him back?"

"No, is she at the Fairmont?"

"Yes, she is. Can I send my helicopter for you, it's in Portland at the moment?" I think there's an urgent need for her father to explain why Ana wants to shoot me?

"I will be there in twenty minutes, thank you Christian."

"I will have my driver pick you up and bring you here."

"There's no need to put him out."

"The helicopter will be landing on the roof of my building and Taylor will fetch you here. I will see you in about ninety minutes."

I place the calls needed and tell Taylor the news. He isn't happy I had been wide open to being shot by a mad woman. After the longest couple of hours of my life sitting by her bedside, making sure she didn't wake up, feeling the urgent need to kill me! I swear I haven't done anything wrong! My folks weren't this angry at me and I have led them a dance through hell and back. I hear a knocking on the door and I rush to let them in. Ray has gotten older, hell, it's been almost fifteen years, shit it has been fifteen years since Grandpa Steele died, oh hell. He died fifteen years ago today.

"Mr Steele, it's been a long time Sir."

"It has Grey, that it has. Can I see my daughter; she will need her medication out of the safe, combination 1923 the year her grandparents were born." I don't think I'd have guessed that! "She has had a tough year, really tough."

"Taylor, please can you get the medication and under the sofa is the gun belonging to Mr Steele, can you take care of it? You can have it back, but for now I'd prefer it wasn't in harm's way?"

"She will be fine once the meds are back in her system." He takes the offered bag of medication and takes the water and wakes Ana slowly, she doesn't fight she simply takes the offered drugs and sleeps.

"Taylor, could you take the gun back, I will be safe with Mr Steele."

"Sir…"

"Hey kid, is the word of a fellow Marine not good enough for you to know that your boss will be safe in this old jar heads hands?"C

"Sir, yes, Sir." Fuck me from Sunday; he doesn't jump like that for me! "Sir, Gail has packed you clothes for a few days and Ms Baily said, you're to take as long as you need she has your back, do we need clothes for Miss Steele?"

"No Anastasia has clothes here, thank you, Ros well, she just wants the chair! Thank you Taylor, and please thank Gail, please take a few days off, take her to Aspen or New York, and use the damn credit card for something other than bootblack. I will be here with Anastasia and her father, until we sort this mess out."

"A few days at home with Gail will be enough; it's still time together. Thank you Sir and good luck, Mr Steele and remember we are here if you need us." With that my protection was gone.

"So, what is wrong with Anastasia, and why does she hate me?"

"Sit, this will be a little like a bumpy ride, whilst carrying Nitro in your lap."

* * *

pintrest christinewoodso/images-for-fifty-falls/

* * *

Your feed back is great and as a result running all chapters through a new grammar checker, hate ,.?!:; lol never know where to put 'em... thanks ...


	6. Chapter 6:

Usual disclaimers, I do not own the rights to the fifty shades branding or the work of EL James it remains solely hers…

* * *

This is my version of fifty shades and no, not all the characters are here, some are some new some have different careers and yes even sexual preferences are not the same, shock horror this is not fifty shades of grey… If you want fifty read the books again... Yes, he's still fifty shades, but the twist is Ana isn't the same…

* * *

It was a short one last time to introduce Ray to the story, this one is going to be longer…

* * *

CHAPTER 6:

Ana's Story:

"Where do I begin?" Ray looked lost as he sipped the fine scotch I'd poured him. "We will need the bottle; this will be a long night. She will sleep, the pills they do that to her!" What had I got to do with all this, was my only concern I hadn't seen Ana since they moved out over fourteen years ago, about four perhaps five months after her Grandma passed away? "When Dad died, she was the one who found you a Christian, she came running in to get me she said you'd hit her Pappy and killed him."

"I what? No… He..."

"He died when his heart packed in, but Ana she didn't see it that way, all she saw was you rocking her grandfather and begging him to wake up and not leave you. That girl idolised him, she sat for hours watching him work, hiding out on the wood shelf, she was slightly in love with the boy who monopolised her Pappy too, when she saw your car pull up from college, she would run out back and hide out, she knew you'd be out there as soon as you'd changed. She has fallen asleep in the workshop so many times I lost count. Did you never see her?"

"No, I was oblivious to everything once I got in there. I just loved the feel of the boat under my hands, the smell of the wood and the chats Grandpa Ray and I had. Really, she loved me? Shit, I just thought she was a little shy ten-year old. I was way too old for the lovely Annie. She always said she didn't like me a lot, you know for stealing her Grandpa, then one day she sort of freaked out at me and said I was a bad man in my tree house, that confused the hell out of me?"

"She was envious you took her place on the boat build, then she got herself a little crush on the strapping lad talking to her Pappy; a ten-year old heart is easily broken when they see their crush with another girl, can we leave it at that?" I nod and I'm even more confused! "So that was the first thing that made Annie unhappy, losing her Pappy, then her Grams died, and she was left with weary old me! Then she lost the shipyard, it was too big for me, I just wanted small jobs, so I sold it, along next door and moved to Portland. The day we moved out she wanted to put the Anastasia-Rose on the trailer and bring her with us; I had to explain that Pappy had left it to you, to keep you calm and focused. Did it keep you focused Christian?" I hang my head in shame.

"No. I hated it not having him there, my father tried to help me sand, Grandfather Trevelyan tried, but they just weren't Grandpa Ray. I lost more than you know when he died, he was my best friend, my guidance counsellor and my sounding block, he was the only one in fifteen years that stopped and saw me. He didn't analyse didn't tell me I needed to see someone, he just found something for my mind to do, giving me something I could control." I take another sip of the whiskey and top up our glasses. "I should have carried on building it; because I acted up again, carry on please I still miss him you know?" Ray nods.

"So does Annie. Anyway, we get to Portland and we were there, oh, about four years living the good life. Annie was doing great at school. Then one day we came home from a dinner, to find her mother on the porch waiting for us, she was a mess. I made the biggest mistake of my life and let her stay, just until she got herself sorted. I still did the parenting and Annie never spoke to her mom ever again. I went to pick her up from school and they said her mother had picked her up. I asked for details and for the footage of the cameras outside school and it showed she had taken her, Carla and husband number four I think, a fucker called Jack Hyde a small time drug dealer and pimp to Carla I think?

I used my contacts and we found them three weeks later, but I was just too late, because he or someone had molested her. She wouldn't let anyone get close to her like that, but the nurse was a kindly older woman and she coaxed her into having the tests, they found out someone, whilst she was in their care had committed an assault on her, either them or by someone they knew and she had been left a mess. She's had counselling for years to help her try to get some help dealing with it. Then when she was a junior in high school, I might add she was a 4.0 straight A student. She really likes her book work and numbers. I'm getting off of the story here! Then the pictures her friend Jose had entered into a competition, won him a chunk of change for college and it got Annie noticed, by a top New York model agency and well she did the research crunched the numbers and signed with Evoke Models in New York, she was safe, I made sure if I wasn't there, she had a chaperone and a teacher with her at all times, she did well in her schooling and modelling, I was and am proud of all she has done Christian. The cameras love her, but after five years she'd had enough, she decided to finish her degree and come here, she's lived in Paris, New York and Japan, my little girl has made some really pretty pictures. Then she went to Washington State University, with her friends Kate and Jose. She still did the modelling in between; she said she had to pay the bills somehow, she had made her fortune by the time she was twenty. Then she met someone who changed her life, a model on a photo shoot and she said it was perfect and he was lovely and it was like she had known him all her life." I already hated him, and I hadn't heard the rest, damn I see a red mist, why?

"She had flown to Japan for a photo shoot where she met this male model, called Tristan Paul, he was a nasty, petty and a vain man, he was possessive of her, to the point in lets just say those two weeks were the worst weeks of her life. He managed to get under her skin like no other, unfortunately he was into some really dark shit too, and he beat my girl with a belt and tied her to a bed when she had said no to having sex with him, she had said it one too many times and he passed waiting. Had Jose not been there with her I am pretty sure he would have killed her, Jose and her ran that night and came home. He hounded her and made her life a living hell for two years, she filed a restraining order, and he broke it more than once, she did everything she could to distance herself from him, but he followed her. She said he lived in a big place here in Seattle and she saw him, it freaked her out I can tell you, she stayed close to campus and her friends watched her back, but she said she would see him running in the parks, and she said he was following her. So she bought herself an apartment, a secure one with security, over in the Pike district? She went a little strange after she gained her Masters degrees, I think she pushed herself too hard, but she did well with those words she loves straight A's and a 4.0." I poured him and I another, this wasn't touching the sides.

"If truth be told I should have put my foot down and told her to come home, but she's headstrong and you just cannot tell her what to do, she hates being told no and it never works." I laughed. "Anyway, she set herself up in her penthouse and drew and painted, she invested her money wisely and still did the modelling, but only with Jose, apparently the boys a genius? She loved it, but hated the sneaking around. Somewhere her mind blared the boundaries between fact and her perceived take on reality, she went a little stir crazy if truth be told! Her friend Kate and Jose would take her out and she'd see him everywhere, then Jose got offered the year in Europe, based out of Paris, I believe Mia was there with her?" I nod again.

"Well, whilst she was there, she thought she saw Tristan, only nobody else had seen him. Her paranoia sets in and her friends begin to worry about her mental health and for her safety. She did two or three jobs there, but on their last job in Italy, he turned up in her hotel room, and I… I… Toilet I need the…" I pointed to the restroom and waited. Ray looked pale and for a weather-beaten guy that was some mean feat.

"He assaulted her Christian, he hurt her and he marked her, but far worse than that he impregnated her."

"I'll kill him..." Where did that come from?

"Already sorted Christian, he's not a problem. He was stupid enough to untie her, and she fought back, she hit him with something as he came in for the kill and she turned the tables on him, and the glass-paper weight she'd picked up and used, crushed his skull. Jose found her later shaking and badly beaten. The Italian Police were great, and kept it quiet. She flew back and came to stop at home. When she went to the doctors not feeling great, she found out she was…" I put my hand up I knew. "She screamed and cried a lot. Some weeks later, she was fourteen weeks pregnant, she was signing papers for its adoption with a nice couple here in Seattle, then she asked to New York for a meeting with the modelling agency, they wanted to offer her some big modelling contract and she went to discuss it, I was unable to go with her, work and crap got in the way. Whilst she was there she saw a man she recognised in the elevator, whilst she was going up to her agency on the escalator, she isn't a lover of small spaces, so luckily she wasn't in the damn car with him! However, she still freaked when she saw the man she thought she had killed walking around without a care in the world, she had a panic attack and fainted, she fell down the thing top to bottom she bled heavily and they had no choice but to rush her into the theatre, where she lost the little girl she was having." Fucking hell. "I calmed her down when I got there and showed her the proof she needed, death certificates, photos of the funeral, and she realised she was mistaken. She got over the loss of the baby, as she said it may have been her baby too, but she hated it and him. She was on the medication for a couple of months and it kicked in, then Jose needed her in Paris about two months ago, she was staying in her flat there, and was on her way to see Mia and Jose when she saw him again, but this time she took photos lots of photos."

"Could the police not catch the fucker, had he faked his death?" I slugged the warm whiskey down my neck and sobbed that poor girl. I poured more into our glasses and grabbed the food from room service I had ordered earlier, I figured Ana would be hungry and Ray too.

"Christian the man was dead, as in cremated dead?"

"So who was following her?" He smiled.

"You!"

"Fuck, I swear I had not met Ana until that damn photo shoot yesterday! I was in Paris because Mia was acting up again, and I had Taylor with me all the time. I was in my offices in New York too, I had reports of a woman being rushed to the hospital, I sent flowers to her hospital and a fucking gift basket because someone had told me she had just fainted. She was in my building Ray, her agency rent the tenth floor from us. Fuck, I swear I always have Taylor with me or Sawyer, fucking hell have you got these photos?"

"That's the disturbing thing, I never go in her room at home it's a guy thing! I had to rush to New York and she needed girl stuff, so I went in and if you think going in her purse was bad enough try touching her panties. I felt like a dirty old man, she is my daughter and I felt like I was, you know, going to hell in a handcart!" I laughed.

"I don't want to imagine that Ray, ever!"

"Well, I opened the closet for the big stuff and got the fucking shock of my life, there were box upon box of paperwork and photos of you and I'm sorry about this, but most of your movements for the past two maybe three years are there in those boxes. She thought you were Tristan! Here, see what I mean. Pass me that laptop over by your side Son, she keeps the photos as backups, they are all on here."

He tapped away on the keyboard and I sat as he perched his glasses on the bridge of his nose and uploaded a file of everything he found in the boxes. He passed me the laptop and I looked at the stuff and he was right, it was me, fuck me from Sunday she has me pictured with the subs in a few too, fuck me she needs help. I call Flynn and he's coming over right away, fuck I pay him enough. He can earn his money with someone who needs his help I just need to grow up and leave what he did behind me, that tiny girl in there has the real problems.

"Ray, I can honestly say I have never done a photo shoot, so this cannot be me, the only one I did was the impromptu one this lunchtime, when she fell from a piece of artwork in the park. I can assure you these naked ones are not me either, my back and chest have marks on them do you need me to show you them I will?"

"No, I know they are not you, but even you have to admit the resemblance is uncanny, and I know Annie kept up with your accomplishments, she is your biggest fan or she was? I think that's why she took up with him because he looked like you. Even your fucking names are the same, well almost, she could have cried out either of your names they sound so alike, she has been a little unhinged of late, having nightmares and such! I think seeing you or Tristan in Paris toppled her over the edge, she knows you're Christian Grey and she knows his name was Tristan Paul, but I don't know why she has made you into the bad guy in all this? Perhaps because of that day and because today is the anniversary of Dad dying, this is the day she considers you murdered her Pappy, she must have had some sort of breakdown. I noticed my gun missing, and yes, my daughter can shoot too. You it seems, stole her boat, killed her Pappy, stalked her around the world, oh and beat her into getting the old Steele shipyard here, she was getting it for me, but it's too big. I do want to move back here because that place is just too empty without her."

"Oh, I almost forgot her mom has rung on her other phone, I was going to tell her after I found out where she was I have guys working on it."

"Save your money my ex-wife is very securely incarcerated at the Central California Women's Facility, for the kidnapping and the abuse on Annie and a string of other crimes. She has been there for seven years and has another ten to do. I was having friends deal with her husband, but his old boss had put a hit on him, he had an accident in the exercise yard, which caused his death, he fell several times on a shank! A lifer doing life with nothing to lose did the world a favour and won him smokes for life, and my undying gratitude! No, I did not hire the hit, do not look at me like that Grey."

"So, what do we do now?" I know I'm fifty shades of fucked up, but this cluster fuck of revelations has me afraid, not for me but for Ana, so what's inside her head feeling like? I need security to get the files from Rays' and for Barney to do a deep and thorough clean and clear of all their computers. We also need to get Ana the best help possible. I look at the photos again, and I do look like this Tristan guy. What the hell, just when I get my head round one thing another obstacle comes along to try us. The phone rings, the front desk have Doctor Flynn there. I allow them up. Christ, I am taking charge, it's his daughter for god's sake; I need to step back.

"That's my doctor, he is here to see Anastasia, is that alright Ray?"

"What sort of doctor?"

"He is my psychiatrist, and is the best. This is way above us helping her; she could have shot me tonight." With that Anastasia came out of the bedroom looking tired and yes afraid, I wanted to run and pick her up such was the pain in her eyes.

"Annie, Annie, oh, Annie, what have you been doing baby? You had your old dad worried?"

"What's he doing here, get out Grey."

"I'm going nowhere Anastasia, I am here and staying here. You've had a bad time lately and I believe that I am to blame for some of the pain you are feeling now? So I intend to see to it that we rectify that problem and hopefully John here can get you to realise I am not the monster you think I am." The door is softly knocked upon. "That's the doctor, he's here to see you." I let John in. "John, thank you for coming I know it's late, this is Anastasia and her father Ray Steele. Ana here needs your help."

"Anastasia, what a beautiful name, hello, I'm John Flynn. So what can I do for you tonight?"

"I didn't ask you here, he did…"

"Annie, play nice! Daddy is a little worried and not happy at this moment little girl." Ana went to her room and Ray ushered John in to see her. "Well, that was easier than I thought it would be because she hates doctors. I am glad you got in touch Christian. I always meant to keep in touch, but you know that thing life got in the way. So you are a billionaire big shot these days, what happened to being a boat builder?"

"They were just pocket dreams, my business took over and now I have people building the boats for me."

"The Grey Shipyard, does some wonderful work. Dad would have been proud you are in his old yards there."

"I had the ones next to it, and needed to expand, and please don't take this the wrong way, but I'd like you to lease the smaller one from me. It was all part of the package I bought, I know you would like her close by you, and I have the place for you to go, say you will?"

"I can't say yes or no, Annie deals, sorry dealt with all that! She owns the company I just work for her." He laughs. "She does fantastic work Christian, here see." He went to the desk and brought me her drawings.

"Wow, she is so talented, these are beautiful. She only works in wood?"

"No, she just prefers the wood. Have you not come across her work before, she has won design awards and has accolades that fill a shelf at the place in Portland?"

"I hadn't heard of Steele Shipping, not in a long time. I did think to look you up, when I bought into the Grandpa Ray's old yard, but things…"

"... I know, life gets in the way of so many things Son, there's always so many things we should have done, could have done, and wish we had done. My life has been like that since that little girl in there took her first breath." I smile.

"So what name does she use for her design work then?"

"Raymond Rose. Her homage to her grandparents."

"No shit? I have three of his designs on the go at the moment. Never met the man, obviously, my guy Mac deals with all that side of the things, I just go down every now and again, to play the boss card. Not that I do boss around down there, it runs well."

"Like I said I hear good things about it. I wouldn't know where to begin, you know moving up here? The last boat we had in refit was safely delivered back to her owners yesterday, and Annie was having everything packed ready for delivery here, so convinced was she that we had the yard back."

"I own the ones next to it and when Webber wanted out, I moved over there too, I put in a really good offer and he snapped my hand off, literally his loans were due and the bank threatened foreclosure, I was there heard how much he owed and that the offer from RR Design wasn't enough to cover his debt, so swooped in like damn Superman, and offered him enough and two days later the yards were mine. That was a case of being in the right place at the right time. If you want the yard, I can make it happen today?"

"It would be one less thing for her to worry about; I can stay at her place here for a little while until I find a place?"

"Is money a problem, and do you have a big budget for a move like that?"

"No, we are well off, yes we have the budget, we do well Christian why?"

"I happen to know of a place where she might want to live, and as luck would have it, it will be available pretty soon?"

"Go on you have me intrigued…" I grin. I knew I bought that house for a damn reason, and it wasn't so I could live next door to my mother.

"When I made a few bucks your dad's old place came up for sale, and I bought it. I have it rented out at the moment, to a woman I despise and a daughter, I equally cannot stand, her husband has just got a promotion to Japan and they are moving out in six weeks, do you think Ana would like to live back there?" Well not all that was strictly true, but I will have him transferred out of legal first thing in the morning…

"Wow…"

"I know, but that place seemed more like home to me than Grey Mansions, I couldn't stand it being sold and knocked down, you know and having something modern standing there? I had the workshop cleaned and Grandpa's tools are all back there and the Anastasia-Rose is back home too, not that I go see her a lot, it was just too hard, that was all that made me happy once upon a time and what now seems so long ago…" I sigh. "When Mom wanted the new orchid house and a new pool house building, on the spot of dad's old shed thing, I had to have it moved." With that John came out of the room…

"Ana has decided to get some help; she has decided she thinks being treated as an inpatient at my clinic here would be best. She is in a dark space Mr Steele, a confused and very dark space. Christian she would like you to go in and see her then she would like you, Mr Steele, to bring her to the clinic! I'm going to go and get her paperwork started, I have to warn you both… Yes, both, she will need a lot of understanding, patience and above all time. She has been to hell and back fighting this and she realised yesterday that her grandfather would have been so hurt if she had done as she intended tonight." Both Ray and I may have been a little unhappy too, me more than Ray I think? I didn't relish the thought of being shot. "So Mr Steele I will see you later and Christian I think we need a session to discuss this, call my office later."

"Thanks John, and about the other day…"

"My office door is now back on its hinges, and yes, I have sent you the bill."

"Argh… I will call you later, is this going to be a blaming me talk, I swear John until today…"

"...You haven't seen her for years? I know, as does Ana, she has had a sedative and will be a little sleepy, just tread carefully she's broken Christian. Mr Steele when she awakes bring her to the clinic. I no doubt will see you soon Christian, good night or good morning even, I will see myself out."

"I will take a shower in my room and change; take it easy on her please?"

"Of course, I can do sensitive, I think?" Ray goes to the other bedroom and I make my way to her bedroom. She's in the bed with the sheet wrapped around her tightly, looking lost and afraid.

"I did knock, how are you feeling Ana?"

"Better than I deserve. Christian I am so sorry; I wouldn't have shot you, because I forgot the bullets for the gun. I just wanted you to think I was going to kill you, you know? No, you don't know, up here in my head you have done some awful things to me. In reality, though, have done nothing, not really anyway." A tear fell down her face, I wanted to wipe it away, but there's a long way to go until I ever touch her again, or have her touch me mores the pity!

"What he did to you I would never have done, not to you or another woman either."

"Those others said you were a cruel, heartless man, with no love and no purpose in life, you were lost and afraid, and had a dark soul. I confused myself thinking you were really Tristan, he was like that cruel, possessive of what he considered was his, and he was heartless and soulless too." I wanted to scream I wasn't him, but realised the implication of her words, the others.

"How do you know they said these things about me?"

"I followed the one called Chloë, when I came back from Paris, I saw you there you know?"

"I know, but I was with Taylor all the time, I never came near you Ana."

"I know, I just said I saw you, and I panicked. I knew he was dead, but you looked so alike, so alike Christian he was you, you were him, I got confused, I panicked, I couldn't breathe, I… I… Oh god I was such a mess, Jose stopped me having a major breakdown and sent me home, getting in Anya to replace me."

"These girls Ana, where did you see them and are they together now, are they the girls in the photographs you have of me and him?"

"Sorry, I took your photographs, you don't like having that done do you? I like being myself in front of the camera. Oh dear, I'm so sleepy can we talk again?" I nodded of course she needed sleep. "They all love you, but you have to watch the one called Chloë though, her and Leila have something going on to get rich, they meet on the last Thursday of the month at Fifties, they love you and call you, Sir, the leader of the Sub Club though she's older and she calls you… Boy..." My heart sank, please god no, she's back…

* * *

Thanks for the reviews as I said it's not fifty shades of grey, and yes, I am changing it up, there will be lemons, but for now they are still on the tree… Guest reviewer : umm what makes you think the backside in the park was Ana? Guest reviewer, he used her for sex and for revenge, safe sex and had her believe she was fooling him, he used her pure and simply to rid himself of the sexual frustrations he was having…


	7. Chapter 7:

Usual disclaimers, I do not own the rights to the fifty shades branding or the work of EL James it remains solely hers…

* * *

This is my version of fifty shades and no, not all the characters are here, some are some new some have different careers and yes even sexual preferences are not the same, shock horror this is not fifty shades of grey… If you want fifty read the books again... Yes, he's still fifty shades, but the twist is Ana isn't the same…

* * *

Guest Reviewer who left this: This story is really f***** up. Why would you think we'd actually want to read about Christian fucking his sub…?

Derr… it's what he did in all the books, perhaps not in great detail, but this is my story… Read the opening description it is not like the book, in oh so many ways. I didn't make you read it and won't be disappointed if you never read my story again, your comment made me laugh a little…

* * *

CHAPTER 7:

C POV:

"Ana, Ana who was the old woman?" I sit on the bed desperate to hear a description, shit, she's out of it, the damn sedatives kicked in. Ray comes in and has his colour back and looks better, I need to get out of here. I text Sawyer to meet me.

"Ray I'm going home, I need to shower and change. I have to make sure everything is in place for the move, are you sure this is what you want?"

"It's something Ana will need Christian, can we talk man to man when I get back?"

"Sure, the hotel suites have been taken care of, or if you want I have room at my place? The house will take six weeks to get ready and remove the tenants. About the photo's Ray? I think it would be best if we get rid of them! I would like your permission to get them from your home? I can't risk those getting into anyone else's hands because his likeness to me is uncanny, I can't risk the public thinking I do what is in some of those photos, Ray I can't take the risk I have too much to lose." They look like things I do to my subs, actually seeing them shocked me into wondering who had commissioned these?

"Here have Taylor go pick them up and I guess you have a guy who can magic them away from laptops and hard drives and those on the AS Corp servers?" He hands me a set of keys.

"AS Corp?"

"It's Annie's company, AS Corp is her baby, she has a second in command she trusts, called Riana Williams, she runs the place when Ana is away or you know ill? I will ask her to give you their codes and whatever else you need."

"AS Corp is Ana's business?"

"She has many fingers in many pie's Christian. I can't manage them for her, the boats yeah, not all the other stuff she has going on."

"I will get my guy on it; I guess I can help you, though we are strictly speaking in the same game. Though Ana's company is smaller than my company, it's an impressive set up none the less." I can admit it, that yes, I know about the company, but not the company details, because she has never been a threat to me. She has stayed away from my ventures. Perhaps had she encroached on my deals, I may have found her sooner, find her? Shit sounds like she and I were looking for each other...

"Do you need more help here? Sawyer will be back to ferry you around and get Ana to Flynn's clinic. Please don't fight me on that I want to help, Ana may have cars at her home, she could have one here for all I know, but for now I would feel better leaving you Sawyer."

"Thanks son, and thank you for being so good to my baby, she is just a little lost at the moment, but with our help she will find her way back to us?" I nod.

"Right, here's my card and my personal numbers on the back, Dad's number is there too, he would like to do catch up with his old fishing buddy. Elliot and I don't have much time for that these days."

"Yeah, I'd like that too; I missed how friendly your folks were to me and Ana. Get going and thanks Christian." Again he hugs me and I do not recoil, fuck does this mean I can finally stand a hug? He touched and didn't hesitate and falter as my family do, they, unlike Ray, do know about the no touch rule. Why can these two people touch me and yet my family cannot? Perhaps all my family needed to do was say fuck it, give me a hug? How I wish that it was that simple, every time Grace hugged me, a slap came her way.

I head for home; I try to process just what the fuck today has all been about. Confusion, in the main I would say was the biggest thing about today. Confusion or purposeful deceptions by Miss Steele, the blonde haired Sarah, then the brown-haired Sarah, then the Anastasia or Sarah name change thing?

The phone call from the woman mentioning Anastasia Steele, that brought old memories of Grandpa Steele back into my mind, such a happy memory. Yes, the young Annie had brown hair and blue eyes, so do a lot of kids in the world, and in my defence, none of her family ever called her Anastasia or Ana, it was always Annie. Anastasia Steele today is not the same gangly young kid, known as Annie, I then realised that's why the boat has the name Anastasia-Rose. I praised myself a little because I knew there was something off with her when we were in the car driving to the restaurant, I just didn't figure it was this off! The receptionist at the hotel was forever telling me she was Miss Steele, then for whatever reason my crowded brain took everything in, and my thoughts about the Steele's now kicked into play, the old memories came back, the good thoughts and I remembered the happier times I had at the house in Bellevie with her grandfather and the little brown-haired girl following us around, of course she was jealous of the time Grandpa Ray spent with me instead of her, wow Anastasia Steele is back in my life, ske too is broken and damaged, her past is mared with some really bad memory's, hers are way more damaged than mine.

I have bigger problems to face than Miss Steele, though, she is back and if I know Elena Lincoln she's back for a reason and she and her Sub Club are up to no good. I need them all checking out and they all need reminding who I am and what they signed, and then I have to deal with her, this battle could get nasty. She is still out to ruin me, is she mad? That's a rhetorical question, she's a cunning and smart woman I know the depths of deception that woman can sink to and just how evil and devious she is and I know she will stoop to anything and do anything to get whatever it is she wants.

Our business partnership ended when she refinanced her share of the chain without my knowledge. My finance company took over the dodgy loans and then promptly called in her marker, causing her to ask me for help, which I refused. I then became sole owner of a beauty chain and she disappeared threatening revenge, was she seeking to have it now?

In finding out she had re-mortgaged her share not once, but twice, I had taken a bigger look into the salons and found they were also used to front her side line of up market escorts, nothing more than high paid prostitutes, she was no more than a madam of a high-class brothel! She fed her clients' needs through the girls in the salon under the guise of therapies and treatments, then filmed them and then used the clients more lurid secrets, into the more profitable business of blackmail, so is she going to try to extort money from me? I haven't seen her for two years and suddenly she's back! It's strange she and Ana are back at the same time, are they in it together?

I need sleep, which will be hard to get as my mind is going at a thousand miles an hour, I need to focus I need to get things rolling, I have a lot to think about, a lot to do and people to check up on. Jose Rodriguez, this Tristan Paul, Kate Kavanagh, the Sub Club and Elena. Barney and Walsh will be finding life in their basement busy and fractious for the next few days and weeks, shit will it be months? I see Sawyer and get in the back of the car.

"Where to, Sir?"

"Home, Sawyer, and are Taylor and Gail still in their apartment?"

"Yes Sir, per your instructions we have left him out of the loop, he will be angry Sir."

"We will bring him up to speed later, he needs time off, we will be busy over the next few days, because of tonight's happenings! We've a problem, a big problem. Sawyer, I want all the locks on all the doors, changing, I want new codes, I want every angle and all black spots of the penthouse found, all its entrances covering with more cameras, the garage area too. Someone's coming after me and I have a feeling it's going to get a lot messier!"

"I have Welch doing the checks you asked for and the ones for the Steele's are on your desk. Sir, I think Taylor will be angry if you don't tell him, when he came back with the gun, he cursed a lot about what could have happened."

"I know he made that obvious then. I will tell him in the morning that we need extra staff, you will be running the Steele's around for the day, her father is a little emotional now, but knowing Ray Steele he won't need you all day, not once he gets a car of his own, make sure he has one please, if Miss Steele does not. Also assign someone to watch the clinic and document all arrivals there, I need to see if Miss Steele has visitors, John Flynn won't willingly divulge her guest list to me, so we need to do it ourselves."

"Yes Sir, around the clock?"

"Yes, whatever the cost. Ray Steele is not a problem, Taylor trusts him and I do too." We pull up to Escala and Sawyer heads back to see to the Steele's. I press the code into the elevator and head up to my home. The doors open and shock horror, I'm greeted at the opening doors by Taylor, has this man got a sixth sense?

"I thought I told you to take some time off?"

"I think we both know I'm needed here and Gail is behind me on this too. So what's first? Sawyer sent me a list of background checks to do, I have Jose's, the model Jay's and the up to date reports on all fifteen of the girls and the most recent reports on Mrs Lincoln. Barney is working on the others as we speak and Sir the reports for the Steele's are also on your desk. Gail says you are showering, changing and eating breakfast first, as she is sure you will get very little sleep today, she wants you fed." I smile. What would I do without these two? They are the two most important people in my life outside of my family, perhaps I should tell them that more?

"Thank you Taylor, I will and Taylor when all this is all put to bed you and Gail are taking a proper vacation to the island and are not taking your phones or gadgetry."

"Understood Sir, I'm sure Gail would love that, but for now let me start on the security upgrades." I watch as he takes his leave and I grab a shower.

Stood under the power jets, I have my hands on the walls and hold myself steady as the jets ease away the damn stress, then I think of poor Ana and the story told to me by ray, she will be damn mad at Ray when she realises I know about her past. Poor sweet Ana. Poor deranged Ana, god she's pretty damn amazing. I lean my back against the tiles and relax. I eventually climb out of the shower after I relieve myself of some built up sexual tension, it will be all I get for the next few weeks or months even. I can't risk getting another sub; I don't want more people out to get me, or anyone else fucking Elena can get her claws into. Claude will be kept busy and my runs will be longer. I dress in sweats today I need comfort and as much relaxation as possible, I have a feeling this day is going to be a long one. My breakfast was eaten under the watchful eye of Gail; she is silent but watches, pandering to my every need.

"As ever Gail, that hit the spot just nicely, today can we just have snack food brought to the office, please and make sure security are kept fed and watered, and if I don't say this enough, thank you for everything you do for me."

"Sir, it's what you pay me for."

"I don't pay you enough, but again thank you and when this is over you and Taylor will have a couple of weeks at the hideaway. No phones, no distractions, are we clear?"

"As crystal Sir and thank you. Here is your coffee, now go make your world safer." I nod.

I read the reports on the subs, they are all apart from four in new arrangements with other Doms or married, with careers and families of their own. All that is apart from, Leila, Clare, Diana and the recently released Chloë. The reports on Leila need deeper checks, as she was the one in contact with Chloë. Leila was the one who lasted the longest and was the one, who I guess wanted the more I cannot give, the most? She began stalking me during that last week together. I'd come home to find her in the penthouse during the week, and not just on the required weekends either. She was under the impression she was my 'girlfriend'. When I terminated our agreement she broke down and self-harmed, John rode to my rescue again that day. The report says she is doing well in her recovery and is in New York working as a graphic designer for an advertising company.

The other three, well Chloë Kingsman is still at university, Clare Moore works for AS Corp in their legal department, red flag there. I get Barney right on that one. Then Diana Lang, dear sweet Diana the nicest of all my subs, and one I could have introduced to my friends and family as a girlfriend, if I hadn't caught her humping my fucking brother here, I was damn angry and I couldn't tell him why I stormed out of my apartment, she had to have known who Elliot was, so with those revelations a termination of her contract was called for and acted upon, as soon as I got back home the day after. He to this day doesn't know we shared the same woman.

I then read Ana's file and it's a long one. All of it there, apart from the sealed records from the assault on her at the hands of her mother and her husband. Those I didn't need to read, having Ray explain was more than I could stomach. Her finances are impressive, her worth ethic is even better. The money from modelling she ploughed into more property and her empire grew. The Shipyard, she owns in Portland is small, but profitable and she is right to want to expand, but only if Ray joins her. She founded AS Corp when she was twenty and in just over three years she has been on course for being a billionaire within the next couple of years. She has a really good head for numbers it seems. We, Miss Steele have a lot in common, on the work side of our lives, and that is where the similarities end. She has, as Ray has already told me Two Masters degrees, one in finance from WSU and one in Yacht Design and Navel engineering from Berkley, she has pushed herself too far, two degree courses at two different universities so to fit it all in does this woman have the gift of time travel? I read Ray's file and it doesn't tell me anything that he hasn't already told me.

I then move on to her file, and as I open it, I thump my fist into the face that makes me the angry young man I once was. Damn that woman and my chance meeting with her in Club Extase, a club I happened upon whilst away at Harvard, I became enthralled with the way the dominant had their submissive's body under their total power and that control was impressive and it ignited something deep inside me, a yearning to have that control again, if only I had stuck to sanding down the damned Anastasia-Rose. She was a friend of my mothers and she was as surprised to see me there, as I was to find myself staring at the wife of a neighbour, we were on the other side of the country and three thousand miles from home. I looked around for Linc and she smiled.

"I am alone tonight and looking for company, will you join me?" Why did I think screwing a woman only slightly younger than my mother was a good thing? It was hard to tell her real age with the Botox and surgery, she has done, but she was good-looking and offering it up. After that night she owned me and I became her submissive, she agreed if I helped her she would help train me and over the course of the following two years she beat me senseless, whipped, chained and fucked with me every which way she could. Then one day I had enough of being ordered back to Seattle, just so's I could be hog tied and beaten for talking to fellow female students, when she eventually let me loose, I picked up the whip and turned the tables on her, the power I felt in dominating her was unbelievable and after that I had nothing to do with her again. Not until some years later, when I had bought a failing beauty chain, she brought me the photos and the films she hinted she had of me, she blackmailed me into surrendering a half share of Esclava to her greedy hands, and though she swore she had given me all the incriminating evidence she had on me, I had a gut feeling she held some back, she now has nothing to lose, and the tables have now turned and I do have things to lose. I need to find where she hides her insurance policies! I know she lives in New York, interestingly enough so are Leila and Diana, Diana is a doctor at Albert Einstein College Hospital.

I sorted out the delivery of the boxes of photographs Ray mentioned from home and Barney has wiped their systems for all incriminating images and files, there were none on the AS Corp servers and Barney actually beefed up their security and closed several back door entries into her systems, her second in command promptly sacked the entire IT team. Barney has sent a few friends to help fill the breach, finding Barney Sullivan at Harvard was a god send to me and our strange friend and work relationship came about when he did a favour for a guy in the house next door to mine, he knocked on my door by mistake and shared a beer with me, and we talked all night long, he was a hacker making peanuts upgrading their papers and grades from some of the more lazier party animals on campus, and was sure he does some crazy shit I don't approve of, but what he doesn't know about computers isn't worth a mention, so fetching him to work for me was the best thing I ever did, the things he has to do for me are sometimes way above and beyond the normal employer/employee relationships.

Andrea too has been busy today dealing with Steele Yacht Services in Portland, Ana did all the leg work and Andrea just completed the arrangements for her, and has begun the process of bringing their entire operations here. A packing company is in their home too, Ray wasn't joking, he wants back here and like yesterday! Taylor flew down with Charlie Tango to pick them up himself and is on his way back. Porsha's family are, and I quote, 'supper excited at being moved back home to New York.' It was not the original place I came up with Japan, I only thought of that because that was the furthest I could have sent Mia's winy touchy friend, to get her away from me. Plus, New York had an opening, whereas Japan did not, but the best news was, they still had their home there and could move immediately! The small mercies of today I have savoured! I wanted shot of them before the Coping Together Ball, New York has for them yo happen as soon as possible and as soon as the movers get in they will be gone, I have authorised extra help in getting them packed, if it meant they were gone quicker I would pack their shit myself.

My security staff here has four new members, I have beefed up security around my family and this place, but I will not live in total fear of that woman. I get Tristan Paul's file through mid-afternoon, and it too has some strange things in it. He was born in Detroit on May 16th 1984. He also has a twin sister called Emma; they were both put up for adoption by their mother one Ella Morgan. Father listed as unknown, the children were thankfully adopted together by a Mark and Francis Paul. I try to take it all in, and re-read and read again, like reading it again will somehow magically erase that fucking name from my mind, a name I have seen before in my life, it's on my birth certificate! Ella Morgan was my birth mother, the woman who I call the crack whore, had more children! I have a half-sister out there and I had a half-brother, when was she pregnant again? I work it out they were eleven months younger than me, why did she give them away and not me too? I throw up and the room spins and as it does I go down and as I fall, my head hits the corner of my desk, as literally my world crashes down upon me fuck. I hear the sobs off Gail, as Reynolds and Taylor carry me to the sofa, what the fuck happened? I try to get up and there is blood everywhere.

"Sir, sit still you have a deep cut to your head, your mother is on her way to the hospital, we are taking you there to meet her, do not argue with me, Sir, your head is a mess." I nod and my fucking head hurts, so I thumbs up, what the fuck happened?

"My mother, Grace right?"

"Yes Sir Grace will meet you there."

"Taylor, please help me, I have a sister out there somewhere."

"Mia is fine, she is on her way with Elliot and your mother to meet you."

"No another sister, Barney sent the report…" I black out again, I must have because when I come to the angel who saved me once before is stroking my face gently, I smile and grab her tightly against my chest I never want to let her go. I hear a squeal, oh my god Mia has overdosed on Nitrous and Helium again.

"Christian what is the matter with you, not that I haven't waited a long time for this moment, but could you please let your mother here breath?" I let her loose and feel my head, when did they sew a golf ball into my skull, mores the point why did they?

"Mother, what's this?" I am running my hand over the protruding article and wow it hurts, so why am I still touching the fucking thing?

"That brother dearest it your brains trying to get out of your thick skull. What happened Bro have the profits dropped at Mega-Bucks-Are-Us and it sent you into a tailspin head first into the flusher?"

"Fuck off Lelliot. I can't remember what happened, mom it hurts real bad."

"It will dear, because you bad concussion and have eight stitches, and you are in here all night for observation."

"But mom, I…"

"Don't but mom me, do you hear me Christian Trevelyan Grey."

"Christian are you alright?" Mia is on the bed and is pushing the air from my lungs. Then I remember.

"Yes Mia I'm fine. I have had the shitiest day from hell, topped off by one bad revelation after another bad revelation. Mom is dad at home?"

"No Son, he's coming soon he had a court case to deal with why?"

"I need the records for my adoption and I need to know did he ever do any more investigating into her past, even though I said no?"

"Not a lot could be found out about her. You know we only did that to see if your family had any serious health issues, you won't remember being so sick, we wanted to see what illnesses ran through your blood family, all we do know is she died when you were four, the name she used and nothing else. The name wasn't even hers it was some dead woman's from Calabasas; we figured she was using her name to hide from someone?"

"Or to hide from my birth father?"

"Why do you say that Christian, do you know something?"

"I have a sister, half or full I don't know and she had a twin, who I know is dead."

"No shit Bro? I'm the normal kid, remember that Mom the next time I screw up!"

"Shut up Elephant. He's in pain and this is serious and you are as normal as a straight banana." He is pushing Mia again, and then mom starts to shush them.

"Mommmmmeeee, tell her." Elliot is an ass.

"Today Mom has been the worst day of my life and there have been plenty before this I can tell you."

"Tell me all about it Christian." She hasn't taken her hand off my chest since I held it there, my barriers are down and I feel different, strange yet happy.

"Today someone asked me for some help, and at first I wanted to say no, but this person needed my help Mom, so I did what I could and in digging up some things about a model friend of a friend, I found out his name was Tristan Morgan and his twin name is Emma. They were both adopted at birth by a couple called Paul and the birth mother is one Ella Morgan, the same name as my birth mother. Yes the same name and the same place I was born in, Detroit. They are eleven months younger than me, was it possible she had more children after me? Why didn't she let them adopt me too, was I so damaged they didn't want me too?" I break down and my mother rocks me in her arms, gently running her fingers through my hair and kissing the top of my head as I cry.

"Shush darling, I'm very glad for one they didn't take you, we got you instead, a little later than I would have liked my sweet angel, but we have you. Shush, I will ask your father to do some digging; perhaps he can have them opened, you know the files if they are... You know sealed?" She winked!

"Don't bother, the ones I had were once sealed! I know a man who can, let's just leave it at that." With that my father came in and looked as shocked as my siblings were at how closely my mother was hugging me.

"Well, isn't that a nice sight to come into. What have you been doing again son, the last time I saw an egg like that you crashed my day old prized Bentley through the Steele's front lawn."

"Oh hell dad if you only knew what happened today, and how that exact scene reruns in my poor head all day long, you'd laugh. The Steele's are moving back in next door Mom, Ray and Anastasia are back."

"My oh my, you are kidding me, right?"

"No, please sit down, it's a mess dad and as much as I know I can deal with all this, I need to unload some. My head hurts Mom is it meant to hurt this much?" She looked at my head and smiled.

"Your pain medication is wearing off, I will ask the nurse for more, come on you two let's leave your brother to talk to dad, and we will be back first thing Christian." More chest tight hugs and she heads out of the door sobbing, Mia has always hugged me and can't see what the fuss is about.

"I'm not hugging you Bro, see you and your thick skull tomorrow."

"I don't think the bone density of my head is as dense as yours Lelliot." I was shoulder poked.

"See you later Pa, and don't keep the big baby up all night, he needs his beauty sleep." With that my brother left the room. Both dad and I laughed as he hit on the nurse bringing my medication in. He was promptly heard to say, "Mom, did you have to slap my head, I'm freaking nearly thirty-four, sheik mean when did you learn to bitch slap like that?"

"You will not hit on a nurse in my hospital, Elliot Trevelyan Grey. Am I clear?"

"Yes Ma'am, but I have dated a few nurse's before, you know?"

"I know, hence the bitch slap as you so eloquently phrased it. I do not want to hear in the staff rooms, all about my son's bedroom acrobatics and then the lastly hearing how silent their phones are, when you do not thank them for the night before, you know after you have escorted a nurse home for the evening, am I clear Elliot?"

"Yes Ma'am. I can't help it if I'm not gay like my little Bro… Oww Mommy that hurt." With that Mia's helium laugher was heard, followed by a screech, I can only imagine she's over Elliot's shoulder and they are in the elevator, because there is suddenly silence. I sigh as my father inspects the damage. He takes a seat and I tell him everything, even about Ana and why I felt the need to look into things for her.

"So you think this Tristan and this Emma could be your sister and brother? At the very least half-siblings?"

"Yes, basically they are eleven months younger than me, so in theory she could have had more children, right?"

"Highly possible Son yes. You would be too young to remember the swelling of her stomach. According to the adoption papers and her medical records, your mother started using drugs when you were about two and a half years old perhaps a little older. Giving away her children could have forced her into using those damned drugs."

"I guess so, but if the social worker knew about those two, she must have surely known about me? Why didn't she save me from her as well?"

"I don't know Son. I will check the paperwork we have and the paperwork you have I can imagine you only glanced at it right, as you did with your own? The file has always been there for you to look at, as were the other twos files, they have looked through theirs, you didn't bother with yours at all, why is that Christian?"

"She was not my mother; Grace was and is my mother as you are my father. I didn't ever need to know more and I have read the damn thing, I last looked at that file the night of the epic drive through garden murder and that was what sent me to hit your wonderful whisky collection hard, I was then driving to Detroit to see if I could find her grave and scream and shout at her, instead I hit the accelerator and not the clutch, I couldn't drive stick!" My father suppressed a huge smile.

"I do know. I don't think I will ever get the image of Rose Steele's' garden being ploughed through by my prized Bentley. It fair brought tears to my eyes that was a costly night if I remember rightly. The whiskey, the car and the rebuilds of their garden. Not to mention the medical bills, one egg, and one stomach pumped with three stitches to your extremely thick skull. I will stop by Escala and grab a print off, or can Barney send them to me, should I not ask how he got sealed court documents?" I shake my head and make a call and have everything sent to dad from Ana's and Tristan's files.

"They will be with you presently and thanks for that dad."

"You don't have to thank me Christian, as old as you are that's what a parent does, they look after their children and yes, you are still my child! Goodnight Son, I will have one of those hugs I've waited long enough." I let my father hugs me and my arms come around his back, I know it was only a few seconds but it seemed to last an eternity. He too went away happier than he came in. I took the pills and laid down for just a minute…

* * *

I seem to have upset a few readers, I again apologise, this is not like fifty shades, if you want to read fifty being the same and Ana being the same, reread the books, this is fan fiction. I do state this right at the beginning. I cannot reply to guest reviews, but I will reply to the others… Thanks for reading and remember it says it in the group name FAN… FICTION…


	8. Chapter 8:

Usual disclaimers, I do not own the rights to the fifty shades branding or the work of EL James it remains solely hers…

* * *

This is my version of fifty shades and no, not all the characters are here, some are, some new, some have different careers, and yes even sexual preferences are not the same, shock horror this ain't fifty shades of grey… If you want fifty read the books again.

* * *

CHAPTER 8:

Paging Doctor Flynn:

As I walk into Escala and step into the lift I have to wonder what was so important I had to leave my warm bed, which contained my beautiful and understanding wife Rhian, her smirk as I answered the phone, she had said I bet that's Grey and sure enough she was right.

"He's paying for two weeks at Disney World since we the family and you are on vacation, you know spending the week off work, fix the arrogant fucker or I will, and not with words, he doesn't listen and he's getting worse John, he talks and talks and we give him advice and still the bloody idiot does it his way, he needs a good slap, maybe… Strike that he'd like that. Tell him, I will put his balls in a coffee grinder and squeeze them so tight, he will never be able to fuck a brown-haired girl again."

"It's a bloody good job you're his doctor too, or you would have broken our sworn hypocr…"

"Do not pitch that argument at me Flynn, he was my patient before yours remember sunshine, I signed the dreaded paperwork, so I can discuss it with you. Do you remember the first time he looked at me he went straight into the role of Submissive Christian? Not a good thing trying to help him be normal, or at least get a smidgen of normality in his soul, he's afraid of me, it's the blonde hair he hates it. Tell him if this is not life threatening, I'm taking his next session and I will and put his nuts in the coffee grinder. So away with you and tell him its two weeks in Disney World and two weeks in Bali for us." I laughed all the way here, all the way from over the road; damn we have to move.

Christian ushers me to the bedroom and It is where I'm met by the prettiest pair of blue eyes ever. Though her eyes are swollen with tears, the beauty is there, she is hugging her sheet close to her and holding it and her knees tightly.

"Hello, I'm John Flynn, what can I do to make today a better day for you?" She looked up rolled her eyes to face me not removing them from her knees and smiled.

"Turn the clock back fifteen years and a day, please can you do that for me?" I gave her a look and took out my iPad.

"Just for notes, so are you going to tell me the name that goes with those pretty blue eyes?"

"Smooth or what? I'm Anastasia Rose Steele. Is that's a British accent, what are you doing all the way over here?"

"My wife was born here in Seattle and I followed her here, she captured my heart and soul and I couldn't let a bit of water come between us. Now I have to ask you some stuff and earn my mega buck call out fee."

"Are you charging me by the hour? I have money don't worry if we go over any savings I have, I'm sure Grey can pay, wow that rhymed." She let out a giggle a soft childlike giggle. The pain in her eyes temporarily dissipated.

"Your smile is nice to see, you should smile more often."

"It's all I do Doc, I'm a model and that's what I get paid mega bucks for."

"Um, so how much does it take to get you out of bed in a morning?"

"Depends, I do freebies, cheapies, wowsers and shut the fuck up rates. So from anywhere between zero and half a million you have yourself a deal."

"Half a million, how did that make you feel earning that kind of money?"

"Honest answer? I felt cheap and like I had been on a date with the sexiest man alive, we'd made love and then he'd fucked off, leaving the bills on the side table and his driver was waiting with the car running..."

"Christian paid you half a million for sex?"

"What, who, Christian?"

"What was it for, if I can ask unless you, can't you know?"

"What you think Christian paid me?" She laughed. "Oh hell he hasn't got enough money for me sweetheart. Besides, he is far too arrogant, so demanding and confusing, one minute he's laughing without a care in the world, the next minute he has his big boy pants on and his clipboard with CEO written on it and he is waving it the air saying look at me look at me. That Christian I want to knock the stupid out of murder, but is much frowned upon here, more's the pity. No, I was in Saudi Arabia for a private fashion show and a prince, not unlike Grey, arrogant and up his own arse, the difference being Christian earns his money, the prince just spent daddies. Anyway, he had us parade in skimpier costumes, and we were down to the silk lingerie when his father, a high up prince dragged his perverted royal backside out of there. He had we girls dismissed, and on a plane within an hour, where our clothes were already waiting and our money was in steel briefcases, I kid you not twenty models all got half a million each and we had to sign gag orders, so I guess what goes on in here stays in here, or I have to pay it back?" I have never laughed so much here. "Which Christian do you want to kill? Go on tell me and I will let you do it for real?"

"Sometimes the low self-esteem one."

"A very safe doctor-ish reply there. Right enough about damaged billionaires, try fixing a much poorer girl!"

"That's what the damaged billionaire got me here for. Tell me about how today has been for you?" She shuffled uneasily in the bed and gathered the sheets in tight, tense and afraid. Her eyes shut tight as she counts to ten. I wait not wanting to break the small amount of trust I have built up already. She let out a long breath and takes a deeper one in. Someone has taught her deep breathing control to lower her stress levels. Good, she has sought help.

"Are you on any medication Miss Steele?"

"Call me Ana and yes Fluvoxamine, for my post traumatic shock thing I have." Oh.

"Does the medication work for you?"

"Yes, but I hate taking it, you know it's like I need the damn little pill to just get out of the damn bed in the morning and well, I haven't taken them for a few weeks, I wanted to just say enough, I'm taking it all back, my life, my control I wanted to be Ana again, not hiding behind happy smiley Sarah. Besides, she's just a lie too."

"Well, what happened when you got up yesterday morning start at yesterday and you're getting out of bed?"

"I remembered he was coming to the set to see his sister and I wanted to see if he liked brunettes or blondes, he is quite the enigma is our Mr Grey, but to explain today, or sorry yesterday? My story goes back to when I first met him, he probably doesn't even remember helping me. When I fell off my bike and he saved me, and my fascination with him started then. I was five or six; yes, it was that long ago."

I smile, because this is a typical case of transference, Ana has unconsciously redirected her feelings to include Christian in everything she has ever done, but without delving deeper I won't know how deep this goes. He was her white knight, causing her to include him in everything she has done since, all this is solely based on a non-existent relationship, which was important to her. The living lie, she has carried with her from her childhood to the present day has been her safety blanket, much like the one she's wrapped up in now, it keeps her safe whilst nothing else does, and unfortunately one Christian I suspect knows nothing about.

"When mom left me and my dad, she chose that drunk who, who, who did things to me, she chose him over me and my daddy. She left and we moved to live with Pappy and Gram, me and my dad liked it there and I got to see Christian every day, he spent a lot of time with my Pappy and he called me 'Hi Kid,' he scrunched my hair and gave me cookies. I'm sad aren't I; he didn't even know my fucking name?"

"No, not sad per se, perhaps it was a case of puppy love which got out of control, was Christian the only one who noticed you? Did your father spend time with you?"

"Dad was always working at the boatyard, but when he got home it was him and my time. I don't have any daddy issues; he is the best father a girl could ever ask for. Pappy would scrunch my hair and give me a cuddle, he was like my dad and very free with his cuddles and squeeze hugs, but he was helping Christian and seeing to Gram, she was quiet and sat in a chair, looking at her flowers, rocking in a chair all the time, just sitting and rocking." I suspect her grandmother had some kind of dementia? Which meant this little girl was lonely. Hence the connection to the one person who gave her the friendliest type of attention.

"Were you and your mother close, before she left you and your father?"

"No, she was and is nothing to me, other than mean to me, I don't think she had a caring bone in her ass, forever blaming me for being here and ruining her life. She called me Anastasia, because she was playing the lead role in a play about a Russian Princess, Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova, when she got pregnant, but because of me she had to stop being an actress and be my mom and she hated it and me, so every time she said Anastasia she would say each letter like A... N… A… S… T… A… S… I… A... It went through me like she was grating her red-painted nails along a blackboard, and normally the last 'A' had a head smack for me. When we left for Seattle, I asked Dad never to call me it again. He and Pappy always called me Annie anyway, dad would say it over and over Annie, Annie, Annie oh Annie. I liked being Annie because it didn't come with a smack."

"Did you tell your father that she hit you?"

"No, because she said she'd take me away from him if I did and I'd never see him again." I oh-ed

"I kept quiet and she left us and that made me really happy. Then my Pappy died, he died fifteen years ago yesterday. I went to see him and Christian in the workshop and Christian had killed my Pappy, he was rocking him and telling him to, to, too… I was going to kill Christian today I had a gun and everything, but I remembered just how much Pappy liked him and I couldn't do it, besides I forgot the damn bullets. He was nice at lunch. Do you know he gives money to children, who need food and shelter and a safe place to live? Well, he does I can't hate him anymore, even if he does look like him…" Then the hysterics started and I had to give her an injection to calm her down… I got her to agree to book in as an inpatient and get around the clock care and help she needed. This could be a long and bumpy road; this chat hasn't even touched on the abuse. I know it is there, but it is hidden beneath those tear filled blue pools, already she is in hysterics.

"I will go and tell your father what you have decided to do Ana, do you need anything else, I will make arrangements to have you brought to the clinic by Christian, is that okay with you?"

"I'm going away with Christian?" The drugs are getting into her system… "Can I speak to him, Christian, before I go?" I nod my head and go to speak to them both.

"Ana has decided to get some help; she has decided on being an inpatient at my clinic here. She is in a dark space Mr Steele, a confused and very dark space. Christian she would like you to go in and see her then she would like you, Mr Steele to bring her to the clinic, I'm going to go and get her paperwork sorted, I have to warn you both… Yes, both, she will need a lot of understanding, patience and above all as much or as little time as it takes for her to trust and open up to me, to you and herself. She has been to hell and back fighting this and she realised yesterday that her grandfather would have been so hurt if she had done as she intended tonight." Both Ray and Christian looked relieved "So Mr Steele I will see you later and Christian I think we need a session to discuss this, call my office later."

"Thanks John, and about the other day…"

"My office door is now the functioning room decoration it was before, and I have sent you the bill."

"Argh… I will call you later, I feel a blaming me session will be in order, I swear John until today…"

"You haven't seen her for years I know, as does Ana, she has had a sedative and she will feel a little sleepy, just tread carefully she's broken Christian. Mr Steele when she awakes bring her to the clinic. I no doubt will see you soon Christian, good night or good morning. I will see myself out."

For once this is not a problem that Christian had caused, but from the pained look in his eyes one he wants to help rectify. It's a different pain; to the looks I have seen in his face many, many times over the past three years. I wonder if he has met someone he considers more damaged than he is? If he is thinking that way, he will want to fix her instead of fixing himself, he too has problems with transference, deeper, more painful problems in his past, cause him to transfer the hate he feels for his birth mother, into the harsh treatments he inflicts on his submissive's. From his descriptions he's given me of the girls he prefers, Ana is the perfect girl for him to continue feeding his hate into, but I feel that isn't what's happening here.

She could very easily be another submissive she has the look of the others, and then I wonder is that why he's doing this, fixing her back up just to end up like another one of his toys? Is she about to be used as yet another girl to feed his psychoneurosis? Being the sexual sadist he is; not helping him deal with the issues of neglect and abuse he suffered. Has he realised finally it is only fuelling the hate that burns deep within him? His feelings of abandonment and hurt are real, unlike the simulated acts in which Christian derives sexual excitement from, the psychological and physical suffering he inflicts on himself and the girls he uses, is both damaging, unhealthy and is only masking the pain he feels, unfortunately in Christians case humiliation of his submissive's at his hands is only feeding into his sexual sadism lifestyle, and we can talk over and over, and we do, but until he accepts that there are other ways of healing, then he will never be helped. I have never been able to break him from this thought process.

That damn Lincoln woman who started all this has a lot to answer for, she used Christian to feed I would guess, her own fear of intimacy, I know she was in business with him, but he will not discuss why he went into business with her, I could only think of one reason, blackmail? I head down in the lift and smile, perhaps in caring for Ana he will realise he wasn't the only one who had a crappy mother and abandonment issues, but I'm not sure about two people being consumed with a joint hate for their mothers would be good for each other? It could be good or it could be bad depending on how the next few days, weeks or even months go…

A POV:

As I sit and wait for Christian to come in I say a silent prayer of thanks for me not remembering to check and see if the gun was in fact loaded… As I told Flynn, yeah that's his name John Flynn, listening to Christian talk about the good things he did with his wealth made me sit and listen, really listen not just to the words he said but how he said them the pride he felt in helping his mother's charity and building a wing at the hospital for children, helping the hungry and less fortunate. I then remembered not eating for days when she had me to herself, she locked me in my room because Daddy had gone away, she would torment me with the food smells and then I would listen to them screw for days, they would forget I was even there. I would be hungry and ill be live off the tap water in my bathroom. When I got a little older, perhaps four or five? I would stash candy bars and cake bars in my closet for the next time Daddy went away, we would be at a service station filling up her car or Daddy's car and I would take things from the gas station shelves, I was very careful not to get caught, I didn't want my Daddy to know.

I hear a tapping on the door and I don't know what to say to him, I can't remember what I said to him, but he listened and I talked, I don't think anything I said made any sense, well not to me anyway? Then I get a warm feeling and feel at peace, he is on the bed and I think he is speaking to me, I waffle something else and smile as a comforting silence comes my way...

Waking up and the sunshine is pouring through the windows, I sit up quickly and I see Daddy asleep by my side, his arm protectively over me. When I went to sleep I could have sworn Christian was here with me talking to me, but in my dreams and nightmares he's the only person I have seen in such a long time. Finally, I see my father's face and see the weather-beaten lines, the worry lines that seem etched in deep into his brown sun-kissed face. He smiles and opens his eyes.

"Annie how long have you been awake?"

"A little while, how did I get here?"

"Christian brought you here and then he got me here for you! He's a good kid that one, I knew there was a reason Dad liked him."

"He was here, I didn't shoot him?"

"No you left the bullets at home thank god, but it wouldn't have stopped his security from thinking it was in fact a deadly weapon and had bullets in it, what happened baby?"

"Me, I happened. Coming off the medication happened and then me drinking all day and wishing Pappy was here happened. I was a mess Daddy and I needed to, oh hell I don't know what I needed? I know I need help, can we go back home and see the doctor again?"

"Wow, you really don't remember, do you?"

"No, what? What did I do Daddy?"

"You spoke to John Flynn, Christians guy here and you have signed yourself into his clinic, I have to take you when you have showered, changed and eaten, I have packed you a bag of clothes and the basic toiletries, you can't take any personal stuff, there will be things at the clinic for you to do."

"Dad, I can't, not yet! We need a place to move the yard to too, oh god, I should have signed yesterday, oh hell get me the phone." My father puts his arm on my shoulder gently to keep me from getting up.

"Christian's people sorted it and we signed to take over the old woodcutters' place right at the end of the dock, it's more than big enough for me to build the nice wooden boats again, with a mighty fine loft for your studio, we are leasing it from Christian and when you feel up to it he will look at selling it to you. We are moving back here to live; the old house and yard are as we speak being packed. I have given Riana Williams authority to run AS Corp in your absence and Christians guy has sealed a couple of major backdoor breaches in security over there and Riana sacked the entire IT team for allowing the unknown hackers access to your servers there and Barney, Christians guy, got a team in to help run your more secure servers and stuff."

"Gheeze Daddy, how long was I out of it?"

"Long enough for Christians guys to sweep in and save the day! He's very impressed by my little girl, he thinks you very well could be his biggest competition baby."

"Not for a while anyhow, I think I need to scale down Dad, would you be disappointed with me if I did?"

"Nope, I should have made you stop and smell the roses a long time ago. Now get in the shower and changed, lunch will be here soon and then Sawyer will take us to New Pastures."

"A field, why are we going to a pasture?"

"Oh Annie you kill me, its Flynn's private clinic here in Seattle, you still want to go don't you?"

"Yeah, I need to sort out my head Dad, you know this past year has been harder than I let on, and seeing Tristan at every damn twist and turn didn't help. Lord it was Christian, he was here last night, though wasn't he, Christian I mean?"

"He was and he is in hospital baby, apparently he had a fall in his home office, and cracked his skull open. He is fine, his mom is looking after him. He says he will be in to see you as soon as you're allowed visitors and he will have his cook put a file in a fruit cake for you." I laugh really laugh.

"He must think I'm a real fruit cake Dad? I wonder if they will allow him to sit in with me, whilst I tell him everything, you know about being his stalker and the damn photos and all the other crap I did?"

"He knows most of it, I told him, and he was a little shocked and wants to know if you want to join the Welch's team, you covered his arse better than they did." I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

"He won't ever want to see me again Dad especially after…"

"Shush, showered and changed, I think you could very well be surprised by just how understanding Christian will be." I doubt it I'm so messed up there isn't a word to describe how I'm feeling now, other than discombobulated, that's a cool world I picked up on the London Eye doing the photo shoot there, the old cockney Queen said the world was discombobulated and that there was too much technology in the world as we waited for the wheel to start again, all as she typed away on her Kindle Fire, let her husband know tea would be late and that when she got home he was gonna get lucky, she was eighty if she was a day and being around Jay all day had got her all hot and bothered, lucky she said to Jay she was a married woman, of his bottom would be hers. I swear we laughed so much the cab rocked. Jose captured it on film and some amazing shots captured and a fun day was had, filled with laughter, mainly at Jay's expense, leaving him with red and flustered facial cheeks, and his backside ones could have possibly be matching too!

I get out of the shower, dry and brush my hair, braiding it and then washing my teeth, they taste just too bad to even want to contaminate my lunch with. I dress in my comfiest jogging bottoms and tee-shirt, throw on a comfy jumper and pull on my Converse and go to eat my meal with dad. The dining table had a few different plates of sandwiches and snack foods and a bowl of fresh chopped fruit, I can't remember when I last ate something? I then get a flash of pink shells and too much wine and larger, oh yeah the lobster I insisted on ordering, because he was paying and it was the dearest thing on the menu. Why though do I have a vague recollection of it making a reappearance and over a nice pair of gents shoes too? I shrug it off, as drunken amnesia.

"That's it eat up baby Sawyers on his way up, nice guy, he's going to drive me around, until I get a car."

"There's the new Mercedes-Benz Coupe, in the garage here, the keys are in my bag with your gun, or use the Land Rover Range Rover in the parking spot at home, the keys are in my office there, my housekeeper Milly will tend to your needs she's a fabulous cook, just look after yourself and the business Dad, and thank you."

"Look after yourself I will be fine lil girl."

"I will, I will consider this a long overdue holiday."

"The gun's in Taylors hands and I have your phone, I see from that Carla has been ringing you?" I stop eating, the thought of that woman, made me nauseous and the red mist descends. "Why do you let her phone?"

"Oh, that's easy, she only gets so many phone credits, usually I answer it and let her talk on and on, with it stuck in the drawer, after a couple of days it stops for the rest of the month, good thing is, if she's wasting her phone time with me, she isn't perusing her legal team and a judge to reopen her case, claiming she is suffering from some sort of Stockholm Syndrome! If she gets out I have people who can snap her neck for a few bucks and they will. She's deluded enough to think I will pay for her attorneys for her, she is one sick bitch." Just then there was a knock at the door.

"That will be Sawyer, I will grab your bags and we will head out, okay?" I nod and open the door for the hunky guy at the door.

"Ma'am, I'm Luke Sawyer and I am here to take you to…"

"New Pastures, or is it Pastures New, dad wasn't sure? How's your boss?"

"Ma'am, he says to tell you he is fine, he just has a sore head and he will be in to see you when Dr Flynn allows you visitors. He has sent a few books approved by the good doctor for you to read." I oh-ed.

"Tell him thank you, for me, and thanks for running my father around, he has a car here so he won't be needing you after you bring him back, is that alright?"

"Perfectly, I located your car last night and it is as you say in the parking garage. Can I help you down?"

"Nope, my legs work just fine; it's the head that's the mess, thank you."

"Ma'am, Sir, let me carry that if you escort your daughter down I will follow you."

"Thanks Sawyer. I had a fella in my division called Abe Sawyer, any relation?"

"Yes Sir, my Uncle. He sadly passed last fall."

"Comes to us all Son, it comes to us all."

"I believe it does, Sir." He was really focused and was scanning the corridor as we stepped in the waiting elevator. "When we get to the garage, let me check the car and please stay in here Sir." My dad nodded. What the hell, this was all a little too Men in Black like? I waited as ordered in the cage and when we were given the all clear, I got in the back of a black SUV, a nice car, I think I was in one of these yesterday? Nope, still alcoholic amnesia. Dad got in the back with me as the car carries us through the busy streets of Seattle, and out down the I-90 to lord knows where? This was what had to happen, and I do know this, but why did I feel like the walls suddenly closing in? Dad passed me a pill and a bottle of water both of which I desperately took from him.

"Better?"

"I will be Dad." Sawyer's phone rings in the hands free thing and he flicked a button on the steering wheel I think? If he did it was so cool.

"Sir, we are on speaker as requested."

"Thanks Sawyer. Hi Ana how are you feeling?"

"Good, thanks Christian, how's the head?"

"Sore, and it seems I am hatching an egg on the side of my head, the bloody mother hen needs to come and take it back it hurts." Sawyer's shoulders shrugged, was he laughing at his boss? "No, I am fine and I am here for the rest of the day and have set up an office here, my mother did not say I could not work, just that I am under observation."

"You say tomato... she says tomahto, Christian Grey. Grace will be confiscating your toys if you don't mind her words, Sir." Why the fuck did I call him Sir?

"Indeed, she will. Ana I will not been allowed in to see you for a few days or at least until John says you are ready. He's a good man Ana; please let him help, he needs to succeed with one of us at least?"

"I will try my hardest to come out the better of the two, I aim to finish on top Christian." More innuendoes, I think about having sex all the time with him, just thinking not actually doing, I am nowhere near ready for that. I get a shiver through my body, wow, what was that?

"I may surprise you and come ahead of you and be cured too." I smirk not before I get off you won't! My dad looks at me and smiles, shit I am blushing?

"Sir, we are here, I need to let Dr Flynn we are here."

"Of course Ana if you need anything, ask Flynn and either your father or I will get it for you, Ana, good luck." Why did that feel so final?

"Thank you Christian, I think I will need it, see you soon and watch the egg, I always ended up dropping my eggs, you know in the care for your pet egg class project?"

"No, my school was more progressive we had a potato, they knew we boys would drop the fuckers. Mine died and I gave it a funeral and what-da-ya-know, I had a whole new batch of potato babies to raise."

"Did they become good honest citizens?"

"No, but they made a mighty fine side dish at dinner." We both laughed one last time. "Bye Ana see you soon?"

"Goodbye Christian, I guess so if I'm a good girl. Bye." Sawyer pressed a button at the front gate and the camera zoomed in on us. Now I am nervous and I feel an endless amount of fear and dread, 'this is needed, this is wanted, this will make me better', I say the words like a mantra over and over in my head.

Dr Flynn, the man I do remember from last night comes to greet me, I watch as he shakes my father's hand heartily, I breathe in and out and then slowly out and slowly in until I am calm and somewhat more relaxed.

"Anastasia, we meet again."

"Dr Flynn can you call me Ana or Annie, I don't care much for that name, I'm sorry am I allowed to talk?" I dip my head.

"Yes, we like to talk Ana, and the more you talk the better we like it. Did you sleep well after I left?" I lifted my eyes and smiled.

"I did thank you, but I don't remember much of the conversation, though, it seemed like I was there, but not there you know what I mean?"

"I do, indeed, Mr Steele, this way Sawyer can you please place the books by the reception desk there, there is a family visitors' room through there, and Helen will buzz you through when you have placed the books."

"Sir, thank you and good luck Miss Steele. If she needs anything let me know Doctor Flynn."

"I will do, Sawyer, but she has pretty much everything she needs, for a while anyway."

"Thank you Sawyer, see you with the wire cutters over there by the big Oak at midnight, they haven't made a prison I can't get out of!" I winked and was sure he smiled.

"Right come on through leave your bags to be checked."

"I understand, come on, let's get the hard part done, the first step on my way to recovery is admitting there is something I need to recover from, I would assume Doctor Flynn?"

"Yes Ana and taking the first step is the hardest part, from here on in we will help you in your recovery." I ummed, I just want the nightmares to stop and the hallucinations to go away and reality is just that, really…

* * *

I love the reviews spell checking and grammar checking all thirty chapters with a new checker. Hate that,.?;:! are letting my story down ! I am dyslexic too so bear with me... Love the posative feed back and the constructive feed back I hope you like the rest x


	9. Chapter 9:

Usual disclaimers, I do not own the rights to the fifty shades branding or the work of EL James it remains solely hers…

* * *

This is my version of fifty shades and no, not all the characters are here, some are, some new, some have different careers, and yes even sexual preferences are not the same, shock horror this is not fifty shades of grey… If you want fifty read the books again.

* * *

CHAPTER 9:

C POV:

After Ana's short but very upbeat phone call, I smiled because she seemed to be happy, I had to phone Ray and tell him I wasn't going to be able to see her before she went to the clinic blaming a trip in my office, for my mother's enforced incarceration in this damned hospital room for twenty four hours. I had Taylor fetch my laptop and all the files on my adoption and everything on the twins adoption, brought here. I need to get a heads up on this; I cannot get my head around the fact that I may have a sister out there. The adoptive parents the Pauls sadly had died when the twins were nineteen, I cannot ask them for details. Barney has worked his magic, don't ask me how but before me are their files and now mine.

As my father correctly said I only skimmed through my files so wasn't sure what I would be finding out today. I still know what I know, she was a crack whore who sat back and allowed her pimp to beat me and burn me, my chest becomes tight and my heartbeat erratic, as I run my fingers across the scars left to mar my body. As I open my file the first thing I see is my adoption papers, those I lovingly place to one side, I don't need to see those I know who my parents are and those papers I will always treasure. I flick through and look for a birth certificate and there isn't one? Why did I think there should be one?

I look again at my adoption paperwork and it's there, there are file and notes on the adoption, by the judge, and it states as there was no certification of birth available, and after blood tests proved that the deceased mother of the child called Christian Morgan, was in fact one Ella Morgan. Though through an extensive search by the Trevelyan Grey family, the woman named Ella Morgan is not the true identity of the body found at the side of the four year old Christian Morgan. Tests done at the time of arrest for one Dylan Read, the said boyfriend of the same Ella Morgan, proved to confirm he was not the child's biological father. He could not be of assistance in her true Identity as he had only been with the deceased woman a few months. Upon searching the premises no further information could be found and after extensive advertisement for possible blood relatives to come forward, it is deemed by the city of Detroit, in the state of Michigan and in the county of Wayne, that all possible avenues of enquiries have been taken and it is deemed the child one Christian Morgan is freely available to be placed with the adoptive parents, Carrick and Grace Trevelyan Grey.

Seeing that, I now know I need to find out who Ella really was, I was confused and upset more, was my birthday really the same, was I the age I am said to be? I flick through the papers and photo's attached to the thick file before me, all the supposed claims on me that the investigations uncovered are numerous and all were discounted by blood work, that is why I was placed in the foster home, until theses enquires were made, but there I was safe and I ate and I was warm and clean for the first time in my life and I was visited daily by the angel who saved me, my mother, Grace, and as I wiped away a tear, I thank god I was taken to her hospital and she was the one who looked after me that night. Mia came into my room looking happy to see me.

"What are you doing Christian, Mom's going to kill you?"

"Finding out who I am, or rather who I was."

"Want some help, I'm good at puzzles?"

"If you want, here look through that load of pictures, I'm looking for anything that proves my birthday, how the hell they did that without a certificate is beyond me?"

"You really are a man of mystery big brother!" I smile as she passes me a packed lunch from Gail and a thermos of proper coffee.

"Thank you, I bet yours and Elliot's files were not as big as this?"

"Nope, ours is bog standard and uninteresting, names, illnesses, family aliments, date, pictures the usual." They know everything about their past and have decided not to look up their birth family's. I was the same, until hearing of the possibility of siblings. Would they in fact be siblings?

"Here this is a picture of your first birthday, it's dated on the back and Christian that's a nice house and that's an expensive cake, see your pretty clothes, those aren't cheap and your mom is in designer gear Christian." Umm there is an upshot to having a fashion designer in the family. "The second birthday picture isn't as good, see she has the clothes, but they are shabby and she is bigger."

I look and smile. I have a homemade chocolate cake, my name and two candles, and my mother is smiling as we blow out the candle. What happened to her to make her take the drugs? Somewhere between my first and second birthday parties Ella had given birth and disposed of the children and yet kept me? I am confused. I look at the pictures and she looks ill. Perhaps Mom was right, giving the possible children up did drive her to taking the drugs?

"Christian, there are a few more of you outside a big house, but nothing else, the house looks old and has massive walls look." I look and try to remember, but nothing springs out, like yeah I know and remember this place. "Perhaps this is where she ran from? If those twins are your brother and sister, they would be already in your mom's belly here." I smile she does like a puzzle. "This one here has a man holding you, he too has some really nice clothes on, it's a pity whoever took it didn't take one with his head on!" No, it's a godsend because then I would have been sent to live with these people and there was a reason Ella ran. "This house is really old Christian, and if we find out the designer, perhaps we can narrow down the search? Yes, don't look at me like that, I know there are millions of old houses all over America, don't give me that look Christian, but the really old buildings were designed by big named designers back then. I have a friend I can get her to look at the design and see if she can tell me who?" I nod, my sister is not as imagined, an airhead.

"Good thinking sister dearest, you really are good at all this crap."

"Yeah, well, we can't all be the Christian Grey…" I laugh.

"Nobody in their right minds would want to be me right now Mia!" She took a picture of the picture and sent it to her friend, the building expert, well an architecture specialist building engineer, working for the historic building society here in Seattle, apparently it's not what you know it's who you know! Mia's phone bleeped about an hour later.

"OMG… She knows the house, Christian; it's by an architect called William S. Hebbard and it is in San Diego it's still there. Christian, you could find your family still live there…"

"I have my family, Mia and I know where they thank you. Thank you for knowing the right people too." I shuffled to the bed and looked at the photos again, there was a reason this woman ran, so was I right in finding out who caused her to run and why? "Mia, what if the reason she ran was to get away from them, I mean she ran way across the country to Detroit for god's sake? What if the reason was to deplorable to mention to anyone? What do I do Mia?"

"Shit, you're asking me? I don't know I guess you do a check on the house, it has a name and well you know it's in San Diego, California." I phoned Welch and gave him the details. Now we had to wait. I wonder how Ana is going she should be in her room by now. I called Flynn.

"Hi John, how was she?"

"Better than I expected, she has a tough few months ahead of her Christian, and the books you sent her made her cry."

"Fuck, I'm sorry, I remember her saying something at lunch, she liked the classics."

"Not sad tears Christian, why do you always presume tears mean sadness? No, she was happy to get them and the boat ones; she was particularly jovial about the model yacht you sent her in to build. I think she will get better with time and understanding. How are you today?"

"Closer to finding my birth family thanks to my baby sister Mia. We know they came from San Diego and well, it's a start, but what if they are monsters and that's where I get these rages from?"

"You are not a monster, the likelihood is that they are not these perceived monsters you've already made them out to be. Christian open your mind to the possibility she was just in need of help and rather than ask, she ran. They could have looked for her, start there with the possibility they reported her and you missing, with the police there. You know her description and you know your circumstances. It's a starting point Christian."

"I knew I paid you mega bucks of a reason, oh and the jets ready for both Disney World and Bali for Rhian, she drives a hard bargain, but if it's alright with you keep her away from kitchen appliances around me, I'm rather attached to my bollocks."

"So she rang you then?"

"Um, she did. Though she wasn't nearly as mad as I thought. Well, I will see you at some point this week, but for now Ana needs you more than I do."

"She does, and Christian? Remember, finding out where you came from may very well set some of your demons to rest." I agreed begrudgingly and ended the call. Mia gathered all my things together and we started on the twins file.

"They were born in Detroit, she was a month into her pregnancy when she ran away, and eight months later they were abandoned. Ella Morgan was admitted to the emergency rooms at Henry Ford Hospital, and gave birth to the two of them, there is a report here from the doctor on call, it says she wouldn't look at them and told the doctor to take them as far away from her as possible. She told them her name and that was all. When they came to give her medication, she had left this note saying she relinquished all her parental rights to the children whom she called Tristan and Emma. She asked that they were to be given up for adoption, she couldn't afford to feed two more mouths and she requested they be adopted together. She then disappeared into the night; the address given was an abandoned building next to a car park. In the same part of Detroit you were found Christian. It's looking like you have a brother and a sister out there."

"I have nothing of the kind, Elliot and you are my siblings, they just happen to share the same womb as me."

"Harsh Christian, very harsh."

"Not at all, it's a reality."

"They were adopted by the Pauls, after yet again more waiting time for investigations to find a blood relative, nobody apart from freaks came forward. So why did the social worker dealing with you not know all this?"

"Back then Mia there was no computer's dealing with this, just paper files and pen and pencils. They wouldn't put her name and mine with theirs, not two years after the fact. They were adopted at least two years before me. What were their names at adoption?"

"They were born in Detroit on January 16th, 1985 and adopted by a Mark and Francis Paul, he was a Doctor at the hospital and she was their nurse, oh Christian, that sent a shiver down my spine, how freaky is that you were all adopted by a doctor?" I nod, freaky indeed. "Their names were kept the same, in case their birth mother wanted to find them, they were adamant if she wanted to see them again, she could." The very reason Grace kept my name too if relatives came forward, because obviously Ella was dead. Mia was given her birth mothers name by Mom and Elliot already had his birth grandfathers name.

"Christian, you look tired, I will put this down and you get some rest, Mom will be in after her shift and she can help you more, yes?" I nod.

"Thank you Mia, what would I do without you?"

"Um, I don't know? Thank me by starting my business with me?"

"No."

"No? Why you promised."

"No, I'm not starting it with you, I'm starting it for you. Go and see the building and then see Andrea and Ros and they will sign the building lease to you, for the period of one year, the plan looked good according to Ros, and if you stick to it and make a go of it, in one year if you're making a profit, you may have the buildings deeds free and clear, and any debt you have remaining from your start-up costs will be wiped too. You will use the GEH's accountants and legal, and you will ask for help should you need it." There she blows, Helium filled squeals, damn it she can burst an ear drum.

"You're the best brother ever." My chest is hugged tight as she squishes me.

"Well, yes, thank you Mia you can let me go now. It seems Mama Mia, Seattle, will soon be open for business."

"Mama Mia, USA, France, Italy and England I will have you know," More squeals again.

"Aiming high there Lil Sis, how about Mama Mia Seattle, Paris, Milan and London?"

"Nahah, aim high or go home, I'm aiming for total world domination Christian. I want to dress all the preggers ladies of the world." I laugh as she skips out, nothing wrong with that Mia nothing at all.

Mia's POV:

My brother is the best, I leave the hospital and head for the Space Needle, Christian in his total domination of the world, has hired the damn thing for the evening seeing, as they had to cancel the earlier shoot, they needed to fly in a replacement model for Sarah, gosh I mean Ana, as Anya was unavailable to fly out from her home in Italy and I wondered why? Then I was of course missing in action. Jose, well, he's extremely grateful when I get there because the night shoot was what he really wanted.

"I could hug that damned brother of yours; he pulled some mega strings for this. Right the models are in the restaurant and are getting ready, go help them Honey Girl."

"Why isn't Anya doing it?"

"Baby Girl got married darling! Did you not get an invite?"

"No, it must have got lost in the post." Damn that hurt, what was I a last fling in Paris? I really thought we had something special, obviously not. I walked in on the chaos. I took a deep breath and whistled, so very lady like of me.

"Right stop the unorganised chaos. Mark and Eve do Jay's hair and makeup. Steve and Shannon do her make up."

"She has a name sweet cheeks." Jay was smiling from his chair.

"Sorry I haven't had a great day, brother in the hospital and all that?" And dumped by my perfect lover and for a man too. "Sorry Mia Grey and you are?"

"Cassidy Hughes and I know who you are. I know your brother too."

"Which one I have two, Elliot and Christian?"

"Christian, I worked under him for a while." She smiled and sat in her chair.

"Good for you working at GEH. He is in hospital at the moment. I will tell him I met you."

"He won't remember me, but wish him a speedy recovery for me."

"I will, right, I need your clothes."

I ran through the set list and organise their clothes on the rails. The dressers get them ready and I watch as Jose works his magic. Wow, she looks just like Sarah, shit I mean Ana, that's going to be a hard one to remember. I suppose she really did like to keep the different elements of her life separate? Each to everyone's own as Dad always says. I have to help Jay dress next, why can't he learn to dress himself? I laugh as I picture undressing him.

"Miss Grey are you lost in there somewhere?" Jay pats my head as I fasten his tie.

"No, I'm not. Did you know Anya was getting married?"

"Yes, I was her official single screw, she was a wild one and it was a memorable night." Uh? I beg to differ I was her last screw, as you so nicely put it.

The memory makes my sex throb. Leaving Jay, I go to the restrooms; I need to scream or something. I get in the empty toilet cubicle and sob, she promised me forever and I got whatever! I remember the last night; I remember the last kiss, the last dance, the last time in bed and get a warm wet feeling between my legs. Fuck, I need this. I pull down the seat and feel my wetness I imagine Anya's finger as she explored me, my own fingers were delving into her warmth. My fingers busy themselves with my own body now. I probe and stretch as imagine Anya is doing this to me, I'm biting her pink nipple hard, sucking and feasting upon her as my fingers enter her softly. I hear her mew in delight as I flick her clit over and over; as she does she screams my name in delight. My own fingers now are wet with my own arousal as I play harder and harder with myself, punishing my body for not being good enough to keep her my fingers are poking my sex harshly. As I near my release, the door opens and I hear Jay call my name.

"Problems with the damn lighting, we have ten minutes are you alright in here Mia?" I drop my legs and head out. "Oh, was I interrupting something, it's just you're a little flushed?"

"No, just releasing a little frustration, nothing you need worry about." With that he was in front of me.

"Anything I can help you with, I'm very good at un-frustrating?" He didn't await my reply, he took it upon himself to kiss me and to my shame I let him, and fuck me the dark side is an amazing kisser. I groan into the kiss as his tongue delves deeper, we fumbled with clothes and I vaguely realise I'm unbuttoning trousers and my knickers are being ripped off. I am suddenly hunched up over his open trousers and then I'm impaled on his dick, fuck that's nice.

"Mia, I have wanted you since you first turned up in Paris. Yeah baby like that." I'm thrusting on him like I'm on a bucking horse, and he in turn is bucking, fucking or whatever? It feels great, as do his kisses.

"Shut up and fuck me hard. I need this." We carry on, against the sinks and then the wall, grabbing kissing, pawing, and then as he thrusts harder into me, I came and wow really hard, feeling my muscles tense, I shake to an amazing finish, my breathing is laboured, I feel alive as he continues thrusting hard. My hands grab his hair, as his head is pinned against my shoulder. He continues to pound into me mercilessly, my next orgasms comes, as do several others, one after the other. I'm in a state of euphoria as he finally screeches to his own release. He trembles as he comes to a shaky end, and I hang limp from his body. What the fuck was that?

"That was amazing Mia, fucking amazing…"

"Erm as first times go I guess it was…" He looks at me and kisses me again.

"You were a virgin? Shit, I'm so fucking sorry. I went at you like a bull in a china shop, shit I bet I have hurt you fuck, fuck oh fuck."

"Um, I hate to burst the bubble, what I should have said I was a penis virgin, having never had sex with a man before."

"I was your first man, but… Oh, you are attracted to women, sorry." He withdrew and cleaned himself up. Reaching for the towels, he wiped me gently, cleaning and drying me, fuck me that was a nice as the sex we had just had. "There and I'm sorry, but your underwear is only fit for the rubbish. I may have been a little bit rough with them."

"Hu? I can get more; I have many at my disposal."

"Good I wouldn't mind doing that again."

"I think I would let you too. Thank you, I am it seems rid of my frustration. Let's get back before we are reported missing."

"So, you're up for more Mia, I mean after I wine and dine you of course?"

"I said so, didn't I? I have never done that before, so yeah I'm up to experimentation with your male body parts!" He leans down and kisses me again, wow nice.

"So dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, I will cook for you at my folks place; they are at the hospital with Christian. Then I will show you my tree house. I have never taken a boy back there before."

"Tree house how old do you think I am?"

"I promise you, you will like it…"

C POV:

I wake when Mom starts prodding the now smaller egg.

"Shit, Mom! Are you trying to wake me, or kill me? A quick shake would have done."

"I tried that dear. You have been busy darling. Come on, let's clear away. I have your dinner from Gail, she's spoiling you. Dad is on his way too."

"Good, I have news. I think I was born In San Diego, in fact, I'm sure of it."

"Oh, I was sure you were born in Detroit. Never mind eat this and we will wait for your father. Ana is doing well, I phoned and asked John if she needed girl stuff. We sent her flowers."

"So did I. John said he would let her have them? Ray has spent all day with her. He said he would ring later, with an update."

"Did Mia call?"

"Yes, she was really good and pulled in some favours and well, I was so impressed, she has earned the backing of GEH today. She was going to the Space Needle to finish their shoot there. I hope that guy Rodriguez knows I had to pull a shit load of strings to get it him at night?"

"I'm sure he does and think of it as helping Ana and Mia too dear."

My mother is up to something, she is giving me the stare, and has said dear more than once! Just then Elliot comes in, argh my saviour, she can't battle us both. Fuck, that's wrong, she can play us against each other she has the power and has done it many times before.

"Argh, my eldest child, have you been good today, dear?"

"Mommy, I have, what are you after?"

"Nothing, can't I be nice."

"You always are, but when you do the sing song voice and call us dear, we have either fucked up or you want something? Which is it, 'cos I know sure as hell remember the last thing I did wrong, and I still say he should have taken the ball to his pretty face, was the orchid house happening!"

"You know the ball is coming up, right?"

"Yes, mother." We say in unison.

"Well, I have a new doctor who started with me today and she needs a date."

"Mom, you said I couldn't screw anybody from your work place." He was slapped. "You did mother ask Mia, she saw you bitch slap me today have you forgotten?" And another one, ouch I felt that.

"No, dear, and all you have to do is walk her in on your arm, and introduce her around, no one mentioned intercourse dear." I laugh hard. "You could do it Christian." I gave her the look.

"I told you Mom, I'm bringing Philip, my gay lover, remember?" Mom's face was a picture.

"I thought you were joking, oh well, I look forward to seeing him, it looks like it's down to you Elliot then. Oh, and she's called Diana Lang." I know I spit my coffee out, and Elliot went a deep shade of red. "She's just transferred in from Albert Einstein, over there in New York." I need to get my hands around Welch's throats or Taylors one of them slipped up.

"Erm Mom, I may have a slight problem there, I may have already tapped that keg?" Wow, I didn't see that bitch slap come, but I am sure glad it was Elliot's head and not mine!

"Elliot Trevelyan Grey, you never cease to amaze me and that is not a compliment young man, who else have you tap… I mean had relations with?"

"Mom, it would be easier to tell you he hasn't had." And wam my head received a smack too. "What? Is it my fault he is a man whore, and I might add I'm in here with a severe head injury Mother." I also have a damned headache too, not because of the egg and the stitches, but because all of a sudden my subs are it seems, coming to try sink my battleship.

"She may not want to go with me we didn't part on good terms."

"You mean you gave her the wrong phone number?"

"No, I didn't give a phone number at all and I may have told her I was the Christian Grey!"

"YOU DID WHAT!" I was mad as hell. "Why the fuck would you tell them you were me?"

"I needed a dinner reservation and your name opened the door." I am fuming. "How many times have you used my name?"

"Not a lot, most people know me, but those who don't know you. Besides, it's all good, I tell them I'm Elliot Grey when we get in, I didn't with Diana, though we skipped the formalities and we had dessert at your place. And again a couple of months ago too, you were away on business." I fucking know where I saw them, and she knew she couldn't return to Escala again, after her contract was terminated. She needs another reminder of how insecure her position here is, and with how much I pump into this hospital. I can make it happen. I need answers quicker than Welch can get them, like now.

"Mom, why is she here, just out of interest, Albert Einstein's a great hospital. Did she leave under any red flags?"

"No, nothing as sinister as that sweetheart, thanks for worrying though. It's just her daughter needs specialist care and my unit can give it her, her families here and can help too, she was alone in New York and struggling." I swallow hard, as does Elliot, but he shuffles in his seat, perhaps he wasn't as careful as I was?

"Her husband's family has Cystic fibrosis in their family, and the poor girl has it too." Do I or Elliot have it, another reason to have some knowledge of my bloodline? Why no mention of a husband?

"So where's the dad then?" Elliot jumps in again.

"He died of the disease four months ago, leaving her to bring little Molly up on her own. She is quite the little charmer, the little Elfin three years old, she already has every member of my staff eating out of her hands." I breathed a little lighter, she was my sub more than four years ago, so Elliot isn't her father either, I'll let the fucker stew, he hasn't worked that out for himself just yet. I must remember to get a full blood work for these markers and any other telltale things. She still needed to inform someone of her intention to move back, she has Welch's number.

"I guess if all she needs is an arm, she can borrow mine, but mom stop doing this please. You get grandchildren if and when I am ready. No, you don't get a ready made one either, I have a lot of women to meet before I meet the future Mrs Grey 'cos I just haven't met her yet." He sings the Michael Buble song, just to prove a point. Then lets out a sigh and slaps my arm, the dumb shits worked it out, because the colours back in his cheeks, he looked decidedly green for a minute or two.

"Headache here Bro, thanks to your singing and moms walloping." Mom smiles. Dad walks in and joins the party as they eat the food sent in by Gail.

"Dad, I was telling Mom that I may have been born in San Diego, I am awaiting a report on the house I was photographed in, and missing persons reports from there, for a woman and a child. There can't have been many missing kids and moms right, Dad?"

"Right, good work and how the devil did Welch's team do that then?"

"They didn't Mia did." He laughed loudly and nearly choked on his sub. "Seriously, Dad, she spotted the old house in the back, the clothes, everything. She hides being smart really well."

"My daughter has always been smart, she just doesn't think before she speaks, if she did…" Mom rallies to Mia's corner.

"She'd still come across as dumb Mom, but she does know her fashion stuff." I show Dad the pictures, and fire up the lap top, and yes the reports are in…

* * *

Reviews are great I love them, good bad or constructive in their critique, thanks for taking the time to review... New spell check tool is hopefully working, being dyslexic I don't trust that either lol! Don't forget to go to pintrest link on my profile for fun!


	10. Chapter 10

This is my version of fifty shades and no, not all the characters are here some are some new some have different careers and yes even sexual preferences are not the same, shock horror this ain't fifty shades of grey… If you want fifty read the books again...

* * *

Guest chapter 6

Sorry but this story doesn't make any sense at all.

Guest chapter 6

Was Tristan Christian's twin brother?

Guest chapter 6

This story is mess I can't keep up

* * *

At the moment it doesn't all come together your right there are a few puzzle pieces that don't fit, but I think as the story unfolds it will, why does it all have to make sense all at once, where is the mystery in that? As the story unfolds it will all tie in nicely, I promise you…

Tristan and his twin Emma are younger than Christian his mother was a month into her pregnancy when she left her husband he was a year old when they left..., so no not his twin. Christian and Carrick are looking into the possibility of a sibling connection, hope that clears that up?

I can't see where the mess is but the next chapter with John Flynn and Ana may clear some confusion up, Ana is the one who's hurt and confused, she used a different name for modelling, to distance herself from being the victim Anastasia Steel, Sarah Harper was meant to be her escape until Sarah Harper became a victim too. The brown hair blond hair was a ploy of Ana's to see which type of woman Christian preferred!

Christian had not met her before the photo shoot that day, only as a child back when she was ten and lived with her grandpa steel, he wasn't that interested in the ten year old, why would a eighteen year old notice a child, he didn't play with his own sister why would he play with the shy girl next door. He had little to do with her and spent all the time in the shed with Grandpa Steel, so much so he didn't know she was called Anastasia, he always thought she was called Annie, because both Rays called her Annie, the reason for that will become apparent later too…

Could it also be that Eleanor did not seduce the very young teenage Christian? She introduced him to bdsm but not as a teenager he was away at Harvard when he met her that way…

Why is it a mess? I have re-read it loads of times and cannot see where the mess is there are plenty of as yet unfinished story lines and possibilities, I wish now I had done the first ten chapters before I put it on but I didn't.

* * *

Guest chapter 10 : I don't know what to say about the readers that say it doesn't make sense. It does to me and I'm enjoying it.

Yes, this chapter would've helped in the appropriate place, but it's still nice to get Ana's POV. Is alcoholism part of Ana's neurosis? She was basically drunk to two days and didn't even remember a single thing for about 36 hours or so. Glad she didn't remember wanting to shoot CG, but what was she thinking during the photo shoot and lunch? Oh, and I got really confused the morning after when they were talking about who Kate slept with. There was no indicator of when it switched from Jose talking to Kate talking for a few dialog passes.

I loved the previous chapter with CG going through his file and the way Mia helps him. Pretty smart. I really like that she actually cares about Ana and wants to help her recovery.

Is Mia becoming Bi? Not my favourite part, but interesting none the less.

Oh and this Emma that's marrying Ethan and torturing Kate, is she going to be the same Emma that is CG's half-sister?

Hasn't Kate seen pictures of CG through the media or google? Why didn't she recognize him in the park?

* * *

All this positive feedback and constructive advice I have re done the chapter lay outs and I think Ana's drunken rampage is in place. Now to redress the great points raised,

* * *

Yes when Ana drinks she cannot remember anything that's why her father asks Christian has she been drinking? She gets alcoholic amnesia and well spotted she lost the day where she went to her dads and returned with the gun and paperwork. She switched to vodka. She must have appeared normal to the drunken friends, as they didn't know she was already drunk when they joined her. They were on the way to a costume party and were drunk too and Ana went as a mummy because she was so drunk she doesn't remember it. (That's why there should always be a designated watcher lol!)

I have hopefully explained more about the construction worker being Elliot and there to work not party but when Kate came on to him he was a smitten… Poor Ana did the photo shoot hung over and most of the lunch she just topped up Sundays party, good job Christian was there at the lunch… Her friend Kate and Jose didn't watch the almost comatose Ana did they?

Emma, is going to be funny at her bachelorette party, looking forward to that chapter and the bucks do!, there's loads of Emma's in the world lol….

Mia is rowing and experimenting, I like her experiments.

Oh and yeah I re did the jogging thing, but face it he is always in suits and evening where when he is at work or at a gala, he doesn't deal with the press Andrea and Ros do, but I hid his appearance better I think… Onwards to find his family, Emma included lol…

Fixed the Steel with Steele... Thabks guest reviwer also the Clyde Claude thing derrr same riviewer tided the elliot and Christian thing up too coversation should flow better x many thanks love helpful comments x

* * *

I oh-ed! in your chapters is a bit annoying. You say it alot, it sounds rediculious. I dont say it a lot I write it I hate my mouth made an o'h

* * *

incarcerated and incinerated all sorted sorry dyslexic and trying to do a chapter a day lol tell me will check will cahnge will please if I can lol

* * *

I cannot reply to guest reviews, so will add to this periodically.

I hope any questions and tips gratefully received,

As a reviews

xxxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Usual disclaimers, I do not own the rights to the fifty shades branding or the work of EL James it remains solely hers…

* * *

CHAPTER 11:

C POV:

Eliot has just taken a call for a plumbing incident, Elliot knows I need some Mom and Dad time, and he I think needs some of his own plumbing looked at too.

"There was a police report filed, two in fact one at, Vista Sheriff's Department and one with the Oceanside Police Department I guess they were covering their bases. So let's see who I am, Dad, I have sent a copy to you, read and share with Mom." She is rooting for this to be a happy ending. I watch as he opens the reports and I know his legal eyes are looking for the hidden legalities of this. He tells me to read in silence, it will sink in better and there is a lot to take in too.

On the June 20th1984, oh, two days after my first birthday, my mother and I were reported missing by my grandmother, a Mrs Phoebe Lowe, accompanying her on both occasions where her daughters Trinity and Emma. They last saw my mother Jennifer Lowe, the night before, when Jennifer put her son Leo to bed, it seems I was called Leo Lowe, it sounds like I should be singing 'Old MacDonald had a farm, Leo-Leo-Lowe,' he, meaning me, was fractious and teething and Jennifer was not sleeping too well because he was up all night. They fear she may have harmed the child, as he does tend to cry and keep both his father and grandfather up until the early hours.

"Interesting that my father did not come forward, don't you think Dad?"

"I was thinking that too."

"Perhaps they were busy Carry?" My mother ever the happy face of family life.

"Too busy for his child? The only time I cannot get home in an emergency is on the very rare occasion the case is too complex and or the judge won't allow it. I have even been known to be in contempt of court on a few of our sons worst falls from grace, Grace!" I smile and give him the patented pout, it doesn't work with him but I live in hope it one day will.

My father is one William Lowe and my grandfather is one Leonardo William Lowe, they think she is doing her usual attention seeking thing she has done before and is holed up in a hotel somewhere. The police told them to come back twenty four hours later or call if they did return. The Aunts and sister in law came back as their mother was in a great deal of stress. Without their mother there they admitted they sent her away because of the nightly beatings she received from their brother. They provided the officer with a contact phone number and he was satisfied with their answers and her assurance she would make herself known to the sheriff's department in Knox County, Ohio, she kept the appointment and moved again straight away. They were also told of three different hospitals who had her on their files as a Jane Doe; she was also under the doctor for strong pain medication for several old breaks and the constant headaches she suffered from. Perhaps her drug addiction stemmed from failure to procure these pills?

Their nephew only cried because his mother was locked away from him, when the beatings took place. The police closed their files, and went to see the men of the house informing them that Mrs Jennifer Lowe had in fact left her husband, and would be seeking a divorce and full custody of the male one year old child named Leo Lowe. My father was angry, but my grandfather was apparently relieved. My father struck a police officer and was arrested.

"So it seems she ran to get away from an abusive husband?"

"It would seem so, but we can check paperwork and see if your father was served divorce papers."

"Yeah, I guess so, but if they were rich, why not pay her maintenance and crap? Why did she fear them so much she ran clear across the country and lived in near poverty?" I read the report on the current home and its owners. I read both my grandparents are dead and my father is dead too, sentenced to death for the murder of a Morgan Gerrard, he was put to death twenty eight years ago in the gas chamber at San Quentin State Prison, wow.

"Dad, have you got to…"

"It seems your father may have murdered your daddy, were you thinking that?"

"I was just going to mention it, yeah."

I continue to read mine by myself, as my mother and father are reading theirs to themselves. My grandfather died leaving his estate to his wife, with ample provision for his daughters. When she died she left it to the girls with the provision that if and when Jennifer and Leo came back they were to be welcomed back with open arms and to share in their wealth equally. Interesting, I read that the women are both in their fifties and are in fact twins, it seems twins run in the family, but who is this Morgan Gerrard whose last name I had? I pick up the phone and catch Barney.

"Barney can you get me information…"

"On, Morgan Gerrard and the women Trinity and Emma Lowe, already and it's zapping it's way to you now… Good hunting Sir."

"Thanks Barney any luck with the urgent update on number three, and the rest of the searches."

"Yeah boss, Taylor has them and is on the case."

"Thank you and get some sleep."

"I had a whole night's sleep once, and I didn't like it much." I never know if he's serious or he takes shit to keep him awake?

I read the new reports and the women, my aunts; have spent a fortune on investigators and god dammed psychics to look for me, so much so their home is re-mortgaged to the hilt to get funds to find me. I actually see my father has got the report and is hugging my mother. That's another problem I can solve with the touch of a few strokes of my keyboard. Mom knows it too.

"Don't say anything Mom, I see the look and yes, I will sort out their problems."

"You're a good boy." I know and a sucker for the face she is pulling. I have their photos and I actually look like my father, William Lowe. Shit, I'd hope I didn't come from him. I read the report on Morgan Gerrard and the trail notes on Williams case, nope, he cannot be my father as he was an African American and had a very kind face.

He was the handyman and gardener on the estate and according to Williams trial notes, had been comforting my mother, in all innocence after a row with the defendant. He flew into a rage and beat him unconscious. When Morgan Gerrard was released out of the hospital, he rode to her rescue, he and my aunts helped him in a Jennifer's escape, when he had put both Jennifer and me on the train, the sisters having packed her a case with clothes and did the same for me, they also gave my mother a bag with money and jewels in it and food for their journey, wherever their journey took them. They did not want to hear from her unless she was in trouble, but they received postcards from all over the country for the first few months. The last postcard came from Nebraska six months after they escaped, after that there was nothing.

Morgan Gerrard, was drinking, after work in a local bar, some three months later when William Lowe walked in demanding to know where he had taken his tramp of a wife and son, he then called Morgan a rather unpleasant word for a black man, but being a placid man, he did not retaliate nor give William Lowe the answers he wanted, the onlookers in the bar said what happened next would taint their lives for ever, Lowe took out a gun and pulled the trigger in what seemed like slow motion, he then emptied the barrel into the poor defenceless man, and all before he could be restrained, Lowe killed him instantly. Mr Gerrard had not fought back nor told him where his wife and son where, despite being badgered into it by Lowe. He died taking their secret to his grave and Lowe was sentenced to death, and was transported to San Quentin State Prison, where he waited nearly three years until his sentence was carried out. My mom sighed.

I then realised why, Morgan Gerard had five small children when he was killed and his wife, Miranda, was expecting their sixth. I dreaded reading on, but a smile came to my face. My grandmother took them when my grandfather passed away, but before that she paid all their bills and put three of the six boys through medical school and two finished with law degrees, I know I wowed. The sixth one is a priest. I smiled, but still feel awful that the six seemingly very gifted boys did not get to know the wonderful man who saved a small baby and his mother.

"Mom, Dad, can we go tomorrow, right away? I don't need any more proof that they are good people."

"Of course we will come with you. It would be our privilege to meet these wonderful ladies who saved you Christian, do you feel any better?"

"Some, but she could have asked them for help Mom, why didn't she? Why give up the twins?"

"Perhaps they can tell you why she would not return, they seem to have the key to the more darling boy. Now I think I will have them sign you out, as long as you come home with us?"

"I'd like that. Thanks for being, well for being you, both of you have done so much for me. I don't think you will ever know how much I love you both?" My mother broke down in tears. What had I done now? I gave her a hug as she wept into my shoulder. My father too was snivelling into his handkerchief. As I got dressed in the bathroom, I heard the reasons for the tears. I, being the ultimate bastard, and hard arsed megalomaniac, had never told her I loved her. I thought I had thousands of times, for the food, the clothes, the presents, her patience, their undying love which was shown all the time, she told me all the time, did I really not tell her I loved her with words? Obviously not.

We got back to Grey Mansions after dinner and there was uneaten food and pots in the sink and a wine glass half empty, or is it half full? My mother begins to clear the dishes away and my father searches the house, but I see the tree house lights are on. You can't hear anything down here, its Christian sound proofed, for obvious reasons; my screaming would keep the neighbours up. I headed up the wooded stairs and my eyes were drawn to the lights like a damn moth to a flame, and what I saw made me wish the flames had burnt my corneas off, my sister performing oral sex on that model, Jay. I didn't know what to do, shit I was about to go in all guns blazing, when Dad tapped me on the shoulder.

"This one's a man, I did have my doubts she'd ever date a guy. Come on Son everyone has to grow up sometime, it's time you let your sister! She's not a child, she's twenty two Christian, but don't worry, I'm sure we can think of a suitable punishment. Are we alright with this?"

"Dad, she was, she was…"

"She was, I didn't see her, but I'm sure you have done worse up here?" My dad was so cool. I wanted to rip Jay's dick off and feed it down his throat. Is that any way to treat my sister?

"Dad, I have never, I repeat never brought a girl, a woman or a date up here."

"Even Bridget the maid?"

"No, I fucking did not, wrong son. Ask the man whore. He took over the tree house for a weekend when I was at Harvard. Him and his friends got downright dirty in there you and mom where away on your holidays and he was left in charge of the house remember?"

"I do, and I was lead to believe it was you and Elliot and the maid from here and the nurse from the Steele place." I shivered.

"Christ, no she was really old dad." Why the fuck was I talking like an errant teenager? My dad has never asked these questions of me, we or rather I have boundaries, my family is insistent today on ridding me of them.

"About what age thirty five, maybe?" I stopped in my tracks that's how old Elena was when she began my teaching. Fuck me from Sunday. Did he know about her too, it seems my father sleeps with one eye open?

"So what's their punishment then?" I smile as dad goes to the massive powerhouse and flicks a few switches, as we hide and watch the fun and games. How old are we? First the fire alarm, just in the tree house. Wooden tree, lonely and disturbed son, you bet your sweet ass it was alarmed, the whirring and the screeching brings two very naked, apart from their sheets, people heading down the steps and as they reach the bottom, dad flicks on the garden sprinkler hoses and given its fucking freezing anyway and the tap water comes straight from the fresh water pond, the water will be well chilled too. I watch as they run, they scream, or rather Mia screams, he's laughing, ouch Mia falls over, more water sprinklers are set off, as they struggle to stand up, his sheet in now not hiding his modesty at all and Mia is sat crying, then the sweetest of things happens, he straightens himself up, tucking in his sheet tightly and he gently picks my sister up and makes sure the sheet is covering her modesty and walks towards the patio doors, finally dad flicks off the switches and we follow, I don't know if I'm prouder of dad's payback or Jay treating my sister like a china doll, a naked china doll though arghhhh…

Mom is not happy. She points to the stairs and the hunk with the junk, yep wet white sheets do not leave anything to the imagination, especially his man junk, it's there for all to see, umm perhaps not, dad and I are not looking, but Mom is. Ewe she's perving over a boy Mia's age, fuck are my parents doing this on purpose or is this my guilty past playing a part here? I laugh and head up as Dad has words with Mom and you know get to the point of why the very just punishment took place. Apparently, Grandfather Trevelyan did the same thing to Miss Bunny and Mr Rabbit here, many moons ago; they were camping in the woods with friends and were asleep in the same tent. I tried so hard to block that bit out, as I went to get the model some of my clothes. I knock and leave them at the door, I return to my room and take it all in. It's been years since we lived here and yet our rooms look like they did the day we moved out.

I have two, one here in the main house, the room from my pre-teen years and then when I accidentally threw Mom into the chest of drawers, bruising her badly, they had the tree house built, so that my mother wouldn't feel the need to rush in and hold me, and as with everything else we Greys do, it was on the grander scale of tree houses, I would have been happy with a hut up a tree, but no, I get turrets and bridges and two bedroom wings, for stop overs, you need friends for those, and an entertainment room that would put most frat houses to shame. A fridge filled with snacks, and juices and small baby grand. I know opulent and so over the fucking top. Yeah, I was and am spoilt. I head downstairs, but before I go I see the small picture I have of Ella, erm Jennifer?

Hating her as I have done all these years for leaving me with him, will probably never go away, I hate that woman. That same woman, who from my second birthday changed and drastically too, clearly she had baked me a cake, she had taken time to shop, wash my clothes and feed me, so must have loved me right? So after that what happened, when did she and why did she turn into a shell, a waste of space time and energy? When did she give up the fight and did she give the twins up with the sole intention of turning to drugs and prostitution, giving them away before she bonded with them as she had me? Then, in that fleeting nanosecond, that was when it hit home, she didn't give me away because she loved me and I was part of her! They, if she didn't see them, hear them or feel them they weren't real? Oh hell…

Elliot was at the door of my bedroom, as I sat on the bed rocking to and fro on the bed, like a little boy again, crossed legged and tearful. All these years of hate, of angst, the fights, the bad things I did, Elena Lincoln, the subs, the clubs, the torture, that wasn't relief that was and still is torture. Perhaps they liked it, shit they told me they liked it, they must be as fucked up as me.

John is right Elena fed my neuroses, for her own gratification; perhaps she too has a pain that the lifestyle she chose was the only way she can cope, but this is about me now, not her! Because she is in my past. My self-worth was at zero and my dark soul was emotionless, feeling pain was I thought better than feeling nothing. I had no control over the past; it should have been left there. I should have moved on, but she wouldn't let me and with every lash of her whip, the thrash of her canes, or slap with some other instrument of pain, she fed my self-loathing and my mother issues to the point I could not get back.

What's making me move forward without the hate I feel? The love of a mother who ran from her aggressor, the love of two aunts who knew there was the possibility of never seeing me again, but they still let me go and then a man who had no reason to help either Jennifer or Leo Lowe, but he did and for that he was killed and those children, those six poor boys. The dam opened and the tears fell…

"Shit Christian, let it out Bro; I'm here, can I? Oh fuck it hit me after." He climbed on the bed and rocked with me, he held me tightly and I grabbed him tighter, he didn't say anything he didn't have too, he was here for me. After what seemed and eternity, he did what only Lelliot could do, he told me about his latest conquest…

"I think I am in love Bro?"

"Has Starbucks got a new taste for spring?"

"Nope."

"A new barista with big tits?"

"Nope."

"You have a new tool at work that means you don't need a woman?"

"What no one will replace a woman, dumb ass?"

"Well fucking spill or we will be old Greys before I guess it, I have the bases locked and loaded so what gives and who is she?"

"A hooker." And there he blows. "Not a real one she came dressed as one, to a party I was called out to."

"Party people have you on speed dial for what to get a keg, 'cos they are all underage drinkers?"

"Hey, I did that fucking once. No dickwad."

"That's megalomaniac dickwad to you."

"Yeah, yeah old and grey remember, and I'm older than you, so I have less time to procreate? Anyhow… I was going into the new apartments to fix the damn leak and fucking hell she was there, looking like a fucking angel."

"You said hooker!"

"The age thing remember? She was with a bunch of good looking people one was a model, well, I think a few could have been models. They thought I was a fucking part of the village people and one bloke kept on saying he was going to change into a cowboy or ride me like a cowboy, the music was too loud, I couldn't hear him, he said he wanted to take me for an Indian, I'm not into the male of the species, even if he was in camel. He had on a woman's red camel dress on a red wig and hooker heels, like hers." I oh-ed this sound like it was one of his more classier nights on the town. "Anyway, I had to turn the water off so the party ended and well they were all dressed like… I don't know rejects from Gay Pride? It was hilarious, any how the fella in the camel dress."

"Do you mean Chanel dress?" I had visions of a camel...

"I don't fucking know, he just kept saying he had got his fabulousness on and could he carry off red, whatever the fuck that meant? Anyhow, the next thing I know we are heading down a side alley and all hell breaks loose, Cat Woman had just had sex in public with Superman, right there in front of everyone, including his girlfriend Banana Girl, boy did she kick him in his nuts, my eyes watered for the guy, I'd go into detail but well I know women aren't floating your boat.  
Anyway, then the mummy laughed as the red dress man pulled Banana Girl's wig off her head and she hit the dude in the dress, then she attacked the mummy who fuck me, went all ninja on her ass, everyone stood back and did the actions, you know? Smash,wam, kerpow, thud... Anyhow Banana Girl was on the road, when the Batman, Robin and Cat Girl helped the banana up. The mummy was out of her tree and I mean out of it, oh-oh-oh-oh, she was so damn pretty did I tell you she was a model?" Was he doing drugs or drunk as usual, this sounds like his frat days all over again? A television was making out with an Umpa Lumpa and then fuck me, the rest of the village people turned up, at the door of your club here, Reload! I forgot to tell you, yeah I dropped the Grey name again and I owe you the bar tab. I phoned you though 'cos the model was into you, Stella, nope Sarah I think? She drank Cristal like it was water, I had to take them all back to their hotel, I had to throw their friend the mummy over my shoulder and take her back, the car wouldn't take her, well, I put her in bed because the red dress guy passed out cold and then I got down and dirty with Katie Girl and well Grey Boy I am in love."

"I always believed there is someone out there for you Elliot. Try enough and you're bound to find the right model eventually I guess, even a hooker, wow bringing a hooker home to meet Grace and Carrick are you mad?"

"She is a journalist, called Kate Kavanagh and I am in love Bro, but here's the problem, I had to leave I'd left the water off at the apartments and I get a shit load of texts and well, I did a runner, I didn't leave a number and what with this head thing and everything with you. I haven't had time to call her, but her friend is really into you, the model?"

"As you keep saying."

I remember the name she was the girl in the park, jogging and the annoying girl who got her dad to ask me to allow her the interview, but things keep happening and I have had to let her down too many times, I will see to her appointment myself, I hate doing interviews, and I know the gay thing will raise its head again, time to dispel those rumours I guess, seeing as I'm being more open with everyone it seems? What the hell, since Anastasia breezed into my life, it's become a clusterfuck of unusual feelings and happenings. Elliot falling in love the biggest revelation. My family issues aside not included. I have blood ties to actual people. John's right move on and walk away from the bad shit.

"Sarah Harper, quite the looker too."

"I know Miss Harper, as do you."

"Nope, never seen her before."

"Does Annie Steele ring a bell?"

"Nope, maybe, the name may be dinged a little, gimmy a clue, I have left a few notches on the bedposts Christian."

"Notches, fuck me your bedposts has so many notches Lelliot they are down to toothpicks now." He grins. "Grandpa Steeles, granddaughter Annie, you know Ray and Rose Steele from next door, the little girl Mia's age…"

"That's her, bloody hell and she has the hots for you?"

"I like her too, as a friend, and no I am not fucking gay. I just don't bring them home. I want the one I bring her to be special and I want it to mean something and you mention me and being gay in the same sentence and well, I'll tell Kate about you using my tree house as a Sexual Healing Centre and just how hands on you are at being a healing hand therapist there!"

"Don't knock the internet, I am learned I will have you know! I passed loads of tests and I will have you know, I am also an ordained minister for The Church of Puppy's and Pussies!"

"So you can massage, marry, then hump pussies and play with tits legally then?"

"Pretty much. I am also a member of the Church of the Free Love and Sexual Awareness Group too, so I could help with your coming out, guess I will have to put my fabulousness aside and face it you're straight and boring, at least tell me you're a virgin? I need some amusement in my life. You have been my source of embarrassing fun for years Christian." He is so priceless.

"Private place Elliot, private place." He was like a new and playful puppy, and had the attention span of a gnat. He was looking out of the window.

"What's gone on in the yard?"

"Dad was just testing the pipes for being frozen, you know flushing the pipes?"

"Oh, Mommy said you caught Mia up there with a guy?"

"I don't want to think about it thank you Elliot, why did you ask if you already knew?"

"I just wanted to see if you'd spill what you saw? Dad said he had to pull you off serving him his dick and testis for dessert? Are you okay? I was the same when I found her cleaning carpets with Lily." I looked at him for an explanation; I do not have carpets in the tree house, just some nice rugs and they cleaned the rugs, what of it? "As in… She was going down on Lily's runway carpet?" I threw myself back on the bed.

"Dad said he was glad she was into men at last I just thought he meant she was starting out, you know what I mean, and she was getting her first boyfriend."

"I can hardly knock her for it, I've been doing it forever, and the number of carpets I have helped clean is unfuckingbelivable." I am again stunned.

"Why was I the last to know, my security had to have known?"

"Probs, but what were your exact instructions to the men in black following her, you know vis-à-vis Mia's 'visitors'?"

"Under no circumstances was she to have men in her rooms unaccompanied, she was not to have male… She played me didn't she?"

"Here have the worlds tiniest violin, to show I'm only a tiny bit sorry for you, you control freak." He hands me an air violin and plays the thimble sized invisible instrument.

"Fuck you Elliot, why is everyone so bloody chilled? Why is the mad house of Grey Mansions changing?"

"Perhaps little brother, it's the same and it's you whose changing arghh there are raised voices, I feel the Mia show is about to start, come on let's see the bratty sister wiggle out of this!"

Mia's POV:

After the successful and rather impromptu session in the toilets I have been grinning like a Cheshire cat, do they in fact grin? Jay looks stunning and as he watches me he smiles. Those bright grey blue eyes have me, shit have I turned to the dark side? I watch as he kisses that damn girl, she drapes herself over him and through his jacket and they kiss, is Jose doing this just to wind me up? I busy myself with the clothes and shit I get a draft around my lady garden. Umm panties needed I think. I rummage through the bags and find a beautiful Carine Gilson black and white silk and satin balconette bra and panties, good not the skinny bitch ones she has on. Paff… I go and change, besides, I can afford the price tag, free. I like that she actually sent things in my size, she too is working on fashionable preggers pieces for my new stores! Designer nursing bras and big knickers, so Bridget Jones like, go figure there is a need for sexy massive knickers, apparently preggers woman are very sexual during their second trimester, I learnt lots when I asked around and did my research. I'm getting wrapped up in Mama Mia, when I should be getting Jay to say Fuck-Me-Mia! I put the underwear on and stand back wow, I'm sexy and I know it, I do a dance and wiggle-wiggle-wiggle-wiggle my tush and sing the song.

Throwing over the simple black cotton smock dress on, it hides the sexy stuff underneath and I go back to pack up the clothes as the shooting for today wraps. My row upon row of expensive dresses are all accounted for and the security guy takes them to the store here. I get the boxes of underwear to my car and as the elevator doors ping, Cassidy Hugh's is there and her hands are all over Jay. Oh, I was just used again.

"Hi sweetheart, I was looking for my favourite girl!"

"Oh, I thought you were. You know Mia I thought…" Cassidy is flushed.

"So, what is my girl cooking me tonight then?" I may be a little fluttery here; he has called me sweetheart, his girl and my girl. Ha, take that skinny bitch.

"So you two are, you, you know?"

Cassidy looks like she thought she would get lucky. I bagged a model, a hot fucking well-endowed man. I did not wake up this morning thinking I would have sex with anyone, I'd hope that Anya would be here to fool around with a little, but shit, I had sex with a man, and that was not in my future or so I thought, I had sex, man and woman shit, with him stood smiling at me, be still my beating heart. I smile like a sappy teenager and grab his offered hand, the hand becomes a body crushing hug, and um, he's pleased to see me.

"We are aren't we Mia baby." That was not a question that was a statement.

"Oh, you better believe it Jay, you better believe it." I hang my hands around his neck and kiss him, as I hear her cough. I keep on kissing this demigod of a man and as he pulls away my lips tingle.

"We are in company baby; we best save that for later." The door pings open and I hate his next bit.

"Do you need a lift anywhere?"

"No, I have my little car, here see." I see a bright red Audi.

"Oh okay, I was just going to offer you a lift."

"As you can see I am covered, thanks." I am pissed as she comes in to kiss Jay's cheeks, better make them air kisses. I point the alarm at my car, a gift for my birthday from Christian, he always makes sure my cars in good working order and are replaced every year, this year I got a Mercedes Benz, I don't do cars, but apparently this is a good one according to Christian, and is diamond white, one day he will get me a pink one, one day.

"A Mercedes S600, wow Jose is paying you too much or me, not enough?"

"My brother has a car fetish, he insists we all drive the best and safest of cars, I guess I just think of it as Mia's taxi, I'm not into all the tech and spec shit. He is and don't get Taylor started."

"He must love you a lot."

"I guess it's a given he's my big brother."

"I'm an only child so I wouldn't know."

"Sometimes when I was little I wished for that too, they may give you grief, as I have never brought a friend home."

"I thought we were more than friends Mia?"

"Oh, we are Jay, we most certainly are…" I melt into his arms as one red faced bitch speeds off in her little red rocket. My car is better than yours and brings all the men to ma yard, damn right it's better than yours, now I'm singing a milkshake song in my head. I need to get it together.

"Do you want to drive it?"

"Err, yeah, where to?"

"Hit home on the GPS and follow the directions."

"I can't wait to get you naked and in bed."

"Well press the damn button or we will do it here in the car."

"Car sex? I could do that!" I bet you can, I watch as he drives and shit that smile, when we get home that body is mine and I want to do wild and wicked things with his man bits and be wet and riding him like the stallion I know he is… Hell I'm getting off watching him. This could be the best night ever…

* * *

Thanks for the comments love them all and I do try to reply if I can if it's a guest major panic strop I will put it on the previous notes page, if I feel it needs explanation thanks and oh... 50ShadesFever ... thank you much appreciation for your POV x


	12. Chapter 12

Usual disclaimers, I do not own the rights to the fifty shades branding or the work of EL James it remains solely hers…

* * *

This is my version of fifty shades and no, not all the characters are here, some are, some new, some have different careers and yes even sexual preferences are not the same, shock horror this is not fifty shades of grey… If you want fifty read the books again.

* * *

CHAPTER 12:

JAY'S POV:

I make it to the Needle and head in, the photographer's assistant is setting up, and the racks of clothes are lined up, this going to be a long day, I check my phone again. Why will she not stop calling? I sit down and help myself to breakfast, I'm starving the last lot of modelling money I saved has been spent on getting Dad the best care he needs, so I am living off the free stuff in the hotel and the catering provided. I just need to sell a few paintings and I can eat again. The new model looks like all the others that Jose works with, still he has picked me for this and another three shoots so there will be bread on the table in a couple of weeks anyhow. I have a job tomorrow, and as much as I hate doing it, it pays the damned bills.

"Hi can you please tell me what we do first? I'm Cassidy; Cassidy Hughes the stand in?" I wipe the butter from my mouth.

"Jay Durham pleased to meet you. We grab something to eat and drink because when the hurricane that's Jose Rodriquez blasts in there will be no time for anything." I've stashed some of the food already in my travel bag.

"What's he like? I have heard he is great and so easy to work with."

"He is, in fact, they all are. Look, I'm serious get something to eat, it will be a long day."

"I can't possibly eat; I have the lingerie shots this afternoon." I smile bloody women, bloody models.

"Well, you were warned, he won't let you eat until he has finished."

The room suddenly becomes chaotic as everyone rushes in. He's in a good mood; he must have met a new house boy? I walk towards the chair and smile she's here. She has the nicest smile, I love the way her eyes squish shut when she is frustrated. I look at the running order and I'm on first with the new girl Cassidy. Everyone is running around and hasn't got a clue. When she breezes into the room, I watch her, as I have been watching her for almost a year. I wish I knew what she wanted; she flirts with me yet has slept with two girls that I know of, is that what she wants? I know that Anya is using her and I need to make her see that Anya is not the right person for her because I doubt she even knows Anya is getting married. I turned an offer down to be her last fling, I am not that desperate, but Mia likes her, I hated her for having Mia. Lord that woman has me confused at the mixed messages she gives out? I know she wasn't turned off by my body, she stared at my naked ass as we did the calendar shoot last week, and not just the one day either she watched a lot, and because she was watching me, I was forever in the sea to get it under control. She whistles and the room goes silent.

"Right stop the unorganised chaos. Mark and Eve do Jay's hair and makeup. Steve and Shannon do her make up." I see she's annoyed because Cassidy is flirting with me. I get the look.

"She has a name sweet cheeks." I smile over and remind her to be nice, she can be. I head to my chair and she goes over to Cassidy. Then she comes to help me do my damned tie. I am all fingers and thumbs with them.

"Miss Grey are you lost in there somewhere?" I poke my finger in her temple and smile.

"No, I'm not. Did you know Anya was getting married?" I need her to see Anya as the slut she was, but it will make me seem like one too. She likes me because she's undressing me with those eyes. Damn it, she has the nicest eyes. She could be a model I have worked with girls who don't have a thimble full of the beauty she does. Oh, here goes nothing…

"Yes, I was her official single screw, she was a wild one and it was a memorable night." She gives my tie a twiddle, and says she's fine and disappears. Cassidy is up first and not even ten minutes into this something goes wrong with the lighting.

"Take ten, Jay go and find Mia for me, she's not been invited to the wedding, go calm her down." I nod at Jose and go in search of her. I am pointed in the direction of the toilets. I slowly open the door, it's a women's toilet after all and as I shut the door I hear her moans, fuck is she with someone? I have listened for a while and get the biggest hard on over. I open the door and shout out.

"Problems with the damn lighting, we have ten minutes are you alright in here Mia? She sulks out, wow; all that noise was her pleasuring herself? "Oh, was I interrupting something, it's just you're a little flushed?" Thanks to my five minute stint at voyeurism I'm dying here.

"No, just releasing a little frustration, nothing you need worry about." I walk towards her she looks lost, oh Mia… she's alone and dejected.

"Anything I can help you with I'm very good at de-frustrating?" I don't know why I did it, but I took a chance. What's the worst thing that could happen, maybe I get a slap? I kiss her, not just a kiss I devour her, then her hands begin to wander and her fingers fumble, our kisses become savage needy almost, she starts unzipping and undressing me, I kiss her harder as our tongues wrestle and my hand goes wandering up her thighs I clench her soft skin and move towards the silk, the feel beneath my hands, I'm turned on by her groans into my kisses, I can't wait, I rip her knickers off, I need her and my god I want to be buried deep within her, she murmurs my name and I lift her not too very gentlemanly like up and she wraps her legs behind me and around my waist and then she impales herself on my dick. I sigh and fuck do I groan, the feelings zipping through my mind are unreal, we're doing this and when I realise what we are doing is being welcomed, I relax, she isn't stopping me, in fact, she is riding me and hard, we stumble to the countertop where I go all beast like and thrust into her, her cries of more and harder are obeyed, oh god she's tight, she's wet and hot and mine, I know I say that over and over as I thrust into her.

She comes hard and as she does she cries, she cries and thanks me, oh hell I could do this all night, then she comes again and again and the contraction around my dick is fucking unbelievable and tight, so tight I thrust into her several times more, when I finally come it's amazing and it wipes me out, my head is in her shoulder as her hands run through my hair, relaxing me as I finish, fuck no condom, how do I broach the subject?

"That was amazing Mia, fucking amazing…"

"Erm, as first times go I guess it was…" I look at her and thank god nobody has been with her before, I was her first and I will be her last. I don't know what to say, then I remember how hard we erm rode each other, that was the best description, hard and harsh.

"You were a virgin? Shit, I'm so fucking sorry. I went at you like a bull in a china shop, shit I bet I have hurt you fuck, fuck, oh fuck." Now I look like a firkin eejit, like it was a mistake, what I was actually thinking was she hated it and me.

"Um, I hate to burst the bubble, what I should have said was, I'm a penis virgin, having never had sex with a man before." I want to laugh is there any other type of virginity, call me daft how does that work? Umm fake phallus's, the models have them in their carry on and have to get them out at customs; sometimes it's highly amusing. Do I say was I better than your battery operated boyfriend? Will I be annoyed and embarrassed if they did the job better?

"I was your first man, but… Oh, right you're attracted to women, sorry." I withdraw from her gently and wipe myself quickly and tend to her needs, gently wiping the place I would gladly worship for the rest of my days. After I dry her she sighs, fuck was that a 'what the hell did I do' thing? "There and I'm sorry, but your underwear is only fit for the rubbish. I may have been a little bit rough with them."

"Hu? I can get more; I have many at my disposal." Do girls carry spares in case of just such an emergency?

"Good, I wouldn't mind doing that again." Good, good fucking good, it was amazing and fantastic and I'm getting hard again.

"I think I would let you too. Thank you, I am it seems rid of my frustration. Let's get back before we are missed." Back the feck up, did she say yes to more?

"So, you're up for more Mia, I mean after I wine and dine you of course?" I will have to dip into the emergency dad fund.

"I said so, didn't I? I have never done that before, so yeah I'm up to experimentation with your male body parts!" I needed to hear that, fuck I kiss her and my spine goes tingly cold and wow my head is dizzy as I'm lost in her kiss.

"So dinner tonight?" I keep my fingers crossed.

"Yeah, I will cook for you at my folks place; they are at the hospital with Christian. Then I will show you my tree house. I have never taken a boy back there before." I hope you never take another there either, why are we looking in a tree house?

"Tree house how old do you think I am?"

"I promise you, you will like it…"

I walk her to the set and I feel like I'm on top of the world as she watches me all day long. The dark is settling in and we run the last shots of the night, I'm in the evening wear and we are dining, my stomach rumbles, I'm starving. The food looks great, but is cold, and dressed to look warm and appetising. That was the last shot of the night and I have watched Mia pack the things away, and smiled as she watches me. I made her blush more than once tonight as I copped a feel of her nakedness under her dress. I should tell her to get some underwear on, but I like the naked Mia. She disappears as I get dressed again, the suit is packed away and I throw it and my bag over my shoulder, as I hit the elevator, little miss chirpy is waiting by the doors, she starts to run her fingers across my chest as the door opens, her smiling face is there to greet me, wow I need a kiss.

"Hi sweetheart, I was looking for my favourite girl!"

"Oh, I thought you were. You know Mia I thought…" What did you think? That I was up for a quickie in the elevator cage? I have eyes for just one lady and she's staring straight at me.

"So, what is my girl cooking me tonight then?" I make as many references to her being mine without saying girlfriend; I don't want to make her run.

"So you two are, you know?" Oh points for observation Miss Hughes. Yes we are and are going to be at it all night if I'm lucky.

"We are aren't we Mia baby." I mean it too, Mia smiles.

"Oh, you better believe it Jay, you better believe it." As much as I like this, and I do, she is rubbing the wood again as her hands wander. I nip her neck with a kiss.

"We are in company baby; we best save that for later." Where are we going we need a taxi?

"Do you need a lift anywhere?" Why did she ask her to join us?

"No, I have my little car, here see." Do Americans all have nice cars from their Daddies? Everyone I work with has a car that could pay my dad's medical bills for years. I need a proper job.

"Oh okay, I was just going to offer you a lift." Cassidy points to the red car and smiles.

"As you can see I am covered, thanks." My girl flicked something in her hand and the lights flash on the nicest car here. I am now looking for a rich mother. I have four wheel envy here.

"A Mercedes S600, wow Jose is paying you too much or me, not enough?" He's paying me well enough, but this I know isn't in the affordable price range of a set and model dresser.

"My brother has a car fetish, he insists we all drive the best and safest of cars, I guess I just think of it as Mia's taxi, I'm not into all the tech and spec shit. He is and don't get Taylor started." Who is Taylor an ex?

"He must love you a lot."

"I guess it's a given he's my big brother."

"I'm an only child so I wouldn't know."

"Sometimes when I was little I wished for that too, they may give you grief, as I have never brought a friend home." They better not be there tonight I need to get to know her more without them coming between us.

"I thought we were more than friends Mia?" My finger are tightly crossed, as is everything else.

"Oh, we are Jay, we most certainly are…" I'm kissed as she hums a tune.

"Do you want to drive it?" Do I need air to breath is she kidding me?

"Err, yeah, where to?"

"Hit home on the GPS and follow the directions." I smile and smell the new car freshness in deeply. Two great things happened to me today I had wonderful, amazing sex with the hottest girl in Seattle and I'm getting to drive a really great car.

"I can't wait to get you naked and in bed." Third best thing to happen would be we do it properly in a bed.

"Well press the damn button or we will do it here in the car." I press the button and wow as the engine roars to life, I take the exit and follow directions.

"Car sex? I could do that!"

We drive for about half an hour, maybe less, but this car is amazing, as is the woman to my side, she has been staring all the way here, wherever here is? We approach a hotel and she tells me to pull over as the security guard lets us in. She lives in a stately home and has guards, am I missing something? Is her father an ex-president?

"My brother the billionaire, we have security follow us and around the house, you forget they are there after a while, if you look to the back, there's a black SUV behind us, meet Prescott my protection."

"Wow, he does love you."

"You think? I think it's way too much and costs way too much and they intrude…"

"Way too much?" She laughs.

"Do you want to eat? I had Gretchen make food I didn't expect it to run over, wine?"

"Yes and yes to wine, please, I haven't eaten since breakfast and I may need my energy later."

"Umm, think you're gonna get lucky twice in one day?"

"Only twice you offend me." She laughs as she takes the dinner from the oven, and places the stew thing in front of me, I am starving and as I eat she smiles.

"You are hungry here have some more, I have to keep you fueled!" I finish the wine and she tops up the glass, we made small talk and as I sip the wine she laughs again.

"Do you want to see our tree house?"

"I guess I can rough it in a hut up a tree yeah!" She takes her shoes off and leads me through her backyard, backyard really? Backyard at home is just that a stone path to a once used tool shed, that is now home to old tools and my dad's fishing stuff that he will never use again and the things I can't bear to part with. She makes me close my eyes and she leads me around a corner.

"Open up." I wow, this is bigger than our house and three of the neighbours put together. I may have tree house envy. "What do you think?"

"I'm stunned this is bigger than half of my block back home."

"I know, but my dad always wanted one as a child and when we were little he extended the one that was here and I well wanted my room here and Christian had his and it sort of grew. Less talking and get up those steps. I am as the song goes, gonna do rude things to you."

"I think you will find it's I'm gonna do bad things to you."

"Bad and rude come on."

I am led up the steps to her wing and wow again how the rich live. I watch as she lowers he lights and sets the music low. I head to the bed and she is nervous. I take off my clothes as I have done thousands of times before, but this time is different, it's because I want to impress her, she start taking her dress off and oh my god she is stunning, the way the bra is moulded to her perfect breasts, the knickers kiss her hips, she has one fucking hot body.

"Wow Mia, you look amazing, I love how you look in the light."

"So why are you on that side of the bed Jay?"

"Maybe I'm shy Mia?"

"Umm, I do like a challenge Jay." I crawl over the bed and take hold of her, she is as light as a feather as I drag her onto the bed, soft comforter, her skin is soft and her breathing is deep and she is panicking.

"Are you ready then Mia? I want to make love to you in comfort and I want you to enjoy this." I pepper her neck with kisses as she moans, her deep sighs hit a nerve and send signals to various parts of my body, my ears want to hear her moaning my name, my lips want to taste her, my hands want to touch her, I want to smell her sweet aromas as I did earlier, she smells amazing after sex and finally I want to see her as she comes, I had my head buried in her shoulder last time, this time I want to see it as well as feel it. As I then pepper her body with nip kisses across her neck and to her face. She pulls me on top of her and kisses me, I want to go slowly and savour this and as I pull away she begs me to take her.

"I need you, Jay, fuck me hard and then make love to me all night long." I kiss her neck as she runs her hand up and down my dick; damn he's betrayed me, I can't wait to be in heaven again. I kiss her hard and thrust into her at the same time. God, she's amazing to be this close to.

"Arg, god Jay do that again, please." I pull almost out and slam back into her hard, repeated until her legs grip me hard and she clings on, I look down and see her eyes flicker, and her lips cry out her pleas for more, then I'm to stop and then she asks for more. I hold her and softly thrust into her as her orgasm finishes I continue the pattern that seems to drive her mad.

"Baby, is this what you want more of this?"

"Uh hu, please I love this, oh god I love you Jay, do that again, yes, yes, yes, again, please." I follow the thrusts with kisses as I do she moans. "I love you Jay do it again, yeah baby hard, oh fuck I'm coming, coming Jay, Jay, yes, yes oh my god fucking yes." She grips my head hard and with her hands in my hair pulls my lips to hers as I thrust down on her and she wiggles she can't get any closer but she tries as she arches into me, grabbing and pawing, I'm hurting her as I thrust, then she clenches me harder within her and as she screams to yet another finish, I too begin to feel the pressure rising, my head feels like it's going to explode as the merciless pounding together has our bodies dripping in sweat and we are hot, our skin makes a noise like no other, I raise myself up on my hands and watch her come, I look down on her and watch as I make her mine.

"Mine Mia, you're mine, mine fucking mine, Mia hold it baby hold it tight like that yes, I'm coming hard baby hard, harder, oh god yes, yes, oh hell baby, I love you, fuck I love you." As I climax I feel myself filling her, the hot liquid of my being is in her, I have marked her as mine, I collapse on top of her as she comes down too.

"Mia?" she moans in pleasure I hope? Her hands gently caressing my back. "Mia I think I'm in love with you baby."

"Um, I kind of think I love you too. I wanted you in Italy when I first got there, but Jess said you and her were together, so I kept my distance."

"We were never together, in this past year before, now I have had sex just the once."

"Yeah, I know with Anya."

"No baby with you this morning, she came on to me all the time in Paris and before that on other shoots, but she was too loose with herself, you were in danger Mia, she uses people and spits them out."

"I am the only one you have done this with, in a year?" I nod my head and kiss her again. "You love me, how?"

"You are so easy to love Mia, your everything special in my life, you make me laugh and you make me cry, and yes I have done that a lot over you. You make doing this crappy job worthwhile. I would sit in the hotel waiting for you to get back safe and sound, and then slept knowing you were back."

"Speaking works fella you should try it. Why did you never come out with us Jay, we could have danced and enjoyed ourselves like we did the other night?"

"I did want to, but I don't have the cash to spare on myself at the moment, I have obligations and bills that come before spending huge amounts of money on drinks that just dull the pain."

"Why obligations have you got children, a wife hidden somewhere?"

"No baby, my father has Parkinson's and hasn't got long left, he's in a private hospital, but it's expensive, his sister sits with him now that I have to work, but he doesn't know who we are, I fly back as often as I can afford to, but I have to work to pay the bills. My mother, his ex-wife, who ran off with his savings, divorced him getting a share of the house, so we paid her the cost of her share of the house and she wasn't seen for years. I own the house, all legal and above board, but the crazy drunken bitch is now wanting her share of the house again. I need to get her out of there, but can't do everything and paying for dads treatment and care comes first.

That damned bitch refuses to leave the house, she got in whilst I was away and is squatting in it, and until she leaves I'm stuck. I have to work.

Some days I don't eat, if the modelling jobs hit a dry patch I struggle. Then sometimes, like, here and now, I have to pay the bills myself and claim the money back, which can take them weeks to pay it back."

"Wow, so where are you staying now?"

"In a crappy bedsit thing way over the other side of Seattle it was the only thing I could afford."

"I can give you money." There it is the offer; the offer I neither asked for nor want this is my problem and nobody else's.

"I can manage, but thanks for the offer. The money from Paris goes in at the weekend and I have three pictures that have an interested party wanting them, if I sell them, I will be able to set up here for a while."

"Where is your dad, in Ireland and are you an artist or photographer?"

"No, we have lived in San Francisco and have done for fifteen years, we moved here when I was about ten from Derry, Ireland, somehow the accent slips back in every now and again. I get back when I can, but as you know we have been away for a year, give or take a few weeks I have been with you and the crew. Coming back when we had a break."

"I thought you were going back to see a girlfriend."

"No, and as crazy as this sounds it was cheaper to fly home than live in Paris, Milan and London."

"We did go out a lot, and you didn't want to come?"

"No, I wanted to, I just…"

"… Couldn't afford to. I have an apartment in Seattle I don't use much, well actually just odd weekends now. It stands empty and hasn't really been used since I finished Uni! When I did the university life, I wasn't allowed to go out of state; mom was and is a worrier, so I agreed if I could stop in the dorms I would stay here, but the party life, well let's just say having both your brothers there sort of was a little bit of a buzz kill. So I used my money from my trust and bought an apartment which stands empty and if it makes you feel better, you can pay me to rent it to you, the only thing is you'd have to share it with the other tenant?"

"I guess I could do that, are they quiet or loud?"

"I don't know, I can be as quiet as a mouse or as loud as a lion, do you want to hear me roar?"

"I'd be having to put up with you? I think I'd have to think about that."

"Ouch, you wound me Jay."

"I'll tell you what I could do to you…"

I kissed her hot lips and moved down her body, nip, kiss, nip kiss until I got to her magical place, I kissed her thigh and moved into her, my tongue searching her out and probing the warmth with my tongue, her legs opened up to allow me in and as I played hard she screamed harder, with each sweep of my tongue, my thumb flicking her swollen bud, her arousal apparent as she came, god she's nice to watch. I am just about to get her off again when the fucking fire alarms go off, talk about a buzz kill. I wrap her in a sheet tightly and grab the base sheet for me; we look like we are going to a toga party.

"It's probably nothing, but come on into the house I have a room in there too." As I grab her arm we get to the lawn and are about to leg it when the fucking freezing cold water hits me right in my nut sack, it moves side to side and my balls join in the rocking motion, I am leaning over Mia who has just screamed blue murder as the spiny round thing has hit her ass twice causing her one to cuss like a sailor and two to fall over, such was the power of her standing in its way. I so wanted to laugh, but my baby was in hysterics.

"Calm down, fucking hell Mia, I can't grab my sheet, what the fuck, ouch fuck, how many spray types do your family need? Are they on search and destroy mode for your boyfriends knackers? Every fucking one that comes on is aimed right at the baby maker. Ouch, oh crap Mia are you alright baby?" She has just gone head first into the grass, her ass is in the air and her sex is there for the world and their neighbour to see. I wrap the sheet around me tightly, and grab hers around her, I gather my screaming girl up into my arms and go all officer and a gentleman and carry her in the house. It seems her mom and dad are home and with the baby makers well and truly flaying by my leg, limp and definitely well in retreat. I carry her into the house, my erm manhood is gonna need a cup of hot chocolate and a hot water bottle to get him anywhere near in working order, any colder and the fucker, literally, will fall off. Her mother points to the stairs and I carry her up.

"Not at all embarrassing Jay. Oh mother have you met my boyfriend? Oh yes of course you have and seen the equipment he's got for producing your grandbabies. I am never going to live this down."

"It's my damn knackers she got an eye full of. She seems a very nice lady, who I can never see again in a social standing, she has seen just a little too much of your boyfriend."

"Are we going out together then?" Is she mad?

"I sort of thought that was a given Mia Grey? Seeing as we have told each other we love each other, we have called each other boy/girl friend and I am not a one night stand type of guy. Plus the baby and grand baby maker kind of likes where he's been today, a lot."

"My rooms this one here, get in the shower and I will join you I need to warm you up again." We hear a knock at the door and as Mia goes to see to it there are clothes that look like they are for me. Mine are over in the tree shack. Gheezus, I like the warmth in here. I head into the shower and I'm followed by Mia.

"Room for one more?"

"We can't have sex with your parent's in the house baby."

"Wanna bet?" She proves you can…

We dress and head down and Mia introduces us, and as I apologise again and again, stopping short of offering my balls on a platter as penance for being naked on their lawn. Mia suddenly shouts at her father as he comes clean about the reason for the shower in the garden, both he and Christian saw this as Mia's, and mine it seems, punishment for breaking the no sex in the house rule, unless you're married to the one you're with, to which Mia says she will be marrying the one she was with. I think I heard that right? The raised voices bring Christian and the fucking construction worker from the party. What the hell, who is he?

"Jay meet my other brother Elliot, you met Christian the other day at lunch and now sit please because we are about to get lectured."

"Mia I'm stunned and shocked, how long have you known Jay?"

"Nearly a year." She answers her mother.

"Have you discussed this with your family Son?" Her father asks me?

"Well, actually I only have my father and an aunt, but no Mia sort of threw a curve ball at me there."

"What's going on?" Christian asks, I wish I fucking knew, I hadn't asked her to marry me, I want to god yeah, but I think I'd have preferred the ask the father thing, then ask her did she want to marry me, I thought that was way down the line. This shit is real right and not just a rich man's joke?

"What, you're marrying the first man you bring home?" Elliot wakes up and joins the party.

"I am, because in the past year I have grown to trust and love the man, who has never as much laid a hand on me, until today. I think it's safe to say I always get what I want eventually and almost a year ago I fell into a hotel room carrying my bags and he helped me up. I have spent so much time with him getting to know him, and this today felt right!"

"Mia, up until today we thought you liked women?" I smile up until today I thought she did too.

"They were a distraction until he decided to kiss me. He is a little slow on the uptake."

"Erm, I am here in the room Grey, and since when did you decide I wanted to marry you? It is normal practice for permission to be asked and granted from your father and then I ask you."

"Paff, Mommy raised a modern woman. I am asking you!" I think I'm accepting.

"Why now?" Christian asks the question I was just thinking.

"Because today you told me your deepest secrets and never lied. You told me everything I already knew and didn't sugar coat it."

"You knew about everything?" Even my dad and the money?

"Yes, as I said, him over there, has everyone who breathes the same air as me to have a full check-up and that means everything James Brady Durham, I saw the report Taylor gave Prescott and don't moan I can steal a cleaners key card and get in a hotel room and glance at the pictures and reports they are after all about me and the man I love." She tells her family she loves me. Wow.

"What as in J.B Durham?" Her father too has had me checked out?

"Yes, sir, I am why?" I am confused.

"Come here, please." Mia and I follow him and Grace to yet another room bigger, than my ground floor at home. "I bought these yesterday for the dining room here, I passed a gallery window and they needed me to buy them, what do you think Gracie? Happy birthday, my wonderful wife, I thought they looked like my little girl, so I outbid the fella who wanted them and made the gallery owner an offer she couldn't refuse." He has my three oils of well…

"Those are all of me, oh Jay they are beautiful. Mom, aren't they beautiful?" She had tears in her eyes, as does her mother and the brothers were silent, Christian moved closer and inspected them.

"You have a remarkable eye for the smallest detail, indeed they are very beautiful and I like them very much, I love this one of the chaos by the Champs-Elysées, it's very hectic and very Mia."

"Wow, are you two really getting hitched?" I looked at Mia and smiled, in a heartbeat…

"If her mother and father agree, I would love to have her in my life forever." She smiled and came in for a kiss.

"About bloody time Sunny Jim, god you're slow on the uptake." I devoured her kiss. What an amazing fucking day, and yep, I have a raging boner this is all happening…

* * *

Ha I like to throw in a few lemons now and again?


	13. Chapter 13

Usual disclaimers, I do not own the rights to the fifty shades branding or the work of EL James it remains solely hers…

* * *

CHAPTER 13:

C POV:

I retire to my rooms after the shock engagement, what the hell is Mia doing? I see the smitten look the boy has, but her? She is doing the whole teenage rebellion thing a little too late. I only hope she isn't doing this for other reasons? I have my doubts she actually was going to announce her impending nuptials like that, I think she wanted the boy to say back off Mia, but he didn't. My sister is normally such a social butterfly, the year in Europe has changed her I had hoped for the better, she has a great business plan which shocked me, with the research and planning she had done. She isn't like the old Mia, how do you describe the old Mia? She has always been a spoilt thing, getting her own way and that in part has been down to me, but I love her like nobody else. I don't know what she is doing, but I have a feeling this is not a whole heart thing, I think this is going to end badly. I could be wrong and for the boy I hope that isn't the case. They left after a heated debate and headed for her apartment at Escala, at least I can keep an eye on her, when I sort all my own shit out…

Taylor, my parents and I are headed to SeaTac to board the smaller of my jets for the journey to see my family. I hope to get more answers about the twins and to thank the people who saved me; their loans re-mortgages and bills are all now paid. They are free of debt and I have people watching them. The Gerard boys have long since flown the coup as all grown men should do, but they still have their mother live with them. I guess she has become part of the family?

I had a short conversation with Ray and he is relieved that his Annie is safe and getting help, she is in the timeout period now and we have to wait to be allowed to see her. Ray is going to be busying himself with the shipyard move, and await his visiting order, he joked about this, but I guess it must feel like she is imprisoned in a way? John has encouraged my opening up and being accepting of Ella's, god Jennifer's failings as a parent in the end, but is very I told you so in how he is speaking to me, at one point I swear I heard him high five someone? I have a feeling Rhian was the instigator there. I want some normality back in my life. I have taken the first steps and the next should come easier. I just hope turning up unannounced at my Aunt's house isn't going to be too hard for them, but I don't really want to wait for them to say no, I doubt they would do as they have been searching my whole life for me.

"Christian dear, come on eat this you missed breakfast and just coffee will make you cranky." I nod and accept the toasted bagel mom offers up. We eat in silence as my father scans some case notes he's working on, and Taylor is busy too, no doubt doing one of the myriad of things I have asked of him and Welch, he is looking at Jay's mother problem, as I promised Mia I would. Also being done, as he is to be family, a more detailed background check on his family too. Jesus It never ends; my family brings more problems to my door than GEH some days. I eat another bagel and accept a water and another coffee and I look over the pictures I have of the ladies I am going to see, not identical, but sisters, kindly aunt type people, my nervousness is eating away at me, what if they don't like me, what if they…

"Christian calm down, they will love you, please stop killing that poor napkin." My mother untangles the napkin, that I did not realise I was twisting in my hands, she rubs my arm as my father looks over his glasses and smiles, they have always been like this, loving caring and there for me despite me being me. How and why they know what I need before I do has always been a great mystery to me, it must be this parent thing they keep telling me about?

After a fairly short flight we land at Brown Field Municipal Airport, it's less hectic than the main airport here, and I should be able to sweep in and sweep out unnoticed, I can stay for a few days however mom and dad have to be back tomorrow. As long as they stick by my side to meet them. I need them for that. After an even shorter half hour ride, we park up outside their home and I sit and stare at the house in the photographs, I feel no connection to the place, it is what it is a nice old house, perhaps in need of some TLC, but other than that nothing. Taylor gets out and my parents have elected to stay in the car until I have made myself known to them.

"Good luck Christian, remember we are here for you."

"Both of us son; go take that next step."

"I will dad and remember I love you both." I kiss my mother and gratefully accept the hug. I step out of the car and walk by Taylor, who at my request, is dressed casually; I don't want my aunts afraid of him or me. I head up the path and take a deep breathe, as I ring the bell and for good measure hit the knocker a couple of times. After what seems an eternity, but in reality is more like a few seconds, a large lady of colour answers the door, this must be Mrs Miranda Gerard. Too late to turn back and run.

"Hello, I wonder if it would be possible to speak…" She fainted, fuck. "Taylor, shit help her up."

"Sir, have you seen the size of her? Here sit her up and I don't know, perhaps tap her cheeks slightly?" Just then two women look down at us and I pray to god they don't fall on us too.

"I'm sorry I was just asking Mrs Gerard here if we could speak to you." Their smiles were a sight to see as they knelt at my side, fuck we looked like we were in a gospel prayer meeting? No words, just cheek touches hair rubs and then the fucking tears…

"It's really you Leo?"

"Of course it is Emma, look, he's family alright." I wasn't sure of which twin was which, though not identical they always appeared to be together.

"You are, I believe my aunts, Emma and Trinity? I was called Leo Lowe a very long time ago, along with Christian Morgan and now I am Christian Grey, this man here is Jason Taylor, my security." We help the lady to a seat as she comes to, when something is placed under her nose.

"I thought I was seeing him again, you're not the devil then?"

"It would seem not, I believe you may be referring to my birth father? Ma'am, I am nothing like him, other than the face and hair colour."

"No, I see that your face is kind, Emma he has come back. Trinity I will put the water on for tea."

"There really is no hurry." I say, but she insists.

"I need to give you time with your aunties, they have waited too long for this time with you. I will be fine Master Leo."

"Please, I'm called Christian, and I'm not master anything, Christian is fine Mrs Gerard..." I am though master in the playroom and hearing it slip from the elderly lady's mouth, seemed to make me feel like a monster? She smiled and shuffled off down the corridor. The house was in need of some fixing up and maintenance. I would look into it for them; perhaps get them a maintenance guy? Fuck, I'm controlling their lives without a thought to their needs and wishes; my CEO mode needs to be put to the side.

"If it's okay with you, I will Sir go and wait in the car with your parents?"

"Your parents are waiting in the car in this heat? Have them come in please. Please Christian, we would like to see the people who took you in and looked after you?" Taylor nods as I say okay. "Here, let's sit in the lounge, it's cosier had we known you were coming…"

"Do nothing special please, I should have called, but I have only known about you a few hours and I couldn't wait to meet you. We have so much to talk about." My mother and father knocked at the door and I opened it to let them in, they too were welcomed with hugs and Taylor is told to pull up a seat and sit. My mother is dabbing her eyes with a tissue. We are ushered into a very clean and cosy lounge and my pictures are everywhere, as are those of my mother, grandmother and grandfather.

"May I look at the photographs; I have only ever seen a couple of my mother and of me as a baby?" My mom glides around the room looking and dabbing her eye, she'd pick a picture up and run her finger over the glass, dab a little more and smile. I just see the chubby baby and the smiles, especially with the two aunts; these are especially nice to see. They I think spoilt this baby Leo?

"Emma, we need to just look at you and take this in, he's here Emma after all this time he's here, and how handsome he is." I blush which amuses my father. Trinity is the loud one Emma is unusually quiet.

"You have many pictures of me and Ella, sorry Jennifer."

"Your mother was insistent that every day you changed and it needed recording, she was in the photo place at least once a week and kept their profits going with the amount of film she took and had developed and bought. We are lucky we have them, when he had a rage he destroyed the lot, you know after you were safely away. We had the negatives safe in a box in our room, and when he left this world and went to dance with Lucifer, we had every single one re-printed. They were all we had of you. He destroyed your room and threw everything on a bonfire. We saved a few things a hairbrush with your copper hairs in, that takes pride of place in the cabinet there, as does your mothers; hers has her beautiful long brown hair in it too. We kept them in case, in case…"

"… In case they needed to match them with a body? Sadly Ella died many years ago, when I was four, she was a mess and I was then adopted by my parents, I'm so sorry these wonderful people are my mother and father Carrick and Grace Trevelyan Grey."

"Pleased to meet the people we owe so much too. Momma always said you would come back to us a new person and happy, you are happy are you not?"

"I am letting happiness back into my life, I have had many, many years of being troubled, and letting my past haunt my future, despite many, many people, including my family try and help me, I went to a dark place, but thanks to fate and my annoying sister, I am here and at least letting in the light, I know that sounds very wordy, but when we explain my past maybe you will understand me a little more? But please know this, I thank you so much for getting me out of harm's way and trying to do the right thing for me, I only wish I knew about you sooner, but I'm here now and here for as long as you will have me." My mother sobbed again. Damn this hearts and flowers crap his hard going.

I sighed as Mrs Gerard struggled in with the tray, Taylor rescued her before her legs and the tea tray went everywhere. She excused herself, she had something for me and would be back shortly, her eyes were puffy and red, I guess thinking her husband's killer was back, hit her a little hard?

"Don't Christian, she has never blamed you or Jennifer, and she has prayed as much as the next for you to be returned to us." My mother played Mom and poured the tea. We told them everything we knew and Mia was praised for finding the clues to the house's whereabouts.

"We only stopped here in case you both came back, you wouldn't know where we were. Now we can sell it and get somewhere smaller, now you have found us. This place is too large for the two of us, as Miranda is going to Chicago tomorrow to be with her son, the Reverend Morgan Gerard and his family."

"Have you any idea where you want to go?"

"No, but somewhere smaller and cheaper, we…"I know they think they are going to lose the house in a few weeks, now for some happier news I hope, again I may have overstepped a few boundaries a little.

"You have paid out many thousands of dollars to find me and my mother I believe? So I had all your debts and bills cleared, and I have deposited back into your account the amount you have spent trying to find me and please don't shout, just humour me, I can afford to give you back your money. I don't want my disappearance to cost you a dollar more than it has already. You did more for me, by letting me go, than you will ever know." They were in tears now too.

"Can we ask do you live in a castle on top of a big city? With the view of the whole town beneath you and a tall needle like building in the distance, we figured you lived in either New York or Paris or Egypt even?" I laugh really loudly at Emma's questions. They take my hand and lead me to a once grand dining room, it's covered in maps and pictures, drawings and as I am told to look at the one by the fireplace I smile, the last psychic said I was up high and looking down on the world from a castle in the sky overseeing a great and powerful empire, and she had jotted a crap load of other things down. I smiled is this madness how they found their comfort?

"I have an apartment opposite Central Park, in New York and one in Paris, yes; alas, I have no call for a place in Egypt as I have no businesses there as yet. I do live in Seattle, in a large building on the top floor, it has been said by many that I rule my world from the top of my castle in the sky, both my penthouse home and my office at work, both of which overlook Seattle and both have a view of the Seattle Space Needle." They seem to like this last psychic. Tosh the whole thing is tosh. Why had none of them told them my name ha! Then I look at the board and it says that I am a devout Christian, I laugh again, and yeah I am devout at being me I guess?

"You could perhaps start moving onwards, you know start afresh by having this lot burnt? None of it brought me any closer to you did it? The photos I guess you packed for Ella sorry Jennifer did that, not all this, promise me too, that you will try to enjoy the rest of your lives, now you don't have to find me?"

"That's a given Christian and yes, we will have a deep cleanse and start afresh, we always wanted to see the world a little, can we do that now?"

"The world is at your fingertips Aunt Trinity and Aunt Emma; we just need to spend time getting to know each other again." I kiss each of their heads gently and then head back into the lounge. Mrs Gerard was struggling with a box, a storage box of some kind. I help her with it to the lounge as she gets her breath back.

"I am moving out of this place I have considered home for the past twenty five years. When I moved here I had my husband's papers and such like placed in the attic here, when my son and I were going through them we found unopened letters, my sister in her wisdom had, it seemed not wanted me upset any more than I was and had all his mail put in that box, when we moved it was simply stored in the loft. I went through it and everything in that box belongs to you, it is letters and photographs. I haven't opened them because I knew they were from your mother, from the handwriting on the first postcards we received telling us you were safe. I didn't feel it was right me opening them and I was going to leave them with the family lawyer to deal with should anything happen to the girls." Girls they were fifty five when I read the reports and Miranda is nearing seventy four, so I guess they are girls to her.

"They are yours, to do with as you want, read them or burn them, but they may have something in them to stop this dark thing I see hurting you more?" I look at the box again and smile. "I'm going to my bed now I am being picked up good and early. My son is taking me to live with him, I'm glad I saw you again one last time. I am glad you're safe and I'm mighty pleased to see you happy." She kissed my cheek and said her goodbyes to my parents. Days ago, her kissing me I would have found her touch abhorrent, but now I accepted it as a sign of love. That precious woman had every right to hate me and yet I saw none of it in her tired face. I watch as she shuffles off to bed. It was decided we would spend the night here in San Diego, so Taylor drove my mother and father and himself to a hotel for the evening. I am stopping here to really catch up on the child that was Leo. I need this and they need this too. We settle in the lounge and get comfy.

"I have to ask you, did you know Jennifer was pregnant when she left?"

"No, she wasn't in a good place that last month, you were teething, she was tired and run down, but William was still demanding she did her wifely duties, so I would guess he could have left her with child. Did she have the child?"

"She had two, a boy and a girl. The boy called Tristan, but he died last year, or rather was killed when he focused himself upon a young girl, she fought for her life and he died."

"What did he do that for? He was dark like his father then. He was mean and violent and did things a lady should never have to hear about. The poor girl is she alright?"

"She is getting help and will, if I have anything to do with it, be in a safe place and well again soon."

"The daughter what is she like?"

"All I know is that's she is called Emma and when their parents died there was nothing more heard of her. Tristan was a part time model and actor. He basically from what I gathered, picked up older women and romanced their money from them and had his way with younger women in between. Emma, well, I have people looking for her and I am leaving no stone unturned, I have a sister it seems and I need to find."

"Oh, I love puzzles don't I Trinity?" She pats her hand and smiles.

"You do, dear, Christian here is going to set your jigsaw up and we will help you do it." I look at her and I should have noticed before, but she has a learning difficulty of some kind? I help of course. Christian Grey CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc. Billionaire and control freak is fixing a jigsaw puzzle with his Aunt; fucking Elliot would have a field day with this picture. I laugh.

"That piece goes right here when it's finished Christian, I like that name, you look like William, but you're not, this goes there silly." She points to the middle of the empty space on the desk. I take her word for it and place it there, it sits there all lonely as she picks another piece up, she places it in a specific place on the rapidly filling board me? I'm still trying to find the straight edge pieces, Paff. Aunt Trinity, I still cannot get over the fact I have an Aunt, two in fact, comes and sits by me offering me a cup of coffee, touching my hand and smiling.

"Savant syndrome, she has that Dr, Tyler Gerard had your aunt diagnosed some years ago. It's a very rare condition, which gives her extraordinary powers of recall, even though she cannot wash or dress herself, she can do those puzzles quicker than I can count the damned pieces. She grew up all her life with people saying she was a retard, I hated that name for her, she is challenging but she is my dear darling sister."

"Is it a genetic thing, did Dr Gerard happen to say? I presume too, that he is Miranda's son?"

"I don't have it, and though my brother was damaged I don't think he had it, and yes, her children, though grown are very caring people and do try to help me, but I am very stuck in my ways and a little stubborn at accepting peoples help." I sigh at least the blood works may show something. "Would you be very angry if we stay here? Emma likes it here."

"Why would I be angry this is your home? I must get my stubborn streak from you then?" She laughs and keeps looking at me.

"You don't want to sell it?"

"No, never, it's yours to live in or do whatever you want with."

"Mother left you and Jennifer a share."

"Aunt Trinity I am a billionaire, I don't need your home, I will however, with your permission like to get you some help? Perhaps a handyman and housekeeper to live in for security and my peace of mind, and to ease your work load? So you could perhaps spend more time in the garden and with Aunt Emma?"

"I don't know that I would be comfortable letting you pay for those things?"

"I see where you are coming from, but please see it from my point of view, it's thanks to you I was able to be the man I am and make my fortune and I want to make your life safe and comfortable."

"I must admit Miranda does all the cooking as I burn water, Emma will be glad not to live off pancakes."

"Well, that's settled. I will have Taylor find someone. I have had a wonderful day and wish I could stay here, alas, my work is in Seattle, do you know anything about the internet?"

"Yes, we have a computer in the games room, I like playing games on it and I keep in touch with friends, but I am not great at repairing it and updating it."

"Don't worry, I will have the latest kit flown out with my security guy, now I have found you I would like to keep you safe and protected, he will hook up a state of the art system and have in place programs that will allow him to try and fix it should break it, he has to do mine all the time."

"I can't take that, perhaps let me pay for it then, old faithful there is on her last legs."

"I own a company that gives me it all for free, so how can you pay for free?" I will let her reason with that. I watch Emma and she is like a superhuman, the speed those pieces are going together is amazing, not unlike Barney and the super-fast fingers, he has on the keyboard I wonder if he too is a savant? I smile the lonely middle piece is now stretching out to join the others.

"Do you like jigsaws Aunt Emma?"

"I like puzzles and counting and I'm Emma. I like you Christian, you look like Leo, you both have three spots by your right ear and two by your little nose, but your nose is bigger. You had a hundred and thirty freckles that last summer..." I smile, I indeed do get summer freckles and I blame the colouring, I don't remember them, yet they remember me.

"How about tomorrow we go shopping for more puzzles?"

"I think that would be a good idea. I like puzzles; there all finished dinner time Trinity."

"She has a very strict routine and as long as she is back to do a puzzle in time for dinner we should be able to manage a few hours for puzzle shopping. I generally order them from the internet, as I don't drive."

"So getting a driver come security man and a housekeeper come cook would be a good thing? It would mean you could get out more, and Emma would have company."

"Fine you win, you and Emma are very alike in making a case and not budging, she is very, controlling."

"Organised not controlling we have thirty five minutes to get dinner ready."

"It's in the oven and I have set the table. The cook can she start tomorrow?" I nod yes. Money I find opens doors. "I can just manage pancakes her favourite."

"Good, thirty three minutes time to put the puzzle away Christian." I help her put them away and wonder how they managed between them?

"I will get Taylor to bring in breakfast from the hotel, would you like that Emma?"

"Yes, please." Dinner is spent talking, and I watch Emma in deep fascination. Something that Trinity notices.

"She has her ways and is set in them, feed her clothe her and make her pretty and give her a puzzle and she is happy."

"Sometimes I wish my life was like that, simple and stress free."

"Far from stress free, you should see her have a tantrum if we lose a puzzle piece." After more talks, some really good food and yet more questions they go to bed. Emma doesn't care that she hasn't seen me in over thirty three years; she needs a bed and lights out by nine sharp. I stay down to work and catch up. Both with Ray and Elliot. Taylor, Welch and Barney are working hard at finding security checked applicants and Barney sends me the report on Jay's mother, she is an easy fix, my security will wait till she goes out and they will seal the house, get in change the locks and then he can sell.

The new reports are online for my ex subs, all but seven are where they say they are and are happy. The seven are the youngest and are it seems out to make my life difficult, and led by Elena I can only presume. Then imagine the mischief and mayhem they will cause.

1: Leila Williams: Currently in Seattle, working at fifties. Off her medication and hasn't seen her councillor for six weeks, this is Elena's favourite. Red flagged for watching, also a note to remember she is good at giving us the slip.

2: Susan Young: recently moved back to Seattle from Denver, currently working as a teacher at a Seattle prep school. Stopping with one Katherine Kavanagh. I thought the joggers backside looked familiar. She may be a problem, she almost certainly recognised me in the park. Red flagged for watching and more investigation.

3: Diana Lang: all information given to Grace Grey correct. She is being watched, but does nothing but work and care for her child. Not classed as a threat, note to get her more help, so she can spend time with her daughter.

4: Clare Moor: recently dismissed from AS Corp, thought to be the reason hackers got into their systems, but not proven as all the teams were dismissed. She is currently sending her CV out to all local businesses. Note to call in a favour from Nagasaki Industries and get her a job there, because far away is the best distance.

5: Cassidy Hughes: Model and currently working with one Jose Rodríguez, Jay Durham and Mia Grey. Definitely a red flag there. Staying in the Hotel Bellevue, that is too costly for a jobbing model, another red flag raised.

6: Penny Thomas: Sharing a flat with Leila Williams, work at home accountant. Another red flag. Their flat is in the same block as Kavanagh, three ex subs in one block definitely have more security on that block, good job I own it. I will have cameras installed in all public places, how I would love to spy on their private quarters.

7: Chloe Kingsman: Student at Washington State University. Not missed any classes and works part time in Tuckers Bar; Red flag as her phone record show lots of communication with Leila, according to Ana it was her plan to get Chloe to snag a baby with me. I make notes and want their files pulled. All their finances and they all need to be followed. Photos sending and reminding what they have to lose, but I also look at their jobs and get Welch to find decent jobs as far away as possible and split the group up from within. Divide and conquer. I want Elena she is up to no good, as I knew she would be. I read a few reports from work and finally shut down my laptop.

* * *

I need to delve into the storage box I was given earlier. I have been eyeing it up all night, what do I do? I drop down by the fire and tentatively take off the lid, like there are going to be a box full of snakes or rats in there. Instead, it's full of paper and photos and letters. I tip the contents onto the rug and pile them in three piles opened unopened and photographs. I go through the opened ones and at some point there was another letter in them as this is the way my mother communicated she would send a letter enclosed in it photos and letters to be forwarded to my aunts. I deposited these back in the box.

I then put them in order and by the dates on the letters they were still coming after Morgan's death, hence the sister putting them to one side. I took the first one and it did in fact contain a picture a letter of thanks and a letter to my aunts.

July 20th, 1994:

Dear Trinity, I think we have found the perfect place, the rent is moderate and for now I can afford it, Leo is still a very fractious child and is troubled constantly by his bad chest, my doctor thinks it is something he will grow out of but for now he is on medication and seems to be getting better. We have been lucky; the neighbours look after him whilst I work, now I think we are settled here for the time being, I have news to finally share I am having another baby, a friend for Leo. I am surprised to find myself almost double the size I was with Leo, and feel like four months instead of two. I have sent friends to post more postcards from different places and you will get them. If he sees them, he will search there, we are happy in this new place and alas, as before I will not tell you where here is, this letter too is being sent by another neighbour who is flying to Detroit tomorrow and will post it from there. As ever, thank you for your help with love Jenny x

So my mother was in Detroit from month three, about the time poor Morgan, Gerald met with my father's bullet? She had friends and neighbours. She seemed settled. What changed? I read on.

August 30th, 1994:

Dear Trinity, today was a bad day, I am feeling very sick, the babies are taking my strength from me and Leo, is coming down with another dreaded cold, that child is a weakling, he is still crying and the doctor wants to run tests to see if what I fear is a possibility and he suffers from the same affliction that poor Emma is cursed with, he is not as other children are in the park, he looks lost and afraid of his own shadow. If you could perhaps send money so he can see the specialist I would be very grateful. I have money left, but it will not go far in paying for doctors for him. The bank account is the same as before and anything you send for his treatments would be a help. Your sister Jenny x

I am shocked she cared enough to get me to a doctor. Intrigued, I read on, they are not great literary works, but plain and simple note.

15th October 1994:

Dear Trinity, The past few weeks have been hard I am working as a bookkeeper and I have a cleaning job, money is not available for Leo's treatments, but for now he seems a little more settled, perhaps he is getting stronger, we are I think going to stop here, it seems after I have the babies I could be eligible for a housing scheme here, I wish I could tell you where here is! I like the apartment its clean and I am able to manage the rent, though very little is left for the luxuries we once had, but here we are safe. Anything you can send would be welcome and perhaps I could buy Leo some new clothes instead of the thrift store ones he is wearing now. My clothes too are now bought from there though I see the old clothes in the wardrobe and I know I have some nice clothes to get back into, I will keep his old clothes for the baby. Please put whatever you can spare in the bank account, nothing was there when I checked today. We had an electricity bill my first with my new name on and it was a shock at how much it costs to keep the heat and lights on here. I have to go. Your sister Jenny.

So, the apartment was good she is working and I am dressed by Thrift Store Inc. I shiver at the thought. She doesn't seem too bad and is paying the bills. I read on…

15th December 1994:

Dear Trinity, it's almost Christmas and things here are so, so. The twins, yes that's right twins are enormous and I have about a month to go, I have made the painful decision to have them adopted, they deserve more than I can give them. I am doing work from home more now as the nights are dark and I cannot do the cleaning jobs any more I see the doctor when I can as the free clinic are packed and dragging myself and carrying Leo is not great. His chest is tight again and he has asthma, more money for medication. I am just about managing to pay the rent and the bills when he gets sick and ekes into the savings I have made, the last of the jewellery was sold and I have at least a roof over my head until spring, besides having the diamonds around the place is a red flag to burglars, at least Leo can have a few luxuries for Christmas and we have heat for winter. Still nothing in the bank I don't check anymore, I presume your money has been stopped too, so perhaps you cannot help me? I hope you have a good Christmas have sent cards and hope you get them enclosed are photos of Leo, he is my only comfort, knowing he is here with me. Your sister Jenny. Have a happy new year I will write again soon. X

So she at least paid the rent fed me and paid the heating bills, not the mother of the year yet she wasn't a monster yet either, and the letters are getting towards the imminent arrival of my siblings….

So she at least paid the rent fed me and paid the heating bills, not the mother of the year yet she wasn't a monster yet either, and the letters are getting towards the imminent arrival of my siblings….

January 20th, 1985:

I have four days ago given birth to the twins. I named them Tristan and Emma after you two I didn't think he would like to be called Trinity, I laugh because more than likely their new parents will change their names as they are not my babies, yes, I have done the worst thing ever I have left them, left them in the hospital where I had them and from where I ran like a thief in the night, it is best for them, it was bad enough I had to leave Leo alone whilst I had them, so I could not stay longer with them. Not that I wanted to see them to see them would mean they are real, they need a mother who can give them everything. Not be like poor Leo and have nothing.

I am a little sad and very low, I guess I have the depression I had when I had Leo, come a visiting again, but this time I do not have your smiles and help to see me through this bad time. I ache, my heart is breaking and Leo is sad with me, he is picking up on my sadness now and he toddles over and tells me not to cry, he loved me, and that makes me feel happy for a few seconds, the madness of my actions taunts me, had I had the money I could have perhaps kept them, is William keeping you from sending me funds?

I think it's time I came back, Leo needs comfort and he needs clothes that someone else hasn't worn before. Stupid, stupid, stupid, I was stupid thinking I could do this I am weak and helpless. I need medication as I may have an infection, but I cannot go to the clinic, they will ask where the babies are. Have I had them, then I will be arrested for abandoning them, I need help please send help. Please send me the money to get back. Desperate and lonely Jenny.

Oh, I feel my chest tighten I need fresh air I need to breathe, I need… Oh hell I cry, she was so desperate she was thinking of going back, and what she didn't t know was it would have been safe, safe for her to come back. I don't know if I can face any more letters, but I have to know I have to see when she changed I know the second birthday I had a cake I had a cake and clean clothes…

May 16th, 1985:

Dear Trinity, I have met a man and he is kind and caring, he loves Leo like his own and he is going to help me get the babies back, I just have to save a little more for the attorney's costs and I am saving what I can from the new bookkeeping job I have. Thomas recommended me to his boss and I am earning enough money to finally get Leo out of thrift store clothes, I am not wasting my money I am being frugal. My first concern is to get them back; Thomas has seen a notification in the paper and has spoken to them on my behalf. He says that I can see them in a couple of months; they are being well cared for, he tells me and the foster family are wanting to adopt them.

I have not told him my name was a fake name, and I cannot go to the lawyer's office and lie to them so I must tell him and them. Morgan is a fake surname, both we, Leo and I use. I used Morgan's grandmothers name Ella, and used his father's name for Leo, he is now called Christian, it seemed fitting as he saved me. Things are really looking up for me and time is healing me.

We will be throwing Christian, erm Leo a party next month please come and see us, and I will enclose the address and hope to see you. If he finds out so be it, I have a real man to protect me. Yours, happy and seeing the light at the end of the dark tunnel Ella XX Jenny sends her love too xx

What? Who the fuck was the kind man? I don't remember any kind fucking men, now I'm pissed off…

June 20th, 1985:

Dear Trinity, I am writing you this out of desperation, I need you to come and get Leo, he is in danger, as am I. Thomas has been skimming money from his bosses and told them it was me. I have money saved in an account which Thomas was saving for me, for the babies return, but when I went to check on the total, before I went to see the attorney, I was shocked at the amount in there; it was far more than there should have been. I went to see Thomas at work and he was not there. I was shown into the office and his boss asked me to explain, when I did, he smiled and said it was fine, I asked, was he mad and he laughed and said no, he was glad his money was safe, I am not a thief so of course returned the money, he said I did a good thing. I know I felt better giving it him back, but the meeting was strange and I felt even stranger explaining to him the way I had done his books, pointing out the companies I sent the payment to, and finding out those payments coincided with payment made into my bank account. I only hope he knows I did nothing knowingly wrong.

I went back home and waited for Thomas, and when he hadn't shown up a week later I guessed he had found out what I had done and had left me.

Oh, how I wish it was just so, he was found dead in a ditch outside of town and was beaten black and blue and had been well let's just say his body parts were in varying locations. I fear they will come after me next, so I am moving again, I have no money left and the account I had has been emptied and closed, I have nothing left but the money in my purse. I have no choice but to run and hide I have another friend and she tells me to hide in plain sight, in the rougher part of the city, he won't think to look for me there, but I have little choice but to move. I have packed my things and she has taken them over there for me and has been busy for me these past few days, so when we get there Leo and I have some home comforts, I will let you know where it is when I get there…

Please come for Leo, he needs to be safe I cannot take him to family services as I have lied about who I am and I am involved with bad people, they know people everywhere. I can't even drop him at the police station Sal has people there too. It's a mess, I am a mess and I need pain medication, I fell carrying Leo and my back is sore. I have to go Heidi is going to post this for me and take me to my new home. Her name is Heidi Woss. She may contact you at home as I cannot leave the apartment for a while. I hope to hear from you soon Jenny x

Nothing more… No letters nothing… The letter had the damn pictures of my birthday party and I was dressed nice and I was smiling, fuck me another check for poor Taylor, Welch and Barney. My clusterfuck life is getting worse, not better, shit it even sounds like my mother pissed off the fucking Mafia, only my fucking life could get even more complicated and shit this is way more fucking messed up…

Shit, I need total control back, I am fucking Christian Grey, master of my own universe, and yet right now in this very moment, I feel, as confused and messed up, as Aunt Emma would be at losing a puzzle piece…

* * *

Great reviews thanks xxx


	14. Chapter 14

Usual disclaimers, I do not own the rights to the fifty shades branding or the work of EL James it remains solely hers…

This is my version of fifty shades and no, not all the characters are here, some are, some new, some have different careers and yes even sexual preferences are not the same, shock horror this is not fifty shades of grey… If you want fifty read the books again...

CHAPTER 14:

Ana's POV:

It's been three days since I was admitted to the clinic; I feel safe here and the staff are helpful and nice. I have a very nice room, but having walked around the place the rooms look pretty much the same, yeah mine is nicer because it has flowers. I am loving the peace and quiet here, my head is now almost silent of the voices and the thoughts I had they are not now piercing my brain. I seem to be saying nice a lot, so I guess nice is nice? I have a session with John in five minutes, so I head towards his office. The new carer I have is nice, there's that word again nice.

"Ana your medication." I take the pills from her and sip the water offered. "Your boyfriend has sent more flower."

"I don't have a boyfriend Fiona I just have a few good male friends." I read the card and they are from José. "This friend likes men; he's my best friend José."

"Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't presume to know you."

"It's fine Fiona, I haven't ever had a boyfriend, I'm too busy for them and besides I… I sometimes think, boys and men are far more trouble than they are worth."

"I suppose, but you're really beautiful why would you not have a boyfriend?"

"Too busy and the men attracted to this face and body normally focus on only that and not what's in here." I point to my head. "I don't need a man in my life, as I try to tell them, you know the ones who come on too strong."

"Why have you had people not take no for an answer?"

"A couple and one, that went too far, way too far… Look, I need to see John." I rush out because I feel sick, really sick, just the thought if Tristan and I am weak and feel stupid, stupid, oh so fucking stupid. I arrive at his rooms and knock on the door, I'm called in I hesitantly enter for my first real sit down talk I have been allowed time to rest and acclimatise to the place. I have seen these type of people before and all seem to think my problems stem from my mother's abandonment, none of them listen, I loved the fact she left us and there I go thinking the worst before I give something a try, what I mean is I have yet to find one who helps with these nightmares. Getting some clear prospective on my Christian thing would be good, I mean I'm twenty four and for most of those years, well two thirds of my life I have been enamoured by the man.

"Ana pleased to finally get down to speak with you, please sit anywhere and then we will begin." His rooms are more like grandma's lounge, two big comfy couches that you have to fight the urge to jump up and down on, books that are there to look but not to touch, pictures that look odd in here, perhaps from a grateful patient? I like the one on the far wall and I get lost looking into it. I stare at it for an age, not realising I am being watched.

"An, L S Lowry? It's a nice picture, of course you're from England with that accent."

"I'm from London, but my roots were in the Lancashire village of Salford."

"I did a modelling job there once, at the Lowry Museum, I spent hours just looking at the simple matchstick figure paintings."

"What do you think of it?"

"Um, it's a nice picture of a man chilling after a shity day in the office, we all have moments where we want to kick back and just stare at the world from flat on your back, it passes you by and you can, if you sit long enough, see the world turn all whilst doing nothing all from the lying position, very relaxing you should try it."

"So he's watching as the world flies by?"

"No, he's doing what he wants, he doesn't care what the worlds doing, that moment is his and the artist captured his restful don't give a shit moment."

"Interesting."

"Oh, don't over analyse it, it's just a nice picture of a relaxing moment, nothing more nothing less!"

"Quite, so you don't over analyse art work then?"

"No, it is what it is; I half expected to see the Scream, by Munch in here."

"I don't like it much." I looked at the other two.

"These look like that, confused and a mess."

"From a patient." I read the scribble, L Williams. "Now come please sit and we can start." I of course sat I wanted this sorted.

"How far back do you want to go John?"

"However, far are you're comfortable in going?" Oh…

"Right then, here goes… The earliest memory's I have are of my Daddy going away, he went away for long periods of time, he was a marine, actually I think he was something more but never said. Then he would come back and I was happy, he spent all his time with me and we did everything together, rode horses, and went on long walks and visited Pappy and Grams here. They were the happy times I had spent with my father."

"Where was your mother when he came home?"

"There, but she didn't like my dad coming home it meant her friends had to stay away."

"Did she have a lot of friends?"

"Hu, oh she was a very friendly person was my mother, very friendly with them."

"Okay, so she cheated on your father, did you say anything? You know to your father about the other men?"

"He knew, they by the time I was five or six they were sleeping in different rooms and well they argued a lot. Then when I was nearing ten, she just upped and left, and that was the day I was truly the happiest, it was like the house had held kept captive a wasps nest, and as soon as the door was open they all fired out of the door, taking all the noise and commotion with them, the house was a peaceful place, but it meant dad had to leave the job he loved and well I think he despised me for a while, that for me was hard to see he sort of blamed me for giving up the life he loved. Me, I knew it was all because of her."

"Did she do anything to hurt you whilst your father was away?"

"Yeah, she did plenty to me for years, she well she… She as soon as dad left would change clothes, then I knew they were coming, the men. She would lock me in my room with food and snacks and tell me not to come out. I would have to be silent, she didn't want them to know there was a brat, how was she going to land a looker if she had a brat in tow."

"She was looking for a replacement for Ray."

"Oh hell yeah, and she tried a lot on for size for a couple of years. Sometimes they were there for days and she'd forget she had me and I wasn't given any food, if you know they just turned up? So I would drink the tap water and sit, if I made a noise she would smack me, so I pretty soon didn't make a noise."

"She starved you, why did you not tell anyone?"

"Who would I tell nobody liked my mom and they in turn didn't like me, her friends called me the brat too. I liked the neighbour kids, but they would change all the time, I was a forces brat remember? So we moved around a lot when I was little. She though continued to make friends and I continued to be locked away when my dad went away."

"So when did she leave?"

"When I was ten, ten years of misery left the house that day or you know the illusory only family home, as soon as the wicked witch left. She divorced dad and I know he hated me for it, because he had to leave his beloved career behind because I was only little and couldn't be left."

"I doubt that, he could have had you put in a boarding school, as my father did when my mother passed away, he could have sent you perhaps to live with relatives, no, no Ana he chose to stay at home with you. I would warrant because you meant more to him than the career he had?"

"I guess." I shuffled to a comfy spot on the couch, my ass had become numb in that spot. I took a drink of water and settled back down, all the time John had been scribbling away, or rather tapping away.

"When did your mother kidnap you?"

"What?"

"Your mother, I believe came back desperate and your father allowed her back into the home!" He seems to know a lot, my dad must have spilled, or I did when I was off my rocker?

"We moved when Pappy died, to Portland, dad found a smaller, cheaper boat yard and sold the one here. I hated it, I hated the house, I hated the boatyard, because it wasn't Pappy's. Still, it was an okay place and I made a friend for life at the school José, he and his dad lived close by and dad served with Mr Rodriquez, so he had a friend already there. I went to school and did well, really well, I loved my books and math and well just about everything I was a straight A Student, a bookworm geek and had one friend a gay guy called José, we did everything together, I would draw and paint and he would snap away with his camera and I would be his muse and model. That though was before she came back, she had been beaten up by her pimp boyfriend and had found out where we were, she turned up and dad took fucking pity on the whore, I hated her and told him so many times she was lying, she was using us, did he listen to me? No…"

"Calm down Ana, calm down, she was a good actress then only you saw through her?"

"Paff she is yeah, that's what she wanted to be a film star and a millionaire. I hate my name because of how she said it and blamed me for all her lost opportunities, she should have kept her legs together, she wouldn't have got knocked up, pity the plan to snag the richest boy at school didn't work, and he dismissed her like the whore she was, only for my dad to sweep in and save the day, and marry his old neighbours daughter. My dad isn't my biological father, he was a jerk called Frank Lambert. A big guy here I town, well he was until I owned his arse."

"Ray isn't your biological father?"

"Nope, he's on the birth certificate and as far as anyone else knows he's my dad."

"So, she was a neighbour of your dad?"

"Gheeze yes, don't forget the bit about her being a money hungry whore, who wanted a rich husband, and though my dad's family was wealthy, they weren't as wealthy as the Lamberts! Interestingly enough, Christian's family bought the old Lambert place when his daddy died. He moved to a bigger place in the city, like that place wasn't the biggest on the damn block, hell it was the block, our houses looked like sheds compared to that one. When his dad left the house and business to him, he moved to the newest and biggest skyscraper in town and lived there. Mom always told me the tale like she could get him back with a click of her fingers, but she wasn't as pretty after a few years of living with her new husband Jack Hyde. Thats just a bit of background so you know what she is and was capable of to get money, and what's coming next you may just want to get a proper drink for most of this, I haven't even told my father, in fact I have never told anyone but one other, José, José knows everything…"

"I assure you the things I have heard will turn your toes. I am not easily shocked by peoples depravities and what they will do to quench their desires and needs."

"Okay, you have been warned… I was fourteen and my dad had made another appointment for the doctors to get another check-up done, I was having difficulty with my periods and needed a check up to see if all was going well with the shot I'd had, and when I was pulled out of school it was by my mother, she played nice for the school secretary and I told them yes she was my mother and they let me go, I was then drugged, a shot of something knocked me out and I woke up god knows where hours later. I was in some motel and was dressed like a fucking proper school girl, with white socks, with a short skirt and pigtails and a nice white bra covering where my boobs should have been, I looked like a trampy hooker, dressing for Halloween. My mom came in and told me I had to play nice for the men that were coming to look at me. Over the next two weeks lots of older men came to visit me, I didn't know it at the time, but Jack Hyde and my mom were auctioning my virginity to the highest paying paedo out there, and over those long days Jack would come and play with the prize without taking the prize. I hated it and the pills mom popped me helped me block it all out, and then the bidding was over, a man, I guess a rich one because he gave them a case full of cash. He came and I was taken to a nice hotel room, somewhere here in the city and for the rest of the week the man treated me well and like a princess, then on his final night he did things to me that I hated, he…"

"He sexually abused you; no need for specific details I am aware of your injuries from the attack it's in your medical records. What happened afterwards?"

"He dropped me back at the motel thing and my mom and him were taking me away to do it all again, but then the police came and my dad came to rescue me, but not until Jack had a taste of the goods and she held me down so he could. I was sore from him not the other man, he was gentle and though it hurt like hell he never did anything bad, well it was wrong, but he didn't do the things Hyde did, I know that's a sick way of looking at it, but my first time was nicer than what that awful man did."

"You do realise it was wrong, don't you whether it was nice or not it was wrong?"

"Yes, I was just saying I was treated nicely by the first guy, of course I said I didn't want to do it all week, that's why he did it on the last night because he had paid for it and after a lot of champagne and a nice hot bath, he did it then, he still took me I'm not stupid, but it wasn't as bad as what Hyde did that felt dirty and it hurt…"

"Right I think that's enough for today, Ana you did very well, and you are coping well with your emotions, you can fly off the handle and scream and shout, let all the angst out you know it is alright to scream and shout and be angry. I would have expected it, if truth be told I think you are still bottling it up. Anyway, a treat for you, Christian has arranged for his personal trainer to come in three times a week, to help you with some anger issues and get you trained in self-defence and I personally think taking out your frustration on the gym equipment and Claude will do you good."

"Oh, he has, has he, well it just so happens my dad the marine and his friend Joe teaches me Krav Maga and have done since the attack, so I look forward to kicking Claude's butt. Are you coming to watch?"

"No, I have other patients to see."

"Send Christian my kind regards for thinking of me and my thanks for the human punching bag." He laughed as I went to see the man who was here to train me. Heading into the gym, I looked at the good guy stood waiting for me, a few of the nurses were eyeing up the man hunk, the dark skinned man was warming up as I walked in a stopped what he was doing immediately.

"Miss Steele I presume? Hi, I'm Claude Bastille and Christian has asked me to help in getting you fitter and teaching you some basic self-defence moves, lets warm up a little first."

"Okay, I am as ever eager to learn anything new." I stretched and warmed up nicely.

"We will start on the punch bag here, I will hold it for you and you kick here like this perhaps five times with each leg?" He proceeded to show me how to kick correctly.

"Right Claude, are you ready?" He holds the bag still, as I start my gruelling kick boxing routine on the bag. The first couple of smacks catch poor Mr Bastille unawares. I don't think he was expecting the power behind the kick, and as I switch to the higher kicks, he holds the bag firmer. I switch to the elbows, then punches and I have a fantastic workout, sweat definitely broken. I watch as the nurses watch too, they are watching as I take my frustrations out on the bag, I raise a smile from one or two, and as I finish I breathe a deep sigh of relief, you can't miss the training for as long as I had, is the feeling my body gets, as I wrap the towel around my head. I slip on my jacket and take a sip from my bottle.

"Thanks for that, much appreciated, now what next?"

"You might have said you knew what you were doing Miss Steele."

"Where would be the fun in that, Christian doesn't know me or what I need, but yeah, I have missed my days in the gym, it may take me a while to get into fighting weight again."

"You fight?"

"Yeah, love it MMA fighting, but only when I haven't got a photo shoot up and coming. Obviously, even as good as I am the bruises are hard to cover up."

"Anything else you do, I should have been informed of?"

"Krav Maga, since I was fourteen and I can walk in eight inch heals a task I challenge you to do, that is damned harder than it looks."

"I bet so for now a sparring session on the mats and we will see what you know." We hit the mats and as I kicked he blocked we danced on the mats and I got a couple of really nice kicks in and three excellent leg swipes putting him on his back. The endorphin's I was releasing made me feels alive and boy was I glad Christian had been kind enough to send me in a human punching bag. A full hour of fighting left me breathless and so, oh god, euphoric and though pumped I was relaxed. I had bloody missed this.

"So I will see you again on Friday?" I smiled. "I must thank Mr Grey for throwing me to the wolves, there's nothing I can teach you that you don't already know so we will just train and spar yes?"

"Yeah, and please thank him for me, I really enjoyed it." He went to shower and change and I went back to my rooms and did the same there. I spent the rest of the afternoon painting, I sat my easel up in front of the tall window and looked out of it and decided to sketch the scene of the magnificent views, New Pastures is by a lake somewhere along the I-90, and that is all I know, I know too we are still in Seattle perhaps by one of the lakes here Dad and I came to fish at?

I take out the paints and start, the evening, afternoon shy is dark, perhaps we are going to have a storm later? I like being inside during the storms safe and wrapped in a comforter I can sit for hours just watching. Umm, a deep breath taken and I continue, the brushes pick up the paint and my hand matches the view from my window with the picture forming on the canvas, Christian really did see to it I had everything I needed, Dad and he seemed to hit it off well as they always did, I wasn't ever jealous of their time together, it was the time he spent with Pappy. I snap back to now and sigh, oh, I see a boat on the lake, perfect to finish it the lake off with, and perhaps if I'm here longer I could do a different season. I then think of the commitments I have and wish all I did was paint, why can't I? I have Riana and she's excellent at running the company, perhaps I could relax and step back? I have enough money for three lifetimes and I get no joy out of it anymore. The thrill of the chase has left me and though I was angry at GEH getting Pappy's shipyard, it would have been too much for dad, he wants small I wanted to rule the world not him, he's right I should concentrate on being well and keeping things less complicated. I finish for dinner after washing up I go and see what we are eating, I think I have my appetite back.

"What can I get you tonight?" I look and choose the lamb chops and the mac and cheese." Any vegetables with that?"

"Wow, it's like being at school again. Yes please I love them." I take my tray and sit by the window, staring out at the night sky is drawing in and the already cloudy sky is looking menacing. I think I'm going to enjoy tonight and storm watching.

"Can I join you?" I look up and a girl comes and sits down opposite me, why when there are empty tables everywhere?

"I guess so, but I'm not much of a talker."

"Neither am I but the rest are and they don't let up I'm Sally pleased to meet you, and that is all I want to say."

"Okay, Sally that's fine. I'm Ana and I will enjoy your silent company." She smiles and I then notice her wrists, um that was me not long ago, but Jose stopped me. I was glad of him that night. We sit in silence and watch as the storm clouds gathering.

"It's going to be rough, I'm glad we're in here I hate storms."

"I love them as long as I'm indoors; I'm not a lover of being out in them though."

"I used to like it, my dad was an artist and he used to do put rods into the sand as a lightening conductor, and it would hit the rod and after it was over he'd have a mass of Fulgurite, you know glass made from the heat and the sand? Big pieces he'd sell as sculptures and the little pieces he'd make into jewellery, it was the only time I went out in the damned storms. When he died, I didn't care for them much because they remind me of him." I oh-ed.

"Did he die on the sand?"

"Nope, liver disease, he was a drinker and it killed him. So I will say good night and take a pill I hope I sleep through it, Goodnight Ana."

"Goodnight Sally I hope you get some sleep." She emptied her tray and headed to her room; I finished mine and did the same, taking a couple of cans of coke and juices for my evening of storm watch...

I sat for hours storm watching hugging my legs and watching nature's light show, the whole of the horizon would light up, then there was a crash of epic proportion followed by the flash and crack of the lightning bolt. I listened well into the small hours when finally the storm was over, the thunder was now far away in the distance and the area around New Pastures had returned to the silent drops of rain falling against my window, wow had I had camera those shots would have been great. Alas, I didn't so the storm picture I will do from memory tomorrow, sheisk tomorrow, the days are passing quickly I will soon have been here a week and will hopefully be allowed visitors and then my dad can come. I climb in the bed and pull over the covers. My head hits the pillow and I sleep…

Breakfast is eaten in the dining hall for the first time today, last night was the first time I had eaten in here! As I head in, I see nurses going into one of the rooms and sigh. Someone is in pain. I was glad it wasn't me for a change. I help myself to yogurt and fresh fruit and a bowl of muesli, a glass of orange juice and a hot cup of boiling water and a tea bag. Then I head to the window seat I had last night at dinner, perhaps Sally would join me later? I dunk the tea bag in the water and just colour the clear liquid pale gold, then pull it out. I sip and relax, the sky is radiant blue with hardly any clouds. I eat breakfast and watch the room, it seems I am the only one eating breakfast today. I finish the orange juice and clear my tray and head to my room. Nothing to do until I see John later in the afternoon, so I decide on doing the storm version view from my window. Whilst it's still fresh in my head. I'd hardly started it when Fiona brings in my medication and I take it from her. She looks pale and not her usual self, well the one that was happy yesterday anyhow.

"What's he matter? Why are you looking so sad?"

"Sally from the floor below hung herself in the night, she shredded her sheet, and well she was found when they woke her for breakfast." I oh-ed. " She was getting better too, why she got so fractious I do not know, she is at peace I guess from her demons and the nightmares."

"She seemed very nice at dinner, she was going to get to sleep before the storms hit."

"Did she say that?"

"She did and that she didn't like the storms very much they reminded her of her father."

"Did you talk a lot?"

"No, just about how her dad was an artist who loved the storms and his drink."

"So, she didn't tell you anything more?"

"No, nothing why?"

"Nothing, I just didn't know she spoke to anyone here, especially about her dad."

"She did, but not in detail. Thanks for the pills and the water see you later." She left my room and I was sad for a person I hadn't said but three dozen words too. I painted well into the afternoon, when Fiona came with more pills and water and told me my appointment was in ten minutes. I had been so immersed in my painting I didn't eat lunch. My belly rumbled so I stopped by the canteen and grabbed a granola bar. The cook smiled and gave me a sandwich.

"Missing lunch is not a good thing Miss Steele if you need it, I can have food brought to you?"

"I'm fine, thank you I just got wrapped up in my painting. Thank you for this."

I headed towards Johns rooms and was told to sit and wait, he was running behind. So I sat and waited and whilst there ate my sandwich, a most welcome relief of food to silence my grumbling stomach. I sat for half an hour and decided to go back to my room, when suddenly a woman called me into the office. I looked a little lost.

"I'm sorry John has been held up with business elsewhere Anastasia, I'm Rhian his partner here at New Pastures, I'm so sorry it's me you're seeing and not John. I would understand if you want to wait until tomorrow and see him?"

"No, I'm fine pleased to meet you I'm Ana or Annie. I don't like Anastasia, very much."

"I read your notes; you associate it with your mother's hatred of you? Pity too, it's a beautiful name and is rolls so regally on your tongue. Unlike mine. Rhian. I was named after my father Ryan, so imaginative don't you think?" I laughed. "Why is it so funny?"

"My CEO at AS Corp is called Riana for the same reason, she spells hers differently I guess? She always has a joke about her being old enough to be Rhianna's daughter so no she was not conceived under an umbrella." She smiles and asks me to sit.

"John asked me to discuss with you, if you feel up to it, the attack you suffered last year?" I knew this would come up and I am glad it's being discussed with her, in fact relieved would be the better feeling I am having.

"Where do I start, when I first met Tristan Paul?"

"When did you first meet this Tristan, let's start there, shall we?"

"Okay. I was at WSU, and I got a modelling assignment in Japan, the pay packet was too good to turn down, so I didn't, even though the clothing was not what I normally model, I was asked for to do these shots and with this model. Please remember I model lingerie, and to wear fetish clothes is, well, crap, sometimes the pantie sets I wear have little to no material in them so a lot of leather and PVC is well…"

"More than some of the clothes you're asked to model. There is nothing wrong with the job, or the fetish movement, so please, it was just another day at the office for you."

"It was yes."

"I find some of the pictures rather arty; I saw attended showing about a four years ago, by a Japanese photographer Yazmin Ono I believe?" I smiled.

"My photo shots."

"Well, I wouldn't have known, there were no faces uncovered and she focused on varying body parts, very well shot, I wouldn't have known it was you at all."

"Well, that was Tristan and I. He reminded me of someone as soon as I saw him, I thought he was wonderful, he and I seemed to hit it off instantly, but I didn't know him at all, he was very dark and possessive and well he seemed to think there was more in it than there was. I went out for a few meals with him and went on a couple of dates. Then when I had said no too many times he attacked me, I've no memory of anything actually happening, my memories were lost I'm afraid! He left me in his room, afterwards he rang and told me people wouldn't believe I had said no, we had been photographed doing some really kinky stuff! That was just for the cameras only but we had been photographed enjoying kisses and cuddles! To be honest with you I can't even remember going to his hotel room, but I did that's where Jose my friend found me in the morning, I was crying in the bath and scrubbing the smell off of my clothes and my skin, it hurt so I know it happened because I was sore down there, so that was easier to put behind me, sort of? Jose, well he got me out of there and home!"He was angry we had got separated at the end of shoot party, and blamed himself. I can't remember leaving the party!

"You were either drunk or drugged to only have such little memory of it; did you not go to the police?"

"No, I was too embarrassed even to tell my dad, I just told him he did things to me that I didn't want, I had to I had to file a restraining order after restraining order! When finally he broke one too many and there was a warrant out for his arrest he disappeared. I was on pins and needles for the rest of my time at Uni I saw him a few times and so bought myself a secure penthouse apartment here in the Pike District. With security only access and cameras. I lived like a recluse, running my businesses from there, because every time I went out I saw him jogging or he was in the same place as me, so I turned the tables and started watching him, only it wasn't him I was watching it was fucking Christian Grey." She looked at me and smiled; she tapped away on the laptop and smiled.

"Oh, I can see why, the enigmatic Christian Grey does look like Tristan Paul right? I can see the similarities and I can understand the confusion totally."

"I thought I was mad, but stalking Christian became a bad habit, I was already fragile and confused and hurt at being mistreated by another male, I well needed to be able to say here this is what he has done to me. I even at one point thought Tristan and Christian were one in the same person. Perhaps Tristan was Christians dark side."

"I doubt even Christian Grey would have to stoop as low as to do something as heinous as the things that boy Tristan did to you?"

"No, I know that now, but back then I didn't. Had I sought help, perhaps I would have. I well went on about my business for the next couple or so years amassing my empire and doing the odd modelling job for Jose, he is now the only photographer I work for. I was getting letters and weird phone calls again so when Jose got offered the whole year contract for a designer, to photograph her designs exclusively and me to model in them, I went with him. I was set to stay for the whole year and just relax, I had a great team in place to keep AS Corp is running and I could do the designs for R&amp;R Designs from anywhere."

"You are a designer too?"

"Yeah of yachts, not frocks. Anyway, we had done a shoot in Paris, one in Naples and then we were doing one in Italy in Rome, when I went to my room… I… I…"

"It's alright, we have the police reports here and I don't need to know what you went through you can't keep reliving it, the first time was bad enough I imagine and this was all fresh in your mind, so I will read the reports if that's alright with you?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Grab a water whilst I do a read through." I did as she said and wished there was a whiskey in this glass. I stared at the painting of the relaxing man and relaxed and wished I was on that wall looking up at the cloudy skies of Salford too.

"Do you want to continue?"

"Yes please I need this bit out of the way and then get to the crux of my mental health issues, why the fuck am I obsessing over Christian Grey?"

"I can hazard a guess, you had a crush on him as a child, according to John's notes he was the older good looking neighbour?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Let's get this done, and then I will leave it with John to sort out the Christian thing." I nod and get comfy, all the time looking at the relaxing man on the wall, I am there and staring at the clouds floating on by, I will tell her the story of how a part of me died that day, the part that ever wanted to be a mother ever again…

"I was brought back to Portland and put on medication for my PTSD and wasn't feeling great as you can imagine, I'd let Jose down, I had allowed him to do that to me not once but twice, all my training came down to nothing, I was useless at fighting him off and well when I got home I would throw up and get light headed not eat cry depressed didn't cover it I was suicidal and then one day I was sat in the bath and had my dad's razor, but the phone rang and as it rang and rang and rang, I got out and answered it, it was Jose he had stopped me doing something stupid, without realising it. So I knew I needed help, I went to the doctors and I found out I was pregnant and to say I was shocked was an understatement. I was on the shot and didn't thinkthere was a possibility. Anyhow I had to tell my father and though it wasn't the child's fault I didn't want it I didn't want any reminder of him and that night, it was bad enough I had the blasted nightmares I didn't need a constant reminder there. The ghosts in my head are enough of that.

So I was having it, her, as it turns out adopted. I had signed paperwork for a couple to have her and I went about my day to day life, I got a call from my agent to come to New York, which I did and when I was going up the escalator towards the agency, I thought I saw Tristan, I know I did, he was there and alive. I had a panic attack and fainted, unfortunately I fell from near the top to the bottom, when I came to in hospital I had miscarried her, I was sad, but also relieved, and cried because I was a heartless bitch she was better off dead and not knowing what a monster she had for a father and weak and useless woman for her mom."

"I don't think for one minute you are weak, nor useless. I think you were brave, you were willing to have the baby and put her up for adoption, as it was fate decided for you and her that day. I am betting the man was Christian Grey?"

"Yeah, how lame am I?"

"I would say not so at all. You can't help who you fall in love with; sometimes, who you fall in love with is a predestined thing. I don't usually discuss personal issues, but your case warrants it I think. My mom and dad grew up next door to each other, he was way older than her, her date had let her down for her senior prom, so he put his Naval dress uniform on and took her instead. They have known each other all their lives and sixty years and sixty seven years respectively, they are still in love with each other and still best friends today.

I only met John on the River Thames on a boat ride and spoke to him for like three hours before I realised he was the one, it took him however two weeks of escorting me around England to realise a little bit of water. as he always says. wasn't gonna keep us apart. So you never know who Mr Perfect for you is until you meet him. Perhaps getting to know Christian now will rid you of your childhood crush, who knows? I will leave that conundrum for John to sort out for you." I oh-ed, perhaps getting to know a grown up Christian would rid me of my crush, perhaps that would be better and we could just be friends, yeah I could do that be a friend…

* * *

I have a pintrest thing lol though at the moment its looking like a salon for brown haired girls (As Christian never named them all, nor did Ms James I'm having fun with the ones they didn't lol! I am taking liberties with the original I know, but as I said if you want fifty read the most excellent books again and there are loads on fan fiction that are akin to the shades family xx

/christinewoodso/images-for-fifty-falls/


	15. Chapter 15

Usual disclaimers, I do not own the rights to the fifty shades branding or the work of EL James it remains solely hers…

* * *

This is my version of fifty shades and no, not all the characters are here some are some new some have different careers and yes even sexual preferences are not the same, shock horror this ain't fifty shades of grey… If you want fifty read the books again

* * *

CHAPTER 14:

C POV:

After a hectic day of shopping and lunch out with my two aunts, we head back to their home after being told by Barney the place was locked down and secure. I have never laughed so much in a shopping trip than I did with Emma; she walked away from the toy store with fifteen puzzles, and even had me buy her a copy of a three D one of the Eiffel Tower, Trinity as she wishes to be called as she says Aunt dates her? I don't argue because it actually makes me sound pompous and I'm far from it with these two and mom thought Mia had me over a barrel. Taylor will I'm sure be loving telling Sawyer and the other guys how my two aunts have me whipped. I have asked them to think about moving to Seattle and they don't like the idea. I can but ask.

Getting back just as the cleaners are leaving I sigh and hope they like it, we need the staff to be here before I leave tomorrow. I don't want to leave but the business deal I have on the go at the moment needs my full attention and given how many personal issues I am dealing I expect everything to crash and burn. The one good thing is Ana is fine and is expected to be in there just a few weeks. Too bad she isn't out for the weekend as it's the Copping Together Ball and I was hoping to take her as my guest this year, after I have finally assured my mother that Phillip is my personal shopper and nothing more and that I am not gay. Hopefully she believes me. Given Elliot has been told I guess they will discuss why I have not got a girlfriend, shit I have a mother a sister and two aunts and Ana do I really need to add more into the mix, oh and that's not including the sub club and the fact that they all seem to be migrating back to Seattle at an alarming rate!

As they open the door the once musty smell has gone replaced with beeswax and a pleasant lemony waft to my nostrils, not to dissimilar to the smell of the playroom, something else that has crossed my mind, getting rid of it. My need for it in my home no longer thrills me as it did before.

"Something smells like lemon."

"It smells clean. What have you done?"

"I had people come and clean away the papers, they are all in boxes not thrown away, just away and your home has been deep cleaned so the new cleaner isn't fighting a losing battle."

"Good I hate cleaning too."

"Yes she does, and making beds."

"Yes and those too."

"And washing."

"That too."

"And…"

"I think Christian knows I am not a domestic goddess Emma dear, there is no need to tell the world."

"Okay, do I still have my jigsaw table?"

"You do only its polished I would think? Come let's see. The people will be here soon for the cook and drivers jobs."

"Good I liked going to look at puzzles; will you tell him he has to drive me there all the time?"

"I will."

"Good." My Aunt Emma is easily pleased and as Trinity walks around their home it seems she is too, thankfully not too fraught about having a sparkling fresh house. She goes to make tea, as Emma sets her puzzles down she is eager to try a new puzzle, as are we to see if she can comprehend how to do them. I am finding being with these two women is a great stress reliever even though they have added some, they have been both welcoming and loving with me and this I find the most confusing thing, how can they love the grown man without a second thought to who I am now?

"What you worrying about Christian?"

"I'm not worrying Emma, I'm just…"

"Telling lies, because you have more wrinkles when you tell a lie. Fifteen to be precise and they are by your beautiful grey eyes and here on your head."

"I am worried a little yes."

"No lots why?"

"I don't know, you being here alone me walking into your life and doing things without asking, everything really. I know you say you love me but why you don't know me?"

"We know you are good, it's in your eyes, and your heart may be a little hard because of what Jennifer did to you, but now is now and then is then. We love you because you are blood and are a part of us and we are part of you. I am missing a few parts, but I still love you with all the parts I have left."

"I love you too Christian. We always knew you would be back, we knew this day would come and here you are Taylor have a cup of coffee. Christian here's yours. Can you show me the new laptop?"

"Yes something I understand more than women."

"You understand them well enough dear; they can't get enough of your charming good looks."

"That lady said she'd take you home for supper."

"She did? I didn't hear her."

"Liar, you have the lie lines nephew…" Oh crap she counts my lines, umm Botox needed perhaps?

The front door bell goes and we see the first of the cooks and Taylor sees to the drivers interviews, he seems to have picked all ex-service men, as he does with my teams. I just have to hope my aunts like them. They have loved all the cooks and we all agree on Mrs Thomas, who has agreed to move in and have her things packed and moved here over the next few days I will see to it she is taken shopping for things for a few days, that agreed they are introduced to their driver a James Hanna, ex-army and securities guy. Emma likes him because he's cute, Lord help him. He too has things for a few days and will send for his things. Taylor shows him the security room and they sign all the paperwork. He is also a DIY person? I just nod he fixes things as a hobby, is he mad? I had barged into my aunts lives and had changed them in just a day and a half. They eat their excellent dinner cooked by Mrs Thomas and at precisely nine o'clock the ladies head to bed. Taylor calls me to the security rooms; Hanna has gone to check the outside before he too retires.

"We have a problem, the checks on James Durham; have brought couple things to our attention, firstly he is just scraping by and has barely any funds to his name, he uses all his money to pay his father's hospital bills, or what he thinks are his hospital bills. Mia has been paying fifty percent of them for the past six months, he seems to think it's subsidised because of a grant made to the hospital, his father has at best only a few weeks to live too, and he is very close to his father. Secondly his mother has a string of arrests for solicitation and petty theft; he has though tried to distanced himself from her."

"What else has Mia been up to?"

"She came back to America twice in the year she was away; both visits back coincided with flights made by Mr Durham. She stayed a day and flew back; Both times Mr Durham returned a few days later, they did not meet up, we tracked the drive Mia used, and he gave us the full details of her trip."

"Okay so we have a clue where she went, whilst here?"

"Yes she went to the hospital where his father is currently a patient. She stopped a while and flew back, the same both times. She ditched her security remember we were on panic mode for two days?"

"I do, and that's where she was?"

"Yes Sir."

"Anything else?"

"The report on Mrs Lincoln has come back and she is in New York and has not left her apartment in over six months. She had a fall."

"She didn't break her neck then?" I laugh.

"No, but she is lucky to be alive she has not left her apartment because she is afraid." Afraid the only thing she is afraid of ageing and death. I wonder who she is afraid of?

"The twins parents were killed, in a car crash brake failure was deemed to be the result of the crash, Tristan Paul attended the funeral, Emma Paul did not, the last contact anyone had was when she emptied her mother and fathers safety deposit box at the bank, she boarded a plane to India and disappeared from there.

She had no health problems growing up, but Tristan had several visits to psychologists and was hospitalised several times because of his violent outbursts. The twins were left a considerable amount of money from the death of their parents, though Emma received two thirds of the estate her brother the remaining. Her money disappeared at the same time as she did."

"Is there any chance she's dead and he did it to get his hands on the whole of their inheritance?"

"There is no record of him going to India, nor having extra money, in fact he spent his inheritance within the year. She had long since disappeared."

"Also Clare Moor has been offered a position at Nagasaki Industries, she starts in a week and her flight leaves Monday. Cassidy Hughes has left for a permanent position at a London fashion house, this was not of our doing, and we will of course keep an eye on her. Penny Thomas has been offered a job with a Manchester based heath trust, in England not here, she has been given a week to make up her mind."

"Serve eviction notices to the Kavanagh woman and Miss Williams, their tenancy's are six monthly and Miss Williams must have used another name to get the damned lease?"

"The tenancy was taken out by an aunt also named Williams; there is a no sublet clause in the agreement." I laugh.

"The irony of a sublet clause kills me, so if they have nowhere to go Penny will accept the job offer, make sure it includes a long lease home for her there. Then offer Miss Kavanagh a single apartment in the new luxury apartments that Elliot has just finished, he has an apartment there it may be a bonus for her, and him? Plus we already have security there looking out for the man whore."

"Talking of your brother, he actually went on another date with Miss Kavanagh last evening. It seems they enjoyed each other's company, and she left for work from his apartment." At least someone's getting some. I really need some sort of sexual release, and soon.

"Can we get the company in who installed the playroom to dismantle it and dispose of the items, and have someone make it into a music room, its soundproofed and I won't disturb people up there."

"If you're sure Sir?"

"Yes, quite sure, it has served its purpose." He nods and goes to do the things on my revised list. Hopefully things will start to get a little less hectic? I can but pray anyway.

Taylor's POV:

Well of all the things I expected to change it wasn't that little nugget. That damn room is a torture chamber, one which poor Gail has to clean, I have never liked her doing it, but she says it's part of her job description, and though she doesn't like it, it's just another room to her, at least she doesn't have to clean the tools and toys, I think that I would draw the line at. The implements he disposed of when Miss Kingman have not been replaced, perhaps he was thinking of it when he dismissed her?

The fucker has really changed in this past week and has stunned both Gail and I with his ability to be loved, his mother I think is the most affected by this change, to see her happy and able to touch her son was heart breaking, I had to leave the room, because the Tin Man finally got a heart, he also allowed strangers to touch him, which was more shocking than his mother hugging him.

I go to the security office and watch him as he ponders their next moves. He is agitated, I know that, these things are out of his control and for a control freak like Grey that must be like, well like shit I don't know what it must feel like, I have yet to lose control, but I'm close to losing it here. We need to be back and keeping him safe in Seattle is easier to handle, his aunts are in no danger nobody knows we are here, their existence is not known to anyone but family and security, and Hanna is a good guy, and could do this job with his hands tied, they are creatures of habit and pretty much do the same thing over and over their world seems like a re run of groundhog day. Grey is going to his room hopefully he will sleep well again; something has stopped the nightmares, well for now at least. We are set to leave in the morning so I need to get the reports in and he specialist firm in first thing in the morning, I warn Gail too, then I settle here on the couch I'm not traipsing back across town tonight…

C POV:

Taylor has done a great job, did I thank him, shit did I? I never bothered to thank him before; he did his job he got paid, end of story. He gets paid enough to take my shit, but in this past week I have said please and thank you more and I don't know why am I going soft? I drink the whiskey and pace the floor, are they going to be alright when we leave tomorrow? Do they need more help? I can't help but feel the need to keep them safe. I need to find my sister and I also need words with the other sister, Mia. Sheisk mom gave her the right name because she is always missing in action. Hearing she has been paying for her boyfriend fathers treatments, leads me to believe she has changed, I may allow her the rest of her trust fund if she continues, though I was surprised she never asked to use it to set up the business. Shock horror has my sister learnt the value of the almighty dollar? I head to bed tired.

I head into bed and think about Ana again, that girl has wedeled into my life like a dratted rash a rash you have to itch. I toss and turn all night, it's no good I need a shower, I step into the warm water and rest my hands on the cold tiled wall, argh this is no good, I have the hardest boner ever. I lather up and try to release some tension, it's not working I slam my hand up and down nothing, then I think of her blue eyes, oh this is working, pretty blue eyes staring up at me, fuck definitely working her mouth, imagining it sucking me, then I get the Mia images in my brain and wow that gets rid of the problem better than the cold shower, gone it was dead, oh hell is this how impotence starts, am I gonna need the blue pills? Fuck that's all I need this flaccid thing for life. I head back to bed in a robe and climb in, worrying now about my erectile dysfunction, fuck I'm Christian Grey, master of the bedroom and boardroom or am I pussy whipped?

After a bad night's sleep mainly about Sir Richard Softone, between my legs, I wasn't even hard when I woke up. I dress and head down; I have a couple of hours with my aunts and after more than a few tears mainly from Trinity. I assure them I'm only a phone call or a button flick on the laptop. Finally I am on the plane back and I'm busy mid-flight with Ros when I get a call from Mom.

"Who are you bringing at the weekend Christian?"

"I think I may come alone you know for a change mother."

"Well I'm sure I can find a nice girl for you to escort. Elliot is bringing his girlfriend, Kate."

"He is? Good for him, and no mom I do not need a date, I have a meeting with Ros anything else mother?"

"No, Ana is doing well I phoned John and she's doing so well Ray is going today." I smile at least she's healing, getting her help and visitors.

"I am seeing John this afternoon I will pass on my regards." She is called away with hospital work. Damn my mother was trying to foist off Diana on me; obviously he can't take two people. Not happening at all. Even if it means I don't go, I am not taking her. We get in to SeaTac and Sawyer is waiting with the car.

"Straight to GEH, I have a meeting thank you Sawyer." He too is shocked, fuck them I can be nice. "Taylor any updates on the evictions?"

"Being served as we speak, we are telling them fungicidal spores are a problem and we are clearing all the floors. As it is there are only a few residents in, I figured getting them all out would raise less suspicion. The girls are the only ones not being offered new accommodation at the new apartments. Leila Williams is being evicted as a sublet."

"She has her apartment in New York, she is not homeless."

I am back in the security of my office, here I feel safe and able to work. Which I do, the day flies by and my paperwork has dissipated over the course of the afternoon and my conference calls have been successful, including one from Trinity who was just testing, all is fine with them. I head to see John and feel different today as I sit and wait for his last patient to leave. I pick up a magazine and thumb the pages and come across a spread in there from Jose featuring Ana or in this case Sarah. She is really quite pretty, jumping in the sky throwing the autumn leaves in the air posing and rolling in them, beautiful really beautiful. I'm called into see John and have half a mind to take the magazine.

"Hello, and how are you today Christian? How were things with your family?"

"Amazing, they were and are amazing, welcoming warm and the kindest two ladies you would ever wish to meet."

"So there was no resentment as you worried there may have been?"

"Nothing, none, nada, it was like I had been on a holiday a thirty one year holiday but yeah, it was the closure I needed for that part of my life anyway. My mother was victim, and in the end not the woman she set out to be, she was forced into the life she had out of desperation and in the very end weakness, I was a by-product of her weakness, she couldn't give me away when she had the choice and when it was too late, she didn't care. I have photos of happier times, but still the memories of the worst times."

"So what does this mean for your life choices?"

"They are now in the past, my playroom has been removed and I guess I do things the normal way or at least try to find a way to, to meet my needs the normal way. Go out and enjoy life and see what that brings, I guess I'm going to try to be normal. If that's possible?"

"It is, but only if you really want that, these urges won't simply vanish overnight. You have had years of the life you lead, fearing to trust others, fearing to trust yourself to be able to love."

"I don't think I'm ready for that, but I'm allowing it in slowly, my aunts are proof I can allow it in."

"It's always been there Christian; you just didn't know how to handle it. The Greys have always had it for you; you just needed to find yourself before allowing others in. Finding out your past wasn't as marred as your dark memories led you to believe, was the start. Knowing there was love there in the beginning has opened you up to the more."

"This whole hearts and flowers women lecture on and on about all the time is hard work." He laughs. "Anyway how is Ana? I'd like to be able to see her; she's been on my mind a lot this week."

"She is fine, her time here won't be a long stay, she is talking and painting, opening up and realising she took too much on, like you she too buried her problems in work, not giving herself time to heal. She has said I can tell you these things, to ease both yours and her father's worries. He is going to see her Friday; perhaps you would like to join them?"

"No, no it should just be her father, he is her family and she needs to speak to him first, he is more deserving of her time."

"She asked for you to join him, she feels she has to explain why she was so enamoured by you, she realises that it was a puppy love that never went away, when the bad things in her life took over, you being kind to her became her safety blanket if you will?"

"For the love of god, I didn't know her correct name, for years I called her kid and Annie, and she took that as a thing of love?"

"No she took the kindness you showed her as love, not dismissing her and allowing her to stay in the room with you and her Pappy."

"I didn't know she was there half of the time, she would fall asleep spying on me from the loft. I had a secret admire Ray said for years, until she apparently mistook my brothers naked body for mine, then she hated me, and I might add hated me for all the wrong reasons, John why am I so upset that she hated me, the feelings I had for that little girl were nothing, but to her they were everything."

"Our memories play tricks on us and hers was being in love with you and then hating you. She went from love to hate pretty much over one weekend, the girl and her Pappy dying happened all in one awful weekend, then you left her, you didn't call in to the shed, you went out got drunk and apparently were rude to her on more than one occasion. Her knight in shining armour was now a drunken slob who arrived home a sorrowful mess."

"Oh, I didn't realise she saw all that. Does she now about my past?"

"No, no that isn't my place to tell her, the only reason she asked me to tell you all this was so you and she could start again as friends. She needs a friend and it seems you are the one she wants to talk to; she seems to think you will understand her more than anyone else? Why I don't know, but I think it could be either a good thing or a really bad thing, but that's down in part to what you do, are you capable of being just her friend, or is she to be treated like all the others?"

"No, that part has stopped; I don't need to punish my mother anymore, but I do need to move on. I am I hope doing that, this thing I feel for Ana is like nothing I have ever felt before, my need to help her came before all the other feelings I was having, my need to punish her for the things she did wasn't there, the feelings I had though were to protect and help."

"Indeed a very different you."

"You can say that again, but what she doesn't know is that she in watching me, has uncovered someone's plot of seeking some sort of revenge on me. That is playing on my mind now what did I do to damage them further?"

"You didn't do anything they weren't comfortable with, the ones who fell in love with you may see it differently, Leila in particular is having some difficulty, I have asked she come back to see me. I saw her in a bar last night I was shocked she was back, I did phone Tylor, and he was aware of her and was having her watched apparently?"

"Not half as shocked as I was, she has slipped through security again. I am looking at getting her help, but I don't want her and Ana in the same place, that would be dangerous for Ana I think?"

"I agree, perhaps Ana could be treated as an outpatient and attend sessions here, if she is fine after Friday, perhaps we could look at sending her to her fathers and get Leila the help she needs here, she is a schizophrenic Christian and off her medication is dangerous, she can be and will be a threat to both you and herself and to any one she sees as competition to the relationship she thinks you have."

"I guess we will have to get her found and brought here, before it comes to that. Well I have to be going, and I think I'd like to see Ana on Friday John, I think I would yes, like to be her friend..." I left the room in a better mood today, better in fact than I had in the three years he had been seeing me.

Ana's POV:

I have just had the next session with John, and he has done nothing but apologise for yesterday's disappearing act, it had something to do with Sally. I didn't push for information, as I barely knew the girl. I don't want to be like her either, that's what I told John, I told him everything again, it just poured out, the stalking the women I saw Christian with everything, I had already told him a lot of things when he came to the hotel, I don't remember that night or the missing ones before it either,

What I feel now for Christian is hard to explain. I think I have feelings for him, as John said it's akin to a very long period of puppy love; shit the puppy is now a bloody old dog on its last legs I have had it so long, yes I made fun of myself realising what he said was true, I did get and still do get sappy feelings about him. I have suffered some obviously bad attacks and him being nice was the only thing I could remember, so I sort of lived my life like he was a major part in it. I run my company like him, because I am trying to be like him and for him to like me and admire me. I watched the women because I was convinced he was cheating on me, for god sake I met a man I thought was him and dated him, just because he looked like Christian, that's what was the hardest thing to hear, that had I had help I would have never have talked to Tristan.

He has agreed to talk to Christian for me and ask him to join in the talks I am going to be having with my father, I need to de-clutter my life and make it simple, I need to get rid of the company and concentrate on being Ana, for a while and getting into my painting and building the model yacht Christian sent in made me realise I need to be that girl, the girl that wanted to just draw and build boats. So I am going to sell AS Corp, hopefully Mr Grey is up for a merger and acquisitions talk with me? I should know later, he is seeing Christian and then we are having another session today to prepare me.

I don't need the hassle in my life anymore, neither do I want to be taking these damn pills any more, I am taking more since being here, but I guess I need them? The sleep I get is needed anyway. I headed to my room. The painting of the cloudy day is finished and looks good; I will finish the storm one today. Then I will start on the sunshine one I see out there, the view from my window is amazing, it's like over the past week I have had an ever changing picture outside my window. I laugh I have the pictures to prove it. I may give them John to replace the horrendous in there; they make my headache with their confused messy lines, whom ever painted them was on some sort of mind fuck. There is nothing there but confusion and pain, and when I told John that, he just ummed. I wondered too if that's why he had the three paintings in there, to see which I was drawn to? The incoherent ramblings of a mad person or the calm of the man on the wall, oh the man won every time for me, I spend the afternoon painting waiting for John to get back and tell me if Christian has agreed to see me or not.

"Here are your pills Miss Steele, did you enjoy the session this morning?"

"I did Fiona thanks for asking."

"These paintings are really nice, what are you going to do with them?"

"Give them to John I think? He can replace the ones he has on his walls; they really are very distracting to see in there." She dropped my glass of water which made me jump.

"Sorry it was wet and slipped, here I will get the glass please don't touch it we wouldn't want you getting cut and damaging your hands would we?"

"No I don't think I would, thank you Fiona." She cleared the glass and gave me a funny look; she so doesn't like me much. Then she brings in yet more flowers. This arrangement I do not like, it's all red and oranges and looks like a throw up in a paint factory, it's not restful like the others. There are Birds of Paradise, Oncidium Orchids, red and green Anthuriums, Heliconia and red Ginger flowers a very expensive and nauseating basket of smells and head hurting colours, almost as though someone wants to give me a headache? I read the card, 'Speedy Recovery E' who was this E? I smiled and took the tablets from Fiona and the water, she went on her way and I took the flowers to John's office, these had a menacing undertone to them spiky jagged and hate filled colours. Danger not hate, yes red is danger.

"John I have received these and I do not know who they are from, besides your staff, Christian and my father nobody knows I am here?" I go dizzy.

"Here sit down, do you feel unwell?"

"No the pills are always like this with me, I had imagined you would have weaned me off them, not added to them?"

"You haven't been prescribed any pills; Rhian was coming in tomorrow to discuss more breathing and other forms of medication, perhaps herbal teas and massages."

"No I have been having them for nearly the whole time I have been here; my nurse or carer who ever Fiona is gives them me four times a day. She brought me the flowers."

"We don't have a Fiona working here Ana, are you sure?"

"I'm positive here I haven't taken the last lot." I passed the pills over.

"Fluvoxamine, Ritalin and this is oxycodone. I would not prescribe these Ana have you been sleeping a lot?"

"Umm yes I think, yes I paint and nap and sleep well at night, but why did she give them to me? How did she get in here and if she isn't Fiona who is she? Why is she coming after me John?" He presses a button and the lights flash.

"Stay here in this room. I am locking you in for your own safety, sit and I will be back as soon as we have done the checks and please don't worry?" Don't fucking worry a psychopath out to get me, is able to get in a nut house, or is a patient here, either or but she is trying to do what get me addicted to drugs, for what reason, fuck I thought I was safe here? I sit for what seems like hours when I hear a helicopter and then lots of swearing and raised voices. The door opens and in barges Christian and John and the guy Taylor.

"Hello, why all the fuss? John who was the woman Fiona? Is she in here still?"

"No, no she's not, she has been using the fire escape on the second floor to get in and out, she knows where the black spots are here." I am confused.

"Who? Who knows I'm here besides you lot?"

"Ana, its Leila, Leila Williams." I look at the confusion painting. L Williams.

"Hers I suppose? That explains why she was pissed at me suggesting they were awful and would be better replace by mine. So am I safe here? If she can get in and out, what's stopping her still being here and in hiding?"

"That's why you are coming to stop with me for a while, John has agreed to you coming home with me, if he is allowed to continue to see you daily? I have agreed because I think this is my fault."

"An ex-girlfriend is jealous of the time you are spending with me?" He nods.

"Ana I am sorry I thought you would be safe here, I can have security placed outside your door?" I am sat taking all this in.

"Wait, the second floor, the room by the fire escape is Sally's, did she hurt Sally?" I seem to have said something I perhaps shouldn't have judging from the look on John's face?

"John who the fuck is Sally?" Christian is pacing the floor and is pulling at his hair; I reach over and stop him from hurting himself. He looks at me and calms a little not a lot, but enough to stop him ripping his hair from his head.

"She appeared at first to have hung herself, but when I got in I noticed the rag was caught in the door, I had her body removed and it was confirmed today she was murdered. Perhaps she returned to bed before Ana was given her medication and caught Leila in her room? Her neck was broke and it was staged to look like she had committed suicide, it wouldn't have been the first time she had tried and had I not seen the door, I would have put it down on her death certificate. I would like it if you took Ana to Escala, she will be safe there, as it is the rest of the patients here are being sent to the smaller place I have, and we are re-thinking security here." I don't have to think twice.

"Can dad come and stop too?"

"He's already there, Sawyer went for him as I flew here and they have collected some clothes. So let's get your things from your rooms here shall we?" He was calm, why because I agreed to stop at his home, was he mad I didn't want this Leila to get me. Taylor checked my room and I packed my clothes.

"Christian the flowers said E not L?" He looked as though he knew who the E was too, but I didn't push him he already looked riled enough.

"A person far deadlier than Leila, so yes you will be safe at my home. Taylor can you please see to it these wonderful pictures are taken back to Escala please?"

"Sir I will fetch them in the car, after I review the security footage here and see the surveillance from my men at the gate, those flowers were too large to hide under her coat."

I smiled as Christian took my arm and he and John lead me to the garden where there was a helicopter waiting, I presume to whisk us a way, when the pilot got back, shit had she knobbled the pilot? I looked around looking for the body…

"I will be flying us home Anastasia." I oh-ed as he said my name, but as it rolled off his tongue it sounded very sexual and sent a shiver to my core.

"Oh, okay, you can fly this thing then?"

"I am quite accomplished in everything I do Anastasia. I assure you, you are in safe hands, come, let's get you buckled in, John we will see you in the morning, thank you for ringing me."

"Just keep her safe."

"Oh, you can be sure that is the top of my priorities." I am sure there's an undercurrent of different meaning there, but I just want to see my dad. I am lifted into the seat next to the driver seat, pilots seat and as Christian snaps the harness type seat belt around me he smiles. He rushes around and jumps into the seat, he puts the headphone things on he calls cans? Why, they are headphones?

"I can hear you now." The blades start and he tells someone on the other side of wherever that we are taking off, I am taking a leap of faith this guy does know how to fly this very expensive plaything. "You are going to be fine; we will be in the air ten minutes and land on top of Escala. Where your dad will be waiting for you please breath Ana." He brushed my cheek gently and I smiled back at him.

"What we waiting for then?"

"Let's get you home Anastasia…" His home…

* * *

Thanks for reviews, hopefully new grammar programme working! I reply to them all x Guest reviewers sorry cannot, if it needs a reply it will be on chapter ten? Explanations chapter ! Updated occasionally! Pintrest getting followers too xx


	16. Chapter 16

Usual disclaimers, I do not own the rights to the fifty shades branding or the work of EL James it remains solely hers…

* * *

CHAPTER 16:

C POV:

As we take off, I glance in her direction and she looks petrified, she shuffles in her seat as we enter the air, the gasp as we do seems to relieve her of some doubts that I can actually fly.

"Are you alright Ana?"

"Erm, yeah this is cool, when did you learn to fly?"

"Nearly ten years ago, I can also fly my jets too, we boys like our toys. So, you're okay now, with my flying I mean?"

"Yes Christian, please look where you're going you might hit something." She giggles and it sounds sweet. She is sweet. "Why are you looking at me like that, it's just a face?" I smile.

"That's my line Miss Steele. You really do have a pretty smile."

"I'm smiling more these days, but I don't know if that's down to the damn drugs Princess Fiona had me on. You really need to let me in on how she knew about that place, she was in there three or four times a day, she must really hate me or you or worse is in love with you, sheisk there is nothing worse than a crazed stalker, Oh my god says she who did the same to you. I have been as bad, is it the Christian Grey effect do you think?"

"I don't know that I warrant all the attention the face seems to get, put all that behind you please?"

"I'll try. I did like you a lot though."

"I don't know why? I don't think you ever opened your mouth to speak to me ever; I used to call you kid if I remember rightly?"

"You did. You were nice and friendly, the only one who was, Mia and her friends were nasty to the scraggy kid, not in designer clothes. So life at Pappy's was just spent waiting for you to come home and visit. Sappy, I know, but hey, I was a kid."

"Who kept the home fires burning for years, if I am to believe what John said, a rare case of everlasting puppy love I believe he called it?" She blushes and looks so sweet.

"Yeah, well, can we just drop it? I'm getting help for that particular problem Grey." Opps a pout.

"No, I like this tormenting your thing, you were quite a funny drunk, and talking about being drunk, were you mad climbing that statue inebriated?"

"I had been drinking for a couple of days, and was in the sobering up state. Me, plus drinking is not a good idea! LIsten, I need to ask you something, I need your expert advice."

"Ask away."

"How would I go on about selling AS Corp, sell it whole or split it up into the various interconnecting divisions, currently under the AS Corp umbrella?" I wasn't expecting that.

"Why would you sell it, it's working for you, and well your number one is extremely competent and your profits are fantastic. I'm only surprised I haven't been more in the know about your company, of course I knew your company existed, but not that you ran it, how have we not crossed paths before?"

"I keep to the small businesses you wouldn't want. Excuse the pun here but I fly under your radar. The only massive thing I ever bought was Lambert Industries, that took me two years of stock buying and using my modelling money to fund their purchase."

"I heard about that, an epic battle, you took over before he knew what hit him, and then sold the company off to his competitors. I bought several of the interests and properties, including my home Escala from him."

"Oh, so you live in daddies porn pad in the sky?"

"I live in the penthouse yes, he was your father, I always presumed it was Ray?"

"He is my dad; Ray is all I have ever known. Frank Lambert was my mother's failed attempt at landing a millionaire. He was my good looking rich sperm donor nothing more."

"So you have the revenge thing down pat, then?"

"I do, so don't piss me of Grey."

"Are we down to Grey and Steele again Anastasia?" She giggles.

"Seems not Christian. I hated being called Anastasia for so long, but when you say it, it sounds so…" She blushes.

"It sounds what?"

"You know sexy and sultry." She rolls her eyes at me and bites that lip, fuck I have no problem with erectile dysfunction, and have to fight to keep it under control.

"A pretty name for a pretty face, I much prefer that to Sarah, why Sarah?"

"Something I have had to contend with, people wanting to date the woman they see in the pages of a glossy magazine, not that I ever have, but the kooks that sent me things and marriage proposals daily are undeliverable, this way I sort of keep the two of us separate, Sarah's the model and Anastasia is just plain old Ana. I get the looks all the time, like aren't you Sarah Harper and I just smile and say no Ana Steele. There is nothing more off putting than being stared at like an exhibit in a zoo, eyes forward Christian!"

"Well Anastasia it is then and yeah, it is sexy like the woman herself, and I'm not staring I'm watching my flight line as were are coming into land, see over there the Space Needle and we're heading down now, I haven't quite mastered the roof top landing I may over run a little." She grips the seat and I laugh loudly. "It was a joke Ana; I can do this in my sleep. Relax, I promise you, you are in safe hands."

"Good, I like to be in safe hands." Oh hell come back penis problem… I land and cut the switches. I just sit and watch her as she slowly opens her eyes. She looks relieved.

"See, that was painless." I unhook my belt and go around and unfasten her harness." As she takes a deep sigh, she turns her legs and is facing me, there is a strange chemistry there, when did that happen, has it been there a while?

"Can we do that again, it was great Christian?" I stare at her; she is beautiful, simply beautiful.

"What, fly again? Yeah, sure here, let me help you down." As she climbs down, she stumbles, I catch her and hold her. I stare. I ponder. I wish. She looks at me like she wants me to kiss her, she looks like she needs me to kiss her, but something stops me. I help her up and out and escort her to the elevator.

"It's just the floor below, but it's all security code protected. For safety and to stop intruders getting in."

"It's like living in Fort Knox, a little." The elevator comes and we enter, what is it with elevators I ask myself. She leans against the steel cage, smiling and biting her lip.

"That lip biting is very distracting Anastasia."

"Sorry it's a nervous habit I guess? Next floor underwear, sleepwear and other unmentionables, what floor do you require Sir?" Sir she says that and bites her lip is she trying to fucking kill me on purpose? She's giddy and nervous, almost childlike, but there is nothing childlike about her, fuck she's beautiful.

"The P, but I have to put a code in." I cross to her side and can't help myself. I kiss her and as soon as I do, I think what the fuck, because she doesn't stop me either… We kiss and as I hold her to me it feels different, like nothing I have felt before, then I remember her past and pull back, wow what a kiss. "I am so sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"Why did you not want to, was it that bad?" I feel bad now because I have upset her. Way to go Christian, your first attempt at normal and you fucked it up.

"No, far from it, I could do that again."

"Then what's stopping you?" Fuck… We fall into each other's kiss, deep and moving, her lips are soft her tongue softer, fuck this is nice, fuck nice this is amazing, my first kiss doing normal with a woman, is a fantastic feeling. Wow. As we pull apart, she takes in a deep breath.

"Thank you for that, now put the code in Ray will think we have crashed or something?"

"Yes, ma'am, your very bossy."

"You haven't seen bossy yet, you want to see me in CEO mode or pissed off model mode, they are truly bossy." I then wonder about bedroom mode, but even I know that is way down the line, and something she is not ready for! I have to remember and learn to do this normal crap, I will have to say that over and over, I can do normal if I get more of those kisses. I thought kissing was so overrated and so personal. It is though underrated, but yes, it is personal, that's why I never kissed my subs, fuck was I waiting for Ana all along. Now you're being too stupid Grey… I press the code in and the doors shut and she giggles.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Okay then."

"Fine."

"Wanna do that again?"

"Yeah, but not now your dad will be behind the door, later, maybe?" I smile as she winks, just as the doors open. Ray sweeps in the rescue her.

"What kept you so long?"

"Christian was just showing me his chopper." I splutter it is a helicopter, has she been taking lessons from Elliot?

"Oh, good are you alright Annie?" I smile and leave them to it.

"If you need anything Gail can see to it, Ray, have you a room?"

"Yeah, there are some pretty damn spectacular views way up here in the clouds." He looks impressed.

"I had it gutted when I bought the place it was extremely tacky, all garish and gold everywhere. You know a throwback to an eighties bad soap opera? Now let me take you to your room Ana, it's right by mine, so if you need anything shout I am a light sleeper." I pick her bags up and take her to the room next to mine, I'm wondering now, though, should I have put her in the room furthest away, having that temptation so close is going to be harsh?

"This is a nice room, oh and with a view to die for. How long do you think we will have to be here Christian?"

"Until we have her safety in the clinic I'm sorry I don't know how long that will be, but if you need anything Gail, or Sawyer will be here all the time, I have extra security starting in the next couple of days, including a female CPO for you Ana."

"You don't need to Christian; I can't leave here for a few days anyway."

"She is called Samantha Prescott, she can escort you to the more personal places Sawyer cannot. Yes, this is needed Ana, I would hate it if something happened to you, really, trust me on this please?"

"Okay, but at least let me pay for her?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I have the means to sort out my own protection Christian."

"Yes, but would you have needed it without being linked to me?"

"It's not like I'm your girlfriend or anything, could we not just tell the press you are consulting in my business and we are nothing more than work colleagues?"

"No, Anastasia, please let it run its course."

"I agree Annie, let the Christian's guys and lady do their thing, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, Baby Girl!"

"Okay, one of you I can handle, but two, this is way above my winning, patented get my own way pleading." I leave her and Ray to get settled.

"I will be in my office if you need anything, remember to make yourself at home, laters..." I head to my office and collapse in the chair, this is going to be a tough challenge keeping him under control. I am stiff as a board and finding working extremely uncomfortable. I ask Barney to send me everything on AS Corp and run through the whole thing, she has many varying businesses, from publishing to real estate and green recycling plant catches my eye, I will get Ros to run the figures and make her an offer, she really has got the head for figures and fuck me a body for sinning with. I am disturbed a little later.

"Come in." I shout gruffly.

"What are you being so pissy for?" I smile as I look up and see her face. She has changed clothes and showered. "I wanted to ask about Claude coming here?"

"He comes four times a week you may join us if you want, I'm sure we can slow down to accommodate you?" I bet Claude hasn't told Christian I landed him on his ass; I will play nice Mr Grey!

"Great, when is the first session?"

"Tomorrow at eight. I was just running the figures through and the varying businesses you have, I would be very interested in buying your company, if it's what you really want?" She comes and looks at my screen and smiles.

"I'd forgotten dad gave you carte blanche with my company, so what do you think all of it or only parts?"

"All of it, you have some really good ideas, your publishing company, is fed by your paper plant, which sends its waste to be recycled and reused at the publishing house again, your distribution network is owned by you and that's just the publishing and media part of your business, the hotels you own are fed from the farms you own and the fisheries, You really do self-sufficiency well. I am impressed that all divisions make a very healthy profit. If you wish we could merge and you stay on and control your kingdom, with my help?"

"What Grey-Steele, oh I know Steele Grey, that's sounds like it could work." I gulp, I wasn't thinking of a name change. "I'm kidding, I really want to be out of the whole mogul thing and concentrate on the boats and yachts, you know, do the thing I like doing most, the designing of boats at R&amp;R Design."

"Oh, okay, I will run the figures through Ros."

"The only thing is, I don't want many job losses and Riana has to keep her job, that's a must."

"Okay, I can always use good people. So how do you like this place?"

"It's different from the last time I was here, as you said it was gory, I half expected him to have poles and strippers, especially in the room at the back of the place, that was one hell of a shock opening that door." I knew the door she meant; it was where I had my playroom. Obviously redecorated and refurnished to my tastes. She smiles at me again.

"Are you just going to sit there or what?"

"Ana, I want to really I do, but you and I have to discuss this with John, I can't just…" She fucking shut me off with a kiss… Damn this is hard. "Ana, please Ana stop…"

"You don't like me then?"

"No, sorry, but yes, you have issues with me and well, I need to know this isn't going to send this obsession thing you have with me into a more… Oh god, don't look at me like I killed your kitten. I fucking feel something alright? I just need to know if this is healthy for you, damn it."

"Okay, but I know what I want, I always have done, oh your dinner is ready that's all I came to tell you."

"Right I will be out in a moment."

"Yeah, I'd say you need a helping hand there, but I wouldn't want to obsess on relieving you of the tension you have." Shit she went there. Please just go away Ana, she smiles as she shuts the door on her way out. Oh hell she is going to kill me…

We are at the dining table, the seldom used thing in the seldom used room; I prefer to eat at the breakfast bar. I can't remember ever using this for eating off at all. Other things have been done in here, but well, that was in another lifetime. She is sitting to the side of me and Ray is sat opposite us with a beer in his hand, her hand is resting on my thigh and she gently squeezes it, fuck, I have a hard on at the dinner table, god she grins too.

"I was told to help myself." Ray looks happy enough, thank God he can't see what his Annie is doing to my dick under this table, fuck me she's rubbing it, I want her to stop, fuck no I don't, who am I kidding?

"Yes do, there's normally a good selection, as Elliot hogs the chiller. Ana you can't have wine, would you like juice or something?" She is good, fuck so good; did Ray hear my zipper open? She smiles and keeps on rubbing coaxing him out to play; I shuffle in my seat and allow her to take charge, she smiles sweetly at Gail. God, she's good. She shuffles her chair under the table. Her thumb strokes the top of my dick, nope, god no Ana, I want to scream, I smile as she speaks in her sweet little voice whilst her hand pumps my dick slowly in her hand. I'm nearly there, I was nearly there when I sat down to eat and in two seconds her hand will be covered. She squeezes tighter, tighter and then slowly, fuck me let me just die now, her dad is making small talk as his daughter is wanking me off under the table. Oh, I'm going to hell for this.

"Anything Christian and please have a drink too, dad was told to get one. Seeing as it's filled with his favourites." She coughs as she moves the position of my dick, towards my stomach, well, I'd hate this fucking lot to go anywhere else, it's getting harder to breath, she pulls it harder, I smile as Gail comes to my side and hopefully doesn't look down and take too much notice.

"I will have a glass of wine, please Gail. Then take the evening off I'm sure I can serve the meal." She smiled as she finished pouring me a glass of Pouilly Fuisse.

"If you're sure Sir?" Gail looks shocked. Not as shocked as she's going to be in a minute, I'm coming and Ana knows this too, as my tense a little, fuck me this is new, letting a woman take the lead.

"I'm positive Gail, it's not like I'm going to actually cook anything and burn down your kitchen again." I'm coming, oh god I'm coming and to hide the shaking and the moaning, I pretend the wine goes down the wrong way and I 'spill' wine on myself, as I come and hard Ana sighs as she milks me dry, spilling the wine means I have an excuse to use the napkin and Ana helps, that was above wicked that was fucking sensational.

"Yes Gail I can usually work my way around a kitchen, thank you this looks very nice." It's not the only thing she can work around, she smiles and carries on the conversation, fuck me where did that come from? I wonder if I can return the favour?

"Well, if you're sure, the main course is in the oven and the dessert in the refrigerator, there's a choice."

"It's nice here Christian. It's like your place Annie. Same view, only higher."

"It is yes dad, your cook is great, Milly's good, but just your basic meat and potatoes sort of cook." She watches me from time to time as I sip on the wine. Shit, I need to phone John because I'm not sure if this is normal? I fucking hate that word now, I mean a lot of the women who throw themselves at me do what Ana is doing, the eyes the flick of the hair, I always ran from them, so how the hell am I attracted to her as strongly as I am? Sure, she has the hair the eyes the perfect look I go for in my submissive's, but she isn't one and I don't think of her as one, shit for a grown arsed man I'm useless at this dating thing, then again am I leading her on, for my own gain? Could there be something more than friendship, friends don't kiss like that don't offer to service your hard on's like that? Miss Steele you have a lot to answer to, the under the table action I want more of, she is sneaking into my life like a scud missile, my defences are down and I need to pull them up until I know what the hell I'm doing…

"Christian, are you not hungry? Here if you don't eat I will have to feed you." I smile and eat the seared scallops and the warm salad. Finally getting my appetite back. "See that always works with Dad too." She licks her lips, fuck me Ana, why did you touch me there, now he thinks he's on a promise of more.

"Ray, how are your rooms?" I think I have asked him this before, Ana has me jumpy, nice jumpy that is an understatement, I'm so wanting the damn more, loads more?

"Fine son, just fine, I will if it's okay with you two like to see a few friends later? I know I don't have to ask, me being a grown arsed man and all that. I thought I'd ask you rather than tell you; only I had arranged a poker night when I thought Annie…"Alone, yeah I can do that.

"It's fine Ray, really it is Sawyer will drive you there and wait for you. He can bring you back whenever you're done, so have a drink and relax." Stay out all night, so I can make your daughter scream my name and beg me for more.

"I have the car." Ana can see I was worried, wow the sexual thoughts went running out the door, when he said that, I cannot risk him getting hurt.

"Please Daddy, let Sawyer take you, have a drink and relax, the mad woman isn't too bothered who she hurts to get to me or Christian. Please Daddy?"

"Okay, I take the car. Now what's next?" I breathed a sigh of relief, I know he can look after himself, but it would kill Ana if anything happened to her father. Given she has killed or could have killed Sally already; I wouldn't put anything by her.

"Chicken pot pie I think? I thought I heard her say that earlier?"

"My favourite, Annie makes a pretty mean pot pie."

"You cook too?" As soon as I asked, I wished I hadn't because the look I got was not a good one!

"Cook! My Annie could win prizes with her cooking; my freezers are always full of food at home. I wonder what they did with all the food in them both?"

"Given to a homeless shelter, sorry I didn't think what else could be done with it, seeing as they don't move out of your new place until today. The cleaners are in and your things will be moved in tomorrow." I know he has been to see the place and supervise some packing, and I presume to say his goodbye's?

"Where are we moving to?" Ana hasn't been told her dad wants it to be a surprise.

"It's a secret baby girl, but you will love it, I swear, not shush and get daddy his damn pie before I starve to death." We ate the rest of dinner, making small talk and trying to avoid the elephant in the room, Leila and Ana's treatments. Finally, after the pot pie was wolfed down by Ray, he left Ana and I to our own devises. Making off with the apple pie and a tub of ice cream as his contribution to the poker food. Much to Ana's disgust, not that he took it, but that he didn't take the fruit salad we were left with. For a tiny girl she loves her food and watching her eat was a pure joy.

"Ana I have to make a really quick phone call help yourself to dessert, please. I will be a few minutes."

"Hu? Okay, I might skip dessert and watch the television for a little while, join me later, you owe me Grey?"

"Yeah, sure, I need to change too, get out of these trousers and then we relax a little."

"If you need a hand, holler." I shook my head and went to my office. John answered the phone almost immediately.

"Christian, is there a problem with Ana?"

"You could say that, she's into me in a big way and I don't…"

"Like her that way?"

"Fuck, I wish I didn't, she has almost stripped me naked twice today and yes, I would have let her too." I am not telling him of her table manners, just yet, or ever that's my first delve into normal and what a dive…

"Oh." He can tell I have been intimate with her, well she with me anyway.

"Oh, is that all you can say, oh, what if, shit I don't think this is right? For her, right for her, well not right now anyway, you know, with this fixation thing she has?"

"I see what you mean, how do you feel about all this, are you able to resist her?"

"That's the trouble I don't want to, but she's damaged, what if I remind her of him, what if you can't fix her if she, what if she, what if she hates me and we can't be friends again, that would hurt her too and me I guess?"

"You're confused Christian, and have no control over the feelings you're having, this is how normal relationships start, take your lead from Ana, she won't go there if she doesn't want to, her sessions have been good and she realises, you may not like her like she does you, she is prepared to be your friend, but she wants the dreaded more, the more you hate so much." Take my lead from Ana, well fuck me from Sunday, I'm having sex tonight and lots of it too…

"I don't hate it, I have just never done it with anyone before, nor have I ever wanted to until now."

"So you do want more for you and Ana?" Erm, yeah read my last thoughts on fucking Ana, no making love to Ana.

"I think I do, but is it normally this confusing, I mean what if… What if she realises it was just this puppy love thing and then I want the more?"

"That's the mystery of relationships, well normal ones anyhow, you never know until you try. Just don't rush her." She's the one pushing for the sex thing; I'm not putting up a fight either.

"Rush her; she is the one rushing me."

"So double the challenge for you normal and losing control. I will book you in for a double session tomorrow; it seems you might need it, when she dominates your ass?" She can dominate my ass okay, all the fucking time.

"How many times have I dismissed your services Flynn?"

"Too many to count, just take it slowly and do not rush her or play rough with her, gentle is the name of this romancing game Christian."

"I am not likely to; she has me locked in my office, asking for sexual advice off a man who fell in love on a ferry and married his first ever girlfriend three weeks later. Paff go have a hot chocolate and get in your slippers old man, sheisk way to go Casanova!"

"You interrupted Mommy and me time, so if there's nothing else? Good night Christian." Great, now I have bad images of them screwing now. I Get my big boy pants on and man up, slow and steady, I can do this, I am Christian Grey, yeah keep telling yourself that since she entered your life your pretty much licked, I liked to lick, love, and then be whipped, but now they are all gone.

I have a quick shower and throw on some loose sweats and a plain tee shirt, and make my way to the television, where I find Ana asleep, wow problem solved for tonight at least. I about to turn off the television when she wakes.

"Oye, I was watching that. Leave it on and come and watch it here with me? Please." I love the Big Bang Theory, so I joined her. I sat on one end of the sofa and she lay on the other. "Oh, do I need a shower too, do I smell?" Without a word of a warning, she turned around and placed her head on my lap and 'snuggled' I'm rendered speechless. "That's better, you smell nice and clean. Do you like this only you have all the set here?"

"I do, I love Sheldon he is so funny without realising it."

"I love Penny and how dumb she is, and she knows it, well she is compared to the geeks across the hallway. I'm rooting for Penny and Leonard."

"You do know they do get together in season three and she asks him to marry her in this season's first episode right?"

"Oh, way to go spoiling it for me, dumbass."

"What, shit, sorry I thought you loved the series?"

"I do and yeah, I watched that one too, derrr I have them all too, Kate got me them as a box set for Christmas. Oh, she phoned today, Dad says she needs to stop at my apartment for a while, something about giant mushrooms coming to eat her and not living with your dickhead brother?" I ummed.

"Yeah, we had to get her out of the apartment block where Leila was, she was settled in the new place when Elliot went to help her load her things she was happy enough before dinner, sorry I didn't want to upset dinner."

"You didn't and thank you for thinking of Kate too; she may have a massive thing for your brother."

"He may have a massive thing for her too. She may be the one to tame him."

"Oh, I feel an Oasis moment there."

"What?"

"You know, I said maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me, and after all you're my Wonderwall?" I laughed as she sang. I scooped her up and headed to the playroom without a second thought. Opening the door, of the old playroom, which was redesigned by the worker bee that is Taylor, he with Gail's help had turned the once dark room, into a cosy and comfortable music room, the room was bathed in a gentle light, the lights were now a softer peach colour, I placed her on the new soft plush couch and opened the lid of the piano, and began to play Wonderwall.

"This room was so dark and dismal before, I hate to think what he did in here; my sperm donor seemed to be a very dark man."

"I can't say, I never met him, but this room is what it is now, because I too was like your father for a long time, dark. This room wasn't here before today, it is all literally brand new, and it replaced the room that was here for many years."

"You kept the room he had here like that, that horrid torture chamber thing he had?"

"No, I had my own version of it installed. Anastasia, there are things your photographs didn't show you, they didn't show you the man I was, that man was only alive in here and the only contact I had with women was in here. I was a dominant Ana; I beat and had sex with women in here…" I gasped why did that come out, why did I bring her in here?

"You, beat women up, the women who I took photographs of, Leila and the others Chloe all of them? The older woman too?"

"Yes Ana. They were all my willing submissive's. All of them wanted the life I gave them and gave me the life and control I needed. Nothing was done in this room without their consent, they held the power in here, if they said stop I stopped if they said no I stopped. I am not like that Ana, not anymore, since finding out about you and him. I have found things out about myself that I didn't know before. Are you alright, do you want to go back to the lounge?"

"No. I would like you to finish what you started, please."

"The likeness between Tristan and I was way too similar, way too much to be a coincidence, so I had him checked out, the likeness was easily explained. He was my brother Ana, that monster was my brother."

"What? You and he are fucking related? As in he's your real brother?"

"As in, we shared the same birth parents, yes."

I then explained everything to her, including my past with my mother; she clung on to the throw like it was a drowning woman's life preserve. Why the fuck did I do that, tell her and ruin it all. Perhaps subconsciously I had done it to stall this thing we seem to have, in telling her the truth about my past, the ball was now in her court, I am leaving our friendship with her, it would have been wrong for her to find out Tristan and I were brothers, after we went down that road, shit was that road now closed? What the hell had I done?

"Wow, so my attraction to him was because he looked like you, right?" She was laughing and then hysterical laughter ensued. I sat at the piano, watching her as she screamed. Tears, laughter and hysterics, I was lost. What do I do? I didn't think long and I threw myself at her feet and begged her for forgiveness.

"Ana I'm sorry, so sorry."

"What for? You haven't done anything to me, you didn't do that thing, he did, you stupid man get up off the floor, what are you begging my forgiveness for?"

"I don't know, I thought I should, don't hate me Ana please don't hate me because of him?"

"When you said you were a dominant, how can you just stop being one, it's who you are Christian. I'm sorry, but there is no way I could ever allow you to try to make me your submissive."

"What? No, I wasn't trying that, I never thought of you like that ever."

"So, how are you going to get your kicks now then?"

"Kicks?"

"Okay smart arse, how are you going to relieve your pent up sexual frustrations, not being able to whip the seven shades of crap out of a woman, you know, to get your Lil Christian off?" I laughed loudly.

"Little Christian, oh my god, Ana you kill me, really you do. I don't know? We haven't got that far, I have only just realised or taken it all in, that I used women who looked like my mother to quell my stupid revenge thing. I was wrongly led to believe doing that would make me feel better, and for a short period of time it has done, but the madness and darkness was still there."

"Oh, so you wanted to fuck your mother then, you have yourself an Oedipus complex?" I would laugh, but basically some of it's true, other than I never wanted to have sex with my mother.

"I have been in therapy all my life Ana; basically I beat them for her allowing the men to beat me, which culminates in my fucking them hard and for my pleasure not theirs. I am fifty shades of fucked up Ana and until I met you I have never felt drawn to someone like this before, seeing you broken like you were when I carried you to your hotel room touched me. Then hearing Ray tell me what's that… What he did to you began to change me."

"I don't understand why me?"

"I don't understand either, really I don't. For fuck's sake, my family thinks I'm gay because I have never had a girlfriend, I tell John these things, but nobody else knows what you do, you Ana I seem to be able to connect with, you Ana just you."

"They say girlfriend, you say submissive." I smile as she shrugs her shoulders.

"This is not a potato, potatoe thing; the girls were never more than someone to take the punishments and my sexual angst out on. I have never been on a date, never made love to a woman and never kissed a woman before today."

"As in, you have kissed a man though, because you emphasised woman a lot there Christian?"

"Fuck off Ana, as in you were the first woman I kissed willingly and in a loving way."

"Is there any other way, nasty knickers?"

"You'd be surprised Baby, so surprised."

"Oh, well, I guess you'd know, so this room now is a music room yes?"

"Erm grand piano sort of gives that away."

"Oh, well I guess you'd know, so this room now is a music room yes?"

"Erm grand piano sort of gives that away."

"What I mean, snarky knickers, is this going to be your therapy for now, music? Or are you going to have to go to a club or something to get your relief that way?"

"I haven't got that far yet; I was hoping for normal for a while and give that a try?"

"Normal, tell me what it's like and I may give it a go too."

"Try it with me?"

"What?"

"I said try it with me Anastasia, try to be my normal please?"

"You want to do the dating thing with me?"

"I would like to try."

"Twenty minutes ago, I found out your brother, was the one who didn't ask to take my virginity he just did. Now you want to go on a date with me? Does that not strike you as odd?"

"No, I am not him, I am me. I will never do that to you ever. I know when no means no, when stop means stop. Ana please try, I want normal with you."

"I guess we could try the dating thing, pretty damned hard thing to do when I'm confined to your castle in the sky though?" I laughed so much I cried. "What, what did I say now?"

"Oh Baby, nothing it's just the last psychic my aunts employed said I was a good Christian who viewed his world from his castle in the sky."

"Oh I think you could be a very bad Christian, given the right encouragement."

"Indeed, I could be but not right now, I may be bad later when we have had a date or two, but for now, that first date Miss Steele, how about we make it a date at the movies, a film and popcorn?"

"Lead me to the television Grey, no funny stuff I do not put out on the first date, unlike you, fancy not stopping me at the dinner table, I thought you would you know. So no sex, no private part touching, which is a shame I liked that, and you owe me! So rules of first date are; only shoulder touches and copping a feel of the boobs through the top, this is mandatory I believe on a first movie date…?"

"I can agree to your terms, for now. I can also go one better than the television. I have a cinema room, one I have never used before; the guys from security use it more than me."

"Lead me to the microwave, and then popcorn and you have yourself a date Grey."

"No need, there's a popcorn machine, a bar, a drinks machine, and a candy bar store down there."

"Of course there is! Megalomaniac billionaire strikes again with his own fucking cinema, where's the over the top sauna spa pool and gym?"

"That is classed as a second date; it's in the basement here, and has a very exclusive membership too. I will give you a thorough workout in there tomorrow and have you on your backside, manage that move on me and the next date you choose."

"You're on Mr Grey." Oh hell I'm going on my first date at the tender age of thirty two…

* * *

Well do we like Ana not being the doormat?

Pintrest on profile page

thanks for reviews and thoughts xx


	17. Chapter 17

Usual disclaimers, I do not own the rights to the fifty shades branding or the work of EL James it remains solely hers…

* * *

CHAPTER 17:

DATE NIGHT: Ana's POV:

Christian leads me down a steel and glass spiral staircase, it looks quite daunting as it seems like you're walking on air, he points to the security wing where the staff, including Mr and Mrs Jason Taylor lives, Gail is a wonderful cook and Taylor though a little gruff, is a great guy. Sawyer, Luke is his name and Dad have already bonded really well and the guy Ryan Reynolds well, he's just there, like a ghost lurking in the shadows. There are men on his team I have yet to meet, the night security and the covert ones following the Sub Club, how much does security cost this guy, or does he run a security division of GEH Inc, I would if I were him?

"What's it like living with your employees?"

"After a while you forget they're there, why?"

"Well, you know if you and I were in the cinema room making out, what's to stop them coming in?" Christian laughs at me. Why and what did I say that was so funny?

"Firstly making out? That would be a first for me Baby. Then secondly see those eyes in the ceiling?" He points to the cameras. "They let security know where I'm going or where I am and if, if I was entertaining those cameras are deactivated, keeping just the doors covered, whilst I or rather we are tucked up inside. Come on we need to do some making out Anastasia." Fuck when he says my name it sends a pulse straight to my huhu, I swear the look is enough to send my poor little Ana wild, then add in the dulcet tone of his voice and wham my huhu is a warm wet mess. Sheisk…

"Oh, so you have memory problems, then Christian?"

"No, I don't think so? Why, what am I forgetting Anastasia?" That voice.

"Hand over shoulder, discreetly done and then if you're lucky a move made to cop a feel of the boobs over clothes, of course." I pout and bite my lip, I hope though tonight he will miss all the bases and goes straight for the home run. I am so ready to feel love and affection; I feel a cold shiver throughout my body.

"You were serious, after what you did at the dinner table I figured coping a hand full of your soft flesh was a given! Are you cold Baby?"

"No, just one of those feelings, I'm fine, nervous but fine, come on what film are we watching? A blood and guts war thing, a speedy car chase, mushy or a comedy?"

"Well which one is going to have you cuddled up closer to me?" I grin and then giggle. "That sound makes me smile."

"What sound?"

"Your laughter Ana, your laugh makes me smile." I oh-ed loudly.

"Okay, I'd like a frightening one for that, but I will be too scared, the fighting ones lead me to want to fight too, comedy nobody gets physical at comedy, so how about, if you have it, that is, Steele Magnolias, I used to love sitting and watching that and there's a bit of everything in it, baring the zombies and murder of course, but there are plenty of cuddle me now moments, which are mandatory?"

"I think it's in the library of films on the computer, if not Barney can get it there in a matter of minutes."

"Oh, dating a billionaire has its perks then?"

"As does me dating a good looking millionaire model, that will put paid to the gay rumours and that you're not another girl just after the money, when we go public, when we do there will be a backlash of press Baby, are you ready for that?"

"Um, nope, but I guess I will have to get used to it, and the other women will know to back off, I want the face and that body for myself..." I smile as he opens the doors. "Wow, I swear you rich guys like the toys, how many seats are there here?"

"Twenty four and three comfy extra-large double seats."

"Umm, you have never been here right?"

"Never, well obviously to have a look at it when they finished it, but yes, you are the first woman I have had in here."

"I like that."

"What?"

"One that you haven't brought a girl in here and two you implied that you were going to have me in here, that I like, very much." He smiled and took me in his arms; the kiss was not just a kiss it was a body going limp in his arms kiss. His soft lips, touching mine, the sensual sweep of his tongue between them and the way they danced together melted a part of my heart, tender kisses loving kisses, oh hell wet between the leg kisses. His arms held me tightly to him as he deepened the kiss, altering the positions he continued, the kiss was now the more the first step in getting more, I finally moved my hands, which had hung limp from my sides, they began caressing his back, pulling his body closer to mine, the kisses were now sloppy messy fighting kisses, loud groans hearty murmurs of yes more please, whose voice saying what, was a mystery as we said most things between kisses! Then his hands reached the hem of the top I had on and it was soon leaving my body and ending god knows where.

My hands flicked to his tee shirt and as I pulled it over his body, he flinched, I carried on and he suddenly stopped me, pulling away he breathed a deep breath and stumbled back away from me.

"We, we were supposed to be on date night. I'm sorry." He looked upset what the fuck happened? "I will get the movie started, you grab the popcorn please?"

"What was that Christian?"

"Too much too soon, we are doing this slow and steady Baby, slow and steady." I smiled, that's what he thinks because you're going down Grey, literally, if I have my way. I put on my tee shirt, after retrieving it from the double in the middle of the second row and went for his popcorn and I grabbed a soda from the machine.

"Will you grab me a beer please?"

"Sure." I looked towards the bar and it was a mini tavern type bar laughingly called the called the Grey Goose. "Wow, I bet you could throw a cool party in here Christian, what's with the name?"

"The name Elliot's Idea of a joke, either a play on the fact he calls sex goosing, or that I am rich and lay golden eggs? I let him have it, because I like the vodka brand of that name too. The men like their movie nights in here given they are with me twenty four seven they enjoy their downtime; in fact they had a Die Hard marathon at the weekend. You're in luck Baby; Mia has the film in her file, are you ready?"

"Yeah, get your tee shirt on that body is too distracting Mr Grey."

"I live to please Miss Steele." He kissed my head gently, even that sent a shiver through my body.

We got comfy on the seats and watched the movie, I loved it and laugh and then I lay my head against his chest as the film played on, his arm came over my shoulder and his hand was coming in for the feel. I moved to allow him access, he found my breast easy enough and he moved his hand through the collar and copped a feel in the flesh, I groaned as his hands massaged it, kneading it softly, and then finding my responsive nipples he groaned as he moved it between his fingers, then leaning down he captured my mouth with his.

"Fuck this, I need you Ana, all of you, you're mine Baby all mine."

"I'm not stopping you. Take me please?" I pulled his head down to mine and the kiss became a catalyst to the frenzied removal of the tee shirts and the rest of the clothes we had on, I groaned as Christian feasted on my body with nip kisses down my neck between my breast, stopping to kiss, suck and bite my nipples.

My back arched over the chair's arm offering myself up to him, each breast treated in the same body moving experience, his body over mine and then he slid down kissing and nipping my skin, kissing deeply at the apex of my thigh and pelvis, the scream of pleasure my mouth let out a muffled echo as he treated the mirroring side to the same kisses and sucks and bites, he looked up as I pushed his head to that place.

"Are you sure Ana, you have to be sure?"

"Yes, if you stop now I will kill you…" His tongue found my sex and his tongue flexed at the opening. "Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god…"

"Do you like that Ana?" All I could manage was a hu, as he continued as my hands fisted his hair, pushing on his head in to go deeper, I couldn't hold back as his hand found my hardening nipple too.

"Oh hell, oh god, oh Christian, yes I'm coming, dear god, stop your killing me, oh..." He pulled up and held me tightly.

"I'm sorry are you alright?"

"What did you stop for I was so nearly there…?"

"So, you didn't want me to stop? Would you like me to finish?"

"Do you want to be breathing Grey, get back to where you were now please…?" He went down my body again, kissing his way to my sex again, bringing me to a heady release and as he did he moved back up my body. "Christian make love to me please?" He smiled and hovered over my body, sprawled over the seats still recovering and coming down from the best feeling in the world.

"Are you sure Baby?"

"Oh Christian, yes I seem to have waited a lifetime for this. I'm covered and clean Christian, a little late to be telling you that."

"I haven't had the latest bloods done, can we continue?"

"Only if you have a condom?" That killed the mood.

"Sorry, I didn't come prepared, but I have them in my room."

"So what are you waiting for? Your room now…" He scooped my clothes up and I threw on his tee shirt, as he pulled on his jeans, he picked me up bridal style, as we left Steele Magnolias playing, the sounds of the gun being shot at the trees at the wedding was the last thing I heard as the doors were kicked open and we raced to his room.

"So, you still want this Ana, me do you want me?"

"Um, I think I do, now where we before caution took over? Argh, I was about to have the pleasure of your not so little Christian." I knelt down and took him in my mouth, taking him in deeper and deeper.

"Fuck me, you have no gag reflex, yes Baby suck me harder." I did and enjoyed the way his body seemed to tense, fight, stiffen and relax in the same body movement, his mouth was filthy with the instructions he was giving, which I also needed, as this was my first time doing this. I pulled out and sucked harder on the end as instructed by Mr Smutty Mouth, this piece of him was softer and silkier than the rest and hot, the end was hot and ugly looking as was the whole penis thing he had, still it was all mine and here, but getting hotter as his milk escaped, just a little at first. So my tongue lapped at the warm salty stuff, Christian oh godded. I placed it in my mouth again and sucked harder and harder, to yet more oh fucks.

"Baby please, Ana stop before I can't Baby please…" No pleading was stopping me, as I bobbed up and down on his dick, until I realised what was meant by too late, the hot salty liquid hit the back of my throat and I swallowed, continuing to rise and fall until Christians shaking finished. As I took him from my mouth, he picked me up and kissed me, we fell against the bed kissing each other in a frenzied needing way; the tee shirt I was wearing was abandoned, as were the jeans he had nearly been wearing. He reached to the bedside table and pulled out a hand full of condoms. Wow ever the Boy Scout, did he think he would need all of those, yes, I guess he did, lucky me. He slipped on the condom.

"Are you sure Ana?"

"Make me yours Christian, make me forget help me make new memory's please?" He didn't question my reasons; he simply kissed me gently and lovingly and then as he entered me so, so slowly I began to cry. He stopped and held me kissing away the tears. "I'm stopping Baby; stopping shush it's alright, shush Ana it's alright."

"If you stop now I am leaving and never coming back, please these are tears of happiness Christian, please carry on making me happy?"

"I will always make you happy Ana, always." He kept his promise to make me happy all night long, finally we slept after a much needed shower, and yes it seems we did need all the condoms he'd pulled out…

Waking in the morning I was unusually hot, the reason was apparent when I looked down our bodies were entwined with each other like the ivy wrapped around a tree, he carried on sleeping as I brushed my fingers through his copper locks, god he's beautiful, and hopefully all mine? I sigh as a tear falls.

"That better be a happy thing, or damn, I'm going to be unhappy?"

"How the hell did you know I was crying you were meant to be asleep?"

"I heard the snivel and I didn't want to open my eyes in case last night was a dream. It wasn't and you are still here, Ana last night was…"

"…Was everything and more Christian."

"No regrets Ana?"

"No Christian, none at all, come on we need to get changed your alarm went off we are going to be late for Claude."

"Yes Bossy Boots, move over your pinning me down, now if you want to pin me down, I can put off Claude?"

"I may be a little sore down there, you went all caveman on me last night Grey."

"Um, ugabuga, that is caveman to get a move on."

"I can sneak out I'm sure dad isn't by the door with a shotgun, well, I hope not." His face was a picture, as I don't think he'd given my father a thought. I crept like a naughty schoolgirl back to my rooms, not that I was ever a naughty anything before last night, now that was delicious, did I say sex with Christian was delicious? It was a-bloody-mazing! I put my yoga pants on and my sports bra on and tank top, throwing over a hoodie I went to grab a juice before doing the workout. I turned to find Christian watching me; his eyes seemed to be burning a hole in my soul.

"What?"

"Say you're all mine Anastasia." Where was this coming from?

"Of course I'm all yours. Why do you have to ask?"

"I don't know; I just don't know how this thing works?" His finger flits between he and I. His eyes have a lost look about them, troubled almost and I know he was unsure of things, as was I. Shit, he was the first man I had willingly slept with, did he think that was easy for me to give myself to him? God, he had a tear running down his face, my poor idiot was crying. I put the bottle of juice down and ran into his arms.

"I'm just yours Christian Grey, Anastasia Steele belongs to you, I am yours and you are mine."

"Yours, yes, yours Ana I… I… I think we better go down to the gym." I love you too Christian, you will say it when you are ready. I smile and give him a chased kiss.

"Ready to get your butt kicked Grey?"

"Really you're very sure of yourself, Miss Steele." I'm kissed back, as Gail and Taylor join us at the elevator; Gail is going to prepare breakfast.

"Good morning Gail we will be back up in an hour, ready to watch me kick Claude's butt, oh and Ana's here, Taylor?"

"I believe you will Sir, as always you may get one throw in or a knock down." Christian is in a very jovial mood. Something both the Taylors pick up on. Taylor gets in the steel cage as Christian playfully swatches the towel against my butt. Oh, you're going down Grey… As we approach the area set aside for training I smile sweetly and warm up as Claude comes in surprised to see me there.

"Good morning Claude as you can see they let me out on good behaviour, so can I just follow your lead here today?" I wink and Claude laughs.

"Of course, Miss Steele, Christian Taylor, are you ready?" They warm up with him as I continue to make myself limber, I look over, those three are huge compared with little ole me. After the warm up Christian offers to hold the punch bag for me, do I play mild and meek? Of course I do after all I have to get him on his ass to win the next date?

"If you aim up here Ana and hit it as many times as you can, I will hold this and when you're ready just starting I can take everything you throw or kick Ana don't worry." I hit the bag with a good soft kick a few times, and on to the arm and elbow punches and Christian is impressed with my attempts, the poor man is going down. We seem to have been joined by Sawyer and my father and just for good measure Elliot had graced the gym for a workout.

"You have an audience Baby." I smile.

"Right I think Ana is warmed up enough, how about we spar on the mats, Taylor and Elliot and I will partner Ana?" I knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon. As Christian told Claude he would let me practice with him. I let Christian show me the ropes before we started and he blocked a few of the softer kicks.

"Christian I do know what I'm doing; perhaps I should train with Claude?"

"Don't worry Baby you won't hurt me."

"Oh, okay if you're sure I won't hurt you, are you ready then?" I take the fight stance and land three great kicks one after the other, forcing poor Christian on his ass. I helped him up, suddenly there was no one else fighting or training. "That was a lucky move. Are you ready?"

"Why do I think you are a ringer Steele?"

"Perhaps because I am?" I landed a kick and a leg sweep and Christian was on his backside twice more. "Are you alright Baby, am I hurting you?"

"Way to go Bro, she's pussy whipped you twice, way to go Steele."

"Care to join your brother?" I asked Elliot.

"No sweet cheeks that just wouldn't be fair on you."

"Oh, I don't know give it a try unless you're too much of a pussy to try?" I goaded Elliot.

Elliot like a fool accepted the challenge as Christian hugged his legs and watched all ready to defend my honour. Elliot arsed around, and pushed me around a few times and as he came in for a kick, I blocked his leg by gripping it as he lashed out, as I did that I swept the one he did have on the ground out from under him and landed on top of him on the floor. Christian was laughing, as Elliot cried for his Mommy. I helped him up to knock him down time after time. He finally stopped down, as I helped Christian up, we spared and again forgetting the others were there, he'd landed me on my backside and was helping me up when he growled in my ear.

"When we get back upstairs your mine Anastasia, this is such a fucking turn on watching you kick my butt I think I'm going to spank yours for having me believe you were a defenceless woman. So Baby ready for more?" I smiled as everyone else shifted from the mats and used the other equipment or the other mats as Christian and I covered the floor each landing the other on the floor time after time, the sexual chemistry we had together was all there for everyone to see, Claude called time on the session as Christian had me pinned on the floor, forgetting everyone was there he kissed me.

"Well, my little Bro is full of surprises, we thought he was a Broke Back Mountain guy for a while, seems Mr Steele my brother is dating your daughter, you gonna whoop his ass and if you do can I watch please?" Elliot really hasn't got a clue on Christians lifestyle pre me, gay he ain't.

"Son those two are perfect for each other, but she was going easy on his ass today, she had your butt though, she had you crying for your Mommy twice."

"She doesn't fight fair; she well uses that damn smile." My dad and Elliot were talking, I hope he uses his filters, if in fact he has any?

"No son, she uses the Israeli street fighting her uncle taught her, ever heard of it Krav Maga? She's been doing it since she was fifteen, or thereabouts, at the gym back home, she has tee shirts for the men she's had on their backs, Suck it up Princess, written on them, and let me tell you there are a ton of guys wearing them, and proudly."

"Here that Christian, your girlfriend kicks a lot of guys butts and regularly has them on their backs and they wear her tee shirts." Poor Elliot.

"Son, that's my daughter, do you want me to get her to fight for her honour?"

"Nope, today was enough, stop making out now you two; Mrs Taylors says breakfast is ready." We join my dad and the others and as Christian approached my dad, he does so not knowing if he is going to be on his butt in the next few minutes.

"Ray, we sort of we… Well we… Crap I mean, Ana and I…"

"Give him a minute Ray, Ana is the first girl he's kissed, so asking her daddy if they can date is kind of new to him." Elliot is loving this.

"Elliot, we can't all be Seattle's answer to Casanova, the nearest you have ever got to being decent, is telling them your proper name, half the girls in Seattle think your called Catch Moore for real!"

"Harsh Bro, but Justin Case was taken, as was Percy Licked and Duff Diggler, that was the best I could come up with."

"Ana, and I feel right Ray." Poor Christian looks so not his usual kick ass CEO he looks so meek and afraid.

"I bet, and that was some sort of floor show, I bet she licks your butt in the bedroom Bro, erm, I mean kicks your butt, sorry Ray?" With that Christian pushed Elliot in the shoulder harshly. "Whoa Chris don't I was joking, gheeze, the looks I got when she had me on the floor were bad enough, chill she and I are just good friends I swear."

"Elliot leave your brother alone. Christian how's the ass? My Little girl has that fragile doll look about her, but don't be fooled, I have seen her take down a man twice your size. So you want to date my little girl?"

"Yes Sir I do, it's an all new thing for me this dating game, but Ana and me, we, well, we get each other I guess?"

"You guess, are you unsure of your feelings, you know that feeling crap, all modern men are supposed to have?"

"I guess I love her?"

"Guess or you know?"

"I know, she… I don't know? She feels right, Sir, she makes me…" I listened, he loves me, he guesses he loves me, he told a gym full of men he loved me. I sit on the gym mat having a major orgasm, because he said the three words I have wanted to hear from him forever, then Elliot ruins the moment…

"She has you all hard in the morning? Erm, you have a problem Bro…" Only Elliot could say that without thinking who he's standing next to, for fucks sake he really has no mouth to brain filter, I laugh because both Christian and dad look away from the problem. As Christian re-arranges that problem, I did that and I smirk, then bite my lip and smile in his direction, the looks I'm getting as I lie back on the mats, my head feels euphoric my body alive.

"Elliot, if your brother doesn't kick your ass, I will that's my daughter." I better save Elliot getting a whooping off my dad.

"It's okay, Daddy, I will kick his ass, and hand it to him on a plate, I was only play fighting with you, you are sorely lacking in the coordination department."

"I have a most excellent coordination pattern Miss Steele; I will have you know…"

"Up and down, in and out isn't coordination Elliot, that's just mastered with plenty of practice, talking about practice how's my best friend Kate?"

"Ouch, that was harsh, Banana very harsh and there is nothing wrong with my coordination, and there is more to my repertoire than up, down and in and out too, you should see my wiggle, wiggle, wiggle it's to die for."

"I bet, so Kate?"

"Kate yeah, well she is impressed with the moves I have…" He winked and smiled at Christian as he headed to work, "Laters Bro, she's a keeper if she kicks your butt in the gym I bet she masters your ass in the bedroom." With that last remark the gym doors closed. Dad and the other guys left the gym somewhere in that conversation with Elliot. Christian and I were alone.

"Does that mean I have permission to date you Baby?"

"I guess so; you're not on your butt bleeding."

"Well, that wasn't how I envisaged asking your dad for permission to date you, but I'm glad I did now you can move into my room, and we can practice a little wiggle, wiggle, wiggle of our own maybe?"

"Oh, I don't know mister, your closets not big enough for my wardrobe. I need double your space and more, my shoes have their own closet at home."

"I meant whilst you were staying with me Baby, you want to move in with me?" I blushed, shit that's what I thought he meant, back track he looks petrified, afraid that this shit just got real, is the look I'm seeing.

"Of course not, silly, I was telling you I have a lot of closet space needs, even for a short stay. A long stay, well, that's way down the line…" More's the pity, because I could wake up every day looking at that face. He seemed to relax a little; wow, we had a sticky moment there.

"So girlfriend, we have to get you fed and I need to get ready for work, will you be alright today on your own? I can have a few days off after the weekend; I want to ask you something too, about the weekend. Would you like to go out on a public date? My mother has this thing, a masked ball for Coping Together; will you be my date Miss Steele?"

"As in telling the whole family, we're a couple thing?"

"Yes Ana, besides Mom will be already in receipt of the news, in case you didn't notice Elliot has a big mouth?"

"Oh, well, I guess I can go get a few dresses or Milly can fetch them and shoes? Really, you want to go public?"

"Really, I do, plus having the prettiest girl on my arm will only bolster my street cred, and dispel the gay rumours."

"I'm wounded Sir, that I'm am being used in such a cruel way, you simply want the body on your arm to dispel the inklings of your homosexuality, you Sir are a brute." I did my good 'ole Southern Belle impression.

"Well, I can't have you thinking that's the only reason Baby I want the world to know I am yours and you are mine Ana, all mine, brute egh? I may have to go all caveman on you before I go to work." I was thrown over his shoulder and my ass was slapped hard, ouch that was kind of a turn on.

"Do that again."

"What?"

"The slap on my backside. It felt nice."

"Nice? Well, I could do, but we wouldn't make it to breakfast, the shower or work. Laters though Baby? You are a wonder Anastasia, a wonder to behold."

"Hu right, be still my beating heart kind Sir." He placed me in the elevator, where Taylor joined us from out of the shadows; does he have in built stealth technology?

"Taylor, have Sawyer escort Ana to her place she has to pick up some more clothes and could Gail please put Miss Steeles clothes in my closet?"

"Yes Sir, I will see to it that it's done. Miss Steele, those were some pretty awesome moves, you pulled on my bosses ass." I swear he smiled.

Taylor's POV:

When I was awoken in the early hours by Ray opening the doors to the balcony, he looked worried. I knew why and was worried too, but not for the same reasons I doubt?

"Sir, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I got back and went to see if Ana was alright, she's not in her room, and I wondered if she was out here, when she can't sleep she likes to sit outdoors."

"She is I believe…"

"...With Christian, I guessed as much. Is he a good man?"

"He isn't perfect Sir, but who is? If this is any help she seems to have brought out a different side to him, she's changed him, I hope I am not speaking out of turn here, but I think they are good together; they seem to need each other, even to me that is obvious. He doesn't usually let anyone in like he has her."

"Has he had many others?"

"Sir, I'm not at liberty to tell you, only that he has been quite frank in his past disclosures to Miss Steele."

"As long as she is happy and he isn't using her as a plaything." When he says that I have to wonder too, she is identical to the others, but different, kinder softer more, normal. I know of her past as I have read the reports of the attack in Italy. I just hope to god the idiot uses some of the feelings he has hidden well for many years with and on her, seeing him with his aunts and his mother, I guess there's a hope this is the one who will change him. Gail seems to think she is the one. How come women know these things?

"Right as long as she is safe, I will get to my bed and son, that Sawyer's a keeper. Good men are hard to find."

"I know, he's the best, as is Prescott please don't worry, they will be her personal security."

"Good luck with that, I had a guy watching her in Italy she gave him the slip… Look where that got her, just keep her safe Jason and we will be fine."

"I will Ray, good night Sir." He disappeared to his bed and I reset the alarms. I scanned the rooms quickly from the monitors, and they are sleeping, huggled together and quiet, there have been no nightmares tonight. Good, I will rewind tonight's feed and erase it, and then switch off the cameras in his room and head back to Gail.

When we get ready for the start of what's sure to be a long day, Gail and I bump into the very happy couple and Gail grabs my side tightly. I know honey, I know… I head down with them in the elevator cage, and try to look elsewhere, but the mirror and steel surfaces make avoiding their touches impossible, it's pleasing to see him acting his age and not the stuffed shirt arrogant bastard he can be. The way he flicks the towel at her ass is childlike and endearing, her giggle as he does, fuck me this is nice to see, I only hope he doesn't fuck it up or the others don't, the others... I have leads on Elena to follow up today she made and received several calls to Leila to short to trace, but enough to know they are both here in Settle, it seems the bitch is back, we are watching her home here as yet only cleaning staff is in. Unless she's there and in hiding? I have not told the boss yet, I want him to have a good work out and enjoy the time with Ana.

We warm up and as we do Claude laughs and tells me it will be a good show to watch, as Grey goes to help the little lady, I guess she needs a little instruction? She's a slight thing, but as she kicks the bag I realise pretty damn quickly she knows what she's doing, but the love sick sap is just staring into her eyes, aw bless, he's going to get his butt kicked, the look from Claude says I'm right,

"How many times did she get you in training last time?"

"It would be easier to say I spent the rounds we had on the mats. She was trained by her dad's buddy in Krav Maga, and he is going down. He just doesn't know it yet." Just then Ray, Sawyer and Elliot come in.

"I need to get fit the fire cracker Kate is wearing me out; being a little bit older than her I need to keep fit or get fitter, because she jumps my bones more than the others I tend to date. Hey, is he going to hurt her?"

"I doubt it Son, watch and learn, watch and learn."

"I don't think he'd like us ogling her pretty ass, sorry Pops I forgot she's your little girl, cute though. He likes her a lot. We thought he was gay you know, well he said he wasn't, but seeing him with Ana I guess he was right, ouch fuck did you see that? She suckered him into that, ouch his pride is gonna be dented getting his ass whipped." I snigger about time the girls did the whipping, I watch the train wreck and then the idiot brother starts, so I go and have a run on the machines and am joined by Sawyer, Ray is on the rowing machines and for an older guy he has some strength there.

"The boss is in a good mood T, she's a good kid."

"He is and she is, keeps close to her today Elena's back and she is with Leila I think. Prescott is here at ten so go to her apartment with her then, armed please and don't let her out of your sight."

"I know my job T and don't worry she knows this shit is serious."

"Just be careful I would hate to see anyone mess with her, she is special."

"I know. Right ten k before breakfast old man?"

"You're on…" After the session I wait for them to finish talking with her dad and Elliot. God that man has to grow up sometime surely? He passes me laughing something about Broke Back Mountain and getting some from Kate, classy Elliot Grey damn classy. I wait by the elevators as the others leave. The two lovers make out unaware I am here, I think I like the new Grey. Carry on Miss Steele…

* * *

Leave a review perhaps this isn't going in the right direction?

Thanks for those who do and for the new followers, not sure my lemons are lemony enough lol.


	18. Chapter 18

Usual disclaimers, I do not own the rights to the fifty shades branding or the work of EL James it remains solely hers…

* * *

CHAPTER 18:

Ana's POV:

Christian and I eat breakfast, apparently I am to get used to eating this it's the most important meal of the day, according to Christian.

"Yes, Dad." My father looks at me and I shrug my shoulders.

"Anastasia, you need to eat more. What are your plans today?"

"Um, I need a shower, I stink." I wink, making give a sly grin back! "I have to wait for John to arrive for my session and after that I don't know, I need clothes if I'm stopping here and a dress for the ball."

"I can have Caroline, a personal shopper, I use send you a few? My personal shopper Philip is getting your father a tuxedo for Saturday, he has been invited, but used the excuse he didn't have a suit?"

"I don't have a damn suit, the last one I wore I got married in, a lovely pale blue one if I recall, it may be in one of the boxes coming from Portland today. I may just hook that one out."

"Oh no Daddy, Elvis has left the building, and I think, if I remember rightly, we used it as a scarecrow for the veggie garden, where it went missing one Halloween, do you not remember I was convinced it had come alive?"

"Yeah, I do, that was where it went. You slept with your light on for the whole month if I remember rightly."

"I did. So thank you Christian he would love a new suit, we could get you all prettied up and find you a woman."

"I don't need one Annie; you are more than I can handle." Christian smiles as I finish the very delicious pancakes, they were so fluffy and light. Had I not got an audience, I would have asked for more.

"I have to be getting ready Ana, see you in a little while." Christian left to shower and Dad disappeared into his room. I need a shower too. I enter his room and strip, walking into the bathroom, I creep up on him and wrap my hands around him.

"Fuck, you scared the crap out of me then, you need a shower too Baby, you stink right? Okay, then wrap your legs around me Ana." He foisted me up onto his body and I did as I was told, the hot water falling over both of us. I kissed him again, he had his hands on my waist, slowly lowering me onto him, the hot flow of the water was making my skin so sensitive to his touch, he was being so gentle with his hands, holding me to him and looking into my eyes, that smile those lips, um the kiss. I started the slow movements on his dick, his hands caressing my back and deepening the kiss, the hot water flowing over us, as we got lost in the passion, I suddenly felt the need to be more energetic, and as I moved more quickly on him, he pulled his lips from mine and sighed. We both looked into each other's eyes, this was so nice, and I wanted to speed up, and as I tried he gripped my hips holding me to him.

"No Baby slow, keep doing it like that, don't stop doing what you're doing, carry on and whatever, I do, don't stop please?" I nodded, he was moving his hands. One remained under my butt, helping me stay steady on him. The other was on my sex, playing with that damn spot. Muttering his name into his chest, this was unlike anything he had done to me before, this was painful, painful and addictive I wanted more of this fucking pain, I growled like a tiger, for more...

"Don't stop please, Anastasia fuck me please baby and hard." I thrust harder onto him. My hands gripped his neck tightly. Moving faster, pulling more of him out of me, forcing him back in, this was amazing. Rough and needy, I was exhausted but I continued, the energy this was taking was killing me, as he continued to stroke my sex, the kisses the sexy smutty talking, the water, the steam, we were worked up into a steamy hot mess of wet skin and screams as he and I worked together, he kissed me deeper and held me close, his hands on my backside and as he gripped harder he moved me up and down upon him, my sex tightened on him, the trusts were long and hard and the pleasure to my sex unbelievable, I was so near as I threw my arms around his neck and held on tighter.

"Harder Ana this is fucking great..." I had my head on his shoulder and he kissed my neck biting the back of it.

"Christian please, I need you to help me!" Grabbing handfuls of his hair, and pulling him down to kiss me, he did as I asked. He pulled nearly all the way out and back in three or four times more, he kissed me and I screamed his name as we came together, he smiled as I shuddered to the most amazing climax ever and I hung off him limp.

"We need more showers like this Ana. I love you…" Oh!

"You do?"

"I do yes, if the feelings of dread I'm having about leaving you and the need to keep you close and safe, is love, then yes I love you, another first me falling in love."

"Um, I don't have to think about it, I have been in love with you forever…"

"Well, I think we're past the puppy love more old mutt now!"

"Less of the old mutt sunshine, I need more kisses if you're leaving me all day." Kisses given and received, boy he can sure do nice things with this part of his body. I grab the robe and leave him to get dressed. Running to my room, I'm caught by dad.

"Take it slowly Annie, he's a good one, but slow and steady wins the race Baby Girl!"

"Yes, Daddy, but I do love him."

"I know and if the looks I see him giving you are anything to go by, then he's a tad taken with my little girl too. I'm off to the new house, and do some sorting out. No, before you ask it's still a secret until I get it looking pretty."

"Spoil sport. I need to get dressed John will be here in a while." He kisses my wet head and disappears. I change and wrap a towel around my head. "He said he loved me, he L. O. V. E. S. M. E." I annunciate every single word and have a little girl giddy minute on the bed in my room, I didn't know I had an audience, until I heard that laugh, I stopped, I'm as red as the London Buses I'd seen on my recent travels. "I don't suppose you have heard of knocking?"

"Nope, much like you and your very nice bathroom call. I have to be going Baby, Taylor is ready, take it easy please? Prescott is here at ten and hopefully John will have been by then, bring whatever you need from your apartment to make this place feel like home, Gail will move your things to my room sometime today. Yes, Anastasia Steele I do love you, so fucking much! Please keep safe and we didn't use protection, so I will rush the results through Baby for your piece of mind. I know I am clean I just want to you to know okay?"

"Yeah, okay, you look kind of hot there boyfriend, I love this tie, it's crooked come here." I straightened the grey tie flecked with silver, what's betting that real silver or platinum?

"I can do wonderful things with a tie Baby." I then panicked.

"Christian… I… I… I don't think I'm ready for that…" He picked me up and kissed away the tears I didn't think were there.

"Shit, how stupid am I? Ana I will never do that with you or anything that even comes remotely close to making you uncomfortable."

"I know, but will normal plain me be enough for you, you have those needs?"

"Had those needs I quite like vanilla." I smile as his thumb wiped away the tear and he kissed me again. "Laters Baby…"

He left me on the bed and headed to work, I wondered what he meant by vanilla? He wants ice cream, during sex? If that's kinky yeah, bring it on, I like ice cream. Mint Chocolate Cookie or Phish Food, please Christian, oh make it Chunky Monkey, now I want fucking ice cream, damn it? Then I sighed and wondered would I be enough for him, could I give him even a little of what he needed I'd be fine with the ice cream joking aside he wants and need whips and chains? Will plain ole Ana be enough, I don't know who to ask other than John, surely he disuses these things with him? I head into the kitchen and grab a tea, he has even bought in my favourite tea bags how did he know what I liked? Gail came and cleared away the pots from breakfast.

"I could have done that Gail."

"It's fine Ma'am, it's my job. Is the tea the right one, I did get several?"

"I love this one and it's Ana please Gail, it's bad enough I feel like I'm in your way. I hate it when you call me Ma'am, it's like we're in an episode of Downton Abby or something?"

"Fine Ana it is, your father gave me a list of the things you liked, though Christian would not be happy with the Twinkies and Pop Tarts."

"I won't be happy if he nicks them. They are a bad habit I got into at college with my roommate Kate so I blame her. Besides, I don't eat loads, I normally grab them for breakfast on the go, I know don't you give me the look Christian already gave me the breakfast lecture."

"Mr Grey will not be eating your desserts? I can make you healthier alternatives, perhaps an apple strudel mini turnover, bite sized muffins, homemade granola bars or flapjacks?"

"Stop right there, yes, please all of the above and I will dump the junk from the cupboards. I promise."

"You have yourself a deal M… Ana." Reynolds buzzed the intercom John was on his way up in the lift. I looked at Gail and she smiled. "You may be more comfortable in the library, through those doors there and the second door to your right, then after that, how about we take the tour?" I smiled.

"Thank you Gail I'd like that this place is massive."

"John, I'm pleased nice to see you again."

"Ana, how are things here with Christian?" I walked him through to the library John had declined the offer of coffee or tea. I still had mine and sipped that.

"Things with Christian have progressed overnight. I slept with him, I know that look, but it felt right, we felt right."

"Christian rang and asked what he should do, so I guess this was a mutual undertaking, and it was amicable?"

"It wasn't a bloody business meeting John we made love."

"Was it mutually beneficial?"

"Shit John, have you got a stick up your ass? Yes, we both enjoyed it and I needed it. I have loved Christian for what seems like a lifetime. Last night was amazing and he was amazing. So was this morning."

"How does Christian feel about this?"

"He says he loves me, I'm what he has needed for a long time. I don't know though?"

"You don't love him like that?"

"What? Yes of course I love him more in fact. So much more, he was gentle and kind and shit you're his doctor too, is this not unethical?"

"I can assure you, I can see both of you, and be open minded to you both too."

"John, am I enough for him, you know him giving up the other stuff, will he need it back, and will he want someone else to do those things too, if I don't let him?"

"I don't know about the other things, but Christian is not wired to cheat on you and take another lover."

"They wouldn't be a lover they could be a non-sexual submissive, but I don't think, No, I know I wouldn't like it."

"Ana, for now you are enough for him, the other things he had, he willingly let go when he met you. He has never allowed anyone to touch him like you do; your touch he says healed him."

"I healed him? He healed me John, but why do I feel I am not going to be enough?"

"That says more about your low self esteem issues, than it does about Christian being able to commit to you."

"So, it's all in my head?"

"Yes, it is, basically you are thinking of ways for this to fail before you give it a chance to succeed. Christian is the same, what if he tells you how he feels and you too leave him? All his life he has hated his birth mother, she left him alone and he loved her? Along the way he forgot he loved and replaced those feelings with loathing and hate, not only of her but of himself too, he thinks she left him because he wasn't enough, does that sound familiar?"I nod. "He has said I can discuss some of the issues you both face and I am using my discretion in what I tell you, but I can and will tell you this, Christian's change is down to you in part, allowing him to feel something more than anger, hate and rage! He opened up, he felt the need to care for you and before you say anything, he says you have beguiled him, he feels stunned at the changes he has made, he is at a loss to know why you mattered so much, he can't get his head around the feelings he has for you, and for a control freak like him, you have him running scared Ana, you hold the power over him like no other."

"I have the same power as his submissive's?"

"Basically, yes, they said stop and he did! He was in control of the amount of both pain and pleasure they received from him! But his feelings were lost behind the walls he built up! He had no emotional tie to them, no love ever, they were simply a symbol of her, his transference of the hate he felt for his mother he transferred to them. With you, he has lost that control yes, because the feelings he has now are alien to him, that's what he is really afraid of, the loss of control and these new feelings creeping in! For that Ana we have you to thank, so don't doubt that he needs more, you are the more he has been searching for. He just doesn't know how to handle the more that comes with being in love"

"The hearts and flowers stuff?"

"Yes the hearts and flowers Ana. You just have to realise that you are both two damaged people, who are attempting to fix each other, when neither of you had fixed yourselves first! I'm as unsure of all this as you are! Do I think there are going to be hurdles to jump? Yes. Am I sure you need each other? Yes. Do I think he really loves you? Yes and I think you have always known who you loved, you just need to get to know the stranger you love, and realise it will be hard work getting there. Any normal relationship takes effort, yours wasn't and isn't normal, so I expect it will take a greater amount of patience and understanding from the both of you."

"So our journey isn't going to be smooth is what you are saying?"

"Exactly. How are you feeling going cold turkey on the medication?"

"Can I be honest with you? I only took a few of them, I hate medication, she never checked my palms and yes, I took them in the afternoon, because come bedtime they helped me sleep, I flushed the rest."

"Normally I would be angry, but thank god you did, we had the pills looked at and there was arsenic in the capsule. We tested your bloods and we think she was going to slowly poison you and kill you that way."

"Oh well that's good then! The flowers were a godsend then, because I would have taken them, they were my afternoon pills."

"Indeed, the flowers saved your life."

"Well, thank heaven for small mercies then. I have another problem, am I still grounded Dad?"

"No Ana, but no alcohol or anything stronger than over the counter medications."

"Good I am going as Christians date to the ball at his mother's, Coping Together thing?"

"I may see you there, I am hopeful the babysitter won't let us down this week."

"Oh well fingers crossed. Will you be coming to see me again?"

"Do you want me to call?"

"Yes, but not every day. Perhaps on a Monday, so we can discuss the weekend?"

"Fine. Can I just say you're going to be fine, you may lose a little sleep and pull out a few hairs, but I think he is worth the trouble?"

"I agree John and thank Rhian for me and good luck with the babysitter." I showed him to the elevator where Gail met him and keyed in the code. I'm sort of a prisoner in a tall white castle overlooking Seattle and Mr Grey's kingdom. I smile as Gail comes back towards me.

"That was good I have been officially released on good behaviour bond Gail."

"Well, that's good Ana, very good Mr Grey has been very worried about you all morning, and has driven Jason mad with requests for updates."

"Oh, I will ring him, can I use his office?"

"Yes, your laptop is in there, Sawyer went for it yesterday for you and your phones too are charging."

"What did I do without you lot before?"

"It's what he pays us for. Lunch then a tour?"

"Oh yes, please."

"Will subs do you?"

"Anything Gail and Gail, thank you." She patted my hand and I skipped, yeah I skipped to his office. I had been in here trying to seduce him yesterday, but never looked at it. It is very personal in here are the pieces that mean something to him, the family photos, the toy car and the baseball. Out there in the sterile, but very elegant rooms he calls home this is what's missing out there, the pieces of him. I look at the phone and realise I don't have his number? I look for a code for the phone and get angry with myself. I remember someone saying press one for security, so I do.

"Hello, Reynolds what can I do for you Miss Steele?"

"Oh, hello Ryan, firstly how do you know it's me? Secondly, have you any idea how I reach Mr Grey?" I hear a hint of laughter.

"There are eyes everywhere Miss Steele, and if you see the grey button there on the control panel of the phone, then press that and it goes to Taylor he can then connect you. Anything else Miss Steele?"

"Yes, actually do you watch my every move?"

"All rooms baring the bathrooms have cameras in and when you enter your bedroom we deactivate the camera, the door ones stay on and the one on the balcony stays on, but essentially big brother is watching your every move, yes. Prescott is waiting to introduce herself, perhaps after your tour you could fit her in?"

"Yes, yes she settled in?"

"Yes, she is in her rooms as we speak unpacking, is that alright or do you want to see her now?"

"No, god no her life will be manic enough when she starts working properly as my CPO, so let her be, please Ryan?"

"Ma'am anything else?"

"Nope and thank you Ryan."

"You're welcome Miss Steele." I put down the phone and I am so tempted to middle finger the camera, but he will not turn off the camera in here, this is Christians sanctum. I press the grey button.

"Taylor."

"Hello Taylor it's Ana can I please speak to Christian please?"

"He's in a meeting Miss Steele, but he asked me to put you through as soon as you called."

"Thank you Taylor." Opps, no conversation just nothing.

"Anastasia are you alright?"

"Yes worry wart I am fine how many phone calls have you made to Gail?"

"Erm, two?"

"Christian?"

"Okay a few, I was worried about you. How did it go with John, did you tell him we…"

"…Slept together? Yes, I did, seeing as today was meant to be about me coping with you and I, just being friends."

"I think we both know you're more than a friend Baby."

"I think that's an affirmative, Mr Grey, Sir." I giggle at the fantastic memory of last night.

"I like that; you need to do it more."

"What have sex with you?"

"That's a given Miss Steele, no giggle and laugh. As I said, that's the best sound in the world."

"You old romantic you, next you will be doing the hearts and flowers thing too, then what's a girl to aim for?"

"You have my heart baby, and if you check the bedroom there should be flowers."

"Oh be still my beating heart, well next thing is my date night, and I would like to go bowling."

"Bowling, okay, I can do that! Now I think I have kept these gentlemen waiting long enough Ana, I will see you when I get home. Laters baby, oh and I love you too!"

"I didn't say I did, but yeah, I do see you later." I hesitated putting the phone down and heard him say, "Sorry gentleman my girlfriend need a few minutes of my time." wow…

* * *

I rushed to the bedroom and oh my god, the room was filled with the prettiest roses and wildflowers, simple and elegant roses with the messy wildflowers, how can he know me so well. I go to the ones by the window and there's a card, the beautiful lettering is as elegant as the man himself…

"No flower is as beautiful as you, but the rose is as elegant and the wild flowers represent the way your very loving, wild and uncomplicated heart has captured mine. You gave me love, I am giving you the flowers and my heart, Christian x."

Oh, I wept, I loved the flowers, even though there were hundreds I swear I sniffed each and every one of them each basket and vase were all given my attention. The flowers near the bed had a box underneath them. I placed the flowers by the window and eagerly opened the very pretty gold bow. Opening the box I found a beautiful set of pale blue silk and lace underwear and a matching negligee, a simple and elegant night dress, okay, a sexy slip would be a better word for it.

"Christian Grey, you do romance perfectly."

I smiled and jumped on the bed, first checking the door before I did the giddy school girl thing again. Wow, that man is wonderful. I had my mad moment.

Gail joined me for her lunch and she asked if I liked the flowers?

"They are beautiful, so very beautiful."

"They are yes, I particularly like the wildflowers because they are wild, yet their colours are so pretty."

"I like them too, I love the roses, but the wild ones are more me."

"Have you met Samantha yet?"

"No Gail, she and I are to meet on the tour. Speaking of which, are you ready?"

"I am, I can get the dishes afterwards, Lamb for dinner your father is joining you. I believe and I quote he's had a bitching day." I oh-ed.

"He has had a good day then; do you know where we are moving too?"

"Sworn to secrecy, and no I love my job, so do not ask, but you will love it."

"So unfair."

"I know come on the tour. As you know this is the kitchen, I have the weekends off from five on Friday until Monday morning. The weekend I entrust my baby to you, do not let Mr Grey in or near the cooker, he had burnt two and badly, that was just making toast. Do not laugh, he had Seattle's finest out both times and swears the cooker was to blame, he has never attempted to make cinnamon toast again. The office is here, as you know normally locked, but as your laptop was in there it is open for your use. This room here is a cloakroom. This room here a guest bedroom, he had it put in in case someone was bad with the stairs, usually used by his brother when he has a drink and stops over. It has an en suite." She took me down the corridor leading to the library!

"This room is the billiards room, snooker or pool is played on there, the boys play in here when Mr Grey is away or when he gives them permission, as this corridor leads to the emergency exit from security to the main living area. That room is the library. This room is a television room, quieter for when the big one is on for a Mariners game. This room is the laundry, I do this every day and before you say anything, it's my job. I had this row with Mr Steele, sorry Ray."

"He is very particular about his boxers Gail. If he pisses you of use plenty of starch, he soon learns." She laughs.

"I do that to Jason's, softener if he is good, starch if he needs to learn. Mr Grey is a softener guy, the only thing you starch are his shirts. Now these are the security quarters, seven rooms all equipped with a kitchenette diner a bathroom and a bedroom, they share this lounge area and fight over the television. Now down the stairs, I believe you saw the cinema? Well through here is another room, yet to be used by Mr Grey but it was here when he purchased it and his brother begged him to keep it." She opened the door to a bowling alley, what the fuck! No wonder he agreed, he's gonna keep me walled up in his castle for life. I hadn't bothered with the tour of the sperm donor's house after I saw the dungeon up there.

"The rooms on the other side next."

"Why have something so big, surely he must be lonely?"

"I suspect he is, but it's his kingdom and from here he watches the world beneath him, and I do feel unhappy for him sometimes, he just needed someone to love and share this with, hopefully things are changing for the better? Oops, I shouldn't have said that, Jason says my mothering him is what stops him totally leading the life of a madman. He does nothing but work and has those women here. Crap..." Ouch, she swore…

"Don't worry, I know about them, really I do, and probably I shouldn't have told you that either, and so we are on the same page. No, I am nothing like them nothing at all, apart from we could be sisters, is that what you thought when you saw me?"

"No, no, he's different with you, they couldn't look at him, touch him or speak to him, unless he told them too, stupid women thinking they could change him, that took you Ana, dear just you." A tear fell down her face; does he know how much this woman cares for her surrogate son?

"Right this should be quicker as its smaller on this side, well when I say small, it is compared to the staff wing. Here is Mr Greys room, your clothes are in there now. Next door to the guest room, usually used by Mia; you used it well… This room and these are more guest rooms." We climbed a mini staircase to the store room, filled with travel bags and all manner of containers and bags. "Store room for luggage and storage boxes. This room here is well the old, erm the old... It's a guest room."

"They never shared his bed?" She blushed. "Okay, I guess they didn't"

"This room here is now a beautiful music room, his piano was by the window in the great room, and he plays on this most nights when he doesn't sleep after his nightmares wake him."

"Nightmares?"

"Forget I said anything please Ana?"

"I won't tell him, but I have them too, about things that happened to me." I see the look. "Jason has told you a little about me, I guess?"

"He did, he said I had to look after you and make sure you were safe."

"From Christian?"

"I don't know? He wants to believe he's changed, and he thinks he has, he has even started to say please and thank you and raises a smile. I think that improvement is down to you?" I oh-ed again. "We are crossing a few boundaries her Ana, but whatever you're doing keep doing it, and be patient he's really trying."

"I will."

"This is the service lift and it needs a key and a pass code and has security cameras in and is locked as it leads straight to the car park below. The other floors have limited access to it and can use it, but only if escorted. All the furniture comes up and down in it. That room there, is well come see. At the moment its empty, which is a shame because it is awash with light. I think it would be a wonderful office, but Mr Grey likes the one down there." I am stunned that this is here, there is an odd L shaped layout to what I imagined would be a really massive bedroom, had it not been for the fact the torture chamber was built into this room's floor space.

"Wow, this would be an amazing studio for painting, look at the views out of the window. I guess the music room was once a part of this room?"

"I would think so; it was already there when I began working here. Well, that concludes the tour, any questions?"

"No, I guess that's it, but it's still way too big for him on his own." I smiled as we walked past the music room, that room needs a view. I head down to see that Sawyer and Dad are back, and by their side is a tall woman aged about thirty and of mixed race, stunning dark eyes and short naturally curly bleached blond hair.

"Hello, you must be Samantha Prescott? I'm Ana and if you want to make me happy its Ana not Ma'am, not Miss Steele, I'm Ana." She shook my hand and smiled

"I was told to call you Miss Steele, but I will call you Ana if you wish, but should I say Miss Steele, you know what I am asking is of a serious nature."

"Okay, that works for me, I have to go to my apartment to grab some things. Oh can I have some of the storage boxes Gail?"

"Yes, I will get them."

"Allow me Mrs Taylor I will get them if you show me the way." My dad ever the gentleman. Both he and Sawyer head for my boxes.

"So Samantha what has Mr Grey told you?"

"I am your close protection officer, I clear the toilets and stand and wait for you, I take my orders directly from Taylor or Sawyer, if we cannot raise Taylor, you are the number one priority should anything happen you are to be my sole focus, and I am not to leave your side, I have been Miss Grey's CPO for the past six months!"

"So, basically you're my armed babysitter?"

"After the attempt on your life, in what Mr Grey thought was a safe place, he is taking no chances with you out here. He has asked both Sawyer and I attend the gathering of your clothes and your father has agreed to come too. That is the only way Mr Grey was happy for you to leave today." I should be mad as hell, but given that I had escaped death by arsenic poisoning I wasn't about to argue.

"I will play fair, and if you say Miss Steele, I know it's serious, I hope things aren't too boring for you Samantha, or do I have to call you Prescott?"

"I prefer Prescott Ma'am, I mean Ana?"

"I hate the fact that Christian calls everyone by their surnames."

"He is keeping things business like and professional." I agree, I guess they are his staff, but she is _my protection_ and I don't like the formality. He's damn lucky I am allowing her to follow me, but for now, having the protection, allows him to be a little calmer, I guess? Me and my protection, and a whole heap of storage and dress bags are loaded in the cars, yes cars. I shake my head as Prescott drives what seems like a brand new car.

"Is this new Prescott?"

"I believe it is, an Audi Q7, I believe Mr Grey prefers the Audi to other makes of care for their safety specifications?" I agree I haven't a clue, I like my Mercedes Benz, which I have yet to drive. We follow Sawyer into the parking garage of my apartment block.

"Miss Steele I will go up and check the apartment first."

"Really Sawyer? My housekeeper is there. I'm sure she would have said something if I'd had unwanted guests, since yesterday?"

"Well, let's get the boxes in the first elevator with me, and Prescott and your father can go in the other?"

"Okay, but I think you are over reacting." I huff and help with the packing things and get in the damn cage with Sam and my dad. Boy, this could get pretty damn fraught if this continues for very long. The doors ping open, and a worried Sawyer is looking at an open door. Apparently the door was open; I am told to head back down, but refuse to leave Sawyer to god knows what in the apartment. Taylor is called and I am passed the phone.

"Ana for god sake do what they fucking tell you."

"Okay, I will, but he may get shot."

"So could you Ana, please let Prescott take you down and Taylor and I will come as soon as we can. Please baby make their jobs easier?"

I agree and get in the elevator with Prescott and my father, both look equally worried. I then realise Milly is in there and instantly want to stop the cage and get back up. I am helped to the car by dad and I sit and wait and we are in there forever when Christian and Taylor pull into the garage. I'm sitting in the car like an errant child caught shoplifting and awaiting retrieval by a responsible adult. He rushes to the door and takes me out of the car inspecting me for damaged bits!

"I didn't even get out of the elevator Christian; honestly worry about poor Sawyer and Milly? I need to get up there Christian."

"As soon as Taylor has checked it out, then of course you can go up." I'm secretly glad I was at Christian's place now and though I won't tell him, I also like that they are looking out for me. Prescott is given the all clear and we pile in the elevator and get out at the top. Christian holds my hand like I'm a nervous kid going to the dentist.

"Stay with me Ana please?" His voice seems troubled and as I go in I see total devastation. My apartment has been wrecked, there isn't a glass surface not smashed, a painting or picture not slashed, the walls have nasty smutty comments on them and all in bright red paint! My lifetime of possessions are broken, torn down, ripped apart or destroyed! I look into the kitchen and see Taylor knelt over Milly. I shake free from Christian and kneel at her side.

"Taylor is she… Is she…" Her lifeless body is lying there. There is blood pooled around her.

"I'm afraid so, she has been shot three times from behind straight through her heart, with what looks like a round from a 9 mm, there are three cases here, and so not a professional hit, they would have removed them. She was cleaning the kitchen, had you eaten Ray when Sawyer picked you up?"

"Yeah, she was cleaning up and going to stop with her daughter until Annie needed her."

"Have you called the police?" I cry as Taylor stops me from picking her up.

"I have, please step back all of you, you're contaminating the crime scene."

I am helped up by Christian and I need the toilet badly. I go to my room, making sure I touch as little as possible Prescott follows me and Christian. When I get to my room, I want to cry, the bed has been hacked to pieces and there is whore written in large blood like letters all over the headboard wall. I grab Christian and cry.

"What have I done to deserve all this, what did Milly do; I am going to be sick Christian."

"I know Baby come on this way, yes?"

"Yeah, through the shoe closet to the dressing room and then the bathroom." I follow Prescott as Christian holds me up. I look at the devastation in the dressing room and shoe closet, broken heels and slashed dresses my underwear is in heaps and it too has red paint on, there isn't a shred of clothing left untouched. I pity the person who has to go through that lot, but there's one thing, there is blood on a few of the dresses, obviously their hand had slipped and been cut by the scissors, when they were hacking through the designer gowns and clothes I had amassed on my travels.

I hope they catch whoever killed Milly and did this. What for petty vengeance? I head into the bathroom and whomever has done the other stuff, has smashed the sinks and the tub and painted more obscenities on the walls again, there is blood on the mirrors and what looks to be a fist, and from the size it's a woman, surly one woman couldn't do all this?

I can't even use the toilet its rammed full with toilet paper. I want to throw up and the only thing in here is a waste paper basket, which Christian empties quickly and my lunch makes a spectacular reappearance and I cry for poor Milly as I do. When did they do this, Sawyer brought dad up here for clothes yesterday and everything was fine then? My throwing up session is finished for now. Hells teeth what have I done, that it caused two women to have been murdered? I Feel light headed and then the darkness envelopes me in her comforting arms.

"Ma'am, are you alright? Sir, Mr Grey, she's blacking out…"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and for reading... pintrest at the top of my profile... hope the new grammar check is working let me know... Redoing each chapter as I go...


	19. Chapter 19

Usual disclaimers, I do not own the rights to the fifty shades branding or the work of E.L. James it remains solely hers…

* * *

Thanks for the great reviews yeah for me, I am a little bit chuffed you like it... More twists and turns to find out who the E is.

* * *

CHAPTER 19:

C POV:

As Taylor and I head out to work I feel different, because I am different, it is so clichéd but being in love really does put a spring in your step. Am I in love? I feel differently, I know I'm acting differently, I think the nearest my staff got to a thank you was me not adding 'I fucking pay your wages so you should be good', at the end of a good day. I hated leaving her I miss her already so this is love right? My heart is beating faster as I am sweating and worrying over the thought of anything bad happening to her. I even hesitate before getting in the car, I want to go back to her that badly…

"Jason, can I ask you something?"

"Sir?"

"How do you know when you have met the one?" I know he was shocked, I used his first name! "You know the one these films and books go on about the one to change your life?"

"This is going to sound lame, but you just do Sir."

"I don't want to get personal, but you have been married twice, were you wrong about the first Mrs Taylor?"

"No, I married her because we got pregnant and I am a man of honour. She was carrying my child and well, we tried to do the love thing, but the only thing we both loved was Sophie."

"That's why I'm screwed up Jason, because I know I love my parents and they love me, and until visiting my aunts I always thought my birth mother hated me. I have lived so long hating I have forgotten how to do the love thing."

"I always find they, you know, women want the hearts and flowers, and it has never failed with Gail."

"Gail and you are happy right?"

"Yes Sir the minute I walked into her sisters bakery I fell in love, it's a different, love to the one I have for my daughter and I'd kill for both of them, but when I met Gail, it was like she filled that missing piece of me, and should this get back to anyone else, I will see to it your underwear is starched more than your shirts Sir, but when we are away or I leave her for any length of time I feel like my hearts being squeezed tight." I oh-ed perhaps Sawyer needs to accompany me more? "I miss Sophie too, but it's different with Gail."

"Thanks Jason, erm Taylor, could you pull over there to the florists?" He stays in the car as I head into the shop. I look around and wonder what to get her, the elegant ivory coloured roses remind me of her beauty, but there is more to her than just her looks, I see a section of wildflowers and not are they colourful and wild, hence them being wild flowers Grey! They just remind me of her.

I am approached by the assistant and start off with ten large displays of a dozen of the roses, and I pick out the foliage and vases and then ask her help with the wild flowers.

"I would like a dozen baskets, displays and bouquets of wildflowers putting together; can you tell me their names?"

"Certainly, Sir, these are Cornflower, Sweet William, California Poppy, Indian Blanket, Wild Lupine, Baby Blue Eyes, Purple Prairie Clover, Mexican Hat, Lemon Mint, Scarlet Flax, Shasta Daisy and my favourite the Evening Primrose."

"I like their colours can you do the delivery's by ten o'clock?"

"Today?"

"Yes, as in two hours?"

"I would have to pull the ladies off their other jobs Sir."

"Whatever it costs to make it happen, please do so, and here is my card thank you, do you have a card to place with them?" She passes me a card and I take out my pen and write what the flowers represent to me.

'No flower is as beautiful as you, but the rose is as elegant and the wild flowers represent the way your very loving, wild and uncomplicated heart has captured mine. You gave me love, I am giving you the flowers and my heart, Christian x.' I phone Gail and alert her they are coming and have a large bouquet made up for her too, her card reads… 'I know I don't say it enough but thank you. Thank you Gail for everything you do for me.'

I pay for the deliveries, the mixed roses go to Gail Taylor and the rest are for Miss Steele both go to the address given and Reynolds is warned the florist will be making a delivery, I laugh as I have emptied the store of most of their wild flowers, and most of their roses and paid the hefty price tag too, but they are worth it. I ask to stop by the shop Taylor buys Gail's 'other' gifts from and he smirks.

"Hearts and flowers means I get a gift too. Remember the starch thing Taylor, it works both ways?" I hop out and buy her the sexiest pieces I can see in Cornflower Blue and have it sent to the apartment warning both Reynolds and Gail to expect them, with the instructions on their placement to Gail. I can do this hearts and flowers stuff.

My day is marred by not knowing how she is and I think I'm annoying the crap out of both Taylor and Gail asking how she is every half an hour, oh okay every ten minutes, had I not got the conference call and the heads if department in I would be home with her right now. Finally, she rings and hearing her voice puts me at ease, she has told John everything and I feel like we have his approval, I had already rang him as soon as I got in, and discussed the events of last night's happening. He had listened as I rambled on about not knowing how to love and will she run when she knows everything. I also tell him he can divulge as much as he feels right with helping her overcome her hurdles with my being heartless before she exploded into my life. I ended the call with some very shocked faces staring back at me, "Sorry gentleman my girl friend need a few minutes of my time. Now where were we?" I had a great morning and lunch was eaten with a very bemused Taylor. I just smiled all the way through our late lunch. I had bought a hotel chain in Asia, which was great, but when Gail phoned and cried thanking me for the flowers I handed the phone to her husband who grinned.

"Way to go Boss, how can I compete with buying half of Buzzie Lizzies?" I gave him the look.

"When this shit is over, have a few weeks anywhere you want to go, use the jet, just disappear and have some you time?"

"Okay, where did you hide the body?" I smirked. "'Cos you sure as hell ain't the boss we had a week ago?"

"I may be changing…" Taylors phone rang and from his face I could see this wasn't good.

"We need to get to Miss Steeles apartment, Sawyer is having difficulty making Ana go with Prescott, she won't leave him. We need to get there and quickly he's spotted blood and there is damage to the place he won't go in until she is safe sir?"

"Have Sawyer pass her his phone."

I panic, I know I lose it a little and try to calm down as both Taylor and I get to the car, it seems to take forever to go the short distance and Taylor is on the speaker to Sawyer as we pull up, there is a dead body, and I wretch thinking that could have been Anastasia. She could be dead. I immediately jump out and pull her from the car as she sobs when I check her over; Prescott is by her side and is scanning the garage. Taylor has gone to investigate. He phones Prescott to say the place is clear and to bring us up. The mood is tense and Ana is visibly shaken Ray is confused, angry, sad and afraid, me I can do nothing but hug Ana and thank god she's safe yes, this is love, had that been her I would feel bereft, I'm feeling it now pain had it really been her, Christ my chest is tight, this love thing is painful.

We get into her apartment and it's wrecked broken glass and walls sprayed with red paint, slut, home wrecker, bitch, you are next to die. I see Taylor in the kitchen area as does Ana and I cannot hold her back as I follow I see her fall to her knees and scream, she screams for her friend and goes to pick her up, Jason speaks and I obey, I pick her up and take her to her rooms, the whole place is trashed, nothing is left everything is destroyed as is Ana and as she loses her lunch in the only place she can, I hold her tightly, Prescott scream at me as Ana blacks out.

"Sir, let go of her, let her breathe, that's right, Sir let her go I have her, Sir?"

"Sorry, yes, sorry Samantha, yes oh god is she alright did I do this?"

"No Sir, I would say it's a panic attack, if you hadn't got a hold of her, she would have landed in the glass and hurt herself. We need to get her out of here." I agree and carry her out, but where?

"She has a panic room here in her closet." Ray is behind me and he taps in a code, then places his hand over the device and when it opens he is going to wipe his prints off.

"No Ray, their prints may have been on the pad too?" I carry her in and the place is massive and has surveillance and sleeping accommodation and stores for what seems like weeks.

"After the attack, she had the rest of the next bedroom made into a walk in wardrobe and this space, she sleeps in here when she's alone."

"She spends her nights locked away and on her own?" My poor Ana...

I place her on the bed and allow Prescott to take a look at her, Ray sits at her other side and I pace the room. I get Taylor in and he phones Welch, who with the help of Ray and Ana's codes gets into the apartment security, she has been very clever because she runs several cameras off different power supplies so in cutting one feed the others automatically come on when their power supply is broken. It's similar to the one I have. They copy over all the feed and leave it for the police, this we cannot brush away and deal with ourselves. Ana starts to come around and as much as I want to hold her, her father needs her more, Prescott steps back and places a vile back in her pocket.

"What was that?"

"Smelling salts Sir." She passes me the vile and I uncap it… Erk.

"Thank you Prescott, I'm sorry about earlier."

"Its fine Sir." I called her Samantha. My mind was on Ana not on intentionally upsetting my staff. "The police are here Sir, I will show them in." She leaves as I climb to Ana's other side, she throws herself in my arms, pulling her onto my lap and I simply rock her. Ray is pacing the room, and then for something to do he empties her safe into a satchel.

"Her personal diaries and passport and you know personal stuff?" I smile as he goes to see if he can help. Leaving Ana and me alone for the time it takes the police to get up here.

"Ana, Baby are you alright?" I am still holding her as her hand is on my heart, the erratic beat of which has slowed down considerably whilst holding her.

"Yes, I'm not the one dead, do you think this is their work you know, Elena and Leila?"

"I don't know I really don't know. I would think Leila possibly, but not Elena, she has minions to do her bidding."

"Yeah, like the deluded Miss Williams! Christian this is a mess."

"Baby, I know, I know." We are interviewed and their tech guy comes to remove the hard drives from her place and we are allowed to leave, John is waiting for us at the apartment, because twice Ana has been in hysterics, understandably so too. He gives her a fast acting injection when she starts having another panic attack and I lay her on our bed and sit with her until the early evening. Ray comes in to sit with her and he has Taylor with him.

"Sir, we have news on Mrs Lincoln, she has been seen going into her home. Her cleaning staff have left and we believe she has a visitor."

"We need to get there before the police. Ray…"

"Go catch the bitch that's doing this, I'll stop with Annie, leave Reynolds and Prescott in here, but please take Sawyer." I smile, he and Sawyer are getting along so I guess that's, as close to him actually being there as he is going to get.

We leave in three cars, Taylor and I in one, Sawyer, Adams and Green in another and the last one has the specialist in, yeah so I have my own specialist team too. Hey, I am worth more than the damn president, I need the backup according to Taylor. We approach the home she has, it's two blocks from my parents place. The specialists equipped with their night vision goggles on head in to inspect the place. The house is clear, but I know there is more to this house than they know about, and I know I have to go in myself. I am followed by Taylor, once I have the correct attire on, the Kevlar lined jacket and body armour, shit if she has a gun my head is the only place she can do damage. I head in, and tell them to head down to the cellars! They do and after a few seconds Taylor takes me down, the wine cellar is intact and the store rooms are empty, the guys study me as I enter the third room and place a code in the keypad, if it still works that is? I'm in luck; she obviously wanted me to return. Taylor and the guys go in first, only for Taylor to return and tell me not to go in, is he fucking kidding me? I have been in there I have been hung from every pillar and post, hook and device in there, I have been beaten black and blue by her in there, what more horrors can there be in there?

"She's dead Sir, Mrs Lincoln is dead and has been a while, her legs are broken and she has been left in there to die, she is mummified and I only know it's her because of the ring she wears and the hair."

"She has the ring on, the large gold and wood cross thing?" The wood is supposed to be from some religious thing, Yeah the arc!

"Yes Sir." That was expensive, so robbery was not the motive.

"I need to get in, if she still has that on, she didn't tell them where her panic room and safe area. That opens the door." He comes back with the ring; Taylor and Sawyer follow me up the stairs and to her library. Careful not to leave prints, I am given a pair of latex gloves as they don theirs. I remove the first edition of Great Expectations and smile, the irony of that book is not lost on me, I gave it to her as a gift for our first Christmas together as Dom and sub, and shiver at the thought of the reward I got. I place the ring in the wall sconce it turns and it then reveals the old room behind, now encased in Steele. I don't know the password, I try her birth date, all ways her bank number and finally Taylor recommend my birth date. I snigger, but fuck me it works.

"You were her obsession Sir."

"It would seem so. Right, let's see who is behind this and how could she have been seen today if that body has been dead a while?" I have a feeling Taylor knew she was back here in Seattle and for some reason he has kept this hidden, as he never does anything without thought, I guess Ana is the reason?

"Sir the phone she used is still active, we just need them to switch it back on, whoever is doing this is using Mrs Lincolns identity, her cars, her phone, her cards and her bank account. The body is too degraded to make a facial recognition but we could get her dental records?"

"She has diamond teeth fillings, well gold crowns with a diamond in each, very garish, but they were her wedding rings, she lost a few teeth when her ex punched her and she had them placed in the back, once they had been melted down, she said they were at least useful for something and her bite was much improved, I believe they are on titanium rods and are the crowns placed on top?"

"I will have one of the team check."

"Do I employ an oral technician on my team?" I find a moment of flippancy is called for.

"He knows what he's doing. Get all the things you need out of her safe Sir, we are going to have to call this in too, fuck me three bodies in as many days. What next a massacre in a sex club?"

"I hope that's in jest, because I do not use sex clubs Taylor as you well know!" I'd laugh or fire his ass, but I need his help.

"Her body has been there at least five months Sir, possible the whole time she was meant to have been in her New York apartment, is there incriminating evidence there?"

"Yes, there is a safe room there too in the guest bedroom, a room like this and it too requires this ring and the codes. I have all the paper work and the photographs, Sawyer please, can you grab the boxes and take them in the car? Taylor there are several USB sticks here too." I phone Welch and follow his instructions as Taylor passes me a remote reader for the hard drives on all her systems here. "How long will that take?"

"A few minutes, time to run a cloth over the marks left by the boxes on the floor and wipe any DNA of yours off anything you touched, when you came in here the last time."

"I only followed her up here when she blackmailed me, to retrieve the photos. As to my DNA she is or was fastidious in her cleaning, she was a little OCD about it actually; besides ten years is a long time ago." One of the guys came up and confirmed the body was that of Elena and I breathed a sigh of relief, so now just who was impersonating her? Could my fucking life get any more complicated if it tried? Taylor was going to New York with the special guys, on the jet and would be back in the morning, hopefully with more answers I would have gone but Ana would be waking soon.

Getting back, I have all the boxes locked in my study having placed the photographs in the safe. The police were here again, I walked them through to the great room and asked did they want a drink?

"No Sir, we are here to ask you if you recognise any of these women they all seemed to play some part of the wrecking of the Miss Steeles apartment and this woman was the ring leader and the one who fired the shots, killing Miss Steeles housekeeper Miss Baer, do you recognise them?" Shit I had been so busy finding the things at Elena's I hadn't been in contact with Welch nor Barney. I looked at the photos. Damn, they were all my ex subs.

"This is Susan Young, that one is Penelope Thomas, this one is Chloe Kingsman and their leader is Leila Williams. All at some point were ex partners of mine."

"As in girlfriends?"

"No, women I had private time with, I am not going into the details of my private life with you, without my attorney present. Our contact ended and they went their own ways. Leila Williams is wanted in connection to the death of a young girl at New Pastures clinic a couple of days ago. She has severe schizophrenia and should be considered very dangerous, she is off her medication and highly volatile. I believe she was last staying with a friend of my family in Bellevue, a Mrs Elena Lincoln, she may be able to help you, with her more recent whereabouts?"

Sawyer had left the monitors on, with the sound, so Taylor and Welch were in the loop. I had also given them the opportunity to find her body and the footage from inside her house on cameras Elena had installed, that like Ana's, were not connected to the main security cameras! She never trusted anyone with all her secrets and I had to wonder why? Welch had removed all footage of our appearance there from the house and traffic cameras; one day I will ask how many laws he is breaking doing such things? I don't want to lie to the police, but neither do I want to tell them everything about my life, our secrets we will disclose when we find more out, who what and where stuff, the who the most important.

"Is there any chance we can speak to Miss Steele?"

"No, I'm sorry but she is heavily sedated as you can imagine, not only is her friend and employee dead, but she has learnt this could be because of our new relationship and she is blaming herself, which it isn't of course, but she is a caring person, who is emotionally wrecked. Miss Williams has tried to poison her, so Miss Steele is staying here with me."

"You suspected Miss Williams of poisoning Miss Steele?"

"The description of the woman trying to poison Miss Steele whilst she was in New Pastures matched that of Leila Williams, she is quite the skilled evader, she whilst posing as her care giver having entered and left the secure unit three times a day for almost a week, giving Anastasia, Miss Steele, tablets which contained arsenic. You should have the report of this, if not Chief Roberts has a copy, the Police Commissioner is looking into it personally for her father, as they served together, and are great friends." He was also Carrick's friend too, so had taken a very personal interest in things and knew we would share all we found out, given I have the resources to hand he does not. I will do anything to keep her safe.

"What was Miss Steele in there for, can we ask?"

"Stress and exhaustion, she has been doing too much and her body was exhausted. She is here so we can take care of her; she was going for a few things to brighten up the place."

"She lives with you?"

"Presently, but she and her father are moving to their own property in the next week or so." Now I had her here I don't want her to go.

"Okay, can one of you bring Miss Steele into the station to fill in a report and Miss Baer's family have been in touch and would like Miss Steele to contact them?"

"Fine, Ana has their details, we will be passing on our condolences ourselves as to the girls and Mrs Lincoln, Sawyer here will give you their last known addresses."

"Thank you, Mr Grey you have been very helpful and please give our condolences to Miss Steele."

"I will and if you need any more help Sawyer here, will give you all the assistance you need." They left just before Ray came from Ana's room.

"How is she?"

"Still was and still is out for the count."

"Gail has made a supper for you and me, I will join you when I make a few phone calls."

"Okay, Son and thank you for today, pretty damn messy this whole damn thing."

"I hope it sorts its self out soon. Give me ten minutes Ray?"

I disappeared into my office and stared at the boxes. I made several calls, including one to Caroline Acton, the personal shopper, I used for Mom and Mia's gifts. Giving her all Ana's measurements I told her she needed everything from sportswear, leisurewear and everything in between from panties to evening wear, make up to fragrances, from the vanilla fragrance she always had around her I presumed she wore La Prairie's Silver Rain? I have a very keen sense of her smell and of the women around me; hers is of fruits and vanilla. Got to love vanilla. Then I phone Welch, telling him to get people in to help. He assures me he has with the help of Barney procured a very good hacker, how does one procure a hacker? Barney has many like minded friends apparently, this one is good at government files, and yes, I know again it's illegal, but I will stop at nothing to protect Ana and my family. They have sent me the files with photos from Anna's flat and they are the same as the ones the officer had already shown me.

Elena's home had been taken over by the cleaning crew, who were in fact the Sub Club. But minus the good doctor Diana Lang, who is working tirelessly with mom, sharing the staff sleeping quarters, as there's an outbreak of measles, she isn't at home because she doesn't want her daughter ill. Clare Moore and Cassidy Hughes were already on their way to London and Japan, I was informed of that this morning. So who is posing as Elena? I studied the tapes over and over, this woman was privy to where the cameras are positioned she keeps her back to the cameras. I put in the first of the USB sticks I found and they are password protected, of course they are. I try my birth date first nothing the usual mothers name her date of birth and then Esclava, and the folders filled the screens, these were her dodgy blackmail files, each one a prominent figure in society and all were in a compromising position and with various women.

The second one I tried the same code and nothing, I tried my name and it opened, this file was everything she had on me copied for insurance, but when I looked the pictures were not me, as there were no scars and one set where dated in these pictures I was actually not the age on the picture, I was out of Harvard and out of her life as a sub and I enlarged the photos, fuck me they were of Tristan, Elena had copied the poses in the originals, she had given me those back. She had recreated, faked or whatever the she thought to be incriminating evidence against me, the sick bitch. How the fuck did she know he was my brother, I have only just found out?

The third file wasn't password protected, but it was a detailed record of everyone I was close to; mom, dad, Mia, Elliot and even Tristan and Emma, how the fuck had she got their files? My team couldn't find anything on Emma, but here she was and I was looking at the image of my mother. I am sitting and reading her file she is some sort of a missionary in Africa? She didn't turn her back on her family before her parents died; she entered the convent… She was a nun… Sister Mary Peter, well that was a surprise, unable to attend their funeral because she was on a mission, whatever that meant? She had given her inheritance to the church upon her return home along with all the assets she was left, which included their homes, their land, all of this left to her not him, he challenged the will and lost keeping only a third of the money left in their accounts, so there was bad blood on his part, a jealous sibling rivalry perhaps? A further surprise too was there in black and white and with proof too, Tristan was married to one Eliza Marie Lincoln, who the fuck was she, was she Elena's daughter? If she was, this was just a little too close to home and a fucking way bigger cluster fuck than I thought or could have imagined, all their plans and secrets and mystery's were coming out of the woodwork like fucking termites they were eating away and into my life and that of Ana.

I looked at their Vegas Marriage licence and she is forty five and had so obviously married a toy boy, she was a cougar, I believe this is the expression used? So Elena was like her Stepmother then? Unless she is an ex Mrs Matthew Lincoln? Eliza was about the same age as Elena, so perhaps Daddy Dearest pissed her off marring a woman her own age? She was after all his much younger trophy wife, which was what my mother's friends used to say she was. A blonde had boobs and a younger model than the ones he had before and after too, he could have had a family back home in Arizona, I never checked when I destroyed his business, that was all I was interested in, not his family, just ruining him.

Eliza perhaps was Matt Lincolns daughter and Elena's step daughter, but she never mentioned her? She is so not Elena's daughter then, and I never asked about Linc much! You don't say oh how's the husband, whilst your being whipped and chained by the fellas wife, it just wasn't the done-thing, to pass small talk about our families, I only really knew them then because they were just Mom and Dad's friends and she was reluctantly accepted as part of my mother's group of friends because of Linc's standing in the community, I do know they moved here when I was fifteen, and I heard the women say they thought she had affairs with the pool boy because she was a sad person and then they'd laugh, little would they laugh if they could see the reports I could on the number of their husbands she had in their back pocket. I ring Welch, this man, like Barney never sleeps.

"Boss, I am seeing what you are seeing, this a pond full of biting gators Sir."

"You reckon? "

"Usual checks to be done?"

"Deeper the better too, and on Matthew Lincoln he hasn't raised his motherfucking head since I buried his company and left him penniless!"

"I think there's a motive Sir?"

"Run my sister through the papal directory, that's a first, do they have a directory of you know nuns, priests bishops and pope type holy folks?"

"Funnily enough, yes and they have some of the best firewalls, being as they are more secret than the Mafia, the new girl will be good on that. Barney thanks you he's even wearing a tie to work today."

"A suit and tie I'm impressed."

"No you won't be, its holding his corduroy pants up!" I laugh oh god it's good to laugh.

"I am going to introduce a dress code for you lot working in the depths of GEH."

"Don't push it, we have just got him to agree to shower once a week and not bi-monthly, we had to reason with him he wasn't doing the ozone any favours because of the air fresheners we used in a day in our quest to shift the niff. He had a shower last night and even combed the food out of his face pubes."

"Nice Welch you work with slobs."

"I work with frickin geniuses Grey, they are damned Idiot Geniuses." I had to agree. "I will get back to you as soon as I know anything." I thanked him and was now having images, flash my brain, about mice living in Barneys beard…

Could this all be down to me fucking Matthew Lincoln over? That revenge was had because he found out about me and Elena and nearly killed her and I, she said nothing, if she didn't press charges, he agreed she got the house and a decent pay off and I agreed to silence because of my parents, being caught having kinky sex in their pool house wasn't the best thing. Eventually I had my payback; it was served five years later, when I got my revenge for the beating I received at his hands. I bought all the shares in his company available, it wasn't doing so well and he sold more and more, as did his brother, so by the time I had enough shares to take over he was already left with no personal fortune, in fact, he left with nothing, his wine whiskey, golf clubs and other clubs and even younger wives made pretty short work of the remaining funds he had. So I took the old six generation family owned business and broke it up, selling it from under him, revenge was a dish served cold that day.

So I had another E to add to the few I already had, Emma my sister is hardly a candidate for being the flower gifter, Eliza maybe? I also had an ex submissive called Enya, but she was a lawyer and based in Canada, her checks revealed she was now a seasoned Dom herself and happy in her life both personal and working, besides she ended our contract not me. I had to think this was a revenge aimed at me. Anastasia had suffered at the hands of my ex submissive's the evidence was there, but who was the person running the show? My head ached so I went for supper with Ray.

"Sorry about that, I had to order Ana more clothes, and personal things, check on the reports and photos and things taken at the scene. It seems my ex-girlfriends are ganging up on her." I couldn't tell him they were submissive's. Ana agreed that ex-girlfriends or partners seemed a better tale. "They want what she has and are stopping at nothing to get it. Listen Ray I have to be honest here they are targeting me, and in doing so she is in danger, so for now can you both stay here the Bellevue house is going to be murder to secure? As it is, Mom and Dad's place already came with it and dad added to it over the years and so has Taylor and my men over the past five years, your place, though smaller, will take time to get it secure and for now, she can be kept safe here. I have an idea to help her stay here seem a little less prison too."

"Yeah, I understand she comes first, but I can look after myself there, and Christian, I do know they weren't girlfriends! I know they were paid escorts of some description! Did you not think I wouldn't have you checked out, you are after all dating my heart and she is all I care about? I know the shit you are facing is because of this woman Lincoln, she is an old paramour I believe?" Okay, he does know I was with a married woman, but hardly in a loving, caring nurturing role or a normal sexual one, just whips and kink, that was too much to divulge.

"Fuck do you want a job with my guys?"

"Listen Son, there's very little that can shock me anymore and the lads here seem to think you are a good guy, Sawyer he likes you and no, he hasn't told me anything. Ana doesn't know it, but I was Special Forces, and I still have some good friends with clout, and will use what means I have to keep her safe. That life have you stopped those things?"

"That isn't what I want anymore. Ana is all I need, she, she well she freed me."

"She gets in there alright, you are loved unconditionally unless you piss her off and then god help you. Take this place, it was her father's place you know that right? He was a mean son of a bitch, with a nasty mouth, when she tried to introduce herself nicely, stopping him from making a total ass of himself, when he came on to her at a modelling event she was at. Him not knowing she was his daughter, in fact, he denied her outright to her face, he called her a money grabbing bastard, out for all she could get, she was just like her whore of a mother, she was after his money too Carla was just a tramp, out to trick him into marrying her with someone else's bastard, he actually said Annie was my child and she married the baby's real daddy when her plan failed.

Annie took it well really taking everything from him, but she made it known that she had never thought of him as her father, that she didn't take everything because he denied her, what she did it for was simply because he said she was like her mother, that was why, she was not her mother and he was the bastard not her and he was a poorer bastard for not having her in his life, that was a mighty fine day for her seeing him suffer?" Where did that come from, was he telling me that Ana was as ruthless as me and that if I fuck up she will destroy me, oops point understood Ray.

"I know she said, though she calls him…"

"The sperm donor, I know always makes me laugh, she actually calls him Tadpole."

"Oh, she has a wicked sense of humour and a great deal of love for you. So, you are not stopping here, because should anything happen to you she would be devastated, you are her only family Ray?"

"Nope, I will get Sam Rodriquez to come and stop he's lonely in Portland, he can spend the days fishing, the boats being brought to the house on Monday, so he's coming too, and Jose is here for the time being, he has opened a gallery in town, so they can live with me there's plenty of room. I think she's better off here, for now."

"I can help with his move."

"All done and dusted, now I said I needed a minute or two of your time, can I have it now?"

"Yes Sir."

"Less of the Sir, I'm Ray."

"Yes, Ray."

"Well a few weeks back, I had a little bit of a turn and Son the results weren't that great, I need heart surgery, there is only so many takeaways and unhealthy eating this ole heart can take, so I am asking you to look out for her, if anything you know happens to me?" I can't take this in so how will Ana?

"Mom knows some great people, money is no object Ray we will get you the best help possible."

"Son, your gonna kill me with over kindness, I have the best doctors possible, at Seattle Northwest Hospital has me in hand and yes I know that's where your mom's based. I just don't want Ana to worry about me too."

"She will anyway, it's a given."

"Well, I am just forewarning you Son she will need you to lean on."

"I have the shoulder, ready and waiting. Now eat, Gail only cooks healthy I insist on it."

"I know she said; besides Annie does too. She noticed the takeaway boxes, one visit home, and she cooked for a solid week and at the end of the week I had more healthy ready meals, handmade by Annie, than Wal-Mart, or I did, I bet they went down well, the Reverend Thomas always had her cooking there on her visits home?" He sighed as we tucked into the curry that Gail had left.

"So, how good are your connections at finding nuns?" I laugh and tell Ray all about my sister, who is a real life nun.

"Pretty damn good actually; we did have a chaplain in my squad, it so happens that he wears a fancy frock now."

"Good to know we have a hand at the gods' table then."

"It's not what you know, but who." He smiles as he sips a beer and I frown.

"One is all I'm allowed and I enjoy it."

"I won't say anything if you have a light, they are in the fridge not the cooler."

"Cheers Son, here's to Annie."

"To Ana." We clink bottles as she comes out looking lost and mushed up, fucking hell she's beautiful and looking at her my troubles melt away…

* * *

Thanks for the great reviews sorry this wasn't as quick as the others, but I got my muse back for the three books I have on the go, to join the ones I have already on Smashwords. Christine Wood all free too for the next few weeks lol sorry shameless plugging...

* * *

PINTREST: / christinewoodso / images-for-fifty-falls / take away spaces/


	20. Chapter 20

Usual disclaimers, I do not own the rights to the fifty shades branding or the work of EL James it remains solely hers…

* * *

Sweet sub: I did say there were more Emma's in the world than poor Ethan's! Perhaps the reunion between Sister Mary Peter and Christian later will reveal more home truths about the brother they both hate… Hate spoilers lol but that's a good one I'm working on lol…

* * *

CHAPTER 20:

_"Cheers Son, here's to Annie."_

_"To Ana."_

_We clink bottles as she comes out looking lost and mushed up, fucking hell she's beautiful and looking at her my troubles melt away… Err rewind, on closer inspection, she looks like a Pop-eyed Goldfish, strike that one of the big eyed Powderpuff or Powerpuff girls; I didn't watch them Mia did. Her eyes are red and swollen and she is snotting, wow she has a fucking cold on top of all this, poor Ana, I will get mom around to give her a flu shot and get Taylor to the drug store for flu things, do I have flu things already in? I don't get colds, now how to be tactful and tell her she looks like crap, my crap, but still she looks like crap…?_

Ana's POV:

"Hello, how long have I been asleep?" I sniffled and sneezed again, that's what had woken me the sneeze from hell, it frightened the bejaysus outta me, as Jay says. Christian looks like I have snotted on his favourite Armani.

"Anastasia are you coming down with a cold Baby?" Oh great, he can get his nose and that pretty mouth in that place and he's afraid of a little snot, really Christian?

"No Christian I seem to have got myself some sort of pollen allergy, it may be down to the fact I, or sorry we have half the farmer's meadow and all the roses from some old dears back garden in our bedroom, we should have taken them out of there! Christian I forgot to thank you for the flowers they are beautiful, but all I needed was the heart of the man who sent them, so can one bunch be enough next time?" He smiles and blushes, sweet.

"Annie you should still be in bed, resting."

"Erm, I can't, I sneeze like a bitch with a bee stuck up my nose, Dad."

"Your dad's right Ana please go back, I will fetch you something to eat through and a cup of tea and remove the flowers, I may have gone a little overboard with my show of affection, duly noted one bunch shows you I care Miss Steele."

"Dad, Christian I'm fine for now, I put them on the balcony and it looks really pretty out there and very girly too. I need some questions answered. Firstly, why did Taylor not have poor Milly covered up so I couldn't see her? Why did you make Christian bring me up, Dad?"

Dad jumped in to answer, that's why I asked right, to get answers and get these people found? Well we got lucky, my daddy well he's superman, a cop, a soldier and my white knight all rolled into one, my dad, he has been the one the local sheriff had on speed dial back home for just such emergencies he was a consultant, I always said he should have gone down the NCIS route and he could have been my very own Jethro Leroy Gibbs, but he loved the boats and just helping out when Sherriff Dillard got in over his head, not that we had murders and crazy assed women running around, yeah of course there must have been, we weren't living in a dome, we must have had kooks there too, shit my heads ten questions ahead of my mouth and my minds way back in fucking Portland. You asked, let him answer, but would I like what I found out? I sneezed and Christian gave me a handkerchief and a smile, my panties just got wetter, focus Anastasia Steele…

"It's not like episodes on television where they cover the body in a coat or place a bed sheet over them Baby Girl, they actually do contaminate the crime scene, we shouldn't have even gone in there and to be honest with you. Christian didn't want you to see it, he wanted you to go back home, but I knew you wouldn't rest, so it's my fault, I thought the body may have been in the bedroom or somewhere other than right there in the kitchen so open, and Taylor didn't say it was Milly. I just presumed it was someone else, as Milly was leaving when I left, right after she washed the pots I had used at lunch." Daddy wished he'd waited and taken her to the airport but he was worried about me. I could see the pain in his eyes. This mess is one holy clusterfuck, Christian loves this word? If it was just Christian then why wreck my place try to kill me, Christian and I have not gone public, other than him carrying me out of lunch drunk, it has to be Christian surely, I know I haven't pissed anyone off, well I hope not?

"Daddy, I would have demanded to see her and nobody could have stopped me you were right, I was just so shocked that I wasn't more affected by it all the blood and stuff."

"Ana please come and sit here; I will get you some supper." Christian is doing some sort of avoidance thing. So I play along.

"What did you have?" I say to the grey eyes staring into mine.

"Chicken curry." Am I really discussing a dead body and chicken curry in the same conversation? How bizarre is that? What I wanted to do was ask the who, what and why thing. Why was I not more traumatised by Milly's death, why did the blood not freak me out more as it did when I killed him? I sat and looked down at my hands as Christian got up to do my food. Stop, I can do that my inner Ana said, sad Ana just took the curry from him, sad Ana poked at the dinner she didn't really want. Mad Ana picked the plate up and sent it flying smack onto one of Christian's pristine ice cold white walls. God that felt better.

Dad sat and watched and then Christian made me another plate. He smiled and then pointed to the space at the side of the very nice splodge of yellow, I picked it up and flung that one too and another and another. Oh god the relief as the last plate slowly left my hands and crashed against the iceberg wall, which was now looking like a modern art installation, I will call this work of art, 'Murder, Curry and Ana' I may have to actually paint that for real.

"Do you feel better now Anastasia?"

"Much better, thank you Christian, that was very therapeutic. Now where's the dust pan and brushes kept?" I spotted Gail. Oh, poor Gail.

"Please Anastasia, Gail can clear it."

"Like hell she can, excuse me, but did she throw four plates of that delicious smelling food at the wall?" I made that don't cross me look, at the smiling woman.

"No, but she won't mind, she does it for me enough. That wall has been repainted numerous times, so many times that Elliot wanted to actually put a bulls eye on it, it's had phones thrown at it, which have also cracked the plaster, numerous food dishes, many pieces of crockery and glasses with varying contents thrown at it..." He really is reliant on other people to help clear his messes

"But. I. Will. Mind. Christian. I will mind her clearing up my mess; it's a push letting her do my smalls Christian, and this I will clear up myself!" Both he and Gail pointed at the room at the side of the kitchen. I shooed away Gail with a smile on her face and after a quick look at the art she went back to her quarters. Dad told Christian to leave me to it and I set about clearing it up as best I could. When I had finished the removal of the very nice smelling Masala curry, the wall looked like had a rag rolled it in Turmeric and the whole great room smelt like an Indian restaurant, no amount of air freshener was shifting that, perhaps bring in the flowers would add to the aromas of the spice shop, nope snot noses are so not a good look on me... I placed the bag of broken plates and food in several bags and placed it in the room. Gail would take it down tomorrow.

"I guess the place did need a little colour, adding Baby." Christian had made me a warm chicken sub and added some chips and gave me a hot water with a tea bag on the side, well he assembled one from the contents of the fridge and zapped it in the microwave, and placed it on the breakfast bar smiling at his achievement, crap he isn't allowed to cook, something was said about two new kitchens needed? I forgot.

"Sorry I will have it painted of course. Maybe a paler orange?" I told him as I thanked him for my supper. His face was a picture; I'm thinking that's too much colour for him, especially as the wall looks as I said, like an iceberg and it stretches up over three floors.

"Elliot has a painting crew on hand, putting some much needed colour into Grey House at the moment, because I liked the look of AS Corp. All the smiles and friendly faces people were relaxed I think the ambiance of the place is more welcoming, like it's boss."

"Hmm, I had read a study that if your workplace is too clinical all you get is robots, and the boss of GEH just needs to relax a little, perhaps warm hues of pale yellow or pale creams and pinks? You are distracting me from my need to know stuff, Christian you are very sneaky." He shrugged his shoulders and both Dad and he joined me for a beer at the breakfast bar.

"I will acquiesce to your wisdom on this point, as it has been said that my employees look like they should be on a Stepford Wives Movie set?"

"They are very clinical, but my place is too relaxed, perhaps meet halfway, if you still want AS Corp?"

"I do, Ros is raving about its easy incorporation into GEH Inc. Ana what do you really want to talk about Baby?"

"Everything, nothing, something and I don't know what else?"

"That covers a lot of 'not sure' there Annie, can you be specific for your old dad?"

"Firstly, if they were being watched, how did they get into my place? Secondly was my place being watched by your guys? Thirdly, how has Leila gotten into these places Fourthly, how am I upsetting Elena Lincoln having never met the lune? Finally did the feeds from the cameras pick anything up and was it Leila?"

"My men were not able to find Leila, though she was last seen in Elena's house, near my parents' place, she was the one who shot Milly too." Oh, that bitch is going down and not to a facility she breaks in and out of them far too easily.

"Christian have they got cover?"

"Yes Ana they have but thanks for worrying about them."

"You're welcome; I like your mom and Mia. Your dad was like you a head rub and a walkway."

"They all have protection. Mia and Jay have one and Jay has been asked not to leave Mia's side."

"Good, I liked them together they need each other; Mia was very confused about her sexuality back in France, but they had a smoking hot thing going with none of the funny stuff she did with Anya." Opps my mouth they perhaps didn't know?

"Quite, but they are engaged you may be interested to learn?"

"No shit, I mean good for them." Opps he looks pretty pissed, why Jay is a great guy and he calms Mia down. He has focused the once giddy girl with his calm nature and a good business head, why he left university I will never know? Focus Steele you are wandering.

"Quite, now the security issues, they have been tightened up, but each girl only had the one person watching them, all lived in apartments with multiple exits, perhaps two would have been better it is now anyway. Elena in all the Intel we had on her, was stranded in her New York apartment with two broken legs, the man watching her said she ordered in and worked from home. Never leaving her apartment, when in truth someone had brought her to Seattle and left her in her torture chamber and left her there to die, but I didn't see the body, though Taylor did. He confirmed it was her and so it raised another point, who was the woman my security had seen today going into her home dressed as Elena? This person or persons have taken over her identity."

"Holy fuck, gimmy a pen I am going to pen me a bestselling novel outta this Son!"

"I know Ray, I know and that's not the half of it. The guy at your place was distracted by a very pretty girl who spilled her shopping, going into your building, giving the four of them enough time to get in, so it seems they were a five woman team."

"All of them brown haired, blue eyed girls Christian?" He dipped his head again.

"I'm afraid so." Dad got up to use the powder room. He actually said head, but that always made me shudder.

"Listen you dated a few nut jobs Christian, what did you expect they liked being fucked, beaten and whipped hardly the norm Dear, that should have been a sign Christian!"

"Fair point well-made Anastasia, listen your dad knows I had or thinks I had escorts he had me checked out!"

"You thought he wouldn't after all the crap I have been through Christian. You're still here so you must have passed muster!"

"You think?"

"I know and Pappy thought the world of you too."

I sighed as his hand stroked my cheek tenderly. Dad returned and asked to see the stuff Christian had and he meant everything. We looked at the computer files and dad took in the details a normal person could have missed. He sat in Christians chair and forwarded the file of the house footage from Elena's and mine and sent a note to enlarge the reflections in the shiny surfaces and the paperwork she was holding, she has a file in her hand with a crest on the front. Also, any travel information in the past six months on Mrs Elena Lincoln, both domestic and abroad. Also a look see at on the current whereabouts of a Sister Mary Peters, last known whereabouts Africa, she is a nun working in a missionary, look at all the Catholic Church ran missions, which made Christian smile.

"Son it goes nowhere but to Uncle Norm and back here, he's a good man to have." He tapped his nose."

"I presume he is doing this off the books?"

"Off the books and behind many closed doors Son, so yep, don't ask so you don't know if the shit hits the fan. Annie do you know the really great talent you have?"

"I have many; please narrow it down a little." Both my father and Christian said "you do" together, okay, now I looked a little flushed, as did the pair of them.

"The paperwork thing on a planning and the header board thing you do, see that two way mirrors back there, do your thing with the boxes and yes Christian she may see your dirty laundry, but knowing Annie she already knows this, have you forgotten her own personal collection? Speaking of which, you took photos of their cars, I did notice some drove the same red car, an Audi? There are a few shots of them driving up to the restaurant in other cars, they need checking out." He went for coffee and doughnuts, good look finding those Gail doesn't cook crap.

"Christian did you and Cassidy have a thing?" His face dropped, I had worked with her a few times before and I know Jose used her in the shots at the Space Needle. "Did you see her when she was in town?"

"No Baby I did not and she is on her way to London, we had two appointments and we were incompatible, if it's of any comfort she didn't see me naked, nor did I have sex with her. Like I said she and I were not compatible, though I did want to whip her harder just to shut her up."

"Oh, okay." I needed to focus on the more nuttier members of his kinky fucked up and dangerous murdering harem of substandard minions, who were working for Elena or her friend.

"Ana I don't want this to continually make you sad, but I had a past. I don't want to taint us with that past; alas, I seem to be failing on all levels here!"

"You are not failing Christian; I'm just coming to terms with it. Come one we don't have room in here, how about the bedroom down here use those internal blinds thingies in the magic window thingies you have, and do a whole wall of glass thingies?"

"Very technical Ana, thingies, we must patent it, but yes, it would be better and more spacious and there's a toilet in there, I think this is going to be a long night Baby, because Taylor should be here soon he picked the things up from Elena's apartment in New York today."

"Do I need to know if it was all above board, and where there anymore fucking bodies?"

"Watch the mouth Miss Steele and no there were no bodies and he is going through it on the plane, we used keys to get in, as she rented the apartment from me, on a long lease before we fell out and she keeps strictly to its terms too so I can't pitch her out of it, plus we could I thought monitor her."

"Sorry you failed there sunshine really failed. Come on then use those muscles and get the boxes on the bed. I need a marker pen and umm post it notes."

"In the top drawer of my desk."

"She loves you Christian."

"Who Baby?"

"Bitch Troll Ho, Elena Lincoln, AKA Mrs Robinson, the seducer of young fucking impressionable dunderheads and like minded hornie university students, she was old enough to be your fucking mother, so yes Mrs Robison she stays…"

"Ana I have said this before, I love you. I don't cheat and I am monogamous in all my relationships Anastasia. You have nothing to worry about. She, hand on my heart was the worst thing ever to land in my life. Do you need a hand, I would be interested in some of this stuff."

"Yes why not, besides you know the business side of her life I guess, you are a silent partner in Esclava. Though why I do not know, I would guess she had leverage on you or was she good at the beauty thing?"

"Ana please listen to me; we were no longer connected in any way. Our business partnership ended when she refinanced her share of the chain without my knowledge. My finance company took over the loans and then promptly called in her markers, all of them, finally causing her to ask me for help, I then became sole owner of a beauty chain and she disappeared to New York threatening revenge, which I thought she was having now, but she must have had a partner in all this who turned the tables around and killed the woman, and is doing this for some other reason. They are probably as twisted as she is, sorry was. I went back to the salons and we stripped them back, the finance and the actual building and did a massive re-launch, I had to Baby, finding out she had re-mortgaged her share not once but twice, I had to take a bigger look into the salons finances and found that they were also used to front her side line of up market escorts, they were nothing more than high paid prostitutes and she was no more than a madam of a high class brothel, she fed her clients' needs through the girls in the salon, under the guise of therapies and treatments, filmed them and then used the clients more lurid secrets, into the more profitable business of blackmail, I haven't seen her for two years and suddenly I thought she was back, she used to call me boy. I hate that woman see her face, this is pure evil Baby pure evil." He tossed a picture at me and I looked at it.

"Okay, this may be Elena, but she was not the one who called you boy."

"WHAT… WHO WAS SHE THEN?"

"I don't bloody well know; please do not shout at me. I have a picture of her somewhere, here."

"I am so sorry Ana really, but this is driving me mad, I close one door and opener."

"I know so keep calm and pass me my laptop unless Barney purged them off?" He grinned.

"He did, all we have is the boxes should I take them through to the bedroom?"

"I really have had it with fucking boxes."

"Annie darling watch your mouth or I will wash it out for you." I'd forgotten he was still in here and we had discussed Mrs Robison, oops too late, Dad probably knows all this anyway.

"Yes, Daddy." I gave Christian the finger. "I will smack your legs if you use silent swear words too, young lady."

I urghhhed and went to the bunny boilers bunker, the boxes were empty and the windows were filled. Christian came back. I was having an arghhhh moment, was this really all happening to me to Christian to us and why was it? Those answers were on this board and I wanted the damn answers, now I had just added my collection to the damn mountain of Christian crap. I sift and sort and do what I am good at, sorting the wheat from the chaff. I watch as Christian reads a piece of paper and either smiles or tuts rather loudly. Her last will and testament is here too. I will leave that to the man immersing himself back into the life he had. I, meanwhile, have a timeline and a pretty good breakdown on the windows, faces amounts and places. She was a madam of a brothel and a seasoned blackmailer and a dominant over young boys, who were not young enough to make her a paedophile, but she came close a few times.

I then start to add the photos in and as I grab a file photos scatter from it and I stand and stare, he is there and was he was her submissive? I stand back. I clear the next glass partition and put down the blind, he is dead, he cannot hurt me, I say this over and over, my mantra will save me. 'This is needed, this is wanted, and this will make me better…' I say it over and over, and then I ask for Christians help, knowing one of my failures is not asking for help, this small thing makes me feel good.

"I need you to look on the back of every photo Christian there is a date stamp and a name. She was a busy old hag it seems and kept it barely legal."

"Baby are you going to be alright."

"Smashing Christian I'm simply smashing. Now first one…"

We end up with pictures from the early nineties to seven months before she died or was killed or simply fell over in the dungeon and had nobody to help her open the door when she fell? I wonder in my mind did she suffer like these boys did? I look and there are no pictures of Christian and I find myself silently cheering, not having to see his young body treated like a whipping boy. I note that Tristan was her whipping boy five years after she and Christian ended their thing. She has Tristan's and my modelling contracts from Evoke, with them five other boys who looked similar or close to the look of my man and Cassidy and Anya's too. She then commissioned Yasmin Ono to recapture some of the shots she had taken of Christian, using me Cassidy and Anya as the witless subs in them. She paid Yasmin very well and allowed her to keep the faceless images. I hated that day, but the costumes were bigger than some of the lingerie I modelled, it just felt degrading having a collar on and being walked like a dog and doing the same to Tristan, is that what she did to Christian, he's look over and has a moment yes he was, these photos didn't make the wall, because we had others.

Christian was sat, putting his finishing touches to the blackmail wall, seeing who on there could aid the five fuckers, as I had now named them, in their devious plot to kill me and Christian, he had a few good names for the tech guys to look at. We had still to suss who number five was, the one who distracted the doughnut eating security guard, who has since been replaced with one of Taylors recommendations, the night guy is good, as are the weekend guys, I did say to Christian it was like shutting the stable door after the horse has bolted, me? I gave up and let him have his say, anyway, I'm selling the damn thing to him, so it's his problem then.

Taylor came in an hour later with yet another two guys who dumped four more boxes on the bed and took the rest through to Dad. Christian and Taylor followed. I stopped here and did those boxes too. I was in there for what seemed like forever, thank god the Taylor's lot were all mainly duplicates, it made easier work for me, when suddenly I heard, "NO, NO, NO, NO, " I rushed through to see what the screaming was about. I was shocked at what I saw there were pictures of me, naked pictures of me with him, my gut froze and then I released the contents of supper on the floor, they were pictures of the assault, the first time! I looked at my dad and Christian. There was nothing I could do. I don't remember there being someone else there, was there, no, I still cannot remember?

"How did I not know they had done that?" Taylor had me in his arms, as Dad was sat head in hands, and Christian? Well, he looked disgusted. I looked for comfort from Christian and took it from Taylor.

"You were drugged; did you go for drinks with this woman?" I looked at the picture fucking hell I had just asked Christian about Cassidy hours before. What the hell?

"Yes, she Anya and he and I were part of the erotic shoot the first one I did for Yazmin Ono; please tell me she was not taking the photographs?"

"No, but Elena commissioned them, using you and the other two girl's likeness to the subs Christian used and Tristan's likeness to him. She perhaps could have come across prior work you had both done together?"

"No, Taylor that was the two weeks from hell, he and I went on dates did the shoot went to dinner with the others, and hung out on the last night he didn't take no for an answer. I ignored him, me and the girls danced and drank the drinks the other two brought me, he just sat and festered at the table. I wondered why I didn't put up more of a fight. Cassidy and he did get along well; he kept calling her a sister from another mother."

"For fucks sake, if my security has slipped up and she is my sister too, I will fucking sack the lot of you?" Taylor simply raised his eyebrow at his empty threat; he couldn't live without Gail and Taylor.

"Christian calm down, she is my age and by then both your parents were dead you moron, so fucking calm down and work this out, it was me in those pictures not you, I was there and knew nothing that went on. I was oblivious to the assault, so drop it, I hope you do the same, as I'm having to do, and a lot more of your ex sexes are on my bunny boilers window. Which I need to go sort out, come see me when you sort your shit out. I have a photo to find and I am coming to the end of the wall Taylor. Christian come find me when you snap out of this please?"

I look back as I finally finish and now it's all up there, it's a kinky BDSM nightmare, young boys business men, girls so fucked up they liked being whipped, whether consensual or not they were fucked up. I put the rest of the crap in the boxes leaving out the cars photos dad requested and the building deeds for property owned by Mrs Robinson and her will. I looked through the photos finally finding the one I needed and shouted for Christian…

"Here it is Christian." He came in and dropped to the bed as he stared at the photo. He was pale and not speaking. I sat at his side as he looked at the woman. He knew her and he was hurting, he loved this woman, whether he admits it or not, there is a loss in his eyes, a loss of trust and look of a man in love, scorned.

"Who is she Christian?" He ignored me. "Who. Baby. Tell me, who she is?"

"Diana Lang, the doctor, the good Mom, the one my mom loves, the sainted provider for her disabled daughter. Why is she behind all this, because I ended it because she was jumping up and down on Elliot's dick? She cheated on me she used me she..."

"This hurts you, because she was giving you the more you craved, she was not like the others, you thought she was the one?"

"I don't know that she was the one, but of all the submissive's I've had she was the one I would have taken home to meet Grace, yes." My heart felt tight, he had said I was the only one he would have ever introduce to his family. I looked at his face and wondered would he be that dejected if I left or cheated on him? I stacked the boxes and told him I'd had enough for the night.

"Baby I will be in later we have to go through the USB sticks Taylor brought back and your Uncle has sent the files through."

"Okay, whatever. I will be in bed, I'm having a bath, remember to lock this damn bedroom door."

"Ana, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm tired and my headaches. See you later Christian."

I got off the bed and walked to our room, our room? It was his room in his tower in the sky, I was a guest in his kingdom. I drew the bath and added a handful of the foaming salts and climbed in the bath, I soaked there for what seemed an eternity, mulling things through my head. John said this relationship wouldn't be easy, but he wasn't wrong, it was not normal and easy it would never be, I'm too insecure for all this, I can't give him what he needs. The loss in his eyes was too much when he looked at the photo of the only sub he loved. I needed to leave to get out of here and away from the madness of Christian Grey. I was not going to stand and watch my kingdom burn whilst I danced to the fiddle playing of Christian 'Nero' Grey. I then started to cry, I cried so loudly I didn't hear him come in nor did I see him...

"This baby was too much for you too soon I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for lying to me?"

"I have never lied to you Anastasia." The way he said my name scratched by brain like moms way of saying it when she was pissed at me… "Why would you say that, what did I lie about?"

"You told me I was the only one you have ever wanted to take home! Christian, that made me feel so special and wanted."

"You are Baby I want you. You are the girl who changed me, you did that not Diana, I was still fucked up back then, but of all of them she and I talked, she wasn't the same as the others, but in the end she changed, she wanted the more and I didn't, I was willing to try and god I tried so many times to take her on a date and failed every time too, she wasn't the girl to take home to mom, but she was the nearest to get to that, until I met you and I do want to take you to see my family and I want to take you as my girlfriend, NOT and I repeat NOT my sub acting like my girlfriend, but my real life actual fucking beautiful girlfriend. As for me seeing those pictures I was ashamed that my blood is tainted with that of him and seeing him doing that to you made me wonder, do you see him doing those things to you, or me Christian-Fucked-Up-Again-Grey making love to you?"

"I see you and your fifty shades Christian, but I have problems too, this is the first relationship I have ever had, the first time I have ever allowed myself to be loved and made love to, I don't want to keep rehashing the crap going on with who you were and until I get some clarity, I want to go to a hotel or something, all this is making me ill again, and sorry Christian I am not going back to being that Ana ever again!"

"So you are leaving me?"

"For a while yes, just for a few hours just to get some fresh air, get some clear thoughts back up here." I tap my head.

"You're coming back?"

"Yes."

"Promise."

"Yes."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise, because Christian I have always loved you, but seeing all that down there means this shit is real, your past is real, my past is real. I hope to god we can get past this Christian because if we can't, I am ruined, because I will never want to get fixed for anyone else to kill more of me..."

"Ana I will do anything for you, anything." He suddenly stripped off, leaving on his boxer briefs and took up the stance in the photos I had tirelessly trawled through, he was knelt on the floor his arms on thighs and palms up, his head down and silent, nothing but the faucet dripping could be heard in the room, he was Christian the submissive, holy crap. As I stood to get out of the bath the water emptying sounded all around the room, the room sounded echoic, so, so silent. Seeing him broken was too much to see. I emptied the water and knelt to face his front looking at him praying for him to say something, anything was better than this deafening silence. I reached over and lay my hands on top of the offered up hands and kissed the top of his head. Nothing, what do I do go all Dom on his ass when that's not me? I just wanted space but having that space was hurting him, can he not trust I will be back tomorrow I just want a night?

"Please Christian get up." Nothing, not even a change in a heartbeat. I have counted them over and over and it has stopped racing as it did when he took up the stance but he is calm now.

"Christian I cannot be like Elena ever, is that what you want me to do beat you and scream at you? That is never going to happen. I can't believe you want me to do this, I mean that to you, do you think this is what I want? All I asked for was a night away to think, to be me, to get some peace in my head before it bursts open and I lose it completely. Christian Trevelyan Grey, get up and get up now or I leave and you can fucking stay like that forever, in fact pull this shit again and I move away forever, get up or we are through and I mean it." I get up to walk away and his arm catches mine and pulls me down.

"You promise you're coming back?"

"I promise Christian."

"Well, I will leave them, this place is safe and I need you to be safe." Then I panic, he will be out there alone and I need him safe too, fuck I'm screwed. "All I need is a bed some peace and some quite, can I get that here?"

"I believe you did the tour and know how many rooms we have Ana."

"Err do you want me to beat the crap out of you, Sarki Pants?"

"I love you Ana, what have I done to make to believe otherwise? Diana was and is nothing like you. I am nothing without you and I refuse to go back to being empty and full of hate."

"Christian, can we go to bed and just talk?"

"Rehash everything you mean? Ana okay, I felt something for Diana, but you were wrong about it being love. I hate betrayal, she betrayed me. I hate duplicity; she went with the others and lied. Above all I hate being made a fool of, she did that too by pogo hopping Elliot's dick, until I quote 'his fucking balls died'. He came and bragged about how kinky she was, and how great she said he was in bed. I didn't want to punch his lights out, like I nearly did when he touched you on the mats. I didn't want to storm in there and go all caveman on her ass, when they were doing it, I would have been doing time had it been you, well I wouldn't do time because Taylor is shit hot with a spade. You, I would kill to keep safe Baby, just you."

"Okay."

"So do I need another room or is the sleepover still good?"

"It's good, then tomorrow the bad Doctor is going down, and oh ask your mother to do a blood test on the little girl and Diana, the hospital will have her latest medical reports the ones she had done when she joined your mom's team right?"

"Why?"

"How has she got so good at being a super doctor/mom/wife/carer/scholar? All whilst nursing a dying husband and a child, with the same chronic illness and held down a job as stressful as hers, with if you remember no fucking help? Christian, did you not read the reports on all your subs, because I sure as hell did? Your mother had your father, nannies and staff and still she was exhausted, if she is really that fucking good, she can run AS Corp, because I swear I couldn't do the shit she does, and I did two university courses in two different states and still fit in modelling jobs?"

"Right, good point! We didn't check deeper, because my mom vouched for her! How did I miss all the stuff mom told us? God, I love you Sassy Panties."

"That's my line use another. I love you Christian, when we get them behind bars, and we will. We are taking a long holiday to my island in the sun, locked away from everyone and everything."

"Sounds like a plan Baby." I'm carried to our bed and we snuggle, no talking just snuggling. We slept just holding each other. Until I woke and turned in the night and kissed him, and looking at his face I needed the more, my body wanted the more too. I deepened the kiss and he woke. Smiling at me he pushed me down gently, his kisses were needed and my just a cuddle, resolve had long since gone, suddenly he was on top of me and kissing my neck, nibbling at my ear, kissing my mouth, he lowered himself into me slowly.

Oh my God, my body was writhing in absolute pleasure again. He was within me with every inch of my body feeling as if it was complete, this was better now because I was less tense this time, I'd enjoyed the last time, even if it was painful, it was exhilarating though, because it had brought us closer together and had ended my fears about ever being able to make love like we had. He had torn down those barriers and stopped with me through the pain. I'd had sex with the other twice and it was a painful nightmare, but with Christian it was a dream, a beautiful cleansing, sexual bath taken in deep joy and happiness and wow I hurt the morning after and we'd had the cleansing sex too. This time I wasn't hurting as much, I hoped that this would get easier over time.

Slowly pulling a little out Christian was teasing me and smiling as he did it, I grabbed his back with both hands, raising my whole body to match him, to put it back in. His hands holding me gently at my hips and he moved his body to match mine, slowly, his body was moving inwards and outwards, a tidal wave of strange emotions was running through my mind, my body moved with him, responding to his gentle touches, he smiled down at me, as I put my arms around his neck, he leant down kissing me, the passion which was out of this world.

"Baby, you're mine, relax Ana, just relax wow this is fantastic, are you alright? Ana are you alright, am I hurting you?"

"No, I'm fine it just feels strange."

"Just fine? I'm offended, how strange, am I hurting you?"

"No, you're not hurting me Christian, but you are killing me with your sexpertese."

He smiled as he kissed me, it was beyond fine it was amazing, like no other feeling I'd had before. Now, thrusting in and out a little quicker, and then he'd slow down teasing me. I wanted him, needed him. I felt my whole body shudder, a chill, and then a heat surged through my body. My feet are resting on the back of his legs, holding him in me, as we worked up to a sweaty mass he kissed me. This was getting better, the all new sensations rushing throughout my body. We moved slowly together, the tiny kisses the touches, and then suddenly he is a little harder with the thrusting he carried on in and out. I was either dying or coming again.

"Christian, argh please this is, oh hell please don't stop please don't stop." He quickened the pace, and fucked me lot harder and quicker. He stopped and spoke softly, his finger stroking my cheek, I looked into his eyes as he smiled kissed me gently. Had I not done this right?

"Baby this is amazing, I fucking love you, I love only fucking you." He kissed me, repeatedly. Biting my lip and letting it fall. The tears slipped down my cheek as he told me he loved me over and over, he kissed away the tears. Then he started to move gently within me and oh so slowly, making my sex come alive, the passion in his bodies slow and rhythmical movements within me, hell they were leading to a wondrous orgasm and as I neared, I started grabbing at the sheets for some kind of tie to the bed, I honestly thought I was going to float off the bed towards heaven, and as I reached the point of no return I couldn't stay quiet any longer the subtle groans turned into loud instructions for the man smiling, as he hovered above me.

"Oh hell, oh God, oh God-God-God help me. Christian please, don't stop, don't stop." His lips gentle touch of my breasts savoured, as he worked those kisses towards my sensitive nipples and then he suckled on each one in turn, my body came alive and the tingling sensation as my orgasm reached a fevered and body shivering end I screamed and I begged for more. His lips touched mine and our tongues danced their usual dance. Our sweaty skin when it met sounded like a gentle clapping, our bodies were making music, the noises it made, combined with the sound of our kisses, me hearing him groan and finally cry out my name and telling me what he wanted me to do and asking what I needed, were too much, I shuddered and came again and for a silent minute, the only sound I could hear was the beating of my heart, our heavenly sex sounds were silenced as Christian held me whilst I shivered and shook below him and then the only sound that remained was that of the pounding in my chest.

I died for just one tiny minute, that minute though felt like a lifetime, as I held Christian tightly. I recovered pretty quickly awakening from my sex coma, to the cries of Christian saying he loved me over and over. All this made me want the more from him, grabbing his head and pulling his lips to mine I began kissing him deeply, I felt a wetness between my legs and the pain was now not painful, but pleasurable, a weird yet pleasing and wild experience, one I hoped to feel again and again this was an extreme high like nothing I had felt before. The hair grabbing seemed to turn him on more and after those final few hard strokes he came crying my name and shaking as he collapsed, spent onto my chest, kissing me with his gentle kisses, to my now sore lips.

"Oh hell Ana, what have you done to me? I can't get enough of you baby, I never want this to end, the feelings I have been like… Shit, I don't know what they're like, but they and you are so amazing Ana, like you. I can't explain just how phenomenal I feel being here with you, you're mine all mine and I love you like I have never loved anyone before, oh hell Baby thank you." He kissed my nose with a gentle peck, and then he lay on top of me watching me, as I smiled up at him.

"Um, shush. I'm trying to catch my breath, here Grey. You're wearing me out, my poor lips are all kissed out and I ache in places I didn't think you could, plus I think you may have broken my hu-hu." He laughed.

"I am sorry for my crudeness back there for a moment I don't know what came over me Ana? Well, I do and I want to express a little more crudeness later, if that is possible girlfriend? But alas, I fear I may have broken my favourite toy, my poor little Ana's hu-hu is all broken, but is it beyond repair? I sincerely hope not because I quite like being in your hu-hu Baby!"

"You Sir are a very crude man when you're getting Little Christian some loving."

"Really Little Christian, Baby you kill me. Now what were you saying about being sore, when we did it yesterday, did I hurt you?"

"Not hurt, but it felt different. Before you it was quick and it was painful, I think I was too afraid to tell you, in case we never did it again, Christian I haven't given myself to anyone before so yesterday erm the first time we made love that was the first time it meant something. Christian it was what I needed, but tonight was amazing, I have never felt those feelings before, does it do this all the time, you know get better?"

"Yes Ana with the right person, it gets better."

"Am I your right person?"

"Yes, Anastasia Steele you are the only person for me from now on." Now sleep, we have plans to make and bitches to bring down and Baby a ball to attend. So sleep…" A kiss and then sleep followed quickly and so pleasantly…

* * *

We have the ball and some shocking surprises then we have the joint bachelor and bachelorette party in Vegas and yes Elliot is along for the ride...

* * *

And Christian meets his Sister and learns a darker family secret that makes even his head explode...


	21. Chapter 21

Usual disclaimers, I do not own the rights to the fifty shades branding or the work of EL James it remains solely hers….

* * *

CHAPTER 21:

C POV: The morning of the ball.

Waking up next to Ana is the best thing ever and I want to wake up beside her every morning. I leave her sleeping because she had the worst evening ever and despite what she says, she doesn't think that way of life is behind me, but after seeing her tied up and assaulted, I never want to see hurt like that again. I climb out of our bed and watch her as she hugs her pillow. I shower, change and go to my office, it's six in the morning and Taylor has been about and on the phone with Welch for an hour, he has some good news, bad news things. I need to get my thoughts together. I hear the dulcet tone of the Skype signal Aunt Trinity is calling.

"Hello Trinity I'm sorry I have had a manic few days, how are my favourite aunties?"

"We dear nephew are fine, I've just phoned to thank you for the beautiful flowers and Emma is particularly pleased with the delivery, because they came with another of those unusual puzzles, which she loves."

"Well, I'm glad she liked the puzzle, the flowers were for you. Did you get the wild flower seeds too, I bought some for Ana and I thought of the rough land you have at the back and they would be lovely there." I'm loving this, my quiet time with Trinity, we chat about nothing and everything, what they have eaten and what improvements they have made to the house, and we are just having a normal and uncomplicated conversation. Now to brighten their day. "We know where Emma junior is."

"You do where?"

"Africa and she is now called Sister Mary Peter. She is a nun and works as a missionary out there. We are trying to narrow it down and are hopeful of finding her."

"A nun really?"

"Really!" We spend a few more minutes speaking before I see Emma pass, wave and say pancakes are ready Trinity, she waves again and goes on her merry way. Trinity is now excited to see my sister, as am I. With my goodbyes said. I head to breakfast.

"Sir, Diana Lang is coming over now with Sawyer. She is not happy, as we had to take her from the hospital and threaten her job if she did not come.

We have also found your sister, she is in Darfur she has been contacted on your behalf and when her permission to leave is granted, she will be on the jet home, she has been dealing with an orphanage there and seeing to their needs she cannot just up and leave. So I took the liberty of rerouting some of the aid and four of the workers, including a doctor, which is what Sister Mary is, to their village just so that she would agree to come.

Cassidy Hughes is in police custody here in Seattle after she was caught whilst trying to get into the Lincoln home; it seems she was the fifth girl at Miss Steele's apartment. We lost her in London and she came back here the very next day, with one Elena Lincoln. Mrs Lincoln it seems was at her home there! Do you happen to know if there is another room there?"

"I didn't know she had a home there, but it may be the home of the Lang's, didn't they come from there. It could be checked out. Does she use it a lot?"

"Ray had all Mrs Lincolns travel arrangements logged, I will check. I did however, check the dates for her movements when she was supposedly in New York suffering from the broken legs. During that time period, it seems she hired a private jet to transport herself, a nurse and her sister, who'd had a 'skiing accident' and had broken her legs apparently? I contacted the hire company and there were four other people on the jet with Elena, Leila, Cassidy, the injured sister and her sister's nurse."

"So who were and are the nurse and the sister?"

"Diana Lang was posing as Elena, the hire guy identified her and the nurse was identified Susan Young, the real Elena was the sister drugged and asleep."

"Any sightings of the girls involved in the fiasco at Ana's?"

"Interestingly enough, yes, we have Susan Young, Penelope Thomas, and Chloe Kingsman under close surveillance. One of our guys is outside of their door, two more are in the alleyway and one is at the main door. They are staying in an apartment of Elena's which is in Miss Steele's actual apartment block. Alas, no sight of Leila there or anywhere else."

"I have to go there and get them to talk. So Elena has an apartment in Ana's building has she? We need to find out where else she has them."

"Sir, is that wise, Leila is out there, she may be watching their place?"

"Get the special team to watch their place then and they can watch out for the watcher!"

"They are already there, doing the close watch and the girls are nervous. From what we can hear they did not do the things to Miss Steele's home willingly, Leila shot Milly and told them they were next. After it was over they were told to go below to the apartment and wait for further instructions from the Mistress."

"How did you know they were there?"

"Chloe made a call to her mother asking if she could go and stop with her and we traced the call, thank the lord her mother is a talker."

"So they are frightened of Leila and too stupid to realise they are being set to take the fall. We need to speak to them."

"Sir…"

"They will tell me things they will not tell you." Sawyer had arrived back with the good doctor.

"Doctor Lang please take a seat, we have a few things we need to discuss."

"Really, what would I need to discuss with you Mr Grey? How dare you bring me here, away from children that need me, was very irresponsible of you? Had your paid thug here not threatened my job, I would have not come at all? So what is so important that you cannot speak to me at the hospital?"

"Come now Diana I think you need to learn your place." I go into Dom mode. "Did you forget I keep information to use for just such an occasion?"

"To forget something implies that I would have a clue as to what you are talking about? What information could you possibly have on me, Mr Grey?"

"Really, you are playing the part well. Very well come to the office with me and I will refresh your memory Miss Lang."

"That's Doctor Lang, Mr Grey. I presume I can go back to work as soon as this…" She puts her hands in the air and gestures around the great room. "…Is over? I may not be the great 'Christian Grey', but my time is important to me, as is the health of those children depending on me."

"Well played Miss Lang." Taylor escorts her in and she takes up her seat, begrudgingly. I take her file and sit opposite her, my seat higher than hers so I am still asserting my dominant stance. "Take a look at the file and tell me you understand what those would mean to ending your career?"

"Okay, I'll play the game Grey, show me the damn things I need to get back."

She takes the file and reads the front NDA agreement, then flicks through the pictures. She reaches for the waste paper basket and throws up. What the fuck, I have been vomited on more times this week than I care to remember.

"Where did you get those pictures from? Why is my sister Michelle tied up like a prized hog, and what the fuck sort of man are you to whip and brutalize women?"

"This woman is really Michelle your sister? So that's how you're playing this are you, that she is your alter ego?"

"No you dumb fuck, she's my identical twin sister, and I mean identical!" She passed me her wallet and shows me the photos within. I keep calm and made a phone call to Barney, who confirmed the fact they were twins. What is it with the sudden appearance of twins in my life?

"So Grey, explain and damn quickly." She could be telling the truth. So I pass her an NDA form.

"Sign that Miss Lang and I will tell you what we know don't sign it I will pull funding from the unit long enough to see you fired." I will compare the signatures on both forms later; twins do not share the same handwriting, or do they?

"Blackmail Mr Grey, well, there's a fucking surprise. Give me the damn paper then I can get back."

Now this is the Diana Lang I liked talking to educated and argumentative challenging, the things that made her normal, I then explain everything…

"These women are being led by your sister, who is posing as Mrs Elena Lincoln. Mrs Lincoln has been found dead and we believe your sister and Leila Williams may have been the responsible for her death and the deaths of two others."

"What no… She loves Aunty Elle, she wouldn't hurt her, she loves her and what has my nut job Cousin Leila got to do with all this? This will be that little psycho's fault, Damn it, when did they let her out? I should have been told."

"What?" I say, she knows about Leila's mental issues?

"Leila tried to kill me, when I was a teenager! She was lacing my drinks with poison, because she wanted to be with Michelle, and not have me there. Luckily my parents were doctors and realised I was being poisoned with arsenic from fucking rat poison. She was caught in the gardeners shed making the next lot and was carted away; being too young to go to prison, my parents had her sectioned in a private clinic in London. We then moved here to America, my parents had a large private practice here and they would occasionally go back to London to check on her, with Michelle. I refused to see her as she had nearly killed me.

Anyway, when my parents died they left Michelle and me everything, with the proviso we had to look after Leila's care. Being underage, Aunt Ella became our guardian and also became the guardian of Leila. As my mom's sister, she was the only relative we all three had. She became the person responsible for keeping her there. Damn that bitch must have signed her out and kept the money for the very expensive clinic. I'm glad she's dead it saves me killing her; she has set free a monster Mr Grey. Leila is a diagnosed schizophrenic, as were a few other members of my family, Michelle included. She had already started to show signs of the mental illness, that affects my family, at a young age like Leila. Our Grandmother had it, Leila's mother Audrey, my Uncle Bill, who killed himself rather than take the medication and lastly Aunt Elena has it too! Elena takes her meds, or rather did! They all suffer from the disease. I do not have it Mr Grey I have been tested and nor does my niece Molly, thank god, because she has enough to cope with. I don't know why I don't have it, as we are identical? Its baffled a few people, but thank god I don't have it, but I really feel like I have it now." She laughs a little and Taylor passes her a bottled water, and tissues.

"So you're raising Molly as your daughter?"

"No, she is my half-brothers child and he is in the army! Where did you get the impression she is my child from?"

"My mother, I'm afraid." She looks quite shocked.

"Really, how do they know about her, because I don't discuss my private life with anyone? I have never spoken to her about Molly. Molly spends her time with her father's grandparents when I am working. Brian my brother, her father, well his wife left him and I was left holding the baby literally when she walked out and will be looking after her just until he gets out of his last tour! Brian's mother's side of the family are here and are helping me raise her just until he gets back." She shows me more photos, of her brother and her niece.

"How did Michelle's husband die?" I ask her, hoping to put some clarity on the who's the daddy of Molly once and for all.

"What husband? She was never married! What the hell's going on and why all these questions?" Interesting, and the plot thickens...

"He apparently died from the same disease his daughter Molly has, you know the Cerebral Palsy she has?"

"Her mother's family carries the gene. Not her father and why would Michelle say she is married to our brother Brian and tell your mother that he was dead?"

"So... If what I am hearing is correct, her father your brother is alive? Your sister is not a widow and has never had a child? Elena is your aunt and Leila your cousin, am I correct so far?"

"Correct on all counts, gheeze you're a quick study Mr Grey."

"Then why are you here at North Western?"

"Easy question, ask your mother, she sought me out, I was head hunted by your mother to be her replacement, when she retires in a couple of years. I was very at happy at Einstein, but working here gives me more responsibilities and a better chance to excel, your mother is a great doctor, so of course I jumped at the chance. It was great too because of Molly, it was a godsend really. However, it now seems as though I have walked into their psychotic world again!

These stories that Michelle has made up are part of her illness, she makes up elaborate stories, which are way too elaborate to keep up with, she forgets details the more neurotic she gets! Shit which can only mean my sister has been posing as me at the hospital and making up to your mother? She has invented all this to make her seem like a victim, using these blatant lies she is searching out for an audience. She is seeking out love and affection, support and care. If they are giving it her and my guess is they are, and she will be lapping it up. Your mother will be in danger if she realises that the lies she has been telling get found out, she may get violent if she thinks your mother knows the truth, I'm so sorry she has a past and has done this before."

"I don't wish to worry you more, but I feel I have too, I think Michelle has brought Molly into the hospital, in fact, I know she has, my mother has seen her and the staff love her, 'wrapped around their fingers and grabbed their hearts' were the words used by my mother to describe your niece, and that mother is now undertaking the care she needs at the hospital."

"Fuck, which means she has been to Molly's Grannie's house and taken Molly from there, I will kill her if she harms her… What the hell this is an epic mess? I need to protect Molly; nobody has said anything to me. Oh wait, that makes sense of that conversation now with the new candy striper. She said that I am a great mom, which I never questioned; I thought I had misheard her, because she was annoying me at the time! She's ruining my life here too. It also explains the unwelcome touches from Doctor Amorous; she's sleeping with people posing as me too, oh hell including you if the pictures are real…?"

"Possibly she is. As to sleeping with me, we never slept together. I was under the mistaken impression she was you she as you can see from the forms used your life as her way in, I don't employee girls with a less than perfect record. I can assure you those problems are being looked into. The ball tonight you are supposed to be going with Elliot, my elder brother."

"No, I'm not going. I thought I made myself clear on that in the long email I sent to your mother, oh damn Michelle is going as me isn't she?"

"I believe she may be, and she has taken over your identity, yes I 'employed' her based on your information file not hers, and yes I employed Leila too, she came recommended by a friend, and I never knew Leila had these problems nor that they were cousins."

"Lucky you didn't know, Leila is dangerous, they all three are. She may have been in contact with Molly, as I have been at the hospital nearly all week… Fuck I need to go."

"I have been having your family watched and you or rather Michelle has yet to make an appearance."

"Thank you. I'd kiss you for that, but you're not my type."

"I'd say you're not mine, but alas you were once upon a time."

Which is true, she was all I looked for in a sub, but not any longer. I have just found out I have had sex with an aunt and her two nieces, Elena is, sorry was a fucking sick bitch, what did they do compare notes? I need to get Diana out of the mess, and deal with Michelle, she is very similar to Elena looking at her, but with blonde hair, wigs must be in use? Michelle would not cut the brown hair I need the girls to have.

"No, I mean you are not my type Mr Grey…" She eyed my crotch and ruffled her nose! "You also need to get a computer genius to run your files through whatever geek programs they have, because Michelle is a freak with them and I mean the hacking and the whole nine yards that go with that, she has erm skated close to being caught by several government departments for hacking their systems! Christ no wonder she knows about me, she's reading my emails and diverting them and altering them, fuck I can't do this again, she will ruin my reputation here. I worked and work damn hard for the recognition of my peers and I have responsibilities."

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"Yes."

"Change your appearance, have your hair cut shorter wear glasses and not contacts, make yourself everything she will not, she knows I like long brown hair and hate glasses. I think she will be at the ball tonight posing as you."

"Do you think that will work?"

"It may help at work. I will have security monitor your appearance and let them know someone is posing as you, and to check for a wig."

"Good idea, she has a key card as I lost mine, I knew I hadn't, so I need that cancelling, what the hell is happening to me?"

"Welcome to my world!"… Ana came in and stood back quickly.

"Christian it's her, she's here." I got up and wrapped her in my arms kissing her head.

"This is Diana Lang. May I introduce my girlfriend Anastasia Steele. This is Michelle Lang's identical twin sister, who is posing as the good doctor here..." She looked so afraid, and held me tight.

"You are identical alright. So Michelle is the nut job?"

"Yes, I do believe you have met my sister. Now, Mr Grey I have an appointment with a hairdresser and I need to check on my darling niece, will…"

"… Yes, I will double up on your family's security and have you, followed by a member of my team, please it is for your own safety, they have big plans to destroy Ana and me and as I said three people are dead already, Ana and I don't want you to be another one!"

"Thank you and I would like to attend the ball, if she turns up we can unmask her so to speak and she will not be aware I have changed appearance." Taylor likes the idea of a controlled situation she won't be aware of.

"Right. Taylor place Reynolds as her protection and have him take her to Esclava." He nodded and smiled, our job is getting easier and the explanations a little clearer.

"I can't afford their prices."

"I own it, so I think you can afford free Miss Lang. Do you have a gown?"

"Yes, I have the required posh frock."

"Wear red, she will be wearing green or blue my favourite colours."

"Red, I like the red I may have my hair coloured red too."

"Good, now I will have Reynolds drive you around today and then escort you to my parents and await her arrival."

"Thank you and Ana I hope I didn't shock you too much?"

"You did, but it is a blip in comparison to the past few days."

"I look forward to comparing notes… You're Sarah Harper are you not?"

"Guilty as charged."

"I loved the autumn leaf thing you did; I have some of Jose Rodriquez's work in my apartment. I love his work with the elements and the horizons series he did. I will see you at the ball."

"Look forward to it." I was amazed how alike, they were seeing them together, but Ana is quiet, and is looking at Diana, with suspicion and I think resentment. We said goodbye to Diana, after we had done the required introductions to Reynolds.

"Christian, do you want to explain just why she was here?" Was she jealous? Taking her hand, I led her to the breakfast bar where Gail had done breakfast; Ana's plate was piled high with pancakes. I watched as she ate. "What I like food, shoot me! Oh no, not really, well damn 'n blast it, I didn't think."

"Ana, it's fine, I knew what you meant." As we were sat eating, the clothes I'd ordered for Ana turned up. "Oh great they're here."

"What have you been buying Mr Grey?"

"My woman needed clothes, so I ordered her some."

"Your woman, Dear…" Oh fuck she's pissed and using dear like mom does, I'm screwed! "Thanks you for being so considerate of my needs." I feel a 'but' coming on here. "I can't wait to see them."

"Good can you please see to it, they are all put in my closet Gail?"

"Certainly, Sir, there's more pancakes in the warmer Ana!" She left as Ana tucked in.

"Explain then Grey, I could get fat eating these whilst waiting for you to explain, why she was here and did you believe her?"

"Ana she was telling the truth." I retold the tale.

"So, basically Elena whored out her nieces to you, did you not have her checked out this Elena?"

"Not when I first met her no, I didn't do that sort of thing back then; I was still at Harvard and for the four years after she and I ended, I worked at getting my company running. I saw her here of course she was after all Mom's friend. As I made money the stress built and she would get me submissive's to look at, and I paid her an arrangement fee. When she approached me wanting to buy the failing beauty chain. I ran the figures and was going to turn it down, as she had no collateral of her own, it was all my money going into the business, she then showed me the pictures and videos of… Well, let's just say the copies she had made were pretty damn close to the real thing Ana, so reluctantly I decided to get into business with her, she gave me the file and I let her run them as a silent partner, that was our agreement, and all was going great, until two years ago when the money fraud and brothel thing came to light. The rest you know."

"So, did you not know she was their aunt?"

"No, her past she has managed to reinvent. As I said, I only ran the damn background check to see if she had something after she blackmailed me. Obviously her dear niece changed her records. Which Taylor is chasing up with the new girl Destiney, she is a great back tracker hacker and can find altered codes, don't ask me! I majored in finance and legal! Though I do wish I knew how to do what my tech team do!"

"Destiney, sounds hooky who checks out their backgrounds?"

"Barney, he brings in certain people who know their stuff. He found all your backdoors, and closed them Baby."

"So, what happens next?"

"We sit on the girls at your apartment block and we wait for Leila and Michelle to make their move!"

"Poor Diana, what the hell is Michelle playing at ruining her sisters life?"

"I don't know Ana, but thanks to the wall we know more. We have found two judges who she had in her pocket and a few others. All their files have been returned with the one proviso; if I need help they will return the favour."

"I guess they are happy and wealthier? How much more do you know about Lincolns daughter Eliza, she must blame me for his death and she perhaps is the one coming after me?"

"She is his daughter from his first marriage and was a friend of Elena in college. Elena used to visit her parents' home with her and well, the first Mrs Lincoln divorced him after catching them in bed together, she was granted custody of the girl and her brother and then Lincoln married Elena two weeks later and moved here from Arizona, the divorce cost him a fortune and the closeness he had with Eliza was over she hated Elena.

The brother is distanced from them all and a college professor in Maine. He has a family and is happy and has cut his family off. Eliza was married to Tristan, though at the time of your attack, they had not lived together for years, he spent her money and that of several of her friends, she met him through her job as a casting agent for films, we think it was just a coincidence, you know this six degrees of separation thing? He and others though, were chosen by Elena to impersonate me. Whilst they lived years apart, according to the man I had talk to her, she has not seen him for years."

"Well, she should be kissing my feet, then, not putting a hit out on me, oh hell I joke, but do you think she did?" I laughed, because that was the Sawyer theory of her involvement in all this. She however was thankful, as she couldn't pin him down to divorce him and marry the rich film producer, she was now happy with and as a widow and not a divorcee. Ana, killing him saved her reputation, her time looking for him and money doing the looking.

"No baby she is happy in Vegas with her rich husband and enjoying his money."

"Lincoln then?"

"He's in a medical facility back in Arizona, he was in a bad car accident, they suspect he was taking his own life and managed to fuck it up, and is now in what they call a vegetative state. No threat there." I do feel a little guilty about that as my taking his company did that, but at the time I was a vengeful bastard, now I have changed and all because of Ana, I have also made sure his medical bills are taken care of and he is in a better facility, seeing as he is being cared for by the state.

"So the only nut jobs out there now are Leila and Michelle aka Diana?"

"Pretty much baby."

"Oh well then, things are looking up, so the 'E' flowers were sent by the Crazy Chick Cousins then, do you think they killed their aunt for her money or what?"

"I guess so, from what Diana says they are both haters of taking their meds, so off them I would guess they could be planning anything."

"Deep joy, have you checked the ones that seem alright out you know the others?"

"Yes dear, I have, and if I could change my past, I would Ana."

"Okay, I need to see what my man has bought me."

"You go up I still have business to catch up on."

"Fashion show later then?"

"Hell yeah…"

Ana's POV:

When I awoke, I reached over and the bed was cold, when did he sneak off? I stretched and wondered what happened last night, how did he manage to sex me around to not leaving? That's right, I am weak, but given I want that body and all the time I am pretty much screwed, add in the insecurities we both have I guess this a walking on egg shells moment, then we have this thing with his ex's when they find this Diana I want to kick her ass and say what the hell have I done to deserve this, why kill my friend why kill Sally why try to kill me, what did I fucking do?

I have a shower and see he has already been in here, I love it here and wish he'd ask me to stay, I sleep at night I have no nightmares when he is holding me. I feel safe despite the crap going on. I sigh, as soon as Leila is caught I guess we move? Dad and I to the new place, and I then need to get the business sold set up the ship yard and move on hopefully still as his girlfriend. I live in hope. I hear my phone shrilling 'Toxic', what can that bitch want now? I answer the phone and listen as she rants on about finally getting hold of me. I listen for two minutes as she tells me she has her appeal heard next week. I don't want to hear more and throw the phone in the drawer as she continues to tell me all about getting a great lawyer to help her, and when she gets out she is going to come and see me personally. Ha, I slam the door and go see where my man is.

Never did I expect to see that woman sat there eyeing Christian up, was he falling under her perfect spell again? Was she going to the ball as his girlfriend or was I? Christian explains all she can about the confusion of her and her supposed twin, Michelle and I still highly doubt this story is true, it's too far fetched, but hell nothing seems right about this nightmare in our lives. I watch and listen to the pair of them and Taylor smiles does he think like me and this is so stupid it has to be true? One thing for sure though my man has had sex with three of this woman's relatives and looks like he could make it a four, he is watching her every move and as he invites her to the ball I die a little inside, but he assures us Miss perfect's plan is a good one. Taylor surprisingly agrees, after we have seen the good and equally confused doctor in the elevator and introduced her to Reynolds, I sit for breakfast. I eat like I haven't eaten in days. I also look at the curry wall of shame from last night; damn, it's a mess, not only that, but the floors stained too, when I mess I mess up real good.

During breakfast six rails of clothes and numerous bags and boxes appear, what the hell is Jose having a fashion shoot to promote Murder, Curry &amp; Ana? I eat more pancakes whilst Christian tells me they are all mine, I should be angry, yet with all the other stuff going on, he still remembered my needs and I accept the clothes as the thoughtful gifts they were intended as.

I sigh and remember that the Wicked Witch is on the phone. We talk more about the others and ending their involvement in the matter, so much clarity in one night, he needs to give his security and IT guys a raise too, because they earned it last night. I leave him with a kiss a deep kiss and with a groan, he tells me he has to work, I make him the promise of a fashion show and head into our room, is it our room, he even said our house last night, but could it be my home? Shit, there I go again, forward fasting without the time getting to know him. Gail is singing as she puts the clothes on the empty rails, and has filled one of the shops rails, with Christians shirts and suits.

"Gail, what are you doing with Christians suits?"

"They are being out in the spare room upstairs, it is to become an overflow for his winter wardrobe and it will be for your winter clothes too." As in, I will be here in spring and summer and autumn?

"Oh, okay, what did he buy me then?" I run the first rail and smile wow, very nice and all so pretty.

Business suits too, not that I will need them much longer. "Gail, is he always so controlling?"

"He likes to think ahead and be organised. Oh, this rail here has the gowns on for tonight please choose one and I will have it steamed and brought back."

I look through it all and wow all of the Neiman-Marcus store is on here. I run my hands along them and I remember his favourite colours are blue and green, but also that the damned psycho bitch will be in either colour, so I pick a Monique Lhuillier Black and white dress, the white dress is embroidered with black satin, the dress has pretty lace in the style of a mermaid gown, this one is elegant and hopefully one Christian likes? There are two more if he doesn't but this I love and it's as far from blue and green as possible. The shoes are cute too, and the bag I chose is elegant, the bag I have on the side is kick ass, knuckle dusters attached, what? It's an Alexander McQueen, its class, with the hint of the mobster look about it, plus it may come in handy too. The makeup collection could put the girls I work with to shame and how the hell did he guess the perfume I like, that too is just too much. I sit organising my things in the cupboard in the bathroom that has become mine.

"Gail you do realise I have money and can buy this myself, don't you?"

"What? Of course I do. Ana nobody here thinks that of you. He just doesn't think, he just does these things because he can, and because he needs to care for the people he loves!"

"Oh, okay, so I better get used to it, has he picked out his tuxedo?"

"Brioni sent over their new one for him, he's very particular about those!" I bet.

"So do you like this pandering to his, and now my every whim?"

"I actually do, I mother the security guys and do their washing and cooking too, Prescott like you does not want me to do her smalls, oh and the painters are in tomorrow, it has been the source of great amusement in our wing."

"It felt good. What colour is it to be?"

"Pale creams and a very nice papered wall, so please don't either of you throw things at it, its cost a small fortune?"

"When does he do all this choosing, I can't have slept much longer than him surely?"

"He knows what he wants and his tastes are very defined."

"I guess he can do what he wants it's his home, but it did need softening up a little."

"It did. Now the hairdresser is coming later as are the beauty people from Esclava."

"Oh well, I guess I should go with the flow?"

"It's easier, I doubt it will stay that way here, you have your own opinions Ana, don't lose them."

"I won't and Gail, thank you." I gave her cheek a kiss and she smiled. I left her in my closets as she colour coordinates better than me.

Gail's POV:

What a breath of fresh air that sweet girl is and a much needed one in Christians life. In the short time she has been in his life the change is… Well it's remarkable; the flowers I got yesterday had my husband on sulk mode for a long time, soothed with a good meal when he got back, after flying to and from New York. He was exhausted last night and up again early this morning, when I served his breakfast in the security room he looked less worried and was high fiving someone, Barney or Welch I presume, because they are speaking to him more than I do at the moment. I finish off the clothes and transfer the overspill of Christians clothes to the old room used for the creatures he had here before Ana. I look around and notice the window is open. I know I closed it yesterday. I know I did, and why are security not in here? I close the door and head to see Jason…

"Not so fast Mrs Taylor, where do you think you are going?" I am told to sit on the bed. I look at the face of my attacker and it's her the girl I stopped from killing herself Leila… I press the panic button on my keys as she asks me to throw them and anything else I have in my pockets. I have to remember she is sick, she has no conscience and she has killed before. I keep my voice low and quiet. I pray Jason comes quickly, I know he will have the camera on and the sound.

"Leila, I haven't seen you for a long time, how did your arms heal?" Nothing. "Have you had anything to eat dear, you look hungry and you look like you need a relaxing bath."

"I am hungry Mrs Taylor." I didn't know where this was going. "Everyone is out I could make you your favourite Mac and Cheese, I have it already for Sir?"

"Sir is away?"

"He is, he is looking for you and he's very worried about you."

"Sir is worried about me? I have been bad Mrs Taylor."

"I doubt you could be bad Leila, come on let's get you fed."

"I am too dirty to eat; I haven't got any clothes to change into."

"I have a sweat suit of Mr Grey's here?"

"I can shower here like I used too?"

"You can." I hope they allow her to bathe and get clean she looks disgusting like she has been hiding in dumpsters.

"That other girl is she _with_ Sir?" There's the question I was expecting.

"No, she is just here with her father until she gets better, she and her father are old friends of the Greys."

"Old friends not lovers?" I lie because they are they are in love and she will topple and fall if I tell her this.

"They used to know each other when she was a child; they were old neighbours that's all."

"Old neighbours, not lovers, so why did he pick her up and look into her eyes with love, she was drunk and he simply held her close?"

"He didn't want her to get hurt; he put her in the clinic to get some rest. She had to come here because that place wasn't helping her get better. She will be leaving on Monday to go and live with her father."

I run her a bath and throw in some soap flakes and get her a towel, she strips and I see the skin and bones of her, the scars and the filth. What has happened to this girl?

"What happened to you Leila?"

"I got lost for a while; Aunt Ella was awful she sold me to a bad man. The bad man hurt me he locked me away and he did this. Michelle saved me, she saved me again."

"Okay, well can I go and get the dinner started." Too much, she sat up and grabbed the gun from the side of the bath.

"No stay, you stay here we will go together." She got out of the bath and dried herself putting on Mr Greys clothes like they were a badge of honour. I felt sorry for her she was broken and her aunt had done this.

"Leila have you got other family who can help you?"

"I have my cousin; she is looking out for me. She told me to hide after I went mad in that other girls apartment, the one who is in love with Sir? Her maid screamed and screamed and my head hurt, she stopped screaming and my head was better then, but she was dead, someone killed her. I told the others that Sir had after me, to ruin everything because Michelle said she had everything we should have. Everything including Sir.

She is Aunt Elle now and she is meaner than her too. She pushed her down the stairs she was going to see Sir in New York; she pushed her like she did the other one, the one who looks like us. Her Sarah, the model who has her photos taken with Sir. Michelle hates her and Sir had his photos taken with her. Aunt Elena found things out and was going to make Sir happy, happy enough to give her back her businesses and her money back.

She knew things and he would be happy she said. She wouldn't tell Michelle were these things where to make Sir happy. She didn't tell us, so we have looked everywhere and then we brought her home to see if they were here, but she laughed at Michelle, Michelle didn't like it, so she left Aunt Elle in the room that she trained us in. She trained us to please Sir in there, she hurt is both, she used us both and Michelle said she should stay there until she told us where the things to please Sir were. She didn't tell us, so we looked everywhere."

I didn't want to know where these people did their training and I certainly didn't want to hear about my boss and the things he did in that room and other rooms with them.

"No that was a model who looked like Sir and the family friend Sarah. Mr Grey still does not have his photo taken with other girls or women."

"He doesn't?"

"No, come on through to the kitchen you look much better."

"I feel better."

"Where is Michelle?"

"She is going to a ball; I have to wait and then bring her baby to meet her, her baby is sick and needs lots of money to look after it, if she marries Sir she will have enough to look after their baby. His mother already likes their baby, so we will be a happy family when we get Molly and Sir here."

"Mr Grey has a baby?"

"Yes, well no, well yes, she is her baby on paper, because she has changed all the records to show he is the babies daddy."

"He isn't the babies real daddy?"

"No she lost Sir's baby it died. She was naughty, she pricked all his condoms and his brother used them too, she was sad for a long time. She cried and cried all the time. I was stuck in the apartment with her and Aunt Elena for months and then well she got better, when her brother had a baby, it looks like Sir, and so she is having me bring Molly to the ball so they can be a family. At the ball she is going to tell everyone Sir is a daddy."

Oh hell they are bat shit crazy the pair of them and I hope my husband has read my signs to let me get her to the breakfast bar, as I cook dinner on the other side whilst they are in the bedroom opposite, having a deaf sister has been a blessing today. I take her to the kitchen, I actually walk her there she is lost and though I feel afraid I also feel sorry for her, she is a mess and has been used by her aunt, her cousin and Sir. I sit her at the stool and as I pass around the counter I see Prescott knelt behind the units I carry on making the dinner and as I grab the things I see Jason and Sawyer come out of the bedroom. It all happens in slow motion, I am pulled down when Leila gets angry at the raised voices and I hear two gunshots and I pray it is all over with and Jason is not the one shot.

Prescott hears something and leads me crawling out of the kitchen and out of the apartment. Is my husband hurt? I hold my breath, when suddenly I am wrapped in his arms and being checked over. I am safe he is safe. So who got shot? The answer is the television screen and Leila, she is dead and her suffering is now over, Prescott, Ana and I are in the library when the police are called. Sawyer had shot her dead and didn't hesitate. Apparently he will be fine? Me I'm a nervous wreck and poor Ana looks like her world is getting crazier…

* * *

Reviews keep them coming good or bad love them, so.. the plot thickens...


	22. Chapter 22

Usual disclaimers, I do not own the rights to the fifty shades branding or the work of EL James it remains solely hers…

* * *

50ShadesFever: thank you for your help with the confusion and plots, love your honest reviews and I am sure going to watch Black Swan lol may make my story more confusing lol!

* * *

Lots of POV'S in this one too…

* * *

CHAPTER 22:

Ana's POV: Afternoon of the ball:

I leave Gail and head to Christians office, to thank him for my beautiful clothes. I knock and go in to see him hammering out a deal with a Chinese firm. He speaks mandarin, who knew? I smile and indicate book, so he knows I'm in the library, that smile kills my resolve to go slowly dead in the water, how can he make casual look so damn sexy. He smiles and mouths he loves me, I do hope the Chinese person doesn't lip read? I walk to the quiet room, look along the shelves of old well cared for first editions, of course they are, after all this is Christian Greys library! I take down a children's classic Huckleberry Finn. I loved this and I have a very beaten up copy, well read and loved at where ever my new home is? I am interrupted by Prescott, who tells me to stay in the room. I ask why.

"Miss Steele, please do as I say I am also locking you in, there is an armed intruder in the house." I oh-ed and shooed her away, this is serious she said Miss Steele! I try the door and yes, I am locked in, I wonder where Christ is, is Gail safe?

Taylor's POV:

I am on shift change with Sawyer and Green. When Green suddenly cries, what the fuck. He pulls me around to the monitors and I see my wife being held at gunpoint. My fucking wife is being threatened with that crazed ex of his. Sawyer goes for Prescott and tells her to lock Miss Steele away and why. I grab him from his office, shutting off the conference call and grab him I want him to see my wife at the hands of his crazed ex.

"Taylor what the hell?"

"Get your fucking ass in the security office. She is here and has Gail held at gunpoint in her old room."

"I'll go in and offer to take her place."

"Like fuck you will. She will kill you both, and as much as I want to rush in there, Gail is calming her down for now. One of the guys is already coming here from watching the rest of your freaks."

"Jason I am sorry how did she get in?"

"Oh, I don't know! Perhaps she used the fucking invisibility cloak she has, you know the one that her fucking Uncle Sirius sent her for her birthday? How the fuck do I know? But, know this if she kills her I will kill her and take you down too." I may have just shouted at the remorseful prick…

"Understood Jason understood." He looks genuinely hurt, I know he loves Gail and after that I will be lucky if I have a job after today.

"Turn it up and tape it, she's going into the bathroom. I am glad I had a camera put in there now."

"I am too, listen, she's really calm, what's she doing with her fingers?" Grey asks me.

"Signing, she's fucking signing, god bless her sister being deaf. She wants the house cleared, she wants Sawyer and me in the bedroom and the path to the kitchen free, is she mad?"

"No, she wants you to have a clear shot, and with her behind the kitchen units." Sawyer says, as I see sudden panic as Grey looks for Ana.

"Get Prescott behind there, and turn the sound up everywhere." I see Green flick the switches and he zooms in on Gail.

"Ana is in the library, alone." Grey looks worried!

"We know, Prescott has told her to be quiet, see, and she is and the door is locked too." He relaxes and then looks at the screen.

"You two go in as she says, and Green can feed through commentary to you."

"I need the guy here first."

"He's on the zip wire on the roof and is awaiting instructions? They are moving Sir, from the bathroom get in the bedroom, she will be out in less than two minutes." Green is on the ball, good. I agree with Green, so Sawyer and I take up our possessions and the guy is told to zip down to the great room window, and keep out of sight. I hear everything going on. Gail sounds sad, but she is doing a great job at keeping her calm, she is calmer than me. I hope to god she is fine.

Gail found out we're having a baby yesterday, and to say I am excited is an understatement. If her and my child get hurt, I will kill her and keep the promise to do him damage. I hear Gail tell her to take a seat and she does, she is broken I know that, but I know she has killed two if not three people. I don't give a crap about her. Gail is safe Prescott has her in her sight. Sawyer and I take up position and the freak panics both Sawyer and I draw our guns, but his hits home and hers as she falls hits the television. Gail has been cradled by Prescott and is told to crawl out of the kitchen. I rush to see if my wife and child are okay.

"Sweetheart are you okay, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Jason how is she?"

"Dead." Her face drops and the tears start, my wife in tears kills me.

"Ana and Mr Grey?" He comes out of the security office, looking as grey as his name.

"I'm fucking fine Gail, how are you? Oh god, are you alright? Shit, she could have killed you, oh, Gail I'm so sorry."

"For what? This is not your fault, from what I heard she was beyond knowing what she was doing, confused and hurt, she was worse than she was before. They ruined her that aunt and cousin."

"Gail come sit with Ana, Prescott get a tray of sweet tea and have my mother come here now, please tell her there is a real emergency and I really need her."

"Sir." She goes to my office.

"Taylor take Gail to the library please, and make sure she is comfortable. Green liaise with security downstairs, when did you alert the police?"

"As soon as I saw the suspect on the camera. I'm sorry, did I do wrong?" He looks at me, not Grey.

"No, that was the right thing to do." I take Gail to sit with a very worried Ana who has done as she was told and stayed silent.

"What the hell happened? Gail are you alright?"

"I'm fine Ana; Leila was waiting in her old room. She looks like she slept in there last night, the room was different and I couldn't put my finger on it, the door it was open and I thought I'd locked it." She tells Ana everything and then cries into Ana's shoulder. I watch as my wife realises the danger she was in. Grey comes in and sees her broken. He has his mother with him and he leaves her in the room with Gail and me. Ana and he go back to the security room. I take a seat by Gail, as Grace looks her over.

"How are you feeling Gail?"

"Shaken, I think, yes shaken."

"Your pulse is good considering, have you had a drink?"

"No, Prescott is bringing her in at sweet tea, Ma'am." I say, knowing I'm about to get deared by Dr Trevelyan, oh, she's a killer I have seen her bring her two grown assed boys to their knees, and Mia run for town when she does the singsong yes dear.

"Jason, I'm Grace and I'm fed up of telling you, you work for my son not me." I give up…

"Grace, Gail found out yesterday she is… I mean we are having a baby, we think she is about thirteen weeks and she is feeling good could this… Hurt it or Gail?"

"No, dear, she is healthy and calm and let me see if I have the heart monitor here? Oh great I left it in." She asks Gail to lie down and for me to be quiet. I watch and listened as Grace probes her belly, she finds Gail's heartbeat and then the faster beat of the baby. I breathe a sigh of relief, then she smiles. "Gail have you had a scan?"

"No Grace why?" I listen as Gail's voice falters.

"Unless I'm mistaken, there are three heartbeats here?"

"Three fucking babies? Shit, I'm da man…" I air punch the room and both her and Gail laugh out loud.

"No, two babies and your wives and yes, 'you da man', you have been spending far too much time with Elliot." I love that idiot, but hell two babies? I really need to be with security for tonight, that bitch is going down for releasing this bitch on me and my family.

"I'm sorry Grace. Gail we are having twins, Sweetheart, you are amazing and I'm still da man." Gail smiles at my happiness, what must she feel like thinking she'd never have a child of her own, and she is now having two?

"When you are done in here, I will have Doctor Greene meet you at the hospital Christian will insist. You get the night off from party duties Christian has said you are to take Gail to get her every type of test done as soon as possible, he thinks of you as another mother, so he may be a little jealous of these two." I actually laugh and hug my wife; I can see him being like that too. Yes, I need to take her now, but I also need to liaise. Grace gives Gail and me a hug and makes the calls and I help Gail up. I then realise the cameras are still running. I take Gail to change her clothes and tell them I will be back. Grey and Anna are crying in the security room.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have eavesdropped, but I didn't know how to turn it all off and when Christian came in, we heard the mention three heartbeats and you da man. I am sorry I didn't mean to I don't do security Jason."

"It's fine Ana we would have told you when we had it confirmed, Sir."

"Take the time off and be with Gail, Welch is brushing off his tux and the guys are being fitted for theirs now, off the peg I'm afraid." We laugh.

"I will be back as soon as I have Gail comfortable Sir."

"No, you and your wife are having a night off, and then tomorrow are packing for the month away I promised you."

"You need us, you need me tonight." I should put Gail first, and she will be safe in a hotel having herself some rest and I will have Sawyer go and bring her sister to join her, as soon as the police take his statement.

"I do, but Gail needs you more." Then Gail jumps in and lays down the law, she does this better than Grace.

"Taylor, can help you tonight, and sort out the mess tomorrow, and then we go away. Deal or I go to my sisters for a month alone."

"Agreed." We both say together.

The police allow me to take Gail to hospital, they have all the happenings on film and its clear and clean all the way through, she had come in from the balcony, having rigged the doors so the alarms didn't go off, way back when she lived here, she spent enough time on her own here to do it too, she must have then shimmied behind the curtains, under cover of darkness and into the walk into the wardrobe, the only damn room that hasn't a camera in, she must have been tucked up on the top shelf? How she got on the balcony I don't know, and we may never know how many times since she was gotten rid of, has she been back, or how she got up to the top floor of this castle in the sky? But she was a nimble thing and smart at avoidance and dead or I would have killed the demented bitch and my boss…

Ana's POV:

Christian and I have just listened to Grace confirm Gail's pregnancy and I hugged Christian tightly.

"You need to make sure she is safe Christian away from here and safe. I really like her Christian and would… Well, I don't know what I'd do if this mess caused her to lose those babies."

"I know I feel the same, Jason looked like he was going to kill me and I wouldn't have blamed him, and had anything happened I think he would have. Gail is having two babies Ana. That's amazing."

"I know, I think you need to cancel the ball though."

"No, we need her off the streets and behind bars or she needs to end up like her cousin. You will be safe Baby, really safe; I made sure your dresses were made of Kevlar." I laughed; he wished he thought of that.

"Okay, we need to do it anyway, the red head you invited is coming too, so from never taking a woman, to taking two, you'll get tongues wagging Grey!"

"I do believe I will, but as long as the one I get to escort home is you, then I do not care. What they think, besides, she likes women, so I may have to keep her away from you, she saw what I did… You Anastasia, she sees the beauty I do. I can always get Ms Baily to escort her, she told me she was wearing her tux tonight and if I didn't like it, I could sack her, I may foist Doctor Lang on her, she is as opinionated and hard assed as Ros, who has been single for a while, and was moaning to Andrea she hadn't had any in a while and would it be inappropriate behaviour if Andrea checked to see if it hasn't healed up? I guess I shouldn't listen in at the water fountain?" Oh my god I laughed so loudly.

"Was Andrea okay?"

"Yeah. They get on great those two. Andrea and her have been like that since they first started working for me, and besides, Andrea is dating Ros's brother Tom."

"Oh well, I guess she knows Ros's sense of humour, then?"

"I guess. Listen Ana we are hiring the top floor of the Fairmont, we can't be here so pack your dresses and things for a couple of days, your dad is helping at Mom's and is not happy, his tux showed up when I was on the phone to the Chinese."

"He is a moaner, I swear he will moan the fish out of the sea, we will be lucky if he gets anything done at the boatyard."

"Well, I will get the police escort us to our room and get our things sorted, bring everything you need Prescott can always come back if we need to stop longer."

"Okay, two days, two dead bodies, life with you Grey is definitely never boring."

"I wish it was for a little while, I swear when we get back from Ethan's Vegas Strip Bachelor Party, which Elliot's arranged, I am going to enjoy the peace and quiet here."

"Vegas! Are you going to Ethan's Batchelor party too?" I was shocked that he was going.

"Yes, Elliot employed Ethan when he first qualified as an architect; they work great together, but for some reason his fiancée, I quote Elliot's name for her, 'EnemaEmma' she thinks Elliot is an ass? She and Elliot clash a lot."

"Who does like Emma? I know Kate hates her, and she is fed up of having her and her sister stop with her! How come Elliot has only just met Kate then, and why do you not know her?"

"I don't socialise with Elliot's work colleagues, so ergo I would not have met Kate, though I have met their parents with my parents, at functions and Dad plays golf with their father. I have had several business lunches with Ethan and I find him pleasant enough. I eagerly await meeting his sister, and your friend Katherine Kavanagh. Ana did you say Emma is stopping with Kate too?"

"Yes, her sister is a teacher or an accountant, I was a little bit drunk when I met them for coffee, or I started getting drunk. She has a name beginning with S; I think its either Susan, Sharon or Sara I think? You said, stopping with Emma too; do you know Emma's sister, Christian?"

"She is one of the girls who wrecked your apartment Baby. Susan Young is an ex."

"Oh well, why am I not surprised… Have you had Emma too?"

"Ana please don't be like that, I could have said nothing, but I promised you honesty, no, I have only met this Emma the once I think jogging in the park and she was with Kate, I have never met Kate before that day either, though she was due to interview me as a favour her father, but these things started getting in the way and I had to cancel. Emma wasn't listed as living with her in your tenancy agreements though Susan is, that's why we got them out Ana, they were infesting your apartment block, Leila, Penny, Susan and even Elena leased an apartment there?" I then wondered had I seen Tristan here and had Elena put him up in the block I got for safety? No, go away you warmonger you...

"Kate said you were a pompous ass for letting her down a few times. Susan and Kate went to high school together, Susan needed somewhere to live and Kate took her in. They introduced their siblings to each other, something Kate is regretting because she's making her life hell."

"Ethan loves her according to Elliot they have cute mushy names for each other." I call you Christian or Mr Grey or Sir, how mushy are those? He doesn't suit a love name and a Chris is not who he is either...

"So has Kate, Carrot and Bunny, I didn't ask why, but knowing Kate it's crude. How are Kate and Elliot getting on?"

"Okay, I think he's not been around much. Elliot and Ethan were on the way to the dock to start working on the new buildings for the dockyard when she phoned to check if he was actually eating crap at IHOP she said and I quote her 'if you are eating their crap the wedding is off Eaty' I heard her through Elliot's phone to mine her voice carried clear as a bell through four phones. Elliot says she's mad; she must be not to like their pancakes. Their breakfasts were all I lived for when dad was in charge of feeding us when mom was working. Eaty swore to her, he was just there for orange juice with his boss and ate the lot before she got there, extra bacon too. Elliot now has a new boy for being pussy whipped, poor Eaty."

"Oh good job of diverting the conversations there Dear. So Mr Grey what's wrong with Pappy's yards?"

"Nothing Baby, nothing at all, they need modernising a little. We need to grab a bag and if this goes well, I will take you on the tour of your new buildings tomorrow."

"I will hold you to that."

"I'll keep my promise Ana; I love you and love telling you I love you."

"I love you too Dear..." Christian comes with me and keeps my eyes covered up as we are escorted to our room. I swear I have never been so calm about death before, it seems being with Mr Grey could be erm…Interesting.

C POV:

What the hell she is using the singsong Dear thing, crap...

My subs are conniving bitches, so was Susan being there at Kate's a coincidence? Is Emma leading on poor Ethan? I guess they could have met by chance, as Susan was Kate's best friend in school? So I will take that as coincidence, but Emma is not going to like hearing her sister is about to go down for assisting in a murder, she will be guilty simply for being there when an armed crime in the process of committing a breaking and entering, that means twenty five to life for all the girls. I put those thoughts aside for now.

I have phoned through the hotel reservations and have given the large Cascade suite to Taylor, Gail and her sister, who I have never met; if she turns out to be an ex sub in disguise Ana will go all ninja on my ass. I grab a bag and watch as Ana packs her clothes for the next few days, I place in casual clothes for the weekend, my tux shirt and tie, which arrived today from Brioni, and looks great, shoes and things for work on Monday, and all the other things I will need. I also grab some things from the safe in here. Ana loves the clothes thank god, and packs, enough for a week away. I did tell her Prescott could come back and get her everything she needs. I wonder what the fashion show will be like? I can only hope it's good at the hotel. I let Taylor and Gail know they have the best rooms in the house and anything they want they are to get. Including Charlie Tango to go pick up Alice her sister.

The row of black vehicles head out, like a presidential motorcade, at least hiring the top floor is less of a security issue for Taylor. Ana is on my lap having ignored all my requests to sit in the damn seat; still I hold her tight and smile as she wiggles on my lap. It's a pity the journey isn't longer or my lady would be losing her damn panties in here wriggling on Little Christian like she was getting off on me, um, now there's a pleasing thought. Our bags are taken in and security surround us, we are getting looks, so okay, I guess we do look like a flash dance mob about to start dancing in the lobby here.

"Mr Grey your suites are all ready for your occupation, we have placed the security hold on the whole floor as your man Welch asked, he is in the rooms nearest the elevator, the Cascade suite is reserved for Mr and Mrs Taylor, you and Miss Steele are in the Corner Suite, I hope the arrangements are to your satisfaction Sir?"

"Yes, thank you, when the Taylors and their guest arrives make sure they have everything they need and the flowers I ordered are they in their room?"

"Yes, sir, and the gifts."

"Thank you. Please notify my security when the people from Esclava Salon get here. Come, Miss Steele our room is awaiting."

"Yes, Dear, are you going to put me down yet, they may think I have lost the use of my legs, seeing as you carried me in here last time!"

"I like carrying you shush…"

"Yes Sir…" I like Sir way better than Dear. We get to the rooms and I carry my girl to the bedroom, I need her, I need to keep her safe, I need her in my life forever…

Ana's POV:

"Anastasia you really are gorgeous, a truly beautiful woman, but you're wearing far too many clothes, let me rectify that situation."

"As are you, let me help you out of these things, you seem to be struggling to undress, Mr Grey?" I smile as he removes my blouse and undoes my bra, sighing as my breasts are at last free from all their protective layering of silk and lace, his pants slip easily down his legs and he kicks them to the chair.

"Christian, you're happy to see me, I see." His eyebrow playfully rises.

"Not as excited as he's going to be soon, especially when he's in here." His fingers are searching out their well-practised route, even his fingers are sexpert tools, my gasp of delight turned into a moan of deep satisfaction, as his fingers hit that spot, oh god no, he has me shaking uncontrollably and I think I've died and wow gone to heaven. He collapses to his knees and begins to take down my jeans.

"Baby you have the nicest legs; they feel so smooth they need to be wrapped in silk. You look like a birthday present waiting to be unwrapped. You feel good so good beneath my hands Ana. Be mine, Baby just mine, no one else gets to unwrap you Ana ever again just me, just me baby?" He's just asked me to be his forever; did I hear that right or is that sex talk? Having removed all my clothes and I stand naked before him, he's kneeling at my feet, where he looks like he's worshipping me.

Yes… I feel like a goddess as he continues to pleasures me… Argh, my head is light, help me please how will I survive the night without Christian killing me with this sex thing he does so well? He's so good at what he does too. I hold on tightly to his dark copper locks, as they are the only thing keeping me balanced. My head gets a fuzzy feeling rushing around in it. His kisses search out a pathway as I find my wondrous release, and as he continues he kisses parts of me that I find highly pleasurable, the apex of my leg and pelvis bone is worshipped with his kisses and nipping bites, I feel no sense of embarrassment as I thought I would, nothing remotely like that actually, I love it, learning to love my body again and what he does to it, these new feelings are amazing and are bringing my inner sex goddess out, she's been in hiding long enough. The sensation has me moaning his name, begging him to take all of me, he holds me tighter and as his tongue slides across my clitoris, I shudder and I sway, I'm finding it increasingly hard to concentrate. Stopping upright is going to be an impossible thing to do, if he keeps doing that, I will fall…

My energy feels as though he's drawing it from me; I'm so tired and with every sweep of his tongue, over the sensitive bud he takes more from me. It throbs and as his tongue plays with it: teasing it, toying with it to give me release, it sends a stream of tiny shivers, fantastic tiny messages to parts of my body. I feel hot, then cold, a burst of energy sweeps throughout my body, and as he laps at it with his tongue, I can't stand any longer and my legs start to buckle under me, such is the pleasure he's giving me, he senses, I can no longer stand and grips my legs, just in time as I collapse onto him as he brings me to a magical climax. I look into his eyes as I end up sprawled, rather precariously all over him and he laughs, as we both end up in a heap on the bedroom floor.

"Only you Christian yes, only you, if that is what you want, then yes, only you." He smiles and lays kisses across my breast, and then he's sucking fiercely on my nipple. It responds by standing hard and feels wonderful, his fingers, then invade again, yet another set of chills racing throughout my body. As I'm lay under him on the bedroom floor, his tongue trails downwards and he laps at my sex again as he holds me to him, my legs flop open to allow him more access, and as I fist his hair in my hands, I shiver to a fantastically, weird climax; I can't stop crying, it's a pleasurable pain, it hurts, but it doesn't hurt? I feel and I am confused, exhilarated and exhausted too, I'm a wreck and yet he looks as fresh as a daisy.

He looks up with those silky grey eyes, deep and gorgeous staring into mine and I melt. He stands and I finally free him of his shirt as he picks me up and carries me to his bed. He lays me down in the centre and he joins me on the bed and he kisses the spot just behind my ear, its pulses shooting warning shots to each part of my body, telling them look out, he's coming your way. I can't stand the feelings any longer, his fingers find their favourite place and he's kissing my breasts and the combination of everything has all my senses fighting. My feet are fighting too, as they grapple with the duvet.

I beg him to stop, this time it's fiercer a more painful orgasm, it doesn't want to stop, I beg him to stop it and as I do, I scream "yes, yes, yes, yes, oh hell yes…" as I come down from the most unusual pain, which is both pleasurable and painful, I think for the briefest moment I stop breathing. I see stars, oh hell I see the moon and stars combined; can this man make me climax in any more earth stopping ways? I am very open to finding out…

"Anastasia, do you want me to do this again?" He sticks his fingers in again, and again. He bites my lip, playfully letting it fall, then kisses me again. "Ana I need you, really need to be in here, I need you now, and oh darling you're definitely ready for me." His fingers are stretching and playing with me. He kissed me again and as our tongues danced, I'm feeling loved and he's taking it slow and I'm relaxing into him, he looks down at me and I lift my heels and draw my knees up, relaxing more and grabbing at his back, then oh my word, the feelings get pleasurable, really weird nice and oh hell wonderful.

"Oh God, yes, you're there Christian thank you, thank you. I think I may have just died again." I shake: I hurt, I'm hot and oh god I'm wet, feeling wonderful, I'm exhausted, my climax was wonderful, I feel happy and sore yet he still has more energy than the energizer bunny. He continues, with long, slow, rhythmical movements. This is bliss and the sheer build-up of feelings, it's like an amazing fireworks display is going off, and he's doing the lighting of all the touch papers. The tender words he whispers in my ears are lyrical, romantic and expressive, he wants more he wants all of me. He has all of me, more than any other soul has ever had, he has it here in his hot sweaty palms, the same ones that are holding my arms above my head as he kisses my hard nipples and my cries call out his name, my body sensitive and aware of all these mixed feelings, each one new and exciting, yes I surrender to him again.

"I feel you all of you. You feel so good, thank you, oh hell. I'm there argh Ana!"

"Christian just you, only you." I say over and over as I think he has finished. "Wow, Christian Trevelyan Grey, you so get the naughty name, your Little Christian needs his own roll of honour; he passed all his tests with flying colours." He hasn't finished with me. What the hell, where does he get the staying power from? Why am I complaining? I'm not… I'm enjoying being worshipped…

"Hold that though, baby, hell yes, I'm giving this to you again, damn right just you." He thrust hard into me leaving me breathless and wanting him, to need me again, he groans as he finishes. As I lay languid under him, I'm happy, though he has drained me of all my energy, but in my euphoric dream state, I feel complete... We cuddle and our bodies are still in a sweaty tangle of limbs. He kisses my nose and withdraws from me ouch…

I watch his tight buttocks as he walks away, oh, he's an absolute hunk of a man and I hug my legs tightly. I've done that so many times this week, but today seemed different; it felt different. He returned grinning, picking me up like a wounded soldier, I nestle into his chest after a head kiss, he placed me in the soapy bubble filled bath with such care and attention and I ache argh, my poor hu-hu is sore and stinging.

"Christian, am I awful at this sex thing? It's just your so good and I am… Well still getting used to having a… Well you know…"

"An orgasm? Ana Baby, I can see it in your face they frighten you, but when you have one, they are a wonder to watch, I want to watch them Anastasia, they are as good to see as the sex we have after getting you to that point. Move down, I'll get in too." Christian joined me in the hot soapy bubbles.

"Christian I have just stopped hurting when we do it, I'm sure you feel me wince when I do feel different, they hurt the orgasm's I have, really hurt, but in a good way, shit that's oxymoronic too. You know, as in cruel to be kind, make haste slowly, which you do by the way make me come quickly and it ends slowly tearing me to pieces inside, sex with you is a pain but a pleasure thing too you know?"

"I know what oxymoronic is baby, believe me, I do, that's what my life was about before you pain and pleasure, totally for me, but this I am sharing, this isn't just for me this anymore, this is for us. You weren't awful; quite the reverse, it was pretty fantastic, it's better than anything I've ever done before, it's great and you really are mine. Please Ana, don't worry about anything. I promise you, it was more than fine, it really is just what I wanted and needed, a new life and a new start with you my hot, really hot girlfriend, one who I adore and worship, because Ana you put your trust in me to help heal you and for that I am truly thankful, that is worth more to me than all my billions Ana, that you trusted me. All I want you to be is safe and with me Ana, and only me, forever." I did give him it willingly and him saying it like that has put an end to my past I hope? What does he mean by forever, twice now he has said that…? I want that too…

Placing the hotels expensive coconut bath oil, on the oversized sea sponge he begins to wash me. He gently placed a kiss on my neck and his chin on my shoulder. Then he began whispering what he was doing, and what he wanted to do all night with me after the ball is over, the touches and the soothing water eased my pain away, filling me with the need for more. After he has eased and washed my pains away, he climbed out of the tub, pulling on the hotel robe and grabbing another robe, he wrapped me in it carrying me to bed.

"You need to get dressed Baby, the beauty people will be here soon, but how they intend to improve upon perfection I do not know?" There was a knock at the door. "That will be our late lunch come on leave the robe on, you look sexy as hell in it."

"I'm as naked as a Jaybird under it Christian."

"My kind of underwear." He hustled me into the dining area, he then tipped the waiter telling him to leave us to it, after he had informed us the Taylors were having lunch too, he left.

"I wonder how it all went; you know the scan and everything?" Christian looked at me with those grey smokey eyes.

"I would guess everything went fine, they wouldn't be eating if it was bad news Ana."

"I guess so. Fancy them having a baby."

"Yeah he is good with Sophie, when his bitch of a wife lets him have her."

"I bet your schedule doesn't help their plans, she may just be a bitch because he has to cancel too many times Grey...?"

"Good point well-made Miss Steele. Shit that means that's my fault too." I laugh. "Sawyer will have to start job sharing their grumpy boss then."

"I like their grumpy boss."

"You do?"

"I do very much, now eat up I know you're itching to get to discuss security with Taylor."

"You know me so well." That's was wrong, because I didn't, but it's fun getting to know him. Once this madwoman is gone, we get to live properly. I need that Ana back, the kick ass business woman has been hiding too long…

"I am, but not half as much as being in my favourite place again." I threw the napkin at him. Gheeze he has a one tracked mind, besides I ache…

C POV:

I leave Ana in our room, Prescott is with her and me finding myself warming to her, she is totally focused on Ana. One less thing to get a grey hair about, my need to keep her safe is uttermost in my thoughts I hate thinking about tonight. I need to ask her to think about living with me, I hate the thought of not waking up next to her each and every morning. Ray has said he will be fine, Sam Rodriquez moved into Ray's house yesterday and in all the commotion it passed by unmarked, I will send them an array of fishing g

Fishing Goods, a welcome to the bay gift from Ana and I... When did I get a feminine side, gift bags and flowers? I knock and wait to be allowed in. I hear Gail shout come in.

"Gail how are you?" I actually hug her. "You and the babies are you okay? Did she, did she…"

"We three are fine, actually we are more than fine, Jason is a little upset, he's got another girl to worry about, but he is getting a son too. Let him tell you, I'm further along than we thought too, half way there."

"How?"

"Well without being too personal Mr Grey…"

"I would rather you called me Christian from now Gail, please?" She looks pleased, I know she calls Ana by her name they all do, but stick to Ma'am and Miss Steele when I am with her...

"Christian... It is... I thought... I was going through the menopause, and never for one minute did I think I was pregnant."

"We need to get you help, erm if you still want to work for me, of course, and if you don't we need to get you a nice house, a house with a yard."

"Stop… I still want to work for you yes, as to help I don't need any yet, but I would like my brother to take over and help me, Gavin is such a good man. Taylor likes his cooking more than mine and he is extra generous with the fabric softener." She winked. Okay… "Taylors in the conference room with everyone available. Go through and thank you for the flowers and the teddy bears, how clever of you pink and blue, Jason wants to know how you knew before him?"

"I didn't, as I wasn't sure of the sex, I just asked for one of each, so I da man who guessed…" I left her waiting for her sisters arrival and headed in to see the plans for tonight.

"Sir, we have everything organised Welch is at your parents with the guys."

"What are the guys called Jason?" He looked shocked, because the name threw him. I don't normally do names, but if these guys are willing to die for me the least I can do is learn their fucking names.

"Dylan Shepard, Hughie Wilson, Snapper Jones, Jack Lieberman, Eric Taylor, John Taylor, yes brothers and their boss, so to speak, is here, this is Karen Taylor."

"Well… Hello Miss Taylor."

"Pleased to meet you Karen Taylor, from Taylor Brothers Securities, thanks for the employment Sir, now if you will allow me, I have to change for a ball and though the offer of the tuxedo was greatly appreciated I bought myself a nice red dress, I want you and Miss Steele to be able to see me and know I am about should her protection officer need me."

"Did I miss you at the Bellevue take down?"

"Yes more's the pity, I had another opp going down in New Orleans, and had to be there, did the brothers Taylor let me down, 'cos if they did I will kick my brothers backsides?"

"No, they were fine; I have a brother who tries the patience of a saint too."

"We have met, Elliot I believe? I thought he was just a guy there helping set up and stopped him taking a lady to the private quarters, he told me he lived there. I asked him for proof of that. Alas, he couldn't give me any, as your mother was at your home, he told me and his father was in the neighbours shed helping them unload fishing tackle. I said I would escort him there, he got rather annoyed with me and that woman, Miss Kavanagh stormed off, she I had been introduced to as a family friend there to change for the ball. He proceeded to doubt my parentage, presuming I came for the dog family, he carried on and on and as we passed the pool it was too much of a temptation, to wash off some of his fleas and he decided to do a lap of the pool."

"Oh hell, I would have given you a bonus for that, in fact I will."

"Your father walked by and asked why his eldest beloved son was taking a swim in his clothes and patted my back, thus allowing him access to the house. I have not finished with Mr Elliot Grey, not by a long way, this bitch has teeth…"

"You have carte blanch to do just that. Will you be available or could you make yourself available at the weekend? My girlfriend and I are away in Vegas at the weekend and I don't think Prescott will be enough coverage for her?"

"I'd love to, my team is helping out, Taylor is, I believe, going on a much needed vacation?"

"He is, to Bali for a month."

"Well, if he ever needs to step down I can take his place." Taylor joined us and kissed the woman, Gail not enough?

"Erm, what are you talking about Karen. You are not having my job."

"Uncle Jason why not?"

"I like it. Now come on Christian have you finished with my niece?

"Family business is a sideline Jason?"

"Yes, my two brothers and I started it before I got offered this swell job and the mega bucks it pays. I still keep a hand in and my guys come from Taylor Brothers when needed."

"Keeping up with the Kardashian's have nothing on you Jason Taylor. You may need your own show, 'Tailing the Taylors'." I playfully jest, no I don't watch that drivel again Mia...

"We have been approached, but we think Dog and Beth have got it covered. Listen, we need to work quickly I need to change and get to my men." Karen Taylor is the younger female version of her uncle. After two hours, everyone knew their places and we hoped all bases were covered, it had to go down as early as possible, and my mother had called Michelle, on the number given her and specifically asked her to call early at the house. Hopefully this would all go down before the guests had arrived. We can only hope she is oblivious to the fact, being as the girls are all in police custody and all eager to get the better deal, Cassidy grabbed that and had sung like the proverbial canary. Even to involvement in those wretched photos taken by Ana. Talking about Ana I have an hour to get ready. Taylor goes to see to Gail and her sister Alice, who I have never seen before, so Ana will be pleased…

* * *

LOVING THE REVIEWS THANK YOU XX

* * *

Pintrest address on my profile... x


	23. Chapter 23

Usual disclaimers, I do not own the rights to the fifty shades branding or the work of EL James it remains solely hers…

* * *

CHAPTER 23:

Ana's POV:

I sit and wait, not long as it happens, for the beauty team to arrive and I am honoured, or so he tells me, to have his personal attention, Franco de Luca, a small dark Italian, is he Italian his voice sounds fake, he's definitely a friend of Dorothy. He apparently works for Christian as head stylist and has had a busy day with his mother his sister and her friends. I umm along at the right places and relax as he rags my hair and massages my scalp, oh god I'm employing this guy to do my head massages again. My hair is conditioned and towel dried, that was like sex, but without the sex, I know what I mean, perhaps my brain has seeped out and escaped down the drain with the bubbles…

"What can we do, with the hair?"

"I will leave it to you, but not too much off. I like my hair long."

"Long yes, I understand it feels wonderful and well looked after. A few layers and long bangs will make it lighter and easier to manage yes?"

"Yes, I guess." As he works my nails are done, both hands and feet and are coated in a pale pink and glitter top, my hair is curled and plaite across the back, simple and so, so soft, Charles has lost his spot I'm afraid.

"It's good?"

"It's very good Franco, è perfetto ed è solo a me vi ringrazio."

"You speak Italian?"

"Si, ho degli affari in Europa, in modo che aiuta a parlare la lingua." Christian walks in as I finish.

"So you speak Italian do you Baby? Have you finished Franco, wow, I guess you have. Prescott you look very nice too. You can go and get ready now and thank you."

"Sir." She always looks immaculate and model like.

"Thank you Franco, as ever, your work has excelled all my expectations, thank you girls, Fay has your bonuses and Franco the villa house in Venice is yours for the weeks you asked for, just let Bella know when you require her there."

"As ever your over generosity is much appreciated Christian and your girlfriend has hair to die for." He revels in his creation does he not know I have this done all the time?

"She has, thank you Franco and have a nice night." He air kisses my cheeks and is shown out whilst I sit and ponder. We are meeting his family as a couple, Grace already knows, so ergo Carrick will know I think, Elliot I suspect Christian has told, but shit I haven't given Kate a thought in all this mess and confusion. Mia, she is going to be the tricky one. Then we are letting the world and Seattle know we are dating. Oh, and not forgetting we have a small thing called Diana and Michelle to sort out.

"What's the matter Ana, don't worry you look beautiful."

"What this? This is nothing, tonight is a walk in the park for me, just another day in the office, only this catwalk has to be done with Seattle's most eligible bachelor on my arm, and then we have to tell them that your eligibility status is now set at taken and you are not eligible for anything other than work and play and me Dear."

"Yeah, about that Dear thing."

"Yes, Dear?"

"My mom says that when she's pissed off at me, can you not call it me?"

"Okay Stud."

"Yeah, I like that, but Mom won't."

"Alright Christian I give in, besides, I kinda like your whole name anyway."

"I do too. Now come on we have to get dressed, have you got everything?"

"I have." We head into the bedroom and I look at the dress who did that? Gail has been in here and set everything out for us, she sneaked in when I was having a rest in the chair.

"Black and white, I have the perfect mask for that."

"Masks, is that wise?"

"Yes, hers is being given to her by my mother and Welch has chipped it so we know where she is. Her sisters too has been chipped. So my beautiful girl we have an eye on them both at all times. They have really cool mini spy camera's on them."

"Boys and their toys."

"Exactly. Now let's dress to impress the good people of Seattle." I watch as he undresses and redresses, I don't know what was sexier, the undressing Christian or the dressed up one? I think the middle ground the naked one wins. I start my dressing process and wondered what possessed me to put in this underwear? The panties are white silk and lace and are a good start. Then the corset and of course I put in a back fastening one.

"Can I have a little help please?" Christian was fastening the studs in his shirt. A set of Art Deco diamond and onyx dress studs are on the bed, they are by Cartier, gosh they are really old and the box has seen better days, but they are very pretty. I bend over shaking my panties and butt in his direction and continue to look at the beautiful studs, and then at my stud…

"My favourites from my Grandfather Trevelyan. Are you doing this on purpose to keep us here Anastasia?" He smiled as I stood and shimmied slowly into the front of the corset; he nibbled at my neck as his soft hands fastened each hook to the eye, next time front fastening. "Ana, you take my breathe away, please tell me you have the rest?"

"I have if your lady sent it and I remembered to pack them?" I laughed as I placed the silk stockings on, slowly and seductively inching them up my legs, which he earlier said should be covered in silk and wa-da-ya-know they now are. I clipped them in place and smiled, as he seemed to have stopped dressing, to watch me dress. "Do you have certain voyeuristic tendencies, Mr Grey?"

"No Miss Steele, I just love watching you, here, let me help you into this very pretty dress."

"Thank you kind Sir." I stepped in and again, he fastened the hidden zip and the tiny clasp. Now for the pumps and I was ready, I just had to think which bag to take, I went with the safe option, leaving the mob look for another day... "Christian I need to go back, I didn't bring any jewellery. Oh wait Dad could get me some from wherever we live now, if it's near to Grey Mansions? Crap, I'm so sorry I forgot."

"Well, it's a good thing I happened to get you something nice to wear Ana." He took out a three pale blue boxes and presented me with the first one. "These will finish these off perfectly." He nibbled my ear lobe. I opened the small Tiffany box taking the little white bow off I opened the box to reveal a pair of stunning drop diamond earrings, four circles all encrusted with diamonds, I gasped.

"Christian these are beautiful. Thank you." I put them in and looked in the mirror as I did; his smile was as bright as the bling in my ears.

"This will finish of this just perfectly. He picked up my right wrist and placed a row of tiny kisses on it. God, I need fresh panties; I'm so in love with this demigod. I opened a bigger box to reveal the matching bracelet, Christian helped me on with it, kissing my hand as he finished. "I'd kiss your lips, but you look too perfect to touch Ana. Now this one will finish your look off totally Baby." He kissed my neck and nibbled it, as I opened the box and gasped. I sat on the bed and said no over and over.

"Christian this is too much…"

"You don't like it?"

"Like it, I love it Christian, it's just nobody has ever bought me jewellery. Not this amount of jewellery anyway…"

"You better get used to it because I intend to shower you in diamonds and Sapphires to match your eyes, here, let me put that on and then we have to be going. If we didn't have that bitch to catch I'd send a check and stay home with you." He helped me on with the necklace and I thanked god for the waterproof mascara now.

"I really love you Christian Grey."

"Likewise Anastasia Steele, I love you too. Now have you got everything you need and the kitchen sink in your purse?"

"Do I need a check book or is my credit good?"

"All good Anastasia, all good. Have you got that lipstick in your purse?"

"Yes, why?" The kiss came quicker than the answer, and my knees went weak and my heart beats faster. As he pulled away, he smiled.

"I'm just wondering if one stick will be enough?" He walked me to the door as Taylor and the rest of the security team were gathered in the conference suite.

"You look rather enchanting Ana if I may so?"

"You scrub up well too Jason. How is Gail?"

"Sleeping, she wanted to stop up, but alas, she had dinner and slept. Alice is making sure she is safe and Green is here looking after them both and security is at all doors, she will be fine. So Miss Steele…"

"Opps Miss Steele, I have to listen right?"

"Correct. Can I take your necklace for a minute?" I nodded and he fastened a safety catch to it.

"That is a tracker, made to look like a safety snap and here…" He placed one on my bracelet too, and pinned a little thing to pin my dress, it was hidden in the silk embroidery panel. "I'm sorry to be so personal but we cannot take any chances."

"Thank you Jason."

"Right you stick as close to Mr Grey as possible, if you get away from him. Prescott here will be as near to you as she can be. Then Karen Taylor, a lady I will introduce to you at the ball is there to look after you too. Are you both ready, we have to be leaving?"

"As I will ever be yes." Christian escorted me to the elevator where one of the hotel security was waiting. We filled both the lifts and I looked up at Christian and saw the fear in his eyes.

"I will be on you like honey stuck to the spoon; Christian I am going to be stuck that close to you."

"Good, please don't do anything foolish. If you see anything, just speak into the pin and Welch will dispatch one of the others here mingling as guests. If that fails, you lock yourself in Dads office."

"Where do you lock yourself, if memory serves me right I had yours and your brothers asses on the gym mats?"

"I know, and I know you can look after yourself, but Ana please don't go looking for trouble."

"I promise I won't."

"Good, allow me to help you into the car like a good boyfriend should."

"Thank you Christian. You look kinda hot there."

"I aim to please. I like the dress, here, before I forget, your mask." He passes me a velvet bag with the most fragile face mask inside. "This is mine, so look for this." I smiled.

"I think if I looked for these I would find you better." I put one hand on his crotch and one on his butt.

"I bet you could, have you your lipstick handy?" He kissed me again. "This dress is a fucking cockblocker." He was failing at raising the dress discreetly.

"I knew I should have worn the other one, but I thought you'd hate it because I had to go naked under it and then hope for no wind." He laughed.

"I would? I feel that one deserves a private showing then, I like this one, and it keeps all that is mine covered."

"Are you coveting my ass Christian Grey?"

"I am Anastasia Steele, indeed I am. We are here, please take care tonight."

I was suddenly nervous. What was going to happen? The paparazzi were screaming for photos and we had to do the required press stop before we ran the Greys equivalent of a red carpet. A very pale pink and grey carpet running towards a giant marquee on their back lawn. I used to watch this when I lived next door. I looked towards it and sighed, next door had their lights on; perhaps their little girl was watching and wishing she could dance with her very own Christian? We placed on the masks and posed for the cameras, nothing new for me and I did the required five poses in the half circle covering the group.

"Who's the date Christian a model for hire? Is this a family friend? Are you gay Mr Grey? Is she just a cover? Lady who are you? Gheeze give us something Grey?"

"This gentleman of the press and I use that term loosely, man from the Seattle Nooz, very loosely in your case. This is my girlfriend Anastasia Steele." My heart filled with pride.

"Oh, and that's S. T. E. E. L. E for you all who can't spell, and my boyfriend? Is most certainly not gay. You however are a moron Mr Nooz man."

"You're Sarah Harper, what gives?"

"I am both people, Harper the model and Steele the business woman. Now if you will excuse me I'm missing my man and yes its official he is now not on the most eligible list in any state or country." With that Christian kissed me and I swear if that damn kiss didn't just make the sky brighter and the screams seem louder.

"I think that quashed any and all gay rumours. Thanks for that girlfriend."

"I hope Mia has makeup, you're right, I need more already." He grinned under his mask.

"Sawyer is here Baby, as is Diana, come inside and wow, love the way you outted me as a hetro, what are my gay following going to do now?"

"Live in hope I do something stupid and lose you? I guess I won't have to."

"Nothing you do could ever make me want to leave you Ana, you're mine." He held my waist as we went into the house. A few people were milling around.

"Security Ana, let me introduce Karen Taylor."

"Hello Miss Steele, I have heard only good things about you."

"Hello Miss Taylor, are you related to my favourite security guy by any chance?"

"Yes, Jason Taylor is my favourite uncle."

"How did you guess Ana?" Christian pulled me closer as he spotted the now blonde Doctor Lang.

"Guess I'm very hurt Grey, they look like each other and they are both called Taylor and both are in security." We are approached by Diana Lang, who does look like Elena…

"Hello, is this enough of a change?" I looked at her closely and wow Franco had done a good bleach job.

"I thought you were going red? You look a lot like Elena, scarily so." Christian says, is he afraid of Elena, I mean was he afraid?

"Your mother is wondering who I remind her of, I told her I was trying the blondes have more fun thing, to which she actually said she's been having fun for years. The mask hides my face so well, where do we stand?" Karen answers and nods at Reynolds.

"If you would Miss Lang, please accompany Reynolds as your 'date,' and you could stand by the piano perhaps?"

"Could you not just save all the theatrics and grab the bitch before she comes in?" I'd asked that very same question of Christian and Taylor.

"We intended to, but she could be armed and be bringing an innocent date or an accomplice with her seeing as my brother nor I were willing to escort her here."

"Oh, I see, well, I will toddle off to the piano, like a good girl and wait for it to be over, and then enjoy the night." She took a champagne flute from the waiter milling around and I graciously accepted a non-alcoholic substitute. As Christian started to doubt she was coming.

"Please calm down you look like you are waiting to tell your mother, I'm pregnant."

"WHAT ARE YOU?" Shit that was the wrong damn thing to say.

"No, I am not. It was a very bad way of saying you look nervous and worried sorry. Please calm down."

"No Ana I'm the one who should be sorry, I am on edge. I am just learning to be me, and getting to know you, so children are not an option for me Ana."

"Nor for me Christian, not for a good few years." He looks at me with a little mistrust, and I understand, he's been tricked twice that he knows about or possibly once there is a chance the child could have been either brothers, and both of them were lucky it proved they weren't, he holds me tight and kisses my head. I want this over and done with, because the ball starts in half an hour. Could it all be over and done with by then? Christian kisses me again; he is overly affectionate with these public displays he's putting on, perhaps because this thing with Gail really did upset him more than he's allowing us to know?

"We are singing as they say from the same hymn sheet, Ana, we need to talk after this is over, about us. I feel we need to, move forward with us?" I was sure this was the 'can we take this more serious speech'. I'm being hugged again, when suddenly they all started getting jumpy. Shit way to ruin the mood guys. "She's here and alone, Ana. She still could be armed so we need to be careful, lets catch us a monster dressed up in…" He looks towards the door. "…What a surprise my favourite colour blue, she didn't get the memo, black and white and worn by Ana is the only favourite of mine now!"

"You like the dress, then?"

"I told you I did and I like the woman in the dress more."

"I like this tux and want the fella wearing it out of it as soon as possible."

"Ask and it will be given to you; seek and you will find. Knock and the door will be opened to you. Oh, and that means only you Ana..."

"Only you can make biblical quotes as sexy as you just did, yeah, I'm on a promise and we lock the door and fool around a lot…" His eyebrows do a mini Mexican wave, I like this Christian, he's playful, now I guess I wait and see if Dominant Christian has to make an appearance. We make our way to Grace ready for show time.

C POV:

My mother is so confused, but the real Diana is blonde, and as expected Michelle, the imposter doctor, is wearing her hair down, minimal makeup wearing a blue dress and high heeled pumps. She also gives herself away by lowering her head and not looking at me, something Diana did not do. Good I have leverage in Dom mode, should I need it. She is looking around nervously. I wonder if this is when Leila was supposed to bring in little Molly and where she would do her show and tell, will she go ahead without the child here? Mom approaches her I know there are three guns pointed at her and do not freak out at the cheek kiss and hug all has to appear normal.

"I'm sorry we had no one to escort you Diana, my son's both brought their girlfriends along." My mother tells her. "You have met Christian before haven't you?" I met her alright as a sub, I have not met her as Doctor Lang, however as Mom just told Elliot and I one of us had to bring her.

"No, I don't think I have had the pleasure? Hello, I'm Diana Lang, pleased to meet you, Christian." I get angry hearing my name fall from those lips; she gets great pleasure in saying it like it's something she knows she shouldn't do. Sir or Master is all she has ever called me, the stupid, deluded bitch thinks she has got one over on me.

"Let me introduce my girlfriend Anastasia Steele."

"Pleased to meet you Anthea."

"That's Anastasia, and pleased to meet you Doctor Lang. I have heard so much about your splendid work at Albert Einstein. Grace talks on and on about you all the time, you must be good for that sort of praise from her. I was taken there as a child once with Bacterial Meningitis, my parents were lucky it wasn't Viral Meningitis that being the worse of the two for a small child. Thankfully, I survived and am here now, thanks to the good doctors at your old place. Grace is lucky to have you, aren't you Grace?" She smiles and relaxes, a lot.

"We certainly are, now we need a mask to go with that very pretty dress, I have a pale blue one in the guest room here, let's get you fitted." She is letting Welch know which mask to track.

"Miss Steele, Mr Grey I will see you later and I am glad you didn't die at the hands of the lesser of the two types of meningitis viruses."

"We will see you again when you have been masked up." She goes with mom and Jason; he looks like he is going to snap her neck.

"What was all that about Baby, you actually went there?"

"No, but I had Viral Meningitis, the bacterial one is the more dangerous of the two, Grace would have recognised that. I was just letting Grace know, she was the false Doctor for sure. What now?"

"Dad's office door has a metal detector built into the frame, if she has a weapon it will go off. If not we go in and ask the questions. She must have brought someone with her, is she totally mad coming here alone?" I look around and wonder where the bomb is?

"Erm given the crap she's pulled yes, I think that's a given Christian." My mother comes out whilst Jason has her still in the office, with Welch.

"Jason says she's all yours. I am going to take Diana and introduce her around. Excuse me, that was exciting."

"Hopefully this is the end of it all Mom?" Ana takes my hand, so I have to take her with me, I don't worry Jason is wound up enough to kill her for breathing wrong at the moment.

"I hope so Christian, I will see you both later, you may want to hurry in Mia has pulled up." I kiss my mother's cheek and Ana and I go in, accompanied by Prescott, who stands at the door, Karen and her are chatting like guests, keeping others away from possible danger.

"Are you ready to get your answers Anastasia?"

"Yes, are you?"

"I am, and can't wait for time with you, without all this madness attached. Flynn is waiting in the wings to see to her needs and to catch up with you too, he seems to think this stress is going to be bad for you?"

"Actually, no, it' strange, I feel cleansed and invigorated, perhaps when it's over, it may hit me, you know the depths she, sorry they have stooped too? We will have to wait and see." I kiss her head and we enter the room…

Questions That Need Answering:

"There you are can you tell this thug to get his hands off me does he know I am a guest of your mother and important guest?" So it begins! "Christian tell him."

"Now you know it's Sir Diana… Or are you really called Michelle?"

"Wait, no I am Diana. Michelle is in New York."

"Diana, the doctor is at the party with my mother and her guests; you see she knows the difference between Viral and Bacterial Meningitis. Now let's talk shall we? That was a rhetorical question by the way, you will talk and you will answer all my questions or be punished."

Ana seats herself in the corner whilst watched by Michelle. She is uneasy about my Dom persona, she has not heard it, but this is the only way to deal with Michelle, who has finally figured out her game is up. She now will hurt Ana as much as she can with details of our past. I know how this wretched girl works, or I thought I did, this could make or break us…

"You can't keep me here Grey, I am not the helpless submissive bitch, I once was, get her out of here your new plaything makes me sick."

"Plaything? My girlfriend is not my plaything. Anastasia and I are not in a Dom and Sub relationship; she is the one I am in love with, not you nor any of you am I clear?"

"Sir she is nothing, she has her demons."

"Ana has me; you have the demons, now let's start at the beginning shall we?"

"I'd rather wait for a surprise I have coming for you Christian, then we will see what she has to say about staying with you, shall we?" She is playing the card.

"Would you be waiting for your Cousin Leila to bring Molly, your niece to see me?"

"Yes, but she is my daughter, your daughter, she's of your blood she needs you, her father."

"I have some bad news on your cousin; she was killed today whilst trying to get me for herself. It seems she didn't want to share with you."

"Shot… She hasn't got my daughter Molly?"

"She is not your daughter. I have found the altered birth certificates the altered blood works. We had them all redone when we found out that part of this extortion racket you have going on. Now about that, why would I think a three year old child, could be my daughter when we ended our arrangement over four years ago?"

"You didn't end it, we were on a break, to allow you time to realise I was the one. I had your baby, check your records."

"I did and though I am sorry you lost your child, it was neither mine nor my Brother Elliot's child that you lost. Your stillborn child was tested for the reasons of her death and the blood type made it impossible for her to be either one ours. I am sorry for your loss Michelle, I really am no mother should go through that. You shouldn't have done what you did and try to trick me into having a child with you. Then get carried away with my brother. I ended the arrangement because I saw you with Elliot."

"So you did love me and seeing me with him worked then you were jealous?"

"No, your plan failed, it just confirmed Taylors suspicions you were with other men at the same time as me. My doctored supply of condoms were left in the drawers unused, when we realised that you were up to something. Did you forget I taped everything in my playroom and did you wonder why we had not had sex in any of the scenes we played? We wouldn't have had it either until I had the proof of a clean check-up from your latest report from Doctor Green or we confirmed who else you were having sex with and we got that when you jumped a very happy Elliot, who by the way uses his own protection he never shares the wears?" Ana looks relieved. I knew the child wasn't mine or Elliot's, besides and it's a big thing everyone has overlooked, Molly is just three and not almost four as she would have to be.

"No Sir, that's not true, she's yours..."

"How were you going to pass her off to everyone as a child approaching four, when Diana has all her original paperwork stating she is three?" She realises I hope this path is pointless.

"I was going to change the records over and get rid of Diana, what's another body in the scheme of things, then leave work as a doctor because I am not one of course and raise our child with you."

"You were going to kill your sister. Madness, sheer madness. She is not my child and she is most definitely not your child. She is your half-brothers child."

"Yes, I know, but she does look like you, Sir, he looks like you too."

"Looking like me and being mine are two very different things Miss Lang. Is this what sent you into the state you are in now, the loss of the child?"

"No. no this was Aunt Elena, she, she did something's to me and then she sold me to her friend after I failed to get her a baby. I have been like this since he hit me vengeful and indifferent to people, he was cruel, not like Sir. He would leave me for hours chained up and hurting. She got paid a lot of money for me, she said she had spent all my inheritance looking after Leila, so I had to work for her to pay for her clinic bills myself, as she was struggling to meet her own bills, but she was lying she was still rich. She lied; she still had lots of money, because fancy apartments don't come cheap. Her clothes were not cheap her wines were expensive, her games and toys were expensive and Leila was in her London house, well mom and dad's house there, she'd taken her out of the clinic until she was ready to be trained to serve her. She was the one who came up with the plan to trap you into marrying me; she knew you would if a child was involved. I met you and I loved you and thought being with you would get me away from her. I failed so she gave Leila to the man to train her she was to do what I failed to do. When she lost the salons, she lost her money too, so she said, but she still had the clubs and her blackmail she didn't need to sell Leila to you; she said she had to sell Leila to you too Then Leila fell in love with you too and when she tried to kill herself I was determined to make you pay, you had used us, we loved you and you used us. What does she have we don't?"

"I am not discussing Anastasia with you, she is not you. The problems we have are with you, not her."

"She was spying on you in the clubs, Elena, in the clubs you went in before you got Miss Steele? The new girls you got your girls from Kimco didn't you after you and she fell out?"

"I used my old friend Kimco, to do the arrangements she is trusted friend."

"The trusted friend worked for Elena, not herself! Elena owns the club, the trusted friend who runs them, your first in club submissive Kimco, your usual run back to fuck?" Ana shuffles in her seat. My poor Ana. Michelle see's Ana's face and smiles. "I saw Steele taking photos and watching you so I followed her and told Aunt Elena, she was happy and wanted me to find out everything I could on her, so I did, did you know she has been planning this for years? She spotted us all in a bar at our monthly meetings and took our photos. I liked that club we all talked about you and compared notes and were happy. She was like us, is that why you like her because she looks like us?" She is drifting off story.

"No and I am not talking about Ana, what did Elena have you find?"

"Everything and anything about her. Her model name, her work schedule, the properties she had, her net worth everything, she wanted everything." Ana shuffled in her seat and asked her a question…

"Explain her involvement with Tristan Paul and me?"

"All in good time Steele. Finding him was easy, she used to troll the internet for images of Sir, dating sites, model agencies and various actors, agents; you name it she would look for your replacement. She found her ex friend and step daughters site and imagine her surprise to see her next to Christian Grey's double, so she even got friendly with her when she accidentally ran into them in Los Angeles, and she was surprised to hear she was married to a near twin of her obsession, the model, slash actor come con man Tristan Paul.

She was richer than Eliza and better able to support him, because her daddy had spent his money on Elena and the others; poor Eliza had to work for a living, he'd milked the old hag dry and a few of her friends too, all another plan by Elena, she used him as a gigolo and got him to romance other gullible old hags out of their money too, Elena liked her money alright. She took him in as her toy boy when he pulled the act on a bad man's mother and he ran to her, boy she beat the crap out of him and the idiot took it. Then she found the salons that you now own, they were an ideal front for her other businesses and she blackmailed you into buying them for her, but ever the entrepreneur you kept the controlling interest, so I worked hard for her to cover her dodgy tracks, instead of whoring myself out to rich deviants. Then you took those from her and she hated you. Did you get the email Welch telling you to dig deeper into their finances?"

"That was you?" Welch had told me he found something dodgy, not that the source was an anonymous mail…

"Yes, she wasn't for sharing her wealth, I still had to work long hours for her, covering all her business dealings and keeping her blackmail clients in hand and I had found out what she was then doing to Leila and was angry and sent you the details in a moment of madness. So to make her happy I then told her about her not only following you Sir, but that she took photos, I may have kept that snippet to myself for leverage, it worked, she had a way to get back at you and her money back. She had given you the photos back without copying them to get the salons, the stupid woman you should always copy and back up, isn't that so Miss Steele?" Has she got Ana's files?

"She saw a chance to get the photos from Miss Steele, and get a little payback on her following and obsessing over her boy." I shivered she sounds like Elena when she says it too. I have drinks brought through this is getting very informative and she must be getting a dry mouth…

"When she failed to find the photos in your apartment Miss Steele. She arranged the photo shoot to recreate the shots she had given you, Sir, using Steele and a few of your old friends too. Only what she didn't expect was for him to fall for her, and the mean little bastard didn't like hearing no from Elena, that she didn't want to share him. She'd lost you she wasn't losing this you too, especially to you Miss Steele. He ignored her and drugged you the last night of that very same erotic photo shoot; the other two were in on it too, mainly because they liked women too.

You were oblivious to what they did and one of them filmed it and took photos and sent them to their Mistress. He ran when she told him she was going to kill him for his betrayal. We lost him for a while. So I kept track on you knowing it would lead Elena to him, she wanted him dead, nobody betrays her, ha but you killed him bam paperweight to the skull, congratulations in ridding the world of scum. The Italian police records were easy to break into. I carried on tracking you for Elena, she was angry and sad for you killing Tristan, so wanted you to suffer too. He was good at hiding, he must have taken lessons from Leila, because she has watched you sleep, Sir, she gets into your home and just watches you sleep. She says you have nightmares and wanted to touch you an so she did touch you a few times Sir…" I cringe Taylor was right; she had been getting in and for quite a while too.

"She gets in through the air con vents in case you didn't know, from her apartment there?"

"She has an apartment in Escala?"

"Yes, one in yours and one in Steeles. She got me to get it for her. Dear Aunt Elena pays for it, I diverted funds and I gave her a clean name and financial history, so her background check came up spotless. So in between visits to the clinics she was in, and in between Masters, she would watch you. It seems your security needs improving Sir." I gave Welch the look.

"It seems it does…" Taylor says out loud.

"So when did this get personal with you and Ana? Anastasia has been stalked by you too Leila says?"

"I was going to see you in New York to warn you what Elena was planning to do with Steele's baby; you know the one Steele was giving away? Elena was going to get her hands on it with the help of people who owed her a few favours a judge a social worker, you name it she has them all in her back pocket. She was going to tell you it was one of the other girls baby and you were the father Sir.

I didn't want you to have Steele's child, and then imagine my surprise to see Steele going to see you too; I wondered if she was going to tell you it was your child and try and trick you into marrying her? You needed saving from her and it and Elena too. So I saw her panic when she spotted you, perhaps she was having second thoughts, she was heading down an upward escalator and panicked more and she passed out and began to fall, but instead of a helping hand up I gave her a helping hand down." Ana got out of the chair and smacked her so hard I felt it.

"That was the monsters baby not Christians she was a defenceless baby that your demented aunt was going to use, but you, you did far worse, you killed her, you killed my baby and for what? Nothing, because I wasn't going to Christian I was going to see the model agency in the same building. I thought I was running from a ghost and I was running away from Christian not to him. I am not like you or any of the others you psychotic bitch you want shooting like Leila. Christian I am going to get some fresh air Baby, get her to talk quicker and join us soon, because I can't listen to her ramblings any more. I will take Prescott with me, because the kooks in here. Oh, and your drinks are here. Stay and get this finished with, I will see you later. I will go and speak to the real Diana Lang, the seemingly only fucking sane member of her family and try to back this shit up." She smiled, gave me a kiss and left the room, wow I got turned on by that…

"My sister is here and Leila is really dead?"

"Yes, she is dead, she took Gail Taylor hostage, so as you can imagine Mr Taylor, here is not happy and his trigger finger is itchy to say the least, so don't do anything stupid he's just looking for a reason to shoot you. Before she died, she filled us in on your family background and warned us of how deranged you three were."

"Yeah, well it will come to Diana eventually, we are identical after all. I'm sorry she took Gail, Taylor she went batshit crazy seeing Sir and her together and touching. I think she was going to kill them as they slept. What more do you want to know?"

"Why did Leila kill Sally and Milly? Why she wrecked Anastasias home? More importantly, if your so fucking good at this computer hacking why did you not make money doing that? What do you have on the others, to have them do your bidding too, and are the others up to something?"

"Leila, poor Leila. She was a mess when I got her back from the man Aunt Elena had sold her too, the same bastard who beat me and hung me up to die, so when I found out what she had done, I started to dig into the records a little deeper, I found your actual adoption records along with the new photos she'd had done. She kept them under her pillow at night how sweet was that? She saw me looking at them and beat the crap out of me. I took that punishment because I was in her personal bedroom. I deserved that. To stop her hitting me harder I said I could unseal the documents her judge could not. Her face was a picture, then when I found out you had the same birth mother as her beloved Tristan, and she had been screwing your brother and I swear she came on the spot. She was on her way to tell you that she knew your secrets and wanted her business back. She was going to hurt you by telling you, you had a sister and a brother and she had screwed him and would go to the press with it all.

I couldn't see her hurt you, Sir, so I pushed her down the stairs, I hoped she's killed herself, but no the bitch only broke her legs and lost her memory, I was able to blame the ridiculous shoes she had on and told the police and ambulance crew, her robe had tangled in her heel, and that try as I might I couldn't stop the fall they believed me and hey presto Aunt Elena was mine to control at last, as was all her money, property and riches, she had no more hold on me or Leila. I could at last be free. Then what did she go and do? She started to get her memory back, and was getting the police involved and her friends to have me sent away for attempted murder. So I had no choice, I had to kill her, but she laughed and said there was evidence of my wrongdoings and I needed it back, she wouldn't tell me where it was, she had another guy come in and do a computer check and saw my back doors and skimming. I begged for her forgiveness and she went to hit me, as I was lying prostrate on the floor, gladly paying penance for my wrong doings, like the moronic witless fool I was. You know what she does if you cross her Sir, you know what she can do with the barbed whip and after that I snapped, my back was torn to shreds and she said Leila would get it too.

I had enough when she was sleeping and thinking I was still the good submissive licking my wounds. I flipped and I injected her with enough morphine to drop a horse and kept her drugged. I wanted the damn evidence she had on me, she just laughed so I drugged her to keep her asleep. I took over her persona and I became Elena, it wasn't hard to do we look alike, thanks to the Botox and surgery, so it was easy to go to her apartments and be her and search. I got the others in to help and we got her back here intending to check all her apartments and clubs in Seattle, the house was the last one, and she suddenly went all funny when Leila and I gave her the truth serum her friend had given her to try. It killed her, so we had no choice; we turned the heating on in the dungeon and locked the fucking bitch in there, because the smell of death was a little pungent in her bedroom.

We continued to search, and we all looked in every drawer cupboard, you name it we looked. So after the searches drew a blank, I decided I had the knowhow to pull this off, be her and live the life our parents always wanted. I couldn't declare her dead, knowing her, she's left her fortune to someone else! I could not find her last will or the evidence; I had put Leila in rehab and getting her straight and she was getting to enjoy life again. Then as I said earlier two weeks ago she saw you and Miss Steele in a restaurant, across from her work, that was what tipped her over the edge you holding Steele gently and not treating her like you did the others she flipped and I flipped and the other members of the club flipped and decided to have a little fun with Miss Steele, and we sort of invaded her world, we were to tell her things that we did together, make her jealous and have her realise what you were really like what you will always be like, Sir is dark, Sirs soul is dark.

Leila, though couldn't handle it seeing you and I didn't know she was sneaking into the damn clinic. She came home one night and told me what she had done and that she didn't mean to kill the girl Sally, she woke up and saw her in her room she was going to scream and Leila well she silenced her. She was stopping in Leila's old room; Leila did something to the door so that the alarms didn't go off.

This night the girl didn't stop up for supper as she usually did, she went to bed, there was a clap of thunder she woke and bam, Leila had broken her neck. She thought she'd covered her tracks, but she hadn't. She continued to visit Miss Steele, but had increased the dosage; she also was scaring her into asking John Flynn to give her some more pills. The flowers were from everyone of your ex's by the way, to help her paranoia set in, but that made it worse, you rode into fucking rescue the bitch.

I had to put the whole baby thing back into play, and used my likeness to Diana to get close to your mom, Sir. She fell in love with Molly, so I thought she would be on my side. In the meantime Leila got into a fit of jealousy and did what she did at Steele's apartment, killing her fucking maid, she told the others to wreck the place and everything in it and then go down to the flat Elena had there, seeing as you kicked them out of their cosy homes! When did you finally realise we were coming back to make you pay? I loved it seeing you panic. Alas, I did not see this coming tonight, when Grace asked me to come for pre party cocktails with her son Christian, I thought it had all worked out, but alas it did not. So, what now Sir? Oh, and you have all the kooks caught already, as the wonderful Miss Steele so eloquently re-named us, the others didn't fall for you. That was your good fortune not to have fifteen kooks following you. Who knows one day one of them could actually flip and come after you too, S. I. R…"

"Did you get all that Police Commissioner Andrews Police chief Roberts? Her whole confession, including her involvement in the murder of her Aunt, the blackmail and the other things she has done? Good, she's all yours; do come back, when your men have charged her and thank you both for coming early for family cocktails…"

"This isn't over Sir; I have evidence on you and will go to the press, what have I got to lose now?"

"How are you going to do that from solitary confinement? Did you forget the people Elena had in her back pockets were only there because she blackmailed them and you tried too? They don't like you either. The Warden is looking for a nice padded cell for you." She was dragged to a waiting police car after unfortunately having to be sedated by Flynn to calm her down. I sank in my father's chair and wept… My getting involved with Elena cost two women, their lives and almost cost Taylor three more. I was handed a large scotch and as he did so Jason laughed!

"I'm not going to miss this for the next few weeks, if it's alright with you Christian, I have informed the security staff, they are no longer to call you, Sir, it's Mr Grey unless you tell them otherwise, I never want to hear you referred to as Sir ever again, I'm likely to pull my weapon on them if I do. Cheers Mr Grey, I am now leaving you in Sawyers capable hands and going to see my wife, thank you and well handled, she sort of enjoyed getting it off of her chest, it's a pity she's a nutter, she's damn well ran rings round you Welch."

"I know and Destiney knows her MO, so we are shutting down and closing in, the webs she has built are amazing, the codes are great, had she not been a nutter she would be a bloody asset! Make sure she has no access to electronics she can bypass firewalls and security, she has files on AS Corp, GEH and Elena's little empire all within her web. Ready to topple you all with a few keystrokes and passwords."

"Well, either stop and enjoy or take the night off the web will still be there tomorrow," He chose to go dust the basement of GEH for spider webs, deep joy…

I sip the warming liquid and smile for the first time in days, it's over and now I need to do some smoothing of a certain ladies feathers, she is so insecure as am I. A session with Flynn and Claude for me tomorrow. I can't will her to live with me and despite me hinting she isn't for biting and asking the right questions for me to ask her, should I just ask her outright and risk rejection, I can't lose her, not now, but… If this crap hasn't killed us, I don't think anything will… I am going to enjoy the ball for the first time ever they are playing our tune…

* * *

è perfetto ed è solo a me vi ringrazio === it is perfect and it's just me thank you

Si, ho degli affari in Europa, in modo che aiuta a parlare la lingua === Yes, I have business in Europe, so it helps to speak the language.

* * *

pintrest works if you cut, copy and paste it fom my profile page and add it into your search engine I think?


	24. Chapter 24

Usual disclaimers, I do not own the rights to the fifty shades branding or the work of EL James it remains solely hers…

* * *

CHAPTER 24: COPING TOGETHER ANNUAL BALL:

Mia's POV:

"I swear Jay if I am late because you just had to have sex again, my brothers will see to it you will never be able to have sex again."  
"Darlin' you weren't moaning half an hour ago! Oh yeah, you were, but in pleasure as I recall?"  
"My brothers…"  
"Your brothers haven't been near us since we moved to your place."  
"Well… We haven't been out much."  
"True, are you telling them you're going to see my father next week?"  
"I will yes." Jay gave me his grandmother's engagement ring yesterday and I am wearing it with pride, he has sold three more paintings and has been commissioned to do a large one of Seattle by Dad's firm. Nepotism knows no bounds in this family. I'd not bought a new gown either, so unusual for me, I used one of the many freebies I was given. I also have the free underwear and shoes.

"You look nice in your tux Jay."  
"You look nice all the time, erm, what's that?" He wasn't expecting the pomp I don't think?  
"Paparazzi Parade they annoy the crap out of guests, so security have them there and they leave you alone normally, they do seem a little riled. Hi Jameson, what's got the crowd gathered, so fractious and loud?"  
"Master Christian brought his girlfriend."  
"My brother brought a girl?"  
"A very pretty girl, Miss Mia! Master Jay, can you please put on your masks and allow the valet to park your car and please run the carpet and go and see your mother please?"  
"We will and thank you Jameson."  
"Who do you think she is?" Jay asks and helps me out.  
"I don't know? Whoever she is he's been hiding her away from the family, are you ready?" We run the carpet in front of the mad group of people.  
"Are you happy about your brother not being gay? What do you think of him dating Sarah Harper, didn't you spend time with her, and is that how they met? Who is the boyfriend Mia? You're wearing a pretty nice ring there Mia, did they good looking guy give it you?"  
"Gentlemen, I don't comment on other members of my family as you know! If he is happy I am happy. We, Jay and I worked with her in Europe a few times this past year. Yes, I am engaged."  
"To me fellas and that is your lot, as my fiancé says we don't discuss family matters with the press." He takes my hand and leads me to the house. We go in search of mom…

"Mia you are here, Jay how nice to see you both, let me introduce you to a few people Jay they are eager to see the man who tamed my daughter. First, let me see the ring?"  
"Mom isn't it pretty?"  
"Yes, it looks like the one my mother wears, Celtic I believe and old?"  
"It isn't a new one… I couldn't afford a new one yet."  
"What's wrong with this? It was given in love and is worn with love, besides Mia doesn't do jewellery, she does shoes and dresses. This is just perfect Jay, please don't do that belittle your own worth, worth to us is not just about the money you may or may not have, we don't judge people on their cash wealth, but we do focus on their rich hearts, we are happy to add your rich heart into our family. Carrick is wandering around out there, grab a drink we are just waiting for Elliot to make his grand entrance. Christian is in the study with Ana."  
"Ana… He is seeing her then, he never said anything?"  
"She and Christian hit it off after a lunch date, and well, I will let them explain, Mia he has changed so much since he met her. You saw the hugs in hospital, all that was down to her."  
"They were dating whilst he was in hospital?"  
"No, it sort has been a whirlwind week, she and he fit. Rather like you two, one minute friends and then the next minute living together."  
"What he is living with her?"  
"Yes and is happy Mia really happy."  
"Well, I am happy for them. Gheeze how lovely, I can get you a photo of your children's partners getting married, that will confuse your book, wine and social club parties…"  
"What?" Ha, my mom looks confused.  
"Mia is referring to the recent photo shoot we did, Ana and I were doing it for a Parisian wedding dress designer. So yes, technically they would look kind of unusual here in your home?"  
"Oh get me one please Mia it will look good on the piano, so when are you thinking of getting married?"  
"Mom, I need to speak to you about that?"  
"Why?"  
"Jay and I are getting married next week by his father's hospital bed; I was going to ask you and dad to come with us?"  
"We would love to, so romantic and personal, but we have to have a party here later I insist."  
"You're not angry Dr Trevelyan?"  
"No, I know you have your reasons and it is Grace the title stops at work, now go socialise. The ball starts in fifteen minutes and I would like some of my family out there, go shoo and thank you Jay for making my little girl happy,"  
"I should say thank you for welcoming me and for giving your daughter to me to look after."  
"Enough mush, mom's going to cry, lets mingle and show off the bling." We leave mom looking happy…

Elliot's POV:

"Kate hurry up in there I need a wiz."  
"Charming Elliot how old are you?"  
"What's my age got to do with my needing to urinate?"  
"Old men have prostate problems, just saying…"  
"Old? I'm not quite thirty four and I'm in my prime, or do you need more fucking proof in the bedroom department?"  
"Oh no Cowboy, you proved 'you're da man' many times in that department. My pussy knows it too, and I thank you for the amazing afternoon of showing me your bedroom, it was only marred only by that fucking bitch in the suit. She is going in the fucking pool tonight, nobody does that to my man and gets to walk away smiling about it."  
"Come here I need some of that now." She is wiggling that pert ass of hers and its naked, this woman loves that ace body, she has, I may have to worship her backside, and it's got me hard, again…  
"Be gentle, I have to do my make up."  
"I can still see to you, I have a raging boner to get rid of, if you weren't naked and shaking that ass in my face, I'd be fine?"  
"Take it then, I have been shaking it long enough Cowboy?"

I didn't need to ask twice. I bent her over the vanity and pounded into her. God, she's the same as me, we fit perfectly, she needs sex I want sex, I need kinky she gives me kinky, she doesn't want ties I don't was to be tied down, we agreed open and friendly, my kinda woman, fuck buddies she said, and yeah I like fucking my buddy…

"Spread your legs wider, I need to get in deeper."  
"Any deeper and you'll me pushing my uterus outta my mouth big boy, fuck Elliot do that again harder, harder, do it fucking harder cowboy…"  
"Um harder and harder you get. Now play with your clit baby, put that fucking brush down and fuck yourself." She does as requested and her fingers play with the runway carpet, she has it all neat and trimmed, I do like the detailing she has had done.  
"Like this, do you like this Cowboy? Here use this." She throws me the lube."  
"Ass sex my favourite…"  
"Um, mine too now moves it; I have to get ready, give it your best shot…"

Where has she been all this fucking time? I do the best lube job ever and watch as she continues to stroke her pussy, fuck that's hot. I slam into her hard and she grabs the vanity bending down further offering her up pert behind, I lose myself in the pounding when she starts to come and hard she is a squealer and I have to use the towel as a gag, She smiles as I push it in and she continues with the muffled oh fuck and oh gods, then as I near my release I grab the blonde locks she spent an hour curling and I look like fucking Wild Bill Hickok as I ride her ass hard, I think I may have yeehawed there too, as I filled her with my ESD. She collapses on the bathroom floor, and my cock is nearly ripped off, how rude of her to take him out without permission, her ass needs a spank for that.

"Well Cowboy are you going to help me up? I need a shower I have your come all over the place."  
"That was a large Elliot Sperm Delivery, and you are welcome KK, now dressed we may be late and I can't have Mom upset, I put off bringing a really hot doctor for you!"  
"Well Cowboy you could always go and fuck her and yourself…"  
"Ouch there was no need for that bar of soap's launch I was just saying'" She continued to throw the shower crap out at me, I made it back into the bedroom relatively unscathed by the backwash thing that flew at my head, women have no sense of humour! I put the monkey suit on and head down. As I pass dad's study Taylors answer to Gracie Hart is stood guarding the damn door.

"Miss Taylor, nice to see you in my parents' home, do I need to turn the heating on only you look like you're smuggling peanuts in your bra or are you happy to see me again?"  
"Sir, I hear the pools at a very pleasant temperature at the moment."  
"Well, thanks for the invite, I will see you later, don't bother with the suit I love to skinny dip after midnight."  
"Are you eating Sir, because I'm afraid if you get wet you can't eat after midnight? You do know that right, isn't it one of your species major rules? Never get a Gremlin wet, and most importantly, and this is your problem the begging and the crying bit, no matter how much you cry or beg, never, ever are we to feed your kind after midnight."  
"I'm told often that I do become an animal after midnight; when correctly fed and watered see you later, Miss Taylor…" That woman makes my dick shrivel. Oh, there's Mia…

"Hello, no cold showers tonight or naked lawn shows you hear Model Boy?"  
"His name is Jay moron." Mia is doing the sappy girl thing and he is doing it back. Grow a pair, Durham or she will have you by yours before the gold bands on…  
"I stand corrected, hello Jay Moron, nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet Seattle's biggest gay construction worker again, where's the rest of the crew, ya know the cowboy, the police dude, the soldier, Leatherman and the Indian? Or have they let you out on a good bi-haviour-bondage?"  
"I like this one. So where's this ring then?"  
"Oh see, see Lelliot isn't it adorbs?" She flashes a nice ring under my nose, shit my lil sis is getting married, I wonder why Chris isn't more in their faces, he lives five floors up from her, I bet he's been interrupting their alone time, he must get lonely and bored up there?  
"Mia please stop with the fucking baby talk its beautiful like my sister, hurt her and remember I'm in construction and have places to hide that body."  
"Shut it or I will tell mom you have a girl in your room."  
"Okay, where's the gay brother?"  
"Not gay and here with his girlfriend. Anastasia Steele. He landed himself a model, called Sarah Harper."  
"Yeah, and I am going naked swimming with Taylor at midnight."  
"Seriously, where have you been for the past week?"  
"Obviously I wasn't in his bedroom."  
"Well, have you been to see him? Since he got back from seeing his aunts?"  
"Nope, I have been balls deep in work,"  
"What's she called?" Mia, Mia, Mia…  
"I am offended; no, I have been really busy at work, getting his shipyard brought up to code. Really, he's with Anastasia as in not just friends?"  
"Really, he is and is happy as in please and thank you and hugging happy."  
"Will wonders never cease, so how about the Mariners then Jay?"  
"I'm a Giants fan all the way, I don't come from here remember?"  
"I gathered, so this modelling lark plenty of good looking models, then around?"  
"Yeah, there's a few. It's sort of like me asking you, do you have builders around!"  
"I suppose, I meant the thing about hiding the body. Do you fancy coming to Vegas at the weekend, I'm running a bachelor party for my buddy?"  
"Sorry Mia and I are going to see my father. He's not well."

Ana's POV:

I had to get out of there before I kicked her ass; she is a deluded twisted bitch, as it seems are all her family, the other one is coming into view.  
"Ana how did it go in there?" I am approached by Diana Lang, who looks worried.

"Your sister is going to prison for a long time, she was going to kill you next, to keep Molly."  
"I wouldn't put anything past her, but she'd have to take on Brian and his buddies first, that baby has like ten godfathers, all big arsed army men. Are you alright?"  
"Hurt I guess, that it came to this. I have had one crazy week I can tell you."  
"I bet, listen can you introduce me to people?"  
"I would be as useless as a chocolate teapot, I only know the Greys, their security and oh, I know her." I pointed to Ros Baily, looking fetching in a tux.  
"Miss Baily can I ask a massive favour?"  
"Ask and I will see if it is in my power to grant, do I have to run it through Christian?"  
"I don't think so? Diana here, Doctor Diana Lang is new to the place, and Grace is mingling and has left her with this lot. Can you take her and show her off, there are some major benefactors of her unit here, that's as much as I know Diana. I'm sorry this is Christians number one Ros Bailey."  
"Pleased to meet you, let's get you a fresh glass and schmooze. See you later Ana, and you are looking kinda cute there. Don't tell his lordship, you know how he doesn't share his stuff." I laugh as she and Diana go and meet the rich of Seattle. I head to the patio and see friendly faces. I hear a familiar voice.

"Whose not well Jay?" I approach the voices. Jay and Mia are cuddling close together.  
"Sarah, nice to see you again, my father, he's been in hospital for a few months."  
"While you were in Europe? Poor you being out there, you should have said, Jose has use of the jet whenever he has the need. He could have sent you back on it at the weekends!"  
"I didn't want to bother anyone with my problems."  
"A problem shared is a problem halved, and its Ana now. How are you Mia? I believe you two finally got your act together, mooning over each other from afar!"  
"Yes, well you have room to talk, dish the dirt, you, being Ana not Sarah, and my brother? What is that all about?"  
"I don't know, it just happened? We are sort of, I don't know are both shocked at the way it seems so right. I have retired, so Sarah is no more!"  
"Where is he?"  
"In your Dad's office with Jason and Welch. A security thing apparently! So how are you getting to see your dad then and when?"  
"At the weekend. Mom and Dad are coming to see him too."

"We are in Vegas for Emma and Ethan's pre-wedding, last ever freedom weekend. So, if you want, you can use my jet to get you there and back and I insist call it an engagement gift? I will get your rooms and a car, I have a little hotel there. It was bought as part of a chain I got in last summer. I have never stopped there, perhaps you can review it for me, the Argonaut Hotel, it's by the bay I think?"  
"Wow, really, that's really nice Sarah; I mean Ana are you sure?" I laugh as I expect Mia to squeal. She just kisses Jay and smiles instead.  
"Very, now give me a minute I'm booking it now, I'm emailing them that I want their two best suits from Friday to Monday right? I need a drink and to see where my father is this shin dig kicks off soon"  
"Ana could I be a pain and have two more? Jay has family I want them to stop there too?"  
"No problem, it's all done and there will be a car service to pick you up. You have my number yeah?"  
"Yes, Ana, thank you, you are so like Christian, one phone call or message and world domination!"  
"And that's a bad thing? What's the use in having the power at my fingertips and not using it? For me, it's relatively new, this sharing thing and doing things on a whim and I kind of like it. Jay and Mia have a nice time there, whilst I am left to contend with Vegas, Elliot, Kate and Christian."  
"Is that my name I hear being bandied about there, Steele?"  
"Kate you look lovely, when did you arrive?" She has on her usual slinky and sexy red dress and lips, god I swear she looks like a fifties pin up girl.  
"This morning, Grace needed Elliot to place the tables and I came along to admire the view."  
"Wow, look at you hot stuff, if that doesn't get Grey falling at his knees nothing will. Then I will believe the rumours."  
"Kate about that…"

"Hi gorgeous, it's over Baby she's gone and we can get on with being us now… Oh, hello Miss Kavanagh I didn't see you there for a minute…" I smiled and kissed him it was really over?

"Whoa, hold your frickin horses there sunshine, when did this happen and why am I just finding this major happening out? The last thing I heard I was waiting for a visiting order from Papa Steele?"  
"We, sort of just happened and I am happy Kate, for the first time in a long time happy."  
"As am I. How's the leg still having cramps?"  
"No, I have been avoiding Emma she's like the running peoples Gestapo! So... Being her best friend do I get the damn exclusive, you owe me Grey..."  
"Kate…" I shake my head at her, she will be the death of me...  
"Yes, Miss Kavanagh you may have our exclusive, as in our exclusive, how about we arrange one day in the week, at GEH, before we head off to your brothers bash in Vegas?"  
"What you're going to Vegas too?"  
"Yes, I believe Elliot insisted on it, Ethan invited me as a courtesy, because they are using the jet."  
"Elliot kept that quiet, did he not know I was going?"  
"He hasn't said women would be accompanying us, but there is room. For a few more."  
"Yeah, well Ethan has like four friends and you and Elliot are in there too." Our chatter is interrupted by Carrick Grey welcoming everyone; he looks very elegant in his suit and golden mask.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to our annual charity ball. I hope that you enjoy what we have laid out for you tonight and that you'll dig deep into your pockets to support the fantastic work that our team does with Coping Together. As you know, it's a cause that is very close to my wife's heart, and mine. I'll hand you over now to our master of ceremonies. Please be seated, and enjoy," Carrick finishes and heads towards us…

"Where are we sitting and where the hell is dad, I have hardly seen him this week?"  
"With my family, my grandparents have him held captive, pumping him for information about you. Oh, and Jose is about somewhere."  
"Jose really?"  
"Really and his father, Sam, a very nice man, he was helping your father move in."  
"Ana how wonderful to see you again, it's been a long time, how are you, with all the fuss at your homes?"  
"It's over Dad, we have them all locked up and we just want to enjoy tonight."  
"Of course Son." He leads me and Christian to the centre table and it's filled with familiar faces, Jose, Sam and my father are all sat grinning.

"Hello Annie missed me much?"  
"Yes, Daddy I did as it happens, where were you yesterday?"  
"Fishing with Sam and Carrick off the Sound, we got back late last night and crashed at the new place, I've been busy getting it ready for the reveal tomorrow." So tomorrow is the day I leave Christian. "I hear you had some trouble Annie?"Like he dosn't know already!  
"Nothing we couldn't handle, so where's the house then?" I am damn sure someone has told him I wasn't in danger.  
"Not until tomorrow. Now I'm going to sit back over there and do some talking to the others. You look very pretty Annie."  
"You look mighty dapper too Daddy." He kissed my cheek and sat next to an older lady.  
"Come on Ana our seats, we are sitting with my grandparents, and please bear in mind my grandmother's brain to mouth filter is as old as her and is overdue it's servicing. She well… I will let you make your own mind up?" I'm being introduced, and very nervous. "Grandfather Trevelyan, Grandmother Trevelyan, I'd like to introduce you to Anastasia Steele, Ray's daughter. Oh, and she happens to be my girlfriend too." I mighty glad to hear the last bit.  
"We are pleased to meet you young lady, you're a looker alright! Christian this one's a keeper."  
"Theo, he hasn't brought any others to compare her too, but I think she can have my great grandbabies alright, with a face like that, Christian my dear your children will be darned handsome. Now let me look at you closely, yes, I like you, call me Grandma. Now I hear you don't need his money you have your own, so I guess it's my grandsons cute tushie you want?"  
"Mother, really?" Oh hell Grace's face is a picture… I like his grandmother.  
"Oh, do shush Gracie, when you get to my age, there's not enough time for beating around the bush before my ashes will be under it and before that happens I want great grandchildren, and that's that. So when are you two getting married then?"  
"Grandmother, we've only just this week started dating, can we give it a week or two longer? Oh, I think you should meet Jay, Mia's fiancée."

I mouthed thank you to Christian and sat by his side looking at the multitude of silver cutlery and glassware. The pink and white calla lilies and floating candles in glass bowls added just the right amount of decorating to an already full table.  
"Are you alright Baby?" His hand gently rested on my thigh. "I did warn you she was opinionated!"  
"She is that, are you sure she's not Elliot's biological grandmother, they neither one have an off switch?"  
"It has been said Ana. Are you happy?"  
"Yes, relieved and feeling like, is that it? Where are the big bangs and the fireworks I expected?"  
"They come at the end of the night!"  
"I meant with the Sub club bunny boilers, it sort of went off like a damp squid, I get this feeling it's not all over and things have been left unanswered. What did Elena have on the others, where is it and why did Michelle cave in without a fight? On a brighter note am I on a promise?" I leant in and kissed the side of his face. I wasn't aware we were being watched.

"You two make a lovely couple, is it all for show? Oh, if it isn't Raggedy Annie?"  
"Lily I see you haven't changed, all these years later and you are still the same bitch school yard bully and wearing more make up on than drag queen. As to rags, I hardly think these are rags?"  
"Like you know about fashion?"  
"I may have a little inside help on that subject now, you know from my many designer friends? We international jet set models do have them, and I'm not the one wearing last season's Vera Wang knock off."  
"You may look like Sarah Harper, but you will never be her, you bitch…"  
"I look like her, because I am her you moron, now move it or lose it Lily, I'm well past the too frightened to stand up to you thing I did. I had to put up with at school, with you and the coven of witches I see you still have them following you around..."Christian gave my cheek a kiss and stood up.  
"Lily, as ever you have had too much champagne? Please take your seat at your table. This one is for family."  
"Ouch Christian that was harsh, I was sat where she was last year do you not remember?"  
"I'm surprised you do, considering the amount of wine and champagne you consumed?"  
"So, is it all for show or what?" She ran her hand up his arm.  
"Christian and I are nobodies show and tell, but lady if you touch him one more time when he has clearly asked you to leave, I will see to it, that's the last drink you have, so move along there's a good girl. Your dates are waiting over there they are missing the leader of their coven." I saw the way he cringed when she touched his arm. I have never liked this girl.  
"Okay, he's all yours."  
"Correct Lily I am all hers and she is all mine."  
"Get a room, you two faux fawning all over each other isn't fooling anyone. He's so gay and hiding behind you is pathetic…"

What is Lily's problem? Lord help us, is she another we have to battle? Have we not just got rid of enough of his old dalliances in the past two days, that I am having to add another one of his ex's to the long list of crazy bitches after my blood? Did he and she do anything I wonder? No, she isn't his type, her with her black, blue hair and a face wearing far too much makeup and a dress that's so obviously too tight. Wow, where did bitchy Ana come from? She has the hots for him, but has she been rejected by him or what?  
"We have a room actually, and we fully intend making use of it, now you were warned and I think Ana asked you to leave? Now I am telling you to leave, Miss Taylor, can you see to it Miss Gardener out?" Karen Taylor made her way gracefully over and took her arm gently, Lily was about to open her mouth to protest.  
"It would be my pleasure, Mr Grey, now this way, Ma'am it's up to you whether this is classy or messy either way it's not a bother to me and Ma'am the doors this way?" She helped the teary Lily to the door.  
"I gather she was the one who made school here a bad experience?" He must have remembered the crying Ana coming home and going straight to my room after a day of taunting at their hands? Mia was included, but she was easily led by Lily…  
"One of the many, I was a small town hick, geeky, freaky bookworm and math wiz invading her mega spiteful pool of rich bitches, so yeah I was picked on."  
"Oh, but look at you now; you're one hell of a sexy bookworm, and all the other 'ekys have long since gone."  
"Smooth Grey, that gets you a detention in the hotel room later."  
"Hotel room? I will have you know I have a whole tree house to show you later and if you don't want to see my tree house, I still have an inside room with a view and a very big bed too?"  
"Inside please, I saw your performance with the staff in there thanks."  
"That was never my backside you saw, Baby, it was his over there." He pointed at Elliot, who was being given the cold shoulder by Kate, trouble in paradise so soon?  
"It wasn't you and Grams nurse?"  
"No, I was a very late bloomer in that department, being as nobody was allowed to touch me; it made that sort of thing, erm difficult?"  
"I saw how you grimaced when Lily touched you; you don't do that with me, why?"  
"I like you touching me, it feels right." Kisses given. We laughed and talked and ate for what seemed like hours, we had covered all the years we spent apart, and at one point it was a really you did? What, you don't say?' sort of thing, apparently we did get closer than we thought and in many of our business deals we unknowingly crossed paths a lot… Pity it took him so long to find me…

"Gentlemen of Seattle and the world, I have tonight been given the great honour of being able to auction off some of Seattle's most beautiful single women.

All in aid of Coping Together, for one night only you will be able to bid on one of the stunning ladies up for auction. For a date and a dance.

These fifteen plucky young ladies are awaiting their Prince Charming so don't be shy when you flash the cash..."

"Oh erm about that Ana I added your name in place of mine, I can't now I have a ring on!"  
"Mia, my girlfriend is not a single girl, either…"  
"Christian she hasn't got a ring on, and the rules are the rules brother, besides you will win her, I can't see you letting anyone else win her for the dance and the day?"  
"Erm, you could have asked Mia, this could get messy?"  
"All for charity Ana, it's all for charity." I didn't like the look of this, but what could I do? Kate had already signed up for the laugh. I had a bad feeling about this…

"The first of today's ladies is Jillian Moss; Jillian runs her own boutique, bakery and has promised the winner a day nibbling her cupcakes…" Jillian looked happy as her bidding reached five thousand dollars.

"Next up we have Seattle's own answer to Erin Brockovich; Julie Price, Julie here has offered to handle any impending lawsuit, resulting from your date… You do need your own life insurance policy though?" Laughter from Elliot.

"She is an avid rock climber and BASE jumper, she has balls of steel." Trust Elliot to know her!  
"You'd know then Elliot." Kate looked unhappy. Did the wind chill factor get cooler in here?  
"I would KK I would indeed." Julie went for an amazing ten thousand dollars and not to Elliot either. Much to everyone's relief.

"Next we have the only daughter of Seattle's Kavanagh Media, a feisty young lady who has promised to make you the focus of her story for one night only!" Lots of smiles and laughter, has she pissed off the auctioneer too? I look at her as she walks up and works that body to applause and wolf whistles.  
"What am I bid for Katherine Kavanagh then? Five thousand, yes, Sir, ten thanks you, and fifteen thank you Mr Kavanagh."  
"Bid on her Elliot or your balls will be toast!" I hear Christian sneer at him!  
"I may have better things to spend my money on." But if it comes with a date with her ass, I'm bidding on it…  
"Twenty thousand thank you, Mr Kelly." He's after my girls ass nobody is having her ass but me. Elliot-Fuck-That-Ass Grey...  
"What no he's an ass. Twenty five." Elliot shouts.  
"Thirty, sorry Grey…"  
"Thirty five." Kelly has it back.  
"Forty no, for f… Ducks sake… Fifty thousand." Nice catch, my moms not looking so great at hearing my near cuss... Kelly raises his hands, he's out, good...  
"Going once, going twice and sold to Elliot Grey, thank you Miss Kate and well done, Mr Grey." I could have sworn Elliot gave him the finger? Kate comes back happy and all over her winning bidder.

"Next, with five secret bids already for this little lady, who is both a model, a mogul and has bagged a billionaire to boot. Miss Steele please make your way to the stage!" I get up and smile curtsey and wonder who the heck is bidding for me?  
"Thank you and quit with the innuendoes or you won't be working these gigs again, that is, Christian Grey you're pissing off, the son of the organiser?" I whisper at the cocky MC.

"We have an opening bid of fifty thousand, sixty thousand, seventy, eighty a hundred thousand, wow gentleman that is the bids in the box tonight, it's with the last bid at one hundred thousand? Any offers?"  
"Half a million dollars." I look at the figure at the back and turn white…  
"Six hundred." Christian says.  
"Seven!" The man at the back bids.  
"Eight." With Christian.  
"Nine." At the back.  
"One million." Fires back Christian, and the figure disappears.  
"One million dollars going once, going twice and sold to Christian Grey, his beautiful counterpart and girlfriend, Miss Anastasia Steele." I smile and indicate to Christian I need fresh air and leave the stage to rapturous applause.

"Ana, what's the matter, God you look as white as a ghost, who was the man bidding on you Baby?"  
"A face from the past Christian."  
"Who?"  
"The man who took my virginity... My step Brother Cain Banks… I thought I'd buried that bastard…"  
"If you, didn't I will, Baby, come on, let's get you warm. The tree house is nearest or the house?"  
"Anywhere Christian take me anywhere." He lifts me into his arms and carries me bridal style to the tree house. I'm shocked and stunned he's back…  
"When did you realise he was the one Baby?"  
"When I brought down my father, he was his CEO I was stunned to see him there, a little older but it was him. He cornered me in the conference room and wanted a re-run of that night, rather an impossibility as I didn't have it to give again, I gave him something though, a rest because he spent two weeks in hospital and is probably not able to use the thing between his legs they must have been battered and bruised."  
"I'll bury him. I want to know who he came with?" He gets on the phone and asks security to stop him, to be told there is no Cain Banks listed as a guest and three cars have just pulled away. Thankfully, this place is fully covered by cameras and security, so we will get the bastard tomorrow, for now I am safe. "Anastasia, are you alright?"  
"No, if you want my honest opinion, I am not! One night, one bloody night is all I wanted…"  
"Can I help?"  
"Not unless you can get a new home for me, away from the ex-kook nutters in both our lives, I can't go back to my apartment again and Escala holds some bad memory's, I don't know where Dad and I are moving and I don't want to leave you… There I've said it, I don't want to leave you Christian..."  
"Who said you had to?"  
"I just thought you and I were a thing, you know an in the heat of the moment thing?"  
"I love you Anastasia Steele, you are not a thing, nor are you a momentary thing, I have said forever so many times Baby. Will you please stop thinking this is all I want a quick fling? Ana will you move in with me? I have a property I bought and it is about finished. We, yes, we could move into that?"  
"What about Dad and Escala?"  
"Ray has that covered, Sam and Jose in-between trips and assignments will be living with them too, Escala will be turned into accommodation for visiting business associates, and I didn't want to go back to it either, not after…" I kissed him to stop the mood getting worse.  
"Can we, you know, can we?"  
"You know what?"  
"Get rid of a few of your knots and bumps?" He raised his eyebrow and smiled.  
"I do have a large piece of wood with a knot or two which may need the attention of a master wood groomer."  
"Wood groomer? That's Lady Wood groomer kind Sir."  
"Let's get you out of this dress woman and onto my dick."  
"You're a smooth talking guy Christian Grey, how's a girl supposed to resist your romancing ways?"  
"I can be Baby." The dress's zip slid down and the dress landed at my feet, I'm carried once more to the bedroom, wow the bed is built around the tree. Boys and their bloody toys indeed… "Now Anastasia, this will have to be quick. We have a dance to do…"

"A very expensive dance Christian very expensive indeed."  
"I'll let you into a secret, I've been coming to these things for a while, well since I was twenty one actually and never paid for a dance, so consider it years of payback, having found the one girl I want to dance with forever, that Baby was worth every penny." We dressed and after I redid my hair and refreshed my lips we headed back. The tent was busy and the music loud I don't think we had been missed?  
"Dance with me, Baby?"  
"I don't mind if I do Mr Grey." He took my hand and led me to the dance floor, which was packed and as Christian held me in his arms, he moved me gracefully around the dance floor, he doesn't just do the sex thing perfectly; he dances like he has a little pair of clouds attached to his feet, smooth and elegant. He just makes my uncoordinated steps look good. As the first dance came to an end he kissed me and the flashes blinded me.  
"Wow, I see stars Christian Grey, do that again."  
"With pleasure Anastasia Steele, so we are now officially a couple, what are we going to do to top this night?"  
"Oh, I don't know I'm sure it will be fun trying ways. What are we doing tomorrow?"  
"It's a surprise, besides we have all night to go at yet…"

In the Fifties, the two people in the back alcove clink their glasses...

"Did she see you?"  
"Yeah, she saw…"  
"So it begins, then, she is going to get what she deserves. Miss Steele is going to pay…"

* * *

SO WHO DO YOU THINK THE TWO IN FIFTIES ARE?

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and for now the subclub bunny boilers are locked away, Elena and Leila are out of the picture... I cannot reply to guest reviews, but I do like them xx I get great encouragement out of them... Thanks Chris xx

* * *

PINTREST IS ON MY PROFILE PAGE AND NOPE I HAVEN'T FIGURED HOW TO PUT IT ON THE BOTTOM HERE LOL XXX


	25. Chapter 25

Usual disclaimers, I do not own the rights to the fifty shades branding or the work of EL James it remains solely hers…

* * *

Thanks for my great reviews it makes writing it worth while, I hope the plot is grabbing you! I'm sure its not Fifty Shades and if you want that and the same characters then read the great ladies books again... I do at least once a week lol... Seriously posses45, 50ShadesFever, jotyler39 AND smills THANK YOU XXX

* * *

CHAPTER 25:

C POV:

As Ana dances with my grandfather, I smile, he's pulling the moves, the sneaky old goat, but as he looks down at her smiling face I then know she's the one. My grandmother Phoebe is hugging me to death now that she can…

"Okay, Chris spill, where did you put the hard ass grandson I had, the one with more phobias than Ms Hilfiger, down the road, you know the one? She's the one afraid of sunlight, I thought she was a vampire for a while after I read Mia's Twilight books, you never see her out without total sun protection, did you notice if her skin sparkles, by chance?"

"Grandmother, she has always been like that, she is hypersensitive to the sun as it happens and she comes out in blotches Grandmother why do you dislike her so much?"

"I don't she just gives your grandfather the come to bed eyes all the time, I may have to duke it out with her pretty soon." I swear she's worse than Elliot…

"She has been your neighbour for over thirty years. I think it's a safe bet grandpa isn't going to take her up on the offer, besides, she could have an eye stigma too."

"We will have to agree to differ on that old hag. Now how come you have changed and you better tell me soon Christian, because I am not above breaking out the naked bath photos of you to get you to spill. Ana has you all moo eyed, and I like it and her, but I do not like that girl Elliot's with, she has on harlot red lipstick and a dress that is too small for her, he needs hitting with that baseball bat again, please knock some sense into him again Chris."

"Grandmother, it was an accident, I didn't mean to hit him so hard on the head, he said swing at it when he nodded his head."

"I know little one, he meant the damn ball , not his head. Still his head had so many whacks that boy should have worn a permanent head cast, I doubt he has the brains left he was born with. Hit with a stupid stick, not Elliot, he got whacked with the whole damn tree. Now what do you think of Jay? What did the reports find out?"

"Basically, he works hard and he pays everything out he earns to look after his father and lives a whole year on the cost of what a place at that table tonight cost."

"Good, I like him, he has devilishly good looking eyes, and they don't stop looking at my granddaughter. So spill about you and her before I keel over and die waiting."

"She needed my help. I can't say I was looking for this, it just happened and I don't know when it did, perhaps it happened when she touched my chest and it for once didn't feel like the hot pokers were there as it usually does. Both she and Ray touched me that night and it was like… I don't know? It was like they had the key, the key that opened a door, they let something in and that something is really hard to explain Grandma Phoebe."

"She let love in Chris, L. O. V. E! You were ready to let it in and I'm glad you did, she's too nice to shut the door on, now we just need your brother to get sorted."

"Good luck, Grandma you are never going to change him."

"I like that you have finally decided that Grandma is okay! Grandmother is so formal; you are one strange kid Chris."

"It must be something to do with you then? Ana says are we sure you and Elliot aren't related by blood?"

"Nope, he's not as cute as me! Besides, he has a lot to learn to be as ornery as me, something I have gotten good at lately. Gracie isn't falling for the senility thing, not since she had me checked out anyhow."

"She had you checked why are you ill?"

"No, I'm not ill, it was a strange thing really, and so not my fault! How was I to know her friends, you know the ones, the book club bitchy lot she meets up with once a month with? No? Well, she lied, she really goes to a sex party." I splutter…

"What?" Did my seventy five year old grandmother just shock me?

"No, not that type of party, not a swinging club or anything as interesting as that, they just read lady porn and discuss it and talk about the latest man-free-tools. She took me with her, and asked me to sit in the coffee lounge whilst she gave her apologies as she was having to take me for a check-up, so I did, but it got damn boring so I went to see why discussing this week's Jane Austen classic was more important than a doctors appointment, turns out the reader was getting to a good bit about clitoral stimulation, and I may have given them my take on the best way to get it."

"I don't know what to say?"

"If you need any advice see your grandfather he's been doing it right for fifty eight years." I oh-godded just as my grandfather came to rescue her. Great I now have the image of one of my greatest pleasures in life being ruined with the images of those two old dears doing it…

"Christian are you alright son?"

"Yes just about I think? Are you heading up to bed?"

"Yes, I think your grandmother and I are too old for all this now." Grandma winks and squeezes his butt, oh no… Ana comes to rescue me and it's happy and talking about her chat with my grandfather, I half listen and half stare into her eyes.

"What do we do now Christian?" I am still in shock and my sweet old grandma, Phoebe Grace Trevelyan, talking about clits with me, wire wool and lye soap needed to scrub my brain…

"The fireworks start in ten minutes and then, we have an hour with the family and either stop here or go back to the hotel."

"Your tree house is kind of closer Christian. Can we stop here?"

"I guess so. I will have Sawyer go back and pick up clothes for us."

"Kate and Elliot have had another row."

"That will make Vegas an interesting trip. Fancy sharing my room, I have a nice suite?"

"Um, a dirty weekend in Vegas, you do know what goes on in Vegas stays in Vegas right?"

"That could be interesting, though we will be doing it before we get there when we get there and after we get back."

"So we are just going to have sex then all weekend long?"

"Pretty much, Elliot has a strip club lined up."

"So does Kate."

"Were watching pole dancers."

"We are doing a pole dance class."

"Well, that I wouldn't mind seeing. I fancy you sliding down a pole for me."

"You're pole or a pole?"

"Either works for me…" I gave her the look and kissed her cheek. "Come on, let's get you a coat you will catch your death out there without one."

"Thank you kind Sir. Do you know where Dad and Sam went?"

"They are in Dad's wine cellar for his good scotch and cigars!"

"He keeps them in the cellar?"

"He had to after I drove his car through next door and I got a taste for his Dalmore Constellation nineteen hundred and sixty six reserve, a thirty year old whiskey that cost forty thousand dollars a bottle."

"It cost what?"

"I know, and it was wasted on the fifteen year old idiot. I did get one good thing out of my drunken shenanigans; I got to spend time with Grandpa Ray."

"You did. Can we go and see the fireworks?"I had a coat wrapped around me.

"Your wish is my command Baby." Walking hand in hand to the waterfront. I had the funniest feeling I was being watched, but turning around though the whole party had moved outside to watch the pyrotechnics.

"I used to watch these from my bedroom window and wish I could come to the party. Watching the pretty ladies in their dresses and men dressed in their suits."

"I used to come because I was ordered, then I needed to be here for business, this is the first year I have been here for fun. What did you bid on in the silent auction Ana?"

"You saw that, did you?"

"I did."

"Well, I will tell you, if I have won it, and if I did it's the next date night since I lucked out on bowling!"

"We could do the bowling, if you want?"

"Yeah, but it's not like a date night if we have to take the whole cast of Men in Black with us."

"Ana…"

"… I know my safety is important to you and I thank you for that." I pulled his head to mine and kissed him, as his hands began to wander, we were joined by the rest of the Greys, my father and Sam. The start of the fireworks display was signalled by the loudest bang I had ever heard, it frightened me enough to grab Christian and bury my head in his jacket. Then the sky lit up with the brightest colours and as I oh-ed and argh-ed I was held closer by Christian.

"I love you Anastasia Rose Steele." I nestled into his chest and yes I felt loved. The finale was a series of small explosions that looked to have the whole of the waterfront seem like it was covered in a twinkling white fog, then it was topped by larger and larger Roman candles the whole bay looked like a waterfall. Then, as if I needed a reason to be closer to him, the last half a dozen sky bombs seemed to light up the whole world and I looked up and spotted his face staring at me.

"What?"

"You look so beautiful Anastasia, your face is carefree and relaxed, and I can't wait to wake up every morning to see that face on the pillow next to mine."

"I live to serve you masterful one."

"Ana, I don't need you to serve me, just love me and be with me."

"Wish granted…" Kisses given and aww's from the gathered family.

"Yep Christian Grey has turned into a love sick sap, who'd have thought that?" Elliot chortled. "Here Chris, your balls you dropped them on the dance floor."

"Fuck off Lelliot you moron, at least my date is still standing…" I looked over and Kate was fast asleep on the chairs around the pool, Jose was drinking champagne and chatting to his date, a very nice looking guy with his jacket off and enjoying his company.

"Your friend is not too great at keeping sober Ana!" Elliot was a little pissed off, I guess I would be if my date was sozzled at our mother's party, luckily Ana isn't Kate, but I will be having words with Miss Kavanagh…

"I know Elliot you'd think with all the practice she gets she'd have mastered the good looking drunk image, but nope, she goes from elegant and sophisticated to a drunk ass mess in like three bottles of champagne. Usually she drinks to forget what do you do Elliot?" Anna is trying to make light of it, but looks embarrassed at her friends fall from grace.

"Typical I didn't do anything she was fed up with me talking to the other guests and hit on the waiter, I caught them in the cloakroom and her excuse? She thought he was me. I came out here to cool off and allow her to put her panties back on. Before I sent her home. I thought she was different, turns out I have a type after all blonde and well, brainless, but she was different, shit I don't know but she ruined it poking the waiter…"

"I'm sorry, but Ethan is still here with his folks he can take her home, I do wonder why Emma didn't come tonight? This would have been their first public outing?"

"Kate said she was meeting her father, for wedding talks and a family emergency. I didn't ask, but apparently she doesn't like crowds?" Ana oh-ed.

"Well, come on, let's put her in the car and say our goodbyes. Chris, can you help me?"

"I will, Ana can you ask Ethan for the car keys and we will meet him there?"

"Sure…"

Ana's POV:

I go in search of Ethan, as family friends, they have been invited to stop for family drinks. I flit from room to room and think I hear his voice. I go to what I think is the television lounge and hear him…

"No baby they weren't annoyed you, didn't come, I love you too, we will be home soon I have a feeling I will be bringing Kate home, she was wrecked. How was your night? He was, was he and he's happy with the plans? Why are you stopping with him at his hotel I had hoped you would be at Kate's place? Oh okay, I guess you have to do what you have to do, I'm sorry she's in trouble, but what she did to Ana and Christian wasn't a good thing, she's batshit crazy. I know she's your sister, but still she is an accomplice to a murder. I know, I know take as long as you need, Baby I love you, See you tomorrow, yes get whoever you feel necessary to help her, money? Well, I have savings and I have my trust fund, so yeah, I have you covered Memo…" I knocked and went in. "I have to be going Emma, Ana is here and yes, I will send her your and your fathers apologies." I wave my hand, as an it's an okay thing. He says his goodbyes and put the phone away.

"Ethan I'm sorry about this, but Kate is comatosed and we need to get her home."

"As usual, she really needs to settle down and stop with the drinking. Emma didn't want to come knowing what her sister had done to you and Christian, she found out when she had dressed and she received a call to help get her out of jail. I am so sorry Ana."

"It has been an epic few days Ethan and I'm sure she was just being led on by the others. She still did the crime so I cannot and will not feel sorry for her."

"Apparently Christian and she were lovers and he will sort this out for her, or so she says?"

"No, not lovers Ethan, far from it in fact."

"She has a diary and it clearly shows they were Ana, she has photographs of the gifts and the car and to me that looks like they were more than friends Ana?"

"I can't go into details Ethan, but for now can you take Kate home?"

"Yes and Ana, please be careful with Christian, Emma says he's ruined Susan's life, she doesn't trust him."

"So that could make Vegas a fun time, I think Christian and I should give it a miss."

"No, no Emma will be fine and I like Christian, he I'm sure has a past and as long as you're okay with it, then I will be too, you have always been a good judge of character Ana Banana!" I don't like Emma. There is something hooky about her, should I say something, I don't know what it is but it's got my Ana senses tingling, but as long as Ethan is happy I guess will keep my opinions to myself?

"I love Christian, really I do and Ethan he has told me all I need to know, we have very few secrets. So we will be there, now the lush sister of yours needs getting home."

"What's she done apart from getting shit faced, again?"

"She got caught having sex in the powder room."

"Elliot the old dog…"

"Nope, not with Elliot unfortunately, she was with a waiter and yep Elliot's pissed off."

"Oh, they are very much alike those two, man whore and lady whore, in a nice way Ana before you shout, they are too much alike, this was bound to happen, I'm just surprised they hit it off like they did. Still, I guess it would have been awkward had anything happened between them, him being my boss and her my sister."

"I'm glad I'm an only child. Now we need to get the drunken lush home…"

"Lead me to the lush then, Advil, water and bucket by the bed. She really needs to grow up." I agreed and we joined Elliot and Christian by Ethan's car.

"Sorry Ethan, she's drunk and apparently it's my fault?" Elliot tried to explain.

"It's okay Ana has explained, see you Monday morning I have redone the plans and they look great Christian."

"Monday and thanks Ethan." Elliot slips Kate in the seat and fastens her seat belt, as she wakes briefly, she kisses him and guff's something about him being a dick and then passes out again.

"Apparently I'm a dick; remind her it wasn't mine, she was riding, for me Ethan."

"I will and Christian, Susan and the others have been refused bail, apparently they are flight risks, you know some pretty powerful men?"

"I do and it's good they are being held, who knows what they will try if they get out."

"Well, I agree sort of, but Emma is very loyal to her sister, so I expect some feathers will be ruffled before Vegas."

"I expect so. See you during the week." Christian shakes Ethan's hand and we watch as they drive through the gates.

"He is a good guy though Kate, Kate is well…"

"Spoilt and overindulged? That is what Mia could have turned out like, aren't you glad she is with Jay?" Both boys look at each other and laugh saying yes at the same time.

"We are stopping in the tree house, where are you staying Elliot?" Christian gently thumbs my cheek as he speaks.

"My room, I have had too much to drink and well, we have the aftermath breakfast to get through."

"See you at breakfast then." Elliot smiles and goes to the pool to finish his beer and chat with Jose and his friend. I'm swept up into Christians arms and kissed. I am now wondering whether or not to put a dampener on the night or do I tell him in the morning about the diary? Get it over with and watch him fly into the wrath of Christian mode…

"Christian, erm… Susan has a diary of your time together, photos of the gifts and car you bought her! Do you think it will be brought up at their trial?"

"I guess they could bring up things, but they have no pictorial evidence against me."

"I took photos and you didn't know, what's saying they didn't have photos done? Especially as it seems Leila was able to get in the penthouse, what's to say she didn't have evidence?"

"Good point well-made Miss Steele; I will have their apartments checked. The police aren't aware of Elena's apartments in either of the blocks we own, so I can have them searched, but tonight Anastasia is our night, oh and you won the silent auction, but on what did you bid Anastasia?"

" Sky diving Christian, a date to do a tandem dive." His face is a picture. "Though I've done it for years, so will be flying solo, unless you trust yourself dangling from way up there and between my legs?"

"Oh, I can do a lot of things between your legs Baby, but sky diving isn't the first thing that springs to mind though?"

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Yes, I trust you and yes, we will give it a go, but it will be two singles as I have done it a few times too, I had a need to learn when I started soring."

"Indeed, you are a man of many talents, Mr Grey."

"Come, we have said our goodnights, after we find out more of my hidden talents tonight, we have a fun filled day tomorrow." I'm still in his arms as he leads me back into the house and to their large and informal great room and kitchen.

"Hello Annie where have you been hiding?" My father is drunk heaven forbid...

"Daddy, I was helping to get Kate home."

"Okay, so are you stopping here tonight?"

"I thought I might, why where are you stopping? There is room at the hotel."

"I'm going home with Sam, it's not too far so we will be fine, how about after breakfast, I come and show you your room, you know, for when you stop over once in a while, because a little bird tells me you are moving in with Christian?"

"I may be, who told you?"

"Christian didn't tell me, he asked me. I said I was fine with it if you were. Are your legs broken?" Christian realises he's still holding me and places me gently on the couch, next to my father.

"Do you want a drink Ana?" Grace is doing the hostessing from the kitchen, drinks maker, a state of the art thing from a really upmarket coffee bar, perhaps she could be a barista in the next life?

"Hot chocolate please, Grace. Christian are you having another scotch?" Carrick topped up his glass. This was nice the family all around and relaxing.

"Are you not drinking Ana?" Asks Carrick.

"No, not with the medication I'm taking, it's not advisable. It can have an adverse reaction, so I'm better off sticking to fruit punch and lemonade and cocoa."

"Very wise, and I have told you before it's Carry, Ana. Now how are you both, it's been a stressful few days for you I'm sure?"

"Carry we are fine, I think it's just a matter of getting the apartments back from the police and cleaned and you know back to normal?"

"Carry darling they have escaped that nightmare for the night, now here you go Ana, one hot chocolate with extra cream marshmallows and a chocolate swizzle stick."

"Mommee!"

"Yes Mia, I have one here for you too. Honestly, how you keep those figures when you both eat like you're never going to see food again I don't know?"

"Grace my father would agree with you that yes, I like my food. I guess I'm one of the lucky ones that can eat what they want, but I do exercise a lot."

"I wish I exercised more and Mom, I don't eat like I used to rather I stopped the junk food whilst in Paris."

"Argh Paris the gastronomic city of…"

"…Frogs legs, snails and horse flesh is not a gastronomic mother, its kerbside cooking. No, I found a back street place where Jay and I would just get simple home cooked food, cheap but delicious and the cook allowed me in to see her at work. I can do a mean Boeuf Bourguignon, Chicken chasseur or Jay's favourite, Hachis Parmentier, that's a simple steak Cottage Pie to you and me!"

"Arghh, you found Madam Chaise's place? I eat there all the time in Paris it's just a hidden gem. I must take you Christian."

"I look forward to it." The conversation then stayed well away from the weeks activities and when my father and Sam said they were going I smiled, because when I offered to drive them home Sam let it slip where they were going to.

"We can walk it's only next door girl!" He'd had a lot of Carrick's whiskey as had Dad, from the looks of it. "Oops, that was supposed to be a secret, sorry Raymundo, I let it slip!"

"You bought Pappy's old house?"

"Well Christian owns it, we are just renting it."

"You own it? Christian really?"

"No, I did own it. Ray owned it as of nine o'clock this morning. Happy birthday Ray." I kissed him over and over again.

"Oh hell I don't know what to say? My birthday isn't until the weekend."

"We won't be here, but Mac is coming to take you boys fishing on the boat. We are on Ethan and Emma's pre wedding party, so I thought I'd give you our gift tomorrow, hope you like it, I happen to know a man who likes to do gardens..."

"The garden is just as you and Mom left it, thanks for the offer though and for the house, I had the cash though!"

"As do I, and it's nice to see it back in its rightful owners hands." I swear I swooned as he cradled my butt in his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"So I guess when I go for my run in the morning I can go change next door?"

"Yep, your rooms the same all pink and fluffy."

"What… It was purple and black when I left it?"

"The girl in it before you was erm, into pink and fluff and furry handcuffs, which reminds me, have you their address, she left erm a few erm personal items in her closet?" We all laughed as dad pulled his face. When they left they slipping through the hidden door to home, a gateway I slipped in and out of many times to get a glimpse of Christian…

"We are stopping in the tree house tonight, Mom, Ana wants to rough it a little!"

"Rough it who you kidding, it's like a palace in the sky." I had to agree with Mia, it was. "We were going to stop on there in my room!"

"It was never your room, you just hijacked it Mia. You can still stay in it though." I looked at Christian and wondered why he'd suggested that? I wanted to howl and make love loudly.

"No, we wouldn't want to impose besides Sawyer has said I can borrow Prescott to drive us home."

"Good has anyone seen Elliot?" Just then we heard a shrill scream. We all ran out to the pool to see Elliot laughing at Karen Taylor, she was wet through and in the pool.

"You god dammed motherfucker, you are going to pay for that…" The air was blue, poor Karen.

"I was just seeing if what you said was true and the water was the right temperature for a midnight swim. I wouldn't want the boys too cold." Elliot was standing in his undies. He laughed and dive bombed into the pool landing smash right by a very angry Karen Taylor, in a ruined red dress.

"You ruined my dress, my phone, and my gun is wet or I'd shoot your fucking balls off right now. You are a moron a fucking moron." She climbed out looking like a drowned rat and she looked like she was crying.

"Here is a towel, some days Elephant you are, as she says a moron. Here, let me help you I'm Mia, the morons sister. Come to my room and make yourself at home, pjs and clothes for tomorrow are all in there."

"I can't do that, Mr Grey doesn't pay me for that."

"I insist Karen, Jason would kill me if anything happened to his favourite niece, besides your brothers and the other guys have left already as there is only family here and Sawyer has it covered, right Sawyer?" He nodded all the time fighting the need to smile at Karen.

"Oh, okay, it means I will be about should you need me I guess? Thank you Mia. You, you moronic idiot are going to pay Elliot Grey just you wait." He laughed and swam a few laps; we left him and Jose in the pool with the guy from earlier, where they skinny dipping?

Christian and I wandered over to the wooden steps to the tree house, after saying our goodnights. It looked peaceful and calm out on the balcony. I felt a little like Rapunzel stood at the right tower window, combing my hair free from the pins, whilst looking out over Meydenbauer Bay and out into the night sky and the boats that were in the distance sailing on Lake Washington.

"Christian the view here is to die for look, just look at the city lights in the distance and the moon on the water, this view is just the best."

"I know. That's why I bought next door had they built on it they may have blocked that view, and though I don't live here this place will always be mine."

"It was somewhere I always wanted to see inside of, but Mia and the mean girls never invited me. Christian Grey never invited me in either and well Elliot's comings and goings here were hilarious."

"You have an open invite any time you want to visit."

"Really?"

"Really, now let's get the rest of those pins out and that dress needs to be pooled at your feet not kissing that body. Let's see if I can remember how to free you of it?" His fingers massaged the curls of my head and freed the remaining pins holding in the plait and I shook my head and sighed.

"God that feels good. Now why is my dress not pooling Grey?"

"Miss Steele, I am admiring the view."

"Christian, do you really want to move so quickly, moving in and the whole nine yards thing?"

"Yes, I do, and yes, I know it's quick but it feels right. More than right, it actually feels like it was meant to be."

"Okay then! I haven't anything left that can be brought to wherever we settle on, but I want that view every morning."

"What me naked?"

"Hu? Oh yeah, that too, but that view of the water, can we move in here?" He smiled and kissed my neck as the dress began to glide down my body, yes, it was now pooled at my feet, I stepped out and Christian turned me and nip kissed my neck until the corset too joined the dress on the floor. He sat on the bed and beckoned me forward.

"Place your foot on my thigh."

"Yes, master." I did as requested ash his hands ran the silks on my legs'

"I knew these legs would feel beautiful in silk, I may leave them on and the heels, as I fuck you hard Miss Steele. So very hard…"

"I live to please you, Sir…"

"Ana you do please me Baby so fucking much." He pulled me down to the bed, wrapping my hair in his hands with a gentle tug I was on top of him. "The things I could do with your ass Ana, the things I could do to make your body sing, your flesh turn pink and your body cry out for more."

"Do it, then, show me what you can do Christian. Show me please?"

"Ana I don't need that anymore."

"No, but I want to feel those things, do some of the other stuff with you?"

"Baby it would mean tying your hands, and I don't want to rehash your bad nightmares Ana."

"Are you going to hurt me?"

"No."

"Are you willing to stop if I ask you to?"

"Yes, right away." This I knew to be true from when I asked him to stop when he gave me my first sexual orgasm. "You say the word and I stop."

"The word?"

"It's known as a safe word, normally red or yellow, but any word you pick should it be getting too much you say yellow, I slow down or if you say red I stop and right away. Ana I don't need this I swear I don't!"

"I want to try, so that I know if you need it, I can do it for you, with you, you know, so you don't have to get a sexual submissive to tend to your darker needs?"

"You have been doing your homework. What do you want to try first?"

"Have you any toys here?"

"No, but we can improvise."

"Do you have any toys, you know at Escala?"

"I have a few whips and paddles and cuffs, spreader bars, just small things."

"Small things that all sound so barbaric!"

"They do, but when used correctly, they bring your body to such a high state of arousal that sex after is so much better."

"So sex with me is not good then?"

"Sex with you, even without toys and the kink, is a fucking amazing, Ana your vanilla sex is the best I have ever had."

"Vanilla, right Ice cream, I was going to say I had bought in Chunky Monkey and Phish Food when you mentioned it before, you know ice cream?" He laughed at me and kissed me as he looked into my eyes.

"Vanilla, as in straight sex plain and simple no add ins."

"Argh as in no added toys?"

"Exactly, now we don't have toys, but I do have my ties and umm yes, that will do, get on the bed Ana, choose a word for nearing too painful, and one for me to stop."

"Stop won't do?"

"No, not really as before you asked me to stop when the orgasm I gave you hurt, you asked me to stop and I did, so no stop won't do!"

"How about we stick to the tried and tested red and yellow?"

"We will indeed. Now I am going to blindfold you with this, it's just a sleep mask from a plane journey I had once. Your hands will be tied with my tie and your legs with ties too!"

"Okay, but Christian, will you be angry if I say stop?"

"No, but I will be angry if you don't use the words, use them even if you think its uncomfortable, if I ask you and its fine, just say green and I will continue, are you alright with that?"

"Yes…"He kissed me again and put on the mask. I felt my senses coming to life, my sense of smell was stronger, I could smell him, the spices and soaps he used, my nose smelt the more, and my taste buds, they too seemed sharper. The kiss tasted of the whiskey he drank before we left the house, the taste of it still lingered his tongue. Then, as he swept his hand across by body I wiggled as it tickled, then I meowed as it became more sensual, everything was heightened because I'd lost the sense of seeing, the other senses were compensating, his voice seemed sexier and more suggestive I heard his heart beating, or was that mine? He then fastened my hands together and I panicked a little and as he was about to speak, I said "Green!" He continued and my arms were placed on the wooden headboard, my legs were each tied, to I presume the bed foot board. Had I not been blindfolded, I would have been I think more embarrassed, as I was spread eagled on a bed naked apart from panties, stockings and heels.

"Beautiful Ana, you look beautiful."

"I feel like a prized goose. Christian, what are you doing?"

"I'm having a drink would you like one?"

"Nope, I'm a little tied up here. In case you didn't notice?"

"Um, I did. Here allow me." The bubbly champagne was kissed into my mouth and I lapped at the drink like I had been starved of fluids for a week, he gave me a mouthful more and kissed away the drops that had run for freedom down my chest.

"Oh god, oh god yes. Christian, please…"

"Please what Ana?"

"More give me more…" He flicked my belly with a hard whack. "Ouch, that's not what I wanted. What was that?"

"A fly swat, it makes for a very useful paddle, did I hurt you, I didn't turn on the current, and I think zapping you with electric, all be it minimal would be too much?"

"No, don't please that was okay, it didn't hurt it just shocked me as I wasn't expecting it, that's all!"

"Are you alright being tied up?"

"Yes Christian I trust you." I had to, I was at his mercy and trust up like a… Well, I would say a Wal-Mart turkey, but I wasn't sheisk… "Do we get to do the sex thing too?"

"Yes Baby but from now on if you speak you get another punishment. Okay?" I nodded my head in agreement. "Now this will be a little harder. Again the safe words use them Baby." I nodded. He started to slap my body in different places, careful not to hit in the same place twice, each thwack of the swat used brought my body upwards from the bed, it was arousing and my body moved upwards with each hit. He slapped my breasts with it two or three times, then feasted on my nipples sucking and pulling and as he let it go I oh-ed loudly.

"Naughty girl…" Another whack with something harder than the fly swat. "You're a nice shade of pink Ana, now I'm going to untie your legs; I want you to show me those white ass cheeks of yours, they could do with some colour!" I mumbled yeah, as my mouth was dry and my head was spinning, my body coming down from whatever plateau he had sent it to… I did as I was told and sort of did a Chinese acrobat thing to turn and offer up my backside to the god that was Christian Grey sexpert extraordinaire…

"I will leave your legs untied Baby, what colour are we at?"

"Green."

"Green what?"

"Green with a hint of yellow, sort of yellowish green…"

"That would be green Sir."

"Nope, that would be green Darling, no way am I calling you, Sir, you're not the boss of me even here sunshine, and I'm not one of the others, Christian please that's a hard thing for me to call you in the bedroom because you're not the boss of me in here." I cried.

"Okay Baby I'm sorry; it's just a fundamental part of role play for me. Sir or Master you're right, it is a dominance thing. Sorry Baby, but you do say it to me all the time."

"In jest, yes, not when I'm tied up and my hu-hu is there for everyone to see and well you know what I mean?"

"I do and I'm sorry, okay now where we?"

"You were about to slap my white ass cheeks so they were a nice colour of pink Christian."

"So I was and for that I am going to give each cheek ten slaps, count them for me baby." I counted as the first one and the second one hit home, wow each one sent a warning to my hu-hu he was going to be paying a visit, he was coming another whack and twelve was shouted, my ass was feeling red hot and on thirteen I had to say yellow…

"Am I hurting you Baby?"

"It's getting hotter Christian, yes!"

"Okay, enough of that you did really well."

"How come Mr Georges switches to my butt didn't feel like that?"

"Who the fuck is Mr George?"

"My fourth grade teacher before we moved here, he liked to swatch my ass with the cane thing he had."

"I will fucking kill him…"

"There's no need, Ray shoved the cane right where the sun didn't shine and had him sacked, he left school looking like he had gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson."

"Good, I will never hurt you Ana, but there is a fine line between pleasure and pain and I know when to stop it before it becomes painful. Now Less talking, we are going to fuck hard all night."

"Loosen my hands, then Christian?"

"After I do this." He slammed into my hu-hu and I cried out in appreciation. "So wet Baby so tight Ana, yes give it to me, give yourself to me now…"

"Oh god, shut the fuck up and do that again, now Christian I wanna come I need to I want to, yes, yes, oh fucking god yes…" I came and as I did I screamed, wow can he make me come many more ways? I guess after tonight, yes, he can…

"Baby I'm coming, and hard, so hold it there, oh hell tighter, oh hell yes, let go of me let go Ana please let go of meeeee, pleaseeeeee? Oh fuck yes, yes fucking yes." The pelvic Kegal exercises have paid off then? "What the hell was that?"

"I was told after I gave birth to do that whenever I could, you know pull in from my bottom and hold it in place and it would strengthen my hu-hu's walls, do you think it's worked?"

"Oh yeah Baby it's worked, here, let me release you." He untied my hands and I removed the mask.

"Now that we can do again. Christian was it alright, me not calling you, Sir?"

"Of course it was and I'm sorry I just didn't think…"

"Well, it is all new to us, but I may do once I'm comfortable with the add in of toys. What else did you use?"

"A ruler and a spatula from the kitchen. Very useful toys…" I giggled as he reached over to the drawers and pulled out a tube of Arnica lotion.

"Why do you have that here?"

"Not for what you think, I had lots of bruises from fighting and falling over drunk, so there are tubes everywhere Mom was and is a high believer in rubbing every boo boo I got with the stuff, and it works here let me massage your butt and your boobs they are a very nice shade of pink."

"Good job I have retired from modelling then Christian. I'd hate to have to explain why I'm covered in bruises."

"You have given up modelling?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I sort of wanted to date a hot model straight from the catwalks!"

"I'm sorry you're stuck with little ole me…"

"I like little ole you very much Baby, very much, now where were we? Oh, that's right massaging cream in to ones butt 'n' boobs."

"So romantic Grey is so fucking romantic." He massaged my body all night long in between boosting my ego with sex; we fell asleep about five in the morning after showering the sex from our bodies.

* * *

PINTREST:

Images of Fifty Falls christinewoodso / images-for-fifty-falls / BUT WITH NO SPACES /


	26. Chapter 26

Usual disclaimers, I do not own the rights to the fifty shades branding or the work of EL James it remains solely hers…

* * *

CHAPTER 26:

Ana's POV:

I woke to the sounds of the people dismantling the marquee from last night, cursing and swearing, had Kate come back for her shoes that we couldn't find? I looked out of the window wrapped in a sheet from the bed, Christian's side of the bed empty. I spotted some of my clothes on the chair and jumped in the shower and then dressed. I folded my dress and went to see where my boyfriend was. I looked at the pool and there were champagne bottles and someone's underwear floating in the pool, god they must have had one hell of a party after we left? I passed Karen and her phone was in a box of salt and she was cursing Elliot.

"I will have payback. He won't know what hit him."

"Revenge is best served cold; well that's what my Grams always said. Did you sleep well?"

"Hard not to when you're sleeping on sheets that are smoother than silk and softer than baby hair, with pillows made out of Angels breath and fluffy clouds. I swear Ana I can never sleep in my bed ever again."

"I know Christians sheets are the same. Your clothes are okay."

"Um, Mia had a lot of stylish and plain clothes; apparently she got them when she was going for job interviews. My dress was laundered and is fine; it was so pretty I thought the dickhead moron had ruined it. Anyway, Uncle Jason and Aunty Gail are, here they are leaving for their month to Bali and are here to say goodbye."

"Oh, I need to get in and see them, what with the salt?"

"Dries out the phone, this or rice works put it somewhere hot and it should dry it out."

"Good to know, your gun?"

"Ready to shoot his knackers off if he pulls that shit with me again."

"He will, he's the family practical joker, have you had breakfast?"

"I did at six this morning. I have to go back to the office and get another phone for now. See you later in the week to discuss the trip." I said goodbye and entered the kitchen area.

"Ana, you're here Christian was coming for you, what woke you?"

"The tent people, but it was fine, I had to get up."

"Here a hot water and Lady Grey tea bag, they were a joke present from Elliot, and Christian did mention you liked English Breakfast Tea, this is as near to it as I have."

"It's fine and I do drink it, love the citrus twist it has."

"Was the tree house cosy?"

"Yes, I even asked could we live in it."

"You can do, but Christians new house is just down the bay if you move there that is? Sorry he just mentioned you and he were taking the next step."

"Quick I know, it's thrown me too, but it seems…"

"Right?" We both said that together.

"I met Carrick when we were at a dinner in New York, three days later I married him at the court house and have never looked back, the Grey men when they make their mind up they do so quickly."

"I am learning that Grace. I guess this is going to be you know a learning curve for us both, I like that we get on and nothing is too fraught and we can talk about anything. This last week gave us a lot of things to talk about."

"It can only make you stronger this past week has been a revelation for me."

"Me too. I mean this time last week I was saying to Jose I was panicking about seeing him again the day after."

"The photo shoot where you had the wedding dress on?"

"Um and the day I was going to shoot him."

"He did say, still I'm glad you had second thoughts, it's nice to see my son with a goofy grin on his face. Now everyone is in the dining room. Go through and help yourself, buffet style I'm afraid." I smiled and went through. Christian was sitting eating an omelette and drinking coffee.

"Baby I was leaving you another couple of hours."

"I was up, thanks for the clothes are they from next door?"

"Yeah, I took the liberty of putting your jewels in Dad's safe here until we get a place or you know whatever?"

"I still want to look at places with you Christian."

"Good I thought you may have changed your mind?"

"Nope, I still want to move into the tree house though!"

"I know you said so a lot last night. Are you alright? We didn't get a lot of sleep last night!"

"I'm sore, sorry too much information?"

"Nope, just enough, come on Gail is in the kitchen with Jason they refuse to eat with the family, my fault really they don't know where their place is."

"Well, should we live together, it is first names and if they want shared breakfasts, but they may want alone time. Given you run Taylor ragged."

"Guilty as charged. Still a month in Bali and Australia is a good long break for them." I agreed and went to see them before they left. After they had eaten, they left with Sawyer taking them to SeaTac. I bet Christian gets withdrawal symptoms; he's had Jason with him for five years. This will be the longest they have been apart, good for Jason and Gail, not so much fun for Sawyer and I! My father was late in coming around so Christian and I went to see what the hold up was, Dad has never missed breakfast before. Getting there, there were three men looking as rough as the sandpaper in the parrot cage.

"Hello Daddy, Sam and Jose, how are you this fine morning? Grace has sent over a tray of breakfast goodies for you? You look very peaky Daddy are you alright?"

"I'm not deaf Lil girl; shush Daddy is feeling fragile this morning. Forty year old scotch can do that!"

"You polished off a bottle you should be feeling rough." Added Christian. They nodded as I asked them did they want coffee.

"Banana?"

"Yes Jose."

"Shut the fuck up, my head is ringing and Lady G is shoving her poker face at me again. Make her stop it Babe, can she not see I'm too busy dying here? Oh hell mama, mama, ma poker face poker face… Be away with you, you damned bitch."

"Ana what is Jose on about?"Christian looks confused.

"He gets so shit faced thinks he's on tour with Lady Gaga and he choreographed the moves for the Born this way tour."

"Did he?"

"No, he just wishes he did. Here you are you three, strong black and no sugar drink up the pots full. I am just going to do a whip around the house, do you want drink Christian or do you want to see my room?"

"I would like to see your room, or help you unpack!"

"Your mother and Mia did it all the other day. It was bad enough packing it all away."

"Thanks Daddy, eat something the English muffins and pastries are all freshly baked. Jose the tours over." He was poker facing again, my father and his staring at him in disbelief, "get used to it Daddies he does this every sodding time he gets hammered, his haute couture beef curtains dress, is his Halloween must have accessory…"They were clueless, wait till they see him in the dress, he's a camp walking vajayjay...

"This way, oh, I get you in my room Christian."

"If you're lucky we can make out, but I'm sure you said you were sore a little earlier?" I smiled and pulled him into my room. The whole house was different, nice different, gone were Grandma's floral curtains and chintzy fabrics and in their replace elegant drapes and blinds, Dad would be fine with them. My room 'was a throw up in a candy floss factory, the woman girl, whoever had no taste, damn it, she left her pin board and it was filled with snippets of Mr Grey!

"Did she have a crush on you, do you think? It seems all girls who shared this room did!"

"It's just the face Ana, I told you."

"You did stud. Here are my model portfolios, look through them whilst I sort out some clothes. There's about thirty all told! Lots are on those DVD'S though. Dad likes the actual photos."

"Can I have a copy of the photos on a DVD?"

"Yeah, take those in the folder, I have copies. Something to look at if we have to be apart."

"Never happening."

"I still have three big deals in the pipeline to sort out and a see in Dubai, a sultan wants me to design him a new Yacht, well bloody cruise liner if truth be told. It will have to be to house his sixty four wives and two hundred children and copious amounts of grandchildren. Sixty four I ask you?"

"One is more than enough, well for me anyway."

"How many children is enough?"

"Three, maybe four at a push."

"You want children then?"

"Yes of course I do, but not just yet. I wouldn't mind adopting either."

"Um, give a child the start in life you had?"

"Well, possibly not quite like mine Baby, but yes." Oh, so he wants children just not yet and interestingly he wants a large family? I wanted children until I lost Hope; yes, my baby had a name Hope Rose Steele. It was a hard thing to do for someone who had never lived and never would, I couldn't bury her as there wasn't anything to bury, but I mourned her lost life nether the less. I hoped she had a good journey and that Grandma Rose would guide her, it's not like I had anything to remind me of her, but the grainy ultrasound picture of a blob in my belly.

"Penny for your thoughts Ana?"

"I was just thinking that's all. This week has been really strange."

"Has it only been a week?"

"Yes, I met you a week ago today and since then I have had three killings, a kidnapping, and a poison attempt on my life and oh yes amazing sex. What will week two bring?"

"A quieter week, hopefully, what's the big deal you have going through?"

"Redevelopment of a deserted area of town in New Orleans. I have plans to rebuild homes and local businesses that can be raised up using hydraulics in case the levees burst again."

"Really? I have been asked to redevelop quite a few abandoned buildings there, help bring jobs back to the area, there's several large grants available for the taking, as long as the jobs are guaranteed for a decade, so we've have a group brainstorming and narrowing their needs down, with IT and hospitality being the way to go, then add in all the supporting industries, as well as a giant recycling plant and creating a free or low cost power supply too. Ros has been itching to do more there seeing as it's her home town, I of course want to do it too, but I have been umming and arghing about Detroit as it's where I am or where I thought I was from and that too needs help."

"Road trip?"

"It's a five hour jet trip Ana."

"Road trip air trip, do you fancy it?"

"Well, technically it will be my company then?"

"Oh, I know, but I was thinking of doing this with the money I get from selling you my company and setting it up as a charity, so I can offset building costs with taxes and things, giving me more money to do more with, then renting them out to people forced away, getting them back. What do you think? I have enough of my own money to live on, that money I want to see something come of it."

"Okay, so the four billion Ros says your company is worth, you are ploughing back into New Orleans?"

"Yes and four Billion are you frickin joking?"

"I never joke about money Miss Steele."

"But, how?"

"You invested wisely in property hotels and investment properties, most are already occupied and most are in up and coming areas of Europe and here at home."

"I wasn't aware you knew of my exploits in Europe?"

"You bought several small hotel chains and made it one large chain, adding to it all over the world AS Corp is a self-sufficient body or has the capabilities of becoming ninety percent self-sufficient. Very green and you cashed in on the green pound very nicely, the grants and government money you have been given, work for you. I am impressed, so impressed I have taken on board some of your ideas."

"I don't know what to say other than thank you."

"Thank you Anastasia and if you want we can just look at merging the companies if you want to change your mind?"

"No, I went out."

"Okay then. Can we make out on this bed?"

"Sorry, no, it rattles like a mess of screws in a tin box. I'm sure Daddy booby trapped it." I packed a few things. Christian stood laughing and then told me all of our clothes were already in the Heathman awaiting our arrival. "So where are we going now then Christian? This house is perfect for Daddy, thank you. I won't feel bad leaving him not living next door to Grace and Carrick."

"Well, I have three houses, I want to show you, one needs nothing done to it and its ready to move into, the other, well I'd like to knock it down, and build something more environmentally sound and install the latest gadgetry. The others I couldn't get the properties behind it the owners were not for selling, they may be now."

"Where are they all?"

"All by the water, one on the Sound and one just up the road facing out over there on Meydenbauer Bay, the latter is over on the Island facing this house. All have room for the Taylors to live in a separate home, all face the water so it's just a matter of which one my lady loves the most?"

"Oh, I have a penthouse off the sound, but that's way to clinical."

"Really too clinical? That's what you said of Escala."

"It was a nice place, but way to sterile, your office was the nicest room, cosy and personal."

"Mia did that."

"Mia is very good at shoving the right cushion and throw in the right place." He nodded. "Right, my car or yours?"

"Which have you got here?"

"Both and my bike."

"Bike as in peddle or as in…"

"…As in my Harley Hog." He cringed; he and my father both pulled that face. "I can get you a helmet and ride us there on that; you know feel the wind in your face?"

"And catch gnats in my teeth? I don't think turning up at million dollar homes is best done on a Harley, besides it looks like it's going to rain."

"Okay, we will go in yours."

"Thank you for that, perhaps in the summer?"

"Um, perhaps, that's a no then? Dad pulls the same face. He has done for like four years. I have scooters in London, Paris and Italy; they are the best form of transport for a jobbing model. Another year that I won't be doing the fashion weeks."

"Didn't you do them last year?"

"No, I was too messed up, I haven't booked any this year, as I said Sarah Harper has retired, my last shots were the ones at Kerry Park."

"My favourites."

"Mine too." Kisses given and received and sex on the floor was about to be had when Jose walked in. Damn the man.

"Urge, don't be bumping uglies on my watch. Our papa's are off fishing and I need a driver can I borrow one of yours Mr Christian?"

"Jose, you can't ask him that…"

"Of course, you may have Prescott for the day Ana will be with me, Sawyer and Reynolds."

"Fabulous, she has great bone structure, maybe she can work with me? I will ask her, she may snap me in two though!" He left as we went down to say goodbye. Christian and I disappeared through the hedge and joined Sawyer and Reynolds for our trip. We stopped at my place first the loft on the sound.

"Wow Baby this has amazing views, from the back over the city from the side towards home and from here the view of the sound."

"I got this for Daddy and I but when I had a look around it wasn't homey enough besides, I want a house and garden type thing, like our parents' home a family home, eventually you know?"

"Eventually, yes, but this is a cool house Ana."

"Way cool. I was thinking of offering it to Kate, she needs to get out of the block with Elliot in."

"She can go back to hers; all the mushrooms have gone now."

"I can't persuade her that they haven't, she says once they get in they stay in, hidden, waiting for a sneak attack, I hope she's wrong and they don't come back."

"The mushrooms or the subs Baby?"

"Whilst I wish we really did only have the mushrooms, yes, I meant the other brown haired girls!"

"All gone and all accounted for. Though I doubt it's going to be plain sailing Ana, what with the trial and everything. Taylor has suggested we pre-emptive their strike with one of my own and come out of the BDSM closet, in a controlled way, but I'm not sure?"

"We have a few months yet don't we?"

"Yes Baby, we do, come on let me show you the fixer-upper." He took my hand and led me down to the car, the elevator ride was exciting, and I love being so close and being kissed.

"One day I am going to make love to you in an elevator; it's always been one of my fantasies."

"Um, I have the key to this one for a while?"

"You do, press the stop button, what about the cameras?" I flicked the switch on the key fob, the gentleman owner liked his kinky sex I was told and controlled everything from the key fob. I heard the rip of fabric and the tug at my hip.

"Christian Grey, you animal, those were my good panties."

"What these things? You'll just have to be careful where you bend Baby." He held me against the wall and kissed me deeply, our tongues did the very sexual dance and his fingers went to work stroking and probing my wetness. I would scream my joy, and a kiss would silence the screams of passion.

"Christian, can you please fuck me. Fuck me now."

"Your wish is my command, spread your legs wider, yes Baby yes, now this is going to be quick I need you."

"Stop talking and fuck me hard." He smiled, biting his lip and impaled me on his dick, the sheer force of his sneak attack pushed me against the walls and my breath was pushed out with a scream. I felt like a cheap hussy fucking in the elevator, and I loved it, what was this man doing to me? "Christian I'm coming, coming Christian god help me…"

"He won't help you Baby!" He picked me up and I wrapped my hands around his neck as I clung on to him he thrust upwards into me. I came hard and suddenly I was fighting back, slamming down on his upward thrust and the pleasure of hearing our bodies collide was amazing. His balls slapped my sex hard and the rhythm and pace was frantic, screams, cries of more and harder and yes, combined with plenty of fucks and oh fucks, because my man has a potty mouth when he has hard sex I noticed! He nuzzled at my neck as he pounded into me.

"Baby come with me fucking come with me now…" I screamed an oh fuck of my own as he leant into me and shuddered and calmed I hung limp off him, and I didn't want to let go for fear of collapsing on top of him. Finally my legs sort of hung limp as he slowly put me down, using the torn panties and a handkerchief to wipe me clean. That act alone made me feel loved and cherished but my poor hu-hu felt battered and abused, she was singing a show tune and loving it, my sex was still pulsing minutes after he'd left me.

"Christian, that was…"

"Amazing… Thank you."

"I didn't think you could surprise me any more than you already have done, but wow that was amazing, yes amazing. Pass me my purse please; I have a spare pair of panties and wipes in there, I have learnt quickly to be prepared with you Grey." He laughs as I took out the black panties and put them on. "I do hope they don't notice they have changed from white to black."

"If they have, I'm firing them because that means they have watched your ass."

"Isn't that what you pay them for coveting my ass for your use only?"

"Um, that gets your ass a smack later Baby. As ever you are correct. I will have that ass soon too." I shivered. "Not yet baby it needs training."

"Um training my ass, whatever next?"

"Getting this thing going before we need to stay here longer." I flicked the switch and the elevator started again and the light came on the camera. I smiled as we got out and Christian held me tighter.

"I fucking loved that apartment." I wondered was it the apartment or the elevator ride he loved?

"This next one is already ready for occupation and is the grandeur of the three sorry, for we will look at, and I was thinking of having it as a weekend home for relaxing in."

"I thought you relaxed with them at the weekend?" My heart grew tight, they would have been here with him, not me, and I couldn't breathe.

"Relax Baby please, I meant for me alone here, I told you that life wasn't doing it for me anymore, I was changing before you fell into my life Baby, this house was my fresh start." We drove another fifteen minutes and headed to a set of large gates. Christian keyed in a number and allowed the two cars through. Really, we needed two cars; yes we did because Christian liked to drive on the weekends. He loves his Audi R8 Spyder, driving with the top down and the music playing; this is when I see Christian being himself. I swoon like one of the ladies in my Jane Austen novels. Christian is my very own Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy…

"This house is as I said ready to move into, Mia decorated it so if you don't like it and you want to live here then we can change it." We drove down the driveway and, again the wow was there, okay, this was like something out of Dynasty, the grand entrance was just that grand, that when Christian opened the doors I half expected the cast of bloody Dynasty to be duking it out on the staircase. Wow, this was nice, a grand and somewhat nice house, but no not me…

I was afraid of breaking something. Every room was nice, well set out and just that nice. The library was grand oak shelves the kitchen very opulent and heavy with oak solid wood cupboards, I'm sure Gail would love it, but this wasn't the place for me, though Christian so obviously loved it. He'd show me a view from a window and yes I wowed. We wouldn't have neighbours as he'd already flattened the two on each side and had staff quarters a pool house and garages built and the meadow, he had plans to add a stable to house a couple of horses, that was the houses saving grace, the outside.

"What do you think?" I ummed. He knew me well enough to smile and move on. "Okay, well let's see what Mia has done to the Meydenbauer Bay home shall we?"

"Um, please, this is nice, but too...?"

"Ostentatious?"

"Dynasty, please meet Kim Kardashian's and Kanye's place."

"Do I know this Kim and Kanye?"I am sure this is the crap Mia watches, its all crap though...

"I doubt it a woman, with a talent for doing absolutely nothing other than having a big butt, marrying twice for like two minutes staring a porn flick home made with a boyfriend, and yet doing that nothing but taking selfies and butt pics, still makes her millions from doing that nothing, and with more money than taste, she then meets, gets pregnant, then marries the said rapper Kanye, who is too nice for her but has much the same taste as her, none!"

"Okay, after this house we have lunch you're getting cranky." I shrugged my shoulders; yes I need food.

We drove down the coast for ten whole minutes and came to a gravel pathway and a slight hill led down to what looked like a family home with two car garage separate from the house.

"I was thinking of adding another two spaces on to that and the rooms above could be made into three or four bedrooms for security. There is also a separate four bedroom guest house for the Taylors."

"Great Gail gets her man to herself. I already like this house." I then gasped at the house, Christian wanted to knock down. I was in love with it, it was definitely not a knocker downer, yep, I have verbal diarrhoea, wow, I kept saying it as I ran from room to room, and wow.

"I gather wow is a good thing?"

"Christian you can't knock this down its beautiful. Yes, it needs some TLC, but nothing major, perhaps a bigger sundeck and an add on dining room, but there are seven bedrooms here and bathrooms, a study well two actually if you count the library, a kitchen to die for and look at that view. The only thing is that house there is an eyesore now that needs pulling down." I pointed to the glass box on the hillside.

"I like that."

"Nope, that's the only thing that I don't like, seeing that fat man there with his ass on show." He looked up and there was indeed a fat man with his afternoon wood on display. He made a phone call.

"Barney look at who owns the neighbouring property to both the Meydenbauer Bay house and the one at the Mercer Island house. He put his phone back and smiled. "The glass box could be the Taylors home. I can't see Gail allowing Jason to show his dick to the good folks of the sound." I laughed because he would seriously buy it just to give us privacy.

"It's nice this is more me it has the wow thing."

"Okay, I have one more for you to see it's the house by our parents place, it is smaller and ready to move into, but it's nearer to the parents. They could be stopping by for a cup of sugar without warning." His phone rang as I looked back at the house by the water…

"We would be near if anything is wrong with them Christian, none of them are getting any younger." He smiled and seemed to study what I'd said and smiled some more. I oh-ed, it would have to be a beautiful wow house the last one had two wows per room and one erk in the back yard, to contend with! His phone went again.

"Yes, Barney, so the Bay house is in foreclosure? Good to know, no she doesn't like the Sound House, no you can't have it, no I'm not picky, I just I don't want neighbours who get off, waving the man jewels at Miss Steele." I laughed as Christian pulled his face. "The Mercer Island house? I know it's only over the water from my mother, one is for sale and the other who? Really look through her will and see who gets it. Buy them both, Elena's will is in the safe at Escala what with everything else going on I hadn't looked through it, yes, go get it, I guess the bodies gone you freak Barney, crime scene photos really? Get a move on I want that house too. Half an hour, okay…?"

"Elena owned the house at the back of you?"

"I know. I wonder if she just bought homes to be near me for that reason or for something else?"

"I don't know Christian, but it's kind of sad she needed that way of life, but given we know they were all mad, it should be easier dealing with this?"

"I am dealing with it very well because she's gone, but we are still sweeping up her mess."

"Barney wanted to take photos I gather?"

"Yeah, he is in an online crime solving group, Scooby Doo Investigations!"

"Get him to run this through and see what they come up with, is he Shaggy? So Mercer Island next and then lunch?"

"I didn't ask, but he likes his food and snacks so possibly yes. Yes also to lunch by the marina before we go see Pappy's yard?" I kissed him again and again, talk about excited school girl…

We pulled up again to the gates, it seems the three homes shared the gate; this could be a problem if he can't get the homes on the side. We pull up and head down. Sawyer goes to check Christian's house and Reynolds the other empty properties.

"All clear Mr Grey."

"Thank you Luke, can you go help Ryan and take photos if possible, if it's a key code entry, use my birthday, if they haven't left the door open? I really should have looked at what she owned before now." I shook my head in disbelief he hadn't done so already.

"Never mind that now, I like this though its calming, even here at the entrance, is it one story?"

"Nope, go have a look see…" He opened the door and I took a tentative step in, wowsers times ten, it opened up onto an impressive white marbled entrance come lounge come music room, a very nice entry room. Your guest walks straight into the party from the door. I liked it and there was a baby grand in here already. Comfortable and relaxing couches and elegant dressings to the room wow. I already loved it, but as I went to the informal lounge the family room shared with the kitchen and wet bar, I was home, this was what I wanted, this was it without seeing the rest, the view over the lake and the bay was fantastic, it was nice, shit no, it was perfect. I went to the windows and wowed again. I was passed a tissue from the bag Christian had been left holding as I attacked the house.

"Wow is a good thing! This is the one you want isn't it?"

"Please… Pretty please with sprinkles and stuff?"

"Okay. Let me get this." I went upstairs and wowed some more five bedrooms and bathrooms and a master bedroom with a his and her side by side closet, both equal in size to the one at Escala. I wowed at the shoe racks and the bathroom oh hell that was you guessed it, another wow. "Good news, bad news Ana! I can get the empty holiday property today the agent has even sent the code for the lock box for the key, so you get to see all three! Now for the bad news, the house Elena owned… I'm not sure you're going to like this but I own it already! She left me everything, why when she hated me, she was coming to wreck my world, yet she left me everything?"

"Erm, she was bat shit crazy remember, perhaps she wrote her will on a good day, who the fuck cares?"

"Perhaps and Sawyers in it and says there is nobody in it, but it looks like they were planning to live in it at some point, but the dust is thick with no disturbance in it so it had been months since anyone was here, there is new stuff unopened all over the place, shall we go and see it?" I nodded.

"We need the windows sorting out; two of our windows are overlooked, so we need one way glass on that side."

"Anything else you'd change?"

"Nope, its perfect and one of the houses could be for Taylor, so he could have Sophie over more and the twins will need their rooms and Gail's brother and sister would want to be there with her. Then the security could take over the other house, and then we have us a compound Grey, a god dammed secure Grey Family Compound!"

"We would indeed, so I shall put the others up for sale, if my lady wants this house, it's yours…" I ran and jumped into his arms peppering his face with kisses.

"I. Love. You. Christian. Grey. Thank. You. Thank. You. Thank You…" Kisses given between each word spoken.

"Wow." He likes wow too. We headed up to the old Elena house, the gas and electricity were capped so no lights, which also meant nobody had ever lived here. Luke and Ryan said there was furniture still wrapped and it felt weird? Christian and I went to have a look see what they classed as weird? I opened the door at the top of the stairs, the name plaque reads Christina, shit it was a very cute nursery and I suddenly realise, with a sinking knot in my stomach this was the room she had set aside for Hope. I wasn't sure what to do, look around or smash the things?

"Do you think…?" Christian was holding me tightly; too tightly he was smothering me.

"…Yes Christian I think she was moving in here with Hope, please let me breath, I'm fine, really I'm fine."

"Hope?" He released me and simply looked me in the eyes, grey to blue and smiled as he kissed my head.

"That's what I called her, when I found out she was a girl."

"A pretty name." He kissed away the tears that I didn't know where falling.

"Um, it was, so what's behind the other doors, look they all have name plaques on Christian what the fuck is this, Susan, Leila, Chloe, Clare and Michelle?" We opened them to find they were all rather tastefully decorated bedrooms and though nothing was unpackaged you could tell there had been money spent on all the rooms! "Was she having all the fucking subs raise the baby? In some sort of sick, mad house shrine to the baby's Uncle Christian or crazy father Tristan?"

"I don't know Ana really I don't, but there is a DVD to watch of her spoken last will and testament, a testament to what her madness?" I ummed as his arms came in for a hug. "What do we do with the things?"

"The things haven't been used in the bedrooms, but the nursery needs getting rid of, and perhaps look at making into another security bedroom I don't want Gail in this house."

"Okay, I am sure one of the women, Mom helps could use the things, there's a closet full of clothes baby all pink, she must have known your doctor?"

"Or Michelle hacked my fucking file?" I smiled as I hugged Christian, I was over the past as much as I ever would be, and though I felt awful that she had died, I am glad Hope hadn't gone to Elena and the bunny boilers! That was the smallest gift Michelle gave me in a very sick sort of way. I wonder if they all had diaries? Bitch-Troll-Ho must have, that I definitely wanted to read why was there no room at the house for her, then I smiled, she'd expect to share Christian's home… She did some bloody planning for a crazy old chick.

"Do you want to see the other house?"

"Yes, I want to be able to show Gail her new home before she gets back I want it all ready for her, she will be well on the way to two thirds through it and well I want to get excited about their place too."

"What if we do the nursery as our gift?"

"No, no, no, no that is their thing to do, the parents do that room or Jason can, we can do Sophie's room though?"

"I love how you are so excited, so come on then Miss Steele its nearly dinner time and you have missed lunch!"

"Crap so have Luke and Ryan." I turned to apologise…

"No Ana, we always come prepared we have food for twenty four hours in the cars at all times."

"Any Twinkies?"

"No Ana we aren't allowed to put crap in our bodies!"

"Crap, how very dare you, Twinkies are heaven sent stodge wrapped up in more stodge and are so good! We will be quick." _Ana ran and pressed the code in whilst I had words with Luke…_

C POV:

"What do you think about the houses then and be honest Jason will want to know?"

"The beauty salon has to go, perhaps a pool room, putting instead, the gym needs beefing up and the 'equipment' room could be changed into a cinema and games night room, other than that yeah it will be good."

"Luke see to it those rooms are emptied, along with the nursery, have that room match the others, paint and furniture too, and the things you need are purchased, whilst we walk around the other house."

"Okay, Mr Grey, the same firm for the equipment room as before?"

"Yes and Ana knows what we are referring to. Thank you for the heads up it was there, she didn't need to see it, and for the record, she has never been near a playroom." I felt strange telling them she wasn't a sub like the others, but I think they knew; now I know they know!

"Seriously, it's going to be fairly easy securing it, it's secure in its own cove, the security house and Taylors house shadow the main house, your windows may want one way glass in Mr Grey and the waterfront and wooded areas want securing as we have done at your parents place, other than that it's good to go."

"Good I want my personal papers in my office all the clothes fetching from the hotel and Escala. Get the packers in tomorrow. Have the large pieces stay there, just personal effects need bringing over. Have Prescott pack Gail's things, they will be placed in their home your stuff in your home, get as much help in as you need and cleaners, get those in first thing, now Jason has a book on these things, use it and use them as references do not ring him, ring Welch to do the security..."

"Mr Grey thanks you, but I think Ana is getting impatient."

"Indeed she is, and thank you Luke, Jason said you were ready don't let him down." I dashed up the stairs to the house for the Taylors… This house was a holiday let that the owners couldn't afford, so was being sold as is, apparently nothing needed changing until Gail herself, was here it was all perfect and clean they just needed their things in. We had found our home! I repeated that aloud. "We have found our home Anastasia."

"We have indeed Christian. I want food and to see Pappy's boat yard and my new office, wow this is such a rush I feel really light headed."

"Are you okay Baby?"

"Yeah, really good so where to for lunch/dinner, then, I'm starving…?"

"There's a nice diner next to the marina, good food and a nice selection of beers and wines, Elliott's Oyster House, it has views over the sound and their catch is served fresh on the day."

"Anything to do with you Christian?"we drove to the marina and Sawyer came and opened the doors and left with the Spyder, wow boys and their toys, the Oyster place was packed, and looked really great and my stomach was rather loud...

"As it happens no, the family who own it are called Elliot and yes, he has snagged the crockery for his place. My brother is such a child."

"Oh, why am I not shocked? So what's good here?"

"Everything Ana. I'm having Fish Tacos; they are blackened salmon, with hot chipotle and avocado crème, cabbage slaw, served in a flour tortilla, with chips and salsa."

"Hmm, that sounds wonderful can I have that and a coke light please?"

"I may have a nice glass of wine, Reynolds can drive us Sawyer has some things to do, we are moving house tomorrow."

"Lord Mr Grey you work quickly, what are we mere mortals meant to do to keep up?"

"I have my ways Miss Steele, now what do you think out new home needs?"

"Us in it, and every room christening. Are you up for that Stud?"

"I like the Stud thing, but remember not in front of the staff and my mother, oh hell not even Elliot!"

"Just for we two?"

"Yes, just for us." Christian ordered and our drinks came. "Here's to our new life together, with a fresh start that has so far come complete with a few new challenges. You Anastasia, have given me a reason to be happy." I kissed her quickly...

"Aw shucks if it isn't the pretend model and her gay friend." Oh hell Lily…

Ana's POV:

I'm about to kiss the man sat opposite again when something akin to what looks like a bonafide witch heading my way, the bitch is back…

"Aw shucks if it isn't the pretend model and her gay friend." I smile and kiss Christian.

"Excuse me, I have some trash to take out, trash I have waited fifteen long years to put straight, so come on Lily outside, you want a piece of me try taking it."

"You're on and I am going to enjoy every last bitch slap I get in. Getting me thrown out of the ball got me in a shit load of trouble with my parents; and my boyfriend dumped me because he does business with the Gay Guy Grey there, so yeah, bring it on." She slapped me, I ignored her and walked out of the door, trying to be demure and lady like, but having one of the Dementor's out of the Harry Potter films chasing me, was not that elegant, what possessed me? That's right all those years they tormented me, all the times she made fun of my clothes, my family and the years just thinking of her being near Christian, when I was in Portland… She grabbed my hair and I freed myself, taking it out of the restaurant and out by the dumpsters.

"Running away from me Skank will get you nowhere, do you hear me Steele you skank?"

"From where I am standing, you are the skank, wearing something that I can only presume you stole from the costume cupboard at Universal Studios? Last time I saw that it was on the screen whilst watching Harry Potter; did all the coven steal one?"

"Bitch."

"Really is that all you've got?" She flew at me screeching wailing like the same said Dementor, nope no soul sucking phew I'm safe. I put my best foot sideways and did a Jose comment, hand movements too..." Oh no she didan't…" I did I let her run into the dumpster. "Get up Lily call it a day, you stink of shrimp, or have you not done any personal grooming in a while?" She flew at me again, this time I side stepped grabbed her hair as she passed and threw her to the floor. "Enough Lily I can do this all night." She winded herself in the epic throw down and I walked away, I heard Reynolds shout for me to duck right. I ducked and smacked the lump of wood from her hands, now she's pulling the tigers tail too hard and I'm outta the cage and baying for blood. Her face was a picture, when I hit her shoulder and sent her flying. I looked around and spotted the perfect place to put out the rubbish, She came at me again and I actually caught her arm turned it upper back and marched her to the fish place next door and sent her into the chum bath ready to fill the days bate buckets, a fitting epitaph for the smelly skank to end up swimming with the fishes or more the point their dear departed heads and guts. The crowd clapped as I took a bow.

"The show is over and thanks for watching; now Mr Grey where were we before that Dementor interrupted us?"

"Very classy Anastasia, you are a top model and you were scrapping like a... Like a common street walker Anastasia."

"Hey you, I will have you know there is nothing street walker about these clothes, this is a Carolina Herrera and these shoes are Jimmy Choo's so you best apologise or I'm stopping home tonight alone! Do you know how many times I turned the other cheek living next door to your parents and being belittled by her and Mia? No you wouldn't because I didn't come close to being on your radar back then, I had days where my lunch was thrown over the floor, uniforms ripped and hair pulled and well I had enough, I never once hit her not once and I only self-defended tonight. So if it's all the same to you I would just like to go back to my father's house, before I say something to spoil tonight, I did not start this she did, I just finished it." He looked at me and around the room, typical worried I had rocked the fucking apple cart.

"Ana I was only saying you could have and should have ignored her."

"No, you said it, I looked like a street walker and if anyone should know it's you." I got up and ran to the toilets. Great we had a row in the first week too, fuck… I didn't need this not after this shitty week. I headed out the back door and got a taxi home. Shit, my damn bag is there, bummer. I had twenty dollars, which was enough to Kate's house, detour… I hadn't even got there when Christian's cars pulled up front and back of the taxi. WTF…

"Ana are you crazy?"

"Seems I may be, I thought I'd left you eating fish? What the hell and how the hell did you track me, you have my phone and bag…"

"We tracked the chip you have in all the shoes you have…" I paffed.

"You son of a bitch…"

"Ana do you know how many morons are out there stalking you?"

"Dunno, but I'm looking at the richest one…"

"Ana I was worried about you. I have never had a woman fight in my presence before and to be honest with you I didn't know how to handle it?"

"So, you calling me a hooker was okay then?"

"No, but they are the only women I have ever seen doing that, you know whilst out with Elliot?"

"You haven't lived until you have seen a woman cage fight then… Which I think I need to get back into. This isn't going to work Christian. I'm a grown assed business woman who doesn't need all this protection. I need to be me, I need this to calm down, I need fuck I don't know what I need, but I don't need shoe trackers and over protective stalkers. I am stopping with Kate tonight."

"Ana please come back to Mom's or Ray's, we haven't checked their apartments yet." Shit, I had forgotten there was one of his bunnies stopping with Kate.

"Can you pay the nice guy you have my purse." He handed the guy a fifty, of course he did.

"Ana what does this mean?"

"This means I am tired I need sleep and we have had probably the first of many rows Christian. I didn't get much sleep and we have been here, there and everywhere all day. I'm crabby and tired and hungry. Shit, they have our food order."

"It's okay, I paid and they are delivering it to Mom's we are or were in the tree house tonight."

"Oh, okay…"

"You're still coming back with me?"

"Yeah, I need sleep though, nothing else but food and sleep."

"Okay, are we alright Ana?"

"No Christian, we are far from alright, but you stalking my every move is not cool."

"I didn't order the shoe bugs, your father did. I wanted your neck tagging."

"Oh, you did, did you? When did he do it?"

"He went to the store and saw Caroline Acton, before they were delivered to Escala. He had the shoes and your bags tagged, like the ones in your house, those were already done, he said you never leave your shoes, but you do leave phones and bags yes but never your shoes..."

"You two will be the death of me."

"Or the saviour, Ana we don't know what else is happening Baby it's not over I know it's not. All I can do is apologise for the comment and promise never to call you a hooker ever again."

"Okay apologises accepted, get me to the tree house, where will Sawyer and Reynolds sleep?"

"Back at Escala staff quarters and Green and Prescott will do the night watch. When we get to the new place, one man, one woman could handle security given we are in close proximity to each other…" We got to the tree house, ate in silence, bathed in silence, and went to bed the only thing breaking the silence?

"Ana I'm sorry I love you, sleep well Baby." I did after saying sorry my own way… Sex, shower and then I fell asleep held tightly in Christian's arms…

* * *

I just didn't want them going to sleep on an argument... pintrest. christinewoodso / images-for-fifty-falls / remove spaces between the / ... next Viva Las Vegas...


	27. Chapter 27

Usual disclaimers, I do not own the rights to the fifty shades branding or the work of EL James it remains solely hers…

* * *

CHAPTER 27:

C POV:

Waking up for the second day in succession here in the tree house I feel unusually happy, I slept well and no nightmares. However, my arm is asleep because Ana's head has been on it all night. Last night was different and something that was a fucking turn on if truth be told, I just couldn't tell her that, I 'whoop dee doo have a reputation', so to be seen at a bar brawl wasn't a good thing, but seeing her battle her school bully and not actually fighting was something to be seen, I'm betting it's all over the Nooz, there were camera shots and mobiles. I have to contend with the fact my lady is strong and opinionated and in no way shape or form a submissive. I have to be going to work today, so I kiss her head and she stirs, she opens her eyes and they look into mine, what a sight to wake up to those blue sapphire eyes…

"Morning street fighter."

"Umm, if you say so, I have apologised and agreed that I should have ignored her, so Stud what more can I do?"

"Nothing, I should have been more supportive, but well, I wasn't, I'm sorry too, I tend to go for the financial jugular you go for the actual throat Baby. I am learning to cope with this independent thing you have going on." Kisses given.

"It needed to happen and she has got to learn life isn't run in the schoolyard anymore, in fact your training for life begins there your friends, your enemy's all begin there, some people continue their friendships or hatred out of the yard, I was willing to let all those years go and try and get along she pushed the wrong button and wasn't for letting go, sometimes Mr Grey, bullies need a little of their own medicine, which is what she got. I just hope the cameras got my good side."

"I didn't have many friends, indeed any friends at school; I was the bad boy everyone kept away from!"

"Oh my poor baby."

"No, it was my own doing, something I can do nothing about, I hope she keeps away because the next time she's going in the fucking water…"

"My hero." Kisses received.

"We have a big day today. I have to go to work, so are you going to be alright, you know with moving and sorting? There are movers doing the packing and unpacking and cleaners in all three homes, and three handymen doing the security house. I will need to look at the DVD last will and testament thing Elena did, with my father and see what we are dealing with, I want all the apartments back, but nothing more the rest can be auctioned off for charity, sold or whatever I don't want her money."

"Okay, so are you happy to see me or what?" She winked…

I felt her move over and rub my dick and groaned… Fuck getting this every morning I'm going to have to set the alarm earlier. She pumps her hand up and down, squeezing just right, rotating just enough, oh hell I lay down and enjoy this, up and down she goes so nice so fucking nice, and I massaged my own balls, fuck even nicer. Oh, what a way to start my day. Even nicer she's giving me head, fuck her gag reflex is amazing, so amazing because she doesn't have one.

"Ana Baby do that again, please Ana." She clamps her mouth around me and drags her teeth back over my entire length. "Again and harder." She clamps down and I feel her teeth drag slowly along my dick, she then sucks the end and does an amazing thing with the eye, she wiggles her tongue tip in and laps, I sit and watch her harried head motions, up and down in and out. I groan and slump back down and grab the sheets to my side. "Ana I'm fucking coming Baby now, now, fucking now!" She sucks me off until I finally stop coming. Taking me out of her warm mouth, I drag her up to my lips and kiss her, tasting myself on her. Fuck…

"Was that needed Stud? I need a shower; you chill there for a minute. You look like you've just been given a bloody good blow job and need to get your energy back." She dashed into the shower and was laughing as I joined her.

"I was actually thinking I'd dreamed it all and a fucking porn angel was going to town on my dick; imagine my surprise to see my girl has turned into Ana Arousal."

"Erk I don't like that porn name. It's your first pet's name added to your grandmother's maiden name. So I am Puss-Puss-Von-Dea, way to go, that does sound pornesk, what's yours?"

"I'm not telling you that, yours is way cooler than mine…"

"Go on, and I will let you do rude things with that throbbing, ready to go again member you have there."

"Ana did you watch a seventies porno at some time in the night?"

"No, but I have listened to enough, one of mom's friends couldn't get off unless he was doing it watching it and you know re-enacting it. I only knew what they were doing after the fact and years later, Jose likes doing it too. So come on spill, before you spill?"

"Okay, you laugh and no sex for a week."

"Yeah, right, yesterday was a slow day we only did it twice…"

"Fair point as ever well-made Ana… it is Tiddles Silverman!"

"Ouch, very seventies pornesk, who was Tiddles?"

"My hamster, god rest her soul."

"Why, what happened to her?"

"Elliot's fucking cat that's what happened…"

"Ha Elliot's name is Tiger Silverman, well, that's fitting. Now I promised more of your pussy, Miss Puss-Puss-Von-Dea." Ana squealed as I pulled her towards me. "Ana I love you so fucking much."

"Right back-at-cha Tiddles…" I held her up against the tiled shower, entering her from behind just so I could get closer, I thrust into her hard as she'd asked for; fuck my body covered hers as the water streamed down over us. I set the jets to send out the hardest surge of water and our bodies were massaged as we fucked. I turned Ana to face the jets and they pounded her breasts, the middle one I altered so it massaged her sex at the same time as my dick rode her hard, to a heady release. Her arms tightly locked around my neck as she enjoyed the hard pulsing jet of water aimed at her pussy. I held her damn tight as I came hard; biting at her shoulder so powerful was my own release.

"Ana shit Ana, oh god Anastasia Steele, that was the fucking best shower, I have had ever…"

"Um, I can't feel my boobs and my hu-hu are they still there?" I looked and assured her they were and they were my favourite shade of pink. I kissed her and held her; we were rudely interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Mr Grey we have to be in the office in twenty minutes, yours and Ana's clothes are here."

"Thank you Luke we will be out in a minute, I will meet you at the car." The door closed, we were back to reality, yeah right! I don't know what real reality is, but this one's fucking awesome…

"Oh, the weekends over?" Ana looked a little sad.

"Yes, and here's to a better week. Grab this Ana I need to rush, sorry to love you and leave you."

"As long as you come back it's all good."

"I will meet you at the house about six?"

"I will have your dinner waiting and have on a particular nice set of blue underwear I have yet to thank you for."

"Oh?"

"Hearts and flowers underwear?"

"Oh yeah, I remember the cornflower blue lingerie! That will be worth coming home to." I grabbed a towel and smiled as I had the quickest of shaves and brushed my teeth. I kissed her again as she sat on the bed.

"Get some breakfast inside you Baby please?"

"Yes Tiddles, I think we have a winner…"

"Nope, but keep trying, I love you Baby." I left her and headed straight to my car, I passed my mom. "Can you see Ana gets something to eat the damn alarm didn't go off?"

"Your father used that excuse all the time."

"Mother, what is it with you and Grandma Phoebe, and your constant need to tell me about your love life?"

"Grandma Phoebe, oh Christian was she happy you called it her?"

"Sort of, but happier to get a hug and a conversation about clitoral stimulation off her chest! Ha book club, Mother we will be having words! I love you." I gave her a tight hug too, just to show her I did.

"I love this new you Christian." I did too…

The merger of Ana's company into mine is going effortlessly, she didn't over employ and in fact some places she under employed, so the merger was going to mean a hell of a lot less layoffs, as I had openings and it sort of fit effortlessly together a lot like Ana and I. Ros came in with a smile as big as mine. I had to ask…

"How did the date go?"

"It went fine, actually we spent the day with her niece Molly at the Wonderland Zoo, much underrated by the elite of Seattle's three year olds, and we purchased the much wanted stuffed tiger and bear, and I have had to promise to give up smoking so I may be grumpy."

"As in, how would we know?"

"Fuck off Grey, I swear you're going to lose your box of cupcakes?"

"Really, you bought me cupcakes Ros, getting some really makes you nicer."

"It makes you fucking unrecognisable. So what did you do then over the weekend?"

"Bought our first home and had our first row."

"Ouch, really a week in and a house?"

"Yeah, really thanks for the cupcakes."

"I didn't get them you they were couriered over, and from the sappy message they from the wife." Wife fuck did she just say wife, no, no hell no…? I went into my office and yep, they were from Ana, "Tiddles missed his breakfast, welcome to your decadent cupcakes for breakfast, see you at home Ana x" I had three dozen cupcakes I had no intention of sharing. I had a coffee and opened up my laptop, whilst eating a Pina Colada cup cake, very nice too as was the Hubba Bubba Banana.

* * *

From: Christian Grey.

Subject: Cupcakes for Breakfast.

To: Anastasia Steele.

This was a lovely thought, and now I have three dozen delicious cupcakes I am fighting to hide from my staff. I hope my mother served you breakfast. Twinkies are not the breakfast of models. I miss you and can't wait to be home.

Christian Grey: Cupcake and morning shower lover.

CEO Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

From: Ana Steele.

Subject: Moving day blues.

To: Christian Grey.

Gah, why do you have so much crap? I have placed numerous boxes of paperwork in what was a quaint study; it now looks like a throw up in my paper recycling plant. I do not do filing so those Babies are yours. I cannot find Cornflower Blue will Primrose Yellow do instead? I'm glad you got the cupcakes. Eat one for me. Yes, your mother fed me well. I'm finding space a problem, like we have too much. I need to go food shopping. So I will be out most of the afternoon. If you are discussing the will, your father may have to be forewarned about your relationship with Mrs Robinson. ILY and loved the good wake up alarm-cock too xx

Anastasia Rose Steele: Ace box shifter.

CEO Anastasia Rose Corporation:

CEO R &amp; R Yacht Design:

* * *

I hate emails so I ring her back. I missed her voice and it's only just after lunch. She answers after the third ring.

"Hello Tiddles how's life at the coalface?"

"Deadly boring and not as much fun as the wake up sex, we need to set the alarm earlier Baby!"

"Umm, you lied to me Grey, your mom said your first pet was called Bob, and was a goldfish!" I laughed.

"Which was my grandfather's name Robert, so I don't want my porn name to be my grandfather Silverman's name thank you very much. If she wants to be strictly truthful it was the skunk both Elliot and I found when we were about eight and ten 'ole stink ass', so I think will stick to Tiddles thank you very much Puss-Puss. What paperwork has arrived Baby?"

"Boxes and boxes of the crap from the bedroom. Boxes from Elena's lawyer and your office files were just brought in."

"Ana just let them do it, can you send the ones from Elena over here baby, with Reynolds? Then relax in the pool or read."

"Yeah I'm like really retired derrr, god one day in and I hate having no job, I will send them over six boxes full. They are all sealed so you can see I haven't or anyone else hasn't tampered with them!"

"Okay, I trust you Baby, look I have to go; I love you and thank you for my cupcakes."

"Did Barney get his?"

"My woman buying cupcakes for another man? That's grounds for divorce Steele, he didn't say so, but why did you?"

"Umm, Grey we have to be married for that derrr! I like him, he sounds like he needs lots of our appreciation and a cake every now and then, and they were from us both Sarki Pants, for helping get us our home... I shall see you later and good luck with Carrick, just be truthful, it's not like you were a minor or anything?"

"Nope, I guess not. See you in Primrose when I get back!"

"Umm, does pink go with yellow?" Ana blew a kiss down the phone and put it down. I had to think, that either means a spanking or a hot shower and I know the jets and pressure at our new home are harder there. Wow! After lunch my father showed up and I was busy placing the documents on the conference room table when he walked in.

"Son, what do we have here then?"

"Elena Lincoln's last will and testament and these are her deeds of her homes and businesses. I apparently got everything."

"Well, I won't ask why, because I think I know."

"You think you know dad, you think it was just a young guy hitting lucky with an older woman, but it wasn't." I sat and a heart to heart with a very saddened Carrick Grey…

"So these girls were all submissive's?" I nodded. "Ana too?"

"God no, she hasn't got a submissive bone in her body, no she and I are just lovers, you know doing the boyfriend girlfriend thing."

"I always knew you weren't gay, but a submissive and a dominant, that's something I wasn't expecting. So Elena was a madam, as well as all the other things?"

"Yes, she ran Esclava like a Venus Flytrap, she got the men in for treatments and well you have read the reports, Ana compiled quite the wall of shame on her. I have returned all the blackmail evidence to the rightful owners I could not be part of that Dad. During the course of the look see into her affairs, we have found out she invested the blackmail and prostitution, money into property." I explained again about the apartments and everything. "We or rather I have to watch this video, will you watch it with me now I have explained a little of my past?"

"I am here for you Christian, let's see what she says from the grave, then shall we?" I set the DVD to play in the conference room after drawing the blinds and getting comfortable, her face appears on the screen, not a good look on the large plasma...

Hello Christian.

If you're watching this I am dead. Probably because of someone I've pissed off in life, hey ho, you roll with the punches and the whack of the leather on skin. That was a joke… Firstly, I have left you everything. Why? Well, because you were the only one I truly loved. I made you the man you are today and that's my greatest achievement, no mother could be prouder of her son."

"She really had sex with you and thought of you as her son, she was a sick old bitch, Grace is your mother." I squeezed his arm tightly. I didn't think about sex with her like that, I find that thought abhorrent.

"The deeds to all my properties will be with you when my lawyer is notified of my death, now what you don't know is the depths I have sank to get you back in my dungeon…" She then went on to tell me everything Michelle and Leila had, I sat and watched her Botoxed face as she went on and on about Michelle killing my child, I had to explain it was Tristan's child Ana lost not mine… Then she smiled at the end like she had just revealed my shameful past, the only thing she didn't know when she made this, her girls had already gone madder than she had, and at their capture told me everything. Oh, she would have been proud…

I expected more revelations, more now I'm dead I can say what I want crap. Ana was right, she had expected to raise her Hope as Christina, how deluded was Elena? I watched the end of the DVD and felt nothing that I didn't before, more sadness for Ana and a hatred for those three psychotic bitch relatives. I have watched it, but I still think something else is coming…

"So you it seems own a series of sex clubs, shops and toy manufacturers. Residential properties in London, New York Paris and here, there are several businesses including the bar Fifties, and an apartment block."

"The private places, New York, Paris and London are her nieces, they were never hers, they belonged to their parents, so the good Doctor Lang can have those back. I will have the apartment deeds to those at Escala and Ana's Vista Apartments and the Mercer Island property, the rest I want nothing to do with, sell them and give the money to Coping Together, let the damn money do some good."

"So there is nothing you are keeping from me now Christian?"

"No, and I know I am going to have to tell Mom, what Elena, her friend and I did together, but for now I need it to be kept from her. We are going to go public with my lifestyle well before the trial. A sort of pre-emptive strike. Ana and I just need to relax a little and see if we can make this work. I want some me and her time before the shit hits the fan."

"I understand, but your mother and I we don't keep secrets Christian. She knows everything about me and I about her."

"Ana knows everything Dad, and do you know that she loves me despite the things she knows, we don't intend to have it any other way, no secrets, no lies, if you need to tell Mom anything I will come over and we will tell her together, just give me a few weeks?"

"Okay, we like Anastasia a lot and having her and Ray back is well, it's as it should have always been. Now I need to get back to work. Will your legal team sort through this lot and sort out Doctor Lang's properties?"

"I will, I will have her call in and tell her of her sudden inheritance."

"It may help her family too!" I ummed and showed him to the elevator. I returned to work and wondered why that seemed like a let-down? Perhaps I was expecting more fire and brimstone? Anyway, for now that part was over, I need to look forward. After an afternoon of being me, I'd had enough and called Sawyer.

"Luke, I'll be ready for home in ten minutes…" I needed to get home, and for once I am going home and not to an empty apartment…

Ana's POV:

We have been living here on the Island for three wonderful days, the boxes are unpacked and the place is looking liveable, I am expecting Karen to discuss security for Vegas. I didn't want to go at all; I hardly know Emma and what I do know about her I don't like. Perhaps I am over thinking her being Susan's sister, because she is her sister? But something is off and I don't know what? I've had many discussions with Kate about her; she is not a lover of her either and doesn't want to go to Vegas with the dickhead Elliot. They have ended their fling thing and she has moved back to her apartments, where a sweep had found a diary, not just there either, all the girls were told to keep detailed accounts of their time with Christian, all had been found and all but two had little of any interest in them, Leila's was just a mess. Michelle's was on line and Destiney had broken her codes and had found it hidden in a room, I was amazed and frankly surprised that in the world of computers there were so many cyber rooms.

She sent it to Christian sight unseen and she'd gained a new friend, Barney was well impressed with her talents, as was Christian, I don't have to worry, she's great, and a blonde, computer genius, and so not his type.

I was watching the new glass being put in; it was decided to place it in all the properties windows so Green, whose name is Gentry Green and hates it, so Green he stays, is supervising our home's window transformation first. Karen walks onto the decked area facing the bay where I am taking afternoon tea, away from the madness, of living with Mr Grey.

"Vegas, it's going to be a nightmare."

"I know I've had this out with Christian, I could quite easily stay here and just chill out on the deck."

"Those views are to die for Ana. Anyway, I am shadowing you; Prescott will not be joining us, but I will have my brother Eric tailing us, when we head into crowded bars and clubs. Christians guys are all over him. Now I have a favour to ask?"

"Ask away."

"Can I have some time off whilst I'm there?"

"Erm, I guess so, as long as I have Eric! I think Christian will be fine with it, why?"

"I'm planning a surprise for one lucky fella, please don't ask it's a secret, I only need a couple of hours!"

"Okay, you have me intrigued. Elliot's started planning something, when he heard you were joining us."

"He will have his hands full with Katherine Kavanagh; she's been plaguing him with calls all week."

"How do you know?"

"He asked Christian to have a word with you to sort her out, when I was at GEH this morning."

"What did Christian say?"

"His shit, was his to sort out, it was not his girlfriend's problem! It made my day he's getting it in the neck."

"Umm, another reason not to go those two. Have the searches on Emma and her family come up with anything?"

"Destiney did a back-hack and yes, her records were changed, but nothing more than to cover Susan records, they are indeed sisters, they share both parents and a half-brother called Declan, same father different mother, curiously, daddy is from a wealthy old oil money, family, lots of younger wives and children, but no skeletons. She was asked by Susan to help her get the money together to help her legal bills, as her trust fund was stopped after her father found out the life she led wasn't to his way of thinking? I mean she's a submissive who gets paid to be hog tied and whipped, what's that all about?"

"I don't ask more than I need to, and sadly for us, it's who Christian was."

"I know, but he's changed, yes?"

"Yes, very much so, and no I am not and never have been one of those girls, the hair and eyes are the only things we have in common."

"It's not my place to judge Ana, though Uncle Jason likes the guy, so I guess he has a few good points?"

"How are they?"

"Relaxing and Jason is driving Gail mad, they may be home earlier because she will kill him if he doesn't stop fussing."

"It's great that they are having the twins, I can't wait for a hold. I may spoil them more than Christian."

"Form a line the security guys are in love with her too. Do you want children Ana?"

"Yes, someday not too soon though, I have years before we hear the pitter patter of Grey babies on this deck."

"Grey babies, what a nightmare security will have then! Talking about security, the hotel in San Francisco, the Argonaut? Have agreed to the top floor being used for the Greys stay, given they all have security. I have spoken with Jay and he, unlike Mia welcomes her security detail as long as they are discreet. He's one hell of a nice guy. Now your apartment Ana was handed back along with Escala yesterday. Would you like me to see what I can salvage?"

"What was that about handing the apartment over, I thought it had been done over the weekend?"

"No just permission for the removal of personal papers, and clothing."

"I need to go or my father, I have a hand print security thing."

"We can go tomorrow if you wish, it's a mess, but there are things not damaged and ruined?"

"Thank you Karen. I bet you're glad you're not here all the time?"

"I am from today I'm your CPO, Christian asked for me, as he thinks we have a good erm…"

"...We get on great actually. So do you know everything about me, if you're as good as Jason you will know what I ate for lunch?"

"You made yourself a chicken salad on a Panini roll and had orange juice and two chocolate pudding cups for dessert."

"I'm impressed…"

"Not really, I happened to scan the security monitors as you were tucking in. So that's security debrief over for now, nine in the morning for our trip to Vista Apartments. There are nothing gory all the crime scene was cleaned and tidied and things were taken away if they were contaminated with blood, or urine and faeces." I urged I'm glad I freaked out and can't remember all that. "So there is nothing but your safe to go through. I didn't want you worrying they had left things!" I oh-ed just as Christian came home. "Right I will see you at nine Ana. Christian, Uncle Jason sends his regards."

"Really?" His face lit up, he's missed his bodyguard friend…

"Well, he asked how you were and Gail sent their best wishes for a smooth move." She smiled and left.

"Have you had a good day, this place is looking great."

"Um, I suppose..."

"First thing Monday morning Ana, you will be back at work, and designing boats to your hearts content."

"I've been busy drafting an outrigger for a guy in Hawaii!" He leant in for a kiss.

"I missed you, today was just as tedious for me too, and we need to sign all the paperwork for your empire to become a part of mine Baby. Anastasia that's fantastic, is it being done in wood?"

"It is yes, though he runs a school and wants a dozen doing in fibreglass too! So when do you need my signature on the dotted lines?"

"Friday before we fly to Vegas, are you looking forward to it?"

"Yes, but no too!"

"No too?"

"Elliot and Kate, Emma is now not as much of a problem as I thought she was. I half expected her to be my step brother, sister or something equally as strange."

"Cain Banks and Frank Lambert are serving time in jail Ana. Let's just say, they could give Elena a run for her money and because of it, they are not getting out anytime soon Ana! I told you that on Monday, didn't I?"

"Nope, you may have failed to mention that after the shity night we had."

"Sorry I thought I had?" He smothered me in kisses, he'd just told me I had two less people to worry about and I'm left to wonder now who in the blessed hell had bid for me?

"So I'm officially the product of two worthless human beings, shit where would I have been but for Ray?"

"I don't want to know, not here that's for sure, but here you belong and that product is a pretty spectacular young woman."

"You have to say that, you want in my panties."

"Hu? Damn right, but for now how do you fancy going for dinner at your fathers, he and Sam caught a whopper and its being thrown on the grill?" I looked up and smiled.

"If we can go there in my new car I haven't driven her yet? It's a yes"

"I don't see that being a problem, let me shower and change, please give me a kiss." Given and received back. "I love coming home to those kisses Steele…"

"I like getting them. Vegas... What do you need packing?"

"I doubt my tux will be needed, I don't know this is the first Bachelor party I have attended! What does one wear?"

"Oh, jeans tee-shirts and shirts, the heat will call for shorts too and swimmers. Perhaps a blazer and a light jumper?"

"I have all those, and you?"

"I have more than enough Christian, thank you, plus Jose dropped my things here yesterday, he's only blagged a seat on the damn plane too, he moaned like crap to Kate about missing out on the girls' weekend, sometimes he forgets he isn't one!"

"Is he sharing with Kate?"

"Nope, they have their own rooms, I get to hog yours, remember what goes on there stays there."

"No, it doesn't, it continues before, during and after. I seem to have had this conversation with you before, Miss Steele."

"Oops am I in trouble?"

"No, but collecting points for a pink butt tonight." I wiggled my ass as he finished his shower. I liked the things he did with his hands. I ran mine along the clothes and suits in his closet and smiled. I have yet to see him in proper casual, shorts and swimmers I bet he looks good…

"I will pack tomorrow does Gail do it for you normally?"

"Yes, the bags are god knows where, we had a room for them in the apartment, work will be busy, come in with me tomorrow and run your hotel empire from there, or your publishing empire, or your restaurants, in an office next to mine?"

"No, I am retired, and looking forward to building boats."

"I may have to visit the dockyard more!"

"Okay, we are officially an old married couple, no more work talk, I need food Christian." He came out looking wow…

"Less of the old there and grab your keys for the car of your choice. They are in the security office Baby."

"I did wonder where they were, did they have fun bringing the Hog over?"

"Luke says its bitching?" I laughed, it was that, and I will get him on it one day, but for now the keys to my Mercedes Benz are calling me. As I pulled out of the drive I looked in the rear view mirror and smiled. I'm going to lose our tail. I have been a good girl up to now. Well, nearly all good.

"Ana, I see that look don't even think about it, Luke is the best high speed avoidance and escape driver Taylor has ever employed."

"How come you knew I was going to be bad tonight?"

"Body language and the fact you're looking in the mirror and smiling, please just forget they're there I do."

"I know you do, you have me wet almost every time you get me in a sodding car. With them in the front seat."

"I am nothing if not demanding in my need for instant gratification, besides, they are always facing forward."

"Umm, if you say so."

"Do you think I'd let them see your pussy Baby?"

"No, now hold on tight, I haven't driven this before."

"Now you say." I took off a little too quickly, but soon found my groove and we cruised across the memorial bridge and hit the road to Belleview, Christian was so uncomfortable with me driving him, but like a small child, he kept himself occupied, with messing with the buttons on the dashboard, and opening and closing the glove box and playing with the sun visor, he was very heavy on the air breaks and gas pedals on his side of the car too…

"You can drive back! I guess some people just don't like being driven by a woman?"

"No, I find your driving to be very erm, amenable?" I smiled. "But yes may I, if only to see how she performs?"

"Sure, can I ask why the Audi R8 and all the other Audi's, do you own the dealership?"

"They are the safest cars on the road, German engineering at its best."

"I would beg to differ, but you like one car I like another, both manufactured by the finest German engineers, and available here."

"Why a Mercedes?"

"Girly answer? She looks pretty. The bloke guff, well she came out top in performance and though close to the Audi, once you've driven my Mercedes back you will be a convert." We pulled up and the drive had two or three cars on it.

"Elliot and Mia are here too."

"Okay, come on, let's get the fish eaten and here the stories of the one that got away."

"We are eating Moby Dick from what I was told?" His arm sneaks over my shoulder and he leans down and kisses me. "I love you Ana."

"Umm likewise Christian, thank you for changing my protection over, I like Prescott but I get along better with Karen."

"Prescott said at the breakfast meeting, she was needed at home so she is on holiday for a month and will be back in time for the blessing, she packed and left this morning, because her mother is terminally ill."

"Oh, I was in the house all day and she never said anything, crap was I that bad at being her boss, she couldn't even talk to me, she must be so hurt?"

"No, she just needs some time with her Mom, final time Baby, its been a long time coming, she isn't a touchy feely woman, she keeps her life private, but Taylor's nephew is joining the team in Vegas so Karen and Eric will be your protection."

"Wow, she didn't show signs of her mother being that ill, okay I look forward to her return, but three people, since when did I warrant two full time people and Luke as my driver?"

"Since the Nooz has written a story a day, all about us as a power couple and keep flaunting our supposed net worth to all who read their crap. This morning was about the baby we are having and the grand Christmas wedding, they got that directly from an inside source too?"

"What they got hold of Leila's diaries?" I laughed.

"I know the they don't have a story so are making things up, especially about the comings and goings on at both our old apartments." We walked into a family party well under way and beers a plenty being drank. Dad had let his diet slip, but what the hell, I have never seen him looking happier.

"Here they are the newly engaged Steele-Greys!"

"What are you talking about Elliot?" Christian looks angry as he quizzes Elliot.

"You've hit the Nooz again Christian going into Cartier for the ring; here you were snapped at six this evening, going to buy a rock the size of the Hope Diamond to slip on your girlfriends finger at a family party this evening." I shrieked with laughter.

"He wasn't anywhere other than showering to come here at six o'clock, damn they can't get anything right." Christian smiled and held me tightly.

"We've had a speedy start true enough, but are not ready for that merger just yet and I'm sure Ana and I need to discuss these and other things the Nooz are printing as facts first. We are happy to tell you we are happy just as we are with no rings, no weddings and no babies before you say anything Mother and Grandma!"

"I was just going to ask Chris about the baby boom, so shucks Grace we've to work on the cute one, and him." Elliot smiles and drinks his beer.

"Working on the practicing side of it, dear ladies and I'm working hard, Granny Phoebe. Ouch Mom, that hurt, gheeze slap Prince Perfects head now and again, please." I felt the smack up the side of his head, even though it was more of a flighty wave than a smack; he still milked the audience…

We ate and drank as both Sam and Dad regaled us with the epic struggle to land Moby Dick, as Christian said they would, blessed we were that they both caught one the same freaking size, or we'd have had the battle for dominance of whose Largemouth bass was the biggest, both tasted fine with lemon and Tartar sauce so I was happy as was everyone else. After the food was eaten, Christian led me blindfolded out to the Pappy's massive woodwork shed.

"Christian there is no way I am having sex with you in Pappy's shed, shit he will be watching us."

"Baby, really keep your eyes shut, step up and hold it whilst I get the lights."

"Okay, but no sex in here, that would be like doing it in a church, so not the coolest or done thing, even if you are Christian Grey!"

"I know Baby!" I heard a very laboured huffing and puffing and a ripping off what seemed like sail cloth. "Anastasia Rose Steele," shit was he about to pop the question that ring thing? "Take off the blindfold, please." I tentatively removed the blindfold, totally expecting to see him on his knee! Instead, he went one better. "She's yours she was always going to be yours, it just made me unhappy coming in here." I walked like a frigging zombie my legs not moving, well they were but I felt like I had lead weights tying my feet to the floor.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey I friggin love you so friggin much!"

"Something for us to do together when we're not doing that together."

"We always do that together."

"So it may take us until I retire until she's completed then." I wowed, which is fast becoming my new word with Mr Grey.

"How is she here, I thought you'd smashed her for firewood. Oh hell I would walk naked over coals for you right now Stud!"

"How about walk naked over me in bed later?"

"Okay, that works for me too… Shit, I'm having a brain fart, oh hell Christian, the tool are all there too, all as they were, can I, can I take them back to the dockyard and work with them?"

"Of course."

"Christian of all the things you could have bought me, the rock as big as a mountain, whiskey that costs ten grand a bottle, this is, this is just oh god, how many more ways can you make me fall deeper in love with you?"

"Hu? I don't know, but we have all the time in the world to think of other ways. Right I have to be up in the morning at stupid o'clock and you I believe are going to your apartment!"

"How fast can we be home?"

"Fifteen minutes Baby, am I getting my reward?"

"Umm and then some…" I don't know what the family thought of us leaving before ten, but Elliot made them very aware we were going for S. E. X. We left before Grandma Phoebe gave us instructions on baby making techniques…

"God this is a great car to drive Ana, really good, shit baby take your panties off now!" I shimmied out of them and awaited instructions. "Play with yourself Baby now!" I obeyed and as my fingers stroked the very smooth skin of my labia I moaned as I pleasured myself, my fingers delved deeper as I placed my legs on the dashboard. "Keep doing that Baby, rub your clit hard." I did, oh hell and damnation I'm going to hell. "Do you want to come Ana or wait until we get home in two minutes?"

"You're asking me Christian? I can't do it, it hurts, I want to stop I need to stop my fingers won't let me finish!" He laughed as he punched in the code and drove us to the front of the house and kissed me, Christian Grey had outran protection, he leant over and suckled at my wetness as my legs hit the windscreen at his shock attack. Oh god I hope they stay in their damn car, fuck I'm coming and I silence the oh gods with my fist. _OH GOD INDEED…_

"Ana, that was amazing to watch, you really couldn't finish yourself off?"

"No, it hurt and I couldn't is that normal?"

"Perfectly, you wanted to come, but part of your brain tells you to stop its painful, hence you're need to shout yellow or red, when really the need you are feeling, is the hesitancy to allow your body to enjoy the orgasm, it's why I know when to kiss you to stop you screaming red or yellow, when I feel your body crying out for the release."

"Wow, I felt very slutty doing it in front of you."

"Twice you have said that once in the elevator and here, it's called experimenting Baby and I love watching you and teaching you, come on, let's get you to bed, you have a boat to walk over my body for!" He threw the keys at Sawyer and smiled, okay they knew we were doing something, I guess I will have to get used to being an exhibitionist? We rushed straight to our bedroom stripping off as we ran up the stairs, clothes were scattered everywhere, and the grand staircase looked like the aftermath of a swap meet.

Kisses, groans, and body pounding skin slaps, sex, sweat and tears, urgency, need and want, all of these things were going on, and in the bed as Christian and I had the hardest most animalistic sex we've done to date, rolling on the bed, sucking, nipping, biting and lapping, Christian rode me hard and then he'd throw me down and rise high above me and take me hard and relentlessly, I came so many times in the space of those four hours I thought I would seriously never walk again, but the crescendo to our fuck fest came as Christian neared his release, ponding me hard from behind, he grabbed hold of my ass cheeks and as he reached his climax, he screamed my name annunciating every last letter, of Anastasia, but instead of Steele, he called me Grey, but if truth be told he could have been saying stay, because I sort of passed out as we came together, and then when I awoke he was asleep, with his body pinning me down! I asked myself over and over did that actually happen, okay Ana right, he had sort of asked me to marry him and I just passed out? Shit or did I just wish that's what he asked?

C POV:

I woke at stupid o'clock throwing the comforter over Ana's naked body, she looks so peaceful and I would love to wake her for more, but if truth be told, my dick feels like I have given him a bad case of third degree friction burns, the pace we set last night would have had half the others comatosed, she took it and more, god I love her. I have to be going I have to be in New York to look at adding to Ana's hotels, I am flying out with Ana's number one and new head of Grey Hotels and Casinos, Riana Williams is a very savvy business woman who ran Ana's company for her when she was modelling or in her times of trouble, Ana has given her a two percent share of AS Corp, so when Ana and her sign AS Corp over to me tomorrow she could walk away, and be a very wealthy woman, she chooses to stay and work for me, such dedication will be rewarded! Ros and her get on great and so far there have been no cat fights, more like two lionesses beating up on the head of the Pride is what's really been going on. I shower and change and along with Sawyer I head to SeaTac. Karen Taylor is in charge today, and is taking Ana to her apartment; I wish I could go with her. It's five in the morning and I'm on my way to New York instead of being in bed with her. We arrive in plenty of time and are met by Ros and Riana.

"Grey how's the home fires burning?"

"Fine and yours?"

"Hum dinging Boss, my friend is Diana is apparently happy to have her mom and dad's homes back. She thinks you're mad, just giving her them back."

"I'm giving her what Elena Lincoln her aunt robbed from the teenage Diana, I hope their sale or rentals they help her with Molly's care. Now ladies, we have us a hotel chain to buy." We board the plane for our five hour flight. Sawyer eats his breakfast at the back enjoying sitting in Taylors seat. The girls and I strategize and run the figures again and again, so far we have managed to keep the company merger out of the papers so the hotel owner won't be upping his price, he's desperate to sell and we are in the market for more, but not at any price.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: The beds too big without you:

To: Christian Grey:

Woke up to the cold side of the bed, not a happy morning, I ache in every bone in my body. Even my little finger is feeling stressed, let's not talk about very poorly hu-hu's. Last night was beyond words, but one WOW! I love you and want to hear those words again. I want to do all that again. Having breakfast alone and missing you, can't wait for the weekend. At Flynn's office after the apartment, I feel I may need it and I have an appointment with my lady doctor, so Mr Grey until tonight where I want a rerun of last night. P.L.E.A.S.E. XXXX

Anastasia Rose Steele: Missing her man.

CEO Anastasia Rose Corporation:

CEO R &amp; R Yacht Design:

* * *

I see her message and smile as the girls take a break from work. I read it and I'm pleasantly surprised she was going to see Flynn; she may need it. The lady doctor? Is she ill? I panic…

From: Christian Grey.

Subject: Worried and up in the air.

To: Anastasia Steel:

Our bed was too warm to leave I didn't want to leave you and that ass, but I have an ever expanding empire to add to, houses to buy and a plentiful supply of sandpaper to purchase. Are you unwell Anastasia? Please tell me, are you okay? I'm glad you're seeing Flynn; the apartment may be too much you can always leave it for another day?

A warm bath and painkillers should soothe your hu-hu, love that word Baby, I told you I loved you and I will always tell you I love you, because I do.

I am having breakfast with two of the loudest women I know, they send their love and no I will not send it back. Boundaries will then have to be crossed with Ros I never want to cross, she having a lot of fun at my expense as it is, Will be back late about ten, I love you too xxx

Christian Grey: Still worried boyfriend up in the clouds.

CEO Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

My reply is almost instantaneous…

From: Ana Steele.

Subject: Whilst your heads in the clouds:

To: Christian Grey.

Mine is down here thinking of having a flashlight shoved up my hu-hu. Lady Doctor, no man is seeing my hu-hu but you! Nothing to get worried over Christian, it's just my usual routine and mundane check-up, nothing, I repeat nothing to worry about but I'm sure you will. I am happy the girls are keeping in your place. Good luck and I would offer him ten percent less; his wife hasn't bought any new dresses in a while. He may have stopped her credit card. Always a sign there is trouble with finances. I'm glad I am a little bit independently wealthy. I love you too. I will keep the home fires burning, I found the cornflower blue set I will be waiting for you Sir…

Anastasia Rose Steele: On her way out. Don't worry.

CEO Anastasia Rose Corporation:

CEO R &amp; R Yacht Design:

* * *

From: Christian Grey.

Subject: Of course I worry.

To: Anastasia Steel:

I will message you later I love you and eagerly await the unveiling of Ana in Cornflower Blue. I think pink and blue go well together. Thanks for the tip women ha I will never understand them, though I am trying. Laters Baby xxx

Christian Grey: Aroused at the thought of you in blue.

CEO Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Ana's POV:

I have to be going as Karen is here and much as I want to word spar with Christian I have things to do and a clusterfuck of an apartment to clear of things that can be saved before the cleaners strip the place. Karen is not her usual happy self, but I don't say anything, she will speak when ready I guess.

"Morning Ana I have packed boxes and tape and bubble wrap in the back so if you're ready?" I nod.

"Let's get this over with please!"

I jump in the back, I feel Karen needs her space; I have gone from doing what Christian is doing now, to sitting like a lady who lunches! I need to get my butt back in the boat building game and quickly. We arrive at my apartment and it isn't as bad as I thought, it's worse. I spend half an hour boxing up all the papers from the safe, all my photos and two pieces of art I thank the lord hadn't put up yet, I was always too tired. I literally was left with four boxes of stuff and nothing more. Karen called the cleaning crew and we left for coffee, this silence was awful!

"Karen, you're very quiet, have I done something, said something you know?"

"No Ana, I have a personal problem, that I should have left at home, unfortunately it followed me to work."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Um, not really, my fiancé Brian dumped me for some bimbo. He's in love with her, he is sorry; he wishes he didn't have to hurt me, the usual crap about getting caught with his penis in another woman."

"As in you caught them?"

"No, he would be ball less and she would be hairless. He was seen dancing in a bar last night and taking her in the toilets and that's too much for me, so my brothers paid him a visit with his things changed the locks and they may have rearranged his face a little."

"Do you want to go home; I mean back to the compound, shit I have to come up with a new name, that sounds very prison like."

"No, I'm fine, he was a douche and I was thinking of ending it and home is now Island House. Right, your Doctor's appointment is in ten minutes, we have plenty of time." She said, as we walked up to Doctor Judy Fallows offices from the coffee shop next door. I head up, followed by Karen and head straight in.

"Ana, nice to see you again, you know the drill off with the clothes and do me a water sample please. How have you been lately?"

"Fine actually I'm seeing a great guy and well, I'm happier than I have been in years."

"Good now pee for me in this leave it in there and I will do the test, so are you having another Depro shot or are you wanting to perhaps go for the implant in the top of your arm that we suggested?" She disappeared into the toilet. Coming back, smiling.

"No, I like the Depro, it suits me and well, why rock the boat?"

"So you know this bit too, right cheek last time left cheek today, you weren't pregnant by the way. This is going to jab a little and there you go!" I had my bloods done and a look see with the flashlight, and my weight checked and I had gained a couple of pounds of much needed weight.

"I will see you in twelve weeks Ana and keep doing what you're doing it suits you."

"Thanks Judy, I will see you in June." I left to go to Flynn's relieved my hu-hu was given a clean bill of health, thank god for the long soak this morning.

"All done, lunch and then Flynn's, do you fancy some retail therapy, on me? I need some things for Vegas and you have to blend in with the other crazies, so my treat."

"I have my staff card Ana, and was ordered to get what I need on that!"

"Okay, so girly afternoon, sort of?"

"Sort of, I will still be watching your back Ana and you have to do as I say."

"If you say Miss Steele I jump and ask you how high, right?"

"Yes."

I sent a text Christian: All good for twelve more weeks have given verbal permission for you to speak to Judy about checking on the injection and I know you trust me, this is to stop your worrying mind x

My session with Flynn was equally as quick, he and I spoke about the past week and has suggested we slow down a little and given the speed of things the occasional row is normal and indeed the toilet seat row is a ritual in every mixed sex living arrangement. I had nothing to ask him and didn't tell him I thought Christian had sort of proposed! I felt idiotic Christian not asking again in the email. It must have been stay not Grey.

The shopping trip was most definitely needed and yes, I bought some new things for Vegas, I needed new things, because my side of my closets is half empty or is it half full? It needs filling; my insurance assessor went to the apartment and nearly died at the cost to replace the designer dresses, shoes and bags, and as I am really lucky not to be waiting for the check to come, I then decided my closet was half empty and needed filling, the pessimist and optimist thing didn't work in this instance, the woman with the need to shop took over, and at the end of the afternoon the SUV was filled with bags, and things to make Island House even homier?

Dinner was eaten alone, though I was asked to join the guys for a pool night, I wasn't comfortable intruding on their free time, they get sweet little of it, and watching me eat, sleep and shop, isn't rocket science so they need their man time, yes I was a whiny bitch on my own. So I decided to pack our bags, and hope I packed correctly for Christian. If I could find the room with the bags in it, I had looked and found the cinema, the basketball and the wine cellar, I at last found the new bag room, last seen when I did the tour at Escala, talk about bag envy! So I coordinate luggage sets and I grabbed two garment bags and two holdalls and a makeup box, why he has one I don't know I will ask? I'm loaded down with the very classy black Louis Vuitton sets. I should be used to this packing lark and mine is not a problem bikinis plus appropriate covers, I'm not stupid enough to know I can't be on show, I have a whale of a time in his closet and can't imagine him in shorts, he has them, so hell he must wear them right? When I look at my watch its gone eleven, we're packed and ready, but where is my man? I'm dog tired, so I head to bed and I'm sure before my head hits that pillow I was dancing on the dreamy clouds, I was dancing in sexy cornflower underwear too…

C POV:

We eventually landed at just after eleven, it was a rough flight and a hard deal to complete, but GEH has now added twenty more hotels to the group, and for ten percent less than market value and twenty percent less than he wanted for them. A good day marred by not seeing Ana. I get in and dump my bag in the kitchen, grab a glass of water and head into our room, I sit and gaze at her sleeping and wonder what I did to deserve her loving me? I undress so's not to wake her in my closet; she's even packed. I climb in bed and fall asleep, her warm body covers mine as she turns in her sleep, and I join her, too tired for anything else…

* * *

Thanks for all the new followers and the good old ones too, I can't reply to guest reviews, but if I feel they need a reply check chapter 10! I think lol? Dont forget fifty falls has a pintrest too...


	28. Chapter 28

Usual disclaimers, I do not own the rights to the fifty shades branding or the work of EL James it remains solely hers…

* * *

Guest reviewer? I did not realise I wrote I oh-ed a lot? Will keep an eye I on it!

* * *

CHAPTER 28:

Ana's POV:

I wake at eight in the morning as my alarm goes off, I'm so damn hot and the reason is soon clear, Christian is wrapped around me like Ivy, clinging to me and hugging me tightly. Good he got home safe and sound. I kiss his nose in hopes of gaining a little freedom, I need to pee and he's not for moving. Kissing him again, he smiles.

"Good morning beautiful." He stretches and envelops me in his strong arms, as the stretch comes to an end. "I missed you yesterday. I'm sorry I was late. We lucked out with bad weather, it delayed take off and we were flying against the wind so it took longer."

"Did you phone broken?"

"Yeah, well I may have…" He holds me close.

"Another phone smashed? Really with all your billions employ someone to invent a rubber phone."

"I'll get right on it when we get back."

"We haven't gone yet and your already planning getting back!"

"Thanks for packing. I could have done it." He is now pinning me down and peppering my face and neck with kisses. "What did you pack for me?" More kisses, going lower. "What did you pack for yourself?" More kisses pooling around my belly. "I like this colour on you; I'd like the colour off you too!" More kisses as he shimmies down my body. "These tiny little panties will just have to go." My body surrenders as he ruins more of my underwear. "You're not talking much Baby?"

"Hmm, I may be enjoying this attention being shown me."

"Maybe? We'll see that you really enjoy the attention Anastasia." Kisses peppered across my sex. More kisses deeper kisses, he French kisses my pussy, argh I cry inside as he gets rougher with his tongue, flicking it over and over the pulsing bud. Silence god oh god I grip on the sheets and cling on as I ride a roller coaster orgasm, up and down, they are hurting me pleasing me and I find myself needing more…

"Christian please, please make love to me!"

"You had but to ask. I wish we could do this longer, but we have to be up, showered and out in an hour, but this I have always got time for." He kisses up my body as I start to unravel. "I love you Miss Steele." He enters me, teasing me and toying with me and just as I think he's being mean to me, he shocks me, by harshly entering me, ouch it hurt, why is everything so tender down there? "Baby relax, let me go relax." He kisses me and I relax and realise I was gripping him too tightly and I need to pee, oh hell he feels good, his body is being held up by his arms as his hands grip my sides, he moves steadily in and out, my body is rocked as he builds up to his finish I'm too frightened to come, it hurts and the pain its building. I'm holding back, holding back. "Come…" One word and my body obeys, I cry out as I shake and flay under him, he's cast a spell on me and rendered me speechless, the incoherent mumbling I hear is me, my body is shaking and I'm coming down from the bedroom ceiling.

"What was that, why was that so, I don't know different? I still need to pee..." I shimmied from his grip and he followed me to the bathroom. "Christian, why was that not like it was before?"

"That Ana, was damn fine wake up sex, I totally agree!" I peed for what seemed like forever. I think I sighed in relief? Can you really come so many different ways and with such varying intensities? I keep saying it so I guess you can.

"Christian what was that, I know I'm forever asking, but I like to know about these things that please you and really please me?"

"An orgasm with a full bladder, it heightens the feelings and your orgasm is more intense!"

"Oh, okay, it was kind of, well, nearly a yellow if I'm being honest with you."

"I thought you would safe word, but you seemed alright, once you relaxed."

"That's 'cos I was after I let Little Christian go, sorry I didn't realise I was gripping you so tightly."

"You can grip him like that anytime you want Baby!" I walked, towards him and joined him in the shower. We had ten minutes to dress and get out; it was a good thing I have packed now. Christian dresses in his smart Armani grey suit, white shirt and tie. I match his purple and pink tie with a very cute Alexander McQueen outfit I picked up yesterday, I normally like to fly casually dressed, but I am not going into GEH in jeans and a tee shirt.

"We can change on the plane Baby if that's what's worrying you, that's a very nice dress, stunning in fact. Have you got everything?" He catches hold of my hand and walks me to the car.

"We can always get something there if I've forgotten it, and I've packed extra underwear, can you please buy a half a dozen pairs of panties with each outfit please? You are a serial panty ripper Grey."

"Guilty as charged Miss Steele!" Our journey to Grey house was spent going over the previous days purchase of the failing hotel chain. Getting there the paparazzi and news crews were out in number.

"Sir, we'll drive around to the parking garage. There are too many out there for security to hold back." Christian moved closer to me.

"Why do they want a damn picture so much?" Sawyer carries on looking for sneaky invaders and answers my question.

"The insider told the Nooz you are planning to announce your engagement."

"Oh, we are, are we? Ana I'm sorry about all this we will do a short press conference after the merger and put them straight, is that alright?"

"Yes, Dear…" I smiled as I said it. We were escorted to the elevators and I swear I felt like a pop star, but the intrusion was way too much, why because he was a billionaire and I was a model? He held me so his front and whispered in my ear.

"I love you and cannot wait for the pole dance…"

"You remembered?"

"I did indeed. Viva Las Vegas Baby." I couldn't wait, now to get this over and done with and breathe a little lighter without all the stress of AS Corp, how does my poor man cope? Stupid girl Anastasia, he has sex, the harder the sex the more the stress he's feeling, derrr and my usually agile mind does a brain fart, sheisk I haven't been like this in a while. I'm ushered into the conference room, around the table men in suits and women including Riana and Ros who are to each side of Christian's empty chair, I take my seat by Ros and take a deep breath as all the heads of department have their say, all very complementary for my ever expanding ego, then Christian gives a speech about bringing yet more diverse projects to GEH and I sort of drift off to thoughts of having sex with the man holding the rooms attention, he smiles I look all moo eyed at him, he is the master of my universe, my head does a dance and my sex pulses. I sign on several dotted lines and as the final paper is signed I relax, after celebratory drinks and photographs were taken, we made our way to SeaTac.

"You were quiet Ana, do you regret selling me your company?" Christians thumb is skimming over my knuckles and he holds them against his soft lips and kisses the pulse point of my wrist, crap and there's another part of my body where a secret make my sex throb button can be found, Paff.

"I didn't realise I was being, sorry, no really I only started that company to get revenge on my sperm donor, and once I realised I could run his company better than him and add to it and diversify, I couldn't stop. Then it got too much for me with the other things happening, I went a little mad, but now it's over and I am starting over."

"If you ever get that way again tell me, don't keep it to yourself, and promise me you will share your feelings with me, especially if something gets you down?"

"I will, I promise. Now we have a weekend of fun to get to." We arrive at SeaTac and Christian's jet is waiting there as is mine. I'm helped out of the SUV, by a very attentive Christian, whilst Karen and Sawyer see to the bags; I smile as I see Elliot coming from my plane. He looks like he's going surfing, with his red Billabong board shorts; red converse sneakers and a red and white striped wife beater and sunglasses perched on his blond hair. He and Christian are so very unalike…

C POV:

"Wow his and hers jets how fucking cool is this?" Elliot is like a dog with two dicks running between the two planes. "So can I have this one if you two don't need it?"

"No Elliot you may not, it is a company jet. Ana still has business's to go to that she will need it for. However, you have but to ask. I won't always say yes though!"

"So have you packed all suits Bro, only asking because you two look like you're going to a dinner party, you do know Vegas is for fun right?" Ana jumps to my rescue, before I can explain.

"Elliot, Christian and I were at a business meeting before we got here, we will change when we are in the air. Just how many coffees have you had?"

"None, I always get this excited when I go to Vegas. Ethan is crapping his pants and EnemaEmma, well she has a stick so far up her ass, you can see the branches coming out of her ears, either that or she has a bad case of lady grooming, if those are her hairy ears, what's her bush like? She will be fun after a cocktail or ten, we need to get her loaded and relaxed, Ethan is really good fun when he's had a few too. Look out the sister from hells here." Ana turns around and see's the rest of the bachelorette party appearing from out of a stretch limo, Kate and Emma have arrived, and Emma is scowling at me, Jose and three other girls join them on the tarmac, shit they're already staring at me with that look, this is going to be a long weekend, and though I don't normally agree with Elliot, Emma needs the stick out of her behind.

"Banana, you look stunning Babe, not to bad yourself there Chrissy." What did he call me?

"Jose, call him Christian please?" He shrugs his shoulders and helps Ethan with the ladies luggage. Karen, Sawyer and Eric are stowing it in the hold as I see Mom and Dad arrive with Mia and Jay. Mia looks so relaxed and so beautiful, when did my little sister grow up? I walk over with Ana to meet them.

"Ana, Christian, don't you look like Seattle's most beautiful power couple?" I looked at my mother as she showed me the afternoon copy of the Nooz and I read it aloud whilst still gripping tightly to Ana.

"Here at the Nooz we have insider information, that Seattle's new power couple Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele both signed the paper work their merger is official, with photos clearly showing their marriage this morning right here in Seattle's City Hall, what's the big rush, I hear you disheartened women cry? The insider says the pitter patter of tiny Grey feet has something to do with their sudden hurry to sign on the dotted line. Whatever the reasons the Nooz wishes the beautiful couple a happy and long life together, but watch this space for the world's biggest divorce settlement coming Miss Steele's way, sorry Mrs Grey's way. With a baby to support it's going to cost Grey a fortune in monthly pay-outs, I hope they had a prenups or that days gonna cosy Grey his ass..."

"Do they not know you are a billionaire too? Fuck-in-hell-no, that photo was taken in the conference room this morning Mother, when Ana signed her company over to me, here are the official 'wedding' photos." I passed my phone to my mother who smiled. Ana looked worried or upset at something, and then she blushed and spoke quietly to Mom.

"I had my check up yesterday Grace, and no, there is not a Baby Grey on the way, I can assure you. I need straightening out before there is a junior Christian added to the mix!"

"But there will be one, or two?" Ana's face is a pretty shade of blushed pink hearing my mother's question; Ana's arm holds me tighter.

"As I said Mother, Ana and I are very happy at the moment and we will discuss these things when we feel the time is right for us." Two fucking weeks we have been together, and already the press and my family have us married and producing heirs to our dynasty. I'd laugh, but someone has sold that photo, the dumb shit will be jobless by the time the plane's wheels leave the fucking tarmac. "Now, as much as I love you all, the planes have both got their allotted time to take off. If you need anything, phone or have security phone Karen or Sawyer."

"Thanks Ana, this is way above cool, this is well this is…"

"It's fine Mia, have a great time, the whole weekend is literally on Christian, he owns that particular hotel now, so he will want the reviews." Kisses are given as my family get on Ana's jet, well technically my jet now. We finally get on board the plane when three more of Elliot and Ethan's work mates join us; the girls who arrived with Kate and Emma have found their companions for the weekend it would seem, though Elliot and Kate are still throwing daggers at each other, I can see this weekend being fun, I look at Ana and smile, there's my fun.

"So, Bro where's the booze hiding?" Natalie, the senior member of my cabin crew shows him the list of available drinks. "Okay guys six Peroni's and a bottle of his lordships best scotch, if you please fair Natalie?"

"Sir?" I nod my approval.

"Get the girls a bottle of Bollinger Grande Année Rosé 1999, to be starting with please Natalie, after take-off will be fine and thank you." Ana sits opposite me, as Kate has gone to sit with Emma; or rather Emma dragged her to sit with her. Ethan is enjoying the banter with his work mates and I sense there is trouble in paradise for those too.

"Christian, what's the matter?"

"Nothing Baby why? I just have to get the person fired for selling that photograph. I'm sorry you had to be put on the spot with Mom too!"

"It's all fine Christian. I'd like to know who the insider is?" Me too Ana, me too.

Elliot and the guys are on the conference table section of the plane, and security have taken to their seats. I see the looks Karen is throwing Elliot and I feel perhaps she is planning her revenge for the pool episode? I know Elliot is planning her downfall too. This is nothing like a grown up party, but hell, what goes on in Vegas is being bandied about a lot, so I am going to go as far as I can with the flow, if only so Ana enjoys herself. The plane takes off to loud cheers as the wheels rise, we level off and we are able to walk around the plane, Natalie sees to the drinks whilst Ana and I go through to the back of the plane to my private section. I hurry her through the door and as I get in I lock it. Ana looks stunning, but there's something off with her.

"Ana what's the matter?" I take hold of her and hold her looking down into her eyes, "Tell me please?"

"It's all this marriage talk and babies and the look on your face when someone mentions it to you, it's like I don't know what it's like, but it looks like that is never going to happen and that this is all you want? After the other night I thought you wanted the more you have always ran from, and I was so happy!"

"Why Baby what did I say?"

"You…"

"What. Did. I. Say. Ana please tell me, Baby?" I hold her so close as she sobs, what did I say and when?

"When you and I came together you called me Anastasia Grey, but you obviously didn't remember? I thought I was wrong, perhaps I was, I'm sorry it just made me feel… I don't know happy and wanted and relaxed." She went to pull away and I pulled her back. Kissing away her salty tears.

"Ana, you are my more, with you I have done things that I have never before, you live with me, you sleep with me, we share the same bed, that is more Ana, more than any other person has ever had with me and off me, and I'm not saying no to even more in the future, but for now Ana, this is all I can do! I would like to talk about signing that contract later Baby, and making you Mrs Grey, but for now am I enough as being your boyfriend and lover?"

"Christian, yes I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry I blame it on the really crazy mad and great sex we had, talking of which, strip for me Ana, or lose the panties?" I growled as I unzipped the dress for her. "The cabin is sound proofed and not for any other reason than when I have nightmares I frighten the others travelling with me executives and work colleagues. I have never had sex in the plane either. What is it with you and firsts?"

"So Mr Grey, why are you still looking hot in the suit? Strip too!" I always do as a lady request of me, so as my fingers loosen the tie, Ana slips out of the dress, it kisses every curve of her body and I wonder at her exquisite and delicate body, I lose my jacket and shirt and she helps me out of my pants, following them down my legs, she bites my thigh gently and whilst doing that her tiny hands grip the band of the Boss underwear and they drag it down to my ankles joining my crumpled pants. My dick, not being too sexy, smacks her on top of her head.

"Oops, sorry."

"Concussion by Little Chrissy, ouch Mr Grey, just for that." Yes, oh hell yes, she takes me deeper and does actually gags, even that sounds sexy as fuck. She feasts on me, the noises coming from her mouth, her deep moans from her nose sound hot, I hold her head there and pump harder in her mouth.

"Take it Ana please take me, all of me that's a good girl, yes, yes oh god yes. That's enough, I need you, and I want to be in here. Damn it Ana, I warned you about taking them off, too bad you have lost another pair." I rip them off laughing as I do, "for sixty bucks a pair you'd think their stitching would be stronger?"

"They aren't made for a brute to rip off my ass!"

"Brute egh? I'll show you brute…" I pick her up and playfully throw her to the centre of the bed and wonder at her lying under me as I land on top of her after tripping over my own damned trousers. "Sorry I may have squished your boobies?"

"Boobies, have you got Elliot's Vegas Fever, Mr Grey?" I laugh with her as I lean down and kiss her.

"No, I've got you Babe, and as the song goes, you're under my skin!" I sigh and rained kisses down on those lips that are mine, all mine.

"Smooth Christian make love to me Tiddles Silverman."

"If you wish Puss-Puss-Von-Dea." I was in my favourite place holding her head in my hand, kissing her and making love to her, slowly and gently, her fingers feathered down my back, oh god, "Do that again, please?" She did it again and it was like she touched my soul, if the shiver I felt was anything to go by and as she did it again, longer and slower, my dick had a mind of its own and lifted her body off the bed with the upward thrust, she shakily called my name as she continued to run her hands down my back, again I thrust harder and her nails dug deeper, Christ what was that? "Again Ana do that again and don't come until I tell you too."

"Like this?" Her nails dragged from my waist right up my back, several times slowly as she did it the last time, she asked to come begged to come, I thrust into her and screamed for her to come too, and she did grabbing me in there trapping me squeezing me and I looked like a mackerel caught on a line shaking and trying to get off the line, fuck me what was that? That was all new all of it. Did I ask her to marry me, I was so turned on and using one of her words, wow that was amazing? I literally am flaccid and empty. What the fuck did she just do? I looked down and she had passed out, I panicked. Tapping her cheeks, she woke.

"That was scary; in a good way, what did you do Christian?"

"I was just going to ask you... You killed little Christian." She sneaked a peek and smiled.

"I did that?"

"You did, you squeezed every last drop out of me, so come on grab a shower, you will need it and it's too small for two in there. I had Sawyer out the two smaller bags in the closet there." She left and sang in the shower I sat and looked at my dick, yep it was exhausted poor little Christian indeed. I showered after her and admired my girls ass in her pink shorts and tee shirt. Kissing her as I passed. When I got back she had folded our clothes and had packed them away. I, like her wore shorts and a white tee shirt, seeing as though that's what everyone else had on.

"Expect Elliot to be an ass Ana and you look cute in that too. Are we alright?"

"Oh more than alright Tiddles we are Purrrrfect…"

"Ana you kill me. Come on porn star let's get the heckles over with."

"I might if you're a good boy do that again!" I opened the door and sure enough as Ana went to sit down Elliot plonked himself down by her side.

Ana's POV:

"That was a not to quick a change of clothes Sis, so what's the gossip? What's Ms Taylor got planned?"

"Nothing, she is too upset at the moment, her fiancé was seen taking a woman in the toilets of a local club and well I think she was going to be getting married in Vegas as a surprise and so please don't pull anything Elliot, she's torn up about it, plus see him there Eric?"

"What the man beast watching her every move, is he the new guy?" Was he envious?

"No that's her little brother, the others are larger and beat the crap out of her ex, so don't push it, I'd hate to see your pretty face mushed up! That thing you and Christian do with Mia the over protecting? Times that by five and that's who's watching her back and who are all willing to hurt anyone who hurts their little sister, get my drift?"

"So basically I can't have any fun this trip, aww your no fun Anakin, where is my brother, oh he's going to the dark side Ana. Kate is still giving me daggers and I did nothing wrong have a word, Ethan's already said Emma's pissed off with Chris I don't need her going bollock mad too?"

"I will, now what's this thing you are doing in a strip club?"

"Don't worry; it's not what you think he will have on protection."

"_WHAT… HE'S MEANT TO HAVE SEX_?" I growl in a low voice, not wanting to sound like a shrill over anxious bitch.

"Shit no, Emma threatened his bollocks so I had to find something else, so we're going to a circus show, called Cirque du So-no, we have to wear plastic capes, apparently the acts like to toss stuff at the guests, we're watching midgets perform in a five ringed circus tent club thing! It's all the rage apparently, watching the physically height challenged small people ride ponies, whilst chucking stuff at their paying guests, it's a fetish thing, they do this thing body painting thing with chocolate pudding, go figure Ethan's well up for it?

"Sounds really classy Elliot."

"We have a pole dance to attend and I have a stack of dollar bills for their g's so I may get my freaky on woman."

"I bet, just watch out for Ethan, he's easily led and your buddies are getting him rat assed already."

"Opps best man duty number one, rescue the dweeb gotta go. I have ten things to re-plan because Emma found my damn list. No visit to the hen house, no strip poker with hookers, no scavenger hunt for panties of ten different sizes, what's a guy gonna do Sis?"

"I don't know do the lamest thing ever and the winner gets a bottle of Christian's good scotch?"

"Lame as in what?"

"I don't know, what do you think, it's you he keeps saying what goes on in Vegas stays in Vegas?"

"Yeah they were all on my frickin awesome list, EnemaEmma spoilt it."

"Leave her to me she's way too uptight." I winked as he high fived me, just as Christian walked back and plopped down in his seat.

"Has he revised his plans?"

"I heard Emma telling the other girl that she is having no sexual diseases at her wedding, so I guess that's Elliot out?" I heard kate say back. I laughed as Natalie brought Christian a bottle of Peroni and me a glass of took an interest in their convesation. So I explained the gist of Emma's problems.

"He had to apparently, EnemaEmma got wind of them, and she thinks you're going to watch Cirque du Soleil, but you're going watching midges wrestle in chocolate pudding at a fetish club, don't ask I was sorry I did!" We clinked glasses as Kate slunk over.

"Help me she wants a Shirley Temple and I want to get hammered?" Christian pressed for Natalie. She came out and smiled.

"Sir?"

"Can you please do the girls one of my mother's special cocktails make them large and give them a pitcher so they can refill their own?"

"Sir and one for you Miss Steele?"

"No, I'm fine with champagne but thank you Natalie." Off she went and did what she did wherever she did it. Christian was busy sending texts so we could have a weekend uninterrupted.

"Why is Elliot so pissed off with me Ana?" She can't be serious?

"What was the last thing you remember at Coping Together?"

"I was dancing with Elliot, his Grandma came and rescued him, I went for one of his mother's cocktails and after three or four of those I don't remember… Holy hell the cocktails as in?" Christian smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes she has a wickedly deceptive cocktail because it tastes just like fruit juice but it's not, she calls it her Bum-Chick-A-Wow-Wow, oh and never have my father's Lemon Martinis Ana they are far worse…"

"So, you don't remember getting dirty with a waiter in the Greys cloakroom?"

"No I went in with Elliot, he dragged me in there to talk, the next thing you know I'm waking up in my bed and the rooms got pretty tweety birds flying around and my bed was covered in sick, he hasn't called answered my texts or nothing since that night!"

"Welcome to my world Katherine, that's called Ana's Alcoholic Amnesia, you didn't go in with Elliot you were with a waiter Kate."

"Oh hell, well I guess that's that then? What is it with me and toilets, I went out the other night and got hammered again, I only ended up with another guy in another toilet but we'd talked all night Ana and I thought it meant something, he said he'd call me too but he didn't, so one night in Heaven was all I was to get then?" I saw the look on Karen's face as she passed a report over for Christian. I smiled and she waited for him to read it whilst Kate went on and on about him about how great he was and how he listened to her.

"Was he called Brian Walters by chance?" Karen asked Kate.

"Well what if he was, what's it got to do with you?"

"He can't call you Ma'am, he had an accident and is in hospital, I'm sure he'd love to hear from you, my brothers do security on the door at Heaven, sorry for eavesdropping, but it seems you seem to have found your soul mate?" I oh-ed loudly as Karen smiled, took the paper and went to do whatever she did over at her desk, damn it I don't know what they do? I will make a point of finding out.

"Aww, that's great Ana did you hear that he couldn't call me, great something to do when I get back, now to make the bitch pay!"

"Who Karen?"

"No Emma, thank you Natalie I will take those rest your legs I am going to enjoy this, payback for the millions of miles she's had me running around the damn park." I watched as Christian tapped away on his laptop.

"So Brian is Karen's ex and she is setting Kate up for a disappointment then?"

"No, apparently this Brain thinks Kate's the one? I can't get over how she flits from one to another?"

"Some women do, as do some men Ana. Now more champagne Puss-Puss?" Natalie was clearing away and she poured me another glass. Jose was the next to climb in the seat opposite me.

"Sorry about the Chrissy thing Christian, I don't like being called Joe so I should have thought more, before I opened the big mouth I have. Anyhow Ana I have a really big ask, I wouldn't ask and you know I wouldn't but two of the wedding dress solos didn't come up to scratch, can I ask you to redo them, half an hour is all I need please?"

"Jose, what no, I've retired. Oh hell I have already been paid, so I have too bugger and blast sorry Christian. Jose when do you want to do them and where?"

"Well how about at the hotel? I need to green screen anyway because Kelly Park ain't in Vegas Honey." Christian smiles and his thumb gently sooths away the stress I'm feeling.

"We have a large suite, with a conference room, and I have a meeting first thing Saturday morning. For an hour will that be long enough? I get some copies though?"

"You have a deal, if that's alright with you Ana?" I smiled and agreed. "I will give you my first born child; you are a life saver and full of fabulousness."

"It's not catching on Jose."

"It is so, Elliot keeps saying it. I'm ditching the bitches Babe sorry the boys are going midget wrestling."

"Oh so I'm dumped with EnemaEmma then cheers Jose." He flounced off to be with the others!

"Why are you working Christian, you know tomorrow?"

"I'm not working I'm looking at a hotel here for an hour, I was going to look at it when I go for my early morning jog!" I was given a kiss as he snapped shut his laptop, putting it and his phone away. "I'm all yours for the night, but be gentle with me." As we were coming into land Emma was relaxed, so relaxed she was being quite talkative to Christian.

"My sister, your ex-girlfriend who is no longer my sister, hic, she hic, sorry I think I maybe have had too much fruit juice, where was I? Oh yes, this you need this, it's not mine and I don't want it, she told me to give it to you when I went to see her this morning, orange really isn't her colour! Hic, so I want to say one thing, don't hurt Ana. Hic, see you at dinner Christian your so cute, but hahaha you are, shush kinky, shush hic, but over the age of consensus, connexion, oh fuck the rooms spinning, is it spinning? Consent, age of consent, knew I'd get it 'ventually, now where's ma man? I want to finish my juice; it's nice and healthy. Hic laters crazies! Eaty, I want sex in that bedroom when we get there. Hic, see you two laters baby…" She had handed Christian a finger? He snapped off the top, and it was a hidden USB memory stick. More crap no doubt! He quite wisely threw it in his satchel and kissed his girlfriend, as we came into land. I know I laughed as Emma went to sit back down for landing; Emma was a very happy drunk too. Kate was loving it and sipping her cocktail and giving Elliot the eye, it seems there may not be a hospital visit after all? The lads have drank two bottles of scotch and Christian has had four glasses with them, will he be a happy drunk, will he get drunk?

There were four SUV's waiting for us and security got in the front seat of each after loading the bags into them. I was with Christian and Sawyer was driving us. Karen had landed the boys car and Reynolds the girls. Eric and another guy, who was called Greg, and was Elliot's guy, were driving Emma and Ethan. We were stopping at the Bellagio and I for one was looking forward to being pampered and preened and spending more time with Christian, as I can't see this lot being good at sticking to any of the plans Elliot has made, already two of the guys, Alex and Liam, were going out with Philly and Foss, two girlfriends of Emma's, Jinni the other one of Emma's friends along with Adam, the last of team Ethan and Jose were whooping it up laughing and joking and were going to a club on their own, so it was just Kate and Elliot, Emma and Ethan, Christian and I for dinner and then the show after, but this is looking like a no go too, as Emma is wasted.

Karen's POV:

As I stand and give Christian his papers that have come to the security office on board, I listen as the blonde one known as Kate can't remember what she did at the party! I did and when it happened I laughed at him, and relished my revenge, which I am still having and I'm working it out with Christian as we speak, my plans are fool proof and it gives Ana and he the afternoon tomorrow to be pampered and alone, I love these two and can see what Uncle Jason see's in him. I have mellowed towards Elliot having as they say walked a mile in his shoes, it seems I too was let down the very same way! I feel sorry for him yes, but not enough to not want to put in place my revenge plan, he needs to learn. I hear then hear Kate describing Brian, no surely not? Kate is the fucking bimbo he screwed? The love of his life, they were each other's perfect yin and yang, they went together like peanut butter and jelly, I kid you not he actually said that as I slammed the door in his face, and that same bimbo is here is she? Well-deserved of each other, so I tell her his name and the hospital, good luck they suit each other. I go back and see Elliot on the lap top, I can hardly tell him no, as he is the bosses brother and for some strange reason he likes him?

"Hello Ms Taylor I come waving a white flag, I need a little help please, I need something that I have lost replacing."

"I think you will find losing one's marbles is an inevitable thing Mr Grey at your age! You also passed the point of getting help with your undiagnosed mental problems a long time ago. Now if you want to go home I can arrange that, alas Neverland doesn't want you back Peter Pan!"

"Har-de-har-har I do not need to grow up, but I liked the Peter Pan thang, Tinkerbelle Taylor! Ms Taylor, when you have the wit of your own, it's a pleasure to credit other people for theirs, so well done. Now I need a new gotta do list, can you help me please?"

"As in what?"

"Bachelor party things, with no hookers, stripper pole dancers or naked women in general?"

"Oh, so a weekend of sightseeing and fun things for men to do?"

"Yes great, I knew you would know what I needed."

"One have a bartender come to your rooms, to let you get drunk in private, put the porno channel on and play with your own balls all weekend, if you can find them, it seems she has yours in a jar, she is being unfair and ruining what should be Ethan's last weekend of freedom. You are the best man, you lay the law down, and after all, what will she know, apparently your ex is erm planning on keeping her comatosed? Then making her do things and having pictorial evidence, because they don't get on Sir!" I laugh because he likes the idea, so now to plant my ideas, in there. Sucker punched Grey Boy. You are going down.

"You are right. Ethan is going to have a great weekend, so what first?"

"The old dare or die drinking game is a must."

"That was on my list, good I like this. Next was a visit to the Hen House?"

"So last decade, no this years must do thing, is revelling in your feminine side. All done behind closed doors, you know sensual massages, beauty treatments and then getting on stage and doing a drag act?"

"For everyone, not just the groom?"

"Yes everyone, I hear it's quite liberating being just a beautiful yet faceless person, and being someone else where nobody knows it's you on that stage, because they make you look totally different?"

"Okay, it's beginning to sound like my frat parties all over again." I hardly doubt it Elliot Grey you have to be as smooth as a baby's ass to pull the drag look off, and there's no stopping with only one leg waxed, and one eyebrow shaped! He will feel the pain of having his hair ripped out by a team of very good girls, at Ms. Miyagi's wax on wax off waxing centre! That one, I am videoing personally, the back, sac and the crack especially.

"How about a scavenger hunt, with a difference?"

"I was going for ten pairs of panties in ten different sizes?"

"That would work." I like him when he isn't being an ass so I tell him the epic tale of why none of the Taylor Boys are ever asked to be a best man, and I mean ever…

"Taylor boys are banned from best man duties, because my brother Jack did the best ever crazy best man stunt when he married the groom to a pig. All nearly legal they went to city hall registered their wedding details, a friend posed as the girlfriend, bearing in mind he was not as drunk registering it all as he was when he got 'married', they got him so shit faced drunk he passed out cold, they photographed him with an Elvis impersonator marrying the piglet and him, then they placed a piglet in the wedding night bed, with a cute veil on and placed the documentation in view, so that when he woke, he'd see that he had married the piggy in the bed instead of his fiancée, they even got the cute thing a ring."

"He fell for it?"

"Pretty much he wasn't sober when they pranked him; he still has his first wife live with them. A true story, and talked about all the time!"

"I could do that, but Ethan couldn't marry a piglet he's a vegetarian, can't have pork and is against animal cruelty, he wouldn't like me very much!"

"It works just as well with look honey, we're married and set him up with a faux hooker?"

"That would piss off EnemaEmma too ding-ding you're on a winner."

"So the pole dancers are back on too, thank you Ms Taylor, I liked our chat. I just have to do the drunk or dare challenges!"

"Please allow me to do those for you?"

"That one I have to win, there's a sixty year old bottle of Christians' scotch on offer for the winner. The challenges have to be what stays in Vegas type things, Ana said so!"

"Leave it with me, Sir." He went off happier than he will be in the drunk or dare challenge, he will win, but he will pay dearly for that scotch too...

* * *

I have another chapter to post later today its a big one and its all happening in Vegas Baby... just have to tweek it lol ...


	29. Chapter 29

Usual disclaimers, I do not own the rights to the fifty shades branding or the work of EL James it remains solely hers….

* * *

Chapter ten has all my comments about guest reviews that I cannot reply too, thanks to all the posative feed back and reviews as ever you are all great, I may take the weekend off and consentrate on writing the books I have on smashwords, I have got so wrapped up in this lol xx

* * *

CHAPTER 29:

C POV:

Our motorcade pulls up at the Bellagio, Ana and I are booked into the Penthouse Suite, where security have the rooms right next to ours, Karen will be in the second bedroom in the suite, thankfully its way down the other side of the apartments and it connects to the double room for the guys, I'm just glad I have Andrea to sort all this for me, she knows my needs well. The Lakeview suite is being used by Elliot, as he needs Greg his guy in there, the others all have Salone Suites, the girls were sharing as were the guys and I had to add in Jose at the last minute!

Miss Kavanagh had everyone in a place way off the strip, she soon stopped bitching when she realises I was putting them up here and paying for the honour, no way was Ana stopping in a fucking flea bitten motel, just because she hated Emma. We are taken through to the Chairman's Lounge and are shown straight to the rooms, I'm more interested in getting security up and sorted out as Taylor usually does this with me, Sawyer has yet to visit Vegas with me and Elliot. Poor guy, this will be a baptism of fire, but with my permission Karen is going to be pretty much watching Elliot all weekend, I agreed because Sawyer and Eric would be watching Ana and I. Life got a little more complicated for security when Ana fell into my arms…

"What do you think?" I spin her around and she giggles, the things that sound does to my heart, are unbelievable.

"Christian it beautiful, I love it, but where is everyone else?" She takes off her heels, so I take off my shoes and follow her.

"They are spread over three floors and as near to each other as possible, we all share the same lifts and security are happy with the set up. What do you want to do first?"

"After I have unpacked you are taking me to dinner for something to eat, I can't last until dinner, if we even have a dinner? Emma won't be up until tomorrow and as much as dislike her, Kate is not taking her out just to take photos of her in embarrassing poses either, I have been on one of Kate's epic nights out and they are harsh."

"I will help you unpack." I carry the larger bags as she helps with the others.

"Why do you have a makeup case to match the other stuff?" She asks.

"I don't know what I have, Mia buys suitcases like they are going out of fashion, excuse the pun, you saw the damn room it has more bags in there than SeaTac lost luggage. I tend to use these that you have used normally, I notice you have the same luggage?"

"No, they are yours too, mine was cut to bits so alas, my Gucci is no more, thanks for the lend of yours!" I unpack and I'm impressed at her choices, she's done well. I watch as her things come out of the bags and I like what I see there too.

"Do you want to eat in here, or go somewhere else?" I ask, as she places the bags away.

"Can we stay here for a while, all that unpacking made me sleepy?" She winks, then runs and like a love sick fool, I chase her into the bedroom. She lands in the middle of the bed, I follow and I land on her side and then my body ends up over hers.

"Are you planning on letting me sleep Stud?"

"A little tonight, but for now no! I like the way these shorts hug your cute butt." I grab her by her waist move her and hold her on top of me, as my hands cradle her cheeks in each hand.

"Do you now, what else do you like?"

"Everything Baby, you take the lead Ana, I'm all yours!"

"Okay then, I'd like you to stay quiet, do that and I will give you a little treat!" She takes off her cardigan and puts it on the floor. She then plaits her hair and puts it in a hair tie. "That's better, now where we, oh yes, something else that you like? How about these?" She unbuttons her blouse, takes it off and it too is placed on the floor. "Not very talkative are you Stud, perhaps you need further encouragement to talk?" She takes off her baby pink bra, fuck I've died and gone to heaven. "Has the cat got your tongue Tiddles? It seems he has, so if I do this, will you talk?" I grin as she wiggles that tush of hers on my dick, which by now is pushing for release from these shorts. "Oh, I can see you're going to need a spanking!" I suddenly get so fucking turned on that my dick nearly throws her off the bed, she giggles as she feels it pushing for its freedom, I hold her tightly just as she begins to dry hump me, and I know I growl as her hips circle first one way and then the other. I can't keep this silent scene she wants to do silent for much longer. "I heard a growl, then, is Tiddles turning into a Tiger? Can I hear him roar?"

"Anastasia, take the lead, fuck me for a change, ride me hard and just fuck my brains out!" Sexual frustration at not being the lead player is killing me.

"Oh, I heard you roar Tiger!" She stands above me and shimmies out of the shorts and panties, and then she slowly gets off the bed and pulls down my shorts and boxers, smiling as she crawls naked up the bed purring like a kitten! Kill me now my dick is dancing to every purr her perfect lips make. She climbs over me and straddles me.

"Sit up, please?" I do as I'm ordered and she pulls off my tee shirt. "Lie down, there's a good Tiger." She positions herself on top of my dick and fumbles putting it inside her, cursing as she does; she's so cute calling it a fucker! It will be in a second Baby! I hear her guttural moan as she lowers herself onto me, as she nears sitting down on me she groans.

"Fuck, that's different, but it's nice so fucking nice." She relaxes and my dick pulses inside her wanting her to do something, I move slightly just to have my thighs slapped, fuck yes. "Stop that, you naughty man, this is me fucking you, not the other way around Tiger."

Her hips circle around and around on my dick, yes, god, yes fuck me please Ana! I bite my lip and groan, my hands go for her obviously aroused nipples and I begin to roll them between my fingers, this makes her circle the other way harder, each shift causes me so much pleasure, again she shifts as I now pull her nipples taut, then slowly she starts to rise and fall. Easing herself into a riding position she puts her hands on my chests and rides me like a horse, harder and harder, her breasts bounce I watch, and enjoy the feelings, the sounds and sights, I get harder, how is that possible? Oh hell I feel her coming, and she constricts around my dick like a Boa snake, tighter and tighter she's killing me! I feel her sex throb, her muscles begin to tell me she's nearly there before her mouth does, she rides me harder and harder, her hands go to her head and she frees the plaited hair, as she begins yes, yes, yessing, whilst thrashing her hair from side to side!

Yes Baby yes, and then it happens, she moves around on top of me, up and down with a quick wiggly up and down movement of her butt and pussy together, she grips tighter and tighter, all whilst her tiny hands are trying to hold me down, she comes and hard, groaning with a sexy assed moan, she's still moving as she takes me with her, I'm coming too and in doing so I'm falling apart at the seams. I'm hers, I want her, I need her and then I come in a way I never have done before, finally she has me all of me like no other. Darkness passes over me for a brief few seconds, I actually pass out as I come, and just as I do she too collapses on top of me! I awaken to find her hair is strewn over my face and she is crying, she's shaking and she is crying as she continues with the slow circular motions taking the last of my hardness away, riding each and every last millimetre she can, fuck me from Sunday, I can't move I'm spent, another first. We lay and hug each other until we slip into sleep. When I wake up later, she too is stirring. I look at her and smile.

"That was different. Ana I love you baby, I really love you." She takes me out of her, wow we slept locked together. Has she only just released me?

"I know I love you. Ouch, that's sore. I think you have definitely broken my hu-hu Tiger."

"I'd roar, but I'm all out of energy. Let's try and get in the shower and get ourselves free from all this sweat and sex, you wanton hussy, I had no after sex kisses, I feel used and unloved."

"Really 'cos I kinda feel fucking amazing and totally loved. Kisses, you want kisses?" I nod as she rains down kisses over my face.

"I feel the love Baby, I feel it." I hold her tightly and carry her to the shower setting it in motion we have a hot shower where I gently wash between her legs with the sponge lathered up with her vanilla flavoured shower gel, cleaning her and rinsing her I'm taking great care to treat her gently. I however, wash myself quickly, then wrapping us both in the provided bathrobes; I grab a towel off the heated rack and dry her hair. Finally dry I look at my phone, how long where we asleep its nearly dinner time?

After checking in with the others tonight is pretty much ado as you please night. Elliot is already out with the guys, and the girls are in a strip club for women, Ana was saved and she thanked me with more kisses... I am taking my woman out and feeding her. We dress casually and head out with Sawyer, Karen is on Elliot duty! We have patio reservations at Olives so we can sit and watch the fountains as we dine. We leave the suite and Ana is looking gorgeous in a pretty black and gold dress, with an amazing twist thing going on in her hair. She's by my side and has barely spoken since she awoke, but she is holding me tightly, and every now and again she squeezes my waist, whether that's to reassure me or her I'm not sure? We are seated by the rail and Sawyer takes up his position, after Ana is assured he has eaten and is fine.

"Ana are you alright?" I have to ask her, the silence is killing me. "It's just you have been really quiet and sorry Baby, but really strange?"

"Hu? Sorry, no, no I'm fine, really fine, a little embarrassed perhaps but fine."

"Embarrassed why?"

"I rode you like a… Well, I would have said hooker, but you shouted at me saying it last time, I even spanked you and that felt so good, Christian if you want the truth, I'm shocked at what we did, and I can't remember some of it, the feelings were…"

"Surreal and fantastic for me too, like it was happening, but not to me? I was lost and had given you control, but Ana it was fucking amazing, everything we do and I know I say is amazing, but it is and that was above amazing and Baby I loved it. Especially seeing how you rode me like a sexy assed Ana, not a hooker, the hair thing, and the hips and wiggle butt thing was… Wow lets' just say I'm wishing we'd had room service just so we could do that again for dessert!"

"I wish I had more experience Christian." She holds my hand across the table. I take it to my lips and kiss her tiny hands, these fingers need rings I've noticed she doesn't wear much jewellery.

"Anastasia, I'm very happy with you, and that you're learning what you are with me, you are more than fine Ana, your unique and mine! All the kinks in the world couldn't make me as happy as I've been with you these past couple of weeks!"

"Okay, you have me convinced that I'm working my Puss-Puss-Von-Dee correctly."

"Oh, she's working just fine and Tiddles Silverman is more than happy."

We ate our dinner as the water show started, Ana looked out and started to laugh, there was a man dressed in lime leggings and a tight tank in matching colours, wearing a net tutu of bright pink, and was dancing around the wall to the music accompanying the water show, he and five others, looking as equally stupid, were now running from the security guards. The lead lime dancer waved as he passed Ana and I on his escape path, fuck me it was Elliot. My brother is an ass and is going down, it's looking like a scene from the Keystone Cops, had he run when the others fled the scene, we would have not witnessed more of the very delightful En-Pointe ballet show he managed in neon pink galoshes. I put my head on the table and laughed.

"Please tell me that wasn't Elliot?" Ana took a sip of her wine and smiled.

"I cannot tell a lie Baby I think it was? Where the hell was his protection?"

"I would guess he has given up trying to rein him in? He's a grown assed idiot Christian! So are you looking forward to being in the throw of those things tomorrow? I hear he has many plans embarrass you!"

"Fuck no; I swear I will be on the plane home as soon as he starts with me!" Our meals arrive and Ana, I am pleased to say has relaxed and as we talk, and kiss, eat and get t know each other a little better…

Eliot's POV:

I am seriously bored, how come I'm on my own, I'm Billy no mates? I phone the others and tell them pussy hunting and gathering is off, they can screw their plane buddies tonight, but I want some fun, seeing, as I am now not going to annoy Karen Taylor as I was originally going to do all weekend, I want and need my party grove back...

"Adam, the goodies have just arrived in my suite, get the others and Jose up here now!" Having to find Jose a costume wasn't as bad as I thought, the galoshes' were the hardest things find. I dispatched Greg off to watch drunken Emma. Allowing Ethan some freedom and asked Karen not to tell Chris, which she agreed to I was really surprised that she agrees, I don't need a guy following me around, but overprotective Chris, long since won that battle, the only god send, he does a few mean pasta dishes and having Greg with me, saves me driving home wasted! The guys arrive and look through the boxes. Tonight we are challenged to photo bomb as many tourist photos as possible, given we look like fucking awesome up chucks from the eighties, I'm guessing we won't have many refusals. We look cool, leggings, top, net skirt, mullet hair, gloves, leg warmers and accessories we look like the fucking Bangles and we walk, like Egyptians too, all the way through the Bellagio, we look like the song dressed and looking like we come from a thrift shop, yet we are fucking awesome…

"Only here in Vegas is it normal to walk around looking like the cast of Honey Boo-Boo! Adam, that woman back there asked me to give you her number." Jose passes his new friend a card.

"Put it with the rest in the fanny pack, I'm saving them for later, in case Jinni, Philly and or Foss trap off, because I know the lovely Katie has, hasn't she Elliot Grey?"

"Nope and never again am I going there again, and you'd be wise not to either. So guys where next?"

We do as all good single men dressed like upchucks in a neon factory would do, we go on a bar crawl, god knows how many we attend, but we are now having conversations in fluent Japanese, with some patrons of a bar that does really good whiskey, though none of us really speak it, but this single malt aged scotch is a good translator and we add to our group two very smart, yet legless business men and their translator, they want to hit a Karaoke bar, so we do! I sing Achy Breaky heart with the very weird Japanese guys, it goes well with the mullet wig, then apparently Ethan is not too sexy for his shirt, so when he gets down to only having his leggings on we are asked to leave, Paff the lady DJ is was right though, skin tight yellow leggings and he are funny, he does look like he's smuggling bananas. Next we find a group of very pretty naughty school girls, as we hit another club.

"Oh hot mama; they have poles, wanna give it a try Elliot?" Says, Jose, who looks fucking good on the pole, though I'm sure it's because he's had plenty of practice from the way he rides it hard, he challenges me to a pole off?

"Okay... " I say stupidly…

Never one to refuse a challenge, me and my Lycra and tutu covered ass, head for the stage. The music is pumping and I think it's because of the neat scotch pumping through my veins, I accept the challenge of the girl on the next pole to follow her lead, for some strange reason when I get to the top of the pole, I sort of do something stupid, I tip upside down like the girl having fucking sex with the lucky brass rod, 'cos a drunk Elliot can do anything she can', or so I think and so far I have, I've spun around the fucker, the pole not the scantily clad school girl I might add, who according to her tee shirt attends Gryffindor College! I must enrol in that one as they have really cute students. Anyhow, I have dry humped the same said fucking pole and now she is upside down with one leg on the top of the pole and is sliding down it, stopping and starting all the way down, no problem I can do that, I hooked my leg around and glide down the pole, only I don't, somehow I sneeze at the top and hit the bottom of the damn thing in like no time at all!

"My head hurts me Mommmmmmeeeee!" Not to be beaten I try it again, apparently I didn't manage it the second or third time of trying either, however, though I did manage to get friction burns on my cock, because those damned galoshes ruined my flow. I sit with the others nursing a sore head, a poorly cock and a dented pride, that college girl and Jose have managed to look like they were born to ride those dammed poles and all I can manage I slide head first down and get a headache, my head is lovingly cradled by a nice lady, I don't look up but the boobs I'm resting on are very soft and squishy. She attends the same college as the others here!

"What's your name sweetheart?" I say to the boobs, and they speak to me.

"Oh my names Myrtle, the girl on the poles Hermione, she's Luna, that's Fleur, and she's Ginny, shush that's not a ginger wig, she was born that way, and we are all friends of Harry Potter, I'm getting married in the morning and I'm pleased to meet you."

"I'm with this bunch and we are friends of Mr Grey. Pleased to meet you too. Love the dress up girls. You look kind of sexy up there." I think I have trapped with the bride, that's what her sash says so I go with the flow and add a few Potter jokes to my repertoire.

"One night with me and they'll be calling you Moaning Myrtle. I may not speak parseltongue but if you let me Slyther-in-to your bed, I can show you what my tongue can really do?"

"What?"

"They are my best Harry Potter jokes babe!"

"Who's he, is he the cute one on the pole?" I look at Jose and he's really good, he's had plenty of pole practice, the fucker.

"No, he's a friend of Dorothy." I smile and wave at the others who all seem to be with members of the bridal shower.

"Oh which one's she?" I may be too drunk for this conversation, because I'm being rescued by a lady in a nice black suit.

"Sir, please come with me."

"Okay, am I being arrested and what for what exactly? You look familiar or these do?" I face dive into her cleavage and look up… Oh fuck I'm toast. "Hello, Ms Taylor, fancy seeing you in a bar like this?"

"Fancy that Sir!"

"That sounds kinda sexy when you say, Sir like that. Are you interested in making some magic together? My wand is at the ready!"

"I can see it is, Sir, how about we get you lot back and get you something to eat?"

"Come on boys, we are going for food with Ms Taylor, don't mind her, she's ma minder Myrtle, I'm a billionaire and need protection!"

"I have my own protection, here see!" She hands me a handful of novelty condoms. Ms Taylor, hands them the little girl back and Myrtle leaves me for a bunch of Boy Spring Breakers, paff her parting shot, she doesn't do men old enough to be her daddy… I'm hurt, drunk but hurt. I hold on to the lady with the nice cleavage.

"I like you better than Greg, you're nicer on the eye!"

"Thank you, Sir, Miss Kavanagh and the girls are in the next bar do you wish me to get them?"

"No, she likes waiters."

"It's not all she likes Sir, are you coming?"

"Nope… It's just the way I'm standing boom-boom! Would you like to whomp my willow, Ms Taylor? I have a bit of a wood problem; do you wanna ride my wooden broom stick?"

"Funny, you are not and I would not like to Sir, thanks for the offer and the lady has left you for a less mature trees!" She rounds us up like children and takes us to be fed. "Come on Mr Grey, we need to get you back, your brother will be worried."

"Nope, he's got his woman to worry over, she's pretty and he's a love sick sap."

We head to the hotel and she is trying very hard to wrangle six drunk guys in neon who are dancing to the music like six foot drag queens in neon and netting, I make a break for it as she goes to grab Jose who's about to fall in the water, he's mesmerised by the fountains, when the those same fountains call my name too I walk the wall surrounding it and dance my little pink tutu off. The crowd gathered love it, but my protection doesn't shit she's mad, so I do what's best and run, as I do, I'm chased by the hotel security, my drunken antics are gonna get me in trouble, but Christian isn't about, to see the show and I have managed to ditch Ms Taylor… Opps fuck a duck… I spoke too soon, he's having dinner and has watched the show, I wave after I give him a little dance. Hahahaha; he looks so annoyed, shit I'm gonna get arrested, nope, I can't do that I have a day of activities for Christian tomorrow, I need to get out of here and quick…

I wake in the morning; I presume it's morning 'cos breakfast has been brought to the room, I didn't do too well last night, because I am in bed alone. I will have to make up for it today. Bringing in the breakfast as fucking loud as she can is Ms Taylor, who is looking as mad as hell at me, what did I do to piss her off and why have I got boots on in bed?

"Good morning, why the face?"

"I don't know, you tell me? I have brought you breakfast get changed showered and this eaten Mr Grey will be awaiting you and your guests, in an hour by the pool! He is pissed off I lost you last night and has read me the riot act, for allowing Greg to sit with Miss Young. Who is annoyed at you too, her fiancé has shown her the revised itinerary."

"Oh well that's him not doing it then!"

"No, his sister Katherine is having a fruit juice or two with Miss Young as we speak, she should be feeling the effects by lunch time."

"Moms, Boom-Chick-A-Wow-Wows?" She nods. "Have you had one?"

"I'm not allowed to drink on duty, Sir, now get out of bed and washed up." I manage to get off the boots and strip for a shower. I feel like crap, so after I dress I eat the breakfast. I then go down to the pool to see the other guys. Christian looks relaxed and is grinning.

"Nice show by the fountains guys. I should be glad that none of you went for a swim?" I look at him and wonder what the fuck he's on about. He shows me the footage Luke took, cheers guys.

"Okay, I didn't do ballet and I think doing swan lake in pink galoshes took some fucking doing, where is Ana?"

"She is with the girls by the other pool having breakfast drinks, we are here to do these party games you have planned, are we not?"

"I don't really feel up to it my heads still hungover from last night. The guys and I had a busy night in a bar or two, and have a head start on you and you are only drinking juice." I smile because he's drinking a mom special. "So what do you guys want to do, the drink or dare games or what?"

"Well, as my wonderful fiancée is getting wasted again, let's give the games a try. How does it work?" Ethan says glad she's not here, I bet he was fucking awesome last night.

"It's a game of snakes and ladders, land on a ladder and you take a shot, land on a snake and you do the dare. Refuse the dare you do a double shot."

"Seems simple enough, what are the dares?" Christian asks, only he would want to know up front.

"Ms Taylor came up with them so I don't have a clue and go easy on her Chris she did damn well to get the six of us home in one piece, all on her own!" I find myself sticking up for her.

"I have given her the day off as her reward for that. She smoothed a lot of feathers over with the management here! You do know she was going to be getting married here this weekend as a surprise, but Kate ruined that for her?"

"You say ruined, but I say saved her from a lifetime of grief, if he thinks Kate's a keeper he's nuts, Sorry Eaty but your sister is a loose woman."

"Right and you're a fucking saint Boss?" I laugh, he has a point. We have a few drinks to start it is after all it is after lunch now and Christian is looking very relaxed mom's cocktails are working on him. After two hours we have hit more ladders than a fireman's convention, and have finished two bottles of Scotland's finest malts, Ethan hits a snake and has to ask a pretty lady for a kiss, why were mine more embarrassing? I had to dance the Barney dance, I had to sing the Bieber song, Baby, I rocked it of course, I had to ask for intimate pieces of underwear from some rather large ladies at the poolside, and since then they have the hots for me? We have only hit about ten all afternoon and they all seem to be mine, and Chris has refused the dare and done a double shot a couple of times. I am surprisingly sober, or so I think. I get and take a call.

"Elliot, it's Karen I need your help, Ana has been kidnapped! Please do not alert Christian, we can handle this, make your excuses and meet me by the cabanas, the kidnappers have sent their demands and are asking for you to take the money, please don't do anything stupid!" I look at Chris and he's happy, he's happy drinking, joking and laughing, if I tell him he will go bat shit crazy, I can do this. I make my excuses and go to meet her; she looks cute out of uniform. Only I could be looking to get laid when the shits hitting the fan…

"Thank god you're here, look they have asked for five million dollars, I have it here, thanks to Uncle Jason, but they said no police and no wires! The exchange is to be by the big pool, but this is the killer, the handover is to be done in broad daylight at the main pool; you have to be wearing this? As you can see it leaves nothing to the imagination and nowhere to hide a microphone, the money is here in this rucksack, it has a tracker in it and all you are to do is walk with it to the main diving board and leave it there at the steps, after you have grabbed the attention of the crowd, they will watch you as you dive in off the board, they will in the commotion grab the money and release Ana! You have to save my job, and after last night you owe me one, I was the one guarding her as a favour to Eric, today of all days." I look at the little bit of cloth and I stare out of the cabana and see my sappy brother, for once in his life happy and being normal, losing Ana would kill him, so I nervously agree.

"Here get this on, and I will text and tell them we are ready, can you do this Elliot? If you can't, I will get Christian to get the police involved, but if you do it, I need you to make it look convincing, can you do it?" I step up and strip and place on the stupid thing, as Karen goes to take up her position, with Luke and Eric taking up their positions, they have my ass covered, if only this thing covered mine! I head out to shrieks from the girls at the pool side, okay the ESD delivery tool is not that relaxed in the red Mankini I have on, but hell I have to save Ana, when I head up to the diving board I leave the bag as directed at the bottom of the steps, just as 'I'm sexy and I know' it pumps out from the pool side sound system and all eyes are on me, my brother is whooping it up and then I do the dance, shit, save Ana is all that's going through my mind, why am I so fucking drunk all of a sudden?

I put my all into keeping the crowds eyes on me, the bag looks untouched so I do raunchier moves and the girls, including the larger ladies from earlier, are all clapping and screeching off, off, off, for fucks sake there is only two inches covering four inches of width here, you don't need off girls my bollocks are swaying just nicely outta the crotch of the red cloth mankini thing, come back Speedos all is forgiven… I finish the routine with a dive in off the board and I look towards the steps, as I rise to the surface, fuck the bags still there, it didn't work, shit I panic, Ana where is Ana? I get the G-string outta my butt cheeks and grab the bag. I then open the bag to see if the money is still there, and I'm attacked by hundreds of pop out snake things, they explode from the bag like the damn snakes on the damn fucking plane thing! I turn and look for Karen, Eric and Greg and see the whole damn lot of them, including a fucking smiling Ana, all relishing in my comeuppance, the evil fuckers they will pay, and you Miss Taylor are back on my shit list, paff out witted at my own game, the bastards!

"Oh Elliot you looked so cute there, go on wiggle, wiggle, wiggle again, your ball sack really went with the music."

"Fuck of Christian Grey you are no longer my brother and you Anastasia Steele are gonna pay too. I was really worried and my balls are chaffed; pass me my god dammed scotch I won this damn game. Get your ass here Taylor you outplayed me fair play to you."

"I don't know I'm not a big drinker."

"Have a fruit juice with it?" She takes the drink and we chat, Kate doesn't like it and I don't care, Ethan and Emma are having words about the wedding that has got out of control, who needs doves and swans at a fucking wedding, unless they are on the bloody menu? The drink flows and the group is now down to Ana and Chris, Ethan and Emma, who are still rowing! Me, Karen and Kate, who is throwing daggers at Karen. I wouldn't KK; she will have your ass in the pool for what you did to her. She is well rid of this Brian and Kate is welcome to him, apparently? I have lost the Mankini to Jose and am chilling back in my board shorts and drinking. We drink well into the afternoon and are hammered; even Chris is wasted.

"We need to finish the scavenger hunt Christian." Ana has the cards in front of her, the others are well out of the game and I need that other bottle of scotch these fuckers drank the last one. "What's on it?"

"We are to get a picture of a happy couple with Elvis? A photo on a gondola ride, a set of black jack dice and a thousand dollar chip. His and hers underwear. Ohhhhhh, ohhhhh, ohhh and a picture of your ass in a store changing room mirror modelling a slutty dress and a tacky suit? How do you take a photo of your own ass in a mirror? Oh, oh, oh, oh and where did you get your suits from Elliot?" Ana asks is she turning into Chris?

"Charming I will have you know these are Galliano and expensive tack and nicked from Christian's wardrobe!" I say in triumph, "So ha eat my shorts Steele!"

"It's a selfie, all the rage on Twitter apparently?" Kate slurs her drunken ass, as it is joined by Jose, he's happy, the suit got him a waiter for the evening! We have all been paired off to finish the challenge…

We have one last round of drinks and head off, I still haven't forgiven Karen Taylor, but like me she likes to win and she and Kate are fighting with bitchy comments about the best girl winning the war? Christian is so happy with Ana, so fucking relaxed, he's happy and drunk, I only saw him this wasted the night he ruined Grandma Steele's garden, how I wish I had a camera back then. We have to meet back here at ten; we have five hours to complete the task… Karen and I head off, followed by the other three couples, I laugh, Kate is paired with Jose and Ethan and Emma are rowing again, we are gonna win…

"Let's head to the mall in the Venetian, we can get the selfie and the boat ride." I agreed with Karen and getting there I buy the required tacky suit and Karen a sexy and not a slutty dress. White is so her colour, I go all out and get her the stripper heels too, fuck me she's hot. I end up in a white tacky suit to match her dress and we drink even more alcohol, she needs loosening up, she's fun when she's loose… We get the selfies done and manage a ride in a gondola with some fella singing songs at us, a few more drinks had, then we're looking for a guy like Elvis and that's all I remember…

C POV:

Ordinarily I would have not allowed this sort of behaviour from him or my security, but he needed bringing down a peg or two, he and I worry about Mia being stupid, when really I should be worrying more about my thirty four year old brother… Seeing Elliot strutting his stuff on the diving board is hilarious, I see the swan dive and he looks at me, I wave and laugh as he heads for the bag. The others quickly take their seats as best they can, but my Baby has had too many fruit juices. I will make her sip water after we have our fun with Elliot. As he opens the rucksack the damn snake, jack in the box things explodes everywhere. His face is a picture as he returns to us scowling, on the way back the game old lady grabs his bare cheek and slaps it hard, he is not happy.

"You lot are going down, gimmy my scotch Steele, I won that fair and square and my nuts are all chaffed." We drink and eat snacks for the rest of the afternoon, when Ana suddenly sees Karen's scavenger hunt cards; Elliot is annoyed as he already has the large ladies panties and the old ladies panties, so he thought he was on a winner. These challenges Ana wants to do so badly, she wants to win, so we head out after we finish our drinks.

We have to get a dress and a suit, so we end up in the Grand Canal Shops, at the Venetian to kill two birds with one stone so to speak, and it is where we see the others running around here too, it seems drunk minds think alike. Ana and I grab our clothes and I send Luke back with the ones we had on, as Eric stops with us as whilst we ride the gondolas and are serenaded by the guy guiding the boat around, Ana is so relaxed so beautiful and looks fucking hot as hell. By the time Sawyer gets back we are ready for something to eat. We eat and drink Champagne in Casanovas here by the indoor canal, I have to promise to take her to the real place when we get married, yes, that word was slipped into our conversation again, but surprisingly it was not dismissed by either of us, too much champagne was drank being the reason why we liked the idea, we were opening up and drunk!

After the food Ana and I really need to sleep this afternoons alcohol off, but she is so fucking determined to finish as winners, we head out into the fresh air and head for the pictures with Elvis, it should be easy this, but it's not, not with the copious amounts of alcohol we have consumed, plus the fresh air has both of us feeling more exhausted and eventually, I think we get everything done? I know Luke and I had words and I told him to back the fuck off, which he did after that is was pretty much a hazy sort of blank, I know I told Ana I loved her over and over and she damn near had sex with me as we finally got the fucking pictures with Elvis, though we did ours in style in a pink Cadillac, what fucking Ana wanted she got, all I got were the damned looks off security as they tailed us in a car! I pay their wages they will do as I say; it seems I may be back to calling them Sawyer and Taylor again!

Ana's POV:

I wake up feeling like my head has been in a washing machine, my mouth is dry and I am dressed in a dress, didn't I go out in swimwear? Yes, I'm sure I did, a pink bikini on underneath the white throwover, I look under the dress and I have a nice corset on but I'm missing the panties? I reach over and shake Christian, what the fuck has he got on; he looks like one of the guys from Siegfried and Roy, white shoes?

"Christian wake up, wake up how did we get back here? Why are we dressed like we went to a prom, did we? Christian wake up."

"Shut up Ana Baby, I'm awake, but the fucking rooms spinning, what the hell did we drink yesterday?"

"Fruit juice and champagne, I think, oh and you had scotch too. Why did we get dressed up like this?"

"You don't remember? You wanted to win the scavenger hunt, we did everything and we met up with Ethan and Emma, who wanted the wedding over and done with, so we went with them to help them get married at the Little White Chapel, yes I remember that, they got married here yesterday after she went all mad bitch on his ass!"

"Oh hell I can't remember anything, where were security and why did they let us get like this?"

"I don't know? I don't remember a lot after getting to city hall it's all a little muggy, up to us riding around Vegas in a pink car!"

"What pink car?"

"I think I bought Elvis's pink Cadillac from someone, because you liked pink!" I looked at him as he held his head in his hands. I dialled for Luke as Christian was sitting on the bed hugging his head we need Advil and water, lots of both.

"Yes Ma'am!" Opps what eating him, why am I not Ana?

"Luke why are you calling me Ma'am?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs Grey, I forgot for a moment." I stare at him, as Christian wobbly on his legs, stands up from the bed.

"Mrs Grey?" He says to Sawyer "Care to explain that snide comment Sawyer?"

"Yes Sir, you probably don't remember, do you? You had me drive both you, Miss Steele, Mr Kavanagh and Miss Young to city hall, so they could get their marriage paperwork completed, you and Miss Steele were there acting as their witnesses. I went to park the car and when I returned to collect you, you asked me to take you all to the Little White Chapel, you told me Sir to wait outside this was a private thing, so I did. When you came out, all four of you it seems had got yourselves married and I went in and checked, luckily you married each other and not the other way around. I was told my opinion on the matter wasn't needed. Then you two proceeded to be driven around Vegas in a car you hired! Whilst all this has been going on Eric and Greg have been frantically looking for his sister and your brother all night. So all in all, my first and last trip here has been a fucking disaster, you will have my resignation when we return to Seattle Sir." He left us to it.

"Christian, do you remember any of that? Where's the paperwork, check your pockets?" He pulled out the marriage certificate, we were in fact married this morning here in the state of Nevada at the Little White Chapel and oh hell he looks angry…

"WE DID WHAT? THIS IS THE BIGGEST FUCKING MISTAKE EVER!" He is so angry at me and himself, I sat and hugged my head and wished the room would stop spinning and he would stop shouting, all this could be sorted out. Whilst he ranted on and on about ruined fucking plans, I stripped from the very nice dress I was apparently married in and went for a shower, l left him making phone calls. He came to the shower door and was looking pale.

"It seems we are in fact married, we can however get it annulled as we were drunk and haven't I don't think we consummated the union."

"If that's what you want, then that's fine, but I woke up missing panties are they in your other pocket?" He took them out and oh fucked several times. My heart dropped into my stomach, was it such a bad thing being married to me? It seems it is. I got out of the shower and changed into a pair of jeans and tee shirt, I needed to get out of here he was being impossible and had thrown the damned white suit at the bathroom wall and was screaming at himself. I went in search of Kate; she was in her room looking fresher than me and was smiling.

"What's that grin for?"

"Ethan married Emma here, and Mom is fuming and blaming her for not having the big wedding. My day just got a whole lot fucking better. Why, what's the matter with you?"

"Ethan and Emma weren't the only ones who got married, Christian and I did too!"

"Oh my fucking god, no? I missed out on that? Spill, me and Jose ended up in a bar drinking all night, we met up with the others and had a whale of a time at a midget tossing club."

"I wish we had joined your party now. Have you seen Elliot?"

"Not since he and some skank were seen going into his room early this morning why?"

"Nothing, look, there's nothing to my marriage Christian has already spoken to his lawyers and we are getting it annulled. Drunk weddings are not legal!"

"I think they are, but shit Vegas is the only fucking place this could happen, I'm packing mom wants us home and for them to explain!"

"Okay, I will see you downstairs in a while; I have to find Elliot to calm down Christian." I went to his room and Greg let me in, and there were raised voices here too. God shut up I'm hungover.

"YOU DID FUCKING WHAT? YOU TWO GOT MARRIED; YOU HAVE SLEPT WITH MY SISTER AND ARE MARRIED, DAD AND UNCLE JASON WILL KILL YOU GREY!"

It seems there is a lot of this going around. Karen is wrapped in a sheet, and is hiding behind Elliot. I assessed the situation and had words with Eric.

"Can you go and pack please Eric, shouting at them isn't helping and Christian may need your help. Can you go and see to him, please, and leave me to sort out your sister and my brother-in-law?" He nodded and went to calm down.

"Thanks to that, Sis, we well had a pretty wild night from what Karen and I can remember!"

"I wouldn't worry about that, it seems you can get an annulment, Christian has already checked."

"How the fuck does he know we got married? You've only just found out, but we wanted to get married, we were merry yes, but knew what we were doing. I asked, she said yes and we did it. Can I please introduce Mrs Karen Grey?" I smiled as she peeled herself from the back of Elliot.

"I'm sorry, have I let you down Ana, you look kind of sad there?"

"Oh no, I'm happy for you, if this is what you both want?"

"Yes Ana it is, so tell my brother to shove his annulment papers where the sun don't shine."

"I doubt I will be seeing much more of Christian, the annulment wasn't for you, it was for us, he, we well he made the biggest mistake of his life this morning, so I left him to calm down and came to get some fresh air. Look, I will leave you to it; I need to grab my bags as we are meeting downstairs in an hour. See you later! Congratulations two out of three isn't bad!"

"Two out of three, who else married in haste?"

"Ethan and Emma, see you two later." I got back to the room and he was on his phone shouting and screaming at Stephen his pilot to get the plane ready. I packed the bags and said nothing to him. I even packed the clothes we laughingly, it seems made a mistake in buying, wearing and marrying in. I didn't know what to say to him because I wasn't sorry, but he wasn't speaking to me. The journey to the plane was quiet, nothing was said and he didn't make any attempt at talking to me. So I figured two could play at that game, only this wasn't a game, he'd ripped out my heart. Everyone congratulated the happy couples, apart from Christian and Kate, who threw daggers at Karen. After the wheels were up and we were allowed to move around, I went to the bedroom and locked the door. I cried for most of the journey home, eventually I was joined by Christian when he opened the door with his key. We were coming into land and I had to return to my seat.

"Ana we need to talk."

"I have nothing to say. I will go and stop at my dad's; will you just send my things there please?"

"Ana you are moving out?"

"Well, yes, why would I stop with someone that thinks being married to me is a fucking mistake? I see your point, but I don't understand it, not when all you kept saying is you saw this in our future, I guess in the cold light of day I wasn't enough. I will agree to the annulment just send the papers to Dad and he will send them on to me."

"You're leaving me, you're leaving Seattle? I'm sorry I was just angry."

"You said I was the biggest mistake ever, in your rants. I guess two weeks is all we were going to have. I don't want to feel so shitty Christian but somehow I do, that's down to you, so just get out and see to business, I don't need this crap anymore."

"Ana you're an idiot if you don't think I love you? I just wanted more than a tacky ceremony neither of us can remember, that's all right for them, but not for you, I wanted to give you a day to remember, not one you're struggling to remember. Mrs Grey I love you, please forgive me?"

"So all that ranting wasn't because you hated the thought of me being married to you?"

"No, Baby, it's because I don't remember marrying you or making love to my wife. I was and am in shock, you are too, if you're honest with yourself, aren't you?"

"Well, yes, but because I always wanted to have my dad walk me down the aisle in a pretty frock and walk towards my husband in a nice, smart tux, not looking like he should be on a stage in Vegas railroading lions and white tigers!"

"I will have you know our wedding photos are stunning!"

"You have pictorial evidence?"

"I do Baby, and they are pretty good. Come on I need to get my wife in her seat, we have to explain to Ray and my parents, how two of their children got married and they weren't there."

"So you're happy and the annulment?"

"Why would I have even thought of that? All we have to do is have a blessing for you to have those things; I was stupid, thinking we couldn't do it properly without being single. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"My finger hasn't gotten a ring on it, if you're happy with it, put a ring on it, as Miss Knowles says."

"I will Anastasia Grey, I definitely will and today."

"I love you, Mr Grey."

"I love you too Mrs Grey…"

We enjoy our dinner we talk…

* * *

It seems Vegas was a blast... Pintrest check out the neon, oh how I wish I could actualy get Ryan in the get up just for the photo for here... Thanks for the reviews keep them coming xxx


	30. Chapter 30

Usual disclaimers, I do not own the rights to the fifty shades branding or the work of EL James it remains solely hers...

* * *

Guest Reviewer: I agree people do silly things when drunk. Therefore, I advise caution at all time when consuming alcohol! Hic, I thank you. Oh, and on a personal note, I may have omitted I am dyslexic, so I apologise profusely for the bad grammar issues…

* * *

CHAPTER 30:

Mystery, is my sister:

I approach the desk, and I'm getting ready to tell the sob story, because she looks like a hard ass! All about how I'd missed my connection in London, about how difficult it's been getting back from Australia for her wedding, about how my sister is going to kill me. I give the woman the sob story and it works.

"I'm sorry, but you are still having no luck, because the parties all left before lunch, a family emergency! I'm sorry to mention this, but could it be your family?"

"They left, they weren't meant to be going until Monday, and we had plans?" I had the plans, and she has escaped again…

"As I said they left already." I nod and mutter a few words of thanks. I walk away to make the call, I know he'll not be happy! Foss is a useless sister, sometimes! This however is one thing she could have texted me about. Grey didn't know she would be part of the bachelorette party, so he couldn't do the checks needed in time. We will never get another chance like this, to get Anastasia, because he has her watched too well, and this trip was perfect, because he hardly goes away on anything but business trips! He would surely have let his hair and his guard down, and she may have slipped away from security? The new house is fully alarmed, as is the beach and the woods, and try as I might I cannot get in. I make the call…

"I'm sorry brother, but I failed, and she was gone before I got here. We still have her mother, and we are sure we can get her out and we are using the last of the Mistresses contacts to help do so too."

"I seem to have idiots for sisters incapable of doing my bidding?"

"I am not your idiot sister! I am better at this game than you are brother dearest! I can crack codes you cannot, I can get into places you cannot, don't you forget you need me, I don't need you, you approached me remember? And I'm doing nobodies bidding, but my own."

"Get over yourself, and get back to me when you have better news! Oh, and surgery went well, thank you for asking." I gave the man, my kidney! What more did he want, my heart to replace his?

"I'm sorry for being so lapsed in my sisterly caring duties! I too ache a little getting out of surgery myself, and coming here was hard on my back brother! I am supposed to be in my hotel room resting, not here running errands for you…!" I snap: I need my medication, I need this pain to stop, and I need to get some sleep. He dismisses me more fool him, the moron, he slams the phone down! After this is over, he is going to pay for this too; just you wait brother dearest, just you wait. With nothing more to do here, I head back to Seattle, tired in pain and mad as hell at the world and my so-called big brother, no wonder his father hated him, he has never met Foss and I, as we were just two babies he happened to leave our mother with, the bastard spawn of a whoring mother is what he calls us...

Mia's POV:

As we take off, I'm worried, worried about his father and worried my parents won't like him. Jay is as nervous as I am but hides it better than me. Mom has been up all night working, so is catching up on her sleep in Ana's room on here, her orders because it's more comfortable. Ana's plane is a lot like Christian's in size, but inside its friendlier, for the want of a better word! There are feminine touches here and there. I'm doing anything but thinking and talking about the damn elephant in the room, or plane as is the case now. Jay received a call from the doctor in charge of his father's case last night, and he has at best a couple of days. Jay cried a lot and was in a dark place, it showed in the painting he was doing, the sadness was there. I tried all ways to comfort him, in the end, keeping him supplied with cups of tea worked like a charm.

"You look deep in thought there, a penny for them Mia?" Jay smiles. That smile is a killer.

"What, no I'm fine, really I am."

"You have ridges here, on your forehead, and you are scrunching your eyes and stressing! What's making you like that, me?"

"No… Well, yes, but mainly no. I know you're hurting and I don't know how to help you?"

"Keep doing what you're doing Mia, be there for me. I will fall to pieces when he dies, I will say things I don't mean, I may take my temper out on you, not hitting you, no, not ever that, but shouting, ignoring you and generaly, being just being an eejit!"

"Nothing unusual there then is there?"

He smiles for the first time on the flight. He then lays back and rests his eyes, whilst I sit and try to read a book, but it's no good, I'm wondering if his father will get a moment of clarity, when he will remember about me visiting him twice on my own? When we visited him together, he hasn't yet recognised me with Jay. The first time seeing James Durham on my own was the time I followed Jay... I was as jealous as hell and I thought he was off to see a girl, I was so sure of it, he'd not been going out with us, and I figured he was seeing someone back home. I know now why he didn't come out, and why he came back here when we had time off, but I didn't back then!

Jose had disappeared with Sarah or Ana as she is! I still can't get my head around it all; that she was and is the same gawky kid, who Lilly made so much fun of, she was jealous of Ana, because she spent time with Chris, in the sheds at the back of their house! Ana was the same age as us, but Lily still figured my brother was interested in her! He was a strange boy alright, but he was just spending time with Papa Steele, not messing with his saviours granddaughter, who visited and then they moved in for a while! He was a lot of things my brother, but he was not and is not a child molester, damn Lily was a nutter, I guess she still is? My mind is wandering again Mia focus…

We were already in Italy, and plans were made to travel to Chris's place there, in the mountains and go skiing! When Jay made a lame excuse about not being able to ski, and so was stopping in the hotel room and catching up with some reading, we were to go and enjoy ourselves and that he would be fine. I pretended to go with the others, but stopped in our rooms in the hotel. I heard him book his ticket to San Francisco and the time of his flight. So when he disappeared to pack, I grabbed my weekend bag and headed to the airport and chartered a jet, if I'd have thought for one minute he would have accepted the offer of sharing it, I would have done so, but he wouldn't even accept me buying him lunch so a mega expensive jet ride was a non starter of a suggestion. Anyway the upshot was I landed two hours before him and had to wait around in the car I'd hired, the driver was most amused when I said follow that cab! When we got to destination unknown, I was half expecting a woman to greet him from the cab, but no, he was going into a nursing home.

We had followed him to a nursing home in San Rafael! I sat in the car and waited for him to enter and then Googled the place, it was a dammed expensive one too. Until I got the figures right there in front of me, I wasn't aware healthcare cost so much, Mom and Christian take care of all the family emergencies. After two hours, he came out and grabbed a cab. I told the driver to wait and entered the building; a very nice welcoming place, however, there were two bitchy reception workers, who were really bad mouthing Jay after he'd left, gossiping about him swanning around Europe, and spending a fortune, when what he should have been doing was paying his father's outstanding bills! They were laughing as they talked about the management serving him papers to find other accommodation for his forgotten father, as the police pensions and charities were not willing to pay the difference between what Jay paid and the total costs his debts were rising. Why would they think that turning an old man out of his care facility was funny, or even know the amount of work Jay has to get to pay the money he does pay?

I asked bitch number one to see the accounts department manager, and the home manger. I told bitch two I was a member of a private charity, and that someone had approached us to see to Mr James Durham's care needs, and I needed to speak to someone in authority! Well the management, as it turns out, were very willing to take the fees up front for a year. I had paid off the outstanding amounts, and the remainder for a whole year, making sure there was plenty in his account for the extras Jay could not afford. I also told them what I, as a donor what I had heard from their receptionist. I also asked them to sign an NDA, Christian uses those damn things all the time, they saw his name on the paperwork and never questioned my ability to pay the damn bill.

I told them it was for the best if his son wasn't informed where the money had come from! Perhaps just to let him know that there was extra funding? They could tell him that a benefactor for ex-service men and women had come forward? They agreed and assured me all this would be between us! I also said should the time come he needed extra care, he was to ring my number, also if there were any refunds, should he die, the remainder went to the next unlucky person they were throwing out. They assured me they never did that ever and that the girls who had talked were to have disciplinary warnings. I was a little unhappy, but they should have kept their mouths buttoned. Jay goes without food to pay these damned bills.

They then asked did I want a tour. I accepted and they showed me to his room; he had photos all over the place of Jay and some of me. The home manager noticed me looking and smiled. I could hardly ask Jay why my photos were there, could I? The manager told me the messages he received used to help, but now he finds them painful, he hates to be touched like that! The constant visits by his sister and the ones from Jay were a welcome relief for him. I looked at his father, and it was like looking down at an older Jay. Lots more grey hair, but the same grey blue eyes and the same smile as he spotted me, I was told he had dementia, not specific to the disease and wouldn't remember me. They also could not discuss his case with me, and I understood that. I asked after we left the room would he die from it whatever it was he did have, I didn't know what he had! The manager simply smiled and said he would die with it, but not from it, either infection, blood clots or chocking would be the more likely cause of death. I didn't know if that made me feel better or not knowing what I did now?

I left the hospital, because I was told when Jay was in town, he was hardly away from his father's bedside. I said my goodbyes and headed back; knowing at least the payments for his father care are taken care of. Unfortunately, Jay still had to contribute or he would smell a rat, so we decided he would pay half of what he did now, just five hundred dollars a month, with the charity topping up the rest! I jumped back in the car and headed back to Paris, I did that trip twice, the second time Jay nearly caught me, as I was jet lagged and fell asleep in the chair, which was a narrow escape. His father didn't recognise me all the other times, and I highly doubt he will this time. I don't think he will even know we are getting married in his room, but Jay will and that's why we are doing it; I just hope he holds on! I have a little white dress and the old new and blue and borrowed, and I know we are having a party to celebrate with family and friends later, but as sad as this sounds it doesn't seem like the eve of my wedding. That's what's upsetting me because I can't be happy knowing his father is dying, because I know he will hurt so flight is just over two hours long and Dad goes to wake up Mom. As we are coming into land, Jay wakes up too.

"Shit, I was damned fine company wasn't I?"

"The best ever, I read my book and did a crossword."

"Oh, how the jet set live Sweetheart!"

"Yep, we sure do, are you feeling better?"

"I will be! Do you mind if I go to see him alone today Mia?" I knew his father wouldn't know we were there so I agreed, should I have moaned a little, said I wanted to support him, which I do, but I don't think I do support him in the way he needs?

"No worries, we can unpack and have something to eat and drink. Don't let it bother you he will be fine Jay!"

"I hope so Mia I really hope so." Mom gave me that look. Dad was worried about his little girl and he too gave me the look, do parents get a handbook of these much-used looks I wonder? I see Grammy giving me them all the time. However, just lately she has been a little free with wanting to know about my periods and ovulation dates. She really does want a great-grandchild. I told her Elliot's probably got loads! She didn't doubt it at all, how sad was that? We had the car drop us at the hotel and Jay drove straight to see his father.

"Mia darling is this what you want?" Dad asked when we got to the rooms, security did a sweep and we were good to go!

"Yes, more than anything I want to marry Jay and I can't see the point in waiting. He loves me, I love him."

"Okay, has he signed the prenup papers?"

"Yes and to be honest with you Dad he did it without a second glance. I hated giving them to him, it has been like saying here sign these just in case it doesn't work out, because then I get to keep my money. How is that good? It's like I'm preparing to fail before I start?"

"Mia you have many millions in your trust fund, which you get when you marry, I am just looking after you!"

"I know and that's why he signed them, to prove he's not in it for the money!" Mum could obviously see the whole thing was worrying me, and behind my back, she gave dad the cut throat motion!

"Mom, I can see you there is a mirror!" She laughed, and still told dad off, my mom is priceless.

"Now enough Cary, we need to get to the restaurant and our little girl needs feeding, you haven't eaten anything today Mia, are you feeling alright?"

"I just have a headache, getting the call last night wasn't great." I made a call to the home, and slumped in the chair, his father was in trouble, I could hear them as we spoke. I heard Jay scream, I heard him slam a chair, hearing him shout "come back to me Dah," it tore at my heart, he sounded broken…

"I have to go Miss Grey, he's beside himself, please come?" The house manager was on the line to me as I heard the commotion in the background.

"Of course I will be there in ten minutes." Putting down the phone, I give them both a quick explanation of what had just happened. "His father died after he got there Mom, I have to go to him. Stay here with Dad, he won't want to cry with you there."

"Will you be alright Mia?"

"Yes, Mom I will be fine." I snatched up my purse and headed for the lobby, the concierge began hailing a cab from the front of the hotel. It seemed like I was in it for the better part of an hour, when in reality it was ten minutes at the most. The manager is by the door, awaiting my arrival.

"Miss Grey, he's beside himself and has asked us to leave the room, we have to get in, and begin preparations."

"I'll get him sorted out, don't worry, I know the way." I head down to his father's room and his nurse is saddened, Jay and I had flown down three times since we've been back and met his nurse, a great guy and nice to Mr Durham, each time we left thinking that could be our last visit! I had prayed he could have held on until after we got married. Time and death wait for no man it seems. Taking in a deep breath I begin walking towards his father's room, he was about to scream when he realises it was me.

"Mia he's gone, ma daddy has gone, Mia he's gone, what do I do now?" Walking over to him I simply hold him tightly as he sobs, my shoulder was wet through with his tears.

"We let them take him Jay, they need to and then we talk to your Aunt Roisin about the arrangements. I need to get you back to the hotel and you need to have something to eat and perhaps a whisky, you're in shock."

"Don't leave me Mia, I need you, really I do. They want to take him away!"

"They have to Jay, they need to do what they have to do their jobs, let them do it?"

"Okay, I wish you had met him a year ago, he knew who I was, he knew how to speak, and he was still my Dad. Then overnight he just got worse, he would have hated to be like that in the end."

"You love your father, of course you are sad, but you have to be a little glad his pain and suffering is no more?"

"Yes, yes I am. I hated seeing him like that; his eyes seemed to silent scream at the end. I have you Mia, I need you Mia." I hugged him as he cried, then they came to see to his father! When they took him away, we headed out, taking with us our heavy hearts and weary feet, back to the hotel. Jay, my strong man was now silent teary and sad, all I could do was hope that my being there for him was enough, I prayed that it all went smoothly. Last night we spent in silence; Mom and Dad gave him the space he needed, and I waited for him to open up, but he'd changed and no amounts of tea and sympathy were working and neither did the closeness in the bedroom! In fact, for the first night since we got together, he never kissed me or touched me, he was as cold as ice!

The day after his death, his family instead of gathering for a wedding, were now there for a funeral. The same priest who was to marry us, was today was now burying his oldest friend. I was amazed at the speed at which the things came together! Apparently, it was all pre organised and it was just a matter of the waiting game, that wait was over and today the day of dread was upon us. The weekend that should have been singing with tears of happiness, is now filled with sobs and wailing. We held the wake in the Irish pub here, where many people turned up to pay the respects to a beloved friend, a wonderful colleague and a caring and respected police officer, the route to the cemetery had been lined with the people from his beat. The turnout made Jay cry, and I know he is devastated, but nothing I do helps him cope, so for the most part I hang around like, oh, I don't know, like I'm waiting to be allowed an audience with the Pope? His relatives, and friends can feel the tense atmosphere, however, they smile and make nice, but the man himself has his head somewhere, anywhere, other than here. I'm sitting with my parents, as Jay moves from person to person, all met with hugs, firm handshakes and a drink, my man is getting drunker, and he was getting more emotional. He was also becoming more and more distant. After listening to the customary tales of how great his father was and tales of the life of a James Durham I knew nothing about, I felt left out, because he was avoiding me and I hadn't a clue why?

After my parents left, because my father consumed too much whiskey and Guinness, he needed his sleep, and mom had a stress headache coming on, she was feeling my pain I think? I was alone, alone in every sense of the world, he was chatting to faces from his past, especially the girl who'd been eye fucking him and following him around like a puppy dog him all afternoon and evening. I sipped my water and watched. Watched as his old friends swallowed him up, and he carried on drinking, singing and forgetting I was there. I finally had enough when he kissed the blonde puppy bitch he'd been romancing all day! I got up and followed them as they made a dash towards the back of the bar, dejected and rejected, take your pick, because I felt both when I followed them out back and saw what I saw. I too then headed for the hotel, alone and in tears; so much for it having meant to be the day, we got married and should have been happy. Today was the day I lost Jay…

Waking after the shitiest night ever, I packed, he hadn't come back and hadn't texted, I had no idea whose bed, his boots were under, I just knew they weren't under our bed. I went down for breakfast, my father's head was thick, and my mother was biting her lip desperately trying not to ask where Jay was. I pushed the eggs around the plate, as I'm not hungry and I sipped the orange juice instead. Have you ever realised how deathly silent silence is? I did around that breakfast table, I was about to get up when my phone rang, the ID said it was Jay, so I answered it…

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry." I got up and walked to the front of the hotel.

"What for Jay? Treating me like shit all day or fucking the blonde you preferred to party with?"

"I didn't party with anyone."

"Okay then, my guess is that tonsil tennis and fucking a slut in an ally is an Irish tradition at a wake then. If so, I stand corrected and must attend more because you had more fun than I did!"

"It was a kiss from a friend, I had too much to drink, I can't remember what I did!"

"It was way more than one kiss, and by the way one more than I got from you! She got much more than I got, in fact, she got her drinks bought her, and a ride on your dick! You know Jay, when you fucked off in the back alley for a while with her. Yes Jay I saw her skirt around her waist and you were really enjoying it! So I slipped out, not wanting to cause a scene at a funeral, and came back here alone on what should have been…" Tears flowed. "…The day I married you!"

"I went out with the lads too."

"Did they have sex with her too, because I only saw you? When did you notice I'd gone, or had you forgotten you went there with me?"

"Mia, nothing happened, nothing Mia I swear nothing happened,"

"It did, though, BECAUSE I SAW YOU! You forgot about me and left me alone in a room full of strangers. Whose bed did you sleep in?"

"My own bed alone and in my house; I was there with my cousins and Aunt Roisin!" I oh-ed, I wondered too would they cover for him? "I need to stay here for a few days Mia, I have things to sort out, things I don't want to be coming back to do again!"

"Do you want me to stay and wait here for you?" Fingers crossed tightly.

"No, no I need to do this alone Mia. Do you understand I just need time?" No, but I know I begged him there, was I stupid?

"Take as much time as you want. I will leave your bag in the room, as it is been paid for until tomorrow. I won't be here because we will be leaving in half an hour. Think about things Jay; think about what you threw away, because I won't stay with someone when I'm not enough." Silence, that deafening silence had found its way to my ear again.

"I'll see you around Mia, and Mia? Thank you." Ouch, that sounded like we were over!

"I hope you find it Jay, that thing you seem to need, it was fun whist it lasted! Your ring will be in the bag too, I will send your things to your home here, don't come back to Seattle, there's nothing for you there not anymore…" I took off the ring and put it in his bag. We then headed for the airport and home. I am going to focus on Mama Mia and me.

C POV:

We are coming into land and I hold my wife's hand, fuck me from Sunday, and it is! This shit is real we got married; it's just a fucking pity I can't remember a thing! I look across at Elliot and Karen and wonder they had done and what they were going to do? He looks happy as she looks across hesitantly at me. She knows she has crossed a line she can't step back across, I only hope her father, uncle and her brothers are as happy as the two of them look! I really shouldn't give a damn about them when I have bigger problems of my own to face! I denied Anastasia her dream day, then proceeded to ruin the morning by being such a bastard with her.

"I'm sorry we didn't do the things a weekend in Vegas you were expecting, the shows, the gambling and all because of the drinking we, missed out on it all, so we should agree to do it again and perhaps not drink to excess again?" I address the gathered party people on the plane, and Kate throws daggers across at Karen and Elliot.

"Well, speak for yourself, it was a fucking awesome trip Bro, so whose going to tell mom?" Elliot is happy; damn she must be one hell of a woman?

"I think we better wait until they get back from seeing Jay's father. We should perhaps do it together?" I look at Ana as she peers out of the window.

"Christian, she's going to hate it, however we break it to her!" Ana says aloud, she looks a little lost.

"Bro Ana's right, her boys got drunk and got married, she will be devastated."

"As long as we are happy she will be fine, besides, she will get the big party, because we will have a blessing ceremony. I know Ana wants to do this properly, I think Mom will be fine with that. So Karen, what are your family going to make of this?"

"Oh, I would like to say they will be happy, but I know they won't be, and Elliot as you can see, has been getting daggers from Eric for the whole plane journey, and his finger has been texting like mad too, so I think, no I know that welcoming committee out there by the cars is for Elliot!" We all looked out of the windows, fuck it looks like a scene from Men in Black! Has the whole Taylor BrSecurity team come to welcome the happy couple back?

"Ouch Elliot have you got on your sneakers?" Ethan shouts.

"I don't need them, erm do I Baby?" He peers out of the window and gulps. "Fuck your families all muscle Babe, are those at the back Gorillas?"

"No, those are my six brothers and two uncles and the bigger Gorillas are my dad and Uncle Tiny. Elliot, they have been warned not to piss me off, and they know, we knew what we were doing."

"We sure did, so how do we do this?" Kate smiled as she grabbed her bags.

"You fucking grab your dick and keep running because they know you Grey and your reputation. Best you stop on the plane and head for Mexico. I look forward to the divorce party, or is it an annulment?" Kate is a cow, and Karen, my new sister in law, smiled and stood up.

"An annulment on what grounds could we get one of those? We were single and sober; we had amazing sex and well and truly consummated the union. Oh, here you dropped something and oh, there's the surprise, it's just your dignity and not your panties. Brian likes his eggs over easy. That's one position I hear you know well? So I guess we will be seeing you around Miss Kavanagh. No, on second thoughts I guess not, well toodles. Watch that first step I'd hate for you to trip and fall." I fight back the urge to laugh as Ana grips my arm.

"Bitch, you're in for a rude awakening because Miss Taylor, he likes to test drive the cars not buy them."

"That's Mrs Grey to you, and I think test driving is so overrated, what do you get from test driving a few hours of something different? A few hours of pleasure you don't have to pay for, before the free rides over and the cars back in the showroom, waiting for another passerby to take it out for a test? Now, speaking of how my husband used to like to test drive, he didn't do too well with the last one, and happily that will be the last one he takes, you see that last one he took was a little bit of a racier number true enough, good paintwork, nice body and it pushed all the right buttons, and she had plenty of room in the trunk too, but that was all she had! You see she wasn't too good at keeping to just the one lane either, she liked to lane hop, especially in the err car wash areas of seedy showrooms, usually the toilet area is I believe where her best work was done!

However, when he wasn't looking for a new car to take out on a test drive, he happened upon another car following him, that car was a more reliable solid car, one that won't let him down, is safe and is tough! She can handle anything the road has to offer, she's an off the road number, a sporty number, an all-terrain number, a family car and has all the original features, you know, no supersized headlights and has just enough junk in her trunk? So, have we finished with the car metaphors Miss Kavanagh? " I beam with happiness as I see my brother grab his wife's ass and kiss her.

"As you know Mrs Grey; I had to take a lot of test drives before I found the right car for me! Not all cars are what they seem; some are just factory made imposters made to look like a Ferrari!" Ana gets angry.

"Right, enough Elliot, she's my friend! I'm happy you two are together, but Kate is my friend! Look out of the window you're about to be cleaned and polished, Karen's family are here! Here Kate, let me take you to your transport." Ana left my side to say goodbye to her friend, and the girls tagged along, I found Emma's friends were quite strange. Emma and Ethan took their bags and go for a connecting flight to Bora Bora, I guess that's far enough away from his mother? Then the Men in Black approached. Elliot smiled, and helped Karen off the plane. Apparently being the only girl in a family of eight, she understandably is overprotected! Both are taken to the Taylor family home, to begin a set of tense negotiations, I should be worried about him, but I'm more worried about Ana! She had the dream wedding planned and what did she get, a drive by wedding performed by Elvis and witnessed by Pricilla, classy Grey so fucking classy! As we headed for home, a place I cannot wait to get my wife to, I instruct Luke to pull up to Turgeon and Raine Jewellers! Ana's face as we pulled up was priceless.

"As I want the lady very much, I want to do as requested, and at least put a ring on it! For now a ready made one, when we have the wedding proper, I will have your rings, custom made, but for now my beautiful wife, let's get some diamonds for those pretty hands and that very empty third finger of your left hand especially!"

"Really, you want to get me a ring?"

"I want to get you the world Baby, but for now let's get the bling!"

"I would like something plain and simple unfussy, you know a normal ring?" I didn't understand normal, I'm trying to, but surely the more I spend means it shows how much more I love her, right?

"Okay, but just so you know they don't have prices on them!"

"I didn't, but I do now, thank you. I have to mark you as taken too, so we need a ring for your finger. I want it clearly shown that you belong to me!"

"Is there any doubt Mrs Grey?"

"Say that again!"

"Is there any doubt, or the Mrs Grey?"

"Mrs Grey, Mrs Grey loves her new name."

"I'm happy to please you Mrs Grey, as ever!" We spend an hour looking as she tries on the simple bands. I look at the case and see the perfect one, not as big a diamond as I would like, but it's stunning! "Ana, please look at this one." She comes across and smiles.

"That's pretty big, but so pretty too, can I try that one on none of the others felt right?"

"None of the thirty odd made it to your want list?" She shook her head. God, I love her, good job seeing as I quite literally put a ring on it. I buy all moms' jewellery from here, so they have ready signed the NDA, so there will be no news leaks yet! As Ana slips it on she smiles and I know that's the one, the wedding bands are simple and as I slip on the one Ana chooses I feel owned, this is the best fucking merger I have undertaken." I pay for all the rings and the assistant places the boxes in a bag, as Ana wants to wear hers straight away and I go with the flow, so very un-Christian like. I'm just waiting to make love to my wife and be conscious of doing it; we head for home and the peace and quiet.

"Here, let me carry you over the threshold, Mrs Grey." I sweep her into my arms and carry her into the house and straight to the lounge. I do the quickest ever security debrief, and many things were learned, mainly we have a drink limit added to the security protocol. I also need a new female CPO for Ana! Prescott hated Mia and didn't gel with Ana as I had hoped, Karen can't protect her, well, I didn't think Elliot would want her to, but Eric informs me she won't be giving up her position for any man! I read the reports on the three friends of Emma and one of the names again sounds familiar, have I agreed an internship with her?

"Luke, can you please do a full detailed security check on this girl Afanasiia Fetisov, she uses the name Foss, and I believe the names are Russian and I have seen it somewhere, I can't remember where though? My wife and I do not want disturbing for the rest of the night. Thanks for not being a great drunk wrangler Luke!" I head in to make love to my wife…

* * *

_"Sorry about the delay, we had complications, they got married, and our sister got richer by billions, no shit yes married in Vegas. I couldn't make a phone call no; their security swiped my phone when I took pictures by the pool. Will big brother be pleased?"_

_"Very, good Foss now get home we have plans to make, he's crankier than usual and is so close to having a nasty accident, now how was the trip with our sister?"_

* * *

Will be updating this weekend as had 30 chapters to tun through a new grammar programme as I am hopless at ut being dyslexic xxxPlease accept my apologies...

* * *

Pintrest and reviews I love them xxx


	31. Chapter 31

This is an interpretation of a copyrighted original material. The original characters of the fifty shades of grey are owned by E. L. James. I'm just using her wonderful characters and mixing it up a bit…

* * *

CHAPTER 31:

C POV:

I rush from the security house and find clothes scattered up the stairs! Picking them up as I follow their trail, I lose my tee shirt and jeans along the way! Our bedroom is darkened and the music is playing low, the room is only lit by twinkling tee lights, I hear her soft voice singing in the bathroom and head on in, I dump the rest of the clothes in the hamper along with everything else. I lean against the doorframe and watch as she sponges her body seductively.

"Are you going to sit and stare all afternoon Mr Grey? Or, would you like to wash my back for me?" I smile.

"So, you needed a bath did you, to wash the sins of Vegas away?"

"I did, but I so feel like doing some sinning in Seattle. Would you like to make love to a married woman?"

"Only if that married lady, is my wife, then yes!"

"A very wise reply, you see, Mr Grey I think seeing as you put these pretty rings on this finger here, I might just be inclined to let you have some of that thing called married sex!"

"Married sex eh? Yet, another first, shift your married butt down, your husband is going to do very rude things to you!" She smiles and slips forward, I step in and grab her sides and fetch her as close to me as I can, kissing her neck, which tastes of vanilla bubbles. I pull her hair back and take her lips, pushing through them with my tongue. I devour her, I taste her and as we kiss, my hands massage her breasts, groaning in our kisses, for more. My hand slowly traces down her stomach and to the top of her legs, as I play with her, her legs relax and allow me in more, our kisses get favoured as my finger probe her gently.

"More Christian, more…" I place another inside her. "More…" Another, as I circle inside her my thumb rubs on her clit. "More…" Another is added! "Yes, Christian yes, oh god yes." I move them in and out as my thumb rubs at her tender bud. "More, I want all of it Christian…"

"Baby anymore and my fist will be in there!" As much as that thought turns me on and it is doing, this will be too much, but my dick is slapping at her back for more and I need more...

"More please, or fuck me, I need you, I need you so much." I continue in and out, and I feel her tense, my dick is urging for the warmth. I pick her up and place her over me, without asking she places me at her entrance. She sits down on me, and oh my god the relief to be in her. She throws her head back as I feast on those lips again as she slowly rises and falls. Kiss her deeper, harder and match her thrust upwards. She bounces on me and the water goes everywhere, as we get rougher.

"Fuck Baby, fuck me harder." As she does the wiggle thing on my dick, I lay back in the tub and watch her ass as she rides me hard. "That's it Baby do it that way, oh hell yes, my finger place at her rose I slowly massage it, as she continues to ride me. I probe with my little finger slowly as she continues the workout. "Baby, god yes, yes, Mrs Grey, fuck me hard!" As my excitement builds my finger probes and as it does, she tightens on my dick, she starts to moan as she enjoys both my dick and my finger, so much so, that she's riding both with the same urgency.

"Christian, keep doing that it feels so good, I need more."

"So greedy Mrs Grey."

"I fucking love that, do it again and say it again!" I say it repeatedly and remover my finger, her begging cry for it to be put back excites me, I think she will be a natural ass girl. She's coming hard, and as she does, she stops jumping up and down on me, and grinds her hips hard on me. My hands grab at her breasts and my fingers play with her nipples, the little protruding mounds are twisted in my fingers as the grinding gets heavier, and slower, she's riding out her orgasms slowly, bucking every third or fourth grind, for more leverage.

"Fuck, yes, yes dear god yes…" She comes, and as I pin her to my chest, my hand drops to her clit and strokes hard, she screams for more and as I punish her clit hard, she cries out, yellow…

"Christian, yellow Baby, oh hell I want more, but it hurts, I can't stop, it won't stop, make it stop please I'm going to explode…" I stop what I'm doing, and hold her tightly, she's having a multiple orgasm, and I love it, my dick especially is it. Loving the pulse of her sex as she comes, each shake grips me harder. each shake massages my length.

"I've got you Ana, ride it out Baby, shush, slowly Baby, ride it slowly, that's not pain, that's a pleasure, shush Baby, shush!" She quite literally screams to her finish, I hold her firmly on me. Oh, god I feel every wave, every sob as she comes. "Ana, oh my god, thank you, I'm going to stand baby and take you to bed and make love to you!"

"No, I've died, Mr Grey, I loved you, Mr Grey remember that for my headstone, death came from sex and I loved it. You beast you…"

"Oh, okay, death by orgasm, it will be done your majesty, but I don't think you're dead, just very happy and in love with my dick!"

"That I am Kind Sir, so much so I wanna do that again!"

"I didn't do anything Baby, that was all you."

"Way to go Mrs Grey is afuckinamazing then!"

"I concur, now Euston, we have a problem, I still have a rocket in your pocket Baby one you are strangling so, I'm standing and taking you to bed, and getting one of them for myself, it seems only fair you had one I want one." She finally frees me from her grip.

"Oops, sorry I forgot about that, gotta let the big fucker out for some fresh air! Sorry…" I turn her to face me, as she straddles my hips, her head is on my shoulder as she kisses my neck, and she nibbles and kisses it, as I place her on the bed.

"The sheets are going to get wet."

"They are, hold on Mrs Grey; this is going to be a long and pleasant afternoon in bed…" A bed where we made love all afternoon, as promised and as we held each other tightly exhausted, the damn phone rang,

"Oh, let it ring Christian, we're having a mini honeymoon here!" We tried to ignore it, but then my phone rang and then the house phone again. I leant over, kissed her nose and picked up.

"Grey, you what, when? We will be right over Mother, no, you didn't interrupt, we were just catching up with things after Vegas, Ana and I will be there as soon as we change. Elliot's on his way, oh okay!" I put the phone down and got out of bed.

"What was that?"

"Mia is in her room and has been crying since they left San Francisco. James Brady Durham has dumped on my sister; he has cheated on her at his father's funeral. I am going to kill the fucking Irish fucker."

"Calm down, and get dressed and let's see what happened first."

"I knew it, I will kill him Ana!"

"I don't doubt for one minute you won't do as you say, if he has done this, I will be there before you, now get dressed, you're not going to your parents in the nude, though I may like it, I doubt everyone else will?"

"What? Oh, god yeah, clothes! I need them, asshole!"

"Me, you or Jay?"

"Jay, for dumping Mia, why are you an asshole, talking of assholes, how's yours?"

"In training for the monster ride, it's due to get! It's a little different, sex with added fingers Mr Grey?"

"It's going to be fun getting there, but there's no rush Ana, I have thoroughly enjoyed consummating our union, how about you? Elliot and the other new Mrs Grey, were apparently hard to get hold of too, perhaps they were taking some time to get used to this, married life thing? We have that nugget to download on them too, two new daughters!"

"Um, well, let's not be rubbing Mia's nose in it Christian, and yes, I really enjoyed getting downright dirty in Seattle, married life, is as of now fantastic, this is where real-life takes over though, it's not just you and me in our island bubble!"

"I didn't think about that, but I want the world and my sister to know I am married to you!"

"Well. I'm sure the Nooz has a scoop, did you get the guy who took the photos?"

"He resigned Friday before the plane took off!" His phone went again, this intrusion into 'our time' I am going to have to get used to, I guess!

"Grey, yes, really? She's on her way, really! You sent the jet with supplies, and she is coming back on the return flight, no thank you Welch, it really is good news and worth disturbing our honeymoon for. Our actual honeymoon? We, my wife and I, will have to see where she wants to go. Yes, I will pass your congratulations on and thank you Welch, for finding my sister and getting her here!" He put the phone down and smiled. "Ana, come and meet my aunts, I want them to know Emma will be here Tuesday. She has a stopover in Rome and then she will fly here, she's actually coming to see me, Ana, my sister is coming, here!" My legs started to give way, as Ana held me close; I sobbed into her chest, shit she's coming!

"I can't wait to see her, lets Skype your aunts tomorrow morning, when we sort out your sister here?"

"Emma will be sitting down to her dinner now and I can't have her day interrupted! Can we take Emma, my sister to meet them together Ana?"

"Of course, I can't wait to see the two ladies who you talk about, all the time, nor can I wait to see your Sister Emma. Are you ready to face the family Mr Grey?"

"I am Mrs Grey and by the way you look beautiful!"

"What, this old thing? My super rich boyfriend bought it."

"He did, did he? He has excellent taste, so let's get you in the car." Whilst being walked to the car I smile as he grabs my hand, and kisses the rings he bought this afternoon. "He has good taste in all the finer things in life, it seems!"

"He does, though when he gets drunk he does some silly things!"

"He does?"

"Yes, the last time he bought a silly white suit, not to mention his hideous new white crocodile skin shoes!"

"Yes, well, those are really not to be mentioned ever again!" She laughs. "I mean it Ana, I looked like fucking Liberace!" I laugh with her and realise, but those are the clothes are what we got married in! "I suppose you want me to wear them again for the blessing?"

"Hell no!"

"Oh, thank fuck for that. Get in Mrs Grey. Luke is following with Reynolds in the SUV."

"I want you to look elegant and swoon worthy Mr Grey."

"I would like you to look every inch the blushing bride too, though the outfit you had on was really rather nice!"

"It was wasn't it; I am having them dry cleaned, yours and mine. I think they are very memorable pieces of clothing!"

"I bow to your wisdom, and Baby I love you and I'm so sorry about being a bastard this morning!"

"Paff, that was a lifetime ago, as long as you are happy I am too."

"Deliriously Anastasia." His phone goes again. "Grey. Yes, Barney you're on speaker, what is it?"

"Hi Boss, listen you may want to take this off speaker, it's about the check you had me do on the Russian girl?"

"No, my wife and I have no secrets, what is it Barney?"

"Please Barney is it bad news?" Ana says as she holds my arm as I drive.

"No, well, I don't know how you are going to take this? But you have two half-sisters and a half-brother, Mrs Grey!"

"I what?"

"You, have three half siblings, through your father."

"Ray?"

"No; your natural father, Franklyn Lambert! I hope I'm not stepping on any toes, you do know Ray Steele was not your father?"

"Yes, Barney, she knows, now what are their names?"

"Afanasiia Fetisov, Anyanska Fetisov, and Francis Lambert are all children, he fathered whist their mothers were maids at his parents' home in Bellevue. The girls are twenty-three and twenty-four, your brother is older and is twenty-eight he is currently in Seattle North Western Hospital, having undergone a kidney transplant, the organ was a living donor, given by his sister Anyanska, you may know her better as, Anya Lamb?"

"Oh fuck no, she, she was my stand in on photo shoots… She… And… Mia… She… She... Knows we are related, and she did those things to me Christian, in the photos, she helped him she… Fuck pull over, I want to hurl, now please, now!" I did as she asked, and turned off the car.

"Barney, get me everything on them, including what they ate for breakfast, and I want a guard on his door, I want the three of them found!" I snapped off the phone, and went to Ana's side as what little she had eaten today, made its journey back. Ryan and Luke were by her side as quickly as I was.

"Mrs Grey, here is some water, sip this. Mr Grey is everything okay?"

"No, no it's fucking not, Luke, I want you to take the Spyder, and I want Ryan to drive us to Grey Mansions and Luke, I want you to get in touch with Welch and Barney. Take Green and Eric with you. You are to keep your eyes on Mrs Grey's siblings, they are watching her and I don't like it."

"Sir, I think I should stay with you!"

"No, I want Jason on this, and you are his right hand, so you I trust not to fuck up, they are out to hurt my wife and I want to know why? What do they want and why are they doing it now?" Holding her tightly she sobbed into my chest crying. I couldn't help her other than to hold her and assure her I was not going to leave her. I helped her into the back of the SUV and climbed in the back with her, if we did not have to sort out Mia, I would have taken her home and sat with her and tried to figure this out together.

"Anya, the same Anya you worked with, was your sister?"

"It would seem we both have fruit loop siblings. Who both knew each other, I can't help thinking they had help getting together, six degrees of separation or not, this is too fucking close to home, I have a feeling Mrs Robinson had me checked out, but there is no physical evidence linking that man to me other than…" She was so angry her face; her hands were twisting the handkerchief tightly, in her hands. "My fucking mother, Elena has to have known my mother! She is the one trying to get her out of prison. Even from the fire pits of hell, that woman is trying her best to ruin us. Christian, I won't let her, pass me my bag, please, if that bitch wants to play nasty with me, well Carla Mae Hyde, you can rot in prison for murder, see if she takes this as a show of weakness!" She dialled the police.

"Yes, I'd like to report a murder, an old one, but I know where the body is hidden. Who was murdered? My sister, my mother killed my baby sister, my name, yes it's Anastasia Rose Grey. My mother is already incarcerated in prison, her name, yes, Carla Mae Hyde. She had her and whilst my Dad was away serving his country, she broke her neck, she was crying and then she wasn't anymore, she told me never to say anything or I would end up the same way. Her body, yes, it's at the back of the old service houses, we were in whilst my father was stationed at Fort Bragg. Yes, in North Carolina. My Dad, his name is Raymond Steele! Yes, she is sleeping under a patch of red poppy flowers, at the back of it, under a pretty pink tree, I don't know the address, I was only five or six at the time, and I'm twenty-four now. I am going to be with my husband and his family tonight, yes can I pass you on to him I feel sick!"

* * *

I took the phone from Ana and held her tightly; Ray must have suspected she was pregnant? This shit will make his heart weaker, and not help Ana's health problems either. I gave them my name, and my parents address. They were sending out the local police, Dad could represent Ana tonight, and be there when she has to tell Ray; fuck her world is caving in on her! I place the phone in my pocket as we pull up to the gates. Ryan pushes in the code and we drive to the house. Mom and Dad are already there, and Elliot hasn't made his appearance yet.

"Ana, why did you not say anything before?"

"Would you believe I forgot?"

"Perhaps, but why now?"

"I can't tell you, you will hate me."

"I would never hate you."

"You will, but when I tell you, if you leave me, I will understand… I was having Carla killed, she's been threatening to use Stockholm Syndrome as an excuse for her actions on me. Anyway, I thought it was all just her insane rants, but my psychiatrist, before John, said she did meet all the criteria for the symptoms, and could get out with a good lawyer, she has begged me for over two years for help in paying her bills to get her out.

Obviously, I wouldn't pay, so thought she would stay there and piss someone off and they would save the good people of California, the cost of keeping her locked up, but no, she's a sweet thing in there, apparently! I still refused to pay, and nobody else would pay to help release her, so I thought she was already paying the price for Baby and me!

Then when I heard her say she was getting help, in one of her many rants on the other mobile, I tried to find out, who would be helping her and why? It has to be her helping her, didn't Michelle hint of this not being the end? Carla is getting out, because she has been given some serious help!

I was about to text the contact and send the text to end it all and kill her, you know send out the hit, but I can't sully my hands like that, I'm not her, I'm not a murderer! She has to pay for killing Baby and she has to pay for what she did to me, she has to pay, why should she walk away from all that?

I should have told Daddy, but I thought I could keep her in there and not tell Daddy something that could kill him, but this will hurt him so much, he will hate me for keeping the secret too, she was his proper daughter, I was just his paper one, I am still only his paper daughter."

"Ana, if I knew all this before, I'd still love you, as will Ray, you are more than his paper daughter you have his heart. He will need you to be strong."

"I can't go back to being that Ana, I'm so happy with you and now I have ruined it all!"

"No Mrs Grey you, haven't I love you warts and all!"

"Okay, good, about that? I have had two hundred removed from my face and body, to make me as I am today!" She laughed. "So would you love me, warts and all?"

"Thank god you don't have them, but yeah, I guess so!"

"Good, I only had one and it was on my finger, this one that has on the pretty bling."

"Oh, so I married you literally warts and all, and put the ring over the err warts? Do you know you get warts from kissing frogs Baby?"

"No you don't, you get them for telling a lie. That's when I got that one, when Daddy asked if I'd been a good for Mommy! I was always a good girl for my slut of a mother and she's coming to get me Christian. I was so close to hitting send, so close."

"She will get her life sentence. Hold that thought!" I made a call. "Barney good fucking work, dig deeper into Carla Mae Hyde, who she has been seeing, who her legal team are, where the money is coming from, and send that to Dad too, and thanks Barney!"

"Christian, more trouble is coming and I'm already at the end of my tether with it all. Two Russian sisters, who strangely enough have Ana sounding fucking names, why do they hate me? It sounds like they were not recognised as his daughters just like me, so why not hate him, why help his son and hate me?"

"Come, Dad will be able to tell you more he was looking into the Lamberts for me, I need to get something inside you, warm you up your freezing Ana!"

"I'm not sure food is a good thing. Can I get hammered and forget?"

"No Baby we do stupid things when we are drunk."

"I liked what we did drunk the last time." I laughed.

"I do too, now are you ready for hurricane Mia?"

"Ready, are you going to speak to Elliot?"

"Yes Ana Baby I am, we need to see what happened when Taylor Brothers Securities, met Elliot Grey serial playboy and party rabbit!"

"Oh, yeah, I'd forgotten about that, they were rather large, Karen's family, weren't they?"

"They are yes; I love you Mrs Grey so fucking much!" Christian opened the door just as his mother got to it!

"Ana darling, how are you feeling? You look rather pale?"

"Mom, she needs tea and something really light to eat, perhaps crackers?"

"Wait, what, why? Are you?"

"Mom, please, she has had bad news, not good news, she is not pregnant mother, far from it." Her face dropped, how desperate is she for grandchildren? I may have to buy her a puppy!

"Sorry, it's just Elliot told us your news and well, as happy as we are, you are married, Mia well she has not been as lucky, he was so distant Christian, grief makes you do some stupid things, some really stupid things, but she's in pieces!"

"Can I go and see here Grace?"

"Ana, yes of course, you know where her room is, she won't talk to me."

"Ana you go and see to Mia, I need to let Mom and Dad know, what's happening."

"Okay, and before you hear it all Grace, please know I'm so sorry for bringing this to your door."

"Nonsense you're family, and family help and are there in your time of need. Your father is already in the den with your father, Christian, we can join them, and good luck Ana." I kissed Ana as she went to see Mia, leaving me to tell Ray what we knew

Ana's POV:

I need the distraction of Mia, shit two sisters and a brother, three siblings baying for my blood, why now? I have a feeling it's all down to damn money and stripping them of The Lambert Fortune. I knock on Mia's door.

"Mia, it's me Ana, can I come in I need to ask you some questions, about Anya!"

"Come in, the doors open." I opened it and went inside, wow she was a mess, her eyes were swollen she had cried so much.

"What the hell did he do?" She explained what she saw and cried some more. I passed her two Advil and water. Her headache was killing her and she was in pain. I grab a can of juice from her fridge, cool, a chocolate stash too…

"So, you saw them having sex as in his dick was in her? Mia, he has been crazy in love with you a whole year, he doesn't seem to be the type to cheat, even when the other models came on to him, he pushed them aside, well he did when I was around him?"

"Ana, he had her against the wall and her skirts were up and he was kissing her, I didn't stop to see the show, but from what I saw, it was enough, what do you want to know about Anya, apart from she was just another slut who tried it on with him!"

"Another one who failed too Mia, Mia, oh hell she is my half-sister, I found out tonight on her way here, she and my other half-sister Foss, she has a Russian name I can't pronounce, and will use that name."

"I met her once or twice in Italy, their mum died when we were over there; she lived in a nice house bought by their father's mother, who they said she wanted them all away from her son, before she had more children to tempt him away from her, they were deluded I think? Anya and Foss paid the bills modelling, because their father stopped paying her money when his mom died, your father too, I guess, he was a bastard is all they said? That's as much as I know about her personal life, the other times it was just about the sex."

"Yeah, about that, she had sex with me her own sister, and no, I have only just found out, over the past couple of weeks photos have surfaced that were taken four years ago, in them I was being assaulted by Tristan Paul, the model? He was helped by Anya and Cassidy Hughes, Cass and she filmed the whole thing and well I need to know why, Anya hates me so much to do something as despicable as that?"

"I can't tell you Ana, I didn't know her four years ago. I only met her when she joined the team to fill in for you after you left, why did you leave had it got something to do with that?" I told her about everything. It left her in tears and I ended up comforting her!

"So this year has been a little crappy for you Anastasia Grey?"

"You know?"

"Oh god yes, Mom was ecstatic, it shocked her about Elliot, I think she had a few whiskeys with Dad about that one."

"We didn't want to get married like that, or yet. We blame it on your mom's cocktails and several bottles of good Champagne! Now I am going to make a call, has Jay phoned you?"

"I don't know? He texted and I smashed my phone against the plane's wall, which I will owe you for fixing."

"Oops, Christian's new plane is broken, you can tell him. Besides, he will be getting rid of it Mia, don't worry. So, this phone call I need to make, what do you want me to say?"

"I just want to know why? Why did he kill us like that, with her and on that day of all days?"

"Okay, I will get you answers and then I have to see to my Dad, I have to sort out the mess I started with Carla!"

"She was Lily's moms' best friend at school you know? Carla and she went to school together here! She would be able to tell you what Carla got up to in school; you know when she got knocked up with you? She was always talking about her to Lily and I, her best friend who had three boys all at her beck and call, all good looking and all damn rich, and she just a servant's daughter!"

"What? My mom was from a rich family!"

"Nope, her Mom was the housekeeper at this place when the Lamberts had it!"

"Oh, god, no, please do not tell me that my Grandma slept with old man Lambert? Then my Mom slept with her half-brother? That would just be the fucking cherry on top of the pie!"

"Oh god no, they moved here when Carla was ten and lived in, her parents were housekeeper and security for old man Lambert, he liked her and paid for her to go to the nicest school here, the one you went to, Seattle Prep? He always wanted a daughter and spoilt her. His wife wasn't happy, but she doted on her little boy, the Little Prince, Debby calls him, oh that's her name you know Lily's Mom?"

"I know her, she was just the same with her Little Princess, she knew what a cow Lily and her friends were doing and did nothing to help me!"

"No, Lily was a very secretive bully, she got us to do things to you, and we her minions did her bidding. I was always the one Lily blamed for the stuff she did to you, Debby thought for a long time Lily was an angel, wow, how her eyes have been opened this past year whilst I was away, do you know her and Porsha Baker, the ex-next door neighbour? Only used me to get to Chris, they would arrange sleep overs just to get to, erm to see Chris when he came to see Mom and me?"

"I guess they are both going to be upset to see I have the ring on it?" She screamed as she saw the rings. "Fuck Mia, my ears, I'm glad you like them, now when I get my hearing back I need to ring James Brady Durham. He will pay if he has done this to you. If, I say Mia because that isn't the Jay I have worked with for three years, I swear he is or was a family guy."

"Did you ever see his Dad?"

"Just the once, when we modelled on the tramcars, in San Francisco, We stopped with them, Jose and me! He was a typical really respected old Irish police officer, he had the loveliest of blue, grey eyes, a thick, soothing Irish accent and his laugh, oh Mia he was a nice man, who didn't deserve that end! I can see Jay going off the rails; it was just him and his Dah for such a long time."

"Okay, I guess if you can vouch for Jay then, I will listen to him. I forgot you worked with him in the past."

"I did and shush don't tell Christian, but we even did some quite, um risqué shots too, in the water and nude underwear, yes, that was nude underwear not bodies, I can see the attraction thought Mia!"

"Um, he has got the whole package. Unlike Anya, she was missing a few slates off the roof, if you get my drift?"

"I don't doubt it. So, I wonder when they found out the girls about me, do they think I got something from Daddy dearest that they didn't, Mom didn't get a house in fucking Italy, they did better out of the Lamberts than I did? He dumped my fucking mother and me too, not that I blame him for that at all."

"I would think their mother knew about you! Your mom and she were after all both doing the bosses Son, and the staff quarters are pretty close together! Plus, she went on to have another baby with him, so he could have loved her more I guess, or she was in love with him? You could be twins, actually you could be triplets!" I grab another can of juice from her bedside fridge.

"Cheers, let's get you sorted." I dialled his number and he picked up.

"Ana, are you alright, is Mia alright? I was a fucking eejit, and she's left me! No, I pushed her away; I fucking pushed her away Ana, as if I didn't care about her. I ruined her and I ruined us! She hasn't answered any of my texts, and she is not answering her fucking phone! Has she done something is that why you are phoning? Fuck, tell me Ana?"

"Erm nice to hear from you too and I would tell you, if you let me get a word in edgeways, what a fucking ass you've been! Why screw around at your own father's funeral? Really, classy Jay, real fucking classy!"

"I didn't, she told me the lads were out in the alley having a smoke, and they wanted to have a kick around, I got out there and she grabbed my dick! What I did, and what Mia saw, was me fighting her off, I had her pinned against the wall, and she was raising her skirts to show me her wares! At no point did I ever have sex with Moira O'Brien; never would I ever sleep with her again! She was a face from my past, I never wanted to see again, but her brothers are still my best friends!

She tagged along, we all got drunk, and she wanted a rerun, of something we had when we were eighteen year old kids, and it was never happening again, not for me, not after what she did when we were together. She kissed me, twice and I know Mia saw those, but that's all she saw her kissing me, not the other way around, her brothers rescued me in the alleyway, when they realised what she was doing. If I'd have been doing that, do you really think they would have stood by and watched me screw their sister as they watched?"

"No, I guess not, so why did you not want her to stop and help you?"

"I was ashamed to face her! Did you know she has been paying for Dah's care? All of it, she has been doing it for over six months and she has been to see him, she..."

"... She did a good thing and you are punishing her, what for, being rich and caring enough to help you? Had I known James needed help, James Brady Durham, I would have paid too, you pompous ass." He ummed, the fucking idiot of a proud assed man, why is this pride thing, with the male of the species so ne sided? They want to help us, yet we can't help them? He is a fucking idiot; I grab another can of this juice, it's good…

"The home gave me a check for the money owed back to me, I was shocked because I thought they asked me to call to settle the bill, not give me a check for fifty thousand dollars back. The lady didn't know it was a secret and yes, I was angry and distant because she paid for Dah's care not me."

"Here is the phone, we were on speaker and I need to head down. I have my own shit to sort out! You deserve to lose her Jay, especially if you do this shit again! So don't fuck with her again, or you will have two very pissed off brothers on your back! One has already dug a fucking great big hole in our place, he says it is the foundations for a pool house, but it's really a rip place, for an Irish bloke, who pissed his little sister off! Here sort it out Mia." I left her blubbering some more down the phone.

* * *

I head back down the stairs to hear Carrick calming down Ray, and he's mad as hell, shit my dad hates me now. Christian, said he'd take it easier coming from him, that wasn't calm or easy. I knock and go in.

"Annie, oh my poor baby girl, you saw all that and kept it hidden why? I wouldn't let her harm you, ever!"

"But she did Daddy all the time, every time you went away, she did it, she hit me starved me, she beat me, she did things to me every time you went away, and she treated to do the same to me as she did to Baby. I was afraid and when she left I was free, but how could I tell you what she did, you hated me enough for having to leave the Marines Daddy, you would hate me more if I told you I didn't protect your real baby!"

"Annie, it was never my baby, I can't have them sweetheart, I had mumps as a boy and my tadpoles don't swim any more. That's why I jumped at being your dad; I knew I would never have any more children. I never hated you for my career choices Annie, Pappy and Grams would have looked after you, but Grams had a stroke and couldn't look after you, that's why I came out, the two women in my life needed me. Dad was not coping well and he needed help too, oh baby." Tears were shed as my father hugged me. The relief I felt letting out that secret was so cleansing, so were the tears we all cried!

"Now, I have called in some favours, Uncle Norm has had the MP's start a search on the property there Annie, and we should know soon, what she did and whose kid, it is too, he's going to run DNA and see who the baby's father is, he has access to all service records and is making this his priority. Now I hear I missed our childrens wedding?"

"About that Ray, if it is any consolation, so did Ana and I, we have the paperwork and no memory of it, no excuse, but the only one we have."

"So, are you doing this the right way, then, you and your brother? You know making it all legal and above board, here in Seattle, in front family?"

"Daddy, it is legal and yes, we are, in one month, you can have the honour of escorting me down the aisle."

"It will be my pleasure, now we have news you are not going to like, when did your mom call you last?"

"Err, when the thing with the lunatic ex's was going on, the phone is still at Escala in the drawer of the bedside table. She was going on and on about getting out, why?"

"She got moved out of main prison population, two days ago, into a cushy hospital wing there! Helped by her attorney, Enya Manning, it seems her legal bills were paid by Mrs Elena Lincoln and yes, both Grace and Carrick, know a little of the Christian's past, he has given them both a brief history lesson. As you can see they are here and have not beaten him senseless as He imagined they would." Grace gave Christian the look he had dreaded seeing on his mother's face, the shame.

"Ana, he never hits you like that, please tell me?" Grace was looking at Christian and me.

"No, far from it Grace, he had already decided that life, was making him angrier and was looking for other ways of coping! The past two weeks have opened a floodgate of the thing he feared most, love, caring and emotions of the good kind. He says I opened a door touching him here," I touched his heart and he smiled, "if that's the case, then I am happy he let me in, but I think what did it, was finding out his mother loved him enough to keep him, unlike the twins, she couldn't let him go he was already in her heart. Then he found out about his Aunts and the letters, he re-thought everything and I sneaked in, whilst his guard was down."

"Ana, you didn't sneak in, you used a key and opened the door to my heart Baby, thank you for that!" He kissed me as his mother hugged Carrick.

"As much as we love the fact you two kids love each other, and we do. We have the problem of your mother, your sisters and your brother. The latter three are all at the hospital. They are being held there, apparently Anya has an infection and her body is weak and her brother is rejecting the kidney she gave him." I oh-ed loudly, and looked at my dad and Christian.

"What do you want to do?" Asked Christian as his arm held me tighter.

"I want to know why, of course, don't I always? But, am I safe to go there, with Carla on the loose?"

"She's not loose Baby, she's in a secure mental facility! She has to undergo some testing, before her release papers are signed. It seems the judge who was asked to overturn the verdict, and let her walk free, based on the time already served for the lesser of charges she was sentenced to, to serve at the same time, as the charges brought against her for your kidnap and assault, should be dropped due to the new evidence! The evidence she presented did contain enough information for grounds for the appeal to be granted, she is now blaming Hyde for everything, as a dead man cannot rebuff her evidence!

Well, he wanted her case reassessed before her release. He owed someone a debt of gratitude! So he has asked for a full evaluation of the report that the psychiatrist, who did their independent evaluation of Mrs Hyde's claim, that she was in fact, found to be suffering from this 'Stockholm Syndrome'!

Her attorney was annoyed; has filed an appeal to get her released on bail! She feels her client deserves her freedom whilst she is re-assessed! Alas the judge denied that appeal, stating she had nothing to worry about, if she had this syndrome, the state would concur with their findings, and she would be released, as it was, she now in a nicer place and given that, did she want Mrs Hyde to return to the general population? Something that would not be beneficial to her health, seeing, it seems your mamma, has pissed off some big people in there, as she left. They eagerly await her return.

Now, when the body of the baby is proved that she your mother, is her mother too, and it's proven that she did as you say, and snapped her neck, then there will be evidence Ana and she will go away for murder. I can't believe you carried that with you all these years, my baby girl what must your head be like?"

"To be honest with you, it's getting pretty damn crowded in here at this moment in time, and I could do with sweeping the cobwebs outta here and shining a flashlight and telling them to fuck off out! Sorry Grace, your son uses that word all too frequently and I am picking it up and using it a lot just lately!"

"So the police once they find the body Ana will want to speak to you, so don't leave the country, do you want me to come and see your siblings with you?"

"No, they may have the same sperm donors DNA, but they are not siblings! No, I have Christian and Sawyer and the rest of the Galaxy Defenders!" Christian looks puzzled.

"What defenders Anastasia?"

"The Men in Black, who by the way, we are making them look more casual, I am not happy looking like the president's wife with six big assed men in black, if I'm casual they are if I'm fancy they are. They look stupid in fucking black suits in Vegas. So we need a rethink, Mr Grey!"

"Okay, Mrs Grey, the Men in Black go, but Jason loves his suits."

"Yeah, well, he's your dude not mine. See you later, as Arnie says, we will be back, hasta la vista, parents!"

"Anastasia, did you ingest neat sugar?"

"I had a Red Bull or two, it may have been three or was it four, they were nice, and I got them from Mia, because all that talking made my mouth dry! Oh, and they are I hope back on. Like you, your sister only sees what she wants to see! At no point did she say anything to Jay, had that tart had her hands on you, she would be picking her hair up off the floor. Not Mia, she sat and did nothing, and then when she could have done something she ran away… Anyway, lead to my crazy family please?" He laughed as he took me to see my crazies, is time…

* * *

Oh the next chapters is what happened when Elliot goes to visit those men in black known as Taylor Brother Securities, all eighteen of them...

* * *

Thanks for reading, thanks for the reviews, and the comments love them all, and sorry for delay it took me forever to suss the new grammar checker out, and still it is in American/English not English/ English, but hey, I tried… !:;.,? They are all sent to confuse dyslexic little ole me… Bummer xx


	32. Chapter 32

This is an interpretation of a copyrighted original material. The original characters of the fifty shades of grey are owned by E. L. James. I'm just using her wonderful characters and mixing it up a bit…

* * *

CHAPTER 32:

Elliot's POV:

Okay, so we have been married, yes married for a whole four hours and we are having our first marital spat. My wife and ball buster, Karen 'Run the Show' Grey, is trying to win a fruitless argument, is she mad?

"Listen Mrs Grey, I don't care where you sit, under me, on top of me, just be gentle with me."

"Okay Honey, are you ready for round seven?"

"As I said, I never argue about having sex, so do whatever you want with me, I am after all yours to do whatever you want with!"

"Who'd have thought that about you, a man who likes sex and as kinky as I want and as compliant as I require, so where's the bag of tricks, then? I send you for food, and only you could come back with a brown paper back with all sorts of goodies, to try to shock me, did you forget I have seven brothers who talk a lot!"

"I aim to give you the world Mrs Grey, and the contents of any sex shop your heart desires!"

"Oh goody, I have myself an ever ready stud, and he is eager to please, and he's all mine. Now what are the rules Mr Grey?"

"Oh, I don't know have they changed since we got in here at two this morning?"

"Nope, but I could go on sex strike, and only service your needs when you have been a good boy!"

"Oh, that's so not happening, Mrs Grey, you vowed before, who married us by the way, Judge Judy in drag?"

"Yeah, it was either him/her or Elvis and I loved the five o'clock shadow he/she got waiting for you to wow me with your own vows. Of which, may I remind you; you promised to love me in thick and in thin, in the morning, the afternoon, and the evening, and if I'm a good girl all through the night! You promised to service my needs, whenever I have an itch that wants scratching, and that if you stray, I may keep your right testicle in a jar on the mantle over the fire! By the way, do we have a mantel shelf in the new house you're building?"

"Hu, shit I'm a romantic bastard, but was it not my left testis?"

"No, the right one, it seemed to be the smaller of the two, apparently you ESD has had a lot of wear and tear, testing women out for the right to become the next Mrs Elliot Grey?"

"All that fucking testing and what did I do? I go and get myself married to a girl who wouldn't let me try before I bought. Yeah, we have a shelf, for that lovely jar you bought! Really, did you have to have her paint, 'if found do not return to owner' on it? It was bad enough, you asked her to write ESD Dumping Ground, on it! One could imply from that I get to come in a jar…"

"You can come anywhere you like, as long as it's only in, on or near me Honey!"

"I can manage that, now stop romancing me and get on top, you win, I am but your play thing!"

"You bet, now, oh I see you're ready again, I'm such a lucky woman!" No Karen I'm the lucky man! Who'd have thought one kiss would hit that place and wow, it did like nothing I have ever felt before...

We'd finished the game first and won the scotch, so we celebrated and we sat sipping that damn fine scotch, whilst we talked, just talked, then after a few more we kissed, and after those kisses we wound up getting married! I swear we made out in the taxi to city hall, like randy teenagers. We grabbed the paperwork and went for another drink, in hindsight, perhaps not our greatest move, yes, we were drunk and we both decided it was a great idea, she needed a man and I needed a woman. I may add, I totally agreed with her reasoning, it was a very sound judgment call, which we were in unison with, she needed me and I wanted her…

We had only kissed and fondled, at the point where we recited our vows! When she promised to cover, covet and own my ass, in sickness and in health, and for as long as I was faithful, she would love me! I had to promise to give her six kids; and in return, she would love me and make love to me forever! I went all sappy and cried. I didn't take in the enormity of the number of times she wanted to be impregnated with my wonderful Grey babies, babies, I have always wanted to hold in my arms and love like Mom and Dad me, and boy we're gonna have fun making them, we have given it a great start… Way-ta-go-me, who'd have thought, I get to make Grannie Phoebe and Grannie Grace happy first?

Oh hell, she rides me hard, as if she's riding the winner in the Kentucky Derby, she bucks, she fucks and she screams, I help and thrust hard into her, so damn hard. She grabs my balls and massages them as she comes; fuck is she trying to get one in the jar? She shakes to her own ending, when I then flip her over and begin pounding into her, she raises her legs over my shoulder and I swear we practice several new moves, who'd have thought being a nimble gymnast would have made my wife so fucking flexible? We have done quite the floor show, cartwheels, wheel barrows hand stands and wow all better than the rest. Who knows, we could try doing it missionary just as a warm down?

"Harder Elliot, I wanna hear you, I wanna feel you." I slap my nut sack so hard into her lower butt cheeks get a whack. "Oh yeah, do it, do it, and do it fucking now…" I live to please and I love the sex. "Elliot Grey I love you…" Oh, hell the magical words and I pound to a fucking mighty finish!

"I. Love. You. Too…" I erupt like Mount Vesuvius into her, and as I collapse on top of her, my door slams open. In walks the brother from hell, screaming and baying for my blood. I know there are words spoken, or in his case screamed, he even has muscles in his neck-twitching, fuck he's an angry little fucker…

_"YOU DID FUCKING WHAT, YOU TWO GOT MARRIED? YOU. HAVE. SLEPT. WITH. MY. SISTER. AND. ARE. MARRIED? DAD AND UNCLE JASON WILL KILL YOU GREY!_"

"Chill out there Bro, she has a ring on her finger and paperwork that says we are married, and last time I looked this was my fucking room and my wife and I were having time alone in here. Turn your back, your sister is fucking naked you prick!" I don't give a crap my junks out, but she looks embarrassed. I place the sheet over her and kiss her head as I throw on my jeans. Good fucking job too as Ana comes into the room, followed by Greg! He, I'm sure is air high fiving me. Ana gets rid of the brother-in-law from hell and we talk or rather, I talk, as Karen is behind me still embarrassed. It turns out from the conversation, Christian Trevelyan Grey, master control freak, got himself married too. Way to go Bro, but poor Ana is upset, I guess they weren't ready for it or he wasn't I have myself a sister-in-law whether Chris likes it or not, she loves him and I will have to kick his butt, she's fucking perfect for him! Ana leaves and tells us wheels up in an hour.

"Go and have a shower and go pack your bags Mrs Grey, thank you for making me one happy son of a gun!"

"So we're good you don't want the annulment thing?"

"Nope, I have marital contractual obligations to fulfil; we have six grand babies to churn out. After I get to grips with the gymnastics tricks my nibble little wife pulls, so shower and change, I have the unused party pieces to pack, and the toys for our bottom drawer."

"I have a wooden chest with some new things I was planning on using on my wedding night, but they are at home. We may have to put them to good use when we get there." She dashed in the shower and I packed away the yet to be worn costumes, back went Ronald Macdonald, the Blue Man costume and all the other gadgets, and my water bombs I was going to throw at Chris, I may yet do just that. I go through the horrendous white suit pockets and find the receipt for the wedding rings, not too drunk that we didn't stop by a little jewellery store to pick out rings, no big store for my lady she saw it, liked it, wanted it, so we bought it. I look at mine and smile, I'm tagged as a married man and for some strange reason I am fucking deliriously happy.

All the things are waiting in the lobby for everyone, and wow hangovers are the general look everyone has! Chris and Ana had barely spoken to each other and the reception I get is a tad chilly. Fuck them, I'm happy so is my bride, my wife is cute, and as she simply smiles at the looks she's getting from Kate, I hold her tightly and kiss her fingers.

"I figure she has been told the news! Karen, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Married to an idiot husband, yeah, I got you Honey, and I'm sticking to you like my gun hugs my holster!"

"I like you watching my back wifely one!"

"It's not all I'm watching Honey, your butts nothing compared to the ESD, is he really ready for more?"

"It would seem so, so what's the news from home?" She smiled and discreetly cupped my balls and squeezed them; oh hot mama…

"Generally, I'm in for a spanking off Dad, and you are going to be tied behind one of Dad stallions and dragged from Seattle to Portland, if your dick doesn't stay in your pants, and return to your well documented past."

"That's not happening Tinkerbelle, any spanking is done at my hands, and on that married ass of yours! Now, speaking of ex's, she will be poisoned on the trip home, and she is my past, you have nothing to worry about at all. So how about we join the mile high club?"

"No, not whilst I'm on duty and I'm back on the clock."

"You are still working for your Dad?"

"No, they work for me, what made you think it was Dad's company? I started it when I left university; the idea was to employ ex-service men and ex-forces, after all, most of my brothers, all my uncles, most of my cousins and my father are ex jarheads. I didn't think Karen Tylor Securities worked as well as Taylor Brothers Securities, so I named it after the three Uncles and my father, they front it, I run it, and men are so picky, thinking I don't know what I'm doing!"

"Oh, so you're Jason's boss?"

"No, Uncle Jason works for Christian. I sublet the other people as and when needed, Luke is not mine, he was found by Uncle Jason, and is ex-CIA and Ryan is Special Forces. Your brother gets a bag full of mail a day, containing presents threats and marriage proposals, so he needs them, I have taken Gregg off you and he is joining Island house, I think I can protect my husband's ass just fine at home. We will have a lot to discuss over the next few days Elliot, lots of the mundane stuff too!"

"Um, about that, I like my undies extra soft, and my shirts free from starch and I take anything offered for breakfast, and from now on any watching of my ass you want. I also want to practice, the baby making thing too, it was different going skin on skin, so fucking different Mrs Grey."

"Well, I live to please you, Mr Grey, and about that? I know we were drunk, but you want children straight away?"

"Yep, how about we try again, I will have a word with Chris about freeing you from duty for the rest of today and tomorrow we discuss, my wife's working arrangements, making sure you don't get shot; not now I have just found you!"

"Idiot I have been watching your family for four years, since Taylor needed extra security, occasionally I have to go to clubs and watch people. I have watched you Elliot Grey, all that time."

"You could have saved us four wasted years and said hello, do you want to give me a baby!"

"Yeah, and the only construction you would have been doing was building igloos, in Iceland, such was my coldness yo you and your women back then, I wouldn't have slept with you, get the gist, until there was a cold day in hell? You were a, what is it Christian calls you, argh yes a man whore. I watched and waited for you to grow up. I figure Miss Kavanagh, doing what she did was the first time you saw the mirror of yourself eh?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I looked at her, and what we did, and thought she could have been the one, the sex was great, but the softness and the warmth I wanted just wasn't there! I know… Discussing your ex's isn't okay, but well, I feel differently about you. I just wanted you to know, that when you kissed me, when we won the challenge? It was different and you are different! I don't know what you did Tink, but keep doing it, I feel so relaxed, happy and oh god so fucking girly, but I'm in too deep already!"

"Oh Honey, I love you too."

"If I haven't told you already, I love you too, now get your cute ass in the car and protect mine from my bountiful admirers quick the pool side ladies are coming this way and she hurt my tushie Tink!"

"Yes Sir, now get in and stop whining like a bitch, Sir!"

"That's it wench know your place, and in case you forgot its right here with me and later right here on my dick, we have baby making to try out…"

"You are a fool, crap, I married a fool."

"I beg to differ, you married a fucking sex mad fool and you love it." I smile as she goes off and shouts at her brother, and tells him he's driving the girls. Ha, she's a bossy thing and I rub at my wood, fuck he's sore, and boy is she getting some on the plane… Christian and Ana are already on their way and Sawyer is looking mad. I need to talk to my ass of a brother and soon, before he throws her away. She is the one who's changed him from a cold, heartless bastard, into, well a chillier bastard; he's not the happy sap he needs to be. I look at the wedding photos and wow, we need the proper thing, she looks fucking awesome, but I look like I'm going to my prom again, oh my days…

We get to the his plane and the lads are hung over and look like the walking dead. I help my wife with the bags and try to be professional, well that failed… I had my ass kicked by my bloody wife, and like a kid, I skulk, and go sit in my seat, like the good boy she said I should be, luckily I'm a big guy and do as I'm told, because I'm not stupid, I want the promised good time. Ana stares out of the window and Chris is busy on his laptop, hopefully not being a complete dick and actually filling in paperwork to annul what could be the making of him. I wait for my wife, have I said that enough today? Nope, I will say it again; my wife joins me and kisses my cheek as the plane starts to taxi.

"How are they?"

"Not talking Tink, I need to knock some happiness into sour puss's life, before he becomes a fucking recluse again. She's good for him!"

"He's good for her too, they seem to fit and repair the bad things going on in each other's lives, you know she's the sting cream to the insect bite he has, and he's the band aid holding her wounded heart together?"

"I get what you're saying; she's perfect for him and he for her. I like the happy Chris, and a sad Chris? Well, it's like bringing a pig to a Jewish wedding."

"Only you, dear husband, could bring that sort of humour to a pity party!"

"Okay then I have to get my brother sorted, Ana looked like crap as she passed, I need you to look at our new home, it's down the coast from Mom and up the coast from Chris's place, dead smack in the middle of the two, and if you intend working, easier to get to work from!"

"Moving in together is that wise?"

"I hope you're fucking joking? I want to wake up with you every single morning, Mrs Grey!"

"I was joking; I was going to ask which house is home? Something to discuss later, I have to fill in some reports a girl's gotta make her money, see you in a while!" A kiss is given and received and I go and sort out the dickwad megalomaniac.

"Chris, what the fuck is happening to you?"

"I might ask the same of you?"

"Well, tough I asked first, don't fuck this up Bro! Ana, well, Ana has done things to your sad life that nobody else has ever been able to do before, the touches the hugs, do you know how fucking happy Mom is, to be able to hold you? She has waited twenty-eight years for that. How many millions have you spent on all your fancy doctors, how many more have you spent on the prostitutes, those girls, who visit you at the weekend? The ones you buy fancy red cars and clothes for, and don't look at me, I know, I saw a few of them when I came for some Bro time, and you were fucking them on the piano, or having them go down on you, whilst you ate dinner, you must fucking pay well?"

"You can't call them prostitutes!"

"Oh really why? Unless I am mistaken and you didn't pay them money, and did you make love to them, or just fuck them or tell me, you showed them your hidden softer side? You never introduced them to us as your girlfriend or lovers? 'Cos to me what that all sounds like, what you actually got yourself was hooker, and yes, I know they have different names for it, but when it came down to it, it was what it was, sex for cash and clothes! You can call it what you want, it was still prostitution, sex without romantic ties…"

"It wasn't like that Elliot, and if you knew, why you did keep calling me gay?"

"I'd hoped you would come to me, and trust me! An ass I might be, but your brother is what I will always be first. I'm going to tell you now, as that great brother, to go see the woman, the woman who's made you a fucking better man! Go now, before you are sucked back into that dark world that she has pulled you out of, again! Now what about my wife, is she hot or what?"

"Jason is going to flay your bollocks into sweetbreads, and fuck the Chianti and fava beans; he will swill them down with a Budweiser. Have you seen how many Taylors there are? She is the only niece, the only daughter, and the only sister of eighteen guys, she is a hard ass and doesn't take crap from anyone, and I only met her the other day and I am shit scared of her, she will have your bollocks nailed to the table if you stray!"

"I know, awesome or what? And I'm talking about you, not me, Ana, what are you fucking Ana around for?"

"You asked about my opinion on Karen Taylor, and I have given it! As for Ana, I feel like crap, knowing we neither of us can remember getting married, having the night our room says we had, or anything! What does that say about the start, our marriage has had?"

"That is Karen Grey, and yeah, I notice there was no bling! Even I had the courtesy to put a ring on it, and getting a little number of my own! Shit Bro, I feel owned, go suck it up and tell her why you made the fucking biggest mistake of your life, opening your mouth and phoning legal, before asking her what she wanted! That was the biggest mistake you made, not marrying her!

Deep down, drunks always tell the truth, always find their way home, and always find like minded friends, because they have no barriers, you two let yours down, and when you did, you did what you both wanted, you got married. I like her, and I choose Ana as my sister in law, you're one fucking lucky guy, she loves you, has her own money, has stuck with you, with all this prostitute thing going on, and still she's here, she didn't run, or she hasn't run, but she will Chris, she will if you don't make this right!"

"I know, but what if she won't forgive me? I wanted to marry her as soon as she kissed me, it was like…"

"A light went on in a dark room, and there were fluffy beds, and sweet smelling flowers and fireworks?"

"Erm, yeah, sort of!"

"Seems we Grey boys got married to a pair of angels, so go make nice on her cloud, 'cos clouds piss on your parade too. Don't think, do!"

"I am doing, I wanted to do it the proper way, to ask Ray, to be waiting for her to walk towards me, have our family and friends there, you know give her a day to remember? Not one she can't even fucking remember."

"Um, well you can do those things have a blessing, you're lucky my new in laws are fucking church goers, and I have to have a fancy church do, she slipped that one in at breakfast!"

"Thanks Elliot, I will go and see to my Mrs Grey, yours is giving her brother a hard time." I mussed his ginger head around and smiled he's a goner all right. That was deep for me, now to get deep inside my wife. I lucked out the bedroom was taken, and Jose was being not well, with someone called Gaga, did I miss him bringing a person on board? Karen smiles and sits at my side just as the happy couple come back, I guess big brothers words of wisdom have hit home, yeah for me!

We land and as Kate picks up her bags. She butts in on our conversation, and as much as I want to tell her to shut the fuck up, I can't focus on her. I just want to get the welcoming party out of the way. Shit, they look like the Seattle Seahawks starting line-up, the pretty ones at the front and the animals at the back, Eric the Viking, is smiling! Fuck am I safe, have I got a need for the cups I played football in college, shit I need the baby maker intact, it's all we have talked about since the I'm covered are you thing. Apparently, we are for now, it seems her shot runs out in three weeks! Then we get down and dirty, our first married conversation was about the six children, she wants, I agreed to give it my best shot!

Karen and Kate almost come to blows about test-driving cars, what I like that too, but I hold my wife tight, because she will kill Kate. When the bantering is over and they have smoothed their ruffled feathers, I feel like the proud peacock, my little peahens were fighting over me. I gave Kate a mouthful back and received a lecture from Ana. I think, though Christian wanted to high five me at one point? I gather our bags, and look out at the fleet of Robocop's coming to get me, and yep I think I may have just peed a little. Eric goes to the car to do his job and I hold Karen's hand tightly. Christian gives me the thumbs up and I gulp, wow, her family's massive…

"You will be fine, they don't bite, and they just look mean. Remember truth and honesty and your balls will be okay, lie and goodbye parenting for a while. Oh, and they have already run your finances to see if you're after my money!"

"I have my own company, my own money and a trust fund I haven't touched in years, I think I have the finance thing covered, it's my wild days I'm worried about."

"Oh, if they ask I was a virgin too!" I smile. "Go with the flow, I may have lied a little to Dad!" Her father comes to the front as they all gather round, what next street fighting? I gulp. "Dad, this is Elliot Grey, my husband, Elliot this is my father, John Taylor."

"So, what sort of man marries a woman he met less than a week ago? What kind of man doesn't ask for a father's permission to marry? What kind of man doesn't throw his bride a day to remember for the rest of her life?"

"A stupid one?" I answer truthfully.

"Good, we can agree on that. Now why?"

"I wanted to sleep with her, and she said not unless I married her, so we did and we did?"

"So, you wanted to fornicate with my only daughter, and she said only if you married her, am I right?"

"Well, yes. I know that's a stupid reason, but she was rather insistent on the matter. No ring, no erm…"

"I get the gist, so this marriage is legal, Eric checked it all out! I swear Karen, you have to push my buttons, how much to pay you off boy?"

"What? I'm thirty-four and far from being a boy, I have a few dollars saved up and I own several large apartment blocks and I'm in real estate and construction with my brother, you know the one, the one who pays your daughters' company a few million a year for protection? So, are we done with the stupid ass getting rid of me crap? When I married her it was forever, not just for Vegas."

"Good speechifying Son. Now, we have a few questions when we get back to the ranch." Fuck, I remember the stallion thing Karen mentioned, she grins and hugs her dad and tells him to shush. The others come for a look-see and we head back in the presidential motorcade, back to the family ranch. We are driven by her father and her Uncle Tiny is riding shotgun in some nice Hummers. I guess once a Jarhead, always a Jarhead, because the buzz cuts seem a required part of their uniform and wow the black suits and shades with earpieces, and I'm humming, here come the men in black, galaxy defenders… I'm in the back seat of a car driving god knows where to be, well hell for all I know be given a colonic and battery jack attached to my balls, I want to pat them and tell them they are alright, daddy is here to look out for them, but I think my wife did that.

"When did Eric inform you of our marriage, Dad?"

"Zero nine hundred hours, when he found you, why did you turn off your trackers?"

"Dad if I have to tell you that, I guess I need a new securities chief?"

"Don't get smart little lady?"

"I turned my phone on to tell you what I had done, Dad, do you know when I said I met someone and he needed time to grow up, time to get the college kid out of his system?"

"Don't tell me this thirty-four year old; you did you say you're thirty-four, Son?"

"Yes Sir."

"This grown assed man has needed ten years to grow out of being a frat boy?"

"He did Dad, yes, well he was the one I liked, but as you know I met Brian and well he was all nice to your faces, he passed the tests and what did he do? He cheated on me. He lied and he cheated and dumped me, me the CEO of Taylor Brothers Securities, for Elliot's girlfriend, so we found some common ground and talked."

"Whoop, you talked for like what an hour?"

"Dad play nice or I fight dirty."

"Karen your father has the right to ask, as do all the other relatives, they are only doing what Chris and I do to Mia's flings. Sir, I agree it's too damn fast, too stupid and too crazy to be true, but it is because I believe Karen is the one who was sent to change me. She and I clicked straight away, I liked her when she threw me in the pool for being sassy, and I loved her when she got wet in the pool at Coping Together as payback."

"That was you, was it? She cussed like her brothers when she got back, that you were going to marry a piglet, that's what you said Karen wasn't it a piglet or a hooker?"

"A piglet Dad. I had some great payback when he went to rescue his sister in law from a kidnap plot Dad, but he didn't think, he didn't say no, he embarrassed the heck out of himself, just to get her back safety, I knew then he was worth the effort."

"You did Tink?"

"I did Elliot, now we are married, get over it and if you harm one hair on his head watch what you eat, you will be sat on the head, in fact the lot of you will be spending a lot of time on the head with rough moon floss, do you hear me?"

"I hear you, now, we are here, Uncle Tiny is going to show Elliot here, the new stable block. You're good with horse's Son?"

"I have never been near one, though I am often referred to as a horses ass or an ass, so I guess no is the answer, they can't be all that bad Mia my sister had one."

"So, you're not used to the business end of a horse then?"

"As in the shitting end, the reproducing bits or the grass munching bits?"

"The shitting end, my prized stallion needs help in that department, he's being ornery, so you will help Tiny here, whilst I have words with my daughter, we are fine with that?"

"Yes Sir, I guess so!" Oh, fuck these things have teeth and bite. Their teeth are lethal and they smell rank too, fuck me does he have a piglet I can marry? I smile as I walk to the stables, does Tiny not speak? I'm joined by her brothers, all seven of the fuckers and they are big, Jason is large, these are larger. Oh crap, so's the fucking horse. It looks restless, shit, it looks like it hasn't been broken in, and is this some sick animal fetish they have? What do I have to do; they none of them have a sense of humour button and at this moment in time, I want to run.

"Here put these on!" Tiny comes back in coveralls and hands me a set. "We are going to give him a coffee enema, he's eaten something that's got him all blocked right up, he's sweating and he's not having a good time." I oh-ed, so how do we give the beast a cup of coffee? "Here, take this end and I will pass you the lube, I guess you know where that goes?" Fuck, literally the horse's ass is now playing with the horses' ass. Do I not need medical training for this? I'm not a vet; he does know that right? I give the plastic tube a rub with the lube as the boys laugh. "Talk to the eating end, thanks for that and hold tight, he may not like this. Hell, he won't like this."

"Oh, okay, the eating end, the same end that bites?"

"You can have the shitting end, all you have to do is feed the hose in his ass, to this mark and then we pour strong warm hot coffee in through the funnel, massage his belly and wait for him to blow his load, sound familiar?" Okay, I guess this is an initiation into the brotherhood of the buzz cut. I accept their challenge, I hold the reins and talk to the damn thing, he nods his head and whinnies, is that the words for horse talk? He calms down when I whisper in his ear, about the pretty lady horses waiting once he does a crap. How he can ride her all night long, once the business end is empty. He nods his head up and down; good I'm good with horses, yeah for me. I pet him as the boys laugh.

"Care to tell me what I'm doing wrong?"

"You're way past doing wrong Mommas boy, how soft are your hands? You should have stayed away from our sister. Kill the damn horse and dad knows a trick or two to get rid of the body." Murder, they are going to murder me. What the fuck did they do to brainless Brian? If I married her and this is my punishment, and he did the dirty on her what did he get? Wow, then I remember he's being fed by a tube, opps so's the damn horse.

"I use my hands, I'm in construction, so know about a hard day's work, my hands are hard worked and weathered, the last time they were soft, you were still drinking milk from a bottle Eric. So, shut the mouth and go do the dishes. There's a good boy!" The youngest is a little bitch. Obviously not been to Marine School he's too young. "I have some hand cream in my bags if washing cars for Uncle Jason is chaffing them?"

"Fuck you Grey and watch my Pa's favourite horse." I watch as he disappears.

"Watch him, Karen raised him when their Mom died, she and he are close, he is just out of the army, he looks like he should be in diapers right? He busted his knee, in training; so he can't be passed fit for duty, he's a little sore he can't serve his country, and he was passing out the top of his unit too! So go easy on him, he's a good kid! Now I need another jug of coffee, can you take over this end, just hold it he's calm now? What did you promise him, an hour in the filly's paddock?"

"He's having a tube up his ass, and gallons of coffee up there, I told him he can have a whole fucking night, and he da pony!" He went for more coffee, and I swear the boys knew what was going to happen, and it was why they stepped back as smart as they did! Who didn't? The man with the tube that was now not going nowhere, and listening to something akin to lions roaring, then with a sudden flick of his tail and that fucking whinny noise and I'm all covered in horse crap and coffee! Let me tell you, warm manure is not a beauty treatment, it fucking stinks, then he fires off another round, and when the final paff comes out, he seems to sigh.

"Right with you there sunshine, right there with you, now if you're quite finished crapping, I need to wash up, so follow me to the gay horse paddock, you missed out on the filly's, you shitting toothy beast. Can one of you be so kind as to please open the stable door? Your dad's horse seems to have had his plumbing unblocked, thanks Tiny. You can come out."

"Oh, we don't need this one then?"

"Only if you need one? I am now an expert lube and tube applier, bend over. Now where's the shower, or have you got a shit creek with no warm water?"

"There's a pond out back, it's cold, so grab your dick Son!"

"Okay, the shows over unless there's a fucking beast waiting to eat me in the pond?"

"Nope, just the chill in the water." They left me to it the bastards, I'm caked in horse crap and attracting flies and I swear my backs getting warmer too. I strip at the pond and dive in. The childish bastards steal my fucking clothes, challenge on. I wash the last of the crap out of my hair, and head into dinner, past a tableful of Taylors and walk naked up the stairs. Shit, my nuts have gone rogue, where are the fuckers? I find her room, go figure it's the last door I try. Heading in I see my bag on the bed, then I slip into the shower, I stand under the red hot water and try as I might all I can smell is fucking coffee and crap. I'm liberally doused in jojoba. It smells marginally better than horse crap. Three washes and rinses and I think I'm clean, my skins so fucking soft, highly recommend the horseshit beautifying ladies, it's taken days of my youthful good look and erased three layers of skin away, much like a facial peel! I dress and go down; my wife is cooking up a storm. I go over, place my head over her shoulder, and kiss her.

"You smell, nicer than I expected, found the shower then?"

"I did, yes, and your pretty room, wanna do rude things in it later?"

"Yeah, about that? Dad says until it's done in a church, we can't do it again."

"What? You are fucking kidding me. Please tell me you are?"

"Yes, joking, he's not happy but he's happier knowing I'm happy, here taste this…" God good looking sexy and a kink in the bedroom, topped by being a great cook, I hit the mother lode!

"It's great, but I can still smell horse crap, and coffee! What you are cooking, oh wife one? I'd like to say it smells good, it looks good though, I'm so glad you can cook, I burn toast!"

"It's in your nose, it will go by dinner, this is just stew and fresh baked bread, you did well! Brian didn't even get in the stall. So how was Brazen?"

"Um, I quite the horse actually, he is on empty and seemed to trot off in a good mood. I seem to be the focus of your family's jovial banter, please tell me why that's it?"

"Nothing, but you're going camping with them, tonight, they have plans to go shooting and do some fishing!"

"I'm what? No way am I going shooting, not with god knows how many of your sniper trained brothers and other big arsed relatives, the horse shit was enough, knowing them fuckers they will leave me hog tied for the cougars and coyotes and crap!"

"Camping and bringing in the horses ready for their going to market!"

"Tink, I have never been on a fucking horse in my life!"

"Good job I was only joking then. We're going after this, you had a call your mom needs to ring you ASAP!"

"Okay, you had me there, they like me yeah? Oh, did she say what she wanted?"

"Nope, they still think you're an ass, but for now the benefit of the doubt has been awarded you! Your mom was crying and there were definitely tears and Mia was mentioned, but she's fine and at home, their securities have them all there, Ana and Christian will be there later! Make the call and come join us for dinner."

"Okay Tink, listen as much as I love you, and I do, if I see another horse's ass I'm not helping empty it, I will help cork it yeah. It was nasty."

"Dad's happy Brazen is better, that's his prize stud horse!"

"What did it win prizes in shitting?"

"Make the call!"

"Yes Tink!" I headed outside and checked my nose; it whiffs out here, or is it me? I check my arm pits, nope, not me!

"For fuck's sake Elliot, you're on a stud farm for horses; it isn't going to smell like a candy shop!" I'm Jed, brother number three, trained assassin and watching out for my sister, you got that?"

"Yep, you're the assassin; Eric's the moaner, just five more brothers and five more ways of killing to go then?"

"You got that, so the wedding, the bigger the better, dad will be impressed."

"Got that, that one I can pull off. Hi mom, what's all the fuss about, why the tears, and what's Mia done now?"

"Jay, he wasn't right at his father's funeral."

"Why, what did he do? I bet he didn't do something as stupid as Christian and me?"

"He kissed another woman and Mia well Mia has ended it, she's not eaten for two days, and is in her room crying, she needs you two to tell her why he's being a horse's ass!" Oh, shit, I'm not going there with that joke.

"What did you do that was stupid Elliot?"

"Well, nothing really I actually like what I did and I think you will like it too, it's too late to change it now it's a permanent thing!"

"Oh my lord no, you had a tattoo, you will get blood poisoning all manner of infections, and Christian did this too?"

"No tattoo, but I can't get rid of this because I don't want to. Mom, I, sorry we got married in Vegas, Christian and Ana, me and K…"

"No... You didn't marry that awful Katherine girl, Elliot you stupid boy!"

"No, I married…"

"A stripper?"

"No, Mom…"

"Oh my god you married a… What's worse than bringing a stripper home, not that they are bad, oh heck I should be grateful it wasn't Kate and be thankful at that, but I guess as long as you didn't marry a relative we're, all good? Oh Elliot, you didn't did you?"

"Mom, I married the greatest girl ever. I married Karen Taylor!"

"Oh, I didn't see that one coming! So, my sons are both married, and my daughter has been jilted! She went to San Francisco to be married, ended up at a funeral, and then was dumped! But still, my son's married girls, who they both met less than a month ago, and married in Vegas, so no worries then! Can you get here tonight, please Elliot, and bring my new daughter. I actually approve of your choices. My sons will be the death of me."

"So, I will see you later we have a fancy big wedding to plan. The bigger the better, her dad wants it that way!"

"Good, yes, well, so later Elliot and Elliot, congratulations. I guess I owe Grannie a hundred bucks, she said you'd be at least fifty before you got around to it, two years before your penis dropped off from overuse. Argh, well, hopefully it stays on longer than two years! I have to go Christian and Ana are at the gates. Married are they? Well, that will go down well too, oh my damn head!" She put the phone down, well that went well. Now for the bun fight at the table. I go in and they are all at one end of the table, my place is at the far end.

"Hardeharhar boys, I get it, I stink! More room for me to play with my wife, what with you lot being all the way down there!" They moved up and Karen laughed.

"Here Honey, the rolls for the stew, listen no arsing around first one to piss me off, is on the rota for a month to watch Peppy the governors daughter, and her hands on mommy. Think about it, I also have the babysitting of the banker's daughter and son, and the Chinese guy who smells of fish." I have Dad's tray here, play nice. I will be back in two seconds Honey!"

"Okay, I think, they are fine, nothing can be worse than horse shit, have I mentioned that?" The whole room said in unison, "Fucking yes!" Charming, I'm sure…

"So Elliot, we hear from Greg, you're a player? I'm Mike, sniper and second borne.

"Not anymore."

"Into strippers. I'm Kenny, sixth borne. Explosives and not of the horse's ass kind."

"Again, not anymore."

"An ass and a drunk? Greg fourth in line, I am not able to divulge my speciality!"

"Like, I'd be interested in steeling your knitting patterns? I like a few cold beers and shit, watching the Mariners. I'm an ass ninety percent of the time! You need to meet Ray Steele; he's in your secret knitting club too!"

"Hi, I'm Tim, technically not a brother, my mum and dad died and John and Jane raised me, I'm the fifth in line, though, Karen is seventh and Eric there is the youngest of the Taylors, watch my girl or I will kill you, I know how to kill a man with just one finger."

"Oh goody, butt sex with your finger, that always kills me! Listen you lot, I have a sister, who I adore, cherish and adore. If anyone hurts her, he's dead, or as good as! Which is why tomorrow, I'm going to San Francisco, to drop kick some Irish model into the bay there! So, I know how you must be feeling, well, tough, I'm here to stay! I may not like horses; in fact, after today, I hate them, but I love your sister, so get used to me, or well… Just get used to me; I'm as much a fixture here as Eric's pleasing smile. Listen Eric, you work for Chris, and we'll see me each and every day, so spy on me keep me in line, but one thing you will not catch me doing, is breaking my vow to be faithful to her, and her alone, now what is this?"

"Erm, don't eat it, it's doused in Lacto, a horse laxative thing Tiny brews."

"Gheeze thanks Bro's. I'm touched." I went to toast them.

"Erm that has erm a little something in it to make you sleep!"

"What about the fucking pudding, have you messed with my chocolate cake?"

"Are you mad, sabotaging cake is against the rules, if in doubt you're safe eating the desserts here?"

"Thank you Eric, boys, here's too many more gatherings." Karen came back and smiles as she cleared my plates.

"Who did the Lacto?"

"Me, Karen!"

"Governor's daughter, Phil."

"The beer?"

"Me Karen!"

"Chinese delegate and his fishy pants, John!"

"Who did the itching powder in his shorts?"

"That would be me Karen, and it must be a bad lot he's not itching."

"No, but I am, I have his shorts on, so Kenny a month with the brats and good luck, the little one has a bad case of the temper tantrum threes. Now my husband and my itchy crotch are going to leave you for today and tomorrow, I swear if you pull any more of this shit… Lacto will be the least of your worries; I'll be taking all the moon floss, and leaving you with leaves! Wipe your asses on those fuckers, Elliot take me home, my thingy's on fucking fire, bastards, I swear… Erk grab your bag Elliot I'll wait by the car. One day you will pay for this Kenny. Watch your boots…" We headed to Moms house, when she sat in the seat, she kissed me," thank you. I think that went well?"

"You think? They marched us from the plane, as if we'd escaped from Guantanamo Bay! They had an actual horse, shat over me! I swam naked in a pond, a fucking cold pond! They nicked my clothes, poisoned my food, and drugged my beer! Oh, and just for fun, they all told me their specialists ways of killing me, yep, it went peachy, topped only by my wife having an itchy pussy, oh god, keep doing that is turning me on Tink!" We drove to my mothers, looking like two masturbating joy riders, but only one of us was enjoying it though…

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and comments it makes it worth writing lol... I am doing the hospital and sister meetings for both of them in the next chapter it may be a couple of days... re do on and see the pictures to go with it on pintrest... I will be changing Ana and Christian lol not happy with my choices ... On there not here x Laters Baby...


	33. Chapter 33

Usual disclaimers, I do not own the rights to the fifty shades branding or the work of EL James remains solely hers…

* * *

CHAPTER 33:

Ana's POV:

As we leave the Grey Mansion, Christian is chortling to himself. I drink the water he hands me and smile; something has him laughing to his little self!

"Okay, what's so funny?"

"You, you're having the biggest sugar rush, I have ever witnessed, and Elliot and Mia have had some humdingers. How many power drinks did you have?"

"Four, I think, they were so moreish?" He leans over and kisses my lips tenderly.

"We can do this tomorrow Baby, they aren't going anywhere?"

"Nope, it has to be done now. Then, well, oh hell, why are my thoughts going, whoosh right outta the window?"

"That's the sugar rush Ana, drink the water."

"Thanks, no, right well we need to put this to bed; I know I haven't done anything to them. I know I was treated worse than scum by the Tadpole, so why are his other rejects ganging up on me, I bet it's all down to the f… Dashed money."

"Dashed money?"

"I was going to the F-Bomb, I realized back at the Mansion I used it a tad too much, I blame you for that, so the new house has a new rule, no F-Bombs and for every one ten dollars in the jar on the shelf in your den?"

"Right, can I write you and it a check? A half million should see me to the end of the year!"

"You see there's the problem, handing the jar money, means nothing to you as a punishment, so how about for every chitty I see in the jar, means less sex? No, that wouldn't work, I'd be going without for weeks, then months because you wouldn't be getting any you'd swear more, I'd swear because I wasn't, oh, crapfess! I need you to give up something as a punishment, it needs to hurt you, and besides sex there's nothing you can give up. Leave it with me!"

"How about I try to not be as loose with the offending word?"

"Okay, shit we're here. Now I'm nervous Christian, don't leave my side please?"

"I won't, besides two of them are ill and from what I saw of Foss, she was a little timid."

"Yeah, and I had no fucking, damn it, I hadn't a clue she was my foaming, shit was my sister. See I said the F-Bomb twice."

"Foaming, it has possibilities as a replacement F-Bomb. I expect a few more in here, from you so let's start tomorrow. Come lets sort out my in laws."

"Oh yeah, they are yours too. Welcome to the insane world of Anastasia Rose Steele, erm Grey. So here goes." We head to the elevators and Sawyer greets us as we reach the floor.

"Mr and Mrs Grey, your siblings have been told you are coming. They are in no position to leave, though the youngest is afraid, and she is doing as the older two tell her, for now!"

"Thank you Luke, and thank you. Anastasia, are you ready?"

"Can I have another Red Bull?"

"No."

"Well, I guess I'm ready then Snarki Pants!" I open the door and look at the three people. " I believe you know who I am?"

"Our sister Anastasia."

"Correct, your confused sister Anastasia, if you please. Now you Anya, I have worked with you for over four years, why not tell me you were my sister, you Foss why not tell me on the trip? I'm sorry Francis, I have never met you, so why you would hate me is a mystery too? Anya, I want to hear from you first, what you did with me in that hotel room in Italy was beyond sick it was pure evil. Explain and be aware as we now have Elena's evidence, remember the photos you sent her? I am now able to prosecute, and as Cassidy is already in custody, you will be there too shortly. Speak and now and the pair of you shut it!"

"Throwing your weight around sister, and I'm called Robert, Robert Tavener?" The man I had never seen before, shuffled on his bed and looked in pain. He looked like our sperm donor. The team of nurses came in, to do our bidding.

"As I said I have never met you before, Robert, you may or may not be my siblings! So, my mother in law has arranged to have us all our bloods drawn and tested and Christian here, has called in a few favours, to see if we are all Franklyn Lamberts bastards. Do please object, and I will have the sister you do prefer arrested now, and await treatment in a prison hospital!" They all had bloods drawn, as did I. All done in silence.

"I am his son, I did carry his name."

"Well, good for you Robert Tavener, and it seems a fucking great big chip on your shoulder too, why do you hate me, let's start with you!" It seems the name is the game, he had our sperm donor's name, no wonder I couldn't find the fucker. Opps I will be filling the jar at this rate.

"My father was robbed of his life because of you."

"Really? I made him hook up with every bimbo this side of the Mason-Dixon Line, did I? I will have you know Junior, had he been on the ball instead of humping and defrauding the government of taxes and the shareholders and pension holders of their rightful monies! He would have seen me coming! I paid for that company fairly and squarely, I owned that through hard work and sound investments, when I did that you were how old? Twenty-eight, and still dependent on daddy for hand outs, fuck me, I'm twenty-four and work for mine, so why are you after me now?"

"Well, if truth be told I needed a kidney and until I asked our father for one of his, I always thought I was an only child! I work damned hard too, I have a family to support thank you for passing judgment on me, without knowing me!" Snarky Pants, I didn't know him and didn't want to know him either. So he's in pain, I bet that's my fucking fault too!

"So, what did he refuse you? I'm sorry, as you can imagine I'm a little angry, and wish this to go smoothly and peacefully, and without, just yet, getting the police involved, just now. I feel he has told you some untruths about me, which doesn't surprise me, especially where my sperm door is concerned, he lies like he needs to breathe, constantly."

"No, he just wasn't a match, and so he gave me the list of girls and boys, who could possibly be a match and yes there are a few on there."

"What a surprise, his tadpoles swam very freely it seems! All maids or their daughters?"

"Some, some were co-workers and clients."

"Classy, so very classy. So what do you want from me?"

"Obviously, I want his money back."

"Deaf as well as stupid, the money was well gone before I got there moron, I bought the company cheap because it was all he had left. Do you want to know why I bought it?"

"Tell me, I know you have an your excuse for ruining him!"

"It was the only thing he cared about, his apartment and the company! We, his many bastards were left to fend for themselves, apart from these two, who can tell me why they hate me later. I met your father when was modelling, he came on to me with his filthy paws up my skirt fondling my butt. I had to tell him to fuck off because he was my father. He made such a show of me called me a slut, correction, a money grabbing slut, who was out of his money and good name, I was worse than my whore of a mother. As soon as I heard him compare me to her I vowed revenge, yes, I bought shares in his company and those his brother sold me, all his shares, your Uncle new the ship was sinking and left. So, when he defaulted on a loan or two, I bought those too. I wanted payback, not for him denying me, but for saying, I was like her. I bought the rest of the shares and dismissed him, like the piece of crap, sorry excuse for a man, he was."

"That ruined him."

"He ruined himself, that wasn't my doing."

"You took everything from him." I'd had enough.

"Right, obviously your mom's still telling you fairy stories, so I will tell you mine, listen in girls your Mamma is in on this too…

Once upon a time, there was a spoilt little Prince, he was called Franklyn Robert Lambert, his Mother Queen Clarissa, who still breast fed him at twenty, I use this as a mere reference to show what a mama's boy he was, for all I know she could have!

Anyway, she doted on the little prince and spoilt him, he was overindulged and thought he could do whatever he wanted. Enter the playground your mother, Alexandra, the rich and beautiful socialite, who his mother met and had him marry, and they lived not so happily ever after!

You see the Prince Frank, did not want to marry the rich courtier his mother the wicked Queen Clarisse had picked to bear her grandchildren! She liked her, and with the scheming of the courtier, Alexandra, he got her pregnant with you! She was good enough for your grandmother to allow the little prince marry. There was much jubilation in their two kingdoms; for this was a perfect match of names, money and beauty, and the marriage much welcomed, by the good folks here in the Kingdom of Seattle! But alas, the prince carried on playing with the servants, as all naughty spoilt princes do, he romanced them into believing he would leave the not so nice Princess Alex, but that was never going to happen, the evil Queen and the Princess would not allow it too… (Boo- har- hiss) Excuse me I inserted a comedy moment in there…

Then one day, some years later, the royal palace was rocked with the news Prince Frank had impregnated a serving girl! But he hadn't, he'd gifted two of them his magical tadpoles! The one, who had planned to trap the stupid prince, was heard all over the castle screaming, she was dismissed as a fraudster and a liar. The other girl stayed silent, for fear of the evil Queen. The other was in love with him, and fell for his lies. The lies that one day, he would leave the wicked Princess, and they would live happily ever after.

The one who tried to trap him, and was denied, was too far in the pregnancy to do anything about it, when she realised her plan had not worked! So a good prince of the castle next door stepped forward and married the serving wench! Thus giving the prince's unwanted spawn, his good name and they moved away to the Kingdom of North Carolina, where the prince was a Knight defending the Realm of America, from bad men and women, alas, he had married a bad woman, and the Knight knew not what depths the wicked serving wench would later stoop to. Meanwhile, back in the Kingdom of Seattle…" I grabbed my water and smiled at a very confused Christian…

"Back at the castle was left just the serving girl, the other fool he'd inserted his magical tadpoles into! She stopped there to be of service to the prince. She did not make demands, nor did she make a fuss, she was doing as the prince asked and waited! She waited and she waited, and she bore him another daughter as she waited. Then sadly, the Good King died. He left the petulant prince his kingdom. The Prince not only got rid of the old castle, he got rid of the evil old Princess Alexandra, and the young Prince Francis!

On hearing the news, the serving girls realised her prince was free to marry. She approached her prince for an audience, but alas, the evil queen stepped forward and banished the lovesick servant, and her two babies back to Italy. She reported them to the immigration, but being that the children were born here, they could stop. But the evil new king and the old queen, they didn't want the illegitimate children he had fathered, or their mother! Hearing he didn't want them, she left the Kingdom of Seattle, broken hearted and went back the Kingdom of Italy, where she hoped he would come one day, for her, alas he never did.

The evil Princess Alexandra and the abandoned Prince Francis were ever heard of again, they vanished into the night, to a faraway kingdom, taking with them all their worldly goods and her parents. They fled as far away as they could, well away from the gossips and the shame of their banishment from the Lambert Castle. Princess Alex was lucky that Prince Frank had not touched her money, before they divorced, so at least she could raise Prince Francis to continue being a spoilt ass! His father, the serial tadpole distributor carried on making merry and spending more than he was making on his passion for the darker side of sex, some of his clubs cost him a million dollars a year, so lord only knows what you get to do for that kind of money…

He, soon forgot his family, banished to far away land, and he met and married a lady, and I use that term very loosely, she was a madam of a brothel, good at what she did and evil, she and her son moved into his new castle in the sky, in the Kingdom of Seattle, and all lived well beyond their means. Parties, fast cars, clubs they ran for their own passion, the restaurants where they fed like pigs, taking their guests more low life pigs and in doing so ran them into the ground. Their good profits, soon became losses and their friends were dropping like flies. The Lambert good name in the kingdom, along with the fortune he inherited, had long since gone.

The evil stepson Cain, found he liked the power and the wealth too much to live without it. So, he found ways to get more money to feed their greed. He took works pensions, he didn't pay taxes, committed fraud and so the new power hungry Prince and the old drunk King carried on. Doing what they wanted, to whom they wanted, whenever they fucking wanted, the new Prince Cain liked them young, young and pure, and paid a pretty penny for it too…"

I know I stumbled, because Christian grabbed me, I needed to finish, and get it all out. Yes, I have had this buried so deep, and now they will all know why I hate the Lamberts and why I ruined them…

"Ana, please sip this and don't worry, I'm here right here Baby, I'm always here and I always will be." I smiled at my good King Christian…

"The evil Prince Cain helped the stupid King, and himself to the money that wasn't theirs! So desperate and greedy were the pair to feed their many bad habits, they didn't see the young girl that the King had tried to molest, come to take their kingdom away from them. She did it slowly and legally, she waited and she waited, then finally she had enough of his kingdom to bring the walls down, and she brought them right down leaving them penniless and homeless. That baby, he had foisted off on a neighbour, took his kingdom away, and when she went to claim her kingdom, she found there the evil stepson of the King, he was the man who had years earlier taken her fourteen year old innocence. She'd made them both pay that day, and didn't look back once.

So you three little fuckers, you think you can mess with me do you? Well, bring it fucking on. I brought the King down, two unwanted bastard Princesses and a fucking useless Prince are no threat to me! So, speak now… The fucking fairytale is over, and now the nightmare is here, do you think I need more crap from you three? If so, bring it on, I fight mean and have done since I was fourteen and making my way back to the top..."

"That's not true; my father was not as you say…"

"Really, how many times did you get to go to see the castle in the sky?"

"Mother wouldn't allow me there, she didn't approve of his new wife, or her son."

"Did you fucking ask her why you moron?"

"No, she died when I was fifteen and until the accident, I never knew or remembered anything about Frank, my grandparents are the only blood family I have left."

"Did you not ask them about Frank Lambert?"

"No, they refused to speak of him; they hated him, and blamed all the other women on his downfall and my mother's shame."

"Well, be thankful they did look after you! So, lets way up all this evidence; your mom running away, your grandparents saying he was an ass, your whole family running away, and finally changing your name! Yet you still believed everything he told you? If so I guess you are gullible, or desperate for him to like you? All the signs were there, how I fucking wish they told you everything. That your father was a bastard, and is where he is because of what he did. I don't understand why you are conspiring with these two. Have you been in talks, meetings, or whatever for a long time?"

"I only found out about them when I visited my father in prison, to ask him for the kidney. I contacted all the children or adults on the list, Anya, she offered to sell me hers and I accepted. I was coming after you, after just stupidly believing and listening to a man tell me lie upon lie, all it seems with no justification in wanting you dead and buried."

"He wants me dead?"

"That was the only way he would give me the list of their names, if I got you to hand over the money you got or kill you. I'm, I mean, I was and am desperate, I have a family and they need me, but I wouldn't have done anything illegal, god no, I would have gone down the legal way, much frowned upon an attorney breaking the law, plus I'm not a murderer! I have been desperate to get off dialysis, not get myself on death row!

I am not good with fairy stories Anastasia, so I will tell my story as it is. I came to stop here in Seattle, to visit with my father, the one I have not seen since was little, in fact, I was four when I last saw him, I don't have many memories of him if truth be told. I didn't really know who he was for years, and what little I did know about him wasn't good, as you say I didn't ask the right questions or should I say need to ask questions, my father was for all intents and purposes Robert Tavener. That is until I was in a car accident and damaged my kidneys, I had no reason to search him out. I was spending time on dialysis, and because the rare blood type, the only hope for me to get off it was to search out a living donor, my father, Robert had himself tested, as did everyone and alas, they did not match, then I was told why my father and other siblings did not match… You were not the only one surprised to find out Frank Lambert was my, I like your terminology, sperm donor.

When I visited with him, he underwent the tests, which, I had to pay money into his prison account for that little blessing by the way! He was not a good enough match, he has some sort of disease that would make transplant a no go thing, which he knew before I handed the money over, don't ask me, I thought he would be perfect, alas, he cannot give one of his, they took a licking from the drink drugs and lifestyle he led. He then told me he had several more bastards, yes, that's what he called you all. He gave me the list of known names, after the promise I would get his money to him from the one at the top of the list. He is a very deluded man, drugs have ruined him, but he has a way of making you believe his crap, and yes, I should have known better, really I should have, I saw this all the time through work, the con thing he pulled, but he was that good and I was desperate to find out who I was, they hid me well my family!

Anyway, I had several of his children tested, some were not his, and of the other eight others I tested only Anya and Foss here matched! I couldn't get to see you, there have been several requests to see you, all turned down over these past two weeks, unavailable, away, not seeing anyone was the excuse given. I repeat, I did not know about you until two weeks ago. This puts more credence into his story, that you were in fact everything he said you were, a money grabbing a pariah. As I said I was not in the right frame of mind and desperate! All my attempts to see you fell upon deaf ears. I was stopping here in town, at the Fairmont, it's easier for my dialysis and meetings with him and my siblings who live in the area still! I met my mother's friends, the Gardeners?" I nodded they were and are Lily's parents! They asked me to join them at the upcoming ball at my grandfathers old home, and I wanted to see if I remembered the house if truth be told, alas, I didn't get to see all of it, and couldn't remember the anything from the little I did see of it." He sighed.

"Imagine my surprise to find you would be there, and that I could place a bid for a date with you, but alas, before the bidding was over, I got a call from the hospital and had to leave, I would have introduced myself, I was going to ask you to be tested, but I didn't know how to approach you Debby, my mom's friend told me everything that my father did to your mother, and I didn't feel it was in the best taste to say 'hey Anastasia, my father may be your father give me a kidney'. So I had already, as I said, contacted Anya and Foss to ask if they would be tested, and Anya was already here and agreed, she was going to help me get information on you. She had a way in with Mia Grey and well, as I said, he is desperate for money and they are desperate for money, it all boiled down to money. Anya went to visit our father, and don't blame her for falling for his smooth talkings, I'm an attorney and I fell for it, sort of? He's a smooth talking bastard alright, he told her a tale of how your mother caused all this. So yes, she went all out for the kidnap thing, I went along with it until I got the kidney."

"I didn't fall for it, I just didn't know she was my sister not until you asked for my help. I knew there was another child out there, but Mamma never spoke of it. So imagine my surprise seeing your name on the list of possible siblings. The great Anastasia Steele, Sarah Harper or whoever you call yourself! Yeah, shut the doors when you talk about secret shit with Jose, he has a big loud mouth!"

"Thanks for that tell me something I don't know, we will get to you in one moment sister dearest!" She clamped her mouth shut tight.

"So, Ana, you have documents and things that prove all this? Obviously, you do forget I said that please, I was just going on the word of a con man in a nice orange suit!" I laughed.

"Yes, I have everything you need, if you doubt my word. I'm sorry you're in a bad way and needed to stoop to this, but please believe me, your father was two days from taking the government the Lambert Empire, and I have the paperwork to prove it. I hated him as I said for comparing me to my mother, and all the other stuff I found out. Nobody knows I know everything there is to know about Frank Lambert, apart from his children's names or their mothers, mine wasn't too forthcoming on the life she had here before she had me, and as he was never on any child's birth certificate as a father, well all but the one, yours. I lost you as Francis Lambert, in my attempt to find you, you all seemed to disappear like you never existed?"

"Yes, we had to change our names it was for the best, when he ran my mother out of the Kingdom of Seattle, she was ashamed, we had to leave everything behind including our names! Good job really because nobody takes you seriously if you're linked to a fraudster and a sex slave criminal, especially in law. I have been Robert Tavener, since my step dad adopted me, and Mom changed my name, when we went to live in the faraway kingdom of Arizona! He had all my records sealed, he has that sort of witness protection thing going on, he is a judge and has connections, and we became the happy Tavener family, so how the hell did you get them?"

"Money talks, I really only found out about you today, all three of you, I was shocked and saddened that you seem to hate me for no reason, you got to live with him Francis, sorry Robert and be claimed by him, you two got a home and support until his mother died, it wasn't my fault your mother fell in love with a liar, you unlike me had a loving mother, who really thought she was going to get her Prince. I got nothing from him and for that I'm grateful, had I got something, I wouldn't have got my father, my Knight, my Prince, my Father Ray."

"Where's your mother?"

"In prison, she pulled one too many tricks and selling me to your step brother Cain Banks, got her seventeen years, she thinks she's getting out, please tell me you had nothing to do with that Robert?"

"No, but these two may, they keep mentioning they are going to get your mother out. I was zoned out on morphine and in pain when I listened to the rants and raves. I was angry too listening to how you ruined my father, and yes, I wanted to fulfil my obligation, not killing, but getting his money back, though he can rot in prison now." Christian had held me tight all the way through our monumental story.

"Well, thanks for that, we will have someone look into getting him for facilitating a murder, he won't be out anytime soon." Christian was angry as he spoke to Robert, he kissed my head, as I breathed a sigh of relief. Now for the Russians.

"Afanasiia and Anyanska Fetisov, now tell me what I did to you and why were you following us in Vegas, and why did you help Tristan Paul do those things to me?"

"I was told to, I didn't know you were my sister, I already told you that. I just knew Tristan liked you and he was mine, he and I met modelling, he was a fantastic lover and everything I needed he gave me, money, sex and introduced me to his friend and Domm, in return I wanted to please him, we were all thrown together when our Mistress Elena, had us do a photo shoot with you, you remember the one, the fetish and erotic shoot? After watching him moon over you for two fucking weeks, I'd had enough, he even called me Sarah when he fucked me!" I shivered and felt the icy chill run through me again, Christian held me and kissed my neck. How many more ways is Tristan and his obsession with me going to shock me?

"He said we were all going to party after the shoot wrap party, and wow you were drunk, but he said it would be fine and I'd enjoy the group sex and I could do anything I wanted. I want to tell you right here and now I just posed for the photos, I didn't do anything, Tristan was angry at me for my refusing to do that, I screamed at him that I like my partners to be at the very least awake, not drugged up to the eyeballs, he said he didn't mind, you were compliant and free. I ran from the room, taking Cassidy with me, she was all for a threesome, me, I wanted to beat, he crap out of you, because he obsessed over you and dumped me. He refused me sex that night, he never did and he never had before! So, I sent the Mistress the photos. I knew she would be angry, I didn't realise how angry, not until she wanted you to pay for leading him astray. She was hard, she was mean she beat me all the time, she phoned him and threatened to flay his skin from his bones, she did it to me until I bled when I got back, he ran away to escape her anger." Christian held me even tighter, had she done that to him? I couldn't breath, he was holding me so tightly.

"Christian, it's fine, Baby its fine." He released his grip. "What do you know about her fascination in both Christian, and Tristan?"

"I didn't know about her and Christian, or you and him. I was hired by Jose to come and do some stand in shots for you, the last time you were in Italy. You were under the weather, a cold, he said. So I came rushing down and was checking in the hotel, when I saw Tristan, hanging around the hotel. I eventually found Jose and told him who I'd seen, and asked was he doing the shoot too! He rushed over to find what he did, and took you home. He came back and you didn't…

I had to stand in for you, and my Mistress got me to watch for your return. Then a few weeks later whilst in Paris, I thought I saw a dead man! Imagine my surprise to see Mia hug and kiss her brother Christian! I told the Mistress and she was so happy, she wired me money to keep on being friendly with Mia and to tell her when you came to see Mia again, she would be there as soon as she could she came for a few weeks for a holiday and to see to business there. When you did turn up, I rang her to tell her you were back, but she wasn't bothered with you anymore! She'd gone back to New York, when another of her friends told her some good news, I never saw her again after she left Paris. I did call her to tell her we were coming back, but she sounded, different like she couldn't care less? I really didn't do anything to you Anastasia. I swear I didn't. We just need money, and when he told us, you were our sister, I thought about kidnapping you. I owe thousands of euros for mom's medical bills and her treatments. I thought…" Her sister was a mess and had cried listening to her sisters perverted way of life. I had to admit it sounded pretty messed up from where I was stood.

"I told her it was stupid, I told her it wasn't right."

"Shut up Afanasiia. I am dealing with this."

"No, you're not, and I'm sorry, but you can't take anything from her, she can't help us. I'm sorry Anastasia!"

"What for, have you done something other than go on a free weekend trip to Vegas?"

"No, I only went because she made me, she was too ill, she signed herself out of here and got sick doing it, he was an ass and didn't stop her. He should have now both of them are dying." She sobbed into her sisters chest and her hand reached for Francis or is he Robert? Name exchanges, how strange they too run in the family! I saw this to be a quite touching moment from my younger sister. I thought she was genuine, and I am not going into how Anya and the Mrs Robinson connection, Christians heart is pounding out of his chest already as it is.

"I'm not dying Foss, I have an infection, and Robert is on stronger anti-rejection medication and antibiotics, they just have to have time to work, stop crying we are not dying."

"So, what do you need from me the three of you?" I think it's safe to say money from me for the girls, Robert though, seems well educated, though a moron where his father is concerned! He's here in a private suite, and is stopping at the Fairmont, so he has money. Does he still want petty revenge for his idiot sperm donor?

"Anastasia, I don't think that's wise do you? The police will deal with this!" He looked at me with a worried look in his eyes. I don't want to be going to court with all this crap, I don't want the world knowing what they will find out, I'm not a child anymore, this would not be like it was all those years ago…

"Christian, I want them to leave me alone, sisters or not I don't need nutters in my life." The doctor who was looking after them, came and checked them over.

"Hello. I'm Doctor Chance, how can I help you, it is way past visiting time."

"Our sister has just called to see how we are, and will be leaving when the bloods she had done to see if she can help matches for the blood transfusions I need!" Robert was quick to fill the doctor in and smiled.

"Both your brother, and sisters have a rare blood group AB negative, do you know yours Miss Tavener?"

"That's Mrs Grey, and yes, I'm O positive, the blood banks favourite type."

"Oh Baby we match!" Of all the times to make funny, now was not the time. Oh, but I love him, though, for trying!

"Shut up Christian." Just then the bloods came back from earlier. Shit money does talk.

"Alas, you are not a match to either of the girls, nor to Mr Tavener, in fact you're not related to any of them, though, these three are you are related by connexion of one parent, I'm sorry to say you are not."

"Are you sure, my mother said I was?"

"The tests they do not lie, but your mother has lied to you, I had my doubts with the blood groups, but DNA doesn't lie." She left us to our goodbyes…

"So I guess the blood feud is over? It seems I need to speak to my mother's best friend and see whose behind curtain number three! How much do you owe, Anya?"

"Anastasia, I will pay my sisters bills, they are not your responsibility."

"I have the means and I want them to leave me alone." Foss smiled at me and patted my hand.

"We will be alright; we are selling our home in Italy and paying off the bills. Robert has already asked us to move here."

"So, if I walk away from this now, you won't follow me or contact me?"

"No, you have my word, my sisters are my problem, and besides, we fly back to Arizona as soon as I get the all clear! My wife and children are desperate to see the women who saved me."

"I bet, so Mr Tavener, if we need you to help in bringing your father down…" Christian covering the bases…

"I will be on the next flight here, listen how did you unseal my family records, they were sealed tight, my father is a judge?"

"I plead the fifth, all I will say is, I know a woman who can, and let's leave it at that, and that she did whatever she needed to reseal them." Christian had relaxed and was now using his finest CEO voice.

"Thank you and Anastasia, I'm truly sorry for what my family has done to you, though he was never my brother, I feel guilty by association!"

"I know that feeling all too well, come Anastasia, we still have to await the other results, thank you all, and please be aware, her armed bodyguard there is a crack shot and he has never missed a target yet." Luke smiled as we said our goodbyes. I didn't hug them, or shake hands, because to me they were strangers, who I never want to see again…

"Well, care to explain how you knew almost everything about Frank Lambert?" Christian looked to me for answers, and I had only told him half-truths before…

"Do I have to?"

"Yes…"

"Well, as you know I was a little in love with you and followed you. So, can you imagine me not doing the same thing to make sure he was never coming back to hurt me? I spent a few years turning over logs and looking under rocks for anything to do with that cockroach. I knew many little things about him. I just went off company paperwork, and things he left at Escala. There were too many blanks about him prior to losing it all, but after, when I found out his stepson was Cain when I buried their asses, I needed to watch them and get all I could on them both, I wonder if he is his stepson, they, he and Robert look so alike, don't you think?

I found out about their side line of selling girls, and transporting them to Mexico and may have sent a file and pictorial evidence to get them incarcerated, safe in the knowledge they were behind bars, that's why I panicked when I saw Robert, Francis, gheeze my non-brother, I thought he should be behind bars, locked away. You helped too with other things and with the help of Barney and Destiney, who are my two favourite people! Lily's mom may become another, she was my mom's best friend, and Mia is fetching her to see me, Debby I think she's called? She's coming to discuss what she knows, but then why does it matter who he is, I have my father, I just need to know if there are health issues in case we eventually want children." He smiled and kissed my head.

"I know her yes, and she's a gossip, so I guess she may have the inside information. You tell a very good story Ana, I still think you should still prosecute them all."

"No, I don't want everyone to hear about Cain's attack on me, as it was I was a minor back then, I'm not now a Christian. I think they will do as promised. I hope so anyway. Are you mad I didn't tell you everything about Frank Lambert?"

"No, I am just amazed I lived in his homes for all those years, and my parents have his grandfathers house!"

"I know, and my company sold it to your company, I didn't handle any of the things after I had it all. It was just fixed up, where it could be and sold, the others sold as empty lots and buildings, all the Lambert deals, were all down to Miss Williams, how is Rhian?"

"Fine and an asset. So what next, we live happily ever after?"

"We will, when we sort out the Wicked Witch and have a honeymoon too?"

"Somewhere distant, and away from stress, and somewhere I get to see you all day, every day, and somewhere you don't need clothes, naked would be better!"

"Um, that sounds perfect. Let's get mother dearest put away, meet your sister, have the blessing, get all that sorted out and you have yourself a honeymoon to plan."

"Perfect. Luke can you take us back to my parents' house please?"

"Right, Mr Grey!" I loved my husband so flipping much…

C POV:

I can't believe it, she is letting them go, she has her reasons, and yes, they have merit. I caught the Arizona connection too, I will have Barney dig a little closer and see if there is a link, and hope there isn't, Elena was from there, but it's a big damn state. I wonder who her father is? Please, to god we don't know them, or god forbid he isn't a felon? Will she want to find him; Ray is her father after all? I have a feeling Carla is going to be found to be a murderer, and she will want her day in court, and I have yet to fucking sort out Enya Manning. She is the missing link, the bitch who got that woman freed, the duo are working her records now, and hoping to find all her altered documents, she is not a fool like the rest, she never was. We pull into my parents' driveway and as I stop to ponder, Ana smiles and rubs my arm tenderly.

"You were a million miles away there Christian."

"No, just thinking, what are we going to do when we have no subs, no wicked sisters and brothers, no mayhem in our lives?"

"We still have Elliot, I'm sure we will cope! Speaking of which, he's on the way to greet us."

"Hurricane Elliot, in 5-4-3-2-1… Hello Elliot, thanks for spilling the married beans."

"My pleasure, so what shit's so bad we have a couple of Seattles finest in Dad's office?"

"Ana has… She well she…"

"I reported my mother for a murder, and they want to take a statement, or press charges for wasting their time and that of the military police."

"Oh, so it's serious then? Need a hand there Bro, you seem to be stopping in the car."

"No, we were having a conversation about mayhem, in our lives."

"I know Mia, what are we going to do with her? She's packing a bag and going to see the dickwad."

"Hey, Jay is a good guy with a hell of a lot of male pride, how would you like if Karen paid your bills without telling you and for six months?"

"So, that's an okay reason for being with another girl, is it?"

"He didn't, what Mia saw was him fighting her off, and before you say anything her brothers were having a kick around in the alley, do you really think they would have stood back and watched, put it another way, would you and Christian watch as Mia…"

"Point taken Anastasia, here, let me help you out; my oaf of a brother is taking in the relevance of what you have said and is blocking your way!"

"No, I was just coming to tell you Grannies here, and is fucking mad as a box of frogs, one of us, namely me, she expected this moronic behaviour from, but you she expected more from. She wants a big hat and a big show of fancy schmancy things… So were the kids in the hospital your kin?"

"No, they weren't thanks for asking, so how's married life?"

"Oh, it was interesting a little while ago, quite literally in fact covered in shit!"

"What? Elliot what did you do?"

"Nothing Christian, I quite literally got covered in horse crap. The Men in Black had fun with a horse, a gallon of coffee, a tube and funnel!"

"Members of your frat house were they?"

"Hu? No, they are her brothers, did you not see them march us home, to the horse farm?"

"I did, and you're still here and still in one piece and though you smell differently, you are still in our way."

"Right, let's get inside! Karen is undertaking a grilling from Grannie Phoebie I think I heard ovations and something about stimulating a kitten?"

"Oh, are you getting a kitten?" Ana smiled as we entered the house "Are you ready for that step Elliot, they are such demanding little things!" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess if it gets me more pussy, she can have a kitten, are you getting one Chris?"

"I think you will find, our grandmother was speaking about Karen's days for ovulating and clitoral stimulation, she is a master at it apparently, or our grandfather is."

"Eww, what that woman is awesome, so it wasn't a standing ovation Grams was on about?" Elliot went to rescue a very red faced Karen from her new grandmother, welcome to the family Karen Grey.

"So right this way they are in my fathers den, are you ready?" She was shaking. I held her as close as I could get and kissed her.

"I need to get this over with, what if she shifted her body, what if I imagined it all, what if…" My father came to get us.

"They have just got a call, come in, come in please Ana. How are you handling all this?"

"Ask me in an hour! Carrick, is my dad angry with me?"

"No, far from it, he's spitting feathers with Carla; I think he's upset you kept it from him the bullying and the food issues. He is cussing being away too much, and putting his career in front of your needs. Still, he's calmed down. He's talking to your Uncle and well, come in my mother-in-law has ears like a bat, oh and she's running a book with security, which one of you has the first grandbaby, she thinks it will be Mia."

"Good god, she will be the death of me, Dad how have you put up with her all these years?"

"Good earplugs and a clenched fist in my pocket. My dentist says it's because of her I grind my teeth, still she's good at keeping you entertained though, the old harridan that she is." I agreed and took a hold of Ana's hand and led her into the den.

"Please take a seat, Mrs Grey, the lieutenant is just finishing up. Your father was telling us you have been to the hospital, not bad news I hope?"

"No, just sorting some old family issues out, nothing to worry about, in fact, it was a very therapeutic visit, now did they find anything?"

"Please sit." I sat next to my father and Christian took the arm of the sofa. "Tonight, the body of an infant child was found, at the location your father and you gave us and in the place you said it would be! It is believed to be the baby of one Carla Mae Hyde that you mentioned, but until DNA, testing is complete, we will not know. Your father has passed your samples as requested to the lab dealing with that for comparison purposes, you really didn't need to rush and get them done for us, but we appreciate you want this sorting out." My dad had had my blood results sent to Uncle Norn as well, killing two birds with one vial of blood, so to speak! Shit, this crap moves fast! "The medical examiner says the infant died from what she believes were a stress fracture to the neck area, the infant was approximately two weeks old, and was born full term and has been in the ground between fifteen and twenty years."

"Oh god, I didn't dream it happened. Sometimes I hoped I did."

"The place she was buried and how she was buried has left the infant in pretty good condition. Can you try to remember what she was wearing, when you last saw her, I realise it was a long time ago, but anything could help?"

"She has a pink baby thing on, a white vest with cute bunnies all over it, and it was over a cloth diaper, I know because I wanted to hold her, but with my broken arm, Carla said I would drop her."

"What did your mother call her?"

"That Damned Kid, but I called her Baby. I remember that, and that she had the cuties little lips. She cried a lot, and all the time. I wanted to get the lady from next door to help, but she moved and Daddy was away, he'd been away a long time. Carla fed her, and she cried, she changed her and still she cried. Carla had a drink, and I tried to help her to make her shush, but Carla threw me on the floor, she shook Baby and held her under her arm like a dolly, but she was quiet, and then I was told to go to my room and not come out.

I did as I was told and when I got up in the morning, everything of Baby's had gone. She said she had gone to live with someone else, and if I told anyone, especially my dad, she would do the same to me. I had to pick up my Lego, tidy my shit up, and stop in my room. I couldn't find my Lego box, but I moved them to my bedroom and shut the door for three mornings. Then my daddy came home, you cussed at me being clumsy remember, and falling from my bike? You rubbed my head, gave me a doll and more bricks for my Lego, and then…"

"Her mother and I had words, about the broken arm and the bruises to Annie's arm. She, Carla told me they were from her being so damned clumsy. All kids of five were clumsy I was told, shit was that when it happened Annie? I was away for seven months, so when I left, she was already pregnant? I bet she was one happy bitch when she got the news I'd be away on delivery day?"

"Sir?"

"I can't have a child, so how was she going to explain her having one?"

"Mrs Grey is your child is she not?"

"She is, and a damn fine daughter, but she doesn't have my blood, but that's a little thing we never discuss, she's mine where it matters here, here in my heart!"

"Oh, Daddy."

"Shush Pumpkin, shush, all will be fine, everything will be just fine." I watched as Ray rocked his daughter, blood ties are not what makes you a good parent, that there is good parenting, the love the warmth and the devotion, that there is how I want to be one day, one day I want to be rocking my child like that… I sigh as they ask for a statement, now we await the medical examiners reports, so for now my wife and I are going home, the families all still here, but today has been too draining for my wife. After we give our apologies, my wife and I head home, fuck I love saying those words home, and my wife…

* * *

Thanks for the reviews... this one takes some reading and I'm not an expert on blood typing lol! I can reply to messages and reviews only if your not a guest reviewer! What happens when Elliot meets a singing nun, next... 123... the hills are alive lol...


	34. Chapter 34

Usual disclaimers, I do not own the rights to the fifty shades branding or the work of EL James it remains solely hers… This is my version of fifty shades and my storyline I may have borrowed some names and places though

* * *

CHAPTER 34:

C POV:

As we pull up to the gates, I see a very welcoming sight, unexpected but welcome. I key in the code and drive through. Ana wakes as we get home; she'd fallen asleep before we had even left my parents' home.

"Sorry Baby, but we have a couple of guests."

"What, who and why is my damn head killing me?"

"Too many sugary drinks, have you never had them before?"

"No, I stick to sugar free and juiced waters; never again, they have a crazy after effect and are deadlier than alcohol on my brain, who's the guests?" She looks up and sees Taylor and Gail. "That was a long holiday!"

"It's longer than anyone expected." Ana gets out of the car and bounds over to Gail.

"Why are you back? Not that it's not great to see you both."

"Sophie's mom called, she has to have an operation and she needs us to have her for a couple of weeks, we could have stopped at her house, but well Gail doesn't like my ex-wife much and we figured we should just come home."

"Yes, yes it's great, well then we need to show you your new home." Ana is over enthused about their home; however, she thought she'd have more time to put the final additions to it.

"We believe congratulations are in order?" Taylor has been kept in the loop, why did I think he wouldn't take his work on a holiday; he is Taylor after all?

"Um, well that all depends who you ask, but Ana and I are happy, everyone else is still acclimatising to the news. Thank you. Now Jason and you Gail, please allow my wife, god I love saying that, Ana. Do the honours." She smiles and keys in the code. As Gail and Jason, follow her up the six small steps to their porch.

"Mr Grey this, this is wonderful."

"I am assured the furniture is good and of good quality, anything you don't want, we can get rid of, and an account or two have been opened for you to furnish the nursery in several stores. Apparently this is a task the parents do together?"

"Sir, I don't know what to say?"

"Say nothing and give me your gun, I have to shoot you, wasn't that your own rule Jason?"

"Yes Christian. Thank you, I was going to ask if Sophie could perhaps stay here. We can take her away for a couple of weeks, but Gail just couldn't settle after the week and needed to be cooking again in her own kitchen." Gail smiled; he was a creature of habit and hated holidays.

"Jason, you were missing out on the excitement. Apparently, according to Green, there has been a lot?" Ana nodded, and grabbed Jason to show her the room she had done for Sophie.

"If she doesn't like it, we can change it, or you can?" She opened the door to her pet project. Both Gail and Jason were lost for words. "Will she like it? If not, I have all manner of pink fluffy crap at my dad's house?"

"No, no Ana this, this is her perfect room, what ten year old doesn't like books and calm colours and wow that bed we will never get her out of it! Thank you, I have to go and pick her up in the morning."

"She can have sleepovers too, I made sure there were extra beds, I always wanted to go to a sleepover, bit Mia and her friends said I had cheap cooties, yep, I can buy and sell their asses now, including my sister in law's!" I smiled; she really was bullied at school.

"Well, of course she can! It means more brownie points for being a cool dad, Jason! I need to re-adjust your schedule to allow for more time off at the weekends. We need to get you more access to her. Now I am married, I intend to cut back a little on the jaunts here, there and everywhere and in doing so; it will free you up for more Sophie time and soon twin time." Jason, looks like I have made his day.

"Well, we will leave you to it, the house is yours and as you can see there's room for guests. Welcome back, both of you. Please continue with your time off with Sophie Jason, Gail, we are fine." Ana doesn't really want Gail cooking and cleaning at all for us. My goddess in the kitchen and bedroom winks. Yes Baby I know why!

"Thank you both, this is just too…" She cried as Jason held Gail, he smiled. Apparently, these are pregnancy hormones in overdrive, whatever those are. Ana just smiled as she grabbed my hand and walked me home, I seem to be her lap dog of late!

"They liked it, they really like it, I'm so glad. Christian what's the matter?"

"I have never seen Gail cry before or Jason, it was really, unusual, yes unusual."

"It's endearing Christian, so dinner, I'm starving?"

"Me too, but for you Mrs Grey."

"Um, well how about something quick and easy, and then we do something slow and hard?"

"Sounds like a plan. Would you like a nice chilled glass of Sancerre?"

"Please, subs and salad?" I poured the wine as I watched her dance around the kitchen. I had myself a domestic goddess in the kitchen all right.

"Please, here's to us Anastasia, here's to putting trouble behind us and to the future."

"Cheers I'll drink to that, Mr Grey." I pulled her towards me and kissed her!

"How about we christen the kitchen? We won't get the chance, if I know Gail she will be in for a look see." Ana smiled as I placed her on the counter top. Kissing her with such need and want. God, I just have to look at her and get the biggest boner. Fuck my life is damn near perfect. My kisses lead to her neck as her hands ruffle my hair, pulling it and tugging. I unbutton her blouse, and feast on her soft breasts. They are being hugged in their sexy black lace prisons; I massage them and hear her groan, and then I set them free. She offers them up again, as her back arches up to allow me to take off her skirt, her backside lifts and I slide it down her legs, running my hands along the silk that encase her legs.

"Ana stockings, I do approve!" I remove her panties and she is on the top of the counter in just her stockings and belt, fuck she looks good, my very own naughty sexy secretary. Oh god, what a sight, and she's mine all fucking mine… My lips kiss her body, as she moans in delight, her hands now playing vigorously in my hair, pushing me downwards. I hit the strip of hair leading me to her hu-hu, shit this is a yee-har, not a hu-hu! My tongue delves deep as she puts her legs over my shoulders, oh baby yes, she pulls at my hair as she comes, she whimpers and cries out. Oh hell, I'm rock hard and as I unbutton my jeans and set free the beast, I waste no time and I pound my dick hard into her.

"Oh god yes Christian, just like that, yes, oh hell yes."

"Ana, I. Love. You, Love you so much, I'm coming Baby, come with me, come with me now!" I pound into her holding her legs against my chest and watching as she crumbles at her climax, I shoot my load and scream a few oh fucks, as I slow down my pace to savour the last moments. "Wow, Baby, fucking wow!"

"Wow, indeed. Now you owe the jar five of whatever I find work as a punishment." I will gladly pay if I get to come like that again… She takes off the stockings and suspender belt, picks up the abandoned clothes and goes to our room naked and smiling, oh god my seed is running down her leg, she marked and she's mine. Wow, down boy…

"Stop looking Grey, I feel it too…" How does she do that know what I'm thinking? "The cleaning stuffs under the sink, be a hunky helpful husband, and disinfect and clean that top?"

"Your wish is my command, I think I like seeing your butt marks on the grey marble, I think I like this breakfast bar too, it really is my favourite piece of the kitchen." I shout as she disappears. I tuck the beast away, wash my hands and smile, who'd have thought I'd be having sex on a Monday night and love doing housework too, will wonders ever cease? I spray I wipe and I smile, grinning fool and loved up idiot. She comes down in her nightclothes, with her hair still wet and it needs drying. I dash to the laundry and grab a towel, and sit on the barstool at my Ana's Altar, the new name for the breakfast bar!

"You will catch your death Baby here stand between my legs."

"I like it when you dry my hair, it feels so good."

"I live to please my wife." I kiss her again and hold her close; my heartbeat is so erratic and feels tight in my chest. "Ana, I'm excited and nervous about meeting Emma tomorrow; I haven't even spoken to her, or anything. What if she doesn't like me?"

"What? Why wouldn't she? She will love you." Ana places the subs in front of me, and I help myself to the salad. "Christian, she is in a profession that, well, it's a sin to hate! So you're off to a good start, you and she will have so much to discuss and well, as much as I want to see her, I think you should go to meet her alone. Get to know her on your own, and before you say anything the first meeting should be relaxed and not a meet and greet. She will love you; perhaps take her to lunch and just talk. Then bring her to meet me at work, I am going in tomorrow, I have to see if the place comes up to scratch, plus I need my studio setting up."

"Oh about that, I had about the spare room at Escala changed into an art studio for you, before, well before Leila, the movers have put it all in your office in the yard, and I am told it's bitching!"

"Luke? He loves that word, oh and I am going in on the Hog tomorrow. I need to feel the wind in my face and catch a few gnats in my teeth."

"Ana I don't think it's safe, not just yet anyhow!"

"Why, who's out to get me now? The sub clubs locked away; my 'siblings' are too ill to move, so if it's alright Mr Grey, I'd like to have a small semblance of normality back in my life! And I can assure you that's not a request, that's me telling you that I am doing it, by all means have security follow me, but either or, tomorrow we start being us."

"I'm not happy, but I guess you did this before so want to do it again, you will take it easy, no speeding, no showboating or trying to lose your security?"

"I promise, and whilst we're on about security, who is my new guard, and is Karen coming back to work?"

"Eric is your protection officer, and Karen is having the week off and will be returning, after they have a week at my place in Aspen, all after the family dinner at mothers tomorrow. Mom and Dad are eager to meet the good Sister Mary Peter! Do I call her Mary or Emma?"

"Mary it is her name now, she's married to God and has taken that name. She will introduce herself as whatever name she wants you to call her by; just don't over think Christian. Now give me your plate, we my dear husband, are not finished our mini honeymoon, just yet. Want to be a little naughty with your wife?" Was she stupid…?

Ana's POV:

I woke up just before seven with my husband's naked butt protruding from the sheet and an arm and a leg pinning me down, he kept me up most of the night, with just another cuddle that lead to more touches and well, we didn't get much sleep if truth be told! I know Christian is working from home today and I have to be out of the door in half an hour. I drag myself under the shower and wash away the shining, god I ache, I need a session with Claude and soon. As I dry my hair and get dressed I heard shouting coming from the bedroom, and rush in, only to find Christian half asleep sat up in bed crying out my name.

"Ana you're there, I woke and your side of the bed was empty, I panicked." I went to pacify him. He was sweating and his breathing was laboured.

"Shush, I'm here, Christian I'm here. Please stop this I'm not going anywhere. I'm here."

"I had a nightmare, they got you, they took you from me."

"Well, as you can see I'm here and I'm safe, Christian I promise you I will keep myself safe."

"Let Eric drive you into work, please?"

"Christian, I will be fine, I promise you I have been riding the Hog for years and he's as pristine as the day he was made for me. Not one scratch has he on him, nor do I ever ride so recklessly to ever endanger my life, please don't try to emotionally blackmail me into riding in the SUV, I would not be happy!"

"For me, please!"

"For my sanity, please let me do this. I am doing this so that was a moot point. I managed before you came along Christian and I will manage now that we are together. If, and I repeat if there is any danger, Eric can tell me about it through the headset I have on my helmet. I will listen and obey his commands. Now, I have to get the leathers on and I will see you after your lunch with Mary. Please stop worrying, oh and dad is taking me for breakfast before you moan I have missed it."

"Okay, text me when you get there."

"I will, now the leathers they will not put themselves on. Get some more sleep I will see you later." He kisses me, but didn't? I guess sulky Christian doesn't play nice when you take control away from him. Boy is he in for a shock, I am not Ana the submissive, I'm Ana Steele Grey, CEO and kick ass boss, and I'm going to be late. I buzz security and tell them I'm heading out in five minutes, to be told they are waiting for me already. I head to the cloakroom, put on the leather biker jacket, and slip on my boots. As I come out of the closet he's there smiling.

"Wow, sexy biker chick, want to go on a date later? My wife's at work…"

"No, I don't cheat on my husband, so sorry partner you lucked out. See you later, Mr Grey."

"Ana…"

"… Be careful, I always am. Now I really am late, see you." I grabbed my plans and my laptop bag and purse and headed down to the garage there he was The Hog, it's been over a year since I rode him. I grab the keys from the box, put on my helmet and start him up, wow the sound of the waking beast resonated off the walls. I gave him some throttle and pointed the garage door opener in the right direction, take a deep sigh and hit the gears. I moved slowly up to the opened gates and joined security, then waved my goodbyes to the Taylors and the rest of them, including a pale Christian and set about my day. The ride to work was so freeing, I was told to slow down twice, that's all. I loved it and as I rode the Hog to Harbour Island and the dockyard there. When I finally got there, twenty minutes later I realised just how much I had missed this. One quick text sent.

** Arrived in one piece safe and sound. **

** Glad to hear. My biker babe looked hot. **

** Felt great, now we have work to be doing, ring you soon. **

Dad was awaiting my arrival with a coffee and a bag of doughnuts, oh my favourite breakfast, good job Christian can't see just what dad and I consider breakfast. After a quick look around I decide I like it and from my massive old windows I can see all Christians dock yard and see the old Steele shipyard signs abandoned on the roof. I make a call.

"Hello, how are you?"

"Fine, and thank you for the text, I'm assured your riding is excellent. What can I do for you, dear wife?"

"Tell me you love me?"

"It's a given I do, but if it makes you feel better I love you. What's the matter Ana?"

"The old signs for Pappy's yard are on the roof of your new buildings, can I please have them?"

"Of course you can, when you married me Anastasia Grey, they became yours. You don't need to ask my permission Baby take them. I will get Mac to see to their placement in your office, do you like the R&amp;R signage I had done?"

"I did very it's very lovely and thanks for adding Steel Ship Builders. Thank you for this morning too."

"You are welcome, but I figured that was just to make me feel better, you would have gone in on your bike whether I agreed or not!"

"Well, yeah, but I only ride her in dry weather and it now looks like rain, so I guess I will ride with security home."

"Thank you, anything else?"

"Nope, oh apart from I love you too, and I don't want your company, as in your business, just your company Mr Grey."

"Well, it's yours too, I have a conference call in two minutes Baby, see you later?"

"You will. Good luck Christian and Christian, relax you are a wonderful person and she will love you. Bye…" I put the phone down and looked at my kingdom! Shoot, he owns most of the freaking island, and wow, he thinks I want all that pressure again; oh, he's so wrong…

CPOV:

Thank god, Eric was filming her whole journey to work and Barney was able to patch the feed from the camera in the SUV, through to my laptop, her sexy ass looked mighty fine on top of that lucky blue bike, her Hog was hugging her ass. How I wish I could wrap her in cotton wool and stop her from doing these things, but I knew she would be trouble. At least she has security and for that, I'm grateful. As she gets there, I swear I'm going to be firing those workers from Grey Shipyards, ogling my wife's ass. I make a call to Mac, and the whistlers are sent back to work. Mac approves of Mrs Greys middle finger salute to the wolf whistles. Oh hell I need to get ready I have to make the next meeting to a video link, it seems our hotels and casinos are going to be a big money earner. I had hoped Ana would oversee those, as she has a good eye for detail and yes, something I see she's good at, number crunching. Still the Asian ones have the possibilities of being the biggest earners for Grey Hotels, and yes, I agree with Ana, there needs to be a name change because she's right that does sound dull. The conference call goes great and I am going to be flying to Hong Kong in a month. After Ana and I have our marriage blessing, which I have three of Seattle's finest planning. Mom, Mia and Grandma Phoebe.

The clock on the wall is fast approaching time for me to go and meet my sister from the plane. I have Skyped with my Aunts, and they are eager to meet both Ana and Emma or Mary. I wonder if to dress up or down, I text Ana and she says casually. So casual it is. I head out and start to worry, I know she's a woman of the church and I know I had better watch my language. Why do I feel so nervous? I make million dollar deals that don't have me as churned up inside. I have to think she's going to see the good in me, it's a given as Ana says she's not allowed to hate anyone and do the holy thing of turning the other cheek. What made Doctor Emma Paul, turn her back on her family and into a nunnery? I don't have long to wait as my jet is coming in to land and Luke is in contact with Stephen my pilot, she's apparently a very nice and friendly lady! I wait by the hanger my plane is stored in here at the Boeing Field Airport. I pace up and down, as Luke grabs my arm.

"Mr Grey you are wearing the tarmac out, this will all go down fine."

"You think? Yes, you're right, what's the worst that can happen; she goes back to the convent and forgets about me? Shit, I have to stop being so negative, Sorry Ana says that to me all the time."

"Your wife is usually right, Mr Grey, the steps are being lowered, good luck!" I bite the inside of my mouth, I'm that nervous, she steps to the top of the exit and I have to do a double take, she is my mother's double and wastes no time in running down the steps and throws herself in my arms.

"Christian, you have to be my brother, you look too like Tristan not to be, oh my word, are you as nervous as I am?"

"I am a little yes; you look so like our mother it's uncanny. I look like our father, apparently. I don't know how to address you?"

"I'm so used to being called Mary, but I guess that's all going to change now. I would ask that you call me Emma?"

"Yes, okay Emma, and until three weeks ago I didn't know you or Tristan ever existed. Luke will get your bags, how long can you stay with us?"

"I was released from my vows before I boarded the plane, I came to the decision some two months ago, and have finished my work at the orphanage and I had to stop off in Rome, to get the paperwork signed, as I had not taken my perpetual vows, it was easier, I was also given my possessions back. So I am here for a while."

"So you're not a nun, sorry a Sister anymore?"

"No, I am Emma, your sister, I think we have a lot to talk about big brother, I need a hotel and a strong cup of tea."

"Will you please consider staying with my wife and me?"

"I'd not want to put you out Christian."

"It wouldn't be very Christian of me not to offer my sister a roof over her head now would it?"

"Have you been married long?" I laughed.

"Three days, and it's a long story. I'm starving are you?"

"Yes ravenous I haven't eaten since Rome, though Natalie was very obliging on the plane, I was a little nervous of meeting you."

"Please let me help you into the car, this is Luke my personal security guard."

"Hello Luke, I'm Emma, Christian's sister, that feels very, surreal, when do we meet up with Tristan?" I stopped in my tracks, had they not told her? I got her into the car and asked Luke to give us a minute.

"Emma, I don't know what you know about Tristan's life after you entered the novitiate?"

"Not a lot, Tristan and I were never close growing up, he was strange and distant. We were raised by very strict parents and as we grew older they were, not the people everyone thought them to be. I was abused by my father for many years, and my mother did nothing about it, even when she had the evidence. I have a feeling he abused Tristan for a lot longer than me too. I had a traumatic childhood Christian and though everyone thinks we were the perfect family, we weren't my father was an evil man and my mother an airhead wine drinker, everyone thought they were the perfect couple and Tris and I lived the part of the American dream, alas everything was not as it seemed in the Paul house. Once the doors closed, the house became his personal pleasure palace.

I left home as soon as I could, after one bad time, and I went away to study medicine at Harvard University and I graduated from there, then I went on to work at King's College Hospital, in London. I distanced myself from them, from the age of nineteen, but Tristan continued to live with them. I only knew they had died, when I saw an article about him in a medical journal, and can I say I breathed a sigh of relief. I phoned the family solicitor to be told I had been left a substantial amount of money, property and valuables, all of which I did not want. I did not want my father's blood money and I tried to find Tristan, but he was a wild child gone wilder with the money they left him. I guess he still could be. Have you found him?"

"He was deeply troubled and he well…" I told her the whole tale, including all about Ana. I looked at her face trying to gage what was coming next.

"Ana, and he and you?" I smiled.

"Yes, she and I knew each other a long time ago. Which lead to the whirlwind meeting and marrying! She and I struggled for a few hours over the Tristan thing, she I thought would see me as a part of him, I struggled with that, but she is very good at that departmentalisation thing, and deals with it, she killed him before he killed her, he said that she'd not live another day without him. She still has nightmares and when she lost the baby, she went to pieces, now what are you thinking about?"

"I feel very sorry for her, very sorry indeed having gone through the same thing with my father, I had his child, and it was a boy, who was put up for adoption, when I was at Harvard. He will be twelve soon, he was my father's parting gift! I placed him with a very nice couple and had them thoroughly checked out. I mean deeply checked out and they send me photos of him, it's what they call an open adoption, I can see him if I want to, and well I choose or rather chose not to whilst in service. I guess things are sent to try us Tris and my family were that indeed. I had a feeling he was behind their brakes being cut, if I am honest. I asked but they said the brake lines were frayed not cut and it could have happened at the time of the crash. He never reached out and I never sought him out. So that piece of my life is over too. I get to live a life again, I have to find a job and somewhere to live and something to do! Now you, what do you do?"

"I am what they call an entrepreneur. I am a qualified lawyer and I have a business degree actually we were both at Harvard at the same time, I wonder why we never met?"

"It was a big campus; we had very different callings in life. I was a study freak and not a social butterfly."

"I wasn't great, but heyho as my sister Mia says. I have a younger sister Mia, an older brother Elliot my mom is a doctor called Grace and my father a lawyer called Carrick. My wife Anastasia is a boat builder and designer, who you get to meet after lunch, she can't wait but decided to give us space."

"She seems a very wise person, so where are you taking me for lunch?"

"Do you want fancy or plain?"

"Plain please, I'm hardly dressed for fancy."

"What you look very presentable."

"Thank you, but I feel old and frumpy. I like things simple in life."

"I like things organised. My family calls me the ultimate controller, and my wife calls me the ultimate consumer. I think I could do with some simple in my life. How about we have lunch at the diner near my shipyards and get Ana to join us? She doesn't eat as much as she says she does!"

"I'd like that, do you think she will like me, after all I am his sister?"

"She married me and I'm his brother. Luke take us to the shipyard diner, please!"

"Mr Grey, Miss Paul." He drove us there, staring at my sister through the mirror a time or two. I text Ana to meet us at the diner for lunch, she texts back, she is already there with Ray and will wait for us to get there before they order. I can't help staring at her and wondering about her son? I guess decisions we take sometimes come back to haunt us and wonder if she regrets giving her child away?

"What are you thinking about, my child? I have no regrets and what's more, he is cared for, I did not want the constant reminder of him around me, neither did I believe it was the child's fault, so can we just say leave it at that?"

"Of course, that's what Ana was doing for the exact same reasons. I think you will like her. Mia cannot wait to meet you, it's all down to her I found you all, sorry our aunts, we have two, Trinity and Emma, they are wonderful people who cannot wait to meet you, they didn't know Ella, sorry Jennifer was having you when she left our father…" I then explained everything about Jennifer and promised to show her the letters.

"It seems we, 'give-away-babies,' either accept our lot, not being wanted or are either grateful or ungrateful for the fact, I know Tris was, he hated her. We didn't know where to look; the birth certificates the hospital had done were not very forthcoming and led nowhere. I thank her for giving us life all the time. She didn't know at the time that she was leaving us with, it seems our troubles have made us weaker than we should be, perhaps big brother, we can get stronger together? Oh, and I'm not after your money I have a few dollars to my name. It seems my wealth is still in the bank in India."

"Did you not have to give everything up when you joined up?"

"I gave them a healthy chunk, the rest I had put aside for my charitable works. I wanted to be a medic in the field and have needed to use my cash for medicines, drugs, and equipment the mission could not afford. The mission is where I met the reason for my wanting to leave the calling, I fell in love, as it turns out he was married, I didn't find this out until after I had asked for release, but I still want to be loved like that again, but next time I'm making sure he's available." I laugh.

"Don't worry, I do super checks on people who want to be near my family or me. That's how we found you. Barney my computer guy, and Ray, Ana's father found you, with the help of a chaplain in a fancy frock Ray knows."

"I hardly think a Monseigneur is a chaplain, but yes, he did find me and greased the tracks for my release." I smiled I must thank him with scotch, or not he does still have that damned heart thing, wrong with him. "He emailed me and asked me did I want immediate release and I did. He told me why and we worked out the date to leave, it seems I have people looking out for me in high places, and I get to be normal again. Who was I kidding me a nun, I think I'd have been better in a kibbutz?"

"Indeed. I imagined a more, what's the word, nun like, you know the harsh haircut and less facial products, if I'm honest meeting you for the first time, was like not very nun like?" I'm not sure what it was!

"We are not forced to shave our heads anymore, though I do believe there are some orders that still do, and silent orders, that wasn't for me either, I like to talk. I bought the beauty products in Rome after my release; I wanted to feel like me again." I nodded my head.

"We're here, come and meet my wife, and father in law Ray, he's a very quiet man." We headed in to see Ana and Ray sat at a table, with Eric two tables away. Luke went to join him and I did the introductions. Those thankfully done, we had a very jovial lunch, Ana is sticking to juice whilst Ray and I had a few beers and Emma had wine, she is very easy to like.

"Seeing as you two didn't know each other before today, I have noticed the similarities, you both do the hair messing when you're nervous, you drink the same way and you both section your food off before you eat it!"

"Ana, you do notice the funniest of things." I looked and she was right we did.

"I have this habit, sorry, oh Christ, I mean, flipping heck two holes dug, I notice things and have an eye for small things, is what I mean!"

"No, it's nice that you do take in the little things, they do sat to use my favourite quote, 'The devil is in the detail,' we nuns have a wicked sense of humour, you know, when it comes to the other side? Now, Christian tells me it was your first day in the new building, how was it?" She winked and made Ana giggle and laugh.

"Great, I got set up and sorted my desk and drafting table up, so that I get to look at my husband's kingdom and bask in his achievements. It was a nice and productive day. I have to see the Sheikh later this month; he has scheduled me in for two days. So, I have the plans for that, and I have spoken to Mac and he will price all my designs up for him too, I scratch your back, you scratch mine. Mac is giving Dad and the lads some woodwork to do! We are keeping it in the family so to speak! Steele Boat Builders will do the wooden details and the custom interiors, but your company gets to do the big stuff."

"Ana, you really did that? That would be great I have to go to Hong Kong, I'd like your input into the Asian hotels AS Corp were buying there, and we need a new name for the hotel group I acquiesce to your wisdom, Grey Hotels does sound like, what was it you said a wet weekend in Manchester?"

"Yes, as it rains there and a lot! Leave it with me. We could do the trip as a start to the honeymoon, what do you think? Speak to you later about that; I'm glad I suggested it now too! Now, as lovely as this has been, I still have the final drafts for the outriggers to email through to Joe. Okay, I will see you two at home later and Daddy, I will see you tomorrow! Can you drop him off at home? Your mom phoned and wants you to call around, she wants to see Emma, my dad lives next door to your new, what are you sort of honorary daughter, I guess? Oh, wait until you meet Grannie and Elliot, they will blow your mind and my couple of slips will be nothing compared to those two, they should do stand-up comedy."

"I have to admit they are overexcited, sorry Emma but you are big news! They were so happy meeting our aunts, that well, as you can imagine, Ana's right for her it's like, mom is getting a new daughter without trying." I take every detail in and I'm loving it, we have never met before, but it feels like I know her, madness I know, perhaps I'm just over excited?

"Your parents seem like wonderful people." She smiles a lot I notice and keeps looking at Ana and sighing. She feels like I do, guilty at being related. I pat her hand and grab it to assure her we are fine.

"Oh, they are Emma, they are. I think Annie and me getting to know them all those years ago, was the best thing ever, now as Annie says I'm dead on my feet, she's a slave driver my daughter." I kiss her tenderly as she and Eric disappeared back to work, and yes, I watched as she entered the boat shed.

"She's perfect; just perfect Christian, so strong and business like in one breath and loving and affectionate in the next, you are very lucky Mr Steele."

"I'm the one who got the luck Emma, please call me Ray. I guess your family, now come walk an old man to his fancy car. Will she be getting a guard Christian?"

"Yes, unfortunately she will need one."

"What why?"

"Take it easy Emma, Annie was the same, but being that your brother is a multi-billionaire you're a kidnap threat, they don't intrude and you don't know they are there."

"People threaten the people you love brother?"

"All the time, I am sorry I would have said, not everyone is opposed to them Aunt Trinity loves hers and Emma and he are inseparable, he drives her here there and everywhere, looking for more puzzles. Ana gets on with her security, who has married my brother, so I guess Elliot likes his. The only one who doesn't like them is Mia. Even she has realised they are there for good. I understand, but please give him or her a try?"

"I had one for three years in the mission, some of the places we go aren't safe and we are seen as objects for kidnap there too. So thank you I'd not want you to worry about me, I go with the flow as they say."

"Come on then let's go visit my mother, there's a big family dinner to welcome you home tomorrow and I had hoped to ease you in then, I have a feeling it will be just Mom and we two!"

"Lead the way then." We talk about everything on the journey over, as much as I have always said we simply shared a womb, we didn't her blood is mine, I love my family, this is just different. I ask about the doctor.

"A Medecins Sans Frontiers, they come for a month and go. As was the case with Peter, he didn't promise me anything, and I don't think I expected much. I guess I was forbidden fruit, and even more challenging him to try to take a bite from; I emailed him that I was leaving my calling. He freaked out and well I was dumped by email. Had I had a phone I'd have been dumped by that too."

"What sort of doctor are you?"

"A paediatric surgical specialist, children and babies they are a wonder and a joy to work with, most do it without the moaning you get from the older patients. Give me a cranky three year old, any time of the day over a thirty year old drama queen!"

"My mother is a paediatrician too, and Seattle North Western, perhaps she knows of a job vacancy. We are here now. Ray, are you alright?"

"Yes Son, just over did the lunch time food. I will be fine, I need to take my pills and get a little shuteye. Nice meeting you Emma and welcome to the family. See you tomorrow, apparently I get an invite too, see you Christian." Ray looked a little under the weather.

"Ray pop in to see Mom with me she's waving, have a cup of coffee?" He grunted and came in with us. "Hello Mother, this is my sister Emma, Emma my mother Grace."

"Oh my dear, it's so good to finally meet you, please come in and Ray, can I have a quick word, about the wedding?"

"Okay, I guess I don't know much about weddings last one I went to was my own and I didn't have any input just turned up!" I smiled and pointed at his heart when I came in, good job my mother's good!

* * *

"Emma, Christian, get yourselves coffee and I will be in shortly!"

"Now Raymond Steele, sit yourself down where are your tablets?"

"I've been railroaded!"

"One track I'm afraid and no getting out until I check you over, if you insist on keeping Anastasia in the dark, then Christian has every right to keep an eye on you!"

"I have a tight chest that's all! The doughnuts didn't sit well after breakfast. Then the food at lunch too much coffee…"

"Ray your heart is racing here lay down on the couch, you're not well, Ray. Christian, Christian get in here NOW…"

* * *

I hear my mother yell and I rush in to see her looking upset and Ray well he looks positively pale, he is not well, I was right, god I hate it when I'm right and it's bad news!

"Christian I've phoned in now, get Luke ready, he needs to be in hospital now!"

"Grace, you're over reacting, I will be fine with some rest and sleep."

"Raymond Steele, you're having a heart attack, had you been on your own, I don't want to think of what could have happened; now we are getting you to the hospital. Before it's too late. Good call Christian, you possibly saved is life!"

"I will have Eric drive Ana to meet you, if she knows I knew and said nothing, she will kill me too."

"I don't want her worrying…" He clutched his chest, and Mom and now Emma were giving him care and attention, the next thing I'm aware of is being driven towards the hospital and Ray is suffering, god don't let him die…

* * *

Well the meeting went well... Wonder what Ana will do if she knows Christian knew and was keeping secrets? Elliot and Grannie meet Emma next up, lord, I hope their filters are working lol! Thanks for the reviews, love them all xx Makes writing this worth it...


	35. Chapter 35

I do not own the rights or the characters from fifty shades of grey, they belong to EL James: That said, this is not the same story, some characters are not the same some are new. Also, I am dyslexic and therefore (.,:':! Placement may p*** you off!) I could get a beta, who would take a week to read and hand back, so if you're a stickler for 100% correct grammar this story may not be for you… That said, tell me where I'm going wrong and I will correct it. Reviews always welcomed the good the bad and the constructive Thanks… X…

* * *

CHAPTER 35:

Ana's POV:

"Ana, we have to be going!" I look at Eric and wonder what he means; we have to be going where? "Mrs Grey, we have to be going now!" Okay, I get the full title, so this is serious, who's after me now? Jesus H Christ, I think I'm about flipping done being hounded by his bitches, paff I'm going to kill the next ex sub of his that crosses my flipping path, flipping doesn't sound as harsh as fucking, damn I owe my imaginary glass jar a chitty, damn and blast.

"Okay have I got time to grab my bag?"

"Yes, but please, please hurry and give me the bike keys I will have one of the guys bring it back."

"Okay, are you going to tell me the problem?"

"I don't know what the problem is Mrs Grey, sorry Ana. I was ordered to get you to your husband ASAP!"

"Okay Eric, get me to my husband so I can chew his balls off instead of yours." I head out to the SUV and climb in the back. I really need to keep extra clothes in the office, these bike leathers are a little warm. I grab my phone and text Christian.

*** On my way, what's the rush, am I in danger? ***

There was no reply so I try to ring and again he doesn't answer and it goes through to voice mail, I leave a snotty message. I have been busy trying to find out what the matter is. Eric is as in the dark as me, or is keeping me in the dark? I look up and I find we are outside the hospital and a very pale Christian is pacing the doorway. He rushes forwards.

"Baby, oh thank god you're here come." He grabs my hand and leads me to the elevators.

"Christian what's the matter, you're scaring me!"

"I'm sorry I didn't want you to worry on the way here, it's Ray, he…"

"What's the matter with Daddy, Christian is he dying, has he had an accident? Fuck, oh god no, not my daddy!" The doors open and he guides me in.

"Baby he's going to be fine, he had a heart attack at Moms, Emma and my mom worked on him and Luke got him here in the blink of an eye. He's going to be fine."

"Heart, his heart. Fuck, I knew he was quiet today, I will kill the old goat if his heart doesn't, I let his healthy eating slide for too long, and this is my fault."

"Baby it isn't, it's an age thing, stop it, Mom will explain everything he's having some x-rays and scans done or something medical, but he had some of his medication when he got here, because he lost the last lot and hasn't had time to replace it. I've read him the riot act, telling him it's fucking important crap to keep on top of."

"Christian, why do I think you are hiding something from me?"

"I'm not hiding anything Ana, your father wanted to get the results of the specialist here first, before worrying you over nothing. He was coming in for the tests next week. I told him to tell you, but he's a little like his daughter headstrong."

"You knew he was ill?"

"No, I knew he had to see a heart specialist, he told me it was precautionary and they were being stupid he was as strong as a bull!"

"Oh, so it was alright for you to know, but not for me?"

"Ana, he wanted me to know, so I would be able to help you, if they found something. Let's not argue because I was only keeping his confidence. We are here now. Please don't hate me Ana; I did it for Ray and you."

"I will speak to you later. Let me get the old coot sorted out, then I will sort out my husband, and his secrecy issues!" I scowl at him and he looks like I have taken his favourite toy away and put him in time out. I know this is my father's doing, but I have the right to be a little angry, I'm just taking it out on Christian because he's the nearest person on whom I can. He has held me tightly all the way here. I find some comfort in the fact that they got him here quickly and probably faster than an ambulance, and he had two doctors looking out for him, I am just glad he wasn't alone, he has to be alright!

"Ana, oh thank god you're here, he's going to be fine, he's back and they are just monitoring his heart for a few hours. They are going to keep him in overnight and he's a little cranky and wants to go home."

"I bet he is. Thank you Grace, Emma what would I have done without you two today!"

"Ana, he just forgot his medication refill. He was fine after they gave him that. He didn't want Christian to call you at all. Grace scolded him and I had a Christian ring you. It's one less stress for him, you knowing about it, and him not having to hide it. What men are they like?"

"I don't know, but the ones in my life have sorely tested me today!" She laughed; Grace and she went to grab a coffee, leaving me to go into see my dad. I smiled at Christian, who breathed a sigh of relief I wasn't angry with him. I knocked on his door. Christian sat at the door and I went in alone.

"Can I come in?"

"Annie, I'm sorry. I should have asked for some help. I guess you're mad as all hell at me too?"

"Um, just a little. What did you hope to achieve by keeping me in the dark?"

"I didn't want to worry you, not until I knew what I had wrong with me; it started in Portland a few weeks before you came home from Paris the last time."

"I caused this? All my shit caused you to have a heart attack?"

"No, I had a pain in my chest a few months back and put it down to heartburn, and I couldn't shake it, I had a few tests done with ole Doc Jones and he said I had angina. He gave me pills for under my tongue and then a spray, but in the move I lost the damn spray the other day, I was going to get a refill, I just forgot!"

"Damn it Daddy, you forgot, you forgot the one thing fucking keeping you alive?"

"I did, yes and shush, stop cursing like a dockyard worker, your old man has had things to do; besides I feel fine now."

"Fine my ass, and I will cuss if I want to, you stupid man. I need to know everything and I mean warts and all. Christian knew and I didn't he feels crap keeping it from me and for now he thinks he's in trouble. He's fine; it's you who's in trouble mister."

"Annie, I didn't want to add to your worries, and I told Christian, in case, you know? In case it was worse than I figured, that's why I wanted to come back here. To be near your friends and I had hoped to see Christian and see if he could help you, but you did that yourself and then well, I just told him, in case something happened, he said I should tell you, but you've had a lot to deal with!" I cried and threw myself at him. I sobbed like a little girl into my father's chest.

"What would I do without you Daddy, you stupid old coot, you never keep secrets from me again. You hear?"

"I hear. Where is Christian? I think I need to thank him and the family for saving my life." I called him and he snuck in like he had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Son, I'm going to be fine, sorry for getting you in trouble!"

"As long as you're okay, Ana, are you okay?"

"Yes, Dear I'm fine." He grinned, me using his mom's patented sing-song 'Yes, Dear' let him know he was off the hook, for his secret keeping. Besides, with those puppy dog eyes how can you stay mad at him? "So how long have you got to stay in for Daddy?"

"Overnight, and I get to see the specialist in the morning. I guess I should have taken Christian up on fast tracking I'm, sorry I will listen in the future! Apparently Grace agreed, I should have done as my son-in-law told me, he's never wrong!" I sat on Christians lap and he hugged me tightly and kissed my neck.

"So what you kids doing still sitting here, I have a game to watch in my fancy room, my dinner to enjoy and Luke's sitting in with me for the night, we're having a guy's night in." I looked at Christian.

"I will be stopping here with you!"

"And do what, exactly, I have a nurse food and I'm sure Luke will get in contact with the boss if, and I repeat anything happens to me, go home and relax and come see me in the morning, that's an order young lady!" I was going to argue when there was a knock on the door and Jason came in with dad's dinner. Talk about being spoilt!

"Gail rang and then emailed her your father's healthy meal options and she insisted I bring it straight over. It's her healthy, steamed Salmon and rice with veggies, fresh fruit salad and a flask of freshly squeezed juices. Sir!"

"Les of the Sir, gunny it's Ray, and thank that pretty wife of yours, she is one hell of a cook. So how was the holiday then?"

"Nice, but too quiet. How are you feeling Ray?"

"Fine, can you do me a favour and take the kids home, they don't need to be here, besides I have Luke babysitting."

"They are coming back with me! Gail has made their dinner, she is in love with your kitchen and Sophie loves the pool!"

"She does, does she? Did I get enough pool toys?"

"You overdid them, as usual!" I laughed. "But she thanks you, and Ana I guess you know what OMG means? That was the reaction to her room." I smiled, as Jason looked more relaxed than I have ever seen him.

"Okay, I get the message, you don't want me fussing over you, but I will be in first thing with your breakfast. I will fetch you a change of clothes and anything else you want holler at Luke. See you later Daddy and no giving the nurses the run around."

"Party pooper, I will see you tomorrow, go and relax and get to know Emma, she's a pretty nice lady, isn't she Luke?" I had forgotten he was here in the room; they have a knack of being able to blend!

"She's okay, I guess?" He is blushing aww, poor Luke blushed, something Christian noticed and oops, he didn't like it!

"Come on, let's get you home Mrs Grey. You've had a busy day."

"Christian I'm not a fragile China doll, I will have you know I have a ton of energy and Claude is coming to give me a work out, I need to let some of these frustrations out on the punch bag Bastille, he is going down later. See you tomorrow and see he doesn't get into trouble, please Luke!" With that Jason opened the door and stood there was Grace and Emma.

"Oh good I was coming to see you, I have an interview for a job here! Grace happens to know of an opening. Isn't that great Christian?"

"It is, and is it in surgery?"

"Yes and attached to your mothers unit. I guess nepotism is afoot here. Not that I'm complaining, I get to stay here for a while!"

"Mom, Emma will need a few days off to spend with Trinity and Emma!"

"All good she starts in two weeks, Dr Clancy goes on maternity leave then, and Emma can step in."

"Good, Mom we will see you for dinner tomorrow evening, or if you're here in the morning, giving my father in law the once over, we will see you here!" Christian was indeed very jovial and I suppose he had every reason, he had a blood tie to a family and a whole other family of his own, the Grey's too.

"Yes, thank you Grace, I don't know what I'd have done if…" She smiled and kissed my cheek and gave me a mother of all hugs, thanking me in a whispered voice.

"My darling girl, whatever you are doing keep doing it." I didn't think I was doing anything other than loving her son!

Kisses and hugs were given as Grace savoured her hug from her son, which Emma found amusing. I guess there's still more she needs to learn about Christian, and me of course. I know from the looks I'm getting, the same ones Christian gave me, she knows about her brother and me. That conversation I'm not looking forward to rehashing anytime soon. We head down to the garage and Taylor is introduced to Emma. He can't get his poor head around the casual approach I am asking of them, the clothes he has on are not as harsh as the black suits, but they are still not the casual look I thought they would go for; even their casual clothes are managing to look like a uniform.

"Khaki is the casual look then is it Jason?"

"It's as casual as I think we need to go, though I do like my suits, this is comfortable Ana."

"Baby steps are okay, Jason I think we attract more attention having you lot with us dressed in black shades and suits, this way you blend." He smiled and agreed, I will give it a week before they are back in uniform! We head home as Emma chats to Christian about living arrangements and her need for more clothes. I listen as they chatter on and on, somewhere in their discussion, I am left out. Why do I feel like I am being ignored and I'm no longer his favourite toy? I am jealous of his damn sister, oh hell Anastasia Rose Grey, grow up! I stare out of the window as the coast comes into view, the bridge home and the road to our little house.

"We are home Emma, welcome to Island House!" I watch as Christian holds her hand. I have a touch of the green-eyed monster going on. I guess I do know what the damn house looks like! Jason keys in the code and I relax as I see Gail and Sophie at the door. Sophie, I have yet to meet. As we pull up Christian gets out and helps Emma out, I hold out my hand and he is forgetting I'm there, damn it, I turn just as Jason opens my door. I jump out and head around to join them.

"Ana, thank you for my bedroom it looks great and is so cool!" I am about to say you're welcome when I see the small girl is thanking Emma. Why not think she is me after all, Christian has his arm around her after all.

"No Sophie, Ana is back there, that is Christian's sister Emma. Welcome Miss Paul!" I calm down a little as Christian realises why the mistake was made, I'm standing at the back looking like his fucking PA not his wife and she is in his arms! Not me...

"Hello, you must be Gail, and it's Nice to see you, I am Emma pleased to meet you."

"Thank you, it's nice to see you, but I have to thank Ana, not you, sorry I mean, thank you, but Ana the room is so cool, thank you!" She runs over and I am hugged, my legs lose a little feeling as she does so.

"You are very welcome, I have a load of fluffy pinks and lilacs if you want to girly it up?"

"Erk, no way, I love it it's so grown up, Mom has my room looking like Barbie's bedroom. I have taken loads of pictures and told her this is what I want my room at home to look like. Thank you. Your house is really pretty. It's just a shame I have had to leave Pound Puppy at home!"

"Who's Pound Puppy?" I ask.

"PP, would be her dog, I didn't want to ask if he could come too. The neighbour is looking after the damn thing! She and her mother rescued the mutt from the pound last week, something I was not aware of when I asked could Sophie stay!" Jason is not a dog lover and I laugh.

"Oh, how about your dad brings him here for you? If that's alright Jason, a girl and her puppy shouldn't be separated." He grins as I stick my tongue out at him.

"On your back that dog is a hand full!"

"Oh, thank you Miss Ana. Yeah I get my doggy. Thank you, thank you, oh thank you, Mr Grey!"

"I guess you're welcome? And it's Christian Sophie." He doesn't like puppies either tough, I don't think I like being ignored either.

"We will leave you to it Ana, the dinner is in the oven, I love the kitchen, you all have a wonderful night and we will see you tomorrow!" I move over to the front and give her cheek a kiss, she's my friend not yours, Miss Emma. God help me, why do I hate her so much?

"I can do breakfast tomorrow Gail, concentrate on Sophie and Jason." She smiled and they headed in. I did too, followed by Emma and Christian. Why was I being such a brat? "Excuse me, I need to get these off, Christian show Emma to her rooms, please, I have clothes you can use until Christian has Caroline, his personal shopper sort you some, if he hasn't already ordered you them already? If he has they will be here tomorrow, no doubt?" She smiled and hugged Christian as I went to change.

"My wife knows me so well, there is a selection already in your room Emma, see you in a moment Ana." Paff, why did that not surprise me!

"Yep… You know where I'll be!" I smiled and went to shower and change. I threw my things in the linen basket and jumped in the shower washing away the day's troubles with my vanilla shower gel and oversized sponge. I stood and let the warm water take over. I finished and went to change into my yoga things, there was no sign of Christian whilst I did, I'd half expected to see him in the shower, he never turns down the joint shower thing. Obviously, there is a first time for everything! I came out and he is showing Emma around as I towel dry my hair. He smiles and continues. The buzzer goes and I am informed that Claude is here and leave the dumb husband and sister-in-law to bond.

"Excuse me, I'm going to spar with Claude, help yourself to dinner, I may be a while." Eating with her would make me sick.

"Sure honey!" Sure honey, where the fuck did that come from? I throw a handful of slips in the jar on the counter, Christian sees my reaction and ponders why I'd thrown a few in there! I stomp, yes stomp like a petulant child. Claude is in the new staff gym as I head over.

"Claude, ready for a tough time, I'm a little out of 'funktor' at the moment, and need to work out my aggression!"

"Mrs Grey, Ana I live to please, we will warm up. Is Christian not joining us?"

"Nope…" I emphasize the p, and warm up. I stretch and do the exercises and feel relaxed already, this I can control, this is wanted, this is needed, this will help… My mantra I say over and over…

"Right, let's begin." I take up the fight stance and throw a few punches and land myself on my backside, I'm not focusing my anger correctly. I regroup when he has me on my ass a few more times, Deep breaths and I refocus. I am in the zone, finally, and land three good shoulder punches and an awesome leg sweep he lands in a heap under me. I laugh as I work up the sweat from hell, after two hours of fighting, machine work and bag work I head back in, Claude looks as knackered as I feel.

"Three days and I will see you at the GEH gym, Christian has a session booked, I think it will do you good to join him." I laugh and agree. I head down to the house to hear laughter and wine glasses clinking. I go and shower again and as I get dressed then I feel his arms pull me in!

"What's the matter Baby?"

"Nothing, why would you think there was anything the matter?"

"I don't know, you just seem off, that's all!"

"Um, you finally noticed me did you?"

"Ana, what's the matter?"

"I was up there two hours, and not one time did you come and see me, in fact you have ignored me for a while, well, since the journey home, in fact!"

"What, no I haven't what's the matter Anastasia?"

"Nothing I had a bad day, I'm going to bed, say good night to Emma for me."

"Ana…"

"Tired and emotional is how I'm feeling right now, and so not good company to be laughing and joking with. Please continue talking to Emma I need to sleep!" I stepped out of the closet and got into bed. Praying for my pissy mood to please go away… He came across kissed my cheek and closed the door on his way out. I cried myself to sleep…

C POV:

I head back into the breakfast room, where Emma is waiting. We have talked all night, and then it hits me, I have ignored my wife in favour of my sister, she went to bed having eaten nothing, whilst we sat and talked, she is right, I have ignored her, damn it, I need my head examined, of course she feels left out, we haven't included her in any of our conversations. Damn it Grey your screwed!

"Is Ana isn't joining us?"

"No, she is tired and emotional. Her dad means the world to her, and the session with Claude had wiped her out. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow. She will wake in the night so I will plate her dinner up and leave it in the fridge, it's her favourite too, lamb and mash!"

"Is it me? She seems a little off?"

"No, well, I guess it's been just her and I for a couple of weeks and well, I have ignored her today, I should have realised I was doing it!"

"I didn't realise we were, but I guess if she feels left out I will have to make the effort to include her more?" I smiled.

"Thanks, that would be wonderful. I can't have you two falling out can I?"

"No, that just wouldn't do Christian. I guess I need an early night too. I have had a long couple of days and thank you again Christian." She leant I and kissed my cheek and her hand caressed it.

"You should have everything you need in your rooms, I will see you in the morning. Goodnight Emma sleep well!"

"You too brother." She left and I tidied up the dinner dishes. Putting Ana's in the fridge and heading to my study, to catch up on work. I must have been in there a few hours when heard movements in the kitchen. Ana was looking upset and picking at her dinner, moving it around her plate and not eating. I watched as she wiped away her tears and drank the glass of water. What had made her so upset, was I such a dick earlier?

"Ana, what's the matter Baby?" I stand behind her and hug her tightly! "Tel me please I'm sorry I didn't include you more, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, she's your sister and you need to get to know her, I just would have liked to have been included from time to time. You both forgot I was in the car, you helped her out of the car and hugged her, is it any wonder Sophie thought you were the happy couple?"

"Ana I couldn't be at two doors at the same time!"

"No, I know, but you didn't even hold your arm out for me. Stupid I know I guess I'm just not used to sharing you that's all!"

"Ana your jealous of my sister?"

"Yes, I am, so shoot me. I can't eat this I feel stupid enough as it is and I feel sick!"

"I will make you a sandwich, you need to eat Baby!"

"I'm not hungry, I just feel shitty and I hate feeling like this. We should still be in our honeymoon phase and feeling happy! Gah, why am I being so fucking irrational?"

"I wouldn't know? I guess we will have to work on the honeymoon thing, come Mrs Grey eat this and I will see to your honeymoon requirements!"

"You will, will you?"

"I will, but you have to eat this and drink the juice. I can't have you passing out on me can I?"

"Nope, that wouldn't be a good thing." She smiles and eats her sandwich and drinks her juice. I wash the plate and glass and sweep her into my arms, kissing her and walking to our room. Our kisses are passionate and her hand has gravitated to my crotch and is rubbing. Fuck, I need that. I slam the door shut with my foot.

"Baby, be prepared to be sore in the morning!"

"I do hope so, you may be aching when I have finished with you too! Two showers I had tonight and you didn't join me for either!"

"You bet your sweet ass I will make up for that slip, I'm going to fuck you against the shower so fucking hard, after, but for now get on your knees and suck me off!"

"Oh, I see you're in need of a helping hand?"

"Mouth first, then we will see about the hand and this…" My fingers delve into her already wet pussy. She cries out as I feel her wetness. I get her to the point of release and withdraw. "Now Mrs Grey on your knees!" I go all Dom on her and forget for a minute she isn't, my talks with Emma about my past life has turned a few switches back on, she seemed to want to know everything and I seemed to need a return to me being in control? Ana does as I say and unfastened the buttons on my jeans and pulls them down around my ankles along with my briefs and proceeded to give me the best head ever I groan as she takes me all in. I thrust into her mouth and feel as I go deep, she gags and I smile, as she looks up and near on fucking sucks my balls through the eye of my dick.

"Ana, fuck yes Baby, yes, yes, fucking yes!" I hold her head in my hands as she feasts on me, I come in a rush and scream as I do, holy mother of fucking god, what was that? I am flaccid when she finally takes me from her mouth. Oh hell I fall to my knees and kiss her. We then commence rolling around on the carpets and I rip her clothes from her body. My shirt is tossed in the same directions my jeans and briefs went earlier and in no time I am buried balls deep in her, fucking her hard. I rise and fall into her riding each of her orgasms to an end, she pants and pleads or more, I give her the more a grab at her hair and crash into her kisses, they are loud passionate kisses, when did we start to cry? I move her legs upwards and pin her to the floor with my body atop of hers it is a good job my little wife is flexible, I continue to unload into her, as I do her ass is offered up to me. We have been training her little rose to accept me over the past few days, and as she cries out for more, I use our juices and wet her rose.

"Now Christian, please do it now…" I am tempted to leave it for a few more days, but hell I need her, I want to claim that part of her as mine, and mine alone...

"Oh, I'd love to please you Mrs Grey, I love to fucking please you. Relax Baby, this will be so good, tell me to stop a I will!"

"Okay, I trust you…" You need to, this will fucking hurt the first time, I think to myself as I slip slowly into her taking her ass's virginity has been uppermost as I have played with it. "Relax Baby, I'm almost all in, good girl now relax." I lean over her and kiss her and I do I am forcing myself further in. I cry out in sheer elation as I am there, I hug her head as kiss and slowly move within her, slowly and gently, as her body acclimatised to the foreign object claiming her ass, she comes hard as I gently work up the pace, she holds my lip in her mouth as she comes. I kiss her deeper and as I get close, I hear a scream, I get lost in the moment and pound harshly to my release, I come hard as does Ana again, then we realise the screams are not ours but Emma's, well they seem to be coming from inside the house anyway! I withdraw a little too harshly from Ana, in my rush to grab my jeans and investigate. Ana cries as I must have hurt her, shit…

"Go see what she wants…" I do, as Ana lies in tears on the bedroom carpet. I'm torn, but Ana needs me more. I go back and hold her tightly in my arms and apologise.

"Ana' I was too hard I just got lost, it was divine and god so wonderful." I swear Emma is shouting my name...

"Ditto, I may be needing some more of that, now leave me to my bath and see to your sister, I will have a bath, my ass has been well and truly initiated into ass sex, go, before she wakes the whole of the island up!" I kiss her again and head into Emma's room. She is naked and thrashing around on the bed, sweating furiously and crying out my name! I go back to Ana, she may be my sister, but there is no way I can handle a naked sister...

"Ana, come quickly she's naked and I can't touch her not like that she may be my sister, but she's still…"

"A stranger, okay, I'm coming." She grabs her robe and heads into the bedroom! Emma is more relaxed and is now playing with herself. We beat the retreat as Ana and I head back to our room.

"She was masturbating in her sleep. Baby I'm so sorry I thought she was, perhaps, having nightmares!" Ana laughs.

"Not very nun like was she?" I look at my wife and smile.

"Erm, no, and if we heard her, she must have heard us, Christian, we need this place sound proofing and it is needed tomorrow, gheeze. Do you think she heard us?" I grin, we were very vocal and yep I fucked hard...

"Possibly, but we are married Anastasia and we are allowed to fuck hard and loud in our home. Want to try the shower?" I smile and grab her arm and lead her to the bathroom, where we have loud sex again and then retire my wife's sore butt to the bed for the rest of the evening. I must remember to get the people in I used at Escala to the job there, I didn't count on having guests this soon. Need to show Emma a few apartments Ana and I have in Seattle, I need to be able to fuck my wife wherever I want, whenever I want to, too! Ana holds me tightly as she falls asleep. I hold her until I too join her, god I love her…

Ana's POV.

I wake in the morning and I'm alone in bed. His side is cold too, when did he slip out? I shower and dress for work. I still have things to do and I have to sort out my father too. I step into the morning room and hear their voices. Emma is cooking up a storm in my kitchen. I listen as she talks and talks about how great it is to have him in her life. I have to agree it must be, but something is off with her, she seems, I don't know, overly sweet, perhaps it's a nun thing? I know I am a little unsure of her and after last night a little hesitant to make love as freely and as loud as we did again. Emma is asking Christian about a car, and hear him tell her she can use his Spyder, Gheeze what did she do to get to use his baby? Crap Ana reel it in for gods sake. I head on in.

"Morning Baby, you looked like you needed more sleep, so I left you to it. I rang Luke and he says Ray is being cranky, Jason took him in a healthy breakfast and he swore and he said he wanted pancakes. So I guess he's getting better. Sit here by me!" I am kissed as I take up my seat and we are watched by Emma.

"Morning Ana, here I know you wanted to cook, but it's been such a long time that I wanted to try to do breakfast."

"It is fine, make yourself at home. I will help myself to some yogurt and granola, thank you, because too many of these pancakes and I will be joining Dad! They smell great and if Christian has forgone his usual egg white omelette they must be good!" She smiles and puts more on his plate. He tucks in as I help myself to the things from the fridge and cupboard. I am not doing this deliberately, but I don't like her! There is just something not right. I heard her say Christian's name, last night in all the screaming she did, perhaps the nightmares turned into a frenzied in sleep self-relief thing? I ate my breakfast.

"Are Karen and Elliot still going to your mom's tonight?" He smiled as his hand covered mine.

"Yes, as is Mia and she is being joined by Jay too. He can't wait to see you again. He thanks you for the advice you gave her, it worked."

"I'm glad she and he are perfect together. I need to get my dad some clothes from his house."

"Mom got them or him, or rather Sam and Jose did, he wants you to do the Kelly park shoot again today, seeing as you didn't do it in Vegas!"

"Okay, I guess I have an obligation to finish. We were a little wrapped up there weren't we?"

"Why, what happened?" Emma asked.

"We got drunk and got married, is what happened!" I laughed as Christian kissed my neck. "We had a few words as we both woke up that morning, looking like, well, let's put it this way not very classy, Christian looked like he was straight from a show and I looked like I was straight from, a well raunchier show!"

"You looked hot, I looked like fuc…Flipping, the gay dudes from old Vegas. We won that part of the competition; Elliot has a trophy, because we had the best wedding photos. The ones in the pink Cadi are great; they were sent this morning, it seems we did do a ride around Vegas Baby!"

"Oh god I wish we could have a do over I can't remember getting married Christian, even now!"

"You can't remember getting married? How awful for you Ana!"

"No, it was fine; I got the man of my dreams and the rings. We are having the marriage blessed later in the month. You will be able to come. Christian I have to make some calls; I still have to set a date for seeing the sheikh, when did you say we are going to Hong Kong?"

"Four weeks, we start of the honeymoon off doing the two deals and then we have three weeks to ourselves, just you me and Luke and Eric."

"Perhaps we could get another female protection officer for me so Luke doesn't feel so stupid?"

"He's there to work Anastasia, not fool around!"

"Okay, I was just thinking it wouldn't look as bad, with two couples sort of!"

"You need to take security with you everywhere?" Emma asked Christian.

"We do yes, I am assigning our man Green to you, he is very attentive and will be at your beck and call. Do you want to do anything in particular?"

"No, I have the job; I could perhaps look at apartments?" I smiled yes please I want the cuckoo out of my nest. I also hoped that was all in my head too!

"We have several, Ana and I we recently merged companies and between Ana and myself we have quite a few. What do you want and where do you want it?"

"I'm not sure, where do you suggest?" I smiled Outer Mongolia!

"I loved the apartment at Pikes Market, the ones in Escala are nice too, but we have the others we looked at before deciding on this place!"

"Oh, I have given the fixer upper to Mia and Jay." I knew he would its near us and he loves Mia, I do too.

"Well, perhaps Emma would like Mia's old place? It's near to the hospital and you have security in place already next door?"

"I wouldn't want to put anyone out?"

"It's not a bad idea, but we're in no rush to get you out. We can look at them after work today, if you want?" He said to Emma as she nods in agreement.

"I can't, I'm afraid, I have to meet Jose and Kate for a late lunch." Yeah excused sister-in-law duties!

"Oh, I didn't know you were going out Ana!"

"Yes, it's been arranged a while, we are looking at Jose's new gallery and I am going to give him some help designing the place."

"Eric, you will take Eric won't you?"

"I will, speaking of which I have to be going, are you stopping here, you have the builders to sort out?"

"Already done, they will be here in a short while and it will all be over before we get back. So Mrs Grey you are going in with Eric yes, not on your bike?"

"Yes, the Hog needs a service and Taylor has sent me a text that he will see to him for me. I guess he is looking forward to riding the Hog too!"

"Good, I will be going into GEH later this morning, so will you stop by on your way into lunch!" I gave my husband a kiss and headed in to get my things sorted. My purse was in our room so I grabbed it and a jacket from my closet. When I came out Emma was standing in our bedroom. What had she never heard of knocking?

"Ana, have I done something to upset you?"

"No, why would you say that, I hardly know you? I thought you getting to know Christian was more important for now, I thought giving you two, a little space would be the best thing, we have all the time in the world to get to know each other. We are, after all both in his life for keeps."

"Yes, yes, we are in it for the long haul as they say!" I smile she seemed to be thinking on her feet, we are straining to like each other, that much I can tell. "I can't wait to meet the other family members."

"They will like you, they are very nice people, all of them."

"So, who is this Jose and Kate you are seeing?"

"Jose is my oldest friend from Portland, and Kate and I went to University here together!"

"Oh, and Christian approves of them, does he?"

"I don't really see why he needs to approve my friends! I have known them for a long time and he has met them, he wouldn't tell me who I can see and who I can't!"

"Oh, okay, I just thought with them being single, he'd want you to perhaps distance yourself from them?"

"He hasn't said anything and if he did, he'd be in for a shock. He and I are fine with my friend choices. So can I do anything for you Emma? Only I have to go and see my father and get to work!"

"Why do you work, if your worth billions? Or your husband is worth billions rather!" Bitch did she accuse me of wanting Christians money?

"No, I am worth billions in my own right, not as much as my husband, granted but I have my own wealth. I have had and have a life other than that of just being a wife to my husband and at the moment this suits us both fine."

"Will it change when you have children?"

"Christian isn't ready for children yet, and neither am I. We are going to wait a couple more years before we discuss that issue, we are getting to know each other first, and go travelling and enjoying the him and my time." I emphasized the he him and me. I think she's on a fishing exercise; I can't make conversation with her as easily as I can with Mia and Karen. This seems to be a little forced on her part. Why do I not like her?

"He said the same thing, when I asked him about children. I will leave you to it; you look like you're in a rush to leave. I will get back to Chris."

"Yeah, that would be good I need to grab some paperwork from the office and be off!" She calls him Chris! "See you later no doubt?" I smile and head in to see Christian, before I go.

"See you later for lunch. I will call into work, before I head off to see Kate and Jose. I love you very much, Mr Grey!"

"I love you more. Did Emma come and see you she thinks things are a little off between you?"

"Not off, but she's your sister and I think you need to like her more than me, but I don't like her intrusion into our personal life much, the thing about having children we need to discuss before we discuss them with a near stranger. Do you like Kate and Jose as my friends?"

"I love them, Kate is, well Kate and Jose well is Jose, why Baby?"

"Emma seems to think I can't have single friends!"

"I'm sure she didn't mean that. I will see you at lunch Eric is waiting Baby. See you soon, text me when you get there!"

"I will and I will see you later and thanks for last night, more of the same when we retire to our sound proofed rooms?"

"Um, you bet your ass I want more!" I blushed and went to work. I swear she was listening; my Ana hackles were up and on high alert. I needed to make some phone calls; something wasn't sitting right with all this. I need to speak to Uncle Norm, she needs checking out more. What nun keeps her own money, what nun needs two months' notice, I went on-line an if a nun wishes to leave, they only need a week or take themselves back to the nunnery, for silent contemplation and crap, or sorry where ever they retreat to, to do wherever they go to think things through, to do silent thinking and shit, also what nun does that sort of workout at night…?

* * *

So is there something hooky with Emma is Ana just being the green eyed monster? Dinner should be good, especially with Elliot and Grannie Phebs. Ana needs the help of Carrick and Grace and someone is in for a nasty surprise...

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and welcome to the story you newbies I love all the PMs and try to get back to as many as I can xx


	36. Chapter 36

I do not own the rights or the characters from fifty shades of grey; they belong to EL James: That said, this is not the same story, some characters are not the same some are new. Also, I am dyslexic and therefore (.,:':! Placement may p*** you off!) I could get a beta, who would take a week to read and hand back, so if you're a stickler for 100% correct grammar this story may not be for you… That said, tell me where I'm going wrong and I will correct it. Reviews always welcomed the good the bad and the constructive Thanks… X…

* * *

CHAPTER 36:

Ana's POV:

I make a quick call to Uncle Hank.

"Hello, how is life down at Area 51?"

"If that's where I was, then it would be great. What can I do Little Girl?"

"The report you did and the help you did to get Sister Mary Peter back here, how deep was it?"

"I put feelers out and Gus came back with a name and a possible placement for her, Christian's guys did the rest why?"

"I don't think she's the real sister, she looks like his mom, but everything else she has going on leads me to believe she is a fraud, she isn't your typical nun type!"

"What is your typical nun type then then Little Girl?" I laugh. "Robbie Coltrane, Julie Andrews or Audrey Hepburn, they were all screen nuns at some time were they not?"

"Well there are loads of little things, the money she kept back, nun's don't keep a stash just in case. She said she went in because she felt a it was the right place to give her clarity, at no time did she say it was her calling, she keeps saying she was committed. Then last night when she was in bed she had the best all over tan I have ever seen and a perfectly manicured lady garden hedge too. Then top all that off by playing with herself and calling out her supposed brothers name and getting off doing it too. The adoption was freakily similar to mine, even her bloody excuse to justify it were the same, only she added the being able to see him part in! Has she actually ever had a child? Then finally or for now anyway, why give up a supposed dream job, in one of London's best teaching hospital, would she suddenly having never attended a mass, join a convent, yes I did check she doesn't have her rosary beads either and she was crap at the before lunch grace! Little stupid things add up to a fake nun and a bull shit story of being a long time, there got it out!"

"So, you think she's pulling the long con then?"

"I do she wants me out of the way and though she wasn't really threatening me, it felt like she was. I think the real Sister Mary Peter, is not sitting in my posh lounge room here in Seattle. I think she's in a silent order, or she was never a nun in the first place! After all they did get the original crap from some sort of cloud thing on a devise held by Mrs Lincoln, you know the hard drive hidden in a little back room, in her idea biddy bloody computer? Then there was all the paperwork, where did they get that from? All programs and changes were done by Michelle Lang, that much we do know she was shit hot at messing their computers up. She is Just another deranged ex sex buddy of Christians, what's saying they didn't plant her in there too?"

"Give me an hour and I will have Gus contact Barney! Are their servers clean now?"

"Yep, they have a few more members and have closed the doors tighter than those on a submarine and put up more barriers too. I hope I'm just imagining it as he is so damned happy!"

"Leave it with me Little Girl. I live to keep you safe, and hold off doing anything, until I contact Barney!"

"Thanks Uncle Hank, I love you too, so you're not at area 51 then?"

"Nope, bye Little Girl see you later Punnie Gator!"

"After a while Smelly Crocodile!" He laughs and disconnects, I head out to see Eric.

"Hi Eric, can you please take me to the nearest bakery to GHE, please and I don't want my whereabouts known to Christian, there is something I need to know about his sister, she seems a little off?"

"I didn't want to say anything but she has a pretty decent mobile phone for a nun, and I think I know here from somewhere too! I had wondered if Christian had given her a brand new one." I shake my head.

"I don't think so? He would have given me her number, if he had! I'm so glad I thought it was just me!"

"She looked the part, but when you were in the gym, I had to put your keys back for the hog and she was out by the trash cans, and was speaking on the phone. I didn't catch it all before Taylor came for a look-see at the Hog, so I'm sorry, but we kind of, shit we became wrapped up in that and forgot. I can get Karen to run more checks!" I laughed Harley the Hog can make a grown man come in his pants, or so I'm told!

"She had a boyfriend too, or so she said in Africa, either a Peter or a Paul. I need that checking with the doctors without borders, in Africa, Darfur to be precise! Offer them a large donation for their speedy help! Shoot my heads aching again. Thanks, I have to be able to trust you Eric, if I'm wrong he will never forgive me and I can't risk losing him."

"I don't think you are, if that's a help? Here we are, Queens Cupcakes should I go in?"

"Nope, I will be just a few minutes." I rush in and order A massive chocolate gateaux and a carob cake for Dad, then my little weapons of nun destructions, yep three dozen devilishly, moorish, mixed boxes of large muffins and small cupcakes, and a bag full of sodas and a carrier of hot coffee and the extras milk and sugar, as I only know Barney and Destiney like cupcakes, this meeting I hope to keep on the down low, at least until I get my head around the crap going on with the sister not so sister! They bag it all up and I pay. Looking around to see if I'm being watched, because I feel like I am, but there are only a few people around and shake it off as paranoia. I head back to the car and I'm suddenly grabbed. Eric comes out running and I drop the bags and hit out at my attacker, literally I face palm his nose and hear it crack as I land him on the sidewalk, his nose is broken and he's covered in blood, as Eric pins him down.

"Stop it, I'm here to warn you, you're in danger all of you, they are transmitting your location to their head investigator!" I look around and I'm about to phone Christian.

"Who is in danger?" I am just about to dial Taylor! " Is it me, our family, the staff oh shit not Christian?"

"The cupcakes are poisoned, they use flour from their home planet, and the decorations are homing beacons." Oh, fuck we have caught ourselves a kook. I smile and head back into the bakery and inform them of their one-man nut job, stalking their bakery! Leaving Eric to deal with the ET Investigator, I swear this has made my fucking day. I am now being stalked by extra fucking terrestrials! What else is going to happen today?

"I'm so sorry he does that a lot, he thinks the toppings we use are subliminal messages to those up there!" She points to the sky and laughs. " I don't think anyone has kicked his ass before, here this lots on me, I have never laughed as much in my life. The police will hold him again for a few hours and his mom will come and rescue him, he will be back when he stops taking his meds, you're lucky he normally only has on an aluminium foil track suit!" I laughed at least I know my fighting is at last paying dividends! I head back out as the police cart him off.

"Thanks for that Eric, it seems he's an extra-terrestrial hater!"

"He's something alright!" We park in Christian's space and head on in, I know he will be in in two hours. I have texted Barney already, and he is here to meet me in reception and we ride the elevator down to the basement. They both sneak a muffin out of the bag and I help myself to a Banana Rama, which so delish!

"Here these are for you and Destiney, I need your help Barney, and of course, yours too, Destiney I need you to do the hack back thing you do so well. Emma is not who she says she is! Call it woman's intuition, but she is as much a nun as you are a bloody drag act Barney!" He laughed as he smoothed his trousers down.

"I will have you know I cannot wear a dress, as my thighs chafe terribly, besides I was going to do a deeper check today, before you say anything, I know! I know we should have done it sooner, but well for reasons only known to the boss, he believes she is his sister." I don't get it, but I guess he has his reasons, he loves his crazy aunts so I think he wants to get his family back together?

"We went off your reports Barney."

"You did, because Chris was so sure the paper work in the boxes on the files were all legitimate, we went along with her being a bonafide nun, just until we got the information needed, the Vatican does not rush anything! You're Uncles reports came in half an hour ago, even his contact within the church does not move as quickly as you think." Welch had now joined in the discussions.

"I'm confused, she said she was released from Rome with the help of our man, a Monseigneur? I'm sure that's what Christian said, but I wasn't listening as he prattled on and on about her! Oh heck Ana why didn't you listen better? Either way, Welch sent Christian the messages and he phoned him."

"We went forward in getting her to America via Rome, based on a report we got from a Monsignor Beret from Rome, at the time it looked all good and legitimate, and having checked the email again today, it is now a deceased account. Welch has just contacted Taylor, who is in the home security office now, as soon as Christian leaves, he will go in and keep her company."

"Oh hell, what if I have got it all wrong?"

"You didn't Ana, There is no Sister Mary Peter. Well, sorry that's a lie, there are many hundreds of Sister Mary Peters, but I'm sorry none with her birth date. I am running her through facial software and we have her prints. For what it's worth Jason now believes your instincts are spot on!"

"Oh hell he's going to hate me and want a divorce!" Welch is smiling as I watch what they are doing, because I haven't a clue what they are doing, but I watch as they tap away and um and argh. I guess if they threw in a wow, it could be me looking at the Pottery Barn online stuff, I'm clueless as to how their world works, out there in cyberspace, there are just too many doors, and too many secret rooms.

"Really Ana, I doubt that word and your name together are ever going to cross his lips, my boss is smitten with his wife, can you really not see what everyone else can?" I smile at Welch and the others, I forget they know everything about me already and blush. I hope he doesn't hate me, because if I am wrong, she gets to stop and I will be the one leaving, if I'm right he loses a sister. "This could take a few hours and I am hearing from Jason they are setting off. Good catch and give my best wishes to Ray, Barney stop hogging the goodies. Coffee too, you are spoiling us."

"It's all I can do, just to say thank you. You will keep me informed won't you? I have to go see my dad another bloody man sent to try me! Nice seeing you two in the flesh at last, and enjoy the cupcakes and look out for Christian please Welch, he's irreplaceable to me."

"I will do Ana and you will be the first to know anything, well behind Jason, I'm only sorry I actually sent the plane for her now! If they are working a con thing here, I bet it's money related, as his sister, she could hope to get money from him. I have the report here from your uncle and well, I am looking at the Pauls again. That much we do know as true, they died in a car crash and the bulk of the money was left to their adopted daughter Emma Paul."

"When you looked at the homes and reports on Emma and found nothing, could you please do it again, only this time with the name Emma Morgan? If, and I repeat if, they had her institutionalised, they would have left her the money to pay for her care, keeping the name she originally had so that if her birth mom came to look for her it would be easier? Look for patients sent from private facilities to county ones, because if they closed the accounts, her bills weren't being paid, and they could have shipped her off somewhere else?" Welch smiled.

"Look at who shut down the accounts, and why did she or they flee to India? I think because it is such a vast country with the possibilities of being able to hide in plain sight and use smaller airways to get to anywhere in the world, its damn near central to go anywhere? I need Grace to ask Emma to come in for a medical and get her bloods done, and crossed with Christian. She will need her checking out and her qualifications too, especially if she's not a fucking doctor!"

"Leave that to me, I will text my guy at the hospital, the one who did the Russian blood work, he can cross them with Christians and with those of Tristan Paul, that the Italians have on record!" I freeze even hearing is name makes me feel sick to my stomach. "Do you want a job Ana?"

"Nope, no, and nada, and ha-ha-ha, like I know anything about these computer me bob things you lot seem to love! I hate them and I think I'm sticking to my pen and paper files at R and R, it seems these days this little box can make you be whoever you want to be." I pat Barney's screens… "See you later, Christian will be coming in soon, good luck and happy hunting and I mean it paper is the best, way to keep your secrets, Barney." I head to the hospital to see my dad. My head aches and I feel sick again, these bloody migraines, I haven't had one for ages and now they are daily happening. When I get there Grace is already here, and I take her to one side. She is looking at me with worry.

"Ana, how are you today, how is Emma, and did she and Christian get to talk? She asked me lots of questions about his past, she seems so caring." I laugh. "What Ana, why are you laughing?"

"I don't think she is Emma. I have a feeling she is after Christian's money. I didn't like the way she was at lunch, she loved the wine too much, she sort of only told Christian half answers to the questions he asked, but he's so wrapped up in her being his sister, that he's oblivious to the fact she may not be. Who but family saw Christians adoption files Grace, I need to know?"

"They are in Cary's office at home, they are usually kept locked up, and the room is kept locked up at all times if Cary is not about."

"Is it possible they could have been seen by anyone other than family?" Elena has a copy and they are originals not photocopies. That bitch is making me sick from the hot place her skanky ass is dancing in a hot place!

"Staff perhaps could have sneaked a look, if the room was left unlocked, but all our staff are thoroughly checked out and Barney keeps a check on them. They all are thoroughly vetted by Welch and his team for sudden monetary gains." I then realize Michelle could have made anyone working there a clean background, besides Elena had copies of the files in her safe, so unless she has been in Cary's office, then Michelle has been hard at work. I text Barney to see if the staff at his mothers are who they say they are and to check the papers from Elena's safe especially Christians adoption papers.

"I will have Barney check for sudden wealth, especially after Mia was targeted by them too! Oh, hell they discussed it all in the hospital didn't they? I wonder who was listening outside of their door."

"Taylor was outside all the time." She was right I wouldn't think for one minute Christian would continue talking in front of the nurses.

"Why are you so positive they are not related Ana, she looks like the photos we saw at his Aunts home?" I wonder if Jennifer's parents are still alive, she could have had sisters or brothers too. I know the Lowe's are dead, but the Millar's her parents, could have had more children, I could ask Trinity!

"She was a little, oh god, shit she was…"

"Spit it out Ana! I offered her a job based on her being Christian's doctor sister!"

"She was masturbating, and whilst doing it she was calling out Christians name and I know he heard it, I know saw it and for a nun she has a pretty good runway on her hu-hu, she was rather loud too and when Christian rushed in and saw her nakedness and he came for me straight away, and when I got in, she was, well, enjoying herself! I hope it's nothing I really do, but I think some of the things seem little to coincidental, the baby she gave up and the reasons she gave were too like mine, perhaps she thought we'd bond over the irony of it all, you know the babies we didn't want around us, and for the same reason? That was too much Grace that was just too much. I think we discussed this at a lunch not four hours after meeting her and it made me hurl. I had feeling then she was a fake, an imposter!

Then the money she kept back, nuns don't hold money back, they give up all their worldly gods, not enough to just give enough away to make the church happy! I don't know, she seems to be wrong. Can you get her in for a medical, tell her it's a pre-commencement of contract thing, after all the with all the diseases out there, even if she is who she says she is, they are rife! Barney has Christian DNA on file for just such a happening. I know you think I'm a nutter, but I swear if this is not true then nothing is lost, if it is all true we save Christian from who knows what?"

"Okay, I will need to get her in, god I hope you're wrong Ana. This will hurt him."

"I know, and if I'm wrong it will destroy us, I'm taking a chance here and I'm risking everything here Grace, everything I hold dear, and have waited for ever for!"

"Well, I hope that's not the case, I really do, he is a different man since having you in his life!" I feel sick, as I go in to see my dad. I knock and go in, and the doctor is with him and Luke is sat listening to orders on his phone I hear my name and damn Taylors in a bad mood, god am I wrong?

"Jason is bringing in Christian. He phoned me a while ago, when he couldn't get hold of you, and sorry you weren't here, he wanted to know where you were, for the hour before you got here. Sorry, I didn't know what to say only that you hadn't arrived."

"It's alright, I went to a bakery and had coffee with Eric, where we got attacked by an extra-terrestrial hunter, a kook, out on his own and off of his medication! There is a police report if his Lordship wants to check, and then I ordered a chocolate cake for the party tonight. Sorry Daddy I know how much you love cake, you're having a soya and carob cake, it tasted erm nice?"

"You mean it tasted like crap?"

"Sorry, but until we know what's the matter you're a near vegetarian." The doctor laughed.

"He has stable angina. Hello, I'm Doctor Frasier and I'm your father's cardiologist. You must be his daughter Annie!" I nod.

"Hello Doctor Frasier. What has he got you say, angina, stable angina even! Are there more types of this heart thingy he has, you know are there more serious ones getting ready to test us, and what do we have to do, you know if a novice like me is there when he does have one?"

"The major types of angina are stable, unstable, variant or Prinzmetal's, and microvascular. Knowing how the types differ is important. This is because they have different symptoms and require different treatments. Stable angina is the most common type of angina. It occurs when the heart is working harder than usual. Stable angina has a regular pattern. A pattern refers to how often the angina occurs, how severe it is, and what factors trigger it! In this, case his lack of medication. If you have stable angina, you can learn its pattern and predict when the pain will occur. The pain usually goes away a few minutes after you rest or take your angina medicine." I will kill him if he keeps this crap from me again…

"Stable angina isn't a heart attack, but it suggests that a heart attack is more likely to happen in the future. Now, unstable angina doesn't follow a pattern. It may occur more often and be more severe than stable angina. Unstable angina also can occur with or without physical exertion, and rest or medicines may not relieve the pain. Unstable angina is very dangerous and requires emergency treatment. This type of angina is a sign that a heart attack may happen soon. Variant or Prinzmetal's Angina is rare. A spasm in a coronary artery causes this type of angina. Variant angina usually occurs while you're at rest, and the pain can be severe. It usually happens between midnight and early morning. Medicine can relieve this type of angina. Microvascular angina can be more severe and last longer than other types of angina. Then medication may not relieve this type of angina, and would more often than not need surgery! I have just given you far too much information, basically with good diet and a healthy lifestyle the pills will be enough, I think Ray here now knows this and will be watching thing more carefully, and he will be good at the medication, or so he tells me, they next time you won't be so lucky!" I took all that in and figured he was in the least serious of the anginas! I smiled carob cake and de-café coffee and low fats, god, he's going to be a grumpy old man!

"Thanks Doc, can I be going now?" Christian came through the doors! As dad asked the question.

"Yes, you have the refill for your spray, keep it on hand and you know the drill, spray or risk death, you don't get many second chances Mr Steele!"

"I will remember. I need to take things easy for a while, seems like more fishing or Sam and I then!" I laughed as Christian smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it. Eric tells me you had a run in with a crazy guy saying the cake you ordered was bugged?"

"Yeah, apparently it was, why did you rush here?"

"Your phones off!"

"It isn't its faulty, I keep meaning to get a new one. I like this one though. I may get a fancy one like you bought Emma!"

"I didn't get Emma a phone Baby!"

"Oh, I thought Eric said she had a really good one, my mistake, a nun with a phone, what next? I keep forgetting. Anyway, I'm here and safe. Luke here can take Dad back home and I have to get to work and set to starting the men working on the new orders. I guess you will be going to GEH?"

"My company needs me, so I will see you at home later, and you Ray at dinner tonight, if you feel up to it?"

"I will be there with bells on, Annie has ordered me a carob cake, and it sounds divine!" I smiled as Jason entered the room and he said something in to Christians ear, who then looked worried, oh hell, the shit as they say is about to hit the fan. Holy, hell Jason smiles at me, I was right…

"Apparently Ana something has come up at work, and I have to be there, I'm sorry Ray. Ana I will see you at home later." Kisses were given and dad's hand was shaken. I guess men don't hug and kisses with each other, well Jose does, and there I go again, I'm off on another planet, wow have the cupcakes got tags in them because I stole one in the elevator and may need finding here in cuckoo land!

"If you need me I will be at the office! Christian I love you so much." I whispered in his ear as he came in for another hug. Please don't be too hurt, please be okay. I watched as he went through the door, Loved that but and just about every bit of his body, and it is all mine.

"So little one, what's the deal, you looked kind of worried there for a minute?"

"Emma is not his sister, I don't think. Shit I don't know what I think. I asked Barney and Welch to do a check, apparently Christian wasn't as fastidious with her back ground check, he relied on what Michelle planted within the records as gospel, so I stopped by GEH, and I left them to work out the truth from the fiction."

"May I have a word Ana?" I smiled at Luke!

"Of course, what's on your mind? You think I'm mad too, and just jealous of sharing him, because I thought that's what was wrong with me too, you know having to compete with her for his attention and so soon after getting together!"

"No, when we were picking her up from the plane, it was strange, like I'd met her or seen her somewhere before! I realise I have never met a nun before, but she reminded me of someone I have seen before and I can't place her!"

"That's funny, because Eric said the same thing, he said she reminds him of someone and that he can't remember where he saw her."

"Well, two totally different security details can't be wrong, so what's Jason going to be doing about it?" Dad asked, as I watched as Luke phoned Jason. Luke smiled and from looking at his face, all is about to be revealed…

C POV:

As we pull away from the hospital, I look at Jason, what's going on that I have to be going home and not as I told Ana going to work.

"Speak Jason, what's going on, and why are we not going to Grey House?"

"There's a problem come to light, with Emma's security checks. We need to talk."

"Pull over, right here and tell me."

"She's not who she says she is." Fuck me from Sunday!

"What she isn't my sister, because this better be bloody good, no this has got to be epic, especially to do the opposite of what I asked of you all and I mean this better be fucking good or heads will roll; I believe she is who she says she is, she looks so like her, she has to be my sister. I didn't ask for the deeper checks done, was I stupid, especially after the fucking sub club fiasco, shit what have I done, Jason I have put Gail and Ana in danger haven't I?" He nods his head, who the fuck defied me?

"You didn't ask, but Mrs Grey did! She felt uneasy around her after their chat in the bedroom, and asked Barney and Welch to dig deeper. They did and on that hunch I pulled her prints from her coffee cup before we left the Island, I pulled in a favour and I'm glad I did. She has a rap sheet as long as your arm for fraud, blackmail and prostitution!"

"Shit, I told her things about my past, fuck who put her up to this and why?"

"She was represented by an Enya Manning on the last charge some six months ago, but the case never went further than the police cell, the gentleman withdrew the charges at the very last minute. She, Michelle Lang and Enya Manning belong to the same club as the others. The one Kimco Chung ran for Elena, she and Elena it would seem have been planning this for a while. Michelle did her digging very well, it's a pity she's so unstable, she would have been a fantastic asset to your company Christian! It's all thanks to her that Barney and Welch have been led a merry dance! She has hidden and altered so many of our computer codes, that she very nearly ruined your company, had Barney not admitted he needed help, you could have been staring ruination in the face and it's only thanks to Destiney and her excellent back tracking, that we are finding her little time bombs! Michelle was, and is very good, but I think Destiney is going to be her downfall she was an amazing find by Barney, then team her with Ana, who it seems is in fact able to spot the smallest of flaws in a person, shit she would know if you cheated on her as soon as you looked at her, so don't!"

"Jason, I swear I will never cheat on Anastasia, she is what makes me tick! Goofy I know, and that sounds stupid, but she and I together are perfect, and I'm no fool Jason Taylor, I know I got lucky meeting her again! I for one can honestly say she has made my life now worth living, and I intend living it, and yes, that means you getting more time off too. Besides had I had you guarding my butt I'd never of married her. I'm glad I did Jason, so fucking glad. Right enough mush lets sort us out another damn mess." Jason likes Ana, I could tell that the first time he met her.

"I liked her from the minute she said your dick was just a semi and she did that, that weird and surreal night, but she marked your cards well and truly, you just didn't know it, but I did, she was the one for you! She came on to you all ninja like; you were caught in her web before you knew it. So back to the problem in hand you know the killing two birds with the same stone. Perhaps if you were to talk to Michelle personally, play her at her own game, she may open up more. Destiney and Barney are looking into a few of Mrs Greys suggestions as to your real sister's whereabouts, but Michelle may already know? They planned this very well; I have the fake Emma, who by the way is actually called Lorraine Young, and yes, she is of the family Young and she is married to one Brain Young, an actual fighting soldier, who is unaware of his wife's past, perhaps that's thanks to Michelle?

She hasn't been arrested in all the time she has spent married to Brian, but nor has she been a faithful wife. His sisters both know this and I can't imagine my brothers sitting by and allowing me to cheat on Gail ever, and certainly not that on their watch she is their sister-in-law and Molly's mom, and yes she is being closely watched as we speak, she is sorting out her closets and making note of the costs of everything too. Green is with her and she is in contact with Kimco and Enya, her phone call yesterday was to them, I interrupted Eric from his task of watching over her, whilst I fawned over Ana's new cool wheels, I want one for my birthday Boss!" I laughed and he never asks me for anything, so yep Ana and I will seriously consider getting him a bike, but one with a sidecar for the twins! I'm drifting again, and then I try to remember the task in hand, the sister who isn't a sister!

"Lorraine Young, that doesn't ring a bell, what was she called before her marriage? I interviewed a submissive once, she was called Lorraine her last name was Pickering I believe? She didn't look anything like my mother! She had frizzy red hair, wore glasses and her teeth were bad and she was missing a few! She stood out like a sore thumb, and I was less than tactful, oh hell good god I wondered why the fuck Kimco had sent her! I turned her away and I told her that she needed some drastic changes before I could even entertain her as a submissive, she was a cleaner at the club and had slipped her details into the pile of hopefuls that Kimco had couriered to Escala. Shit she was determined."

"So she has met you and changed to be the perfect woman for you, damn it Grey you have something we mere mortals strive to find! Gail says you are her free pass!"

"What's a free pass?"

"Mine is Sandra Bullock, you know the thing, oh wait you don't know, it's a married thing, you can have sex and not be kicked in the nethers for thinking about it! You know if you were stranded on a desert island with just one person, who wasn't your partner, who would you choose. Do I have to draw you a fucking map Grey?"

"Nope, I'm just stunned, that I'm Gail's free pass, way to go Grey I da man!"

"Don't be, it wasn't for the sex thing buddy, it was so she could hold you as you slept and comfort you, it tore her up. Still I got the cuddles and yes, they were mighty fine! Shit can we sort this serious shit out, we're like two fucking girls and if you scream OMG, I leave your employment right away." I swear I have never laughed as much, Jason went camper than Jose doing that just then!

"Damn it Jason, I will never turn into Mia! However what I do want are all Elena's papers scanned and filed for Barney to check them over, we need to catalogue them all. I want those papers finding, everything of any worth to anyone is now in Elena's boxes. Please get Andrea to photo copy every last thing from those boxes and have her send it all to Barney, fuck it Enya, she always was a smart woman, find out everything you can on her. I mean everything. This can't be just about money; they have dragged Ana into this too."

"I have already done that very thing, the boxes were retrieved by Ryan and are with Barney now, Ana actually said to Barney, that not everything should be saved on computers, because they are not as secure as pen and paper anymore! Which got Barney thinking that perhaps she was right and Elena felt the same way about the pen being safer than the computer, hence them being locked away! She perhaps did it the old school way, because she knew what Michelle was able to do! He felt perhaps there was more of the evidence written down in black and white! We have also called in a few of the blackmail markers to see what else they have planned!" I hung my head in disgust, when the fuck did I drop the ball? Being with Ana has stopped my focus, a month ago, I was on top of everything and I need to get my head back I need to be in control, the old Christian would have never allowed anyone in my home who hadn't been through the vigorous back ground checks..

"Ana knew about this, this morning?" I thought she was off this morning about the fact had told Emma personal things. "Shit my wife has a very uncanny way of seeing the obvious, she will be feeling bad for me, I bet?" He smiled, crap; I need to be by Ana's side, I need her to hug me and to make this better. She is the most important person in my life, well her and this guy stood here waiting for me to lose it all. I will keep calm and carry on, as the mug I have on my desk says, Ros's attempt at a joke, shit I'm away with the damn fairies and this shit just got serious, again!

"Yes, she didn't want to bust your happiness bubble with 'Emma.' She believes you will leave her if it turned out she was wrong. So she went to see Welch and the team this morning, after their conversation in the bedroom, Ana knew it was more than a friendly warning 'Emma' gave her." I would never hate Ana, but she's right, I would have been angry that she had interfered, hell I'm angry now, at myself for being such a stupid prick and not getting her checked out, what if she had harmed Ana? I have allowed a woman to sleep under the same roof as my beloved wife!

"They are using my past to blot my future; I think the time has come for Miss Kavanagh to do her interview. We need to put my version out there, before they put out a no doubt, twisted and darker version of my life, so I need to strike first and be prepared."

"I think that could work, the ones we know about are going to be in court soon and it will come out then. Enya is the linchpin here, her and Kimco, perhaps they know something, hell what's betting they are running the whole thing?"

"Get me everything on Kimco, she still has the club and I don't think she is aware she has been working for me for the past few weeks. She must have known Elena was dead; or if not who was she paying the clubs money too, Elena had just a small bank account for the club, the rest was cash added to her bludgeoning off shore account in the Cayman Islands? She would have known Michelle was not Elena; even Elena's surgeon wasn't that good to make her look like her thirty something niece. She must be sixty if she's a day. Besides, I got both of the loopy fucking cousins from her too; they came to me on her recommendation."

"Perhaps she was and is keeping the money for herself? We will have to wait for Barney and Destiney and the team to dig deep!"

"I have a quicker way of finding things out. I need to visit **_MY CLUB_** Jason. I need to see her and I want answers. Drive me there first!" He didn't think this was a good idea, and if I had a better one I'd put it forward, so for now. I will see what the lovely Kimco has to say for herself. He started the car and we headed for Club Noir. Getting there, I was greeted by a gorilla of a man, who damn well smiled at Jason!

"Uncle Jason, what are you doing here?" Well that explained the smile then, is this Karen's big brother or an equally large cousin, fuck my neck hurts staring up at him!

"We are visiting the boss's new club; he got left this a week ago, when the owner passed way!"

"Nah, Miss Chung's inside, she looked well for a corpse Unk!" I saw that 'don't fucking call me Unk' thing he did too!

"Sir, please meet Jake my nephew, my elder brothers boy, he works for Karen at Taylor Brothers. When did you get the contract Jake and where there anymore taken on at the same time?"

"Six month ago, Miss Chung started to get paranoid and called us in. She wasn't specific, but she says someone is out to take her club from her."

"The club is mine, it was left to me by Elena Lincoln, Miss Chung simply manages it for her, and now for me!"

"Sorry Mr Grey, please go ahead the clubs empty apart from the two women, Kimco and her visitor, who showed up an hour ago. Please be careful, her visitor is as paranoid as Miss Chung."

"Did you get her name?"

"Miss Enya Manning, her lawyer!" I looked at Jason and smiled.

"Two birds with one stone Boss?"

"Boss, really Jason?"

"Yeah, well I remembered the Sir thing; can we go back to suits please?"

"Yeah, but not when you're with Ana she hates them, we can discuss his later we have a stone and two birds to deal with. Is the gun locked and loaded? If so, use it if you have to but for knee shots and not head shots!"

"Do I tell you how to run GEH? Nope, so don't you be telling me how to be doing my job, Mr Grey?"

"Okay, point taken, I just want her to talk."

"You and me both. Jake keep an eye on the door get another body here!"

"Yes Sir. Jed and Tim are in town, I will get them here."

"Good, now if you're ready Christian, keep calm and let me have a clear view of you at all times."

"Right, let's get this over with and sort out my fucking faux sister!"

"I don't think she knows that we're on to her just yet, in fact I know she isn't, because she is sorting out her closet and is working how much you have spent on her already, she is trying to work out how to get you to buy her gold jewellery! It's where the money is?" I bet she is.

"Shit, she in a conniving little witch. Crap this is a clusterfuck of a happening, my mom's gone all out for a family reveal too, you can tell her, she will kill me!" I took a call, from my mother of all people, talk about timing. "Hello Mom, what can I do for you?"

"Christian, Ana seems to think I need to get Emma in for tests done, what should I do? She was convinced she wasn't your sister!"

"My wife would be correct, she isn't and what's more Mom she is a fraudster and a con woman. I can't speak right now Mother, but do nothing and do not contact the woman claiming to be Emma."

"Okay, so Ana was right to be suspicious, she certainly had me fooled!"

"Me too mom, me too! I have to be going I will call you when I know more, we're just looking into a lead right now, okay Mom bye!" I turned off my phone. I knocked on the office door and went in to see them both shredding papers.

"Please don't stop on my behalf girls, but if I can save you the time I know about everything, the blackmail, the prostitution, the human trafficking and now my would be sister Emma, have the sub club been up to more I don't know about? Sit and sit down now." They stopped and sat down.

"Right you Kimco, what do you know?"

"I don't know anything about the other stuff, I simply run the club and I want you to know up front, I have been taking the money from here and not depositing it into Elena's account. Enya came here to warn me, that you were the new owner. She said that you would want to see the paperwork for the past six months; I knew it would only be a matter of time, until whoever took over would be here, so I have been keeping the profits for myself and well running it, as if it was my own club. Diana, or her sister Michelle, and Leila came to me a few months ago, telling me they were running their aunts businesses for a while, just whilst she was away! So, I have been skimming the books, because once it's over and sold, the new owner won't want to keep me as their new host, so I took my bonus whilst I still could, besides they were too dumb to notice!"

"I guess not knowing where your bill money is coming from is really hard work Kimco! Now what do you know about the, twins Diana and Michelle and their cousin Leila? Diana Lang is actually a doctor, and not a former ex of mine! That said though her sister Michelle was a submissive of mine, and she has a twin called Diana you're right, but Michelle for reasons only known to herself, passed herself off as her sister Diana, and Michelle by the way is far from dumb, she knew you were skimming, and for whatever reason she allowed it to continue. You knew about them being related to Elena and yet you sent them both to me, did you not think that a little sick, Kimco?"

"Who told you that, Diana and Michelle are in this up to their necks, and I hate to bust your bubble Mr Grey, but you have slept with both Diana and Michelle they do switches and have done for many years and make a good living at the twin bondage and sex shows they do. There's not a young boy out there who hasn't got a copy of twin peaks on their DVD watch list!"

"I had sex with all three and their Aunt, what sort of fucked up family are they?" She laughed again louder this time!

"No, Elena insisted they would serve you well, did they not?" I had to agree they were good, and Leila especially about taking the punishment slaps to her butt, that was Leila's speciality, she has taken and proudly counted one hundred! Diana and Michelle fuck I did them both and didn't know it. I so want to high five myself, but crap I didn't know it, it does explain the difference between the two, the days were Diana would argue and make me feel alive with the conversations we had, like I told Ana of all the subs she was the most normal I had before Ana marched into my life in her tiny shoes and stomped all over me, argh but that is just a memory, and Ana, my beautiful Ana will be at home when I get there with a smile and ouch down boy, yep your in for a treat tonight.

"So what else did you do for her? Apart from laugh at my being used again as Elena's bloody plaything!"

"I just ran the clubs, I did nothing else, she ran her blackmail and prostitution and girls across the border business from here, as well as her supply and demand business, and you know the service you used? Diana and or Michelle and Leila, they insisted they would deal with all that side of the business, I was just to continue to run the clubs as before, so I did, I didn't, I mean I don't have anything to do with all the other shit!"

"I don't believe that you had nothing to do with the blackmail, that's the more lucrative part and she managed those herself!"

"I didn't, ask Enya, I got her in to help, I needed proof I was only breaking the law a little bit, not into the dark shit she's it's a sub club thing Enya helps us out when she can, I need a legal point of view, about what I had to do, I needed things documented, should something like this happen!" I smirked. "Enya told me I was stupid and she advised me to give it all back, stealing is stealing weather its a dollar or about a hundred grand! It's like being a little bit pregnant, or a vegetarian who eats fish!"

"A sub club perk, is you getting a top class legal eagle representing you?" Enya smiled and doffed her imaginary cap at me.

"If you like, then yes, we stick together." They looked at each other and Enya simply smiled and mouthed she was okay to talk.

"You say that, like I treated you all so appallingly! I mean did I treat you so badly you feel the need to wreck my life now, and that of my wife?" I asked Kimco, Enya is harder to read.

"No, but at the same time I knew what I was getting into, the others didn't! I wasn't your submissive out there, just in here, I couldn't be a one man submissive, because I needed the variety, and it suited me for you to come here and use my services here, I never wanted this thing they seemed to need!"

"I agree with your view on the arrangement we two had, now Enya did I ever treat you badly?"

"No, you didn't, but then I didn't fall in love with you either, not like the others seemed to. I am not like the others; I always wanted to be the one doing the domineering! Elena; she simply sent me to learn at your hands, hers weren't as good as yours were! Plus, I fit with your certain criteria, blue eyes brown hair, which by the way I dyed, I'm a ravishing blonde under this, but They you still loved the thing we had, I just had enough of being the one whipped in the end, and I had learnt all I could from you, and I thank you for that!"

"Yes you did get a little annoying towards the end. So, if you think I'm okay then why do you represent the others? You are also representing Ana's mother too, are you not?"

"I was blackmailed into doing it for them all, I thought I was still being told what to do by Elena, and then imagine my surprise when I watched the news, and it revealed she was dead. I quickly put two and two together and realized who was doing it; this was Diane and her fucking sister and their deluded cousin, the puppy dog Leila!"

"Her sister, you mean Diana, you knew they were twins?"

"Yes, of course we did, they are as thick as thieves, and their lap dog Leila was their pawn. She did everything Diana told her to do, so did Michelle, poor deluded Michelle, god I hate that word, but it suits this bloody scenario perfectly, and they had their sister in law working on seducing you, the dumb bitch went all guns a blazing at being your sister, she and you may want to not believe this, but it's as crazy as I have ever heard. They were going to get you to trust Emma AKA, Lorraine and well this is the grin and bear it thing, she was going to use a date rate drug and they were going to err milk you for your little fellas, and then get your seed and impregnate themselves, yep all four of them were for having or trying for a Grey baby, damn it Grey, sleep with one eye on the family jewels!" I laughed.

"So you knew they were twins and mad ones at that. As for watching them my wife is pretty damn gun-ho, on protecting me and my swimmers!" I must have looked a proper idiot I didn't know, but I didn't see the correct information.

"Yes, I met them both once when I first started in this business, they liked working the twin thing. Clients pay a bonus for fucking twins. It was the only way they could earn enough to pay their way through university; their parents left everything to Elena not to them!" I made a call!

"Barney, stop the transfer of the Lang's assets to Dr Lang. I'm so glad it's not completed yet! Good, they are working together the good doctor and her sister and her cousin, she is the one pushing a pulling the buttons, she set her own sister up, shit which sister is which, the doctor and the computer geek!"

"Erm Boss?"

"No offence Barney. I just need her stopped from gaining access to our computers there, if she hasn't already, she may be trying to get Ros's pass words."

"She's here with her now Boss. I have just locked Ros's system down and changed her passwords, this is Dr Lang's first visit here Boss!"

"Have security keep them in the office! Tell them there is an intruder and that the place is on lock down! She may already have hacked the server she's that good!"

"Already on it. She literally was just swiped into Ros's office by Ros herself. Cameras have her in Ros's office now."

"I will send Jason. I have two guys from Taylor Securities here with me! Thanks Barney I have to be going." I put the phone down, Jason calls for his nephew Tim to come to my side, and the other two go with him!

"So what else do you know about all this?" I ask of the two women before me.

"They are nutters, the three of them; Elena was the only one keeping them in line. She controlled their money from their parents. Elena has pushed those three too far over the years, she was always a money grabbing greedy bitch; she made those girls work their asses off, just to put themselves through college and university. She should have just given them their parent's buildings to sell. She liked the income from them too much, to do that."

"How come you know much Kimco?"

"They have been coming here for a long time, they love the lifestyle, started by Elena and well she pimped out the three of them but she had big plans for Diana, she wasn't as fruity as the others! They shared you by the way, but heck Michelle fell in love with you and ruined it for both of them, Diana was fuming that she had ruined their life perfect life with you, their cosy ride was over, Michelle needed to get pregnant by you, she was so desperate for you to love her, please tell me, did you really not know?"

"No, I swear I did not, so I played with both of the sisters then, shit Ana was right I have had sex with all four of them, fuck! I need clarification of all this, she Diana I presume being as Michelle doesn't seem as brainy for the actual world, she's shit hot in the virtual, not so in the real world! She, Diana sat and gave her sister up to me, then let her walk into a trap, now I just have to suss which sister is which!"

"I have copies of a film with them performing together. They are well known in the adult film market." Kimbo offered me a chance to see them together, perhaps I can gleam something from them, and so I hopefully can try to see who is who?

"Why do this when Michelle could have made millions doing legitimate computer work, why do that for nickels and dimes?" She laughed.

"They could have made millions doing this, but they have issues with their health, and boy are they fruitcakes without their medication."

"Both have the same mental health issues?"

"Yeah, they go all psycho, one minute they are fine, then bam, in the next minute they are beating their client to a pulp. Not good when you are in our line of business!" I had to agree.

"So, what are you two doing now?"

"I'm heading back up to Canada, I guess if my past comes out I will have to grin and bear it. With Elena dead now, I just have to pray they don't have anything on me. Michelle is really good at the computer crap and Diana is, when she's medicated, a great doctor, but when they go all Jeckle and Hyde without it and then they are nightmares, I saw it here when Elena bought the place, in theory this place was bought with money she stole off of you, so it's yours anyway!"

"I don't want the place, but if you know anything else, please tell me now?" They both looked at me and shook their heads. "Right, Kimco you may buy the business from my company, for a dollar, the building though remains mine, should you after a year prove to my accountants it's all ran totally above board, you can then buy the building from me, for another dollar, do we have a deal?"

"Yes, Yes Mr Grey, you have my word it has been ran well these past few months with no interference, I swear you won't be sorry!" I wasn't keeping the damn club anyway, but at least this way she owed me, because once I out myself as a Dominant, the people who live this secretive life will not be happy! We're as secretive as the freemasons and value our privacy, the true dominants and submissive's and hard-core followers anyway, and they won't take too kindly to the unwanted publicity this will no doubt bring!

"Enya I would ask that you do not represent any of the girls and for this dollar, I am retaining you as my lawyer, thus you will have a conflict of interest, should they ask you!"

"Sir, I just wanted a simple life I had back, these past few months have been manic, and I would like to give you a word of warning, that mother-in-law of yours is a monster! Those awful things she did to Anastasia, she thinks were okay to do! She said she was hers to do with, whatever she wanted to do and she would do it again. She is far from the gullible woman she will make out to be on the stand. She feels no remorse what so ever and Jack Hyde, though he was a lousy man and had no regret at all in what he did, but, and this is what Ana needs to know, he didn't have the brains to pull anything off as highly organised as the sale of her virtue, he was just her patsy. He didn't even finish school, get your wife to tell the prosecutor that when the new case is filed.

I resigned as her lawyer when they arrested her for the murder of her baby. I wish you well Mr Grey, because she wants her day in court, she wants to see Ana suffer for having her husband killed. As I said, she's one sorry excuse for a mother and both girls are better for her not being in their lives. I have to be going, if that's all right, I have a plane to catch and a husband who is waiting for his ass to be dominated. See you around Kimco, and keep it legit, I can't represent you the boss man won't allow it!" I laughed and nodded my head; she is still the bossy woman she always was, that's why she left me because she needed to be the one in control, happy days, but that life does nothing for me now, though it is giving me a fucking headache, my past life will be the death of me. I bid Kimco farewell. So, now to see which twin is waiting for me in my building? I ring my favourite computer guy…

"Barney, any news?"

"Yes, your wife was correct, one Emma Morgan is resident in Angora Psychiatric Hospital, in New Jersey, it's a secure unit, as your sister is a severe savant, she is a child wrapped up in her own world of counting and numbers, she was diagnosed when she was five years old, and she was very much like the rain man character! She too tried helping her mother by bathing her baby sister! The Pauls had their own child, ten years after the twin's adoption! Unfortunately, for the baby, Sarah Paul, her crying had disturbed Emma from her morning ritual; the baby's constant crying was a very annoying thing for damaged Emma to cope with! She had gone to tell her to shush,finding her she smelt of poop, so attempted to do as her mom did and clean her up! Unfortunately, she left her there when her programme came on the television, and she drowned. As you can imagine the Pauls had Emma placed into care, unable to forgive her for killing her sister, and their child. They had to pay for her private care, and when they died seven years later, there was provision made for her continued care. The very spoilt and only child Tristan Paul, had spent his money and hired a woman called Lorraine Philips, to play his sister, they have all her money, or rather they had her money, I'm looking into her now Boss!"

"Don't bother we already have her... She's pretending to be my sister, so that explains what she knows about my sister, my brother coached her. and then she at some point met the Lang sisters, fell for Brian and wam the happy trail leads to Grey nightmares, she has just pissed off the wrong big brother, this is going to be fun bringing her down and ending all this submissive shit..."

* * *

Well... next up it's fight at Grey Mansions, do you fancy Grannie Trevelyan throwing a punch or two...? THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS LOVE THEM AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MID WEEK AGAIN, I GOT MY SWAGGER BACK AND WE NEED SOME LEMONS!


	37. Chapter 37

I do not own the rights or the characters from fifty shades of grey; they belong to EL James: That said, this is not the same story, some characters are not the same some are new. Also, I am dyslexic and therefore (.,:':! Placement may p*** you off!) I could get a beta, who would take a week to read and hand back, so if you're a stickler for 100% correct grammar this story may not be for you… That said, tell me where I'm going wrong and I will correct it. Reviews always welcomed the good the bad and the constructive Thanks… X…

* * *

CHAPTER 37:

C POV:

"Jason, where do we do this at home or get her here?"

"We do them both here, get the good Doctor Lang in to sign the deeds over too, and we get Mrs Lorraine Lang in to take her for lunch. Put them in conference room A and B and when they are both in open the blinds and watch the show. Their gig is then up as they say. The prison are aware you are going to see Miss Michelle Lang, and hopefully she will give up both her sister and her sister in law for the parts they played in all this, or they walk free, all we have is hearsay on them. Diana is very smart. Lorraine Lang's husband is arriving home to take care of their daughter today. We have informed him that your fathers firm will be pleased to represent him in his divorce from and to deal with the custody issues with his wife, Mrs Lorraine Lang.

The bank have film of Mrs Lang, or rather the then Miss Philips as she was, withdrawing the money from your sisters account as it was a large amount they kept it longer than is usual, and she is about to learn she alone will be charged with, Grand Larceny, they withdrew over a million dollars of Emma Morgan Pauls money. They also sold property left to her by her parents, illegally posing as Emma. As Tristan is dead she will be the only one charged. The good thing about Elena's paper trail is that they sold all the properties to her cheaply, and she still had them upon her death, so..."

"I own the property, so Emma can be cared for again?" Like I couldn't and wouldn't pay for the best care available anyway?

"They never removed her from the care facility she was placed in, her bills have been paid for her. I have Barney looking at who is paying her bills. They aren't cheap either!" So who is paying for Emma's care?

"Perhaps Jennifer's family, then if they knew about the twins, they must surely have known about me? Why not look for me, I mean do they know I was placed with the Greys?" I look at Jason for some sort of help understanding who else knew of Emma's condition and care requirements? She was diagnosed well after her adoption! More mysteries for Welch and his team to unravel, they all deserve a damn break this past few weeks have been hard on them too.

"Perhaps they did know where you were, perhaps they saw you were placed with a good family and didn't want to rock the boat Christian?"

"Yes, that's probably the reason, thanks Jason, I will call in 'Emma' for our lunch date and could you call in Dr Lang?"

"I will, I then need to get back home Gail and Sophie are going to the zoo, I'd like to go with them, my ex is having her surgery today and I want to keep Sophie's mind off her mother's troubles!"

"Of course you do, thanks for coming in, I realise your still supposed to be on holiday. Gail must be fuming with me?"

"No, far from it she just wants the crazy nun out of her kitchen. Apparently she's a slob, and that's not right, nuns like a bit of cleaning and strictness about the mornings, and to quote my wife 'that's no nun that's a lazy slob'?" I laugh, because her pancakes were horrid and were eaten only because my sister had tried to cook them for me! I get their files together for the conference rooms and have Andrea place them on the table with bottles of water. Then we make our calls...

"Hello, Emma." I choke saying her name. "Would you like to join me for lunch?"

"Christian, yes, that would be great. Will Ana be joining us?" She and I will be watching the show yes.

"No, she's very busy with work. You know I don't know how she does all she does. So lunch here in an hour?"

"Yes, I will see you in an hour, it gives me time to change. I need to go to the bank and sort out a transfer of funds from my Italian bank account, I need to buy accessories to go with the clothes you bought me." Like she can't use an Italian bank card here, really how dumb can she think I am.

"Accessories, do you mean bags and shoes? Did Caroline not send those?"

"Yes silly she did, but I haven't any jewellery, apart from my simple necklace and watch." Here comes the ploy for the trinkets that she would hope to sell for money, ha never happening bitch!

"Oh, you mean you need diamonds and gold, or bling as Mia calls it? Don't worry I will take care of your requirements after lunch!" She squeals. Shit Nitrous and Helium. "I will see you later. Goodbye." I place the call to Ana.

"Hello Beautiful, what are you doing for lunch?" Apart from me, of course?

"Nothing much Christian, why have you got something better for me to do?"

"I thought we could watch a show?" Perhaps put on a show of our own, shit I have a one tracked mind sex, sex and more sex.

"Yeah, well I wasn't expecting a show, opps, unless you mean a show of skin?" Correct she gets the prize, ding, ding, ding.

"Mrs Grey, are you wanting a booty call in my office?" I laugh loudly. "I wasn't thinking about sex on my desk, but hell I am now!" She giggled and that sound alone has me tight in the trouser department.

"I'll have Eric drive me there now, be ready and waiting husband dearest." I am, thanks to her giggle, as hard as nails already.

"Oh, you bet your sweet ass I'm already for my wife." I tell Andrea to hold my calls as soon as Ana gets here. I literally have ten minutes to wait until her pretty face appears at my door.

"Baby, come in. You have been a busy girl today haven't you?" She acts all coy. I love that woman.

"You're mad at me aren't you? I am sorry, if she is your sister I guess I will learn to like her?" Oh baby, you were so right, god I love her when she thinks she's done me wrong, umm guilt sex , have we had that? Probably I tend to do things wrong all the time. Like the realizing we were married thing, so wrong. It turned out okay though, my wife is stunning very sharp at knowing when something isn't quite right and boy was she on the ball with both Lorraine and Diana Lang. Now for good news, well sort of.

"I do have a sister, and thanks to my very clever wife I have found her, well my wife and Barney got together and found her. The imposter will be here in half an hour, as will the good Doctor Lang, to sign paperwork for the transfer of the property deeds!"

"I still don't trust her either, but you do I guess?" Oh Anastasia, you're so right with who you trust.

" I don't trust her either, she is in for a rude awakening my dear Anastasia. If they could package or teach what you know, it would be wonderful, you Mrs Grey are my little truth seeker, I'd be a billionaire if we could harness your abilities to see past the facade that people show us! Oh, but wait, I already am a billionaire, and have that little truth seeker watching my ass for me, lucky me!" She looked puzzled. All will be clear in a while. "So get that cute ass here and get those panties off!" She smiled and shimmed towards me waving the panties from her finger, when did she take those off, did Eric see her?

"What these?" She had them on her finger and waved them at me. "I like these Mr Grey and I didn't want to lose another pair to the brute of a panty ripper that is my husband! So I took the off when I went to the toilet, I can't have the staff seeing my hu-hu, I still reckon they watch us from their seats, with all your money Grey you need privacy screens putting in the damn cars." Something my new cars will have dear Ana...

"Get over here now and sit on this and show me your wicked side Anastasia!" My dick was waiting for her and boy was he ready for his lunch time treat!

"I don't mind if I do, oh he is ready!" She smiled and knelt before me, hidden in the desk well. Fuck yes, this I have had done before and here but never with my wife, there's a first time for everything and boy do I want her mouth around him.

"Ana, stop talking and argh..." Oh hell yes, no words spoken as she does what she does best! " You do that so well Baby, god yes do that again, fuck yes!" She laps and she licks, she tantalises then sucks, fuck she does this well, her sucks leave me breathless and needing more suck harder baby suck oh hell yes. I am so fucking loving watching her little head bob up and down on my dick. I need her warmth because I'm so near to coming in her mouth, but she suddenly stops and seductively her arms come up my chest and she rises from the floor, she places her legs over mine and I soon find her warmth. Fuck she feels so good. She slams down on me hard and I cry out in sheer pleasure and grab her butt tight in my hands. She wiggles on my dick, in small seductive circles and then gently she rises and falls, oh hell more, I need more. Our kisses are harsh and are only interrupted by our oh shits and oh fucks, and yes, yeses!, I'm so close to coming and then when Ana finally does, she cries out, "Oh fuck Christian!" Then she shudders on top of me as her climax hits her crescendo, and I hold her tightly, as I then I feel myself pour into her and shiver and shake until I'm empty, paradise , sheer paradise I'm flaccid and spent exhausted and euphoric as I hold her onto of me.

"Christian that was amazing, I want to sit on my sexy teacher's lap, until I can feel my legs again, wows Mr Grey, Sir that was a very nice afternoon detention." She smiles as she kisses me to scared to move as her legs are weak. She wants and needs and likes the small amounts of the kinky fuckery I use on her, I doubt she would ever like the large and more dedicated stuff, but I never thought I'd enjoy just sex and smacks and ass grabbing, but given who is worshipping my dick, do I really need the other bits of my old life? I look into her eyes and have my answer, no, she is enough.

"Fuck me Mrs Grey that we have to do again!"

"I liked that very much, now what show are we seeing?" I carry Ana to my bathroom and wash her and then myself. She re-dresses and touches up her just fucked hair and I grin like a moron, yep that ass is all mine. Such a pretty ass too! Her panties are back on and are safe for now, security buzz, one of them is here.

"Oh a little show and tell come and watch Ana. Emma, or Lorraine Lang as she really is and Doctor Lang are about to find out I know all about them and their past." I explained quickly as Andrea shows Lorraine Lang, the false Emma, to the small conference room. Ana and I are watching from my office.

"Mr Grey will be with you shortly, he has urgent business to see to in his office. He has left you some files to look over and will be with you once you have read them." Andrea leaves and the door is locked. Ana and I watch as she reads the files in front of her. Her past is coming to bite her in the ass, she used her share of the money to improve her looks, in hope of getting back at me. The stupid thing is had she come to me two or three months ago as herself, she was the perfect submissive. I shudder just thinking about her like that. I hug Ana and realise what could have happened, the stupid woman over thought her plan. Being my sister and apparent heir she thought perhaps she would get everything. I laugh as her face changes and she slams the folder shut and thumps the table. I open the blinds so she can see me holding my wife.

"It would seem you misjudged my security checks Lorraine Phillips or Lang. I would compliment you on the drastic changes you have made to your appearance, unfortunately it was all for nothing, now as you can see the evidence is there and the police are coming to take you away, but sit the show is far from over. By the way you don't make a good nun, my wife saw through your disguise within the first few hours of her meeting you. Really you should have not included the bit about having your child adopted, Ana may not have questioned the other things that was your undoing, why did you do and say that?"

"Diana said she would feel empathy for me, we could bond. I wanted you to like me not her, I swear she is not right for you Sir, she will be your undoing, she will ruin you, she already has. I wanted more for you I wanted more with you. I wanted to give you the world."

"Well you failed I would never have had an _incestuous_ affair with my sister, that's way beyond anything I'd ever do."

"No but you would trust me enough to get drunk with and give some of your seed freely. We were going to share you we wanted you we still do Christian it's not too late?"

"Its way past being too late, it's not normal what you girls would do to get a small part of me. A part that only my wife gets freely, so when your ride to prison comes think about who is getting all my love and why. She is the only one I love and would and will want that with and in hurting her you hurt me, she is enough for me now and in the future as for you sit and think about what you have done and to whom you have done it, and seeing as Tristan my brother is dead, you will carry the can as they say for it all, who put you in touch with Tristan?"

" Elena Lincoln, she paid for my surgeries and I had to do the one job for them, I had to act like Emma and close the accounts for them. I owed them money and this cleared the slate, Diana and Michelle couldn't pass as Emma they were too tall and well I was seeing their brother and they roped me in, I wanted to be your perfect woman And I was, she will never be enough for you Sir, You'll see she is never going to be enough, the others are proof of that, you'll see Miss Steele, pretty soon he will want what the others give and what thanks to your past you will never be able to give, Elena knows of your past, she demanded that of him, he ruined you. She knew you wanted Sir and put a stop to it. She will be happy to get you back Sir."

"She's dead thanks to Leila and Michelle and or Diana, they have pulled your strings you dumb bitch they control you as Elena did before, Christian has me and I will be whatever he needs me to be, for now that's me being me, simple and plain old me, so think about me holding Christian, me worshipping Christian and me getting what all you nutters want from him, his future children. They are mine to give him freely and when that time is right we will do it together and live happily in the knowledge the nutters who tried to ruin us are rotting in prison, and we you ex submissive, we will be working on our happy ever after."

"Opps, do you think she knows that the games up?"I smile as I see Lorraine try the door, just as our other visitor comes a calling! "Sit down and shut up now!" I am amazed she does, and I close the blinds. "It's nearly over Baby and we will discuss the little Princess and Princesses you want, I know you want them but for now..."

"It's good just being us, I know besides it seems your seed is much coveted, umm and here's me with a fresh batch ha,ha, ha that sounded so yukkie even for me, what is it that makes your come so wantable?"

"Wantable is that even a word? I would think the money that come with getting the child and what my children will one day inherit Ana, and that's only for our children no others."

"Our children will not inherit without having to work hard to earn it Dear."

"Yes Dear I hear you and I agree our children will be aware of that, I like knowing there will be little Ana's and Christian's some day, but for now we keep Granny Grace and Phoebe waiting! Now for part two..."

I am hugged to the point of passing out, because I do want children with Ana just not yet. I see Ros looking so damn happy fuck I didn't want to hurt her, she is a damn casualty of war, she used her too, fancy her saying she was not interested in dick when she clearly was after mine. Ana drags me out of my little world, the bad days of my playroom and Diana taking her punishment on the rack and the cross, she loved rope play and she loved orgasm denial, of all my submissive she played the game the best. Her and Michelle that is, how did they work that, that I have to know?

"Oh, look the good Doctor Lang, she's still blonde, Oh heck she's with Ros, poor Ros!" Ana is right I think Ros will be upset. Andrea shows her to the next conference room and Ros leaves her, I watch Lorraine pace the room having tried the door she has found it locked and she is my prisoner, she will look good in orange, what accessories will she need for those? Silver cuffs and I have plenty of those too, but alas she will have the states to use.

"Mr Grey is seeing to other business at the moment Dr Lang, please read the file he has left for you and he will be in as soon as his last meeting is over." Andrea then leaves the room and again the doors are locked. It doesn't take her too long to realise she is trapped and her game is over. I then open the blinds so that both conference rooms are now visible, the looks on their faces as they realise their plans to fool me are over. I speak over the intercom informing them that Michelle Lang is singing with a loud voice, especially about Diana's involvement in it all!

"Why did you pretend not to like men when you so clearly did. How did the thing about sharing me with your sister work?" Ana goes to the bathroom I guess she doesn't need to hear me ask the questions on our sex life? How did you hope to get away with it all?"

"We very nearly did, who gave me up?"

"Your Aunt was fastidious in her paper work, she didn't put everything on to her computers she didn't trust them especially with certain pieces of her life, she got great pleasure out of both of you using me, why did you do it Diana, you would have been enough had you not fucked Elliot too!"

"That wasn't me that was Michelle, her attempt at hurting you, she was stupid I would have played the long game and proved I was worthy being the good doctor and making you think I didn't want you, you know being interested in women, men like you see that as a challenge, so I set about wining you back, then she came back into your life and Leila and Michelle were easily led into doing my bidding, you know getting her out of our lives so I could sneak in and take over the place her death would have left. I would have seen the light and realised I actually liked men, I was didn't figure on you marrying her or for Aunt Elena leaving a fucking paper trail. I had you convinced though, what gave me away your pretty wife and her feelings? I knew she didn't trust me, I knew I had to play the Ros card and hope little Miss Steele would get to like me."

"She never liked you and its Mrs Grey and yes you were as near to perfect for me until perfection re-entered my life. She was the only one I took to see my family she is the only one I have given myself to and she will be the only one I give myself to. I guess she gets what all of you fought over me, which is stupid all we had was a business arrangement and your arrangement was with your sister not you, I don't understand why you wanted to share me?"

"We didn't share I filled in the paperwork I came and did the first sessions I got you hooked you just mistook Michelle for me. She followed me one Friday and saw us going for dinner and she intercepted my text one weekend and did what she's good at she converted my toys, she cancelled our weekend, you were going to New York on business but in reality she went to Escala as me, she ruined it, she ruined a perfect plan and for what so she could have your brat for Aunty Elena, so yes I made them pay all of them and they did my bidding, they killed Elena they did the demolition of Anastasia's apartment Leila was slowly poisoning her, but the thing about sending idiots to do your bidding is they mess up, I should have done it myself..."

"Did you get all that? Good you did, you have yourselves the ring leader and yes good look detective! I'm sure it will take a lot of unravelling, still they have a life time to tell you!" Lorraine is either really cool or is in shock, either way they don't look too happy when Seattle's finest take them away. I had to hold Ana back, as she wanted to beat the crap out of the faux Emma, and laugh in the face of Diana. I had to hold my little fighting ninja back.

"Well, that was an anti climax, what now Christian?"

"We live happily ever after, for a while anyway?"

"Where is the real Emma?"

"She is in a private health care facility and has been there for a long time. She suffers from the same condition as Emma senior, and well I'd rather not say why her family had her placed there, suffice to say she has been cared for and well looked after too. I will let Trinity know and will arrange for a visit. She may be very happy there and any change may upset her, as it does Emma senior or she may want to spend time with her aunts, we can see what suits Trinity, she does a good job with Aunt Emma. So what do you fancy doing Mrs Grey?"

"I have the fashion shoot to do with Jose, do you want to come and see my farewell to modelling?"

"I may need to catch you if you fall again!"

"I'm not drunk this time Dear!" I am kissed again as we leave the comfort of the office and head to the cars. Jose is waiting for Ana at Kelly park, when we get there we see Jay and Mia arriving too...

"Oh look the gangs all here, come on go get changed the lights dimming fast and I only need the one dress shot, Jay get suited and booted and Mia do the honours and get your sister in the dress, if I ask her husband they won't make it out of the trailer." I grin at Jose, he had a point, seeing in her wedding attire made me fall for the blonde haired vixen! "Wait here with me, I need the company."

"I'd much prefer Ana, but I see your point. Hurry this up, we need food. We were busy over lunch."

"Were you bumping uglies again Grey? No worries we have reservations at the Mile High after, my treat, listen Mr Grey do you want to see some of my art?"

"Is that Jose speak for something else?"

"No... The gallery won't be up and running for ages yet, Elliot is ripping down walls as we speak. No I have the original photos from the first wedding shoot, here take a look!" I look and I don't see the need for these new shots these are perfect.

"I don't understand, why are you wanting them done again?"

"I want the look Ana has here in the shots, the ones I took with you holding her, I want that to be the look she has with Jay, there was nothing in her eyes until these shots see?"

"I see a beautiful woman in all the shots."

"I do too, but in these shots I see the more she always dreamed about, who knew it was you she wanted it with?" I smile, she looks beautiful in the dress and I realise what he means, she may be drunk but she looks happy, and her eyes are sparkling, and yep my dick twitches again as it did that day, especially seeing the brown haired vixen after the shoot.

"Can you ask the designer for the dress to supply it for our blessing, I want that one to be the one she wears when we get married again?"

"Hu? I guess so, but it's really expensive! What am I thinking of your mega billionaire Christian Grey, of course Miss Mateo will want her dress in those wedding pictures!"

"Don't tell Ana, I want to surprise her for a change!" He clips his nose and smiles.

"My lips are sealed. You get to pay for lunch though!"

"About that, we are having dinner in less than four fours, we will have to cancel, join us for dinner at Mom's instead. Ray will be there and your father was invited too!"

"Umm, dinner with the Greys, count me in. Sit me by your granny she's friking hilarious. That woman has me in stitches..."

"I think that can be arranged. She has a mind of her own and a mouth with no barriers!"

"She's a game old bird alright." The photo shoot takes two hours and I get to ogle my bride in all her finery. Mia looks a little peaky and has been dashing here there and everywhere. I haven't spoken more than a half dozen words to her, but I do intend having a few with Jay when this is all over and done with.

"It's a wrap everyone and everyone well done and thank you." Jose puts his camera away and his minions rush around dismantling the set up, as I wait in the car for Ana, as the rain has started to fall. I don't have too long a wait until my wife joins me, and we head for home to ready ourselves for the none getting to know Emma dinner. I have had word that whilst I was waiting for Ana, that both have admitted their parts in the both the fraud and apparently Diana's had a nervous breakdown and a violent episode and admitted her part in being the leader of the pack! She is however being sectioned as she lost the plot and attacked a police officer, apparently she too is bad off her medication, if I never see an ex sub of mine ever again, it will be too soon. Mia looks happy again now Jay is back, he looks a different guy too, perhaps his father's passing has relieved him of a lot of pleasure, we still need words and I know Elliot wants to ring his neck too. Dinner should be an interesting affair. About this non cheating thing and about the Sound House as our wedding gift, if you still want it that is?" Mia squeals and Jay puts his hands over his ears, right that she has to stop doing! "Laters Mia..."

"You are seriously giving them the fixer upper?" Ana smiles as I hug her cold butt.

"Seriously, she loved it when she first saw it. So I guess she gets the second choice house. We, my darling wife have a wedding to have blessed, and I know my grandmother has been pushing out the boat a little, and has ran my mother ragged! I think Mom said it was beginning to look like a three ringed circus?"

"Opps, so much for small and intimate then? So, what do we do for excitement now that the subs are all sunk and dead in the water?"

"We breathe a little easier Anastasia. So how was it being back in the model mode?"

"Great, really good actually, but that wasn't your typical shoot it's normally chaotic and there's normally more shouting involved. I'm officially retired now, and back to boat building, way to go quiet life."

"Anastasia Grey, you can be my own personal model!"

"Sexy lingerie is my speciality. I have just the set I'd like to show you later, pretty and pink, with just the hint of sexy and umm definitely a set to please my husband with!" I'm then kissing her deeply, as she returns the kisses and sighs as she pulls away. Leaving me desperately wanting more, she still isn't happy having security with us in the car, and is convinced they watch us. Having never made out with a woman in the car before her, I don't give it a thought, I guess they don't watch? I grin a little at the thought of poor Luke having to ignore the more amorous of our back seat fondles as poor Jason has had to endure.

"Baby they watch the road, not where your hands are my darling wife!" She realises where her hand still is and giggles again. I guess I will have to wait till we get home? We have a couple of hours to kill before we head back out to Grey Mansions...

"Ana are you ready, Luke's here waiting, hurry up we're going to be late... Anastasia Grey... Hurry up..." She is coming down the stairs! "Wow you look beautiful Baby, so pretty in pink. Strike that they can wait..." She comes down the stairs in a pale pink dress, oh hell be still my beating heart. Words can't express how much I love that woman coming towards me, though we are only late because I kept her in the shower longer than she expected.

"Thank you kind Sir, this little number was calling out from the back of my closet, speaking of closets Emma's things are still tagged they can go back. I don't want them."

"Okay, get her to bring you more like that one back and erg more underwear, I may have ruined that last lot, sorry!" She blushes as she remembers. She looks so cute when she does.

"Perhaps they do them with Velcro quick release sides, I shall ask..." I take her hand and place her shawl around her neck, taking the opportunity to kiss her again.

"Your carriage awaits your highness we are late for mothers. Are we all set to go, are you alright Baby?"

"Umm, yeah, sorry yes I'm fine more than fine I'm sort of looking forward to a quiet night with family, no intruders and no sub club. What is life going to be without them?"

"Quiet and safe I hope." We drive the short distance over the bridge and down the road to my parent's home.

"I wonder how Daddies been, I haven't had time to ring him since I left the hospital, was he alright Luke?"

"He was grumpy but fine Ana and Granny Phoebe was spoiling him with soup and killing him with her jokes, she could do stand up!" He smiled at her through the mirror. My wife the worrier.

"He was fine when I checked in on him too, before the meeting with the Lang sisters. Their brother is apparently a nice guy and not afflicted by the mental health issues of his sisters, it's in their mother's side, they only share fathers, something I bet he's glad of, and he is thankful for our looking out for his daughter. He can't believe Diana and Michelle and his wife were in cahoots together!" All of a sudden Ana shuddered. "Are you cold?"

"No, I just have this feeling my mother's up to no good, we need her out of the way and then I can enjoy the blessing and the honeymoon proper. Kate rang she wants to go back to Vegas for the bachelorette party and do all the things we didn't do. I said no, I want a quiet night in popcorn and movies at home." I like her thinking I'd already said the same to Elliot, like his new wife will let him get up to no good!

"I'm glad Kate rang you, how is she handling Karen and Elliot being married?"

"She gives it six weeks at most. I think she actually did like Elliot a lot. Don't think too badly of her she's just never going to change, and you have to admit they were good together until she ruined it!"

"I have to disagree I have never seem him look so relaxed or as happy as he is now with Karen. They are looking forward to their holiday. Her father has got in a wedding planner, and they are working on throwing them a massive church do, Grandma is looking forward to buying two hats and is driving my mother mad."

"She phoned me and is busy throwing all sorts of Ideas at me, I'm just going with the flow and turning up, they do party planning too well to argue with, I think Mia and you Granny are going into business doing it, well I think its party planning, she goes at you like a bomb and you only catch little bits of fallout from her, she is so like Mia and Elliot are you sure they aren't related?"

"She is going to kill my grandfather she is one mad idea after the other, she wants an old building I have for her business premises, I'd said we'd take her, she wants a party place I think or a party planning place? As you say she goes off on one like Mia and has a mouth like Elliot, one can only hope she has a business brain like me, though I hardly doubt it, she has a two second attention span, you'll see she has been on her best behaviour until now!" Ana laughed and I could now only imagine what she has planned! No, even Granny Trevelyan wouldn't wreck the day with tacky, strike that she could be... Wicked woman that she is... We arrived as Mia and Jay arrived. Elliot was already here as his car was already here. I helped out Ana and we four headed in. The party was already started and they were waiting for Mia and I. Mom's cocktails were being had and Dad had more scotch out, poor Ray was drinking ginger ale and looked miserable.

"Oh your here at last, Mother was sending out a search party for you. Drink Ana?"

"I will have a small one, more actual juice than cocktail please Grace!"

"Phooey, you have to catch up we've had three already." I could see my mother was very merry and granny was dancing with Elliot, Karen was sat by a pot plant that stunk suspiciously of my mother's cocktails, she was a wise woman indeed! Ana took the seat at the side of Karen.

"Thank god you arrived, they are force feeding me these and these delicious nibble things, those I don't mind, but the drinks are too strong, I got married last time I had those, opps you did too, and Elliot is driving me nuts. He has had more than a couple of those drinks and a few of his dad's aged whiskeys. They are celebrating the end of your troubles. I for one am happy for you!"

"Thanks, it's been a chaotic couple of weeks it has to be said."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Comparing married notes Elliot, your losing the battle for romance Ana gets flowers everyday!"

"I happen to know that is a lie Karen Grey, Ana here has hay fever and when my little bro tried to win her over he bought her half a meadow and she looked like crap!"

"I said she looked like she was suffering Elliot." I will kill him later.

"Oh I was bad, and yes full of sneezes! Crap was a good word!"

"My girl looked lovely ask her dad!"

"I want a drink don't ask me I'm sat here with ginger ale."

"Aww but Daddy at least you are here. Now what are we having for dinner Grace?"

"I don't know Mother took over the ordering around so I left her to it, she's up to no good that much I do know."

"I am not, we are having soup, to start with and a steamed chicken thing that Gretchen says Christian loves, I put her straight and said Mr Grey, if you please madam! Then as a treat, a store delivered a chocolate cake and a Caribou cake, why do they put Bison in cake?"

"A carob cake, Grandmother, for Ray its low gluten and fat free and well, it's better for him than the chocolate cake!"

"Paff, if it's so good I'll have your piece and you can share your father-in-laws Christian! Though I may give the dessert a miss I'm in training for my new hobby. Me and a few of the other girls at Grace's at her book club, are trying a few exercise classes." Girls? Damn it the youngest is my mother and she's in her fifties.

"Oh good what sort of exercise cardio?" Karen asks.

"Hu? I don't know what cardio classes are, are they like yoga?" Granny is drunk and not with the party at all.

"No, like step classes or Zumba, you know classes to get the pulse higher and your heart rate up a little."

"Oh well yeah I guess that's what I'm doing then!" We sat down to dinner and as Gretchen passed she looked in my bowl, not in her usual place, good job Ana was doing her usual absent minded rubbing thing. We were all listening to Elliot talk about stripping the walls of Jose studio, whom wisely enough went to the Mile High Club and gave dinner here a miss!

"That's what classes I'm doing, whoring!"

"Mother, they don't do classes in whoring, or stripping, what are you on about, I need to have words with the girls, what class are you taking and when?"

"Pole dancing and I ordered my pole on-line, its self assembly, I may need you around to fix it in place Elliot. I hear your good with poles?"

"Nope, it didn't end well my last attempt at pole dancing, in fact my wife had to rescue me from killing myself! I doubt you are young enough Granny it takes a hell of a lot of grip to hold the pole between your legs and look graceful!"

"Theo has no complaints!"

"Mother..."

"Oh take the stick out of your butt Gracie! I am doing pole dancers for beginner's class and me and the girls are looking forward to it. You three want to join me, my daughters a sour puss?"

"Actually Granny I do it at the gym, its hard work."

"Mia Grey, what the hell?"

"Hey Christian I will have you know it's good fun and as Granny says it's a good cardio workout."

"Well words fail me Mother, you really do have no moral compass, and I think I need to be having words with my book club leading you astray."

"Knowing your mother Grace it was her who signed the others up, that reminds me Phoebe there were several packages delivered earlier, have you been ordering more things?" My grandfather has a way of handling Granny and her not knowing she is being handled, something I need to learn on Ana for I fear she does the handling in our marriage...

"Yeah, things to make your eyes water Theo."

"Mother..."

"What, I ordered more spices from my curry club, really Grace you've turned into such a prude! No, the sex toys I get from the store here in town. I added more of them to your account Elliot!"

"Oh okay then, nice to know everyone knows I have an account."

"Can we please have less of this at the dinner table Ana, Karen, Jay, Ray and Sam I apologise my family are not normally so flippant at the dinner table I can only blame my mother in law!" My father is pissed off at Granny.

"Aww phooey Carrick Grey, I know you and Grace still indulge in fornication. There's only Christian that didn't indulge, well not until he met Ana here, until then he kept himself free from sinning, we thought the boy was gay, mighty glad he isn't! Now here let me show you a trick or two Karen."

"Oh hell, she isn't showing Karen how to pole dance at dinner, please Grace this is too much. Have her sectioned please, Theo can you not keep her under control?"

"I find letting things run their course works for me, give it two weeks and it will be something else she doesn't want to do any more. Speaking of which anyone want a couple of Llamas and a spinning wheel, she's lost all interest in spinning Llama wool. Oh and there's the four ostriches in the garden from her Faberge design an egg classes. Good job I got the credit card off of her before she ordered her own helicopter for flight lessons, thank god she failed the eye test!" I laughed loudly; oh my grandmother was a tonic. I watched as the whole family started laughing. My Grandmother was now giving Karen a demonstration, and it wasn't a pretty sight.

I only hope to be half as lively as her when I reach my seventies I guess with Ana at my side I will still want to have sex anyhow! She finally gave up and sat down as Gretchen served the chicken. Poor Ray laughed so hard he had to have a spray under the tongue thing. Ana nearly choked as she said would call around Monday and take her, she and my mother had another drink; it was never dull with Granny T around! They retired home taking dessert to go as Granny was tired. The pole dance demonstration during dinner must have tired her out a little.

"I can only apologise Karen and Jay, she normally isn't quite as bad as this, and poor Ana has seen my mother in action. Elliot please put a stop to her account at your shop."

"It's not my account its Chris's..." I choked.

"I haven't got an account at a sex shop!"Well, not one here anyhow...

"You have now, we went in for party favours for the big joint bachelorette party she is planning, and well I only had the company credit card with me... So when the accountant gets the bill you can easily explain the four hundred and change she spent. The Pole cost you two hundred, if she doesn't want it, I may find a use for it, hey Karen?"

"Why do you want it shoving up your butt?" He gave her the eye thing he does.

"She was serious then?" Ana, asked and I listened as she blushed, aww my poor baby.

"Um, she was and about the lessons too! I think we girls should join your book club Mom! She said they are meeting to practice some of the moves in the books!"

"Grace what books do you read, I never saw a pole dance in Pride and Prejudice, nor Romeo and Juliet?" My father was annoyed I think that Granny had ruined dinner, it made for some excitement for everyone and Granny seemed happy, I do wonder if she's got early onset dementia or something because she really gave the dirty dancing a good go too.

"I doubt they have them in the 'This man series,' or the other lady porn your group really read mother, Grace what do you really read?" Ana asks!

"The last one was how to seduce your husband in ten easy steps, but I got called away and left Barb to take her home..."

"Grace Trevelyan Grey is it any wonder your mother is as she is, what possessed you to take her?"

"I thought it would give her something to do! How did I know she'd take over the damn classes, Barb and the others love her...?" I laugh as my father shouts at my mother, both have had too much to drink, mainly to dull the pain of seeing Granny T's panties as she did a hand stand and showed Mia, Karen and Ana how to mount the pole in various ways, I have visions of visiting her in the emergency room when her pole actually arrives. She then showed them how to Twerk. Elliot and I didn't look up until it was all over. Seeing ones Grandmother Twerk your grandfather is not a pretty sight. Though the dirty old dog loved it...

"Eight we have some serious issues, your grandmothers senility is on the back burner for now. We have a date for the pre trial arguments with Carla; the judge has also sent her back to general population to await trial. He wants an early start like next week!"

"Next week, so soon Carrick really, can they do it so quickly?"

"Yes, she refused the plea deal they gave her she wants to see you in court. She has said was you who did it. All she did in connection with the dead child was being guilty of hiding the body."

"I didn't I swear I didn't." Ana is shaking and badly.

"We know, you will get your chance in court, she is just doing this to get a rise out of you Ana."

"I had a broken arm, which she did too; I couldn't hold a dinner fork at dinner let alone hold the baby."

"As I said all evidence points to her, please don't her worry you, they have already done the tests and whoever did it used both their hands as your medical records state your arm was just three days broken and you had no feeling in it." Poor Ana it never rains it pours, as they say. I hold her tight. As Ray comes to her other side, she has so much love for her in this room she cannot take it all in. I hold her tightly as the others come and sit and talk. Karen makes a call and then smiles as she sits beside Elliot.

"Who did you call baby?"

"My friend, she's a guard in the place her moms doing her time, I want the population to know just why she's in there, apparently she told them it was just for check fraud, they have their own way of dealing with child murderers, it's a prison code thin, so where were we?"

"She will be harmed in prison? You will get into trouble Karen?"

"For what speaking to a friend about work, besides she will have her chance to explain, they run a tight ship up there and well, I don't know your mother. Well apart from being related to you. Besides she may get away with it if she admits it all, she will need to, to be put in the safe wing with all the other kiddie fiddlers and sick bitches. If she doesn't, then more fool her. Either way she won't be worrying you. Now what are you and Jay doing about getting married? I was sorry to hear about your father Jay."

"Me too, he was a good man, are you two back to normal I only ask because Christian and Elliot there are itching to throw you in the pool."

"We are fine and as you can see she is wearing the ring I gave her, It seems I was just too stupid to realise she thought that with an alley way full of her brothers she would try anything on and she did had Miss Grey waited two more minutes she would have seen her being carted off by her father who was also in the alleyway, she ruined anything between us a long time ago and Mia was too much of a lady to call her out at my father's funeral and I for my shame was just too drunk and drowning two sorrows, his passing and her paying my bills, It's a man thing pride they say cometh before a fall. I was an eejitt pure and simple. Thank you for pointing that out to me Ana. I have given her the money back and well we are all good and are bust sorting her Mama Mia thing out. I have set up my studio in Escala, the lighting is great and the space just What I need, though the apartment looks like a warehouse at the moment and Mama Mia is everywhere."

"About that, the sound house only needs Elliot to do some small repairs according to Ana is was to be our home until she fell in love with the island house. As I gave Elliot the land to build his place on its only fair Mia gets the sound house as our wedding gift to you both and that's not a pride thing Jay, it's a big brother thing, I need her safe and it's literally near all of us and there is room for her security."

"No arguments from me, as long as the house is in her name, then I will live there with her." Mia is about to say something but doesn't, she knows me better than that.

"I agree besides, you won't need a home if you hurt her again, Elliot is always building somewhere, and has foundations that need filling!" Everyone laughs as they think we're joking. That's one less problem. Ana is still upset, so I decide to take her home. Her mother needs speaking to. I still have to talk to Trinity and break the news about faux and real Emma, I wonder if she could cope with two of them and just who has been paying the bills for my sister Emma? I meant to ask my father but alas the Granny Phoebe show took over. I take her home and I for one am glad that once this final thing is out of the way we can start to live like a normal newly wed couple...

* * *

Do we want Ana to have a day in court or for jail yard justice to take over? Update at the weekend, I have to work on my books too... Pintrest needs updating I'm in a spin so much going on and so little time to do it in... I need a gin and tonic, Hendrix of course, though I do have a Bombay Sapphire too lol...

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and from the new readers I love the pms I aim as Mr Grey says to please, have you seen the new photos from the re-

* * *

shoots how very yummy...


	38. Chapter 38

I do not own the rights or the characters from fifty shades of grey; they belong to EL James: That said, this is not the same story, some characters are not the same some are new. Also, I am dyslexic and therefore ( . , : ' : ! Usage and placement may p*** you off!) I could get a beta, who would take a week to read and hand back, so if you're a stickler for 100% correct grammar this story may not be for you… That said; tell me where I'm going wrong and I will correct it. Reviews always welcomed the good the bad and the constructive Thanks… X…

* * *

sorry about the delay, but flooded kitchen and a broken laptop, it had a little dust on the fan and overheated, how was I to know you cannot hover the fan of a laptop,,, I know you can't now... Anyway a shorter chapter, but hopefully the new kitchen and floor and decorating won't take me away for as long again, damn it was a hectic wee, expensive week... Laters babes...

* * *

CHAPTER 38:

Ana's POV:

I vaguely remember, falling asleep in the lounge room of Christian's parent's house. I wanted to discuss Mama Mia, with Mia and talk to Jay, but for some reason I'm so damn tired and have been for the past few days, I also have the sore throat from hell! Given the past few weeks have been chaos, is it any wonder I'm feeling a little low? Today, we have managed to put a few more fruit loops back in the box; we can start getting to know each other, properly! Some would say it's a little too late for that, seeing as we are already married, but we are very compatible in the areas that matter, in the bedroom I may need to learn more to keep him happy, but in the boardroom I can give him as good as I get. He is very controlling, yet in a silly way, it makes me feel so secure and safe almost; yeah that's the word safe.

I thought I had issues, but hell no, that accolade goes to Christian the Dom and his feckless submissive head cases. Yes, Christian's exe's have led us a merry dance these past weeks, and I bet the security and IT department is at last relieved to be working on just the one thing. Who is paying Emma's bills? The first thing I thought of was perhaps Jennifer's family, but we hit a wall when Trinity told us she was an orphan, and had no family, that was strike one. Strike two followed shortly into the conversation, there was no documentation left about her, or of her family, as the records were housed in a building that burnt down one hot summer. Strike three, she never talked about her family, she did hint at other brothers and sisters, but never anything more! Perhaps, she had other siblings, who knows, any one we could ask we have done. The only way was to hack into the records and see who was paying the bills that way. Destiney and Barney were facing some very good firewalls, that's when I zoned out and fell asleep.

I wake up as Christian carries me from the car and into the house. I feel like crap, and as he places me down, I feel the sudden urge to throw up. I make it to the downstairs wash room, and call to the gods of the porcelain heaven. I call for my daddy as I puke, and the next best thing comes to my aid, with a wash cloth and a hair bobble. I sit and hug the toilet like it's a comforter. I remember too making Christian laugh, as I said it was my friend and then I passed out, that was not a good thing to do, Christian freaked as my bloody head hit the porcelain and hard too.

"Ouch the motherfucker hurt me." I knew that hurt, I heard the thud as my head hit the rim of the seat. "Christian, my head hurts." He was there in a flash and inspected the damage; he ran to the medicine cabinet and fetched a tube of boo-boo cream, his mothers Arnica swear by all!

"Ana, fuck me that had to hurt, I'm sorry I was running a bath, here let's get you cleaned up, mom's on her way."

"Christian, I have a cold coming on, I have a fever, and no not hay fever, cancel her coming out Christian, she needs her rest too."

"She is already coming she has food, you didn't eat and she was worried about you!"

"I didn't feel great and adding food into the mix wasn't a great idea. I hate being sick, I'm a crap patient."

"I noticed Baby, here get in and have a quick bath, allow me to help you!" I so wanted to say stop but I didn't have the energy. He will win this war, besides he's good at soothing away my troubles. I am stripped and placed in the tub, the tub which smells of lavender and eucalyptus oils, and I let out a loud murmur of appreciation as my tired body hits the bubbles and the hot water.

"Christian this is so relaxing, I hate being ill, oh yes, the water feels so calming."

"Let me try to relax you more Baby."

"Christian, I am not in the mood for sex!"

"No, but I am! They do say you need to sweat out a cold, I could get you all hot and sweaty Baby, really sweaty!"

"I bet you could, Christian Grey. I'm sure you can do lots of things, making me feel better with sex and that body, at this moment in time, isn't one of them!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Nope, I see the look, what are you doing with that sponge?"

"Why, I'm getting you clean Mrs Grey." He squirted some lavender bath oils on the sponge, and just to prove me wrong he damn well made me feel better. How the hell can I feel so crap, but in the same breath feel so good? His hand held the sponge and washed me gently, nope even he couldn't be that good with just a sponge? I lie back as he washes and yep this is so nice. He glides the sponge over my body, taking particular care of the breast areas, he washes my belly and as he moves lower I give up trying to resist, and enjoy being ill for the first time ever.

"Is that good baby? Here you need your hu-hu washing." I am by now either having an orgasm overload or this cold has made my head all mushy, my words are gibberish and my body a hot steamy mess.

"I'm coming again Christian, please don't stop. I need you in here with me please?"

"Your wish is my command." He stripped out of what little clothing he did still have on, and as he sat behind me, I felt the hardness of his erection; I lay back against his chest as his arms came around my front and that sponge continues its onslaught. I may be hot and sweaty, in the minty steamed bathroom, but I needed my man and now. I turned around sending a shower of water over the bath and without thinking; I sat on his dick, and let out a slow and guttural cry of 'oh fuck yes!'

"Ana, yes that's the way, here let me help you." He held my waist and helped me rise and fall upon him. "We have to be quick my mother is coming. Oh hell Baby so, am, fucking, I! Ana, yes Baby, yes what the hell are you doing to me?"

"My Kegal exercises, are they working?" I knew they were, because as I tightened around him and relaxed repeatedly, he gasped and held the side of the tub. I continued the tightening and the relaxing technique. Then I began the slow swirling of my hips, the three things made him grab the bath side hard, and his knuckles were now white, as he fought hard against coming, he fought so damned hard, but to hasten his finish, I suckled on his nipple and as I did, he began bucking hard under me. I ground down on him, and got my own release, I also got a little cocky and I began telling him what I wanted him to do and all whilst I still had him clamped hard inside me.

"Come for me Christian, come for me now." I bounced on his dick like I was in a bad porn movie, clenching the walls of my vir-jay-jay against his hard member. "Come Christian Trevelyan Grey and come for me now..."

"Fuck me Ana, fuck me yes Baby, yes anything for you, do that again grab me, fuck that's so nice again, do it again Ana now, I wanna come, I need to come." He kissed my breasts hard and as he did I felt his hot seed within me, wow and then as he held me on him hard I too came again as my spot was massaged against his dick. I held him tightly as I sort of went a little wonky; yeah wonky was a good word for it, I think I passed out, because when I came around I was being helped out of the bath.

"What happened then Christian, why did I pass out again?"

"I can't swear to know this is what happened, but you passed out as you made yourself come on top of me, well that's what you said you'd done, you shouted fuck me, kill me now and passed out. Very arousing Mrs Grey, you need to get ill more often!"

"Really, that was so good husband; you may have made me feel a little better." Then I sneezed and shot snot all over him, opps!

"It's a good job bodily fluids don't gross me out Anastasia!"

"Opps sorry, I think you managed to sweat out a little of my cold."

"I aim to please Mrs Grey, I fucking aim to please!"

"Ten chitties in the jar, I am keeping count!" He dried me and that was just as good as the bath time romp we had, I need to do that again, then I begin coughing and snotting, how the hell had I got so sick from flu? I was bathed and changed when Grace came into our room. She wowed at the view out of the window and then smiled down at me as I hugged the pillow.

"He is over reacting as usual, I have a damn cold, I'm sorry Grace, I didn't ask him to call, he's just so..."

"...Protective. I know. I'm here now and with food, Charles my driver is waiting, Carrick wants some ice cream, so I was coming out anyway."

"We have a tonne of it in the freezer help yourself, I went through a few days of just eating ice cream, you name it, we've got it, we have the whole ice cream aisle in the freezer, once I bought it, I didn't like it." Her face was beaming and the smile seemed a little too joyous, but why?

"Ana, are you saying you are having cravings?" Shit, I couldn't tell her Christian uses my body as an ice cream sundae. "Are you pregnant?" Oh hell, there is the reason for the smile.

"What, no. Oh god no! I had the starting of a sore throat, and it was all I could get down, that's why I struggled with dinner. I'm sorry, I should have said. Crap, don't say that Grace, Christian nearly passed out then." I smile and mouth sorry to him as he leans against the wall for some much needed support.

"Mom, I told you Ana and I are having a couple of years of just we time. I know it's damn selfish of us, but it's not like we had the traditional, get to know you relationship first!" I smiled and agreed with him. He was so pale, bless him he looked relieved.

"Okay, but I do want a bushel of babies and you two will make beautiful babies, one day."

"One day Grace you will have grandchildren, but I had a clear test result back, two weeks ago and had another shot, so unless he has super thingies, you are not getting them anytime soon, sorry!" She took my temperature and concurred I had the start of a cold coming and a sore throat and my glands were up.

"Take Tylenol and drink plenty of orange juice and water, you should be fine, give the kissing a miss, unless you want to catch Ana's cold Christian. Call me if it gets worse, thin soups and juice and you should be fine." I waved as Christian showed out his Mom.

C POV:

"Thank you Mother, so she's going to be fine? I am allowed to be worried about her, she is my wife."

"Yes she's fine you worry wart you, here the foods here from the 'none party'. I will grab some ice cream Ana says you have quite the stash. This house is beautiful, so homely and nice, did Ana decorate?" I look around and yep we have more Pottery Barn in here, but it does look very homely. I must hide the barn book or whilst ill she will have more fake antiques in here, she could buy the real thing, but I am not arguing with her this is our home after all. Escala was I have found since being here, and extension of my work life and where I played at being god in the playroom. It was as sterile and as boring as I was, I'm think I am becoming a better man!

"Yes mother, she didn't want it as clinical as the art gallery I called Escala." It is far from clinical, it is warm and inviting, our home and I am having a sappy moment. "Mom, are you all right planning the wedding? I mean you are working so hard at the hospital and Gran seems to be acting up! We can get a wedding planner in?"

"No, no I want to do this and Mia seems to need to do it and Granny, well she loves you two to death. Talking of death, I could have throttled her and Elliot. I swear they are related, and are hiding it from me; what the hell must Karen think of us? Two minutes married and she was twinkling with my mother, really! She passed all the physicals I took her to, I was convinced she had early onset senility Christian. Ana loves her; she always did when she was little. Oh heck I still cannot believe you married Annie, Raymond Steele's Annie." My mother is crying again, damn we messed up not having the big hat do she wanted for her son's. Still she has Mia's big day to look forward to!

"How was she when we left?"

"She was last heard snoring, so your grandfather was grabbing some guy time with Elliot and your dad. I didn't dare ask what they had been up to, but he was smiling." I cringe, what is it with my elders, and their apparent need to share their sex lives, all of a sudden? I laugh as mom looks at Ana's stash of Ben and Jerry's, opps there is no vanilla or Cherry Garcia left. I had myself an Ana sundae for an after dinner treat, on more than one occasion too.

"Homely and perfect, I have to grab some of these ice cream. She wasn't kidding, she has the whole store in here, are these okay, the Banana Cream Pie and the Chubby Hubby, really where do they think of these names? I can't even remember the last time your father ate, or asked for ice cream! Well I have to be going, before this melts and thank you, see she rests please. Ring if you need me, goodnight Christian." I do know why he is having the damned ice cream though. He was listening to me give laundry advise to Elliot, who had got oil stains on his brand new cotton sheets. He wanted my advice on getting it out, "what am I, a laundry expert?" I said, "Gail does my sheets, ask her!" I shrugged my shoulders and told him to try ice cream, as it washes out better, and not to use chocolate ice cream, unless he has a Gail...

I kiss my mother and wave as Charles her driver waits patiently for her. I see them off and head in to see to my wife's needs, obviously being a selfish bastard, I wanted more hot and passionate sex again, that was just because of thinking of those Ana sundaes again, but as I get back in to the bedroom she is out for the count. I tuck her in kiss her head and go to the office to do some work, I have a few days to catch up on, and I will be stopping and working from home, if Ana is unwell. It threw me when Mom asked was Ana pregnant! Did I want that for us? I shivered at the thought, but it's something I, sorry, we will have to get used to, the constant questions about when are we going to start a family, have we not done that already?

I know she wants more children, especially after Hope, but for now she is still young and we are very busy being newly-weds and running businesses. Something I still need to broach with Ana, taking over the hotels, she did so well with those at AS Corp. Plus we still need a damned corporate name for the hotel chain, as Grey Hotels doesn't sound like a pleasant five star hotel! My phone buzzes and I see Barney's name on the screen.

"Hello Barney, have you got good news for me?"

"I may have depending on what you know?"

"Fire away then and tell me what you have found out!"

"Do you know a Heidi Woss?" I ummed, the name seemed familiar and I know I know it somehow, but right now, nope I don't.

"Give me a clue then Barney, I know a lot of people and see a lot of names in any one given day? An address may help or more facts, that I know you have! Are you cushioning a blow, have you found out that its one of the other eight subs?"

"No, does New Jersey ring a bell?" The Pauls lived there.

"Gimmy a clue, I know the Pauls lived there for a while before their death, speaking of which I will be soon, if you drag this out!"

"Ouch I am offended indeed, you need to work on that ole patience thing you ain't yet acquired Boss!" I laugh, because he has a point. "As you know last week I had to scan all the boxes because of something that little wife of yours thought of the paper trail, anyhow, opps I got another grey hair Grey, so you own me!" I yawn...

"Is this going anywhere Barney, I know you are tired and I do appreciate everything you and your team do for me, thank you before I forget or die of old age?"

"Her name was in one of the letters to Trinity Lowe, your Aunt?" I know who my Aunt is!

"Yes, from my mother I remember asking them to send you or Andrea out the files to scan; did they send you the lot?"

"They did and I have spent hours going over them, she was fastidious, good word that Boss, fastidious..."

"A faster idiot is what you really need to be Barney..."

"Ouch, cranky, anyhow I scanned the letters too and everything Ana sent us, and she said I was to call her Ana, Boss!" I cough. "Are you in need of throat lozenges Boss?" I laugh. "So, Heidi Woss, hold on to your knickers Boss. She was your moms best friend from home or so the letter said, but in reality, she was way more than that. I did some digging, and they were raised together on a Mormon commune in Utah. Ella Morgan, Jennifer Lowe, or Aneka Woss, take your pick! Your mother ran away from an arranged marriage, at just sixteen, and she was Heidi's half sister, who ran ten years later when faced with the same dilemma, though she was nineteen when her father was marrying her off, she must have sought out your mother or your mother sought her out, who knows? Anyhow, they shared the same father! Who is still alive is a polygamist Mormon and has six wives and at the last count thirty, something kids. Grandkid numbers have hit the low hundred mark.

They both ran away and were both reported missing, I have the reports here, somehow your mother changed her name, and well she met and married your father somewhere along the line and it seems got good at running and changing her name. Your Aunt met an Italian mob man and was his girl for a long time, somewhere their paths crossed again and well you will have to ask how they met up because Heidi never changed her name, which is why I could chase her easily, plus she's in the system good and proper. She too just left, not wanting to marry, and she never went back, from what I can see, they cut ties with her after she went to prison."

"What the fuck? I have an aunt, who has been in the pokey?"

"You have several Aunts and Uncles at least thirty of the little fornicating rabbits, and yep one jail bird, the rest are clean living sex freaks, see you do have a bond with your past." I felt a laugh coming on, if Barney wasn't my oldest friend, he'd be gone for that comment, but heck, he knows me warts, Submissive and Dom an all. I now feel so strange, shit I was an orphan at four and alone, and at thirty two, and I am now drowning in uncles, aunts, and cousins! Shit this is too fucking much to hear. I, it seems have a grandfather and a grandmother, err times six, they share the same husband, I guess they share children, in their commune? I sit down and put Barney on speaker.

"Barney, if she was helping my mother, why did she not get her and me out of there and away from the drugs?"

"She was arrested for drugs possession, and was thrown into prison, she served three years and when she got out she went back to her boyfriend, one mob boss called Joseph Renzulli and they married a short time after her release, they were married some twenty odd years before he died. She spent a fortune looking for you and your siblings. You will have to ask her when you got to her, I bet your there in the morning right?"

"Did he get shot, or the horses head in the bed gave him a heart attack? That's all I need a mob boss as an uncle, crap are you filming this as a wind up Barnacle Barney 'cos if you are, I am shaving you bald and tying you to the front of GEH and you will be butt naked!" I look around and wave at the camera! "Ana is ill or yeah I would be going to sort this shit out like yesterday."

"It's not a wind up, but hell you have got to let me write the fucking book on your life Boss. No, nothing so garish, he died when he was fishing, he had a heart attack landing a Merlin, the fish won that day, and excuse the pun, but he was sleeping with the fishes before they got back to port! She was apparently left a lot of money, and she dotes on Emma, as she had no children of her own. She sees her every other day, and has partitioned for her to be released into her care, but alas, they deny her appeals, because of her record, she is though a proven blood relative, the hospital records have proved that, so it looks like that's an easy solve of that damn mystery.

Is Ana okay; she was a little horse this morning, when she came in and went all bossy on our arses? She is one sharp woman, her logic is spot on Boss Man, but she is so crap with computers. She even bought us gifts of sustenance to help in our guests to put the faux nun in her rightful place, she is a nice Boss Lady, and I like her!" I smile, as Barney doesn't take to strangers, not like he has with Ana, she has charmed my computer genius with cup cakes and promises and that fucking smile of hers I swear it gets her everything she wants and more...

"I do too. So I now have to go see Miss Woss then, wow she did time, shit I have a convict for an aunt, how am I going to live that down with Elliot?" He laughs as I bang my head on the desk. Crap, I am a related to Mormons, mobsters and a jail bird...

"She was set up, from reading the court reports, the drugs were in the car she and Joe were in, and she took the blame for them. The general opinion of the police officers were that they were his drugs and they were going to a do a deal, but she confessed to them being hers and for personal use! However, there was too much taken from her purse for personal use, and it was classed as intent to supply! He walked on the drug possession charges, as they were found in her bag, but they were in his car. She may have been getting them for her sister, your mother?" Drugs again, is there no end to their involvement in my early life.

"Shit, what did she do to save my dammed mother?"

"She saved her boyfriend first and foremost and from doing some serious time. Was your mom even hooked on drugs when this Woss woman helped them to move when you were two and a bit?"

"I don't know, but there's only one way of finding out isn't there, we ask her. Thanks Barnacle Barney. I have a gift for you too, though it's not cupcakes and muffins, it's a trip to Edinburgh and London and two murder mystery gigs, all expenses paid and you may take the rest of the Scooby team too, and Destiney of course. They were running them when I attended a business meeting there, and I thought of you, let me know when you want to go and we will ready the jet!"

"I guess hard work does reap some rewards, gheeze you're a swell Boss. I like whatever that little lady is doing to you, this place is becoming a great place to work and I had one Barnacle on my ass, am I ever going to live down that fucking leach that ass Jobson left on my backside for giving him straight C's instead of A's, the fucker should have paid his bill?" I laughed and remembered that day so well, and him having to ask me to look at his ass, as it felt funny! I thought he was being an ass, excuse the pun, and when he dropped his trousers, it was there and as big as my thumb. The fucker didn't want to leave his fat ass, and I had to apply salt to get it off, so hence the name Barnacle Barney!

"Wasn't it always a good place to work, and it was funny, not your ass, the damn leach?"

"Hell no, you're a cranky bastard do your other minions not tell you this? I wish that name to be between you and I Boss Man, or I can show Mrs Gray some photos of you making out with a statue in the university grounds, as drunk as a skunk." Oh and he has more I guess, okay he wins, and I hold up my hands, though he cannot see me.

"Nope, they value their jobs, unlike you Barney. If you weren't my oldest friend, you'd be... Where would you be?"

"In some old spooky castle, chasing ghosts and relaxing! I do this because it's fun, I do this because it's never dull and no two days are ever the same, my days and nights are hectic, and are always insane, pretty much most of the time and you let's not get started on about you, Boss! Anyway, I have sent you an email with everything in it and more, addresses and information on her and the commune! Go see to your wife, it's like four in the morning. Let me know who else is on the hit list I'm twiddling my thumbs now!"

"Will do, it won't be quiet long Barney. Get your numbers together and let Andrea know and the jet will be waiting." He laughed and ended the call. I feel really odd, I am now drowning in fucking relatives and I'm a Mormon, fuck me on a Sunday, sheisk do they fuck on a Sunday, or was that his day of rest? I go to bed and my angel is fast asleep and snoring, I undress and climb in bed as I do she wakes and starts puking again, great no rest for the wicked would be Mormon, sheisk one wife is more than I can handle, let alone all those damned kids... This tale will wait for the morning, for now I am on puke cleaning and husband of the year duties, someone has to do it!

* * *

so how is the family going to take the news he has more relatives than he can shake a stick at? I can see Granny T liking this and Elliot of course... Bye and thanks for sticking with me flood warning over for now lol !


	39. Chapter 40

I do not own the rights or the characters from fifty shades of grey; they belong to EL James: That said, this is not the same story, some characters are not the same, some are new. Also, I am dyslexic and therefore ( . , : ' : ! Usage and placement may p*** you off!) I could get a beta, who would take a week to read and hand back, so if you're a stickler for 100% correct grammar this story may not be for you… That said; tell me where I'm going wrong and I will correct it. Reviews always welcomed the good the bad and the constructive Thanks… X…

* * *

Now my apologies... I have been really poorly, couldn't pick the laptop up for fear of having a massive migraine, the pain is so bad, I had however handwritten the story, and put the damn thing in the rubbish, so, I'm a little perplexed lol... I also wrote a whole chapter and realised it was very like another fsog fan fiction, so started again... Anyway, here's the next instalment of the man with Mobsters and Mormons for relatives lol...

* * *

sclark4 : THANKS FOR THE MESSAGES OF SUPPORT DURING MY ILLNESS, YOUR PRAYERS WORKED. HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER... I LOOK FORWARD TO HEARING FROM ALL MY NEW FOLLOWERS TOO XX

* * *

CHAPTER 40:

C POV:

I have a restless night with Ana, not only is she sick several times, but she had the worst nightmare ever, she was hot, feverish and all over the place. At one time she was screaming for someone to stop, it scared the crap out of me, for a short while, she was reliving the assault in her nightmare and my brother's name was screamed from her lips. I mopped her brow and held her; it was all I could do not to cry with her too. When the nightmare finished she woke for the briefest of moments, smiled, said my name and passed out again. I continued to be the devoted nursemaid and when I fell asleep, holding her god only knows what the time was, but exhaustion on my part was the cause got my slumber, being her nurse was dammed hard work. When I awoke in the morning, I couldn't help think perhaps Ana needed more sessions with John! She has never had a night like that whilst we have been together, and I hope she never does again, it was soul destroying.

I showered, changed and watched Ana, as she hugged her pillow; she seems more rested this morning, and I had to wonder if the fever had broken? She felt cooler, but she was exhausted and needed her sleep. I popped into our home office and Skype my Aunt Trinity.

"Hello young man, and what news of Emma, I am dying to know, is she anything like you, or god forbid me or Emma?"

"She was a fake, but thanks to my wife and her well reasoned deductions, I, or rather my team have found her! She is safe, she is well cared for, and Aunt Trinity, she has the same condition as Aunty Emma, though her ailment has her under supervision, in a care facility, in New Jersey. Where my mother's sister, my Aunt Heidi lives close by, so she can visit daily."

"Jennifer had a sister?" I laugh.

"She had, or has thirty odd brothers and sisters, or so I am told by my team! She ran away from an arranged marriage and her family's lifestyle, and never looked back! Her father is a Mormon minister, who believes in and follows the old Mormon, polygamist life style! He had, or still has six wives, one of which is her mother! They live in Utah in a commune; did she never say she had relatives?" My aunt is silent.

"I cannot believe it, how in the world did that come about? You had nobody but the Greys and now you're part of a massive family, a weird, but massive family Christian. How on earth are you coping?"

"I don't know how I feel, but Christmas just got expensive though!" She laughs and tells me to behave.

"Why is Young Emma in care, and not being looked after by her Aunt?" I did wonder should I sugar coat the baby thing, but knowing Aunty Trinity, she would not appreciate me lying to her, so I tell her everything, and await her response!

"She drowned her baby sister, whilst her mother popped into another room to do something, the baby dirtied herself and Emma helped her mother bathe the child. Alas, she got sidetracked and well left the baby in the bath tub and she drowned, after that her parents placed her in the home, rather than the state mental hospital, because due to her illness she could not be charged, but neither could the poor Paul's face Emma, not after what she had done. In taking Emma away, it sent Tristan a little loopy, and he had abandonment issues with her removal from the family home and acted out for his parents! My siblings certainly put the poor Paul's through the ringers. Her aunt, sorry my aunt cannot have her as she has a criminal record, I do however believe she cares deeply for her and must do to live so close to her, and she sees her every day."

"Did she know about you?" I hang my head. "Christian, stop that, the Grey family did you proud!" I nod my thick head and agree.

"I don't know? When the adoption went through she was in prison, she took the blame for her boyfriends bad habits, he would have gone to prison for a long time, her sentence was much less, and when she got out, I think I must have already been adopted!" I had to hope that was the reason she didn't bother with me.

"Umm, so little man, what are we to do? I would love to go and see her, perhaps see if she could come and live with Emma and me? An institution is no life for her. Emma senior would not have flourished as she has, had we not kept her at home, poor Young Emma!" I don't think Trinity could handle two of them, though I could get her more help in, and both the Emma's may get on okay together, Trinity knows about routines and Emma's daily rituals, more to think about I suppose?

"It's more of a country club Aunt Trinity, she has the best care available, and Aunt Emma did not kill her baby sister!"

"No, no she didn't, you are right. I don't think she did it on purpose though, more things to look into, can you send me the links to the home and everything you have? Life here with the staff, is so much easier, thank you little man.

"Aunt Trinity I'm a grown assed man! I stopped being little a fair few years ago!"

"I know indulge your aged aunt!"

"Okay quit with the aged thing, you're far from old!" She laughs.

"Life got interesting having you back Leo, sorry Christian. Anyway how are the wedding plans?"

"Hectic, all Ana and I are doing is showing up, we're already married! She needs this though, as it is nobody has got the scoop and outed us as newlyweds yet, and when they do, they will presume she is pregnant or a gold digger. I love the privacy we have and so far married life has been great, though Ana is not well at the moment, so I am playing nursemaid."

"In sickness and in health, Christian, we are both looking forward to coming, Emma has a new dress and has agreed to stop with you as long as there are puzzles and her television programme is on there." I laugh at the thought of a crabby Emma because she has missed the shows. She has never left the town she was born in let alone flown, so this is going to be a first for them both. We chat about things and Heidi for a while longer, Aunt Emma waves on her way to her puzzle room, with three more puzzles sent by courier yesterday, I see a puzzle I buy it and send it. I say my goodbyes, and go to see to my wife. When I get in Ana is stirring, she cough, splutters and snots, deep joy, she's worse! I dose her with medicines and rub her chest with vapour rub; I found this to be rather a pleasant perk of the job, being a nurse maids not all hard work it seems!

"Christian, no matter how good that feels, the answer is no, I feel like crap and you want, what do you want?"

"To please you and make you feel all well Mrs Grey! Here let's get you bathed and changed, you had a bad night."

"I am dying Christian, please leave me to die in here, my last request is I want to die in peace and quiet, please just leave me to die in peace!"

"Shit, you are a Crabby Patty today! Fine I was going to offer to help sweat the cold out of you!"

"More like fuck the life out of me!" I could do that too, given half the chance.

"Well that too I guess! Anyway, I have found out more about my family and believe me when I tell you, my life just got a whole lot more interesting, and I'm from Mormon parentage Baby!"

"What you're a moron, who said that? Let me at 'em!"

"No Ana, as in the Osmond style Mormons!" She laughed then had a coughing fit, either she's really ill again or loving my new information! I give her the orange juice and a tissue. "I'm not kidding, my mother's mother and father are part of a polygamist Mormon family, and I have six sort of grandmothers and over thirty aunt and uncles."

"Shit, how long was I asleep and where in the hell did you get all this from?"

"Barney. he found a Heidi Woss from the letters, well she never changed her name, and there was a police report in both their names placed as a missing person, one led to the other, and Ella, Jennifer is really an Aneka. It seems she has run away before. Anyway, we have to arrange to visit Aunty Heidi! I need to know everything she does about my mother. Aunty Trinity would like to come too, to see if she can be considered for having Emma live with them."

"I can come too; I need to be there with you, please don't go without me!"

"I'm not going anywhere without you Baby." Another coughing session and I give her more medication; the bath would have to wait, because she fell asleep with me stroking her forehead. I go for breakfast and see Gail and Sophie by the breakfast bar.

"Good morning Sir, omelettes and toast?"

"It's Christian and thank you Gail, that would be lovely. Sophie, how are you doing?"

"I love it here Mr Grey, did you know I'm getting a brother and a sister, isn't that just wonderful?"

"It is, and you will get to spend more time here, with Gail and your dad. That will be cool too, what did you have for breakfast?"

"Momma Gail made me pancakes and bacon." Gail has tears in her eyes. Has Sophie never called her Momma before? I pass Gail a tissue, ever the nursemaid I have them to hand. "She makes everything from scratch and doesn't shout and curse when I get my egg shells in the batter, Mom's pancakes are from a packet, made with milk and water, no eggs. Did you know you make pancakes with flour eggs milk and a secret ingredient?"

"No, what pray tell is the secret ingredient?"

"I can't tell you or I could, but Daddy would have to shoot you dead, 'cos I can't isn't that so Momma?"

"Yes Dear, though Daddy likes Christian, he wouldn't shoot him at all."

"I like you too, you have changed Mr Grey, why is that?" I splutter on the coffee Gail passed me.

"I got married and Ana, who did your room, she well changed me. Do you like your room?"

"Oh yes, It's great and right next door to the nursery, so I get to be a proper big sister to the bugs!"

"Bugs eh, so, what are you doing today after you have made my breakfast?"

"Shopping for clothes for school, we have a trip to New York and Daddy and Momma Gail are going to kit me out!"

"Kit you out, good, so you're shopping. Here take this and get yourself something nice to wear." I hand her fifty dollars and Gail gives me the look. "What, she made me this wonderful egg shell omelette, I always pay my staff a good wage." I wink and take out the piece of shell Gail missed. "Gail, please take Sophie shopping I can manage the dishwasher." She proceeded to laugh as I removed another piece of the offending egg shell.

"If you're sure we would miss all the traffic, are you working from home today?"

"I am, Ana had a very bad night and I thought I'd honour the in sickness and in health part of our wedding vows!"

"Very good, there is some soup in the fridge, and plenty of cold remedies in the bathroom cabinets, Jason made sure they were stocked, he said the last thing he needed was a crabby boss! You are to make sure you don't catch Ana's cold!"

"Noted, but I think it's a given I'm a little more resilient to the flu thing, I can handle a simple cold Gail, Sophie, enjoy your day and thank you for my eggs!"

"You're welcome Mr Grey; can I make you the same again tomorrow?" I can't do two days eating around egg shells, so, how do I let her down gently?

"Erm, no I think I will have cereal, but thank you Miss Taylor, this was nearly as good as Gail's!" Gail smiled as she ushered a very happy Sophie from the room. Okay cracking eggs is not Sophie's forte, and though I like roughage in my diet, egg shells are too rough. I find several more little pieces, so I give it up as a bad job and I have a bowl of Ana's granola instead. When did I become a family guy? I believe I handled Miss Taylor very well; does one handle a young girl, or do they know which strings to pull, to get away with near murder, lord help Taylor as this one gets to her troubled and moody teenage years, because teenagers are a whole new ball game, especially if she turns out like Mia! My phone rings and I see from the id, the woman herself.

"Mia, what can I do for you today?"

"Sorry Christian, I wanted Ana, but she's not taking any calls."

"That's because she is ill, and in bed with the worst cold I have ever seen, and that includes when Elliot fell through the ice and moaned for weeks he was dying." She groans.

"I remember and hiding that damn bell mother gave him, I wouldn't mind he wasn't a damn child, what was it three years ago?"

"Three or perhaps four, anyway can I help you?"

"Ana was going to come and view the shop and factory with me, I wanted her opinion!"

"Is mine not good enough, I'm hurt!"

"You're giving me the building, Elliot has offered to convert it, so my brothers have more than covered their little sisters needs thank you, no I wanted to run the interior by her, there's a ton of cool old furniture in there, and I wanted her opinion."

"Ana gets her kicks from the pottery barn catalogue, so if it's like that she will love it!"

"It's shabby chic Christian."

"Don't forget that the ladies who come in will be pregnant or have babies and children with them, who have small hands that wander and their moms have swollen feet, so will need a comfortable chair to sit in."

"Get you Mr Design Expert. Yeah though you're right, I am having them reupholstered, they look antique! So back to Ana, is she really ill as in coughing and being icky?"

"Feverish and sick yes, she had some awful nightmares Mia, they even frightened me listening to them."

"She had them a lot according to Jose; she has been through the mill over the past couple of years. I guess the love of a good man can help her through, do you know any?"

"Har-dee-har-har Mia Grey, you may have to look for alternative business premises!"

"Ha, I have found your Achilles Heel! Ana, you really do love her then?"

"No, I'm just keeping her around for decoration! Gheeze Mia, how shallow do you think I am? Yes, we married in haste, but it felt right from the moment she touched me. I didn't pull away as I normally did. I can't explain why we gel, but we do and yes, I really do love her. Now what else can I do for you?"

"Did you commission Jay to do the art work for GEH, as a favour, because he seems to think you are doing it out of pity? We had a row about you being a notable collector, and work would come in when others knew this, so when you do the press conference announcing your marriage do it by the wedding present he's done you, opps. I said that aloud, but he's done you a picture of Ana, its so life like her eyes follow you everywhere." I laugh; this girl can't keep a secret.

"No, the pictures he did of you are superb I can't wait to see the one of Ana. I like what I like; Ana says GEH needs to be softer, less Stepford Wives and more Desperate Housewives, homey and fun to work at." I really need to sit down and talk to Jay, he's changing my sister for the better, and someone had too!

"She has your place spot on, the woman look like they could rip your arms off for mismatching your outfit, they are very harsh and though business looking, they do come across a robot looking."

"AS Corp were too relaxed, so we have decided, that half way between the two is called for." She so obviously wants something, or something is worrying her, big brothers are only good for some things I guess? "Mia, please tell me what you called for, I am a changed man, apparently this is a good thing!"

"I, I don't know, you normally go thermonuclear where boys and men are concerned!"

"What's he done?"

"See what I mean, he hasn't done anything, he asked me to marry him and I want to say yes, but..."

"But what Mia, the break you had for all of five days was a misunderstanding, I might add on your part. He was left when he needed you, and yeah I know he was an ass, shit Ana has to put up with a hell of a lot of shit with my past and stands by me whatever happens, you left him alone, so for him to ask you he must love you to ask again!"

"I know, I do love him, I died a little when that whore had her hands over him, and you know I thought they were up to no good."

"So, what's stopping you saying yes?"

"Pride, I guess, what if..."

"Paff, what if's are a part of life Mia, you're not a child any more, you are financially sound, both you and Jay, now his art work is taking off, your home is paid for, you need to suck it up Mia, you're not the spoilt Princess you used to be, going to Europe changed you."

"You think?"

"I know, I'm so very proud of you Mia, he makes you happy, go for it, and is there anything else?"

"Nope, thank you big brother, now to get his grannies ring back on my finger, oh and I had one little question, Ana's dress arrived yesterday, Gia sent a new one, what are you wearing?"

"It's all sorted, Brioni have everyone's sizes and they are kitting out dad, Elliot, Jay, Grandpa, Ray and myself and the suits are to be delivered tomorrow. Anything else I have an important call to make."

"Gheeze, I'm not important then?"

"Mia, of course you are, you are one of the most important people in my life, and you know it sister! No, I have to phone my birth mothers sister, my Aunt Heidi and please do not squeal, but I have an enormous extended family, my grandfather has thirty something children, so," and, there she blows, "Mia, for god's sake my ears."

"Oh my god, Christian..." I explain yet again asking her not to tell anyone other than Jay, as she shouldn't keep secrets from him! "Can I come and see your sister with you?"

"No, I'm sorry Mia, but her Aunt Trinity and I will be going to see her and my other Aunt as too. Ana wants to come, but she's too ill. I need to see how things are first, and then work out what to do! Legally we were adopted, but under assumed names, I know they did checks, but does that make any of the three adoptions legal? Dad is looking at Aunty T having her live with them, we are her proper family, I am her blood brother, and am sure that will be taken into consideration, in whatever they decide we can do. Her aunt, sorry my aunt could have had her, but for her criminal record. Since meeting Ana my worlds has done a total turn around, the chaos of our crazed past has not been an easy start, and this, well this last revelation has really knocked the wind out of my sails."

"Well, if you need me I'm here and I love you big brother, give Ana a hug from me, see you when she's better, and Christian, tell Mom and Dad of your worries. See you later." I say goodbye, and go and check on Ana! I find she's stirring, so I go and make her breakfast, technically though its lunch, chicken noodle soup and orange juice. I take the tray through and find her looking, well, looking not to attractive, hedge and dragged backwards are two things that come to mind, her cute nose is shinny and red, her cheeks are flushed, and her hair, well let's not go there!

"Hi Baby, how are you feeling?"

"As good as I look probably!"

"Really, you feel that good then Ana?"

"Smooth Christian, really smooth, but I actually feel a heck of a lot better. I could be over the worst. I'm hungry too. Did you make this for me?"

"I'd like to say yes, but Gail left it, I zapped it in the microwave, and poured the juice from the carton. The rolls are shop bought, because Gail can't stand the smell of yeast. Taylor found out the hard way, she was sick making their morning bread, not a pretty sight."

"Where are the Taylors?"

"Shopping with Sophie, she needs things for her trip to New York. Girl things and she called Gail Momma this morning at breakfast."

"Really, that's wonderful. Did anything else happen whilst I slept the morning away?"

"I spoke to Trinity and Mia. All is well with them all. I am going to make a call to Miss Woss; I don't know why she isn't Mrs Joseph Renzulli, that was her husband's name."

"Italian, I am shocked too. Perhaps, she hoped you'd find her; the same reason the Paul's had Emma under the name Morgan? Until we see them, we won't know and yes, I am coming, After this week the blessing takes over and then we will have no time for this, we have so much to do in such a short time frame. I need a shower I pong, err I really do Christian."

"I tried to get you to bathe this morning but sleep won the day. I will run you a bath and then call Miss Woss. Are you feeling up to San Diego and New Jersey, and meeting three new aunts and a sister?"

"I am. I'm sorry I was so ill yesterday, and I will make it worth the toil and trouble when I'm better. That sweating it out with sex thing could have worked Mr Grey."

"I live to get sweaty with you Mrs Grey. Now eat and I will draw you a bath. Then make the all important phone call."

"Go I'm fine, this soup is delicious, thanks to the chef and the commis for heating it up. I'd say I'd kiss the commis, but I don't want him to get my cold."

"I think a kiss is the least offensive of the bodily fluids, you have shared with me over the past twenty four hours Ana." I grabbed the kiss and drew her, her bath, putting in a soothing minty and lavender bath bomb, I watch as the thing explodes into foam sweet smelling bubbles. The smell hits my nostrils and I feel calm, as I lean against the shower stall and then suddenly, I sneeze! Crap all of a sudden my body aches, please do not let me be coming down with this crap, not now! I head to the office as Ana finishes the soup. I call Mom first.

"How's the patient?" Mom asks. "Christian, you called me, are you okay, is Ana okay?"

"Sorry Mom I'm about to sneeze!" I sneeze three times in a row, oh holy hell. I have Ana's cold.

"She is fine, but I may be coming down with a slight cold now!"

"I gave you a flu shot yesterday, these are just residual side effects from the actual flu shot. Drink plenty of water and orange juice and you will be fine, anyway how is Ana, third time of asking Dear?" I got the Dear there so I know she means business!

"She is over the worst, she was delirious last night and had a very bad nightmare, her past hit me smack in the face. The crap she had to put up with him and it was bad, really bad Mom!"

"You are not your brother, nor his keeper! You and he share just the same bloodline, nothing more Christian, never put yourself down like that, because we raised you better than that. Ana and you are perfect together, she married you and was with you knowing your past Christian, put that, sorry leave all that in the past and concentrate on the future, included in that, you may want to consider giving me some grandchildren please? Now what else can I do for you?" I laugh at her instance on that small things, or rather those small things.

"I have found out more about my past mother, a lot more." I explain everything yet again, and to save time Dad is in on the call too. When I mention my aunts name, I hear my mother cough.

"Mom, what is it?"

"Nothing, Christian. I just have a tickle in my throat." I hear the lie in her voice.

"Mother, what are you keeping from me?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Dad what are you not telling me?"

"Many years after your adoption, we had an enquiry from a Miss Woss, asking for details of you. I phoned her and asked why her need to find you was important." I slumped back in my chair. "She confirmed she thought she was your aunt. I had her checked out and she was proved to be a blood relative. When I asked her did she want you, she went silent and said yes, but not if you were happy and were settled, she did come to see you and we have kept in touch over the years. You were at the time having several problems and she said she didn't think her husband would be able to cope with a troubled teenager. This was around the time the Steels took you under their wing. She said, should you ask I was to give to give you her address and tell you to call. You never asked and so for my shame I never said anything. I'm, sorry Son, but her husband was not someone I wanted you to be involved with, he was a big man in their world, drugs and prostitution."

"I understand Dad, really I do and at that time I would have sought her out, perhaps I would have gone in a totally different direction. Please don't think you did me wrong, you didn't, but she is a widow now and is living close to my sister Emma. She has petitioned to have custody of Emma but has been turned down many times according to Barney."

"The things he does for you beggars belief. She has a criminal record, she told me that much herself. So when are you going to see her?"

"As soon as Ana is feeling up to it, she is feeling better and has yet to meet Trinity and Emma. We have so much to do in such a short time, the wedding blessing, the meeting of new relatives and businesses to run."

"Delegate Son, learn to delegate, you have the resources." I agree.

"Christian are you angry with us?"

"No, no I'm not Mom, I'm grateful for everything you have done for me, you made me who I am, it's because of how you raised me that I became the success I am. I would have been nothing without you, worse still I could be dead, had I gone down the same path as Ella or even been allowed to be raised by Heidi, if she couldn't have Emma, she wouldn't be allowed to have me. I could though have been a mob boss, how cool would that have been?"

"Not cool at all Christian Trevelyan Grey, not cool. Oh crap, your grandmother is going to have a field day with this."

"You swore mother, that's so not like you, you are human after all, and Elliot said you never swore, never farted and never belched, you are normal then! Oh, god Elliot is going to love this last lot of information, are you really sure Granny T and he aren't you know, really related? Listen, I have to call her, and yes, Barney has her number. I just wanted to tell you what I intend doing, before I do it. We will be around soon, Mia says you have wedding decisions for us to make?"

"Oh but I do, do all those bad things and more, but not in front of my children, ask your father. Now the wedding plans, we have just a few small things Dear, small things, food choices mainly, Ana said the flower choices were up to Granny, and she's gone all out wow. I hope you like red!" I snigger, I don't like the word red it signifies that I have to stop something I'm enjoying!

"Its fine mother, red and ivory, it will be too garish if they are all red!"

"There is plenty of ivory and white too, and Elliot wants to know where the bucks party is taking place?"

"It's not, we had a perfectly good one for Ethan, and once was enough, we can go to the Mile High Club as a family, and eat together!"

"Wonderful, I agree, it will be the best thing, because Elliot wanted a rerun of Vegas, he mentioned costumes yet to be worn. Right we will leave you to make your phone call!" Again, I say goodbye. I calm myself before dialling the number before me. I make myself a coffee and settle into my chair for a really important phone call... I dial...

"Hello..."

"Hello, I believe you have waited a very long time for this call Miss Woss?"

"Christian, Leo I mean oh my god!" I can't get over the voice, it's so broad and loud, I have heard this voice before and as soon as she said 'Oh my god' I had a flash back, I had heard this voice before. When watching friends, with Mia, I never liked the voice of Chandlers girlfriend, Janice, now I know why, perhaps I had subconsciously remembered her. I kid you not they are identical, pitch perfect in fact.

"It's Christian, today I found out about my sister and you. To say I am shocked is an understatement. I have over the past few weeks been on a voyage of self discovery, finding family I did not know existed!"

"Oh darling you always had family, you just didn't know it. I am so sorry I was not there for you when you needed me. Then when I found you years later, you were happy with the Greys."

"How long did you wait to try to find me?"

"Too long darling, that was down to my husband, he had hoped for a child of his own and I could not give him what he wanted, I suggested perhaps looking for my sisters three children and raising them as ours, but he wanted his own flesh and blood, which he got with his mistress! He forbid me looking for you, and kept me a virtual prisoner and had me watched, so I too did not stray. I had to do as he said, not as he did.

He was a hard man, but I loved him, I let him do as he pleased, because I failed him as a wife, not giving him his heir, so after he knocked his little woman up, he let me do as I pleased. He gave me a healthy allowance to look the other way, whilst he played happy families. I spent that and more looking for you; I had a detective look for you. When he found the twins for me, I approached their adoptive parents, only to find the woman was heavily pregnant, Emma had her mental problems and Tristan was a wild child too. They knew of Emma's condition, and Tristan was diagnosed as a schizophrenic in his late teens, just before the Paul's died. I kept in contact with them, when you know Emma... When she...!"

"I know what she did and why she is where she is, our Aunt has the same condition, her twin looks after her, she too is called Emma. My Aunt Trinity looks after her, and has done all her life. I believe you wished to take care of Emma?"

"I applied, and given my husband was not on board with the whole thing, they wouldn't consider it. Then when the bastard died, I found out my criminal record went against me looking after a vulnerable adult. My husband really shafted me."

"I believe you took the jail sentence meant for him, is this true?" She sighed.

"You know about me then? Yes, yes, I did it and he married me to keep me silent when I got out. My family shunned me, so I had no choice but to go to him. I didn't want to end up like Aneka, sorry Ella. She trusted the wrong men in her life, all of them. Your father was a monster. Ella, sorry what did you call your Mom?"

"Crack whore for a long time. I knew her as Ella Morgan. Recently however, I found out she used the alias of Jennifer Strong, she then met and married my father, she then became Jennifer Lowe. I then found out yesterday about you, yes yesterday."

"And you sought me out so soon?"

"I did, when I married Anastasia, she helped me to learn to love again, and in myself discovery all manner of things have come to light."

"Not as in the same Anastasia Steele, or the almighty model, Sarah Harper? You are dating her, the one who ruined your brother's life, she killed him you know?"

"She did no such thing; she was raped by him, but once but twice. He stalked her for three years; she killed him before he killed her. He was going to kill her and then himself, so nobody else could have her. What he did was impregnate her, and ruin her. He obviously stayed with you whilst stalking Ana, please say that's not so?"

"I looked after him, yes, when she left him for another man." I told her Ana's side and told her too that I had all the documentation and I sent it to her. We then agreed to Skype, looking at the screen I saw the woman who was my Aunt Heidi, and then the recognition I longed for, she was so like my mother, this face though I have seen before.

"I know you; I mean I have seen you before. You work for me in New York!"

"I do yes, I am sorry for the cloak and dagger theatrics, but it was as close as I could get, I do a damn fine job too, so you cannot sack me. I came to see you as soon as I found you. Though your parents were very nice, they said you too were troubled, wild and uncontrollable. It seems my sister had troubled children."

"And some, my parents told me you called them and met me from a distance. Thank you for allowing me to stay with them."

"I couldn't get your sister, so I knew I wouldn't get you. Though I don't think I would have pulled you away from your mother, she loved you so much, your father too, and he was very choked when he thought they could lose you. Your Brother Elliot and Sister Mia, they were playing happily and you were sat alone and watched as they had fun, yes I wanted to grab you and run. Then you had a fight with your father, and I saw the same look I saw in Tristan, I knew then they had the patience needed to help you. They kept me informed on how you were, and what you were doing. Please don't be angry with them, they kept me a secret until you asked about me, as per my agreement. I have been watching you afar for some years and when the job arose at GHE New York, I took it, when I was offered it.

"You are in accounts are you not?"

"I am; both my sister and I were good with figures. I qualified as an accountant whilst serving my time, I used my skills wisely to hide all manner of my husband's money from his bosses, when he died, there was over five million missing from their books, he paid the price of my embezzlement and swam with the fishes. I am sure they killed him. I didn't ask too many questions. I paid them back what they said he'd stolen and I had enough left from what they didn't find to live very nicely on, thank you, and to get the best care for Emma. I had to because someone stole all her money."

"Tristan did it, with the help of a girl who looked like Emma. He spent his money from his parents and wanted Emma's. I know this to be true too. Please don't hold this against Ana, it seems you were lied to and for good reason, I don't think you are the type of woman who would allow her nephew to do those things."

"No, I wouldn't. Anastasia and you are married, there has been no notice in the papers, oh, is she pregnant?"

"No everyone asks that, we married in haste yes, but it has been the best thing that has ever happened to me, we are getting to know each other before we start our family."

"I would like to meet you and soon, you're here in New York in four days; will you call to see me then?"

"I will be there sooner, the day after tomorrow in fact, I have to pick up my Aunts Trinity and Emma, and they wish, or rather Trinity wishes to see Young Emma. She has also suggested having her at home with Emma and her."

"Oh, but where would that leave me, Emma is my world?"

"With them, should you wish it, the house is big enough, and my aunt has a heart as big as it too!"

"She would have me in her home?"

"In a heartbeat, she gets lonely there, Emma has her rituals and she is governed by them, she would appreciate the company. Now, can you please tell me of your family, our family I mean. Do you recommend me seeking them out?"

"No, stay away from them, they are not the way to go. They are poison and cruel, they knew about you Christian. Aneka begged to return to them, when she was at her lowest. I found the letter and then I found her, when they refused her request. I stole money and got to Detroit as quickly as I could; too late though, to stop her from being taken to live in the dump I found her in. I spent the money I stole on a better place to live, though not much better. The rent I covered for four months, then her pimp found her again, or she looked for him, you know, for the drugs? Then you and she went back to living in squalor. I tried to get you away from her and him, but she clung to you like a safety blanket, and he well, he beat you. I had a job and the tips paid well, I had a new place all lined up.

Then I fell in love with the boss of the club I worked in, I was trying to save enough money to get you somewhere good to live, he was kind to me and promised to help get rid of her boyfriend pimp thing, but alas the week it was to happen I was arrested and sent to prison. The rest is history; they knew about the poor defenceless little boy and did nothing. So please do not seek them out. Even her own mother turned against her, they shunned me for stealing and for being led astray. I asked them did they contact the social services to see if you were okay. They put the phone down after they told me that you too had died.

When I eventually decided to find your sister and brother, I looked at everything through fresh eyes. I went to see Emma all the time, the Pauls moved away, putting Tristan into a boarding school, he became too much for them too. I got to know him, or at least I thought I did. We kept in touch with letters and phone calls. Then his parents died whilst he was on holiday with them. He was left alone at home whilst they went to dinner. He was devastated."

"No, he actually cut their car brakes I was told so by his girlfriend. He wanted to punish them or get their money. He wasn't left as much as Emma, they saw to it her trust was enough to pay for her upkeep for many years. He was an evil man, please believe me, had he a mind to he would have robbed you too!" She looked sheepish. "He did rob you didn't he?"

"He took a lot of my jewellery and he siphoned off just short of a million dollars of my money, yes."

"Yet still you looked out for him?"

"Family, Christian, you do all you can for family. He blamed all the thefts on his girlfriend, Michelle, do you know what? I believed him too. She was a weird one. I believed him, oh Christian, how stupid have I been?"

"She too was involved in the stealing of Emma's money and is currently in jail for being an accomplice to murder and computer fraud."

"Oh heck, our family Christian is a mess isn't it?"

"Umm, it would seem so. Anyway, I really enjoyed our talk, you have told me things about my mother, that I did not know or remember and for that, I'm grateful. I can't wait to see you. Oh and you are sacked, no family work for me, besides I want you to move with Emma to my aunts place. My father is already looking into my Aunt Trinity having her live there or near her. I hope you approve?"

"Approve, of course I do, because I want her out of there. She is not a threat to anyone, she has spent over twenty years in a prison, all be it a nice prison, it is still that. I cannot wait to meet your aunts too and Ana it seems I have misjudged her too!"

"You and she will get along just fine, she is quite poorly at the moment she has 'man flu?' I presume this is a lot like common flu, but you get to whinge a lot!" She laughs and I too laugh with her, when Ana walks into screen shot. "This is the patient, my beautiful wife Ana. Ana this is my Aunt Heidi."

"Oh heck, you look so like Aneka! Oh I'm sorry, but you do."

"I believe so, it's so nice to see you, please excuse the frumpy pj's and red nose, as I have a cough and cold. I know you, you work in the building my modelling agency uses!"

"I did, I worked for Christian there, and it's a long story, which we can talk about when you get here. I cannot wait to see you." We say yet more goodbyes.

"Well what do you think?"

"She held my hand and waited for the ambulance to come, when I lost Hope. That's where I know her from. Christian this is so freaky!"

"Freaky, is an understatement. Ana my world just got a whole lot clearer. I am who I am today because of all these twists in my life. We have been semi connected for many years Ana, and I thank god you tried to shoot me, speaking of which happy anniversary Baby." I opened the drawer of my desk and presented my wife with our one month anniversary gift.

"One month?"

"Umm since you tried to shoot me and I fell in love with you."

"You fell in love with me that night?"

"I did now open it, please!"

"Okay bossy boots, I was coming in here to make out with you, because I need to sweat this thing right out of me, wanna help the missus out a little?"

"Oh I am up for a little sweating Mrs Grey, open the damn box!" She did and as she did, she smiled.

"Cartier do a nice line in thug jewellery, a gun, whatever next?"

"Take a look at the whole thing Baby!" She pulled out the charm bracelet, on it a plane, a helicopter a champagne bottle, a set of wedding rings, a mask and a heart.

"All our firsts Baby and you are the only one to have my heart." Tears came down her face as she inspected my gift. "I believe Mrs Grey you have a gift for me?"

"What, oh yeah that, well I guess, I can do that for you. Now scoot back my husband needs one of my best blow jobs." I do as I am asked and as she unzips my trousers I spring free, hard as nails and eager to shoot my load. "Oh, Mr Grey, you are a happy to see me." She takes me in her mouth and I sit back and watch as those blue eyes shine back up at me. I savour this and as she deep throats me, and I groan. Her mouth was made for me.

"Ana, yes do that again, watch the teeth, argh yes gimmy more of that?" She has her teeth sheathing just the bulbous crown and is lapping at the eye with her tongue, I shake and shiver holding back from coming. I don't think, but I pick her up and place her on the desk, sliding down her pj bottoms I slide right in and fuck her hard, her legs are wrapped tightly around me as I pound fiercely into her. The groans as she comes are like music to my ears. She surrenders to me again, and just as she does, she screams my name so loud I swear the whole cove hears her. I am still within her as I carry her to our bedroom, we are locked together and kissing as we make our way up the stairs, I hope to god the cameras are not capturing my naked ass, but do I care? Fuck no. I close the door with my foot and carry her to the bed, where we make love for hours; night comes as I finally shoot my seed deep within her. We had worked quite a lot of sweat out, and I collapse on top of her.

"I think Mr Grey; we are very well matched in the needs department. I need you like I need to breathe. I love you so much it hurts. I can't live without you Christian."

"You will never have to be without me, I too am at peace with you here and in my life. We are two halves of the same coin."

"We are soul mates Christian, meant to be together despite all the damned interference. So when do we see the new ladies in your life then?"

"Tomorrow, if that's all right? We can spend the night at Aunt T's and fly to New York. I have a town house there, which is being readied by my house keeper; I can't believe Emma has been in the same state as me for so long. We are finally in a good place Baby."

"Umm, we are and this place is so good, wanna do more rude things to me? I have a bit more sweating to do!" I oblige several times more, and when we finally finish, I am empty and sore, Ana called time as she came the last time. She said she was all better and thanked me as she fell asleep; I stroked her back and hugged her. I fell asleep holding the love of my life tightly as we slept. My life is fucking awesome...

* * *

Again sorry about the late posting, I will try hard not to be ill again, but feeling like crap again as I type this, wow I have anas's cold lol ! Laters will be updating pintrest soon too...


	40. Chapter 41

Here are the usual disclaimers, I do not own the rights to the fifty shades branding or the work of EL James it remains solely hers…

* * *

This is my version of fifty shades and no, not all the characters are here some are some new some have different careers and yes even sexual preferences are not the same, shock horror this ain't fifty shades of grey… If you want fifty read the books again

* * *

On a personal note, since I got wet through with the flood, I have been very poorly, I managed to get pleurisy... So I was not and still am not feeling great, so after reading captivated by you I decided to have a go and pick up my lap top, it seems to be bringing on migraines when I spend hours typing, so I suffered for a few hours and here it is the next instalment I wan't too bad and hopefully AI will be back to posting at least once a week, i have the story all mapped out I just need the headaches and the wheezing to stop... Thanks for the reviews you newbies what do you think too?

* * *

CHAPTER 41:

Ana's POV:

I wake feeling much better, though last night has left me sore, my beast of a husband has killed me with that thing he has between his legs. I swear one day he is going to screw the life right out of me. I think he was nearly at that point last night. I am unusually hot and I soon see why, the man with the ever ready hard on is flat out and has me pinned down. I try to get out of the bed and let him sleep a little. I have work that needs doing, and I highly doubt I will get anything done whilst we are visiting his Aunts and sister. I fail miserably, as he's awake

"Just where do you think you're going, Mrs Grey?" I squeal as he grabs me, and is on top of me with those lips of his, kissing mine soft yet spine tingling kisses, opps, my hu-hu though is still sore and hell it has just pinged into need. She's a harlot, and is searching out the man monster between Christians legs.

"You are man handling me Mr Grey, you brute!"

"I like handling the goods, you swore in our marriage vows spoken before Elvis and Priscilla, that I could have and hold! So, I'm holding!"

"Um; you and your contracts are ball breakers. Well I'm sorry but last night was a little, erm..."

"Fantastic?"

"That too, but you have left your wife battered and bruised." I smiled, but his face was desolate.

"Show me, have I really bruised you, fuck let me see, Baby I'm so sorry, here let me see, please?"

"Christian, I am fine, but we did fuck for six solid hours, and we were a little wilder than normal!"

"So, you're okay, we just over did things, is that it?"

"Yep, you were a brute, my brute and my bits know they are owned by you, you all but drilled a hole in it and placed a flag there, property of CTG. Mr Grey, you need to calm down, I'm fine but sore from the hours I spent bouncing up and down on this bad boy. I love you, just you; do you wanna check your wife's hu-hu?"

"Please, if just for reassurances, you understand?"

"Oh I do, check away..." He lowered his body down and moved down the bed, to find the evidence from the hours we'd spent trying and successfully sweating out my cold last night. His warm breath on my skin was amazing, and he wasn't even trying, then as he got to the tender part of my body, it felt wonderful. I needed him again, like I'd die if I didn't have him. What was this lusting, whoring mad for it primal urge I felt every time I saw him, felt him or kissed him? He had turned me from hating sex, to not getting enough of it in the space of one solitary month. I'm now a sexoholic, married to a reformed Dominant; shit I'm screwed, or I'm about to be! Either way works for me!

"Ana, stay there, I will be two seconds." Sheisk, why be so quick Christian? Then I saw the panic in his face, crap.

"What's wrong, with down there?" I now panic. I have a feel and ouch what the hell? Did he actually plant a flag? It's sore.

"Its red and inflamed, I really have made you sore. Baby I'm so fucking sorry!"

"Christian stop it, I loved what we did, I want more of what we did. So what can we do, you know to get this area back to prime Christian Grey hunting ground?"

"Ana what the hell's got into you?"

"You, you basically, you have turned me into a wonton hussy. I can't get enough of you. We need to be on our honeymoon and soon!"

"Two weeks Baby and you're all mine. Until then we take things slower!"

"Like hell we will. I have some arnica bath lotion and a few things in the bathroom. This is not stopping me and you from doing that ever!"

"Damn it Ana it's a red hot mess and is sore, we rest it and you for a couple of days, I can however expertly manage to rub in lotions and potions to ease your pain!"

"Oh hell be still my beating heart and throbbing hu-hu!" What the hell when did I become such a sex troll? I cringe as I head to the bathroom, each step is killing me, Christian has run me a bath and it is foaming and hot as I step in.

"Christian, join me please? No sex will take place; it will be just a clean and ease thing, were we get to talk the bath, if that's okay Sir?"

"Um, Ana okay we talk, no sex and I mean it, I saw the redness."

"You have my word, that monster, that's as hard as nails, is not going near my hu-hu!"I smile as he steps to the rear of the tub and gets his naked ass in behind me! "Good now, what are the plans for today?"

"I need to do a few hours work, and then at midday we fly to San Diego. We will have dinner at my aunts, as Emma does not like her routine altered. The flight tomorrow is her first, so I have had Sawyer place a number of things in the plane to sooth her, a television with the shows she watches on a disc and all her favourite food, drinks and puzzles. I'm a little worried if truth be told, with how she will handle the flight and being away from home. Other than a few hospital stays they have never left that house for more than a day."

"Christian, that's so sweet. I love how you are so clued up on her already."

"I read a lot. The internet is so very good for that."

"I believe so. Now, will you please let me solve the problem of that thing poking me in the back? Not there though, as I am sore, but the water is helping. Thank you last night was amazing." I turn and kneel between his legs, little Christian is bobbing above the water like those swamp trees! I smile wood is wood, floating, planted or standing to attention like a flag pole. Crude I say to myself, I giggle as it moves, it has a life of its own.

"I live to please Mrs Grey, I live to fucking please. Now, what's that hand doing?"

"What this ole thing? It's solving the problem of morning wood. How come you're not as sore as me?" I regretted that as soon as soon as I saw his face. Fucking practice and literally in his case. I have a lot to learn about this sex lark!

"Ana I was sore, believe me but I'm..."

"More experienced than me I get it, strike that question. I love you Christian, I love making love to you and love fucking you."

"I love you too, and all the other salacious things I get to do to that body. Argh Ana, yes Baby pull harder." I live to serve. My hand rises and falls like I'm shooting daddies pump action shotgun, down up shoot, down up shoot. I feel him in my hands; the thickness of it is almost an obstacle to me, as my tiny hands work their magic and I wonder if I pull any harder will I be able to pull a white rabbit outta the end? His legs brace the bath top and he stiffens, I lock and shoot, lock and shoot, then as my arm tires he is so damn close, then bam, bam, bam, he comes and as he does, he screams out my name and that I have to finish him, what really, there's loads already?

"Anastasia, do it hard do me now Baby harder and wilder, yes fuck yes." His ass is almost out of the water as his feet have gripped the bath. I am sat staring at Christian dick as I'm facing him, and he grins. His seed is all over me, I have never had that on my face and body, not like this, it feels strange and he looks like he has done something naughty. I bit my lips and smile, and I then laugh as he groans.

"Umm, you have me all over you Ana."

"It makes a change from in me I guess? Now, is Sir relieved of the morning wood problem, I still have to go into work, I have plans to send to the Sheikh?"

"Huh, yeah, like well relieved!"

"When did you turn into a surfer dude?"

"What?"

"Like huh, yeah like well relieved, it sounded like something Elliot would say!" I mock Christians lazy hazy reply to my question.

"Nope normally its and thar' she blows, he's dead classy my big brother. How's the is my wife's hu-hu then?"

"Right back at you with the classy sex talk mister, I'm fine and will be ready for action on the flight. You promised me a visit to the mile high club again last night."

"Yes, for the pre wedding dinner Baby; not the flying mile high!"

"Spoil sport. I still want to; you know get my next lot of wings! Getting the first set and charm was umm, it was so good." He gets out of the bath and smiles. I dive under the suds and wash his deposit from my skin. I resurface to him smiling down into the tub.

"It was a very pleasing flight to Vegas, though the journey back wasn't, and I'm sorry for that. Now here is the cream for the redness, please let me help you apply it!" I get out of the bath and Christian wraps me in a towel and dries me, taking particular care down there, he then applies the soothing balm to my yes, very sore hu-hu. I almost come as he soothes for quite a while. Finally I'm soothed enough to unwrap myself from him. Who'd have thought you could get off having cream rubbed into you?

"There Miss Puss Puss Von Dea, how is it feeling, the redness is down, slightly!"

"Umm Tiddles Silverman, it's very nice having one's own personal hu-hu rubber. Sorry masseuse!" I laugh as he watches my naked ass get dressed. Casual for today I think, as it's just the plane ride and I can change in the plane to meet his aunts. Christ, what do I do if they don't like me? I dry my hair and place it into a top pony tail, and go in to see Christian dressing, I slump into the chair in the dressing room and watch, all that is mine, and I pinch myself and smile.

"Enjoying the view Puss?" I see the line upon line of suits and white shirts, and realise he is Grey by name and dresses the same. It's high time that some colour was added to that part of his massive side of the closet, and less of the grey.

"You really like grey then Grey?"

"I do, and once I like something I sort of levitate to the same thing. It's easier to look authoritative in grey, yet not too harsh when needed, and it sort of my trade mark and empowers me. I am after all the master of my universe. Now, I need your help, we need a name for the hotels, you have had a few days what did you come up with?"

"I have a few suggestions. G's as in G for Grey, but it sounds too much like Gheeze. Then there was Grace Hotels, as I know you like the Grey family in most of your projects. Then I thought of Comfort Inn's, that sounds restful, but not classy enough for the more upmarket ones you have. I came to the same conclusion with Rest Easy Hotels. It sounded too erm motel-ish, then I thought why not, Christian Hotels, though that last one sounds like a church group, or just simply the G spot, and we know what that is Tiddles and why it was a no go too!"

"What were you calling your hotel group?" I laugh, because we were re-branding them all before the takeover.

"The R and R Group, you know after my grandparents, plus it means rest and recuperation, that hit home as the better of my suggestions?"

"No, I like the that, how about we do that then, we will re-launch ASAP too. I like your logic Mrs Grey and that's why I want you on board, you have a fabulous business brain hidden in that body for sinning with!" I curtsied. Sin away.

"Christian, that would be wonderful, thank you, if I didn't tell you already I love you so frigging much!" I get out of the tub chair and run into the man I loves arms.

"The R and R Hotel Group it is then. Kisses please and breakfast. How long do you need for work Baby?"

"It's just a matter of picking up the blue prints and courier them to the Sheikh overnight, he likes to see the paper documents, because he's very old school like that. I have sent his team the computer specks and your team are drawing up a model for his glass case collection of ships he already has, gheeze boys and their toys. Team work Grey, team work!"

"We work well together Ana, jump on board and run the hotels for me, with a team of course?"

"Christian, I want to give the shipyard at least a year, I will help though, but the ship design is my passion Christian, please don't rob me of that?"

"Hell, I wasn't going to, but you're so good at the hotel thing!"

"I like it yes and love the running of them, but I love the design and building of boats more, oh and the Anastasia Rose was brought to the shipyard the other day. Dad did it as a surprise. She is ready for us to work on, who knows eventually we may get to take her for a sail."

"I love that you have this sort of passion for everything Ana, never change how passionate you are about the things that matter to you! Including me, your overbearing husband, I love you Baby, really love you." Oh, I never tire of hearing that.

"Yes and I love you too, as ever Tiddles. Now what do you want for breakfast, were up early and if we're lucky I can get to the kitchen first, and stop Sophie breaking eggs into your omelettes!"

"It is nice to have her here; she makes Taylor a different man, you know when she's here? I wonder how everything went, you know, with her mother's operation? I didn't think to bother Jason last night; we were sort of consumed in each other Baby?"

"We were weren't we, buzz him after breakfast. I need to get cooking for my man."

C POV:

I watch as Ana goes to get breakfast started and throw on a tee shirt over a simple pair of black jeans, and then grab my socks my Converse trainers. I'm dressing down today, as I'm not in the office and have only a conference call to make from the office here. We are still waiting to hear how Carla's re-release into the main prison population went. With any luck, it didn't go smoothly for her. I don't care she has done too much to Ana, for me to give a rats arse about her. I head in to see Ana cooking up a storm and sashaying her backside around our kitchen, she looks different today, less troubled and definitely as sexy as hell. I wonder too, does this married buzz, of all the time happiness lessen a little as time goes by? My mother and father are as happy now as they have ever been. My grandparents too are deeply in love and there I have it, my answer, no it doesn't, thank you Jesus for sending us to live next door to the Steele's, that was the best decision ever. I watch as she finally realises I was coveting her ass and smile as the food is placed on the sex bench, well the kitchen island, and my favourite spot in the kitchen.

"This looks good and very shell free, what are you having Ana?"

"The usual Granola and yogurt and fruit, do you want coffee?" I nod and a cup is poured. Gail comes in looking sad, what's happened, is it the babies? Sophie, fuck Jason?

"Gail sit down, what's the matter?" Ana sees what I do and sweeps into action.

"Tanya, Jason's ex wife and Sophie's mom, of course she's Sophie's mom, crap I mean hell. I mean..."

"We know what you mean Gail, what's happened?" She sobs.

"She died from complications during surgery, who knew getting liposuction was dangerous, and there's us thing we rushed back because she was really ill with something serious, she died for vanity Christian, bloody vanity. Sophie is sleeping and I can't face the heartbreak of Jason having to tell her, her Mommy isn't coming home!" I haven't a clue what to do, but I somehow wrap Gail in my arms and hug her, all women like a hug right? Ana smiles as I do. Ana speaks to Gail as I hug.

"I hate to break it to you Gail, but Sophie and her mom didn't hit it off. We had a chat when she came swimming the other day, and she sort of said her mom was mean to her all the time, and I don't know if she meant as in a everyday I hate my mom because she's stopping me playing out hate, or like me and my mom's I hate you, you hate me thing? I saw the look as she talked and she had the look of the later, she also has a bad bruise on her leg too, she said from falling off her bike, but it looked like she had been slapped on her bottom and the hand that smacked had slipped, have you not seen it? It's why her mom got her the dog so she wouldn't tell Jason."

"No, god no, she bathes herself and dresses herself, she isn't a baby Ana. Oh Christian, Ana, do you think her mother hit her?" Ana is more in tune with this, as I was never spanked by Grace and Carrick.

"I wouldn't like to say, but she said she wished she could live here all the time, I guess she gets her wish, but that's something for later. What does Jason need?" Ana smiles, I guess Jason is more worried about his daughter than anything else.

"You know him, he's pretending he's okay, but he must have loved her at some point, they had sex, which you don't do for just fun, they got married and had Sophie right?" I know Ana went a beautiful shade of red, yeah you do Gail, you have sex for all sorts of reasons, do you not remember my rooms at Escala? I jump in to clear something up. Jason loves Gail with his whole being, that much, even to me, this new to the romancing game knows this, how does she not?

"No, no they had sex all right, but as in a drunken drag her home booty call, you get my drift Gail, he only married her for Sophie, he told me that when I did the hearts and flowers thing for you and Ana. I'd asked his advice on love, about knowing when you have met the one, that special girl who, you know, is different, and makes you different. He laughed and said he was the wrong guy to ask, as had only ever loved his daughter and then you and that had there been no Sophie there would have been no Tanya." Gail smiled.

"He said that, and to you?" I know she smiled and she finally pulled out of the hug, it seems Jason Taylor, needs more hearts and flowers too. "He always says it like that to me, but you know, I always believed that the two things were mutual, you know the sex and the love thing? Call me a hapless romantic. The trouble with me is, I have read too many happy ever after love stories. That's the thing I did after work, I just read book and wished for someone to come in and sweep me off my feet, and one day he did."

"No what he said was that..." Jason peers around the door and smiles.

"That I walked into your sisters bakery, and fell over my tongue at the pretty lady serving me my breakfast cupcake. I actually didn't like cupcakes Gail, but went there every day to see you and stopped for more than I should have, just so you would talk to me."

"Oh honey, that's so sweet." Jason Taylor was blushing; the man was not all starched shirts, who knew that?

"Yep, it got my blood sugar way out of kilter, eating all that sugar, but you were worth it. I heard all you said Ana, Sophie has bruises really?"

"Really, and having been there, I see the signs, the way she hated the phone ringing yesterday, and watched nervously, to see if she had to leave and smiled when it wasn't her mom. Having never met the woman I can't tell you if she is as Sophie says, a mom who shouts and smacks a lot!"

"She was a bitch, may god rest her lippoed ass. I never had a clue she was doing that, Sophie hides things well then?"

"She was probably threatened. I was, so I think she could have been. Anyway where is the little one?"

"In her room reading a book, she was so matter of fact about it; but she must be hurting on some level, right Ana?"

"I guess so; I had much longer to hate my mom and more to hate her for. Sophie well, who knows she may be relieved now, but at some point may realise her moms not coming back and well, she either is going to be upset or relieved. I can't tell you about her and her moms bond. I know I live for the day I get that call and it can't come soon enough!" Ana hates her mom, but surely little Sophie can't be the same, not at her tender age? Another reason not to have children just yet, they are a minefield of problems, getting being a husband right it's my first concern adding being a father in is way too complicated for me right now. Crap way too complicated. I see the look on Jason's face and he needs to ask me something.

"Jason, I don't want to impose, but can you look over Luke's plans for the trip please they are in my office!"

"Sure, it's my job. Gail, Sophie was asking about you, could you go and see her please?"

"Of course I can, I think we need to do some baking, bread would have been so good for her frustration, but I still can't face the smell. Is that okay Christian, buying pre-made in?"

"Heck, bread as good as yours takes some beating, but I will suffer for the twinnies!" I fain hurt and sadness at the loss of her delicious breads, but I hope this is only a temporary thing.

"Thank you, now I have a little girl who I need to have cuddles from, she learnt well from her father. See you in a little while Jason. Christian Ana, do you want me to help you pack for the trip?"

"No, thank you Gail, I've got it, but thanks for the offer. Spend time with Sophie, go be her Momma!" She smiled and went to see to her little girl; damn she's one lucky kid having Gail as a mom. I smile and head into the office with Jason.

"Jason before you say anything, we will work around your schedule, Luke is doing fine and Ryan is great, you trained them well. You're still on leave; take some time for you, Sophie, and Gail. Head to the beach house or any of the other houses, you know after the funeral, which you can put on the card. I don't want you worrying, because Sophie is a part of our extended family and has a home here. This is her home now, and if you need legal, get dad on the phone."

"Well, that answers everything and then some, but she has that dog, and I know about your aversion to the furry things..."

"It, much like Sophie is here to stay, go make your daughter all better!"

"Thanks Christian, I mean it, thanks a lot, for everything, I mean everything."

"You got my back, I got yours. See you later and Jason, thank you too. I mean it as well. Go, before we start quilting and swopping knitting patterns and crap!"

"Sir, I mean Christian, enjoy the trip and I will be on the end of the phone should you need me."

"Thanks, what's keeping you here, my charm and wit?" He laughed as he disappeared home. Ana came in with more coffee.

"I listened to myself Christian; I sounded like a real bitch talking about my mom. Tanya may be nothing like Carla, so why did I presume she was?"

"I don't know, perhaps you and Sophie are kindred spirits and you can see the pain that we others can't? I bet Jason is having Sophie x-rayed and examined within the day, I will give mom a call and tell her to expect him. Gheeze, I never thought my life would involve any of this, you know family stuff, the hearts the flowers and all the damn emotions. How do you do it Baby, keep it all in check?"

"Practice Stud, we practice and that means we practice everything. I need to get off and then get back to pack. I will see you in an hour. I am taking Eric with me; Karen and Elliot left yesterday on their honeymoon, how come they skipped out on the wedding and got the honeymoon?"

"Ha, their wedding is in summer and is going to be massive, thank yourself lucky that you are having the small and intimate wedding you wanted. Their big day is gonna be a ball breaker. We need to stop of at Mom's or Grandma Phoebe's, they want a cake decision and soon, like yesterday, I narrowed it down to chocolate, red velvet or peaches and cream."

"Good we will have all three; I know how you like your cake and eating it Grey, one of each and umm decadent cupcakes too. See you soon!" I kissed her lips and smiled as she shook her rear at me as she disappeared behind the door. Fuck my life's not boring any more; it suddenly got interesting when she fell from that statue into my arms. My wife and hell the love of my life made it so. Sap over with, I have Ros calling in for the meeting...

Taylor's POV:

My boss is a much changed for the better man. I always knew he was capable of change, but never did I imagine him to be so in love with someone he would change so much and in such a short time frame too. Ana has been the making of him. I head over to see Gail and Sophie. My fucking life has gone from perfect to fucking amazing! Sure, I didn't want her to die, and as heartless as that sounded I was relieved that it had happened, even more so with these new revelations. I was planning on fighting Tanya for custody anyway, she used working for Christian as an excuse one too many times, and now I know why. I am not a crap father, but not seeing what took Ana only a few seconds to see, has rocked me. I need Gail to do the mother hen thing she does to me and the guys. If Tanya has touched her or hurt her, I will, shit what will I do? It's not like I can smack the bitch for it. I go in the house to screams of laughter and watch as I see Gail covered in flour.

"That looks like fun; I thought you were making us cupcakes, not trying out trick or treat looks?" I laugh as Gail looks so god dammed perfect, even covered in flour.

"Don't just stand there dear, get the cleaner, the bag burst and Sophie thinks it's funny that I'm looking like a snowman."

"But Momma you do look funny, Daddy doesn't she?" I am taken aback she actually called Gail her Momma. I smile.

"Yes Baby she does, now, help Momma get all cleaned up, we are going to see Aunty Grace at work. Then Daddy has to sort things out with you know. Erm the house and your things and you know, grown up things."

"What, like Mom's dying; those sort of things Daddy?"

"Yes Baby, those things." When did she grow up and know about this shit? It was, or seems like, only yesterday, that I was playing tea parties in her doll house, crap doll houses; god she loves her tree house, more for her to lose. Then it hits me why she spent so much fucking time in there, Tanya was afraid of heights, and couldn't get to her in there. Thank god, she's dead or I'd be killing her all over again, having liposuction and a fucking boob job did that. I guess she was insecure about her looks, 'cos dating men half your age can do that. I knew too I was paying for her crap and not for things for Sophie! Tanya only needed food and clothing money, as she lives in one of the bosses houses, yet still she took a large chunk of my wages each and every month. Christian foots the big bills for schooling, healthcare and crap, and I also knew the reason why, he did and does it. It was so I wouldn't leave him, he's a fool too, I like working for the guy and with my wife, because he is family too, and a fucking big part of our lives. At least my money will now be spent on my family, and not keeping her mother's boy toys in cars and crass clothes.

"Daddy can we get all of my things from her house and bring them home?" Home is here and not her Mom's house then? Perhaps Ana and Sophie are alike. I pray to god she isn't as hurt as Ana was, because her mother's boyfriends of late have been a little lacking in brains, and though I check them all out, she is known, or sorry was known, for doing the drag them home booty calls she did with me. I just hope none of them has touched Sophie in any way shape or form! We get Gail all cleaned up and head to the good doctors office; it seems my boss knows me well and had called ahead. We get there and Grace greets us.

"Hello Sophie, my oh my, haven't you all grown up, when did that happen? Here come take a seat in my office your Dad and Mom have to go see a doctor friend of mine, and we are having that dratted doctor check again."

"Hello Dr Grace, do I really have too?"

"Yes you have too; do you want your Dad to stay or Mom?" I smile, I need to ask her when she knew that Gail had become Mom, and I suspect Christian or Ana must have told her. I am assured she's all big and doesn't need me. So I go to see the doctor who is examining my ex wife's body. I need the dammed paperwork. Her own mother should be doing this, but I don't know what trailer park I would find her in, or even what state she's in, physically and heath wise. She is a drunk and always has been. After an hour of finally getting Tanya's crap together, I have a cause of death and a certificate. She had died from a blood clot and there was very little they could do. She had also a trace of cocaine and other drugs in her system, apparently my ex wife was a recreational drug user. How could I not have seen that? Gail senses my annoyance at myself and at Tanya's actions, and soothes me down. Where would I be without her?

"Come on let's see if Grace has done all the tests, we need to get Sophie home and back to school. She needs stability Jason and plenty of love. Don't blame yourself, she stopped you seeing Sophie."

"I could have fought for more time with her Gail. I should have done."

"Given the time you spend with Christian, that was never going to happen, now hush your other two are rather restless today, here feel!" She places her hand on the wonderful bump that is our children.

"I can't feel anything Baby." Then all of a sudden, my hand is moved by what seems like a little push. "Gail that feels wonderful. We better get this over with, and hope to god it's nothing more than falling off the damn bike!"

We head in, and are met by Sophie with a smile; but Grace's face says this is not going to be good. Gail seeing this and takes Sophie for a hot chocolate and I learn what my daughter has had to go through.

"Jason, please sit down, I have a few things I need to tell you, and it's not all good. Sophie has some bad bruising to her bottom and when I asked her she said her mommy had a bad head and she had made too much noise."

"Her mom hit her?"

"She did, she has an old fracture on her left arm, which looks like it wasn't treated, and her wrists seem to have had on more than one occasion sustained what we call green stick fractures. I believe her mom punished her, when she was feeling down or was drunk. From what Sophie told me it was not a happy home for your daughter. I also feel the many times she has kept Sophia from you, were because of the bruises a previous smack had caused. I believe her mother used your working away a lot as an excuse and she told Sophie that you cared more for Christian, than you did her. Sophie though, is a bright little girl and knows you have a very important job to do."

"No job is more important than her Grace. I need to speak to her and tell her that. All I can say, as I have said all day is it's a good job Tanya is dead or she would be very sorry. How did I not see this?"

"Children become very adept at hiding things, ask poor Ana. She didn't want you to hate her and she also didn't want her mom to smack her again. I am very surprised the school did not see the bruises when she did gym classes or swimming."

"Ana saw the bruises; I will ask them have they noticed more. What do we do, do I have to see social services, I can assure you Grace I have never even raised my voice to my daughter I swear?"

"No, you don't have to do anything, I know you Jason and I know how much of your time working for Christian has taken away from your time spent with Sophie. I have no cause for to doubt she will be well looked after at Island house, with you and Gail. I also have the number of a good doctor for her to speak to should she need it. Though she did say she likes talking to Ana, perhaps the softly, softly approach would work better, but other than the memories she has of the smacks and the screaming she has had to endure, she is in remarkably good health.

Take her home and allow her to either grieve or be relieved. She will let you know which one she will be doing, I am leaning to the latter. She is very happy she gets to live with you and her momma, you know she has always called Gail Momma Gail; in her visits here to see me, and yes, it was much to Tanya's annoyance too. She was an angry woman all right. No, before you ask, I have never seen any indication of any such injuries before. Not on any of the occasions she was brought to me by Tanya with coughs, colds and cases of spots; I would have seen the bruising Jason, perhaps the old injuries were just falls and tumbles. These look like relatively recent bruises, perhaps she was under pressure. I do not excuse the hitting of a child, but I'm just saying she may not have always done this. If you need help of the legal nature, Cary is available any time of the day, or night. You are family Jason, as is Sophie."

"I never saw anything before Grace, and I pray to god you're right and it was a one off. She was a clumsy little thing, and she did fall a lot even with me, so fingers crossed, it is as Ana says just a mom and daughter spat and nothing more. Thank you Grace and thank you from Sophie too. I will sort out the funeral and take her on a family holiday; I think it's what we all need."

"I agree, now off with you and do the dad thing. Give my love to Gail and I no doubt will see you soon. She has had all her shots today too, so she may be a tad crabby. Just give her some Junior Tylenol, and she will be fine." I give Grace a hug and head out to see Gail and Sophie at the cafe. I take my girls home, I'm happy knowing my daughter will at last be safe under my roof, and she will be.

Ana's POV:

I head into work and find Dads pickup is parked out front. He should be taking things easy, so I am just about to lay the law down, when I spot him fishing off the dock. Yep, he's taking it easy. I cop a seat at the side of him, as he's reeling Moby Dick in!

"Look at the size of that beauty. Dinner tonight should be good, are you and Chris joining us?"

"No, and I'm sorry Daddy, but we are flying down to see his aunts, then over to New York to see his sister and his aunt. The new one he found when he found his sister. His life is now full of relatives dad; his grandfather and mother are damn Mormons, Mormons of the many wives kind. He has like a ton of aunts and uncles and cousins. He's not happy, but hell I think it's hilarious."

"I bet it's not that great for him sweetheart, he still feels abandoned, and yet he had all those relatives. Did none of them know about poor Chris?"

"Apparently so, but his mom's family shunned her and in turn Christian too. Anyway I'm meeting the twin aunts and the half sister of Ella in the next few days, what if they don't like me Daddy?"

"They will, stop doubting yourself Ana. Ana you're a smart and beautiful young woman, who happens to have a wonderful, caring husband and a dad that think you are the best thing in their lives. Now, do I really have to wear that damn tuxedo Chris has lined up for me?" I nod.

"I have big hopes you meet someone, someone special. Now I have to get the plans for the Sheikh, did you get the new designs for the boat for the show, we have four months to wow them?"

"I did and they are really good, I am just having ten more minutes and I will be back to crack the whip. Now, a kiss for your father and be off with you. I will see you when you get back. Look after Chris; this is going to be a hell of a ride for him, meeting his sister."

"I will Daddy, I love you and take it easy on the sauce you put on Moby there, and eat salad with him and not fries!"

"Spoil sport."

"That would be a caring and loving spoil sport. Do I have to set Grace on you?"

"Nope, message received and understood, salad and fish and low cal sauce." I smile kiss my dad and head into grab the plans. I spend half an hour answering emails and grabbing equipment, we have four more commissions to build. The designs I submitted have been accepted, and at last, Steele Shipbuilders is in business here in Seattle. I leave the foreman in charge, as I know Dad will be out there all day. He has the designs and has ordered the starting of the wood be cut, to start off the four new yachts. I head home to pack.

"Thanks Eric, can you take me home please? Are you coming with us to San Diego and New York?"

"I am, and until Karen gets back I am your CPO, if that's all right?"

"Umm, I guess so. How are you settling in, in the house?"

"They are some pretty nice quarters, it has to be said. I love it. I have shared a room for so long, with one or more of my brothers, that said, I didn't sleep too well last night. The silence was deafening, there were no grunts no snoring and no other bodily functions interrupting my sleep, I kinda missed it, but don't worry I'm sure I will learn to cope living here and in such luxury too, the beds and bedding wow, it's like heaven and soft toilet paper too." I laughed; small things amuse men I find, and his is soft toilet paper, is there any other kind?

"How did Elliot do at the family meet and greet? He has been really coy about telling Christian and me, what went on, just that he hates horses and understands why the French eat them."

"He was shit on and I mean really shit on, it was hilarious and we have it on DVD for you and Mr Grey to look at Mrs Grey!"

"It's Ana, and yeah that would be good. Did your dad like him?"

"Yeah, mores' the pity, I hoped he'd hate him, but no he didn't and Elliot said the right things and even managed to find out dads favourite scotch and sent him a case of that and a large tub of coffee for the horses." I then wondered why would the horses need to drink coffee, I will have to ask if Christian knows? We get in as Jason and Gail are getting back and Sophie is smiling and waving at me. I wave back, she really is a joy to have here, and I suspect she is going to be spoilt rotten. As we pull up, so too does a one of Elliot's carpenters and a truck full of timber.

"Do you know what that lot is for Eric?" He shakes his head. I look and see Christian waving from the from the front porch.

"What's going on, what are we building now?"

"I'm having a small tree house built for Sophie; it was meant to be a surprise for when you and Gail got back, it was meant for somewhere for her to escape to, it's going to be like mine, but just the one wing. It will be up in a few days."

"Really Mr Grey, you did that all for me? A tree house here for me?"

"Yep, it's really for you, and it's going in your back yard and we are putting in the big tree, by your bedroom, is that all right? You can watch what they are doing from there, when we are away. You get to supervise the building of your own house, would you like that?" She squealed like Mia, and ran into Christians arms, and he allowed it too, which shocked both me, and the Taylor's, had the no touching thing been banished for good?

"Sophie, what do you say?" Jason is still shocked at the touching and the tree house, but Christian gives me a sly wink, I do like his tree house at his parents. It has a fly swot with my name on it, somewhere in the drawers there.

"Thank you; I say thank you and thank you again for letting me live here, with mom, dad, you and Mrs Grey, thank you!" She is wide eyed, hugging and smiling. Christian is going to be the worst one for spoiling her. The look on Jason's face is wonderful, he seems to be happy to have her here and this will only make her feel better!

"It's Ana and Christian. Sophie I told you that already, now, you have Pound Puppy to walk, he was howling for you, I'm sure it's part wolf Sophie!"

"She's a husky crossed with a German Sheppard, Uncle Christian." Uncle Christian, he has an honorary title and one he seems to like, Christian is tearing up, and all this from the man who proclaimed he didn't have a heart. Paff... They head in, when Sophie finally releases Uncle Christian.

"I don't know what I think of the new title Ana, it's hard being responsible for a child. Did I do well with the tree house Baby?"

"You have to ask? Her face was a picture. So we are adding to the compound, see Stud, you are like your Grandfather, you got any more wives hidden?"

"Funny hahaha, nope the one I have is more than enough, thank you very much. How's the problem?"

"Dad, was fine, he was fishing when I left Sam had joined him with lunch, so are we ready?"

"Funny hahaha again, I meant in the hu-hu region of my wife's pretty body!"

"Oh that little problem is all fine, and should be fine for seeing some action later. I have posted the files or rather the foreman was doing it, I got four new commissions and we are busy for the whole next year or two, Life is just great. I need to pack. Casual yes, do you need a suit?"

"Umm, yes, I am wining and dining my wife, but I have things in New York, as do you, I saw to it that the shopper I use there has outfitted your wardrobe there too. So just grab the essentials then we Mrs Grey, are ready to roll."

"Christian, what are you like?"

"Oh, I'm over indulgent, a sex fiend, a brute, and very much in need of my wife and her body." He grabbed me as I passed.

"I don't need clothes everywhere Christian. Besides, I too have a house there and it's full of my things too. I need to empty it and store that too. Then sell it, we have two places there too."

"We have, I like that you're coming around to what's mine is yours Baby!"

"I am, but only because I know, you know, that I'm as good at your job as you are. I also have money, perhaps not as much money as you, but enough for your family to know I'm not a gold digger. I love it when you do things to make me happy, I like clothes and they make me happy."

"Oh, I intend to make you very happy then, all our houses have wardrobes of clothes in them, from Paris to Aspen, from Hong Kong to Australia."

"Australia, really where else have you, sorry we got property? I need to sell Paris too then!" I laugh as those soft lips crash into mine. Those hands wander and my top is being removed. We are interrupted as the telephone rings out. Christian answers it.

"Hello, yes she's here, who can I say is calling?" His face is different, he mutters crap under his breath and I look on as he hands me the phone! "Wait one minute I will pass the phone to my wife."

"Baby, your mother fell down some stairs in prison."

"Good I hope it was a long fall and she died."

"Baby, she did, the governor of the prison is on the line!" I wave my hands at him.

"You deal with it and pass on my thanks to whoever pushed the bitch, please Christian, and please get her name so I can fund her release. They did the world a favour." I head to the bedroom to pack a bag for us for overnight and the plane. I am busy packing a few things for Christian when he joins me, please to god he knows I needed her out of my life, and I am not sorry the world is free from Carla Mae Hyde.

"Christian I'm fine and I know you don't believe me but I am. Unlike you the closure I needed was knowing I never have to see her again, your road to happiness led you to knowing that Ella though a crap mom, loved you, mine is knowing she is dead, she is dead isn't she, I heard that right?"

"Ana, please stop doing that, we can put this off for a few days."

"Nope, we are going to see your family, a family that loves you, I hope they like me Christian."

"They will Baby, they will..." I hope so; I really need a happy family to love me. I needed my mom to love me and she didn't, why didn't she love me? I am not going to cry for something I had never had, a loving mother. I have Grace, I have Granny Phoebe and I have an amazing dad and a loving husband, I don't need her I never did. So why was my heart hurting?

* * *

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE? I thank all of you for the kind words and great reviews already gotten and love them all hopefully i havbve replied to them all, I may have missed one or two in the sneeze fess I have had of late... xxx Enjoy the next one is Christian meeting his sister and new Aunt, the mormon outcast and half sister to Ella, Jennifer or Aneka (all names for Christians mom!)


	41. Chapter 42

Usual disclaimers, I do not own the rights to the fifty shades branding or the work of EL James it remains solely hers…

* * *

CHAPTER 42:

C POV:

I end the call to the prison governor and head into our bedroom; I can't see Ana so I head into the closet and she is busy packing us a couple of overnight bags. I place my arms around her and nuzzle into her neck. I feel the tension drain from her body.

"I'm fine Christian, it's over and she's getting toasty warm now, in whichever corner of hell, the good lord above has sent her too." She turns and I hold her tightly. "They send cop killers and child killers to the warmest parts I believe; ha she will have Tanya for company, good riddance to bad rubbish. The world is a better place now. Mothers should be kind and caring; I will never be like that ever." I'm shocked at the hate she seems to be letting out. Do I cancel the thing with Emma and my aunts? Crap, what do I do? "So, you don't need a suit then, because we aren't going out at Trinity and Emma's, and you have them in New York, yes?"

"Yes Baby, but we can put this off!"

"No, no this is important; she will still be dead whenever we get back. I thought about donating her body to a bone farm. I like the idea of her being eaten away, I may ask for the flesh eating bug section, knowing how she loved to moisturise, her meat should be a fucking tender banquette for them, yes that's what I am going to do, the critters can have her." I am shocked again.

"Ana, you can't do that."

"Wanna bet, Dad had Hyde cremated and his ashes scattered on a pile of rotting manure. So I can do what I want with the bitch." I know she doesn't mean this, because I see hurt in her beautiful eyes. Besides, her executor and the person who is being left to deal with everything, is her mothers old school friend, Deborah Gardener, the neighbourhood gossip, and Lily's mother.

"Ana, that's been taken out of your hands, her friends been left to sort it all out. Debby, you know her old school friend?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"That suits me just fine, I will phone Dad from the plane, though I suspect he was behind this, but heck what do I know? Our bags are ready and I am too, ready for sleep and a hug from my husband."

"You can have as many of those as you wish. Now we have to be off. Are you ready Mrs Grey?"

"I am Mr Grey. Christian, what if I'm like her and a bad Mom?"

"Baby, where the hell did that come from?"

"You know, she was bad, will that make me bad too?"

"You're asking me? I had a bad start in life Ana, so the thought of being a father is killing me too. I think we need time with John to discuss our bad parenting backgrounds, though we have a bit of good parenting to fall back on, you know the normal three we have Grace, Carrick and Ray? Then there is still a lot of things, that we as a couple, need to do first."

"Um, there is and yes lots of discussions and practicing to get one would be pretty damn good Christian!"

"Anyhow, Mia's the top of the list for Granny to browbeat now. She has a book running."

"She has, has she? I do want them Christian, just not yet, we will be fine, when it happens we will be the best parents in the whole fucking world, damn and blast put a few chitties in the damn jar for me Christian."

"Already done, what are we giving up then? I do hope it isn't sex?"

"Nope an hour of our time per chitty to the family and children's centre I am starting just out of town, for the homeless families. I have a rather large apartment block and I'm having a building firm I happen to know are very good, upgrade it into large family apartments.

"Um, sign me up for half of the costs Baby."

"I already did, you own two blocks next door and the land for the playground and as Mrs Christian Grey, we gave it to The Saving Grace Project, we Greys have to help the children!" I fucking love my wife too fucking much, more chitties, thank fuck I'm not giving up sex.

There is a slight delay at the airport and the jet has been held back from its flight plan. As it's a hot day, Ana and I are waiting in the Boeing Lounge in the cool waiting area. Ana is sipping her tea and reading a magazine. I look up and see Debby Gardener heading our way; she must be going to California, to sort out Carla. She looks very sombre.

"Christian, what a pleasant surprise, are you going to California too?"

"No Ana and I have other plans."

"Oh, so her mother isn't important enough for her to change those plans?" Before I can answer, Ana has risen and is at my side.

"When she was alive I hated her and now she's dead I don't have to think of her. I believe you are dealing with her, make sure she is burned twice and make sure they got the right bitch. Come on Christian, Stephen is here. Debby, feel free to do what the fuck you what with her, if I had my way she would be given to science, a bone farm preferably and do some good with what remains of her."

"She was my friend, she always was."

"So, as her friend you know her well enough to know who my sperm donor is, come on who was my sperm donor then, 'cos it wasn't Frank and it wasn't Ray, who was the third possibility then, apparently you may know?"

"It had to be one of those two, she said it was."

"She lied, was she friendly with anyone else, because the blood work doesn't lie, unlike the woman herself?" She frowned. She looked to be working things out in her head and yep ping, ping, ping we have a winner, and the winner is...

"No, no she promised she hadn't, oh god no, no, no, no she didn't, she actually slept with my fiancé, Dylan, my husband is your father, oh no, no, no." I looked at her and then at Ana, crap, I know her father and well too. He's a partner in Dad's firm, he's Lily's father and fuck that means she is Lily's sister, oh hell, thanks Carla Mae Hyde, just when I thought Ana had some closure, the snakes are out and biting again.

"I don't have an unknown father, I have a sperm donor, my father is Raymond Steele. Did he know, because you so obviously didn't?"

"No, I asked him, I really did ask him, he swore they didn't do anything, then when I had Lily, you looked alike and I made a joke of it. Dylan laughed and asked had I been intimate with Ray, I hadn't you know?"

"I know, so what to do about Carla then?" Ana asked a distraught Deborah Gardener what she was doing with Carla, oh no baby, not at a time like this, really Ana have you know compassion?

"Where is the body farm you wanted?" I didn't know what to make of all this, these two were so matter of fact.

"Ana, Debby, you two need to hold up a little, think about this?"

"Nothing to think of, Ana is her daughter I am the executor, so I'm asking what she wants. I agree with the idea, after all a farm is where she belongs, with the other animals." I don't think I better piss off my wife anymore.

"Pen state has a body farm, I will pay for the body to be moved just make sure all the paperwork is signed and make sure she didn't swop places with some other stupid bitch. I don't want to get to know your husband; in fact, I don't wish to meet him ever. Please do not tell Lily, she hates me enough for dating Christian, can you imagine what this will do to her? Is it too much to keep the secret Debby? Not for my mother or for Dylan, but for me, I had nothing to do with this, and I don't want anything more to do with it either." She hugged Ana.

"He must know on some level Ana, you and Lily look alike." I don't think they do. "Anyway, as you say it's not your fault, Carla wanted a rich man, Dylan wasn't rich, but his family where, we got nothing from them and she only knew that after the sleepover in the woods, poor deluded Carla, good just wasn't good enough for her, and Ray was all that and more, you're lucky he loves you Ana."

"No, I'm the lucky one. If you need anything, let me know I can pay for everything just give me a call when it's all over please?"

"Actually, here is my card and the card of a friend of mine, he will sort out everything, Barney is an expert in the field of the unusual, if you are both sure that this is what you want, it's only been a few hours!"

"Christian, she is dead what does it matter where her body goes, there will be nobody to mourn her passing, nobody to put flowers on her grave, there is probably no one who wants to remember her and I will not weep at her grave side ever. This way she gives something back to society and she helps fight crime in her passing, an ironic fact she is actually giving a little payback, for that part of her life too!" I take her in my arms and hug her, everything she says is true, damn it whether she will admit it or not, she is hurting for the mothers love she never had, mourning that, more than her actual mothers passing.

"I'm sorry but we have to be going Debby, ring Barney he will have it all sorted before you land, and Debby, please call and talk, if you need too. I swear I am not looking for a father, I have all I can handle, need, want and could ever love, having Ray as my father." Debby looks hurt as proof of her husband's infidelity is facing her, though they were not married at the time, cheating is still that, it's a broken bond and I would imagine a hurt like no other? If, and I hope I never have to face this ever, Ana were to cheat on me, I'd be angry, sad and vengeful. I hope I never have to find out. I look into Ana's eyes and I find calm, she is all I will ever need.

"Thanks Ana, Christian and good luck with your plans! The Nooz are running pictures on your Vegas wedding. You look so damn gay Christian, Ana you looked stunning, and Elvis looked kinda cute." Oh fuck, how the hell... We said our goodbyes and headed into the jet.

"Ana check the Nooz; we have been ousted as a married couple, crap!"

"Who spilled?" We sat down and Ana opened the Nooz on line page. Sure enough, we were pictured in the ridiculous wedding costumes we got married in, and fuck me from Sunday; I do look as gay as Liberace, they even managed to get the damn shoes in, god I am never drinking again.

"They captured my good side Baby."

"Do you even have a bad side?"

"I have an evil side."

"Nope that's a Kinky Christian, not an evil one. Now, what crap have they written this time?" I read it aloud and hug my wife as I do.

"Here at the Nooz, we are about to break many hearts out there, hearts that were hoping to land the heart, or the wallet, of Seattle's cutest billionaire entrepreneur. Christian Trevelyan Grey, I'm sorry to report you, has been snagged and with all the correct paperwork too, what's betting they had weeks of going through their mega large pre-nup too. Christian Grey and the former model Sarah Harper, or as she was know up until two weeks ago, Miss Anastasia Rose Steele, the equally rich business woman and good looking supermodel, yes they got hitched, and in a tacky drunken Vegas wedding. If tacky was the theme, then they got it spot on.

The photos clearly show they were both so drunk they could hardly stand up. I guess what goes on in Vegas, doesn't always stay in Vegas, and inside source say there is a bigger wedding planned over the summer. The reasons for the quick dash to marry you may ask, is because the beautiful two are expecting their first child together, and a source close to home has said its possibly even children, so why were they both drunk? How very negligent of the woman. Especially when Mrs Grey is rumoured to be having twins, one of each, and here too is a picture of the proud, soon to be daddy carrying a pink and a blue cuddly toy!" I gasped. Ana is not pregnant, and so is not harming any foetus, and wouldn't be neglectful if she were, they are pond sucking scum. I will demand a retraction for their snide comments.

"Shit, I didn't get them for Taylor and Gail, Andrea did, where the hell did those photos come from?"

"Photo shop Christian, that was the day you bought the underwear and flowers. I liked the suit! So we are having twins, are we?"

"Mrs Grey, I haven't had enough alone time, or practice with you yet. I know where the pictures are from; we didn't get this copy from the photographer, so he or she must have sold it."

"We have been outed by the Nooz, as trashy, neglectful, pregnant drunken billionaires, sheisk it must have been a slow news day at the Nooz..."

"Are you worried?"

"Nope, turn it off we are about to taxi out Christian." I switch it off and hug my baby tightly and I get lost in our kisses, Natasha the stewardess has locked herself away whilst Eric and Sawyer are in their seats, we were so wrapped up in the Nooz story we forgot about the rest of the world, well for a moment anyhow.

"The next couple of weeks are going to bad enough, without all this, the photos were not too flattering, no wonder they didn't send them us, they were worth more, or so they thought, being sold to a trashy news paper. I must ask Taylor to check that they signed non disclosure forms; if they did, their ass and business is mine, if they didn't, well hell good luck to them. I'd say god help Sawyer, but we were a handful for them that night Mrs Grey, how's the babies?" She thumped my chest and smiled, as I rubbed her belly, one day she will have my children in there, one day.

"We can sort it tomorrow Christian, today has had enough crap in it! I need some sleep, and more creams applying, fancy the challenge?"

"Oh, I live to apply cream, especially on my wife's delectable body. Now get yourself un-buckled, we are going for the next pair of wings Mrs Grey." As we passed Sawyer, I told them we didn't want to be disturbed until we were coming into land. In addition, for him to get Andrea to release to the press, the already prepared story of our wedding. I then pull my beautiful wife into our cabin, for some much needed soothing.

Ana's POV:

As I am man handled into our bedroom, here on the Jet, I'm surprised by its new decor. It's all girly and fresh. My wardrobe here has clothes for me; or rather, it has a rather large amount of underwear and night time attire.

"Christian, when did you do this?"

"I had Mia do it when we got back from Vegas; it was my room before, now it's our room. You like it then?"

"I do, I really do. Now you seem to be overdressed husband of mine, strip out of those cumbersome clothes!" He smiles that smile, and I swear I come just watching as his grey eyes shine. I love this man of mine, and I always have and always will. He is naked in the blink of an eye and is helping me get the same way. I watch as his nimble fingers unbutton and slide down zips, unsnapping bra straps and slide down the silk from my body.

"Wow, I love the way you look pre fuck Ana, your nipples are so pert and so need my lips on them."

"Oh, they do, they really do. What are you waiting for, permission to board? Because Mr Grey, it's a given that I'm yours whenever you want me. This ring here; is the key to the kingdom of the good King Christian." I kiss his wedding band and then his soft and very kissable lips.

"Oh baby, I love your fairy stories, now enough, get that body here. I love you so fucking much Ana; never doubt that, you made my life just that, a fucking fairy story, and not a fucking nightmare. Thank you." More damn chittys.

"Um, you are very welcome, and by the way it works both ways, you cured me Christian Trevelyan Grey. I am able to love and be loved, by the man I have been madly in love with since I fell off my bike, many years ago in the kingdom of Belleview!"

"Enough of the mush, let's do us some soothing of your body Ana." With that, he kisses my belly tenderly and as he does, he lays down a line of butterfly kisses towards my hu-hu, he's on his knees and he kisses the apex of my thigh, where he nuzzles, licks, then kisses and then my head spins and my legs become weak. My hands grab at his copper locks for balance. I need this, I need to feel loved and he does love me, he shows me this all the time by doing the little things, oh god and the big things. His tongue is lapping at my sex, and I grab his hair tighter and moan my delight. I want more, I get more, much more, the feelings come crashing around me and as I try to remain standing I fail, the pleasure I feel as I climax is surreal.

"Let go Ana, come, come for me a Baby, come now!" I look down and see those eyes and I fall, I cry, I shake and I fall. I am in a state of such high sexual arousal, that I scream, cry and beg for more. Christian obliges and picks me up from where I'd landed, and places me on the soft sheets, he sucks on my toe and massages the ball of my foot at the same time, how they hell is that connected to my uterus? The deep and wondrous orgasm I have, I feel from deep within me. I cry out in a pleasurable pain, if that were at all possible, but it is because I squirm under him like a catfish on a pole. He then climbs up my body kissing and nipping at my skin. My feet dig in, and I hold on to those sheets before I take off from the bed. Wow, fucking wow...

"You like that Ana?" I think I'm speaking in tongues now, as I come down from the ceiling, god, I sometimes forget he knows a lot about this sex lark. I look down and he's making his way up my body, he looks like a tiger stalking his prey. I giggle as he hits my ticklish spot, which he finds highly amusing and continues doing, until I beg for him to stop, before I pee the bed. "I love it when you laugh Baby; it's the best sound in the world."

"I love you Christian, make love to me."

"I love you too, and it would give me great pleasure, to make love to you, now where was I..."

"Here, I think?" I point at my breasts and we get lost in the passion and the frenzy for the whole plane ride, I earned my mile high wings on this flight good and proper, and yes, we had to use the damn creams again, I married a beast with a not so mini beast between his legs.

CPOV:

Two hours spent making love to my wife was the best way to fly, I swear I have never felt the passion and the love I get from making love to Ana, from anyone ever before. I made her come countless times and each time it amazed me to watch. My wife is nimble and highly arousing to watch as she flays around beneath me, I love to watch as she shakes and cries, as she rides her orgasm to its glorious and dick gripping end, I enjoying hearing her crying out my name as she finally finishes, and how happy I feel, when she smiles up at me. Then as she runs her hands down my torso as she finishes, my body aches for more of the soft touch of her hands. Even the sultry way she sighs as I pull out of her, makes me happy, I guess happy is a fucking understatement; she is the happy in my life. I struck the mother lode when she fell into my life. Thank you, whoever sent her to me?

I smile as she is singing in the shower, oh how I wish the damn thing was big enough for two, the next one will be. I want to make love to her under the cool water on here too. I hear the water stop and an oh fuck or two! Yep, she is sore again and though I am damn proud she is marked in that way by me, I need to tend to the redness. As she comes out, she is walking gingerly towards me.

"Here pass me the cream. Please, let me do the honours?"

"Here you beast, and watch what you're doing down there, rubbing creams in is what landed us in the bedroom, if I remember rightly?"

"It was; now lie back down and shush Anastasia, we are landing in fifteen minutes and we have yet to dress."

"What do I wear?"

"This suit is pretty damn nice, pretty damn unique really. Now where was I, umm yes, here?" My hands tenderly lavish the cream into the heat created by our very energetic plane ride. This needs the rest it will get stopping at my aunts, the rooms are not too friendly for the loud and energetic love making Ana and I enjoy. I finish the hard task at hand, with a kiss and we ready ourselves for the landing. Ana looks beautiful in one of the dresses Caroline had delivered to the jet. I hope all the others are just as nice.

"Will I pass for presentable?" I look at her and smile. "Christian will I, grinning is not answering me!"

"Funny I sort of thought it did. You look lovely in all you wear and all you don't Baby! Blue is your colour." She blushes. "Ana stop worrying; they already love you, because you love me. I love you and think you are perfect."

"You have to say that, you married me. If you had said I looked awful it would be a long drought in the bedroom department."

"Well, we have a really great breakfast bar that doubles as a sex bench, so ha, to the loss of the bedroom!"

"You think of nothing but sex."

"Um, guilty as charged, and even more since I met you." The light comes on and Natasha checks our belts. I hold her hand, because despite the many hours she has spent flying, she still hates the landings. We land, and as we do, she lets loose the breath she was holding in. We were down and safe. James Hanna, my aunts driver and security guy is here.

"Mr Grey, I took the liberty of ordering another car for your security."

"Thank you James. How are my aunts?"

"They are fine, and excited that they are to meet your wife." I brim with pride as he says the words wife and smile as I see Ana worrying at the jets steps; she has nothing to worry about, because they will love her. I smile and motion her to come forward, shit she is so pale, crap is it that big a deal to her?

"This is my wife Anastasia."

"Pleased to meet you Mrs Grey, did you have a pleasant flight?"

"I did it was a short one and not too bumpy!" I smiled as she gains a little more colour to her cheeks.

"The ladies cannot wait to see you; Miss Trinity especially, she wants to see the lady who has captured her favourite nephews heart!"

"I think I'm her only nephew, so it's a given I'm her favourite James. Ana did you get the jigsaws for Emma?"

"I did Christian, and the photos from your mother that you forgot to pick up!"

"What would I do without you?" James and security were busy putting the bags in the car.

"Be on to number sixteen I guess Sir?" I am shocked she said that. "I for one am so very glad your tastes are much improved dear husband, very pleased indeed."

"Ana, I told you I was ready for the change, but meeting you, and you touching me here, awoke a part of me that had been dead for so very long Baby. Thank you and thank you for not being number sixteen, besides you haven't got a submissive bone in your delectable body!"

"I may have one or two, now let's get this show on the road. I need a cup of tea and something to eat. Can we stop at a drive through?"

"Excuse me Mrs Grey, but Mrs Thomas has made a late lunch for you, and believe me, she is quite the cook! Sorry, but if you wish I can drive through the burger place?" Ana smiles and relaxes a little more.

"No please don't; I can easily eat proper food, I just didn't want to put their cook out!"

"She has been baking up a storm for two days, she makes the best bread, I have ever tasted."

"Good, my housekeeper has had to take time out from baking, the yeast makes her vomit." I am astounded that I am making everyday conversation with a man I barely know. Gheeze when did I become so damn approachable and talkative? Ana giggles.

"My husband likes fresh bread, and cake, I do hope there's at least one chocolate cake?"

"There are in fact several Ma'am!"

"It's Ana, and I answer to Mrs Grey, because I kind of like the new name a lot, but I do prefer Ana." He nods his head, another guy who likes the formal approach to being in my employment. I have relaxed the dress codes and the formal names, but alas, some of the older guys are old school and are not used to the changes Ana wants, yet. We head to the house and as we drive there, I take a call.

"Barney, what can I do for you?"

"Are we on speaker?"

"Yes, why does it matter?"

"No, I am just ringing to let you know your mothers friend rang Ana, and everything is set for the morning, the university at Pen State are going to pick up the body and are very grateful for your contribution to science, can I say you are so friggin cool Ana. I am having my body donated too, you know after I die?" Ana smiles, even though really she wants to cry, she isn't fooling me with the couldn't care attitude she has. When she needs me, I will be there.

"They don't take live ones Barney, thanks for sorting it I owe you a cupcake delivery! When are you going to Great Britain?" She and he are laughing and I grip her hand.

"When you and Mr Grey go on your honeymoon; it should be a hell of a lot quieter, you know when the boss is outta town?" Ana agrees.

"He does bring a lot of work your way Barney. I appreciate the things you do for me. I am sending Scooby Snacks as soon as I can! You need them putting up with Christian!"

"I am still here you know?"

"I know, now we have got the paperwork for the photographer and unfortunately it wasn't his work, it was the couple after you who took the photograph, they realised who you were when they had their pictures printed, they went old school, hence the delay. So basically, there was nothing we could do, we have put out the statement on your marriage and are now fielding calls from the saddened women of Seattle as we speak. Andrea and Ros are looking into the apartments and the abandoned lots, that Mrs Grey wanted for a park and playground. They see no problems on the horizons, and they have as requested, spoken to the schools in the area and told them there will be a new influx of children. GHE, have covered any shortfalls they may face and have funded several after and before school classes too, all in Mrs Anastasia Greys name, and yes the libraries in them are to be updated as are the computer rooms. Will Sir want a new hospital built too?"

"No, Seattle General is in the area, oh and Barney, thank you for sorting the thing with Ana's mother."

"No problems Boss, we will do anything for our favourite Boss!"

"Why thank you Barney I'm humbled!"

"Why are you humbled, we meant Ana? Bye Boss, and no I am not sacked, have a great time Ana, Boss!" He put the phone down and now Ana was laughing at me, I am pleased to see her relax; Barney however is going to be made to wear a damn suit and tie as his punishment.

"I like Barney; he's the man who can."

"What am I then? Chopped liver?"

"Nope, you're my man who can and does again and again and again. Thank you for getting involved in the Grace Project. It means a lot to me!"

"And me Ana, and you mean a lot to me. Now we are here, and see they are outside waiting for you." I look out the window and their happy faces are at the door.

"Relax, please Baby. They are normal everyday aunts."

"I don't know I haven't got any. Well, here goes nothing." James opens her door and I hold her hand, she's shaking bless her. I am quite unceremoniously pushed to the side as Trinity grabs Ana tightly. I watch as she is hugged and looked over.

"Trinity, please put our niece down, you are frightening her."

"I am so sorry, you're quite right Emma." Emma smiles and pushes Trinity to the side and simply looks at Ana. Ana freezes.

"You are very beautiful, and you look like Jenny. You're eyes are a different blue, but you're still very pretty, and you are nervous. We don't bite."

"I am glad you don't, hello I am Ana."

"Nope, you are Anastasia Rose Steele Grey; you are my nephews best thing. Christian says that all the time, the best thing he ever did, ever saw and ever loved. You're not my best thing though. No, that's my puzzle room; do you want to see it?" Ana blushes and I grin like a naughty school boy. As Trinity holds my hand and smiles, as Emma takes over the meet and greet!

"I do, and we have a few more for you in the back of the car."

"Good, I like puzzles, I'm good at puzzles. Its snack time Christian, you get the bags I will show Anastasia where the food is, I need food and my show is going to start soon, will you watch it with me Anastasia, I love your name, its Greek, and it means resurrection?"

"Really, I thought it was Russian, and I'd love to watch your show!" Emma takes Ana's hand and leads her to her puzzle room and switches on the television, good they have the new one I had the store install.

"The Russians liked it, but no it's Greek. I like your dress; it's very pretty. Have you calmed down now? You were shaking a lot, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, now I have met you."

"Good. Christian I like you're wife very much, she is prettier than you."

"I know, much prettier. Now where do you want the puzzles?"

"Over there, please. Food is here Mrs Thomas has made you soup and sandwiches, are you hungry. I am." Mrs Thomas brings the food to the dining room table, and we all head in, Trinity watches as Emma has yet to leave Ana's side. A thing she finds amusing, as Emma does not take to strangers, at all.

"She is more than beautiful Christian, she is wondrous. See how Emma has taken to her. I can see why she has captured you're heart little man."

"She has, and I for one am glad she did."

"Now, I have a Google alert and your wedding photos were not too flattering." I laugh loudly.

"We were drunk, I told you that already. I am embarrassed to say we don't remember a thing about that night, hence the doing it all over in two weeks. Have you decided where you are stopping?"

"You're mother has kindly offered us accommodation at your family's home. I feel that would be an imposition."

"Nonsense, she wants to get to know you two better!"

"Your Grandmother Phoebe asked us to stop with them too, what do we do?"

"You could still stop with us, Ana and I would love it!"

"No, you two need you're space, I think your grandparents would be the better option, as the wedding preparations will be in full swing at your parents, it may be too much for Emma!" I nod in agreement. My family want to get to know them, but hell, I don't want Grannie frightening them off. Crap, they have yet to meet Elliot, I can only hope they both behave, I can pray they do, and know they won't. I have two weeks to sort it. Trinity is continually looking at Ana.

"What's the matter Trinity?"

"Nothing, it's just Ana looks so like Jennifer. I suppose it's just a coincidence!"

"No, I told you I'm attracted to brunettes and that I had Mommy issues. Until I found you and Emma, I had always believed my mom hated me, or didn't care enough for me, I seemed to be drawn to a particular woman, and unfortunately, it took me to a dark place. My issues have ruled my world for many years; what with the inability to be touched or letting anyone get close enough to touch, to kiss, hug, or do anything to make a normal relationship work, so I went down the path I told you about. I was ill advised and until I met Ana again, I never thought I would have a chance at normal. The issues I had are now nearly all gone, because with Ana's help and that of John my doctor, I have, I think overcome the dark things in my past."

"I know you are worried about the upcoming trial of these women, and I appreciate telling me was difficult, but to go public with such personal details will be hard, will it not?"

"I don't know, but I know I didn't do anything wrong, it was dark but not illegal. I have told my family and they are being good about it. Ana is the one, who will get the most flack, but she too is strong enough to take it, and together we will ride the storm. I hope they all plead guilty, but I sincerely doubt they will. That's months down the line, and before that we have a wedding and a honeymoon to be had."

"And the baby Christian, or is it twins, Trinity got very excited, when she read about it?" Emma laughs to herself and Ana again blushes.

"No Aunt Emma, Ana is not having a baby, not yet anyway. Ana eat please, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine Christian, I am eating Mr Bossy boots, and not all of us inhale their food!"

"It's good food, eat."

"Bossy boots, leave her alone. I won't let you play with my jigsaw Mr!" I am told off by Emma, which has Ana laughing. Good she is relaxing a little, thanks to Emma. We have a very nice time watching as Emma astounds Ana after lunch with the amazing way she throws together the most complex of the puzzles Ana got for her. Trinity and I talk about my sister Emma. As Ana watches Aunt Emma, they seem to be getting on like the provable house on fire. Ana is even allowed to do a puzzle without Emma's help.

"What do you know about her health issues Christian?"

"Just the things I told you about, we know she is as Aunt Emma, her savant talent is numbers and like Emma senior, she does the puzzle thing too, but mathematical ones. She has received the best of care that money can buy, our Aunt Heidi has seen to it. I offered to pay her back, but she insists she has all the payment she needs being in Emma's life."

"Is she nice, your other aunt?"

"She seems to be, and she was very loyal to her husband. She must have been lonely though."

"Well we will see. Now, what about your mothers grandparents, what in the Dickens are you going to do about those?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, they abandoned my mother when she needed them the most, so desperate for help was she, that she asked to go back to them. She even contemplated coming back here, if only she had!"

"If she had Christian, you wouldn't have met the Greys, or the Steele's or Ana." Emma smiles as she looks across at me. "Just saying, my shows on now, will you watch with me Ana?"

"What are we watching?" I laugh, because Ana is going to laugh. It's not the show she is expecting I bet!

"Magnum P.I. It's on in three minutes." Ana smiles and sits down. Where they spend the next hour watching Tom Selleck, and I talk to Trinity about the possibilities of having both Emma's here.

"We will have to get you help, more help I mean. Heidi wants to look after her but given her past she cannot be her guardian, I have had my bloods taken and we are full siblings, so I can become her guardian. You and Emma are settled here, will you be able to handle two with the same condition?"

"I am in good health, my mental capacity is fine, I just want to see her and see what the care facility has to say. The chances are she like Emma, has her fixed schedule, she could be made worse if we bring her here. I want to; I really do, because she needs to be cared for in a family home."

"I guess we will have to see what the home says; I know Heidi is a little eager to have her with her." We won't know what is best for her until we see her. My heart races knowing I have a sister, and though I love Mia and she is my sister. This seems different. Mia, I sigh, I love my baby sister to the moon and back, so having Emma in my life can only enrich my changing life. Magnum is over and dinner is ready. Ana answers all of Emma's questions, about her businesses and her modelling days. I am intrigued too, because she really is interested in Ana.

"I like the photo's you had done on the mountains, in the snow and in bikinis, was it cold?"

"It was, very and wet, very wet."

"Did they have you wearing snow clothes in the Bahamas?"

"No, but don't tell them they may think it's a good idea. I went where they wanted me to go and did the shows I had to."

"You're very beautiful; yours and Christians baby will be very beautiful too. He was the sweetest baby, when he wasn't crying. I had to put my hands over my ears because my brother used to scream at him to shut up, and Jenny used to sing to you. Edelweiss, edelweiss every morning you greet me. Small and white, clean and bright, you look happy to meet me. Blossom of snow, may you bloom and grow, bloom and grow forever. Edelweiss, edelweiss, bless my homeland forever..." I remembered the song, I remembered someone singing it to me. How did I remember that? "You have tears in your eyes Christian, are they happy tears?"

"Yes Emma, very happy tears. Mom sang that to me as she lay dying, I remember Ana, I remember, I remember it so clearly."

"A happy memory of your mother Christian I am so happy for you."

"Do you have happy memory's of your mother Ana?" I looked in horror at Ana, I hadn't told them of Ana's past. Shit!

"No, but I have so many with my dad and my grandparents. I didn't know my mother well at all and I didn't miss much. She was a very bad mother, so left me with my father."

"Good, I'm glad you had a good father. We had a nice mother and a mean father. Our brother was mean too, but he's gone now. Has your mean mother gone Ana?"

"Yes Emma, she's gone."

"Good, she can't make you unhappy any more. When mean leaves your life, it lets sunshine in the dark places. I have only sunny places in me now."

"Me too Emma, me too, now are you looking to riding in Christian's plane tomorrow?"

"I am, he has all Magnum P I on discs for me, and I'm going to be happy flying. Jigsaws and pancakes too."

"Not you too, I mean I thought Christian was bad for eating pancakes, but you too?"

"Umm, and Mrs Thomas makes light fluffy pancakes, and I have lots with maple syrup and bacon, every morning."

"I look forward to eating them." With dinner over an hour more of Mr Selleck, it was nine o'clock and it was Emma's bedtime. She was too excited to sleep, but she would try. Ana and I were alone. Security were in the hotel, James their security had done the final sweep of the yard and had handed over to the night guy. Ana and I headed to my old nursery room here in my first home.

"I guess we won't be doing it, not in your old nursery Mr Grey?"

"No, sorry Baby, because their walls are paper thin. We can go old school and cuddle."

"Old school cuddling in your old nursery, I can go some cuddles. Kisses too?"

"Yes Baby, kisses too. Here we are, see Leo's Room."

"You're more Christian, than Leo, Leo the Lion."

"Wanna hear me roar?"

"No, roaring leads to moaning, and I do like to moan loudly." I hold her tightly as I open the door. Ana smiles, as she sees the planes, the trains, the boats and the helicopters. "Oh, your fascination with all things man were started in this very room."

"Apart from the women then yeah, I guess they were, now undress and get in my bed, it's going to be a tight squeeze, it's only a single, good for keeping you warm Mrs Grey."

We undressed and climbed in the bed laughing as we struggled to get comfy. Finally, in a perfect spooning position I turned off the lights and snuggled closer to my wife. I smell her hair as her head was nestled under my chin.

"I like this room, it's cute. Night, night Christian, I love you so much."

"I love you too, now sleep we're up at five."

"Um, I'm nearly there I'm so tired, so very..." My wife sleeps; how, when she has had such an awful day I do not know? I breathe deeply, and squeeze tightly and love whole heartedly; my life is now the woman sleeping here in my arms.

A POV:

I wake up hot and unable to move. Christian has moulded his body to mine, I move and he fills the void left.

"Christian, wake up I need the toilet." Nothing happens but an arm begins holding me tighter, into his chest. I slowly roll around and face him. Kissing his head, he opens an eye, then the other.

"Good morning beautiful."

"I won't be if I wet the bed, can you please unclamp your body from mine?"

"Nope, it feels so good."

"May I remind you I need to pee?" He laughs kisses my head and unlocks the clamps. I rush to his bathroom, and as I sit and I let out the longest groan ever, god did I need to pee. "Argh that's so good. I slept pretty well considering I had you so close to me all night." I wash my hands and face and brush my teeth, as I'm spitting out and rinsing his naked butt is heading in, he closes the door, turns on the shower and smiles.

"One of us is too overdressed for the shower, and it ain't me?" I look in the mirror and grin, my hu-hu is well rested and I figure what the hell? "Mrs Grey you look rather beautiful!" I have removed the pj's and am walking provocatively towards him. "Grrrrr..." God that deep throaty growl sets my juices flowing, straight to my sex.

"Does Tiddles want to play?" I am at the shower and with my nose pressed against the glass door Christian is happy to see me.

"I do, I do very much Miss Pussy, play with me Baby." I open the door and drop to my knees, his member is hard and standing to attention. I bite my lip and look up into those pools of grey. I relish the task in hand, or in my case in mouth and hand. I take him in and listen to the groans coming from his mouth. I watched a little porn on my laptop the other day, being new to this thing he likes so much, I did a little research, I made a few mental notes and I am now going to put into practice what I learnt. I moved my hands around his width and at the same time sucked and pulled him further in to my mouth, and as I sucked, I moved his length too.

"Fuck Ana, yes, yes again do that again!" My eyes stared into the grey obis as he held the shower walls. I sucked and pulled until his whole body became rigid. "I'm coming baby, so fucking hard." I umm as I ignore the urge to gag, somehow this isn't as good as it's been before, though Christian is falling apart I can't say I like the feeling I am drowning, the damn water and being choked with his length is not a good feeling. I suck harder and harder until he finds his release and I then dash to the toilet and deposit the deposit there, and continue to wretch.

"Oh god help me that was frightening."

"Why did you continue Ana?"

"You were enjoying it so much I didn't want to stop your enjoyment!"

"Ana I get no enjoyment from your pain."I am picked up and dried by Christian, then placed on the bed as he gathers my clothes together. "Ana, never do anything like this again, say the word and I will stop."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to spoil it for you. I want to give you what the others did for you, I want you to stay with me always and not have to go and find that someone else."

"Ana, what the fuck..." His hands are in his hair and he looks annoyed. "I don't want nor need that any more, where has this insecurity come from?"

"I have been blocking it out, you know the sub thing, but you still go to the clubs and I don't know what to do, apart from do the things they do for you, I promise I will try? Please don't go to a club and leave me."

"No Baby, I don't go to use the club, I own the damn thing or for now I do, I am selling it to Kimco, I have no need of that life Ana. I know the sub thing very well Ana and you are not, nor ever will you be my submissive, you are the love of my life, not a toy or plaything, you are my equal in everything, god you are so insecure and I don't have a clue why? You are a top model, a killer business woman, and my wife. You have the power in this relationship Ana, all the power. You are my world Ana, my life started when you touched me here!" He held my hand on his heart. I know he has said this before; I just don't have the confidence of his convictions to believe it. He kisses me and I cry, I don't know why I cry but the tears just wouldn't stop. "Cry Baby, let it all out, everything, let it all out, and don't hold anything back, tell me everything."I cry some more at my stupidity, and when I have finished crying and there is nothing left to cry I hug Christian as he rocks me on the bed. I watch as his lips come to mine. Then I tell him everything that's worrying me.

"I, I hate my mother, I hate the others, I hate not being enough for you, I love you so much, and I know you still go to the club, is it because I'm not enough?" I can't tell him someone is sending me photos. I should do, I want, I really want to.

"Ana, how did you know I went to the club, you were sleeping when I went?"

"I, I well, I was..."

"Having me followed? Ana answer me now!"

"No, someone has been sending me photos of you, photos of you with girls and going into restaurants, that kind of thing. It eats away at me that I can't do the things you need." He looks hurt and then annoyed.

"Show me the photos Ana, why keep this all to yourself? I love what we have, I hate my past and this is why I hate it, you are never going to get over it are you?"

"I am, but it's a lot to get over and I have missed my sessions with John, we haven't had any sessions with Claude and well I am getting over this damn cold, I guess my mother dying sort of made me think. Me, and thinking are not a good thing. Sorry my thinking and not telling you is a bad thing. I trust you Christian. It's me I do not trust." He holds me tight and kisses me again.

"Anastasia Grey, talk to me and tell me everything. If I had my way we would be handcuffed together twenty four seven. I have no secrets from you. I hate yourself loathing and that's down in part to your mother, her belittling of you and your right, you need to tell me everything. I have never met anyone like you and I guess this trust thing will take some time, but know this Mrs Grey, you are mine and I am yours, yours Baby." I kiss him and accept the hug he gives me.

"I will and I will send the files to Barney, he's stuck for something to do. They are on my laptop and they started coming in after we got married, whoever it was knew we were married and apart from security and family who knows, we are married? Well I know everyone knows now, but they didn't before the Nooz leaked it!"

"Perhaps Mia, Mom or Gran have let something slip, but everyone has signed non disclosures and Mom has used them in the past. They are also told it's a wedding not a blessing too."

"Just when life was getting a little clearer too, who else hates you or me Christian, enough to do this?"

"The list for me is endless. I will ask Barney to screen your emails; I thought he was already doing that! Now we need to get dressed. Ana I love you, when I tell you I love you please believe me and as to the sex thing, believe me vanilla is my kind of sex, I have noticed a little sprinkling of kink added to it, is mighty fine too, but you will never do it to the extent it makes you uncomfortable. I won't ask where you learnt that pull, suck and grip thing you did either, but perhaps not in the shower again."

"Okay Mr Sexpert, I will admit I looked at a porn site on the web, it shocked me a little as to what you can find on there. It opened my eyes a little I can tell you, as well as made them water a little too. Anal sex, what's that all about?" He started to laugh at me, opps, had I been too frank and honest.

"Ana, anal if done correctly is very pleasurable, but it takes training and time to make it a pleasurable experience." I must have looked like he's slapped me with a wet fish... "Ana we have forever to add to your amazing sex repertoire, the time we have had together has been bliss, whether it's in the bedroom department or in the shower, the car and umm I'm learning to love sex on the breakfast bench too, and I have learnt enough for me to know it's you I want. Now are you all cried out and happy again?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"We haven't had sex in a long time I don't know?"

"We have to be quite, remember the walls are paper thin, but I guess I can show you how much I love you!" Christian and me being quite, ha, there's always a first time I guess?

C POV:

I made love to Ana, and as we built to our climax I kissed her to silence her passion, I don't relish hushing her, as I love hearing her scream my name.

"Baby, that was amazing, who knew quite could be such fun?"

"I don't think we were as quite as you think, we may have woken Emma?" I heard her laughter too, but I was too wrapped up in soothing my wife's woes away. I am now wrapped up in more mystery; shit will these problems be there all the time. It cannot be a former sub, the ones who aren't locked up are happy and Welch has seen to it they are happy with their lot and the arrangements I made with each of them, besides the others never thought of the arrangement we had as anything other than a business arrangement, one they all did well out off. Besides if they needed anything I saw to it their needs were met, I put Enya through her law degree, Sylvia through her accountancy degree, Mayra I helped start her fashion line, the others went on to other doms and other arrangements, but then again I thought Michelle and Diana were okay too. My headaches as we shower again.

I take time to wash my wife, and as I do, I shower her with kisses and I hope I have soothed away her worries. I damn well knew she was blustering about how much her mother's death had affected her. I need to phone Ray and make sure he is in the know. I dress in double quick time and head down as Ana dries her hair.

"Hurry down Baby I will see you in ten minutes and Mrs Grey I love you. Thanks for the wake up sex, perhaps we could snuggle in the single guest room when we get home, I loved being so close to you!" I winked and went down, before she could veto that idea.

"Hello Aunt Emma, how are you this fine morning?"

"All dressed and waiting for breakfast. I heard you, and I Have to say I'm glad you love Ana, because I do too. Now, when we have eaten pancakes here, do I get them on the plane too?"

"If you want, but we're in the air five hours and I happen to know my cook has filled the jet with some of your favourite dishes."

"Mrs Thomas has made bread for you too!"

"She has? Then I will be happy. Are you happy Aunty Emma?"

"Yes, I am seeing my niece Emma today. What does she look like?"

"Heidi says she looks like my mother, but I don't know? I guess we will see when we get there."

"I guess we will."

"James has put our bags in the car, is he not coming with us?"

"No, he and Mrs Thomas are having two days off or more, if we need to stop longer."

"I can watch Magnum and be in bed before nine right?"

"You can and I have the new show he's in if you want to see those?"

"New shows, really he has done some more shows? He did one hundred and fifty eight episodes, over eight years and I watch them all the time."

"He plays a police chief in New York City. A series called Blue Bloods. Ana says he's very hunky!"

"Who do I say is very hunky, besides you Dear?" Opps, I got the pissed off Mom dear!

"Tom Selleck, in Blue Bloods. I was just telling Emma that he's in a new programme!"

"He is yes Emma, and he still has the tash and the smooth good looks!"

"I will watch it when I get to New York. Is he has hunky as Christian. When he was here last time the ladies all swooned over him. When he was a baby, people thought he was a cutie pie and would break many a girls heart."

"I guess he still is a cutie pie and yes he has many a woman falling at his feet."

"Ana is the only girl I want Aunt Emma."

"I know you told her that a lot this morning."

"Emma, what did I tell you about boundaries?"

"Not a lot that I understood Trinity, but he does love her a lot, he told her this morning!"

"He does Emma and I love him lots too!" Oh my god; please let the ground open up and swallow me! I dread getting Emma, Granny and Elliot together at the wedding and we are screwed... At five we are on our way to the airport to meet my other aunt and my sister, I wonder what lays a head of us...

* * *

Sorry for the delay: I am trying hard to work the plot I have into a good story. I know where it's going just not sure how to get there, I have read loads of fan fiction stories and really do not want to mimic the other stories out there... I also would love to know how the other stories get so many followers and reviews. Just asking! In addition: my chest is still hurting and now the really bad weather has set in, so my pleurisy is taking its sorry time to dissipate...


	42. Chapter 43

Usual disclaimers, I do not own the rights to the fifty shades branding or the work of EL James it remains solely hers… Review please I need more lol... That includes you new followers ... What do you think? I reply to pms, guest reviews I cannot reply to... THANKS X

* * *

CHAPTER 43:

C POV:

As we arrive at the airport, Luke and Eric are there to greet us, Ana looks a little worried for some reason, as do both Trinity and Emma too. Flying seems the common factor here, I shake my head and guide them to the jet, My GHE logo is on the side and Emma starts to rattle off facts and figures, about my company. I am indeed very impressed. She has some sort of photographic memory and it in turn helps the recall thing she has.

"Ladies, please walk this way, the carriages await you."

"Thanks Christian, Ana how do you do this all the time?"

"I guess I have to, it or this takes me to my jobs, where I earn money and well you know live!"

"Why work when you don't need too?"

"I don't know, for something to do is the simple answer from me it's because I liked the modelling, but now I want to create and design, I won't be doing this a lot any more, thanks to the internet. Christian however, he wants different things, he needs to feed the world and make it a better place. God, that sounds like a Michael Jackson song." I laugh as she says it and scoot them into the jet.

"I work because without it and the challenges it brings I would become bored pretty soon, I have to be doing something or I go mad!"

"Welcome on board, I'm Natasha; please take your seats Sir, as we are near to our take off slot."

"Thank you Natasha, these are my Aunts, Trinity and Emma. Is the office set up for Emma as I requested?"

"It is Sir, as are the cabins, should you need to rest." Ana blushes as Natasha says it and heads to her seat. My Aunts sit in the seats to the side of us as Natasha buckles them in.

"It's going to be okay Emma." Ana reassures her.

"I know statistics say this is the safest way to travel, I did research, and there are only so many deaths because there are a lot of people in one place when the plane goes down. I'm not worried; I have always wanted to fly, like a bird up there in the sky. Now buckle up Trinity the sky is changing from dark to light and we are going to ride into the morning."

"Quite, now shush, unlike you the only safe way to travel is by using ones feet."

"Nope, you can get hit by a car just as easily. Now enjoy this..." I laugh, because I thought that it would be Emma that would have the problem. Ana sits back and smiles. I need to make some calls and get Barney to do some digging, Ana hasn't opened her emails in two days, she is dreading the next photos sent her. Two weeks and she has kept this to herself, what must she have thought of me, yet she hid it! Did she do it to catch me out? Did she fear losing me? Was all this worry adding to the illness she is just getting over, I will wait until we get to the apartment to talk properly. Emma has the ears of a bat. We are up and we are free to walk around I unfasten my belt and give Trinity and Emma a guided tour. Emma is not the problem, its Trinity, I ask Natasha for some _Dramamine as it turns out she has not slept for two days, and is exhausted. _

_"__Aunt Trinity, really take these have the water and relax in the cabin, get some sleep and you will be fine."_

_"__I bet you think I'm a silly old woman, don't you?"_

_"__No, no I don't and you're not old, fifty five is not old."_

_"__Fifty five years of my feet being firmly on the ground. I am sorry!"_

_"__It's okay I'm just sorry that we didn't do this by road, for you!"_

_"__I will be fine, the taking off and the landing is the worst. I am sorry for worrying you. Emma I thought would be the problem." She takes the pills sips the water and heads into the guest suite. Ana comes back and smiles._

_"__Emma, is all set up and is watching Magnum and staring into the clouds and is mesmerised. We need to talk Christian, the past few weeks have been a little stressful and I'm adding to it, I don't know why I didn't show you the photos, I guess insecurities. What did Barney say?"_

_"__I'm about to call him now. Ana, I never 'cheated' on my subs, so I am not going to cheat on my wife. Ana, that is behind me. Now get here and sit by me as we contact the man in the know. How the hell did you keep this to yourself? I know why, but how?"_

_"__I didn't want to face them, so I just junked them after the first one and that's where they went to in that file there. She opened her laptop and showed me the ones she had opened._

_"__Baby, these are my staff, this is the lady I have designing our wedding bands and this lady here, is from coping together. I normally have Taylor with me and he won't lie to you, ask him. Now let's call the man who is going to get to the bottom of this." I dial the number._

_"__Boss, what can I do for you?"_

_"__Ana is here and she has been receiving emails in them there are photos attached, find out how they are getting past our servers and how they are getting to Ana, why are her emails not monitored?"_

_"__Yes they are monitored, and if you give me one minute I will see where they are coming from. I will ring you straight back when I find out the who, the what and the why."_

_"__Thanks Barney, and if they can get in, seal their route in please!" The phone goes dead and Ana moves over and settles on my lap._

_"__Are you mad at me?"_

_"__No, not really, just, I don't know what I am. Just tell me when something is bothering you. I know my past is something you are finding difficult to understand, I know that. I cannot erase it, would that I could. Now this marriage thing, well it's new to us both. Come her Mrs Grey and let me show you the love."_

_"__We have guests who unlike the others we cannot be fooling around, Emma has very good hearing."_

_"__The bedrooms are soundproofed." I buzzed for Natasha. "Will you please see to it that Emma has company please, Mrs Grey isn't feeling too well, and needs to have a nap."_

_"__Sir, I will go and sit with her." I lead Ana to the bedroom and close the door._

_"__Christian, have you got sex on the brain? It isn't the magical cure all elixir for all that ails me!"_

_"__Not even when I do this?" I kissed her neck and slowly unzip her dress, and kiss downwards until I'm kneeling and worshipping my wife from the cabin floor. She turns and looks down pulling at my hair and moaning her delight as I find the wetness and warmth of her lush folds. I take pull apart the thong she is barely wearing, I continue to suck and probe. This isn't too bad a distraction as distraction goes. I feel her tense and her legs muscles tighten, she s coming. I withdraw and push her backwards onto the soft bed. Like the tamed tiger I have become, I lurch at my prey and kiss the lips that are calling my name._

_"__I want you I need you and I love you, all of you I need to possess what's mine Anastasia. You are all mine, as I am yours, all yours Ana."_

_"__Mine..."_

_"__Yours..."_

_"__Make love to me Christian, please make love to me?" Like I need a reason, I strip and as I feel her body below me, I feel a tightening in my chest as her tears fall, I continue to worship and adore her, my body is in unison with hers as I rise and fall into her. Her hands stroke my back, over and over, I feel lightheaded as the calming strokes drive me deeper in to her, the wanting lust and the sudden need for the touches, has me confused, is this what's been missing before, the gentle touches from a woman's hands, now given to me to appreciate by Ana... _

_"__Christian..."_

_"__Ana..." No words are spoken, the silence is deafening, and the cabin is calm apart from the tender and slow movement of our bodies. I caress and hold, I stop and I start, I kiss and I am kissed back. It seems we can do this silent thing._ I feel every movement every touch and want more, I rise to my full arms length, and smile as I fall into her and as she comes she screams my name and the deafly silence has ceased. The frenzy begins, and the gentle touches have now turned into scratches, oh god yes. More I scream give me more. When Ana comes I slam into her, over and over and as I find my own release, the nails in my back dig deeper, they cut like the tails of a whip and I scream my thanks as our sweaty bodies are wrapped in the messy sheets.

"Wow..."

"Indeed..."

"Wow..."

"Ana, what was that? That was... Wow!"

"I know. I can't move and I don't want to. Here it's just you and me, no one getting in the way and nobody stalking us. Oh god I have drawn blood Christian."

"You don't say, it feels like I have been in a fight with a tiger, I'd growl but I have no energy left. Now get a shower and change and erm you need new underwear these have seen better days."

"They haven't even seen a day you brute, what did they do to you?"

"Got in the way of my view, besides, they..."

"...Should be better made for what you pay?"

"Indeed, now can I shower first, you need to rub in some creams, and return the favour?"

"I can do that, now shower. What time is it?"

"We have a couple of hours of flying time left." I grin as she sinks back into the covers. "I may just need a sleep. Shower and get you backside back here."

"Your majesty, I will return refreshed."

"Christian, you are insatiable, and we have company. I'm sure we can get downright cosy in the hotel room! LATER..."

"Ouch, my back is hurting. I may be too damaged to put out!"

"Yeah and I'm a poor meek virgin girl!"

"Um, you are, are you? Later's Baby, I have some healin' to do..." I headed into the shower with lust in my soul. Finishing in the shower, I come out to find Ana is sleeping soundly. I dressed in silence and made my way out.

"Boss, we didn't want to disturb you and Ana, but Barney says whoever is sending the photos is using burner phones and fake IP addresses and email account's pretty basic and all paid with the untraceable cash. He is waiting to see when the next ones come in and he has a trace on it. They were using a hidden back door left in the A S Corp corporate servers."

"So basically we don't know where these are coming from?"

"Apparently not, I'm sorry it's not better news, but Destiney and Barney are on it. The people or person doing it is going back to basics and so are they, apparently!"

"Is apparently your new word Luke?"

"It would appear so Boss!"

"Are my aunts up?"

"Emma is having a nap and Natasha is seeing to Trinity, she doesn't like flying much!"

"Thanks, anything else?"

"Elliot sends his regards from you're place in Hawaii and says and I quote, the place is da bomb and he's da sex bomb, he will see you the day of your bachelor party."

"I am not having one, I told the lunatic no, because we do stupid things when we get drunk. Although I like one thing I did, but a rehash is not on the cards, whether he has a few party tricks left or not. I will call him back, anything else?"

"Yep, roses and calla lilies, in pink, white or red?" I looked at Luke and shrugged my shoulders. "Your mother wants a flower choice, today." Shit Ana is asleep.

"Erm, flowers are they that important?"

"Apparently so, and she has rang twice."

"Okay thanks, I guess I need to make phone calls!" I go to sit down and Trinity is looking rather peaky, she has a bad case of motion sickness, so I guess she won't be joining us on the Grace after the wedding? "Hello, did you sleep well, Trinity?"

"I did thank you and I am feeling a little better with the ginger tea that Natasha has been drip feeding me. Emma is thrilled with flying. I am not enamoured with it. How is Ana?"

"She's sleeping, she's had a bad couple of days, what with her mother and the wedding plans. Speaking of which, I have to okay flower choices." I smile and ring my mother. Who picks up on the second ring?

"Christian, thanks for ringing back so what are the flower choices?"

"Wild flowers, bright wild flowers, Ana loves them."

"Christian are you sure, she likes roses too!"

"I'm sure, and she has hay fever too don't forget. Yes mother my wife loves wildflowers and so that's what I want."

"Okay and the cake?"

"All the ones I choose and a cupcake pyramid of mixed flavours, now, is there anything else?"

"Ana's dress, she's leaving it too late."

"Gia Mateo, a designer she knows, has sent one to her father's and yes it will fit her, as Ana was her muse for several years. The shoes Kate has picked up and will drop them off too. The suits are all on their way too. I have the rings being made as we speak and I am leaving the menus to you and Grandma. Mia is seeing to the entertainment and Dad is ordering the wines and champagne. I think it's all very doable."

"I'm glad you think it is. Now how is Ana, her mother dying and everything?" I wondered had Debby been in contact.

"She has handled it for now and mother, Debby is seeing to it that Ana's wishes are being seen to!"

"I hear there is to be no service, is this right? Debby and I had a long chat last night; in confidence of course, I think I'm up to speed on everything?" I gather she let Mom know who Ana's father is then.

"It would appear so, and mother I am not questioning her reasons for doing it her way, and if Ana wants to discuss the other thing she will, however as I see it, Ana does not wish to rock the boat!"

"Oh, Okay I mean you know what's best, Dear." Crap, why does she do that?

"On this matter yes I do. Ana has one father and that's Ray I do not want anything more said on the matter. Ana is happy to know who her biological father is, and that is that. Please Mother, if she wants you to know she will tell you. I appreciate Debby has to vent and you are her friend, but do not drag anyone else into this."

"I won't, I am not a gossip, it's just she needed to tell someone and I am her friend and well you're father works with Dylan, closely, he has not said anything to your father either, I don't think Debby has told him Ana knows?"

"Mother it's no concern of ours; she has enough to deal with. Is there anything else Mother, Emma is looking for me?"

"No have a good meeting with your other aunt and your sister, I'm thinking of you Christian, I love you so much."

"I love you too mother, and mother thank you for being there for me. I appreciate everything you do for me."

"Oh, Christian, you say the sweetest things. Look out for Ana." I hear a small sob as she quickly ends the call before the major waterworks start, women, I don't think I will ever fully understand them. Emma is waking up from her power nap.

"I like this bed, it's very comfy. I need snacks please Trinity."

"Okay. I will buzz for Natasha to get you some, what do you want?" I smile at the difference in Emma up here; she's almost the confident sister.

"Cookies, ice cream and a cup of tea please, is Ana is getting up?" I nod I will go and wake her from her dreams. As I say she is she is heading out of the cabin. She is wearing the softest blue summer dress and has her hair in a messy bun, and it's still wet from the shower. She looks refreshed and pretty, as she takes her seat next to me.

"You look very pretty Ana. I had a nap, did you?"

"I did I needed it, I guess we all did, I don't like early morning starts." I ordered tea for Emma, and Ana, with a coffee for me. Emma went about ordering her own ice cream and cookies before I could. I took a call from Barney.

"Boss Man, do not put me on speaker."

"Okay, I am sorry ladies this is a business call, I am so sorry, drink your tea I will be back in a few minutes." Ana smiled and I hoped she did not hear Barney. I walked into the office area. "What is it Barney?"

"Ana got another set of pictures, and they are new and unseen pictures of you and Kimco at the club, and Ana would find them less than pleasing! I have sent them to you and deleted the direct link to Ana's email account; everything is now routed through here first and sent to her account clean." Thank god for Barney.

"So we can safely say it's someone from my past then? Run a recent background check on Kimco and have Destiney do that back check thing she does please, and make sure this is not of Michelle's doing." I hold back on stopping the deal until I find out who took the photos! It's strange that Ana mentioned the club and I mentioned Kimco, so was it a coincidence? I thanked Barney again and took my seat. We are getting ready to land and my nerves are fraught. Today I meet my aunt and sister.

"Well, it's been an interesting morning. What time is it Christian?"

"Here it's nearly two pm; they are three hours ahead of San Diego time. Therefore, we will get settled in at my apartment, and Heidi will join us when she finishes her lunch visit with Emma."

"We need to get Emma settled. She is unusually active."

"I like flying, we can do this again. Can't we Christian?"

"You can, how about seeing Europe?"

"I was thinking about Seattle, just as long as they have Magnum PI and I have a jigsaw. Then yes Seattle. We are coming to the wedding in two weeks; can I invite a friend?"

"Yes, of course you can, what is he or she called?"

"I don't know, but they have been taking pictures of me and Trinity for three weeks now, so I guess they are friends."

"Emma; do you know who has been taking these photos of you?"

"I don't know their names, I told you that already Christian."

"Why did you not tell me Emma?" Trinity looks worryingly at me. I am seething, what have security done?

"They said I couldn't and it was a secret for Christian." Oh my god, when it bloody rains in my fucking life, it pours. Bloody typical and our phones are off as we are coming into land. I smile and try not to stress my aunts out, but Trinity has already sussed this is bad news.

"Can you remember the last time you saw them?" Ana asks Emma. I am stressing out at the moment.

"Yesterday, they were in the lane did you not see their car, when you pulled up, they took your photos? The man was wearing a Fed Ex cap. He wears it all the time. The lady wears a blonde wig. He calls her Melody!"

"Luke, did you see anything as we pulled into my aunt's house?"

"I made note of several plates of the cars on the road, what were they driving?"

"A nice green car, it has a sticker on the window that says if you can read this you're too fucking close. Which I was not, but I can read it. They have one on their bumper that says go Seahawks!"

"Seattle, they come from Seattle Christian!" Ana states the obvious and I am panicking.

"Did you happen upon the registration plate Emma?"

"Um, yes Washington, Evergreen, NOZ 1202, and Seahawks." I smile at least we know where they are from now. I have Luke run the plates as soon as we land and as we are all busy talking we land, Trinity and Ana were so wrapped up with this, they didn't even notice, thankfully Stephen is a most excellent pilot. Luke is right on it as we taxi into the hanger we keep the planes in.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Stephen is the best pilot I have ever had. Now are we ready?"

"Sir, that plate number belongs to Cindy Greenberg; a reporter at the Nooz, her cameraman is a Phillip Thyme. They are your biggest fans Boss!" The scum suckers. I remember her getting into the club a time or two as a pet of one of the members. I had her banned, as she was undercover reporter. She has wanted her revenge for a while now. I have had it with them. I phone Ros.

"Bury them in legal, give them the termination for their building and tell them the reason is one Cindy Greenburg's interference with my aunts private lives. Bury them with legal about the supposed baby, and any other crap they have printed as a truth." Ana gives me the look. "I want her head on a plate, and the pond sucking photographer too."

"Christian calm down, the cars are here and Emma is confused, as to Cindy, she's a friend of Kate's I will have a word with Kate, and tell her your aunts are off limits."

"Fucking Kate, really? Does she work for Kavanagh Media too?"

"No, she freelances, I have met her a few times and sorry to say this, she has a thing for you and probably would know a lot more about you're previous lifestyle than you would think, she's a kinky bitch and puts Kate to shame in her sexual exploits."

"Really, good to know, Luke the back ground checks, make sure they go deep on her." I am now going to make her pay.

"My oh my, Christian does have a temper."

"Only when people he loves are put in harm's way, he's a little protective of those he loves."

"Well, lord help anyone who messes with you then!"

"I have seen him in action and he leaves no stones unturned, believe me, there is nothing he will not do. To be loved so deeply, it takes a little getting used to. The security, the intrusion, I guess I will learn to get used to it?" I hear all she says and agree; no one is hurting those I love. The cars are brought around, we take the first car, and the luggage and Eric are in the other. I relax when I hear the thud of the door and the madness of New York City starts to enclose in on us. The skyscrapers, the yellow taxis, and the people, as I said the madness is all around us. Emma is sitting in the back, and as she watches out of the window, her eyes are darting everywhere, taking in the sights as we ride towards the apartment. As we pull up my phone goes, again.

"They have been served eviction notices, they want to negotiate. They are pulling Ms Greenberg off her story. She refused so they have withdrawn their offer on her story. He doubts she will drop it. We are filing a restraining order on her, because of Emma's disability it makes her more vulnerable! They are placing a retraction as we speak, and have made a donation to your mothers charity."

"Fine, tell them anymore crap and they will be out, no more shit about me is to be in the rag they call a paper."

"Okay, anything else?"

"No, we're all fine here; see you in a couple of days." My phone is down and opening the door, I laugh as I watch Ana. I know why too, her town house is down the street from mine.

"I can't believe it, you live here, I live there, god talk about six degrees of separation, I have had this place five years and I have never seen you here. Why?"

"I don't come here a lot Baby, and if I do it's usually all business and back home..."

"So why have you got a house you don't live in, both of you waste money?" Emma asks. Both Ana and I laugh as she says it too.

"It was an investment on my part, property here is booming and I lived here for a long time, my agency is here. We will have no difficulty in selling mine, and making a good return on the five million I paid for it."

"Why sell it, rent is good income Baby!"

"Like I need more damn income? No, I will sell it, we have too many properties Christian, show me our home here in New York then! You own this?"

"No, we own this and yes the whole building."

"You said it was an apartment."

"It is, I live on the top floor and the rest are guest rooms, security rooms, a couple of offices, then staff rooms, and the housekeepers rooms. I guess it is a little over the top for a bachelor, but the family use it too. Welcome to my home dear ladies, if you will excuse me I have a wife to carry over the threshold, if I may Mrs Grey?" I sweep her up into my arms and carry her up the six steps to the front door.

"Christian Grey you old romantic you, just how many thresholds are we going to have to do this through then?"

"Fifteen I think, possibly sixteen if you count the beach hut in Bali?"

"Beach hut, really, as in four walls and a floor?" He laughs. "I guess it's over the top?"

"A little, but it's very relaxing. Elliot and I go there to surf and hang out after New Years. We need it after the week of merriment at Grey Mansion!" The housekeeper opens the doors as we get there.

"Hello Mrs McKenzie, this is my wife Anastasia. These two ladies are my aunts, Trinity and Emma Lowe." I place Ana down and kiss her head as I do.

"Pleased to meet you Mrs Grey, ladies, I will show you to your rooms."

"There's no need Mrs McKenzie, I can do that, the front two guest rooms on the guest floor right?"

"Correct, and I have seen to two security rooms too." Eric and Sawyer put the bags in the lift and I walk my aunts up the stairs.

"Wow, this is not like Escala Christian. This is very homey!"

"I'm wounded, Escala was homey Anastasia."

"Nah, clinical and starved of character, this is house is beautiful."

"It is and big, very big."

"It is Emma, very big."

"Okay, this is your room Emma and this one is yours Trinity, you will find everything in there you will need anything else, dial zero and ask Mrs McKenzie for what you need and she will get it for you." They open the doors and they gasp, I like luxury and the decor is sumptuous and grand. Emma looks at the room and has a problem, her show is due on and there is no television.

"It's there; it looks like a picture frame. Here let me turn it on and put on your programme." I do that and she sits and waits for it to come on. "Mrs McKenzie will be up to un-pack, later, are you okay?"

"Yes, yes this is splendid, I am so proud of you Christian, so very proud of your accomplishments, the jet, the house, the staff you have, what you have done for us, oh everything you have done is amazing. You're mother would be so proud of you, she always said her little man would conquer the world, and you have." Tears, the woman is in tears again.

"Aunt Trinity, please don't cry. Thank you for being proud of me; it means more to me than you know, I will see you downstairs in the lounge, in say an hour? We can await Heidi's arrival together, use the elevator and press G!"

"See you later Christian, Ana. Pinch me; because I think I may just be in a wonderful dream, we have family Emma."

"I have television to watch, so shush!"

"If you are so am I. See you soon." I turned and carry a tear sodden Ana to my apartment, though technically its six rooms and a mini kitchen. "Why are there tears escaping from your beautiful eyes Baby?"

"You, you surprise me all the time, but hearing Trinity say those things about your mother, that was so nice to hear. Mine; well mine said I wouldn't be fit for anything other than flipping burgers in a greasy roadside cafe. I wish my mother had been a good mother Christian. That's all. I just wish I had someone to learn from, to be good."

"Baby, oh Ana oh Baby, please don't keep it all inside. Let it all out, and as to Mom's, mine is more than enough for you to lean on. She raised me right and I was no walk in the damn park, Gran will be there for things, but hell don't tell her of our bedroom activities. She, oh god no, no she knows things even I don't know." She laughs, at last she smiles. "Here we are, let me please?" I swept her into my arms again and carried her into my rooms.

"Wow, this is frigging awesome! Christian, really this is so not what I expected."

"What did you expect a room full of BDSM equipment, or whips and chains and things?" She goes a wondrous shade of red. "No, I don't have them here or on any of my homes anymore, and there was only ever the one at Escala anyway!"

"No, I thought it would be like Escala. Not wall to wall books. This is more me than you. Have you even read any of these books?"

"I have read a few, when I was snowed in one visit." I place her down and she runs along the shelves.

"Good Lord, these are all first editions. Christian can we send some home?"

"If you want to, why not, this is as much yours as it is mine. So, you like this room, how about this room?" I take her to the lounge.

"Oh my god, wood panelling, an open fire, leather chesterfield couches, overload, I'm on overload."

"Gheeze, if I'd have known this was all it took, I'd have brought you here instead of Escala."

"What to get me in bed a few days earlier? Escala worked well enough Mr Grey!"

"It did, thank you. Now the closets and then the bedroom and bathroom, I have never brought a girl here either, the bed has yet to be christened, can we have a nap?"

"Why Tiddles Silverman, I do believe I could do with a cat nap." She is fucking purring, oh hell I love being married to my perfect woman, I carry her through the closet and deposit her on the bed, a bed where for the next hour and a half we get downright loud and dirty...

APOV:

Christian's place here is awesome, I mean it is nothing like I expected it to be and as I climb out of the four poster, I leave my husband grinning and looking contented. His long legs are draped in the cotton sheets and had we not got company, I would spend the rest of the day lounging in that damn bed. I made my way through the next room, oh hell yeah, I scream as I run the rail of dresses.

"Christian Grey I love you, you overindulgent sex god you. Sex and dresses, you're killing me. I love you, I love your house and I love your body!"

"I love you too and I'm going to remind you one more time, what's mine is now yours. Run the shower please Baby?"

"Join me, when you get that butt out of that bed?" I rush to the bathroom and wow opulence, a double copper tub, a walk in shower, with so many jets you could easily drive a car through and it wouldn't miss a spot, suddenly I hear music, as it's suddenly being piped through, and fills the room with some sort of church music.

"Are you waiting for an invite? Join me Ana, please?" I walk with him into the shower and wow it massages me in all the right places."

"Ana I'm lonely here on my own!"

"Where are you? This shower has three zip codes and a car wash in the middle. What is it with boys and their toys?"

"It is a nice bathroom as bathrooms go. Now shower Baby, because Heidi will be here soon. Here your toiletries are in this corner, along with the pervy husband you got yourself!" We shower and dress just as Christians phone informs us his aunt has been picked up by Luke. Got to love being married to a giver, I think my sexpertise is growing, and so it should be, I am getting enough practice in.

"She's on her way here Christian, are you ready?"

"As I will ever be I guess?" We head down to be greeted by Trinity and Emma. "She is on her way and will be here soon, are you ready to meet her?"

"She's your mothers sister, of course we are. Now settle yourself Christian, you are perfect."

"I'm not really, but thank you for boosting my ego a lot." Emma smiled.

"You know you are, the lie lines Christian are there, and you have lots, you know you are perfect."

"He is Emma, and all mine." I give the lug a hug; as Emma has successfully embarrassed him, he turns and kisses me. Life is so god dammed perfect; for now, I have an inkling that this is the calm before another shit storm. Life is never going to be dull with him, that's for sure. The door is opened and as Luke brings in his aunt, I almost drop into the sofa, she could be my mother, I then sit down and Christian, he just stares first at her and then at me.

"Wow, what a greeting, I guess you realise I look like my big sister then, what is it the hair?" Christian is lost for words, so Trinity takes over.

"Hello, I'm Trinity, this is Emma we're his father's sisters, and please don't hold that over us, we didn't like him much either." Christian suddenly gets a second wind.

"I'm so sorry but you look just like her, I mean you know what I mean, when you were working for me at GEH, you had blonde hair, yes, in the Skype sessions too?"

"Yes I had blonde hair; it seemed a prerequisite to getting a job there, but since you sacked me I am back to being brunette. My flattering appearance is down to good make up, and a good life style. I was younger than her too. Give me a hug then nephew I have waited for you to find me for so long, how are you Christian?"

"I'm fine and getting better every day, this is my wife Ana, and Ana this is my Aunt Heidi. Sorry Aunt Trinity, I just lost it a little there for a minute."

"Sixty three seconds actually, hello, I'm Emma, Big Emma not little Emma."

"You look like Emma too, but I thought you and Trinity were twins?"

"Non identical twins, but we are twins. They run in the family you know?"

"I believe so; Ana have you lost your tongue too?" I cannot speak, she looks like Carla, dark haired now and not bleached blonde as she was when I saw her too, but she is so fucking similar, they could be sisters, I want to vomit. I rush off, and find a cloakroom and just in time, as I threw up whatever I had left in my stomach. Christian had followed me and was there to sooth away my worries.

"Christian, she could be Carla, they look so alike. It just threw me a little, I mean I know I look like you're mom a little, and I definitely looked like my mom. Fuck, I'm just being stupid. I'm sorry this didn't go down too well as a meet and greet did it?" I'm helped off the floor and passed a washcloth.

"I didn't realise, but yeah come to think of it you do. Come on before they think we're at it in here too!" I walk out and smile.

"I'm so sorry Heidi, but I think I was expecting you to perhaps look differently than you do. I mean different to Ella, I have seen photos of her and somehow never realised she looked like my mother, I mean you do look like my mother, now you're not a bottle blonde, I'm sorry, but I'm not making much sense am I?"

"Yes you are; I was a little shocked to see your resemblance to Ella, Jennifer or Aneka too. My god I am so sorry that I shocked you. Now sit down before you fall down."

"Mrs McKenzie, can we have refreshments. I'm sorry, would you like Tea, coffee, or would you like something stronger?" I'm keeping busy and doing the hostess thing.

"I would love a gin and tonic please; I drink buckets of tea when I'm sat with Emma."

"Aunt Trinity, what's your tipple of fancy?"

"I too would love a gin and tonic, Emma do you want juice, tea or milk?"

"Orange juice Mrs McKenzie please, and hold the alcohol, it sends me to sleep." We laugh.

"Ana; are you drinking or are you still on juice?"

"Juice, and Christian will join his aunts with a large gin and tonic, he needs it, and thank you Mrs McKenzie." She disappeared to get the drinks. I sat back down and the rest of them joined me.

"I have told Emma you are coming to see her and she is excited. I have a bag full of photographs, of the kinfolk and of you as a small boy, well until you were three, then as you know I went away. I am sorry, had I thought for one sorry minute, Joe would not look out for you, I would have not taken the fall for him, he promised me, and I foolishly believed he had done as I asked. He suffered for it later, when I found out you hadn't died with Aneka. He came and told me you had both been killed by her boyfriend, that sorry son of a bitch found her after all I did to hide you away." I smile and realise the aunts don't know the tale and although Christian told me bits when I was ill, most of which I only partially took in.

"I know you have told Christian some things, could you perhaps tell us everything, as his aunts too have searched for them everywhere." Trinity is desperate for information. Christian finds his voice.

"She found him again, and he was still the bastard he always was. She was just too into the drugs to cope without them. Can I ask were they her drugs you went to prison for?"

"No, they weren't even Joe's, he was set up. That much was true; he was a big man and had enemies. He promised me; if I said they were for your mother, he would look out for her, get her into rehab and take you home until I got out. He brought me papers that showed you me you and she died. I couldn't even get out for the funeral. He told me so many lies, and most of it only came to light when he died. I found the twins first when he was alive and he had his bambinos with her, the mistress. After his death, I then found Christian. I wrote to his parents and asked to meet with them. Eventually they allowed me to visit. I saw him, and wanted him of course I did, but I couldn't have Emma, they wouldn't allow me him either. He was too wanted and loved with the Greys. They kept me informed, with the odd photo and message, but I made it clear, if he did not ask, they were not to tell. They stuck to their word, and I watched from afar.

I saw Tristan for a few years; he was a troubled boy and even worse as a man. I talked about you to him all the time, told him to look for you, get to know you. He was angry you had everything, I should have seen that, but for my shame, I did not. I was just desperate for a family. I took what I could get. He came to live with me for a while, he had to he'd robbed a lot of money from a very connected man's mama, even I knew that was a mistake, he ran to me to hide him, and I couldn't, as Joe's boss has kept an eye on me. I am still family or more like they make sure I don't spill mob secrets. The old lady he conned was his aunt and her mother his boss. I couldn't hide him and he then made a call. She came, and he ran away with the older woman who was his friend, but she was old enough to be his bloody mother. I saw her when she came to pick him up. Blonde and dressed all in black, she looked like a high priestess with red lips and her look at me and I will slap you face. She stopped overnight and they headed off in the morning, I didn't see him again, but they talked about you all the time, did you know her, from what she said I thought she did?" I had quickly pieced things together and it was an epic accomplishment of Elena and her fuck buddies and minions.

"She was called Elena, and now I know where she found out about me. It explains so much." I realise too why Tristan targeted me, oh my god, this was all my fault.

"I followed you Christian and he, Tristan must have spotted me. He knew who you were and he knew I liked you, enough to stalk you. I was stalked because of my stalking, all that was my own fault."

"No Baby it wasn't, no means no and he never listened. He must have been troubled. He had schizophrenia right, Aunt Heidi?"

"He did, though he was in denial. There is a chance the wrong drugs he took, sent him into the dark. She didn't help him either, that Elena woman, then the other girl, Michelle, she was as loopy as him."

"She was, and we don't want to talk about him, it upsets Ana too much. Now, I understand you have been funding Emma's care from drug money?"

"Not really, I classed it as payment for being cheated on."

"Still, I want you to stop funding her and give them their money back. I can support you, both of you."

"I earned that money, and if I give them money back that they did not know was missing, I'm as good as dead. Besides I like earning my wages and paying my way, I liked working for you at GHE. Perhaps I could work for you again and donate the mob money to charity?"

"I need a head of a new charity I am starting, The Saving Grace Project. It re-houses homeless families and reunites families. I need a finance director. You would have to live in Seattle though?"

"I want to be near Emma, I can't move." Trinity holds Christian's arm and I look as she smiles.

"Well, we were going to ask you could we perhaps move to Seattle, all we have there is a house, we have a nephew, who is too busy to spend days coming to visit, so we've decided Emma and I, that we want to be nearer."

"Really you want to move to be near us?" His day just got amazing, he wants them safe and I know the Nooz thing has freaked him out a lot, his need to be in control of keeping them safe.

"Yes, I want to be near you too. We had a chat, but we have to bring Mrs Thomas and James, or we don't come, and the movers need to be good with my jigsaws."

"Oh, so do you think we can bring Emma Junior too?" Christian asks Heidi.

"How will she cope with the move?"Trinity asks Heidi, god this is all questions and answers.

"Good, she will need her routines and her room to be similar, or if possible the same. She has a favourite nurse, we could bring too. She is okay as long as she has familiarity. I am that, I visit for lunch every day, we talk and she does her puzzles."

"I like puzzles too, she can help do mine."

"She does mathematical problems, though I'm sure she could do them. Sudoku is her thing." I watch as they all chat on and on about their move. I sit back in the chair, kick off my shoes and raise my legs, I sit and I listen as they all talk. We have seen pictures and heard the Mormon tales, and why Christian should not get involved. Mrs McKenzie came in and told us dinner was ready. We were shown to the grand dining room, and I swear I love this house. Dinner is a quite affair considering they had all but mapped out the next few weeks of their lives. Mine was pretty straight forward, get married go on honeymoon and make love to Christian wherever and whenever we could.

"Ana, are you all right?"

"Yes, really great, I'm just taking all this in, what do you feel like Christian?"

"Happy, very happy, and tomorrow cannot come soon enough. The move will be simple enough; between Ana and me, we have a few properties that are going to be suitable. Ana and I looked at a few before we settled on Island house."

"We did. Perhaps we could show them the old Thompson place along the shore and by your parents place?"

"It could work, it's big enough." Dinner was eaten and drinks were drank, and then when the fingers of the clock were fast approaching nine, Emma smiled said goodnight and along with Trinity, they said their goodnights and they retired for the evening. I said my goodnights too leaving Christian to talk to Heidi, as I too was feeling the stress from the afternoon and evening. Perhaps I have taken too much on before getting a hundred percent better, because my head was killing me.

C POV:

"Thank you for today, I realise asking you to move is very presumptuous of me, I didn't want to worry my aunts, but there are people watching their home and being in Seattle I cannot keep them as safe as I wish I could. I know you are used to security, and I don't think it will be a hardship for you, the homes we have are very nice and in good areas. When I bought out Ana's company, she had a very substantial property portfolio. When added to mine, we own many nice places."

"Homey is what I would like for Emma, a proper home. Now that they have gone to bed, I have to talk to you Christian, about Emma. Emma and Tristan were very close. He doted on her, and she on him. He hasn't been to see her in all the time she was away, his parent forbid him in the beginning, and then he went off the rails and became a threat to her. Seeing you tomorrow, will be to her like looking at him, she doesn't understand that you are her brother; she may even call you Tristan. I think Ana should stay here, as she went pale and looked troubled when I spoke of him, and perhaps Emma could stay here too, as we need to ease new people in slowly."

"Ana has already said as much, she is taking Emma to FAO Schwarz, and for a carriage ride around Central park. They are having lunch and then back here for her afternoon television programs and routine. Ana had a very bad time with Tristan, and that's putting it mildly, what he did to her, destroyed her. You saw the after effects, in the face of a very in control Ana, but the nightmares she has, and continues to have are soul destroying to watch. They are the worst when she dreams of losing the baby she was having; she called her Hope. When you held her hand, did you know who she was then?"

"I did, I didn't know of the baby, until I saw her, and yes I was shocked. I didn't know it was his child. She must have had a difficult time?"

"Yes she had the hardest time. She had some serious depression to deal with and then the madness of thinking I was him, it would take forever to explain how we ended up together."

"You love her, that much is obvious. How did you meet?"

"When she was five, she fell off her bicycle and scraped her knee. She saw me as her knight in shining armour." We continued to talk well into the night, and when I looked up at the clock, it was two in the morning. "You need to get to bed Heidi, you can stop here?"

"No, I have a car service they will come and pick me up."

"No need, Luke is still up he will take you back. We will pick you up before lunch tomorrow at say eleven?"

"That's fine, well today has been great. Christian it's good to have you in my life again." I called Luke and helped her on with her coat.

"It is good to have you in our lives too, until tomorrow then, goodnight Aunty!"

"That never gets old, I love hearing Emma call it me, but you? I think this is going to be the beginning of something really good. To be near when you and Ana start your family, what a joy!"

"Have you been speaking to my mother?"

"No, but I look forward to it, we can brow beat you into churning out cherubs for me to spoil!" I gave her a kiss and waved her off. God that was a great meeting, and I head up to see Ana. I know I say this a lot, but it's fucking awesome being me...

* * *

Review it please and tell me what you think! I know this is 100% different to fifty and I know it's not to everyone's taste, but I like to write and the original is just too good to improve on. My chest is still hurting thanks for the asks, and now we are being weather bombed here in the UK! It is looking good for this to be a full winter thing... As long as on the 13-02-15 I am cough free... review review review please...


	43. Chapter 44

Usual disclaimers, I do not own the rights to the fifty shades branding or the work of EL James it remains solely hers… Review please I need more lol... That includes you new followers ... What do you think? I reply to most pms, sorry guest reviews I cannot reply to your reviews, so leave me a message and I will send you a summary of the names and plot, there are only a few of the originals in it, and there are loads of new ones, including family Christian didn't know he had, it's not the same as fifty shades, I did say that from the get go, any confusion, inbox me... If you're new to the story thank you for liking, following and favouring it, leave a comment or two and a review and I will be a happy bunny! **_200 REVIEWS_**: THANK YOU TO MY LOYAL READERS; YOU MAKE IT WORTH GETTING A MIGRAINE FOR LOL... ENJOY XXX

* * *

CHAPTER 43:

Mia's POV:

Jay and I moved into the house on the sound yesterday, a house Christian laughingly said was a fixer upper. Jay is in love with the place and though angry Christian has given us the house. He has finally accepted that's just Christian's way of looking out for me. However, he isn't sure about security living in. I have given back my Escala apartment, having had to explain that it, like this place, was a gift from Christian, I may have told him I owned it, just so he wouldn't try to pay Christian a rent, he could never have afforded. Pride, is I have learnt, a big thing in my future husbands life and I have severally dinged it in the past month. I unpack the last of my clothes in the walk in closet and throw myself on the bed.

"Morning beautiful, are you up to emptying my boxes too, the movers are here from Frisco, and I never thought I'd sell the house so quickly. My aunt said the movers were great, thanks for suggesting they packed it."

"You're welcome, besides it was a joint task. Your aunt did most of it."

"So where do we put my crap then?"

"You're crap as you so called put it; can go wherever you wish, this is your home too."

"I will store most of it, all the furniture and things went to good will and it is only old photographs, books and clothes mainly." I looked out of the window and holy hell he had more clothes than me!

"Jay, where they hell did you get all that from?"

"I get sent clothes, shoes and keep most things from the manufacturers and designers that I model for, some of it has never been worn. I give a lot away to friends and though I may not have the money, I look like I have, when I go out."

"You have the money from the house sale, and from the paintings now. You are far from the penniless model you were."

"Thanks to Christian and Ana; I know they bought the house Mia!" I smiled, I knew he would suss, but it was a business deal as far as Christian and Ana were concerned.

"The new manager Christian put in the hotel, needed a place to live and Christian hates throwing money away on hotel rooms, for long periods of time and he hates renting a place, so he's putting the manager in it. There was no charity involved, you're house filled a need and one Christian is pleased with."

"Okay, you win as long as it's all above board and all I am fine. Now fiancée, your fiancé needs something to eat."

"The housekeeper doesn't start until tomorrow!"

"A housekeeper; really why do we need one?"

"You want to eat don't you? I told you I burn toast and ha washing is so not my thing, they go in white and come out pink."

"I can't afford to pay a housekeeper."

"She's security too, Christian insisted. I am doing more and I am learning, but Baby I will be so busy with the store, and you're commissions have tripled in the past two weeks."

"I can cook you know?"

"I didn't, well make me something then. I just have to phone Christian, he's going to see his sister soon, and I don't want him to forget about me, now he has a real one."

"Mia, where the hell did that come from? He loves the very bones of you, you eejit!" I am ensconced in his arms and hugged. I can't help but think he will like her more. He is my brother not hers.

"He is her proper brother Jay and they have the blood tie thing."

"Emma having his bloodline does not make her any more special to him Mia Grey. He loves you so damn much, can you not see that?"

"Yes but what if he does, what if he doesn't like me any more?"

"You may as well ask him to stop the world from spinning too whilst you're at it! You feeling down like this is so not like you Mia. _Christian Grey_, he could never do either the world spinning thing nor stop loving you, he will never stop loving his annoying baby sister, and as powerful as he is, the world will keep turning with you and you're big brother in it. Is this house and staff not a show of how he want you close by him and safe, shit, I am sure we can see all your families houses, from the new roof space art studio you had Elliot's firm put in. You need food and rest; you look really tired. I will make lunch whilst you phone big brother. The oldest brother sent me a text. He the bomb apparently, and honeymoons are all about sex. Has he no shame?"

"Elliot? No, no he's one on his own all right. I had them put in roof lights to make more of the views and light up there, is it okay?"

"Aye, its fine and its more of a wraparound roof balcony Baby, the views are spectacular. Phone Christian, he will be very nervous." I give Jay a kiss and go to my office as he takes his mighty fine derrière into the kitchen to slave away at lunch. I wish I could cook, but I can't. I'm a spoilt diva who has had cooks, nannies and housekeepers pandering to my every need, I did want to cook him something, the stoves too complicated though, and I wonder if Gail will come and teach me to cook? I'd hate to poison him now I have him! I laugh and dial the number.

"Hello Mia, what can I do for my favourite sister?"

"Has Jay phoned you?" He laughs.

"He has texted, he wished me well for my meeting with Emma and said you're feeling unloved. Is this true?"

"Yes and no, I'm sorry but I am feeling left out. I don't know why either Christian, I'm sorry."

"Mia, these past few weeks have been eye opening for me. I have family I didn't know about and it's all thanks to you I found them. I finally realised too, thanks to Ana, that the family I already have, love me unconditionally. Who, I will have you know little sister, a family I love more than anything in the world. You and Elliot are my brother and sister and I love you both, having Emma in our lives will only enrich my life, and yours, my sister is your sister, you annoying little pest are always going to be my sister, so why do you doubt I love you any less now that I have Emma?"

"I don't know, I have always had you to myself, I'm sorry but the past few weeks have been a little stressful, and I like hearing you say you love us. How's Ana, who by the way is also my sister?"

"She disappeared with Aunt Emma shopping. They are moving to Seattle too, so can you do me a big favour and pop into see Andrea, she has a list of properties Ana and I own, and I want you to pick say half a dozen or so to show them. I value your input into these sort of homey things. Speaking of which, how is the house? The roof cost and arm and a leg, did he like the new art studio?"

"He did and thank you for kitting it out for me, he was freaked out it was so big and light and fully stocked. So, I get to see your Aunts then and your sister?"

"You do; with the paperwork, the authorities, Emma and the home willing. I have to be going sweetheart, the home is coming into view, Mia, what if she doesn't like me?"

"She will, give her space and just be the new you, leave the stuffy Christian in the RV and go meet your sister, I love you too and thank you Christian."

"See you later, I mean I will phone you later, she's waiting for me on the steps, wow she looks like my father. I will see you Mia, and Mia thank you!" He puts the phone down and I cry, he really is great and I feel a little more relaxed hearing him say he loves me. I can never hear that enough from him, having waited like forever for him to admit he does. Anastasia Steele made our family complete and Sarah Harper brought Jay into my life, wow I love the backside of my man. I stalk towards him as he cooks up a storm and hug him tightly.

"All sorted then, with you're brother, has he managed to reassure you of the sibling bond you two share then?"

"He has, how long before lunch?"

"It needs an hour in the oven."

"What can we do for a whole hour?"

"Oh, I think I know what we can do Mia Grey, soon to be Mrs James Brady Durham, when can we do it baby, get married and make all this legitimate? Vegas was a big thing for your brothers?"

"Not for my mother it wasn't, but soon Jay, how about when Christian and Ana get back from their honeymoon?"

"We are getting married in six weeks Mia Grey, lock it down to small family, intimate and you have a deal!" I will Jay; I'm getting married in six weeks, yikes...

C POV:

As we pull up to the home, Emma is waiting for our aunt. Her nurse seems a little, perhaps austere? I smile it is like looking at Aunt Emma, she too takes after our father in looks, I wrongly presumed she would look like our mother. I feel really sick as the car stops. Heidi holds my hand and smiles.

"She doesn't bite and remember she may call you Tristan, don't take it to heart, and she isn't as chatty as Emma, but she is as observant and has killer hearing, even if you mutter, I did notice they have lots of things in common, are you ready Christian?"

"As I will ever be; so here goes nothing then." I step out of the car and immediately Emma rushes towards me screams Tristan and then hesitantly steps back.

"You are not Tristan, who are you?"

"I'm your older brother Christian, we have never met before, pleased to meet you Emma."

"I have a brother, Tristan and you are my brother too? Christian, Aunt Heidi is my aunt, not yours." I laugh as Heidi gives her a hug and Emma looks over her shoulder and gives me the same look Mia does when she feels left out, and overlooked.

"Emma I am both aunt to you and Christian."

"And Tristan, he doesn't come to see me here, he came once a long time ago, but no more, because he is dead, so you can't be him. That's right he is dead, isn't he Aunty Heidi?"

"He is, now let's get you inside, how as she been Mary?"

"I have been fine, why ask Mary? Ask me I have ears you know and a mouth too. Christian come here please." I dutifully walk towards her. "We have the same eyes, we are brother and sister we have the same eyes as Tristan too. Where have you been if not here with me?"

"I was adopted and moved to Seattle."

"Seattle, I live here In New Jersey."

"Would you like to see me in Seattle?"

"I don't know, would I Mary? Mary would have to come too, I can't leave Aunty Heidi either." I breathe a sigh of relief.

"I would like to see Seattle with you Emma, so shall we take your brother to your rooms?"

"If he promises not to touch my things he can come in. Promise you won't?"

"Your things are yours and I won't touch them, without asking you first."

"Good. You look like Tristan; did Heidi tell you that you did?"

"She did, but I have photos of Tristan and you are right we do look alike."

"Have you seen him?"

"No, he died before I knew about you both."

"I was bad and Mom and Dad sent me away. I like it here, it's quiet, Christian will Seattle be quiet?"

"It will be and your house will over look the water." She let out a deafening scream.

"No water, no water, I don't like water, no water I'm not going. I'M NOT GOING!" I was shocked at her sudden outburst.

"Okay, Emma okay, we have a house that is not near the water too, it overlooks a park, would that be better? Or we have one that's in the sky, in a tall building!" She calmed down almost as quickly as she got riled.

"I don't like heights, parks are nice, mountains are better."

"Well you will like my house in Aspen then it's in the side of a mountain!"

"How many houses have you got I have three rooms?"

"I have a lot. Have you flown in a plane before?"

"I have, statistics say it's the safest way to travel, and as long as I don't look out of the window, I'm fine. I get sick though, when it gets bouncy." Wow, she is like Trinity and Emma.

"I have a plane to take you to Seattle, perhaps later in the week? Would you like that?"

"As long as my things go and Mary and Aunt Heidi, will I have three rooms in a big house like this?"

"You can have as many rooms as you want!"

"I only need three, and the staff need a kitchen and a dining room."

"You shall have all that, if you go and live with Heidi and this lady here, she is your Aunty Trinity. We should have introduced you first."

"Another aunt, I have another aunt really?" Trinity has been in tears all this time and has just settled. Her face is a picture, as she really does look like Emma.

"You have three aunts, Heidi, Trinity and an Aunt Emma too!"

"Aunt Emma? I have a aunt called Emma too. Good, here are my rooms, and remember no touching my things." She shows me into her suite of rooms and I am pleasantly surprised. It's just how Ana has done our Island House; it's very homey and has similar furniture, thankfully not Pottery Barn, but proper antique things. I am told to sit on the sofa, which I do, Trinity is told to sit on the chair and Emma studies her, in silence. I see the tears beginning to well in her eyes as Emma touches her face.

"You don't need to cry you know?"

"I know, but I didn't know about you until your big brother told me of you, I am so pleased to meet you!" Emma gave her a cuddle and to say it was a heart stopping moment was an understatement. I guess that our aunt has being given the seal of approval,

"Emma, it's so good to see you. Now what are you in the middle of doing here?"

"I am doing a puzzle for work, I have four days to do it and send it in."

"You work?"

"Yes, doesn't everyone? I do puzzles, and Aunt Heidi sends them to a magazine and they publish them. It pays the bills!" Heidi shrugs her shoulders.

"She does very well out of the puzzles Christian and they pay her for doing it, not a lot, and it far from pays the bills, but she likes doing them." I smile.

"So, what puzzles do you do? Your Aunt Emma does Jigsaws and Christian has recently got her hooked on the statue ones!"

"I can do any number puzzles, my brains wired for mathematics. I am gifted and unique, aren't I Aunt Heidi?"

"You are precious, you really are. Now Mary can we have tea, coffee and juice?" We settle in and watch as she does a puzzle and as she does, I watch and learn. She is as quick with the numbers as Emma is with the puzzle pieces. Drinks are brought and lunch is on the way. We mainly sit and watch and chat, though I hardly doubt she is much of a talker, she seems more locked away in her own world, compared to Aunt Emma, something Aunt Trinity notices too. My phone goes and I see Ana's name.

"Get that Christian, we will be fine, it could be about Emma!"

"I will, and perhaps I could speak to the director of the home whilst I'm out, I will be back in a little while."

"Okay; I will be here when you get back brother, don't go and leave me again, it's been too long already. You don't visit me enough Tristan." I smile and leave the room.

"Hi Baby what's the matter?"

"Nothing Emma and I are travelling through Central Park, and Emma told me I had to show you the park, so here is the park in face time, Look see Emma is thrilled with the jigsaws, so much so she won't let Eric take them from her." I notice the carriage has numerous boxes. Eric is ridding with the coach driver, so very Edwardian he looks too. I laugh as Emma takes the phone from Ana.

"Christian, how is Emma is she nice and where is Trinity, she isn't here?"

"She's here with me and Emma. She is asking Emma to come and live with you."

"Okay, here Ana your phone."

"Thank you Emma, now take the photos like I showed you and we can have them made into puzzles for you!"

"I am bossy boots; point and click see I can do it Ana. The horses bottom one will be good, Eric's is on it too." I laugh aloud and smile as I see Ana shake her head.

"Trinity has my utter most praise for handling Emma; she loves the new things we bought for everyone, and the new camera I got her. How is it going?"

"Easier than I thought actually, but she still gets confused and calls me his name, though she knew straight away I wasn't him. She is very neat, ordered and disciplined in her work. She is different to Aunt Emma; more I don't know she seems to be more withdrawn? I am going to see the director of the home and see what's what, Heidi is blinkered to any problems there will be taking her from here. She just wants Emma with her at any cost, and I'm not sure if it will be good for Emma?"

"Well, see what he says, did you mention the move?"

"I did and the house cannot have a view of water or have a pool, I don't think I was told the truth about the girl's death? I think it was pool death not an in the bath thing as we were told. She freaked when the mention of a house by the water was mentioned."

"Interesting, did she even harm the baby?"

"Those were my very thoughts also, was it Tristan again and she was his patsy? I wouldn't put it past him being jealous of Emma and the attention she needed."

"Me neither, good luck Christian and I'm with you all the way whatever you want to do, but remember we do what's best for Emma, not you or Heidi!"

"You are so cruel Mrs Grey; I want the family I have found near me all the time. Watch out for strange men Baby and I will see you back home in a while!"

"Love you too and you know I only want what's best for Emma. This Emma is demanding we go for lunch she's hungry, see you later." I smile and place my phone in my pocket. She knows me so well. I make my way to the office of Doctor Smyth. I knock and I am told to come in.

"Mr Grey, my apologies for not being there to greet you when you arrived, we had an emergency with another guest. Please take a seat." He seems a good guy.

"I need to know what's best for Emma, as you are aware I am her brother and until recently wasn't aware of her existence, but now I know about her, she is my responsibility, you have the court documents asking for and granting me her guardianship?"

"We do, and we were shocked too, that a businessman such as yourself would want to take on this challenging responsibility?"

"Don't worry about me, I put my family first, family isn't a challenge it's a commitment. One I happen to be looking forward to. Now have you her medical file, I believe my Aunt Heidi is not in the know about all Emma's problems? Do you discuss things with her?"

"She had no powers to act on her behalf, those responsibilities were mine as director here, though she pays the bills and visits every single day. She is one of the constants in her life and has been for almost twenty years, to separate them would not be recommended. They have a bond which Emma relishes and gains a great deal of calm from."

"They will not be separated, as to Emma, she will have as much stability in her life as she has here, we intend to keep her routine as close to as it is here as is physically possible, which means taking her nurse with her too, they seem to be close to each other."

"They are very close; she is the mother symbol in her life and not Heidi. She too came to live here with Emma, as she was her nurse at the home of Mark and Francis Paul. Emma was diagnosed very early on in her life with the savant gene and needed a lot of care, care a busy working mother could not give her, something the Paul's regretted deeply, the lack of time spent with their children. Emma came here when the Paul's baby girl Sarah drowned in the families pool, they had her placed here rather than a state ran facility; because it could not be proved Emma did the ghastly deed, they didn't have any evidence, only the fact that she was there and had the condition she had. I have also to state that in the twenty years she has been here, she has never shown herself to be a violent person, quite the reverse she is highly nurturing." I sat up and really took note.

"So you think she is innocent of the things she was accused of? I need to know, my wife and I intend to have children one day and I would hate to have to..."

"Watch her with your child?" I nodded my head and wished I hadn't got to think like this about my sister, the stranger!

"Yes, our child. Is she really innocent in the drowning of her sister?"

"The story I was told by the Paul's was that Emma was found standing by the pool, screaming for help and for someone to come quickly, not the actions of a guilty young teenager. Had she been culpable she would have simply returned to her everyday routine, she didn't, she was deeply distressed for weeks after, and it took Mary quite some time to get her refocused and sleeping soundly again. Savants don't have the same emotions as us; they find solace in repartition and their gift. I believe she had little to do with it, as she always says bad boy, not bad baby. It is my strong assertion and belief, that it was her brother who was to blame.

I told the Paul's this on one of their visits here. They were shocked and confused, but agreed here was the best place for her, they were both still in mourning for their baby and I believe they were at some sort of breaking point with the boy. He came here twice, perhaps three times and each time Emma took longer to calm down after a visit. We checked her blood work after one visit and found she had been drugged with an anti psychotic pill; I then stopped his visits. He was also very inappropriate with her on the visits, I feel some sort of incestuous thing had taken place, we are not sure your sister was not a willing participant either as she does not open up about it and only gets in a rage if we do, we tried to get a test done, but it came back with nothing to prove it was rape, there was never any evidence of it, she was however when she was admitted, how can I put this? Her virtue was no longer intact, now how should I put this...?" He looked saddened and I knew that look. I gasped as the words came out of my own mouth.

"He took her virginity, his own sisters virtue? He was indeed a sick bastard. Does Heidi know of her history and of this, she took him in when he killed his parents."

"I cannot tell her these things as it isn't relevant for the care she receives now. She can ask that her wishes are taken into consideration, when we do make decisions about her care, which we do, at our group discussion meetings, as no one person deals with any decisions about her care singularly, we argue for hours to get her the right care, everything about Emma is discussed over and over, she is a part of our enlarged family here. We argued for weeks when Heidi asked for custody of Emma. But alas her criminal record went against her, and she still regularly asks for the case to be looked at again and again. Alas, you cannot care for a vulnerable adult with a criminal record. It would have been different if she was caring for her before her conviction, but alas, she was not. Now, you're in here asking about her relocation to Seattle I assume?" I was, but now all that's going through my mind is what that fowl excuse for a being, did to his own twin sister.

"You assume correctly. We will find a house, get in decorated and furniture sought within the week, as she is flown to their new home, her things will be packed and it will be in the house before she gets to her new home. I have photographs of the rooms and will replicate them as near as I can."

"There is no need for that much attention to detail; she likes pretty things and old things which remind her of home. A home by the way she still has here. It was signed over as a sort of bond to the home here, in case her bills could not be paid in the future. Her brother Tristan came here, perhaps two years ago and asked for the keys and the deeds signing over to him as her next of kin? Alas, I was not able to do so, even if I wanted to, which given his lack of understanding towards his sisters predicament, I had no inclination to do."

"She has a home here, does Heidi know of the house?"

"No, I don't think so, but as her guardian you have those rights now, here are the keys and the deeds, your father did say she and her property were now you're concern. He is a very nice man, you are indeed very lucky to have a support network in place already for Emma, from Seattle's best surgeons to psychiatrists, your mothers letter to the board was what sealed their decision in allowing you to take Emma from us."

"My mother is very supporting yes and nurturing too, I didn't realise they had got involved as they did, but then again, they are fiercely protective of their children, and Emma will be classed as their child too, and yes I know she is over thirty, but she is my family and as such is their family too."

"Is there anything else you need to know, Mr Grey?"

"Not at the moment, not really anyhow, as I don't want to go into the abuse she suffered at our brothers hands, only to ask does it plague her dreams?"

"No, after she saw him again it did, and she may be a little hesitant to be with you on your own. You look very alike, though there are subtle differences, your height, weight, stature and demeanour is totally different, you are very calm and collected, he was troubled, stressed and strung out when he came here. She will realise in time you are not like him. I have your personal psychiatrist name here and her files will be sent to him, after she leaves us, a Dr John Flynn is that right?"

"Yes, he's the best. I had issues of being abandoned and was scared, by being left with my drug taking mother, Emma's and my birth mother. He is very good at what he does, but don't tell him that he costs me enough as it is!" He laughs as I stand and shake his hand, taking the deeds and the keys for the property. What is behind this particular door I wonder? I make my way back and we spend lunch with Emma, Trinity is enamoured by Emma already and I know this is going to be a good move and Heidi too gets to be the mom she has always wanted to be. I have been blessed and thank god for bringing these blessings into my life.

ANA'S POV:

As we are sitting eating lunch, I am snapped by a paparazzi Fed-Ex hat wearing guy, the photographer and Emma waves. Good god how did he know we were here? Eric jumps up and immediately goes into protection mode. We are re-seated further into the restaurant and he calls Luke for back up. I tell Luke not to worry Christian, and call my father as he has friends everywhere. He reluctantly agrees, but is reassured that the major knows his shit! I will never get used to Luke being so in awe of my father!

"Hi Daddy, do you know a man in the know here in the big apple?"

"I know several men in the know Baby Girl, what do you need, muscle?"

"I have Eric, but the man who was tailing Christian's aunts is here outside the restaurant. Luke has his hands full with Christian!"

"I will have someone there within twenty minutes, is there anything else?"

"Yes tell Luke you have it covered please. Daddy how are you today?"

"Fine Princess, now let Daddy do his job, I need to get back into the office."

"How's the fishing?"

"I may be on site and seeing how the water lies with the new boats and things."

"How is it, good fishing weather?"

"It is, okay you got me I'm fishing, and besides the guys don't need me. They got it covered, me and Sam are enjoying the weather whilst we can. Oh, ring Jose he's worried about Katy, she's not feeling great at the moment and feels abandoned. I said I'd get you to call."

"I will Daddy and remember phone Luke!"

"Will do see you later Baby Girl, love you to the moon and back."

"I love you more; I love you around and around the solar system old man!" Emma giggles as I place my phone down.

"You get mushy when you talk to your Daddy. Is he a nice man? Silly of course he is, you learnt being nice from him, so he must be. Fed ex's Melody is coming in, her wigs red now Ana." I nod at Eric and watch as Cindy comes towards Emma and me.

"Mrs Grey how nice to finally meet you, the woman who landed the billionaire, what we want to know is how?" Eric grabbed her arm and escorted her towards the door. Emma looked upset as the raised voices, are getting louder. I smile and hold her hand as Eric is helped escort the woman out of the restaurant.

"Emma, its fine, really fine, we are safe here and Eric is coming back see."

"She was nasty; can I have a bread roll? You'd better tell Christian, he will be angry if you don't. He looks after you. I wonder if he likes Emma."

"Should we ring him and find out?"

"Yes please, I need to speak to him." I dial the number and Emma eats her soup.

"Hi Baby, what's the matter, because Luke here looks kind of flustered?"

"We have had an unannounced arrival at lunch; they have followed us here to New York. Eric has dealt with her and Daddy is sending someone over here. I have a feeling they knew where we would be, is there any way they are tracking Emma?"

"I don't know, I will ask Emma if they gave her a gift." I hand the phone to Emma to allow her to speak to Christian.

"Hello Christian, do you like Emma?"

"I do, she is very like you. She can't wait to see you tomorrow. Now, when the Fed-Ex guy saw you did either he or the lady give you anything?" She immediately took out a stars and stripes pin from her pocket.

"He gave me this and said I was to wear it all the time, but it puts holes in my clothes. I have it in my pocket. Do you want me to give it to Eric; he's holding his hand out for it?"

"Yes please, we can get you a new one, how do you like shopping with Ana?"

"It's all good, she even bought me some clothes, new ones and they are nice too."

"What no jigsaws?"

"Yes lots of those too, she bought me a camera, I get to make my own, and we have done a panoramic view of Central Park and one of GHE New York, one of Fifth Avenue and one of the Empire State Building and a good one of a horses ass, Ana called it Christian. We sent Barney copies and he is having them made into puzzles for me, I will never run out of puzzles ever. Here Ana, my soups going cold, hurry up please, we need to be getting back for Magnum, P.I. It starts in an hour." I smile and push my half eaten soup away. I will get Mrs McKenzie to make me something later. Emma gives me the phone back.

"Hi, Daddy has sent Hoss to look out for me, he's here and has had that Cindy Goldberg and her minion arrested. He looked out for me here in New York, for Dad ages ago. I knew you would send Luke, and you need protection too. Don't blame Luke please he is mad as hell at me too. I knew Dad would have a fella here if I needed one or two, we should have brought more security Christian, and I cannot believe I said that either, perhaps Dad can arrange for a couple more, we will need them for Emma and Heidi too?"

"Yes Luke has been talking to Ray and I agree. So what are you doing now?"

"Getting out the back door Eric is playing look out, and has the pin, he is going to lead them away from the house and he said give them the ride of their life?"

"He is, is he? Well we will be back in a couple of hours. Do you fancy coming and seeing a house with me tonight?"

"What, a house? A show maybe, a meal maybe, but not a house, we don't need any more, besides I'm getting rid of the one or two I have here anyway!"

"How many have you got here Ana?"

"Personal homes three and you have the ten or fifteen business ones. Which are we looking at?"

"Emma was left her mother and fathers place. When they placed her in Angora, they signed the deed over to the home to cover the cost of her care should the need arise. I have the key and the deeds and well I'd like to send some of their things home for Emma. Tristan tried unsuccessfully to con his way into selling the house. So are you up for a step back in time?"

"I do like a good treasure hunt. Then, I thought we could have an early night, say nine o'clock?"

"That's my bedtime Ana, are you and Christian going to sleep early too?"

"We are Emma, you have to meet Emma tomorrow and I have a house to empty, so we will all be busy, busy, busy..."

"We will be Baby and loud, loud, and louder when I get you into that four poster bed Baby, see you later!" I blush and smile at the bat-fink sat opposite grins. I am not asking her how much she heard, she like Elliot has no volume on her amusement button, god help us when they get together! We are walked out by Hoss,

"Mrs Grey, Ana how are you, it's been a long time."

"I'm fine Hoss; this is Emma my aunt, Christians aunt to be precise. Emma meet Hoss, he's my dad's friend."

"Hoss, is a funny name why do they call you that?" I blushed, the very question I asked when I was assigned to his watch.

"I like horses Ma'am, I have a belt buckle her from my rodeo days see?" She looks less than impressed.

"What's the real reason, you have lie lines like Christian?"

"Emma, he was a cowboy, he is called Gregory Horseman."

"Okay, see was that so hard, we don't have much time left to get back for Magnum."

"We will be home with fifteen minutes to spare, please don't worry Ma'am."

"I'm Emma not Ma'am, and you're Gregory not Hoss." She got in the back of the car and waved at Eric, shouting that he had to watch her puzzles as he high tailed it out of the parking garage, followed by us in the blacked out BMW. All very cloak and dagger, and we arrived, as promised well in time for Magnum. I had come armed with my iPad, just in case. Thanks to my man Barney, we have it saved to nearly every gadget possible, should a delay occur, we can quell her need for a look at the porn star tash of one Thomas Selleck...

I left Emma to watch her shows and went to get something to eat. Mrs McKenzie was seeing to Eric's late lunch as I plopped on the stool. She immediately asked what I wanted to eat.

"Please, see to Eric, he didn't get a chance to eat and I will have whatever he is having please. Today was pretty good, apart from those two lunes. What happened to them?"

"They will be let out with a caution, and be following their button around the sights of a different side of New York, I pinned the badge on the collar of a very cute poodle type of a dog, as I left the restaurant, and the old lady seemed quite taken with her pet pouches new jewel. It won't take them long to suss out it isn't Emma, but by then we should be back in Seattle." I laughed loudly and looked at the mighty club sandwich in front of me, wow!

"Eat up, it's amazing I had three of these bad boys for supper and very good they are too."

"I believe we are being joined by three other security people Mrs McKenzie, Mr Grey asked me to ask you to please, make up the other security rooms." She nodded and went to do just that, as I tried to eat the huge stack of bacon, turkey and lord only knows what else was in this stack before me! I helped myself to more juice and smiled as the wanderers returned home. Christian sat at my side and helped me eat it.

"I missed you Mrs Grey."

"I missed you too, Trinity do you want something to eat or drink?"

"I can put the kettle on; so please sit and eat your food, we had a very nice lunch with Emma. Very nice, Heidi has gone to start packing her apartment, she sends her regards." I nodded.

"How did it go?" Eric got up to leave. "Eric stay there, eat, this is your dining room not ours, besides I have a feeling Christian will need to be speaking to you all. Christian that is Hoss, my dad's good friend. Gregory Horseman, this is my husband Christian Grey, that is his senior security guy Luke Sawyer and this is Eric Taylor, right I will leave my husband and you to discuss issues and as he has eaten my sandwich I will have my juice in the lounge down here, do you want to join me when you get your tea Trinity?"

"Give me a second to check on Emma and I will be with you shortly." I smiled and went on my merry way to explore the ground floor.

C POV:

"How was it really, Eric? Hoss nice to meet you and thanks for doing this, Ray rates you very well."

"He shouldn't do I was the one who was guarding her the day she fell in GHE, that day and if it takes me forever to do I swear I will make it up to her, I failed her that day, but for the life of me I didn't see it coming."

"Don't worry about that now, what's past is past, and for what it's worth the woman is dead that did it and she was a very sneaky thing, you probably didn't see her push Ana or escape into the crowd afterwards."

"I didn't see her get pushed, I always presumed she went faint again, as she was prone to doing, I only stopped to tie my damn shoelace and the next thing she was heading south on the escalator." I saw the hurt in his eyes and realised the hurt he felt.

"Please forget about it Ana doesn't need pity from you, she needs security, someone is out to get her or me and we have no idea who. The paparazzi two were the top of my list, but Ana received another email and they were in a police cell and still are, so it was not them two!"

"Barney was able to trace it to an internet cafe in Seattle, Mr Grey." At last some useful information.

"Thanks Luke, is there any footage of the user?"

"No face could be seen, but he sent Green to get the laptop to dust for fingerprints."

"Get your guys to check out bank cameras in the area, if they are using cash, and I presume they are, they will need money?"

"Good thinking, get Barney on it Luke. Security is going to be tighter, I thought slipping away early would lessen the need for more guys here, alas I did not figure on the Nooz fucking up our four days here."

"My guys that were on Ana before, Norbart and Sandler will be here to watch the house, and give your guys a hand if needed; Ray asked that I am to stop with Ana, I'm sorry Mrs Grey."

"Good, Eric did well today, but even he can't handle my wife and my aunt alone, I just didn't think we would need more security, but Ryan Reynolds, Kenny and Tim Taylor are all flying down as we speak, Green is taking charge at home and upping security there with the help of Welch and Barney. Oh and Hoss, Ana prefers you call her by her name, and I'm either Christian or Mr Grey, and the others even call me Boss on occasion, Sir is banned." He tipped his head and went to the security room, to liaise with Sawyer, and the others. I thought the threat was over with the subs and Elena either dead or incarcerated. I dropped the ball giving Taylor the next couple of weeks off, but Taylor needed the time away. I went to join Ana in the lounge; she was sipping her tea and looking out of the window towards her home here.

"You can see my house from here, why did I not know this was your house?"

"It's under an assumed name, as are some of the others."

"Oh, all cloak and dagger, much like today, I'm sorry for not telling you about the threat, but Eric really was dealing with it, and I knew how much today meant to you and Trinity. Besides I have made Dad feel useful again, he got the old team together."

"They didn't protect you much before Baby! Sorry that just slipped out I didn't mean anything by it."

"I was awful with them and was always giving them the slip, hence the self defence lessons, and MMA training. I figured a lone figure is easier to hide in the big apple. I didn't think very much about safety back then I just wanted revenge, so I beefed up on the training, after you know the first time he did those things to me. I guess I was messed up a lot. Still I can look after myself, though I do appreciate that you love me enough to want to have me safe at all times. I just forget sometimes that there are nutters out there who are deranged and eager for some easy money."

"Just be careful, really careful. In the spirit of full cooperation, you have had more photos sent and whoever is doing it is in Seattle, Barney is hopeful for news soon."

"Good, so if I stay with Eric I will be fine then?"

"Yes, but your father wants Hoss to look out for you too."

"He would, plus Hoss feels guilty he let me fall, he resigned and drank for six months solid, Dad whipped his ass back into shape and he has been looking for a way to fix the thing that doesn't need fixing, I would trust him with my life, kinda like you and Taylor, he didn't leave my bedside for days."

"He said he needed to do this, so would he move to Seattle?"

"In a heartbeat, he lives in a home I have here and it can always be kept for him."

"So, we replace Karen with Hoss and still keep Eric, he did well today."

"He did and for a younger guy he knows his stuff. I wonder what my house looks like, unlike you I do not keep staff in empty homes."

"We can get professional packers in Baby?"

"No, there are things there that are personal, Hopes things and scan photos and just things I don't want others to see. You understand Christian?"

"I do, how about you get those things together, and let the packers do the rest?"

"Deal, besides the damn artwork is all over the place that's going to take some shifting and the baby grand and oh what the hell do I do with the gym equipment, perhaps I should just pack my personal things and sell the house as is?"

"How about after I see Emma tomorrow, I come and help you pick the artwork you want to put in our home in Seattle?"

"Okay, but everything else it stops, I like our little Island House."

"Now if you'd have had the 'KanyaKimKardashian House' you could have moved the whole damn house in there!"

"I didn't like it, besides I think you will like certain pieces, they are the risqué shots I did in leather and bondage stuff!"

"Why did you keep them?"

"I didn't want anyone else buying them or no one else viewing my ass or boobs Mr Grey."

"Damn, can we go now?" I laugh as she blushes.

"What about Trinity and Emma?" Trinity sneaks in.

"We will be fine, besides Emma is watching something called Blue Bloods now; it seems she has another programme in which she can ogle Mr Selleck in, and he isn't wearing a damn horrid shirt, no he's in a suit and a uniform, I may watch with her later. Off with you both, go on I am safe here. Besides I need a gin, is it all right?"

"Yes the wet bar is in the kitchen, though the dining room has a plentiful supply too, the lemon and cucumber though is in the fridge." I call for Luke and Hoss.

"Mr Grey?"

"Ana and I are heading to her home down the street; can you please check it out and afterwards come back and relax for a while?"

"Sir, Hoss and I will do that and stand at the doors, we cannot be too careful."

"Understood Luke, when you're ready Anastasia, we have artwork to appraise!" I winked and lead my lady past the eight houses to her home here. She passed Hoss the key and he opened the door as we stood and waited for the all clear, after five minutes he still hadn't come out, so I sent in Luke. As we waited, Luke and Hoss came to the door. Their faces said we were not getting in there today.

"It's been wrecked Miss Ana, everything, paintings slashed clothes torn painted obscenities on every wall and I think there is something dead in there it stinks." I had to hold Ana back.

"As in somebody is dead, or a something is dead, Hoss?"Ana asks.

"I can't tell you that, I just had a quick scout around, but there is definitely a de-comp smell about it."

"I agree. I will take you back home Mr Grey, and we will do a thorough check through and get back to you. Please Mrs Grey, Ana it's ruined." She looks like she did when the subs wrecked her Seattle apartment.

"My safe room cannot be opened; it is like my other one Luke, as they all are. The things I need are in there. See to it nobody goes in there please? Then come back when you find what and where the smell is, check the cellars too, next doors cat liked to get in, it could be Gumbo, the cats name, is Gumbo I mean."

"I will and I will also call the police." I nod as he takes us back home. Ana is in a state of shock. I guess she should have had a house service of some kind. I'm just glad there is no housekeeper to worry about this time! I wonder too, just who is out to get her this time?

* * *

Thanks for the new reviews, please be a darling and leave your name I cannot reply to guest reviews, which always grates on my need to explain away the difficulties you may be having... Anyway who is doing this to Ana, is it aimed at Ana or Christian, or both? I am busy trying to finish the three books I have on the go too, and the damn decorating, so much to do not enough of me lol...

* * *

New readers, followers please tell me what you think I like the new reviews it encourages me to continue...

* * *

Laters Baby 59 days to movie time eeeeekkkk!


	44. Chapter 45

Usual disclaimers, I do not own the rights to the fifty shades branding or the work of EL James it remains solely hers… Review please I need more lol... That includes you new followers ... What do you think? Please note this could be a stand alone, as there are only a few characters who are the same, sorry same names, not same stories... Change, as my gramps said is as good as a rest, however not all of you will like the changes, feel free to drop me a pm and tell me where I'm going wrong, I will endeavour to change mistakes too. As to my loyal reviewers, thank you to the moon and back xx I do love getting them, but sheisk, just four from the last chapter? I'm slipping lol...

* * *

CHAPTER 45:

Granny's POV:

No, no, no, I wanted roses and calla lilies, and now Christian wants wildflowers, what the hell sort of flowers will they be? Grace are you listening to me?"

"Pardon Mother?"

"Wildflowers, he really wants wildflower weeds?"

"He does, he wants Ana to feel loved and she loves the flowers he sent her, besides most wildflowers are not weeds Mother. I need a hat and outfit, are you coming shopping, it will take your mind of the weeds?"

"Yes and my grandson is paying for two dresses, I wouldn't want to clash with the weeds, next thing he will want a hoedown and a good ole BBQ?" Something is troubling Grace, she can't hide it from me. I will get the truth of what ails her as soon as we are in the car. I am taking another call when she escorts me to the damn high car, it's the caterers, and it can go to voice mail.

"You, what's your name?" I snap at the security guy. "Aren't you supposed to be incognito?" He nods.

"My name is Michael Jarvis, and I am Mrs Greys security, yours is called Helena Winters, and is over there Ma'am."

"Quit with the old dame name, I'm Mrs Trevelyan, or simply Mrs T, and I did notice her. So, can she shoot?"

"Ma'am, sorry Mrs Trevelyan, yes, she can she is ex CIA."

"Good she can shoot my grandson, wildflowers I ask you?"

"Mrs Trevelyan, some of the nicest flowers I have seen are wild and free. Not that I'm a flower giver."

"Okay, have you got a step ladder, my old arthritic hips not getting in there unaided?"

"Mother, Michael is not picking you up, arthritic you are not and you vaulted the damn horse in the gym two days ago, so unless you have self diagnosed arthritis, you are just trying it on. I might add Michael is happily married."

"God loves a trier Grace, loosen the corset, you are very uptight today! Elliot rang too, and he's still got his balls and they are working just fine, I didn't ask for details, but the dumb ass likes to share, got to love my eldest boy, because he is working hard on grandbabies for his Momma, and me, his favourite old dame!" She smiled a little.

"He is; good to know, so Mother are you ready?"

"As I will ever be, Miss Winters, get your ass in the front seat, pointless taking two damn cars." We head to a very nice boutique dress shop. I run the rails and pick two dresses, pink and cream. I will have some of the colours I picked, all be it only if I am wearing the damn things. I take another call.

"Mrs Trevelyan?"

"Speak, it is I!"

"You don't know me, but I have some news you are going to like..."

"Really, like your name and how in blue blazes did you get my cell number?"

"All details you do not need to know about. Dear Lady."

"Don't Dear Lady me, and as to this call it's ended, I don't take crap from people I don't know." I slam the lid down and hand the phone to Miss Winters. "Winters, I need another phone, that arse is ringing again."

"Sure thing Mrs T, was it the same thing?"

"Yep, I need to know Jack Shit about what my boys are doing, especially if it was before they got hitched. Grace, are you getting them? The calls I mean, the calls Grace, are you getting them?" She is so deep in thought.

"What, yes calls I have been getting them for two weeks, Taylor is sorting them and Barney of course. I was sent some this morning. I sent them to Barney and he is rerouting my calls. I have a pager for work, I am going old school for a while. What do they want Mom, my boys are so happy, why ruin it for them?"

"Petty, vindictive news reporters probably, take no heed, they are just looking out for a story that's all. It will be tomorrows garbage. Grace how about this; it will be wonderful with your colouring?" I distract her, for a smart woman she can be all too trusting. As she goes to try it on, I phone Chris.

"Grandmother, what can I do for you?"

"Grandmother really, have you got that stick up your ass again grandson?"

"Nope, it's out and planted in the meadow at home, with the wildflower seeds. To what do I owe the pleasure Granny T?"

"Your mom and I are getting pictures sent to us, not very flattering ones, your father said to ignore them and I have, I am on phone number three, so whoever is sending them has had all my new numbers. Your mothers have upset her, as they are very graphic. Had you not told the family about your past she would have been beside herself with worry, she's not far off now. One clue Chris, they have you going into work and they are in front of GHE, get Barnacle B, to check out the footage from the morning you went to New York, the person was there."

"Really, that's very interesting, how is Miss Winters coping with you and your life?"

"Yes really, I may be insane and run off at the mouth, but these swamp trash are just that bottom feeders. As to Miss Winters, she's quiet, unobtrusive and has my phone. She is a good girl and has my back. Now, how's the baby making coming along, your brothers getting some practice in, he the damn man, stupid ass perhaps and loving his wife, who'd have thought it my boys all grown up and adding to the family, make them have cute little feet and be cuddly and small, the next things you two bring to granny?"

"We are still in discussions and practice mode, really Granny, stop and think before you ask me that. If you want a puppy, I can do that, and get you a massive bullmastiff, you know for you to walk in the park and burn off some of the excess energy you have, hopefully it will drag you across the park and wear you out."

"I burn it off in my own way Chris, now check out the photographer and get back to me, I have spent a fortune on a dress, thank you dear by the way, I got two, now I need the hat and shoes, which will cost you a fortune, and I have my eye on some hooker heels!"

"Grandmother, hooker heels, at your age..."

"Christian, they are what they are sparkly and nice and all of two inches high, I will leave the high ones to Ana's friend Jose, he is babe of honour, seeing as Kate is refusing to come to the wedding, according to Jose, Ana has forgotten about her friends since she married you!"

"I swear you have ADHD, you and Elliot together, not to mention Aunt Emma, I'm not looking forward to you lot ganging up on me. Has Kate actually said she isn't coming, she didn't say anything to me?"

"Don't ask me, she was at Ray's when I went around yesterday, crying and weeping she looked like hell."

"I'll get Ana to ring her; she's had a lot to cope with, what with my new revelations and relatives." She laughs.

"How are the new kinfolk? Elliot and I have taken the liberty of downloading you some guide lines for being a good Mormon, they do like their sex, wives and sinning, Elliot is thinking of converting, and is looking forward to telling a few Mormon-isk type jokes at the wedding. Like the one about the two passengers on a plane... When the airline Captain announced they were flying over Salt Lake City, Utah, a woman told the man sitting beside her, "I understand this is the home of the Mormon religion where husbands believe it's OK to have more than one wife." That's true," he replied, "as a matter of fact I happen to be a Mormon myself and have nine wives." "How disgusting," she said, "you should be ashamed of yourself, such practices should be against the law and you ought to be hung." With a slight grin, he just said, "Yes, Ma'ma, I am." He also has this one, why did the Mormon cross the road, to get a new wife, no? Well, he has plenty. I will tell him to work on the punch lines, mine is a little tamer...

I asked Christian, are your new relatives coming to the wedding, only you said you wanted it to be a small family only affair and for it to be an intimate gathering, it's hardly gonna be that, if half of Utah and their choir are coming?" I laughed so loudly, it shocked my grandson into laughing too. When we finished our belly rolling, I was struggling for my breath and my eyes are wet with tears.

"Oh crap, who spilled the Mormon beans?"

"Your father may have let it slip at dinner after you and Ana left, he is having them checked out, and I can't believe it from an abandoned baby, to being related to half of Utah, who'd have thought it possible?"

"Not me that's for sure, is there anything else you want I have to catch Barney. Is Mom all right?"

"Yes, she will be good when you get back. She's looking forward to meeting your sister and the aunts. How are they?" I spend ten minutes hearing all about the new relatives and sense something is off with him too. Good God above give my grandson a break please. I have the flowers chosen and the menus sorted, the cake is ordered and all we need now is a guest list. Grace looks stunning in her Pale blue dress, and so elegant. I wipe a tear away and give her the hug she looks like she needs. We head out to lunch, where we meet our husbands; they need to reassure my baby...

C POV:

After talking to my grandmother, I head into the lounge, with the sweet tea for Ana. Her horrors are returning and I need to find out by whose hand.

"Here drink this, it's loaded with sugar, drink it, Hoss and Luke will be back soon, and we have another lead on the phantom photographer."

"Good, I'm fine and now feeling very glad I had no housekeeper ensconced in my home. I haven't heard from the neighbours in a while, I wonder if they heard anything?"

"I am having Barney chase looking into their whereabouts, they are in Barbados apparently."

"How... Oh never mind, I guess being as rich as Midas it helps to have money to find people!"

"It does, now isn't a good time to go to see Emma's house, I know they have a maintenance crew and a live in caretaker, so I hardly think that's going to be wrecked too?" Just then, Hoss and a police officer knock and enter the lounge.

"Mr Grey, Detective Tom Adams would like a word, in private?"

"Ana and I have no secrets. What is it?"

"There were no dead bodies you will be pleased to here, but there are rats and a fair few of them are dead. It seems as though your home Mrs Grey was simply vandalised by stoners, who were using the basement to make their drugs and as a consequence I have to ask you some questions."

"My wife isn't a drug user, nor into manufacturing the crap and distributing it."

"They had a key, who has copies?"

"My neighbours have a full set, to look after the mail and such, and then my old agent here has a set, and finally Hoss, me and my father, why did they use a key to get in?"

"They did Ana, and they have tried to get into the safe room, whoever it was knew it was there. I still have my key at home. Your father has the agents key, so we are looking at the neighbours. Five pictures are missing and some silverware and an old vase."

"That old vase was a valuable antique Hoss, and a gift from my agent."

"Do you think they have been stolen? Stupid question of course they have. The drugs I have no idea, I get mine from my doctor, I don't partake in them in any way shape or form, is there any chance of getting in today and checking my safe and panic room?" Hoss has hold of Ana.

"That's what we have come for to see if they managed to get in so we need you to check it for us!" I take a call from Barney.

"Hi Boss Man, the neighbours are worried, their son Jake has not called them in two days, he was supposed to go see to the cat and see to Ana's place then go to stay with his grandmother. They say he isn't on any of their feeds from their security cameras and hasn't gone back home or been seen at his grandmother house. They would like you to check on the place Christian. She was really worried."

"Okay Barney, and Barney, any news on the photographer?"

"Yes, and you will never believe it in a million years, it looks like Elena Lincoln, an impossibility I know, but I would know that shrew anywhere, facial software says it her too." Fuck me from Sunday.

"Elena, is dead her dental records were a match. How in the fucking hell is she doing this, I have all her money, assets and well everything and I mean everything is in the charities name and all properties have been sold and assets liquidated?" Shit the security house, she may have keys for that! I need to get Green on to it, though we have changed the pass codes on all the properties. I'm panicking for no good reason, because all the locks were changed. I pace the room like a pent up tiger.

"It seems she is getting help from an old Harvard buddy of ours!"

"Who in the hell is it?"

"Daniel O'Neal, the man who forever came second to you, if you remember, he wasn't ever your biggest fan at school, and well in the past three months you have crossed paths doing business too, you recently took three major clients from him, and snatched the Asian hotel chain from him and just as he thought he had it too. For now he isn't the problem, the problem is Elena, she cannot come out of hiding, as she is a known paedophile and has warrants out for her arrest, making her the damn loose cannon. Watch the Boss Lady and I mean watch her Chris, she's got nothing to lose."

"I will and thanks Barney, double up the security, make sure the subs get no visitors, that we are not aware of, change the pass codes again and add more scanners to the lobby doors at GHE. Flood it with security and our homes too. Where is she hiding out, with Daniel?"

"Taylor Brothers are checking out his residences, and just be aware he has one in New York Boss man and is there on business."

"Oh, he is, is he, that's good to know." I thank Barney, and look at Ana. She heard the names, and is slumped in the chair, and is pale and in shock. Wow, I am going to have a great night tonight.

"Who is the one causing you trouble in Seattle Sir?" The Detective, err Adams asks.

"An ex business partner, who we thought was dead has apparently risen from her coffin and is alive and well taking photos and intimidating my family. An old problem, which I don't think is connected to this problem officer."

"I know you have had bad news Mrs Grey, but the sooner we get this over with the better?"

"Of course, let me get my jacket, Christian are you coming too?"

"I'm sticking to you like glue." We head there to be greeted by the officers on the doors, the smell is rancid and Ana starts to wretch. The detective gives her a surgical mask.

"Here place this on and a little medicated gel under your nose, it isn't as bad with the minty vapour blocking your sense of smell!" She takes both and heads into the bedroom, this is just mindless vandalism, it looks like a frat party got out of hand. I make a call.

"Barney, check all social media sites for a house party in Ana's home here. Then get back to me please!"

"Sure Boss Man and here's me thinking I was in for some quiet time!" He laughs and does whatever he does.

"Good thinking Mr Grey, why did I not think of that?"

"Perhaps you didn't attend the same sort of parties as I did in my teens; you see I too was a rebel and an idiot teenager. I recognise the obvious empty booze bottles and the devastation. It's pretty typical of a party that's got out of hand. His home is being monitored, and this one wasn't and he had access to the keys and alarm codes. Could you check if the neighbours on the other side heard anything?"

"We already have it has been empty for five months, the previous owner is in a nursing home and it is in the process of being sold. I will get the guys to see if there was any reports on the street, there are sure to have been nuisance reports of teenagers being loud and obnoxious!" Ana looks around and places her hand on the scanner, and gets the shock of her life, as the neighbours son, who is rocking forward and backwards and has been badly beaten, is in the damn room and is as shocked to see Ana, as she is to find him there.  
"What the fucking hell have you done to my home Jake? Why did you do it, have I not always been nice to you?"

"I didn't mean for it to get out of hand, and when it did I came in here, until it died down, but I needed the code to get out, getting in was easy, getting out not so!"

"Why, how did you get in?"

"I sprayed a fine mist of pva glue onto the pad, and lifted the prints off with a soft putty, Ray didn't clean and wipe the pad, so I then cleaned the pad and placed the copy of your fathers hand on the pad, and I guessed the code was your birthday, and well I hid out here. I have had the hand print a while; I come in to get away from Mom and my step-dad when they are rowing, which they do all the time, it's peaceful. I will pay for all the damage I swear. The older lads went wild, and I am sure they have been in the house for at least two days. I used the panic room I knew you had and watched as they destroyed your home, I'm sorry, shit my mom's cat will be starving."

"Poor Gumbo, why the hell did they leave you in charge of two houses Jake?"

"They needed a break, without me, because their marriage is in trouble, they fight all the damn time since Dad lost his job, and he can't pay her my maintenance payments, my step father liked to spend my dad's money and lives off my mom. I'm supposed to be at Grans, but she's with the fairies and won't know I'm missing. Did they wreck Mom's house too? They have their car keys and house keys?"

"No, they haven't have you been snooping in here Jake?"

"No, I come in and just chill, I don't do anything perverted or anything, I just come in here and read your books, keeping the door open, I have tried all combinations to open the door from this side, but I haven't been able to guess it. I normally just have it open and watch the video feeds, to make sure Mom doesn't catch me. I really thought they would kill me; they were throwing knives and doing drugs. I'm so sorry Ana, so very sorry."

"I bet you are kid, how old are you?" I ask the young lad, who it seems has had a hard few months, I notice the scars on his arms and he quickly covers them, he's a self harmer. Shit, I will let Ana deal with this...

"I'm seventeen Sir, and after this I will be lucky to see eighteen, Mom is gonna be calling me dumb again, but I'm far from dumb, but inviting three friends around, that turned into over a hundred sort of says differently I guess? Crap, what are they gonna do when they get back? They belittle me enough as it is, and tell me all the time I will not amount to anything especially her husband." This hits home with Ana.

"Jake honey you had my number, why not call it?"

"I tried, but a man said I wasn't to call it again, he blocked my number and you didn't reply to my emails either!" I may be responsible for that, all Ana's calls and emails are screened. Shit and the look tells me she knows this too. "I happened to put something on Twitter about my folks being away and asked did three of my buddies want to come and hang out, then someone put your address on the link, and when they turned up I was too afraid to call the police, I wasn't technically trespassing, because I was only checking your house out. I swear I was, when they barged past me and well you've seen the mess."

"A mess, that will cost you many thousands of dollars to repair, replace and well tidy." I sort of smile and see Ana asking me to go easy on him; he's been through the wringers all right.

"I know and if it takes me forever I will pay Ana, every last cent back. I just need a job and somewhere to stop. My Aunt says I can stop there, but I have to ask Mom, she hates her and me so it will be a no, because she likes my dad. Gran is a little scatty and Dad, well he's out of work and can't meet his maintenance payments, so Mom is keeping us apart, and is punishing both of us..."

"Don't worry about that, I will sort out your mother and step father, and call your dad and have you come and get you. I will see to it your mother lets your father have you, and if not we will work something out!" I am correcting the wronged of the world it seems, and sticking my nose into other folks' business, will I ever learn?

"So, are we pressing charges Ma'am, I mean Mrs Grey?"

"Not against Jake, but I want the vandals prosecuting for the damage and the theft, they broke in and pushed my house sitter around." Jake is set to cry as Ana gives him a hug. She is going to be so good as a mother, and as the head of her charity. I indicate to Detective Adam's that they need some time alone.

"So, what are we looking at here. If Ana says he was house sitting?"

"It depends if his fingerprints are on the drug paraphernalia, or the drink bottles. I could do with seeing the footage and seeing if we can recognise some of the guys in the feeds." My phones goes.

"Barney, what if anything did you find?"

"They had a party all right and the idiots have posted images on their social media pages and they clearly were not invited, they seem to have flash mobbed the house, the lad Jake, he can be seen being pushed to the floor as they all invaded Ana's home. I will send Detective Adams all I have!" Adams is looking in disbelief, we were on speaker and he heard everything.

"I won't ask how he did all that, it's best I did not know, and how the hell did he know my name?"

"He has his ways, so are we free to take Jake to my home, until his father comes for him? I think this can all be sorted, Ana doesn't want Jake charged, of that I am sure. If you need anything else you know where I live, well for the next few days at least!"

"Thanks, we will send his father across when he arrives. Son you are very lucky Mrs Grey isn't pressing charges. Very lucky, and for what it's worth my dad said I'd be in juvie at ten and in prison at seventeen, I proved him wrong, and it is a great feeling doing it too, excelling when they are willing you on to fail. Good afternoon Mr Grey, Mrs Grey." We didn't even have to wait more than ten minutes, when Jakes father was there, pulling him into his open arms. After we assured him Jake wasn't going to be charged, he relaxed a little. I gave him my card and told him to ring the office on Monday for a job, and phone my attorney here for help in getting custody of Jake, it seems they have been out of the country for a month, knowing her mother has dementia and is not able to care for herself let alone Jake. With my good deed for the day done, I now had to explain to Ana about fucking Elena...

We headed back leaving the crime scene investigators dusting for prints and generally looking for everything they could to nail the bastards that ruined Ana's lovely home, we are armed with three boxes of personal affects and a few pieces of jewellery. The erotic artwork was in the safe too, I now have Ana on canvas to ogle whenever I want, I sound like an uncouth teenager, but my wife has an amazing set of tits, and her ass, shit that is the fucking cherry on the top.

When we get back in Trinity and Emma are eating an early supper, when we join them Mrs McKenzie has two plates of steaming hot food placed in front of us. Ana does not want to eat and who can blame her. I won't push for her to eat but she does need something inside her.

"What was the damage Christian?" Trinity pats Ana's hand.

"It's wrecked, everything is ruined, it was a teenage party which got out of hand, it could have been worse they could have set fire to the place or blown the house up. They are being sought out as we speak. Did you like the new shows Emma?"

"I did, very much. This food is very nice Ana please do try to eat something; it will make you feel better. Then you have to have an early night remember you said you were going to bed early?" Ana smiles then blushes and starts to pick at the pasta on the plate.

"I haven't done any puzzles today. I am at six's and seven's aren't I Trinity?"

"You are, indeed you are. We will be back into your routine soon, now are you looking forward to seeing our youngest niece?"

"She isn't the youngest Ana is. I am looking forward to seeing Emma yes. Is she as nice as Trinity says because Ana and I had fun shopping, we could do that again, if we have to?"

"No, she is looking forward to seeing you both. She is also looking forward to the move."

"So am I now I have Ana to shop with, Ana good girl you have eaten it all up, you were hungry. Just for that you can watch Magnum with me, would you like that?" Ana laughs loudly with Trinity at Emma taking control over Ana! "We had a very good day today, jigsaws, Hoss and a horses ass, called Christian."

"Yes a horses ass called Christian. Have you shown Trinity your pictures?"

"Nope too busy, we hung up the dresses, stacked the jigsaws watched four extra shows of Blue Bloods, he's older and sexier and he looks like Hoss, did you know that Ana?" I see a sparkle in Emma's eye, has she a crush on Hoss? Should I be worrying? I look to Trinity and she pats my hand, no, nothing to worry about, I'd hate to have to do the birds and bees talk with her. I eat my meal and dessert is brought through, apple pie and vanilla ice cream. I smile at Ana and she rolls her eyes at me, oh Mrs Grey, there's hand print coming to your cute ass later.

"Didn't you want to go and see Emma's house?"

"Ana, we can do it tomorrow."

"No, let's get it done today, we have Emma to see tomorrow and you still have some business at GEH and I still have to see my agent. I have to finalise my end of contracts and settle all my accounts here. Hoss will come with me and then we can go and see Emma. How long will you be at work for Christian?"

"Two hours, it's just a monthly head of department meeting. I also have to approve Heidi's replacement. Ros has done a good job narrowing it down."

"Do you micro manage all your departments Christian?" Trinity asks.

"I do, I have final say on all major heads of house. I am slowly relinquishing my grip, because before Ana all I did was work."

"All work and no play will make you a... What will it make him Trinity?"

"It reads 'makes Jack a dull boy', but in this instance it will make Christian ill and we can't have that now, can we favourite nephew?"

"Only Nephew Trinity, only one, it makes you dull, that's it dull. Lots of money, but dull as ditch water, and be as rich as Midas, and wise as Methuselah too, oh and if you're not working you can do puzzles with me and make out with Ana more, you like that best of all, don't you? Now, eat up Ana, we have fifteen minutes until Magnum." Ana smiles as she pushes her empty dish away.

"We like relaxing Emma, and puzzling with you. Come on slow coach, you have six minutes and I am counting." God I love her so fucking much, she and Emma have a really good bond, which I know pleases Trinity and I immensely, I only hope she gets along with my sister Emma...

We watch a few shows and even manage to watch Emma do her puzzle; Ana like me is in awe of how quickly she does them. Trinity and Emma retire to their rooms as Ana and I head out to see the building, home or whatever it is Emma owns here. We take Hoss and Luke with us as the others are about an hour off arriving. Ana is silent and we have yet to talk about the elephant in the midst.

"So, Mr Grey the corpse of the mummified bitch was not one Elena Lincoln?"

"It seems not, but her dental records were a match including those crowns she had made."

"Um, it seems Michelle has altered many of her Aunts records, doing a dental switch would be a cake walk. So do we sit it out and wait for her next move then?"

"I don't know, really I don't, she needs to be found first and then we need to get hold of her. It seems she is calling in a few favours from her old clients. I have had the blackmailed clients warned she is still alive, security has been stepped up and well we have more around us for now. I don't want you on your own at any time Baby!"

"I don't want leaving alone Christian. The house was a little frightening Christian; it brought back so many unhappy memories. I was so happy to find out it was just a party gone wild. We will get the cleaners in and sell it. I would like all my apartments, homes and personal property sold. I want my life made simpler, our life Christian. I mean it I have had it with the chaos owning so much property is draining you and me time again..."

"We can do whatever you wish Ana. Here is the property it's beautiful, it's an old brownstone and worth a fortune. The lights are on as there is a caretaker who lives in. Hoss, could you please accompany Ana and me to the door, Luke please can you keep a lookout from the bottom of the steps and keep your eyes peeled?"

"Mr Grey..." We head up and I for one am very hesitant to knock on the door, given that it's almost nine at night. I ring the bell and hear running footsteps heading towards the door, then the laughter of a child, and the scolding voice of a woman, telling off the child.

Ana and I are not expecting a family to be in residence and when the woman opens the door, I am looking at the faces of a shocked mother and child.

"Daddy you comed back..." I step back when I see the child wriggle to free himself from his mother, and head my way...

"Tristan, what the hell and where the hell have you been? Oh, wait, you aren't Tris, who the hell are you and what are you doing knocking on the door at this time of night?" I step back and look at the woman and the child again.

"Who are you?" Ana asks. "We are here to check out the property owned by my sister Emma, so again, who are you? You obviously are not the caretaker?"

"I live here, sorry we live here. We have done for nearly two years. I f you don't leave I will call the police." I gather my senses and look at the child, he is identical to my younger photos and I don't need DNA to tell me he is Tristan's son.

"Please do, you will find you are living in private property illegally. I will ask again, who are you?" Ana is looking at the child and realises what I have already guessed.

"I am Tristan Pauls wife, Elisa Paul, this is our son, James and our daughter Nell is asleep upstairs. Who are you and where is Tristan? I haven't seen him since he dropped us off here over two years ago, just before Nell was born. I will ask you again, who are you?"

"I am Tristan's older brother, Christian and this is our sisters house, can we please come in and talk?"

"I didn't know Tris had a brother, he said the house was his family home and I was to wait until he contacted me. I figured he'd conned the wrong woman again and well I have nowhere else to go, so didn't rock the boat. Please come in, you look so like him, Tris I mean you look really like him..." She steps back and allows Ana and me in.

"Hoss here is security, do you mind if he looks around?" She steps back.

"Do I have to leave? I have dreaded that knock on the door, and if I'm honest with you, I expected to be asked to leave sooner. I have nowhere else to go, so I may need a little time getting another place."

"We aren't throwing you out, but we need answers."

"So, you are not my Daddy then Mister?" I look at the boy and smile. "You look like his picture by my bed."

"No, I am your Uncle Christian and this is Ana my wife."

"I know you, you do modelling with Tristan, because we have pictures of you together. I am confused, because he never mentioned a brother! A sister yes, called Emma, but no Christian. I need to sit down, please come through to the kitchen, its warmer in there." We head in once Hoss nods his approval. "Would you like coffee or tea, I'm afraid I have nothing stronger?"

"Tea is fine Elisa, why did you not report his disappearance to the police?" Ana asks; is this going to send her to a darker place?

"As I said I didn't want to rock the boat. I knew there was something hooky about the set up, we get to live in a million dollar home for nothing, and they pay all the bills and for its upkeep, all I do is keep it clean, but we needed somewhere to live the children and me. We were always running from some mad men or women, he owed money all over the place. Eventually, when he had worn out his welcome in a few places, he said his family had a home here in New York, and we could perhaps stay in it for a while. I was about to pop Nell out so needed somewhere for my family. God knows why I had the bastard back after he left me alone with James for so long. Where is he and how come you are only now here looking for him?"

"He is dead; he was killed in the process of raping a woman."

"He did what? He was a vile monster and a rapist, no, no he... Oh god, he was a stranger, so why am I not surprised any more? I didn't really know him at all. He charmed himself into my life and my bed, I knew all along he was too good to be true, he made me all these promises, and all along I knew he, he, he was a conman! Why did I fall for it, oh hell, I know why all right, because he had the gift of the golden tongue and was a charmer, he was beautiful, he was a bad boy and I was a needy stupid gullible young girl, who he conned with his empty promises? I knew he was a womaniser, a bad gambler and a drinker, who could charm a snake into kissing him not killing him. He promised me the world when I found out I was having James, and we got married less than two months after falling in love after a modelling assignment, five years ago, but his work and my work, well it kept us apart for a good part of the year. All the travelling to and from assignments meant snatched weekends, days and well you know grabbed moments. I then had to quit because of the baby, he didn't have a great many jobs being offered to him, so money was tight again, but he had lots of rich and crazy women friends, who let him live in their spare houses.

We lived in some nice places I can tell you, from Maine to Portland, Vegas to New York. Then we stopped in a really plush place of a friend of his in Seattle. He said we were going to live there permanently, as it was near to a relative he hoped to get reacquainted with. He and the owner had a falling out, when she found me and James in their love nest there! She came for sex and a good time and found me nursing his child. I was not what she expected when she turned up that night. I knew he was getting it in many places, with many other woman, even I wasn't that naive to know people don't let you stop in million dollar apartments for nothing. I know he liked sex and I wasn't giving it him, he well needed it, I even think he was paid for it, as he didn't seem to be modelling much.

I had a place in London; so after hearing her belittle me and call me all the horrid names under the sun and my baby a bastard, and seeing he was worried about her and not me, then I decided to leave him and go back home to England. Well that was my plan, but when I suggested we move there, James and I, he laughed, then informed me he'd sold it, he said to fund the baby's birth, the hospital bills were crippling he said, and so where our living expenses. He's drained my years of savings in less than six months and sold a property from right under my nose. I was worn out with James and believed all he told me, we moved to Vegas for a while, but he would disappear for months at a time.

I was a gullible, worn out, has been model and about to be made homeless, so I moved in with a friend and set about divorcing him. I sent him the divorce papers to the agency he worked at, when suddenly he turned up again about three years ago, he said he was a much changed man, and he seemed to have had a good modelling contract offered him, and he said all the right things. He explained the absences as long hospital stays, with a sick and dying relative, whilst with her and he knew he'd wronged me, and how important he knew family was when this relative died.

I was stupid and well fell for his charm again. He had this knack of saying the right things and well I loved him, and yes even with his faults. He and I were moving to Paris for a year, and going where the work took him. When I found out I was having Nell, he flipped told me to get rid of it, I refused, he was not a great dad to James, and he sort of freaked a little when he knew there would be another mouth to feed and more hospital bills. He did his usual flit in the middle of the night and left me again." She broke down and Ana was trying to piece everything together, the times coincided with him stalking her and starting to work for her agency. Hoss saw our dilemma and the upset of the child, my nephew, fuck more relatives, fuck me from Sunday, more relatives, and oh god my head is spinning, with the news of more fucking relatives, my life now seems like a fucking episode of the Walton's, shit goodnight Jim Bob, goodnight Christian, fuck I'm screwed...

"Come on James let me put you to bed for your Mommy, is that all right Mrs Paul, I'm pretty good with youngsters and read a mean bedtime story?" Hoss could see she was getting worked up and the child did not need to be hearing her break down even more than she was doing.

"He won't settle without me tucking him in, but if you could perhaps read him a book I will be up in a moment? James, Mr Hoss is going to read you your bedtime story, be a good boy and I will come up after I talk some more to your Uncle."

"Okay, Will you be here when I wake up in the morning Uncle Christian?" Why are children so welcoming of new people into their lives?

"No; but we will be around later, to see you, and bring some people to see you. They will love seeing you and your sister."

"Okay, but promise me you will not make Mommy cry?"

"I will James goodnight." He jumped off his moms knee and gave me a hug, babies and I are not a good mix, but he's hardly a baby though, he is at least five. God I am not sure what to do. Ana smiles and gives me a playful thump.

"He won't bite Christian, good night James, night-night sleep tight and don't let the bedbugs bite, don't worry, we won't keep your mommy long or make her cry. How about we bring breakfast around in the morning?"

"Pancakes, bacon, juice and strawberry's please. Night-night Miss Ana..." He held Hoss's hand and took him to his room. He is a very trusting child.

"All this is a little unusual, but what you have told us about Tristan we already knew a lot of. I only found out I had a brother and a sister a few weeks ago. I have found things out about him I had hoped never to hear. He was a bad man and a terrible brother and son. What do you know about Emma, his sister?"

"She is a psycho, she killed his baby sister and his parents threw her in a private prison, which he had to pay a fortune for too, after they died. He didn't talk about her a lot if truth be told, and what he did tell me was more than likely a bunch of lies."

"You're correct. He killed the baby, and killed his parents too and has left a trail of wrecked lives and misery behind him, and I'm sorry to say was a bigamist, he married a much older woman many years before you, and she was his widow, not you. He doesn't though I hope have any more children." I then realise what I have said. He and Ana would have had a child, crap I dig myself a fucking hole that's hard to get out of.

"He had many girlfriends, I saw many of them, and an older woman, who he claimed was his mentor, I only saw her the once in Seattle, the fancy bit of older stuff, who came for nookie and saw me and his son. He said if she came knocking on the door, after I had Nell, I was to not answer the door, wait until she had left and run, run as fast as I could, as far as I could, and watch for the children, she would use James in her wicked games of revenge and perversion. Nobody has been near in over two years; in fact you are the first people to knock on the door, apart from the service man, who assumed I was the caretaker, a woman called Alice, I never corrected him and I have never seen this Alice either."

"So, this is all very daunting for you I guess?"

"Then some..."

"I bet..."

"How does this all work then, I mean I am here acting as a caretaker in my now not families home, with no means of supporting Tristan's children, and I am to be wary of the old hag who wants my children. He has a brother I didn't know existed and a sister who isn't a nutter, I am confused and have told you all I can, nobody knows I'm here, I am as I said as far as the paperwork goes Alice Dukenfield, and here as a caretaker. Elisa Paul, nee Walliams, and her child left America three years ago, well the ticket was purchased for going back to London, but we came here and hid out, and all as I waited like a moron for the cheating, scuzzy bastard to come back!"

"You are my family now, and whether you were married or not to Tristan, they are still my niece and nephew. I will take care of you. We have three aunts who will be more than welcoming of you into their lives, and then there is my sister Emma. As I said, you were not what we were expecting when we knocked on the door tonight. Where there any, sorry are there any family papers?"

"Yes a study full of them, Tristan had the key for it, but when he didn't come back I went snooping. That's how I learnt of Emma's whereabouts. We were going to go and see her a couple of times, but well the old rocking the boat thing came into play and we needed a roof more than we needed relatives at the time!"

"We understand; but can I see the study, there are things we don't know and things due to Emma's condition, she cannot share. I was hoping there could be some clues here, also that perhaps Tristan's rooms could give us a few clues."

"It was stripped bare; he was really pissed seeing that, it is a store room now. Filled with old toys mainly and family junk. All the paperwork is in a desk, and was securely locked and he was unable to open it. He was going to try and pry it open when he got back, but he never came back from seeing the family solicitor. There were keys in his parents' bedroom, I found them whilst cleaning, and the basement was a chilling place too, not what I expected to see in a bloody multi- million dollar brownstone, a dungeon and torture chamber, what sort of kinky shit did his parents do here? Like I had anyone to ask, so I keep it locked for obvious reasons, I don't want James seeing it."

I went red, I felt uncomfortable. I know I did as Ana gave me the look. Had they done that in front of Tristan and Emma? Was that the reason behind his depravity? My former world is well hidden in many normal looking doors, perhaps theirs was hidden behind the façade of a happy family, and I need answers, but for now it's late and we, Ana and I have to talk yet about Elena.

"Elisa, it's late and we really were not expecting all this. I will have security come and watch you and the children, that's an order not a request. Hoss here will stay with you, until his other men take over, I trust him with my wife's life, so I am leaving you well looked after. I am a very wealthy man, and because of the children and the people, who Tristan quite rightly warned you of, they and you are in danger from them. They pose a very real threat of harm to your children. I promise you, you will be kept safe and will have nothing to worry about."

"Fuck, this shit got real serious real fast. Are we safe here?"

"Yes Ma'am, I will see to it you are in no danger and tomorrow we will sort out more protection for you, and Mr Greys nephew and niece." I smile hearing him say it, and Ana too looks a little less green around the gills.

"Well, I know it's been a hard night Elisa, but I promise you Christian will be good for you and the children. You will want for nothing, and I mean nothing, we just have to talk some more and tell you more things and discuss things, it's a lot to take in and it thanks to Tristan and his past there's a lot of nasty and hurtful things left for you to hear. All that though can be talked about, and discussed when you have taken in the things you have learnt about tonight. We will see you bright and early with breakfast, and relatives." Ana was singing my praises and I can't help but wonder what this will do to her, especially when she see's Tristan's little girl in the morning? After hugs are given and Hoss makes a call, we leave for home and wonder how the hell to deal with all the extra shit knocking on that damn door has brought crashing into our lives...?

* * *

I am pleased with the increase in followers, but newbies please leave a comment or two or pm me with any difficulties you are facing, as I said its defo not fifty shades of grey... I would like to wish you all a belated happy holidays happy christmas and will wish you a happy new Year... it nearly valantines day ... Love and best wishes to all my readers and love hugs and stuff for the faithfull reviewers.. I hope you liked the twist with the bitch, did you really think I'd let the old hag goe peacefully into the night?


	45. Chapter 46

Usual disclaimers, I do not own the rights to the fifty shades branding or the work of EL James it remains solely hers… Review please I need more lol... That includes you new followers ... What do you think?

* * *

CHAPTER 46:

Ana's POV:

As we head home in silence, I might add. I think more because Christian is confused as to my feelings, rather than his own, hell he just got more relatives. I may not be as worldly wise as the man sat staring out of the window, rather than talking to me, but I know when something is worrying him, and that something is me. Elena, Elisa, plus a nephew and a niece, what more will be sent to plague us, hell the bible and the plague of Moses didn't bloody rein down as many punishments as we seem to have had to face. Luke drives us to the house and Christian rushes to get my door.

"Here Baby, we're home."

"I can see; why are you worrying Christian?"

"Was I being that obvious?"

"Derrr, yes, your silence speaks louder than your angry voice, at least with that I know what's pissing you off. Is it the fact that she and he had children, more specifically a girl?"

"Sort of, but other crap too. Here let's get you in you look washed out."

"Say it as it Mr Grey. Cheers way to make your wife feel great."

"I'm sorry..."

"I am tired and we need to talk." We get in and Trinity is partaking of a gin and tonic.

"Why the unhappy faces children?" I smile and take a seat next to her and put my hand on her lap, as Christian gets himself and I a drink, before he tells her of tonight's findings. He sits and slowly explains everything, I grab her another gin and tonic half way through the saga and sit by her side. I sip my gin, and as I do I see Christian studying me again, really, I look that worried?

"Christian, I am fine with Elisa and the children. They like me were victims of the many altered egos of a very sick and troubled man. Did you not pick up on the one thing he was worried about?"

"No, he has done too much for me to focus on anything good."

"He warned Elisa to run if Elena came a calling, didn't Leila say there was a plan to get a child that could pass as yours in her ramblings, and Elisa looks like me and the rest and having a near blood relative who looks uncannily like you would have been a ball breaker for you. You stopped and looked at the woman before you looked at James, what was going through my mind was, was she another of the women. Then when I saw your face I knew she wasn't."

"I... I looked at the child first and as I looked up prayed to god it wasn't an old acquaintance yes, god you're good. He is sweet though Trinity, and so like me, only more childlike and confident, he loves his Mom and he is happy, so damn happy. What the hell has my brother done?"

"I'd laugh, and say given you more family to welcome into your world, but what with the Mormons and the aunts and the sister I thought you had more than you could handle."

"I do, but she has had it so bad, acting as a cleaner and caretaker to provide a roof over her head." Now I'm pissed off, she isn't suffering, and her house was cosy and her boy was well dressed and chubby...

"Christian, stop right there, she lives in a multimillion brownstone, has the bills paid and gets paid for doing it too, I hardly think it was a struggle. Your mother had to struggle, she had no money and no roof over her head, Elisa has had it easy in comparison."

"Ana, that's not what I meant, I just meant that he hid her away and left her alone for years."

"More fool her for waiting around for him then. Yet she still had him back and had Nell. I'm going to bed, it seems we will be having another long day tomorrow, phone Heidi, she had to know about this, he was staying with her between his freaking out with me and following me and ergo between children, has he never mentioned his child or children to her?"

"I will Ana, I'm sorry."

"What are you bloody sorry for, you are not now or ever where you, your brother's keeper. Please stop trying to make good what he has done, I'm past it, and you should be too. I'm tired for some reason and cranky. The children and Elisa will not be a problem. The only problem we have is bloody Elena. Sort her out and the rest will fall into place. Phone Hoss and have him bring the papers here from the Paul's study. I will do my thing with them and perhaps get you some answers, but for now I need sleep and lots of it." Christian gave me a hug and kissed my head like I was a china doll, I love him so damn much, but I saw the look when he realised James could have been his, and the look he gave Elisa. I am being irrational now.

"Goodnight dear and get in a warm bath and relax. It always soothes away my woes. Dear girl you have had a gruff couple of days. Meeting all the old relatives and what not. It's been a drain on you. Sleep tight sweet girl. Emma has earmarked your place next to her at breakfast. She has taken quite the shine to you."

"And I to her, she is so honest and kind. I need sleep that's all. Sorry for being the Grinch who steals away happiness. I promise to be better."

"Ana, my life is making you stressed, it will get better I promise I will be up when I have a security meeting, I will include Ray too, would that be good?" Christian has his arms up my back and is kissing my head, like I am a damaged delicate object and although I appreciate the way he feels, I need, nay want some damn space. All this is too draining, too much, too soon and arghhhh my damn headaches with the stress. I need to be working and doing my thing!

"Yeah, he's gonna get bored fishing all day, see you later Goodnight Trinity." I head to our room and do as Trinity suggested, I am soaking in the tub when I decide to ring John. He picks up after several rings, damn time differences...

"Hi Doctor Flynn, I am falling into the rabbit hole and I need a hand out of it..."

"What's happened? Tell me."

"Christian, he as you know had all these relatives and more have come to light, I know he says you discussed this, and you can discuss things with me, but I'm drowning John and the mess got worse, Elena may have risen from the dead and is hounding his family and me again. He has a nephew and a niece and went all moo eyed over their mother."

"Oh wow, how long has it been since we chatted?"

"Over a week ago and to top it off my house got trashed in a frat party gone wrong. I swear being me, is hard. I should come with a bottle of Prozac, and it should be permanently glued to my hand!"

"Wow, go back to the children and their mother. That interests me; you slipped it in like an afterthought. Do you really think Christian has feelings for a stranger?"

"You didn't see his face, I did. His eyes glazed over like they did when he caught me, you know at the statue in Kelly Park?"

"Ana, Christian isn't the cheating type, how much sleep are you getting?"

"Not enough, and the stress levels are killing me."

"Right we need to de stress, is there a gym nearby?"

"There is a nice one here. I need to beat the crap out of someone is what I need to do. I want Claude here or Elliot. I am not handling this as well as I thought, or as I let on. I am so afraid he will leave me."

"That will never happen Ana; I can assure you Christian Grey is hopelessly in love with you Mrs Grey. Ana his daily talks are all about how happy you have made his life. I totally agree the change in him is all your doing."

"I want to believe that, but I saw the look. She is just like me, like the others. I know I am being stupid, but just lately I have no damn logic and focus. I need the focus back."

"Has talking helped?"

"Yes, you listen and let me rant. Christian sex's my concerns away and it works for the most part. He reassures me that he loves me all the time; it's just me. I'm going to finish this bath and get into the gym. I need to hit the leather."

"Phone me if you need more help, but I think you just need an outlet for your frustrations. Am I telling Christian you called?"

"If he asks, you can tell him I'm working it out. He is the one with the real worries, he has more people to care for now!"

"From being an orphan to the head of dynasty he's handling it pretty well, but like he says without you, he would be just a bad word from exploding in a Sunday."

"What?"

"He always says when he's speechless Fuck me from Sunday, have you not heard him quote the words he favourites all the time?"

"No, I guess not, it's not like he abstains on a Sunday, perhaps it's the Mormon in him and he needs a rest one day a week?" We both laugh and I say goodnight. I dry off, put my hair in a bobble and put on my yoga things. Johns right I need to crack the whip and hit the bag. What was I thinking, Christian and children! I laugh and head down to the basement, where I find a friendly face, Ryan and the boys are here already...

"Hello Ryan, when did you arrive?" I stop short of hugging the friendly face as he steps from behind the bag.

"Ana, whilst you were in the bath, I am not a lover of the flying thing, so I am down here to unwind. Can I help you, only I have a meeting in fifteen minutes with Mr Grey?"

"I need a bag holder, would you mind?"

"Sure, warm up first and do some stretches." I smile and do just that, after which I place in my mouth guard and put on my fight gloves, that bag is going down. I happily beat the crap out of the damn thing, kicking, punching and generally knocking poor Ryan around the thing. I missed this and I need this. I also need to fight too. It's been damn weeks since I have had a sparring session.

"Do you want to take it to the mats Ana?" I smile because he's read my mind.

"Don't worry I will go easy on you Ryan." He takes up the position, and I enjoy the first ten minutes of dancing around, and yes landing him on his ass, but he's being too coy. "Ryan, you fight like a girl, is that all you have?"

"Why no, Mrs Grey, if you're sure you're up to it, I have the moves!"

"Well use them, I ain't no fairy queen, prepare to be bruised." He smiles as we touch gloves and as we fight, I fail to notice our audience. I punch and jump I swing my leg and get a lucky leg kick in, landing Ryan on the mat. I am celebrating Ana style when Christian bellows in laughter at Ryan on the mat!

"Do you fancy your chances pretty boy?"

"No Baby I don't, I thought you were going to bed?"

"I needed to distress, and Ryan was here and offered to hold the bag and dance a little on the mat, he holds back though!"

"He did, so do you want me to sack him Baby?"

"Nah, he won't do it again will you Ryan?"

"Nope, you're going down next time Mrs Grey. No holds barred!"

"I look forward to it. Now get to your meeting, because I have a ten k run to finish. Thanks I needed the work out Ryan; Christian I will see you later!" He kissed my sweaty head and left laughing at me doing my victory lap of the mats, god I missed this. I did my run and enjoyed it too! I showered and headed into bed, as soon as my head hit the pillow I slept. Sleeping so soundly I didn't even awake when Christian came to bed. I woke in the morning with my husband pinning me to the bed, he was as close as he could possibly get. I woke to a smiling face looking down on me.

"Good morning Mrs Grey. How are we this morning?"

"We are very refreshed Mr Grey. Why did you not wake me? Have you gone off me already?"

"Nope, in fact I think you will find a certain part of me is about to wake you with a smile."

"Really, oh hell you are awake and ready aren't you?" He leant down and kissed me as he did he thrust his body into mine, oh god, it never ceases to amaze me he can do that. I surrendered to the feeling of want and need. He smiled as he rested on top of me and kissed my neck.

"I gather you have some issues with Elisa?" Oh, crap the ratfink Flynn had dobbed me in...

"No, yes I mean not really I just..." Another hard thrust and I cry out for more.

"I love you Anastasia, this I save for you and you alone, this..." Another hard thrust, god he's good. "Is what you do for me, you make me want you morning noon and night, this..." Another thrust and another and another until I claw at his chest which drives him to the edge of exploding. I claw and grab, I need him, and I want him. "This is yours Anastasia Grey, yours and yours alone this..." Oh hell, I get it, him and more as he pounds mercilessly into me, I come hard and fast, shaking and begging for more, and as he obliges, I grab his hair and pull him down on top of me. I hold him inside me. I flip him over and ride him hard, looking down into those silver greys sparkles, and then I do what I can only describe as pornesk moves up and down on his raging boner, how the hell he can do that amazes me. I ride him like I'm in the Kentucky Derby, flinging my hair around him like a bad porn movie star. What the hell has got into me?

"Baby, yes, do it, do it now, fuck me Ana, Ana fuck me harder, do it now Baby, wow yes, fucking yes..." I scream as I bounce on top of him, sweaty and exhausted, but I carry on like I have taken a neat boost of caffeine, shit I am coming hard as I clench tight on him I scream so Loud I wonder if the windows are intact.

"Christian, I can't come alone, help me, god help me please..."

"I'm there Baby so fucking there!" He spins me over and in the sweaty mussed up heap we have become, he pounds into me as both he and I work up to a really loud ending...

"Fuck me from Sunday..."

"Anastasia Grey I do believe you have stolen my line and my heart..."

"What was that, I can't believe I went all porn star on you, Tiddles?"

"Well Puss, it was indeed a very pleasant way to start this stressful day. Why do you think I need more than you Ana?"

"I am very insecure, you know that."

"I have put these rings on this finger for life Baby. I love you really love you and I will always love you. Now about Elisa, I did look at her, and yes for a minute, I did wonder had I had the pleasure. I know who I have slept with, every single one of them and that includes the flings in college and Harvard. I was just not sure until I looked closely at her. I am sorry but yesterday was a little erm unusual, even by our standards Baby."

"I realised, when I got in the bath I needed to speak to John, and he really only listened whilst I ranted. I am not worried about her, but the children are going to be a constant reminder of him, that's silly too, because his sister, his aunts and well your family are a reminder too. Don't worry about the baby, Nell, she isn't Hope and never will be. I am at peace with her passing. Even John agrees I am handling her death well."

"I was a little worried. Now where were we? I believe I may have to sex you some more, you know into forgetting our problems?"

"Oh hell, he tells you everything that I say, doesn't he?" He smiled as he started round two of his sexting away our problems, then when we had showered away the third lot of woe's, I can seriously say I love Christians answers to my problems and when we head downstairs we are all sexed out and extremely clean.

"Good morning aunts, how are we this morning?"

"Up early and going to see more relatives, so eat your breakfast quickly, we have lots to do and shows to watch, these next few days I may be out of routine, but Trinity says, it's all in a good cause, we have babies to see too, two Christian and Ana. Called James and Nell." Emma pats the seat and I help myself to tea and toast. I watch as Emma looks at me.

"What, do I have butter on my chin?"

"Nope, you look better today, less stressed, having the early night worked. Now are we seeing Heidi today too?" With that, Hoss showed her in.

"You are indeed; I am egger to see these children too. What a shock Ana, where you as shocked as I was to hear about them?"

"I was, the little boy, James is Christian's double. He is a sweet thing, they baby was asleep!"

"He never said anything, I would have cared for them, had I know they were less than two miles from my door all this time, that was a killer blow."

"Hoss brought you their paperwork Baby, it's in my office."

"I can run through it later, has Barney been busy?"

"Yes very, he's had friends looking at the photo images of the supposed said 'Elena' and in their opinion; the person is too young to be her. They think that she maybe a close relative, a daughter, or another fruit loop cousin perhaps. He is checking the Harvard records for when we were there. There was a reason Elena was there, and it could have been to see a relative. I think she is dead Baby. The photo is taken at a distance. Still we have people looking out for the major players and with any luck, they will have answers before we get back to Seattle. We have enough people on it."

"Get him to check houses off campus for her name to appear on deeds, or rental agreements."

"She had two properties there; we recently put them up for sale."

"How long ago did they go up for sale, Christian?"

"Two weeks ago, they were estate property."

"Umm, think about it, have you made whoever is after you homeless? It started around the same time!"

"Hu, oh god it did, shit. Good catch Ana." I smile as Emma nods her head.

"You are good with logical puzzles Ana; good we can solve a few Magnum puzzles. Today Thomas gets left a fortune and thinks he can play a saxophone, he plays badly."

"Erm, you know who done it, that's unfair."

"I won't tell you the end, how's about that?"

"Okay, but don't forget and blurt it out again." Everyone laughs; Emma is very easy to love.

We discuss the day's activities, with two visits and work that needs doing. We are going to have to extend the visit to New York, as we now have to move Elisa and her children too. I know the house Mia has picked has more than enough bedrooms to accommodate them all, but I don't want them to be the next Grey family commune; they all need their own space. I don't know why I am worrying, because there are more houses on GEH's books than we can shake a stick at. We have an ever expanding security team too. We have three Taylor boys with us today and are heading off in a motorcade to Elisa's first; as the oldies need their kiddie fix it seems.

C POV:

Ana has settled; thankfully with the help of fucking amazing sex, and I say that and mean it, she changed and I liked it. We need more of the jealousy sex thing, well not that it was that, but hell, I reaped the rewards and loved it. I knew she was off with me, and until I phoned John, as it happens just ten minutes after her as it turns out, I didn't know why. I knew she was insecure, but hell, if I know why, because she is a damn high paid model with both beauty and brains, and I admire and love how she is, but perhaps I don't tell her this enough, I think I need to learn to and fast! We need some her and me time and we need it soon, hell if we weren't letting everyone down, the wedding would be on hold, but that is the least of our problems at the moment.

Heidi is looking forward to seeing Tristan's children; she knew him and loved him for his sins. I am looking at speaking to Elisa about moving to Seattle, or having security watch her here, in my building. I tend to rail road people into my way of thinking, Ana had warned me not to, but she hardly leaves the place for fear of being without a home, and the boy, James, will have to be going to school, a good school. I hold Ana tightly and as she leans into me I nibble at her ear and tell her I love her.

"I love you too, and remember this is not the Christian Grey show Honey!"

"Honey, where the hell did that come from?"

"Listening to Heidi, every other word is honey, is she Jewish Italian, as in the Jersey shores lot, if she is, Oy Vay she needs to take it down a notch, I swear I have heard that voice before and I can't think where from." I laugh.

"Try, Chandler Bings girlfriend in Friends, Janice Baby!"

"Oy Vay, yeah I know it's very grating, she needs to take the Utah twang back, for Seattle Christian. Why is she speaking like that?"

"I don't really know, but why don't you ask her, without being too rude, I'd love to know too."

"I will. Perhaps the mob boss liked his women to speak like that, I need to watch some Good fellas and get a few pointers, how about Scarface and the one with the family of Italians, god wants it called?"

"The Godfather and we have it in the play list, the guys like it... Great men are not born great; they grow great..."

"What, are you talking about, have you got a god complex Honey?"

"It's a line from the film, I may have watched it a time or two, and quit with the Honey, Ana, I don't like it!"

"Okay sweet cheeks?"

"Nope that isn't doing it for me either!"

"Okay, I don't think anything beats Christian. I love you Mr Grey. I know you love me too and remember if she wants to stay here, she can. We have enough to handle with the Emma's and Heidi, thank god Trinity is as sharp as a box of tacks!"

"She is what will make all this possible. Right we are here and remember these grey eyes are yours Ana, just yours."

"Smooth, very smooth Christian. Oh, they are at the door, god he looks so like you, that's so spooky."

"Tell me about it, and Fuck me from Sunday, watch Trinity run. Crap she's going to smother him!" We get out, hearing James laughing his little heart out.

"Hello Elisa, the lady with your son is our Aunt Trinity, she is overwhelmed as you can see, this is our Aunt Heidi and this is..."

"I'm Emma, aunt not sister. You are Elisa and mother to James and Nell and wife, but not wife really, of Tristan. James is cute; do you know he looks like Christian, and he's my lug of a nephew, who by the way loves his wife Ana, see her there? That's his wife." I smile as she looks to Heidi for a second opinion.

"Hello, I'm Heidi. Emma is right he does look like Christian, and therefore he looks like his father Tristan. He never told us about you, you know we would have been here for you had we known."

"I know, please come in, Nell is in her playpen and desperately wants out, but James wanted to wait for his Uncle and Aunt, and well when he wants something he generally gets it."

"I'm so sorry for my moment of madness, but it was how I imagined greeting my nephew way back in the day, only when I saw him again, he was the one hugging me. He is a credit to you and quite healthy, yes? He is isn't he?"

"He is and very bright, but then he has had a book in his hands from very early on. He reads and writes and I am even teaching him French."

"Has he any..."

"No, Christian mentioned the health problems of the Emma's and no, he is bright, but not a savant!"

"Bright as a button, I am as bright as a button and as sharp as a tack, with the ears of a bat and a smile that will bring all the girls to my yard..."

"Why James, is that because your milkshake is better than theirs?" Ana has him in her arms and is hugging him and he looks so at ease with us, the strangers.

"Yes Aunty Ana, 'cos my milkshake is better than theirs, I like that song do you like it?"

"I do; now, let's go see your sister because she has been left alone too long." Good he and Ana are okay, the test will be the baby girl.

"Not long, she only just got up, she sleeps a lot. She looks like you and mummy and I look like my daddy and Uncle Christian, he came back, he kept his word and came back to see me, with the funny ladies." I choke back the tears; did he not think I would be coming back?

"I'm not funny darling, and Uncle Christian couldn't wait to see you again and neither could I, now, what do you like to read?"

"I like all my books, I like the Gruffalo. You're very pretty, and I have a photo of you in my room and lots of daddy and my mommy, she has been crying all night, did you upset her when I went to bed?"

"No, I just think she is happy to have some help at last. She is glad you have family."

"I am glad too." Ana is given a squishy hug, apparently he likes giving these out. Elisa is very quiet and is watching Ana closely, why did Tristan have photos here of Ana? Why would his wife even allow it? I wouldn't want photos of Tristan in my home. Something is not right here and as soon as Barney gets the report together on Elisa the better, he said he was finding it hard to put a name to the face and there was no Elisa Walliams in any model registry at all. She is a plant, of that I'm sure, but why? Tick tock tick tock, the whirring of the cogs in my brain are going to explode and soon, if I don't get answers... Ana grabs my hand as she lets down James, the children are hers, of that I am sure, but there's more to this story, she didn't flinch when I said they weren't married, and then it hits me, she knows they weren't married. So why did she give herself the title of Mrs Paul, hell why? Ana pats my hand, as the little girl in the playpen is looking so fucking cutely at my Aunts...

"Out, out me want out, out now..." Emma moves away and sits down, why does she not like small children? Heidi is allowed the honour and as they fuss over her. Ana sits by Emma.

"What's the matter Emma?"

"She looks like Jenny. She looks like you, but she is a ghost girl."

"No, she's just like Christian and Trinity and James, alike because they are related."

"She has that look in her eyes, like Jenny had; that look of trouble." I look towards the baby and can't see anything but a baby, but then again, what do I know? Ana smiles and asks if they have the coats and hats ready as we are taking them to breakfast.

"We are going out to eat?"

"Yes James, out for a whole stack of pancakes and how about some strawberry's, but you have to be quick Aunty Emma likes pancakes too!"

"I do, but don't worry I will order more for you James, with extra strawberry's and bacon too and juice or maple syrup and coffee?"

"Urkkkkie, nope, just bacon, strawberry's, juice and more pancakes and bacon please!"

"I like maple syrup too, do you not?"

"Never had naple swup"

"Maple Syrup, its good Trinity lets me have a little, but not a lot, you can try mine."

"Can Nell try it too?"

"She can try yours, not mine..." Emma doesn't like the baby at all. I will find them their own place, that's if the checks come back as we expect, I need a sample of her DNA and one for each of the children too, we need to match what we think is possible, with what the blood works should show as truth, if in fact these sweet kids are my blood. Ana asks to help with James coat, and Elisa is being a little strange with Ana, she knows something, of that I am now positive. What though remains to be seen! I watch as the oldies take the children under their wings and I escort my wife and Elisa to the waiting cars.

"Will you please ride with Ana and me, Elisa? The children are going to be fine with their great aunts!"

"I don't know..."

"We need to ask some personal things of you, things we need to check up on and I'd like to do it out of the earshot of my aunts too!"

"Okay, but I told you all I knew last night, and besides everything Tris told me was a bloody lie anyway. He said Ana and he were related, that's the only thing I didn't tell you. He said she was a cousin who he caught up with modelling!"

"We are not related and we were never romantically involved either, if that's what the daggers were for in there?"

"No, he just said you were really close!"

"In his head we were, and if it means anything to you, I hated him more than I have hated anyone since I learnt what hate was all about. I was the one who killed him too, Christian didn't tell you that last night, but it was either me or him and the paperweight I smashed into his scull decided that roll of the dice. I was at the end of my tether with him, years he stalked me and hounded me, twice he raped me and left me his victim. In the end I prayed for death, my own, but thankfully god handed me the paperweight and chose who would die that day and I'm glad he's gone."

"Crap, he did a real number on you didn't he? I got of lightly then. The few bruises I got were nothing in the scheme of things!" I am shocked she was hurt too by him.

"He was handy with you too?"

"He was jealous of my having James, he considered me his, and his alone, he pushed me down the stairs in an effort to rid me of the problem, but thankfully the baby was okay, but he ran for the first time afterwards for a month or so. He came back and didn't touch me again. He was okay with James too for a while, but he lost the plot when he cried and he raised his hand to hit the baby, to make him shut up and so I clogged him with a baseball bat and well didn't see him for ages. If you want to know my real name, its Catherine Watts, you will find Elisa Paul doesn't show up anywhere but there is an Elisa Walliams, the children are Tristan's though I changed my name so she couldn't find me, her the hag, Elena Lincoln. Here they all think I'm called Alice, the neighbours and the trades people and my kids only know me as Mom, but I would like to know if she is all right, you know Alice, I haven't been able to trace her though."

"Get in the car and we will do some searching Catherine, I like that name better." Ana has relaxed a lot more now.

"I do too, Elisa was an old girlfriend of Tristan's, I looked like her so he stole her passport and everything, it made the need for a green card nonexistent and it is why Catherine Watts went back to London, you could check on her too, because nobody gives up their identity willingly!" I sighed. "He said he couldn't marry me, he told me his wife wouldn't divorce him. Not that I wanted to marry him, not after the push. I have been a fool haven't I?"

"We all do foolish things, especially if we are afraid and alone. How have you coped for money, the wages aren't great here?"

"I write stories for children and have been published, that has caused me no end of trouble too, they want me to do a book tour, but can you imagine doing that, with two small children and being here illegally?"

"Your children were both born here, which makes you eligible to stay here too!" She looked at me in disbelief.

"Really, all this time I could have stayed here and lived instead of being the little mouse Alice?"

"Really, which leads me to asking should the blood works come back, that we are related the children and I, would you consider moving to Seattle with us, of course I mean in your own place, but with security and comfort and be near to family?"

"I like it here, but James will need to start school soon, god yes we need normality, the children live in the damn house and the park. They, more than me need the extended family thing, we wouldn't have to live with your aunts would we, it's just they may want to take over and that I will not agree to!" Ana laughs for the first time.

"No, no you will have a house nearby, with a garden and security to live in, James will attend a good school and there will be a gate on the front, which will allow you to control who you let in and out! They have been alone along time too, they have searched for Christian, for most of his life, spending everything they had to look for their little man, at the moment, its him they want to love to death, the children are just the icing on the cake, the Emma's well they have their own world to live in."

"How long have you and Christian been married?"

"Three weeks today, happy anniversary Baby!" I kiss Ana, and she smiles.

"Three weeks, shit I'm sorry but you look like you have been together forever, so were you childhood sweethearts, perhaps?" Ana laughs loudly.

"No, but I wish, no we met up again six, sorry seven weeks ago, I was modelling in Kelly Park and Christian caught me when I fell off a statue. We met up when I was five, when I fell of my bike; he was a lot older than me and only had eyes for Anastasia Rose and my gramps!"

"We were neighbours growing up, I was not aware of the little Ana and as she says I was older than her. I still am obviously, but yes she fell into my arms and I am never letting her go again."

"Oh, that's so sweet, a proper hearts and flowers thing." Ana blushes!

"Quite, so now will you move to Seattle, if however you wish to stay here it will have to be in a home I have here, security again is my main worry?"

"We are easy as long as there is a garden and a park nearby, and a pool nearby James loves to swim and sail his boats."

"A boy after Christians own heart then, he likes his boy toys!"

"Yes but his Aunt Ana builds boats, I think you will be the winner there Baby!"

"Boats?"

"Ana is a boat designer, and her family build them, very nice they are too!"

"So you gave up modelling then, to marry Christian?"

"No, I gave it up to concentrate on the designing of my boats and relocating to Seattle, I made my money with the modelling and after Hope died, I wanted the quiet back in my life!"

"Hope?"

"My baby girl and I'm sorry to say, Tristan's baby girl. I had a fall down an escalator and sadly, she died when I fell. No, she wasn't planned, she was a casualty of the rape and I hope as her name states she is in a better place, better than the one Elena had planned for her. Had I had her she was to be adopted, and somehow she was the one adopting her, how she did that lord only knows? The couple I was giving her too were a front for her, paid well to be the perfect couple."

"Wow, she is a schemer all right, that's all that worried Tris, her getting her hands on James. He never told her about me, obviously she was shocked to see me with the baby in Seattle, but Tris moved us that night and eventually to here, and well the rest was just months and years of waiting for a knock on the door."

"I don't suppose we were the knock you expected then?"

"No, but I'm glad you did, it's been a burden carrying all these lies around with me, to get rid of that is amazing I can tell you, oh to be Catherine again, god the relief!" I had my phone on and Barney was taking notes, he will get back to me now with names and addresses of the women mentioned and of Catherine, we pulled up at the restaurant. "Oh, I don't know how well behaved the two of them will be, you know they have never eaten out before?"

"Don't worry, I have hired the restaurant for the morning, so they can make as much mess as they want, Emma is not sure about eating out yet either. Please do not worry!" She darts across to inspect her children. They are fine and have been singing with Trinity. Emma and Heidi get out of the last car and head in to breakfast. We head in with the security and sit and order the biggest array of pancakes the damn place has ever had ordered and they are not to be crapes, but whole buttermilk ones thick and fluffy, and for what I'm paying they can get it right!

"Ana, are you all right?"

"Fine, really great, I thought she thought I was another of his women, I wasn't you know and never would have been. I love you Christian so much. Hold me please, just hold me?" Okay, like I don't like holding her.

"What brought all this on Ana, not that being this close to you isn't nice?"

"I felt disloyal to you, you know with Hope and everything to do with him, mentioning him in front of you!"

"He was my brother Baby, something we are never going to get away from. We will even have to see photos of the bastard too; the kids need to be reminded of him."

"I know, but he and she had photo's of me, he said we were related, I don't think we are, fuck we aren't are we?"

"No Baby we are not, not even distant kissing cousins, I have done through checks on my future children's mother!"

"You did, did you, how very interesting. Did I come up to scratch?"

"You passed with flying colours, so when the times right Ana, we will be good to go!"

"Good to go, sounds like you have this worked out then, let me know when your good to go and we will do it together then."

"Isn't that how that usually works dear?"

"Opps, Christian Grey did you just do a mama Grey thing there and call me dear?"

"I did, she is a bad influence and apparently everything apart from the weather is good to go in ten days, I cannot wait to see you naked in the sand Baby."

"Oh, that I can do, naked sex on the beach and in the sea and in the..."

"...We will be naked for a whole month, it sounds like heaven Mrs Grey, and no packing required either." We will be naked for two weeks, then we are travelling to all the exotic honeymoon places I could think off, and it would only end when a crisis interrupted it. I had six months, blocked off, if needs be, six months of just her and me time, now that was bliss, besides we have laptops and phones and a plane at our disposal and nowhere is more than twenty four hours away...

We join the party as the platters of pancakes head our way, and wow, they are so fluffy and light. I see to it the security guys get theirs too. They will be busy today, Ana and Emma get to meet my sister, we will leave Catherine and the children until much later, and there is the baby to think of and more to find out from the Pauls yet.

"Uncle Christian, look see a strawberry pancake. Do you want one?"

"Yes please, are they nice James?"

"Yes, very nice, here Aunty Ana a big strawberry and sugar, its yummy, taste it please." He hands it to Ana, who agrees it is sweet and juicy. He gives his sister one and she squishes it into her already full of pancakes mouth. Wow she gets a lot in there for a kid, she and Elliot share the same eating habits; they both eat like there's a famine coming, then I wonder have they been hungry in the time they have been alone? Ana see's me watching the three of them and smiles.

"It's a kid thing, they like something they eat a lot of it. Christian, they are far from undernourished; they are the picture of health, stop worrying about them please?" I will when I get Mom to check them over, I trust her opinions before that of my own.

"This is nice, thank you Christian, do they have a good paediatrician in Seattle, the one here is nice, old, but nice?"

"They will have the best one I know, she is looking forward to seeing them both. She's my mother Grace."

"Your mother is a doctor?"

"She is, and the best in the world, well in my world anyhow. She and my family have been hit with so many additional members these past few weeks, but they will be very welcoming, loud but welcoming!" Breakfast is a great success and James asks the waiter, for more for home and all the strawberry's for later. I nod my approval and that too is sent to the table. I settle the bill and smile as finally Ana picks up Nell, she studies her and hugs her, the tears are there, but nobody says anything, she and the baby head for the car.

"Was it hard for her, losing the baby?" Catherine asks.

"It was harder than she thought. It knocked her confidence for a while and she drank to forget, you have to remember she was persecuted to distraction by Tristan and since we have been together all manner of worms have been crawling out of the woodwork and all it seems want a piece of me or her. She was as she said having the baby adopted; she made that hard choice, unsure if she could keep the child or not, I personally think had she lived, Ana would have kept her, alas the fall made the decision for her. As she said, she hopes Hope is in a better place. I was worried how she would be with Nell. Why did you pick Nell by the way?"

"James has a patchwork elephant called Nell, and he called her Nell and it stuck. He loves his little sister and is quite possessive of her."

"I love my sister too, well Mia, I'm just getting to know Emma, but already she is in here and is a big part of mine and Ana's new life. Ana is a wonderful person Catherine; please don't hate her for what she had to do to survive!"

"I don't, I would have done the same thing, and I did do the same thing, because I fair walloped him with the baseball bat I can tell you!" We laugh, as Ana looks in our direction, shit I see the look. A jealous Mrs Grey is on her way to town...

"Ana thank you, she really has taken to you, not that she sees many grown ups. James well he sort of talks everyone's heads off, the butcher the baker and the handymen. He craves it almost. Nell, she well likes her toys and her room and to be quiet."

"Have you had her tested?"

"For what, until Christian mentioned Emma and the savant thing, I didn't know much family history, but she is okay with the tests they do and touch wood, is just shy. She hides away and enjoys her own company."

"Nothing wrong with that, I spent all my childhood talking to my teddies and dolls. Hiding when a stranger came by and well I turned out okay, she is just worried about strangers, not a bad thing to be! Where are we going next?"

"I thought we could go to ours Ana and see if Catherine and the children would like to live there, until we find them a home of their own?"

"We can't stay where we are until then?"

"You can if you want, we will just have security move in too, if that's all right?"

"Or you could come back with us and stop at ours, just until you find a place you like, it's big enough?" Ana suggested she moves in with us, damn that was unexpected.

"What about our packing?"

"I will have movers around later, take anything you want from the house, furniture, pictures anything, after all it has been your home for a while."

"It's all moving so quickly. Yes, I'd like that, very much, and I'm sure James and Nell would like it too. It seems we are moving to Seattle, in a few days then." I hope there is nothing hooky about the tests now, Hoss will have been in the house and removed samples and sent them away, the waiting has begun, but I have no doubts, now her true name has been revealed she is who she says she is, another of Tristan's mind games has been played on her too. We head back to our home and Mrs McKenzie has been and purchased a travel cot and playpen, come baby trap thing and numerous toys and books suitable for the two of them, along with dippers and all manner of baby crap.

As we pull up, Ana looks tired. I squeeze her hand and see the smile. Our party head into the house and we are greeted by a happy Mrs McKenzie, she loves her grandchildren and these two are set for more spoiling. Everyone is ushered in and we are in the grand lounge, as it's bigger and has more seating. Ana heads into the office and I follow.

"Are you all right Ana?"

"I'm fine; I am going to route through these papers. Do you think Elisa I mean Catherine has read any of them?"

"She had plenty of time, two years is long enough, but the kids keep her busy and Hoss did say the hinge was jammed stuck and he struggled opening it!"

"Okay, you keep them busy, do your new Uncle thing, Hahahaha, can you imagine Granny T's face when you turn up with a mini you?"

"Don't, she has already started on the damn Mormon jokes. The blood tests are being rushed through, no expense spared and by day's end we will know, do your thing bloodhound thing, to find the clues to the what, the why and the bloody unfathomable, please?"I kiss my wife and head to the loudness of the lounge.

Ana's POV:

I'm still not sure about Catherine, but I'm not as uptight as I was. In here somewhere though, is the answer to our questions; were the Pauls into Christian's life style and did they know Elena? I don't think that has even crossed Christian's mind, but it is firmly planted in my brain. Why did Tristan latch on to me, why was he so focused on a me and him, why did his 'wife' think we were related? All these answers were in these boxes and I am going to go all Scooby-Do-Detective on their ass...

I start with the photos, and stick them to the wall, sod it Christian can afford a decorator, I make headway into the boxes and I am going great guns when Christian knocks and I open the door, locked door is the best especially with what I have uncovered.

"Well?"

"You are not going to believe this, sit down and get ready for some loss of socks... Elena; is a distant relative of your mothers and Heidi's..." What the fuck...

* * *

der der der der der... and the plot she thickens, but how is Elenor related, whats betting shes a Mormon Bigamist wife and has many husbands? lol...

thanks for the reviews and comments and I strated another fifty thing, IT STARTED WITH A COLD... a snotty title, but a fun story, with a feistier Ana and a softer Christian... for a change... lol...


	46. Chapter 47

Usual disclaimers, I do not own the rights to the fifty shades branding or the work of EL James it remains solely hers… Review please I need more lol... That includes you new followers ... HAVE YOU READ IT STARTED WITH A COLD. THE FUNNIER OF THE TWO STORIES YET?

* * *

This one is a hardest one I had to do, you know the who's related to who thing and it got complicated lol why did I not give him a normal extended family, perhaps if I hadn't watched Sister Wives earlier, when I began writing the dammed thing, he could have been an only child of an only child lol... It's complicated but please enjoy, because after this chapter, it is fun and frivolity all the way...

* * *

CHAPTER 47:

C POV:

I heard that right, didn't I? Elena was or is a relative, how the fuck did that happen, she was called Elena Douglas, when she married Matthew Lincoln, not Woss! I pace the floor and I know I look like I have a tiger up my ass, because I am anxious, worried, mad as hell and fucking confused.

"How Baby, how the fuck am I related to that whore?"

"Christian, get Heidi in here, please I will run this by with her, I'm just going off what Tristan has written in his diary, and please believe me I did not want to read that fucking thing either." I open the door and go and fetch her, she was heading our way anyway. She isn't used to the noise small children make!

"Aunt Heidi can I trouble you to please come and help Ana and me out with something?"

"Sure kidda, and quit with the Aunt thing, it ages me a little! What can I do for you?"

"Well, I don't know, come in please, I have to lock the door for a moment. Ana show Heidi the diary."

"Here it is, but this is what you need to see, Tristan, he had a family tree started, and was looking into the very large Mormon side, when did you tell him about them?"

"As soon as he asked, he was very curious about Christian too, and wanted to know everything. He got a friend; I would guess the crazy bitch Michelle to help him. We Mormons and the Jehovah guys, are pretty damn good record keepers, and are very tech savvy, their websites are the biggest genealogy search engines out there, or so he told me. I however, knew as much as I needed to about my lot, more than enough to last me a lifetime. Why?"

"It appears that Elena Lincoln was a relative of yours!"

"The mad bitch's aunt, no Christian, she can't have been a part of my family?"

"The very same, did he not tell you this?"

"No, no he didn't, but then again there was lot's he didn't tell me. He was a stranger, who I wanted to love and believe in. How wrong was I Ana, what's the damage let's see. Have you the early photograph of the small family, I laugh when I say that, the one with just the seven ladies seated and the big man on his thrown behind them?" Ana looks through the photo's, and passes her it. She then inspects the photograph.

"Okay, now let me see the family tree. This is my father Wyldon Woss, theses are his brides. The first and oldest wife Truann, yes see her names here on the tree and on the back of the photo. The second one and your grandmother Christian, she is called Maridene, a very quite woman and very nice. Then Miriaha, she died and was not to be talked about, she had two children who died about the same time, and nobody talked about them, for it made father cross." She slipped into a very different accent then. I looked as she wiped away a tear. "Then came, Emilyn, she too was just fourteen when they married."

"Was she your mother, I mean is she your mother?"

"Yes, she was, I mean she is, she looks so young on here, I mean they all do, but she looks like a child because she was one, he likes them young." I look and see the resemblance. "Anyway onwards they say and upwards. Then next was his brother's wife, who he took as his own after his death, again not talked about. Aniva is her name, and she is strange and well has mental problems, I would say as a result of inbreeding, her mother marrying her cousin! Back to Aniva, she had seven children, two by her first husband and five with father. His brother was called Bralon, if my memory serves me correctly.

You have to realise my father came from a really massive family, he was the eldest and still is of over sixty brothers and sisters, and that we all lived together, as you can imagine it's a crowded place, and everybody was related in some way. A few sets of sisters, from another nearby community, were shipped in, to bring new blood in, and they were called the LaShay sisters, unfortunately, they were mad as March hares, a result of too much in breeding in their commune.

They were brought it to be married to my father's younger brothers; he took one of them, Elena. Bralon's mother was a LaShay too, Saralyn and so it got complicated, and Family trees are really complicated to work out. Brother in laws, who end up marrying sister in laws. Aunts and uncles, cousins, second cousins, and there was a cross over too of cousins marrying cousins. If I remember Bralon correctly, he was a good looking son of a bitch. According to the elders; however, trouble followed him around.

Then came the wives Debara and finally Jayleen, who I went to school with! I do believe there, are three more that are not mentioned on here, and ones he married after I left, he could have more. Now, let's see where the names go, shall we?" She looked, studied, and read the diary. She then looked like she had swallowed something bad, when she looked up from the diary.

"It seems the wife who died, didn't die and the brother who was killed in a crash didn't, because they ran away together, taking her two children with her. Miriaha, it seems she became Elena Douglas, when Bralon died about a year later, in a shooting incident in Tucson Arizona; she resurfaced as Mrs Douglas, according to these clippings in the diary, when she appealed for help in finding his killer. Tristan really went to town finding information about Elena and the whereabouts of my brother and sister, Amos and Alana. It seems he was relentless and what's betting her niece helped him; didn't you say the twins and their cousin felt wronged, Christian?"

"What the Lang's, yes they did, they had every reason to hate her too. Tucson, that's where Matthew Lincoln hails from and where he still is today, when did she first appear as Elena Douglas?"

"This news report says he left a widow and two children behind, about a year after they left Utah. The children would now be around your age I think. I know Aneka had been gone a long time, when they disappeared, as I said I thought they had died. They weren't at home or prayers anymore, we were all sent to our own homes for prayers and quiet time, and we were told not to ask where, Mother Miriaha, Alana and Amos where, so we didn't. Nobody ever crossed father, as we were too afraid of him, nobody Christian stood up to him, because if they did they were shunned, cast out and left with no money or anything else to their name, so we didn't."

"Okay, it seems Christian; you literally fucked your grandmother, sort of eww's!" Okay now you can shut the fuck up Ana, this shit got weird. "I'm sorry that was meant to be in my head, I really am sorry Christian, Heidi I think better just get out of here before you both kill me."

She disappeared and I didn't chase her, I needed to sort out this crap. Elena reinvented herself and left the children, but where? She never had them when I first saw her around, and she was newly married to Linc when she moved to Seattle, according to the reports she bedded her best friend from colleges father, so how old was she again when she died, forty! What the fuck? I always figured her to be sixty; she had a hard knock life all right. More importantly, where are they, who are they and how do we find out? Barney and Destiney will need all this crap sending. I need to go after Ana, I'm not mad at her just fucking confused as fuck. Elena's children should have inherited the money, and I now have to find them and give them what they are owed. She can't have killed them, I pray to god she didn't. Did she have them adopted, if so, why did she take them, she must have loved them to take them? I need answers. Like did she have someone loyal to her in the compound in Utah, her sisters perhaps, because Leila's mother was her sister! I hope I don't have to go and try to find out. Perhaps Heidi knows who Mariah/Elena was close to, would they have kept in touch? Did they know Heidi had found me and the twins?

"Go after her Christian, she's only saying what we both were thinking. Do you think Elena knew?"

"She had to have known, she had my adoption records, along with Tristan and Emma's. Wait though I only found out a few weeks ago, by finding the house photograph, how did she know about us, how did Tristan find out all this crap?"

"He found some of Mariah's old papers according to the diary along with family photographs of the folks back in Utah, he made copies and then got Michelle to help him. He can't have known long, the last date is just before he left Catherine and James here, perhaps he was in a rush and forgot about the ledger and the fact fining was put on hold. Perhaps he was blackmailing Elena with all this, if so, are you sure Ana killed Tristan? Elena, perhaps she had those lunes doing her bidding Christian. Perhaps he pushed her too far, demanded too much?"

"I don't know, to know more I may have to do a deal with the devil, or devils."

"You mean the women in prison?"

"I do, Ana was a mess when they found her in the hotel room, and they don't know how long she was out of it, I hope to god it turns out she didn't kill him, but until we know, don't say anything, please she's already pissed off with me. God, she's right though I did sort of screw my Granny, and that's just too sick to mention, ever again. Wire wool and coal tar soap needed now, I can't get the image of me in bed with Granny Phoebe, and wow that's something I never thought I'd ever hear myself saying!"

"It's funny, but you are not related to her as such, just her children."

"Thanks for that. Do you think she kept in touch with anyone at the compound? Did you keep in touch with anyone?"

"No I didn't, when I was shunned, I was shunned, as was your mother. I ran away to find your mother, when she said she needed help. Luckily it was me who was in the store when the call came. I promised to help her and ran away with the takings; I'm surprised my father didn't have the blood hounds out looking for me."

"oh, but I thought you ran from an arranged marriage?"

"No, who told you that, I ran away to find your mother, I was considered too wayward to marry, father tried but I played up for the men he introduced me to, after a while he didn't bother, it's not like he didn't have any more girls to marry off."

"Oh, the police missing person reports say you ran from an arranged marriage, that's all, at nineteen!"

"No, he could hardly tell them I took thousands of dollars from money, that he hadn't told the tax man he had earned. He lied about my age too, that's a mystery, perhaps it's because had the state police found me, they would have taken me back to him, because at nineteen he still had full responsibility over me, at twenty two he didn't, so ergo, we know why! He was a foul man and evil man and a monster and him a church leader. I never hid myself, I needed you, or the twins to find me, ha like you knew you were related to a woman called Woss."

"Had we had the letters, that were for so long hidden, we would have known about you Heidi, Mom mentioned that you were her friend and that she was glad you were helping her. So Aunt Heidi; how old you are, I assumed about seven years younger than my mother, it's all so confusing, was she young when she ran, and what did she run from truly?"

"Ha, thanks Christian, your mother ran away at sixteen, she was to being forced to marry a fifty year old fat pig of a second cousin, with five other wives and thirty children. He was horrid, and I remember helping her pack her things, and how afraid we were of being caught, but with the help of a lady, who freed girls from arranged and forced marriages, a former Mormons seventh wife, who went on to became a relocation expert, she got away, and I was glad too. He was offered me in her place, and well I told him, when he called to start the courting thing, that I'd slit his belly, if he came anywhere near me, and was he aware he was courting a bad inbreed. He didn't want to marry me after that and my father stopped trying to marry me off, after the fat bastard told everyone I was mentally unsound." I laughed at the thought of her sticking up to my grandfather.

"So how old are you?"

"I'm not as old as your mother and older than you, so can we leave it at that?"

"Okay, but you're not old looking."

"I'm as old as I want to be Christian."

"Can I just say I like this voice better, it's very relaxing, the other tends to grate a little."

"I know it's a Jersey thing, I was too posh for the other wives and well I do a good Jersey voice when I have too, but it sort of became an everyday thing, people even call me Janice, why the hell they do that I don't know a Janice?"

"Umm, it's a mystery, so can you lay off the Jersey for a while, I like the calm in the Utah you?"

"Okay seeing as you asked nicely, Emma hates it too, I don't, if I can help it, talk like that around her, speaking of which go make nice with Ana, we have your sister to go see!"

"Okay, be right back, and have a think who Elena would be in touch with up there, please?"

"I will; but it is a long list, she was quite the friend to the many. If the rumours are to be believed she included many married men in that ring of friends." That I can believe. I went to find Ana, heading towards our rooms; where I found her crying, I wasn't that bad with her or was I? I know I didn't tell her to actually fuck off, I hope, shit please tell me it was in my fucking head...

"Ana, oh Ana please don't cry, please don't cry, you only said aloud what me and Heidi were thinking, it just made me a little sick to my stomach all that, I mean can you imagine it, my Granny, it's like me doing the do with Granny T!"

"Hell no, she's your real Granny, Elena bitch troll ho was just one of your grandfathers many wives and not your grandmother at all. He liked them younger than him though, how old was she Elena?"

"I don't know I'm told about fifty-ish but she was hard to put an age too, she had work done, lots of the fucking stuff too! All I do know is she was a lot younger than Linc. I was about fifteen when she arrived, and I figured she was a year or two younger than mom, but how the hell would I know? She had facelifts, peels and laser work done all the time, what with weekly Botox shots, tuck, and colonic sucks outs done all the damn time. I only know that because they were on her business expenses, when we were partners in the business."

"Her paper work was faked; so she could be any age she wanted to be. The family tree, well it says she would have been forty six when she died, but to have kids your age, she must have had them when she was like, fourteen or fifteen, if they are your age, which the family tree says they are. Which by the way, is awesome, and I need one doing, yours is massive Tiddles and I don't just mean your dick, which I need right now!" She laughs and drops to her knees, and her fingers are unbuttoning my fly, she frees me from my jeans, I should say no, but hell, I don't want to.

"Ana, what have you been drinking?"

"Wine, a glass of wine, I needed it. I really needed it, like I need to do this, and he wants me so fucking bad."

"You owe a few chitty to the jar Ana. Don't stop Baby!" She smiles as she looks up, and immediately as she does, I'm buried deep in her warm mouth, fuck yes. I stand and appreciate every lick suck and teeth grab, as her mouth makes me feel amazing. I look down, and watch her as she gags; even the sound turns me on. She deep throats me again and again, I'm swaying into and out of her mouth quickly, as her teeth hold me locked in their vice like grip, but she allows me out slowly as their grip bites into the skin, then she clamps her teeth around the crown and sucks hard, before swallowing me again. Fuck me this is good, really good, she massages my balls and I begin to feel the shakes, I'm coming hard, so hard as I explode into her mouth, she chokes a little, before she smiles up at me and begins to suck on me until I am empty. That I swear gets better each and every time she does it.

"Is Sir feeling a little drained? I think he is..."

"Baby you can't drink, you do crazy things when you are drunk, but that crazy I liked very much."

"I know; I just needed you to relax, because I thought you hated me for being so flippant about your family mess!"

"A mess it definitely is all right, but you never have to feel like you have to do things like that ever, just to say sorry. I was off with you and I should be the one giving you that pleasure Baby."

"It's all good, I like doing that, you're at my mercy Mr Grey and I love it, now what do you want to do about the bitch-troll-ho?" She heads into the bathroom to brush her teeth. I stand behind her and watch, with my head on her shoulder. She smiles at me through the mirror!

"Can you send Barney the files and copies of the birth certificates Tristan found, and the family tree, he needs to find Elena's two children for me, I owe them their mothers inheritance, it's not mine to keep, because it's theirs!"

"It's all in the diary thing, their names, did you not see it? He was going to see them after Italy, and well I spared them that meeting. Thank heavens for heavy paperweights." I smile and wonder if she could handle not being a murderer, can she take it in, and what if we are wrong and one of those fucking subs didn't do Elena's bidding, I think it's more than likely they did, especially if he was about to threaten Elena's children? I decide to wait until I see Michelle and try to work this charm thing I seem to have, on her. Perhaps if I say I will see Cassidy, and favour her in my future visits, she will spill the beans, just to be back in my good books. I will try anything to help Ana, even seeing the sub club again. I wonder if Enya knows something too.

"Fucking no way; oh god, way to go Ana. So their names Ana, what are their names?"

"Oh sorry, Daniel O'Neal and Eve O'Neal, there is ten months between them, Elena was fourteen and had two children by him. I feel sorry for her sort of, that's why she was so fucked up Christian. I was when it happened to me at her age, luckily without having children that time. He was an ass man, my non step brother, the ass of an ass man, and he knew there could be no bastards from poking that hole, thank god for his conscience egh?" I hadn't asked, but now I guess I know. She feels a certain empathy with Elena, but she didn't do the things Elena did, she didn't do anything that Elena did. She was strong, until Tristan did the dirty things he did to her, then she cracked.

"Ana, I'm sorry I thought..."

"Hush its long gone now Christian, everything has been lovingly sexed away by you, it's gone, past, never happening again, and I am over it, you get over it too, so let's get Barney to find them then shall we?"

"They, or rather he is here in New York, at a meeting, he needs finance for a business he want to set up and until now I was his main competition, but I will pull out and let him have it, if he will see me without being the prick he always was at Harvard."

"You know him?"

"Very well, he was in my business lectures and was on the rowing team and the track team and the football team with me."

"Oh, sporty Grey, very sporty, were you any good Christian, strike that I've seen the trophy cupboard at Grey Mansion, you and Elliot had a competitive streak..."

"Old Danny boy, he was always chasing my tail Baby and forever trying to win at any cost, he even stooped to playing dirty, and he was an evil little shit too. The sister is the one taking the photos too, if she looks like her mother, then we have the answers to why the camera feeds looks like the troll!"

"Contact Barney and set up a meeting tonight after we go and see Emma. We can settle all this today; we can give them the money and buildings, apart from the ones in our shared buildings and the security house. It should be enough to keep them off your back. I bet she warned them, but yet she still left you everything, I wonder if all was not right in the O'Neal homestead?"

"They don't have her name, perhaps they were adopted, hold that thought I'm calling Barney."

"Boss man, I was about to ring you, how fortuitous. What can I do for you?"

"I need an address for O'Neal here in New York, you will never believe this in a fucking million years the man is my, what is he Ana?"

"Uncle I think, no your mom is his cousin, shit I don't know, him and your mom were your grandfathers children, so that makes you his nephew, right?" I have to agree, because I don't know, but it sounds about right!

"Well, haven't you been busy, I was just going to tell you the property in Boston is being lived in by a girl called Eve O'Neal and their grandmother one Sara O'Neal and guess who else used to live there?"

"Would that be our favourite ass, Danny boy, by any chance?"

"Give the man a dollar, yes with their mother, one Elena O'Neal, could she be our resident pain in the butt, Elena Lincoln? She also lived with her sister in law, Shannon O'Neal, who met and married a certain Mr Lang, and there we have it, the circle of life is complete on how Elena, the Lang's and the O'Neal's are related, hakuna matata Boss Man." I would have asked how they were related to the Lang's, but now I know how. In breeding, was to blame for some mental issues in the commune, well according to Heidi, and it hit that side of the family badly. Wow, this is fucking mind blowing and weird at the same time.

"Thanks Barney, this is turning out to be a really good day, I get to get rid of relatives instead of embracing them."

"Okay, little orphan Christian. If you start singing the sun will come out tomorrow, I will resign and leave your lune relatives to kill you. Speaking of which, phone your lunatic Grandmother, she wants pretty wild flowers, and for me to send her a list of the nicest."

"Keep her happy and she will give you a dance at the wedding, it's a wonder to behold Barnacle!"

"Cheers, but no thanks I heard from Karen she killed the mood in the room giving twearking lessons to her."

"She did rather, be thankful, we got the damn pole dance instructions too!"

"Good morning Boss and give my love to my favourite Boss!"

"Thanks Barney I'm here I love you too. Thanks for all this extra work. I shall send sustenance as soon as I get to my damn phone!"

"That why she's the best boss, Boss Man, good bye."I smile as I hang up.

"Ana, stop spoiling him!"

"Nope..."

"Let's run this by Heidi. She never mentioned about Elena's sister in law or mother in law disappearing too!"

"We need to get Elena's children sorted and hopefully cross off another threat to our sanity."

"Will do, and when we get back I feel we may need a nap!"

"I was just thinking how tired I was too."

"Great minds wife, we have great minds that think alike!"

"Hornie little thing today aren't you Tiddles?" She rushed down the stairs to find Emma. They were riding to the centre together. I had completely forgotten we had Catherine and the children here, how bad of me was that. Ana was already down and was sat by Emma in the kitchen, who had escaped with James, because she did not like Nell at all, so she and Ana were fixing lunch with Mrs McKenzie. Subs and salad for us, with cheeseburgers for the children, with fries, James had already placed his order, and had been keeping my housekeeper entertained as they baked cookies. He is quite the little charmer. Emma likes him too.

I talk to Heidi again and ask about the others, I don't relish having O'Neal having anything on me; I need to be well informed, because he's a sneaky little bastard.

"Did Bralon's mother and sister leave the commune Heidi?" She smiled.

"How did you know that, they pushed father into finding out how Bralon had died. They asked too many questions and were shunned, why do you ask?"

"Were they called Sara and Shannon, just to make this a little easier to understand?"

"Saralyn and Shannola were his mom and sisters names. The other sisters and brothers said nothing and watched as they were told to leave; we heard they were still in Utah."

"They were reunited with Elena and Bralon apparently and are still in Boston. In the house Elena had there, I want to know how she got it, it's worth a fortune."

"I wasn't the first one to rob the store Christian, Shannola was and she took a whole chunk of change too. Enough to get them set up somewhere. She had been taking money for a while and when he realised the small change she took slowly, added up to thousands of dollars, he made sure nobody did the store every day, like she did, we had one day a week in there for a long time."

"So how did you get your hands on more?"

"Dumb luck, we had a buyer come in the very day I was on and I didn't fill in the paperwork. I took that and the days takings. I bet he has different methods of traders settling their bills now!" I laugh as I think of the angry old man, realising these women had outsmarted him. We sit down to lunch before we head to the centre to see Emma.

"I like these Mrs McKenzie. Trinity, we have to have these at home subs, they are great."

"They are, now eat up we have Young Emma to see and these two little ones have to sleep. Mrs McKenzie is watching them whilst Catherine packs. Is that okay Christian?" Trinity asks.

"Yes, if Mrs McKenzie is up for it, then that's fine, take Eric with you he can do the heavy stuff."

"Are you sure? That would be great. Emma you're right these are delicious."

"I told you they were. Ana, please eat, here have some of James's fries too, because you're wasting away."

"Thank you for worrying, but I'm fine Emma, I am eating please stop worrying, you're just like Christian, watching what I eat."

"Making sure you eat."

"I stand corrected, how about you and me watch Magnum on the way to the clinic?"

"An extra episode, yes I would like that, I need my routine back, can we go home tomorrow Christian?" Does Ana see me panicking? I need her safe here with me and Emma too.

"I can take them home and you can stay here and finalise everything, Emma really needs to get back to her normal way of living, she's so messed up." Please no Ana, you have to be here with me, safe.

"Ana, I don't know, you have work to sort out and the house. What with all this other crap, Emma can you give me a couple of days? What if after today I make sure Trinity and Hoss make sure you are back into the routine you have in San Diego?"

"Okay, as long as Ana stops with me as much as she can?"

"I will, and thank you Emma, for making Christians life easier." Ana places her hand on top of mine and smiles.

"It's okay I'm his cool aunty." My other aunts chortle to themselves. "What I am, James said so and he doesn't tell lies."

"Well it must be true, Emma's right he doesn't. Eat up James, then its nap time whilst Uncle Christian goes to see his sister."

"Okay, are you coming back?"

"I am, after I see my sister and run an errand; I will be here to see you before your dinner time, how's that?"

"Good, really good can I explore the house with Mrs McKenzie; she says I can as long as I am good. I will be good; she says I can ride in the elevator too."

"You can, as long as you're with Mrs McKenzie, then you may go anywhere, but you can't touch Emma's puzzles!"

"I can she gave me two, but they are hard."

"I will get you some easy ones, when Ana and me go shopping tomorrow, I'm going to her job with her and then for puzzles and what else are we doing?"

"We are shopping for somebody's birthday present, someone who is very dear to me."

"Yes Ray, who is getting damn hard to by crap for." We all roar with laughter as she says it and Ana, well, Ana shakes her head in disbelief.

"That was said in a very low voice Emma; please don't tell Ray I said that."

"It's all right Trinity stopped having birthdays ages ago, silly really because I didn't and we are twins. How did she forget?"

"I didn't we just had everything that we needed. After a while what do you get someone who has everything?"

"Tell me about it, I'm buying things for Christian, when he has everything from a helicopter to jet skis and everything in between."

"He has a lot of stuff; a lot of big stuff and a plane too, don't forget the plane."

"No let's not forget the three planes he has, two big and one small."

"Uncle Christian, you have three big planes?"

"I do, well Aunty Ana has two, a little one and a big one, and I have a big one!" I see Ana go red as she takes her plate to the sink. Okay bad choice of words there Grey.

"You own them now Christian; I thought you were getting rid of mine, which needs the bedroom wall looked at, Mia put her fist through it. She said take it out of her money, she was a little mad at the time."

"We own then Baby, and yes Stephen showed me it. We are in no rush; you didn't keep a full crew I noticed."

"I don't waste money on people I use once in a blue moon. Nor do I want to put them down as tax right offs. I only got the thing for when I was working modelling and doing everything, so I could to cut back on airport waiting time. I don't need to travel now, well not like I did when I was modelling."

"Okay, Stephen is testing your plane over the next couple of weeks and he has had the wall repaired. The small one is a good idea, we did have one until I got Charlie Tango."

"Who is Charlie Tango Uncle Christian?"

"My helicopter, perhaps if you behave, we can take you up in it?"

"Cool, can Nell and Mommy come with us too?"

"I don't think Nell would like it very much it's very loud and she may cry."

"Okay, when she's bigger, but what about Mommy?"

"If she wants to, I don't see that being a problem!"Ana smiles as I sort of ask for permission, I had my hands tied really, I could hardly say no.

"Erm thanks, but no thanks, a plane is one thing, but a helicopter no thanks. Aunty Ana can ride with you James. I don't like planes, so whizzing around in a chopper isn't my thing."

"Can I come too, Magnum goes in them, and they look cool. Please, can I go with James, Ana?"

"Yes, I will come with you too, I liked the last time I went in Charlie Tango. We landed on top of Christian's big house. That was really cool." I look at James and think it's as he says, going to be cool having a nephew. I get to do cool things with him. Ana smiles and her hands come over my neck and she holds me close. I think I can do this family guy thing; I have no choice really, because I have one and I am it seems part of a ever growing one.

"Right if it's okay with you, I will put James to have his nap with Nell, in the smaller of the two lounges, he need an hour or he's murder."

"He has a quilt and pillows; but he can sleep in a bedroom."

"No, he will be fine in the lounge, besides Nell is in her travel cot and Mrs McKenzie can sit in there and relax, they have run her ragged today." She picks James up and he says his tired goodbyes and I have to promise I am coming back. Tristan did a fucking bad thing leaving his son, I would never have done that, and I will not abandon him and his sister either. I promise to see him at dinner and he finally leaves with Catherine.

"Right let's get this show on the road Sawyer can we be ready with the cars please? Eric you're with Catherine today, Tim and Ryan can you drive my Aunts. Hoss and Sawyer can you ride with Ana and me and Kenny can you stay here with Mrs McKenzie and my nephew and niece."

"That's fine Mr Grey, two of my guys are at their home, and one is at Ana's home across the street seeing to the cleanup crew."

"Thank Hoss; is it going to take long?"

"A week to clean strip and paint, then I believe it's being sold?"

"It is; I'm only keeping your place here, because I have a sitting tenant with a thirty odd year lease. Plus Christian has a few places here; it's just too much of a worry!"

"You can sell my place too, especially if I'm coming to Seattle, it seems someone wants me watching his girl! Your dad has offered to put me up in the bachelor pad he has going on there, if that all right Ana?"

"You're coming, I thought you'd sit it out here, thank you, Dad will be happy, another fishing buddy!"

"He says they are biting well and it's good to have competition."

"He would say that, he's had plenty of practice."

"Right are we ready for the off?" I watch as Ana smiles, she will be glad Hoss is coming with us; I think Emma is pleased too. Ana is dreading this, but Aunt Emma took an amazing liking to her, so I don't know what she is worried about? Emma gets in the car with Ana and me, as she was promised an extra Magnum episode and is amazed he is in the backrest behind Sawyer. I sit back and watch as she holds Ana's hand as they watch Thomas Selleck. This is the quietest I have ever seen Emma, the whole of this trip. She nods and smiles at a certain thing, she must have each episode memorised surely? The trip to the centre is held up by a few road works en route, but we set off knowing this, and it was why Ana brought the Magnum, Emma hates chaos outside the car, it freaks her out a little, and there are road works everywhere here.

"We are here you two, are you ready?"

"As I will ever be Christian, I hope she likes me."

"If she doesn't I do, remember that Ana."

"Okay Emma and Emma thank you."

"You're welcome; what if she doesn't like me, what do we do about living with her Christian?"

"Why would she not like you, you're my favourite Aunty!"

"You're a smooth talker nephew, and you're my favourite nephew. I like the new little you, James he's my second favourite. Until you have a little you, then he will be my best nephew because he's the newest one, when will that happen do you think?"

"When it happens Aunt Emma, who have you been speaking to?"

"Okay, do you need some tips? Grace said I had to ask you did you want Granny to give you tips! She said she's getting crafty in her twilight years, what does that mean, exactly?"

"It means Elliot has told her no again. She thinks she is going to be eighty and too old to enjoy her grandchildren."

"Oh, okay who's that on the steps?"

"That is Emma, your niece."

"Oh okay, but she looks like William, she looks more like him than you do. Does she shout like him?"

"No, she is quiet and very much like you."

"She's like me, you think so Christian? I thought I looked like our mother."

"Let's get out and hopefully this isn't too much for her."

"I have had to adjust, she will have to too!" I watch as Emma goes to meet Emma. We can only hope they get on, in all likely hood, they won't and we have to be prepared for this.

"Hello, I'm Emma, you're Emma. I'm Big Emma, you're Little Emma."

"We are approximately the same size, so that isn't true."

"Okay, correct, I'm Old Emma, you're Young Emma. That is true, I don't tell lies, do you?"

"No, it's wrong to do so."

"Okay then, so what are you doing living here then?" We all watch as Emma asks her questions.

"I came to live here after I was naughty."

"Were you naughty?"

"No..."

"So why are you here if you were not naughty, who said you were?"

"Tristan said I couldn't tell anyone, it was a secret."

"So, you are not naughty, you are keeping a secret. Tristan is not here any more, so you don't have to keep his secrets."

"I don't have to; if I tell nobody will hurt me?"

"No, not if they know what's good for them, do you like Magnum?"

"No, it's a gun, and we don't like guns, do we Aunt Heidi?"

"No, we don't like guns."

"Do you want to see my room and puzzles Old Emma?" We all smile. "Only you can't touch them, ever..."

"Okay, but when you live with us, you can touch my jigsaws and watch Magnum."

"Not the gun?"

"Not the gun, Magnum P I, he's a detective in Hawaii, and he's got a porn tash, is that right Christian?" I go red.

"Yes Aunt Emma, he has a little something, on top of his lips."

"Oh, you're my brother Christian, not Tristan, because he is dead as a Dodo. Are you Anastasia?"

"I am, pleased to meet you."

"You can come too, but don't touch anything, do you hear?"

"I hear, I get to touch nothing, we can do that."

"You are my sister too, right and you sleep with my brother, right?"

"Erm yes, but I'm your sister in law, not you're real sister. I'm married to Christian."

"Good because it's bad to sleep with your brother, it's wrong and you will burn in the fire pits of hell!" Young Emma says.

"It's hot in hell, my brother; your father is cooking nicely there." Aunt Emma says. Everyone gasps at the conversation these two are having.

"Is he? Well that's where Tristan is, if he's dead because he did wrong things with his sister. Things our father made him do." We were shocked and listening as they talked as they walked towards her room. What the hell, is this a savant thing, a sort of bond and truth telling thing, were they have no barriers? I am beyond shocked, as is Heidi, as Young Emma very rarely talks this much, and never this frankly, perhaps today we find out who really killed the baby, Sarah Paul. My sister, my brother or their father, this could be a day for a few much needed home truths.

"Who did what Emma?" Ana has her hand in Aunt Emma's and Young Emma smiles in her direction.

"My father made Tristan do it, he did something bad and he made Tristan put Sarah in the pool, she couldn't swim."

"She drowned in the pool?"

"No, she drowned in the bath, he was drunk and fell asleep when he should have been watching her, she had pooped everywhere, Mom was working late and when she came home, baby was gone, she was asleep and I was sent away. I didn't put her in the pool Tristan did, they said I would be okay here, because daddy wouldn't be, if they found out what he did, so they covered it all up and I was to be quiet, shush and really quiet and keep the secrets, and here is nice. It is very nice and quiet. Not loud, like home, not noisy, no people coming, no screaming and no locked doors. It's just quiet."

"Was it loud at home Emma?"

"Sometimes, they had loud friends and they drank and they played games, but they weren't games they were naked and drinking and having omf, lots of omf."

"Omf, Emma, what is it this omf thing?" She laughs at Ana.

"Do I have to tell you?"

"Yes please, if you wouldn't mind?"

"A man and lady make noises, when they are dancing together with no clothes on, omf noises." I laugh when I see Ana blush.

"Thanks for that Emma; I now know what omf is." We are at her room and Ana I know will love this room.

"Please sit and do not touch anything, Heidi can we have tea please?"

"Mary, will you please do the honours, tea all around or coffee?" Aunt Emma orders our drinks, with more information than was strictly needed, we all sound like gin freaks...

"Juice please, and Ana has tea, weak tea and I like juice. Trinity has been having a lot of gin lately with lemons, but will have coffee and Christian will have that too, not gin and cucumbers. Heidi likes gin too but with limes, but has tea too and what do you have Emma?"

"Juice please. Gin, it made me sick once and whiskey made Tristan very angry and he hit our father very hard."

"Why did he do that Emma?" I dread asking, but she seems to be opening up a hell of a lot.

"He did rude things to me and Tristan didn't like it, not when he did it to him, so when he hurt me, Tristan hit him so hard, he kept saying we were stupid drunk children who he wished he'd never taken on, taken on, taken on..." She rocks and is getting agitated.

"When did he do those things at the house?" I have asked, but will I like the answers?

"When I was little, and when he came here with Tristan to visit, he made us do things in here, and in my bedroom, and then he did things. Mommy never came here again to see me, but Daddy did until he died. He stopped coming, and he stopped Tristan coming too, it was for the best, for the best, for the best, for the best. Be a good girl for daddy, good girl for daddy, good girl for daddy..." She is rocking, damn and blast; her brother was here to protect her, from her father, not the other way around.

Damn it, he was a damaged young man protecting his sister, I don't think I would have sat back and done nothing, we it seems were angry siblings indeed. Ana is hugging Emma and shushing her and as she does, she wipes away a tear. Heidi is shocked as is Mary.

"I always thought it was the brother, Ma'am, I need to get Emma her medication, and she will need some quiet time." Ana keeps shushing her and as she does Emma stops rocking and hugs Ana tightly, this is an unusual happening for Heidi and Mary to see, she does not like to be touched, it seems for good reason.

"It's all good Emma, it's all good, he can't hurt you and we won't either, ever, we won't shout and we won't touch you, when you don't want it. These cuddles are wanted, these cuddles are needed, these cuddles are safe, say that over and over and it will calm you, it worked for me, it will work for you, say it Emma. These Cuddles are..."

"Wanted, these cuddles are needed, these cuddles are safe. They are safe and they smell of vanilla, you smell nice and the cuddles are nice, but I'm tired now, I have to go on a trip soon, I'm going to live with my aunties and Mary, are you coming too?"

"Yes, you're coming to live near Christian and me near the park and the rooms you have are facing the trees. Would you like that?"

"I would, no water though, no water, no water."

"No, no water. Right had we better leave you to your puzzles, I'm sorry this was a quick visit, we can come again tomorrow, if you want?"

"I want, thank you. See you later, Mary is here with my pills, see yourself out and don't touch my things. You can Emma, if you want too, as long as I still get to touch your puzzles?"

"Okay, see you tomorrow, because I have shopping, Magnum and puzzles to do before dinner. See you tomorrow. I will bring you a puzzle, to touch and complete okay?"

"Okay, see you tomorrow." We head out and Heidi is speechless.

"I like my niece, she is nice, now Ana can we watch Magnum in the seat again? Can I sit with you and Christian again?"

"If you want to, sure thing, this way Madam your car awaits."

"It's Emma not Madam, you are so funny Ana isn't she funny Christian?"

"She is? I hadn't noticed, but I guess she has her moments. So, you liked Emma then?"

"I did, she talks a lot, so we will be fine, as long as there's no water, so how does she have a bath, if she doesn't like water?"

"She has showers Emma, just showers. She loves them and she likes the rain too!" Heidi answers the question I hadn't even thought of. Clever Aunt Emma...

My aunts Trinity and Heidi go to their homes, whilst Emma, Ana and I go for the birthday present for Ray today freeing up tomorrow to get Emma back in her routine. We spend quite a bit of time in a sporting goods store buying Ray the best fishing poles and other fishing gear they did.

Emma talked the hind legs off the poor assistant, about all the poles features and then when he had all but described every damn one in the store, she picked the first one he showed us! Apparently, it was the best one and had the best reviews on a fishing channel Emma likes to watch. I am amazed at her recall of facts and figures, as was the assistant. Whilst Ana and Emma stopped for juice and chocolate cake, I slipped off to buy some gifts of my own. My wife today has amazed me with her big heart and her ability to cope with the crap my family issues are having on her, it's been a long time since I used the word issues. Do I in fact have issues any more, or just plain old family troubles? I'd laugh, because my family problems are way more trouble than my dammed issues. Oh hell, my life is interesting...

Ana's POV:

That was one hell of a visit. Eye opening and revealing, and how the Emma's interacted was really rather charming to watch. As we await my husband's return from shopping, I sit with Hoss and we discuss the move with Emma. They get on great, and sometimes it's hard to spot Emma has problems at all. I know she has, but I don't consider them problems, just how she is. With me, she is very loving and very emotional. She leans in and nudges me from my day dreaming and I smile.

"What was I doing, sleeping again?"

"No smiling, and just thinking about things, omf's with Christian I bet?"I nearly choke on my orange juice. "Did it go down the wrong way? You can have sex with Christian; you are married. Now has Mia got our house ready?"

"Yes, she has picked a very grand house near the park; it's very near to Grey Mansions, Grace and Carrick's place at Belleview. It has ten bedrooms and a security house attached. There is a tennis court and there is a very nice games room there too, it has a billiards table, do you play Emma?"

"I will try it and if I do not like it, I can do my puzzles on it. It will be a nice big table, for the big puzzles."

"It will indeed Miss Emma, would you both like a tea or another juice as Mr Grey is not quite finished?" He has just sent a text, but to whom? He is keeping a close watch on me, I know the signs and I also see the man by the door, he followed us from the sports store and to the toy store and here, he is sat guarding us.

"Yes please tea, and can I have another piece of cake?"

"You may, Ana what would you like?"

"Tea, but no cake thanks Hoss. Hoss I don't want to worry you, but that man there, have you seen him watching us?"

"What, the one pretending to be reading the paper?"

"The very same, he has been on that page forever. Was he at the sports store and the toy shop too?"

"He was, but I didn't think you had seen him. Christian is coming back as we speak with Luke, so sit tight, they are nearly here."

"We will have him trapped in here too, good thinking Hoss. Emma are you okay?"

"Yes, he's okay, he's just watching. If I took a picture would he go away?"

"Probably not, he may be just like Fed-Ex man, a journalist out for a story."

"He hasn't got a camera, and Christian is here now and Luke too." They enter and sit down at his table, shocking him into dropping his paper. We walk over when Christian signals for us to join him.

"Ana, meet my Uncle Daniel, I believe you know who we are?"

"She told you then, mother dearest?"

"No, no we had to find that out ourselves. We only did that yesterday, but how long have you known about me and my family?"

"I knew about you after one of mothers visits home. I saw you and her drinking in a bar and wanted to know who you were. She told me you were the son of a friend from back home in Seattle."

"I am, and that's all I was for a while. Luke can you please take Emma home, it's getting close to her special times, Ana will stop here Emma if that's all right, take the puzzles home and we will see you in a short while, okay?"

"Okay, Luke can come back and kick his butt, don't think he can't 'cos he can. Touch my nephew and your dead meat partner." She really has to stop watching Magnum. Luke smiles as he escorts Emma home, he will return as soon as he has her safely there, not that I think this is going to be a problem visit!

"So, what do you want O'Neal, or is it Douglas or Woss?"

"Our names were changed by mom, to O'Neal when we moved from Utah; we had to take on the name, and changed our god awful first names. My mom, my sister, I and then my uncle, ran away, when his wife caught them in the barn having sex, and they grabbed us and ran before my father tore them limb from limb. Who'd have thought it Grey, we are fucking descendants from a Mormon monster, and that I'm your Uncle, all those years we could have been chewing the fat, nephew."

"Don't, it is beyond a joke. It would make for a good old mystery novel that's for sure." Christian is worried, but making light of the situation.

"When did you know about her past, Elena's I mean?" I ask as Christian susses out the situation, you can see his mind ticking away, trying to keep two steps ahead of the game.

"A few months ago, the money stopped going in the bank to pay for Grans care, and I came to New York to see her, as she was supposed to be here. When I got there a woman, claiming to be her, answered the door. I told her who I was and I knew that she wasn't my mother, which didn't come as much as a shock to her as I thought it would. It turns out she was another relative; she was my Aunt Shannon's daughter Diana, or Michelle. I could never tell them apart. Shannon had died years before; whilst living in London, with husband number three, I think, I am not well versed in the many branches of the fucking family tree, it's a fucking forest, not a tree, and crap knows it needs some brain cells to workout, the who and the what type of relation to us they are.

Anyway, we had never seen her family, you know the Lang girls, or the boy, Brian, but when she explained that my mother had died, and had left everything to you. She then told me they were only pretending to be her until they found the will. I went along with it, because my business isn't doing that great. The investments I made were lousy and the money I was pouring into them became a money pit, so being as I was and am broke and Gran still needs her treatments and care I accepted the money they gave me to shut the fuck up, so I'm sorry I went along with them, just to get our inheritance."

"You were part of the horrid and the despicable things they did, the blackmail the killing those things?" I'm shouting at his uncle and Christian, is just so dammed calm.

"No, no I went back to Boston, Gran needs a hell of a lot of care and Eve needs help."

"Is she back in Boston, or still plaguing my relatives with Elena's crappy photos of me?"

"Back home this morning, and I came here, to ask you for our inheritance. I know my mother fantasised about you, and went a little bat shit crazy over her obsession to be as rich as you, so you would like her again."

"I never had that sort of relationship with her ever, in her head perhaps, but in reality she was a disgusting and vile creature, a money hungry whore."

"She was, when our uncle/father was gunned down, we were placed in the care of my Grandmother and Aunt, by her rich new husband, Matthew Lincoln. He didn't believe my mom had two kids and was barely twenty; he was just a grubby old man who married his daughters best friend, so we were hidden away. Until she fucked him over, he paid the bills, then she went down some dark paths and we didn't see her for years at a time, if she was in the area she visited, lucky for us egh? She came a few times to Harvard, when I first started and when Eve enrolled, but we only saw here more, when she took up with you. That's why I hated you; she came here to see you and not to see us."

"I could see how that would look."

"So I was seeing how the land lay, before asking you for what I think we are owed. Eve went a little off the rails for a while. She has had to give up everything to look after our grandmother, because she has severe mental health issues, and has had them for as long as I can remember. I fear Eve has them too, and I need to care for her, and get her in a treatment facility, before she goes down the same path as the three girls, Michelle Leila and Diane." I nod my head, as does Christian.

"It runs in the family, all the girls and Elena have it, so chances are Elena's daughter will have it."

"I don't have mental issues, perhaps a few anger issues. We're lucky none of us have extra fingers and toes or have webbed feet! It seems you got the best heritage; your mother's mother was from out of the country and not in the degraded gene pool, that he, my real father picked his wives from, he wanted new blood, and it was lucky for her that your mother got out really early on." Christian checked his fucking fingers, and I held on to his thigh tightly.

"So on to money and assets. There are a few she blackmailed out of me; I am keeping those, as I am, the house on the sound, the apartments in both the Escala and Vista complex's and the club we shared in Seattle. Other than those, all the properties are yours, most are already in the process of being sold and for good money, she also stashed millions in the Cayman Islands, money, which was ill-gotten and I had no wish to keep. She had property in France London and Italy; they are yours. However, some of the property was Diana and Michelle's mothers property, stolen from them by Elena, a large private clinic and a nice property in Seattle and a grand home in London. I was giving them those back, however I see their grandmother has more need of them than they will. If you agree to leave me and my family alone, I will gift them to you, you could fight me in court, but as you know legal fees are a killer, why make the lawyers rich?"

"Deal, you have a deal. My mother where is she?"

"She was cremated; her ashes are yet to be claimed. Do that whenever you are back in Seattle."

"Okay, so what do we do now then?"

"Finish our drinks and go home, it's been a stressful couple of days. Where did Eve get the photo's from? I would like them all please, that's a given if you want the money."

"Mother dearest stashed some hard drives in the safe back home in Boston. We found out about you and Eve figured the un-cracked code was your birthday. She printed off the crap and though I told her I would deal with it, she had her own way of dealing with her Mommy issues."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"With help and the right medication, she should be fine. Now I have the funds to put them in a safe place I can perhaps stop playing nursemaid to them both."

"Do you have her email address and passwords, my guy can grab the things from her computer."

"No need it's here and here are the hard drives too, I confiscated them, she had I thought gone too far, Sorry, but she was hurt and wanted to hurt your family. As I said we're dammed lucky we haven't got deformities." Christian laughed, but I sat sipping my tea and looking at my husband, he did have a deformity; he was too fucking perfect and god like gorgeous to be real. Damn I owe my chitty jar a whole heap of chitties.

After a long goodbye and yet more laughter at the relationship they now had, we headed for home, safe from the Elena lookalike stalker and safe until the next creep comes our way. I am seriously doing a family tree, Christians is so damn cool and mine will have the lovely Lily in it ha, wait till she finds out I'm her big sister... Nope never happening, she's my new bitch-troll-ho...

* * *

Thanks for reading, hopefully the good stuffs coming and soon, the wedding Lily the honeymoon and the shock at a brides shower that sends two people on a collision course...


	47. Chapter 48

All the rights to the fifty shades trilogy belong to EL James, though there is hardly any of that in this story...

* * *

Guest Reviewer: Why do you have Ana talking like a total _**r*******_, she sounds like she is 12 years old and not a Married woman? Well... Because she was speaking to a child, a five year old child, she hasn't had much interaction with children so _**IS**_ insure how to interact with them. She treats Emma normally, and having re read it, I didn't think she was being childish, which is a better word to describe her don't you think, _**if**_ she was? I took umbrage to the R-word you used to describe her! That said, thanks for the comment, I hope that cleared that confusion up... I can't reply to guest reviews but thanks fro leaving your comments..

* * *

CHAPTER 48:

C POV:

Ana and I headed home, safe in the knowledge that our stalker is no longer a threat and that my old nemesis is in fact my Uncle; we have agreed that we are never to mention this again. However, I do have the feeling he will call in for a family favour or two! As we pull up to the house James is in the window, his copper locks bounce up and down and then disappear, only to reappear with Trinity at the door.

"He came back, he came back, Uncle Christian came back, you were right Granny, you were right." I saw the smile on Trinity's face, when did she become an adopted Granny?

"I told you he would do, he never breaks a promise." He runs down the steps and I am taken aback at just how much I like this. I scoop him into my arms and tickle his tummy; something I always thought looked like a fun thing to have done to you, when Mia and Elliot played with Dad. I wanted to join in, but something always stopped me.

"Tickles, stop it tickles please stop, it tickles!" I am shocked and immediately place him on the top step. What did I do wrong? Ana smiles and pokes me, and whispers in my ear.

"Pick him up and run around with him, tickle him some more, he likes it. Everyone says stop sometimes, but what they really mean is slow down. I remember someone once told me, there's a fine line between pleasure and pain. Like the time we were having kinky sex for the first time, in the tree house, you told me I would say no and not mean it, remember the red and yellow chat? Well it's the same for James; he likes it, but not as rough or for as long, small steps Christian, go play chase with your nephew."

"You are fucking amazing Baby."

"I know that's why you had Elvis marry us."

"One of my best mergers to date, and the blessing will make you feel better Baby."

"It will make the folks happy, I'm just happy being Mrs Grey."

"Well Mrs Grey I have a nephew to chase." Off he went, and what a joy it was to see him relaxed and enjoying himself. I linked Granny Trinity's arm.

"So, you're his Granny then, how did that come about?"

"He just said he hadn't got one and could I be his Granny? I was struck dumb Ana, but it was amazing hearing him call it me. I am never going to be a mother something I do regret, and I realised that a long time ago, what with Emma and her condition. My darling Emma, she is my world and I adore her and love her unconditionally, but sometimes I just wanted my own family. I wished for it all the time when I was younger. Then Jenny had Christian or Leo as he was back then, and he was like a son to me. Jenny was more often than not, incapacitated and so I took over his care, he was my little boy, my Leo. Letting him go was like letting a part of me die." She sobbed and I just threw my arms around her and smiled, she has given up everything to look after Emma and looked for Christian for so long, it broke my heart. I couldn't love her or respect her more than I do right now. She hugs me back and tells me of the name changes James has put in place.

"Emma was to be Nana Emma, because there will be two Aunt Emma's, though Emma has corrected him and says she is his Great Aunt Emma, and as he doesn't want to confuse the Emma's, she is to be Great Emma, a title she loves. How smart is he Ana, nearly five and so amazingly bright already?"

"I know, I said that to Christian. Only the best for him and Nell, if they are his nephew and niece, hell he has bonded with James already. Personally, I think the tests are just a waste of time. It's not like they knew about Christian, or approached him for money, and I am damn sure Catherine would have asked for help, don't you?"

"I do, she is very quiet, and I think she is unsure what Christian wants out of all this? I wonder too, does he hate us, you know for sending him away, I wonder if he thinks sometimes, why did he bother finding us, because he had less complications in his life without us in it, that's for sure?"

"He wants what everyone wants I guess, to have something to work for, to care for and people who love him unconditionally. For a long time he was a very confused and angry man. It was actually once said to me, that he had only a dark soul, and he had. Then one day he changed."

"He found you Ana."

"Not only me, he found something better than that, he found out his mother never hated him, that she loved him. It was the knowledge of him finding out that she actually loved him and tried to care for him, that set about the greatest change in him. He had his mother's love, and she didn't hate him!"

"Did Grace and Carrick not love him, they took him in, and surely they loved him?"

"He had Grace and Carrick, and yes, they were more than enough for him, and he loves her like nobody else on this planet, including me, because she saved him Trinity. She was the angel who smiled, mended his boo boo's, fed him, dressed him and loved him. No matter what he did to them or himself, and he did some stupid things growing up, she was there, as a mom should be, not getting hooked on drink and drugs and abandoning him, as Ella had done. He just hadn't had that love and attention and he didn't know how to accept it!"

"He was very lucky they found him, very lucky, and he was around James age too, they will surely see the resemblance?"

"Oh Grace will be the first one to open her arms, she is, well as Christian says an angel."

"I wish we had known about him, to help love him and be there for him. Perhaps we could have given him more love and, oh I don't know given him something else, I don't know what, a history perhaps, to know he was loved?"

"He didn't need to look for more love than he had at the time, because he couldn't handle the love the Greys gave him, and they did, they gave him their unconditional love. He was not equipped to handle any more than he had; the four year old boy remembered too many bad things and the bad things ruled his life for far too long. Nobody knew Christian, because Christian didn't know who he was, what he was, or how he got to be so messed up, so he blamed it on his past and having a mother who loved drugs more than she did him."

"Oh the poor boy, my heartbreaks, he hasn't told me this you know, he said you changed him. I wish he had sought us out sooner, I really do!" She sniffles into her handkerchief.

"Christian never wanted to seek out the truth about Ella and find out if he had a father or a family out there, because he feared being rejected all over again. It was easier for him to believe there was nobody out there who wanted him. Trinity, what he fears most of all is being left alone, and having nobody to care about him. He is so insecure and full of doubts about himself and his capacity or incapacity, to love and be loved, that it drives me potty. Something you wouldn't believe possible not with the charismatic billionaire front he puts on. I'll tell you one thing I know for sure about Christian, that if he was to lose every dime of his fortune, it wouldn't matter as long as he still had people who truly loved him, he would be happy. Though I doubt he will lose everything, he's too damn good at what he does, besides his wife's kind of rich too, and loves him truly."

"What made him change his mind and to search us out Ana?"

"When he found out about the twins, from you know, the paperwork he found whilst trying to get to the bottom of our troubles. He finally decided to find out where he came from, finding the missing links in his life, and to find his sister. In doing that, he found you and Emma, so then he needed to ask you all those questions, the who, the what and the why. What he found were two amazing women who gave him a chance at life. Though it wasn't the life they thought he was getting, nether the less he still had it."

"But at what cost Ana? Jenny ruined him, or the drugs ruined his small life, he would have been better off with us. We should have gone with them, we should have insisted she phoned us, we should have..."

"... Stop, you can't go back and rehash the whys; it's a fruitless task, it happened because it had to. The life he had with his mother, before her death tarnished that little boys heart and the beatings he took from her many men friends, damaged his soul. You weren't to know that would happen, _**she**_ could have phoned you, when you didn't reply to the letters, had she been thinking straight, but she wasn't, not when she really needed your help anyway."

"Had we know Ana, had we found them, had we not sent them away...?"

"They would have been dead or beaten at your brothers hands; it was just a matter of when the next thing that came to try him. Christian has you now and he needs you more than you think. He needed to find out his mother loved him, and for him those letters showed he was loved and that she tried. He then remembered good things that he had forgotten about, those where what started him to really heal, to move on and forget and forgive, you have to do the same."

"I know you're right, you dear sweet girl, we have to put it behind us, both he and I. He has more family to worry about though, what a headache he must have from just the Grey's to us a handful of strays!" I laugh. There's more than a damn handful.

"Today has been eye opening Trinity. He knows everything he needs to; he has more family than he has ever had before. Christian is stronger now he's found you, his sister and the little ones. He is happier now; because he has the love of his new family, and he now knows the whole truth about himself, that he was always loved, he just didn't know he was! Never say that, that he doesn't want you because he does. You gave him back a piece of his heart that was missing, and he gave you your piece back that had died."

"Oh Ana, he is so precious how can he ever think he is not wanted and loved?" Christian was on the top step and had moved to embrace Trinity.

"Aunt Trinity, it has taken me a long time to stop being an ass, as my wife told you, in her rather emotional speech. I do love you and more than I ever thought possible, you never gave up on finding me, I'm just sorry it took so long to do it. I can never make up for those missing thirty years, but I intend to try. Now come in its cold, we thought you'd gone shopping. Emma has her puzzles ready, then its Magnum and dinner for you, her and James, apparently he likes the dudes tash, and was stopped from snatching a permanent marker from my desk, by Tim Taylor and giving a sleeping Granny Trinity a matching lip eye brow!"

"A lip eye brow, really the little monkey was going to decorate his new granny, the minx."

"Yes, he asked Tim why they had eye brows over the lip."

"Oh, okay, he is very talkative, for one so young, but he makes life fun. I will sleep tonight that's for sure. He has a boundless supply of energy."

"I am the same when I go out with Emma, she never stops."

"Quite Ana, now enough tears have been shed today. I need a gin, bugger, can we tell Emma its tonic water, I felt quite an old soak at Young Emma's today!"

"If you want, I can put it in a tea cup?"

"No, I think I can drink responsibly Christian, but thank you. It's one of her more enduring qualities. Truth will out and it usually does."

"I know, she told me its okay to omf with Christian, because we are married." Christian laughs and it is very pleasing to hear. I go in the small lounge to see Emma eyeing Nell up. I stand by the door and watch.

"You are little, you look like Leo. If I love you will you leave too?" Oh... Christian heard her too.

"Christian, she thinks you left because she loved you too much!"

"What is it with my family making me cry today? My wife had me in tears, along with Trinity James, and now bloody Emma." She turned and pointed her finger at us.

"I heard that, do you want a time out?"

"No Aunt Emma, not really I'm a tad old for that to work."

"Have you and Nell been bonding?" I ask hoping she doesn't think she's evil still.

"No, she smells; really bad, she's pooped, and I'm leaving that one to you Christian."

"I can't change a diaper, where would I start?"

"I'd start at the smelly end, perhaps?"

"Funny, Aunt Emma, really funny, you should do comedy..."

"No I was being seriously. I am an expert on puzzles and diaper changing, I just forgot. You take its clothes off; keeping watch for wandering fingers that play with poop, and undo the pins, whip it off and put the other diaper there, all before the pee hose squirts in your face, or the butt hole poops again. Then you wash the butt to shift the poop, dry the butt and powder its butt, making sure the pee hose is put downwards, you put the pin in, not stabbing Leo and then you put your draws back on and smile."

"You changed my diaper's?"

"All the time, I forgot I did that for you, you were a wiggler and a poop player, and you always did a water fountain of wee. Mother laughed so much when father picked you up the last time, when he returned from work, and you peed all down his suit. They were all laughing when William came in and shouted for quiet. He made you jump, he shouted a lot and hitout and sent father to the floor and Jenny too, as she rescued you from father, who fell holding you, and then you cried more and more. I took you to my secret room and sang to you, edelweiss, until he stopped shouting and you fell asleep, the next day you and Jenny had to go away and I never saw you again." More tears.

"Emma, do you want to help me change Nell?"

"Will she leave too?"

"No, she's staying. Their test results came back they are related to me and to you too. Without a shadow of a doubt and they are Tristan's children."

"Why did you need a test, she looks like you, James looks like you too? Poor Kids are cursed with being good looking Lowe's."

"Good looking egh?"

"Yes and please don't lie to me Christian, you are good looking and you know it. Hoss said Annie, landed a looker, who is Annie?"

"I'm Annie because Emma, my dad calls me Annie, you see for a long time I hated my proper name, Anastasia."

"Okay, but I call you Ana right, that's okay right?"

"It's fine Emma I like that best of all."

"I do too, but she still has a smelly butt, and in all the talking Christian skipped out on poop shifting..."

"Christian Trevelyan Grey, get in here now if you want to sleep alone you're goin..."

"...You yelled Dear? She needs the diaper bag, smart ass."

"Emma said you skipped out..."

"I ran out, she was right, but it can't be that bad doing a shitty diaper right?"

"We will soon find out husband. How do we do this Emma?"

"Oh heck give her to me. Cloth on floor, see watch, baby in middle, pants off undo those pop things yes all done, good girl Nell. Take out the pin, oh heck these are not the same, these are not diaper's, there are no pins."

"You take the tabs off the side there." I pointed at the Velcro side tabs.

"Okay then, these are easy; you wiggled like as slippery eel. Oh heck there's a lot, do you have water and soap?"

"No we have baby wipes."

"Oh, can I have one?"

"Here take a few, she's exploded." Christian's face is a picture, but Emma is good at this, considering it's been over thirty years since she last changed my husband tushie! I pass her more and a bag to dispose of the foul things.

"There, she's all clean, new diaper please. Under the butt and up the front, her bits are different to your Christian, cream and powder and we are all done." She lifts and sticks down the tabs, redresses Nell and smiles. "She's all done, all clean and one happy little baby. Here you have her now, its puzzle time." We are quite literally left holding the baby. I take her to her travel cot, and she smiles up at me and a tear falls down my cheek. I am being held tightly as we watch her fall asleep, just as Catherine gets back from packing the house.

"Has she been good?"

"As gold, Emma changed her bottom and we, Ana and I had a lesson on diaper changing, which has changed a lot in thirty years, but poops still poop. She has just gone down and dinner is ready. Did you get a lot done?"

"Most of it in fact, so when we go back, I will put the children down and finish off. Ana, I had someone called Mia on the phone, and she has found an adorbs house? I think she was a little hyper. Six bedrooms and a pool, fenced off and a high walled garden at the back, she says it's one of Ana's and it is on the other side of the island, what island?"

"Mercer Island, is where we live, it's a nice area and quiet. Has she sent pictures?"

"Yes to you, I don't have a laptop or a cell phone, no need when I don't know anybody."

"Why not you're a writer?"

"I have an old school typewriter, complete with clunky keys. I wouldn't know how to handle a laptop, and there's a great postal and courier service we use, and the telephone if my publisher needs me."

"You and me both, I hate mine, I am learning to be more patient with it, and I'm a wiz on my phone."

"Did you get all your shopping done?"

"I did, we got puzzles for James so he can do them with Emma and a teddy for Nell and my father's fishing gear was purchased too. Are you going to be all right to move this week?"

"Yes, it's a very lovely house, but not mine and I won't feel like I'm on the run. Did you ever find out about Alice?" Christian has been Nell watching.

"Yes, she was killed in a drive by, I believe she lived in a very rough neighbourhood and alas was caught in the cross fire. She had no relatives; she was supposed to be moving in the weekend it happened. I would say it was very fortuitous for Tristan, as he had been denied access to the house by the trust, but he moved you in regardless, perhaps using his own keys, who knows? When he left you, he followed Ana to Italy and well..." Ana looks pale, as we go towards the dining room. "Are you okay Ana?"

"No, I feel sick and my headaches, Christian would you mind if I gave dinner a miss, and perhaps try to sleep it off?"

"Are you in pain Ana? I will join you..."

"No, eat please eat and, perhaps then bring me a tea to our room later Christian?" He agreed.

"Okay I will send Mrs McKenzie up with the pain killers."

"I have some please don't fuss, go and eat. I love you."

"I love you more." I head up the stairs...

C POV:

Ana is run down and stressed and it's about to get worse, we have the blessing and the move to deal with. All my family woes are now affecting her. I wanted to take her out, and watch a show, or grab a film and do a movie night, and date her, as we have yet to do that particular thing. I know it's a lot to handle, and I'm struggling with it all, so were her head is god only knows. Mine is up my ass...

"Christian, where's Ana?"

"She has a headache, and has gone to bed Aunt Emma, she will be better later. I will watch Magnum with you instead."

"No, you're all right. I wanted Ana."

"Am I not good enough?"

"Yes, but she sits and listens, you laugh and joke and talk about the cars. You don't listen."

"Okay, well don't say I didn't offer."

"I won't."

"Okay then, eat up. James are you not hungry?"

"What's this?"

"It's Veal Parmesan, with gnocchi and steamed vegetables why?"

"It smells funny?"

"It tastes good here try mine."

"Do I have to Great Emma?"

"If you want to be big and strong, yep..."

"I want to be big and strong like Hoss, and Tim and Luke and Ryan!"

"What about me?"

"Uncle Christian I look like you so I will be like you too, don't worry, I love you too!" More fucking tears are heading my way.

"Don't like this it's not nice."

"How about this Master James, Mac and Cheese, it's your Uncle Christian's favourite?"

"Yeah, Mac and Cheese, we love this Nell and me don't we Mommy."

"You do, now eat up and thank you Mrs McKenzie, that was very nice of you."

"It's no bother, I had a feeling he would not like it. Can I get anyone anything whilst I'm here?"

"No, I think we're fine, could you leave some soup in the fridge for Ana later? She has to eat something?"

"There's a broth in there already." She disappeared to get the guys their dinner. She has a houseful, the poor woman, there will be less next time we come, just Ana and I...

Dinner is eaten and the day's events have been the major topic of conversation and as we drink coffee and relax, I watch the room, and I then realise my quiet life seems to have ended. The women chatter on and on, and Nell has been fed and changed again, and is sitting on my lap and is playing with my phone, she has all manner of toys and yet prefers my damn phone. I set it to candy crush as she is fascinated by the bright colours and the gentle pings and noises.

Emma comes in and tells everyone she's going to bed it's nearly nine. Goodbyes are said as Eric, who seems to have taken a shine to Catherine, takes them home and I have to promise to be here tomorrow, it will take him a little time to get used to me being there for him. Heidi is stopping the night as she has packed her things. She and Trinity are discussing Emma's revelations, with a gin and tonic in their hand. I leave them to it and go to see to my wife, again! I have flown up and down these steps a lot tonight.

She is sleeping soundly when I strip and get in bed with her. I turn and hold her and cuddle into her soft skin. There's no better feeling than holding her in my arms after a shity day. She turns over and sighs as she does.

"What time is it Christian?"

"Nearly ten o'clock, go back to sleep Baby. I know my family is a little too much for you; it's too much for me at the moment. I can't wait to get back and have some me and you time and get back to normal, work, home sex and you, just us two and sex lots of sex and this."

"Um, sex and you, that sounds like a plan. I told Trinity, be careful what you wish for, you wanted a family Christian, and you have one a massive one. She was so broken about hearing of your meeting Grace, had you not told her everything?"

"No, I didn't know how to, we talked in general. She has been the best thing to happen to me since I met you."

"Thank you, what a complement. Now how about some of that sex you happened to mention?"

"You need to rest and re... Okay I guess if you put it that way Mrs Grey..." she is playing with my dick, and who am I to refuse...

"Have you any toys here?"

"No, but tonight I want to make love to you, just hold you and have you all to myself and I want to worship you, as you deserve to be. I love you Anastasia Steele, will you marry me?"

"What?" Oh, crap...

"You heard me; will you please marry me, be my wife, have my children and love me forever?"

"Christian?"

"I've never asked you to marry me, there was no proposal, and though I am not down on my knee I think this is a cosy way to do it, don't you?" My very romantic proposal is done, whist making love to her, a really nice place to be, as it happens.

"I do yes, and yes I'll marry you..."

"Good I'd hate this to go to waste..." I reached under the pillow and opened the box I'd the jeweller courier it to me yesterday. I had planned the romantic night out, with a horse drawn carriage, flowers and a meal, but this cannot be beaten, in my own personal opinion.

"Wow, turn the light on please?"

"Why the moonlight is a nicer light to make love to my fiancée under."

"Your wife wants to see the bling; it feels twice the size of the one you already bought me!" I should be it was way dearer, I press the button on the remote control and the lights come on. "Oh, wow Christian Trevelyan Grey, oh it's beautiful, it's so, so, so pretty. Thank you, it's perfect, like you. Christian I couldn't love you any more than I do right now."

"Wanna bet?" I pressed the button on the remote and proved she could several times during the night and finally in the shower. It's good to be me right now...

The next couple of days are spent sorting out movers, finalising the business deals and Ana officially retiring from Evoke. We had sorted out the homes they would be moving to and all were near to Ana and I. The day for flying back is finally upon us and as Heidi and I go for Emma and Mary, she cry's. My Aunts have been doing that a lot of late.

"She is finally going to be living with me, thank you Christian."

"You don't have to thank me, she's my sister and I wanted her near. I had relatives in too many places to spend any real quality time with. This way I get to see you all the time."

"I know; it's been great these past couple of days talking and getting everything out in the open. Will your family be okay, knowing I was in jail? I wouldn't want to embarrass your mother."

"They know, and they know why you did it to. They won't judge you Granny and Elliot I'm not sure about those two, you could be on the end of a few of their pokey jokes and for god's sake don't talk in your Jersey voice. That's just asking for trouble." She laughs as Emma is waiting for us. The movers are already packed and it is being shipped by airfreight, with Heidi's things, it has been an epic undertaking and one I'm glad I have had help, Andrea my PA is the best and perhaps I don't tell her that I appreciate all she does for me. I must tell her I do.

"Hello, Emma what are you outside here for?"

"They have packed my room, and there's nowhere to sit, so I'm standing here. Mary has her things."

"Well are you ready?"

"I have been since eight thirty. I am ready to leave now."

"Okay do you want to say goodbye to everyone?"

"No, Mary is coming with me." Oh, well this isn't as hard as I thought it would be. Mary walks towards me with Emma's overnight bag and her own.

"Thank you Mary, let me take those from you, please get in the back with Heidi and I will sit in the front with Luke. This is Luke Sawyer, Emma, my friend..." Luke gave me the look. Okay she needn't know I need security.

"Pleased to meet you Emma, can I help you get into the car, ladies?"

"No, I can do it thank you." Mary strapped her in and as she did Heidi smiled, this was really happening, and it was written all over her face.

"Are we ready?"

"Yes, I'm flying to see my new house, with you my brother Christian, and I'm going to live with my three Aunts. Have I got all that right Mary?"

"You have, and it's..."

"...An awfully big adventure and I get to ride in a plane." It seems Emma isn't going to be a problem, if I say this enough I may believe I'm doing the right thing. Perhaps I'm more like dear ole Grandpa Woss, and like my relatives in all the one place, a chilling thought, to perhaps discuss with John, when I next see him. We are heading to the airport as the others are waiting for us, settling in Emma and giving Trinity her pills from the doctor. The children were driven to the airport by Eric, who interestingly enough did not come back to the house last night; Ana thinks they have a thing? We will see.

We arrive at the airport as the cars are being picked up, my family are on the plane, and it's going to be a very loud journey home. I help Mary out of the car and Emma scoots out too. Luke has helped Heidi out of the car; she takes a deep breath and looks at me and smiles.

"We're doing this Christian, we really are. Thank you little man, thank you for everything you have done, for being the man your mother always said you were, a special boy who would one day conquer the world. If only she knew how right she was." I saw the ladies on to the plane and dashed for my cabin, Ana was in there using the bathroom, I was in fucking tears, I need a blood check I think I have too many female hormones this past week all I have done is swear and fucking cry.

"Christian, what the hell's happened? Are you okay, did Emma not want to come? Christian, oh Christian what's the matter?"

"I'm afraid, what if I'm doing the wrong thing asking them to come and be near me? Am I doing it just for me? Am I such a control freak, you know, wanting to have them near me?"

"No, you're not wrong, they wouldn't have moved had they not want to be near you, you silly man, they love you and want this too." Just then, a little head pops in the door.

"Uncle Christian I need to use the toilet, Mommy says to ask you where it is and please, I need to go like right now..." Ana takes him to the toilet and we sit on the bed waiting for him to come out. He doesn't, so I go in and he is looking at the toilet unsure what to do.

"What's the matter James?"

"How do I flush the toilet, and will it go on someone's head if I flush it now?" I want to laugh I really do.

"No James, it is collected in a big tank and emptied when we get to Seattle, it doesn't land on anybody's head."

"Okay, so if I go for a number two, and flush, nobody gets my poop on their head from the sky?"

"No, nobody I promise you. Now wash your hands after you press that little button there and it will all go into the big tank I promise."

"Okay, it's just I was wondering that's all." He watched as his number two went away, he washed his little hands after standing on my bags to reach the sink. Ana and I walked him to his seat, and for a packed plane, you could hear a pin drop. Natasha, our flight crew for today looked at the mass of people and smiled.

"My family Natasha, Mrs McKenzie has sent the children their food, and the caterers, have they sent enough food?"

"They have and the bar has been restocked, we are ready to take off Sir, when you are ready." I looked around and smiled.

"Take my family home please; tell Stephan we are ready when they are." I took my seat next to Ana and sat across from me the two Emma's were looking out of the window.

"Do you want to sit here next to your brother Emma?"

"Yes please, Old Emma wanted a window."Ana and she switched places and I for the first time was in touching distance from her, and yes, I smiled. Ana fastened her lap strap an held my hand over the table. The plane started to roll and as it did, I watched as the whole cabin fell into a deathly silence, and as the plane roared to take of James screamed with laughter, as did Nell.

"I'm flying like a bird, see Nell we are birds. See we are flying in Uncle Christian's plane."

"Pwane, me, fwie..." Yes Nell, we are flying home...

Trinity was a lot better on the return flight, as she slept for most of it, unfortunately for me, Ana did not get her wings again, mores' the pity, because she had to watch Magnum. I played with the children, as Heidi and Catherine chatted and got to know each other. All in all we had a pretty awesome flight, James helped fly the plane, as GEH's new co pilot, Stephen even had him a small crew hat made, something I was very shocked he had done for me and for James. I really must have been an ass before I met Ana.

Waiting at the airport were a fleet of cars, and waiting by the car was Taylor. Ana ran straight to him and gave him a hug, I don't know who was more shocked him or me? I knew she liked him and had missed him, and given his smile, he'd missed her too.

"Welcome back Ana, Boss. How did it go?"

"I will debrief when we get home, as you can see I have my family with me and I pray to god there are no press, I will look like Ana's Sheikh has arrived with his wives. These are my Aunts' who you have already met, sorry, this is my Aunt Heidi, this is Emma, my real sister, and this is my sister-in-law Catherine, and my nephew and niece, James and Nell. We are going to Grey Mansions; mother has laid on a spread and is eager to meet the children."

"I drove Elliot and Karen there earlier; they had a very good time. I had to remind him who I was. Your grandmother was awaiting your arrival too. Mia and Jamie were on their way in when we left to pick you and your guest's, sorry family up."

Ana's POV:

"How's Sophie Jason." I look for Christian, and he's busy sorting out the children and strapping them in their car seats, the others are getting in their cars, wow four cars and a van for luggage.

"She is settling in just fine we have been back two days, Gail can't settle in another kitchen. Sophie has her bad days and with time hopefully it will get better, she can't wait to see you Ana."

"I can't wait to see her and Gail. The houses are all ready for then aren't they?"

"Yes, the final things were delivered earlier, their possessions arrived minutes ago. Also Mrs Thomas and James Hana have arrived, I told them to rest as it will be a long day."

"You did right. Has Christian got their numbers?"

"He has, and Hana has all the security codes for the house and has everything in hand. Let's get you to the in-laws."

"Yes, it's going to be very loud." He opened my door and finally Christian joined me.

"Fuck me that's like wrangling fucking snakes, and here I tallied up, that I owe the damn charity jar, roughly three hundred hours all gained from our five day vacation."

"Oh, that's not too bad."

"I didn't include the bedroom naughtiness, they I have decided, are exempt."

"So, are we ready for the fun at your mothers?"

"No...Simply put my Grandmother, Elliot and Emma are going to be a nightmare. The children will steal the show and hopefully keep Granny T's mouth quiet."

"I have just texted Dad and he's already there on ginger ale. Your fathers joined him, but he says they may not last much longer, without the hard stuff."

"Um, Dad did say he was cutting out alcohol and supporting Ray. I am proud of them both. Dad has never been happier, having Ray back has cheered him up no end, apparently, and they play golf twice a week fish three times a week and waste two days doing nothing."

"Oh, I know Dad hasn't made too many appearances in the boat yard, that's for sure, but I have his fishing ass covered. As Elliot says Christian, s'all good..."

"I bet we get a blow by blow account of the honeymoon."

"I'm so envious; we had a short New York break and need a holiday to get over it."

"We get to go on our honeymoon in nine days, and I can't wait."

"I can't either Christian; I'm ready for being naked and having lots of sex..."

"Before New York Ana, I would have agreed, but now all I'm thinking about is alone time!" We laugh and as I lean in, he kisses me as I admire my new rock. I sit and stare at it for ages, and every time I notice something else, it's so pretty. "Are you happy Ana?"

"Yes, and I love you and your crazy extended family and we are here."

"Oh my god they have a fucking banner up...'welcome: the new Mormon commune of Seattle!' I'm about to fucking kill Elliot, and Aunt Trinity and Emma aren't even fucking Mormons!"

"That's all that's worrying you? I'm imagining house prices on the block have just plummeted Christian..." We both laugh, but if this is just the start what else have they got planned? God forbid his family are hilarious...

C POV:

As the cars each pull up, I see my mother's face, yes Mom there is a lot of them, she then sees little James, who is out of the car in a flash, no seat belt or car seat is keeping him locked in, and then I see her eyes dart to me and then to him. I hadn't told them he looked like me... She knelt down as he approached her, and cried as she picked him up.

"Hello, I'm Grace, and who are you little man?"

"I'm James, are you Uncle Christian's Mommy?"

"I am yes, oh my oh my, you look so like him, would you like to see his picture, from when he was your age?"

"Yes please. I like my Uncle, why are you crying Grace?"

"I'm very happy to see you, so very happy, that's all, everyone please welcome you our home, let's get inside, and Elliot take down that monstrosity!"

"I didn't put it there, Granny T did."

"Mother..."

"Aww shucks, you are a buzz kill Gracie. Welcome to Seattle, we have drinks and food, this way. Then I want to get to know you all, warts and all!" Aunt Emma smiles, as she passes my Grandmother.

"I haven't got any warts, but you are very funny. I am Emma, the aunt not the sister. Pleased to meet you. Have you been drinking?"

"No, but the afternoon is still young!"

"Christian says you're a game old bird, but I don't see the feathers, when do you start spitting them?"

"Not till after my fifth or sixth drink honey..."

"Oh I'm Emma not Honey, I told you that all ready, have you got memory problems? I look forward to seeing you giving everyone twearking lessons, apparently you are good?" She heads in followed by Trinity.

"I do apologise, for my sister I'm Trinity and very pleased to meet you Mrs Trevelyan. Christian talks endlessly about you."

"He's a good kid, a bit boring now and then and he has no sense of humour, did you not like my welcome banner? I nearly fell out of the dammed window getting it out there. I'm Granny T, Mother or if you prefer Phoebe, the guys in black call me Mrs T, so you have a wide choice. I love your sister; she's my type of girl, honest and straight forward!"

"Sometimes too straight forward and she has the ears of a bat, both the Emma's have hyper hearing abilities!"

"Good I won't have to shout when I give them dance lessons. They are my party piece! I only do it to wind up Gracie and Christian; they need their corsets loosening! They didn't like the welcome banner either of them." I shake my head, and walk them inside.

"It was amusing yes, now come on inside, I need to get the dammed thing down. We can't have you falling out of the window just yet Granny!"

"Why not Christian, it may keep her in one place, and if they wired her jaw shut I'd get some peace, now who is this beautiful little thing?" My father takes Nell from Catherine.

"This is my sister-in-law Catherine and this is my niece Nell. This is my father Carrick."

"Welcome, my, my she also looks like you Christian, you needn't be afraid. I'm just Uncle Christians Pop, would you like a juice?"

"Pleazz, yesss, Pop." She spoke to him which shocked Catherine, and as she was carried into the house, she kept staring at his silver hair. Then she touched it and laughed.

"I got all those from your Uncles Christian and Elliot, now everyone follow me this way. As you can see, the family wall of photos, it spreads all the way down. This is a lifetime of memories of our wonderful children!" Heidi looked at the photos.

"Nice to see you again Miss Woss, how are you? It's been a long time, yet you haven't aged a day."

"I'm flattered you think so, it's all down to good living and it's only getting better. I'm feeling very happy and blessed, very blessed indeed. Thank you for the updates and for bringing the photos and for keeping your promise."

"Grace and I thank you too, for keeping Emma safe until he wanted to know, I wanted to tell him so many times, but..." My father knew about Emma, we will be having words, so he knew about Tristan too. Not that he could have stopped the psychopath, but I could have perhaps intervened? No, I guess that was a stupid thought, I didn't want to find them, even though thinking about it, he had mentioned a few times sat in his office, did I want to see my file yet. Crap, being a pig headed arrogant bastard backfired, I missed out on time with them all.

"...its fine, it's happened as it was meant to be, he found us with a happy heart and not the confused one he had before Ana warmed it for him, and now we move on. This is my niece Emma. Say hello Emma." I smile at Heidi, as she holds her hand out to Emma.

"Hello, I'm Emma, young Emma not old Emma, you adopted Christian. You were good to my brother, thank you. Your house is big. I need the toilet Mary."

"I'm sorry Dad, but this is Mary Holland, my sisters companion and nurse. The bathroom is just here to your right. Join us in the great room when you're through."

"Sir, and thank you for everything you have done for Emma, before I forget to tell you, come on Emma, this way."

"Mary, it's Christian, you are Emma's family, so are mine too and there are no thanks needed. Now everyone has been introduced apart from Ray, my grandfather, my sister and her fiancé and Elliot's wife, where are they?"

"They are awaiting your arrival in the family room. They figured there were too many in the front door welcoming party. They are taking tea in the family room, though I don't know how long it will be before your grandmother forces me to open the liquor cabinet, Ray and I are nearly there already. Elliot's guys did a great job with fencing off the pool area; it was needed, especially if these two little ones are going to be visiting."

"Thanks for agreeing to it Dad, it's just Emma doesn't like water, we are hoping to ease her into liking it, as she can't visit our home if we can't."

"I know, there's worse places to visit than their new place, it's a nice space, plenty of garden for Trinity too, and for these two to run around in. It's been hectic for you and Ana hasn't it, welcome back by the way darling, I see you skulking back there are you ever going to join the party?"

"Sorry I was taking a call, the Sheikh has just confirmed we are to go ahead, and that we are to be his guests at his palace when we visit. I'm nervous now."

"Baby, well done and he has he approved all your plan's?"

"Oh yes, sorry he apparently likes your companies work too and he is an admirer of your philanthropic works, which he wishes to discuss with you in great length. Wow we are stopping in a palace Christian!"

"Baby don't worry you will be fine after all you are my Princess."

"Smooth Grey, very smooth, I think I need a drink and a kiss!" I kiss her, and see the rest of the clan and do the quick introductions. Emma joins us and as she does, she goes and sits by Emma. Let the fun begin...

"Please help yourself to the food, and if you need anything just ask." My mom is doing what she does best, being the ever pleasing hostess. Mia has avoided me, why, what have I done? As she stands to get some food, I join her.

"Mia, what's the matter? Have I done something to upset you?"

"No, god no, I, I well I may have bitten off more than I can chew, this things snowballing, Mamma Mia?"

"What's the matter?"

"I had an offer from another company to take the range over, lock stock and barrel and I haven't even opened the first store yet."

"That's a good thing isn't it? It means they think this is a good idea. Well done, are you selling or are you in it for the long haul?"

"I would be mad to turn it down, its millions they have offered me."

"So..."

"It seems I'm mad, I want to run with this and prove I have something of my brother about me, who knows I may be as rich as you someday!"

"If you need help, I'm here. What do you think of Emma then?"

"She looks okay, she looks normal."

"What were you expecting, two heads?" She thumped my arm.

"No, and I'm sorry I don't know what I was expecting. Something like Dustin Hoffman, was what I imagined, you know, talking to herself and looking a little panicky perhaps?"

"No, neither of them are like that, but they do like their routines and their thing, the puzzles and the mathematics side of it. They both have a photographic memory, and are amazing."

"I'm glad you have more Christian, really glad for you to at last find out who you are. When Elliot and I read our files, it made what we have more precious and more appreciative of what we have been given. I guess for you it gave you a whole lot of trouble?"

"And then some Mia, and then some. How's things with the model?"

"Fine, we are getting married as soon as you get back of your Honeymoon, a month after you exactly!" Oh hell, I haven't told her it was an open ended honeymoon... It seems we are down to just four weeks then; I better make them count! "Though there will be no honeymoon for us until Mama Mia opens, I'm just too busy."

"How does Jay feel about that Mia, this isn't just about you Baby Sister?"

"He has more than enough Mia time; we live alone and don't have all this going on." She waves her hand around the room full of my whole family and smiles. "Besides his art work has really is getting lots of attention and commissions, Jose is doing an exhibition of his work in his gallery too. Speaking of which here he comes, he has missed Ana."

"Hello neighbours, so where are these Mormons you were advertising? I am Jose, friend to Ana and neighbour to the Greys." Ray smiled as Sam appeared at the door.

"Please excuse my son; sometimes he doesn't know when to downgrade the gay! Hello, I'm Sam his father."

"Why would he not want to be happy all the time? Hello I'm Emma and this is Emma too."

"Oh, honey I like where you are coming from. She is my type of lady!"

"Is everyone deaf? I'm Emma I all ready told you that."

"Emma, it's a term of endearment, as in dear, sweetie or precious!"

"Oh, okay, I think? I'm still Emma though and it's getting near to Magnum time!"

"I know and my parents have it all set up and waiting for you!" I nod at the door for the media room.

"Room for one more in there I haven't seem Tom in a long time?" Jose, seems to have taken a liking to Aunt Emma, I know Ana and he have talked a lot on the phone, and Ana really gushes on to him about Emma, perhaps he feels left out. He won't know what's hit him when she starts on him.

"Will you shush when you watch it?"

"Yes, I promise, I will join you in one memento, when I have said my hellos to Ana Banana, and yes that's a term of endearment too, a nick name."

"You're very funny and gay." I laugh, but she means in a hahaha way!

"I am, and fun to shop with. Now Ana, you have you missed me?"

"I have and how's Kate?" I feel the need to watch Magnum too, I don't want to hear about how upset Kate is, and she did the dirty on Elliot. She may be her friend, and I may have to put up with her, but Elliot and now Karen are family and she better not be out to ruin them. I take Emma to the media room and Emma joins her they are going to watch it together. Mary smiles and offers to sit with them.

"I used to lust after that bottom of his, when I was younger of course, he was a hunky man all right, and yes Miss Emma, I will be quiet too. This way Emma's, why your mother called them by the same name, god only knows, she never thought of the confusion it would cause!" I actually smile at her comment.

"Lord knows why, I agree it is confusing. Now ladies would you like refreshments whilst you watch your show?"

"No, thank you. Leave now it's starting, you talk too much Christian."

"He does, all the time see you later brother, then can we go home, I want to see my rooms and I have a deadline for the puzzles, don't forget."

"I won't, it was the first thing I had them set up your office."

"I get an office?"

"You do, with a big oak desk; it's a very quiet room. Aunt Emma has a games room too for her puzzles."

"Good now, go or shush...?" I smile and go to join the rest. Nell is asleep in my father's arms and he and Ray are discussing our future children, for fucks sake, not them too? I nod and go to find James, he and Elliot are playing on the piano; I didn't know he played?

"Here he is Uncle Christian; this is his piano and our Mom's of course. Little Jimmy here plays see."

"I do and I don't like Jimmy, Elliot. Can you play for me Uncle Christian?"

"I don't see why not, here hop on my knee and shift Bro, go find your wife she was heading to your bedroom last time I saw her, have you pissed her off all ready?"

"No, crap I better go and fucking check up on her."

"Aww, you used lots of bad words you two!" Opps, I see Catherine shake her finger and I mouth sorry, I guess we do cuss a lot.

"Have you got a favourite?"

"I am learning the Disney ones; Mommy says Nell will like them." I don't think we have music for those.

"Okay, how about this one?" I began playing the circle of life, and as I did, I sang the words, and as I did that the chatter stopped and everyone watched as I played and sang to James. I looked towards Ana and shrugged my shoulders. It seems we had an audience, when the song was over, I looked down and James had fallen asleep leant against my chest, I gently took him in my arms and took him to the small lounge were Nell was all ready sleeping, as I closed the door my mom was stood watching.

"How can you not think you are ready for children Christian?"

"I do want children, as does Ana, but not just yet, it may come sooner than years, but for now mother, please give us time for just us?"

"Okay, but I still want to hear someone call me Granny, and before I go deaf!"

"Okay, I will get Barney to train a parrot for you, how's that?"

"Funny, have you been taking lessons from Elliot and mother?"

"No, but after the children wake we really need to get them to their homes, it's been a very long day and it's far from over."

"It's been a very good day..." We heard a roar of laughter from the family room. As we rushed towards the sound of the laughter, we were joined by Elliot.

"What's all the commotion?"

"I don't know? We heard the noise at the same time!" Oh hell how I wish I hadn't rushed in so quickly. "Who the hell bought my grandmother that outfit?"

"I got it on the card; it's for my class tomorrow why does it not fit?" She gave us a twirl...

"Mother, you look ridiculous, half the hookers in Vegas wouldn't be seen in that, really Mother, this has got to stop. Elliot did you encourage her?"

"Mother I have not been here for ten days, how is this my fault? Way to go Granny T, but Mom's right; you look like and seventy year old transvestite and you will break your legs in those heels, what are they, like six inches?"

"They are seven and I got it on approval!"

"Well Grandmother I don't approve, and I am having you see the neurosurgeon again, I think they missed something the last time Mom had you checked."

"Trouble with you lot is, you have no sense of humour. I think it's fabulous, and I may wear this to your wedding, so there." I stood not quite believing the sight of my near octogenarian grandmother, in a red Basque, black fishnet stockings, and hooker heals and a head dress that a Vegas showgirl would be proud of. She went to change, followed by our mother. The rest of my family were in fits of laughter and Ray looked like he was about to have a heart attack! Great my Granny killed my Father in law, thankfully, the spray calmed him down and he and my father were driven to drink scotch to calm down. Ana was shaking her head at me, I bet this is my fault somehow; I need to seriously have her checked out.

"Great, now when Karen dresses in her red get up, I'm going to have visions of Granny T!"

"It can't be any worse than the visions I have of her." I explained about Elena being my near grandmother, and I swear the idiot high fived me. "Really you think it's funny, how fucking twisted was she?"

"I don't know, pretty much like a cork screw, how did Ana take the news?"

"She was the one who found out. And yeah she did the old eww's you screwed your Granny thing."

"Well your life's so full of danger psycho's and Mormon's, now about the bachelor party?"

" No shit Elliot! As to the stag, I've been to one and I am not doing that again, the last one, well was enough. Besides we are too busy, we have days of work to do and things to sort out with the new family, the family meal two days before will have to be the one, but don't worry, I will plan something way over the top for yours. Don't you have like hundreds of Taylor's that get to come?"

"Oh hell I forgot about those bruisers, they will rip me a new one, oh hell okay, you win none for you and none for me. I couldn't stand another horse enema!"

"We saw the video; it really did cover you in steaming turds didn't it?"

"It took days to get the smell from my nose. So, what's the story with Catherine then? They aren't your kids are they; I mean they are miniatures of you?"

"No, they are Tristan's the blood work doesn't tell lies, Tristan and I were apparently really alike. Ana had to watch as all her past come back to haunt her, she has been great with the kids though. She has been run ragged with my new family, and hasn't complained once. I cannot wait to get back home and it be just her and me, for at least one day."

"Well I'm taking Karen home; she has a touch of the flu and is making me be her bitch. God, I don't moan like her when I'm ill."

"Oh you do, do you not remember Mia and I threatening you with sticking that fucking bell where the sun didn't shine?"

"Oh yeah... Sorry..." We joined the rest, and were all having a drink, my grandfather was sipping his scotch and smiling to himself. Nope, not going there, I cannot have visions of them... Too late that image is there now. What the hell is going to happen next?

* * *

The pre wedding dinner and a surprise girls night in especially for someone...


	48. Chapter 49

The usual disclaimers apply, EL James and Universal own the rights I am taking liberties with the original characters names, jobs and partners.

* * *

I thank all who are following this from... It started with a cold... In addition, if you now read from this, thanks to x

Please read, follow, favourite, comment and/or review, thanks for doing any and all of those...

* * *

CHAPTER 49:

Ana's POV:

It's been a rough couple of days, the teething problems of blending the Aunts and Emma, have been minor, the only good thing is the Emma's, they have a fantastic bond, much to everyone's relief, or in my case mine, because Christian has worried himself stupid about their moves and the disturbance it would cause. It turned out that the only chaos was the 'break' in New York.

We have been back four days, and my routine is pretty much carved in stone, I go to work at eight every morning, I scoot over to see Aunt Emma on my lunch break or James Hanna, their driver, brings her to the restaurant by work and we chat. On my way home I go to see Ray, and or the my in-laws, to usually discuss the blessing which happens at the end of the week. I still have four days of this madness left to go, and yes, I say madness, because everyone is looking at the sky and seeing wet weather.

The commotion yesterday, was about hiring an extra large marquee and covering the whole of their massive lawn, or we have to open up the house and stick with the small one? That's a laugh too, that held three hundred at the Coping Together Ball. I pretty much said shut it all down and shouted we are not having a blessing. I had a cry and a hell of a rant, and then locked myself in the toilet, and Christian was called for. I turned into bridezilla and that was so not like me. Dad coxed me out of the littlest room, and I cried forever.

Christian walked in looking so cool and relaxed with his sister Emma, to find me just slumped in the chair and crying. Emma sat at my side, asked me what was the matter. I told her, she pondered something for a few minutes, went outside looked around, came back and took a pad of paper from Grace, drew a diagram and gave it to Christian. It seems all we needed to do was change the seating around and add another smaller tent to the bottom of the existing one we had, for the band and dance floor, and it hid the posh loos too. Crisis avoided and my sanity was saved. We see the little ones all the time, as they live three houses over and love it. Christian gets to say good morning and night-night to James and Nell every night. Catherine is now seeing Eric sort of, he's her security and lives in!

I rode the Hog to work today, I needed to blow those dammed cobwebs away. I feel so crappy, with the wedding stress and I'm snapping at Christian all the time, he left the toilet seat up and world war three erupted. I left him he was last heard saying our toilet was to be replaced, with a self closing lid system thing. How does that work, I screamed at him, surely, you still have to put the fucking lid down? I stormed out, calling him a lazy fucker for being to bone idle to put it down.

I am in my office working on my new design ideas. working on the plans I'm drawing up for the new fibre glass, affordable family sized yacht, it looks amazing and I concentrated on those. I finished in time for lunch, as Emma was joining me in my office with my lunch prepared by Mrs Thomas, their cook.

"Hello Emma, at last a friendly face."

"They all look friendly to me. Here this is for you, we found it when we unpacked, our Mother wore it and Jenny wore it and Trinity and me want you to wear it." She passed me a velvet bag and smiled as I poured out the contents into my hand, there were a set of old pearls, and matching earrings.

"These are very pretty, thank you Emma I'd love to wear them, now can we eat I'm starving?"

"It's what I'm here for. Someone called Caroline brought us a rail full of clothes and shoes and hats, for the wedding. I like some, but not the others."

"Send the ones you don't like back its fine. Caroline Acton, well she's Christian's personal shopper. Did you all pick something?"

"Yes, everyone has something nice to wear. Are you not eating Ana?"

"I am feeling stressed, then what with the toilet and seat thing Christian keeps doing, it's adding to my anger and confusion, I'm sorry but I'm so very tired that's all, I will be fine for the wedding on Saturday."

"No, you look sick. Really sick..." She was right the mere mention of that word and I ran and hurled, this dammed wedding is going to kill me, if those toilet seats don't! I came back feeling better; at least the headache had gone.

"Are you not having the tea party tomorrow?" Tea party, it's more likely to be a bun fight at the Ok Corral, and a very good reason to get drunk, Kate has insisted I have a bachelorette party at home, because she couldn't get me to agree to a night out.

"Yes, are you still coming?"

"Yes, I have my mobile Magnum and can watch it anywhere, thank you!" We bought her a tablet and headphones, she now even watches him on the toilet, it's been a god send.

"Right I'm all done, have a nice afternoon, go see your doctor, get some sleeping pills, Heidi swears by them for her ten hours!" That's the good thing about Emma, when she's done what she came for and agreed to she goes home or wherever is next on her to do list.

"I will, I will go on my way back home."

"Okay, do you need me to come and hold your hand?"

"No, but thanks for asking, James is here see." He smiled as we escorted Emma to the car. He gave the Harley Hog the nod of approval.

"Make sure you go to see the doctor or I will tell Christian you were sick!" Blackmail, how very unlike her!

"I will, now where are you going?"

"Jigsaws and puzzle books, they are awaiting pick up, so we have to be there in thirty minutes James please hurry."

"I will do Lady Emma hold on to yer britches..."

"You will never learn, It's Miss and I never hold my panties and it's rude to discuss underwear."

"Right oh Miss."

"Stop watching Downton Abby please?" He smiled and enjoyed the banter with Emma, a daily thing which I think she would now miss, if he actually took any heed of her grumpy rants! I went inside and decided enough was enough I needed sleep and yes a call to my Doctor was called for. I dialled the number to make an appointment.

"Doctor Fallows Office, how can I help you today?"

"Hello, I need an appointment to see Judy please as soon as possible?"

"She has a slot in half an hour can you make that?"

"Yeah, that's doable, it's Anastasia Grey."

"Okay Ms Grey, you're booked in." I headed out to the car.

"Hoss, I have to go to the doctors, it's nothing serious, and so don't be calling home or my husband. If you do I go on the Hog!"

"Hop in I'm sure there will be a fight to get ole Hog home!" We arrived with a few minutes to spare. Hoss stopped outside whilst I went in. I smiled and explained everything to her. Half an hour later and I'm heading home, with a script for pills, and I left feeling even more drained than when I entered. After I grabbed the pills and a few other things from the pharmacy, we headed back...

C POV:

I watch as Ana takes off on that dammed bike, I know she's careful it's the other idiots out there who aren't. Hoss follows her and I worry less. I swear she is crankier than anything today. Me, I'm so relaxed it's so very un-Christian like and a shock to the system, for poor Jason Taylor who is swimming with Sophie in the pool having much needed Daddy and me time.

I phone the plumber, the handyman and the electrician and have them pick up the new automatic toilet from the store. I love my gadgets and now I get an automated flusher, and I didn't have to do as much accidental leaving up of the seat, as I thought it would take. I saw them advertised and Ana said no, when I asked her when we moved in could we have them, there was nothing wrong with the crappers we had she said. Apparently, there is because she said I can have one, just in our room, so I am. She was really pissed off with me though; perhaps I can have it in place when we get back from honeymoon? Nah, live for the moment and seize the day...

They arrive and I watch and learn; when the thing of beauty is in, I am in awe of it, it has a heated seat, heated water to wash the butt, then the option of a wash and blow dry all of my man bits, and it senses how much water to use. There is the option of front and or back wash, and how high the cleansing stream of water goes, and yes when you flush, the seat goes down. It also looks futuristic and cool. She will love it, I hope! I get a call from Aunt Emma.

"Hello Christian, I had lunch with Ana, and she was sick."

"Hello Aunt Emma, what made her ill. Something she ate, or, was it her headache's again? Was she all right after, or was she still stressed?"

"Well, she was stressed about a toilet seat, when I first got there, then as she talked about our clothes, she took a few bites of her salad and whoosh, she ran to the toilet. I told her she had to go to the doctors; she promised she would. I said I wouldn't tell you, but I have because Trinity said the wedding is making her ill, so I'm asking you not to have a wedding, you're making her ill."

"Okay, I will talk to her when she gets back and I will tell you if its serious, the wedding is fine and everything is sorted out now, we just have to turn up."

"Okay then I'm going, see you." I guess she was worried, and Ana hasn't returned my grovelling text's I just figured she was annoyed at me. Crap, the crapper will be my downfall. I can't get divorced, not because of a toilet seat. I ring Hoss.

"Boss, she's on her way down the path now, I'm off home, she has to rest and take it easy, see she does and pray that the toilet is fantastic enough to sleep on, because she's that mad!"

"Okay then, so she's not ill?"

"She say's not, the doc said she was just really run down and tired, she picked up the pills from the pharmacy. Let her tell you she swore me to secrecy, so who blabbed then, Emma?"

"Yep, as ever she was worried about Ana."

"See you tomorrow; I've got a hunk of fish for the end of a hook. There's a whale with my name on it out back of your fathers place!"

"I don't doubt it, she's here and yes she looks tired. Thanks, you can give tomorrow a miss I can run her around I have given myself the rest of the week off." He thanks me and I watch as Ana comes into to the room and wants to use the toilet.

"So, you got it then?"

"I did sorry and I am so sorry Ana I acted really child like to get my own way, leaving the seats up. I won't do it again."

"Moot point, when this expensive gadget does it for you now, don't you think?"

"Fair point well made Mrs Grey. Have you been out, only I rang you at work, when you weren't replying to your text messages?"

"Sorry, I think I broke it when I threw it at the toilet wall at work, I need one of these for there if it works, because Dad left it up at work too!"

"So where were you then?"

"I went to the doctors and she gave me a script some pills to help, I just have to rest and relax. I am going to work from home for the rest of the week. So, now you have it what does it do?" I spent the next half an hour showing her the toilet, what exciting lives we lead. She agreed it felt good having her nethers washed and dried as she sat and read a book or something and when the lid closed after flushing, I got a kiss as my reward. Then I gave her phone the once over and swopped the sim card to a waiting new phone, as she sat and watched, she smiled.

"From your emergency stash I am honoured."

"It's the first time you've needed one; Barney will sync them to your electrics later, but for now stop throwing your dammed phone!"

"Says the pot to the kettle..."

Later that night, whilst we were sitting eating dinner she took a call and mouthed Kate. I shrugged my shoulders as she took the call on the deck. Kate is depressed and is throwing the party here, so the rest of the clan can come. Karen has been invited and she has apparently said she's fine with Elliot and Karen being married, I hardly doubt it. Brian leaving her not even two weeks into their meant to be thing, after realising he needed to be free and single, wasn't helping Kate's crappy mood, she is angry too, because she said she was losing her best friend to Karen too. Ana and Jose both have busy lives, and have been evidently not taking her calls. I am not getting involved in that one. I have though, decided to stay here and work from home. Just in case she starts. Ana comes back and sits by my side.

"Wow, that was hard work, something's worrying her and it isn't just me and Jose ignoring her, she's on the dammed phone like a hundred times a day, so what if I miss one call? She really needs to get her backside back to work and stop being a pain in my butt, so he dumped her, he wasn't the first and he sure as hell won't be the last..."

"That stopped your good mood, thanks Kavanagh! Eat up, you look pale Ana, we really should have said no to the wedding blessing or put it off for a while."

"Your mother, Mia and Granny T have worked on it for nearly the whole month, it will be fine. I guess the last few weeks have been a little hard on me, well on us all really. I can't wait to just do nothing and relax naked, relaxing sounds like it could be fun. Then we get back and have another wedding to attend, I heard your father mention buying the 'bleep' word tents and keeping them up, was he serious?"

"Bleep word, what's that?"

"Have you seen the jar, of late it's my chitties in there. I must owe it a few from this morning, god I was tetchy."

"You were Mrs Grey, now finish your dinner and let's head to bed and have an early night, perhaps then you won't need to take the sleeping pills?"

"I will take them later, what do you want to do then?" She cleared our plates and I watched as she cleared the dishes shaking her backside in my direction.

"Why Anastasia, I believe you have removed your underwear, and I like the view. Move your butt higher, and bend over Baby."

"What like this?"

"Oh god yes just like that."

"What if I did this?" Her fingers were invading my space, and she moaned too. "Oh Christian, I'm so wet for you right now."

"Stop right there and grab your ankles and put your butt in the air." I walked as best I could with the hard on I had. I unzipped my jeans and stroked my dick as I walked around the breakfast come fuck bar.

"Mr Grey, I'm sorry have I displeased you today?"

"No, but you deserve a spanking for screaming at me this morning. How many do you think you deserve Ana?"

"Ten...On each cheek Sir..." Oh god yes... "With the fly swat, it's in the drawer, right there Sir." My dick is going to explode before I even get in there. I take out the swat and turn on the power.

"Ready Anastasia, count for me!" I smacked her butt once, and as she cried out with each delicious hit on her fast turning pink cheeks I threw the dammed thing to one side and used my hands I had to feel her warming skin.

"Argh, eight Sir, do it again, but harder Sir."

"Do I need instructions Anastasia?"

"No Sir, I'm sorry..."

"Just for that five more, count for me, and then I'm having you right here Baby." My hand hit her skin again and again, when she finally screamed thirty I rammed my dick in her wetness and groaned as I rode her hard. "Ana, hold the breakfast bar, I'm fucking you harder." Her hands grabbed the marbled edge and each and every moan of pleasure sent me into over drive. "Fuck me this is needed."

"Sir, I'm coming, Sir may I come?" I love it when she calls me Sir and asks for permission, it gives me a little of what I used to have back, I feel sick as I suddenly remember that.

"Ana, Baby come for me, come now." She grabs me tightly within her and screams as she does. I hear and feel everything. Her release is over, so I remove myself, I pick her up and lay her on the bench, then take her legs, and place them over my shoulders and feast on her. I begin lapping, sucking and tasting her, all as she moaned my name and her hands pulled at my hair.

"Christian, oh god Christian I'm coming, oh god yes, yes, yes..." As she comes, I continue to stroke my length, and then as she comes down again, I thrust hard into her, keeping her legs in the air and holding them to brace myself. Her warm juices coat my dick and I slide into her with ease, then feel the tightness as she clamps and de clamps around him, she is massaging the fuck out of him and as I feel her start to come again, I too build up to a fucking great end.

"Anastasia. Fucking. Grey. I. Fucking. Love. You..." I explode into her and hold her to me, whilst looking down into her eyes, whilst holding her smooth skin close to me; she bites her lips and smiles.

"Did that make up for being a cranky cow with you earlier?"

"Hu, and then some, thought I still have to apologise for the toilet seat thing again, and again."

"You do dear as long as it's like that again and again. How about I get in the bath whilst you go over and see to the children's bedtime story, Nell will be asleep, because I ate into her time with her Unkie Cwisten." She laughs as she touches my chest.

"I will make it a short one and join you, now a clean up on the breaks bar is called for."

"I'll do that you get up and read to him, he will only worry if you're not there." I remove myself from her, and grab the kitchen roll and clean my wife. "God keep doing that Christian and you won't be going anywhere." I finish the job, such a task it was too, and kiss her. I leave her smiling up at me; she waves, as I head down the beach front and run to their back door. I wish to god I hadn't because Eric was doing something similar to Catherine, a something that I'd only just finished doing to my wife. It seems Ana was correct; they are an item. I head back around to the front and call Eric.

"Eric, I'm at the front door, I'm here to read to James..."

"Sir..." Oh hell, I hate to put a hold on their fun time, I laugh to myself, no, and I feel fine about it really and smile as I see him come to the door.

"He didn't think you were coming Christian, he's sulking in his room..." I head up grinning as I do. I knock, and go in. He has his show on and I am greeted by a leg hug.

"You came, I thought you had gone on your holiday and forgot about story time."

"I had something to do, but I'm here now, what story do you want?"

"Sam Pig, please..." The Sam Pig Storybook,by Alison Uttley, has become a firm bedtime favourite of my nephew. Ana picked it up on one of her many trips with Emma to the book store. It's a very charming collection of stories, and very British too.

"How about Sam Pig goes to the seaside?" He nods, and climbs into bed and I flick off the television and start to read, as I lay on the bed next to him. His little thumb goes to his mouth, and he grabs the comforter, and as I read my arm goes around the top of his head, and I run my fingers through his hair, as I remembered Grace doing that to me gave me a strange, and great comfort. I am not even three pages in and he is asleep, but I continue to read for a while longer, as he generally fake naps for a while. He's fast asleep, as I close the book and place it on his night stand. I turn on his sailboat nightlight and give his head a soft kiss, and head into see Nell, she is asleep and cuddling her Nell Elephant and looks so dammed gorgeous. I am stood watching her, when Catherine comes in.

"I'm sorry I was just watching her sleep for a moment, it's very soothing." I do find a great calmness, about watching both of them sleep.

"This is the best part of the day, the peace and quiet. The waves against the shore and the birds songs and the water is so soothing, and then given the children's silence, the house is so blissful at this time of the day. Moving here has been life changing for them and for me, thank you Chris. I know you didn't have much call for children in your life before, but you're a natural Chris, go have some of your own to spoil."

"I may do one day. I like what I have with these two, for now. Thanks for the borrow. See you at the party, Ana may need a referee, Elliot's wife and ex are going to be in the same room."

"I know Eric was saying earlier. I will be there with bells on, are you still coming to watch them?" Crap I forgot I was conned into that, it's not that we don't have a great time, we do.

"Yes of course I am. We are having a picnic with Sophie, a teddy bears picnic in the woods. Elliot is joining us too, so we are near, if you know..."

"The Bun fight from hell, the Taylor's are calling it." I laugh, give her a hug, and go and see to my wife's, more pressing needs.

Ana's POV:

I clean myself up and then the worktops are bleached and a liberal dusting of anti-bac is sprayed around all the surfaces. I put the cloths and sprays away, and go and run my bath. I grab my bag and look inside at the tablets, and cry for a moment, take the dammed tablets and use the toilet. I think I remember what to do, and hit a few of the buttons only to have the butt washer shoot water ten feet into the bathroom, then a fan thing goes off and then it flushes and the lid goes down. Crap I'm going to pee myself. I raise the seat sit pee and forgo all the buttons and electronics, do what is required on the damn sticks and sit and wait. Three minutes fly by, not, it seemed like I sat forever on the warm seat. I hear the timer on my phone go off and look at the sticks, oh fuck... I'm pregnant Dr Judy's test was right.

I pace the floor and hear Christian come in, crap. I throw the sticks and the boxes in my bag, throw it in the closet and get in the bath. Now I have to pick a time to tell him, hey honey, ya know when I said we would wait a few years to add to the Grey dynasty, well surprise its coming sooner than we imagined. I will tell him after the blessing, yes, or on honeymoon, or better still when I go into labour and say Christian I was so busy I forgot to tell you. I see his smiling face come through the door, and I know he will hit the roof.

"Hi honey I'm home. How are you feeling now?" Great Christian, just great...

"Tired, your kitchen acrobatics took it out of me a little, so how were they?"

"Nell was asleep, and James was asleep three chapters in, and I caught Eric and Catherine getting down right dirty in the dining room."

"I told you they were. So, are you just going to stand there, this tubs too big without you?" He was stripped and at my back in mere seconds.

"Ana, they are so cute when they are asleep. They run me ragged when they are awake though, how the hell did Catherine do all that, all on her own, kids bring an endless amount of problems into your life."

"They bring you joy too."

"They do, but for now you bring more joy into my life, than any child ever could. I want to enjoy that you and me thing for at least a year, then we can perhaps think of starting out family. Would that be okay Ana?" It's too late for planning when it will happen Christian, that it definitely a very moot point. I need to find the right time. It's not right now.

"I guess we will be parents, when the time is right Christian, whenever that is."

"Good, that's settled, now relax and lie back, you're really tense Baby!" I am; I wonder why? He washes my back and shoulders. He washes my hair and gives my head the best massage ever, and the stress though still there, was greatly reduced. The baby was still there, and adding to my stress and for now was staying my secret. I don't want to lose him, I doubt he would leave, but I am not ready to take that chance.

"Ana, come on get out, you're falling asleep in my arms."

"It's the best place to be asleep. I love you so much."

"I love you more." He stepped out of the tub and wrapped me in a warmed towel. I'm treated like a china doll and dried and he even dresses me in my feeling crap pj's, and places me in bed and then joins me.

"Thank you for this I'm so tired." He held me in his arms, and I fell into a deep and much needed sleep as he hummed a tune. He will be okay when he finds out, and I will tell him, and soon...

C POV:

This has all been too much for her, the past weeks would have sent anyone around the bend, and I'm surprised John hasn't been a fixture in our home; he takes her calls whenever she phones. We need the rest that the honeymoon will bring to our hectic lives. She is worried about something; she became tenser, when I mentioned starting our family earlier than we had agreed to. I t was too soon after all the family and sub drama's Grey you dumb fuck, of course she was afraid. I hum a Brahms lullaby to her, and within minutes, she is sleeping. I fall asleep soon after just watching her sleep.

Over breakfast, I watch as she pushed the food Gail had prepared around her plate. She drank her juice and noticed I was watching her every move and began to eat.

"What's the plan then for today Ana?" Gail filled her juice, which Ana drank and shrugged her shoulders.

"Kate is in charge..."

"Do I hear my name being spoken in vain Banana?" Kate looked a little happier than the last time I saw her, on the jet on the way back from our Vegas wedding.

"Kate, you're really early. The afternoon generally starts after lunch." I'm glad Ana is crabby with others and it's not just reserved for me.

"I have booked you and me in for massages, hair treatments, a pedie and a manie and if that face stays like that, a fucking colonic looks like it might be in order, what's crawled up you butt?"

"Not a lot, I'm not sure what's the matter with me, I know when we get on that plane on Saturday evening, please don't take this the wrong way folks, but as soon as those steps are raised, I will not be thinking of anyone but Christian and me."

"Ana, are you that wound up?"She smiles half heartedly at me.

"Yes dear I am; so thank you Kate, that's just the day I want. Who's driving us there because you gave Hoss the day off?"

"I will have Sawyer take you and wait for you."

"Well, I have the caterer booked, so Gail can have the afternoon off, the room decorator is coming later too, and all have signed your paperwork."

"Thank you, that was very thoughtful of you, wasn't it Christian?"

"Yes, actually it was."

"Aww shucks, I cannot take the credit, would that I could, Taylor did the necessary when I phoned and asked. Are you ready Ana, we have to be going, grab your bag and we will see you later, we will be back at three, refreshed and hopefully Banana will be a little more like the old Ana." I can but hope so, why did I not think of that?

Ana's POV:

"Kate this is just what I need, what's the matter with you?"

"I'm just feeling the no man blue's, that's all. I think I will have a period of mourning. Then after the wedding, I will put myself back out there again!"

"God help the men of Seattle then."

"I may even switch to women. Nah strike that idea." I want to unload on someone, but I don't think Kate's the right person, not at this moment in time anyway. "Mia called yesterday, and asked for me to do a piece on her new store opening. Did you put her up to that?"

"No, I think it was Christian actually. Kate, you look different, what have you done differently?"

"I've gained weight from all the rocky road ice cream I binge ate. I woke yesterday and thought enough's enough and I'm getting back on the horse."

"Okay then, we're here, and I really need this Kate, thanks." We head to the changing room and get into the robes provided. Heading to the whole body massage is just what I need, the lady gives the best back and neck rub I have ever had, and I'm married to Christian Grey, master of the massage. As we turn over Kate's masseuse, pissed her off and made me laugh for the first time in ages. I don't know what she said to her, but she wasn't happy and I wasn't spoiling my mood by asking her. Hair and nails were done next. We went for a juice, before we dressed to go back home.

"So, what's life actually like Ana, with Christian and the Greys?"

"Different, they are great and always have been, but Christian, Christian he is... He loves me for me. He makes me feel really special, I mean like I'm the only person in his world, I no not the hardnosed billionaire he makes himself out to be."

"Sex, what's that like Ana?"

"I have no complaints."

"Aww, spill give me details?"

"Nope..." I enunciate the p. "Kate sometimes private things are just that. We need each other in a way I didn't think was possible."

"Sweet, he obviously loves you, I screwed up with Elliot, and I really liked him. He obviously didn't like me that way. He moved on pretty dammed fast."

"Kate, you were screwing a waiter at a party he took you too. You then hooked up with Brian the love of you're life, who was engaged to Karen. You can hardly blame him for moving on."

"I only used Brian to get over Elliot. I don't think I actually liked Brian, he had trust issues, and he was a crazy bastard; He never wanted to see me you know when we were screwing? He said it was because women said they were covered all the time, so he liked the route that was baby proofed, in all his new relationships, if you get my drift and just occasionally I wanted to see the man doing the fucking, but he reused so I shouted and screamed and he said I was to shut up and take it, I was just a washed up whore, and he should have stopped with the other frigid bitch he was gonna marry. I had lost Elliot and for what, a freak, who didn't actually have any true feelings for me at all? She gets Elliot now and all he has going on. As for the waiter, he fondled my boobs and the fucker came all over himself, what Elliot saw, was my effort in trying to get him started again, and I honestly thought it was Elliot and he had an erection problem, I should have known then he'd never had one before."

"Well it's over now and he and Karen are happy. Really happy don't try messing with them."

"I won't, if he's happy I am too."

"What did the masseuse say to upset you?" She looked mad.

"That it took her a long time to shift her baby weight too."

"Oh my god no wonder you were angry."

"I will stop eating the ice cream and go back to the damn gym. I had to get the bridesmaid dress let out a little too."

"If it helps when I get back, we will get Claude Bastille, to help get us back in shape, I've missed too many sessions, and I'm not starting until after I get back from honeymoon."

"Okay then gym buddies we are then." We had a good gossip about Jose and his new houseboy, I had to put her straight and told her he lived with his father and mine and my CPO Hoss, and the only houseboy he was seeing was in his head and was on tour with Lady Gaga. I had only thought of the baby about a hundred million times. As we headed back, Kate asked Luke had he got any antacids, he hadn't and he said he would pull over at a pharmacy.

"Its fine Luke, I need some lady products too, unless you get those for Ana too?"

"Nope, there are something's I won't fetch the little lady and those are top of the list."

"Kate stop embarrassing him."

"She's fine Ana, besides I have four sisters, Kate's nothing compared to being the only boy in a family of women, and we lived with my gran and aunt. So I know the way of the bitch, way better than any of you realise."

"You win; sorry Luke pull over there's a pharmacy there. I won't be long." Luke smiled as he opened her door. Ma'am; he called her Ma'am and smiled. Please don't flirt with her; she will eat you for breakfast. She returned a while later with her bag of supplies.

"Right, let's get this party started. I have my clothes in my car; can I change in your room?"

"Sure, my home is your home. Please keep cool with Karen?"

"I will keep my thoughts to myself. Now are you relaxed Banana?"

"Very and its all down to you thanks." We arrived back to see people arriving, Grace and Granny T, Mia and Karen arrived together. My party consisted of family members, Kate and Jose. Christian was waiting on the porch when I arrived home.

"Wow, you look rested Baby, Kate whatever you did thank you."

"She's my best friend; I know what Banana needs, a spa day and a gossip. It works every time! Karen, Mia, isn't the weather, looking good for this time of the year; with any luck, the rain will stay away at least until Sunday? " She smiled and walked towards my room. I shrugged my shoulders and went to meet the family. The room looked great and Elliot and the children were playing on the piano, they were waiting for Christian so they could go on their Teddy bears picnic.

"Aunty Ana, you look nice. Are you coming on our picnic?"

"Not today sweetie, I have my own picnic, I will save you some cake. Uncle Christian is here now. Sophie have you got your bear?"

"I have Elliot brought Christian's and his too look!" She handed me two bears, tatty and well loved.

"Ana, we have to be going, whilst the weather is nice. Taylor is coming with us, have a great time, see you later. Don't get too drunk!"

"I can't drink, not with the pills I'm on!"I smiled as the six of them disappeared into the woods. After I'd had my kisses, I went to get changed. Kate was locked in the bathroom laughing.

"Sorry, Ana, I may have washed your walls with your dammed toilet. That's a different way to wash my hair. I will be out in two minutes."

"Take your time, I'm just getting changed, join us when you're ready."

"I am ready; I'm not bothering with the face paint, because I'm going eu natural for a while. Don't go down without me, your new family don't like me much."

"They do, they just love Elliot more." She came out in a very pretty dress. "Kate, that's a different look for you."

"I know, Mother said if I didn't perhaps look like a hooker, I'd perhaps land a better class of man. So I am giving it a try."

"It's nice really and you look different." We headed down and met Mia on the stairs. "Can I use your make up Ana; Mom dragged me out without it?"

"Yeah, help yourself, you know where it is."

"Kate, you look really nice. I like this new look it suits you."

"Thanks, maybe Mom had a point Ana?" Kate and I joined the rest.

"Grace what's this thing?" She kissed my cheeks.

"Ana, please forgive me now, I wish I had her sectioned, but well, It's her stripper pole, Elliot put it in earlier, I swear I didn't know she was going to do it, but she has."

"Well today should be good then, as long as the Vegas show girl has been sent back?"

"It has, and her card confiscated." Trinity and the ladies joined us and as the party started, the music was playing people were drinking and laughing joking. Food was served and I was actually having fun. Aunt Emma was watching her tablet and Sister Emma was with Mary doing her puzzles, she is not a social butterfly. Heidi and Trinity were hitting the gin and then the floor show started. Grace was sat by Karen, who looked like death warmed up. Something that Kate seemed to be enjoying. She was enjoying Jose's jokes and tales of living in an old folks home!

"Right ladies, I have been having lessons for about a month, so I am not very good, but as god loves a trier, so therefore he loves the me to pieces! Music Gail please?" I sat opened mouthed at my husband's grandmother stood in a pink glitter leotard and pink ballet slippers; well at least she didn't have hooker heels on! Kings of Leon's your sex is on fire starts booming from Christian's expensive sound system.

"Hell, if she carries this ridiculousness on and she continues to do fool hardy things, just to make me blush, I swear I will have her in with the specialist tomorrow!" I watched as she hit the pole. For an old woman she has the moves, and has the whole room agog. I watch as she swings and flies around the pole, even Grace is silent. "Well, I'll be a monkeys uncle. I may be joining her; she is really quite good." We are all clapping and really egging her on.

"Ana..."

"Yes Emma what's the matter?"

"Why is that old lady swinging around that pole, and is she a monkeys uncle too?" I laugh as Emma stops doing her puzzles and watches. "Someone should stop her before she falls off."

"She seems to know what she's doing Emma. I doubt she will fall." As the music comes to an end, she must be knackered... I am watching her. As she comes to her big finish, and she slides down the pole, just as Elliot and Christian arrive home.

"Fuck me Granny T, even I didn't manage that did I Karen?"

"No dear, you smashed your head into the poles base." Granny T took her bow and it was well deserved.

"Let me have a go, please Granny?"

"Okay, break my pole you buy me another."

"Deal, music Gail, watch and learn ladies. Gail I leave the song choice to you, surprise me, I can dance to anything." She grinned as she pressed play, Pony, by Ginuwine. "Funny, really funny I suppose you have seen the video too?" She nodded. "Well ladies be prepared to be amazed..." He too did his routine, and as he came to his big finale, he didn't quite make it. "Ouch my head hurts, Killer..." Karen was in tears laughing as she went to pick the big lug up.

"You failed and you were sober, I think the winner of the pole competition goes to Granny T!" She laughed again as she helped Elliot to a seat. The Emma's were not party animals and Granny T's antics confused them, so the aunts were taking them home. As the goodbye's were said. Catherine was taking the children home; apparently, they were tired and dirty from hunting tigers in the woods. Gail and Taylor headed home too, because Granny was teaching Sophie the fine art of the stripper pole! I had laughed and sang songs all afternoon and as Christian went to change he smiled and disappeared up to our room, he and James had played roll down the hill. Christian was covered in mud and he thinks fox shit. Grace and the rest of us were clearing up. I'd had a really good day.

C POV:

As we walked through the door, the sight of my grandmother butt skimming the brass pole was a sight I never want to see again. I must admit though, despite her bravado, she is very good, but if anyone asks me, I will deny it. We are here because Elliot couldn't rest with his wife being in the same room as Kate, Taylor too had a feeling there would be trouble so as James and I rolled in fox crap, we are home, because we stink.

The party breaks up and our relatives begin to leave, I sniff my underarms, it could be me I do I see the happy smiling face of my Baby; she looks totally relaxed thank god. Kate may not be my favourite person, but she is a good friend to Ana. I realise I am covered in smelly mud when the smell hits my nose again and go to have a shower. Waving at Mom I head into our room. I strip and place my Rolex on the vanity; it will need cleaning at the jewellers, it's caked in mud and something that smells like animal crap. I wash away that god awful smell and the mud, and finally I feel clean and refreshed. I change into jeans and a tee shirt and go back to clean my teeth. As I fumble with the dammed toothpaste tube, it's slippery and as I drop it, I knocked my dammed Rolex in the waste basket.

I route through it and the watch must have fallen to the bottom. As I am not routing through the used tissues, I tip it into the sink, and as I retrieve it I look in at the waste, and I can't believe my eyes... There is a pregnancy test thing, and it is hidden in between the tissues and the cotton buds. Wait there are more, I'm sat looking at four of the fuckers. Then it hits me, Ana is pregnant I feel light headed, I feel, well the truth is I don't know what I feel like? Angry was my first thought, we discussed this only last night, she could have said something, so why didn't she say something? The signs were there, the sickness, the headaches and the crappy mood swings. Hell, I'm going to be a father... I pick the stick things up and wonder why did she need four different ones? Was one not good enough? Obviously they were, because they all say I am going to be a fucking father, I'm happy I think? I head down to see her laughing and joking.

"Ana, have you got something to tell me?"

"No, why...?" _**Crap, he knows but how did he guess?**_

"Ana, because I found these, and according to these, you are pregnant!" Silence hits the room. I hadn't realised in my excitement for her to confirm I'm going to be a father, my voice is raised and is in CEO mode.

"Christian, they are not mine; I swear those are not mine."

"Well they were in our waste bin, in our bathroom."

"Christian, they are not mine."

"Well if they're not yours who's are they?" I looked around the room as three faces looked at me. "Which one of you three ladies has used our bedroom?"

"That would be me Christian!" Mia, oh god...

"I did too!" Karen, Elliot will be happy...

"And me as well..." Kate, well ain't that a surprise, now which one will own up to the blue and pink lines?

"Karen, Mia and Kate, so which one of you is pregnant?"

"Me..." All three of them said it at the same time. My mother was sat in shock, as Granny T was grinning and Elliot he looked so god dammed happy that my chest hurt, was I upset, I think I may very well be jealous of my brother.

"Ana I'm so sorry, for one minute I thought..."

"What did you think Christian?"

"Well, that I was going to be a father."

"How did that make you feel?"

"Mad at first, and then as I marched down, I began to feel really happy, or I think I was?"

"You think?"

"Yeah, but never mind Ana, we have all the time in the world to try and get our own little Grey!"

"No, not really Christian, they weren't mine, but these six are..." She opened her bag and handed me her lot.

"We're pregnant too?"

"Umm, it seems we are..." Fuck my heart and eyes exploded; as I hugged her tightly, swinging her around, finally realising that I could squash my child inside her, I placed her down whilst still kissing her.

"So let's get this straight, all my children are going to be having babies with their clever partners?" My mother is in shock and smiling, her hands are shaking. Kate gets up from her seat and goes to sit by Jose.

"Lets not forget me, '_and Kate the random girl, no longer dating my wonderful son,_' add that in there too Grace!"

"What Katy, you're actually having Elliot's kid?" Jose asks as she smiles.

"Elliot it seems has two children on the way, yes I am, and I know where and when, the first times always a blast, and it sure as hell was for us Elliot Grey construction worker, remember?"

"**WHAT THE FUCK?" **Kate wasn't joking, her face said she actually believed she was having Elliot's baby. "Karen, it's not mine I swear I took all the precautions I usually do."

"Erm... I'm pregnant too, so I think your usual precautions failed once, I guess they could do fail twice!"

"She said, she was covered, Kate tell her..."

"**She was**, but the first night we, you know... Well I had thrown up after I took my pill. I didn't think I wasn't covered. I don't want to be having your baby, any more than you want me to be having it."

"You slept with Brian, and the waiter."

"The waiter didn't actually get to hit home base, if you get my drift and Brian didn't like the baby making entrance, is all I will say on that matter..." Karen looked at her and was in tears. I should be caring for my wife and seeing to her needs. When I suddenly remember Mia...

"Mia Grey, what the hell, you are pregnant?"

"Apparently according to the two tests I took to make sure, yeah."

"How...?" I ask stupidly.

"Derrr, you got your wife pregnant do I have to draw you a picture?"

"Don't be smart Mia." Way to go Elliot.

"I realised too late as it happens now, that my implant was due to be replaced whilst I was in Paris I forgot okay, it seems now, I had left it too late and as I have been feeling crappy for a while, well since I got back from San Francisco and Jay's father's funeral in fact. When I still hadn't you know had my monthly visit, I bought a test on the way here, before I see my doctor on Monday."

"Christian Elliot, leave your sister alone."

"Mom..."

"I have four grandbabies on the way, four Mother."

"Aww shucks, Gracie all those little people running around. Well that's stopped the party and your fathers here for me. I am happier than a bee in clover; I'm going to be a Great-Granny. It's not every day you get that much good news, oh and Elliot, you're da man." She gave the girls a hug including Kate, that's going to be a fun situation, I'm still holding Ana tightly, I'm going to be a fucking father... Then I realise I have a hand full of sticks with piss on them and rush to dispose of them. Ana is now sat, and looks pale.

"Mom, can you check Ana please, she looks pale?"

"I'm fine, just stunned that you're not losing the plot, I did when I was in Judy's office, she had news yesterday that there was a faulty batch of Depro sent out, unfortunately my shot was one of them. She did the test before I was given a new shot, and she told me I couldn't have the shot because I was all ready pregnant. I didn't do this on purpose Christian."

"I'm sure you didn't, why not tell me yesterday?"

"I didn't think you were ready to hear I was pregnant, I was going to tell you, I was just trying to figure out when." Ana looks so happy, me I must be because my face is hurting because I'm smiling like a lunatic. Kate stands, poor Karen, poor Elliot, but Kate, she looks so unusually happy too.

"Well ladies and gents, I have to be going home, I have to tell my parents, that should be good."

"Kate, we need to talk, I mean Karen and me need to talk to you!" Elliot has his arm around Karen's shoulder; he is caught between a rock and a hard place.

"Elliot, I know we do, but for now enjoy the time with your wife, we have ages to talk and sort things out, and no, I won't be getting rid of my child, and I won't even be asking for a bean of your money. Now, have a nice day, and Ana I will see you tomorrow. I need some fresh air and a drink and no, I'm not having one, though I will need to tell my mother and could do with one, so I am going to grab the bull by the horns and tell her now. Hey, it seems we will all be having the Grey babies around the same time too. Laters everyone, are you coming to soften the blow Jose?"

"Oh hell yeah, I wanna see Momma K, whip your ass, KK what the hell, my two best friend are giving me godchildren, way to go besties. Ana I will see you tomorrow, Mia well done and Karen congratulations. I had a floor show and a damn fine side order of drama. Love your Grey family parties Ana." As they left, I looked at Elliot.

"How has this turned into a shit trip and a half Mom?"

"Well, you have sex and it happens. Karen how are you feeling you look tired?"

"I'm fine; I knew Elliot wasn't a virgin groom, so I guess there was always a possibility of this happening."

"I'm sorry, I really am..."

"Elliot, shush I'm happy to be having your baby, that's if you are?"

"Oh hell yeah, I am absolutely fucking happy Mrs Grey."

"Only my child could sully such a very important reply with his profanities. You're going to be a father so quit with the bad words, both of you. I have to tell your father he is going to be so thrilled. Four grandchildren is beyond my wildest dreams, four oh god four..." Then down she went.

"Ana, call Taylor, please she is dead. Mom, please wake up." She seems to be out of it for a long time, when Taylor comes in and moves me.

"She's fainted, what did your Granny do now?"

"It was her children who have shocked her into fainting; we all have Grey babies on the way, including your Boss Man." He looks at me and I fucking smile and shrug my shoulders.

"It seems the Island house is going to have a new inmate in eight months, or so. Company for your two."

"Sir, help me sit her up, she's coming round. I bet she's one happy grandmother to be! Three in one hit, that's some really good news."

"Four, Kate Kavanagh's having Elliot's child too!"

"Then she has every reason to faint, wait did you say Elliot, is having a child with two women? He's married to my niece you do remember the family you're married into do unusual things with horses, like tying rope around a cheating husbands tackle?"

"Uncle Jason, she got in first, mine is literally a wedding night baby. He hasn't been near her since we got married."

"Given her record I'd await the birth, and don't look at me like that Ana, she has been with three people that I know of!"

"I am not saying anything, her reasons for knowing its Elliot's seem to make sense, and she hasn't done this to trap him or get money from him, she's a trust fund baby of a old money family, she's not done it on purpose and she seems to think this is a good thing."

"How are you? Wait a moment, Grace, welcome back, are you all right?"

"What happened, oh I fainted, help me up please Taylor. I am so sorry my heads spinning with all this news."

"Well I will run you home, you need to get some rest."

"Thank you Taylor, have they told you?"

"They have, and I believe you are very happy so happy you fainted."

"And me the doctor too. Boys, Mia thank you for making me the happiest mother in the world. Mia are you coming home, your father will want to check you over."

"You're the doctor."

"You will get the Daddy check over. Jay can meet you there, does he know?"

"No, he just thinks I'm cranky..."

"I know that feeling." As soon as I said it, I felt the jab in my ribs. I'm going to be a father.

* * *

Well I went big again... This time I wanted Christian to do the right thing and genuinely be happy with Ana! Besides I think Ana needs her reward for being a saint!

Thanks for all the great PM'S they are as nice as your comments thanks to all my newby followers, you too leave a comment or two xx I thank you xx


	49. Chapter 50

The usual disclaimers apply, EL James and Universal own the rights I am taking liberties with the original characters names, jobs and partners.

* * *

I thank all who are following this from... It started with a cold... Thanks for following both stories.

Please read, follow, favourite, comment and/or review, thanks for doing any and all of those...

* * *

CHAPTER 50:

C POV:

"Ana, thank you."

"What for Christian, this was not planned. It was a mix up and an unplanned happening."

"Are you not happy Ana?"

"Christian, we have been married a month and have known each other that way less than two. What do you think?"

"My swimmers are fucking amazing?"

"You have no barriers, neither your mouth now nor the spermatozoa back then, it was like shooting fish in a barrel."

"Way to play my part down in the creation of our family, wifely one."

"I'm not, your junk filled the trunk as I heard Elliot say, he didn't take Kate's news well, come to think of neither did you?"

"That's true I didn't. Kate is known to play around, one minute with Elliot and then the waiter; you see where I'm going with all this right?"

"Yes, I do, but she told me the reasons and before Elliot, she had a full work out at the doctors, so it has to be Elliot's baby. I hope to god it isn't, because of Karen and Elliot, but if it is, we will have to grin and bear it, wont we?"

"I suppose, but then again you do know I'm on Elliot's side don't you?"

"Yes and I'm rooting for the baby neither Kate nor Elliot are 100% saints in this, the baby however is, so I'm team baby all the way!"

"I guess then so am I, as my wife is wiser it seems than me!" Suddenly she begins to start clearing away crap away; we employ staff for this!

"Christian please take that dammed stripper pole down, and use the gloves, that's a damn wise move!" She is clearing away the glasses and she barks out instructions, I got my butt slapped for telling her to lie down and take a nap. She even sent Gail away, she knew not to argue, and me I'm just a dumb prick apparently, she knows me well. She may have potty mouth pregnancy, I have heard about this, the need to be a Grinch about everything, and normally with an expletive word or two there too. I need books I need to study; I will be the best and most caring husband in the world. A cushion comes flying my way.

"Ana, what the fuck did I do wrong now?"

"I'm pregnant Christian, what am I going to do?" Oh, hell tears again.

"Come on grab you coat, we are going out."

"Where are we going, do I need my bag?"

"No, just get your pretty pregnant beautiful butt in the Spyder."

"I can drive the Spyder, really?" No, I meant sit in the passenger side. Can I back track? Dare I backtrack? "Only I haven't, and the fake sister did?"

"Yes you can dear. How about we go and see Ray, Mom will be busting to tell him and I guess you would like that talk?"

"Yes Christian I would, thank you I won't crash the car you know? I had evasive training and I did a season of celebrity rally co piloting."

"Okay then, that makes me feel a hell of a lot safer." Not...

We pick up our tail; Ryan has landed the cover car duty, and we head to see Ray. Ana is a very good driver and to her credit, is easy on the pedals and is aware of the other cars, I may have been too over cautious, having sat in this side with Mia and Mom. I have had to press the air brakes on my side of the car once. As we pull up Ray is weeding my flower bed. I have to admit that I do keep that flower bed as it was for Grandma Steele, and all done myself. I get a great comfort from it and sleep well after I do it too.

"What are you doing here Annie, not that it's not nice to see you, at any time of the day, but I thought you had a party?"

"I did, and it was really great, but it ended when we got hit with some shocking news."

"The weddings off...?"

"No, Ray it's not and it's a blessing, because we are already married, and as married people Ana has some news she wishes, sorry we wish to share."

"Daddy, you're going to be a Grandfather."

"I'm what, you... Annie you're pregnant, having a baby?"

"I think that's what it means Daddy. It, the news broke at the party, I wanted to tell you before Grace can't hold it back, but she has three other grandbabies to worry about." Ana then explains everything to Ray and we go in for something to eat. Ana has not eaten much and feels the craving for fish...

"Fire up the grill Son, I caught a beauty this morning. I may have to get another freezer me, Sam and Hoss are filling the other. Hoss speak of the devil. Want to hear the good news?"

"I know already, I thought Ana was in trouble yesterday, when she screamed no at the good Doctor Judy, I was gonna run in all guns blazing when I heard her say I can't be pregnant he will leave me, and Son, if you do. I know how to hunt you down."

"Point taken Hoss, but there's no need I'm really happy about it. Unexpected as the news was, I'm thrilled."

"It's not the only good news the Greys are having four of the little rug rats."

"Ouch, how did that happen?" He is filled in too. I beef up the grill and throw on the apron, as Ana hands me the tin foiled veggies she has just whipped up and the platter of fish.

"Christian turn it down, you're burning the fish."

"Well cooked for you, I did some research; you aren't able to eat a whole list full of foods, soft cheeses, soft eggs and raw fish."

"I bet thousands of Japanese women would beg to differ on your last banned item?"

"Possibly, but they aren't having my baby. You are and I intend for you to be healthy and for the baby to thrive."

"Oh okay, just to let you know if the baby needs wheat germ and kale you can have it. It seems this baby larks all fun for you."

"Hush woman, don't spoil the moment. Boy you are crabby, and there's you thinking I would be the problem!"

"Okay sunshine, I get it, you're happy. Would you have been happy though if we hadn't met Nell and James?" I think for a moment and realise perhaps I wouldn't have been, but they had softened my thinking on the years before we would try, she always insists on honesty, so with that in mind I flick the fish and add ours to the grill, splashing ours with some nice white wine.

"Honestly, I don't know? I think the opened my eyes to the possibility of being able to do this parent thing." I look at her eyes and she seems to be crying again. "I know one thing; I will love our child as much as I love his mother."

"Or her mother..."

"Crap, they do come in the other sex too don't they, can we not just have a bushel of baby boys? They love their momma more, apparently?"

"No, you need at least five girls to know what worry is and before they are teenagers those copper locks will be gray, and you will know what trouble is."

"Umm, boys it is then. Your dinners ready, have you got the plates wife?"

"Yep behind you and I'm pregnant, I've decided I need to rest and relax, you can do my bidding slave!"

"Anastasia Grey you are not pulling that card for the remaining eight months."

"Wanna bet?" I smile as she gives me the wink. Yeah she would win. My mother and father climb through the hedge with a smiling Mia and a shell shocked Jay.

"Congratulations Jay, how you feeling, oh and welcome to the club?"

"I'm kind of in shock. I mean I knew Mia jokingly said new bed new baby, but hell I thought she was joking. Your mother has been hitting the cocktails and is gushing, whatever that is and she keeps gripping my cheek, be warned. She's a tad happy."

"Well four grandchildren is quite the achievement seeing as we were all adamant we'd get her a puppy for Christmas, instead she gets grandchildren."

"All four are due mid December to the end of December. A proper family Christmas will be had at Grey Mansion." My Mother is in fact very merry, my father is sat with Ana, and is holding her hand; he's not saying anything just smiling and holding and patting her hand. Ray is ecstatic. Ana though still looks troubled.

"Great news Grandad Cary; I'm bagging Pappy Ray for myself Cary old man." They really are happy. "How's the news sank in, you know the adding the crèche all in one go?"

"I don't care what they call me, I am so shocked and so amazed, Grace is so dammed happy and Grace and the mother-in-law is hitting the baby store tomorrow. Because of Ana, dear sweet Ana, in two short months our lives have been so blessed. Raymondo, you may have a small scotch. Grace says it's all right, just the one! If not for the wetting of the head, but for celebrating the great job you did on our Princess here."

"Carrick Grey, how much have you had?" Ana is smiling at last.

"Two and its Dad, I told you that, stop using my Sunday name." She laughs as he hugs her, he is right though she has transformed not only my life but the knock on effect is like small ripple, that's turned into a wave, it is one hell of a wave too, Tsunami big. I think I'm riding the dammed thing the best. Look what I get out of this, her and a happy family, gheeze this grills smokey... Damn I've burnt her fish...

"I've had one, and it did the job. I am going to be good and follow all the advice for longevity of life. I want to be here to see my grandchild finish university, head up one of his parents companies, and be the best god dammed Pappy I can. I have big shoes to fill too, as long as I get to see them grow, and pass on what my Dad taught me, I will eat and drink whatever it takes, because I intend to stay dammed healthy."

"Daddy that's so sweet, stop cussing though, here have this dammed burnt fish and gimmy yours?" Laughter was heard as she turned her nose up at my most awesome cooking skills. Hoss looks at my efforts and grins.

"Move over your ruining the fish, mega mergers your good at grilling you ain't. Ana darlin' come have this piece; he's managed to cook one. Grace Grey, come eat, before you fall down drunk."

"Uncle Hoss, thank you we need to reinforce the ban on letting my husband grill; he's already banned from two kitchens."

"Gheeze I burn three fish and two kitchens down and suddenly I'm the world's worst cook."

"You are Dear, here come sit by Mommy, I love you so much, come give Mommy one of those hugs I can't get enough of." I smile, and go and sit by my mother on the wicker love seat. She embraces me. "Do you know, now I can do this, I am just as happy as I could ever be, hugging my beautiful son who from the day he was brought to my door, has made my life special. All my children have made me a very contented mother, but today they made me a grandma and so frigging happy. Did I tell you that Little Man?"

"You did Mom, and I'm glad you're happy. I am too, soppy, happy, in love and blessed. Now eat your fish. Soak up those Martini's. Ana are you okay?"

"Yes, I just need a minute, I may go and phone Kate, she will have told her Mom now. I you know just need to get my head clear. Sit and cuddle your Mom. I will claim mine later."

"Okay, I love you..."

Ana's POV:

I ring Kate and she picks up right away, Jose is shouting in the background and not all sounds good in the Kavanagh household...

"Ana, oh Ana she has hit the roof, Jose is mad as hell and I am a wreck. She has called me some horrid names. Ana what do I do?"

"You get Jose to bring you here to Dad's, now leave your mother to her festering. Put Jose on and pack a bag you are coming to stay with Christian and me."

"Ana, they hate me too..."

"No they don't, you just shocked them from what I saw they are happy for you and will want you safe. What did your father say?"

"He's away, but he sent me a text saying congratulations, he was happy if I was. So very non committal, does everyone think I am going to be a crap mother like she says?"

"Put Jose on now..."

"Banana, I need to get her out of here, Luke's outside, can we come to yours?"

"Luke?"

"Yeah, Christian says the mother of his niece or nephew has to be watched, he's been cool with Kate."

"Yeah, were at Dad's cooking fish."

"Damn, I'm gonna start smelling like a dammed fish in a bit."

"I threw together a chilli and there's burgers too, get her here."

"Will do Banana, it sounds like my kind of party. Come on KK, we have relatives to see who actually do give a damn about you Mrs K; we are not speaking until you apologise. Kate the Greys want you there. See you in two Banana!" He put the phone down and I made my way out.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey..." I ran into his arms and hugged him. My life has been hectic, mainly down to this guy, it's been exciting, again down to this guy and now thanks to this very same guy I realise just how lucky I am and he isn't pulling a Mrs K on me right now.

"Hey why the tears Baby, shush oh Baby there's nothing we can't fix."

"I don't need anything fixing Christian, Kate does, her mom has upset he, and you, you do care about her, you gave her Sawyer, I love you, and you gave her protection. I love you so frikin' much Christian will you marry me please?"

"Aww shucks, it would be my honour, seeing as you knocked me up an all, be pretty dammed rude of you not to make me an honest man..."

"Don't stop loving me when I get fat."

"More of you to love Baby, there will be just more of you to love. How about we get married at the weekend?"

"Sounds good to me, you sound good to me and oh god no..." Please god no...

"Ana, what's the matter?" I run for the washroom, I don't like fish... "Ana, oh hell are you okay Baby?"

"No, I don't like being sick it isn't nice." He runs a wash cloth over my neck and braids my hair, and pins it up out of the toilet bowl. I sit and wretch some more as the door and Jose waltz in.

"Ana, are you okay Babes? Kate is a mess; he Mom went all type of nasty on her. She has blackened the good Kavanagh name, the word illegitimate and bastard were mentioned several times. I told her to shut the fuck up, I would be helping raise the child and he or she would know he was loved, and that though not married to her, Elliot would stand by her as would the Greys, please tell me I did the right thing?"

"I'm being sick here, Jose, there's too much going on my head aches and I am never having dammed fish again."

"Kate, oh god you look horrid. Come here." Christian wrapped her in his arms and hugged her, as I hugged the porcelain. "We will be here for you, how about you join the madness on Grey Island until after the wedding at least?"

"It's good of you to ask, but I have a place here. You know that."

"Yes but for now Ana needs to know you are being looked after. As do I, we have the room and Elliot would kill me if we didn't look after his baby and its mother."

"He hates me too and poor Karen, what the hell did I do to their marriage. I didn't do it on purpose."

"I know, now are you all done Ana?"

"Yes, thank you all done and fish free. Kate come on the mobs out there."

"Okay but if one more person shouts at me today. They better duck..." We go back and join the fish bake and I sit and sip iced water and nibble ginger biscuits, Hoss knew me well and kissed my head.

"Sick again Princess?"

"Umm, do you remember how long it lasted with Hope?" I sigh as his eyes glaze over.

"Kate, how are you and my other grandchild doing?" Carrick is by her side and has her in a hug. They seem very happy.

"You're not angry are you Cary?"

"No, we're not ecstatic about the circumstance but we are here for you and whatever you need just holler. How is this going to work, I mean the logistics between you and Elliot?"

"I don't know, but it will he will be a good father and I'm happy to share and for Karen to be in this too, shit happens and it either makes you stronger or you let it eat away at you. I am decided on the getting stronger option. Besides there is already enough love for this little one here, so who cares what Mother Dearest thinks, to be a bastard implies I do not know who her father is, and I do and yes I will have any test done you want Cary."

"Your words good enough for me, besides when she, really she's a girl? Is here she will have her Daddies big head..."

"I just call the invader a she. It feels like a she Cary and thanks I now envisage pushing a watermelon out of the unmentionables, way to go Carrick Grey. In seven months I part with a bowling ball." She laughs as she is enveloped in Graces arms too. Oh, I need to go home, my head hurts. Grace looks out at the view and smiles, what's she up to now?

"Why don't you and Jose stop in the tree house, its cosy enough and big enough and near enough for me to keep an eye on you and the neighbours are pretty dammed awesome too?"

"Mamma grey, I always wanted to be Tarzan, how about it KK will you be my Jane?" He did the gay Tarzan chest thump and winded himself.

"Turn it down Son; we get to keep an eye on you both, sounds good to me Grace, besides he hogs the hot water."

"Sam I didn't see you there, so you're going to be an adoptive Pappy too?"

"It may be the nearest I get to being one, Kate come here little one, we will make you all better, now how's the little girl and her Mommy?" They walk off and Jose's father takes her under his wing, he has always liked his son's besties.

"Ana, when you model for the pictures wearing my clothes, there will be no need for the cushions, that's if you are still being the face of Mama Mia?"

"Yes, of course I am, book me in for it after the honeymoons, yours and mine. How is the store coming along?"

"Fine, really well the workrooms were all completed yesterday and the crèche, oh gosh our baby will be using the crèche how cool it that?"

"Great, so I get a say in all this do I Mia? What if I want my wife pregnant and bare foot in the kitchen?"

"Do you, I mean I didn't think, oh heck I didn't think about that..."

"It was a joke, just as long as you look after yourself and know when to slow down, I'm happy with whatever you want, so the wedding can it be small and intimate?"

"That's best, besides, with eight weeks to go, I'm going to be huge by then."

"When are you due Mia?" Kate has stopped crying and has joined in the conversation.

"I don't know, I haven't had time to work it out, any time form the photo shoot at the twin needle to coming back from San Francisco, and I could be due the same time as you Kate. Ewe awful thought, awful thought awful thought..."

"What awful thought?"

"We were all having sex around the same time. Elliot and me, ewe..."

"Oh hell Mia you had me worrying there was something really the matter, Little sister I have news for you, possibly so too were Elliot and I in Vegas..." I kicked Christian. "Ouch what was that for Mrs Grey?"

"They now know we have sex." I laughed as I said it and buried my head in his chest, only to hear the laughter of the others. I stayed wrapped in his arms feeling the warmth of his body next to my face and the slow thudding of his heart in my ear. Love, all I feel here on Daddy's back patio is love, and happiness and the starting of rain...

"Grill abandoned let's move inside. Ana has reheated the chilli and the jackets are done, are you all stopping?" Daddy is so dammed happy but all I want to do is sleep. Christian has me in his arms and is carrying me in them. I am so sleepy, how did he know I needed carrying, he reads minds...

C POV:

"I'm going to get our girl home; she's dead on her feet. Are you two coming back or are you squatting in my tree house?" Tree house, they both say together. As I pick Ana up, she says her sleepy goodbye's and I take her home, I still have bedtime stories to read to the Munchkin's...

On the drive home, I can't help but look at her asleep at my side, two months ago I was dreading going to see Mia in that photo shoot, and as a result sat here is the woman having my baby. I don't know why she was sent to save me, but as our song goes, she's my wonder wall, that too will be our first dance at the reception. I stroke her hair and smile as she tells me to watch the dammed road.

"Like what you see Mr Grey?"

"Umm, I do my wife and her sleepy body."

"I had a powernap, how about you massage some of these kinks I have in my back out when we get home?"

"Such a chore, but yeah I can do that. Thank you."

"Thank you for what Sweetheart?" She kisses my palm and smiles; I get a cute name at last. One I don't mind either, its official we are a sappy couple, with cute lovey dovey names, oh hell am I turning into a hormonal in sympathy father, crap I cry again. Fuck thank god none of the guys are here.

"Everything, and in advance for the mighty fine sex we will be having in ten minutes..."

"I read in the pamphlets Dr Judy gave me, it could swing either way my sex drive all or nothing. Hate it or become a rampant hormonal up for it, anytime and anywhere and for hours at a time, type of pregnant woman, insatiable I think was the word used, I may have an insatiable appetite for sex and closeness to my partner. Last time it wasn't there, that feeling funny old thing, instead I binged on comfort eating, and my needs were met by food."

"Sweetheart I am then, I like that I am too! Now, this book did it say what sex was safe?"

"Well obviously I can't get more pregnant; but, if you mean positions and doing things as we did before. Dr Judy did say the first trimester is the roughest and due to sickness and my changing body, it could be rough for a while. I don't think we should have said anything until we had the first scan, you know, in case..."

"...Nothing is going to happen to you Ana, not on my watch, we will sail through this you me and our baby. Did you not have a scan?"

"Nope, Judy said there would be nothing there yet, I will give you the pamphlets. It sort of explains everything. There won't be much more in the one I have next time."

"Maybe I could buy the machine and keep a check on him, do the course and learn how to scan your belly and keep an eye on our baby?"

"You're joking right? That is taking protection to a whole other level. Christian, tell me you are joking? They cost and arm and a leg to buy. What am I saying? Of course, you're not joking, you're Christian Grey. Paff rich men and their toys who am I kidding of course you are serious..."

"I can turn one of the smaller rooms into a mini health room. Tables for massages and scales and things the machine and blood monitors, I will have Barney source it all and thee course too."

"Whoa, hold it Doctor Christian. That ain't happening any time soon. We can schedule more scans in to this pregnancy, but you are not going all freaky ass OTT husband on me now, Honestly, I will leave if you do anything as stupid as that."

"Okay, but it sounded good in my head at the time. We will have to tell the others too. The Aunt's are going to be pissed they missed the announcement. What a fucking day, Honey we're home."

"Home sweet home, Kate will be fine won't she Christian?"

"Yes, she was very genuine; her fear was real, in her need not to let this come between Karen and Elliot, that much I did learn today. Now, let me carry you to our bedroom. I then have to read to the two down the road and I will be back to sooth away all you woes and see about how rampant and loud we can make you."

"Use the front door; you don't want to catch a peek at Eric's baby maker..."

"Way-da-go Mrs Grey, I've now that image etched on my brain too, that particular part of my memory vault is getting fuller by the minute, what with Granny T and Elliot exploits."

"I may have a bath and await my massage, put me down please?"

"No, I like carrying you. Do you want me to draw you a bath?"

"No, that I can manage. We have to go and help set up the marquee tomorrow don't forget? It seems its Grace Grey thing, you boys doing the table shifting?"

"Started way back in the day, you know to calm the drunken Grey boys down, before you know...?"

_I imagine Elena liked watching them, the dirty old whore that she was. I feel queasy thinking of her. At least she won't be around to molest my child, I shiver at the thought, because had she been alive they would still have had her over being the dammed family friend she was, arghhhh, I feel like the old bitch troll ho, has just walked across my grave..._

"It was rather nice watching you get all sweaty at the Coping Together, table toss. Now, can you please put me down I need a pee?"

"Charming and here's me, being all romantic for my woman." _His face came down to mine and his nose side swiped mine, before his lips gently kissed me. No matter how many times he does that, it never gets dull and the tingles never diminish, I savour the kiss and as he pulls away, I sigh. _"I leave you with that to tide you over, whilst I go and read to the little ones, I may be back in time to join you in the bubbles Baby." _He loves his reading time and heads off._

"_Just wait until Daddy reads to you Baby Boy. You will be lulled to sleep with his soothing voice. You are one lucky little boy. I wonder if you are a little boy. Sorry Spud, but I think you are, and will look just like your daddy. We are so lucky, I need to get your cousins something nice they helped Daddy realise he will be okay at this lark. Oh heck this is epic, I'm going to me a mom again" I sit on the bed and hug my pretty flat belly._

"Baby, she could look like you..." _Where the hell did he appear from?_ "Are you all right? I needed a clean handkerchief; Nell tends to be a sloppy kisser at bedtime. I have the help of an amazing woman to teach me and I swear I will move heaven and earth to keep you safe."

"I know, I gave our parachute jumps to Luke and Ryan, they run out soon, unless you think is fine to fling ourselves out of a plane?"

"What, no and I'd like you to retire the Hog too, just until after?"

"Okay, go and read or James will be worrying. I love you so darned much. Thank you and leave I am fine, emotional but fine." _After another kiss, he actually left. I watched as he jogged down the beach. He turned and waved, how did he know I was watching? I ran the bath._

As I ran down the beach I had a feeling I was being watched, as I turn she's waving from the balcony. I wave back and head up the side path to the house. Eric is briefing the change over guy; apparently, they are having a family pow-wow. Poor Elliot will be having a horse shit shower sometime soon...

"Sir, who are you this is private property, can I ask you to leave and now, this way, if you don't mind?"

"I do actually; I think you will find I pay your wages, Eric who's this guy?"

"My replacement, Karen said she wasn't paying me to have a relationship with your sister Mr Grey. This Is Cozy, I mean Liam Powell, he's one of Karen's new guys. He served with Uncle Jason, I'm being moved to watching your Aunts, I didn't think about the..."

"Its fine Eric, watch out for their hearing the Emma's they hate cussing and have ears like a bat. If you have any problems with them, then James Hana is a good man, he wrangles Aunt Emma well. So your dating my sister in law are you?"

"Do I have to ask permission Mr Grey, Karen said I had to come clean, it was for the best?"

"God no, Catherine is above the age of consent, but wait a while before you move your things in. The children..."

"...Oh hell no, hold up there Mr Grey, we have only been seeing each other for a few days. It's a given the children need time, the children like me well enough, but I ain't ready to play happy families just yet. I might wait above a week like you Grey boys did. I'm not saying no, just slow the train down there Boss."

"Well technically I'm your bosses boss, and if you weren't my brothers brother, you'd be on gate house duties for that comment."

"Telling it as it is, what's Elliot done? Is this meeting because he's dumping my sister?"

"God no, far from it, but I guess you will find out when you get to the ranch, oh and video anything he gets up to please? That's an order from the bosses boss" He grinned, as poor Cozy, what kind of name is that, crap yeah, Cozy Powell a drummer I think in a rock band? Argh they are very jocular, these service guys, Taylor won't tell me his cute service name, and I wonder if Cozy here will spill? "Welcome to the Island Liam, are you live in?"

"No Sir, I live with my family over the bridge away. Sorry about the confusion I literally have just started."

"It's Boss or Mr Grey, Sir has been banned, Taylors orders, so the Cozy thing, it stuck did it, your service moniker, unlike Jason's, who lost his down the way?"

"What Tink lost his name? He's always Tink to me Sir, I mean sorry, Mr Grey."

"Taylor is known as Tink, really, as in Tinkerbelle?" Should I laugh now?

"No, as in the nursery rhyme, you know the one, tinker, tailor, soldier, spy, rich man, poor man, doctor, lawyer, Indian chief? Plus, he likes to tinker with engines." Okay, it's not as bad though I need to get him a Tinkerbelle mug for his coffee...

"Well I tend to come in the back way as you know we live down the beach path, keep an eye out for boats and people passing. They can't get past security to my home and if you need to bring James or Nell across you need the daily code to get in. Nice meeting you I have a little boy waiting for his story, Eric I will see you at the weekend."

"Boss..." I knock and go in they are running around with teddy bears and having bear fights with Catherine.

"Chris, sorry we are burning off some of the energy from their teddy bears picnic. How was it when I left? They seemed to be getting on Karen and Kate, that is?"

"Fine, so you haven't heard then?"

"No, oh god did they have the dreaded bun fight?"

"Well in a manner of speaking buns were involved. It seems they are both pregnant."

"What is that why Eric's been summoned back to the ranch?"

"Yes and as Eric was leaving as I came in, it's safe to tell you both buns in their ovens, are Elliot's."

"Oh heck, poor Karen, how did she take the news?"

"Better than Elliot actually, she is due a couple of weeks after Kate, obviously and as she says accidents happen."

"Thank god he didn't cheat, that's what Eric is thinking, that and where to bury the body."

"Unkie Cwis, pway, pway wivv me, pleazzzze?" Nell asked as she spotted me, then ran into my legs, and was immediately followed by James!

"You're just in time for reading me my story Uncle Christian. Come on Nell we are having Winnie the Pooh tonight..."

"Pooh Bear." I'm smacked with her Pooh Bear and as I pick her up and through her in the air, she squeals for more. As does James, after ten minutes of exhausting air throws and catches, I take them to bed. James is putting his toys away as I read to Nell, her little hand grabs at her blankie and the thumb is in her mouth. I place her musical carousel on, whilst her night light throws stars on to the ceiling and I read... I am there five minutes and she is fast asleep. I kiss her soft curly copper head, and go in to see James. He is already in bed and has his Sam Pig book ready.

"I thought we were on Pooh Bear?"

"No, can we read my Sam Pig and Sally story tonight. Do I still smell like pooh? Mommy said it will take forever to gets my shoes cleaned and pooh free."

"No, James you don't smell, but do I?"

"Yes, of Aunty Ana. She smells pretty. Is she still having her party?"

"No, it's all finished now, so how about we read you that story?" He nods his weary little head and his thumb too goes in his mouth, I climb on the bed and have my arm tucked around his head as he looks at the pictures, Ana is right I can't wait to read my baby his bedtime stories. I cuddle into James and get a little emotional. Two months ago, I was fucking Miss Kingsman in a red room, inflicting punishments and all the rest of the crap I did. Chloe, my neurotic deluded, submissive, who wanted this for her and I. Wow remind me to give Jason Taylor a bonus, because of his intervention and Ana entering my life, I'm now I'm reading my nephew a bedtime story. How fucking great is that? Epic is what Ana called it; it's that and some... I read two stories and turn his sailboat night light on and head down, Catherine has tidied up and is sitting with a glass of wine.

"I'd ask you to join me, but Ana will be waiting. Did she have a good time at her party?"

"She did, she made an announcement of her own, we are having our own baby, she found out yesterday and well I'm going to be a dad."

"Oh how wonderful, you will be great James and Nell are testament to how good you are going to be. Did you tell James?"

"No, Ana didn't want to tell anyone, she would have rather have waited until the first trimester was out of the way. We will tell them and announce it then. So you and Eric then what's the deal there?"

"I know I got myself a toy boy, so Elliot keeps saying, for god sake I'm two years older than him. It just started the day you had him help pack and carry boxes for me. We talked and talked for ages. We didn't do anything, until the other night it sort of started out as a kiss and..."

"I get the picture, so Karen has him trailing the Aunts house, they are in bed by nine and so he will be back as soon as Hana has the place on lockdown. I'm happy for you."

"I have been asked to do a small two week book tour in August, could I take someone with me to perhaps care for the children?"

"How about you have a break and leave them here? You haven't had a break and they could stop here and be in their own beds at night? Trinity would love the chance to look after them, she missed so much."

"I have never left them before? Could she perhaps come and join me at the weekend?"

"We have ages to figure something out we'll sort something out. If you're still dating Eric, we could see about him having some time off too?"

"Match making Chris, whatever next, swapping knitting patterns, what will the guys think?"

"Never say never, I saw the most delight full cable knitted sweater in Nordstrom's the other day I may just try my hand at finding a pattern for that." I give her a cheek kiss and go to see if my wife is still in the bubbles. I nod my head at Mr Powell and head back home. Taylor is waiting for me in the very clean kitchen, as I head up to see Ana.

"Christian, we have hired the extra staff you approved; I'm just letting you know of the swap around in men and Samantha Prescott is back for Ana seeing as I can hardly run and jump in a few months, is that okay?"

"I met Cozy and Eric is off to my aunts home, who else have we hired besides Getting Samantha Prescott back again, it seems she hates it back home too?"

"Argh, it seems I a little late. Seven guys from Karen, we will contract those out, keep our guys and reduce or hire more from her when needed."

"Yes just a little, he tried to stop me getting into see the children, I like him, and so is that all Tink?"

"He dropped the name into conversation then did he?"

"No, I had him believe I already knew it. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, but I can see why you kept it secret there, Tinkerbelle!"

"It's..." He looked mad as hell; this man has not got a sense of humour.

"It's Tinker as in mess with engines, I know, gheeze and you always say I haven't got a funny bone. Did Gail clean and tidy the place?"

"She did as soon as you left. She is not going to like it when she has to stop work. Her nephew Gavin Jones has passed the security checks and starts when you get back from honeymoon, she really doesn't want to hand the keys over. You have Gavin's file there, he's a good cook too he is as good as Gail, something's he does better, like washing your smalls in extra softener."

"She can have help now if you think it necessary, there's more guys up in the security house and she has Sophie."

"Sophie made their breakfast and fifty bucks from them too; I swear she breaks eggs on purpose so she gets paid _**not**_ to make breakfast. I was suckered with that one once." It seems that so was I, the minx. "Anyway I have to be going we have the school run in the morning. Sawyer has been replaced by one of Karen's guys at your mothers. He is needed to look after you. Ana is taking Gail and Sophie for their outfits for the wedding; she asked if Sophie would like to be her flower girl, off course she said yes to Ana. In addition, the little cream truck has been delivered to your mothers. Apparently, there is one at Cathy's home too, as James is to pull Nell down the aisle too, that may be fun, Mia and her 'fun' ideas!" Ana, she's included them already, that's good too. "I'm off; I think having Sophie around has made my life a little more chaotic."

I nod, agree and watch him leave and then run to get to my wife. However, I'm too late she is asleep hugging my pillow and looking like an angel. I take out my phone and capture her image hugging my pillow. My life has indeed been blessed with this thing called love. I shower, change, shut the curtains and climb into bed and as I do, she rolls towards me and snuggles into me. This simple act makes me feel so fucking cherished, blood tests done tomorrow, I need some testosterone, or more gym time...

Elliot's POV:

As Karen and I leave Chris and Ana's, I should be feeling like Chris does and ecstatic. Don't get me wrong, I am and yes the old Elliot would have, as Granny T said, high fived myself, but getting your wife and ex girlfriend pregnant, even for me, is a little too much to take in, so what the fuck it's doing to Karen I do not know? She has been silent for the past ten minutes. I pull over and park the car.

"Elliot, what's the matter? Why are we parked here?"

"We need to talk, and here is as good a place as any Killer."

"I know we do, so it was a bit of a shock for you then today?"

"And then some. Our news would have been and still is the best thing anyone has ever told me or done for me. It even tops you and me getting married. I should be floating up there on cloud number nine. It's the Kate news I'm struggling with."

"I know, and I also know you don't believe me, when I say I'm fine with it, she is the one who is a mess. Despite her bravado, she still loves you and in her own little way she still has you, she has your baby. I know you haven't cheated on me; you just managed to impregnate her before we met. Shit like this happens all the time, I just didn't expect it to happen to us. We will be fine, and our child, will have her child as a sibling, to play with and grow up with. Elliot, neither you nor Kate can or could have predicted this; it's a done deal as my dad always says you can't cry over the spilt milk. As long as you are good to her and the baby, I will be fine."

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"Pushed me in a pool, and made me fall in love with you."

"I did, I thought you said I was an ass?"

"You were, but I liked that ass. I actually thought you and Kate would get back together in Vegas. I hoped not and then we kissed on the gondola and I knew then you were the one for me."

"I am the bomb at kissing. It seems Mrs Grey you and I need to go to Venice and kiss in the real place. My god I love you..."

"I love you too; now remember that when we tell Dad, Uncle Jason has promised not to say anything. I can't believe Ana and Mia are pregnant too. Wow Sunday brunches are going to be fun, three hormonal women at the one table." I get a text from Chris.

CRZ: Kate stopping in tree house, her parents threw her out, Mom says she cannot be alone in her apartment, so took her in and under her wing. Jose with her and she is taking this well.

ELL: No shit, she's taking it well so too is Karen it's me who cannot cope.

CRZ: We will find a way, besides its kind of good for you that they actually are coping well.

ELL: We get to be dad's together bro. Got to go, have another horse enema coming my way I think. Wish me luck.

CRZ: No need to wish you luck; he is going to be stoked getting a grandchild. Laters Bro.

ELL: Laters...

"Who was that?"

"Chris, Kate is stopping in the tree house with Jose, her mother and father freaked and upset her, so Mom is doing the looking out for her thing. She didn't want her going home to her apartment as upset as she was."

"Poor Kate, she could come and stop with us?"

"Like fuck she can, it's Chris that's the Mormon."

"Where as I, I married a moron. I was thinking of the man cave, that basement thing you have it's a self contained apartment. Which, you will be living in, if these much feared hormones raise their ugly head."

"Her apartments fifteen minutes from GEH, if she needs anything your new security can be there dammed quickly. I don't want her being around more than she has to be. I will be there for her and I will support her. Not from under my roof though, that's our space, you know our you and me space."

"Drive then, take me to my Daddy, let's break the news. Did I see you nab another bottle of Chris's expensive scotch?"

"You did, but I nabbed two. He can afford it." I hit the road again and dread this home visit. We arrive and their 'compound' is filled with their fucking hummers. Great the gangs all here, well here goes my balls...

"Don't worry, he will be fine, and I can handle my brothers." I'm sure you can Killer, I'm sure you can... We head in and they are all here sitting in the family room Big Daddy is on his thrown and the family court is in session, I ain't going to the barn.

"So why the need for a family meeting, have you come to your senses, and divorcing the idiot?"

"No Eric, no Tim no everyone else too, we are very much together in this through thick and thin."

"So Baby Girl, what you worrying your old Pa for then?"

"My wife and I are here with some great news, actually better news than me divorcing her Pa!"

"Daddy, we are having a baby it's really early days, but as the whole of the wedding party of women found out today, and cannot hold a secret in, we had to come and tell you, before you heard it through the gossiping men in black. There will be no fusing around with horse shit today and yes I am in perfect health and for now so is the baby as long as I am calm, which given the earliness of pregnancy needs to stay that way."

"My baby is having a baby come here, let me look at you. Congratulations, to you both. Why the face though Son?"

"Nothing gets past you does it Daddy, Elliot has another baby on the way his ex girlfriend hit him with the same news at the same time, and she is further along than me and no he ain't been keeping her bed warm too. We are dealing with that together, so there will be no interfering and no visit to the barn, crap happens in life I don't want my babies daddy covered in it, am I clear?"

"Yes baby, now come here and let me see you for god's sake?" She walks over, he embraces her with such gentleness, and he then literally looks her over. I thought for a minute, he'd inspect her dammed teeth. I am sort of manhandled by the brothers, I'm sure a congratulatory back slap doesn't mean they needed to re arranging my kidneys as they over handled me.

"So the other woman, is it a definite it's yours then Elliot?"

"She has nothing to gain from saying it is, she knows I love Karen and we Karen and I are adamant we will help her all I can. She is staying with my parents at the moment. Her folks were not as welcoming of the news as she thought they would be. Mom wants her there so she can keep an eye on her. I don't intend to shirk my responsibilities Sir. Karen feels the same way we will be there for them both, I don't know how it will work I'm not sure of anything other than taking care of Karen and our child."

"I'll be dammed if I can give you advice on that one Son, just as long as this little one is top of the pile, and you do the right thing by the other woman's child, I don't expect the news has sunk in yet?" Okay, this is going easier than expected, I count them and one is missing no two are missing crap, is one of them heating up the tar? Have they popped open a pillow for the feathers, why are they looking at me like I'm lunch? Whist Karen makes dinner I am taken for a walk, I hesitantly go with four of the brothers, as they want to discuss something with me. Yeah Brother speak for pin my gonads to a horse. I go after Karen says they have been warned. Right let them do their worst.

"What would you do to prove you love our sister Grey?" Tim asks as we walk to the top of the cliff; fuck me I'm going to be pushed off the cliff. No, we continue walking to the edge of the creek, the rocks below look menacing and the water is, I would imagine fun to jump into in summer but not too great to jump into right now. I see a test coming here. Greg smiles as he explains the test.

"Every summer we jump from over there, into the rock pool. Kenny it the only one stupid enough to jump in from here and he managed to bang his nut sack so hard on the rocks we kinda think he's impotent. We warned him, but oh no, he had to prove he was the man and do it. As I said, it can be done if you have something to prove. Young Eric has done it twice. I have done it once, to prove I was good enough to join up. Silly really because had I hit that rock there, and pow there would be no career in service with useless legs."

"So from what I'm gathering, as I'm not that slow on the up take, you want me to try not to kill myself whilst I dive in the fucking rock pool, rock being the understatement, it's more like finding a place to jump that I don't get my nethers crushed or my legs broken, it sounds peachy?"

"No, Mr Grey, it's a test of trust, do you trust us?"

"Yeah sure, like I'd trust a fat kid left alone in a candy store, not to eat the candy."

"Well we have to trust you will look out for our baby sister. Trust is a two way street Grey. Two way street, get that?" Greg is lecturing me on trust; we didn't have to tell them about Kate. "So, to prove to us you love her and have enough trust in us, to know we would never hurt her, are you willing to prove that?"

"So you want me to jump off a cliff, into a pool of rocks, just to prove you don't want to kill me but that you want to be able to trust me, to trust my life to you bunch of fuckers, fuckers who can't stand me by the way?"

"Pretty much yeah, we have to trust you, you have to earn our trust to gain that trust you have to do that, put that trust into practice."

"Trust you lot? I trust you lot as much as I do Granny T, not to actually perform at the wedding, as she has promised. She too has a few marbles missing. So what do I do to earn this fucking trust thing?"

"Simple, we blindfold you and take you a little higher, to get the best jump position and we will take you to the edge and if you trust us you jump, if you don't step back then you have our trust. This a simple and effective task, you see we would never upset Karen and kill you, much. However, you have to realise that too, we are here for you too. We also have to find out what you will do to be part of the family, are you worthy of being in it, in our inner circle. The brother bond goes just as deep we trust each other and now you have to prove you trust us!" Trust me I trust you as much as a fox in a hen house right now and I now hate the word trust...

"Okay, I guess Karen will kill you if you hurt me, and if I have to prove to you fuckers I do love her by doing your childish stunt, I will, but given she has a million dollar ring on her finger and my child growing inside her. I think it's a given I do love her. Let's get this over with." Greg steps forward and blindfolds me. Crap if I piss my pants I will die of embarrassment and throw myself at the dammed rocks.

"Walk this way and when you reach the edge tell us when you're ready and we will leave you to either jump or step back. Remember the trust thing..."

"I'm not doing anything else when I've done this you morons. I fucking love your sister and I must be fucking crazy doing this." We walk I presume up the cliff a little higher and as Greg says to a safer gap in the rocks. I know my teeth are chattering and I know I'm a fucking moron for doing this, but it seems to be a rite of passage and I have to trust them. Here goes nothing.

"Right its three steps, can you feel the edge?"

"Yeah, I swear if I die I'm coming back and killing you all slowly..." I feel the edge and the brothers leave me be. I feel the wind and I feel like crap. I edge forward and jump...

"What the fuck..." I take off the blindfold and I find I'm nowhere near the edge of a fucking cliff, but where I am is stuck in an old fucking horse trough, knee deep in freezing cold water and the idiot brothers are all stood around wetting themselves. I had been conned and the fucker Eric filmed it all. I climb out and head for the house screaming at them that they are fuckers...

"Trust is now a given you morons and pull this shit again and you will suffer your sisters wrath, these were my best boots." I head in and Karen and her father can see I've passed the test. It's obvious from the wet jeans and boots. Thankfully, I did not piss my pants. "We are going home wife, your brothers are fucking morons, your sons are morons and I am not doing any more of their fucking tests to prove I love my wife!"

"Son, they wouldn't hurt you, they daren't she'd kill them. I will see you at the wedding your momma invited the family. Those that aren't working the gig anyway, Karen, he's a keeper. Thanks for the scotch tell your brother thanks." I grab my wife's hand and get in the dammed truck.

"I swear I am going to make them pay, one way or another."

"Yes dear, now let's get you home, you may have a frayed nerve or two to sooth away."

"I have; lots of nerves and the biggest hard on ever."

"I see, now get me home quickly, I may have the urge to do some rude things to my hero." I'm da man who can...

Whilst my wife sleeps off the energetic evening of nerve soothing, I go on line and find just the thing... I'll show those fuckers who's the man...

* * *

Thanks for the reviews I'm sorry for the late update but life and it started with a cold seems to have taken over lol read review leave a comment it makes me happy to read them xx The pre wedding lunch next...


	50. Chapter 51

The usual disclaimers apply, EL James and Universal own the rights I am taking liberties with the original characters names, jobs and partners.

* * *

I thank all who are following this from... It started with a cold... Thanks for following both stories.

Please read, follow, favourite, comment and/or review, thanks for doing any and all of those... Please leave a comment it makes me want to write more, my other story is catching up to this already lol... Not many more chapters left...

* * *

CHAPTER 51:

Ana's POV:

As I wake up I'm pinned under Christian, his body is half over mine and his right arm is wrapped around my belly. I snuggle even closer and I'm rewarded with a kiss.

"Good morning my beautiful wife, how's my baby boy?"

"I am fine and the intruder is still intruding, and may be your baby girl. How late were you last night?"

"Not very, but I missed the bath tub and when I came in you looked so comfortable, I just climbed in next to you and we snuggled. I love you Mrs Grey. Can we stop here all day?"

"Ha two days before the wedding what do you think?"

"What's on the list for today?"

"Apparently not sex, have you gone off me all ready?"

"Nope..." He _accentuates_ the p and lays down kisses upon my face, getting close to my lips he stops and I find I'm covered with his body and he has me pinned down. He sweeps down and claims my mouth, the tingles it sends to my sex wakes me, in just the right place, and my sex is tingling in anticipation. The kiss deepens, and the wake up has begun in earnest. My hands stroke his back, and he groans, as do I when his dick makes its hard entry into me. It seems to have its own radar attached, with its own heat seeking missile, there's plenty of heat to be found too, my sex, like the song is on fire...

"Mr Grey, good morning, someone is oh, god, fucking hell, oh heck move please quickly and not up and down out and off please hurry." He stops and rolls off me, I run and just make it to the toilet, were I dry heave like mad. My husband's erection problem has dissipated, and he is there holding my head up, and today his usually soothing hands, are annoying the crap out of me this morning, for some reason.

"Ana what's the matter you flinched when I touched you Baby?"

"Your over active baby maker did this, it made me pregnant and it makes me hornie and its annoying the crap out of me too. I don't like this bit, Oh hell..." After an attempt at more heaving, bile, snot and tears make an appearance too, I must look like crap, and I'm treating Christian like crap.

"Ana, here let me help and love you?"He wipes my head and face with the washcloth, he ties back my hair and he kisses the top of my head.

"Thank you, I don't deserve you, I'm being such a crabby bitch and I feel sick again, but it's hurting me to dry heave. I want Ray..."

"Baby, whatever you want, if it's in my power to grant I will." He kisses my head and grabs his phone, he dials Dad and he then calls Grace, they are both on their way.

"I always cried for my dad when I was sick, either him or Pappy, they are the first people I shout to, to help me manage, I should have you on top of the sick list now. It's just he, they oh heck Pappy isn't here Christian." Oh god, I am feeling sorry for myself.

"Baby he is always here, he's here looking out for you all the time, you can't see him and you can't hear him, but he's here all the time Baby. Here..." He places his large hand over my heart and kisses my head. "He is in the places that matters your heart and your head. He's always there for me. We just have to remember the good times, now are you all finished on the sick front?"

"I am yes oh wise one. I really do love you Christian Trevelyan Grey, I always have. Help me up I have a sodding leg cramp too now. When did you get so wise?"

"I have always been an exceptionally wise ass, I however wasn't always this way, but every now and again, I'd get a sign he was watching out for me. Like a piece of music coming on the radio, a certain smell, the wood shavings I'd see in the shed, the ones I never swept up when you left, when I went in the wind would make them dance when I opened the heavy doors, and I'd think, he's mad I didn't clear up properly. Stupid things, you know, just feeling like, like he was watching over me as he promised. I finally get to honour the promise I made to him many moons ago, to watch over his little girl. I'm just so sorry it took me so long to find you again. Here brush your stinky morning breath away!"

"I didn't make it easy for you to find me or give you much of a chance, at first. I think it is said you're keeping your promise, to both Pappy and Elvis; especially the section, in sickness and in health."

"Umm, I am and now your teeth, then I will get you some ginger tea and crackers."

"Nursemaid, sex god and attentive husband, what else are you excelling in?"

"Anything to do with caring for you of course, Now teeth are done let's get you in bed."

"I'd prefer to get up and have a drink in the kitchen please?"

"Okay, get some clothes on and we will get you a little sustenance in you, even if it's only so you have something to bring back!" We dress in casual lounging gear and head down to see and smell that Gail has baked a batch of wholegrain rolls and breads, her Bread-Mojo is back, thank god, Christian will stop bitching about store bought now!

"Ana, oh dear me, you look like I did not so long ago. Here drink this cold water and here is a ginger tea and here have some gram crackers."

"It's no fun Gail..."

"I know, for neither of you, Jason feels so powerless when I wretch. Give him an armed intruder and he knows what to do, were as a sick wife and it's like he's been hit with the moron stick, he babbles and he worries, but eventually he gets there."

"Gail, thank you. Ana and I would like you to get Gavin here as soon as possible, you need to rest, if what Ana did earlier is anything like your sickness, you need to rest."

"I did, he arrived last night and has began baking up a storm. He made the bread, I still don't like it, and in fact, smelling this now I may need a rest room break..." We are joined by Ray, Grace and a tall good looking guy is following them in.

"Dad, you came, thank you."

"Of course I did Pumpkin, now Grace wants to look you over. What did you eat yesterday, at the party and for dinner?"

"After the fish at yours nothing, I went to bed, at the party I had a fresh salad with chicken, why?"

"Kate is feeling rough this morning, and has been up most of the night throwing up."

"Isn't it usual, you know the sickness, plus Kate had a stressful day, is she all right?"

"Yes Ana, she is and I have sent her to bed, and Jose is giving her some peace and quiet, he's helping set up the tables and then going to take some photos of Mia's new childcare, crèche thing. She is so proud of it. Her sewing rooms are up and running too. Elliot has two crews in and her store is coming on beautifully. She really has grown up; Jay is very good for her. Now you dear daughter let's check you over, but I fear this is part of the course."

"Mom, will she be okay?" Christian is very worried and hasn't left my side, and as nice as that thought is, eight months of being constantly watched is going to be hard, and I feel there will be a cross word or two.

"Christian, she is pregnant not dying, now shush and make everyone a drink, Gail do you need Gavin here to do anything, because you need to get back home your feet are swollen, don't let me tell you again."

"No, I don't need anything done; I only came down to introduce him to Ana and Christian. This is my nephew, Gavin, Gavin this is Ana and this is Christian, I see you have met Ana's father Ray Steele and Christian's mother doctor Grace Trevelyan Grey?"

"I did when they pulled up to the house, I'm very glad to be working for you, I hope organic and healthy is the way you like your food, Sir?"

"We do, and I'm sorry but its Christian please, we dispersed with the Sir thing when my wife rearranged the staff and their lives."

"I did not, but I do need the toilet again... Sorry..." Grace followed me through as I sat and peed for what seemed like forever. "I'm glad Christian got the seat warmer now, it seems me and this thing are going to be firm friends, I'm fine Grace really fine."

"He is so very different Ana, so much so. I can never thank you enough for that Ana; he's at last living his life and not just existing in an angry world of work, work and more work. I thought he'd have his first heart attack before he was forty, and children, I never thought he'd have any."

"I didn't think they would be playing a part in our lives quite so soon. He took it better than I thought; I envisaged running away to the secret paradise island I have and having it there. I was so over whelmed, when he cried and took the news as well as he did, well you know you were there."

"I was and as I am to be a grandmother times four, I am up on the same cloud as Chris, now let's get you checked over, just so he doesn't get you admitted for an eight month bed rest..." I told her about him wanting an ultra sound monitor for the baby and she wasn't surprised. I am fine just a little dehydrated and tired. I am given the all clear for shopping with Gail and Sophie.

"I will take Christian home with me, and he can set up the tables and things. Elliot is coming to check up on Kate and will help him. He is taking this really well; again, I think that's more down to Karen than Elliot, it's been a series of unfortunate events Ana, one I hope they all three of them remember this involves two babies, and they when all said and done are siblings and all that matters in this is those babies."

"They will, Elliot is a good man, and has Karen behind him. I don't know if I would be as welcoming of the news, you know Christian fathering another child at the same time as this one?"

"I know, Carrick and I were discussing this last night when we watched Kate sitting on the dock alone, she was deep in thought and seemed to be crying. She still likes Elliot, that much even I can see."

"She does, but again she isn't vindictive enough to have done this for revenge, she had a brilliant new job awaiting her in Europe, and the fareast for her father, that will all be on hold now, and she had always wanted the post and has worked hard to get it."

"She could still go and do it, she shouldn't sacrifice her dreams, women can and do work when pregnant!"

"Not covering uprisings, drug stories and civil wars they can't, even Kate wouldn't put her baby in jeopardy!"

"Quite, now you are to keep hydrated, eat small amounts and often with fluids and you should be okay, my day is very busy and our night should be entertaining. Dinner with the Greys and extended our new family."

"It will be a loud night. I can't believe you pulled it all off in a month."

"Armed with the Grey name and the open check book, one can do anything dear Anastasia. I have to get Christian to flex his muscles on table shifting."

"Why do they still do that Elliot and he?"

"I think it's a habit they got into, the pair of them like to outdo each other see who gets more up and faster. Those boys can pretty much make anything turn into a challenge, from pasta eating to chair tossing, and now god forbid babies..." I laugh as she says it but see the funny side of Christian's competitive streak too. We go into the family room and my husband rushes forward and looks to his mother for answers.

"She, Ana is fine, she needs to eat small amounts and drink lots of fluids. Christian she is going to be fine. Now you and Ray are you coming back with me?"

"Ana, will you be okay? I have a little work to do then I will be back after I have finished with Mom and the tables?"

"I will be great, I'm taking Sophie, Gail and Nell for a dress, the store are sending a little tux to match yours for James. However, at this moment in time, Catherine can't get them to stop hitting each other with the ring cushion. You may have to train them, really where does Mia come up with these ideas?"

"She wanted them to ride in on a miniature pony, we excuse the pun reined her in on that idea and settled for the truck." We all laughed, and thanked god for the neigh to the horses... After a kiss and a belly rub, from Christian I had a rather bulky man at the back door with a vet cute Nell in his arms.

"Mrs Grey, I believe you were expecting Miss Paul here?"

"I was thank you, who are you? Come here Precious." I take Nell from his arms and kiss her little head.

"Nanti Annna..." Her little hands encase my face and my heart booms in my chest, she sort of said my name...

"I'm Powell Ma'am, Liam Powell."

"Well Powell, I'm Ana, I hate Ma'am, tell Catherine I will ring to let her know how we are going."

"She says she doesn't doubt you will, here is Miss Pauls' bags in it her diapers, book, a teddy and several juices and a change of clothes. My job is done precious cargo delivered and in safe hands, good morning Mrs Grey, Ana." He leaves Nell with me and I wonder what to do with my precious little ward for the time being. I smile as she runs for Christians' piano. I'm ready we are just waiting for Gail and Sophie.

"Do you want me to play for you?" Her little head nods. "Okay then, how about this one Precious?" I play I'm the king of the jungle and hope she likes it. As I play, she sits on my knee and I sing as I play she follows my fingers and has the odd stab at the ivory and laughs as I nibble on her neck. As the song finishes she laughs again. I get a round of applause from a very happy Karen.

"When did you sneak in?"

"Umm, I wanna be like you who owowow, that was cute you did the monkey mouth, about then I think, you tickle the ivories as well?"

"Yeah, and if I tell you why, you would cringe!"

"Tell me, I have a bitching morning, the staff have all been informed there is a new uniform for tonight, apparently, I sent out a blanket memo to every ones phone and they are not happy. Elliot's getting some sort of revenge on them; well, I am not stopping him after they threatened to throw him into the farms old quarry pit."

"Oww, so that's what Christian meant, it wasn't as bad as the horses ass, I just presumed Elliot was a horses ass again, their humour is very strange at the best of times. I learnt to play piano, because Christian played so beautifully, I listened to him all the time, he and Grace are so good I just wanted to have something in common with him, and the businesses I went into were alike too, smaller but alike. I wanted him to notice me as a smart entrepreneurial, smart assed business woman. Apparently, I didn't go big enough to warrant a look in, because he never did feel threatened by AS Corp, he didn't even know that was my company. I thought one day he will see me as someone he could admire and he would be drawn to my business brain. What got him to see me? The bloody underwear model and the blonde bombshell Sarah Harper..."

"He saw you and fell in love with you, Elliot says his world was strange before you and he got together, he was indifferent and moody and lonely. He seems to have changed a great deal."

"He has, as have I, we need each other and we are right for each other. Anyway, at the moment, he's worried about you, Christian says you're taking this other baby just a little too lightly, and I have to agree, I'd be freaking out. Are you struggling Karen, although Kate is my best friend, you are family, you can tell me anything!"

"Nobody believes me, but I am fine, really fine. He has a past and she is that or was that or so I thought. I know he had feelings for her, he told me on our scavenger hunt; I knew he liked her a lot. I just saw the vulnerability in his eyes and as we talked I fell for him, I liked him when I first clapped eyes on him, but they were together, I was with Brain and well, I did nothing about it. Then as we ran around laughing and joking, he said a lady should always have at least one gondola ride and be sung to in Italian, the language of love. He took me on the gondolas in The Venetian and as he stopped singing I was crying, he kissed me and wow, it was like the fourth of July and New Year's Eve fireworks had exploded in my head, my heart and soul was swallowed up."

"Elliot the romantic, they learnt all they know from Carrick. So you really are okay with it and Kate?"

"I have to be, it's as they say a done deal. The babies there and I have to get used to it, she will have hers before me too, that's a little bit of a killer blow, she will have his first child not me his wife. Ignore me Ana; I will be fine in a minute." She wiped a tear away and I could see the bravado, poor Karen was hurting. There was nothing I could say, she was right in everything she said. He would always be in Kate's life and it was annoying for Karen, I just hope for the babies they remain friends, Kate is my friend and always will be.

"No use worrying about it Karen, Elliot will deal with it in his stride and you have us to lean on, whether or not he and Kate ever see eye to eye on this, he loves you and it was you having his baby that made him happiest. Kate's news has sickened him. Your news made him smile I saw that."

"I know, it's just the dammed hormones, yesterday I even had an idea she could come and live with us."

"What, oh god no, no, no, no that would be wrong seeing her every day, that wouldn't be fair on you. I am sure things will work out if he just goes to appointments and things with her. Having Kate around you and Elliot all the time, trust me is not a good thing, she still likes Elliot, that much I do know to be true. She wouldn't do it on purpose, but she would get under his skin again and try to make him like her again. As much as I love Kate and I do, I think keeping her at a distance is best."

"Thanks Ana, we have dresses to buy, I need a new one and I wanted a girly day. I'm dreading tonight and the meal. Kate will be there won't she?"

"My matron of honour, so yes and she has to walk with Elliot as best man, we may ask for Elliot to walk his mother up the aisle and Carrick take Kate, it will be less awkward."

"They said yesterday that's what they were doing. Your father has graciously offered me his arm, seeing as his daughter will be with her husband."

"He did, he is so sweet." Gail and Sophie were ready and we were off Jason picked up Nell and was treated to a sloppy kiss, for his troubles, much to Sophie's amusement. As we climbed in the cars, I looked across at Nell as she garbled on and on. Sophie was at her side and as they read her Pooh book I relaxed, all this will be over soon and I get to relax and go on my much needed honeymoon.

Kate's POV:

I woke up feeling very weird in the middle of the night, my head ached, I was confused at first, as to my whereabouts, I was in a bed wrapped around a tree; the whole place was rather surreal. Until I remembered, screwing Elliot in here; then it hit me I had really messed up I didn't want a baby, I wasn't ready for this and I hadn't even got the father to help me, I plopped my feet out of the bed and as I stretched and climbed out of bed, I had to rush to the toilet. Oh my god, my stomach became pained and was sore as I wretched. I continued this all through the night, nothing I drank, water or juice stayed down for more than a minute.

Jose finally called Grace as I continued to vomit nothing up but air and bile. She administered a cold compress to my neck and laid me in bed as she felt around; she gave me some pain medication for my headache and ordered Jose to work and me to stay in bed. I didn't argue, but I needed to see the doctor, my own doctor I needed answers and I wanted my options explaining to me, before it was too late. I wasn't fit to be a mother and I couldn't be a lone parent either. I needed to talk to Ana; she would know what to do. I rang the island house and security told me they were shopping at Nordstrom's and dining at the Nordstrom Grill at some point for lunch. I got myself dressed and headed to see my best friend for her advice.

I parked nearby and checked in the mirror, pinched my cheeks and headed into the store, they should be easy to spot there were men in black with them, or khaki depending if Christian was with them, either way the goons would be easier to spot than Ana. I had no luck so whilst I was there I tried a dress or two on, larger and not my usual tight skimpy hooker dress type dresses, besides my clothes were now on the tight size. I was in the middle of my tenth try on when I heard Ana and a woman laughing and joking as they came into the changing rooms, I sneaked a look out of the cubicle and she my best friend was with Karen. I sat down and wanted to cry, she always shopped with me before. She has my best friend and my boyfriend and the dammed ring.

"Karen you look, well you look different."

"I feel so awful it is far too tight and look my butt is like a hoochie mama in this it's way too tight and not something I would wear, but Elliot likes dresses like this, it suited Kate, not me though, here help me off it's far too slutty what was I thinking?" Stick up for me Ana, I don't think I like this Karen at all, Elliot never said I was slutty, he said I looked sexy, I like my dresses, I hate his wife that much I do know...

"Kate could carry off the hooker look and make it look dammed fine, because she is so ubber sexy, with her long legs and great body, it is her style, and she dresses for herself not for others!" Way to go for saying I am a hooker Ana, it's nice to know who my friends are.

"Thanks for the pep talk; I needed it. Elliot has told me he is sorry for messing up, so many times, but still she's having his baby. What am I supposed to think, she will stay away, I don't think she will be able too; she's even stopping at his parents' house. No after what you said about her still liking him, I need to be on my toes, you're right Ana, because I can see her making waves and not knowing she's doing it."

"She doesn't know what she's doing most of the time, but she would never intentionally hurt you, or anyone, she just doesn't think. It's just a Kate thing, promise me you will stop, Elliot told you already, you and your baby are his main priority." Yes she is but I have to be there too, I didn't make this kid on my fucking own, you may have the rings, but I'm not nobody, I'm having his baby too. They carry on talking and are oblivious to me leaving, I hand back the frumpy momma clothes and head for the bar near work. I have a glass of wine and relax. I have hours left before I have to be home and home is where I'm going, I'm a big girl I don't need to live in a fucking tree house. I have another glass of wine, pay the bill and get in the car, and drive to my apartment in the Pike Market. I get in the bath and wonder what the crap I am going to do, I decide to drink more wine...

C POV:

I am finishing up my few pieces I had to do in the office and heading back to mom's, she is panicking because Kate is not in bed where she left her. I knew where she was earlier; she was in Nordstrom's. Luke has seen her. Apparently, she rushed out and by the time Tim got to the door she had gone, her doorman says she is in her apartment, when I ring. I arrive at my mother's as the last of the tables are delivered, and the white wicker love seats for the actual wedding, it is happening and as I see the seats facing the water I get a lump in my throat, which is stupid really, as we are already married, but this will make it feel official. My vows, well, I have been writing for what seems like forever, everything I write seems like crap and way too rehearsed and well stiff. I may wing it...

"Mother where do you want me, Kate is at home and her doorman says she looked fine, perhaps the noise here was too much?"

"I don't know; she had a really bad night. I didn't want to worry Ana, but she was quite ill I had to give her an injection to help stop the sickness."

"You did, did you tell Elliot?"

"I didn't want to worry him; she was fine Jose said as he left her. I hope she had drank fluids and eaten small things as I told Ana to, has she eaten?"

"Yes both her and Karen have eaten little and drank often. They are heading home, all frock shopped out and Nell has been great for Ana."

"She will be an excellent mother for your children; you are taking this so well Christian."

"I'm not doing too badly am I, well, not considering how bad I was Mom?"

"You were never bad Christian, you lead down the wrong path by a damaged bitch, less of her now and know that I always knew the right one was out there for you, and she was. Now tables shifted and then get home I can't wait for the meal tonight I'm starving. Are you telling the Aunts tonight?"

"We are telling everyone tonight yes, we will be there as soon as we settle the boys, I can't wait to see the new Taylor Brothers uniform, Elliot says they are very them?"

"He does realise most of them are his brother in laws doesn't he?"

"They led him up a mountain and had him believe he was jumping from a cliff, this last prank was a prank too far. Karen warned them, and she has approved their new work suits."

"Has he got them dressing in a clown suit?"

"No but apparently, they are, and I quote 'bitching'."

"Here take those tables down to the far end Elliot's there and on his phone to Kate." I take the table down and he's talking to Karen, Kate is not picking up to either him or Ana. I don't want to intrude on their conversation, but he seems concerned about Kate.

"Elliot, she's at home and resting, she told the doorman nobody was to be allowed up and she wished to be left alone."

"So she's at home?"

"Yes, I sent her guard to see if she was okay and he wouldn't allow him up, but he did tell him she was fine. I have relayed the message. Now I have tables to move, how many have you done Lelliot?"

"More than you, you ass, and It's not my wedding. Where did you slink off to?"

"I didn't slink off anywhere; I had some work to do, and I had to confirm there are nurse trained cabin crews on all our journeys, to care for Ana."

"Aww, my baby brothers gone all mushy, right tonight the new suits for moronic brother in laws from hell, they will all be there for an hour, before we hit the fun stuff, Karen has covered the definite fall out there will be, and yes they will be going home to change. I am going to have my payback and tonight at your rehearsal dinner."

"I am not asking if you have involved Taylor in this, he's been laughing to himself all day."

"He helped get the guys measurements and has worked out security with Karen. I know how fond you are of protecting our backsides."

"I am now Karen and Kate, what are you going to do? In all seriousness, it's a cluster fuck Elliot?"

"Nothing, be there for Karen all day every day and check in on Kate, when she lets me, she's been off on one all fucking day, like I did it to her, her of all people on purpose? I still have my doubts it's even mine, harsh I know, but I did take precautions all the dammed time. Karen was being all strong and filled with bravado yesterday, we planned on this outcome, I stopped using protection; we decided to start our family right away. Kate, well Kate is not the one I picked to be the mother of my children; but she is and there's sweet fuck all I can do about it, just see she gets all the help she needs. Without sounding like a total bastard, she is not mother material, she's too much, and she's too into being Kate Kavanagh. She is ruining this happy time for me, and there's nothing I can do until she has the baby, Karen said no to testing her earlier, because there are too many risks to the baby. I'm up shit creak with only the love of my wife to steer me right."

"I'm here for you and for Karen. Ana is trying to stay neutral, she loves Kate like a sister, but she knows family comes first with me. She is team babies all the way, if truth be told."

"Well tonight should be fun, not... Well I guess it will be just to see those fuckers pay. Eight I have to go get ready and see what my wife bought for tonight and the wedding. She had a good time with Ana and the girls. See you around eight."

"See you later Lelliot."

He still looked like crap, and if I were in his shoes, I guess I would be feeling the same; it's just by the grace of god and Taylor's sharp hearing that I'm not. Chloe; if she had managed to pull the wool over my eyes, I too would be in the same situation, something that keeps playing on my mind all the time now, because I was so stupid the last time I screwed her and with her. I shiver at the thought, and will have the prison run tests just to make sure. I know a man who is keeping an eye on them all. We have yet to hear from their lawyers what they are doing as most og them are still undergoing evaluations, the Lang sisters have refused to talk and are making it impossible for the doctors to evaluate them, they have been on their meds for weeks now and our only hope is they co operate. We are still running through the scenario, I will have to at some point before the trial come out as a dominant. My mother is calling me, awakening me from my daydream or is it a day time nightmare? I look and she has moved the wedding seats and the alter to the front of the Orchid House!

"Emma won't settle seeing the water, is this okay? She gets to see the flowers in there and the pretty flowers in the arch and in all the pots look so lovely. Wildflowers, they really are so sweet. Even Granny likes them now she sees they are not weeds. She's thrown the elegant ones into the table decorations and the corsages and such. All those are being delivered tomorrow at day break, so we will not be up all night. Go home and get changed."

"I will Mom and thank you for this."

"Paff, I would do it again, in fact I am for Mia, Karen's family are doing their wedding and it's the week after Mia's, her father insists it's done before the baby gets here, he's old school and doesn't agree with the Vegas thing."

"Good job it's all legal and there's nothing they can do about it. See you later Mom." I give her a kiss and hug her; she for some reason likes this show of affection and relishes the fact she doesn't have to withdraw from my arms. "I have to go home sometime Mom, my wife is waiting."

"Umm, just a minute more, shush I'm soaking in all my baby boys happiness, you are all fixed little man, I'm just so sorry it took so long for you to get here Christian, but happy you did. Now one last Mommy Kiss and you go see to my daughter and grand baby."

She squeezes me tightly, as I pass her my handkerchief. Which she uses to dab her eyes with, and gives me a final kiss before I'm allowed to go and see Ana. As I drive myself home, I see my tail and wave. Ryan and Reynolds are following. It has taken me a while to not seeing Jason's ugly mug staring at me, but I realise he has worked himself raw and lost days and months with Sophie all because of me, so easing back on his duties has been a must. I place my phone on the hands free and we drive the short distance home. It rings almost as soon as I take off out of my parents driveway.

"Hello, Grey what can I do for you? Ryan, what do you need?" He's on speaker.

"There's been a happening at Island house; we have to get to Seattle North Western. Mrs Grey, Ana, Ana has been rushed in, as has Kate Kavanagh and Karen Grey. They are there already, Taylor is with them."

I then speed up not noticing my mother and father are following with their driver. All that's going through my mind is; what's the matter with Ana, why has been rushed into hospital, shit the baby... I dial Taylor...

"Taylor, what the fuck happened?"

"Details are a little sketchy it happened in your home. Kavanagh turned up drunk and screaming at Ana, we heard the shouting Gail and I as we unpacked the cars. The next thing I hear a crash and when I get in the house, the three of them are at the bottom of the staircase. Kate is in surgery now I think they just rushed them all away to differing units and yes I have them all covered, Kate has a massive head wound and Ana; is being seen to now, Karen is unconscious and Elliot too is on his way, get here Christian. Get here now..."

I put my foot down and as I hit the corners and the dodge the traffic, I get there in record time, yet it still feels like I had been driven here in slow motion, I leave the car and dash in. I go to reception and see Jason pacing.

"Ana, how is Ana? What Jason, what, what the fucks happened."

"They rushed Karen in to that room there and Ana is down there too I think, it was all a little chaotic for a while all three of them and three babies to worry about... Please keep calm, keep calm Christian they won't tell me about either Kate or Ana, Karen has a broken ankle that needs setting, she is going to be fine, and apart from the leg I don't know anything else."

I dash to the floor where the operating theatres are. I see the gathered crowd and I see the doctor coming from the theatre, he pulls the mask from his face...

"Mr Grey...?" Both Elliot and I say yes at the same time... "Mr Elliot Grey?"

"That's me what's happening?" "Nothing, your wife is in recovery and besides having a broken ankle and a possible mild concussion she is fine, you may go and see her soon. She had gas and air as we pulled and straightened the ankle, she hasn't had surgery, she is in orthopaedics, and may I suggest you go to her, in a few moments. I am here asking you about Katherine Kavanagh? She had your name as her emergency contact number on her phone."

"She is having my baby. I can't answer for her family, she is not my responsibility, other than the child she is having and if it's got anything to do with that, then I'm all ears."

"Now who is here for Miss Kavanagh? I need a parent or someone who can speak for her, she needs major surgery and I need the forms signing. You are not her next of kin and cannot sign anything legal for her. I'm sorry about that, but she isn't related to you, child or not."

"I'm the baby's father and her mother, is on her way, but do everything you can to save her and the baby, please doctor anything."

"It may be out of our hands; she in the fall down the stairs banged her head and needs to have surgery to reduce the swelling on her brain, I'm sorry, but I really need to see to my patient, as soon as her parents arrive, please inform the desk."

He disappears only for another surgeon to come out what the hell's happening in there, that needs to fucking surgeons, fuck Ana, Ana is this on telling me my Ana is dead? I grasp at the surgeons hand. He looks at me in utter confusion.

"Ana... What's the matter with Anastasia Grey? For god's sake tell me where my wife is?" My mother is coming in behind me and holds me before I swear I hit the guy. She tells me to sit down and as she has words with me, she calls for Elliot too.

"Elliot, I'm so sorry, but there is no longer a baby, the fall, well she lost the baby in the fall. The loss of the baby was unavoidable, she had already lost it before she got to theatre, I'm sorry to say this happens a lot, in these situations, it's the body's way of damage control. These things happen, now she is in a coma, to hell her heal. Christian, sit down there now. Jason sit him down now... Right Richard, what's the damage to my other daughters and their babies?"

"Ana, where is Ana in all this mother? I'm sorry about Kate, but nobody is telling me what's happened to Anastasia."

"Christian, Richard has news on them all, Kate, Karen and Ana; now shush and listen."

"Grace, of course they are your boys, I'm sorry I didn't, well down to the good news bad news thing... Katherine Kavanagh's body naturally aborted the foetus, I fear it happened before she even got to the hospital, surgeons are trying to stop that bleeding and the slow bleed on her brain. She is in a very bad way. Mrs Elliot Grey is fine and apart from the ankle is just bruised."

My heart is in my mouth that's the good news, so what's Ana, the bad news? Fuck, I feel my lunch is about to make its way back...

"_FOR FUCKS SAKE SO HELP ME GOD WEHERE IS MY FUCKING WIFE?"_

My voice booms around the silent corridor space, as the doctor and my mother stand looking mad in mom's case, and very non committal in the good doctor Dicks case, but I swear Kate seems to be on everyone else's mind and I'm losing mine with worry about Ana.

"I'm fine, what's all the commotion about is Christian having a go at running the hospital? I was having my dammed arm x-rayed, how's Karen?"

"I was about to say in the confusion all three ladies disappeared at the same time, I wasn't aware there was another Grey lady in here. I'm sorry Mr Grey, as you can see your wife it seems has a broken wrist."

I fall at her feet and as she runs her hands through my hair, I weep.

"Christian get up off the floor Baby, get up me and the intruder are fine, I only managed to knock myself out and well I grabbed out at anything to stop me falling, and snagged my wrist in the stair rail, but managed to knock my dammed head too. I landed on top of Karen and both of us landed on top of Kate, that was the last thing I remembered, how is Kate, she was so out of it and violent... Oh my god, she was too, she was so hateful and drunk, she accused me of turning against her, and she said I'd changed since I met you.

She said all I was now, was an ungrateful Grey wannabe sycophant; I was destined to be one of life's over emotional nobodies, I was born to be a victim, a woe is me user and abuser of people's emotions. I'd married a man who was just as freaky as me, and into a family with children who were all messed up sex freaks. I was angry and hurt, but she carried on and on, Karen and I tried to get security in to help calm her down. I knew she was drunk; Kate wouldn't do that and say that to me. Especially after all she's done to help me; you know with the shit she had to put up with in my past, she knew everything I went through and was there for me every step of the way, as I would have been for her.

Why did she say and feel I wasn't there for her? I wasn't out for myself, nor was I or am I playing suck up to the Greys. My new sister never came before her, so why did she say all this was my fault? I know I had other things on my mind lately, but never did I ever make her feel unwanted or not needed anymore, why did she blame Karen and me? Christian, she really hated me, she despised Karen, for what, oh god my head."

"Kate said all that Ana, she was drunk, drinking and pregnant, and I don't understand what the hell happened between this morning and now?"Mom looked at Ana for answers, me I want Kate to answer for her actions.

"Taylor have security pick up her tail from Nordstrom's, that was the last sighting with her security."

"We were in Nordstrom's earlier we didn't see her."

"Never mind Ana, we will figure this out." Elliot is off to see Karen and Mom is comforting Ana.

"I thought she was on bed rest, and I thought she was in the tree house sleeping; I didn't leave her out of anything. Where is she; she flung herself at me and grabbed my hair? She pushed Karen out of the way, and started pounding into my face and pulling my hair.

I remember I stepped back, and hit the top step, but somehow managed to grab the rail to steady myself, and then, oh god, then I watched as she grabbed Karen and literally threw her down the stairs, screaming the dammed Greys were getting nothing good to smile about. Then the everything else is a muddled mess of screams and voices and blood I saw blood? I know they passed me, and dragged me down too.

I think I may have fallen on top of them? I then woke up in here, and there's all manner of confusion. Taylor was on the phone, Luke was pacing outside the room and then wam, and I'm out of it again. I hurt my dammed wrist, I am going to kill Kate, she was drinking because Karen and I were dress shopping, she is like my dammed sister, and she did this, fuck I feel sick, how is Karen, I didn't see her after her and Kate passed me on the stairs?"

"Karen is going to be fine, how are you Ana, the baby?" Grace is not giving Ana the bad news. Why she needs to know, about the baby, then it hits me the baby...

"I'm going for a scan, they doubt they will see anything, but you're more than welcome to come and see. Grace are you okay, what's the matter, where is Kate and do you know something?"

"Ana, I don't want to upset you, but Kate lost the baby and due to the bleeding, she has had to have an emergency hysterectomy, they are placing her in a medically induced come, until the swelling goes down, they have asked us to prey for her."

"For what, why Grace what has she done, why try and take Karen and me with her?"

"She has lost a lot of blood, and is weak, the bang to her head has caused some swelling, that's bad enough, but because her body has had so much major surgery with the hysterectomy, they fear she may not wake up, as her body is exhausted Ana." Just then, a woman I can only presume to be Mrs Kavanagh, as Kate's resemblance to her in uncanny, she hurriedly walks towards my mother.

"Grace where is she? What happened, why are you all here?" We are all awaiting answers, and why she felt the need to try and kill my wife. Ana is wheeled away as I follow, I don't need to hear about Kate, I need to hear good news about our baby.

"Christian, the security cameras, will they have caught it all I didn't do anything, I was in shock, Karen was too, is Karen all right?"

"She has a broken ankle and a headache, their baby is fine, now let's get you sorted out, I may ask for some tips on the use of the machine." I make light of the fact her best friend was either so vengeful or so drunk she wanted to kill Ana, and or Karen.

"Don't you dare as for instructions or where to purchase said machine Grey, or you stop outside here, do you understand me?"

"Yes Dear, don't ask, don't touch, don't mock my wife when she's already pissed off with me. Did I get all that right?"

"Pretty much Christian, what will they do to Kate? The camera feed will see it all, I know Karen and I had a lol moment in the changing rooms, but it wasn't anything to inflict this much pain on us. I don't think it was. Karen just needed to blow off some; you know bad Kate and Elliot steam?"

"Mr and Mrs Grey, Hello I'm Stan."

"I see from the badge, Stan, Stan the sonogramme man, is sonogramme man your surname?" I tried a joke, which didn't go down very well.

"No it's Stanley Finks, can you climb up or do you need help Mrs Grey, please?" I helped Ana out of the chair and sat at her side. He was a barrel of laughs. I settled at her side, when he took out a dildo attached to wires and crap, and then commenced to place a condom over the end. Okay what sort of kinky crap do they do in here, I'm obviously know nothing about this medical kink, maybe I could be good at this? Ana sees me grin and grips my hand so fucking tight she may have broke my fingers?

"This is a transvaginal ultrasound and this is a transducer, it is a little uncomfortable, but won't do any damage, and as you are only 5 to 6 weeks into your pregnancy there won't be much to see. Now relax and let's see where your little bean is, shall we?" Do I ask or dare ask if they know what the sex is, nope I see Ana giving me that look again. He ummed and erred, and smiled and showed Ana and I what looked like a black screen picture of a Haricot Bean. My, sorry our baby was the size of a kidney bean.

"You're still with child, they are very hardy little things when they are so tiny, now would you like a picture of your bean?"

"Yes please a dozen." Ana was so excited and as the tear fell down her cheek, I kissed it away. "Can I get dressed now, it's just my huhu is a little chilly and there's a room full of relatives?"

"Yes of course you can, have you got clothes?"

"They were in the room I was in before; they were covered in blood Christian."

"We can wrap you in a blanket Baby, let's get you back to Mom, she can tell us what the fuck I'm looking at, my kid looks like he's a model for a chilli commercial."

"So bloody comical Grey. I want to know how Karen is and then we have to get back."

"You want the blessing to go ahead Baby, we can cancel?"

"I want the meal and the blessing to go ahead. My best friend, wanted to harm me and my baby, she nearly did and our babies cousin was in danger and she through stupidity, drink and jealousy killed the other. She knew what I went through with Hope and yet she wanted me to suffer the same thing over again, that is one crazy bitch and what for because she didn't come dress shopping?"

"Ana, this isn't like you Baby, calm down."

"No, I have lost one child to a psycho bitch I am not losing another, am I sorry her baby died, of course I am, and I happy mine and Karen's survived? Again of course I am, we did nothing wrong and well just get me to my dad, he was arriving as we came down here."

"Your chair awaits Mrs Grey. It looks like a mighty fine chilli bean dear."

"I saw the face when you saw the wand too, don't be looking one up in a medical journal."

"Would I do that?"

"Yes..."

We made our way back up a floor and saw the crowd gathering; Karen was out and in a chair similar to Ana's with her foot up. She was holding Elliot's hand and as we waited for the Kavanagh's to tell us of any news. We were there ten fifteen minutes when Mrs Kavanagh came out and told us to go we were not wanted it was just family and that Elliot had done enough damage to her daughter. The row that ensued between a very shocked crowd and my little fighter, Anastasia Grey told Mrs K exactly where the damage was done, and by whom and why, and just because she was feeling crap about throwing her daughter out, not to blame any of the Greys. We were delightfully asked to leave... We did... Good job Elliot and I could push a chair quickly; Ana was all for fighting Mrs K, apparently only Jose got on with her, and that was only for his free dental plan...

As we all gathered around the SUV's security hustled the differing families in cars and with a heavy heart we all went home to head out for dinner, something I wasn't sure was wise, but Ana was adamant it needed doing. We had two wonderful hours to bathe and change and get to the Mile High Club, Ana worried about the waste of the food and how not everyone was privy to the baby news.

As we arrived home, the place looked immaculate; Gavin it seems is a whiz with the stain removal and a dab hand with his steam mop. All I wanted to do, was hold my very silent wife, she hadn't spoken much other than to tell Ray and Mom she was fine and to hug Karen like their lives had depended on it. Mom would keep us updated with Kate. I carried her in and placed her on the couch. I had still got to do the mad dash to read to the Munchkins, though tonight we were going to try the iPad Skype session, so that James could still see me and hear a story whilst we were on honeymoon.

Nell bless her had ran herself ragged at the store and had, had dinner and a bath and was sleeping soundly. Eric had filled Catherine in on the commotion and I read James his Sam Pig stories, this was not the same at all, I missed holding him close, Catherine stepped in and grinned and said she had missed this and I it seems had robbed her of her quite time. She only gets to keep him until after the honeymoon...

Ana managed to bathe quite well with the one arm, helped by my tender sponge movements, how the hell she still had our baby safety tucked away, god only knows, her body was covered in would be bruises.

"I'm sorry Christian. I wasn't thinking my best friend could have killed me and our bean."

"I don't think she intended to do it either, she must have had a bad day and well it's over now you and Karen are fine and Kate is getting help. We have the Elliot surprise uniforms and the family announcement of our baby news, so come on let me get you out of here Mrs Grey and apply copious amounts of boo-boo cream to your body. I'm afraid the fooling around will have to wait until the plane tomorrow, apparently Mia says we are sleeping apart tonight and you are in my old room."

"Ha, right I know you can scale the climbing frame hidden with all that clematis and the ivy and get into your room I saw you doing it enough from my bedroom window. I wonder if you maybe a little too old to get up it Christian?"

"We will see Mrs Grey, now here let me get you out of this water how's the arm?"

"Sore I think, and itchy I need some pain killers and help getting dressed. Oh shit the photo's with a cast on, great."

"We will do your best side Baby, and your flowers will hide it, besides its handy for hitting Elliot with, if he goes too far with the speech."

"Armed and dangerous, got it. Now how good are you at hair?"

"Pretty good actually, sit down and allow Mr Christian to fix your hair Baby..."

"Okay, I love you very much; do you think Kate will be okay?"

"We have to hope so; we can cancel the blessing, if you want?"

"I told you I want that, I need it, and if what I'm hearing is right she will be out of it for days. We can delay the honeymoon for a few days, but the Sheikh will find it unacceptable to postpone our visit, and he will take it as a great insult. I'm a woman and he's okay, just about, with doing business with me, but if I let him down I can kiss the follow on designs for his family and sons."

"We could fly straight there instead of going to Paris and Venice, we can do catch up on the way back?" I dried her hair and curled it with the extra large brush for volume.

"Good god you're really good at this, do I dare ask who trained you? The same teacher you had for the dancing and the whipping?"

"No actually, I am pretty good at this because of Mia, she had me do her hair and she always said I'd be a great hairdresser and my tips would be huge, seeing as I made all her friends go gaga especially the skinny kid next door..."

"Umm I did like you very much as I recall, well we all know my Sister Lillie likes ya too. Thank you this is so cool I can now add in hairdresser to the list of my own personal man servants abilities. How are you at make up?"

"Pretty bad actually, Mia always ended up looking like a drab Emo, Goth chick and not in a good way. Why do I think you are talking rubbish because you're worried Baby?"

"Because I am, what if she dies and it everyone blames me, what if..." I dialled Jason, who was looking at the recordings in the house; thank god, I do go over the top on security...

"Jason, have you reviewed the tapes from all angles?"

"I did Sir, are we on speaker?"

"We are..."

"Good, the tape backs up everything you said Ana and the police have a copy and are not pressing charges, you and Karen can press for them raised against Miss Kavanagh, if you so wish I said you would not be doing, you just want her well again."

"Thank you we will need the cars in ten minutes, are Gail and Sophie ready? Has Eric gone for Catherine?"

"No, she is coming with Gail and me; he has had to go for the uniform fitting, the sitter is in and security are inside the house too."

"Do I need to worry?"

"No the children are fine, but the Taylor Boys may not pull another stunt on him ever again..." Oh my god, what as the master prankster got lined up?

"We will be outside as soon as I throw on some clothes ten minutes Jason."

"Thank you Master of my Universe; here zip me up and get dressed I have to faff with this face stuff, minimal and natural. Can you put some concealer on my shoulder? I have a jacket, but if it gets too hot, I look all banged up." I did the honours and dressed, as I watched my wife descend the stairs she shivered. I can't change the stairs Baby, could I? I think an all wood old fashioned would sit better and perhaps section it to include shelves underneath for all her books. I will get Elliot and Ray on to it. A wedding gift, a new library staircase, that doesn't remind her of the fall... Off we go to see what Elliot has got in store for the Taylor Boys...

* * *

Well the wedding rehearsal dinner, the wedding and the will the honeymoon be delayed?

* * *

Read and review please apparently people only read if it has lots of reviews... go figure One week away from seeing the Grey...


	51. Chapter 52

The usual disclaimers apply, EL James and Universal own the rights I am taking liberties with the original characters names, jobs and partners.

* * *

I thank all who are following this from... It started with a cold... Thanks for following both stories.

Please read, follow, favourite, comment and/or review, thanks for doing any and all of those...

* * *

It was never meant to be this long lol and to here and seeing in my pm's you think it should be a stand alone thank you. There would be too much to change as there is still a lot of Christian and Ana in there... lol xxx

* * *

Thanks to a few who follow both my stories and leave something nice after each chapter thank you... jotyler39: posses45: smills: sweetsub75: 50ShadesFever thank you, I also love the way you newbies respond and to the many guests reviews thank you word of warning I don't speak nor write Spanish hope Google translate did me proud lol... What did you think of the fifty movie?

* * *

CHAPTER 52:

C POV:

As I help Ana with our bags in the car, I notice she is day dreaming. Her lost look is quite the most charming thing I have ever seen. She seems so vulnerable and child like almost, and then I remember again I'm going to be a father. I'm going to be a fucking dad. I am going to be a fucking awesome father...

"Penny for them Ana, you have that lost look again? Are the bruises hurting you, is it your arm what?"

"Nothing, I'm pregnant Christian, really pregnant..." She sits inside the car and cries...

"Ana, what's the matter?"

"Hormones I guess and despite what Kate did I love her, what if she never wakes up? Can we fly straight to see the Sheikh, can we at least wait until she is out of the woods?"

"All ready sorted Baby, we will fly to the palace to make the meeting and if you wish we can come straight back. We can go to Vegas and live it up there!"

"Hell no to the Vegas thing, but as long as I'm with you and this little one is safe I will be fine. Kate was and is the nearest thing to a sister I had, I just don't understand her."

"Perhaps she just couldn't handle being a mother and giving up all she had worked for?"

"She was; sorry is going to be good, she will get better Christian won't she, promise me?"

"Mom has the best guy on her case and I am flying in two other guys to make sure he gets it right, I know how much she means to you. However had she hurt you or my child, help would be the last thing she would be getting."

"Say that again Christian."

"What, it would be the last thing she would be getting?"

"No..."

"My child; sorry our child, that thing..." I scoot over to her in the car and hold her. "My child and mother of my child are all that matters to me. I never thought for one minute I would be so dammed happy Ana, ever..."

"I aim to please Christian. Hold me please I love you for being so grown up about this I half expected when I peed on the first stick to just die. Then as the other sticks all gave me their news, I got happier and happier with the four weeks+, the pregnant, the crossed line, the blue line and each one said I was getting a second chance. I won't mess this up, he or she even managed to survive the fall, our Grey Baby is a fighter aren't you Little Bean?" She rubs her belly and my hand covers hers. Shit, I'm fucking crying.

"I love you so much Anastasia Grey, so much so I forget to breathe when I see you. You changed me Ana and for the better." I leant in and kissed her again. Each and every time I do this my head spins, my heart explodes and I fall deeper in love than I ever thought possible. My wife was sent to change me into a better man, and she's doing a dammed fine job.

"My protector is crying, why Christian?"

"Because Mrs Grey I love you so fucking much..."

"Ouch the jar is all ready full of your chitties Christian, speaking of which we will need to call a few of them in when we do get back, they are breaking ground on Grace's Place. I thank you for the extra ground and the removal of the smaller buildings, but is it wise putting a lake in the garden?"

"Yes, I liked going to the park when I was little and sailing my toy boats and fishing it was very relaxing, water is very calming unless you're Emma. Now that we, and John and I, are working with her, she actually had a bath the other day. Though Mom has still set the wedding arbour up outside the Orchid house, just in case."

"See just weeks ago you hadn't the capacity to love yourself and now my wonderful husband and father of my child, is capable of the more he couldn't or wouldn't give to me or anyone. Mr More is full of surprises, but I can't wait to see what Elliot is doing to get his revenge on his brothers and his uncles, is Taylor part of the payback?"

"No Baby, just the moron brothers. I swear it has cost a fortune for their high end suits and their surprises. They are dammed happy to be getting them in fact..."

"Are you in on it too, the payback?"

"Umm, we are here now, what's to rehearse any way, you know how to eat and we know how to walk down a grass and rose petal path..."

"Actually it's just another of the wedding traditions, but as it's not so formal, we are just getting together with family. Besides the training those two sweet children I have been put through, my poor toes and Catherine's have suffered enough, ten blue toes is more than enough, but Nell loves being pulled around by her big brother in her truck, or James's red truck, the cream one is hers. I have pictures on my phone Catherine sent them, including the one where Cozy and Eric were taking turns pulling them. The Island House, is a happy home Christian, have you a tissue?" She's crying again damn it... "Can we have loads of children Christian?"

"Umm, yeah love the practice it takes, really love the practice." I pass her my handkerchief and help her out of the car. Taylor and Gail are here and wow Sophie looks stunning.

"Miss Taylor, what have you done? You look like quite the beautiful little lady."

"Aww shucks Mr Grey. Thank you for the pretty flowers you sent. I have never been sent flowers before."

"All beautiful little girls need flowers, they were my thank you for minding Nell when we went rolling in fox poop, and I bet you're glad you didn't come now."

"I am, and Nell is good practice for Dolly and Daniel." I look at Gail who is shaking her head; I guess they are trying out names for my adoptive twins?

"Sophie, Mom doesn't like the idea of calling your brother and sister after the pet rabbits at school." I laugh and run my fingers through Sophie's mop of hair, she laughs and says they could be called Iggy and Pop after the lizards...

"Let me see sweetheart, I'm sure you can have a say in this, after all my sister named me, though I'm actually called Abigail, so when the times here we will see what names you like then, I need to finish off in the bathroom. Christian I will see you later." She leaves I guess to pee, she is doing that a lot lately, well according to Justin.

"Okay Gail, Jason, are the lights all set up?"

"Yes the room has so many dark lights it is going to glow in there. They are going to kill him. I have several angles set up to get the maximum affect. They got him good twice, so he deserves a little pay back, though they won't take this lying down."

"Are all our guest here?"

"Yes Christian and Jose has word that Miss Kavanagh is now holding her own, and they have high hopes of her being woken within a couple of days. Had she done any harm to Karen though and all bets would have been off as to which of the brothers would have cut her life support, my brother is beyond happy at being a grandfather. He actually likes your idiot brother."

"Babies it seems make even the hardest of us turn to mush. Karen is looking far worse in the bruise department than Ana; after all, she did have Ana on top of her for a while Jason."

"Karen how are you?"

"Fine Christian, I have been very carefully minded, Elliot has rubbed in Boo-boo cream? Don't ask I wish I hadn't. I have had a tentative Elliot freaking out all afternoon. He is so cute when he worries, I have so many cushions for my dammed ankle our lounge looks like the soft furnishing department in Nordstrom's, in fact that's where they came from I think and bought me these cool new wheels, so I don't have to walk. What do you think of the wheel chair do you want to get one for Ana, and then after we're done with them you and Elliot can have wheel chair derby days on the land at the back of ours?"

"You look rested, the boo-boo cream is Arnica, moms cure all for every bump and scrape Elliot and I have had, its good stuff, but your eye looks sore though?"

"I am fine though and the football here is okay, so all is good with the world. Plus, my brothers get to know what payback means tonight so I couldn't just sit at home..." Ana is being taken into the elevator by Sawyer. I smile as he fuses over her too. She looks happy but also sad, if that was possible, her world was rocked today, the things her friend said and did brought so many memories back. I don't think she would have recovered had the worst thing happened. Had she lost our child, and had to have the final operation Kate had, would have killed her mentally. I catch the ride with my wife as Elliot is seeing to Karen.

"Are you all right Baby?"

"Hu... Sorry Christian, I'm miles away and I'm nervous really nervous. Karen looks bad, I should have spoken to her, but Luke here said he wanted me in the room and not too much of a target. Will it ever be safe?"

"No Baby, and with the baby you will be more of a target. You will be slower to move out of the way and Luke here knows this, you will have another protection officer, Karen is looking for a girl now, for the more personal visits you have."

"Luke will still be my CPO right? He is great I don't want you to get rid of him."

"Thank you Ma'am, but no, I will be the number one guy watching you, Mr Grey has all ready informed me of this. I will however be relief for Taylor, when the need arises, then Ryan will take over."

"Thank you and yes Taylor needs time off Gail is gonna be huge, god I hope I'm not, sorry wandering there." The doors opened and the entire Taylor brothers security team were decked out in their very nice tuxedos, they were discussing them and thanking Elliot for his good taste. Ha what is it that big guy form the A team says? "Pity the fool?" Well pity the fool brothers, all seven of them.

"Mr Grey all your guests are here, and can I just thank you for the tuxedos they are pretty dammed smart. We can afford them though, the other suits are just worn for work, Dad says we needed prettying up, he want us all out and married too, Dad is sat with your parents by the way, getting to know the in-laws and discussing Karen taking it easy."

"Tim, I didn't get them for you, Elliot did, he just used my tailor, to outfit the Taylors, I'm glad you wore them you will fit right in. Ana come your dad is waving like a lunatic. I think you have to be checked over again Baby. Tim thank you for today and getting everyone to the hospital, and relatively safe, it must have been hard especially seeing Karen?"

"It was the worst moment of my life; besides the few weeks when Kenny went missing, and the occasional times when we didn't hear from Greg in a few weeks. Dad had to be strong when we all were away; he was so fucking relieved when Karen went into the police force and not the army, but that was hilarious, she got shot at more than us. Your mother is heading your way sir, I mean Mr Grey."

"I think after today, you can call me Christian, thank you can you keep a close eye on my grandmother, she and the Taylor boys are to dance for us I hear, how did she rope you into that?"

"Well, to be honest with you none of us know how, she said we would rather be up and dancing with her than sat sitting watching her, though, it has to be said, not one of us can remember actually saying yes to her. She is very manipulating; telling us it would cheer up Karen was the kicker I think? Anyway Christian, we will see you soon." He went to join the others and was circulating. Mom hugged me tightly and stepped around to hug Ana, who looked lost.

"How are you Ana, you looked a little out of it there. Kate will be fine don't worry about her she's in good hands Christian saw to it she has the best care, she is actually getting stronger as we speak, she has had a blood transfusion and several scans and her head swelling is all ready reducing. Her mother was horrified at her daughters actions, and is sorry for her part in all this; she is blaming herself for turning her away."

"It was Karen and I shopping, that actually sent her over the edge. Why was she jealous of Karen, Kate has been my best friend for years, she is a stupid woman. I will be fine Grace, especially when tomorrow arrives. Though I would have liked to go away as soon as possible after, Christian has arranged for us to postpone it, until I find out how Kate is healing."

"It will be days Ana, you go and enjoy your honeymoon, I would say it could be weeks before we see a great deal of improvement, and with modern technology, you are at the end of the phone."

"Grace..."

"Trust me Ana, it will be a week at least before she is even weaned off the coma medication, and a week spent around a hospital bed is not what this good doctor recommends, you need rest and relaxation Ana, Doctors orders. Now Emma is asking for you, you missed lunch and she wants to scold you. I gather the aunts haven't been told?"

"No we are announcing it to those who were not at the pee stick part of the party, mother had you not been there nobody would have known, Ana wanted to keep it under wraps for a few weeks, but things happen for a reason."

"My grand baby is so strong, they both are it seems, I do have regrets about Kate and the loss of my other one, but as you say Christian, things happen for a reason."

"In my opinion Kate would have got rid of the child, sorry Grace I know her, she would have tried, but her career meant the world to her, I guess that's why she was drinking, her doubts were there again." Ana is being quite hard on her friend, she hates betrayal, that much I do know.

"Again...?" My mom is shocked, me not so. but I am harder than most and very mistrusting or I was until Ana, but then this Kate thing has hit us hard, all of us I know Elliot wants to see Kate, but her mother has banned us all, including Ana from her room, thankfully we have mom as our go between.

"She had a false positive a couple of years ago. She was excited for like three days, and then the realisation set in that she would have to quit doing the things she'd dreamed about. We went to the University clinic to see about getting her out of the situation, and had the test done and you know the scan thing, and it appeared she had a small tumour on her womb, it turns out she wasn't pregnant, it was this thing inside her, but as look had it that thing was caught really early. That's why I was shocked when she was happy about it, Elliot's baby, because they told her, it would be hard for her to conceive and she laughed and said she never wanted children. I guess she will never have them now, it still hurts though that she thought so little of me and what I went through to do it again to me, and had she wanted children that choice has been taken away from her because of her stupidity."

Ana is so strong, but this is killing her, her role in all this the supposed conversation in a changing room, we didn't hear the conversation just saw Kate entering and leaving the cubicles, what was Ana to do, not have other friends or family to placate Kate? I need to cheer her up and who better than Aunt Emma, who is bounding over.

"Anastasia, what is that on your arm, have you been clocking my nephew about the head?"

"Nope, I had a fall and broke my wrist." She then saw Karen in the chair.

"Did Karen fall too? What has happened to you two? Tell me I need to know why you can only do one handed puzzles with me. Do I have to cut up your food Ana and help you around the place Karen when we go for lunch?" Karen has agreed to be Ana's replacement, and be Emma's lunch companion and shopper for them, whilst we are away, apparently it's less stressful? She hasn't been shopping with Emma yet!

"I'm fine, Karen is fine Emma we both are good, and took a tumble down the stairs."

"Okay, so when are you telling everyone you are having a baby then?"

"Aunt Emma what it the world how..."

"I'm stupid not deaf..."

"You are not stupid; don't ever let me hear you call yourself that again. I am pregnant yes, as is Karen and Mia; we were going to tell you all later."

"Good, I hate keeping secrets and I wanted to tell Trinity, Emma and Heidi, but I didn't I was busting to, too. Oh and my horses ass jigsaw came, you know the horse called Christian in Central Park, and the puzzle is massive and took me a little longer to do."

"It did, and all the others how are they?"

"Great, I can take a photo, of anything now and in a week it's in the puzzle room and is a new puzzle. Christian..."

"Yes Aunt Emma, what can I do for you?"

"You can ask Elliot to put me some more shelves up, James said he would, but there's a whole heck of people in our house now and he just hasn't got the time. Hoss said he would help if he could, but he don't do wood. Whatever that means, can he?"

"Yes if you want anything done ring him, his number is on your phone."

"I don't use it. I don't make calls, I'm too..."

"...You are not calling yourself stupid again, do you hear me Aunt Emma, you are wiser than most people I know and nicer than almost everyone I know."

"I was going to say I don't like asking him. I don't like those phones either they hurt my ears. I will ask him okay."

"The phone hurts your ears why?"

"It buzzes when I pick it up and I hear hisses and a noise on it." I am curious, it's a brand new phone they all have them, were they a faulty batch?

"Can I see it Aunt Emma?" She takes it out of her purse and hands it to me. I see Barney and call him over. "Barney have this checked, I think she may have a fan listening to her calls! Not now Monday is fine, but can you replace all their phones for me, James Hana isn't as tech savy as you."

"Boss, we are in Great Britain Tuesday so I will have it sorted before we fly, thank you by the way, the new clothes, they are very dapper and Destiney says I look like her kinda man, I am da man who can, I'm taking a leaf out of the Grey hand book, and wooing my woman in England!" Way to go Barney.

"Keep it Barney, hey you look nice, had a hair cut? I will use the house phone and Mr James Hana has a phone, he can call you from lunch or the shops. Though what I am going to do without Ana for a whole month hum I will have to take Karen under my wing, she says she wants to know me better." Good she didn't make her feel like it was a chore. How does she know Barney, god where does James Hana take her? I am nudged by Emma.

"Good, and don't worry Ana will be puzzle hunting for you on honeymoon."

"I do hope not, or it won't be so much fun for you now will it? Honeymoons are all about S.E.X you know and lots of it. I heard Heidi telling Trinity she wishes she could have a do over, and you know have more S.E.X. on the beach, apparently you will be doing that a lot, so just telling you now, just in case you know you didn't know you have to have it a lot, it's a custom." With that she left me open mouthed and stunned. Ana was giggling besides me.

"That's telling you husband of mine, we have the green light for sex on the beach and apparently, lots of it."

"Erm, it was a given anyway and we are back to the original plans are we?"

"We are, as Grace says we are only ever twenty four hours away with the plane on standby. We are lucky to be afforded that luxury. Now dear we have an announcement and a feast to eat and from what Tim tells me a god awful show to watch, how long do theses passing hobbies of Granny T's usually last?"

"We are coming to that point, it has to be said this has been the most hilarious one she had, the Llamas were great and the Ostriches were an expensive mistake, but this one well has been an eye opener."

"Llamas and Ostriches, do I have to ask I thought you were joking before Christian?"

"Hu, oh sorry miles away, Emma and Emma are laughing, they are up to something... I told you about a few of her hobbies all ready, or didn't I Ana? The Llamas, called Hughie and Dughie are pets now, and were once used for wool, but they spat at her for some strange reason, they didn't like her very much! Pity too, because we were all looking forward to the Llama wool jumpers for Christmas, she has her own spinning wheel too, currently gathering dust with all the other failed hobbies she has had over the years. The birds were a half dozen youngsters she got for the eggs, so she could do her own Trevelyan Eggs in the style of Faberge; alas, they were all males and incapable of egg production, so they were donated to the zoo. We just stopped her ordering a tiger cub for her stint at being a magician and the helicopter piloting she wanted to try, all because I was doing it?" Ana is laughing loudly; she really needs that dammed sexy holiday...

"Mr Grey your family are nutters, yes we touched on this at dinner, at our first twearking lesson I believe?"

"Erm, I beg to differ, but my good lady wife, they are your family too, and I'm glad to share the burden..."

"You say burden I say laughter and joy and fun and..."

"...I get the picture they can be fun, but at the time it was more like, what the hell is she going to do next? She has always had a little of the Bohemian wild woman about her. She is one on her own, and I will give her some credit for getting the Taylor Boy's to do the dance especially here of all places, but they messed with Elliot the apple of her eye."

"They didn't have much choice, they had to dance or they are on Daddy day care for a woman with ten children. She works and takes them with her. Why have so many and not spend time with them."

"That could be our future Baby, but we'd share the responsibility."

"Oh Christian, I thought you'd argue with me and not let me work."

"No, as you said, you can work anywhere, as can I. We just need to work out how and when. Ana, everyone is here, shall we make the announcement before dinner?"

"Yes, they will wonder why I'm not drinking. The floor as they say is all yours." We make our way to the table and I call everyone's attention for quiet. "As some of you are aware Ana and I had some really great news after her party, unfortunately some of you left before you heard this too..."

"Some of us had things to do, Christian you know Emma and I have our schedules, now hurry or we will miss this party too."

"Thank you, my sister Emma is right, and I think you have been spending too much time with Mia, you are very bossy."

"You say bossy, Mia and I say it is needed because you are so, what is he Mia?"

"Uptight and too dammed controlling Emma."

"See that's the words Mia used, I would have said have you been tested for OSD, because you have it Christian?"

"Time Emma, we are running out of time. Anyway, my wife and I would like to announce to the people who were not there, we are going to have a baby. Ana is fine, I am shocked and we are both over the moon as we hope my aunts and my sister will be. You get to be here for every step he takes..."

"...Or she Christian, or she."

"Thank you Ana, or steps she takes, god I hope it's a boy girls are so much trouble!" Mia and Karen stood to play their part in tonight's payback...

"Hey, we are not, but that being said, I so want a girl and so does Karen. Yes, Karen and I, would like to announce that we too have news of our own, and I would like to say, our children will be so lucky growing up with cousins who will be the same age. They will be very lucky that they will be raised in this loving extended family, one we have found ourselves with, including the seven Taylor boys, who look very dashing tonight. Please take a bow, and be glad I didn't come around and tie you to your Pa's horses, Elliot is afraid of horses and cliff diving now... Mr John Taylor here is very happy with his news and says the drinks are on Elliot... Did I get that bit right John?" The room clapped as Mia and Karen announced they were pregnant too, after the past two days I think it was needed.

"I did sweetheart, and you did, though I'm sure your other brother, the one with the fine collection of Scotch is paying for this shindig, now boys, take to the floor and do Granny T's dance, for pulling off the cliff dive prank on Elliot." They all took to the floor, as did Granny T. I'm imagining Granny and burlesque, so when the music from an old film comes on I am very surprised to see them ballroom dance and they were pretty dammed good. "Their Momma told them, to impress the ladies and treat them right, they had to dance, and dance they can..."

I smiled as the lights were dimmed and the dark lights lit up the room to cheering and cat calling and whistles began. Their suits had been painted in a special paint that only showed under these lights and blast it because my brother going down, they couldn't see why they were being wolf whistled at, but their backs read like a want add... My sister Emma read their coats with much confusion.

"Brother One; Phil, trained for the army, but really wants to be a florist, because he's confused at the moment."

My Aunt Emma took snaps for her next jigsaws.

"Brother Two; Mike, also an ex seal, he though likes his woman big, beefy and to slap him with his leather goods at playtime!"

Mia was helping take photos between laughter, as the boys were still unaware they were being pranked.

"Brother Three; Jed, trained ass hugger and looking for a nice man to help me out of the closet. It's cold there in Narnia."

"Why is he in a closet Christian?" I couldn't answer for laughing. Emma continued to read their coats, which will with any luck come out in the wash, if not it was a costly prank.

"Brother Four; Greg, speciality knitting comforters with the old ladies, has knitting needles and wool and will travel to meet that much older woman..."

"I tried that once Christian, it was hard so I didn't do it, do you knit?" No Emma, I managed to laugh out my reply, I do not.

"Brother Five; Tim, speciality is feeding the horses and stopping with them through the night, only apply if you love to love a horse in his special way."

"Aww, he's gonna be sore about that, he does like horses you ass Elliot!" Karen laughed as she said it, oh lord has he really got horse sex issues?

"Brother Six; John, the thirty year old virgin afraid of real women and winner of the www-jerk-of-king. Three years running."

"I'm sure he isn't, he was all over a woman in the cloak room and he was god according to the woman, she kept saying oh god she was coming, I guess he was very persistent at wanting her attention." Oh, he and Elliot have a lot in common.

"Brother Seven; Eric trained in sulking and being moody, still needs potty training, ass wiping and nose blowing."

"No, he doesn't I can vouch for that, Elliot you're going to be paying for this for a long time. You are an ass." Oop's Catherine is annoyed and I find it sweet she is sticking up for him, but she's right, he is a dead man walking, I feel he will be getting up close and personal with the business end of a horse soon enough.

As the gentlemen line up and see each other's backs there is a sudden removal of jackets and Elliot is covered with them, the only one oblivious and dancing on is Gregg with my grandmother and then the hilarity of his jacket hits home. John pats him on the back as the dance ends with my grandmother, explaining he needed to look at his jacket. He did and took a bow gave my grandmother a kiss, took out his phone and took a snap of Elliot.

"The surgeon will need to know what you looked like pretty boy, you..."

"...You lot asked for this, and Pa gave his approval. Take your jackets back and suck it up Princesses, he got you back, without covering you in horse shit or scaring you half to death with the faux cliff drop. Had I had my way, you'd all be in pink tutus and dancing the Sugar Plum Fairy, now sit down shut up and enjoy the meal. Is it ready Christian, sorry there playing the pregnant sister thing, they will live with it or be on babysitting duty for a month each..." Way to go Karen, she had stood and was finger pointing at seven brothers who were aware Karen was in charge, wow a strong woman; she will need to be with Elliot.

"It is Karen though Christian has an announcement and a short speech he wanted to do it tomorrow, but he is doing it tonight because now it is just family and friends, take it away Baby." Ana called me baby.

"Please enjoy the meal, which will be out in two minutes, but we had to watch the show first. Granny I love that dancing it is very becoming of you and Taylor Boys, you could go into stripping, part time, or full if Karen dismisses you for hurting her husband."Some of them laughed and winked at me, crap please tell me they aren't the next Magic Mike Boys?

"Now to my family, both old and new, thank you all for being in my life, thank you for making the decisions you did, when you did, and know that I'm so grateful for the things you gave up on, just to see me safe and well, and because of your sacrifices, we Ana and I found each other. I would go through all that early stuff, and the mistakes I made later on in my life, again, if I got the same outcome and had Ana and our baby at the end. Please raise your glasses to my wonderful wife. I would also like to raise my glass to my sister Karen and my beautiful sister Mia too, these three ladies are giving my mother the grandchildren she had thought were never coming, and as in all things, trouble comes in threes."

"Christian, we are glad you feel like that. Please know that Heidi, Emma and I never stopped thinking of you, and are so very happy to be here, to see you become the man your mother always wanted you to be. One these two people sat here grinning like the proud parents and soon to be grandparents that they are, always knew you were capable of becoming, they always knew he was in there, this family guy, this kind and caring Christian. It just took you time to find your soul and she's that and more, she's the more you always needed, the beautiful Ana, Ana you too are beautiful inside and out. Now that said, I need more champagne and a cuddle please?" I dashed over and held her tightly; she was so emotional. "Thank you little man, for making me so very happy, I love you and always did. I'd like to thank your mother, Jennifer; thank her for giving you life, and wherever she is, thank you." More tears from me, I hadn't thanked my birth mother, because I wanted to do that with Ana and the baby, when he or she gets here. I am looking at bringing her here too, to be near me.

"Now, everyone eat drink and be merry, because tomorrow we have a wedding blessing and more partying is to be done." I sat next to Ana, and I'm feeling so fucking alive, it feels amazing. I know I keep saying it, but my life has always been a rollercoaster ride of me battling my emotions and now, now I think I finally realise why my life was mapped out like it was. I realise I had to endure all that emotional toing and froing crap, to appreciate the wonderment in having Ana in my life. Thank you indeed Aneka, Ella, Jennifer or Mom wherever you are thank you. I get drunk...

Ana's POV:

I feel like a Princess, my husband Prince Christian is amazing wonderful and drunk, so very drunk. He will be hung over tomorrow; I hold back the beers and start feeding him water, like he did to me. I watch as the whole room is alive with laughter, and yes, some are very drunk too. Emma and Emma have gone home with security and everyone else parties on. I have had enough and my stomach is feeling a little tight. Grace has not been drinking, and neither has Karen or Mia. I pull Grace to one side and she takes me into Christians office here.

"Grace I can't lose her, I can't not again."

"Ana, stop she is fine, can I be a little personal and ask when you last went to the toilet for a erm for a..."

"Oh hell I can't remember, shit it was at work before Christian got the new crapper installed. Am I constipated, oh hell how embarrassing."

"No, it's a common occurrence and a side effect of the iron and folic tablets, that your doctor will have given you. It is just you need a good poop Ana. Drink orange juice and get home, I will have Sawyer take you and Christian back to the Mansion, he's in the pool house and your father has your things in Christian's room which I will be redecorating for your child as I will for all of the babies, oh god why was I blessed with such wonderful children?"

"Perhaps, because you are a wonderful person and a great mom Grace, I know I want to learn from you and Granny T. I best get some fresh orange juice then I have been sipping water all night."

"Oh Ana, thank you for coming into our lives and remember any more worries, and come and see me or phone, I'm glad you didn't keep this to yourself Ana. Now home with you, and I will call time on this, there are far too many people with thick heads out there, especially Christian and Elliot." I sit up and smile, see I'm full of shit like my mom was... Ha, did I really go there? I walk into the room and my husband is in uproar, he went looking for me and couldn't find me.

"Ana, where the fuck where you, are you okay? I looked everywhere Jason looked too and the rest of them did."

"Christian, your mother was checking me over I had a cramp. Nothing to worry about I need some fresh orange juice, that's all Baby I'm fine."

"Is she Mom? I mean is she really I feel sick now, oh god mom, the rooms spinning."

"Sit down Christian, she's fine Sawyer is taking you home and Ana too, she needs her sleep tonight, it's been a long day. Both have your painkillers and Ana get some orange juice I will be home shortly after we see this rabble out."

"Thanks Mom..."

"Ana, thank you that makes me feel so proud. He's fast asleep." Hoss comes and throws Christian over his shoulder and we head off. Dad and Sam join us; Jose who was rather distant with me went to party with the Taylors. My Dad has had far too much to drink and keeps smiling. I guess there will be an awful lot of people nursing sore heads tomorrow. When we get in, Hoss puts the near comatose Christian to bed, and after my hugs and kisses, they all leave and I undress the drunk.

"Mr Grey I love you so much. I take off his shoes and see his new tuxedo hung up on the wardrobe door. I saunter over and smell it; its newness is so nice. I go to my purse and take out his wedding gift. I pop it in his pocket and smile. Then I struggle to undress him. He is a dead weight. As I finish and place the Tylenol and a bottle of water by the bed, Grace and Carrick throw Elliot in the other room. He's grumbling about it not being his wedding night he had a wife to occupy his time with. Karen laughed and undressed him too.

"What's betting there will be four sober people at the wedding Grace, you, Mia and me, they were going back to get Jay into Mia's room, he's worse than these two, apparently wetting the babies heads, Irish style, but forgive me, it seems a lot like Seattle style to me? Night Ana and Ana I will see you in the morning."

"I need a Matron of Honour, would you like the task? I know short notice but I don't think Jose will be in the mood for it. It's a good job we have the wedding photographer lined up he will be in no fit state to do it."

"I'd again be honoured and not worrying about my lug running off with your Matron of Honour now."

"I didn't think at the time it would be a problem. See you in the morning, the hairdresser and make up team are setting up in the spare room up here." I was at Christian's door and Karen was at Elliot's., between the pot arm and the pot leg we were up the stairs and laughing, the Greys were bringing in Jay. "Sweet dreams sister..."

"Right back at ya Ana, God today was an awfully big adventure and my pot hurts. Painkillers and foot up, Elliot stood on it twice the lug." I smiled and closed Christian's door. I made my way to the bathroom and stripped off. Grabbed a shower and headed to the bed. I wasn't even looking at the dress until I had to put it on. Tempted as I was, I knew who had made it, the bag had Gia's name all over it, and so I knew it would be good. As I sipped orange juice from the mini fridge, don't ask me how it was stocked with all my needs, but it was and I must thank little Miss Pigtails, Gretchen for filling it. As I took the baby safe painkillers I heard a hell of a racket, the boys were climbing the trellis. Karen had heard the raucous and she too was watching what I was, from their joint patio, I grab my phone and snap away at the sight, to grown assed men bitch slapping each other in boxer briefs trying to get to our balcony.

"Rapunzle, Rapunzle let down your golden hair..." Elliot was being so funny and slapping Christian.

"No Ana is my wife and I need her to help me up, Lelliot you and Karen all ready had sex twice tonight I didn't get any action." He's putting his normal Little Christian Lost Look he has on that cute face.

"Charming I'm sure, did you Karen?"

"Too right I did, I need it like all the time, and I even had it on the way to the meal. He is so grateful and I am so bloody needy."

"Me too, but I doubt they can you know?" I point at the two of them now helping each other up the sturdy trellis, Christian had, had it checked out when the joiners put in the pool fence. They were comical and I will prove it in the morning. They got to the top and declared each other the winner. Christian headed over the balcony. As did Elliot, he went straight in his old room with Karen and shut the doors.

"Now, where is my Juliet, because your Romeo is here to get his girl, and some of her smoking hot body and some of that tight ass action and lip action? Fuck me Baby I want your all and all your fucking action, I have a hard on like you wouldn't believe, here see it and feel it now, get in my room I am going to fuck you like there's no tomorrow and enjoy it and my wife..."

"Very Shakespearian, did he write that, I sort of missed that in English Lit, you know the rap version of how to fuck your wife into submission?"

"Shush you are not my submissive; you are my wife and my soul mate. Ana just shush, and get in there, because I'm going to make you more pregnant."He stumbled, good look a black eye and a bashed head on one's wedding day.

"I hardly think that's possible Bean is all ready in residence Mr Grey."

"Bean is so yesterday, that is Harricat, harried cut, hard curt, hairy cup, oh shit Bean, is good..." He grabbed me and threw me over his drunken assed shoulder, and slapped my butt. I will give my head chitty jar a hundred, because that was fucking wonderful.

"Your ass is all mine again and tonight Baby!" He slaps my butt again and the smack makes me crave more. Butt sex hurt last time or rather the thing being pulled out hurt.

"Why do you want to fuck my butt?"

"I don't want to concuss my little Bean." For a supposed brainy, ex-dominant, he's a fucking lune and a happy drunk. I wonder if he can even do it drunk.

"Oh Mr Grey how drunk are you?" He places me on the bed and takes off my towel. "Umm you have too many clothes on Mr Grey..." My hands slid down to my sex I needed relief.

"I'm not drunk just happy. They are fucking coming off. Oh god you are playing with yourself, do you know how much that turns me on?"

"I guess a lot looking at that." I point at the not so little, Little Christian. "How long are you intending doing the self service Grey?"

"I'm not doing this alone your fingers are wet too." I offer up my finger and he sucks on them.

"Christian, fuck me please I need you!"

"Like I don't need you, turn over and put the pillows under your beautiful breast and offer up that ass to your ass man husband, this is mine." I do as I'm told as he slaps my backside and I enjoy it, and then I get comfy, because it's been a while since the night of the faux sister and the taking of my butt virginity. He opens the drawer in his bedside table and there's a tube of lube. Kate has these aplenty in her bedside fridge.

"This better not have gone off, it's been a while, you know since I had a boyhood wank in here."

"Wank; that's so very teenage boy Christian, I liked the teenage Christian, the number of times I climbed that trellis and watched you sleep bordered on stalking, actually I did stalk, then they moved you to the tree house and I couldn't sneak over without the alarms going off. I feel kind of funny here with my butt in the air, talking about little Ana falling in love with the big bad lad from next door."

"You watched me?" I did, and had several pieces of his underwear and a tee shirt I still have them all too.

"I did, all the time, when I got home from school, I would eat my cookies and drink my milk and wait in my room for you to just pass by my window."

"I never knew, I mean I saw you, but you were just Annie the pain in the butt kid who whined all the time."

"Charming, Christian just for that I'm not marrying you."

"What, you fucking are, I can't live without you. I love you Ana. Besides you have my invader in there, my son and heir and the future CEO of all we amass."

"What if she is a daughter will she be your heir and future CEO?"

"Yes, of course she will. Now you look kind of cute up there ass waiting to be taken and instead of making out and making love or even fucking hard, we're playing catch up."

"Sorry, but last time this left a sour taste in my mouth."

"I'd make a joke Baby but I wanna hold on to my balls until we churn out five or six Grey future CEO's."

"Six oh god we need practice we may mess up with this one, with either too much love or not know what the hell to do with it!"

"Ana, I feel sick and I mean really sick." I got my backside off his bed and followed him as he threw up, and not just a little either. I returned the favour, and placed a washcloth on his neck and rubbed his back as he hugged the porcelain. "Ana, never leave me, I swear I would die if you did."

"I would die without you too, you stupid man. Now have you quite finished?"

"Yup, I feel like just lying here and dying, leave me to die; this floor is so nice and cold, so nice. I'm getting married in the morning. This time I will remember it. I was so drunk when I married my Ana last time and I was such a dick... Do you know my Ana 'cos she won't be happy not seeing you here? Nope not happy one idle bit, cold floor, love the floor love it so much..." Then he passed out on the same said cold floor.

After a little persuasion and a lot of grunt work, determination, drunken laughter and willpower, I managed to get his very drunken body back into his bed. He lay there in all his naked splendour, and I so wanted to... Nope necrophilia is so not my thing either Mr Grey, you drunken bastard. I'm so in need of sex right now. I got in his bed at the side of him and as I moved over to hug him his arms came over and he just held me, okay perhaps this is just as nice...

In the morning, I was awoken by the sounds of screams and panic which seemed to be coming from the pool house, running to the balcony Karen was all ready there as we peered over the balcony, we were both seeing that Mia and Grace were frantic.

"Don't panic Ana, everything is under control, but don't panic, but the pool house may have been ruined, and the boys are missing. We have Taylor and the rest of them coming as soon as possible, they may have been kidnapped, I don't want to worry you, not today, but with the state of the place it's not looking good." I laugh...

"Mom, what do you mean?"

"Ana, your husband, my son is missing..."

"As in our Christian, who is passed out in his bed here?" Karen also laughed.

"Elliot, your other son, who passed out on the bathroom floor last night or rather this morning and is still there?"

"Grace, how did you not hear them climbing this trellis, they were loud, naked and cussing to get up and in their beds?"

"Why did I not think of that? I will kill them; they have trashed the pool house, there is popcorn, empty beer bottles and an empty whiskey bottle, and it's Carrick's good stuff too, there is mess everywhere. Not to mention a smashed game thing and a television screen in with a hole in it in there. There are games all over the place and oh god how did I not see that, they had a pillow fight, that's why the cushions are open and the feathers are everywhere, the place wasn't tossed, it was trashed, I will kill them..."

"Mom, it's another games night gone badly again, boy I really thought... Crap I am going to kill them, I really thought my dumb ass brothers were dead in a ditch or tied up somewhere suffering." I laughed, not in Christians case he likes being tied to his bed now...

"No, they are still out cold and stinking. Can you send Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan and whoever else from Christians' security to help move them I bet it's not the first morning after they have shifted the two of them?"

"I can help you?"

"No, for what I have in mind we can't do it." I rushed in and put him his boxers back on, he didn't even flinch as I did, great and I'm re marrying this drunken lush in a few hours... There was a gentle knock on the door and Luke and Jason were stood looking mad as hell. "Be gentle with him please and follow me. Ryan and Reynolds can you go next door and grab Elliot too?"

"Ana, what have you in mind?" I grab a thicker robe and Christian's too.

"I don't know which is colder, the Koi pond, the pool or the Sound?" Mia was behind them, and Grace.

"I know leave them on the grass in their bed sheets please, Mom follow me, is dad still passed out on the garden chair, on the only part of the garden not covered in either a tent nor chairs?"

"He is, Mia. They had pow wow on the grass at two this morning he and Ray, I left them to it and went to bed, I took a couple of sleeping pills and woke to an empty bed, I have been screaming for help and Carrick Grey is still passed out cold, too drunk to help find his kidnapped son's." They were finally on the grass next to their father, and they rolled next to each other, and it was so sweet too, as they started to cuddle each other, boy what the hell did they drink after we put them to bed?

"Ana stand back, I'm about to get my payback, had Jay not got up with the sparrows, had a shower and brought me breakfast in bed he would be here with them." She disappeared as Karen, Grace and security stood or rather sat on the patio and waited for the show. We were joined by Jose, doing the walk of shame in his outfit from last night, I took out my phone and videoed this part for payback later...

"In five, four, three, two and one..."The garden water sprays span into life and within seconds the freezing cold water began undulating out of the sprays and it was freezing, then it hit the boys, who were seconds away from making love to each other. Saved from that show Karen and I laughed.

"If Christian has as soft an ass as mine I need his moisturising tips." Karen squirmed as Elliot grabbed his brothers ass.

"Watch it wives and mother, the waters about to hit the Grey men and cool their sex drive, and none too soon either..." Mia screamed, Karen was hugging her belly and laughing. The water hit them from four directions and they were rudely awakened from their slumber...

"Okay then, I see where this is going, is my wife going to be getting payback from our little fire alarm wet through Mother Grace?" Jay was hugging a tearful Grace, laughter tears I hasten to add.

"You are indeed Son, how the hell did you not get as bad as them?"

"I didn't join them for road wars and fight night in the pool house. I was put to bed by my fiancée and her mother, I think that's shame enough Grace."

"I think you can call me Mom Jay, especially now the other two are doing it. Now watch out they have finally realised the big guns coming, Mia is that really necessary...?"

"Mia, fucking turn that off I didn't wet you, Dad fuck, please tell her please, I'm losing my balls here!" Elliot was soaked first, Christian lay there the cold water was not bothering him, he smiled, and I realised why, he had the biggest morning wood ever, what a waste... I smiled as he lay on the sheet laughing as Mia massaged his cute butt cheeks with the water; the man was enjoying it, the kinky fucker...

"Yeah; paybacks a bitch, Mia is going bad with the dammed pump from the freezing cold pond, there isn't enough green here for me to wet Dad and Christian like they did me and Jay..." Elliot was up first and being hosed down, then Christian and finally her dad. Boy the other two were as mad as all hell, and seemed to be sobering up from the cold water massage, I filmed away as they slipped and slid all over the grass and Carrick ran at Mia, only to be knocked on his ass again as were Christian and Elliot. As they hugged the grass, she turned the hose off, went into the little building and the water stopped. Christian was laughing loudly.

"Mia that was the most refreshing wakeup call I have had in a while, and I am sorry I allowed Dad to wet you and Jay that day, hell this water is cold. Ana my love you look wonderful, Mother as ever as pretty as a peach and Karen pregnancy agrees with you, Good morning security, now whilst I remember what we did last night, can someone, wifely one, pass me and my brother a towel?" I stepped up and gave him his bathrobe, as did Karen.

"Good morning I would hate for you to get a cold on our honeymoon, how's the head?"

"Pretty rough, I think, I will let you know later. Was I that bad last night?"

"Umm, yes and we have video evidence too. Get warm Baby I love you."

"Love you more Mrs Grey, please tell me I slept with you, because waking up with a boner next to my brother doesn't bode well for whatever we did when we got back from the party?" After a very quick recap was given, he buried his head in my shoulder, as his mother came with a towel for Carrick...

"Well, good morning my three handsome men now you two get in that pool house and clean the sodding thing up now..."

"Carrick, get in the bath and get changed, we have a lot to do and because of you three very little time to do it, and a wet lawn, that I can only hope dries a little before our guests arrive. Hurry, the caterers and florists have seen enough bare ass from my son's; the party is over folks back to your business please. Chop, chop, chop, and all my daughters get to your rooms and bathe, security join me in some nice hot crusty bagels and croissants and a pot of coffee, Jason thank you for coming, can you stay a while and join me for coffee and a warm up?"

"Yes Ma'am, I mean sorry Grace, Sophie and Gail were just waking up when I came out, they will be fine for a while. Mr Grey, Sir you have a little fish stuck in your hair and what looks like a piece of cherry pie stuck down your shirt."

"Thank you Taylor, I don't know where it came from, I vaguely remember having a snack and falling asleep, it may have been left there for Ron."

"Ron, who is he?" Taylor was baffled, as was I who was this Ron, a relative I hadn't yet met?

"You know for 'later-R-on'... No, well it seemed a good joke at the time; I think Hoss brought me food to soak up the whiskey. I will be dammed if I know..." Jose was the only one not laughing, and he was off with me at the party, what the hell had I done now, I know pregnancy brain is a given in most women, but unless I did more damage yesterday I didn't think I said or hurt Jose in any way?

"Jose, why the face? Has something happened?" I look at my friend and smile.

"You are all having fun and Kate is in hospital, that's all. I have sat with her all night."

"I am sorry for her, of course I am," Christian came forward as did Karen, "but I am not sorry it's her there and not me or Karen. We did nothing wrong, she went all thermonuclear on us, you weren't there Jose and after everything I went through with Hope, I didn't want to lose this baby too, you were fucking there, do I have to remind you how bad that was?"

"No you don't, Ana, I was there and held your hand all the way through, so can you not see I don't want to do it again with KK? Ana she may never walk again, on top of everything else she has something wrong with her back and neck. She was well enough to have a big scan thing in a big machine I sat and waited Ana, she was alone, you had me, Hoss your father and were not alone, her mom left to go to New York for a fucking party, she was there alone, I stopped with her."

"I'm sorry Jose, but right now I am sorry for her, but not ready to forgive her, this was all her doing. Go and get a bath get some sleep and join us later, or go and stop with Kate, either or I will not be upset you choosing her if she is all alone, but neither will I put my life on hold for her, not after what she did, do you understand that Jose?"

"No, I understand, I'm sorry I could have done with the wake up spray, see you later and then I will go and see Kate, after all my other bestie is getting her honeymoon groove on I hope. It will be fruitless stopping here waiting for her to wake up. The doctor I spoke to said she could be asleep for weeks now, especially with the spine thing. Anyhow have to go placate my father and Ray I stopped out all night."

"They are bugging your shoes too, just so you know it, they have trackers to see where you are."

"Oh, mi dios realmente, voy a matarlos?" He cussed in Spanish...

"Yes Jose for real and do not kill them, they do it with love apparently?"

"Lo siento Plátano, te amo demasiado y demasiado nunca olvides, ella me necesita ahora!" (I'm sorry Banana, I love you too much too never forget that. She needs me now!)

"Te amo tambien, pero en estos momentos Christian y nuestro bebe son lo primero. Pero si tu o ella necesitan algo, lo que sea, Taylor esta aqui. Ademas tu tienes mi tarjeta para cualquier emergencia, por favor utilizala para lo que ella o tu necesiten" (I love you too, but now Christian and our baby come first. But if you or she needs something, whatever, Taylor is here. Also you've got my card for emergencies, please use it to for what she or you need.) He gave me a hug and went home, through the now well worn gap in the fence...

"Mrs Grey, you speaking Spanish is a turn on indeed, now give me a kiss, the next time I see you we we'll be over there reciting our vows, I've got mine up here, how about you?" He pointed to his head and came in for a hug.

"I'm going to be winging it I think, I had words I wanted to say, and now I don't know that they say it, like I want it to sound, so I'm going to speak from my heart no rehearsed stuff, just from here." I placed my hands on our hearts and gratefully received the kiss I was given, even if he had horrendous morning breath! "See you in a while and brush your dammed teeth, the smell..." Off I ran for the first up chuck session of the day, I was followed by Grace after she told Christian to sort out the pool room... I would be fine... Would I though, I was now dammed nervous and worried about fucking Kate...

* * *

TO ALL THE NEWBIES FOLLOWING OR FAVOURING ME AND MY STORY'S THANK YOU SO MUCH AND TO MY OLDIES AND DAY ONERS THANKS IT MEANS A LOT THAT YOU TAKE YOUR TIME TO COMMENT ON EACH CHAPTER AND BOTH STORIES XXX MUCH LOVE XXX OFF TO DO STARTED WITH A COLD XXX


	52. Chapter 53

The usual disclaimers apply, EL James and Universal own the rights I am taking liberties with the original characters names, jobs and partners.

* * *

I thank all who are following this from... It Started with a cold Or Putting Down Roots... Thanks for following all my stories.

Please read, follow, favourite, comment and/or review, thanks for doing any and all of those...

* * *

Sorry for delay the wedding scene took longer to write than I imagined it would!

This is short and sweet as will the next few chapters as we are coming to the end of this chapter in their lives...

* * *

CHAPTER 53: 

Ana's POV:

As I sit and ponder Jose's words; I realise I have been a shity part time friend, especially since meeting Christian. I can't take back the past; but I can try to change her future, her doctors need to know everything, and that includes everything that she has been hiding, and hopefully her mother's there, she can hear a few home truths too. I take out my phone.

"Luke, can you meet me outside with Jason please?" I pull on my clothes and shoes, then I head down and I pass by the crowd I go unnoticed in all the commotion. I get to the front door and there are two worried faces are waiting for me.

"Ana, are you leaving him?" Jason looks so worried.

"No, I'm never leaving him, but I have something to do and it something I should have done years ago, can you tell them not to worry. I only need an hour and I am coming back, but this needs doing and before I leave on honeymoon. Jason, can you make sure he knows I am coming back? I have to see Kate's doctors, and I need to speak to her. I should have spoken out sooner."

"You have two hours Ana, before I come and throw you over my shoulder and drag you back here, okay?"

"Duly noted Mr Taylor, I only need a half an hour at the hospital and to and there time, and then I will be back. Luke get me to Kate's hospital room, as quickly and as safety as you can please?"

"Ana, here let me help you in, fasten your seat belt. I have to get you back preferably before Christian knows you're missing." I smile and relax and take out my phone, on it are the messages from Kate. I am outside her room before I realise I am not sure of all the facts, because she kept a lot of things to her dammed self, I'm pacing the floor, when her doctor comes out, I must look a sight because he eyes me up and down.

"Hello, I'm Anastasia Grey." His face shifts from utter disgust, to how far can I stick my tongue up your butt, with the mere mention of the Grey name, I hate using it but needs must and all that. "Which doctor are you, brain, spine, lady bits or other?"

"Brain, Dr Wilcox how can I help you Mrs Grey?" I shuffle uneasily.

"Up until six weeks ago, Kate was on a very strong type of pill for her condition. What would happen if she suddenly stopped taking it?"

"It all depends on what condition she has, what pills she was taking and how long she has been taking the pills, why what was up with her, tell me all you know and we can then discuss, if, and I stress if this will affect her recovery?"

"During our second year at university she was diagnosed with a type of bipolar disorder; she was supposed to tell her parents, and for my shame I always presumed she had. Her mother would ask her if she was doing okay with her psychotherapist, and she would ask her about her tablets, so rightly or wrongly, I presumed she had told them. Anyway Kate occasionally, when she was stressed, forgot or didn't take her medication, when she wanted to let her hair down, they made her forget she was supposed to have a good time, she said. I have no reason to suspect she has changed much, Kate liked to party at university and whilst there, she was her own worst enemy. In the main though she studied hard and worked towards her dream job. I did my thing and had my jobs so wasn't there one hundred percent of the time. When I started working and living in my own place we'd meet up and she was fine, we'd have a few drinks, and she wouldn't be too wild.

However, she has been distant in the past couple of months, I put it down to going and finally working in a war zone, she was perhaps working too hard, and I have been too wrapped up in my life to think about her. I should have seen the signs; she has been drinking an awful lot more than usual, she is snappy and not like her usual medicated self. I should have asked if she was forgetting to take it, but I didn't. She was so not herself at a party I threw; I put it down to worrying about the baby. She was too happy about it, and that's what confused me, because she never wanted a child and I mean never, she oh god I hate this, she disappeared a couple of times, and when she got back, she would drink, not a lot, but enough to tell me she had been to a clinic, and had an..."

"I get the gist, she partied whilst drunk and got pregnant?" I nodded my head. "It seems you may be right; because she had a massive chemical imbalance when she was admitted, and her blood alcohol limit was enough to kill her. We presumed the drugs that showed in her blood works, she had been using to come down of the other drugs in her system, do you know what she was taking, as not all the test are back yet?" Other drugs what other fucking drugs, crap I never suspected her of drug use, crap.

"Yes these here, these are the medication scripts I had on my phone and reminders for her to order them and pick them up, occasionally, I used to pick them up for her, however, I noted as I drove here she hasn't filled the last two."

"These a pretty strong, and even if she was taking them, being continually drunk would only have exacerbated her condition and made her more manic with the other drugs we found in her system. She has nothing in her notes, not that I have seen anyway."

"So it's my fault for not speaking out then, and my fault that she is like this?"

"No, I wouldn't say it was your fault at all, you could have told her parents she had been diagnosed however, but again she is not a child, did you go with her to her appointments and do you know what else she was doing maybe therapy, counselling or alternative healing?"

"Ethan her brother knew, and I can only imagine her mother's face had I asked her about her daughter, 'oh hello Mrs Kavanagh, your daughters nuttier than a nut roast, is on meds and will kill me literally for telling you this?' She swore she had told them, she had too have, because her father was posting her abroad, so they were doing a full blood work up, tests and you know everything for insurances and medication out there, in the war torn places she wanted to go and work in. It was all she has ever wanted to do; she lived for it and needed it. On her medication she was fine, she was more focused and driven, she was the best friend I could ever have, then off them she turned into a psychotic bitch, her brother Ethan had her sectioned for a while, and she came back like nothing had happened. He may have told his mother, because he went with her for the initial tests, she had an upset on holiday, got drunk and well more drunk than normal and she took all of her sleeping pills, that was all they told me, and that they had sorted her out. She was seeing a psychotherapist, or that's what she told her mother any way?"

"So you are not totally to blame, her brother must bear some of this guilt you have, where is he?"

"Bora-Bora, to get away from his mother, and for another two weeks, so you see I had to come and tell you. I leave later today, and yesterday I had more to worry about than Kate and if she had or hadn't taken her medication, I was in my own pit wallowing, in a pit she put me in again."

"Again...?"

"Yes again; she and I went out one night, and she got really drunk. She had a great story published and I had need of a friend to listen to my woes, and after a row about taking her other friend away from her, and me being a drama queen. I walked away, and yes, I was just as drunk, I might add, as her. I screamed I was telling her mother she was off her meds. To stop me, she sort of tried to drown me in the Puget Sound; she pushed me off a pier and stood laughing. I was drunk uncoordinated and a mess, I'd just lost my baby and we had gone out to talk, I didn't realise in my own depression that she was acting weird, we got drunk, and well it got messy, the war of words. She just flew at me and the next thing I knew I'm in the water, in a thick coat and drowning. A man passed by luckily, and helped me out, but by then she was gone. I went away for a while to deal with my own grief, and Ethan booked her into the clinic again. She came back and well things weren't the same again, we were still friends. but I didn't know what to say to her so we pretended like it never happened, then five weeks ago she started displaying the same symptoms, drunk, sleeping around and generally not being Kate, but I have had my own things to deal with."

"It seems, we need this doctors report, this is not the doctor on record."He studied Kate's records and I felt so fucking guilty of not speaking out sooner.

"It won't be, she has more money than sense and pays him from her own money, but he's on the script. Did I do her more harm not telling you?"

"No; but had she come out of the coma without this information it could have been a problem, and her brother knows all this, yes?"

"Yes, he found the original clinic and the doctor, here's his number, good luck he's enjoying the time away from all this and his mother. Can I go in and see her?"

"No, as much as you are her friend, and no matter who your husband is and even given how much he pumps into this hospital, who is mother is and how much you care about her, you are still on her mother's proscribed list and therefore cannot be admitted, I'm sorry Mrs Grey." I was so pissed off with her mother right now, Kate was on her own...

"Christian is paying for all this." I flicked my arms in the air and stomped my foot.

"That is why I have listened to you, as a courtesy and told you more than I should have. Please Mrs Grey she is heavily sedated, and will be for at least a month, until all her brain and spine swellings are resolved. Now go and get married, and when you come back, she will still be here. I have no doubt at all, that this will not be a quick fix."

"And Doctor no go in that area... How did you know I am getting married?"

"Your husband is stood behind you looking worried, and he looks dressed for a wedding, as does the big guy at the side of him." Crap I'm in so much trouble.

"How mad does he look, on a scale of one to ten please Doctor?" I whispered, crap he''s gonna kill me make way for an extra bed, he will have a heart attack...

"Zero, he looks really calm. I will see you upon your return Mrs Grey." I slowly turned around, how did I not see or hear him stood right behind me, the sneaky bastard.

"Anastasia Grey..."

"Who spilled?"

"I saw you drive off, Taylor told me where you were heading and I came to make sure if her mother was about, she kept her hands off you. Elliot here wanted to see Kate too. Hearing all that though I'm very surprised you are her friend."

"We were kindred lost souls, who looked out for each other, on her meds she was the best friend ever. I think me with my dark past, and her with the ever present dark clouds, we had a sister hood of the mentally challenged? Do you remember what I was going to do to you on that first night, and remember, I had a gun, not a set of stairs? We sort of looked out for each other in a weird crazy way, but when I met you, I forgot about her in our madness. Ethan is as guilty as me in all this, but Kate, she should have told her dad and mom, it wasn't my place to. Jose doesn't know all of it; he just thinks she takes a pick me up now and again."

"Do you want to stay here, and I will speak to Kate's father?"

"No, I want to be blessed and away on honeymoon Mr Grey, I need that holiday like you wouldn't believe."

"I would Baby I need it too. So, Sawyer get my wife and me home please, Taylor has gone to pick up Gail and Sophie."

"Do I get a lift back too?" I see Elliot just standing there, and he looks lost.

"I suppose there's no show without trouble, how's the head Elliot?"

"Better than it deserves to be, thank you Ana for asking. So she's in a bad way then?"

"Apparently so, I would like to wake her and tell her she was stupid for not taking her medication, and I was equally stupid for believing her when she said she had told her mother. God it feels good getting that secret off my chest. I hope when we get back she is up and walking and is being sorted out properly, can you see she has the best Christian?"

"All ready on to it. Now, let's get ourselves blessed. I have a wedding night to look forward to." I'm such a shitty friend; I should have said something. I will try to make it up to her when she wakes up, and when she does I will be there waiting.

C POV:

My darling wife has been keeping a secret, and blames herself. Kate knew what she was doing, and Kate was the one who stopped taking the medication. It's done, but far from forgotten, by either Kate, Ana or Elliot. We drive to my parents home, and when we get back there's only an hour and a half to show time. I wrap Ana in my arms and kiss her slowly and tenderly, and as we break away, I see her blue eyes, the same blue that attracted me to her the first time I saw the model Sarah Harper...

"I'm going to be so romantic now, but Mrs Grey I fucking love you."

"God hearts and flowers all the way Grey. I will see you in a short while, you can't miss me you picked the dress."

"I did and Ana thanks for these, they are beautiful."

Ana's POV

He kisses the cuff links I bought him, they are just simple ones, they have our initials entwined on a gray polished slate, the exact colour of his eyes, and yes did take ages just getting the shade right, because what do you get the man who has everything? A family to love him, check, a life with a little more clarity, check, a woman who will love him forever, check. All the boxes I can check for now have been crossed out nicely, this little one in my stomach is just the icing on the cake... Oh god I want some cake...

I get in the shower wash dry and moisturise, paying particular interest to the belly area, I do not want stretch marks, but if I get them this time I will wear them with pride, they are my baby stripes. I didn't get any with Hope, so fingers crossed we don't get them now. My beauty team have been pacing the room and as I get in I scream for quiet, then I sit down and let them work their magic. I am relaxed; I am calm and then I need the dammed toilet, I do the necessary and get back, I sit and sip orange juice, it hasn't worked yet and I hate to bother Grace. Really, I'm getting married in an hour and all I'm thinking of is not pooping, how bizarre is that? I wonder too, why Grace is stood grinning by the door, then I see her look to my left and as I do I see Jose, he came...

"Right, start at the beginning, when did she start with her illness?"

"How..."

"Elliot came and dragged me out of bed, told me what you told the doctor, it all makes sense now, I actually knew she was sniffing the white powder for a while, she didn't say a word Ana, not a single world." I explained everything, and certain things started to fall into place. "So, we need to sort our friend out then, no wonder you were up and down with her, they say a problem shared Ana..."

"...Is still a problem Jose, you were busy, you were watching my back too, we didn't tell her everything we should have done, we kept her in the dark, we whispered in silence, to her it was all about her and she became unsettled."

"That's a very pleasant term for her attitude, these past three months she has been, well different, hence me thinking she was doing the stronger drugs, why did she flip yesterday Ana?"

"Karen and I were bonding, she must have seen us, and heard me not exactly sticking up for her as a friend should, but Karen was worried and felt threatened by Kate. The chat we had in the changing room and she overheard was unfortunate, and as you say she had been wild for some time, so I would say the unfilled scripts were right, she has been off her meds. She then went to get drunk; I guess to drown out laughter, and I feel shity it seems to have gone down like that, but I did not know she was there. We could have sorted it, but no she ran and did what she did best, like me when I was being paranoid, I drank to forget, and she did too, she drank herself into oblivion, and we have all been there Jose."

"Yeah, but to do that, you know the stairs thing..."

"It was her condition Jose, and I know a Kate on her meds would have been different, I mean she wouldn't have been so 'look I'm pregnant too' at the party, I should have seen it then, but with my head so far up my own backside, I didn't see it. Kate would have told me first, the old Kate anyhow, then talked in private to Elliot, not announce it and rub Karen's nose in it, not like she did, and thinking back, I think that's what she did it for, knowing it would upset Karen, that she would have had Elliot's first child, not his wife."

"Miss Kate has some explaining to do when she wakes up, she is gonna hear some Jose home truths and I am gonna make sure those pills are shot in her ass ever frickin day."

"I'll hold her down and you stab her butt." We laugh but then we hug, and apologise, I say a silent prayer for forgiveness for being a shity friend.

"So, get the dress on, what are you lot wait around for? I don't need my make up fixing, I look fab do I not?" He swirled his arms around, slapped his hands and the make up team started to pack up. He seemed fine and better for our chat, it made me sad she wasn't here though.

"Umm, so your tux matches the bridesmaid dresses Jose?"

"What else does the bestgaybestie of honour wear?"

"Stop trying new words out Jose, how did fabulousness work out?"

"Great, they used it on Today, in a fashion segment, and Miss Kelly used it on Fashion Police, it will be fabulousness all the way on there." I went to my room and Grace and Jose helped me unzip the gown of mysteries bag.

"Jose, this is the one..." I cry, its the dammed expensive dress I wore, oh hell how romantic, and he says he doesn't do romance, I beg to differ...

"The one what... Ana, did my son not choose well?" Grace's face looks sad.

"Oh Mama Grey, the man did very well, he fell in love with her in that dress, she fell into his arms, and I caught it all on camera, let me tell you Mama Grey, it was smoking hot." Jose fans his face and gives me the look...

"Can I have a copy Jose dear? I want to see the moment my baby boy finally fell in love?"

"Sure thing, I have it on a four foot canvas, ready for the show!" They hugged as I put on the same underwear, the same shoes and then the dress. I was fastened up by Grace and as she did, Jose wiped her tears away and then his own.

"Babe, you are stunning and I'm lucky to have you as a friend, don't ever keep me in the dark about anything, pinkie swear?"

"Pinkie swear Jose, Grace are you all right?"

"Happy very happy I'm going to get Ray and get to my position, you look beautiful so very beautiful." She disappeared, and Jose fluffed the blusher over his face.

"Oh and whoever said you can't improve on perfection never used this powder, there, I am full of fabulousness, see it's catching on. Whose dumb Idea was it to have two hyper kids running around in a wood truck?"

"That would be Mia; she wanted them to ride down on a pony together!"

"Crazy bitch comes up with some crazy assed ideas. Do you remember you and her fiancé naked in a hammock, with the water backdrop she said was so perfect, with all the trees trunks in the water? Then insisted you get out quickly, there was a fucking crocodile in the water, and all it was a another floating tree trunk, she could have done it to see the Jay's junk more clearly? That was a smoking hot shoot too..."

"It was funny, and don't tell Christian, he thinks we wore body stockings."

"Naive or what, you were a model and they were all tasteful. So I better take them out of the show then?"

"Yes please... Will I do?" I turned and smiled at my daddy, I saw his smile from the mirror, good its all good and it happening, I'm nervous as hell and late all ready.

"Annie, my baby looks so dammed sweet, come to Daddy, oh my heart skipped a beat, you look so beautiful, Pappy and Grams would love this day, here something to keep them by you today." He passed me a locket. "I had their photos put inside and it goes with this, your husband gave it to me and said can you get a move on you're running ten minutes late?" I opened the box, whilst my father fastened the locket around my neck. The box contained a pair of earrings that matched the locket, and there was a bracelet too, there was a small locket on it and in it my one picture of Hope, he'd had it placed in it. I was passed a tissue before I cried again, Jose put it on the pot free wrist, which is throbbing a little, but I will be dammed if I am wearing the bloody big blue sling thing.

"He is a thoughtful kid all right, Dad always said he saw good things in his future, and he has, he has you. Now are we getting you hitched Mrs Grey?"

"We are Pappy Steele. How about it Bean, are we ready to see your Daddy?" I made my way down the stairs and as I got to the bottom, the room went silent, okay I can do this I can get through the next hour and I will do it without crying.

I see my ''madman of honour' and smile as he and Karen are stood waiting. The music is playing outside and I know that in two minutes I get to see him, I'm married all ready, but this feels like the real deal.

I head to the patio; the music plays, and it's the song from Twilight and this has been my only contribution to this shin dig. I shake a little; knowing what I have been planning to do next is coming soon. I see our flower girl Sophie, as she starts the line heading down the make shift aisle; she scatters the petals, to eww's and awes, as James pulls Nell in her pretty flower filled buggy, along the now rose petal festooned pathway; they look so cute and have done their job perfectly.

I see there are wicker love seats all the way down, and at the end of each row a massive vase with a church candle flickering away, there is it seems, a meadow full of wild flowers everywhere, and it all makes by heart pound in my chest. The gathered family are waiting, as Karen and Jose head down next... They get to their positions, and now it's my turn... The recorded music stops playing, and the cellist, the violin and the pianist play the same song, but as I make my way to Christian, it's my voice he hears as I sing to the love of my life the song that reminded me of him, my father smiles and holds my arm. I sing loudly and hopefully I do this thing right.

"The day we met, frozen, I held my breath. Right from the start, I knew that I found a home for my heart beats fast, colours and promises, how to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid, to fall but watching you stand alone, all of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow...

One step closer...

I have died every day waiting for you, darlin' don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years; I'll love you for a thousand more..."

He is crying as I reach him and he sings with me, I just stare into those gray pools and sing. I don't think Christian and I are the only ones crying ,Grace and the aunts are joining in, as we continue, I know this is where I was always meant to be, and Like Bella, I have found my Edward and wish it could last a thousand years too...

"Time stands still, beauty in all she is, I will be brave, I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me every breath, every hour has come to this...

One step closer...

I have died every day, waiting for you, darlin' don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years; I'll love you for a thousand more.

And all along, I believed, I would find you, time has brought, your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more...

One step closer...One step closer.

I have died every day, waiting for you, darlin' don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years; I'll love you for a thousand more...

And all along, I believed, I would find you, time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more..." My father makes a dignified retreat to my left side.

"Hello Mrs Grey, you look better than I remember in that dress..." Kisses are given and received, the celebrant officiating is Christians Uncle Jacob, he smiles and coughs, he is Grace's elder brother and a retired Reverend, I wonder if he knows his mother pole dances and twearks? Really Ana stop and smell the roses, you're with the fairies again, and you are getting married, I snap back and smile. As we are legally married, so this is just for Grace, my dad and his grandmother, and I guess to bring everyone together to celebrate, he coughs...

"Sorry, but it's been over an hour since I last saw her, you understand Uncle Jacob?"

"I do Christian, now can we start?" I am blushing ad being held in Christians arms. He nods and I step away.

"We are gathered here today in the face of this company; to bless the union between Christian Trevelyan Grey and Anastasia Rose Steele Grey. Marriage joins two people in the circle of its love, it's a commitment to a shared life, the thing that two people can find, and then bring out the better in each other. It offers opportunities for learning and growth that no other opportunity can equal, both a physical and emotional joining and a promise for a lifetime together. Happiness is fuller; memories are fresher and the commitment is deeper.

Marriage understands and forgives the mistakes that life is unable to avoid. When two people pledge their love and care for each other within a marriage, they create a spirit, which binds them closer than any spoken or written words. Marriage is a promise written in the hearts of the two people who love each other, and it takes a lifetime to fulfil. Who gives this woman in marriage today?

"I do, Raymond Steele..." My father hands me to Christian.

"Christian, do you take Anastasia for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, honour her, comfort her and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do yes; I do."

"Thank you Christian. Now Anastasia, do you take Christian, for your lawful wedded husband to live in the holy estate of matrimony. Will you love him, honour him, comfort him, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?

"I definitely do, yes."

"Christian has chosen to say his own vows, as has Anastasia. Christian, please say your vows to Anastasia." Nervous isn't covering how he looks, and then he speaks straight from the heart, oh…

"Ana, from this day forward, I promise you this, to be your partner for life, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I don't yet know about you, will be as loving and as caring as you have always been, to the ever learning idiot you have agreed to marry. I'll laugh with you in times of joy, and comfort you in times of sorrow. I'll share in your dreams and support you as we work together to achieve our goals, to have a happy family and to be happy in all we do. I'll listen to you with compassion and try hard to be understanding. I promise never to keep anything from you again, because you are my guiding light and my conscience." I am passed a tissue and dry my eyes as his thumb wipes his own tears away...

"But most of all? I promise to be a true and loyal friend, I'll always love you, you're my best friend, and one I'll love and respect always. I live for the chance to grow old together, getting to know the woman, you will become and I will fall in love a little more with you each day. I give you Anastasia, my hand in marriage and everything I have is yours. I Promise to be always remain faithful to our vows, through good times and bad, in times of sickness and health. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may show us, from this day forward and for as long as we both shall live, an eternity with you my darling Ana, will never be long enough." Oh can I take him to our bed now, I want to unwrap him?

"Anastasia can you please say your vows to Christian." I just hope I can stop the tears.

"I promise you this one thing, that I'll love you forever. If that's not long enough Christian, then you better negotiate with the big guy up there for more." He smiled as I pointed towards heaven, and with his deep laugh held me tightly. "I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you and sometimes at you, because of the stupid things you always manage to do and say. I promise to fight in your corner, and make sure no harm befalls you, because what hurts you hurts me too. I promise to comfort you in times of sorrow, to be the warm shoulder you need to cry on, and be the person you need to tell your worries to, or be there for the hug you needed and didn't ask for. I promise to love you in good times and bad, these things I promise you today, and for all the days of our life.

I promise to try in every way possible, to be worthy of your love, to be a good wife, a mother, lover and friend. I promise I'll always be by your side, wherever you go I go too. I promise to support you when your strength is challenged, and I promise to ask for your help when I need it. I believe we are stronger together than we are apart. I promise to love you with a fierce passion, to be playful, to be tender and above all be loyal, sharing myself fully with you and only you, nurturing our love so that we grow even closer. Finally, I promise, to you, nothing less than the rest of my life. You're my life Christian; you and our children will always be the centre of my world. This is what I mean when I tell you that I love you. The promises I make today are made on the first day of the rest of our lives together, there is no more just you and no more just me, from this day forward we are a team and I love you Christian Trevelyan Grey and I always have and I always will." Yes, I did it oh heck he's crying. Please stop or I'll start, too late.

"Right do you two need a minute?" Tissues are passed and eyes are wiped.

"No, we're fine Uncle Jacob, carry on with the god stuff you do so well. We both seem a little emotional for some strange reason?" I want to laugh at Christian but if I do, the tears will flow.

"Can I please have the rings, please best man, really he was the best we had?"

"Stop show boating Rev Trev, I am the most awesomest of your two nephews and yeah the best man he had available Unk..." I smiled and Christian's eyes rolled, and under his breath, I heard him say ''may god give me strength!'' Elliot hands them over, I look at the wedding bands they are a pair of matching Platinum bands are placed on the bible. The good Reverend Trevelyan continues, as my eyes fill again. These dammed hormones...

"May this ring be blessed, so that he, who gives it, to the one who wears it, may abide in peace and continue in love until life's end?" Christian smiles as he takes my ring, and he puts the ring on my finger, nervously taking hold of my hand and smiling as he slipped the ring on. It is beautiful and has a row of diamonds in the middle and words I cannot read with the tears in my eyes, on each side.

"With this ring Anastasia Rose Steele Grey, I thee wed. Wear it forever as a symbol of my love for you and a sign of my commitment to you, our marriage and our family. I give this ring, along with my heart, to you and you alone." His uncle passes me Christian's ring and I take a deep breath.

"May this ring be blessed, so that she, who gives it, to the one who wears it, may abide in peace and continue in love until life's end?"

"Christian Trevelyan Grey, I give you this ring as a reminder that I'll love, honour, and cherish you, in all times, in all places and in all ways and forever. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband from this day and forever." As I push the ring on his finger, I look into his gray eyes and smile. The ring slips effortlessly onto his finger and he grips my hand tightly. I love, love, love my husband and finally I feel married.

"May this couple continue to give love to each other and their family, to forgive mistakes, and as I know Christian very well, there are bound to be many." The family laugh! "They will grow to love each other more, as each day unfolds, with the Lords help they will experience more and more joy with each passing day, and then with each passing year they will fall even deeper in love and continue to do so for many more years, in God's good grace. We ask dear Lord to help them flourish and prosper in everything they do. Christian and Anastasia are now beginning their married life together. We pray that together, they have a long life with good health and an everlasting love.

On a personal note Anastasia, since you met my godson and nephew Christian, his world has changed immeasurably. You have added into our family, new relatives, new friends and new feelings. Anastasia have taught him what we always knew was there; that he was able to love and one day, he would accept our love too, thank you for healing my nephew and making my beloved sister a grandmother, thank you for that especially, learn from her, to be patient, kind, tolerant and understanding and you won't go far wrong." If Christian didn't cry before and he did, he certainly was now, as were most of the Grey family, wow happy tears and sad tears, and plenty of Kleenex are being passed around. Reverend Trevelyan hugs Christian and they man slap each other.

"In so much as Christian and Anastasia, have now consented to live forever together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other and having declared the same by the giving and receiving of a ring. I pronounce that they are now Husband and Wife. You Christian, may do what you have been waiting so long to do, you may now kiss your beautiful bride."

He sweeps me into his arms and I swear he forgets we have guests behind us as he kisses me deeply and as his tongue glides against mine, he breaks free and Little Christian is ready to party. Only Christian, the energizer bunny, would get a hard on at his wedding. I held his hand tightly, carefully positioning the flowers over the problem.

"We did it Baby we are legal and my mother and your father are happy. Thank you for being my guiding light and best friend. I will love you and all our children forever, now we have a very pressing problem..."

"I love you too, think of Grammy T, sliding down that pole, in her Vegas showgirls costume, watch as she tweaks, is it helping any?"

"Helping, I think we may have to stop at the hospital on the way to Sea-Tac for an emergency visit, its dead."

"She looks sweet look at her; she is hugging your Grandfather so tightly. I hope we will be like them and your mom and dad."

"We will Mrs Grey, now come I have to dance with my wife and show her how much I love her."

"I can't wait..." I see the sea of smiling faces, friends and family, most of his family are not known to me, yet... I see Ethan and Emma, they must have come home early from their honeymoon, because of Kate, and as he smiles, I then know he doesn't blame me, and I release the breath I was holding.

"You look lovely Ana, Christian, you are a lucky man. You are blessed with a wonderful wife and have a large, kind and forgiving heart, had the tables been turned I don't think I would be as forgiving Christian, so thank you for helping Kate. My father and I appreciated your help and well thank you Ana, for keeping the secret we asked of you and for far too long to..." He gave my cheek a small kiss and shook Christian's hand; Emma looked smiled too and held on to her man tightly. We headed into the tented area for a drink. I gape in awe, at the flowers, the lighting, the tables and oh everything, these Grey woman can throw a party all right...

"Christian, that made me feel better, knowing he didn't think ill of me."

"Baby, shush and enjoy this it's been a mad few weeks and now it's just you and me for a whole month. I don't know about you but I need alone time. My life is full and of people who mean the world to me, but none of them mean as much to me as you do, you as I promised in my vows are the beginning and the end of my world."

"I wake up thinking of you, I go to sleep thinking of you and you Mr Grey invade the day and the night in my dreams. So, dance with me please?"

"My pleasure Mrs Grey..." We dance to One Moment in Time and as we dance there us only him and me in it, bliss...

* * *

Sorry for delay will try to be better lol...


	53. Chapter 54

The usual disclaimers apply, EL James and Universal own the rights I am taking liberties with the original characters names, jobs and partners.

* * *

I thank all who are following this from... It Started with a Cold, or Putting Down Roots... Thanks for following all my stories.

* * *

Please read, follow, favourite, comment and/or review, thanks for doing any and all of those, I'm finding this story hard to write at the moment, because I don't want it to end, however I will be tying the loose ends up and getting to the end shortly... THANKS X

* * *

CHAPTER 54:

C POV:

I know this wedding blessing was just for the family, as Ana and I have been happy, as we are for a whole month all ready, but this is nice. I see the smiling faces of my family and that of my beautiful bride, and my once dark heart is filled with so much love right now, it feels as though it could bust wide open, and a million butterflies would fly out of my body. Each one touched with the love, love that my Ana put there, and here in her belly is the greatest thing I have ever helped create. Being me though I would like to take all the credit for that little thing, alas though as Ana had a major part to play, I have to share that...

"Penny for them Mr Grey, you look pleased, worried, happy and sad all at once, my husband is wearing so many faces today."

"Your husband is a man of many faces Baby, but they are all yours. I didn't think I deserved to be this happy Ana. I fucking love you so much never forget that ever."

"I love you too, so do we have to stay here? I mean I would love to go on that little holiday you have planned. I mean we have danced with everyone, we have talked we have schmoozed; we have done all the good things, cut the caked, had the photos done. I want my man to get me out of this dress and on to this..."

"We will be leaving presently Ana. I don't believe you are rubbing my dick on the dance floor, what's got into you?"

"Hu, erm I read it's the hormones, but heck I have been feeling like this since the first time we slept together. I blame you; you're corrupting me, it's your fault."

"Baby I live to corrupt; now I have a raging boner on the dance floor walk this way if you please and position yourself in front of me." I laugh as we grab some air. My hard on soon disappears when we sneak around the back of the tent to find my parents about to do what I had planned. We beat a hasty retreat and as we do we run into Karen and Elliot, it seems we all have the same problem.

"Don't go around to the boatshed, it's occupied."

"What Grammy is still in there, way to go."

"WHAT..."

"Karen and I were taking in the early evening air, and saw the olds rushing in there."

"Oh, hell, no, no the couple in question are our parents, and they haven't even managed to get in the boat shed, Dad is doing the stand and slam. That is not something I ever want to witness again, our parents getting it on. Ana I need a drink Baby, a large drink..." We happy couples, who should be doing what the olds are doing head in for something to dull the pain. As we do we see the sweetest thing ever, Nell is asleep in her truck, covered by Eric's jacket, and he is singing to her, as he pulls her along the back patio.

"Sir, she well needs her bed and James is adamant they need to stay until the fireworks, so whilst we wait, I was pulling her around and she just fell asleep, will she be all right?"

"It's Christian, and yes she looks like she is comfortable, take her through to the guest suite, Mary is in there with Emma, it is down the corridor off the kitchen. There is a crib in there all ready, Mary volunteered to have them, take her in and tell Catherine when James has watched the show his bed is in there too. Then you two enjoy the rest of the evening."

"Are you sure, will Emma like having the company?"

"Emma will be fine; she loves the two little ones. Besides Mary is there and Aunt Emma will be joining them soon."

"Okay, I need to get her settled; she has ran herself ragged today." He smiles and heads off to the old servants quarters. My mother the thoughtful host had the rooms prepared for my family so their security could take a break too. They are apparently having Sunday Brunch as a family tomorrow. Ana kneels down and kisses her gently.

"See you in a month little girl, Aunty Ana loves you. Eric make sure to tell Mary to take out those daisies in her hair, I'd hate for her to choke on one."

"I will and Ana, you look very pretty. My dad and yours are in Carrick's lounge, drinking scotch and reminiscing. Who knew they knew each other?"

"Our massive family Christian got a whole load of Taylors added into it too. Eric thank you." He smiled and wheeled the sleeping princess to her bed for the night. God when did I get these pains in my chest?

"Ana, can we see if Mom has finished I think I am having a heart attack."

"No Christian, that's the feeling of happiness, joy, well being and pride you are feeling. I feel it too." She placed her hand on my heart and rubbed her hands over it and as she did she kissed me. Fuck these emotions are quite literally feeling like they are killing me.

"Come, I have to erm use the rest room, did you see Karen and Elliot disappear towards his rooms?"

"I did and I am very surprised it has taken you all this time not to suggest it Mr Grey..."

"I thought I could wait until getting on the fucking plane, but I can't. Now, if I remember rightly this dress is really heavy and I need you now." I carried my bride up the back stairs to my old room. We passed Mia's room and Elliot's, it seems we Grey's are all going to be missing in action for a few minutes...

"Christian, I need to pee, hurry up and I mean it..."

"So demanding..."

"So needing you mean, help with the buttons please..." I stood Ana by the bed and as I unhooked those pesky buttons and her dress dropped I wowed, I remember the first time I saw this corset and lusted after Sarah Harper. "You have the same look Christian as you did in the caravan, the blonde hair must have put you off, because you weren't as aroused as you are now..."

"I thought you needed to pee?"

"No, I lied I need my husband to service my wanton wifely needs, but quickly. We don't have all night."

"You are so romantic Anastasia Rose Steele-Grey, now what exactly do you want me to do?"

"Umm, kiss me here." She points to her neck and I kiss. "And here..." I kiss the top of her breasts. "And here..." I kneel and kiss her thigh and before she points lower I move her panties to the side and kiss her there too. "Naughty boy, I didn't give you permission to do that... But if you stop Mr Grey, I will kill you... Yes god, yes Christian, fuck me please?"

"Ana I would like to make love to my wife."

"We don't have time, I want you now..." God I am going to be in fucking heaven for a month...

"I agree Ana, lie back on the bed I am going to make you more pregnant..."

"Christian, you remembered, that was what you said before you spewed last night."

"Don't remind me... Now where were we, Miss Romantic?"

"Here I believe, and that's Mrs Romantic if you please?" Oh god she is so dammed wet for me right now, I want this to be romantic, but for now if a hard fuck is what my wife wants. I drop my trousers and ravage my wife, hard. "CHRISTIAN... Yes, god yes..."

"Ana..."

Ana's POV:

As we lie on the bed with our need for a quick tryst filled, for now! I run my hands through the copper tinted locks on my husband's head and sigh. He is looking at me and smiling. I didn't think I needed today, but it feels like this, is our wedding proper, I like the song I a sang to him will love him for a thousand years, my heart is fit to bursting with the love I feel and I begin to cry.

"Ana was I too harsh, did I do some harm to you or the baby, fuck..."

"No, no god no... I feel married I mean I know we are, but this feels like it makes everything, god proper? I am happy so very happy and I love you so much. I just couldn't be happier Christian I meant everything I said I will always love you Mr Grey."

"Good, because I will always need you to love me, I will always love you too, so when I fuck up and I will occasionally, remember this day and remember these words, I love you with all that I am, and I love you and this little one so much. I may be a little overbearing as the days pass, but it's because now I have you and him... Or her... I never want to lose you like I thought I had done yesterday."

"I know, but we are good. Can we stop off and give my flowers to Kate on the way to the airport, I wanted her here Christian?" I then cry into his chest. "I was a crappy friend and she missed the big day..."

"We can do it all again when she gets better, how would that suit my wife? After all, we have bought the fucking tents now..." We laugh as he says it.

"Thank you, what did I do to deserve you?"

"Nothing Baby, it was me who got lucky, me who got the prize and you, you my beautiful pregnant wife got lumbered with fifty shades of a fuck up."

"My fifty shades Mr Grey; all mine each and every shade I love, because each and every shade is a part of you, the good, the bad and the indifferent..."

"No ugly?"

"Have you looked in the mirror, even your fucking cock is beautiful..."

"Anastasia Grey, watch your mouth our child may have sensitive hearing..."

"What if our baby has the same genes as the Emma's?" _**What, where did that come from, my poor Ana has been keeping that thought from me?**_

"We will love him or her the same, Ana stop worrying, please we will deal with anything the good lord throws at us, now didn't you need to pee?" I had worried over that unspoken thought since I saw our bean on the screen and it has to have worried Christian too... "We can't choose what we are given, what we have made is what we have made, we Ana can deal with anything that life throws at us, as long as we are together."

"God I love you..."

"Good, now go pee we have fireworks a visit to the hospital, more fireworks on the plane and a honeymoon to go on, go pee..."

"Yes Sir..."

C POV:

As Ana goes to the bathroom I too wonder what we will be like if the baby is a savant like the Emma's? I may carry the gene; I may need to do some research into it and everything concerning it. I meant it; I will love our child no matter what, because it will be my flesh and blood and something made from love, crap, I am getting maudlin about something on a day that should be about happiness. I push the thought to the back of my mind, and then take over the toilet; I need to pee too. Ana hates sharing the bathroom thing, but needs must... Ana is sat on the toilet crying again.

"Hormones, just hormones, happy fucking hormones Christian I hate these hormones..."

"I think I am beginning to understand why Baby, have you finished only I need..."

"Oh god no way am I sharing the space... Give me a minute to wipe... Erkkk you dammed men... Toilet seats, sperm, testosterone, machismo and bloody sex..."

"That about covers the bases Mrs Grey, are these the snarky hormones?"

"Yep, wait around and the bitch slapping ones will be around soon..."

I laugh as she wipes and goes to wash her hands, as I relieve myself quickly, before happy, grumpy, snarky and the rest of the dammed dwarf hormones rear their confusing heads. I need to read a book on the matter; because, as confusing as women are, noting PMT as one of the many things I have never been able to understand, these pregnancy hormones are a great cause for worry at the moment. Apparently, they do get worse... Dear lord I was confused before now I am in it way above my pay grade and I am a billionaire, and fucked. As I re dress my wife she smiles, for a moment our sexual need is quenched for a while. We walk back towards the tents and are greeted by my parents.

"There you are, we have been looking for you, they want to start the fireworks and are you tossing your bouquet Ana?"

"No, no I am taking it to Kate, before we leave. I want here to have something if she wakes up, you know..." I smile and caress her back; she still hasn't grasped that even when we return she could still be fast asleep.

"That's a kind thought, and don't worry I will pop in all the time at work and keep you updated."

"If she wakes, you must call and we will be back as soon as she does, promise me Mom?" Ana calls my mother mom and her face is a picture.

"I will sweet girl I will, now have you seen Elliot and Mia?"

"They were freshening up for this evening's festivities. Ray and John are drinking your scotch Dad; apparently it's the good stuff." I answer.

"I was with them earlier, but your mother had a problem I had to help with." I try to push the thoughts and the sight I saw, out of my head. With no luck. "I will tell them the fireworks are about to start, take you pews, what about the Emma's?"

"Watching from their windows, and then eating in their room, thanks for putting them up."

"No problems, families family Son, Ana you still look beautiful are you okay you do look flushed?"

"No Cary, I'm just tired and you know ready for out holiday."

"Okay, I am offended now, Grace gets Mom and I get Cary, what gives?"

"I didn't want to presume, Grace though, Grace is my mother and better than the other I had. Sorry Dad I will remember for next time." Ana pats my father's arm as she speaks to him.

"You just did sweetheart, now I have a whiskey to finish. Grace, wipe your eyes, they will be back soon, now where are you going? Or do I have to ask, you are seeing to Nell aren't you? Thank god you can get your own to fuss over and more than one..." He walks off with a spring in his step and Mom goes to the old staff quarters.

"Mrs Grey, this way and then we are on our way."

"Very lyrical Mr Grey, I so want to kick these shoes off, my feet are killing me, you even fucked me in them, you roughian you."

"It gave me something to hold on to Baby, besides I think you liked it rough. Stop right now, the boat shed is empty; our grandparents are all done making out, why has this day, turned into quite the den of iniquity tonight. What is it with my family?"

"It's the love in the air, everyone feels our love and its contagious, like a cold and it's spreading too, apparently all weddings are the same, now where is the best place to see these pyrotechnics?"

"Here by the deck, come here you're cold and shivering." I take off my jacket and wrap her in my arms.

"Thank you, now you will be cold how about we share and I wrap myself inside your jacket?" My mother solves the problem, as she brings Ana a shawl for her shoulders.

"We can't have you ill going on honeymoon, now where is Karen she forgot her coat too." I laugh as she goes to find Karen.

"It seems she is making sure her grandchildren are nice and warm. Today has been one to remember, no twearking from Grammy, no hilarity at my expense. No drama just a perfect day was had. Mrs Grey are you feeling sleepy?" She yawns as I hug her.

"Just a little, I didn't get a lot of sleep and this dammed pot is a itching, and I can only move it a little bit. I need a coat hanger to itch the itches underneath it. My arm is going to be white and the rest of me brown."

"We can't do anything about that Baby, only perhaps got it tanned to match the rest when it comes off, we may need another holiday to get over the holiday, and I hadn't expected to be lugging a cast wearing wife around our beach hut home. I also booked off six months, but Mia and Elliot springing their weddings on us meant we are cutting our alone time short."

"Ha, six months without your CEO persona and seeing the children you are joking right? Because I bet, we don't even make it to week three."

"Wanna bet, come here and warm me up a little." She snuggles closer and as she does, the first of many bangs flashes and awes and oh's begin. My trousers are being pulled, so I look down and see James is shaking.

"Come here, what's the matter?" He snuggles into my shoulder.

"I lost Mummy and the bangs were too loud. I saw you and Aunty Ana and came here."

"That's okay; you are safe the fireworks are on special boats out there on the Sound, you are safe here. Look at the pretty white snow fall, next it will turn blue and then green and then red."

"It's pretty; I like my new truck thank you Uncle Christian." He has been bought a new electric kiddie car like Elliot's; our gift for being a good Paige Boy, the ring bearer has a rocking horse, so as not to feel so left out. I had fun in the toy store and look forward to doing it for the others and for our child. Sophie was stunned by her first piece of real jewellery, a necklace with a ruby ladybug. The older ones were given tennis bracelets and Jose a rose gold Rolex, all gratefully received.

"Are you enjoying it now James?" Ana asks as she rubs his little legs warm.

"I am, it's pretty without the bangs and I can hear the music now. Thank you for keeping me warm Aunty Ana."

"You are welcome; do you need Uncle Christian to read to you before we leave?" Ana ask's ask as he snuggles into my shoulder, he's falling asleep in my arms. He is definitely ready for bed, he hasn't stopped running around, pulling the truck and dancing with Nell, they both have given me a great sense of joy today, knowing that my children will be like these two treasures, that I happened upon in New York. Aside from Ana they are my best finds to date.

"Yes please, can you Aunty Ana come too?"

"You want me to read to you?" Ana is pleased I think, he is allowing her in. Nell loves her to pieces because she sees her likeness to her mother, James sees Ana as competition. Catherine told us this when he shouted at Ana the other day. For playfully smacking me, what he hadn't heard was me telling her how I was going to fuck her hard in the pool when we had put the children to bed. Hopefully he is coming around to the different way I love Ana and him. I can only hope he likes his cousin, and doesn't dislike the baby. I am brought back to now, as Ana tugs on my sleeve.

"James is fast asleep Christian and Catherine is here looking worried."

"We knew where he was the Taylors have had them both under surveillance all day. I knew he was safe Christian; he just needed some time with his Uncle Christian. Please can I have him, he needs his Pjs on and you have a car waiting, Eric says to tell you to slip away, Uncle Jason says the pap's are busy watching the fireworks and it's an ideal time." I hand him over with a kiss to his head and Ana kisses his cheek.

"Have a great honeymoon and don't forget to Skype, he and Emma are forever on the dammed thing. Who knew you could do puzzles by Skype?" She was joined by Eric, and Ana and I said goodbyes to our parents and slipped quietly away. As the door closed on the SUV, the world was now just a muffled silence behind blacked out windows. The car in front pulled away with the dammed just married thing done to it and the cans and it acted nicely as our decoy, taking the following scum to the marina, we had let it slip we were honeymooning on the yacht.

"To the hospital Luke, Samantha you looked quite stunning today, here is our gift from Ana and I, Luke I believe you got yours?"

"I did Boss, a season ticket to the Mariners for the guys, with guaranteed days off to watch you are the best Boss Man..." I apparently am, and Ana was right, they need regular days off.

"Mr Grey, you needn't have..."

"I do, you guard the most valuable thing in the world, my heart, so for that, this is just a thank you from me and my wife." She opens the box and gasps.

"Ana, Mr Grey this is too much, it is so beautiful." Luke helps her on with it and he too has the same look as Eric does at present, damn my wife is always right. She admires the tennis bracelet that Ana had chosen for her. Then she nudged Luke, we were to leave. "Thank you and I will guard your heart well."

"You're welcome, security are expecting us at the back door." We arrived and bypassed the pap's waiting by the front door and stopped by the staff entrance were security, were waiting. Ana and I followed and were pleased to see Mr Kavanagh waiting by the door. He greeted Ana with a hug, that at any other time I would have been all over him for, it was too long and too tight, but it seems they both needed this.

"You silly girl, never keep these things from me again, she could have done more damage than she did, are you okay?"

"I'm fine apart from this and a few bruises, but I thought she had told you and her mother, but listening to your wife rant at me obviously she has been lying to you too."

"She has and Ethan finally came clean, she left him a voicemail saying she was going to end it all and take you and someone called Karen with her. She is through there, you can go and see her, but it's not a pretty sight, the tubes and machines make her look worse than she is, just think of her as sleeping Ana and it will help. Christian pleased to meet you and I am sorry for the trouble Kate has caused you and your family."

"There is no need she was and is ill, we hold no animosity towards her, when she was on her medication she and Ana were good friends, sisters almost and this is hurting Ana, and all who love Kate too. Your wife has been the one I have had the problem with, refusing Ana the right to visit and then not stopping with her."

"I know she and Kate have a very difficult relationship. Fraught and twisted is what they have; Kate has never been able to please her mother, no matter what she did. I have sent Agnes away; she is the root of all that ails my baby girl, and from now on will not be there to push the self destruct buttons Kate has. This started when my dammed wife gave the Kavanagh diamond, to Ethan to give to Emma, it was never hers to give away, my mother left it for Kate and well she spiralled after seeing it on Emma's finger."

"Wow, Ana said small thing triggered the depression. I guess she will be better stopping away. I have the best people looking out for her Henry and they will give her everything she needs, it would kill Ana if Kate, if Kate you know?"

"She isn't going to die, she just needs a whole lot of rest and prayers sending her way so remember her in yours and thanks, but I have money Christian."

"I know, but Ana wants to do this for her, and it's my pleasure to help Kate recover, anything she needs, specialist, medication or therapists she has them."

Ana's POV:

"Hi Kate, how you doing? Sorry you missed today, you would have liked it. Here are some flowers, they are so pretty and I so wanted you to catch the bouquet, that I brought it here for you.

I know you were in that dark place Kate, and wouldn't have hurt me had you been taking your medication. You dammed stupid idiot. Had I know what you were going through I would have made more of an effort. I had all the trouble with those lunatics, my own problems and Christian to deal with, and I'm so sorry Kate you got lost in the mess.

I am going away for a couple of weeks, but as soon as you start to wake I will be on Christian's jet and here for you, and I will wait here until you wake up. As it is they say it will be at least a month, a month of having those super fit nurses giving you a bed bath. Well they would be super fit if you were batting for the other team. I mean I can ask Christian for a Chippendale to come in once a week. Knowing him he will get you a new chair and not the hot body of a stripper.

Please wake up, I miss you and want the old Kate back. I see you are wearing the Kavanagh diamond and it looks good on your finger too. I want you to wake up and be all cured and in no need of the medication, but if you have to be on it, please take it, my baby needs her godmother around. Please get well Kate, if not for me do it for yourself. Please Kate get well soon, and wake up, I promise I will be back as soon as you do, and I'm sorry again for being a shitty friend, when you needed me, that will never happen again, ever I swear.

I got you a gift, you know that tennis bracelet you just had to have and well I said wait for your birthday? Well, I got it for you and it is in the safe waiting for you, I look forward to seeing you in it. Look, I have to be going, keep fighting in there Kate, you can do this, you can fight your way to the door and come back through to this side, Kate I know you can and I will be waiting with a smile for you. I love you sister of mine, and when you do wake up, boy are you in for a right Steele showdown, but in a good way." I kiss her battered face and try to not look at the tubes and the machines, but as I leave they are all I hear, those and my tears.

Henry is sitting by the door with Christian and they seem to have had a chat, I hope Christian has been kind to him. I needn't have worried they rise and look me over together.

"I have told her I will be back, and Christian says we are only a day away from here at the most, so call any of our cell phones or get security to do it, please Henry? I need to know everything; we have to be going, but promise me you will call, even if that machine just bleeps funny, I want to know please?"

"I will, I have all ready promised Christian. Now, go and enjoy your honeymoon, she will be sleeping for most of it and I promise to call, Skype, or use a carrier pigeon, you get in touch with you with whatever progress she makes. Now little Ana go and relax for me please?"

"Okay, I will see you soon."

"Henry, you have our numbers use them and remember to keep mum up to date she is just as worried for her." They hugged, and we left for stage one, of our work first honeymoon...

* * *

_**Three weeks, four days and something odd hours later, the GEH plane wheels land back at Sea-Tac:**_

_**Twenty Four hours earlier:**_

Ana's POV:

"Good morning Mrs Grey, Master Grey, or Ms Grey..." I have been woken every morning like this since I awoke in Hong Kong after leaving Seattle, for a whistle stop tour of Chinas newest city. Christian had just bought a large Asian hotel chain, to add to the ones we had all ready within the R and R Hotel Group. I sold him the company, only to now part own it all again, despite my best efforts to rid myself of the burden, I now find I have got it back and a whole load more.

Arguments we had over the matter, none, because Riana Williams was all ready in Hong Kong when we arrived, and had been made CEO of the group the day I sold the group to Christian. I could have kissed him; in fact I did several times. We spent three days relaxing, shopping for relatives and seeing the sights... I had been made love to all over the world, on our way here, and I stupidly thought he would be all sexed out, how wrong was I? Very, it seems...

"Ana wake up Baby, breakfast is ready, don't bother dressing, we are alone Luke and Sam are away for the morning... Naked breakfast..."

"Is that all you think about naked bodies and sex?"

"Complaining much Mrs Grey?"

"Nope, however I will wear my silk kimono from Hong Kong please, the white one..." He kisses my head and when he returns he is wearing his, the matching gifts from the head of GEH Asia were so cool and in this heat needed, and I think we have them in every shade of the colour spectrum. We have many such gifts given to us on our whistle stop days of business meetings, including the four days spent in the palace, and if I thought Christian spoilt me the Sheikh, put him to shame. I was given a trunk full of gifts for designing his latest of toys. I have kept a journal to show Kate, and if she is still sleeping I will read the entries to her when I get back and show her the photos of everything. We have been so busy, but every day I have been updated by her progress...

"Ana earth to Ana, Baby are you okay?"

"What, yes I have been thinking of Kate a lot these past couple of days, you know since Mom said they were weaning her from the coma drugs. I wrote a whole two chapters on last week's trip in a glass bottom boat and seeing my husband's naked butt swimming underneath me."

"My all over tan had a few kinks in it, how's the arm?"

"Fairing well since it got wet through, and I'm sure I will just get the dammed thing to look normal in a few more days and blend the tan evenly, I can't tell you how relived I was to get the cast off. If I knew all it would take was for me to fall overboard to get them to take it off and just strap it, I would have done it three weeks ago."

"It wasn't my fault you fell overboard Baby."

"I thought you had bloody drowned. Swimming off with that turtle was not your best move Grey..."

"How did I know it was gonna take me home. I let go as soon as I realised I couldn't see the dammed boat. It was harder getting back than I thought, but at least my butt is a nice shade of golden brown."

"You are dammed lucky I didn't smack it red when we got back..."

"I wouldn't have minded that at all, so breakfast and what do you want to do today?"

"Swim, I want to swim, I want to frolic naked in the water, and have more sex on the beach. Please?"

"I will tell Luke and Sam to stay on the other side of the island for longer then."

I went to eat breakfast under the canopy; the sun was hot even though it was only ten in the morning. I picked up a bowl and filled it with the fresh fruit and berries that our cook had made for us. He came in at first light prepped the food for the day and then went home, I reheated and dished out, we have spent two whole weeks in near solitude apart from the odd hello goodbye from Luke or Sam, as she is now known to us by. I didn't think it was possible to love Christian more than I did, but I was wrong.

Fun Christian and relaxed Christian is nice to be around; sexy and loving Christian is nicer here, and yep kinky Christian is all that and more too. The sunshine and sex is all that I wanted from my honeymoon, I didn't want to sight see and explore ruins and tramp through undergrowth I wanted to let my hair down for the first time in years and do nothing. I am so relaxed I don't want to return. I want to stay cocooned here at the beach hut, with Christian forever. His dammed phone goes, and ruins the peace and quiet, and my happy place has landed with a splash in the ocean...

"Grey, well hello Jason, what are you calling for? She what? We will be in the air later today, yes thank you, we will be there. Luke will call you when we know the time we arrive back. Yes I'm sure they are, tell Henry and Ethan thanks and we will see you tomorrow." My ears are pinned back...

"What was that about has she woken up?"I ask Christian, not allowing him to explain...

"No, but there have been changes in her readings, her doctors say it will happen either today or tomorrow, eat and then we will pack. If that's what you still want Baby?"

"What yes, yes of course it is, but all this, this is perfect, it's just you and me..."

"Ana, it can be us alone again whenever you want, I have had Ros get in people to help her, and each umbrella company has a CEO, and they all answer to Ros and she answers to me, I am nearly retired Baby."

"Really?"

"Well for me I am... I mean I still have to go in and go away on trips, but not for as long and not for weeks as I did before. Ana I said you and the baby were all I needed and it's true. I love you more than everything else in my world... Now eat, we have to be at the airport as soon as possible, GEH's plane has all ready been readied for takeoff; it just needs my wife and staff on board."

"I hope she is awake when we get there Christian, oh god I never thought she would wake up at all. I could cry I really could."

"Ana, come here Baby." I get up, and sit on his lap and hold on tightly to my rock. "You can cry you know, it's allowed, for god's sake you cried when you found those baby turtles coming out of the sand two days ago and when the local children danced you that dance."

"I know how cute were they? We can't do Europe next week, I was getting their presents from Paris and Rome, shit they only have the things we got from Hong Kong and Bahrain."

"Ana, there is a hold full of things you got from both places, there is more than enough."

"You think?"

"I know, it's nearly full Baby, to bursting, had we bought anything else, we'd have needed a bigger plane..."

"You over exaggerated. I didn't get that much..."

"Ana you bought a pair of fucking shop doors for José's new gallery, you bought a near on full sized camel for Nell and James, and let's not go there with the rug seller you bought from, he retired after we left..."

"I forgot about the doors, do you think he got replacements?"

"For what you paid for them and the antiques you sent back yes, he did very well too as did the tile guy and the fabric seller for Mia. I'm only surprised you didn't buy more for Aunt Emma."

"I sent her jigsaw company, many pictures for her custom puzzles. She should have been getting them every couple of days. Has she not said anything?"

"No, she has been busy, too busy to talk to me; I bet I know why now. Here eat." He forked fruit into my mouth and I ate it, I was going to miss this. I smiled as I saw Luke and Sam kiss before heading our way. I was glad they got on so well together.

"Boss we are packing up the cars waiting. Manu and his wife are coming to take over residence again; do you need any help Ana?"

"No Luke, I can pack my things away. I am sorry to cut short our holiday, and for you to miss out on Europe, but we can do it another time." I kissed Christian who was sending texts. I guess they all know we are coming home. I go and shower and I am joined for one last beach hut shower by my husband.

"Do you need me to look under the hood and see to it you are running properly, Miss?"

"What book have you been reading?"

"An American Gangster, its Elliot's recommended read. I don't think I will recommend it. But the offer for the wash and service is good for another hour or so..."

"I think I'd like to do my own servicing, come under the water Mr Grey, you need a little helping hand there?"

Christian joined me under the water, he said for a very quick shower, which wasn't at all quick. He took me hard against the shower wall, this was the first of many positions we tried, before he decided where we would end up. It was crazy mad our last session in the shower, my head was buzzing and my sex throbbed. The heat of the shower, caused the room to steam and as the room heated up, so too did we, it was a frenzied almost primal attack. Yes, an attack and I liked it, he was rough and as he slammed hard into me, over and over. It was mad, wild and almost caveman like. I surrendered my body to him, as his hands wandered. I'm leant against the bench in the shower, whilst his finger played with my behind, as his dick caused so much pleasure to my sex, I had come several times. He groaned as his finger slipped in hell I'm loving this rough sex...

"I want you here Baby, I need you to tell me if it hurts, I will stop if you say stop Baby." I ummed, because I knew what was coming, he was claiming me there again. After our failed pre wedding night try, we hadn't attempted it again.

"Yes Baby relax, oh hell relax yes, oh God yes." I felt him as he edged in slowly, and as the hot water pooled on my back, he moved inside me in small jolts, wow.

"More Christian, I want more please all of it and hard."

"I live to please, but are you sure you want it hard?" I ummed as he did and my dammed head nearly hit the tiles, such was the force used.

"Do it, please and please don't hold back. Christian, I want all of you." It felt so needed and I wanted it, Christian loved it, but this was the first time in the shower...

"Baby I'm there, all there and fuck I'm coming and hard are you all right have you come?"He held on to my belly and rocked within me.

"Umm Christian, please don't stop I'm coming again, please don't stop, don't stop yes, yes, yes Christian I'm there... God that was so fucking good." I held on to the bench as I came down from my high, I had sworn a lot on holiday, thankfully it was all sex swearing and exempt from the jar, otherwise the chitty jar would be owed a fortune by us both...

"My wife is a tad demanding and loud shush Baby, I'm trying here, really trying to please my wife, who has an ass that's damn fine and all mine, oh hell no I'm fucking coming and hard Baby, shit I'm there Baby I'm coming, coming, I'm there, wow yeahhhhssss, Baby yesss, fuck me Baby yes." I hold on tight to the bench for support as Christian finishes, he's holding me tightly as I feel the release and there's a hell of a lot of swearing on his part, as I'm afraid for the release, I clenched my backside tight. I'm held closely by Christian, as he removes himself gently this time and it didn't hurt as much as last time either, slapping my backside as he does.

Thwack, is the sound heard when his hand slaps against my smooth wet backside, it echoes in the steamy bathroom, as he slaps my buttock again and against the other one too. Wow I liked that is that wrong of me?

"Ouch; that was so different Christian, please can we do that some more? The three slaps weren't called for, what did you do that for, was I naughty Sir?" He laughed and soothed the ache away with his hand.

"You did nothing wrong, I just felt the need for a joyous slap to my wife's ass, you, Anastasia have done nothing wrong apart from the eye rolling, if I slapped you for that, you wouldn't ever be sitting down again. No, this was for pleasure, sheer unadulterated pleasure."

"I liked the sound it made and the wetness cause it to be more... As you said joyous... More needed of that butt sex when we get home... Fancy you forgetting the dammed case with the toys in it..."

"We have taken improvisation to a whole new kinky level Mrs Grey, you kinky minx..."

"Kitchen spatulas, table tennis paddles, curtain ties, plastic children's sand spades, hair brushes and umm my favourite the old fly swot made a welcome return..." I tease him knowing I flicked on the electric current as I zapped his ass, by accident, that was a mighty fine night and his ass was owned by me that night...

"Don't Ana I will need another shower. Get dressed Baby; we need more showers like this Mrs Grey. I love you and I promised you we could go back as soon as we had word on Kate, and we are. I will miss our open air showers, I doubt Luke and Sam will." He slowly put me down and the water fell over us. I stepped out, wrapped a towel around myself and threw him one, brushed my teeth, watching as he got out and wrapped himself in his.

"I keep forgetting they can hear us, I am so past caring, besides I bet they have already packed and are doing the very same thing..."I said with my tooth brush in my mouth.

"I don't doubt it Ana. Did I hurt you then, we were a little harder than usual? What got into you I was just going for the gentle wake me up shower, and you went all freaky nympho again, I need to read up more..."

"No you didn't hurt, not this time anyway. I think it was what we needed to round off beach house sex? And... Christian, your iPad has all of Amazons getting prepared for baby, what to expect from Momma and what I should be eating books on there all ready. I swear you should write your own..." He had downloaded hundreds for research, and I was one more book quote away from leaving it buried in the sand here at our beach hut hideaway. I packed the bags and took snap shots of the place. We are coming back here every anniversary, Bali is the best place ever, here we were normal honeymooners left alone, we were just another Mr and Mrs Smith to the locals.

With our bags packed the car came to take us to the plane and the long flight home, with a stopover in Hong Kong. We would be home in roughly twenty one hours, god I hoped I was asleep for most of it, or I am having sex for some of it at least...

* * *

More honeymoon detail will be in the diaries Ana has kept to read by Kates bed...

read and review please thanks for all the new favs and followers

note the dyslexia warning before you tell me my grammar sucks though lol xxx


	54. Chapter 55

The usual disclaimers apply, EL James and Universal own the rights I am taking liberties with the original characters names, jobs and partners.

* * *

I thank all who are following this from... It Started with a Cold, or Putting Down Roots... Thanks for following all my stories.

* * *

Please read, follow, favourite, comment and/or review, thanks for doing any and all of those, I'm finding this story hard to write at the moment, because I don't want it to end, however I will be tying the loose ends up and getting to the end shortly... THANKS X

* * *

CHAPTER 55:

C POV:

As our plane touches down Ana, has hold of my hand so tightly, we have kept the honeymoon going for a good part of the journey home and we wasted the rest sleeping, such a waste? She thumped my arm when I said we should have had a full day of mile high sexing, all over the world. I really love is now that the morning sickness, the mid day sickness, oh and the any time it feels like coming sickness is over. She is rampant for sex all the time; I mean we had a great sex life before, now wow we will be turning out children until she hits the menopause, I think it's called that to stop and let us men get a pause of the pregnant sex thing. Then I remember the smack I got, don't think that will make the best man's speech at Elliot's wedding, it went down like a man flying a key dangling kite during a thunderstorm, she so wanted to laugh, but smacked me instead.

"Are you okay Baby?"

"What, oh sorry yes of course I am Christian. I'm just hesitant about what we see, what she will be like. I mean you can Google her symptoms and they can give you a good prognosis, but with the brain it's a whole lot of fingers crossed, and a heck more hope and luck added in. She could wake up and be fine, which is what I am hoping for."

"Me too Baby, me too. Now have you got your IPad and your diary, you can bore her to death with my sexploits and expertise, she may wake up hornie as hell, then what?"

"We get her Chippendale in..."

"Why would she want a chair?" She laughed at me, seriously. "Ana why would she want an antique chair, the room has several comfy ones?"

"As in a male stripper, a dancing and stripping hunky ass wielding men, those Chippendales..."

"Oh... Wait, a hunky ass wielding men, I am not sure I like the thought of you seeing another man's ass and I presume dick, waving around on the stage?"

"Nah, it would be in the hospital room, up close and personal. Besides, you do the ass and dick dancing quite well dear... And before you moan, I meant very well and I love the one man shows, now do I look all right?"

"Beautiful and very tanned, relaxed and happy. Now are we ready?" I laugh as we get in the SUV and Taylor spies the hold full of rugs and wooden crates. He makes a call.

"Reynolds, have a removal van come to the hanger Mrs Grey has bought half of Asia home with her."

"Hey I only emptied two stores, and you should see the things I got for Sophie and Gail, how are they?"

"Fine, actually Gail is glowing, relaxed and well wonderful Ana, Sophie is settled and has a great routine, and she missed you but has been watching Nell and James so Eric and Catherine can go out. With security present of course. She feels so grown up being a babysitter."

"And Pound Puppy?"

"Still a shitting eating wind making four legged devil. Christian, your parents are expecting you tomorrow, they have arranged a pre wedding dinner at Grey Mansions, Miss Mia has been quite unwell. She has very bad morning sickness and they are keeping it simple. She is under medical supervision and has been admitted to hospital twice. She was rehydrated and she and Jay are living with your mother, until it gets better."

"What, why did they not tell me this?"

"Mia wanted it that way, she said you needed the time away and as she said she had your mother by her side. She is getting better Christian." Jason doesn't look worried, but he could be wearing his poker face?

"Drop me off at the hospital, Luke can stop with me, you go and see her Christian, Kate can wait to see my bronzed husband. Okay Christian, I will be fine and safe in there, won't I Luke?" I know she means this, and Luke nods his head. "Christian Mia needs you, Kate doesn't I will join you as soon as I can."

"Ana..."

"Christian, she is your sister, go with my blessing and send her my love, tell her about the fabrics I bought her. Cheer her up with the tales of the great bartering I did for the silks and the monkey I nearly bought because it reminded me of Elliot."

"Umm, annoying and inappropriate little fucker."

"What the monkey or Elliot?"

"Both... I mean who lets a monkey dry hump a potential customers head?"

"It was funny though, your face is hilarious on the photo I took, I sent that one straight to the puzzle maker, it is titled, Christians Friend, so Aunt Emma may want to show it you..."

"Ana..." I am laughing; but it wasn't that funny at the time, having a Capuchin Monkey grinding its nethers in my head. I showered most of the afternoon to get the thought of his mess in my head. Urge; I shake thinking about it. "I think that would be good, do you want me to come up with you?"

"No, I will be fine, besides there will be loads of time to see her and the Kavanagh's. We are here; give your wife a kiss then." I lean over and kiss her gently. "I will call as soon as know anything, give Mia my love." I kiss her again as Luke opens her door, for the first time in over a month I am actually leaving my wife for the first time, and it fucking hurts my chest.

"Taylor, is Mia okay?"

"Yes Sir, fine..."

"Okay, pull over and wait for us, I don't want to leave Ana, just yet." He does as I ask and I catch up with Ana. "Sorry, I just..."

"Missed me, I know the pull here as you left hurt." She had her hand on her chest. "What are we like?"

"Madly in love?"

"Yes dear..." We ride up with a grinning Luke in the elevator. As we reach Kate's room Ana knocks and goes in. There is now, none of the big machinery there was when we left, and apart from the obvious missing hair on her head and the scar, she just looks asleep. Ethan is by her side when we walk in the door. He immediately embraces Ana, as they hug they both cry. I stand back and allow them their quiet time, knowing Ana needs someone close to Kate and who understand and feels the pain she does, and Ethan is probably the only one who feels the same guilt as Ana, she has nightmares every night, about the fall and I have been there for her, as she is with me. We are inseparable; we don't seem to function well apart, very sappy Luke calls it. I see it as endearing, though we are going to have to be apart, work starts again Monday for us both...

"Christian, nice to see you, are you well, you look it?"

"I'm fine, has Elliot given you enough time off?"

"He has yes, besides I can work from here, they set me a desk up, and actually the lighting in here is great, we talk all day, it's a little one sided at the moment, but yeah he has been great and he and Karen pop by as often as they can. Obviously he feels guilty, but there was nothing he could have done, he accepted the child and did all he could. Still that's water under the bridge now."

"Has your mother been Ethan?" Ana asks. "If she comes will I still be the focus of her anger?"

"No, she keeps away; I think she has been twice, preferring to go out with Emma, who is as big a bitch as her..."

"Ethan, what's going on?"

"Well when I took back the diamond, she went a little crazy; she swore a lot and generally has been spending more time with my mother than Kate and I. I have filed for a divorce, she isn't the woman I thought she was, I rushed into things and she has agreed we are not simpatico. It is costing half my trust fund to get rid of her. Kate warned me that's all she was in it for; I should have listened. By the way, her sister killed herself in prison, did you know?" Christian looks shocked.

"No, I didn't know, but we have been on a strict emergency calls only thing. No work or any upset, how did she..."

"... She hung herself, they found a note saying she was sorry and couldn't go through with the court case, the embarrassment was too much and she was ashamed of what the allowed Leila to do. Still it's one less of the nuttier people in your lives."

"Yes, yes it is. We will be going to trial in the next couple of months; all the others, including Susan, had I thought, already pleaded guilty to the lesser charges, all except the twins, who are a different story. Apparently, Michelle is a little wackier than usual, she has already been deemed medically unfit to stand trial, she has been sectioned to a secure mental facility, and for the foreseeable future she is not to stand trial. Being locked up does not agree with Diana, the kingpin, who is claiming it was done whilst in a moment of insanity, she is using the 'I didn't know what I was doing' defence. My father is hoping she is declared insane as her sister was and she get the same treatment alas; she is good at conning people. If I have to come out as a dominant, I will before the trail and the press coverage makes more out of this."

"How did her family take it?"

"Emma didn't even come to the funeral. I attended and it was pitiful, a few women turned up and her father and mother sent flowers. They are indeed a funny family, Emma has latched on to mother and is still insisting she is called Kavanagh after the divorce, I think they are fooling themselves that they are the perfect mother and daughter. Still it's no loss having neither one in my life. I will miss the trust fund more than the woman..." I laugh.

"I am dreading the whole thing, but for now, we take it day by day, when the shit as they say hits the fan we will be ready."

"Being with Ana will help, you are stronger than before, and so what, you didn't harm anyone doing your secret thing, so screw them. There's worse things than being a dominant in this world Christian. Ignore them, live your life and live it well, as long as your family and friends support you, you don't need anyone else, I have learnt that the hard way. Jose will be in, in an hour or two; his gallery opens next weekend. He was raving about some doors you sent him to Kate the other day. Really Ana you bought him some old wooden doors? He went ape shit, shaking Kate and screaming how fabulous they were, we thought she'd wake up and tell him to shut the fuck up, I know I did."

"Well Christian, I told you he would like them, I am good at gift giving. I had bought you and Emma a rug so do you want it, or will she want it in the divorce settlement?" Ethan laughs.

"Ana, I would love a rug for my new apartment, I am renting Mia's old place from you Christian. Until I can find one of my own. Emma has moved with Mom to New York."

"You can stay there as long as you want, rent free, have you been paying rent?"

"Oh hell yeah, five dollars a week, the rates are just too much..." He laughs.

"Good, did Elliot set you up?"

"He did, he also said I could have the choice of any of the apartments on your books, but I like it there and when I am up and running properly I will pay you the going rates."

"Nonsense, Ana and I consider you family."

"Look if you two are here do you think I could pop home and wash and change, Jose and I are going out later to a club?"

"No, please go, and don't rush back, if anything happens I will call you or your dad, is he about?"

"No, he will be in for the evening shift, they eat takeaway together and swop news stories. He has been great; he really has stepped up to the plate. So I bid you two good afternoon. See you later Ana, Christian." With a hug for Ana and a shake of my hand he disappeared.

"Ana, sit down you look exhausted Baby, how about we see Dr Green later? Seeing as we are here all ready?"

"She may be busy Christian."

"I pay her enough Ana, so I am sure she will fit us in, how about when Jose gets here?"

"Okay, it is either my ten or twelve week scan too, they can tell us that much at least and you could get a new picture to stare at that looks like a baby and not just an air pocket."

"I like our bean photo, so shush and read you book to Miss Kate, I will pop and see Dr Green I will leave Luke outside. I won't be long..."

Ana's POV:

"Hi Kate, you look better than you have done in a while, how's things in that head of yours? I guess you are still resting that crazy brain of yours. I wrote a journal, like I said I would, you bore you with my sex filled honey moon. Are you ready, good then I will begin...

Days 1-3:

Today I woke up in a plane after making love to my husband over the Atlantic for a few hours, we touched down briefly in Ireland to refuel the plane and though the place was dark it seemed to smell so different to America, it smelt more grassy? I know don't ask certain smells make me feel calm grass being one of them, other times I feel sick... Anyway we went back to bed as soon as we were able to make love over Europe, and believe me Kate it was amazing. I would have done you proud, as I seem to have lost all my inhibitions when I am with Christian, he makes me relax and feel loved, and not like the victim I always was.

We landed in Hong Kong, to a welcoming committee of bowing black suited ninjas, wait are the Japanese? Anyway, they were so far up Christian's butt I thought they were giving him a colonic. I have a red silk kimono for you from Hong Kong, yet again, I thought they were Japanese, but hell the label said Made in Hong Kong? Anyway, after the welcoming dinner, we sort of made love again, I rock this dominate thing. I took charge and loved it Kate, me in black silk underwear and six inch, Christian Louboutin's, strutting my thang around the hotel room, working my butt off like a hooker did some really interesting things to Christian, and the world rocked. If you hadn't sussed yet Kate, most of the honeymoon includes sex.

We had some dinners to attend and before the signing of the hotels, we were in a meeting which was interesting, unaware I spoke their language, they said he was a fool for parting with more than they were worth. I made a note of what the seller had said showed Christian, and he allowed me to run with it, and in fluent Cantonese, I told them GEH and R and R Hotels were pulling out of the deal, as they were way over priced. I offered the owner ten million less than asking price and we walked out. The owner needed out and sold them to us, Kate I saved Christian eight million US dollars, I was buzzing all night long and had the best sex ever, see we did it a lot... Hey, don't laugh in there, I know I have turned into a raging nympho, oh god I have turned into my best friend, you. Anyway, we had a three nights there

Days 4-7

We arrived in Bahrain, to sign my deal for the luxury cruise liner for the Sheikh, King Muhammad Ibn Khalifah Al Khalifah, and I am telling you, it was bloody amazing, from the minute we landed to the minute the wheels were up. I was treated like a queen, and not just by Christian, but by the Sheikh, at one point I thought he was trading with Christian to buy me, I heard there was a caravan of camels being battered around, until I realised we were travelling by camels to the desert palace of his. Oh god Kate, it was as rough as hell on my ass I can tell you, it was hot and sticky and I swear my camel hated me and found every bloody sink hole possible. Six hours later we head into the most wonderful palace, set in a desert oasis, just outside of a place called Airj.

Kate, it was amazing, but wacky too, you know with so the many wives in his harem. He has ten wives, wife number one, and yes, he called her that, which I thought was so demeaning, well with her he has eleven children. Eleven, I ask you, and then he has his others, we would call them mistresses, but they are called wives, he has a further forty eight children. Quite a lot of them are good looking men too; Christian kept me close his by his side, unless I wasn't allowed in the meetings to discuss their joint love of philanthropy and charitable causes, so then I was whisked off to the women's palace. Talk about crazy, I mean they have everything they want delivered on silver platters, these women are highly educated females and they shared their time with their husband, I couldn't share Christian, Kate that made me so sad seeing how they accepted it as normal.

When Christian and I signed off on the deal, to build his floating harem carrier, he presented me with a trunk full of jewellery, perfumed oils and well all sorts of things, as a thank you gift, I swear Kate you will love the things in there. We then announced our good news to the Sheikh, I am not kidding you, it was like I was telling Christian all over again, he loves children, well with fifty nine and three more on the way, plus the grandchildren he must like children? Sunday lunch at their place is a sodding massive affair, I bet. Anyway young Bean in here was treated to a very large selection of clothes, toys, silk sheets and oh god a pet lion, as in the growly type... Seattle zoo has a new Lion for their collection and six camels, I just hope it didn't mean I was swapped for a half a dozen camels, and had become wife number eleven, Christian says I was not, as there weren't enough camels in Saudi Arabia to buy me from him and yes I cried a lot.

So, we left there, thankfully still married and happy. I got two new commissions from his two elder sons for smaller yachts, to you and me ocean liners. Christians boatyard is expanding to Asia, so we will be there a lot over the next two years and the business here will be expanding too. So all is good with business. I have a few stories from the Sheiks' wives, how about you do a fun piece on what it is like when all his wives have their period at the same time? I would imagine its worse than living in a war zone given he has twenty six daughters who have them too?" Christian comes in and smiles.

"Kate is going for some tests, and so Dr Green can fit you in now, so whilst Kate is away, let's get our Bean date checked shall we?" The orderly's come for her and a nurse take her for a scan. Whilst I go for mine. As I approach the door Christian kisses me again. Is he worried about something? I knock and I'm called in. Her smiling face is pleasing to see.

"How are you Mrs Grey? I believe your Doctor has handed you over to me, since her move to New York?"

"Yes, she recommended you, I will miss Judy..."

"Mr Grey, please take a seat, I only received your file yesterday. Mr Grey here asked for you to be seen, apparently you have been away and whilst you were away, you did several strenuous things, camel riding, horseback riding and a Jeep safari, he was worried about you."

"You where, really you idiot, they had hospitals there. Don't do that again Christian. Worry I mean, I am fine I told you that."

"I know, but a medical opinion would ease my mind."

"For ten minutes at least." The doctor, she laughed at our friendly banter, but from the looks that passes between them; why did I think they knew each other, before today. We talked though my past, and cried a little, especially at the assaults as a child and the consequent rapes by Tristan, all noted in my file, so why I had to relive it bothered me a little. Then after bloods and water were taken and tested we had the much needed scan.

"Ana, your baby is approximately twelve weeks into the gestation period, here see the picture is so clear." Christian was in awe of the image on the screen. "I won't ask do you want a picture I will say how many?" Christian has tears in his eyes as he stares at my stomach, and then again at the screen.

"I would like ten please; we have a large family... That is our baby Ana; can you tell us what it is yet?"

"No, that's only possible at the twenty week scan, but all is well and mother and baby are doing fine. I will give you a script for more iron Ana you look a little anaemic, nothing to worry about; we will know more when the blood works come back. Have you been eating well?"

"Yes, I have been practically a vegetarian, the thought of red meat makes me sick, and so I have protein shakes and fruit, lots of vegetables, I can tolerate some fish and chicken. I haven't been as bad the past two weeks. Food has been stopping down; I may attempt the meat thing again."

"Your weight is fine, baby is probably drawing the iron from you, it's very common, and folic acid and iron pills will boost that. Anything else?"

"No, unless you need to ask Dr Green something Christian?"

"What, no, no but that is a baby on the screen."

"Yes dear..."

"Not a bean, but a baby..."

"I know Christian."

"Don't worry Mrs Grey, men tend to realise its real when they can make out the head, arm, legs and see a heartbeat, Mr Grey here isn't acting strange, just normal for a first time father."

"First time yeah, that's me Ana oh god that's wonderful. Here let me help you up."

"Christian, I am the same person I was when I walked in here; got on here myself I can get off myself. Honestly men..."

"Cranky much? So, when is her next appointment, so I can schedule time off?"

"Twenty weeks, unless you need to see me before Ana, then just give me a call." She passed Christian the script and she left, she is not as personable as Judy. He helped me off the bed and to get re dressed.

"Ana, that was amazing, I mean look you can see everything, we could change its name to alien, it looks like one?"

"No, I think Bean is wonderful, now let's get back to Kate and see what the doctor says. Then home, I need our bed and sleep... After we go and see Mia."

"Mia, yeah Mia oh hell Baby it just got real, I mean for me it just got real I know you have the feelings and the not so fun part, but that, that is the best thing ever. Thank you."

"Thank you Mr Grey, it took the two of us."

"I told you I made you more pregnant..."

"Hahahaha, so we better have more sex then, seeing as you think sex is making your garden grow."

"Just call me Mary, Mary Grey..." He says it like he's James Bond and I laugh, god he is like a boy with a new puppy.

"Christian, I got the feeling you knew Dr Green, how was she one of the others?"

"No, Baby she was their gynaecologist, she sorted their shots out and any woman troubles they had."

"Oh my god she thinks I am one of them, oh hell why did you not say anything when I told you Judy recommended her?"

"Because she is the best and I only want the best for you. Besides I told her you were not like the others when I made the appointment. The title Mrs Grey told her that Baby, I am sorry I can get you another one or have Judy fly back here to see to you?"

"I am over it Christian, it just seems weird knowing I get looked at by the woman who has seen their huhars and now sees mine, Erkkk you saw their huhars too, god where has my logical brain gone?"

"Still on honeymoon, are you mad at me again?"

"Nope, not mad just relieved and ex sub wasn't going to deliver our child and run of with him or her!"

"Ana, don't ever think that, none of them are getting near you ever again..."

"Okay, so I bet I know who will love those pictures."

"Everyone, Mom, the Aunts and my sisters..." _Why did I not think of her being their doctor too, perhaps because Christian Grey, you are a moron?_

We head down to see Kate and the doctor and Ethan are with her, we smile as we tell him where we have been. I am not sure how I feel about having the subs doctor as mine too, I am happy for now, but it explained the looks I got. Damn my husband's particular taste in a certain type of woman, past tense Ana. I chastise myself; he loves you... Good job I love him too then. Ethan introduces us to another doctor.

"It's cool, she literally just got back. The doctor here is explaining she may be out of it a little longer, but nothing is for sure, she is just sleeping. How much beauty sleep can one girl need? Thank you Doctor." He left the room.

"So, are all her other tests good, I mean the spine injury and the girl stuff?"

"Yes, she moves her legs when they do the reflex test and physio come in to do the exercises, I help and move her legs a little, and her arms. The hysterectomy is what it is and yeah that's all good. The thought of telling her, she cannot have children any more is daunting, but is the least of her problems; I am not telling her why her prized hair is no longer there."

"We could get her a weave put in place, it will hide it. Do the wash her hair, it looks very dry?" I ask because Kate loves her hair, and it is a mess, Ana she had a bad fall what do you expect. Okay twice my subconscious has had a go at me in the past ten minutes; I need to be back on honeymoon...

"They bed bath her and run a hot towel over it, it's not fully healed the scaring, so they have to be gentle. That will be the first thing she wants done, her hair." Ethan points out the ugly scalp reattachment and I cringe. Get it together Ana... Fuck off conscience and here's a twenty for the imaginary chitty jar...

"I will have Franco come and do it and fix the gap with what Ana suggested. Are we all ready to go, I know it was a quick visit Ana, but we have been flying all night and you are exhausted." I look at Christian and plead for more time, however Ethan tells us to go, and come back refreshed tomorrow, as he will be there until his father and Jose arrive. I give her forehead a kiss and say goodbye. I have a feeling this is going to be a long awakening. We head to the car followed by Jason and Luke.

"Christian, how can you sleep for so long?"

"She hasn't had her Prince Charming awake her with a kiss Ana, unlike you..."

"I was being serious?"

"I was being humorous, it seems I failed? Ana, I don't know, how about we will ask Mom when we get to their place, unless you want to go home?"

"No, we can spend some time there. Luke, Jason we are going to Grey Mansion, you two head back after you leave us there, and send Ryan and Reynolds. We will be here a while." I tell the guys who look so tired, I wonder if Jason is being ravaged by Gail all hours of the night too, I smile as I think it.

"Ana, if you are sure?"

"Yes, we're sure Jason, get back to Gail and Luke get some sleep. As Ana says, send two of the others, to take over. We will be fine at my parents for a while." We climb in the car and are driven to the in-laws home. I lay my head on Christians lap as we drive. His fingers comb through my hair and I hear him sigh. I feel so loved and cherished, each gentle touch makes my heart beat faster, and my love for him deepen. I am safe I am loved; I snuggle in to him and fall asleep.

C POV:

Ana's head lies on my lap, I gently stroke her hair and she sighs as I continue. My wife and my baby are here and safe and I am so thankful for that. I heard Ana talk to Kate and I know she still blames herself, me, well I feel nothing for Kate, selfish of me, no, because had she managed to hurt Ana, and made Ana lose our child, I would have been lost. Ana would have been devastated, and it would have sent her back to the purgatory of the dark place I found her in. So I do hate Miss Kavanagh, if I'd have lost Ana I think my life would be over. I thank whoever is looking out for us in a silent prayer.

"Jason, did they finish the stairs whilst we were away?"

"Yes, and they look more in keeping with the house now, they finished a few days ago and the books from Escala and Mrs, sorry Ana's homes have all been placed in them, as I said it looks great, Gail has cleaned the house with the help of Gavin, everything is top of the line. He took a few days off to visit his mom, and can't wait to get into the swing of things. Master James is a little excited to see you tonight in fact Eric says he has quite a few stories for you to read. Miss Nell has been a sweetheart and they have spent hours in the pool with Sophie. Things at home are ticking over just perfectly."

"Home, that place really does feel like it, Jason. I got notice the other house is for sale, Barney has procured it for us too, if you and Gail want the bigger house, say the word, I will get the keys for you?"

"We are a little squished in there, and it would mean the house we are in could be used for guests? Plus, it also means we can secure the four houses tightly, and there is scope now for more play areas for the family, locking off the beach totally. I will see what Gail says, thanks Christian."

"My thoughts exactly, when the faux Emma was here she had to share our home, any word on her?"

"She pleaded guilty, and is in the slammer for fifteen years, she went down quietly, and she hasn't spoken to anyone and has had no visitors."

"What about Susan I hear she took her own life too?"

"Clear cut self hanging. The note she left said she couldn't face things after what they were made to do, and though she didn't kill Ana's housekeeper, she had nightmares every night. Her family refused to see her and when her sister Emma visited her, she returned to her cell and well ripped the sheets and they found her the following morning. The others were told and are now keeping silent. There is only Diana willing to fight this and have her day in court, alas she is too handy and is in solitary, and is being watched, she is disturbed all right but on her medication she seems fine. They monitor her 24/7, both her and Michelle the sister."

"So, we play the waiting game with the twins then?"

"No, just Diana, Michelle will never see the light of day, whilst you were in Hong Kong, she shoved a pen in a fellow patients eye, Killed her as dead as a Dodo. We didn't want to ruin your honeymoon. So, other than that everything is fine at home."

"Well, it was busy here then. Ana is sound asleep, can you see to it the heating is on at home and the bed has an extra throw, its cold here."

"All ready done, we are here, do you want me to take Ana Sir, I mean Christian?"

"No I have her, she is very light. However, can you get the doors?" I carry Ana into the house and take her straight to my old room; my mom follows.

"She is just exhausted Mom, we didn't get much sleep and she has been with Kate for a while and we had an appointment with Dr Green."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she is amazing, we are into the second trimester, and are planning a press release, so it will be out there. I think we were papped coming out of the hospital?"

"You were I had a news alert. Though it stated you were visiting Kate. She was good this morning when I popped into see her, sleeping but well."

"Should she still be asleep Mom, Ana is worried?"

"She could wake at any time or sleep well for as long as her body needs, there are no hard and fast rules Little Man."

"Mom, I am..."

"I know, but Trinity she calls it you all the time and it is how I have always thought of you Christian, my little man. Now he is going to be a daddy, and of all my children, you I am most pleased for. The other two never had any problems with knowing what they wanted. You, you didn't know what you needed until our precious Ana came back. She and you are perfect together, just perfect and my grandchild will be just as perfect." She swiped the side of Ana's face gently and we headed down the stairs.

"How is Mia I am worried?"

"Over stressed with Mama Mia, and the wedding. She has this morning sickness really bad. The medical term for severe morning sickness she has is called hyperemesis gravidarum, which means excessive vomiting during pregnancy, she has very wonky, it's not a very medical the term wonky, but it describes just how messed up Mia's hormones are. They are high and it causes all manner of problems, she is now sixteen weeks along, and well hopefully she is over the worst."

"Ana was told to drink a warmed infusion of fresh ginger, honey for sweetness and dried Chamomile flowers for calmness and for the ease of sleep you sprinkle fresh lavender in it, and it helped Ana. Manu's mother, the cook in Bali, gave him the recipe for the tea and it helped her within hours of her first cup."

"Good, we will try anything; it is after all, all natural. Nothing in it to harm her, she is sleeping Jay is beside himself, he has so much on his plate, the wedding, his paintings, the overseeing of Mama Mia and seeing to Mia, he is so good to her."

"We misjudged him Elliot and I, it seems? I will get him some help in, are they still getting married?"

"He loves your sister, just as you love Ana and Elliot loves Karen, she is the only one not suffering, I wonder if that means, Ana and Mia are having the same sex grandchild and Karen the other, Oh that would be wonderful. So, did you get a picture of my grandchild, Mia had hers done and it stands proudly among the ones on the piano, Elliot made the mistake of telling Karen their scan looked like Eric, a little alien..."

"Ouch how long was he in traction?"

"In the dog house for two days..." I pass her, her copy of the scan of our baby. "Oh, they all three look the same, no shock there, though Mia is further along her baby is so tiny." We go to the piano, where I inspect my nephews, and nieces scan photos. My baby seems the biggest. I may be a little bias though... Mom puts Baby Steele Grey in his frame and I smile, who'd have thought that Mom would be crying over three tiny photos in three silver frames? Just think Elliot and I were buying her a poodle to stop her whining for grandchildren...

"Mom, how happy are you on a scale of one to ten?"

"Way past ten Christian, way past anything, why do you ask?"

"I just didn't think I deserved normal, you know after everything I put you through?"

"It was a learning curve, one I hope you never have to go through. I wouldn't change the way things started Christian, it has made you who you are today, forget the past Christian this little one here is your future..."

"What if I fuck up and do something to make him hate me?"

"You suck it up and learn; besides Ana won't ever let you as you so eloquently put it, fuck up. She is your guide and you are her strength, you are both forces to be reckoned with, your child will be strong and wise as are his parents, god help Elliot's baby, thank god he has Karen reeling him in!"

"I need a drink Mom, it's been a rough few hours, Taylor filled me in on the goings on here and the court case, when is dad back?"

"He's in his office, he took a call earlier. Go in and see him I will fix us some dinner, chicken pot pie?"

"Yes Mom, that sounds good." I knock and go into see my father; he is bust tapping away at the keyboard. He looks over his glasses at me and motions me to sit, shit this doesn't look like good news.

"Son, how was the honeymoon?"

"Great Dad, really relaxing, even with the first week doing business deals. The King and I, no we did not dance before you crack an Ana joke, are interested in all sorts of third world projects. He was a very nice guy to do business with. The Asian deal went through, Ana managed to save us a lot of money. The actual honey moon though went as well as anything. Why do I think the shit is about to hit the fan?"

"Because it is, Kate's father has just been on the phone." I panic is she worse? "He has been approached with a story about you and your past."

"He is running it?"

"No, he is in a meeting tomorrow with the seller. Apparently she want a half a million for it."

"Her name?" I ask.

"Cindy..." The bitch, who with the help of the Fed-Ex man papped Aunt Emma...

"...Goldberg, I know her she is an independent investigative reporter, she has been tailing me for months."

"Well, we need to come out before she outs me, Henry can stall her for a few days stating he has to check out legal issues and such. Ana has been working on it and Enya is willing to be there too. To explain from the other side."

"Ana..."

"Yes, it was Ana that said I had to come out to you and out myself before anyone else could, if it's out there, nobody can sell their story, the fifteen can't not without being sued for breach of contract, I will tell Ana to use her contacts and phone Enya and get her here. It seems my world is going to get either more complicated or a hack of a lot easier! Dependant on how the public take the news..." I drink my scotch and wait for Ana to wake up, this is the day I have been dreading...

* * *

Sorry for delay had some back searching to do lol, (NAMES AND EVENTS)... I didn't realise just how much I had written lol and how many grammar issues there are opps my bag..

Anyway the outing of Christian as a dominant next, that is bound to bring people out of the woodwork... But who?

SORRY TOO NOT PROPERLY CHECKED FOR TYPOS!


	55. Chapter 56

The usual disclaimers apply, EL James and Universal own the rights I am taking liberties with the original characters names, jobs and partners.

* * *

I thank all who are following this from... It Started with a Cold, or Putting Down Roots... Thanks for following all my stories.

* * *

Please read, follow, favourite, comment and/or review, thanks for doing any and all of those, I'm finding this story hard to write at the moment, because I don't want it to end, however I will be tying the loose ends up and getting to the end shortly...

* * *

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY THERE ARE JUST FOUR CHAPTERS LEFT TO GO...

* * *

CHAPTER 56:

Ana's POV:

I wake up from what I hope is just a cat nap, I am in Christian's old room and I feel for him at my side, the bed is cold and has not been slept in. I stretch out and smile. I freshen up and head back down to find them all chatting away on their phones. Okay maybe if I go back upstairs and come down again, they will be relaxed, what has happened? Kate...

Karen sees me and smiles, I look around for Christian and Elliot points at his father's study. I smile and head in. I hear raised voices and I hear the dreaded name Greenberg. Okay, what the Wicked Witch of the newspaper world done now? From the looks of thing world war three or the first zombie apocalypse has started.

"Ana are you okay. That was just a short nap; do you need to go home?" Christian has me in a hug.

"Nope, do you want to explain why it seems like bedlam, is it Kate?" I ask.

"No, she is still sleeping, Henry has phoned, he has been offered the story of a life time and has first refusal and so far she has gone into my past warts and all. I am so sorry but that time is now here Baby."

"Okay, let me get ABC news to get Diane Sawyer ready, would tomorrow be too soon?"

"Ana, she won't drop everything to fly here; and you have done too much flying as it is."

I smile and make my own phone calls. An hour later and we are in luck. Enya is being flown here as we speak and Diane is all ready here in Seattle, covering another in depth story, but having been called by her producers she is extremely eager to do the interview. We are all set for tomorrow afternoon for the meet and greet and then live on the early evening news spot, we are being filmed at the Fairmont. I relay all the conversations, and as I do Carrick seems impressed, as is Grace, who is a big fan.

I sigh and accept the cup of tea from Grace, and set about the requests Diane has just emailed me for. She has sent a list of questions about Christians prior life; I reply along with his story, I send facts and figures a quick story of our story, included are the entire why's and the wherefores of our time together. I also suggest a few sites she can do her own research from, she thinks we could have an half an hour special, which will be going live and on tomorrow early evening's show.

It will hit the small screen too late for Cindy Goldberg to do anything about ruining it. Diane is really excited to be interviewing Christian, as he never speaks to the press personally, this is a very big feather in her all ready impressive investigative journalist hat. I finish off with a cheerier pointer for her the news that I am pregnant and she will have the only exclusive wedding photos. I also give her Enya's number making her aware who she is and what she does for a living, my little fingers are all worn out as I shut the lid of my laptop.

"There all done, we go live tomorrow. I need food Mr Grey."

"Mom is rallying Mia to the table; she has managed to keep two cups of your special tea down. Jay will be back soon, he is being kept busy, the wedding is half the size of ours, and Baby it is going to be just family, no business people just family."

"Ours seems so long ago, have you got room for me on your lap?"

"Yep, there's a seat with your name on it Baby. Are you okay?"

"Tired, but fine, can Franco be at the Fairmont, I booked a suite you know, for hanging around in. I have a navy loose dress at home that will be perfect and your new navy suit will be a good match, no tie, just a white shirt, are you going to be okay?" I ask as I am cradled on his lap.

"I will have to be, we can't mention the trial, but dad has emailed Diane with the things she can't ask regarding any impending court case. So all is good, and yes Ana it had to be done, it's just wish I hadn't got you messed up in all this, especially now. How is Bean?" He lovingly cradles my bump, ha there is yet one to cradle, but still Christian cannot wait to hold the said bump when he does start showing.

"Being good, I feel fine. Mia however looks like shit."I say in a whisper in his ear, he turns and I scoot off his lap so he can hold his sister, poor Mia is half the size she was when we left.

"Mia, oh my god Mia." He cries as he takes her from Elliot and as he sits down she tries to comfort him. My husband is visibly shocked at how thin Mia is. I haven't put on much weight, but compared to her I am huge.

"I am fine Chris, I am fine big brother stop the tears, I am not dying... Mom drags me to the hospital if I am sick more than three times, and my arms are like pin cushions, in fact I have a shunt in place see, so that Mom can give me the fluids here now, but damn, that tea it good, it has stopped down. It is so soothing and not too sweet; it has stopped down so stop worrying, thank you though for worrying. So how was the honeymoon, apart from the sex I want to know everything?" Nope, you really don't Mia he was a kinky fucker, and I turned into a nymphomaniac whilst we were there in Bali. I think to myself as I see Christian smile.

"Well Mia, you just get silence then. I mean it is what they are meant for and one you will taking. I have my director of operations over seeing Mama Mia its being outfitted and restocked and whatever else it needs doing and I have a lady coming into run the factory and the day care centre too. Dad and I worked on the legal. Elliot is having his crew in full time and around the clock, to get it finished, for when you get back off your honeymoon.

I have the staff to help why did you not tell Ros; do you know she is mad at you too? Gwen is livid with you; she has been willing you to ask her for help, her major was fashion and business at university, so they are both involved too. I have roped in Gran, Jose and Ana to finishing off the wedding and I have sent for Jays' Aunt Roisin and a couple of his cousins, to help look after you and Jay, if that is all right, she was upset you didn't call her." Wow, did I say how much I love my husband? Especially when he gets his uber sexy CEO voice going, and that I may need an early night.

"Jay wants to prove he can do it." Mia is sticking up for him, I bet he is knackered too, and he is another I will be killing for not speaking out, it's like his father all over again, and keeping his illness from everyone.

"What by killing himself? Anyway it's all sorted. All you have to do is drink the tea, eat fruit and small pieces of protein and diary often, little and often, Ana was ill for what seemed like forever, the tea will help your body, we will help your mind and well Jay can take care of your other needs without killing himself."

"I feel like I have failed Christian, and I should have taken the money and ran." I look up and see her brown eyes fill with tears, Mia may not be my sister, but she is now the nearest thing there is to one, her and Karen that is, and hopefully Kate when she wakes up. I thought my Bean was making me ill, but he is not thank god. My belly is given a hug of thanks.

"Mia, I have a whole company helping me, Ana had a help, Mom has staff, Dad doesn't run the firm on his own and with all due respect, you look like crap. I mean we came home for Kate, did you not think Ana and I would have been on the first flight back?" Wow, don't tell me so straight, if I look a little ill dear husband or you're in the spare room for a month.

"No, I knew you would, so where are we going on honeymoon then?" Mia smiles and she really does look dammed ill, no wonder Christian is mad, he really did do a lot to help her, even with his own worries.

"It's up to you Aspen is great at this time of the year? Or Paris, New York, London or where ever you want?"

"I fancy Aspen, it's not too hot, it is quiet and Jay can take photographs and relax, I have ran him ragged this past month. Then Aspen is, thank god, not too far away."

"Aspen it is then. Then when you are feeling better you have to go to Bali, Ana and I had a blast."

"I hear it was all sex..." Everyone laughed as Grace adds her bit to the conversation.

"It was Mom. Mia, Christian is right you should have said something. Right this smells wonderful Mom, and I could eat veggies all day long at the moment." I say to her as she does her hostess thing. Has she been drinking Carrick's lemon cocktail things; from the smell and she looks sqwiffy?

"Eat all of you how are you Karen, you are the only one not hit with the same thing as these two." She smiles as she pats my hand as she sits at the side of me. Christian smiles and his eye brows rise and he does the drinking motion with his hand, I nod, his mother is merry.

"Yup, but she got hit with the cranky bitch stick didn't you sweetheart?" He really is dumb, and ouch Karen's face looks like thunder. He is going down.

"Being as I am married to you, is it any wonder I am cranky? One more dig in the ribs at three in the morning for sex and I swear I will cut it off and feed it to those rabid dogs next door and this will be your only child." Silence befell the table until we all heard Carrick choke on his green beans laughing.

"See what I mean, cranky."

"See what I mean this is a steak knife poppet..." I laugh loudly as Christian takes the knife from her, and gives them the benefit of his wisdom, and he learnt and read a lot in the last month...

"I read in my book..." I smile and look at Christian over the table.

"Christian I swear one more in my book story, and I swear you will be sleeping in the guest room. Karen it is normal to go off sex, or you may want more. It is in Christians book and yes he is thinking of writing his own dammed book, he is such a know it all." I pull my tongue out at Christian.

"God, did you get hit with the cranky bitch stick, Ana?"

"Ana, Christian, it is because I need sex he wakes me up. It just happened this morning I had just got to sleep, when the marauder here thought of something we hadn't covered in the six hours we had been at it before. Sorry parents, but I needed my dammed sleep, he is like a puppy with a chew toy, at the moment and he is driving me potty."

"Men..." We women all say together, just as Jay comes in looking worse for wear.

"Good god you're back, and might I say you look ravishing and Mia you are up, how are you Baby?"

"Fine, Ana brought me a herbal tea mix back and it seems to be working, I am on cup three, it's all herbs and flowers and it tastes really good and Christian has sent the plane for your Aunt and cousins, they arrive later to help you. You need to relax; I promise I am getting better."

"Jay do you remember the butt kicking you got when you kept your fathers illness from me?"I ask him.

"Yes Ana I do, very sweary you were too."

"Sweary is not a proper word Jay. We have stepped in to help, before you kill yourself keeping it in. Your priority is Mia, the baby and your painting, everything else is being done and your Aunt Roisin is madder than a leprechaun without his crock of gold and a permanent queue of people at the rainbows end."

"You remembered Dahs saying, a little long winded, much like the man himself, but yes I was going to ask when you got back, I moved in here so Mia wasn't alone, but your Aunts have helped Christian, they have helped me greatly, if only keeping Mia entertained. So how was the honey moon get much sex done?" He is pelted with bread rolls.

"Yes, and we are going to Aspen, to relax in the fresh air and have some alone time, Christian is Mrs. Bentley, there?"

"She is and she will stock up on the tea and your favourites, I can't have you cooking and killing Jay before your baby arrives."

"Hey I do a mean one pot stew."

"It's mean all right it fights dirty with my innards. I was mighty glad Mom asked us to move in, the one pot she cooked the pie in broke thank god." Everyone laughs, apart from Mia who has eaten all her vegetables and has put more on her plate, something everyone notices. I nudge Grace and she smiles too. I seems the tea is a very good healing aid, or Mia could just be happy that her brother is home. Dinner is eaten and more drinks are drank, I am now yawning again, and my husband is worried that I have overdone things, tomorrow I will catch up with Emma and everyone else, see Kate and then do the interview, and sort out the gifts, so today was nothing.

In the car on the way home Christian takes a call. He doesn't look happy. I hold his hand and he takes hold of mine.

"What's the matter Christian, who was on the phone?"

"A former submissive has been approached for her side of the story by Diane, as have three others, Enya and they are to be at the interview after us, fuck me Ana, I am going to look like the fucking King, with his harem behind him, and my beautiful wife will be sat there, Ana I am so sorry."

"Hey, I am going to be fine, where any of these in love with you?"

"Yeah, all of them, what's not to love?" He smiles as he says it. "No Ana, they weren't, these ladies are older and were not as easy for Elena to manipulate, so she changed tactic. These are the professionals the lawyer the novelist, the accountant and the physiologist. These are not love sick girls; they were and still are in two cases, still into that way of life. Ana what if it becomes a spectacle?"

"What if's are a fruitless waste of time worrying about, so please don't? Christian, I knew what I was getting into and I am still here by your side, but be prepared to receive many more than the dozen or so panties a day you get sent to GEH now, you will be inundated with them. My only real concern is, that this will it lead to more people crawling out of the woodwork to cause trouble?"

"No, I don't think there are many more people with that deep a hatred /love thing. Ana I am worried about how you will be portrayed?"

"I am an ex lingerie model and cat work diva, so I am used to it. I guess this is a wait and see thing, ohhh, look who is by the gates..." James has his head at the gate and is waiting very patiently with Sophie. Christian finally smiles as he sees his nephew.

"He has grown Ana, at least two inches." I smile, he hasn't grown, but he is looking happy. "Can I take him home and read to him, it is way past his bedtime, Catherine must have let him stay up."

"Yes, of course you can, their camels and lions are there in the garage, take them too. I will see to Miss Sophie." I am helped out of the car and swept into a kiss as James runs at Christians legs.

"I missed you, so much. Can you read to me, Mommy says I only had ten more minutes and you came back?"

"I did, how are you Sophie?"

"I am good thank you. I am glad you are back. Ana thank you for the post cards. I will see you for the school run, Jam Jar." She pats his head and smiles.

"We have presents Sophie, but they are in there somewhere. I will fetch them around after school okay?"

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow Ana and I will see you... Oh they have gone, see you later Ana." She headed in after we watched James and Christian head down to the beach.

"Yep, see you tomorrow Sophie..."

I had forgotten he started school, damn it we should have come back sooner. I know there will be photographs; I hate this pregnancy brain I have. I smile, Christian has missed them; Skype reading was not the same as the cuddle he got. I gave Ryan and Reynolds the rest of the night off, and headed into the house, it smelt of new wood, polish and ummm fresh paint. I put my things down and head towards the main room.

The sight that greets me is a magnificent new staircase; it's like a square sort of a spiral staircase, if that was at all possible? Oh my god, the books from our homes are all here too, and in the middle there is a comfortable couch, it is dressed in lush pale blues and the white wood of the staircase now blends effortlessly with the rest of the house, I have my very own New England theme, right here in my reading nook. I look up and the books go all the way to the top of the stairs, and are on all the sides, on one shelf our wedding photos, both the tacky and the beautiful are side by side. I was dreading seeing the stairs and even using them again just made me feel sick. I had used the staff stairs on the day before the wedding, and Christian had carried me down them the last time. These though, these are wonderful, and better for our home, and they come with a baby gate all ready in place, my husband, is ever the forward thinker.

Christian comes back an hour later and I am sat in the nook wrapped in the Pashmina shawl, the night air is chilly here. Christian looks at me for approval.

"It is perfect, so very perfect thank you. I love it all, I love you Mr Grey."

"I love you too, how about we have a bath and get in bed, as we have a crazy day tomorrow?"

"We do, we really do. I may be too tired to walk up the steps, I may sleep in my book nook, it is very cosy, and I will have to thank Elliot, he did a very good job."

"Actually Elliot and your father did a very good job, he is quite the carpenter, as are all your men, and it was built in your boat shed and assembled here. I am so glad you like it. Now bed, here let me carry my wife to our own marital bedroom."

I am whisked up the very grand stairs and around three sets of corners, through another safety gate and into our bedroom, now with that view at the end of our bed, tell me why did we ever leave out bedroom? After a very relaxing bath, where we did just that, bathed and relaxed, we retired to our bed. Where we made love tenderly and well into the night. After which I fell asleep in my husband's arms, we were safe and we were home, home to madness, but here in out island home we were safe and locked away from the maddening world out there...

C POV:

As I hold Ana tightly, she sleeps and I ponder tomorrow. She has seen the kookier of the submissives and I know the ones she will be seeing tomorrow, she has yet to meet, as they did not partake of the sub club, they were too mature to do such things, these Ana may see as a threat, as they are business woman, not young girls hoping to get lucky. They are however my past. I am worried that my persona of Dom Christian will come across as harsh too. We knew someday tomorrow was coming, but not it actually being tomorrow. I am worried the effect it will have on my darling wife. I know she is strong, but hell she is also going to be portrayed as a submissive too. She will be on camera with women who could be her sisters, as these are women who look like her, damn my very singular taste in women...

I eventually sleep, when Ana blends into my body, this is the closeness I need and want from my wife, we are as one and it is how we will always be, she is my everything, my rock, my strength and my comforting light. I sleep...

We are woken by the sound of voices and I recognise most of them. My Aunts have all arrived en masse; I smile and kiss my wife's beautiful nose, then hug her and our child, kissing her belly I get dressed. The shower can wait; Ana needs a shower to awaken her. I leave her to grab breakfast. Heading down Emma, Sister Emma is looking at the books and has plonked herself in the nook I lean over the banister and smile down at her.

"Watch out for falling down them. Where is Ana?" I feign hurt...

"So, you didn't come to see me then?"

"I am here aren't I? Really, do you need your eyes testing and please stop leaning over. I like this bookcase, it is very cosy, so Christian where is Ana?"

"Having a quick shower and changing, she will be delighted to see you Emma."

"That's what I am here for, me and Aunt Emma missed her and well we are here for breakfast Aunt Heidi is helping Gavin make all Ana's favourites, the bread is very good." Normal service has been resumed, the honeymoon is over, we are back to reality, and it feels great... I am greeted by all their smiling faces, kisses are given and received, and the barrage of questions start. Aunt Emma is very pleased and has photos of her latest puzzles to show me, including the dammed money making out with my head, her favourite. At least it has replaced the horses ass, called Christian, though it seems now very preferable to the monkey right now.

"Breakfast is served Mr Grey Sir; I have taken the liberty of making a batch of the special tea for Mrs Grey."

"Gavin, it is Ana and Christian, the Sir thing and the Mr Grey is for work place employees only, here you are family. How was your mother Gavin, I believe you went to visit her?"

"I did, and to be honest it was nice to see her again, she misses me and my signing for her. I have had to find her another helper in the shop, one who does sign. With Uncle Jason's help we have three new employees in the bakery with the knowledge of how to speak to my mother and not speak down to her. I swear I nearly bitch slapped the new girl, right into the next county, she was running the place when I got there and cutting out my mother, needless to say she was outta the door quicker than Jose could photograph it for my mother."

"Oh, you and Jose, how did that come about?"

"At your wedding, we are taking it slowly and well he wants to tell Ana, so Mom's the word please Sir, I mean Christian?"

"Okay Gavin, now ladies you are very quiet, what is the matter?" I follow their eyes, and my wife is on the staircase and she is looking radiantly beautiful.

"Ana, how well you look dear girl, come sit down!" Trinity has moved the chair between her and Emma.

"Ana, you have had the pot thing taken off your arm too." I smile at Ana as she does that model strut of hers and smiles at Heidi and waves her bandaged arm.

"I fell overboard, and it had to be taken off, and none too soon because it was hot and itchy, and might I say I love the loss of the New Jersey accent Aunt Heidi, this one is quite soothing. Good morning Emma, Emma, Trinity and again Heidi. Gavin this looks just wonderful, and you have my tea too, a great start to the day. Eat up Emma, have you missed me?"

"I have, Karen is good, but you are better, where is your baby bump, I read that you should have a little bump now?"

"I have a tiny belly, but it is growing daily, now that I can eat again. Eat up and tell me what you have all been up to?"

"Where do we begin? Oh I know Emma tell Christian what you did yesterday?" Says a very proud Aunt Heidi.

"I swam in the sea. I loved it, it was very cold, but I liked it."

"Great, so no more nightmares then?" I ask of my sister.

"No, no more and I have a new magazine interested in my puzzles too, so I am busy working. That's my news. Heidi tell Christian about your new boyfriend." I look over and she is blushing, my Aunt is still very good looking.

"Nothing to tell, he is known to you before you do the checks Christian, he is let's say not in need of them." I see a sudden flicker in Ana's eyes, and she laughs.

"You are the woman my father has been seeing, I knew the old coot was hiding something. Well, good luck he can be a very challenging man." I breathe a sigh of relief.

"So, you are not unhappy then?" She asks Ana.

"Nope, you're well over the age of needing his daughters approval, and he is a good man and you are a good woman, so I have no problems. Jose has a secret lover too, though I think my friends and family all think I am really stupid and naive, don't they Gavin?"

"I am pleading the fifth, he wants to tell you later, my lips are sealed, eat up whilst I go and take these pastries, breads and cakes to the security house. When do you want to eat lunch, so I can prepare things?"

"We are out until after dinner, so the day is yours to do with as you want."

"I have washing to sort out, your bags are here, and I will busy myself with those Ana. Jose is out buying some sort of wall covering, and then with Kate, that girl needs to wake up soon, we are running out of things to talk to her about." I see Ana smile and then, as she spoons fruit into her bowl I relax a little.

"You managed to find them in the present piles, I am impressed?" I am scowled at by Ana. "Ana has gifts for everyone; they are however still in the garage and in tea chests. She bought half of Hong Kong and Bahrain." Trinity smiles and pats Ana's hand; it seems they have all missed Ana.

"I went overboard on gift giving, I missed you all, we will bring them to yours tomorrow. So Emma, do you want Christian to reopen the swimming pool at your home?" It was hastily drained and is covered by a solid false dance floor. It is now a dance studio for Heidi; she loves her ballroom and ballet dancing.

"No, not yet, I like the open sea, it's not so stuffy, I also like your mothers pool in the garden."

"We could have Elliot build you an outdoor one?" It seems indoor pools are too hard for her to get over it is where she was framed by him for her sisters murder, she opens up to him in a way she never has with others. We think it's the soft English accent he has, it fascinates her, but Flynn has worked wonders with her in just over six weeks. She it seems has taken her first swim in the sea in years; I am in awe of her being able to accept the help Flynn is giving her, to help her slay her demons. We 'Lowes' are a little slow on getting help, but once we get it we do well.

Ana is a little off this morning despite her bravado with my sister and aunts, and I know it is because of today's interview, after today our private life will be what we make it, more than likely, behind closed doors, thank god we have a lot we can hide behind. I eat my breakfast, and watch as she picks at her fruit and then I relax as she drinks more of her tea, perhaps she is just feeling sick?

"Ana are you not feeling well, it's just you have stabbed that boor berry to death? Will you please tell Aunty Emma what the matter is?"

"Hu, what, oh heck sorry, I was miles away, back in the sunshine and relaxing."

"Okay, well you are here in cloudy Seattle, not eating and not relaxing, eat please?" Ana eats and Emma pats her hand as she does.

"I missed you bossing me around. So we need to sort everyone's presents out and once we have we will be at yours, I may have gone a little rug crazy."

"I like my puzzles and I have been trying Emma's puzzles and I like those too. She doesn't like puzzle pieces, what did you say they were Emma."

"Fiddly farts. I said they were fiddly farts and they are. I like the ones that are of buildings they are very interesting and not fiddly farts. I need to be getting back after this, if that's all right. We have a deadline to meet." Where the hell has this fiddly farts come from, and what is a fiddly fart?

"I guess I should warn you all before you leave, that Ana and I will be on television tonight. I will be telling people of my past, before a very wicked woman tries to make it out to be something it wasn't!" Aunt Emma drops a bomb shell again.

"Melody is in town again is she?" I am shocked at Aunt Emma. "She came to see me, but I sent her away with a flea in her ear and told her you were away for another month on honeymoon and I had no comment. She followed me from the puzzle store. She then gave me a pin badge, for my coat, I told her I'd stick it in her butt if she came near the fence again, and pump up the power, I told her I'd zap her ass."

"Where are you and Emma learning all this street speak from?" Ana asks.

"They have found cable television is very fascinating and they flick though it all day if allowed, it seems they were watching all sorts of unsuitable things. Magnum may have been put on the back burner, as they are intrigued by the Desperate Housewives of Orange County." Heidi tells us.

"Okay then that explains why she is doing it now, she thinks we are away. I will get your security guy Hana, to increase security as a matter of precaution. Hoss is back on duty today, we can assign him to you if that is okay Ana, as he is your CPO?"

"What, Hana and Hoss, yeah fine, they need them, and I am with you until Monday, so we won't need him." Ana is worried. She manages another cup of tea and a few mouth fills of fruit. The family leave, after wishing us luck, James Hana has been briefed, on the upped security by Jason, and the reasons. I gather Ana into my arms and hold her.

"It will be fine, no matter what I love you, and you are all that matters to me Anastasia Rose Steele Grey..."

"Wow, that's a mouth full, given there should be a Trevelyan in there too. God let's get this visit to Kate over with, we can start in earnest with getting our life back tomorrow, but for today let's just concentrate on this dammed story. I am getting in the zone, it's like the first runway show of the season, and then once I am there I will be fine, it's the fear of the unknown, once we know what she is going to ask us we will be fine. Did you talk about this to the Sheikh?"

"I actually did, when he asked me was one woman enough for me, I explained my past and he smiled, one of his nephews once paid a very beautiful model and her friends to model in the underwear and the bondage costumes."

"No, oh my god, he was the one who paid me off all those years ago? I will never be able to look him in the eye again. Christian, why did you not say anything, I am mortified, he must think I am some sort of deviant?"

"We had a very deep discussion on the matter, he thinks a few of his wives would be willing to try it, he joked if they weren't that he'd get one that was! It intrigued him that women like that thing, he could see why men did it, for the control and the power, but not why a woman could submit to having it done to her. I also relished in the fact that he said I was a very lucky man, to have such a beautiful wife, I thanked him and said I knew just how lucky I was, and then we switched to solar power issues."

"I don't mind the odd bit of kinky fuckery Christian, but the hard limits they endured at your hands, nope, never happening..."

"I know Baby, I liked you dominating me, it was very different, and we must try it again someday. Now, let me get showered and changed can you pack the suit you think I should wear and a couple of shirts and a tie, I feel comfortable in my suit and tie, it's like my battle armour?"

"Okay, I need a couple of dresses, I want to look good but not like a trophy wife too, simple and elegant, god I could do this no problem when I was modelling, I may change hair style so I don't look like their sister, what do you think, Franco has confirmed he will be there."

"Ana, keep your hair the same please, it suits you as it is, besides the others won't be the same as they were back then."

"Okay, I was only going to suggest low lights and a new shape to it."

"Ana, if that's what you want, do it Baby, but I am just telling you, you are perfect as you are." I give her a reassuring hug, and then I go and get ready. When I return she is reading in her nook, our clothes are ready and she is waiting to go and see Kate and Henry is with her today, he thinks today is the day. We can but pray. Besides we can discuss the story. Ana is silent all the way there and I can only reassure her it will be fine and hope it is.

When we get to the room Henry and Ethan are waiting outside and are stretching their legs. Ana smiles and gives Henry a kiss on each cheek, and goes with Sawyer to Kate's room; I stop outside.

Ana's POV:

As I make my way into the room I feel a dreaded sense of foreboding about today, I am going to talk to Kate about it all, she can at least listen as I blabber on about how shit I think it will be tonight. I sit down and I hold her hand. Her hands are very dry, so I look through her toiletries and I grab her moisturiser and proceeded to tell her of my woes, and as I talk and massage she sighs, okay is that normal? I do the other and work it into her hands.

"You will need a hairdresser and a manicurist in here Kavanagh, you really have let yourself go, here let's get your feet done, I know you are ticklish, but needs must and I will be having words with Ethan. Anyway tonight, when I speak to Diane, I am going to look like the meek submissive or do you think I should go for the power suit and business woman? I think that will be too Domme really I will go for the classy and elegant wife look." I get an handful of crème and rub it into her feet, and as I run it up her legs and give them the moisture they need I look up and she is awake, how do I know she is awake? Because she is screaming for me to get off of her, she tries to kick me too and I have never been so pleased to hear her voice even if it is two decibels too high. I buzz for the nurse and as I do her father and brother run in with Christian.

"What happened?"

"I noticed her hands were dry, so I massaged some crème into them, and figured she needed her feet and legs doing, so when I did her right leg she screamed, she is awake..."

"Daddy, who are they, Daddy I want her out of here, why is she in my room Daddy and who is that." She points at Ethan.

"That's your brother Ethan, Katy; calm down this is Ana, your best friend."

"My best friend is called Madison, where is Mommy?" I look at Ethan and then at Christian. "Daddy get them out please Daddy." The nurse asks us to leave the room, including a distraught Ethan.

"Fuck me; she hasn't spoken to Madison Gifford since she was in sixth grade. She was eleven when they left for England. What the fuck is going on?"

"It will be confusing for her, but at least she is awake."

"Yeah, and she thinks she is fucking eleven, I swear she was a brat then, I am not living through those years again, crap, if you think she was a bitch before the fall, she was a fucking pre teen diva bitch then." Ethan goes into see his father and I hear Kate, well not really Kate its a Mia scream...

I am then sat at Ethan's side, and for the next hour we await news as several doctors go in and out of the room. I had told Christian to head off to GEH for his meeting with the press office and Ros, they are going to be fielding some calls over the next few days, and as he left he hugged me. He would pick me up on his way to the hotel; Luke was to stay with me. I am brought water and snacks regularly by Luke. Half an hour before Christian is due back Ethan and I are taken back into the room, and we are told what is wrong with Katherine Agnes Kavanagh. Her doctor is very nice, but I must look like an idiot as I sit and stare at the friend I used to have or rather her body and in it the mind of an eleven year old. The doctor dumb it down for Ethan and me.

"The damaged part of her brain; that very complicated part of our body, is where she held all her memories. Kate is suffering from Retrograde Amnesia; this is the inability to retrieve information that was acquired before a particular date. Kate's date is when she fell from her pony at the age of eleven; back then she didn't remember who she was either. Apparently, she had to relearn everything. I highly doubt she will recover her recent memories, given what we do know about her recent fall, it was in the same place as the last one, only this time she was in a coma for longer and the severity of the injury was far greater. I am sorry, but I think this time Kate's memories are gone forever." I slump in the chair. "It is not usual for some people only lose a few days before the date of an accident or operation. In some cases the memory loss can extend back decades, while in others the person may lose only a few months of memory, Kate has lost thirteen years of her life, years I am sorry to say she will never get back." Wow...

"Daddy tell that woman to leave and to take her boyfriend with her I am not a freak show for the yokels. Daddy where is Mommy why is she not here?" I look at Ethan and we both leave.

"Well this is fucking great, don't get me wrong, I love my sister, but the eleven year old KK was a fucking nightmare and Dad and I are going to have to stick with her, He had to take the diamond off her, she still thinks Grandmother is alive. He told her she lent it her for good fucking luck. Crap I wonder if we keep mother away from her will she still get the fucking psychotic break in her college years again, all of which she will have to relive as she did at eleven."

"Ethan we will be here for you but shit she hates me have I really lost her, I mean we can get a better brain surgeon?"

"Ana he is the best, Christian insisted on the best, speaking of which here he is."

"Christian, she is going to be eleven for a while; she is an eleven year old stuck in the body of a twenty four year old woman."

"Wow, and that the specialists opinion?"

"Yep, I get my bratty sister back and I have to live through her fucking teens again. Deep joy, not... Listen you two get going and good luck, we will be moving to the Hampton's, that's where we lived back then, so I guess I will see you around. Dad will need me he isn't getting mother involved thank god."

"If you need any help, we are here for you when will you leave?"

"I don't know, as soon as KK is fit to fly I guess? It will be a new start for us all; they are a better class of bitch in the Hampton's..." I give him a kiss and Christian takes hold of him and gives him a bear hug. We make our way to the car as I tell him everything... I wonder if that's a good thing or a bad thing, she isn't dead and she will fly through high school, college and university, and without her dammed mother, she could be normal this time. I have to hope that is the good lords plan for her; she gets a fresh start.

We head to the interview... It has been a funny day and it is now about to get very serious, we are approaching the hotel I take a deep breath and smile, we are now about to put on a show and a half of love unity and trust, oh and secrets and bondage and I have yet to meet a few of the others. Crap and they say life's a three ringed circus, mine is that and more, there is one of the rings with lions and tigers roaming free, and what's betting they are on the way to eat me?

* * *

Well she woke up a whole new woman, who has never wanted to a do over? I have...

Thanks for reviews comments the good the bad and indifferent you took the time to read my story so thank you xx


	56. Chapter 57

The usual disclaimers apply, EL James and Universal own the rights I am taking liberties with the original characters names, jobs and plots...

* * *

I thank all of you who are following this from, It Started with a Cold, or Putting Down Roots... Thanks for following all my stories.

* * *

Please read, follow, favourite, comment and review, thanks for doing any or all of those, I'm finding this story hard to write at the moment, because I don't want it to end, however I will be tying the loose ends up and getting to the end shortly...

* * *

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY: THERE ARE JUST THREE CHAPTERS LEFT!

CHAPTER 57:

Ana's POV:

We head to the interview... It has been a funny day and it is now about to get very serious, we are approaching the hotel I take a deep breath and smile, we are now about to put on a show and a half of love unity and trust, oh and secrets and bondage and I have yet to meet a few of the others. Crap and they say life's a three ringed circus, mine is that and more, there is one of the rings with lions and tigers roaming free, and what's betting they are on the way to eat me?

C POV:

I have been dreading this day for many years, and with the impending court case it was just a matter of time before the shit hit the fan, and that day is today. It could be worse; I mean Diane Sawyer is doing the interview and that has to add a more serious tone to the whole affair. What were the odds of her being here, was it mere happenstance, or is lady luck truly on our side? Luck, yes, she is definitely on our side, hopefully everything else will be favourable too... I can only hope so. Ana has been a rock, and we have made a list of the questions we will answer and there are certain areas we cannot go into. Ana is dreading meeting the others, I mean they are older and not in to me as the others were, sorry I mean are. We head up to the suite and I order Ana food, she has a precious cargo to care for, and I in turn intend to look after her to the very best of my ability. I will be mega caring and mega loving, or as Ana says a mega control freak...

"Ana, do you think you could keep some soup down?" I ask her, as I take off my jacket and follow her into the lounge.

"Hell yeah, and a pasta salad of some kind and erm some chocolate cake and cream, with lots of cream, and can I have garlic dough balls with my soup, and onion rings and bread rolls, oh and can I have a vanilla ice cream milk shake? Please..."

"Is that all?"

"Erm, okay perhaps a cheese board, but no soft cheese though, oh and some grapes, biscuits and fresh butter too." I look at Taylor and wonder what the hell she is eating and why?

"It's a craving thing Sir, Gail eats pickled herrings, pickled gherkins and then French fries, dipped in strawberry preserve."

"Erm..."

"So think yourself lucky Ana is eating proper food, food..." I smile as I relay the order to the kitchen. I am having the warm chicken salad and soup, and of course their chocolate cake. Ana takes the clothes to the bedroom and kicks off her heels. She runs back into my arms and kisses me.

"Thanks, what was that for?"

"Loving me, doing this and being a fantastic husband and a caring Daddy to Bean..."

"You are welcome I think, is that a trick are you going to be throwing cushions at me again in a minute?"

"Nope, that was just a one off I think, and don't blame everything on dammed hormones, before you say anything."

"I won't, but in my defence, how did I know that the marks on your face were not a face pack?"

She has Chloasma; sometimes it is called Melasma, which is the medical name for the darkening of the skin. This hyper-pigmentation is very common indeed during pregnancy, and I read it happens all over her body. As I mentioned the book again, the dammed bed pillows were smashed against my head a few times and then Ana promptly went in search of my iPad, found it, and walked to the end of the dock and dropped it in the Puget Sound, where it went as promised, to sleep with the fishes in the cold water. She had a dammed bitch of a day, yesterday, I kept quiet for fear of my body and balls joining the iPad In the freezing waters of the Sound.

"I told you it was a medical thing not a bad make up day, but you went on line and quoted the dammed book and well I warned you one more quote from the book of moron and it was not going to see the light of day. Besides, I had Barney deliver a new one, it's in the conference room, as is security and your Dad, do you want to join them, whilst I put my feet up whilst I wait for my snack?"

"Yes that sounds like a plan, Ana, I am sorry, but I am only worried for you."

"I know it's these dammed hormones, and you have nothing to worry about, you are doing really well, keeping your erm control issues to a minimum, must be killing you Mr Grey?"

"How come you can blame them and I can't?"

"Really, you want to pick a fight now?" Shit her hands are on her hips, run Forrest run comes to mind...

"Ha, nope, I know when to beat the retreat and that's now, here feet up and relax. I wonder if Diane will swoon over me too?"

"Nope, I doubt it Mr Big Head." I smile, kiss her patchy face and go in to the conference room, to see my father. God I love her and her hormones, but its dodgy watching what I say, but the book of moron has been quoted a lot during our honeymoon and since our return.

"Hi, Dad how is everything looking?"

"Fine, I am just running A.B.C's legal through the no go areas, but its pretty standard and Diane is good with the live television interviews she does. Your mom is coming to see her later. Under the guise of seeing to Ana."

"I thought she would try. Do you want lunch Dad?"

"Taylor ordered me the same as you; apparently Ana is eating up a storm at last then?"

"Yup. How is Mia?"

"She is actually looking really good and is on about contacting the lady for the use of her recipe for the tea and is going to market it in her stores. She is totally on the mend thanks to tea, would you believe it?"

"No not until I saw it work on Ana. Now I have the questions to go through, can you help me, like you did with my homework?"

"I will try son, but it needs to be natural and relaxed."

"Okay, I am just not sure what is going to come from this, Ana jokes even more panties in the post and proposals to be my submissive."

"She is probably right." We are busy laughing, as Diane makes an appearance, she is looking for Ana, but Ana why? I show her through to the lounge were Ana is rubbing her feet.

"Ana how are you, long time no see?"

"Hi, it has been too long, I mean, I was only just into modelling when you did the piece on underweight waif like models."

"You were the only bloody kid I could find that actually ate real food." With that the three trays of food were delivered to the room. "Don't tell me all this is yours?"

"No Miss Sawyer, this one is mine and my fathers. Yes, she loves her food. Would you care to join us?"

"No, as I said I have the other girls to interview, Enya is switched on, in fact they all are, it's blown me out of the water this. All of those times were I asked to interview you and you said no, you valued your privacy, never in a million years did I ever think you were into whips and chains. Stocks and shares! I will leave you to it, and Ana thanks for the flowers you sent when Mike passed; they were beautiful. See you in a while for a run through." She kissed Ana and left.

"How the hell do you know Diane Sawyer?"

"She was sweet and bought me dinner once in Paris. She was doing a piece on how the fashion industry were promoting an increase in the numbers of young girls being treated for Bulimia and Anorexia, she thought their practice of using only skinny young girls was dangerous, their photos were making super skinny models seem like the normal size for a healthy sixteen year old. Girls are easily influenced with what they read and well she wanted it to stop, you know their over use of the sub zero sizes models, it was pretty good actually. Afterwards she kept in touch, and when I did certain charity events for the awareness of eating healthy and living well, she was usually there in some capacity. She always said she owed me so I cashed in my IOU's!"

"Eat Baby and then we have hair and makeup are coming, after we do the test shots. Can I be honest with you, I am very afraid of how I will come across?"

"I don't doubt it Christian, but just tell the truth and you will be fine, hopefully we can skirt over your love of keeping the subs in the family."

"Ha, luckily they are covered by the court case. I still say Diane will slip in something to throw us off of kilter."

"We will tell the truth, and they do say the truth will set you free, and so we have to hope it does! Feed me husband I am ravenous."

Ana's POV:

We eat a late lunch and chill for a while, Christian is busy rubbing my feet when I hear the door, the Taylor and four strange women come in, and wow my mother has been reincarnated, Enya gives me a curt smile.

"Ana can I introduce Stella Law, Freya Jacobi, Surran Hekk and Thomasina Smyth. This ladies, is Christians wife Anastasia Grey. I hear congratulations are in order?" Christian stands and helps me up. He stands at my side and purposely holds me close.

"You hear correctly, it's nice to see you again Enya. How did it go? Please sit down all of you." Christian is so obviously their ex Dom, as they even now look to him still for orders. Christian is eyeing them up and seems visibly shaken by something. I then see how he looks at the one called Thomasina. She really does look like my mother god damn it. Why do I feel like she is sucking the air out of the room?

"Fine, I mean she is an educated woman, she saw we were as her and as equally educated, and chose this life style, she wanted to know why we needed to be whipped and punished. At first she made it feel like we were doing something illegal, I mean we don't do anything illegal and what we do hurts no one. it was just mainly about what we got out of it and was Christian a good Dominant. She wanted one of us to do the talking and the others here they added their opinions into the chat, in the end I swear she looked like she wanted a walk around Tommy's club, and see it for herself."

"Hahahaha, had your club been here Tommy it would have been featured? Ana are you okay Baby?"

"Yes I'm fine Christian, I still can't get my head around what you did and in your cases still do, but I gave up worrying after the kitten subs went all ballistic with us. I had to hope you older ladies from the sub club are not as enamoured by my husband as they were and are. Christian tells me most of you are married and are happy, are you?" I keep my eyes peeled on Tommy, Tommy sounds and looks, so erk, I don't know, bothering to me for some reason.

"No, we, well apart from Tommy here are settled in our lives, Tommy here runs her own clubs and is single." She smiles at me and I know her, where do I know her from?

"I know you from somewhere, I don't know where, but I do I am sure I do?" I say aloud.

"No, I have never met you before." She looks away quickly, and Christian looks angry too.

"If you say so, but I never forget a face, a name yes, because I have met loads of people, but I never a face. It will come to me." Christian can see I am feeling uneasy.

"Are you stopping in town for the evening, I can make my clubs available to you?" Enya smiles and answers for them all, it is so uncomfortable, not only for me but for my beloved husband, as he feels so awkward and so hurt that his past is hurting me again. I clasp his hand in mine and look into his eyes. I love him and only him.

"No, but thanks, we are not needed as she did our interviews. So, we are going to change out of these clothes and get ourselves to Freya's for the evening, if you need us Ana, Christian give us a call, and fingers crossed the interview will be a cake walk and you won't have too many buns to dodge when you hit Seattle's cold hard streets tomorrow..."

The women say their goodbyes; Christian comes from seeing them out, but only after I hear raised voices. Then I hear Tommy, and I know where I know her from and freeze. She was coming out of GEH in a few of the shots I took when I was stalking Christian, not that many moons ago. She was in his building, but I need to know why? He comes back in and sits at my side.

"She was more recent than you let on wasn't she, the Tommy woman, was she a serious one Christian?"

"She was recent yes; she came just before Chloe, and she came back several times, mainly at a time when I needed an older woman to take what the younger ones couldn't." I felt sick, but he swore never to lie to me, and now how I wish he had.

"Did she want more too, is that why you saw her again and again between the girls?"

"Yes, but not of me per se, she wanted more of my money. She is only doing this now, because her club needs a cash injection and she thinks me coming out will help business. I turned her down for a loan three days before I met you again Ana.

"Sorry I just am a little emotional right now. I blame..." Christian laughs as I am about to say hormones. "This whole mess we find ourselves in. So Tommy money and a return visit or two or more, what gives because you said you never went back once they left you, so spill, was she nearly Mrs Grey, because I saw the look?"

"No Baby never; she was never really a sub either, she, and this sounds so bad when I say it, but she was who I used for whipping, flogging and beating. I never had penetrative sex with her ever. She was used between girls, and had you not fell into my world I would have whipped her again, but at her club, not at Escala, but as I said I wasn't into it like I used to be. However after a bad day, deal or bad experience in general, I would call her and well get my mental release with her."

"Oh, how unusual, that she is not one of the many who have been pleasured by my husband's dick then?" I am being unreasonable and emotional right now.

"Actually Ana, she was my only lesbian submissive. Hence the no sex thing, it suited me at the time. It pissed Elena off and they really did hate each other, you see Tommy was the only one Elena never sourced for me. She never understood what we had and I never enlightened her either, it was between me and Tommy."

"Okay, but when was the last time you and she had your last meeting?"

"She came to GEH after we were married in Vegas, to hit me up for a loan, and no I did not spank her, flog her or fuck her. Ana, I barely said two words to her other than no go away."

"Okay, the others were older too, that shocked me. The missing ones, will I ever see them?"

"No, they are out of the lifestyle and married and living normal lives. Away from the scene."

There was a knock at the door and we were asked to go to the ballroom where they were waiting for a camera test and for us to look at the shoot from the five other ladies in my husband's life. I always say I am not bothered, but I am and I can't fool myself, it hurts it really hurts knowing they had, had sex with my husband and the father of my child.

"Hi, please take a seat Ana, Christian. How did your lunch go?"

"It was much needed, thanks for asking Diane. How did the piece with the others go?"

"It was really good; they all had their own take on the reasons for doing it. One actually likes the pain and punishment aspect of it; the others have the strange need to please. They all say Christian treated them well and are in awe of you landing him, given he had so many self loathing issues." Diane says as she looks at Christian.

"You can say that again, it's one of the many things we work on daily, his need to realise he can be loved and he is able to be loved." I smile as he reaches for my hand, hoping for some sort of kindly reassurances. He gets a cheek kiss and a silent I love you look.

"I have all the pictures of the equipment and the poses and general back up for your story, which will flash on a green screen behind you throughout the interview, the girls in general did a run through of their favourite workouts, and then we have a picture of Elena Lincoln. The lady who started this, and yes I do realise all I can say is she died recently, and I cannot say it was by the hand of another submissive of yours, or mention the fact they are her nieces too, nor can I mention you had sex with her, and three of her nieces?"

"No, and until very recently I did not know they were related either, that has got me more than a few more hours in my shrinks hands I can tell you and made me the butt of Ana's keeping it in the family jokes."

"I bet that was a shock?"Diane looks genuinely concerned, because Christian's face looks so distraught.

"It was."He says, as he lowers his head to his chest, yes Diane, his world is fifty shades of Grey and more. "One that given everything I did, hurts me the most, because it is what brought all the crap to Ana's door, and it is the one thing I hate that I did, got her Elena, and her family involved in Ana's life."

"Is everything okay guys, can they go and get ready?" Diane asks the tech guys, seeing Christian looking so low hurts me and she sees my hurt too.

"Yes Miss Sawyer, they have two hours, their lawyer has okayed the shots for the segment. We are good to go when they get back."

"So, I will see you both in a couple of hours. Ana, you are either really a submissive in denial, or you really love your husband here, you must be either one or the other to put up with this way of life, and yes I will be asking you that question live, you got a heads up."

"Thanks Diane, you will then get the answer on live television!"

I wink as we head back to our room. I am more than a little nervous and I ask myself is it too late to back out of it and get back to normality? I guess the answer is no, that bitch Goldberg will only peddle her crap to some other lower media news outlet; The Nooz would be my best bet... I meet Franco de Luca in our suite and he has his crew with him, he owes Christian for gifting him Esclava, I sit on the chair and I let his team work their magic. No hair cut is necessary, Christian is sitting having a trim and answering his text messages as I think I fall asleep in the dammed chair. I woke, or I was rather awakened as Franco was finishing off the new do. I was and am still so tired.

"Sorry, I was not in the talking mood Franco, but did Christian keep you company?"

"He did, he is liking my idea of expanding into the shop at the side of Esclava one. I am almost finished, you look as usual beautiful, and my work here is done. The girls from A.B.C. are going to touch up and when you want to trim the hair and add in bangs then call in, my chair is always available to you Ana."

"Thanks, and Franco could you do me a big, big favour and call at Grey Mansions and see to Mia, she needs your fingers and magic scissors on her hair, she needs a pick me up and is house bound for a while?"

"I am all ready going there tomorrow, before the big weekend wedding. Her big brother has booked everyone to pamper her to pieces." I look at Christian who simply smiles as he continues to text.

"Great minds Ana. I will see you at the weekend. However, for now, good luck for the interview and remember, it takes all sorts to crew a boat as big as GEH, and I am in your crew and loyal to you both, if you need me holler, I'm good with knots." He winks at me as he is walked out by Christian, I had half an hour to dress and get down. Christian was all ready and looked nervous as hell too. My imaginary chitty jar was brimming over with chitties, I have sworn and awful lot in the past few days.

"Can I help you Baby?"

"Please, I am so tired I mean really wacked. Can we get this over with, the weddings done and go back to Bali for a tear and a day Baby?" I ask Christian as he rubs my belly.

"I thought of perhaps going to Ireland and England, I have business to do and thought you might like to come, perhaps we could bring James and Nell and give their mother a break?"

"Wow, yes just what I need, two children and you ignoring me all holiday." I bite my lip as he laughs. It wasn't meant to come out like that, obviously the hormones are to blame and he knows it, but is keeping quiet. I grab my dress and underwear and set about getting ready, I look at the heels I brought and opt for the kitten heeled pumps, elegant and not at all dowdy, though I would dearly love to wear the Christian Louboutin's I got in Bahrain. They are too high and there is no way Christian would allow me to risk my neck in them, he knows I am a tad clumsier than usual. We are called down and as I go down I so want to throw up. The news programme is already shooting in New York and they will cut to Diane's segment after the break, I smile as I see Freya and she looks totally different to this afternoon.

I start to get those pre show butterflies and try to shake them off as Christian and I are wired for sound and placed on two comfortable tall chairs, across from a very relaxed Diane. We chat for a few minutes when the lights flash for silence, crap it's too late to run now...

"Are you ready we go live in three, two...?"

"Hello from me, Diane Sawyer, live here at the Fairmont Olympic Hotel in Seattle. Tonight there is a change to the advertised interview with Senator Joe Hume. Instead, we or rather I was offered the interview I have wanted to do for several years now, so when his people called my people, he and I made the magic happen. Tonight, I get to interview Americas youngest, brightest, most reclusive billionaire, Christian Trevelyan Grey and his beautiful wife, the former model Sarah Harper, or as her friends and family know her, Anastasia Steele Grey.

They are Seattle's very own newest, most powerful, wealthiest, beautiful couple. A couple who are going to be shocking the world tonight with a personal secret, which unfortunately was I am told, about to be sold to a newspaper. The story that was being peddled out to the press for sale to the highest bidder was meant to be a story built on reality of Mr Christian Greys hidden life. But in fact, it was full of untruths, half truths and was about to uncover and sensationalised their private lives, with her manufactured story of lies. This to me is nothing other than sheer gutter press reporting, so they asked me to come along to Seattle and tell their story. I as you know, like an in depth and an unusual story, and this is more than that, this is a hell of a shock and awe interview. I for one was shocked, but having listened and researched, I found out it is not that much of an unusual story, it is just a well hidden secret, a secret lifestyle that more than just my guests tonight share. It is just that, a fascinating lifestyle, lived by many thousands of people in secret, that is until tonight, and without further ado, I will let my guests tonight tell you their story..." Gulp, I hope that was not heard because we are live and there is no going back...

"Hello Christian, you look nervous, I don't bite, but from what I have heard that's part of your old life you would have actually like me to do?" I smile and hold his hand.

"Hello Diane, and yes way back in the day, I may have been the one doing the biting." He laughs. Good he is relaxing.

"Ana, how is retirement from the endless days spent in the sunshine, with the elite of the modelling world's finest male models going?"

"It was going swimmingly, excuse the pun there, being of course I was enjoying life as an ex lingerie model and Sports Illustrated swimwear model."

"Quite, I believe your marriage to this handsome man was the reason for your retirement?"

"No, quite the reverse actually, Christian is and was very supportive of my career, but he knew my first love was boat designing."

"Really, so was modelling just a side line?"

"No, it was another career path, one that paid me well enough to retire and follow my dreams."

"The money you earned, but surely you marrying Americas youngest billionaire brought money to your table, and Christian could and would have helped you set up in business, surely?"I laugh as Christian sits back and smiles. I get to deny the gold digger comments.

"Had I not got my own billions then yes, he could have. You see Diane, what nobody realised was, I was already a multi billionaire before I met Christian, shock and horror. I have a perfect body for swimwear modelling, thus earning big money, money that I then used in searching out businesses in trouble and need, using the head for figures I had, and I invested wisely in hopes of retiring from everything, and then hoped to pursue my lifelong passion for boat design, which has all come to fruition. You see Diane there are many sides to Anastasia Steele Grey; I was a female version of Christian here. I ran my own much smaller business, but it was a very lucrative company called AS Corp. I owned a very large hotel chain and several other industries connected to it and each fed of off or into each other. This lug, I eventually married, he offered me, his smaller competitor, a good deal for those companies and I sold it to him. As I said I may not have his billions, but Diane, I have my own billions. Modelling paid well and invested wisely."

"Wow, I can see why you are angered by the gold digger comments you receive daily."

"They don't bother me in the slightest, I know the truth, so do the people we care about, Christian here may be rich and he may be my husband, but it's not a case of what's mine is mine and what's his is mine too. He and I work at keeping our individuality and independence, and no, before you ask, there were and are no pre nups, none were signed by either of us, as we are in this for the long haul." Christian sits up just slightly and smiles.

"I agree with Ana totally, I would have nothing worth having, if she wasn't in my life, it was the best day ever, when she fell into my life." He squeezes my hand for reassurances.

"When was that, we know of the two marriages the tacky and the secret one?" We both laugh as the wedding photos are shown on screen.

"They were both different that's for sure, in fact the tacky one was a drunken indulgence we both undertook with the help of vodka and tequila shots, drinking like that it is not recommended in Vegas, we were drunk and decided why wait we would get married, so drunk and in charge of a credit card and in the very fetching outfits, we found Elvis and got him to marry us, not that we regretted it at all, because we were all ready engaged and in our drunken haze decided getting married was a good thing, and it was, but it was a regret in a way, in that we neither of us could remember doing it. Hence the second wedding, it was a more personal wedding day, that was very memorable and was a great day." I wiped a tear away as Christian passed me his handkerchief, as he spoke those soppy words.

"When did you two first meet?"

"We were neighbours growing up; the Steele's lived right next door to us. But given the age difference between Ana and I, we didn't have a lot to do with each other. Apparently, I rescued a five year old Ana from her bike, after a fall and she fancied the pants off of me way back then."

"Ouch, that was my secret Christian. Yes Diane, he was my first crush and first love, and he rescued me from my bike and I went sappy for the high school guy who lived next door. How embarrassing." I winked.

"She had to remind me Diane; I rescued an awful lot of the neighbourhood girls from their bikes that summer. Then I did something stupid later on, and got in a car as drunk as a skunk, not a good thing mixing alcohol and Christian Grey it seems. I was so drunk that I ran my dad's brand new car through the Steels front garden, and that was what started my friendship with the man next door, a man who single handily saved me from killing myself. I was a messed up teenager, who did nothing but be a bad boy, one who drank, smoked and yes got into fights. That man was Ana's grandfather, Pappy Ray; he helped me get straight, and helped where hundreds of therapists had failed. You see I had touch issues Diane. I suffered from Haphephobia, a fear of anyone touching me. Can you imagine a raging, drink fuelled angst fed teenager, over flowing with those dreaded teenage hormones and testosterone things. All of which were still racing through my body, and all at an amazing pace. The fear of touch and still needing, nay craving the need for what all teenage boys need, sex, it was something I was fighting against all the time, how to cope with the many issues I had?"

"I would guess it was hard?" She laughed at her own Freudian slip."Sorry I mean, hard to cope with, I know how hard teenagers have it and I guess with your past was difficult?"

"Then some, hence the need for me to be drinking to forget."

"Mr Steele, he helped?" I held his hand tightly. Christian had his handkerchief back.

"He did, and for years he and I worked on the Anastasia Rose, he channeled my anger into boat building. Then one day a few years later, I returned home from Harvard and I was back to square one. On that fateful day; I came home to find Grandpa Steele asleep in the work shed, only he wasn't sleeping, he was dead. The pain I felt at being unable to wake him, it rehashed all the memory's I had of being unable to wake my birth mother from her sleep, she had been dead four days and I reverted back to being the unlovable bastard I was again. It was an awful time in my life, and I had lost the best friend I had ever had, and one to this day I think of every day, he is the one person apart from Ana here, that I think about all the time and wish to god I had continued to follow the path he mapped out for me."

"Why what did you do, that you now regret doing?" Here it goes...

"I met someone when I was at the lowest part in my life, someone who showed me a way to have the sex and the control I needed and craved. I was shown by an old friend of my family, Elena Lincoln, how I could have everything I wanted without having my heartbroken. She introduced me to the BDSM lifestyle, were I was able to have the sex I needed and not be touched, it worked for me and I enjoyed it."

"BDSM, that is Bondage and Discipline, Dominance and Submission, Sadism and Masochism, Yes? Whips and chains and things, as shown in the pictures here, and which played a big part in your life Christian?" The things flashed on the screen were tame in comparison to the actual torture chamber Elena had, the one Christian had was more classy, well as playrooms go and racks of whips and chains are concerned.

"Yes, I am or rather I was a Dominant. I then learnt the control of my submissive, and learnt how to staved off their need to touch me, by tying their hands and placing them in restraints, it was an easy fix to them touching me, that I would never have known about without BDSM. I hasten to add, I never did anything to them, that they did not want to have done to them. We have many boundaries and rules in the BDSM community, and it is all written down and understood. I have, or again had, a contract detailing what I could and couldn't do and what they would allow me to do to them. The power in this type of exchange lies with the submissive, if she says stop it stops, if she safe words it stops, it can end whenever they say the word."

"I find it fascinating Christian, that you can get a sane woman to do this, and yes I did look through a few of Christians ex submissive women, and asked them their take on this, and here are what five of them had to say. Believe it or not these women are five highly educated women, and all have university degrees, in the most paid for by Mr Grey, or as they will call him during the interview, Sir or Master. I myself was shocked at their choice of lifestyle, but between them, they run a law office, there is a doctor, a university lecturer in physics, a psychiatrist and well let's just say they are very highly cognitive individuals. Not one of them is a pushover or is easily bullied. Believe me I tried to push their buttons." They move to the pre-recorded shoot with his ex's.

"Hello, I am Miss E, and I was the first submissive in the masters and I hope tonight that the good people watching your show tonight, finally realise what we have known for years, that BDSM is a way of life, and one for us and those in the community that works, and one that we take very seriously. Good evening Miss Sawyer, it is a pleasure to meet you."Diane nodded her head and I listened.

"So, why did you submit to him, and was it done freely?" Enya...

"It was, as I have a great need to please and be pleased, that is the simplest of answers. No, I do not have daddy issues, before you go there; I come from a very loving family, a large and loving nurturing one that do not partake in the lifestyle. I just get the biggest high from being able to please my Master, from taking the strikes from a cane or any other tool in my masters hand. It brings me such a pleasurable feeling knowing he is getting as much joy out of the happening as I am from allowing it to happen."

"You enjoy being caned, hit and violated on these instruments of torture and by these deadly looking canes and whips?" Pictures flashed behind Enya and the others.

"At no point did we ever get 'violated' and I would like it if you never said it again, there is no violence in what we do, everything we do, we do because we enjoy that life, and it is anything but being violated. It is a freedom like no other, the masses of adrenaline you get cursing through your body is unbelievable. Knowing you are giving up your control is highly arousing. Yet in reality, we the submissive, are the one with all the control, he may whip a redness from my back, pull a pink flush to my backside, and make many other parts of me crave for more attention, but when I to say stop, everything stops and I take the control back, if I chose to end it. I and in fact we, get as much or as little, playtime as we want, usually though we form such a partnership as to know when each other is nearing those limits, a good Dom never loses his focus on his submissive. As to these tools, they are more for the use in giving pleasure than giving torture, in the soft hands of a good master and used correctly, to flick the whip gently against the skin or harshly dependant upon the need of the parties involved. The torture aspect which is what most of the viewers will imagine and see is possible yes, but only in the hands of dominant with no training in the art of the whip, that unfortunately is the only side they see the image of a pirate giving fifty lashes to a slave or a thief in punishment, cutting harshly into the skin making their backs bleed, none of which happens in a good doms hands."

"Anyone else agree or disagree with this?" Diane asks the others.

"Hello I am his second sub. I am perhaps a little different from these others I have never had sex with Sir, as I don't do actual sex; I love to be whipped for pure pleasure. I crave the feel of the leather as it touches my skin, and yes I agree that I am the one with the power. It is called a total power exchange, I get what I want, and Sir gets what he wants and we leave the room with our needs quenched until they need quenching again. As number one says, our Master is good at what he does and with a passion for our lifestyle unmatched by any other." She wants my husband. If only to whip her ass raw...

"So, you get no sexual gratification?"

"Hell yes, but not from his penis, but from the feelings I get from the leather against skin." I know, I see the look Diane, I don't understand it either. She stutters slightly.

"Payments, you get paid for being his sex slave, so do you feel like a prostitute?"

"No, I mean I don't roll over after we have done the scene and there is a twenty on the table, Sir paid for my education, and return he got a lifestyle. I got an education, a very good one that thanks to BDSM has set me up for life." Enya answers and looks pissed off.

"Surely that's just a case of denial, you took money for goods provided, so you are in a prostitution lifestyle?" Surran jumps in and answers next.

"That's not how we see it; let me put it another way, you get paid for doing the thing you do. You do a job you get paid, I do a service I expect to be rewarded, not paid, what I received was a gift for pleasing my master, my partner, my Dom ." I sigh I am glad I am not the only one who thinks of it as prostitution. Sorry Surran you didn't clear anything up.

"Hello, I am sub number four. I am happily married to my current master, and I consider myself a good wife and mother. I also agree with you, it is a form of prostitution, heck I loved having the relationships I had with all my masters. I willingly gave away my control to men who wanted and craved it, in return I got an education, a nice car and my bills paid, and for what, giving a weekend to my master or whenever he wanted and needed the control back in his life? All of us are and were willing participants, and all of us have something that drives us into this world. My driving force was and I still is, that I hate having to make the decisions that matter most in my life; I am weak that way and needed a stronger man to guide me. If you have a caring Dom, then he takes care of you, your needs and everything else whilst you are with him. Like a wife or a girlfriend, and please don't tell me that none of you out there takes a gift from your partner, whether it be a nice meal, a new watch or a bunch of flowers, they are gifts to you, to me they are no different than what my master did for me, he provided me with gifts." Okay now I see something of a relationship thing going on, sort of...

"I guess when you put it that way I have a slight tendency to agree with you."

"Hello Diane, I am submissive number five; and I am sure as hell not going to justify why I am not a prostitute, because I am not, not that there is anything wrong with being a member of the oldest trade. Being an escort prostitute, or whatever, is just another service certain male or a female require, mostly it has to be said, use or are used as an added extra benefit to a marriage, where their other partner cannot meet their sexual needs. I hasten to add, that I am monogamous in my submissive relationships, as are most of the Dom/Sub contracts, and personally I will not entertain a married man, because that I do consider adultery. I also consider that to be a morally reprehensible, because I never cheat, and expect the same in return, to me this is just another relationship, but without the thing that messes it all up. Love, love wow, it is a killer disease and one I wanted no part of, so my life style choice suited me fine, a loveless relationship which we both benefited from with no expectation of love or more than we each gave and received." Surran is back on her soap box and is an arguer all right.

"So, it's just a sex and power thing for you then, you are not bound by the normal girlfriend boyfriend expectations, the falling in love and the more, you work towards?" Diane asks Surran.

"I think what we do is as good as commitment as a marriage contract, a wife usually gets a roof over her head, food and money to do as she wants, if I however do the same thing, and yes remember I am monogamous with just one dominant at a time, and yet I am classed as a hooker. There is where the similarities end, I provide a service and I get rewarded as a wife gets rewarded, but without the legally binding paperwork of marriage. I get something, he gets something and we don't hurt anyone or anyone's marriage, this is as much a commitment to us as a marriage ceremony it so a wife. Though with this type of relationship, I also get a life of my own financed; by a grateful Dominant, Mr Grey was just such a dominant. Nothing was too much trouble, our safety, our needs and our wants were more than adequately covered. We were treated very well, much like a wife or a girlfriend, only not in a romantic way, this for us all here on the stage, was just a business contract, plain and simple."

"I guess what I have to deal with ladies, is that I say one thing, and you counter attack with something else. I am going to agree to disagree just what is classed as payment when you each received money or goods for having sex with Mr Grey." Opps... They cut back to us and Christian is sort of brewing nicely, and not at all kettle like, and there is no steam coming from any orifices just yet. We are now live...

"So, Ana, the question has to be asked, were you ever Christian Greys submissive?" I sit up, smile, and grip Christians hand tightly.

"No, quite simply I was his friend, his girlfriend, his lover, his fiancé and then his wife," though the fiancé and wife came at the same time I am not going down that path, "I was always cared for by Christian like the others true enough, but the difference was, he and I fell in love, his need to be with me all the time and me with him over powered us, and with the others they were a weekend distraction at the most. I have not got the submissive make up, I wanted and want an equal partnership, and yes we have an equal partnership, that is what we have and bags of it wrapped up in love, that is why I am different to the others, because he loves me and I love him."

"So, do the others and his old lifestyle bother you?"

"I would be lying if I said it didn't, but I know how much he loves me, and I am grown up enough and wise enough to realise everyone has a past, but what I am aiming for is a bright future for us and our family, without dwelling on his past." Christian is now happy and settled.

"Talking about families, we are very happy to announce Ana and I are starting, or rather have started our own family, Ana and I found out before our second wedding we were having a baby. Who was conceived between marriages, before you all write she did it to trap me, and yup, even if she had done it to trap me, I would still be as happy as I am right now. Ana is the love of my life and one I never want out of my life and believe me that will never happen, she is my reason for breathing and living,. She's the one by my side and she is the one having my child and the only one I ever wanted the more with, and yes you heard it here I love my wife and her heart that forgives a past that has hurt her and it seems is still hurting her. She is not now and will never be a submissive; she could be a dominant though she has a bossy controlling streak to her nature..." I smack his arm. "I rest my case Diane."

"Do you regret your lifestyle before Ana?"

"No, it was needed at the time; I needed it and until Ana and I met up again, I never wanted to complicate things with love. Somehow, she saw me differently and taught me I was capable of feeling love and was able to be touched, she cured me of the difficult things I put up as barricades, the touch issues and the love issue. I needed the life I had before Ana, but now I don't need it, Ana is all I need, is the simple answer. Her and my family, who are wonderful and fully supportive too"

"You were adopted at the age of four?"

"It's a matter of public knowledge Diane yes, I was adopted into the Grey family, a happy family who, since Ana and I have been together are able to show me their love physically. You see they were never allowed to hug me tickle me or touch me, and yes they tried, hence the unsociable angry man I was. Since Ana and I have been together; I have found my natural sister and several of my Aunts, from whom I have learnt about my past and have learnt to appreciate what I have been given... Their love unconditional love, love of people until two months ago I didn't even know existed, and now a love I cannot do without, ever."

"Ana, she brought your whole family happiness too, did they know about your lifestyle?"

"Yes she brought our families together. My family never knew of my previous lifestyle, and they actually only found out recently, unfortunately we are not able to disuse the reasons how their knowing came about, but when they found out they were more forgiving than I deserved."

"Did you think they would hate you, is that why you didn't tell them, was your lifestyle so heinous, it embarrassed you?"

"It was something they would not understand, or so I thought. Ana my darling wife, she and they disused this for hours, and like you and Ana, they don't understand the lifestyle, but they understood my needs were met, and that in doing this, I had not hurt or harmed any of my ex submissives, and though not totally happy they are happy I have changed. I changed Diane, because I fell in love, and learnt I could be loved." I jump in to speak, as Christian is being overcome with emotion.

"Diane, I don't understand it, the lifestyle, I am not part of it, nor do I want to be part of it, however it is Christian's past, a certain reporter out there has wrote a story filled with half truths and blatant lies. So, we jumped the gun or had to before she shot off he lose canon story, and told our story so that it wouldn't be sensationalised as whips, chains and a horror story. Photos of a woman supposedly beaten to near death, by a billionaire. A type of shock and horror story, but the pictures she sent to the paper of my husband doing the sad thing, were fake. They were and are screen shots of a bad side of Christians old world, which does exist, one and it is one with no moral compass and no boundaries, and she was foisting them off, or trying to sell them as photos of Christian. Christian as a child had horrific things done to his body; a body that none of the submissive he was seeing at any time got to see, as he kept it covered, or they were blindfolded, such were his issues with people seeing and trying to touch the scars, the photos she was peddling as him, were missing the scars. You have seen the pictures of Christian as he is and you cannot see the scars on the fake photos, or can you Diane?"

"I can confirm, he has scars and they are not in the horrific photos I was shown, as I said I did research too and found the same sites on line, were blood was drawn and there were things done to girls and men that were horrific." Christian saw the cameraman wince, and he then decided to defended his side of the game.

"Some of it made my skin crawl the uncontrolled side, the more deviant side, which is out there believe me, when it was suggested to me by Elena that I could draw blood and bypass safe words and ignore the woman I was with and her wishes. That was not what I wanted, what I did want and need however, were the side of things that I had all ready indulged in. I liked the fact that there were rules, which was totally different from the cruelty of Elena Lincoln's way of life, rules and the very strict understanding of boundaries played a big part in my prior life style, and I have never wounded or hurt any of the women who were in my life before Ana. I wish I could say the world of pleasure I sought before, was all regulated the same way, but alas it is not, just as you have decent news programmes and decent newspapers, there are gutter press in your world, and there is a gutter underground for the more deviant side of BDSM. I can only assure people that since Ana and I met and fell in love, my world does not include the things it did before."

"One question, before we leave the public to form their own opinions on the matter, would you, either of you change anything of your past life?"

"Yes..." We both say together...

"Ana, you first." Diane says.

"I would have never have moved away from next door to the Greys. I would have stalked my rescuer and kept him on the straight and narrow path my Pappy had him on. Pappy always said, if something was meant to happen it was better it came naturally, rather than for it to be forced to happen, and I believe that's what happened to Christian and me. We found each other when the time was right, and when we both needed each other the most, and I couldn't be happier. I mean it Diane, I have nothing to forgive of his past, and it's just that, his past. His future is with me and our family and that family love him and finally he realises that they always did."

"Christian, is that a tear in your eye?"

"Probably, my wife drives me to tears all the time, I mean she has had a lot to deal with and to get her head around. She is the best thing to happen to me in a long time, she and I are happy now and that's all that matters. You asked would I change anything? Well my answer is no not in the main, I did nothing wrong in my past. I have grown and I have evolved, and had I not had my past, Ana would not be in my future, so I for one wouldn't change a thing, because in not doing so I have Ana, Diane had I changed one thing, she would not be here. I too believe as Pappy did; if it is meant to happen let it. I am with the one person who knows me better than I know myself and the one person who brings calm to my life and love by the bucket load into it. She is my life and my one true love and one I want to live and love forever. I would if I could only change the bad things that have happened to Ana, because of my past, but even that happening has made us stronger and my love for her even more unbreakable."

"Oh my..." I say under my breath.

"Well, on that note I leave you with Christian Grey and his wife Anastasia, who despite a troubled past, have made it through a very rocky reveal. I cannot say I understand the life choices people make and I for one will never judge, but I do have one thing to say, true love will always conquer any and all adversities; perhaps not all of your pasts include whips and chains, but everyone has a dark secret somewhere waiting to bite you on your ass. As to the BDSM lifestyle, I have been advised though not to knock it until I try it. I uncovered lots of things that I never knew before and I will sleep soundly in my bed tonight, knowing that Mr and Mrs Grey are a true testament to a love that is all forgiving. Although, I have one niggley image in my head, you know, from all the research I did on the world of the unusual BDSM fetishes, why the hell would a two hundred pound man wear a diaper and drink from an oversized bottle? So it's good night from Seattle, and until next time I am Diane Sawyer..." The lights came up and I blinked, okay that wasn't all that bad, in fact it was too easy... Diane laughed as she saw my puzzled face.

"The questions will come and you will be getting the looks and the comments soon. When the papers and the rest of the press tomorrow and through the night, release their own story, there will be as the song goes, more questions than answers... That was just the first step, now you will have all the freaks and his sisters to deal with, and many more requests for interviews, keep calm and good luck."

"Oh did you read up on the case?"I ask as she says it.

"Oh heck no, I mean Ana, there will be more said by idiots who want to sell their stories for fifteen minutes of fame at your expense. No, from what I read they are a different ball game all together, I would stay and have dinner, but I have to be in England to cover the story of Prince Andrew much in the same boat, because his past sexual exploits are being questioned too, and by people from his past suddenly wanting to earn a tainted silver dollar at someone else's expense. There is no rest for the wicked of the world, I only wish I had a Superman cloak to get me there, alas I am on the next flight out of Sea-Tac. If you need me Ana call. Christian, we need to do a piece on how you got to be richer than Midas soon." She kissed our cheeks and we headed our separate ways.

"Well, should we be grateful for the court case? I mean they couldn't use a lot of the more extreme things, I guess we or rather you Christian got off easier?"

"I did, but as Diane says, tomorrow will be here sooner than later, and so too the fall out. Come, I want to take you home and do rude things to my non-sub..."

"Funny man you are not, now are the things packed from the room, have the pixies been in and packed away our chattels and wares?"

"If you mean Taylor, then yes the head pixie had done his work and we are heading home for dinner on the deck and a swim in the sea, naked before bedtime."

"Urk no way, I threw your iPod in and it was freezing, if we hurry you may catch James for a story."

"No, I lost out to Eric. He likes Eric reading to him now, I am just the Uncle who takes him to cool places and gets him cool models to make now, and I have been ousted from Sally Pig at bedtime."

"I think that is a good thing, you are not their father and Eric soon will be."

"I know, he asked me for permission to ask her this morning."

"He did?"

"He did and I laughed and said only if we get them for the honeymoon, the children not Eric and Catherine..."

"Okay, get me home I have an itch I need scratching."

"You do?"

"I do, and I want my ex dominant to dominate me in ways we like best, I think the toy chest needs opening up, when we have had dinner..."

"Does my little non-sub want to swat my ass with the fly swat yes?"

"Yes, and Mr GREY, with the power on full..."

"Lead the way Mrs Grey I am all yours..."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and for the comments and pms... what issues besides the babys arrivals need covering?


	57. Chapter 58

I thank all of you who are following this from, It Started with a Cold, or Putting Down Roots... Thanks for following all my stories.

* * *

Please read, follow, favorite, comment and review, thanks for doing any or all of those, I'm finding this story hard to write at the moment, because I don't want it to end, however I will be tying the loose ends up and getting to the end soon, what loose ends need tying up, thoughts please...

* * *

I have a new reader and she is amazing,( _**as are you all**_ ) but a special thanks to reviewer and reader _**Joan Goldman**_, her enthusiasm for the story has made a bad week more tolerable, so thank you...

* * *

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY: THERE ARE JUST TWO CHAPTERS LEFT!

* * *

CHAPTER 58:

C POV:

As Ana and I are resting after an extremely playful evening, where the fly swot made a welcome return. Ana, went into full Domme mode, my butt is nice and pink, as is hers, but, and I laugh at the thought of a butt, we had to stop, because we were to have visitors; Karen and Elliot are coming, as were Jay and a very much improved Mia...

"Hello, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Ana says as we sip our drinks on the decking watching the sun disappear.

"We came to support our brother and sister, that was a good interview." Mia sits in the swing seat and Jay sits at her side. Gavin comes out for their drink orders.

"Gavin take the evening off, I can get their drinks." I say as Ana relaxes.

"Sir, I mean Christian, if you are sure? Jose did say he could do with a hand at the gallery, and there are nibbles in the fridge, in the cupboard and I have baked a fresh batch of muffins and breads. I will see you for breakfast."

"Gavin take the rest of the week off, I know Jose needs help calming down, he is worried about Ana and the dammed gallery, so enjoy your time together."

I am thankful to Jose for the support he has given Ana these past few weeks have been stressful for them both with the honeymoon and Kate's coma. He was also knocked for six when Kate didn't know who he was, or how to take it when she freaked out at his insistence they were ever friends to begin with. Apparently she swore and she scream at him to leave, her abusive shouting upset him, especially when she screamed, why would she even be friends with such a perverted ugly queer. Apparently, the young Kate was very opinionated about things that she knew nothing about. Ethan apologised and poor Jose couldn't even run to Ana, as she was in preparations for the interview, but they are going for a spa day to talk it through, he was calmed by Mia, Karen and my sister Emma. I am assured Emma made him laugh, and be gay again.

"Thank you, goodnight Grey family and Jay..." He leaves us to it and I grab three of Ana's special iced herbal teas for the girls and beers for the guys. I see the look on Jays face.

"Why the look Jay? Ask me the questions, I promise to be as truthful as possible, we now have nothing to hide."

"I can't believe you did that stuff. Please don't take that the wrong way, I am the last to judge and don't get me wrong Chris, but it is not you, well not the man I know and who I know Mia adores. How was it, the coming out?"

"It had to be done, my iPad is going mad with Twitter and news stories, my phone is red hot for interviews and poor Ana has been asked to do several interviews..."

"Yeah read what the news has to say..." Mia says as she taps away on her phone.

_Here at the news, we were stunned at tonight's revelations by Seattle's golden couple, Christian Grey master of the whip and his docile submissive wife Anastasia, who knew she was just his whipping girl? Well isn't this a turn up for the books and surprise, surprise, they got married because they had too... Christian, oh Christian, that is the oldest trick in the book, she trapped you into marriage, and you are meant to be a smart man... We were offered the story, but even we have our standards... Brutality towards women is something here at The Nooz we do not agree with. The happy couple paraded a series of girls on the small screen, who, quite frankly were more than a sandwich short of a picnic. They too have set back the domestic abuse issues against women, back years._

_Billionaire he may be, but with a whip and a ball gag just call him the Billionaire Dominant Christian Grey licensed to whip and torture women. I wonder do they have a torture chamber in his apartment in the sky? I have it on good authority his wife has a taste for the lifestyle too. Our insider says Miss Steele and model Sarah Harper, as was, posed for these risqué photos whilst modelling..."_

"...Enough Mia, they were part of the court case and we could not give them to Diane to use. Turn it off, it is all lies anyway." I asked Mia loudly, so as not to upset her.

"Christian, we knew this would happen and that this is the calm before the storm. Now how is the store going Mia?" Ana is so fucking calm and I am like a caged bear waiting to strike out.

"Ana, Christian's team have done two weeks work in two days, I mean there are loads of things left to do, but I can see the light at the end of the tunnel. Elliot's teams finished everything, and I am just sorry I didn't ask sooner. Gwen is on board and my right hand woman, my new COO. Their two little ones are in the childcare rooms whilst she works, their nanny is helping find a head nursery nurse and assistants, so no worries there either, god I was so stupid not to get her on board. Aunt Roisin, well she tore a strip off Jay and she has been great in helping at home."

"I have lots of fabric for you, and other things. I swear that gift pile hasn't gone down any." Ana makes my sisters day with her descriptions of the silks she bough.

"Well Mrs Grey you did buy a lot." I smile as she has relaxed into my arms. "Jose loved his doors, and the antiques she got him, she has your tiles Elliot too."

"Tiles, great gifts Ana..." Elliot sips his beer and watches Mia as she eats. This makes us both happy, just to see food being eaten. "What else did you get me, because I need a play gift too?"

"A camel, it will help around the building sites, they are very eco friendly and carry enormous amounts of weight on their backs, but they do tend to spit, a lot..." I am poker faced as I say it.

"Fuck me, what the fuck am I gonna do with a fucking camel...?" He looks, well puzzled?

"They are fun, isn't that what you asked for?"

"Christian, be serious, the camels and the Lion are going to the zoo. We got you rugs for your new house because Christian said you wanted a Moroccan bathroom, so yeah the tiles for that and an enormous copper shower head it is huge, we saw him making it, I loved the Souk..."

"Okay then I guess my brother knows me well, Karen dear we are having that massive indoor pool in the bathroom."

"It's a massive tub you idiot, I am like a whale now, imagine this at nine months, it may have to be a swimming pool." She looks at her belly and I see Elliot hug her, she is the biggest of the three. I tell them of the hornie goat man, and interrupt their bump hug...

"I did want to get you a goat, but the man thought I wanted to trade Ana for it and she stormed off. I mean he had like two hundred goats and that wasn't even enough to buy her toe, our interpreter told him she was married and not available for sale. I had to chase her half way up the Souk, and I swear if she hadn't seen your tile man and stopped to barter she would have been at the border before she stopped."

"They were very pretty Christian, I only brought what he had, there are five pallets being delivered, so there may be enough for a Moroccan pool in the yard too. I over indulged on everything, you should have seen the wake left after my mad and bad buying splurge, I had a mad few days shopping for stuff."

"Aww, my brother is possessive about his wife; you should have swapped, because I bet the goats would have been less trouble Bro." Karen elbowed him in the ribs and Mia smiles as Elliot says it and eats more food. She shakes her empty glass at me.

"Can I have more tea please Christian?" I get her one and watch as they talk about the store and their unusual gifts. I watch my wife with such happiness in my heart, and know too that tomorrow will be a very bumpy road to travel.

"Oh, oh, oh, I have massive news, I forgot, pregnancy has done nothing to improve my memory. Anyway you know Mom was so annoyed she missed Diane, and we didn't know why she missed her photo opp, well she isn't as annoyed as she was, it turns out, she had a child admitted to the hospital. He was dumped by a dumpster, found by a vagrant who was collecting cans and bottles; the old man thought he was dead, but obviously he wasn't. Can you imagine a child being dumped and left for dead?" Mia cried and put down the food and sobbed. I will not say hormones, because I too am near to tears.

"I would Mia, have you forgotten where they found me? Ana Baby, why are you crying?"

"Christian, we have so much and that poor child has nothing, can we help the child?" Then all the dammed women start to cry.

"Hormones."We men all say together.

"Honey, it's okay, Mom says he is going to be fine in a few days. He will make a good recovery."Elliot comforts Karen. I make a call, because Ana wants to know how the child is.

"Hello Mom, you saw the show. Good, listen I am going to put you on speaker. Mia told us about the child." I do as I say and we all listen.

"It was very informative, and all those girls you had sex with, it was very erm yes informative is a good word for it, and it was not what I was expecting, but it was very enlightening, and not what I was expecting at all, what can I say other than enlightening, informative and wow." I expected as much, hearing it from me was one thing but listening to the women was different.

"Yes mother I did and thank you for watching, but that is not what I am ringing for. The child how is he; our wives and Mia are heartbroken?"

"He is called Sam, and he will be fine, there isn't a part of his little body that isn't in distress. Christian, he is so tiny and he is so silent. He is afraid of everyone and is so very precious and broken, both in body and soul."

"Do you need any help, tracing his parents, extra help, anything at all?"

"No, there is no need, because his mother is dead, and the father is unknown. She over dosed with a note saying she was sorry she had killed her baby, and she was joining him. Only he wasn't dead, and she had placed him in his blankie and walked away, she didn't get far. She then thought she had joined him, she overdosed, she did die and not far from him, she was dead in a door way in the same alleyway, that was no way for any young woman to die. She was known to child services, as was little Samuel. Her social worker identified the body and told us that Sam and she had simply been lost in the cracks and the paperwork. He will have to go into foster care when he gets out of hospital as she had no known family and therefore neither does Sam."

"Mommy you have to help him." Mia cries again.

"I am, as I am going to be the one fostering him, when he gets out of hospital, your father has agreed to it too."

"Mother, how old is he?" I ask, because she is too old for all that shit...What the fuck am I thinking that for, she runs around all day long at work and she is very healthy and has more love in her heart than anyone I know.

"Well, he is nearly six, but to look at him he looks half that age. Christian as soon as I saw him He reminded me of you. My heart broke to see history repeating itself, and I thought of the day you came into my life, and I knew instantly, he was sent to me because of you. He needs me and he needs us."

"Wow Mom, you are getting three grandchildren, how many more do you need?"Elliot laughs as he says it.

"Sam will find nothing but love here at Grey Mansions, and there is more than enough for Sam, my children and grandchildren to share." I smile as Ana sobs have now stopped.

"Christian turned out to be worth the effort Grace, and if anyone can help him it is you, Carrick, Christian, and I can help too!"

"Yes Mother, anything he needs get it for him and we will pop in to see him tomorrow. I know Ana will want to see him. How did our grandparents take the news?"

"We have yet to tell him about Sam, but as to your news Granny was a little pleased you were brave enough to do it, and not let that woman win. She also thought Ana needs more meat on her bones and has arranged another family barbeque. Now that Mia is eating too."

"When?" I ask, as Ana still is not great with meat and the smell. I don't want her smelling all that meat and start being sick again.

"Thursday, it is a pre wedding gathering of the ever expanding Trevelyan-Grey-Durham clan."

"How are the wedding plans coming along Ana?" My mother asks, and I have to wonder if and when she has had time to do anything.

"Fine, the flowers, food, family and the festivities are all on schedule, Franco and his team will be here first thing, the dresses are being delivered tomorrow and earlier today I sent the order for the wines, the whiskey and the beers and Guinness that Jay's family like, all of it will be delivered there Thursday. Jays Grandmother and his relatives are being flown here as we speak, from Ireland. They are being taken to the Fairmont when they arrive. The marquee will be up Wednesday, though why we bothered to take it down is a mystery. Friday is the usual show, women watching the men place the tables in the tents and unless Granny T decides to change the flowers again, which she has done several times, I had to tell the florist to just pacify her, and go with the original order Mia approved. I hope that was okay, other than that, we are all set. We just need the bride and groom to turn up. Did you get the rings Jay?"

"I did, well actually my grandmother is bringing them with her from Ireland. She wants Mia to have her mother's ring; it's a very old family Claddagh ring. It has been passed down for many generations."

"Jay, really I get your grandmothers engagement ring and I get to have the wedding band too?"

"You can have a new one if you wish Mia, it's just I thought..."

"... I would be honored to wear it, besides it means more that it is a family tradition and that your family want me to wear it." There were yet more fucking tears...

"So how the hell did you do all that Ana? I mean, I am glad you have done it, but how?"

"Mia has a folder, your mother has the contacts from Coping Together, and our wedding was less than a month ago, so I just used the many contacts we have most have signed the right paperwork anyone not in the know who we used, I had them sign. The dresses, well the girls working for Mama Mia did the wedding dress and the bridesmaid dresses. I happen to know Mia has great faith in their abilities."

"They have been really great, and have altered it twice, if I had lost any more weight, they may have had a hard time getting them to look good, thankfully though this tea is amazing. We have to share the thing with all suffering women. Did I tell you I hate you Karen Grey?"Mia scowls at poor Karen.

"Several times Mia. and I am sorry that I have not experienced what you and Ana have had, which is a lie by the way, because I am hopeless at being a sick person. I swear I need all my family rubbing my back and pandering to me, so they are very thankfully I grew up with a strong stomach, I ate all manner of crap growing up on the farm, so I think I grew a strong one."She rubs her belly again and sighs.

"Granny T reckons Ana and I are having boys and you are having a girl."Mia says as she sips the tea and eats, she has eaten a lot.

"Fuck no..." No, do not go there Elliot, he stops eating and sits bolt upright.

"Elliot Grey, what is wrong with having a girl, I happen to be one..." Opps Karen is not happy and I sit back with Ana and watch them.

"Well, I want a boy, I mean I want a healthy kid of course, but girls are trouble, they date guys..."

"God help your daughter learning from Seattle's greatest man whore..." Karen laughs as she says it.

"...That... My darling wife would be reformed man whore... Get it right, now what are the odds on who has the first kid then?"

"Well, seeing as Mia is further along than Karen and I, I would guess Mia."

I hold Ana tightly and watch as she too eats. Karen has delivered more snacks to the table and we talk and have a really great relaxed night. I was called away for a half an hour to say goodnight to James and Nell, and I had to show Eric how to do the voice for Sally pig. Other than that I have held Ana next to me all night, I am not looking forward to whatever tomorrow brings to our door.

Ana's POV:

As Christian goes to say goodnight to James and Nell, I have Elliot help me put their rugs in their car, he says I should open a stall in Pike Place Market and sell rugs, seeing as I have all of Ali Baba's rugs in my garage. There is a strange sense of the unknown in the air, I know it's about what tomorrow will bring, and it's the only thing left to bother our getting our life back. As I route through the boxes I smile as I find the presents for Christian's aunts and his Sister Emma, who we will see them tomorrow. I wonder what they made of the revelations, after all the family are the only people whose opinion it is we care about?

"Ana, did it hurt, you know when Ms Sawyer asked were you a submissive?"

Elliot asked, as we rummaged for the dolls for Sophie, the spices, herbs and several cool cotton dresses for Gail, and we had added to Jason's military beret collection, with thanks to the King, getting a few from Bahrain's national guard, and then there were the gifts for security. I really did let loose in the local Souk's. I swear I have never had the nerve to barter before, and I battered like a bitch those few days. Though Christian gripped me hard everywhere we went, and he refused or so he said, the many offers for camels and even a man's gold teeth for my hand in marriage. I look at Elliot as he awaits the reply, one I guess I will gave to repeat a lot in the upcoming days and weeks, hopefully something else will hit the news and we will be old news before the week is out, fingers crossed anyway...

"No, it didn't and it was bound to be asked, it's all the tweets and news blogs are asking. I think he didn't ask because of what I went through with Tristan, so he never took me down that road. He hasn't even got a room anymore. It went before he took me there. It is now a music room, or it was, the piano is here..."

"You knew Chris's lifestyle before you met up again, would you have gone down that submissive route, if he had asked you?"

"I did know things, just not everything about his life style choices, and I knew about the girls, as I saw most of the girls he has had his meetings with, when I was, erm stalking him. I was very messed up before I officially met Christian again. But to answer your question, if that was the only way I could have had him, yes, I would have taken what I could get, thankfully we didn't have to travel that path. He had changed, just, the last one being a girl called Chloe; she was with him just a couple of weeks before me. So he was still in to it, the lifestyle, when I had my breakdown and tried to shoot him, god I was a mess Elliot..."

"Shush Ana; he has all ready discussed it with me, your life before and all the other stuff. He and I talked a lot when you and he met up and you were in therapy. Mainly because he was so confused about his strong feelings for you, and after his chat with Ray and your admittance to the clinic, he changed. He needed to change; he was so distant, so fucking hard to talk to and a mess of a very boring person, very sullen and dark. He was heartless and so cold. He needed to change Ana; I mean he really needed you in his life to help with the change, did you need him in your life anyway you could Ana?"

"Oh yes Elliot I needed him in my life, I obsessed over him. He is all I ever wanted, and I am glad he changed for me so that I didn't need to be like the others, because he is all I have ever wanted. We both had a troubled past, we both needed each other, and as he said, in a strange way he and I had to go through what we did to get to where we are. Like he says too, he is the flip side to my coin and I am his, he is my ying, and I am his yang, you know?"

"I do, day and night, light and dark, eggs and bacon, jam and peanut butter, all made to be together? Your shit is way above me to understand, Christian has added into the mess too, what with his kink, his psychos and your Russian Italian families, Mormon families and god knows who else you two have yet to meet, have you got other family Ana, that have sneaked in and I don't know about?" He laughs... I think I can wipe the smile off of his face...

"Lily, Mia's old best friend, is my half sister, she and I share the same father, well her mother knew my mother and she thinks he is the more likely candidate for my sperm donor anyway, I have yet to meet him, and no I don't want to, not really. He is happy to stay out of my life and unless they need a kidney or some other help I doubt they will play a part in my life. His wife said she would be happy to have me in the family, but Lily was a bitch to me growing up, I hated her then, and just because we share DNA, it doesn't mean I want her as my sister and that she and I can bond. Please don't tell her or anyone else, there is only her mother and father who know there is a possibility, I mean Lily and I look alike and well that's enough for me to you know think she is right."

"Ha, you look like all the others that Christian spanked, so are they your sisters too? Ana you should ask for a test, if only so you know if he is your sperm donor, but that's your thang to deal with Sis, not mine? Now, can I ask about Kate, now Karen is out of ear shot?"

"I may do one day, but for now I have all the new family I can handle, Lily, unlike the rest of the new relatives isn't what I am looking for in a sister, but I do have that with Mia and Karen, and I thought I had it with Kate. Now,; you asked about Kate and what happened to her today, Elliot she is not the Kate we knew and I think that is for the best. If she woke with the memories of what she did, she would be back on the drugs and a mess again, this way she gets a do over, and without her mother; they, Ethan and Henry may get to be a different Kate this time. Elliot let it go; it was for the best and as horrid as it sounds, Karen had she had the baby would have messed up what you and Karen have, it was in her nature, well in her crazy state she was very spiteful.

Everything happens for a reason, and no I have no idea how the good man up there, how his reasoning works, I am now just going with the flow. I mean these past three months have been such a roller coaster ride of epic highs, lows, wacky and sad you could ever imagine possible, and for both Christian and me, we want to be at one with the god called Karma, because payback is a bitch with that god, if you are a bitch. So I am being good and hoping by making good things happen, like with Gracie's House and the new housing projects we have on the go, we are giving back a little of the more we have and our Karma is good. Hopefully it will be better after the storm about his life dies down it will be better. It is small things like that which make me happy now, well that and our crazy ever increasing family. I have lost a dear friend,_** BUT**_ I have gained more, and couldn't be happier..."

"I did like her Ana, I really thought she was the one, she was on the sex front, but there is more to a relationship than just sex. I found that out with Karen, with Karen it has been fun, challenging and different, but from the moment she stopped me going into my parents home and she threw me in the pool, she is, she, crap I don't know why she and I clicked, and why she and I work, but we do. I guess because she is my yin?"

"You're her other half, you're her yang?" I say as he gets emotional, and hides it by rummaging in my tea chests. Crap I did by a lot of crap...

"Yes, she is my better half, but don't tell her I said that. Oh god whose is this, is it a kinky box of tricks?" He opens a hand carved chest. I smile, because his face is red.

"Elliot they are for the kitchen, they are wooden kitchen spatulas, all hand carved by some villagers. What the hell did you think they were?"

"Kinky crap, really they are just spoons, shit, you did buy all manner of junky stuff, cool stuff. What did you call my camel; I will pay him a visit when the Baby's arrive..."

"Lelliot is what Christian named him; he has the right hump as do you. Here they are grab these three boxes Elliot, these where the gifts I got for security." He helps me with the boxes.

"What the hell is in them, they weigh a ton, is it guns and amo?"

"No, the candy that I bought from Bali, I bought half the shop, because Christian was forever there, and buying me small bags of the stuff, and then after I bought most of their stock, and then that stupid craving lasted a half a day and I have a half of a sweet shop left to eat. There is everything in there, the security team like their sweet treats, apparently."

"So do I Ana. I will have you know I was the biggest candy thief when we took Mia and Christian trick or treating, happy days and many cavities were to be had. So, how much can one tiny girl eat to warrant this much sweet stuff?"

"Hey, if I found something I could tolerate, Christian saw to it I ate what I could keep down whatever it was bless him, but help yourself to what you want."

"So sex and shopping is that all you did?" He winked as he rummaged in the bag.

"Pretty much, and swam. So how do you think it went really, the television thing?"

"As well as it could have, and better than if that bitch ran the story. It is out there now and there are no secrets, tomorrow will be the worst. Come on let's get you in you are shaking Sis."

"I am a little chilly. I want to go back to Bali Elliot, nothing there to bother us and the relaxing waves at our door; it was bliss, sheer bliss. It is my ideal bit of paradise..."

"Mine too, it won't be not long and Karen and I will be there, on our official honeymoon."

"What, you get another one?" I stamp my foot playfully.

"Yup, you and Chris should join us."

"We may do, I need it after today." Christian is coming back, and grabs the bags and helps with the boxes.

"Argh you found the whips and the treats." He says as he spots the candy bags.

"Ana you said they were dammed sweets and candies."

"They are liquorish whips you idiot." I shout...

"Elliot, there are shops that do the equipment, look at getting your own kinky fuckery." My husband grins as he says it.

"I have all I need; we got it when Granny T returned her tranny stuff. She has gone quiet too. I mean quieter. She is down a little Chris; I am a little worried about her."

"What?" I watch as Christian stops walking.

"She has been so high for weeks Mom thinks she is a little depressed or something. Mom is getting Mia's wedding out of the way and having her in the hospital for tests."

"Is it serious Elliot?" Christian asked Elliot in shock.

"No, it's just she is different. Not as funny ha-ha any more, more, funny peculiar?" That is how my Granny went, and she had dementia. One minute dancing a waltz with me and the next sitting in her chair for days on end. Poor Granny T, I noticed the similarities when I asked her about wild flowers, she had forgotten we had them at our wedding, but remembered later in the conversation about them being weeds. I keep that to myself, because we have enough shit going on without adding more. I lay the bags down and the two of them rifle through the bags. They eat the candy like errant children back from trick or treating, whipping each other with the Spanish wands and the liquorish whips; kids, they are great big kids, happy and huggable kids...

The family decide to leave us to it after another hour or so, they leave with their trunks are filled with their gifts and I am knackered and in need of my bed. The tidying up can wait until the morning, as our bed is calling us and for the first time in over a month, Christian and I do nothing other than hold each other tightly and sleep, yup it has been a rough few days.

Waking up, my text alerts, when I turn on my phone, ping for like a full half an hour, mainly with offers to do my own interview. We are putting out a press statement, and we are doing a news spread, with Kavangnah media and that is it, the heads up from Kate's father earned them the right for that exclusive. Christian is missing from the bed and I can only presume he is in his office, as his side of the bed is cold. The office where there is a ton of work to catch upon for us both is where he will be. I shower and change, and head in to find Gail in the kitchen. Sophie is reading in my nook and I smile as I head down. I hang my head over the nook and startle her.

"Hello Miss Taylor, guess what I found?"

"Ana please don't do that, but I don't know, tell me please what did you find?"

"I found your gifts...They are in the big red hand carved wooden box on the dining room table, in it there's something from everywhere we went and a new Nintendo thing and a new Kindle Fire, and a there are a lot of games. We got James the same thing too. Gail yours are in the three pink bags and the big red box is for you and Jason. The green bag where is it?"

"I believe Jason was given his gift earlier, and they are bitching? Jason has spent a lot of time with your father and the phrase is used a lot. Your father is a bad influence." They open their gifts and Sophie shrieks at the cool jewellery we got her and the dolls in national dresses, I did note Jason gets her them when he and Christian are away.

"Ana, thank you, these are so pretty, and these jewels, they are shiny and so gold."

"That's because it is gold. Look after it; I hope the dolls are not replicas of what your daddy gave you?"

"No, they are very cool thank you." She runs into me and hugs me. "Can I take them home Mom?"

"Yes Dad will have the cameras on, if you want to go to your room?"She carries her swag off to her room.

"Ana, these spices and herbs smell so fresh."

"Alas they are shop bought and sealed, the really fresh stuff I have had to have specially imported, due to customs and stuff, as they don't allow some things in, good job or the dammed plane would have been overflowing. The gold is real, as are the diamonds; Christian went a little mad on those for all the ladies in his life. The scarves I bought and the dresses are cool enough for our summer. I just went mad, I mean I bartered and bartered all day in the Souk, I loved it, the smells and the busy crowds, it was surreal, we where were some place nobody knew who we were. You have to take Jason and get on the jet and go there, after the twins are here. Speaking of which how are they and you of course?"

"We are fine and in less than two months they will be here. Ana, I am so blessed with Sophie, with everything Christian has done and does do for us. Gavin has been brilliant and Jason is as tentative as have all the other guys and Christians aunts are fuss over me something wicked, the children are wonderful and bring a great happiness to the place. Catherine and Eric are always here in the pool with their family, this house is the centre of one happy bunch of homes. Sorry I am now off my cloud now."

"I get that way too, Christian has changed so many people's lives, and he doesn't realise it."

"Ana, what are you talking about? It is you who have changed our lives, you did that, I don't know where we would have been without you. I am sorry, but I know where one young man would have been, still in a world killing him, you are responsible for him searching out his family. For him making the changes he needed to. Now, I have to get theses spices into airtight containers and before Gavin steals off with them. Do you need me to do you some breakfast?"

"No thank you, we are going to his aunts place, gift giving and hearing what they thought of last night's revelations..."

"We, Gavin and I watched it, it was informative, and the women they used where before my time and was interested to see the difference, and they all seemed a little more intellectual than the ones he has had whilst I have been in his employment, he went younger and dumber, as you know. Ms Sawyer, she was very sympathetic with you. That said though the press and the online campaign is far from being in you corner, have Prescott close by, and believe me Taylor has all ready doubled Christian's cover, I suspect Hoss and Sawyer will be following you a lot, they have more to watch out for now, keep behind them, do you hear me?"

"Yes Mom..." She smiled as she headed home; she has cleaned the pots away from last night too. Good I hate doing the pots. I went in search of Christian and I heard him before I found him. Apparently from what I gleamed from the ranting of my husband, Cindy has still put out the photos to the Nooz, well there was no surprise there. I knocked...

"Yes..." I put my head around the door and smiled. "Ana, I am sorry for that; I thought it was Jason. We have been inundated with requests, from various news papers and television stations, from Spank My Ass Weekly, to every man and his dog. Then there is the hate campaign from every woman and her bra burning sister hood of the burning penis, who are all out for my blood and for you to speak and tell us why you think it is okay to be with me a woman abuser... I swear there are more fruit loops in the 'normal world' than there are in my old life."

"Besides that, is everything okay?"I laugh as I take what he said in.

"Yes, come here and sit on my lap, I have something to show you."

"Is there something to show me, or is it a ploy to get me to do rude things to you?"

"Umm, don't tempt me Baby, as a matter of fact it's the interview we did by email to the Seattle News, they want you and I to proof read it before it goes to print. It has Cindy's photos with mine at the side of it, and the same ones have been released with our statement to the press."

"How long have you been up?"

"Two hours, and I didn't want to leave you, but once I got up to piss, I watched you sleep for a while and decided to make head way into these emails, cut copy and paste has been well used this morning. They all got the same reply, no thanks we have said all we are going to."

"Okay, so what do I need to read, on your lumpy lap?"

"It wasn't lumpy until you came in." I smiled, than I locked the door. "What are you planning Mrs Grey?"

"I think Sir needs a little relief. How about you shuffle out of those jeans and I help relive the problem?"

"I think I could do that, I mean we do have a little while before we have to see the aunts and Emma. Now woman, come and serve me as all good wenches do their master..."

"Oy... I am no wench and you ha, are not my master, now unless you want to travel with a hard on shut up."

"Yes Mistress..."

"That's better, know your place you bad subservient you..." I laughed as I knelt before his naked lower half and salivated, god I am such a lucky bitch. I started giving him relief with my hand and then gave him head, as he leaned back in his chair and groaned as I sucked, pulled and lapped at his hot dick.

"Fuck Ana I am coming please don't stop." As if that was going to happen and as he thrust into my throat, I sucked hard causing a tight vacuum as I gripped him hard, he held my head as he came hard. I continued groaning and sucking until he was empty. As I did his fingers combed through my hair and he seemed to be crying.

"Christian, what's the matter?"

"I fucking love you, that's all, and you are going to be hounded by the press today Baby."I laughed, and as I did, he then began to smile.

"And that's a reason to cry? In case you hadn't realised it, I have a tough skin Christian, I'm now a Grey, and we are tough cookies we Greys..."

"Yes, okay I guess I am worrying, but I have been reading the nasty things they saying about you, all the untruths, about you being a submissive madam and the pictures you have done in the past have gone viral on the internet. They don't know you at all, the things you have gone through and how you have changed me. I know that without you I know I would have returned to some sort of dark life."

"I am happy to have helped, as for the pictures let them look at them, they were done in good taste, if they want to doctor them and make them dirty, my attorneys will deal with them, that's what I pay them the big bucks for. Christian they are what they are photos and words, so they cannot hurt me. I have you and our family behind me and they are all I am bothered about, so come on. Your aunts and sister are going to wonder if we have gone back to Bali."

"Can we? I mean it, can we run away to a deserted island and just veg out?"

"If you want to, but you will miss work and I after a while we would get fed up of us and sex and more sex and what am I thinking about let's do it, let's get packed..." I smile and know that it's not happening, they are just pipe dreams and we know that once this all dies down, things will get back on track. I hope.

As we arrive at the 'Ant house' as James calls it, we are greeted by Emma waiting for her brother. I see James and Nell playing with Trinity in the garden, I think they are planting flowers, or they could be digging weeds up, well Nell is running around with a bunch of them, hopefully they are weeds. As I cannot see clearly from the car.

"I do hope my niece has not pulled up Aunt Trinities prized perennials." Christian notes her running towards the car, with a tone of foliage in her arms. Closely followed by Trinity and James with his truck.

"My word, life got interesting when we inherited this little madam, those flowers young lady, where not the flowers I said you could pick for Aunty Ana." I laugh as I have a bunch of greenery shoved at my face as I get out of the car. I sneeze as my allergies kick in.

"ARRRGHHHCHOOO..." I frighten Nell as I sneeze. Thank you little lady did I frighten you? I am sorry if I did." She sulks off towards Christian. It seems I have upset her. All will be fine when her gifts are given, she is an in the moment child, much like Mia.

"Hello, you look wonderful Ana, here let me take those, they were not the best thankfully."

"We have some garden ob jet d'art for the garden, and there is a Moroccan fountain on the way too. Like the one you had in your old house." I say as she relieves me of the offending items.

"And you just happened upon it?" She asks with a smile.

"I did and I have the other things coming too. Enough of my shopping habits, it has been said that I did a lot of shopping. As everyone can testify too. Ask Christian, he was there. Now where are the Emma's?"

"In their offices as they call them. Young Emma is finishing her deadlines, while Old Emma is puzzling. Your mother rang earlier, you were on your way here, but she needs you at the hospital, when you have a moment to spare." I look at Christian and he shrugs his shoulders.

"I may have smashed another phone against our office wall dear."

"Another Christian, that's three in as many days; you need to employ an inventor to invent the unbreakable phone. It may be cheaper."I shake my head, "Why did she not call me?" I check and my phone is off, then I remember the ping, ping, ping of the texts and messages coming in had made my headache. Opps, I hand Christian my phone.

"Thanks, we can call after breakfast." I don't argue I just head in. We spend two hours with them, and then we head to the hospital. Christian is driving us, but we are followed by security. I am so tired; I need to get back to normal, working and doing pre wedding stuff. Doing nothing is exhausting. We pull up and head into see Grace and the little boy Sam.

C POV:

We make our way to the children's ward and as we do Ana grips my hand tightly in hers. I call into my mother's office, to be told she is with Sam. We head to the ward. Walking towards the ward we hear a scream. We follow the scream and it leads us to aside room, where we find my mother, she is trying to get Sam from under the bed and he is heartbroken. Ana doesn't think and gets down on the floor at the side of the bed, at the opposite of my mom. She throws the sheet over the bed side and makes a tent.

"I like tents do you Sam? When I was little, my Daddy and I used to hide under the bed when there was a thunderstorm. Do you know a bed tent is the safest place to be ever?" I hear a little boy scream in joy and then I hear what he is saying...

"Mommy, you came back see I said she would come and get me..." Is all I hear from under the bed, and then see my mother as she shuffles from under the bed tent, what the hell is going on, and why is the room wrecked?

"He went looking for his mother and when he couldn't find her he was hysterical. Then he hid under the bed. Then when a nurse tried to get him out from under the bed, she screamed out in pain after he bit her; he then went to the head of the bed and refused to come out, thinking he was going to be punished. I was about to try to coax him out, when Ana calmed him; I am glad you are here."

"Why and why does he think Ana is his mother?" She looks at me and asks me to follow her to her office.

"Oh heck Christian, because she looks like her I guess? Listen, Christian do you know someone called Kelly Louise Harrow?" I am sure I gulped.

"I did, why?" I see Ana come from under the tent with the scrawny looking kid in her arms, he is clinging to her for all he is worth. She sees it as soon as I do, he is a mini me, and he looks so like me it is unreal.

"Please tell me what I am seeing, is not what I think I am seeing? Mom, what the hell is all this about?"

"He is your son Christian, because the blood work doesn't lie, and yes we have ran it through four times and it clearly shows this Kelly woman had your child, your father made a comment about him being your little doppelganger,the more I looked the more I wondered, so to rule it out and on a hunch you would agree, I had the bloods done and crossed with those we have on file. Did she not tell you she was pregnant with your child?" I stumble backwards in shock.

"No... It can't be true. Ana what the hell do I do?" She looks at me and smiles.

"Looks sometimes lie, but not in this case. So Christian, you come and meet your son I guess. Like we needed blood tests done, he is your son and you are his father." Why is she being so fucking calm whilst I am losing it?

"How... I mean I know how, but why did Kelly not tell me, why did she, oh fuck Mom, she did the same to herself, that Ella, Jennifer I mean my birth mother did, died because of drugs and her son, my son will grow up with the same fucking issues I had, why did she do that? I am a fucking billionaire, did she not think I would have taken care of them, fuck Mom what the hell did I do to deserve this?"

"Questions they you sadly will never get your answers to. I gather she tried to come to Seattle when she fist found out she was having your child, and according to the smallish file his social worker has, she was told you were not interested, or rather the father had no interest in the child or the mother."

"I swear I did not have a clue he or she were in trouble or in fact Sam existed, but six years ago, well nearly seven years ago, Kelly left me suddenly, it was a month into our arrangement and she left, with no word or reason why. Elena... Fucking Elena said she was going back home to care for an unknown relative."

I pick up my mother's phone; I haven't got one since this morning. Ana thankfully is taking this very calmly, she is with Sam and she is helping him get washed and dressed, she happily waved me off, to go and talk in mom's office. I guess so I do not frighten the boy, the boy who it seems is my son. Fuck me from Sunday...

"Welch, please look into Elena's files for a Kelly Louise Harrow. I want anything and everything, and I do realise this is before your time, but look at the list of ex-submissives of mine and see what the security check says on her she had a son and anything with Elena fucking Lincoln had on her. She came up as clean living and happily married in the reports we had when we chased up the ex submissives when the others went all Looney Tunes on Ana and me. And Welch... I want something in half an hour."

"Sir I can only do so much the reports were done on the information we had on file, hold on I will get Destiney to do her back hack, and Barney to run everything back on her she was one of only six we had no problems with, is she coming after you Boss?"

"No, she had my son and I knew nothing about him, until ten fucking minutes ago."

"_Mazel tov_ Boss man, I will have something soon."I hang up and call my father...

"Mom, how long will he be in hospital?"

"A week, he needs to put on some weigh, get the fever down and have his sores seen to. He, like you has some problems with neglect and BEING malnourished, then when he is feeling and eating better, but you need to partition the courts to get your parental right established, and your name to be added to his birth certificate, so that you, as his father can make all the legal decisions about his medical and general care. If, you are going to claim him as your son?"

"Of course I am; he is my son. Ana needs to have a say in this, this effects her more than me."

"It effects Ana more than you, how do you work that out that Ana has a bigger say in this than you, his father?"

"Because Ana will have to see him every day, a reminder of my fucking past mother. She didn't sign up for being my submissives child's mother. What the hell must she be thinking, so soon after the others? The others who also tried to have my baby to hook me, and my money for the better life. Why the hell did Kelly not stop outside Grey House? I would have seen her; I would have seen his likeness to me. I would have done something." Ana came in as I was screaming at my mother.

"Hey, stop with the why me attitude Mr Grey. I am not going anywhere and neither is he, I guess we need to go to court and get your parental rights in place. You need to be making the decisions on his care needs. We need to get him home as soon as possible, he is very confused Grace, he thinks I am his mother, I mean he really thinks I am Kelly what do I do?"

"Let him get comfort for now, he knows you are not, or I think he does, it won''t hurt him to think you are for now." I listen to my mother and cannot believe she wants Ana to lie to him.

"You want to stay with me Ana?" I had everything that could be crossed locked down tightly.

"God you moron, of course I want to stay with you, we, if you had forgotten are having a baby too. Sam is am innocent casualty of your past and her past; he shouldn't suffer because of his mother, her lifestyle or her issues. Christian I heard you, Kelly who yes her difficulties, and for whatever reason she didn't tell you or she couldn't tell you of her situation, she is dead, and so we can't ask her why she did or didn't do anything. We can't change that now. What we can do however, is help your son now.

Sam is going to have an expert to help him through any problems he will have; we will help him. Dealing with Sam, who is your son should make you happy, you have a son, a little boy who needs you, me and his family there to help him. Christian he is here to stay, and I, as your wife, am here to help you and yes I will help you bring him up, because he is your son and therefore mine too."

"You mean that Ana?"

"No, I spouted all that shit for no reason and because I love the sound of my own voice. Perhaps had his mother been alive I may be a tad angrier, but you and I can't change the past, as I keep telling you. So that said, yes you idiot I am in it for the long haul. We have a son to help, can we get the others seen to, I mean as in get someone to check them one on one, eye to eye just for my peace of mind. Hell just when I thought things were going to be normal for a while, that Karma thing is a being a bastard with us. Just when I though Karma was being good to us. I hate it now."

"Me too. Thank you Ana. Mom, did you get hold of dad?"

"Yes son, he's on his way in with the paperwork. He is a little confused and now realises why we had an instant pull to him; he was you. My god, you couldn't make this story up if you even tried. I have a grandson and you two have a son." I think it is sinking in, but I am still annoyed and confused.

"If the courts let us have him Mom, my lifestyle hit the skids last night."

"He is your son; there is nothing they can do. How was he Ana?" My mom asks, I should have asked her damn it.

"Sleeping, the medicine is making him sleepy, after he was bathed and changed and I sang to him, he slept really quickly. Grace, do you have his file?"

"I do, but I cannot show it to you until Christian is his legal guardian." I am going to see him as he sleeps with Ana by my side, we have a son and I have a fucking amazing wife. I pinch myself, because of all the family I have found, this little boy sleeping in his big bed is my son. I smile as I see Ana with him, now we await my father and the paperwork. God I thought the press were going to fuck my life up... How wrong was I?

* * *

So I added a little extra in to the ending...What do you think were the reasons she kept him from Christian?

Thanks for the read and reviews I love you all so much...

XXX


	58. Chapter 59

I am at the home stretch with Fifty Falls; I hope you have enjoyed the very crammed packed adventures of my Ana and Christian. I have been told it is good enough to be a stand alone; I thank you for your interest. I love to read and write these stories and with all three coming to an end soon, I am going to take some time off from fan fiction, and concentrate on the books I was writing but put aside a year ago to concentrate on fan fiction, so enjoy the last chapters of my fifty shades adventures.

* * *

Trolls: This is my story, it is a fictitious story where if I want, I can make my characters have a differing past to the ones in the books, this story is fiction not fact, my Christian is just that, mine... Chill out and don't be mean... Enjoy the last couple of chapters, which are going to be cram packed lol... and there may be more than a couple left seeing as I added in Sam at the twelfth hour lol...

* * *

CHAPTER 59:

Ana's POV:

We have been at the hospital for over two days; we are very weary and wary. Sam has slept for most of it, and when he has been awake, he has been in my arms, he has only taken food from me and spoken to me. Christian has been quiet, but we have been by his bedside for most of that time. Christian is suffering with his feelings of guilt and I am in some sort of stupid dream state, whilst looking after my husband's son. Christian is very distant at the moment and hurt, or is hurting for his son and his poor state of health; but he is shutting down and pulling away from me, slowly.

He has been seeking his father's council and arranging meetings with everyone and anyone he can to move this along. As I sit by Sam's beside, his tiny hand is in mine, I know he isn't my son, but I already feel a great pull on my heart, just by looking at him and touching him. He is Christian's son, he and his father share the same looks, they have a bond of blood and they share horrid things in their past. Something I know Christian is and will no doubt, be struggling with, his not knowing of Sam's existence and his inability to stop history repeating itself, those will be the things I have to deal with and help him overcome, again. Sam stirs and I am brought out of my daydream. He starts to whimper and I sit on the bed and comb my fingers through his copper streaked hair, the same copper locks he shares with his father. I sigh as he again sleeps peacefully. Grace is in the room as I look up.

"How long have you been there Grandma Grace?"

"Long enough to see you with Sam, being a mother comes so naturally to you Ana. Christian is worried about you, and says you need to go home and get some sleep."

"Why, I am fine we share the spare bed Christian and I. Our place is here, with Sam. I am so very happy we found him before he slipped and disappeared further into the cracks, we have him and he is safe. Grace, why would Christian be worried, does he think I would do his child harm?"

"No, god no. He thinks you will leave him, because of who his mother was, he is fighting those dammed abandonment issues again."

"What is it with him, I have told him and thought I had reassured him on the matter, my god for a bright man he is a moron, nobody has ever abandoned the idiot before, his mother died she didn't leave him. I think the expensive charlatan he sees needs to be gotten rid of. I am not leaving him now or ever, my child, who happens to be our child, is not growing up without both a mother and a father. Sam is here and I am truly grateful he is, just thinking of the poor mite being so neglected and his mother dead breaks my heart. I already feel drawn to Sam; I am not leaving Christian or Sam. Did he really think he would have to choose, I would never make him choose, there is no need for choices of that magnitude. Grace for a bright man your son is a moron."

"He thinks Sam will be a permanent reminder of who he was, what he did before you."

"He is right, Sam is a proof of what he did before, and that as a red blooded male he had sex with women. Accidents happen, life is like that. Sam will not be made to feel like he is to blame for anything, not by me anyway and anyone who does treat him that way won't be welcome in my home. When I find the person responsible for this they will be sorry. What did they hope to gain, that's what I don't understand, what was in it for them? The major players are dead Elena and Leila, so who and why is going to be hard to figure out.

His poor mother should have been able to tell Christian. Kerry should not have been used in someone's game plan to hook Christian, or be used as pawns in some sick persons game to keep his son from Christian. Either way it was wrong, their lives were not games to be played with like they did. Poor Kelly had nobody to turn to, she and Ella were both lead down a dark path, a path which lead to their untimely deaths, leaving Christian and poor Sam to the mercies of others.

Sam will have a loving set of parents to help raise him, as Christian did. I will love him as if he were my own Grace, have no doubts about that, he is part of Christian and I will see to it he is loved and cherished, just as much as this child we are having together." I rub my belly and look at Sam sleeping. "You loved and still love Christian, why would he not think I would love his son? I am so sorry Grace I am rambling, I am nervous and worried about Christian, he has to face this head on and not bury himself away, because Samuel needs him to be strong..."

"I know what you mean to say, you are stronger than I would be Ana, I wouldn't blame you if you did resent Samuel."

"He is a child, none of this is his fault or Christians either, and eventually we will get over this and be fine, time and patience is all we need Grace, Sam has to come first in all this."

"And so he will; Christian is with Carrick now, signing the paper work giving Christian his parental rights deal with Samuel, as his father. They have all the blood works and they prove he is Samuel's father. Samuels' court appointed officials are with them too, as well as the social worker, her boss and their boss too, they are afraid of the repercussions they think Christian will seek." Grace stares at Sam, he is a miniature of his father and I can all ready see the love in her eyes for this little boy.

"Well, as long as he is given his rights to act for his son they have nothing to worry about, unless they knew about Christian and did nothing, then they are only culpable of not seeing to it they got help and care, as they should have, I would guess Kelly didn't trust anyone, even the officials. I mean she ran away rather than seek out Christian, she must have been threatened, and we need to find out by who or whom." I am desperate to find out who frightened Kelly.

"They are overworked as are most social service personnel, they deal with too many cases and there aren't usually enough people to cover all the cases, as it is they were not the person or people who denied her access to Christian. We will have to look at the person she first approached. The chances are she was probably afraid of the person that turned her away from Christian in the first place. We need to find out who was his security at the time?" If Grace didn't know we need to ask the man himself.

"I need to go and buy him some clothes and a few toys; can you stop with him Grace?"

"Of course, but Ana please take Jason and Luke. there is a crowd out there they have been tipped off you are here."

"They know where we are before we do some days. I will take Luke, and whoever else I need, have fun Grandma, four grandchildren within a year, how good does that feel?"

"Really good, and thank you Ana I know this is hurting you, despite the front you are putting up, you and Christian will be wonderful for little Samuel."

I smile at my mother in law, and then go and find Luke, actually it is far from hurting me being his mom, it makes me feel good, good that we can help and be there for him. As awful as this sounds not having Kelly here, and being his mom, makes it easier for me to cope with. I am going to be the best mom he will ever need and want. Luke phones Taylor and tells him we are popping into Nordstrom's for things for Sam. We are warned to keep a low profile, which we do as we head out of the garage.

I do the shopping I need to do, over buying if anything, I began by getting him cute pajamas, the same as James's, they are roughly the same age, but James is bigger. Then I attack the little boys clothes rails and shelves, and get him all manner of warm clothes for when we are able to take him home, hopefully he will put on weight quickly once we get him back to Island House.

Their rooms, the baby and his, are next to ours and though we are yet to start the nursery, the builders and the designer, with Gail's help is all ready onto Sam's room, money talks and it is no object were Christians family is concerned. I head to the toy department and grab a few soft toys, and a couple of boy toys, a car, a plane and a ship. Ones like his daddies. I pay for them and take the things I need, whilst the others are going to be delivered, we are headed off by the press, god these leaches get everywhere. Luke takes me to the car and we go back to the hospital, my short break from the hospital was ruined by 'la cock-a-roaches' of the gutter press. As we get back Christian is still in with the social workers, and I wonder what the hell is keeping them from giving Christian his parental rights; surely having a billionaire as a father is not a bad thing, or is it? I drop the bags off with Grace; I then go to see what the holdup is. As I get in I hear my name being mentioned.

"Anastasia was not a patient in a mental ward, where did you read that?" Christian is almost screaming at the woman in her smart way too tight outfit.

"We were tipped off on our way here."

"By whom and what did they tip you off to, Miss Keating, Mr Holmes, I want names?"

"Her week spent in a secure unit after trying to end her life." I walk in and hold Christian back.

"I did no such thing, I love life; but I was emotionally and physically drained. I had lost my baby girl and was still grieving for her, and it was also the anniversary of my grandfathers death, and I had been drinking and did some stupid things whilst drunk. I had been off my medication and was unwell, I am now well and can provide your doctors and yourselves with anything you require, I will even stand aside and stop with my father, if that is what you see fit to do, to allow my husband access to his son. I will not be the stumbling block in Christian gaining his parental rights. I would like to point out your department let them slip through your fingers, we have been nothing but accommodating to your department.

What that little boy needs is his father, if I am what's holding this up I will as I said, stop with my father. We have other houses I can stay in, and other family involved in this too. Samuel, is Christians son, blood does not lie Miss Keating, so you and Mr Holmes here, need to ask yourself this, why are you being thorough now, when weeks ago you didn't give a crap where they were sleeping and how Kelly was feeding her son and herself, where were they living? That would have been protocol then, don't be over compensating now when you clearly didn't give a shit before.

However, you know who my husband is and of his wealth and you know of his mother and what she does here and with the families charity, Coping Together. So you know Sam will be looked after so why delay signing those papers. Is it the television program, is that what is clouding your judgment? Are you denying Christian his rights because you are worried about his past? I emphasised the word past there just in case you were worried about it."

"Mrs Grey we have to be careful..."

"Why Miss Keating, when you were clearly not that careful before. You were neglectful in your duties allowing Kelly to take her ill son and underfed child away with her when she left your offices. You allowed her to continue looking after her son, when quite clearly she could not do so."

"She came for welfare and we asked her questions she could not answer, we were looking at taking her son into care, somehow she got wind of our proposed plans and ran before we could help her and Sam."

"So what do you propose now, I have offered to step aside until your checks are done. Christian and his family need Sam and he needs them."

"You are willing to leave your husband?"

"Not in the way you think, but I will stop with my father until this situation is sorted out, given our resources, the big names and positioned people we have on side, I doubt there will be much of a bun fight, and if anything I will be not asked to leave my husband or his child. I was just offering it up as a solution to hasten this whole stupid debacle."

"Ana, you are not leaving me." Christian gets up and flings his arms tightly around me. Great calling their bluff didn't work, thanks to Christian.

"No, I am not, but I will step aside so this can be sorted out quickly Christian, let my dad call in a few favours and get your mom to ring their bosses boss, isn't his wife your Moms oldest friend and on the board of Coping Together?" I wink at my dumb and confused husband.

"There will be no need of that, I am willing to sign all the documents now, we just had to ask the question regarding Mrs Greys spell in the health facility, that tip off was one we had to look into."

"Who tipped you off, I mean we only found out about Sam two days ago, and yet someone tipped you off and gave you Ana's personal information, medical information."Christian asked.

I had to wonder, nobody but family, security and the nutter ex-subs knew where I was, and they only knew because Leila was in there with me. I gave Christian the look. We need those signed papers and will sort the other shit out after we had their signatures. They all start signing papers and I think of who tipped them off, security was tight, security were the only ones who knew we were coming here, Jason, Luke, Ryan and Reynolds. Who else, Welch, Barney and Destiney. Who else? Samantha Prescott is more of a friend now than protection and she is seeing Luke, she is not the problem or the leak. I am watching as the dratted woman, Ms Keating fawns over my husband.

"You are now custodian and guardian of your son. You will be getting a couple of home visit and we will keep in touch with you, you have no need to leave your husband Mrs Grey, though if you wish to adopt Samuel, you will have to be dotting all the I's and T's, which will include all medical checks." She says as she tries to get Christians attention.

"Thank you, it will be done and soon. Thank you for allowing me to vent, it's been a bad couple of days for us." I smile as Christian signs on the dotted line, as do Mr Holmes and Miss Keating, Carrick also signed looking kindly in my direction. It seems Christian now has his parental rights. I am so dammed tired right now. They leave Graces office and I stand at Christians side as he finally looks at their file.

"Ana, she was known to several authorities, he was only know to New York and Seattle briefly, why did they allow her to keep him, these ten or so pages are all that they have on her and him? He is six years old and looks like a toddler; they should have taken him as soon as they saw him. I didn't know anything about him, Elena knew things and I cannot ask her. She is dead, Leila was the girl after her, Kelly was her roommate and her supposed best friend, they both worked for Elena, she must have known, she must have. She and that dammed security guy she had looking out for me, they all must have known."

"What was the security guard called, and when did you change to Taylor, Welch and the rest?"

"He was called Haydon Nelson, and was with me for over a year, until I employed Taylor. Haydon had been a little handy with Leila and he may have been a little handy with Kelly too, he was the first point of access to me. The others would have handed him his balls on a platter. Elena had him guarding her clubs. He was a goon, one I took on because of Elena. She must have known about Sam. She must have right?"

"Where is this goon now?"

"In jail doing life, he beat a member of Elena's club to a pulp, supposedly for not recognising a safe word, the girl was a mess and he went overboard on looking out for them, however I thought it was because the Dom refused to pay his overdue fees. Elena and been speaking to the man, she came into the office, and told him to deal with him and Haydon when questioned said he lost his mind for a second, I thought at the time Elena had a hand in it but the moron took the heat for it. The camera footage was missing and she came back to the party in different clothes. I left as Haydon was taking him out by the bad lads exit, the backdoor."

"Did you do checks on the girls before Kelly?"

"Sort of, but they were all longstanding submissives and knew the ropes and understood my likes and dislikes. I actually started keeping better records after Kelly's departure, you know, in case there was something in her background that made her leave and as quickly as she did, was she flawed did she have other issues I should have been aware of. I already employed Barney, but he was purely for work, he knew me at Harvard and how I was. I employed Welch and Taylor six months after Kelly left, I felt I needed more security and more paperwork and searches done on the younger girls Elena was sending me, that's when the NDA's came into play; luckily for me, the old subs, apart from Kelly signed them retroactively. Taylor is sure Kelly has never been to Grey House or Escala. He would swear his job on it." I wasn't sure how, but a dead woman was the reason Christian and Sam were separated. We couldn't ask her, but we could sure as hell ask this Haydon person, if he anyone knew about Kelly he would.

"She was my submissive for less than a month Ana, we played two scenes were sex took place just two. Do you think she told Elena she was having my baby? Elena was the one who sorted out her payments and her travel arrangements home, I paid money into a bank account as I did for all the submissives upon termination of our contract, I do remember Elena saying it was all sorted out."

"It seems Elena lied. I wonder if she tried to find her to claim Sam? Can we drop this for now; he is your son and you have legal rights over him, when will he be a Grey?"

"Tomorrow, Dad is doing the necessary paperwork. If you want to we can start the adoption proceedings for you being his mom too?"

"We have plenty of time Christian, for now we need to get him home and get him settled, he still only talks to me what are we going to do about that?"

"We, meaning me is going to have to work hard to get my son to acknowledge me as his father."

"He hasn't had one before, a father I mean and chances are, like you the men in his life were friends of his mother, if you get my drift?"

"I do Ana mores the pity. Mom says he is just malnourished, and no harm has become him like it had me. He may be in a better place than I was. I hope anyway. What did you buy for him?"

"I went mad on the sleepwear, and everything else he will need. It was good to let loose. I also got him toys from his daddy, perhaps if you gave him those and played with him, he would talk to you more. He didn't pull away from you this morning."

"I know, but you were there holding him." He says and looks glum again.

"I look like Kelly, that's the only reason I am being accepted easily Christian. I am his mother in his eyes."

"You are amazing Baby, I mean it. Most other women would be running from this and as fast as they could."

"I am not some other woman; I am your wife and mother of your unborn child and surrogate mother to one Samuel Christian Harrow, he has your name as his middle name, she did that much. I wonder who the Samuel was?"

"I don't know, but do you think we should we change his name?"

"No, it's his name, something his mother gave him, you idiot. You will be giving him your name and that is enough as a change as he needs there. Besides I like Sam, and Samuel is a rather nice name to have. Now Daddy Grey lets go and see your son."

"Our son Ana."

"Okay our son, do you have pictures of Kelly, I mean obviously in a non-bondage type pose to show him, at home?"

"I do, I have their pictures, and Ana, it is all I really do have of Kelly. I am waiting for their last known address; Welch said it was a shelter."

"If we had finished Gracie's House, they would or could have been in there. I am going to throw more money and crews at the three buildings, I want families in there within the month and for them to be safe."

"Okay, we will get Elliot on to it, you and I will have our hands full, what with the wedding, the new house and the child who is through these doors."

"After you..." We head in and Sam is playing with Grace. I point Christian towards the bags of toys and he instantly grabs a bag and sits on the bed. He offers up the bag to his son and Sam takes it with some encouragement from both Grace and me. He doesn't know what to do with it. Christian takes a few of the cars and the boats from the bag.

"Sam, theses are off your Daddy." I say as I hand Christian another bag of soft toys.

"Daddy? My daddy has gone away. Mommy said he never wanted me, and he is with Grandpa Sam?" Grandpa Sam, so he was named after his grandfather it seems. I wonder where he is and if he is he dead or alive.

"No, I am here Sam, I am your daddy."

"You are, okay, are you coming to live with Mommy and me in the shelter, or in the big house we went to see?"

"No Sam, you are coming to live with me, in my house with Ana and our family." I wonder did they go to see Escala?

"Is Mommy coming too?" I look at Christian and he looks like a mouse stuck in a trap. I take over because Christian is so confused, he may hold talks with world leaders and bigwigs in the business world, but this is all new to him, talking to his son. I nudge his arm and whisper in his ear.

"Christian, talk to him like you do when speaking to James. Just the same way, he is a bright boy." I see the glimmer of hope in his eyes; he is great with James. "You will be coming to live with me and Daddy; we live in a big house by the sea. You will love it Sam, would you like that?"

"Yes, if you are there Mommy."

"Sam, Little Man, I will be there all the time for you, but I am not your real mommy, I do look like her though, I look a lot like her. Your mommy has gone to heaven and your Daddy is going to look after you now and I will be there to help him okay?"

"Okay, but will you be with me all the time. promise me?" He isn't taking in the fact his mom is dead, but why would he, he is only six.

"If you want me to be, then yes I will."

"You won't leave me alone to go to work, for your medicine?"

"No, you will never be alone, ever. You will sleep in your own bed in your own room, in our house."

"My own room, my own room here?"

"Yes Sam, you get your own room, did your mommy ever talk about me?" Christian sits on the bed and gives him a small boat to play with. Sam's little hands take it, but he is very wary of him.

"She said when we got here that I would see the man in the big house and we would live there with him, I was an answer to all her problems, but there wasn't a man at the big house. So we went to a shelter, and Mommy went to work. We got sent away from the shelter, she was not supposed to leave me alone, the lady said, so we went to sleep in a doorway, I was cold and hungry. Mommy put me to sleep in the smelly place and cried." I choked at Sam describing the place he was found. Christian was near to tears, but he stops himself, and picks up a plane and hands it to Sam.

"Thank you, is this for me?"

"Yes, and these are too, Ana didn't know what to get you so she got you lots of things."

"She is not Ana, she is Mommy, she is clean and pretty now, but she is my mommy." Christian has tears in his eyes as he Sam plays with the boat and looks at the other boy toys. Both he and Christian look confused.

"Does your Grandpa Sam know where you are?" He asks Sam. "I would like to talk to him, if I can, about your mommy, and you?"

"He in the ground, he died. So we came to look for my daddy in Seattle, we found Daddies house, but nobody was home, we will be all right now we have you Daddy, Mommy we will be all right, everything will be all right now we found Daddy, Mommy..." I look at Grace; he really does not know I am not his mother. He is confused and Christian has just heard his son call him daddy, he is it seems bonding with his son and his son is accepting of Christian being his father, oh I wish that everything in life was just so simple...

"Sam, when your Grandpa died, he went to a place called heaven, he is there and so is your mommy now. She was very sick and she died Little Man." Grace sits to the side of Christian and combs her fingers through his hair.

"He was poorly, Mommy was poorly, she need medicine, like Grandpa, he died when she had his medicine, Mrs Lenard say she is a bad girl and a waste of space, she called people to come and make her go they took grandpa away and he never came back, she did she came for me again and said I was going for a trip. To see a man about a dog, have you got a dog?" I smile and listen to his fast talking and somewhat confusing tale of a Mrs Lenard and I guess the social workers in New York. and or the police and I dread to think what Sam has had to face alone.

"What was your Grandpa called Sam?" I ask.

"I am Little Sam, he Big Sam Harrow, we live in a big house in Queens and he puts out fires, he is a hero, he has medals and a busted leg because of being a hero Daddy." I smile, this little boy loved his Pappy as I did mine; gosh how is he coping not having his Pappy about? Christian is taking in everything his little boy says and I watch and smile. This is real, as real as it gets Christian.

"Did you go to school, in Queens?" I ask, as we need to know how he lived before he came here.

"Until Grandpa died I did. He took me every day, until he went to hospital, then the neighbours and his friends took me, when he was having treatments. Then one day a lady came for me at school, one day when Grandpa didn't pick me up and Mrs Jones or Mrs Lenard never came either, they took me out of my lessons. Mommy was at home and not well. The lady never left me with my mommy, she was too sick, so they sent me to live with a nice lady and she looked after me, until Grandpa Sam got better from being dead." I am now confused more, how did the school not know he was malnourished, how could they not see what we did? Grace could see both Christian and I trying to get our heads around this.

"They cannot just seize a child, they have to have a court order of protection, and I am betting his mother ran before they were caught by the sounds of it. He may have only been without food for a couple of weeks; children lose weight far more quickly than adults Christian. Have Welch look this up, it seems his grandfather may have died and he was the primary care giver, the neighbours perhaps helped with his care too, it is something you need to be asking them Christian, they looked after him whilst his mother partied hard, it seems. Poor Sam, he doesn't know that the dead do not get better, I have a book to help explain death Ana..." She whispered as she spoke, not wanting to blacken his mother's name I guess. Christian is powerful, but even the great Mr Grey cannot resurrect his dead grandpa. He is good, but not that good.

"I suppose he could look into it. I need him to look at the feeds from Escala too, because whilst we were on our honeymoon, she came to find me then it seems."

"It seems she did. Grace when can we take Sam home, the sooner we get Gail and Gavin's cooking inside him the weight will be back on in no time." I ask, as Sam plays with the plane making cute plane noises, he is very well educated and talks very well, and is on a par with James and like James is very bright, scared but bright. I plead with Grace for him to be with us, he will get everything he has here, there and she knows this. I keep my fingers crossed tightly.

"He is rehydrated, and is keeping the food down now and the fever is being controlled with the drugs. I will authorise him to go home with you later today, he wasn't as bad as was first thought. You have Grandma Grace as his doctor on call. We will get his medication together and a feeding plan, little and often, he is still eating like there is no more coming his way. He reminds me so much of you when we gave you food, you too shovelled it in as quickly as your little hands could get it in your mouth." Christian hugs his mother.

"I like this plane. I went to Disneyland with Grandpa for my fifth birthday on a plane. I liked the plane ride and the rides." I am glad he had, it seems, a happy childhood. This at least will make Christian happy too.

"So he can come home with us today Mom?"

"Yes, later today his lunch is here Ana; can you give him it whilst Christian and I sign the paperwork in my office?"

"Sure, you go and enjoy yourselves; Sam and I are having chicken, mashed potatoes green beans and what's this, oh sweet corn my favourite. If he is good he can have this jello and ice cream too." I look at his lunch tray and smile as the toys are abandoned in favour of the food, something which makes Christian smile. I play Mom whilst Christian goes off to play at being the new dad he is.

C POV:

"Mom, I am lost with all this, how is Ana managing to stay so calm?"

"She is made that way I guess? She is a wonder and such a natural mother; she is so good with him, and at handling you and our issues with this sudden fatherhood thing. Get on the line to Welch; we need to know about his health care and schooling before he came here from Queens. Have him check out the hospitals in and around Queens for information on his grandfather." I dial Welch.

"Boss Man, I have the information you asked for I'm sorry it has taken time to cross and match everything. There was and is a warrant out for the arrest of one Kelly Louise Harrow, she kidnapped her son from his foster mother, a placement put in place with the help of child protective services in New York. He was placed in their care when his grandfather died six weeks ago. He was called Samuel Gerald Harrow, who was his legal guardian and primary care giver; he has lived with his grandfather and grandmother since birth. Kelly didn't have any rights over her son, she would turn up from time to time for funds and stop for a few weeks and then disappear. She was a known drug addict and prostitute; she has been arrested for solicitation numerous times, her father bailed her out every time. That was until the last time, six months ago, where he asked for the stipulation that if he paid, she went into rehab to get well and look after her son, she refused and so he didn't pay her fines or post bail, so she served twelve weeks in jail. He unfortunately died of cancer eight weeks ago. His daughter was back on the scene for a few weeks, but was not giving him his medication, but using it herself. When they took Sam senior into the hospital because of his pain, they put Little Samuel into foster care; she didn't even bat an eyelid according to the social worker and the neighbours when he cried out for her and she ignored him, like he wasn't her problem. She took him out for the day of the funeral, after the interment she went on the run with him."

"So he was in a stable home until eight weeks ago, then he was in foster care right?"

"It seems his grandfather was a very good care giver and his neighbours rallied around and made sure Sam was cared for and attended school. I have all the reports here; he is a very bright boy. His grandfather was a fire fighter in New York; he was injured during 911, and took early retirement, according to the files he did not know who Sam's father was, only that he was from Seattle. He and his late wife held all the parental responsibilities, when Kelly disappeared from the hospital straight after his birth. He and his wife looked after him; she died when Sam was three in a car wreck. Sam and Sam senior were inseparable according to the reports I have from social workers up there and from friends and neighbours, according to the folks in Queens, his grandfather was a hell of a man. His mother Kelly Louise Harrow, came and went whenever she needed money and a safe place, her father tried for years to get her help, all of which she refused."

"What in the way of funds did his grandfather have to care for him, I mean did he struggle and have to eke out an existence?"

"No, he was very comfortable; in fact he left Sam a lot of money and a home in New York, in the borough of Queens. All is held in trust until he was of age. His mother tried to get her hands on the money, but failed and ran she was coming here, I reckon to sell him to you."

"So she took him for the money and then starved him, she lived in shelters and she stole him from his home and from his foster Mom's care. She really was screwed up." I pace the floor and wonder what sights he has seen in the last few weeks? Obviously nothing like the ones he had with his loving grandfather.

"It wasn't your doing Christian, if her father couldn't help what makes you think you could have helped her?" My mother doesn't know what I can do when I have half a mind to do so.

"I have helped others like her Mom, her best friend actually, she was helped. It seems kooks do stick together. Thanks Welch."

"I haven't finished Boss Man; this is what took the time I have had to do a personal visit to Walla-Walla, or Washing ton State Pen to you, to visit Haydon Nelson. I spoke to him for a while, and he was the one who sent Kelly packing, with money he stole from Elena, he says he and Kelly were 'good friends' and he was only looking out for her. He says Elena didn't know anything about the baby, I believe him too, because even he didn't know she'd had a kid, he asked was Sam his, I assured him he was your child. They were very close and I think he was in love with her; she and he talked all the time at Elena's club. She turned to him for help escaping from you and Elena.

She told him, she needed to get away because of the beatings you gave her; they were too much. Elena didn't help her, she simply told her you were not a man to be messed with, and to take everything you gave her; it would be worth it. Elena told her you could be a kind man, if she did everything you asked of her, but she never saw any kindness. You even made her work when she was ill, she was sick and you still wanted to fuck with her, one minute you were nice and kind the next you were a lunatic, who didn't know when to stop beating her and you ignored your safe words. Apparently Haydon saw to it she had medication and saw to her scars and when she had a bad beating that she could not handle, she asked him to get her out of there..."

"What the fuck? I would never do that, mark and harm my submissives and as to care they had the best doctors and healthcare that my money could buy, I had three scenes with her at the most and sex twice, count them one two, no more and there was no harsh treatments or punishments, she never safe worded ever."

"No, I know that is not like you, I see the bills from their doctors. I thought there was more to this, so I did some checking and I found out why she thought it was you handing out the beatings. We both know of someone else who looked like you, and could pass as you, and who at the time was with a certain Mrs Lincoln, Tristan, and your wonderful caring brother was around Kelly and Leila, at the same time as you."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck oh fuck I feel sick, poor Kelly, he treated her like he did Ana... Mom are you sure that Sam is mine?" I am not sure what I want the answer to be, yeah or nay.

"Yes, I am sure he is yours not your brothers child; we can cross James DNA, if you want too, to double check?"

"No, I just needed to know for sure. Just when I thought there was no more ways that he could hurt me and my family anymore, it seems I was wrong and he could." I pace the floor getting angrier and angrier by the minute. Then Welch speaks again.

"It seems Tristan was also seeing Leila too, being as he went to their apartment to see her and where Hayden went several times to rescue them both from Christian Grey, and his fists. They asked Elena to stop him, she must have known it was Tristan doing the damage not you, and yet she did nothing to help. Which is why Kelly with Haydon's help she ran away, she trusted him, he didn't know where she ran to, just that she had money to set herself up somewhere nice and had money to last her for several months. Elena was indeed one fucked up bitch, sorry Mrs Grey; I forgot you were there. Did you ever go to their apartment Christian?"

"It's okay Welch, I hear worse from Elliot and Christian all the time. So, we know how she got pregnant, her pills were non effective with the antibiotics she was given with the illness she had, and why she did not come back, she was afraid of Christian/Tristan and didn't trust Elena and Hayden was in jail and couldn't help her. Why did she not get in touch before though?"

"Welch, my drivers took them home or they drove themselves home. Mother she thought it was me who was beating her so why would she come to me for help; she thought I was a monster."

"Tristan was the monster not you."

"We were nearly identical, she would not have been able to tell us apart Ana didn't. God this is a mess, she turned to prostitution to feed her habit and abandoned her son to her father. At least she did that one good thing for him. Welch check out Leila's bank accounts, she died around the time Kelly ran out of money, was she feeding her habits and keeping her in drug money?" I hear the clacking of the keyboard and a few oh fucks.

"She was, she sent her a few thousand every so often obviously, and perhaps she turned to prostitution in between Leila's payments and only went home when Leila died? Kelly could have told Leila about the baby, but I hardly doubt it, or they would have used Sam for leverage against you. I wonder why she did that, kept him secret?"

"I wonder if that was more to do with his grandfathers good grace than his mothers good intentions, he had his parental rights and from what you have told me, he would not have given Sam to her. I doubt she remembered Sam until she wanted money from her father. So, it is my betting she was coming here to sell him to me. We will never know for sure. But one thing is sure he will want for nothing ever again. Mom can we take him now? I want to make his life better. Welch can you have someone go to his old home and have someone pack his things, and his grandfathers things, he needs things to remember his grandparents, whilst he is living here with us."

"Will do, I will liaise with our guys there." My mother grabs my arm as I speak.

"Christian, have them drop some things in the New York house too. I am guessing you and Ana will have to take him back there to finalise things and help him realise his grandfather is dead and his mother has joined him. He doesn't understand death, why would the poor little mite." My mother asks of Welch.

"Good yes Welch, and Welch thank you for bringing some clarity to this mess we find ourselves in. I don't say thank you enough."

"Ha, you never said thank you before Ana, she however says thank you with cupcakes and favours."

"I pay you extra large bonuses, and I provide the cafe facilities, stock Barneys crap cupboard and there is a free coke machine, what more do you want?"

"Cupcakes and Ana's smile, your okay with the ladies Boss Man, but Ana makes our day with a smile and a cupcake."

"I get it, Ana and cupcakes, laters Welch and thank you again!" I laugh as I turn off my phone, my mother is sat making notes and tutting to herself. She has been able to get his grandfathers records up on the system. I sit and just breathe deeply, as my mother reads she discusses, and after discussing his grandfather for a while, I head back to Sam's room, knowing he was loved by at least his grandfather, and not as I had thought had contact with the men in Kelly's life, he had grown up in a stable home with loving care givers.

As I go back into the room, I see them both eating jello, green is good, red is better from the conversation I walk into, he is very good with his speech and how he is interacting with Ana. According to the records I have on my son, he is in the first grade and doing very well. James is in Kindergarten and is a year younger than him; I then wonder how they will get on? I guess we will find out soon enough. I wonder what the rest of the family will make of this? We finish lunch and Ana gets him washed and changed, I pack our bags and wait for him to come from the bathroom. Sam walks out in his new outfit he looks like James so much so I do a double take, Ana smiles as she sees my facial expressions.

"They are cousins I would expect them to look a little alike."

"Yeah but so alike, I know one little lady who will be easily confused."

"Nell..." We both say together.

My mother comes in with his vitamins and antibiotics. She has diet sheets for Gavin and Gail, but from what I have seen like me he loves his food. We say goodbye to the nurses and my mother who will be around after her shift finishes. We head to the cars and as Taylor loads our bags I fasten him into the seat I have had fitted. He looks at Ana sat to his side and grabs for her hand. I climb in on the other side and he surprisingly grabs my hand too. I know I have a cheesy grin on my make our way out of the garage and as we do there are photographers around, Sam thinks it is all good fun. Ana and I think it is annoying where as Luke and Jason see the added security worries.

"How are you Ana is the Baby behaving? I notice you have been having the tea more."

"I am addicted to it, there's nothing wrong with me. I am on top of the world. The baby and I are feeling fine."

"Baby..." Sam says.

"Yes we are having a Baby; you are going to have a brother or a sister Sam."

"Okay, but can I have a sister please, these toys are mine." He yawns loudly; I smile as he falls asleep in his chair cuddling his Lion.

"That was easier than I thought and imagined it would go. Has he grasped where we are going yet?"

"Home, but I think he is expecting to see his grandpa. Be ready for it Mr Grey."

"I will smart ass Ana. You really are ready for this, being his mom?"

"As I will ever be I guess. It will be fine; he is a beautiful boy and thank god for his grandparents and their friends, because he has been brought up with some fine manners." I watch as Ana grabs a blanket and tucks him in. We still have a very hectic week left and the wedding at the weekend to look forward to, and Sam's big outing to the whole family. As we pull up James and Nell are playing in the yard with Sophie. All three of them look at Sam as Christian carries him in. They follow, along with Jason and Luke.

"Who is that Uncle Christian!" James asks us.

"What do I say Ana?" I ask and then kick myself and answer. "He is my son James, your cousin Sam. He is going to be living with us here on the island."

"Will you be reading to him instead of me?"

"NO..." Crap I shouted at him. "No, James, don't be silly, I have time for both of you and for Nell and for Sophie. James you have to be nice to Sam, he is your cousin." He looks at Sam who is dead to the world.

"Okay, will he be playing with us tomorrow or sleeping?"

"He has just come out of hospital how about you Nell and Sophie come in for some cookies? He will wake up soon?"

"Okay, is he not well?"

"He is getting better, he was a little sick but Grandma Grace helped him get better."

"Good, she is nice. Is he stopping all the time, and going to school with me?"

"Yes, he will be going to school with you and Sophie."

"Okay then. Cookies Nell, Sophie we are having more cookies."

"What, you sneaked two from Mom's jar earlier."

"Shush, that was a secret. Now Uncle Christian won't let me have another, blabber mouth."

"I think you can have a couple more, as long as you eat your dinner."

"What are we having for dinner; you remember we are stopping right?" Crap I had forgotten, Eric is doing the knee drop later. Okay I can handle three children, and if I can't Ana can. "You forgot didn't you?"

"I did, but only because we have a lot going on. We have Aunty Mia's wedding and a lot of other things to see to."

"Okay, we can't take our trucks to that wedding; it won't be as good as yours, that was cool."

"It was, very cool. Come on inside, all of you Ana did something amuse you dear?"

"No, I am just looking at a man who couldn't handle himself very well, master manipulate a five year old. Who I might add is bound to be heading some department in GEH's future. He is quite the negotiator."

"He is destined to be as great as his Uncle Christian." I say with a smile.

"Big headed much Grey?" She swots my ass on her way past me. "Sam is waking up, be careful with him and remember he needs calm and quiet." She says as turns and she kisses me and then Sam on his head, he smiles as he wakes up.

"Okay, who is for cookies? Sam, this is your new home and these are your cousins, James, Nell and this is Sophie, she is your neighbour and oldest cousin."

"Hi Sam, we are having some of my mom's cookies do you want peanut, chocolate, Rocky Road or do you want Pot Luck Cookies, they are my favourite ones, Mom makes them with leftovers?"

"My Grandma made me Lucky Cookies for my morning snack, Lucky Charms and oatmeal."

"She did? I will ask my mom to try to make them for you. She is really good at cookies. How old are you Sam?"

"I am six. I had a birthday before my Grandpa died in hospital, we were going to see whales swimming but be died and we didn't go."

"Oh, that is so sad."

"No he in a better place. Mrs Lenard say so, she can't make cookies. She can't cook, but makes good peanut and jelly slab sandwiches."

"Slab sandwiches?"

"Hu, yes it is big chunks of bread and lots of Peanut and jelly between them, she can't cook and can't cut bread, she's got afiritis, and it hurts her like a bitch, and her hands don't work, except when she spit washes the jelly from my mouth. She sings a lot and likes nice wine and loves my Grandpa." I don't want to reprehend him all ready so just listen as he tells us a tale of Mrs Lenard.

"Okay then, Uncle Gavin makes very nice sandwiches, his bread is nice too, but his hands don't hurt so they will be normal slices and that word itch is a no-no-word, Sam it is rude."

"I am sorry it is what Mrs Lenard says all the time, is she coming to see me here Daddy?"

"Erm... If...You... Erm, if you want her to then yes we can see to it she comes and sees you. Would you like that?"

"Yup, she is nice except for the spit washes."

"I bet they smelt of old lady, My Granny T, she gives me them too, oh she will give them you, she is your Granny too." James laughs at the thought of the shared hankie wipe as I prefer to call them, but they are right they are gross. I laugh as I put Sam down after some encouragement from Ana, I it seems was reluctant to let him down. Sophie shows him to the kitchen but he immediately sees the piano and runs towards it.

"Oh, can I play on this?" Ana steps forward, and opens the lid and sits on the stool and he joins her. His face lights up. "I have missed lots of lessons and Miss Charlotte will be angry with me, we didn't have a piano in the shelter." I choke. "Can I play on this?"

"Yes just ask someone to help the lid is very heavy. We have a smaller one in storage; you could have that in the music room."

"We have a music room Ana?" I stupidly ask my wife.

"No, but we can change one of the storage rooms into a place for Sam to practice and my baby grand can be brought up from New York, and my drum kit and the guitars I have, we can have a proper music room, would you like that Sam?"

"Do I call you Mommy or Ana, I like Mommy better?"

"I like it better too Sam, much better and if you want to call it me I would be honoured Baby Boy!"

"I am not a baby boy I am Sam I am..."

"I have a book called Sam I am... Well it is called Green Eggs and Ham..." James says as they pass to head for the cookies.

"I have that one Grandpa bought it for me. He read to me every night. Now who will read to me? Mommy didn't read she read a menu from a Chinese takeaway to me one night when I cried for some food." Again I choke, I would kill her if she was not all ready dead, but then had she not snatched him, he would have been in care now and we would be none the wiser, fate is as Ana says a fickle mistress.

"Your Daddy reads good stories to me; he will read them to you too. Uncle Christian even does the silly voices for Nell. Play me a song can you play songs?"

"I can play some small ones I have only had lessons since I was five." He sits on Ana's knee and plays Yankee Doodle Dandy, Itsy-Bitsy Spider and Old Mac Donald's Farm. I am blown away that he gets them note perfect, I may be a little bias, but my son is a genius, and sadly it has fuck all to do with me, I am blessed that his grandfather was so good to him. He had a childhood marred with just his grandpa's death and his mother making him so ill he could have died. Thank god for the tramp who found him? In fact I will hunt out the tramp and give him whatever his heart desires. I clap, as do the others as he finishes, my kid has talent...

"Well done Little Man, that was very good, come on cookies and milk time. Sophie take Sam and Nell to the kitchen. I want to talk to James."

"Okay, come on, cookies..." Nell leads the way and I watch Sam go with them. I guess this is as normal as being a dad is.

"James."

"Am I in trouble Uncle Chris?"

"No, why would you think that, you silly boy. No I was going to ask you to look out for Sam, until he gets better, can you do that?"

"Yup, can I have a cookie now, before Nell licks them all, that is gross?"

"Indeed it is..." I let him down and he runs, looks at Ana and suddenly walks, he learns quickly. I only hope I learn as quickly.

"So that was easy Mr Grey. Can we go and see his room, I hope it is ready?"

"Gail said the last pieces were put in a couple of hours ago, Can we go and see it with him?"

"Yes okay, do you want cookies and milk Mr Grey?"

"Cookies Milk and Ana would be better Mrs Grey."

"I love that..." She says.

"Cookies and milk?" I ask.

"No silly, the Mrs Grey..."

"I guess I like calling it you too, we will be okay won't we Ana?"

"More than fine we will be perfect. Sam has made us a family."

"You really are an enigma Mrs Grey."

"Ha, I am just very thankful for the blessings we keep being handed. Please stop worrying that I will bring up his and your past, we all come with added on extras, if I had had Hope she would have been here, or not I mean, if you didn't want a child in your life with me then she wouldn't have been here nor would I. But then there is the fact would I have even sought you out had she survived? Life is a seemingly mixed up box of whom, why and what ifs and whenever's waiting to happen, a true magic life box, where you never know what life will throw out at you at any given time. I for one love the life we have, courtesy of the mysterious mistress of fate, don't you, because of her sending us Sam; it seems it is getting better. Oh and talking about Sam, he needs a tux, before I forget about it with this pregnancy brain thing I have, you know for your sister's wedding at the weekend? And for my next trick watch as I make a tray full of cookies disappear right before your eyes..." She runs to the breakfast bar, were four faces are covered in cookie crumbs and a white tash of milk. My wife is amazing and I am her slave...

After cookies and milk we head into the largest of the guest rooms, where my niece and nephew will be sleeping tonight. It has been transformed into a fairyland grotto thing with a pirates cove on one side and a fairy house on the other side.

"It is Neverland, Neverland and where Peter Pan and Tinkerbelle lives, whose room is this Daddy?"

"I t is where Nell and James sleep when they are here. Do you like it, there is an extra bed there see the ship is two beds bunk beds."

"Cool, this wasn't here the other day Uncle Christian I know because I looked."

"It was a surprise for you, do you like it?" Ana says as she lets Nell down to run into the soft furnishings surrounding her Tinkerbelle bed.

"Yup, it's better than the one at home, where is Sam's room?"

"It is over there, across the landing, and next to our room and the baby's room."

"I get to sleep in two rooms?"

"This room is for sleepovers; your own room is next to mine and your daddies room, in case you need us in the night."

"I sleep with the light on, I don't like the dark."

"I dont either, Mommy has a night light for me and Nell." James reassures Sam. "I have a yacht one and Nell has a carousel, with horses and shiny star lights."

"Do you want to see your room?" Ana asks as I stand back and marvel at Elliot's interior designers attempt at a wonderland theme I asked for, I thought she would go with Alice and the rabbit hole; I am impressed. I wonder what she has done with Sam's room? Ana leads Sam to his room and we watch as he opens the heavy white door with ease.

"All this is mine?" I tentatively look in and see the room. Wow, I want this room...

"It is yes, do you like trains?" I seems my son has a train and carriages as a bedroom, the bed even has a track, and it moves too. God how cool is this room?

"I love trains, and boats and cars this is really my room?" I look around.

"Nope its mine you can sleep with Mommy I am bagging this room. Ana I want our room to look like this."

"Okay then, where do I sign the divorce papers stating wife's refusal to turn her bedroom into Hogwarts train station?"

"Cool I knew I had seen this somewhere before, it is so cool, look even the back of the door has the wall of the other station on it, how cool is this?"

"Daddy it is way cool James come and see inside these coaches, they have beds in them we can have a sleep over in here too, no girls allowed Sophie, you can sleep in the other room with Nell."

"No fair, Herminie is allowed a sleep over."

"No girls allowed. This is really good. Can I have racing cars in mine Uncle Christian?"

"Huh, yeah I guess so; we haven't done your room yet." I am like a kid at Christmas being a kid is cool; I am really loving my son's room. There are perks of being a billionaires son, and that is having the set of Hogwarts as a bedroom, oh to be six again...

"Let's leave them to play Christian."

"See you later call if you want us, press that button there, and one of us will come and see to your needs. Nell do you need your pull up changing?" Ana asks.

"No been a good girl and not had an accident in two, five, nine days. See I am a big girl Aunty Ana." She holds several fingers up and looks so proud of her self.

"Well if you need the bathroom it is through that door there that says WC on the door." We walk towards it and as Ana opens it I grin like the fucking big kid I seem to have turned into, it's like the bathroom that Moaning Myrtle was stuck in, but with small toilets, how fucking cool is that? Money talks and this is saying I hope my son likes Harry Potter... Sophie is in the library carriage and is reading to James when we leave. My fucking house is awesome.

"I can't wait to see what she come s up with for the baby's room, I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl?" Ana says as we close the door.

"I don't care as long as she or he are healthy and are born safely. Did the designer win awards for set designs?"

"I don't know did she, she is your sister after all."

"Mia did all this?" I am shocked.

"Yeah she designed it and she had Elliot's crew in building it, she is doing nursery designs as part of Mama Mia, she is very talented that sister of yours."

"It seems so. Can we have a train set Ana?"

"I guess so; don't all fathers and sons have them?"

"I never had one with my dad Ana, he took us places and we went fishing a lot. We spent time on his boat."

"Well, we can spend some time with Sam on the boat and you and the boys can do boy things, on the Grace. Come on your princess is hungry again."

"Do you think you are having a girl Ana?"

"No I think we are having a boy, it feels so different than when I had Hope."

"It does?"

"It feels so much more relaxed this time. I guess when they ask do we want to know, the answer will be yes then?"

"I like getting surprises though."

"We have had more than we can cope with in these past few months Grey, I want to be able to plan and be ready. No more surprises, because yours come with all manner of problems attached. We still haven't talked about how they knew about my breakdown, in all the good stuff that got lost somewhere."

"I was wondering that myself Ana; only people who know us personally know that. Family staff and security?"

"I would hate to think it was anyone we know, but there is no obvious candidate out there."

"I will have Destiney do her hack thing. She can get into social services records."

"Do you have a full history for Sam and his grandfather yet, such as had Kelly got siblings, where are the family buried, because his mom will need to be laid to rest, we need to know who their solicitors were, to see what Sam was left by his grandfather, the house and all manner of stuff need seeing to?"

"I know My head is spinning just thinking about it, let's get the wedding out of the way and then go to New York with Kelly's ashes, she was cremated today, not something I wanted to share whilst we were having fun with her son."

"I don't think she classed him as her son, I think he was just a meal ticket. The only family Sam had was his grandparents and those nutty neighbours and friends of his. Let's get the wedding done and dusted and then spend a couple of days or weeks there. The kids have a holiday coming soon. Perhaps we could take them there for a few days?"

"I would like that, having Nell and James with us will be better for Sam I think. I thought they got on so well James and Sam, don't you, I love that boy like he was my own, his sisters a pretty awesome little girl too, Catherine raised her kids well..."

"That's down to Catherine being an excellent mother."

"Did I hear my name being mentioned then?" I look up and see my sister in law; Ana and she hug. "How did Sam take being your son?"

"Pretty well actually. He loves Ana and well it went easier than I had thought it would go."

"How were James and Nell with him, I did explain your son was coming to live with you, he asked a few questions, like where had he been and why you didn't know about him. The spooky thing is James and Sam would have been in the same school district, possibly even attending the same school. I have probably passed his grandfather whilst checking out the schools for James."

"Indeed it is spooky. James is a year younger than Sam. Though to look at him he does look younger than James."

"They shoot up at differing ages Christian, James seems to do it in eighteen month increments. Nell seems to be stopping the same longer. Children are never alike."

"I beg to differ our sons could pass as twins, you have to see him Catherine, they are so alike it is frightening."

"Did I hear right from Eric, she ran because of Tristan?"

"You did, though Eric was meant to keep it to himself."

"He was worried that when I saw Sam I would see the resemblance and question the New York thing."

"That's the thing he met her here, not in New York, she lived in Chicago. But she ran because she was unknowingly confusing him and me, you see he acted as though he was me, and he attacked her, as he did Ana." I explained everything that Ana and I had discovered and we all three of us sat in silence around the breakfast bar...

"So, what more has he done that you weren't aware of, do you think you should check into what he did way back then when he was travelling and modelling abroad, how many more children of his are out there, how many women think they bedded Christian Grey?"Catherine asks and for the first time I am stunned into silence, fuck and more fuck is all that comes from my mouth...

"Fuck me from Sunday, I never even thought of that nugget..." Fuck me... My life is a mess, and all because of Tristan; we will see what a deep back hack and a more on depth search reveals on his murky past, I feel sorry for poor Destiney and Barney their peaceful four week holiday is over, hopefully there will be no more children, mainly for the sake of Ana's sanity... We will see what tomorrow brings...

* * *

Who do you think is the worm in the camp?

Thanks for the reviews even the shity ones it means you are reading it at least lol

dont get upset about Christian fathering a son, it is just a story. thanks though they make me smile you thinking its a real life thing lol

it may last a little longer , I know I dont want it to end but it will soon, heck I cant end it just yet, I think thats why I threw Sam in because I didn't want it to end , snow and snow balling comes to mind lol

laters ...


	59. Chapter 60

I am at the home stretch with Fifty Falls; I hope you have enjoyed the very crammed packed adventures of my Ana and Christian. I have been told it is good enough to be a stand alone; I thank you for your interest. I love to read and write these stories and with all three coming to an end soon, I am going to take some time off from fan fiction, and concentrate on the books I was writing but put aside a year ago to concentrate on fan fiction, so enjoy the last chapters of my fifty shades adventures.

* * *

Trolls: This is my story, it is a fictitious story where if I want, I can make my characters have a differing past to the ones in the books, this story is fiction not fact, my Christian is just that, mine... Chill out and don't be mean... Enjoy the last couple of chapters, which are going to be cram packed lol...

* * *

CHAPTER 60:

C POV:

It has been a trouble free few days since we found out about Sam, and they have been really good days. Sam is such a joy, and Ana is a brilliant mom to my son, correction, our son. We have had his name changed to Trevelyan Grey too, my father has started Ana's adoption of him, because she is as perfect a mother as I have ever seen, she is meant to be the mother of my children. I spend hours watching her play with him, they spent yesterday suit shopping, which was hilarious, because they went for a suit and came back with two cars full of toys, clothes and DVD's. I don't want to spoil him, but I feel so fucking guilty about not knowing about him, that we are over doing it a little, Ana is worse than I am.

"Christian, where are you Baby?" Ana shouts from the kitchen. "Lunch is ready and then we really have to get ready, your sister is getting married and we have Sam to get ready. Sam lunch is ready, where are you Little Man?"

"I'm coming, I am all ready dressed and the word ready was used a lot there." I step out of my office and I swear I laugh so much I nearly peed. Sam was heading through the safety gate wearing what could be described as beach wear.

"Sam, we are going to a wedding not a beach party, did you forget?"

"These are good to go anywhere in, Uncle Elliot said so." My son being dressed by my surfer dude bother is so not happening again. He even has sunglasses and some sort of crap in his hair, too much of it actually he looks like he bathed in some sort of hair gel.

"Sam, you have a suit, even Uncle Elliot has to wear one."

He has bonded with Elliot; after all they are about the same mental age! My family have welcomed my son into the fold very well which given how many people I have thrown at the Grey family is no surprise. Though my Aunt Emma is a tad confused as to why his mother did not tell us about Sam, and no amount of explaining is helping, but they love having a mini me about. Aunt Heidi is shocked they were only three blocks away from them, just three. Even Ray has bonded with him, but it is pretty hard not to he really is a great kid, one who is so comfortable around adults, thank god.

My sister Emma is pretty much non committal on children, though she is like that with them all, thankfully she tolerates them all. They do however like to swim in the sea together her and James and Sam, Sam is a good swimmer and his grandfather taught him to do all manner of things, I am learning that he and Sam did everything together. Sam wants to visit the whales, and swim with dolphins, apparently for Emma's birthday we are going to a place where they can do this, they discussed this at length yesterday; I just seem to go with the flow of the wishes of my ever expanding family. My phone goes.

"Ana, Ana Baby, I need to get this, can I have my sub in the office, please?"

"Coming right up Honey, with chips and a coffee?" I look up from my phone as I head into our office here. The dammed construction arrive, to begin turning our third lounge into a music room, they started yesterday. This poor house has been changed beyond recognition in the past few weeks. Hopefully, this is the last big change. My nerves can't take the disruption, and my need for total calm at home, that went out of the window dealing with the press.

The feedback and blow back from our interview did not go as badly as we thought it would; apparently, there is a new book out there, of a woman drawn into the world of BDSM by a stranger she goes to interview for a school paper? It is a best seller, and my coming out, has only given it and the world I used to inhabit, more publicity to the book, that is soon to be made into a film. I was asked to sit down and talk to the author; sorry Miss James, but there is no way I can do anymore talking on or about my old life. Ana looks my way as I begin laughing.

"You know me so well. Sam is going to a beach barbeque Baby." He is at the bottom of the stairs mastering the baby gate...

"He is when?" Ana looks in the direction of my finger. I smile and look to my call.

"Today I think? Barney, can I call you back Sam is in mid tale and we are eating?" I pocket my phone whilst we eat.

"Daddy, I am going to a wedding, not to a barbeque. I like barbeques though. The one Granny T did was good yesterday, hotdogs and mustard and burgers slaw, yummy."

He has been quite excepting of the changes in his life, taking them better than I expected him to. He has never asked about his grandfather, not once, nor asked about Kelly. This wouldn't normally bother me, but because of Ana and her concerns, I am worried, because Sam being in this denial state is not helping him cope with the matters he has to face. After the wedding today we are flying to New York. His home there has been packed away and the boxes are in my place there.

I have made plans to see the friends and neighbours of the two Sam's, just to see what, if anything, his grandfather wanted for Sam, they hopefully, will be able to tell me what Big Sam had planned for his grandson. Sam as I said doesn't talk of him much. He has had a couple of restless nights, soothed away by Ana singing to him until he settled again. I usually pace the floor around his room for hours when he goes to bed, Ana smiles and tells me this is normal dad behaviour; apparently it will be worse when the baby gets here. I dread the thought of anything bad happening to my children.

"Daddy, can I sit with you in your office and eat my sub with you?"

"Yes, if you want Sam to, get Mommy to do you a tray and join me at your desk." I had a small one put in alongside Ana's and mine. So, he works too, but on his drawings, whilst we do what we have too. We look comical, but it was needed, because he hates to be left alone for longer than half an hour, understandably so and with good reason.

"I like my desk here, the one I have in the boat shed is so big Daddy and it's a stand up thingy, and I drew boats with Mommy yesterday. Grandpa Ray says I am a natural. He fished all the time, Uncle Hoss says he does that all the time fishes, you know I like fishing too?" It seems taking it easy isn't in my kids vocabulary, nor taking a breath between words. They had a busy day yesterday whilst I went to work. I hated it and was on the phone most of the day to Ana, checking up, and just listening to him.

"He did Daddy, he loved it yesterday, you drew and you fished; what did you like best about the boats Sam, tell Daddy?" Ana winks as she says it and as she brings in our food. She is up to something. She smiles at his beach wear.

"I like sanding the wood, it smells nice and fresh, I like it all. Can I build boats when I get bigger?"

"If you want Little Man, your daddy spent lots of time building boats when he was younger. You may like working in Daddies big building, the view from his office is so good."

"I don't know; can I go to work with you when we get back from seeing Mrs Lenard Daddy and see if I like it?"

"Yes Sam, I like building boats too, Mommy is so lucky doing that all day."

"She is, but she is stopping to have my sister soon, so Grandpa Ray has to step up to the plate. Daddy, where was the plate I didn't see it?"

"I erm, I guess it's a baseball terminology, it just means he will have to take over from Mommy when she has to quit working all the hours she does. But she has ages left yet."

"She said she is going to work only when I go to school and do the school run with me, nothing before or after school, so she can look after me, like Grandpa Sam did."

"Someone has very big ears, that was adults talking, you were meant to be asleep. I was talking to Dad about cutting back on the hours I would have to work in the boat shed, I have office space at home and well it's for the best, besides Sam loved the boat shed."

"It was too loud to sleep in the boat shed, so I listened to all the tools and the sea and everything else. I do like the boat shed." I smile as we sit at our desks, and eat Gavin's chicken sub sandwiches and watch as Sam eats his. I may have lost my son from GEH, to R and R Boat Design. I then return the call to Barney; I may have cut him off...

"Barney, what do you know?"

"Do not put me on speaker, and if possible get out of earshot of Ana, and is that Sam I hear in the background?"

"Yes, wait a minute, Ana I have to take this. I will be on the deck. Thanks for the sub, it was great Sam eat up we have a big day and then we have to fly to New York." I head down to the deck and sit on the chairs there.

"Boss, this is bad. As bad as it gets. I have found the mole and you are not going to like it."

"Who is it, family, who?"

"Green, Austin Green."

"What the guy I put in charge of Sam? He has been with me forever, even longer than Taylor what the hell?"

"Yes, apparently he has a wife. If I told you Green was not his real name would you be surprised?"

"Well fuck me yes, your background checks are meant to screen the nutters from my family Barney, did you fuck up?"

"No, and well yes, but Destiney did her thing on all the staff with access and who had contact with anything on you and Ana, and he popped up, or rather his real name popped up."

"God Barney give me his real name I am slowly dying of old age here."

"He was born Bryan Austen Greenberg." What the fuck...

"As in Ms Greenberg, is he a relative of hers?"

"Wife, as in she is his wife and she was called Cindy Williams before she got married, see where I am going with this?" Fuck me from Sunday...

"She is Leila's sister or was she her cousin what was she to Leila?"

"Her sister and according to your records, not mine, Elena Lincoln had Green apply for the position with you. Michelle had all ready changed his name for some reason, and until Destiney did her amazing thing, we would still have been clueless. There are emails and there are photos sent between them, and Boss, they talk all the time. I mean all the time, both on the work phone and his mobile. She, it seems is a sick puppy out for revenge, she knew you were into some kinky shit with her sister, and she wanted to get to the bottom of it, you turned her down as a submissive." I had never met a Cindy Greenberg surely I would remember the blonde brassy woman? "Hence the outing of you and your lifestyle, revenge! We had an easy and great way of getting her systems wiped, I downloaded a Trojan to Greens work station and he at some point today sent his wife and email and well I piggybacked into her system and I know everything she does, and it is a lot."

"Please tell me you have access to it and everything else on her system?"

"I can do one better, I have decimated her laptop and hacked, with Destiney's help, her cloud and other external on line storage devises. Welch is going in to clear her home office, and no we are not breaking the law, you own the fucking apartment she lives in. She moved into Escala after Leila died, I figured Michelle set her up in there to keep the link open. Anyway, she is there for as long as it takes for Welch and his men to throw her ass out of there. Green, what do you want me to do about him?"

"I want to know why he has done this."

"I can answer that too. You have overlooked him on all the good jobs; you brought in Taylor above him, you keep him chained to the security cameras. In hindsight with what I have found on his laptop, that was not one of your better assignments, because he has hours and hours of footage in a personal cloud, of you being with the others and with Mrs Grey. He is into voyeurism; it's kind of like putting a kid in a sweet shop, unattended and nobody watching them."

"He what...?" I am fucking livid. How the hell had he done that, why had he done that. "Get Taylor down here now and wipe everything, that man is going to disappear."

"Opps, that sounds like something I don't want to be hearing Boss Man."

"Yeah well he will be fucking sorry." I look up and Taylor is all ready heading my way. "Does Taylor know everything?"

"Yep, I sent him the files really early this morning, he will be no doubt looking at closing all this crap down for you all ready, and his phone has been busy all day."

"He is here now. Thanks Barney, and Barney I mean that thank you I was about to trust my son to him. Thank you."

"It's what you pay me the big bucks, for and what with Ana sending the cupcakes this morning I am greatly rewarded, I love your wife Boss Man..."

"More than cupcakes? Thanks Barney, get ready to wipe the Greenberg's from our lives."

"On it, like the frosting on this spicy carrot cake muffin, laters Boss." He ended the call.

My life, the amazing clusterfuck of unreal happenings, crap was happening a-fucking-gain. This time I hope we are on top of it. We would be better able to fight this if we could find where Michelle had set up her base camp. This was alluding us, but given her expertise in computer hacking and hiding, we may never know the depths she has managed to get to. It seems we learned a little more today.

"Taylor..."

"I know, I read the fucking report and have been up since three this morning, Barney never sleeps, how the fuck did Green stay under the radar for so long and mange to hide his marriage to that Greenberg troll?"

"Michelle, Elena and his wife, it seems they helped him. I want him taking to the basement in Escala. I want him locked away until after the wedding. I want him gone Taylor. I want him in the deepest crapiest place we can find for him, somewhere he cannot escape from and with any luck he takes his wife with him. I want everything he has taken from him, I want..."

"...You need to calm down Sir, and let me do what you pay me the big bucks for. I am all ready on it."

"How?"

"He and his wife left for a vacation this morning, to your place in Sonora, I offered him the jet and he asked could he drive down."

"How did you manage that?"

"Simple, I reminded him once he begins being Sam's CPO; he won't be getting any down time, so he jumped at my offer of the paid vacation, in your place down there. He has a classic corvette he said, and I quote 'my lady will love the drive down; feeling the wind in her hair. She has had a crappy couple of weeks at work with some pompous prick.' I asked about her and he said it was all pretty new and would tell me, if it panned out after their Mexican vacation. I am having them followed, Reynolds is mad as hell and so is Luke that they didn't pick up on it sooner, being they were his room buddies here and at Escala. I have given them the task of setting up their downfall. It will all happen as the cross the Mexican border. I doubt when they are stopped, they will have many years left to live when they get out."

"Both of them?"

"Both of them. Reynolds is looking forward to it, he is hurt, they were roommates here for over six years at Escala, Destiney has really gone far back, as she has with all my security staff, they were meant to be the cleanest and most thorough of the checks done, he has been with you longer than me too. I am sorry I did not pick up on his being a spy for Elena Lincoln, he never until this put a foot out of place. I did a really clean sweep when I started; he was really good at the hi-tech surveillance crap and IT. I wanted new staff, but his check came back clean, because of Michelle and he was good at the job he did. I bowed to your decision to keep him, that time."

"Hey, he fooled me first Jason, I do remember that you wanted a clean and fresh set of security brought in and I made you keep him."

"You did, but he was good at his fucking job in all fairness. I have all the things in place for their downfall. He set off this morning, as soon as he was packed he drove to Escala, picked up his car and his wife, she wouldn't be allowed on the jet, and so planning their downfall has been an easy fix up and stitch up. The other men are clearing her apartment out now. We are also looking at all the apartments there, again, but seeing as you only own fifty percent of the dammed apartments, we couldn't check them all out, just run backgrounds and again with Destinies help, she found the false and altered electronic trails."

"I am selling the dammed place, this is one too many Escala fuck ups. My penthouse and the rest of the apartments I own there are gone ASAP. I will get Ros and Andrea on it as soon as we are through. Anything else?" I ask as he flicks through his messages and texts someone back.

"No, everything is under control, I am sorry you don't get to get physical payback, but I don't want you to get your hands dirty, you have two kids counting on you and a family that need you here with them. I know what I am doing Christian, let me do it."

"I am, but I want total payback for him. Before I forget too, I want you and Gail to take Sophie away, before the twins get here."

"Never happening, because god help me Gail is nesting, and is going nowhere, she loves the new house. Though poor Sophie could do with a break from her mom and me, she has been amusing herself with James and Nell for a couple of days."

"She can come to New York with me and Ana, later tonight, if that is all right? We are taking Nell and James straight after the wedding. Speaking of them, in all the confusion I didn't ask, how did the proposal go?"

"They are not home yet, Karen and Elliot are busy looking after the kids, but Karen got a text of some amazing bling on a certain ladies finger, so I think she may have said yes. He asked for the weekend off, seeing as you have the kids. I gave him a few days off. Now are we okay?"

"Yes Jason, and Jason this is not down to you, I made you keep him on. I was a fool, but he was good at his job, what can I say other than this is my bag."

"So why did you not give him a protection duty or move him up the chain?"

"I didn't like how he looked at Mia once. She pooh poohed the idea as me being over protective. I wish I had gone with my instincts back then. That is when I hired you; you came with Welch's highest recommendations. I am glad I listened you have saved my ass and for that you will never know how grateful I am for your loyalty and friendship."

"Thank you, it means a lot, considering how many fuck ups I have allowed."

"Hey, we were all fooled, and until we got Destiney on board, we were still in the fucking dark. Now what are we doing to make sure they are kept in Mexico?"

"As soon as they are taken in for questioning, and they will be, we wipe away everything of their old existence. Destiney has really earned her cupcakes with their new history. They will have never have existed as Green, Greenberg or fucking Williams. She has really pulled out all her wildest fantasies on their back new backgrounds; she has set them up as a hit man and woman tag team. They will be wanted by Interpol and we will have them on all the most wanted sites. They could even get pulled up before they hit the border down Mexico way and serve some real serious time here. They will have enough drugs, money, guns and ammo, and several good fake passports, that they will have a hard time denying it. If they get to the Mexican border, Border Control will have a tip off and their car will be searched, they will find the hidden compartment Ryan had put into his shiny corvette, and yes we worked into the night on this. I told Barney to call you when it was all set up; you needed to be with Sam not worrying about this crap."

"Thanks, he cries in his sleep all night some nights, I hate to think what his nightmares are about. How is Sophie coping, she has been a godsend to Catherine?" I cannot believe we go from the take down of the Greenberg's, to our kids in the same conversation!

"Fine, we pace the floors and we give out hugs and hot chocolate, that seems to work, just being there for her. It's pretty dammed tough this parenting thing. Give me a kinky fucked up ex dominant with more nutters than a physic ward in his back catalogue any day of the week. Your wife is waving, we have been out here a while."

"Don't tell her anything, we need to enjoy this wedding, have Gail pack Sophie's things, or not, because I think they are planning on even more shopping, Ana is craving shopping and not food?"

"Could be worse, I am coping with a pickle dip and jam thing at the moment." We walk up the steps and meet Ana. Who is shaking her finger at me?

"Changed, you need to get changed we are ready your son and I. Hi Jason, Jason, can we take Sophie with us to..."

"... Christian has all ready asked, and yes I will get Gail to get her ready. Thank you. Four kids are you mad?"

"Yup, we will be having a bushel of our own, Bean here and Sam are going to have more siblings. So we need the practice, besides, they keep each other occupied. Anyway changed you Grey, oh and Jason there is a box of pickles and preserves on the counter. Gail asked for them, and what the hell did she want the marshmallow whip for?"

"It goes well with the pickles." He heads into the kitchen and I walk with Ana.

"Was it bad, I heard you oh fuck a few times?"

"It is all sorted and we have found the mole and he is being dealt with, walk this way and help me get dressed and I will tell you all I know. You were not meant to be upset by all this, but you have big ears Mrs Grey."

"I need them around you Mr Grey."

"Where is Sam?"

"Catching the lunchtime train to Hogwarts, he is having a power nap."

"I fu... I mean I really love you Anastasia Grey, if I hadn't all ready married you I'd be asking you again." I am trying hard not to add more chitties to the dammed swear jar and yup, dammed has been added in as a swear word too now I say it too much according to my son. On a good note, I may have to work six months solidly at Ana's ''Grace's House' project, to rid my jar of the accumulated cussing hours I have amassed...

"Smooth Grey, is that foreplay?" I slap her butt, playfully.

"I may be in need of relaxing; you know the type of relaxing and calming you do so well. We have been a little caught up with Sam to get our loving grove on, and I miss getting into the flow of sexing you up." Ana is stood there, and she is laughing at me.

"You really need to stop listening to Elliot. It works for him, but it sounds so cheesy coming from your mouth, I half expected a 'hey dude or a babe' in there somewhere too. I know of a better thing you can be doing with that mouth."

"I may not be in the mood now. You can really kill a mood Anastasia. Haven't we got a wedding to go to?" I passed her and sulked off to the bedroom. I swear if she laughs anymore she will wet herself. "You make me mad as hell Ana. I only wanted a quickie for god's sake." She is snorting and as I turn around she is on the floor grabbing her stomach. I rush over. "Ana, baby are you okay, the baby is it okay, speak to me Ana."

"Oh my god I have peed my pants, I have never laughed as much in my whole life and I had Kate as a drunken friend, and she made me laugh all the time. Christian I had to sit down before I peed. You really are a baby; 'for god's sake all I wanted was a quickie,' really you would never say that in a million years and sulking, okay, you do that well, that and moody? Elliot and you bonding every night is over, you are getting back to big boy world. Not Surfer dudes are us." I watched as Elliot and Karen arrived.

"Great, we can't even get an, I'm-sorry-fuck-in now. My cock-blocker of a brother is grinning like a moron, wait that's normal. Karen however looks dammed worried, what has happened?" Ana looks up from the floor.

"Karen why do you look like shit?" Ana says; she is being not her usual tactful self.

"We had a scan, I had a fall looking after Nell, they are with, or sorry were with my brothers and the security, and well we have just got back and, well we..." Elliot cuts her off.

"I am the man. I am having two babies, I got her knocked up twice, count them Bro two... See here are the tag team, two see there is two blob things and sticky out things."

"As you can see your moron brother is very technical as usual, and he will sure as hell knows what it's like to have two babies, I am going to surgically implant two glass marbles into his kidneys, whilst he sleeps and get him to pass them through his pee hose and then through the little hole at the end. Then let's see if it's great or not, sit down you moron."

"Yes dear. How's it hanging Bro?" I see just where Ana is coming from, as he flicks his hand through his hair and grins. "I am in Taylor's club. I wonder if it's in the water we drink in the gym, you know the extra swimmers we have?"

"Elliot, you are unbelievable. Christian has been drinking the same water; I think it's more than likely to be genetics, rather than the water at Escala." Ana says. Karen is shaking her head in disbelief.

"Did you actually get a degree at university Elliot? I mean the shit you come out with is, well there are not words for it, other than dumb." Karen asks.

"I will have you know I have masters in sports sciences. I also played for the state until I bust my leg and arm."

"Did they do a lot of actual science in the sports science course?" Ana asks.

"I don't know someone helped with the course work. I played hard and partied wild dude, I lived the college and varsity life, football, surfing and chicks."

"And there you have it Christian, I rest my case." Ana says.

"Okay, you have a point. We have to get dressed. Give us a minute; do you need anything? Drinks or food, or in deed to have my brother committed Karen?"

"No, but I will bear that in mind thank you Christian. I wouldn't mind a juice?"

"I will get it for you princess sit down, rest your legs. In fact put them up here on this stool thing." He drags my antique piano stool over the wooden floor and I shake my head.

"You will be refinishing these floors if you keep doing that stupid shit, pick the fucker up you lazy..."

"...Daddy are you going to swear some more?" I jump when I hear my son, fuck a doodle do, hes a sneaky critter, light on his little feet and silent.

"No Sam, Daddy is just being silly with Uncle Elliot." Ana says with a grin.

"Hey lil dude, do you want a juice?"

"No thank you. Mommy I can't get my trousers on."

"I will come and help you; did you have a nice nap?"

"Yes I like my bed. What are you doing down on the floor Mommy?"

"Resting my legs. I am fine help me up then."

"Okay." My boy helps his mom up and I smile with pride.

"Right, we will get ready and be down, Elliot you know where the fridge is, Gavin has done cookies and don't touch the lucky charms, they are Sam's."

"He can have one, I don't mind."

"Cheers dude." He helped himself to a cookie as we went to get changed. My brother is having twins, poor Karen three babies to care for.

"Ana, about earlier."

"You're forgiven and when we get back, and the children are tucked up in the cabin on the plane I may see to your more pressing needs."

"I will keep you to that. I may have to show you my old room for one last time before it becomes a nursery for Bean."

"Daddy..."

"Yes Sam."

"Why are you calling my sister Bean? That is not a proper name."

"No, it's a nick name, a term of endearment name like, dear, like dude, like baby or princess. You know a nick name. Until we know what we are having and he or she is here Mom and I are calling it Bean, because it looks like a little bean."

"You can see it?"

"Yes Sam, here is the picture, on the bedside table there go and have a look. I will get your suit and Daddy can help you change whilst Mommy gets ready okay?"

"Okay." He walks to my side of the bed and picks up the silver frame, and he traces the outline with his finger. "Daddy, my sister looks like an alien, nota bean." I laugh.

"It does son, you are right, but Mommy likes calling it a Bean better." He nods and puts down the frame gently. He walks around and looks at things, pictures of us on honeymoon and our marriages, sighing and taking things in.

"My grandpa has my bean pictures, they are in an album. I have lots of pictures; can you put some up here of me?" He does, that's great, and I will have to see those.

"We are having some special ones done at Aunty Mia and Uncle Jay's wedding, ones with you looking smart and grown up, but of course we will have you on the family wall, with some of your grandpa's photos, your grandpa and grandma's photos will have pride of place in your own room too, in those picture frames Aunty Mia has on your walls, they are digital and their pictures will change all the time, so they like the real Hogwarts pictures. Then when we get to New York, we have all your things from your home there, in our home, it is in lots of boxes. We can put anything you want on the walls here, things to remind you of your grandparents. We can go and see your grandpa's old friends and your house there, too."

"He isn't coming back is he, he is like Grandma and gone for a long time isn't he?" He bites is little lip and sobs I walk slowly to his side, I pick him up and hold him close, his tiny body held against mine. I rock him gently. He is sobbing, has he only just realised the finality of this? My heart breaks as I try to explain.

"No, no he's not Sam, but he is looking out for you, that's why I found you, he made sure I found you. He made your mommy bring you to Seattle to find me."

"He did?"

"He did and now you are going to be safe here with me and Ana for the rest of your life. Never having to worry about anything ever again. I am here for you and I will never leave you, not now I have you, okay?"

"Okay, but it is Mommy not Ana and that other lady was called Kelly not Mommy, Grandma Grace says she didn't deserve me. I heard her say that when I was not your son, and she was not my grandma. In the hospital, to the other man, the one who brought me to her, in the ambulance?" He must have remembered more than he let on at the hospital.

"What else do you remember Sam?" I sit him on my lap on the bed and cuddle him, cuddles he has accepted and never fought me on. Unlike me this boy loves to be shown these caring gestures, he needs them almost.

"Not a lot, being hungry a lot, being wet and smelly and her being angry and mad at me. She smacked me and shook me, when the man from the big tall house was not there. He was not there to her money for his bastard, Daddy, am I a bastard?" I gulped back a tear and held back a curse word or three.

"No, no Sam, no Little Man, you are not a bastard, that's a cruel word, an awful word, a word I never want you to say ever again, you are my son and I am your Daddy, and proud to call you it too. I am here now Son, here's Mommy with your clothes, now let's show you how to dress to impress." I put him down and Ana wiped his teary face with a washcloth.

"That's better than a hankie wash I bet? Now here are your clothes, Daddy is right, you are not a bastard, that word is bad and it means someone without a daddy, you have a wonderful daddy who loves you. Remember that the pills Kelly were taking were making her say things she didn't mean. I need to get ready I take longer than you two!" She kissed his head and sighed.

"How much did you hear?" I whispered in her ear.

"All of it, the poor little mite. He will soon forget those dark days; we will fill his days with laughter and happy memories, just as soon as we get this suit on. He threw it in the corner of the room; he really did try to get it on, on his own, but I am guessing with how and where it ended up he has a temper, and I wonder where and who he gets that from? I am going to get ready Sam, if you need me holler." Ana glides into our closet and I dress my mini me. We will either look really cute or very cringe worthy. As I dress him he wiggles and tries to escape.

"Stand still Sam, you are not making this easy."

"Okay, but do I have to wear a monkey suit?"

"A monkey suit?"

"Yup, Uncle Elliot says he is mad as all hell he has to wear a dammed monkey suit again."

"Oh he did, did he? Yours is a tuxedo, his is a monkey suit. Now let's get you tucked in and your jacket on." I dress my boy and then place him on the bed and put on his socks and shoes. He is ready and looks so different, so spookily like me. As I hurriedly get changed, I watch as he faffs with his little tie and he snaps it off, Ana was right to go with the child friendly tie, he'd have slapped himself in the face with that pull off. I laugh as he tries to put it back on. He has a very short fuse, I do wonder where he gets that from and smile, yup he's ma boy all right. I am putting the finishing touches to our outfits when Ana comes in. I whistle.

"You look like an angel Mommy so pretty and clean."

"Why thank you Little Man, you and Daddy scrub up well too. Do you want to grab a toy from your room for the journey there?" With that Elliot shouts that the neighbours are here.

"I am not a neighbour I am his nephew silly."

"Even the kid thinks you are silly Elliot." I hear Karen shout.

"Knock it off I am not. Now Jimmy, where's your tie, if I have to wear one so do you."

"I am not called Jimmy, you are silly."

"James that's enough, you speak nicely to Uncle Elliot; do you hear me?"

"Yes Mommy, but he is silly."

"He may be, but you and Nell have been raised better than that, so manners it is James Paul. I will see you in a minute Nell is sleeping I need to see to her, tell Christian and Ana to hurry up."

"We are coming." I shout, why all the dammed rushing around we have two hours to go yet. What's the rush?

"Yes Mommy. Sorry Uncle Elliot, but you are still silly." Catherine, I presume, clinks her way to the front door and I hear it slam. Wow, what is it with everyone today?

"Thanks kid, now gimmy your tie."I smiled and carried Sam down the stairs; he is still easily tired because of the chest infection. "Wow, you two could be twins, James here thinks I am silly what do you think Sam?"

"James is right, you are."

"Point made by a six year old, my husband is silly and an idiot. Now are we all ready, this show starts in like two hours and we have to help, or get help or do something to help, I forget. I swear these babies are draining my brains."

"No that would be living with Elliot, Karen. Mia will verify this for you." I say as Elliot arses around with the kids.

"I will have you know I am offended, deeply offended."

We all laugh, and take no notice of poor Elliot, and as Elliot carries my son and nephew to their cars, he gets a hug from two very caring little boys. Nell is all ready asleep and is with Catherine and Eric in their car, which means she should behave at the ceremony. I hope her flowers last longer than the ones she had at our wedding, I do believe she put them in Grans soup. I help my beautiful wife into the seat next to Sam and I walk around the car and join them. Everyone is ready and ready for the off when my phone rings. Tim Taylor has taken over from Luke and is driving us for the duration of the sting operation, whilst Samantha Prescott takes up her position to his side; Hoss is meeting us there, and the rest of security are in other cars.

"Barney, what's the news?"

"We found everything there was to know about this whole kit and caboodle, Michele's whole set up was in her apartment there, in a locked room, and I mean everything Boss Man, paper files of who she has helped, where the money went, everything I mean everything. It has been stripped bare and set up in an empty room here at GEH, it is gold dust Christian everything, my head is spinning with how fucking good she is. I mean she has altered some major players backgrounds and putting this out, it will mean bringing down a lot of people, chances are they will be looking for this, now the woman is in the poky..." I sigh, more crap...

"Did you just call me Christian? You have never called me Christian in all the years I have known you, you have called me kid, shit face, himbo, then Boss, Boss man yeah all those, but never my name."

"I am in and out of the zone Boss Man; you were a shit faced kid when I met you. Destiney is putting everything in files and is backtracking to its true origins right now. There is also an enormous file on you and the Mormons; she was a cousin of yours sort of, she really got off on that one. Elena, and her past, all about the kids everything, we can sink her, because there are plans that show she and especially Diana had been planning to do what they did for years. Boss sit down this is a dozzy.

"I am in the car Barney, and all ready sat down, carry on please." I smile and give Ana the thumbs up, so she knows its good news.

"She has a file on our deadbeat mom of the decade, Kelly Louise Harrow, Michelle and Diane knew Kelly was having your child, but not that she had your child. There are true unaltered doctors reports that she aborted him. I guess you owe Hayden Nelson more than you realise Boss, because he paid for a termination for her at a medical centre here in Seattle, it was his card used, and for someone under the name Kelly Louise Harrow, I wonder did someone else get lucky and they got a paid for termination?

He must have paid for a stranger to say she was Kelly; he must have, because there is a clearly unaltered record of a termination of her pregnancy. It shows she left the centre the same day, leaving no forwarding address. Welch did say however, in his meeting with Nelson, that he was shocked she had had the kid. He must have thought she had gone through with the procedure; perhaps she was the one who switched places with someone in there? Boss, either way, they hid him well from Tristan and the rest it seems. Do you think she thought it was Nelsons kid or did she realise that you and your brother were; you know different people when she did this, she must have know something to keep the kid, perhaps she was keeping him as a cash cow backup?"

I hadn't thought of that, but the records show he is mine and not a match to James, Mom ran their bloods. God I need to buy a DNA testing facility the amount I've spent in them over these past few months. I'd laugh but it's true.

"So it seems; what else did Destiney find?"

"Kelly it seems had big daddy issues, he was a tough fire fighter, who didn't like the people she hung around with, he and she fought a lot, so he accepted a transfer to New York, to get her away. Samuel Gerald Harrow was a tough man, who worked long hours to give his family everything they wanted and have a good life. Kelly really resented her father when he took the job in New York, she was forever running away, and back to Seattle where she was born and was found plenty of times and was taken back.

All this is in the many social services records, and according to those records and juvie reports, she was a troubled, thrill seeking, very hormonal, and angry teenager. In those the social services records, there are a plentiful supply of reports and incident sheets on Miss Harrow, that she stole from her parents, strangers and goods from shops, she drank in bars at fourteen and did recreational drugs. She was even arrested for sexual pan handling. She was it seems, a disturbed child long before she even legally left her parents. I had to get Destiney to chase her mother and father, Kelly herself was not easy to find after she left that Seattle clinic still pregnant with Sam. Thankfully the sisters lost interest in Kelly quickly, basically once they found the record of the termination, she was history, what I am saying Boss Man, is that Haydon Nelson saved your son from them."

"So it would seem, so how do I repay him? From the case notes I read, Hayden Nelson insists Elena framed him, he had punched a man that night, one who was troubling his friend, he had only shown the dead man out into the alleyway, and he did not know how his blood got on the man, only that it was not put there by him. Do you think he was telling the truth?"

"He was Boss Man; he was framed. He truthfully did nearly kill someone that night, Tristan, and not a client at the club; they used the traces of Hayden's blood to frame him, when in reality it was Tristan who killed the guy, and for owing his girlfriend Elena Lincoln a few thousand dollars in unpaid club fees. It is all here in cyber space, the reports and the DVD feeds from the clubs showing it all. What do you want me to do Boss?"

"Does he have legal counsel?"

"No, he can't get anyone to look at his case, let alone represent him."

"Get him the best, and give them all the help he needs to get out, it seems I need to pay his kindness forward, unless he has he been anything less than a model prisoner, I mean?"

"Exemplary, Welch had ran his records before he went to see him in the poky. He has even completed several degrees inside, and had already educated himself to a high standard, before he started working for Elena at the club, he continued whilst he was inside to educate himself."

"What in?"

"He first qualified as an accountant and then he did a business degree and lastly a very unusual art history degree, not at all the hard man type of a degree, even if I do say so myself."

"He probably wants to make money and know where it's going and what art to spend it on. Get him help and thanks Barney, please thank Destiney and Welch too, and when we get back give yourself and Destiney a break, we are away for a week, perhaps go somewhere nice when we get back?"

"I may take you up on the offer. Enjoy the wedding." He ended the call.

"We are here Christian, was that trouble?"

"Nope, anything but, but we will discuss it later. It is all good news, bit long winded and complicated and it concerns Michelle."

"Say no more. We are here Sam are you ready to see the family?"

"No, I am frightened." He held my hand tightly; I knew this was too much for him. He has only just met me and the few others, now he is being thrown to the mass onslaught of my family. He has accepted so much already is this just one step too much.

"There is no need to be Sam, I am with you and Mommy won't be far away from you."

"Will there be food? James says there is a big chocolate cake?" Ana snorts.

"Pray tell me why that was so funny it warranted the Sally Pig laugh?" I say.

"DNA tests, he looks like you, he is a food addict like you, and he loves his chocolate cake."

"Like me. Okay Samuel Christian Grey lets rock this party and get us some cake, how about ice cream too?"

"Yes please, vanilla and chocolate are my favourites. Do you like Ice cream Mommy?"

"I do indeed and I love cake with vanilla frosting too, but I love it better with vanilla ice cream. Let's go and see all the mad relatives shall we?"

"And a pretty lady in a big white dress..."

"Well, we will be seeing Aunty Mia, I don't know about pretty."

"Christian that was naughty, ignore him, Aunty Mia is beautiful."

"I will, who is that with James, she looks like you is she your sister Mommy?"

"No, that is Aunty Catherine; she is James and Nell's Mommy and Christians sister."

I smiled; Ana didn't want to add in more confusion. He is all ready confused and so would I be, after only a few days he all ready has had so many changes in his short life. We need to get him back to his home and then perhaps this will all sink in. I mean I am fucking confused and I am his father and older, what must his poor little brain be like? I look around and see my mother is waiting by the front door, as other relatives are starting to arrive. I hold my son and we help out Ana.

"Is your Uncle Jason all ready here Tim?"

"Yes, he arrived earlier, with Sophie, Gail and Gavin. Karen had a visit to the doctors; she is getting clumsier day by day. She is having twins you know?"

"She said how is your father taking the news?"

"He just won the dammed Kentucky Derby again, I swear those kids will want for nothing."

"I can imagine, so have the punishments, pay backs and initiations stopped now?"

"Yes, we bow to the master of payback; I can't ever be alone with a horse now and wonder who is watching me. Not that I practice the dark acts on horses he said I did, or as my jacket suggested I did, and as a bonus the paint, it came out in the wash, unlike his horse shit smell on Elliot. I will park around the side; do you need me to follow you in first Sir?" I am laughing about the horse shit shower Elliot got, again, if ever I need a laugh I get out the DVD, it is a 'you tube' hit and a family favourite.

"No, we have Samantha, and security is covered. We are here to mingle, go mingle. All the other Taylor Brothers security are guests and chances are Jay has at least one pretty cousin."

"I am working; I need a clear head for New York. Hoss is here Mr Grey."

"Thanks he is here to see Ana and Sam." As I turn to see where Ana is and my son are and I am stopped in my tracks by what I see, Hoss, he is being hugged by Sam. They really did hit it off in the boatyard.

"How are you this fine morning Sam the man, you look good in the ole monkey suit?"

"I am fine Uncle Hossman. I am not in a monkey suit I am in a tux."

"So I can see a very nice tux, like your daddies and James. Now go skedaddle and find your Aunty Emma, she has something for you."

"Woooo, come on James, Aunty Emma has something for us. Which one has our present Uncle Hossman, Great Aunty Emma or Aunty Emma?"

"Both..." They ran into the mass of friends and family gathered at the house, they wanted their gifts. Nell was taken in by Catherine and Eric. My family exhaust me sometimes.

"Can you believe what a difference a week makes? I mean he is wonderful and putting on the weight nicely. He is twice the boy who was brought to my door. To think we were going to be adopting our own grandson, who would have thought it?"

"I know I am still getting my head around the fate thing. He eats like a wolf; I swear he can clear a lamb chop straight to the bone." Ana laughs as Mom links her arm.

"Christian was the same, come to think of it he still does."

"I am still here you know. So did Elliot and I get the tables right this time?"

"Umm, we had to add in some more as a few of Jays cousins and rugby pals turned up last minute. They are very nice boys and yes, Jason has cleared them all and someone called Destiney helped? More security Christian, when will it all calm down?"

"It has done and will be better now, we have all the reports in from Kelly before she left here and from when she got to her parents and we are working on a timeline and getting the story together for Sam when he gets older. He may want to know, but for now Kelly is just that Kelly, Ana is his mother, and yes he knows his grandfather and Kelly are not coming back."

"Time, patience and understanding is all that is needed; you are lucky Christian that he is so very accepting and not as damaged as you my poor Little Man was. We had to wait until you were, well, until you met Ana here, you had to wait a lot less time than we had too, all is well in the end. Now Ana, can you take the tea up to Mia, she asked that you go and see her when you got here. Jay is in by the pool with the rest of his cousins and friends; it's very Irish in my back garden. I am sorry to say this Ana, but your sister and her family are here, they are still friends of mine and I could hardly not invite them, but she is latching on to a rugby player called Lucky at the moment. Christian, be on your guard. She still despises Ana apparently." I look at Ana and she smiles.

"Wow the family is all here then, no worries Grace, Lily and I will never be friends, but as you say her parents are yours and Carrick's friends, I understand, now I have to sort out the sister I adore are you coming Karen?"

"God yes, my father is looking for me to sit down and rest up."

"Twins, I can't get over it, Karen are you taking it well? Elliot rang and he da man. His father and I are so very pleased, all my babies having babies." She snivels into her tissue. Oh hell more tears I get myself out of dodge and look for my son and my nephew. Taking Nell with me. She is my guard against the dark side; I wonder where Lily is? I go in search of my family as Ana and Karen hit the stairs to Mia's room...

Ana's POV:

So, Daddy and Step Mom are here and so too is my dear sister Lily. I hadn't given much thought to the family Gardner, is that wrong of me? I meant what I said at the airport, when Debby was flying to retrieve Mommy Dearest's body I have all the family I need, and now that more than true. Lily is still going to hate me and I her, as to Debby and Dylan, why rock an already steady boat because of Carla Mae's failure to keep her panties on her ass? I head up to see Mia with the teapot of this wonderful nectar tea.

"So why do you hate this Lily chic?"

"The list is endless, and she is my half sister, or I am told she could be that is. My mom Carla, she couldn't keep her vagina to herself when she was younger and well there is a slim chance or a big chance that her dad is my real dad. I don't care to find out whether he is or isn't. Debby has been a very good friend to Grace and she doesn't deserve the shame this would bring to her and her life and to his credit Dylan Gardner has been in touch and offered up a DNA sample, but I told him I have the entire father thing I need in Ray. He was good enough to say, he suspected I was his after my birth and arrival home, you see he was friends with Frank Lambert and offered then to have the test done, but my mother insisted I was Franks. He walked away and didn't think anything of it until I believe Debby told him my tale of woe at our meeting to send Mother to the bone farm."

"You did what?"

"What, oh had my mother's body sent to the bone farm at Pen State, she had to give a little back you know?"

"I do I think, I am going to read Uncle Jason's files on you they would make a dammed fine thriller novel."

"It has all ready been suggested; Christian said the same thing. Now, it turns out there is a novel about Christians life out there, or something similar to it, I think it's by someone called James, Ms EL James, I was asked, as was Christian, to go on a talk show and discuss her fiction with Christians fact, I have the book somewhere. I may read it and see what the hype is all about. I can't remember, but I think it's called Fifty Shade Darker, or something, its fifty shades of something anyway?"

"I read that, it's a bit racy for a ladies romance book, but I'd give it a read if I were you."

"Ha why read about it when I live the dream every day, but I may give it a little of my time, but my life is hectic and there is no room for reading dammed books."

"Here we are." Karen knocks and we go in.

"Hello sisters, how are you feeling? Oh good tea, gimmy some please?"

"How much have you had Mia?" I ask as she buzzes around the room, this time last week she was skeletal and looked like one of the waking dead. Now she is back to being ditsy Mia, talkative Mia, thank god the chatterbox is back.

"I live on the stuff, it is super great and fantastic and I eat like a pig now. I may have eaten all our snackets, I rang Gretchen for more."

"Chill out a little Mia, you look a little like a space cowboy." She sits back down in the hair chair, a hair chair in her own salon how spoilt is she?

"Argh because I am happy and getting married and the baby is coming on great and I didn't hurt it."

"Did you have another scan?"

"Yeap and the little bugger boo is keeping its bits a secret, so we are none the wiser. I want to do the nursery at home, before he or she gets here. Sam says it's a girl, he seemed very sure we are having girls. Has he said anything to you Karen?"

"Yup, he was confused. So, I may be having one of each like Gail. Sam is so cute, I know there is no way he, I mean my baby, could look like Sam, but I would be so happy if like Sam, this one looks just like Elliot, can you see Grace, having her sons clones back under her roof, if your girl looks like you, then she gets them all back sort of. Shut up Karen, shut up with the rambling lips. I get so excited though." Mia and I laugh as Karen flops into the comfy chair, just as Gretchen brings a plate of chips, dips and snacks. She still doesn't like me. Mia helps herself and I sit and watch Franco do her hair, he is unusually silent.

"Mrs Grey, Ana who did your hair?"

"Me why, is it bad?"

"No, it's wonderful, I teach you well. Karen are you ready for my assistant to wash and style yours?"

"Yup, I need the release of Silvia's hands; I would pay for her to live with us for her head massages."

"I think she would come and live there, she likes your husband." I see the teeth clench and laugh as I eat my tiny sandwich.

"He ain't the catch she thinks he is. Franco can I have it way up high and fancy, this dress is way too angelic for my usual down curls I want an up do to knock his socks off with."

"Coming right up, after you wash the hair." She does as asked. I eat more and sip the tea.

"Sorry Lily managed to wangle an invite, she was in Europe, so I figured she wouldn't show up, I didn't invite her, but Mom invited Debby and Dylan. I am sorry Ana."

"Hey I am fine, besides Christian will deal with her; he hates her as much as I do. Now Mama Mia, are we ready for José's fine shots of we three Grey Ladies? I was thinking of using the boys and Nell too for the kiddie wear range you have?"

"I was going to ask. I didn't think Christian would go for it."

"We are coming out as a family so; your opening is going to be a Coping Together event. Apparently you and he talked about this before Sam hit the Grey family?"

"He wanted to do it with you for the charity yes, but Sam is his son I thought he would be keeping him in the dark?"

"No, we are letting the world know we love Sam and we are not ashamed of him, he is our son and he is dammed cute, better than the kids photos they sent Jose. Our nephew and niece are cute and Sam well he is just..."

"Oh god who upset my wife again, you Mia?" Christian came into the room.

"Franco, nice to see you, how are the salons?"

"I am making you a nice profit. We can even consider opening another soon."

"It is your business Franco; you do what you want with them."

"I can't do that without you, they are still your buildings..."

"...You paid me back for the re design outlay and re branding; now just enjoy the fruits of your hard work. If by year's end you have made a success of the dammed things, then they are as agreed yours at the bargain price I offered them to you for, add more into the mix then."

"You are too kind, now I have a miracle to perform. Mia you are ready, go sit over in that chair for you make up."

"If you are okay here Ana? I am going to rescue the twins and Nell from our fathers."

"Twins?" Mia looks confused.

"Here see what I mean." He showed Mia the pictures he had of the boys in their outfits and Nell in her second flower girl dress in a month.

"Oh wow, I see what Ana means, yes they are cute and Christian they are so alike, but cousins are you know. Now, go find Mom, she needs to help me into the dress. These two are useless, look they have only come up here for my food; you two have eaten all my food."

"Mia Grey, you ate all the dammed food." Karen counters, with a sandwich in her mouth as I quickly eat the mini quiche. Christian laughs as he heads out to rescue our tribe of three. I need the toilet and as I open the window for some fresh air, I hear Lily's dulcet tones.

"Christian, you are here, I am so happy to see you. I didn't see Anastasia come with you have you got her tied up at home on the bed? You should have said I like to add kink into my repertoire, I take a good amount of caning too."

"Lily, as ever it is not nice to see you. Ana is upstairs with Mia, being her matron of honour. As to being tied to my bed, yup, she is there every night, because she knows my likes and dislikes, because Lily, she, Ana, is the only woman I need in my life. She is my true heart and the mother of my children, now move and please keep to the back of the garden stand by the compost heap, where all the other garden trash is put."

"Christian, we both know the night I came to you, you wanted me."

"Even out of my head on booze I knew you made my skin crawl, what where you like fifteen and naked in my room? Even drunk I couldn't stand you now move or I have you escorted out of my parents home."

"I can sell my story to the press."

"Do that it will get you nowhere. They have better pictures and stories to run with, from people I have had sex with, pretending you and I had something will only get you laughed at, go and play little girl."

"Christian..." I heard a scream and a bunch of laughter.

"Opps did you mean to fall in the pool Lily?"

"Fuck you Elliot Grey and the rest of you Greys I am going home, and back to Paris."

"Au revoir Lily Gardener, we will see you when you grow up, which means never." I smirk; I must remember to make Elliot a chocolate cake of his own, my brother stopped my sister from seeing me, got to love the numb nut...

* * *

Sorry more to come, but there is a talk between Ray and Dylan that makes Ana see the need for the test done...

Thanks for all the new adds and comments, sorry but I am not appologising for the migraine thing,

opps I just did lol but they are the killer in stopping me finishing theses stories before I go on me holibobs to Greece...


	60. Chapter 61

I am at the home stretch with Fifty Falls; I hope you have enjoyed the very crammed packed adventures of my Ana and Christian. I have been told it is good enough to be a stand alone; I thank you for your interest. I love to read and write these stories and with all three coming to an end soon, I am going to take some time off from fan fiction, and concentrate on the books I was writing but put aside a year ago to concentrate on fan fiction, so enjoy the last chapters of my fifty shades adventures. However I will be back I have two more with several chapters ready to go... A cheater and another AU... I don't do anything other than these...

* * *

Trolls: This is my story, it is a fictitious story where if I want, I can make my characters have a differing past to the ones in the books, this story is fiction not fact, my Christian is just that, mine... Chill out and don't be mean... Enjoy the last few chapters, how many is not know yet lol, but all are going to be crammed packed, and ending some of the plots lol!

* * *

CHAPTER 61:

Ana's POV

I am a little happy that my 'sister' has left the wedding, she was uninvited and left wet, but not in the way she had dreamed of getting wet and downright dirty with my husband, I love my brother. I hear Elliot and Christian charge at the boys and I hear them laugh as they are chased, they are so loved by the whole family. Christian and I are truly blessed that the poor Greys are able to adapt and accept. I am learning more on this being a mother lark from the goddess of patience and understanding, my mother-in-law Grace than I ever did from Carla. I hug my little bean and do the necessary, as I am washing my hands after I hear my dad, talking to my 'father' this may be awkward, thankfully I am only in hear shot, but like the nosey poke I am, I cannot drag myself away from the window...

"Ray, how are you?"

"Far better than you by the look of that face, Dylan, are you not getting any better? And why are you wearing makeup?"Oh hell is my sperm donor doing a Bruce Jenner, and coming out? I am almost out of the bathroom window trying to see what the makeup looks like; unfortunately Mia's balcony stops me from seeing anything.

"No, well yes, the last lot of chemo made me look pale, blotchy and my eyes look like a pandas. Debby said she had concealed the bags and she added the dammed colour, so as not to raise suspicions of the illness." What fudging illness?

"About that, are you sure you don't want me to ask Ana to be tested, she could be a match?"

"No, even if she did test, there is very little she could do, she is pregnant and there is no way on god's green planet would I ever ask her to put our grandson or granddaughter in harm's way. I say that not to offend you Ray, but because it's the truth. I have done nothing for her to claim the right as her father or the child's grandfather, I should have stepped up a long time ago seeing Ana at my home, I always made me wonder if the snide comment Carla made when she was high or drunk were true, but I guess it was always for the best reasons that I stayed in the shadows. As to being ill, with any type of cancer you take your chances and hope the drugs and this dammed chemo works. Leukaemia is a bitch to fight."

"Ana would want to help, because that's just how and who she is."

"I know, you and your parents did a good job raising her, and I am not sorry for holding back my more urgent need to know if she was mine years ago, because I knew you would do the very best for her, however had you been an ass, I would have been in like Flynn and taken her away. However, she was happy, healthy and when you got her away from Carla she was safe."

"I can never thank you for telling us where they were hauled up, had Carla not rang Debby, we wouldn't have had a clue where she was."

"It was a tough thing, me actually talking to that bitch, but she did her charm offence and I played up to get her to spill where they were holed up. If that was the only good thing I ever did for my daughter, then I was happy to do it." He what, he was the one who found me, fuck, proper fuck and no fudging way...

"So, Lily, she wasn't a match?"

"She was the closest we have, but she had a few health issues that meant I couldn't accept her donation, she was told she wasn't a match, so as not to hurt her feelings. I would be happy if she was a tenth of the girl Ana is, but you spoil a child and give her everything she wants whenever she wants it, and eventually you reap the rewards of having a brat and a bitch for a daughter. She has Debby and I worried most of the dammed time." I hear his sorrowful voice and Dad has him sit down. Why what is the matter? I wish I was there.

"So, the treatments, are they as tough as I hear? If they are why are you here? Surely you should be in bed and resting?"

"They are far worse than they tell you, and yes I am a little weaker today, but I missed her wedding, because of having the dammed chemo, I didn't want to miss seeing her today. I may not get any more chances Ray."

"We may have a solution to your problems, let me ask Ana to get tested, then if she matches, she can donate after she gives birth and she and Christian could perhaps release placenta thingy from your grandchild, if you match Ana?"

"I hope I can hold out that long, and I see both you and Debby have done your research then? Ray, the baby may be my grandchild, but I cannot claim that right, although I do want to see her and the child she has, I cannot start being the good father now, can I? No, that wouldn't be fair, not after years of not doing anything. Debby says I should focus on just being a silent on looker, and not rock her family boat?"

"Ha, with the amount of family Christian has added in to the Grey household, adding in you and Debby would be small scale, Dylan, she is worth getting to know, they all are."

"No, I am happy to carry on as we are, and the 'don't ask don't tell thing' has worked so far, but thanks for asking if I had changed my mind, I haven't, she can't risk her health or the babies."

"I meant it, anything we can do we will."

"Thanks, I don't deserve your compassion."

"Hell, of course you do, you let me raise my daughter."

"Your daughter she will always be, now get me a whiskey..."

"Are you allowed it?"

"No, but disguise it as apple juice for me."

"How about we make it an apple juice, and you make believe it is a whiskey. You have to give yourself that fighting chance and do everything you can to get well."

"Um, that's what Doctor Rogers my oncologist says, healthy minds get you a healthy body, and it's what Debby insists I do, she has even booked a cruise for next year."

"That's good something to look forward to, sea sickness, now let's get you an apple juice, this way it's a free bar, let me introduce you to Sam, he's overdosing on orange juice, he's going to be Ana's boy in a few weeks, he's a good kid and brainy as all hell." I heard them laugh as they headed to the juice bar, and I then sat on the toilet seat and cried. I pulled out my phone and made some calls. Eventually I get to the man I needed...

"Dr Rogers, hello I am Anastasia Grey and I got your number from Doctor Grace Trevelyan, my mother-in-aw. I believe you are treating my father, or possible father Dylan Hardman?"

"I cannot divulge that information Mrs Grey; as you are not related to him, legally." He had a point.

"No I know, however I would like you to see if my blood is a match to Dylan Hardman, I can do that much can't I? My blood samples and files are all ready with the hospital, and Grace has pulled a few strings and is having them matched as we speak. So, what I meant to say was, if they match what will happen?"

"We would take bone marrow from a matched person, and give it to the recipient."

"I am pregnant..."

"...Then this is a useless conversation, you cannot have the procedure done until after you have given birth." All things I all ready knew.

"Well I have another question for you. I had my baby's placenta and umbilical cord saved and readied for a cord blood collection, which they did after she was delivered, now I pay for it to be stored ready for use. I signed the forms and legal things, for it to be done, I had read this would be the best thing to help her should the need arise. I was and am very forward thinking; I wanted her to have a backup in case she needed it. However, she died after I had a fall, but they still took what they needed, and as sad as that was and as hard as this is for me to say, she won't need it. I have often thought of donating it to a blood bank, or something. What I am asking is, if I match, would her stem cells and cord blood be of use?"

"If hypothetically, you matched a patient of mine, then yes it could be used, if that is what you want to do?"

"I do, and I wish it to be done in secret too. He is not to know, but if we match let me know and I will send you the information on where it is stored."

"I will do, and Mrs Grey thanks. He did mention he had another daughter, the patient of mine. Your daughter, are her files with yours?"

"Everything you need is in the file. My father, Dylan, he told you about me? I am going to ask you about the other patient, this patient is he doing okay, I mean as okay as you can get fighting cancer?"

"He is, his wife has been his strength, but he wants to be around to see his grandchildren, she his wife, she tells him that is to be his focus, that and a dammed cruise..."

"Dr Rogers I have to go, but please call or text when you get the results through, we are at a wedding, but I need to know if..."

"...If he is your father, I understand? Forgive me, but he did say you had refused to be tested as his daughter, and I was lead to believe you did not know he had cancer; but yes I will tell you. Have a good day, and I will be in contact." I sigh and end the call. I knew that procedure was done for a reason. I thank god they took the stuff now, and to think it was for this reason and not for my little girl, I love Karma. Hope is giving hope to someone else, and there she blows and I cry like a baby.

"Ana, Ana, what's the matter, Ana open this door now..." I hear the voice of my worried husband. "Mia says you have been in here half an hour. Mom says I needed to get my butt up here, is it the baby?" I open the door to see a sea of faces...

"I am fine, weepy and hormonal that's all, I am really fine Christian I swear on Bean's life I am more than fine I am just full of dratted hormones, Christian I love you so fudging much..." I cry...

"Ditto Baby, but we are holding the wedding up."

"Fudge, let's get this wedding started, sorry Mia."

"Hey, it's the brides tradition to be late, now woman Franco get my sister looking fab please, you have five minutes, all of you move your butts I am making my appearance, tell Jay I am coming please Christian."

"Will do, Ana are you..."

"... I am fine. Now go all of you. Grace is here she can check me over, if you wish?" I say to Christian as he hovers.

"No, you swore on Bean so I know you're good. Love you, come on I hear Granny T is keeping the crowd amused, who the hell told her she was good at stand up comedy? Uncle Jacob is not impressed, he is heckling, and she is better at the throw backs than he is."

"Oh she's back, good..."

I say as Christian leaves after he kisses my cheek and Franco does his five minute best. I am calm and in some sort of dream state as I head down with Karen, Nell and Grace. Mia is walking down her aisle with both her parents. We walk down the pink carpet, pink; I ask you, pink, it all looks like she went mad on her favourite colour, she went girly and big style? I smile as I see my boys waiting. Sam and Christian look so good. Jay looks nervous with his cousin by his side; there are green shamrocks and pink roses everywhere. I see Grammy T grinning; I do wonder what else she has planned, I can't see the poles? I see the aunts all in a row pretty in pink and cream. My dad is hugging Aunt Heidi, and I cannot help but think that things are going well with them. Hoss is with Trinity and looks equally at ease with her, now that I didn't see coming.

I stand by Christian as the words we spoke just a month ago ring in our ears, Christian and I hug as they say their vows, and I feel loved and weepy for a change. They have chosen to go the proper route and have Uncle Jacob do the traditional vows. I am lost and happy, tired and sad, I official hate hormones. Sam is nestled into Christians arm and is playing with the curls on my shoulder; he is busy sucking his thumb, it seems his powernap wasn't enough. I look at my dad and smile, and then I search out my father. He is looking at me and I stare back at him. Debby too looks at me with a smile. I smile back. I hope for good news. I am brought back from my wanderings as I hear the words...

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride..." The gathered family and friends oh and argh as they kiss, and as they kiss I feel a hand pull me closer.

"I love you Ana."

"I love you too Mommy, why are you crying?"

"Because I am happy Sam, so very happy, are you tired Little Man?"

"No I am okay, Daddy is warm and cuddly. Mommy, if you are happy, then you need to smile and not cry. I have cake, will cake make you smile and be happy, it makes me and James happy?" I look at his pocketand cringe, god I hope it's from home, I say over and over...

"Where did you get the cake from Sam?" I ask as he pulls out something suspiciously like the wedding cake.

Please let that not be the New Renaissance Cakes, best wedding cake ever, the very expensive, very much tested, lush, and delicious, luxurious and heavenly, multi tiered gift from the gods, a gift that Karen and I spent three whole days testing, please let that be what my son has in his chocolate fingers. I pray, because we had Belgian double chocolate, rich red velvet, moist carrot, plain vanilla, strawberry, lemon soufflé and a white chocolate mousse cake, all are individual and it all mounts into seven massive tiers. It was a towering inferno of a cake that I had them make, and all because we couldn't choose, so we had them all, and it cost an arm and a leg, and my son, oh god he has ruined his aunts cake cutting photo opportunity, help me someone help me my inner Ana screams, the outer very calm Ana smiles. He munches on the dammed cake and I squirm, please do not eat anymore, I can patch this if he doesn't eat more, I can do this; please do not eat more Sam...

"It was in a room, James and I had a big piece each, we wanted the man and lady on the top, but we couldn't reach it, not without a chair at least. See it has white stuff on and pink flowers, they were yucky though, don't eat the flowers Mommy." I look at Christian and then at James who has been munching on cake too, shit I can't patch that much cake, I can try to hide their chunks with the dammed flowers, I feel sick, really sick...

"Christian, they have eaten Mia's wedding cake, what do we do? What do we do? Fudge sickle fudge, fudge and fudge some more, damn it our children have ruined the wedding, Christian stop smiling this is some serious poop."

"There is not a lot we can do. I mean apart from apologise, I will get her another one."

He shrugs his shoulders and smiles that killer smile, even superman Grey can't get another fudging multi tiered wedding cake, in like an hour, with any luck we can get rid of the one cake and improvise, then I notice James has a chunk of pink cake, and Nell has a white cake,. Heck that's half of the cakes gone. The wedding party walks back up the aisle and we head towards the circus tent, Sam wanted to know when the lions and tigers and clowns came! I though thought the screaming banshee of a bride would be the main attraction in the circus tent today, heck... Christian grabbed his mothers arm lightly...

"Mom, we have a problem." He says to his mother. "Your grandchildren have eaten Mia's wedding cake. I am so sorry, what can we do, where can we get another one from, I mean do they do wedding cakes off the peg..." Off the peg, he means store bought, fudge, because my husband is a very useless home bird, and he has no forking clue... Grace smiles, why is she smiling this is some serious wedding catastrophe happening, and the children caused this, fuck...

"No, no they didn't eat the actual cake, well they did, but not wedding cake, relax all is good. It seems Ana ordered one and Gran ordered one, Mia had two cakes to choose from. Gretchen gave them each a slice of Grams cake, to stop them attacking the buffet, security were eating it too... Where were you when the crime went down Son?" I am sure I had a heart flutter then...

"Talking to Dylan and Debby, he looks to have aged years, is there something wrong with him?" I cut him off from his mother. Grace looked at me and I shook my head, no...

"Wow, two cakes, it was on my list though, the cake or did I forget?" I had distracted my husband, I hoped.

"It was Ana, but she got confused also ordered two lots of food too, and luckily they were ringing to say did we realise we had booked and paid for two wedding day double buffets, for both the day and the evening, they asked too why were we having two parties on the same day, one here and one at her home, or we would have had a huge amount of wasted food, be glad that she only ordered a three tier cake, yours was the chosen one, Mia liked the seven different cake idea."

I am worried about Granny T; she is not her usual self, she is much changed from the granny type of grandmother she was as I was growing up next door. Christian looks at his gran who is twerking again, and her son, Uncle Jacob, tries to stop her. Tonight's entertainment is lined up then!

"I have noticed there has been a great deal of up and down with her at the moment. Mom, I know we joked about having her looked at, but Mom can we take her to get her tested properly, perhaps when we get back from New York?" He says as he smiles at his grandmother and holds his mother tightly.

"We are all ready in the midst of a great deal of reports and tests, your grandfather and I. He told me, she was getting more forgetful and she is up and down in her moods, the killer blow for him was that she snuck out and went for a jog the other day."

"Jogging isn't a bad thing Grace." I say as I hold Sam's hand.

"It is at three in the morning, in your nightdress. Security saw her escaping and luckily brought her back, and your grandfather slept through it. He was deeply upset, so we took her the next day for tests..."

"Is she pregnant too, you have just described Ana to a T, she has taken to sleeping on the deck in her p-jay's too of late."

"Watch it sunshine, I am still here you know. Christian this is serious, look your mother's worried, what are you like?"

"Sorry, I was making light of a serious situation, I don't want this to be bad news, is it Mom, what have they said?" She takes a deep sigh and looks around.

"She has been diagnosed with dementia, and is severely depressed. She knew there was something wrong and has been seeing an alternate therapist; an herbalist. The therapist has her on all natural products and a strict diet, but I fear that it and they not working. We were going to discuss this when Mia gets back from her honeymoon, as we have some big decisions to make, your grandfather is beside himself, so please keep it to yourselves?" I step towards her and hug her, she is so strong normally.

"Of course we will, Grace how are you taking it?"

"I am a doctor; I know what we are facing, or what we will face. So Christian, enjoy all this upwardly high stuff she keeps doing, because pretty soon she will not know your name, nor mine." Fuck...

"Mom we need to take her to a specialist, we need the best specialists."

"We have them, believe me we have them, did you not think I would call in the best?"

"Sorry Mom, of course you would. Shush Mia is coming over."

"What are you three looking so serious about? I am fine and on top of the world, please don't worry about me, have you seen my husband he will be drunk as a skunk on that dark stuff."

"Sorry Mia, it was my fault, the serious faces. I panicked about Sam eating your wedding cake; Grace was assuring me he ate the spare one."

"I know Jay freaked a little too when they offered him a chunk, not a slice a chunk, and then he went and ate my dammed head..."

"He did what?" Christian asks.

"The sugar bride on the top, he ate my head, so I ate his legs and said that was as legless as I wanted him to get today. Watch Jay for me, you will see just how drunk his cousins and him get on Guinness. Join them, they don't bite. Oh and thanks Christian, you look good too...!"

"Sorry Mimi, you looked very nearly like the best and most beautiful bride I have ever seen, very nearly, but my wife looked pretty amazing, both times..."

"Smooth big brother, very smooth. I will let you off, Ana did look amazing."

"We both looked amazing, now where is my besty model boyfriend?" Christian clenched his fist, really, he is jealous of Jay and me? I laugh it off.

"Over there with Jose and Gavin, they are fawning over the new scan picture. Jose has bagged fairy godfather."

"He has, has he, he is stacking them up, because he has all ready bagged this Grey Baby as his."

"Ha he would, anyway I have people to see and cake to eat, enjoy, but first Mom follow me, we have a surprise for you and the rest of the family."

"You do?"

"We do, we had a sonogram DVD done yesterday, as you know, and we are about to unveil your grandchild's sex, so please will you all walk this way..." We head to the dance floor, where a rather large screen is playing through pictures of Mia and Jay as children and god they were two beautiful children, there is also a large box with both pink and blue ribbons...

_"EVERYONE SHUSH UP_..." Mia never needs a microphone...

"Mia Durham, can you please be a little more lady like?" She smiles and kisses Jay.

"Okay, Mr Durham, got to love that name, but it is Mia Trevelyan-Grey-Durham. Now where were we? Right, as you know we are having a baby, and yesterday we found out what we are having, because as ever, I like to prepare, so we asked what the colour of the nursery should be. This is usually done at a baby shower, but I am not having one, so we are doing it here with you our friends and family. Jay, my dear brow beaten weary husband, would you please flick that button and I will open the lid, this box is for those who cannot fathom out which bit is which, Jay thought his son was very well endowed, alas..." She opened the box and a dozen pink balloons floated out with one saying, it's a girl...

"We, my wife and I would like you to meet our alien like daughter, Grace Hope Rosin Durham; she will be named after our mother, aunt and someone special to Ana. Ana is the very reason we are here and happy, she is the best girlfriend I could ever want, and she is just that, a girl who is my friend, so relax Christian, if you know how to, were Ana is concerned. Ana thank you for everything you did to get my wife and me talking again. Please raise your glasses, to baby Durham." They all cheered, but me, me I am stunned into silence, but I am happy that Mia would do that for me. I am overwhelmed.

"Now, please eat drink and be merry, because we intend to be, oh and Mommy I love you, Ana, Jose and Grandma so much for putting this wedding together. Now we are not doing speeches, but I do have one little request, please join me in a toast to those who cannot be here today. I wish they could be here to share our happiness, which could only be bested if in fact that they were here to join us today. Here's to our family and friends, who join us in spirit." The room cheers.

I am missing my husband; he is with his aunts and extended family. I wave as they all seem to be mingling with Jays Irish family. I would love to know what the Emma's make of their accents. My phone goes. I step outside to answer it and sit under Christian's balcony.

"Anastasia Grey, how can I help you?"

"Hello Mrs Grey, I have the results in, are you sat down?"

"Yes, fire away."

"This is an extremely nice thing to be telling you, I hope. Your bloods are a perfect match, which is good for your father."

"So, finally I have my answers, he is my father, and we match."

"Yes, you are a better match then his other daughter, almost identical in fact."

"He is my father and I match are you sure? I mean I know you are sure, I'm sorry I don't know what I mean, so can my babies cord stem cell harvest help him?"

"Yes, he could have your blood and bone marrow too, if you were not pregnant. He knew he was your father Mrs Grey, but he didn't want to ask because of the baby."

"I was told he could be, not that he was, so I can help him, or my baby could help him, yes?"

"Yes, you can or rather your baby can, her bloods matched him too, the results of the tests and collection were in the file Doctor Trevelyan sent, this is very confusing for you is it not?"

"Umm, no now it is real, and now not an unspoken thing, I now know a good man was my father, and I feel good that I can help him."

"So, I have to ask, do you still wish to donate your daughters stored stem cells and cord blood."

"What? Oh, yes I have authorised your usage of them, I have just texted you the file you need. They are expecting your call. What do we do now?"

"He will have to complete this final round of chemo and then come into hospital for a possible blast of radiation treatment if it is needed, to kill the last remaining Leukemia cells, we will do the procedure in the sterile hospital surrounding, it will then be fed intravenously into his blood and then we wait for it to attach and graft where it is needed, his recovery should be quick, but it will be draining, he will need help to recover." I may see him when he is in hospital, or when he gets home, as long as my 'sister' is still in Paris...

"I am happy Hope could help. Goodbye for now Doctor Rogers, and again thank you for being swift in your tests." I end the call and send him the file of the clinic. Christian comes and finds me, and I think it's time to tell him my news...

C POV:

I find Ana, who is as pale as a ghost sat on her own, speaking to someone on her phone, and seems she is in a state of shock. I go across and sit with her; she looks like she needs my shoulder to cry on.

"Dylan is my father. My blood matches his perfectly, and he is getting the help he needs."

"I guess you have some sort of closure, but why did you have the test done, and what help does he need Ana?" I tell him of Dylan's illness. "Hold on Ana, sorry, I mean he can't have your bone marrow not until after the baby is delivered, it isn't safe for you or the baby, and we have to think of you?"

"I am not helping him Hope is..." I tell him everything, and as he takes it all in he smiles." I have to do all I can to help him Christian, because he was the one who told Ray where Carla was holding me. It was thanks to him I was rescued. Now, that said, what do I do tell him, or stay quiet, the donation can be made secretively."

"I don't know, but I know I am glad that I know all I do about my past, because secrets have a way of escaping. I guess Ray always knew who your father was, he kept the secret, and do you think he did that for you or him?"

"I guess for us both, I heard them talking, and from what I gather, Ray only found out for sure when Carla rang Debby, it has been unspoken between them. I think they are waiting for me to decide what I want. What do I want Christian?" He laughs raises his eyebrow, and I thump him. "That's a given I want you, you wicked man you..."

"Discuss this with Ray, I think you are more worried about hurting him, and that's what is confusing you."

"Umm I knew I married you for a reason, you are my rock do you know that?"

"I am your husband I am meant to be there for you. Now food, we need food, and then a dance. I want to dance with the best looking bridesmaid here." He didn't see Karen come behind him with Sam.

"I am wounded; I thought I looked like a pink elephant, now I know I do..." She laughs.

"What and why would I think that you look anything but beautiful, and nothing like a pink elephant, you are not massive and grey? Karen, you look amazing too, but my wife has the edge, she is the one who keeps me warm at night." Sam pulls at my dress.

"Mommy, I am tired." He yawns.

"Sam, have you had some food, besides cake? If you have eaten then we can put you to bed in Daddies old bedroom okay?" I say as we walk back towards the tent. Christian pulls at my dress.

"I had plans to utilize my old room Mrs Grey."

"I have no doubt you did, has your mother put beds in her little snug room here?"

"Snug room? Oh, you mean her sitting room, yes I believe there are two beds made up on the couches and Nell has her travel cot in there."

"So, what you two are planning is the same thing Elliot suggested earlier, but now he is too drunk to remember suggesting it?" Karen asks Christian.

"It would seem they both think alike Karen..." I say as she finds her husband downing yet more of the black stuff.

"I am seeing to it my wife rests, before the flight, we have four children to attend too."

"That is madness; shear madness. Do you want to take Elliot and give me a rest too?"

"No, I think we will give it a miss, what the hell is he doing with Granny T?" We look towards the dance floor. "Is he really break-dancing and where the hell did he get my old track suit from?"

"Oh, where you a bad boy for life, is that the real thing, a genuine 80's style gangster style polyester track suit? Karen can you see it, Christian Grey in polyester, who would have thought it possible?"

"I can't imagine that at all, were those your rebel years Christian?" She says, as I laugh as Granny snakes, and very well for her age.

"Granny T is a good dancer Daddy, can we dance too." Sam is now awake again.

"Oh Christian, can you do that too? I wanna see you do the Electric Boogaloo, please..." I beg.

"I want many things Ana; alas you and I are going to be disappointed..." He says as I stick out my tongue.

"Mommy that is rude, come and dance with me Daddy and Mommy can sit a watch."

"I will have you know I can dance very well, come on Sam watch Daddy and learn." I laugh and am surprised when he and Sam bust some moves on the floor, who would think that my husband knew those moves. He leaves the windmill to Elliot, but he does all the other stuff really well. I am shocked as are the guests, but then the Irish lads begin to join in and they have a dance off. I am sure Seattle's finest had no idea they would be seeing Christian Grey break dance... Granny T is now on a downer as she sits next to me.

"I need some sleep, what are they doing?"

"It's called break dancing and you can bust some moves Granny."

"Give me ballroom dancing any time, but this modern stuff is not for me. Grace I need to rest up a little." I realise what Grace meant about her memory gaps, she has forgotten she was doing the snake, just moments ago. She takes her to their room here. I see Sam do the worm move, with more belly on floor and legs going up and down, he is laughing and enjoying himself. As is his father, I am going to cry again, when Debby comes and sits with me.

"Ana..."

"Hi Debby, how are you it's been a while since the airport, did you see the witch put to rest?"

"I did, she was in the sewer section, and very fitting I thought. I need to ask you for a big favour Ana."

"No, no you don't it's all ready been done, Dylan is my father, blood tests have confirmed this, I match him perfectly. I cannot donate bone marrow, not until after the baby's birth."

"He is, oh I was hoping in a mad way, that he wasn't, but in the same mad way he needed to be. He is your father, so good you both have the answer to the unasked question." I smile and she wipes away a tear, I wish I could tell her I wasn't his daughter.

"When I delivered my baby, I had her cord and placenta saved for use should she have needed it later in life?" I then explain it all again. "So, not only am I a perfect match, Hope was too, he will be informed he has a donor later today. I am sorry you have to hear I am his daughter, I really am. I know you were hoping I wasn't, but I am and I cannot help what my mother did. However, I can at least help you have longer with Dylan, and please know I am not looking for another father, because I have one Ray, as I have told you both before, please believe me Debby, Dylan and I are related through happenstance, and not because he loved my mother, she used him as she did everyone man she ever met, the next one was always the one who would keep her in riches."

"You are not the problem Ana, you were never the problem, no, it was the betrayal of my best friend that I cannot forgive. Dylan swears he did not know they had slept together, he said he knew he woke up in a hotel room with her, but he was so drunk he didn't think it was possible, he was wrong, she told him he could be the daddy, at our wedding reception of all places, six months later. We talked about this for a long time after our airport talk, when I got back I faced him with what you said and what I told you, and then he got ill, before we did anything about it"

"Did you think of leaving him because of me?"

"No, at the time we were on the famous break thing, the wedding nerves were getting to us both and I threw my ring at him, he came here to talk to Frank and well met your mother on the way here. I knew she wanted the money not the man."

"I am sorry my mother was such a bitch. However you want this to play out then it is up to you, I do not want Lily to come out all guns blazing when she finds out. That is the only request I make, that you only tell her when you can assure me she is mature enough to accept the fact I am not a threat to her or do I want and need her father's affections, I do not want anything from Dylan either, I am very rich in both the monetary and the family areas of my life."

"He will want to talk to you at least, he is sorry about all this you have to know that Ana?"

"I know I heard him and Ray earlier. I have to travel to New York with Sam and Christian, after I get back I would like to talk to him and you of course. I have questions about his family history, you know for the baby's sake."

"He is going to be a grandfather; gosh I am married to a glamorous grandfather. Is the baby okay, do you have any worries?" She seems happy enough.

"Yes, it is fine, please don't worry about me, I have a husband who worries enough for everyone."

"I was only asking because of the baby you lost, the one who is saving your father... I mean Dylan."

"He is my father, and I won't deny him. My baby, Hope was delivered at seven months and she was perfect in every way, I had to deliver her after I had a fall, she died and when they delivered her it was on record what I wanted doing. They saved Dylan not me, they read my file and acted quickly and did the necessary works, because I was out of it for days. Dad reminded me of their existence just a year ago, I had been wondering what to do with them; you know keep, donate or destroy them? I went for the keep for some reason, but in doing so they told me they could help me if I needed them."

"Ana, you must keep them for your use." I smiled.

"No, I am covered, because I will have more after we have this one and the hundred other children Christian wants. Speaking of which, he's coming over, and it looks like Dylan is getting the call. I will see you later Debby, go to him he is crying."

"Thank you is all I can say, what else but thank you a million times over even covers what you are doing for us. Christian, Ana have a good time in New York, when you are back, please, will you ring us and we will talk more?" She got up and kissed me. I watched as they cuddled and got up to leave he was obviously happy, they waved as they passed. I will let Debby do the telling of our tale. I have explained too many times all ready.

"So, they know then. Now my dad dancing, was it up to par?"

"Beyond words dear, you looked like a city break dancer, all suited and booted for fun. Now we need to put Sam and the others to bed for a power nap our boy is nearly asleep here." Christian picked him up and we gathered James and Nell to join him, they had a late night ahead and would need this power nap. Grace was coming back from seeing Grammy T to bed, and to be honest I could do with nap too, but I know what my husband has planned for at least the next hour or two. Lucky me...

* * *

It is never ending, I keep adding in not closing down. I had to clear up the Dylan thing but I have added more in, lol...

Migraines are becoming less harsh but I am still having them lol.

I thank you form the bottom of my heart for all your pms and comments in the review section, and to all my new followers thank you for the support xxx


	61. Chapter 62

I am at the home stretch with Fifty Falls I thank you for your interest in my story. I love to read and write these stories and with all three coming to an end soon, I am going to take some time off from fan fiction, and concentrate on the books I was writing but put aside a year ago to concentrate on fan fiction, so enjoy the last chapters of my fifty shades adventures. However, I will be back, as I have two more with several chapters ready to go... A cheater and another AU, for a change lol...

* * *

Enjoy the last few chapters, how many is not know yet lol, but all are going to be crammed packed, and ending some of the plots lol!

Trolls stay under the bridge...

* * *

CHAPTER 62:

C POV:

After a very restful late afternoon nap, Ana and I head back downstairs to the party. We head towards my mother's lounge, as we have to wake the children from their slumber, only to see her and my father sat in a chair just looking at the children. Ana and I stand in the doorway, not wanting to intrude.

"Cary, just look t them, aren't they the sweetest things?"

"Yes, when they sleep, and to think this time next year we will have more. Now where were we going when you wanted to stop off for a look see, at your grandson?"

"We were going for a nap, because I do believe we need a rest. I am getting old, I have a grandson, we have a beautiful boy, Cary we have been so blessed, he is the sweetest thing, he is so different from Christian, but yet so alike, Cary I may cry again..."

"He is a gift, and one I hope our son realises is precious, he seems to be handling this okay, I mean he smiles more, he has everything we never thought he would never have, and wife who loves him, a baby on the way and a son, his life may have included many struggles, but his future, ha, he has all the joys of parenthood to relish, I for one look forward to the teen years, and I hope Christian does not have to lock away his cars and damned whiskey. You are a very Glamorous Granny, and my wondrous wife is as beautiful as the day I met her. Now get up those stairs, I need my fix of Gracie Grey." I think I was sick in my mouth then, as I gag Ana grabs my arm and pulls me out of the room.

"Ana they were talking about sex, and they are my parents."

"Yup, and still in their prime dear; you, you are a prude, my ex-dom, the prude."

"I was never your ex dom anything Mrs Grey... Quick they are coming this way, quick get in the powder room..." We get in and as we close the door, I hear my mother giggle as they head up to their room.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do in there Christian..." Shit my father and his all seeing eye. Do fathers have eyes in the back of their heads after all?

"Busted Mr Grey, now where were we?"

"Going to wake our little ones, we could however have a quickie in here?"

"No, as much as I would like to, we have things to do and people to see."

"We have the plane ride later to look forward to. Sam's first plane ride with me. I may get Stephan to let him fly the plane."

"Boys and their toys, I am sure that both boys will love it. Now let's get our monsters up. I love you Mr Grey."

"Umm, love you more."

We head into the snug as Ana calls it and we wake the children. Apparently, having too long an afternoon nap is murder. I am learning something new about fatherhood every day. I will have to ask Ana if my all-seeing eyes are forming yet. My dad's were awesome...

My family are chilling around the swimming pool, which is festooned with a mass of faux lilies and their pads, included is a 'his and hers frog', that must have been a Jose addition, that and the pink waistcoats and cravats we are wearing. I see Aunt Emma is drinking a cocktail and my sister Emma is staring into space. She looks kind of sad. I stand and watch her for a moment and my chest tightens, she is my sister, my blood and I am so happy we found her. She looks up, sighs and as she does, she looks at me and wipes away a tear, ouch that kind of hurts to see her so unhappy.

"Hey Kiddo why the tears; please tell your big brother what's wrong with his little sis?"

"Nothing is wrong Christian, have you been spending more time with Elliot?"

"No, no more than usual Emma why, has he made you cry?"

"No, Elliot makes me smile and he makes me mad, but he never makes me cry. I ask because you sound silly, and not very Christian like. I am Emma not Kiddo, though I am your sister not your sis."

"What are you so annoyed at Emma?" She looks past me towards Ana, who is dancing with Sam and James.

"Will I never have what you have?"

"What, a family? Do you want a family; I mean has it ever been spoken about?"

"I want my own boyfriend, but that's never going to happen, given that I am not normal." I am shocked and saddened, I had never thought she wanted a boyfriend and a family, well not that way anyhow, how stupid of me.

"Why are you saying this now Emma; has someone said something to upset you?"

"No, not really I just see the happy smiles and wonder what it would be like to be normal."

"Who says you are anything but normal? Emma, you can do anything you want to do, you can be whomever you want to be. We can work on whatever you want to do; we can take you to places to meet other people, I didn't think it was what you wanted, I thought being as you spent your life closeted, you sort of didn't need the other stuff."

"That's the thing Christian, I didn't think I did need the other stuff and I don't know if I do, but I am thinking more and more about it. I know I can never go anywhere without someone, I know I am not world wise, I know I have limitations, I am not that stupid. I am a bird in a gilded cage. I just feel so confused, Christian why am I so confused?"

"Oh Emma, Emma why did you not tell me you were this upset, has the past couple of months upset you, do you want to move back to New York, do you want to go back to living in the home?"

"I don't want to be away from you and Heidi, and I love our aunts and your family and I love my home, I just need to breathe and I am just thinking aloud, all this is something new for me. John says I am able to do more thinking now they have adjusted my medication and now I talk more. I am still a savant, but I have a freedom I never had before. You are not always going to want to be running around after your idiot sister are you, not when you have your babies?"

"If I had an idiot for a sister then I would always want her in my life, idiot or not, now where is this coming from, the idiot sister thing, because as far as I am aware I have two beautiful sisters and though Mia is trying she is not an idiot and you can't possibly mean you are the idiot, so come on spill, and tell me who has got you this upset? I have never called you my idiot sister ever."

"A woman, well a foul young woman, she is in the boathouse getting drunk off champagne. She laughed when I said I was your sister, I am your sister and she said I was a liar, you only had Mia and she was nothing to write home about in the brain department, she said something about her being good in bed, but I didn't catch the last bit she was slurring her words and laughing..." I signal for Taylor who is by my side in a moment, followed by Ana.

"Taylor, who is in the boat shed?" He looked towards the building and shrugged his shoulders, he made a call and we headed towards it. "Emma says there is a woman in here; please do not let it be another manic ex of mine. Ana, stop with Emma please, Emma stay sat there and watch Ana for me okay?"

"Okay, but watch out for her she is shifty and mean."

"Okay, shifty and mean..." We head in and I can't see anything, we however hear music coming from the loft, and a drunken rant-taking place. I recognise the voice and know who she is.

"Get Ana out of here, it's her sister Lily, how the hell did she get back in Taylor?" He looks as pissed off as I feel.

"She must have sneaked around by the beach path from her home and in the back via the jetty, who told you she was in here?"

"Emma said she was very drunk obviously she has had bad news from the rants and came here to see Ana, and on her way hurt Emma with her nastiness. I want her out of here. Before Ana see's her."

"Before I see who Christian?" Crap. When did she sneak in, can she never do as she is asked.

"Shit, I mean it's nothing Baby, please will you go and sit with Emma, it seems Lily snuck back in to the party and is in the boathouse drunk and ranting about you."

"She is, well I am sorry about this, but this is between my sister and I. You can come with me, but I mean it Christian, this is between her and I. She must have heard about me and or our fathers pending transplant. I need to speak to her, and I promise not to let her come near me. Taylor can watch me. I just want to go away knowing I have less stress to come back to, I mean given the mess we have been through since we got together, Lily is the least harmful of it, what with all our would be brothers, sisters, aunts, Mormons and killers all the other sub club crap, I think the less stress I have in the next couple of months the better. She and this situation are very stressful to both me and the baby." She played the baby card and she knows I will give her some latitude, but she will be kept at arm's length from Lily.

"I guess putting it like that, we, mainly me, have put you through a lot, so as long as I am with you and she does nothing more than talk, then I am okay. One foot towards you and Taylor will have her out on her backside or floating of in the Puget Sound, ending up wet again. Promise me that the safety of our baby comes first."

"Of course I promise you that, stupid. Our baby will always come first, Taylor watch her she is a sneaky bitch, but from what I am hearing deeply upset about her fucking perfect secret sister. I guess the cat is out of the bag?" Ana says as she listens to Lily's crying and ranting, she smiles as I follow her up the stairs. Lily sees Ana and I almost feel sorry for her she looks like the guy from Kiss, but with smudged, water-damaged makeup, not a good look, but funny as hell.

"Oh, hello sister dearest, and look you have brought my beautiful gray eyed brother to see me too. Do you know I am the second best now, so what's new there? No why would you know the good daughter is back to sit on her throne and gloat at her wonderful world? You can give my daddy what I can't, hope, I mean literally Hope, sweet name for a dead kid. So, how long have you known that you were my sister? Was it before you threw me in the fish bait baths?" I remember the fight Ana and I had over her less than proper ladylike performance. What an epic makeup session was had when we both calmed down.

"No, no Lily I only found out today for sure. I found out when my mother died, that there was a possibility of your father being my father. I mean I always thought I was Frank Lamberts daughter and that was not a great thing to be, I swear I did not know until I had the test done."

"Umm, you are the one to save him, I wasn't a match."

"You were, but have you had some medical problems, and I know if you didn't have those you would never have known about me Lily, I never wanted this to come out, I never wanted you to know, because you can't handle it yet?"

"Yup, that's me the dumb sister with the stupid sexual disease, I unlike the rumours spread around about me, I do not sleep around, that is true whether you believe me or not, but alas my loving French-arty-farty-boyfriend does, and do you know what Ana, if you are not careful, you can pick up all manner of trouble. I picked up trouble all right I was a fool a stupid fucking brain dead fool. Thanks to Pierre and his incessant need to sleep with everything that opens its legs to him, I am dirty. Yes, oh yes, you can thank me for taking him from Mia, Christian, and be thankful that it's not her with the clap right now, and yes he and his rancid dick are the reason I cannot help my father. So there you have it, the only man I have ever slept with made me dirty, I was a man virgin when he seduced me in Paris, we followed him Mia and I. Mia my sweet innocent Mia, she was really good in bed you know, poor Mia, she thought she could dump me for a man, well I showed her, yup she caught us at it and ran. Now pass judgment big sister about your greedy sister wanting everything, because I did, I do it still. I am a spoilt girl who hates hearing the word no." Wow what an epic rant about her STD, and her carpet cleaning days with Mia.

"Lily I am so sorry, I don't know what to say."

"Umm, well as the song goes, you say it better when you say nothing at all, good old Westlife, hic, gimmy a drink big boy, hello my friend Cristal..." She has another bottle of champagne in her hand.

"I think you will find it was Ronan Keating from the boy band Boyzone, and not Westlife..." I say, I feel smug knowing that. I get the look from Ana.

"I can't even get a boy bands name right. What else can I possibly get wrong?"

"Lily, what are you here for, other than to drink and cry and piss off my wife?" Opps I should have kept the Grey mouth shut, my wife is pissed at me now.

"I came to thank you, not hurt you, there is no need for the bodyguard and Christian made it perfectly clear I was to fuck the hell off. I fully intended to go, but as I lay on my bed, I heard my mother and father thanking you and a baby called Hope for his second chance. Really you had a baby called Hope, did you know that was my grandmothers name?" Ana looks stunned.

"No, no I named her Hope because I wanted to believe and hope that she was in a better place. I don't know anything about your family, only what I gleamed from living next door to you for a while, I mean I wasn't allowed to play with the mean girls, I was never allowed to come to your sleepovers or anything, unless you needed someone to boss around. I was so alone living here when I was younger, do you know I would come running, just to have someone to talk to."

"Poor you, poor little orphan Annie." She says as she downs another half a bottle of champagne.

"Yes poor me. I mean it Lily you had everything I did not, a caring mother and a great father who was always home, and you had a happy home. I spent hours alone here with my grandparents; I spent hours watching the fun from my neighbour's homes, at either side of us, I was hardly ever allowed in to play, unless you wanted to poke fun at me."

"Fun times picking on the scrawny kid, I loved it you were such a geek and a bookworm, mooning over the Greys, ha, Christian never knew you existed." I smile and hold Ana tightly, because that was not strictly true. "Why did you move, too poor to keep the big house?"

"Ray, we moved because of Ray, who is the only father I want Lily, because he is my father, not Dylan. We moved because I was so unhappy here, because I was so alone, you made me feel so alone Lily, he moved to get me away from the unhappiness I felt being here."

"Well you have a family now, mine. I am leaving for Australia tomorrow because I need to get far away from this, I don't know what this is, I know it's not my home and they are strangers to me now."

"Who, who are strangers to you? Me?" Ana asks as Lilly cries. "Lily, just who are these strangers?"

"My parents, they knew you know, thinking back that's why they made me invite you to my parties and sleepovers, it was them who invited you, not me."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh, so you will be happy to know, that you can have them all to yourself Anastasia, they don't like me very much, not now you have come to save the day."

"Don't be stupid Lily of course they love you, your parents think the world of you, they are just grateful to me right now. I don't want another family Lily I have my family and I don't need anyone else."

"Well ain't that just good for you. Now I have thanked you I will be going. I have bags to pack and goodbyes to be passed around, so sister dearest I will bid you a fond adieu, farewell, auf wiedersehen and goodbye. If only you had slept with me all those years ago Mr Grey, things would have been so different. Alas, for me the would-be nympho teenager was just too much for Christian Grey. I made a pass at a drunken and naked Christian Grey. That was one hell of a night Anastasia; yes, I fancied the pants off him for years and years like you, but I did something about it. I also had Elliot believe he slept with me too, alas he was too drunk, the poor boy needs to be told he was too drunk to perform, but it did wonders for my ego and reputation with the girls at school, having seen all the Grey kids naked, I would say you got the better of the deal sister dearest." I smirk. Poor Elliot will be relieved. The rumours of her sleeping around were for show then, she could have fooled me, because she had being a bi sexual tramp down to perfection?

"Listen Lily, I don't care what you did before, but you need to stop feeling so fucking sorry for yourself and sort your shit out, your dad needs you. Your Mother needs you, that is who you should be helping your mother, she didn't want me to be your sister and your fathers child, this is hurting her too. I want you to promise me to think again about running away, believe me the problems are still there were you left them, when you get back. Stay and help your father through this rough few weeks and if you still want to go to Australia, you can, you can stop at my place on the Gold Coast." Ana shouts at her little sister, the resemblance between them is uncanny and as Lily listens to Ana, I stare.

"My sister the billionaire, she has homes all over the world."

"I do, and you can stop at any of them, when you stay and see this thing through, believe me you will be sorry if you run away."

"I will think about your kind offer. Now bodyguard, you Taylor, can you please throw me over your shoulder and deposit me at my door, for I fear my legs and coordination would make that task impossible, I owe you three bottles of champers old bean. Ana, Christian I will take what you said to bed and sleep on it. Hahahaha, the man I have wanted for everrrr, is my brother now, bugger and blast it, why can I not feel my feet, my legs are all wobbly whoops a daisy, why is the floor moving too fast?"

"Taylor, please can you take Lily home, and Lily, think about what Ana said, she is a better friend than enemy and she can be a very good sister. You also owe my sister an apology too."

"Why what did I do to Mia now?"

"Emma, you upset Emma."

"Wow, she is your sister, no shit; I thought the kinky crap you did was way out there, but having her as a sister is different. Do you know she is very; err what's the word, wordy, yes wordy? She lectured me on drinking and not eating and said she was your sister. I may have called her an idiot. I will apologise, if I remember this tomorrow. I thought Mia was your only sister it seems, not content at being a secret leather bound kink master; you have other secret crap. Did I say I look good in leather and I like to be whipped and tied up in knots and left to dangle, Pierre was into kink too, see you missed out on a high old time I like whips and chains. Na na na na na, come on, na na na, come on, come on, Come on, na na na na..." Really, she wants to sing to me.

"Feels so good being bad, there's no way I'm turning back, now the pain is for pleasure, 'cause nothing can measure. Love is great, love is fine, out the box, out of line, the affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more, 'cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it, sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it, sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me..." She stood up and fell back down, she had passed out cold, and I laugh because Rihanna hasn't got any worries of Lily being her competition, Lily's tone deaf.

"Christian Grey, do not laugh at her. Taylor could you please take her home and explain to Debby and Dylan that she did no harm to me and we spoke in an adult way, drunken but in a good way I think, no punches were thrown. I think they will be looking for her. Thank you." He stepped forward and gently carried her home. A task I don't suppose is usually on his job list.

"Anastasia, you were very cool calm and collected, I however was a bundle of nerves. She is quite the sad girl, how come I never saw that side of her before? I almost felt sorry for her until she told you she had seen me naked. Had I not told you that, my balls would have been in a jar on the shelf?"

"I always knew she was lonely in her ivory tower, I just thought she and I could be friends, but she did too much and did it too often for me to like her after a while, so I stopped trying to fit in and please her, and watched as the chosen partied and played here, and watched them from that window there. As to your balls, no, I rather like what your balls produce Mr Grey. However, I think Elliot will be relieved he wasn't the guy to break Lily's cherry."

"I didn't know about Mia and her until very recently." I say as I hug my wife and pass her my handkerchief.

"Um, she was searching and getting to know herself. She had the courage to look and experiment. I never passed judgment and you are certainly in no position to judge. As it is, we escaped the big fallout from your revelation, when others came out. It seems you are not that different to politicians and film stars, kink is big. Who knew?"

"I did, but it is a secret world and well we were blessed that bigger fish were ousted. Now where were we?"

"Making sure I ate Mr High-Handed."

"Dance with me first?"

I laugh because I think the past is best left there in the past. Ana and I make our way to the dance floor and I take her in my arms and dance. She fits so easily into my arms, and as we dance, I feel so very lucky to have met and married my perfect woman. I have a son I never knew existed and a baby on the way. If someone had told me this would be my reason for being a few short months ago, I would have asked what drugs they were taking. Now I feel complete.

"Penny for them," I look down at Ana, "a penny for your thought Mr Grey, you look lost in them."

"What, no I am happy, really happy. For once in my life I am in a place that was once foreign to me."

"Your parents back lawn was foreign to you?" She laughs.

"Okay, that's the girl I feel in love with, the smart ass, no, this being in love thing, Mrs Grey, the more you wanted and got, it isn't a bad place to be all things considered."

"Wow, where is Christian Grey, chief ass and arrogant bastard hiding?"

"That part of me has gone, at least in my private life, it seems I met my match and she's a bad ass and headstrong, err, I can't say she's a bitch, but she is as headstrong as I am, dear..."

"Ha, met your match really, I think I am so, so therefore I am. Christian you are only passionate about the things you care about, I know you though, he's still in there the man who has to rule the world, and I know the control freak will never go away." I know she is right.

"I may keep my hand in at work, if that's okay. I still have to keep the Stepford Wives on their toes and your safety and that of our family, is one thing I will always control, that and your eating habits, knowing you like to skip meals really is something that irks me a lot."

"I like to eat when I am hungry, so shoot me, but that idea of you keeping the nice guy got home sounds good to me. I like that you have an outlet for being bossy, and if I am honest, it's kind of a turn on seeing you in your battle suit and going to war, you butts hot in Armani."

"I think you've told me that before. I like hearing it though, vain bastard that I am."

"I called you that when I was drunk didn't I?"

"That and a few other things that were true, it has to be said I did and do like the sound of my own voice. Now are we ready for food?"

"Um, and there he is my food god my Mr High Handed." I smile and hang my hand around her waist and lead her to the food, where we see three pairs of legs under the tablecloth. I load up on mac and cheese, forgoing the Maine Lobsters, the Alaskan King Crabs, the Beef Wellington and the spread lain on to please the many family members, guests and the odd congressmen invited to celebrate with Mia, Jay and the Irish rugby team. Who are drunk and playing rugby with Jay on the lawn?

"I think three little people are up to no good Ana." I eye their feet and smile as they realise they have been caught and pull them further under the table. "What are you three up to under there?" I kneel down, drop to my knees and raise the cloth.

"We are eating this salad and these pink things they are not tasty at all; 'cos Aunty Mimi says we have to leave the good stuff to the adults, so we are eating this good stuff, but it's not as good as cake." Sam looks like this rocket is not going down as well as a real rocket would. James has a lobster and is trying hard to bite into it without me seeing him, the damned lobsters bigger than his face, pretty hard to sneak that one past me; Nell isn't bothered if I see her or not and is emptying the green stuff out of her offended mouth and onto the floor. James decides to play with the claws and looks at last to be having fun with his food.

"She did, did she? What else did she say you couldn't have?"I keep my eye on Larry the Lobster disappearing, because I have a feeling that will be in his backpack for the plane.

"We are allowed everything except the damned apple cobbler, 'cos that's hers. The big posh lady in the awful pink hat said the salad was good enough for the brutes here and the lobbing thing was to good for the presents, I like presents, so I took one for James, he likes it." I laugh loudly.

"I think the lady said pheasants, and that is a lobster, you can ditch the salad and the shell fish, I won't tell anyone if you don't; Nell are you okay sweetheart?"

"Yuk, yucky gwass, I not like." I see she doesn't like rocket lettuce either. I hold out my hand and she willingly takes it. James looks at the lobster then he and Sam play with it like a toy. That is not coming to New York with us. Nell looks at my plate.

"How about this, there is mac and cheese too, do you want to share this with Uncle Christian?" I say as I offer up my plate, and her eyes seem to smile. Yeah kid it beats salad every day of the week.

"Pewees..." I have fingers on my plate helping herself to my meal. "Good..." She says as she uses her hands to grab my mac and cheese and fill her mouth. Ana is smiling as I sit down with Nell on my lap. Wow let me sit down first Nell; I think but do not say, as she is eating, albeit with her fingers.

"It is very good Nell, I think I will get Uncle Christian some for later, you eat this all up good girl. Sam and James please get out from under there, put the lobster down then come and eat with Daddy and me. We have to be going soon, Sophie is here, come and sit with Sophie and eat something you do like, and please do not play with your food."

Ana helps the boys to their seat and gives them something more nourishing than salad and easier to eat than lobster; they have a plate of mini sliders and gourmet hotdogs and French fries. Mia was probably keeping the mac and cheese for herself, along with the damned cobbler. We made a hell of a dent in it, leaving very little for the blushing bride, when she gets up from her afternoon nap, serves herself right. I should have let them eat cake.

"Ana, sit with us, I feel like a kid sat at the naughty table. How come we are the only ones with children?"

"I think Elliot moved the place settings, he's supposed to be on here too see." I look and sure enough, Karen and Elliot's cards are there too. Sam has a hot dog in his mouth.

"Nope I did it, I wanted all my bestest friends here on my table. Granny Grace said it was okay, they are on this table too, is that okay Mommy?" Sam says to Ana. My heart swells with pride as he calls her Mom. He hasn't asked or been coerced into calling her mom either. In a few weeks, she will be his legal parent anyway, but this was a choice Sam made and I for one am glad he did.

"Yes Baby, its fine, where did you put Pappy Ray?"

"Oh he's not sitting in all the heat with the damned dames, what is a dame anyhow? And he said he ain't chin wagging when there is a bear with his name on it on the deck."

"A bear with his name on it, what does that mean Sam?" I ask.

"I think he means a beer Christian, he and that damned cooler of his. I bet Sam senior and Hoss are there too."

"They are smoking sticks, and they smell." Sam adds, oh my he is a snitch.

"Cigars, those sticks are cigars Sam." I correct him. "When did you see Pappy Ray?"

"When we were getting more cake James and me; we saw Pappy Ray, he took the yellow cake and bears to the deck."

"Beers Sam, it was beers."

"The labels said bears Daddy, b, e, a, r, s. It had a picture of a bear on it too."

"Okay smart man, Daddy wants a bear and a stick too. I think I will go and join them."

"You don't smoke Christian." Ana says, looking shocked. "Do you?"

"I like one of my father's special Cubans when there is a reason to celebrate, my dear wife."

"Okay then, make sure Dad doesn't overindulge in either the sticks or the bears."

"Duly noted, one stick and one bear for my father-in-law. Are you coming boys, we may have to rescue the cake from Pappy Ray?"

"Yeahhhhhh, cake..." Two already hyped up boys head out with me. Nell is still eating her mac and cheese, Ana has her on her lap and smiles as we head out to chase sticks and bears, perhaps my son needs a little more reading practice?

"Hello you lot, why are you out here?" I see three faces sat in chairs looking out onto the Puget Sound. The water is so damned soothing, I take a seat and a bear. I stand corrected it's a Hamm's beer, the one with a bear on it. I seem to be doing this a lot of late because again I smile.

"Did you tell Sam this was a bear?"

"I may have said it was a bear beer. Annie would bust a fit if she knew I was having more than the one."

"She worries, now what are we drinking to?" I say.

"Good fishing and calm waters." Ray says as he raises his bottle to his lips again.

"I will drink to the calm waters. We need to be heading off in a while, Hoss are you sure you want to come with us?"

"Yup, I have to pack up my place there and have it delivered to..."

"...To my aunt's house? Do you have something to tell me?"

"Nope, what I do off the clock is none of your business Boss."

"Ouch, I am not your boss, Ana pays your wages. I am just asking because Trinity is very dear to me."

"Annie doesn't pay me I do this for free, I am comfortably well off and in need of something to do, thanks to Annie I never have to work again. As to your aunt, she is very dear to me too, and that's all I am saying on that matter, how come you haven't grilled your father here, he's not been here in over a week. Says he is tired from redoing the swimming pool of a night to come home, I sleep in my own bed."

"Hoss, you ass he didn't need to know that."Ray shakes his head; crap are my father in law and aunt, bumping uglies, the thought makes me think why should it bother me, they are well above the age of consent? I just seems strange, all this romance happening around me. Perhaps it has always been there and I never noticed it?

"I know that already, I do employ other guys, seeing as you two seem too loved up to monitor the house."

"We only..." They say together.

"...Ha, got you both, Heidi told me you were helping doing odd jobs with Hanna, he tells me what you are both up to, he says you are like two love sick fools and up to no good. You both have my blessing to date my aunts, but be aware anything upsets them and Taylor knows how to hide a body." Sam and his head are poking through my arm, he smiles up at me and I lose a little more of my heart to my son, god I forgot he was here.

"He does, can he show me? Taylor can hide a body James, come with me, let's go and ask him where they are." Sam and James head back to the house, damn it, now I am in big trouble with Taylor and probably Ana too.

"Looks like you have a fine boy on your hands there, Mr Grey. Now, I have to go and say my goodbyes I will have the cars waiting ten minutes Sir, Sawyer, Reynolds and Ryan are coming with us. I swapped Prescott for Ryan, she and Sawyer need to focus, the kids will be a handful and I will need all eyes on them, they are as sneaky as monkey's the three of them."

"They are and thank you for seeing to it, and since Sam came to live with us its first names all the way at home, but at GEH, it has to be Mr Grey." He nods.

"I would prefer Hoss, if you don't mind Christian, now we are down to nine minutes. Will Ana be ready?"

"She was last seen feeding mac and cheese to Nell, with Sophie, are their bags already in the cars?"

"Yes Sir, I mean Christian. All we need are the passengers. Stephan has the plane readied and the new girl has the room ready for the children's sleep time."

"New girl; what new girl Hoss, and since when did we get a new girl on the jet?"

"When the last one fell and broke her leg. This one has been triple checked by Barney and Destiney they have done their thing, and she is cleaner than the Pope himself is. She comes from Donald Trump's private flight crew, and as an added bonus her husband is your new co pilot."

"She and he checked out?"I knew First Officer Baggley was leaving to get married, but being away on honeymoon and Sam's sudden arrival a lot of things Ros and Taylor had dealt with. I know Taylor is on the ball, and security has been tightened. Though Lily slipping in showed there were still areas where things needed looking at.

"Yes spotless, they both wanted a change, and Seattle was the change both of them wanted. She is called Tamsine and he is called Gregory and together they are the Bleachers, they neither have any dependants and both are young enough to put up with your hectic schedules, Greg is also a qualified helicopter pilot, who shares your hobby, soaring, he is ex British air force and comes with impeccable credentials, again all triple checked with Barney and the rest of the basement team."

"Thanks Hoss, I have more to protect these days."

"No need to explain, we have you covered. Now I will say my goodbyes and be out front awaiting your departure."

"I will round them up and heard them out."I very nearly uttered the words I will whip them into shape, I sigh.

My god when did I become super dad? When am I going to wake up and find out this has all been a dream? Would I want to wake up? I go on my merry way and round up the rowdy bunch, and as I approach Taylor he has Sam in his arms and is assuring him he doesn't have any bodies that he needs help burying, I shrug my shoulders and grin. Sam can be very persistent as he asks if he can bury the next one with him, Taylor is a fun guy it seems, as he tells them they can and he points at me. As I get to Ana I have to do a double take, she is sat open-mouthed and has Nell on her lap. I look towards where she is looking...

Oh, my god, my grandmother is doing a strip on the small stage, to the shocked faces relatives and guests, where is my mother when I need her? Come to think of it where are my family? I look to the heavens for help as she shimmies around in her under slip and shoes, she is trying miserably to get the big hat out of her hair, it then flies through the air to the tune of 'ain't misbehaving,' she is though. Oh hell no, god forbid, her slip is now heading towards her head. I grab the tablecloth off an empty table, sending the glassware and table decorations everywhere. Running to the stage, I wrap her in it and I hear my mother's voice.

"Mother, what in god's name are you doing?"

"Lightening the mood, I have a fan and I was going to dance for the crowd, it's a very risqué dance the fan dance, but don't worry its all good I can use the fan with grace and skill and give the a thrill, they don't see my smoking hot body. I dance this all the time it's a real crowd pleaser."I hold her close and note she is so dainty and frail, why did I not see this before, she has changed right in front of me, my grandfather comes in and he is struck silent, dear god he must be living a nightmare at home alone.

"Very risky Mother, that fans for flapping your face not covering the impossible, good god help me. Come with me, Christian your family is by the door, I will deal with this Christian, Elliot is coming down and will help me get her to bed, she needs sleep, because it has been a big day what with the wedding, with the earlier floor show and comedy act followed by a rather ugly dance after you and Ana had a nap. My brother left after she slapped him for stopping her twerking the senator and his wife, he is coming back later to discuss her condition, your uncle not the senator, because he had to leave, his wife did not admire your grandmothers booty in her face, with the words 'I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny, that when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist!' the good lady is rather large and, that thought, wrongly your grandmother was calling her out on her skin colour, again not so, but she was not pleased and her husband bade us a rather terse fair well. Where the hell she learned that song is a mystery, she was egged on by the Irish contingency and Mia had to go and rest, she was embarrassed and saddened to see people laughing at her grandmother, now this. What will she do next?" I am sure I want to laugh but this shit is serious.

"It was Sir Mix a lot, and on my IPod, I was playing it the other day when she came for a visit to see Sam, she was with Theo and they both joined in, they loved dancing with Sam, was that my fault?" Ana asks. I am amazed my grandmother remembered it.

"So, she can remember a song she heard the once and yet cannot remember to keep her clothes on in public. We need to get her some serious help and as soon as possible, seeing as though we cannot hide it any longer, a talk with the specialist is in order. Go and take the children on their trip, all will be fine when you get back, and yes I will call you and keep you in the loop." My mother says, this wedding has taken its toll coming on top of her baby girl being so ill and then having her mothers mood swings and antics to keep in hand. Then my lot, my mother is superwoman, She needs a holiday a proper holiday. Something else for me and my siblings need to talk about, family talks on how to help them and our grandfather.

"We have the new house, alongside ours; they can live there with a nurse." I tell her.

"It may have escaped your attention Christian, but you, my children have left home and we have the space for her and my father and a team to look after her. Please do not worry; all will be right with the world and your grandmother when you get back. Go, and Christian, thank you for being a shoulder to cry on."

"I have big shoulders Mom, if you're sure. Sam needs some closure too, his mother dragging him away like she did it has confused him."

"Go and have a good time, your children must come first, if I get like this..." Shit I hope my mother never gets like this. Elliot sweeps in and carries our grandmother towards her room here. Karen smiles and nods, she will sort out security for our grandmother, without her saying anything, I know I can trust her.

"Mom, you will never get like this, will you I mean?" It may be hereditary,but thats years away, and I cannot think of mom that way, so what is it doing to her seeing her mother crumble away?

"Who knows, now go before the Irish lads get you in a scrum, it looks good at the moment being swallowed up by the hunky Irish lads. Shush don't tell your father I said that."

"And so it begins, Mother they are mine and Elliot's age."

"Ha, I am not called Elena,god help me, that is not what I meant to say, I am sorry, I really am. I blame the stress and the champagne."

"Ha it was funny, I know where you get it from, Grammy is now singing Danny Boy, go help Elliot and sedate her. Before she actually gets naked and into the scrum."

"May god forbid, but that image is now burned into my mind thanks Christian." She shoos me out of the house.

"See you all later, and remember I am just a short flight away and at the end of the phone." Ana comes to rescue me and I am dragged into the car. Taylor is coming with us with Gail to see Sophie off.

"Christian, don't worry we will sort your grandmother out, she is quite the lady. Your mother has been discussing this with Karen and me. Relax and enjoy this trip, or at least try to." Taylor is a good man who I am lucky I think to count as a friend.

I get in the larger SUV, with Ana. We head to Sea-Tac, where the jet is waiting; I have been away in dreamland or rather nightmare hell, on most of the short journey. Sam has never been on the jet and James is filling him in on how cool it is, when their screams jolt me back to reality, they see the plane. Ana has held my hand tightly all the way here. She knows I need to think this through, in my own way.

"Daddy, there is my name see, see James there is my name Grey, it says Grey."

"It does Son; now, let's get you inside, perhaps if you two are good you can help fly the plane?"

"We can, really we can, all the way back to Grandpa's house?" I shudder.

"Yes, all the way to New York. Now, get in the pair of you and watch where you run, those steps are high. Luke can you..."

"...Yes Mr Grey, I mean Christian. Come on you two please be careful." He leads the two of them up the stairs. Nell is cuddled into Ana, I relieve her and we head up as Taylor and Gail say their goodbyes to Sophie, I do not want to intrude on their goodbyes. She follows us up without a care in the world, though when I look through the cabin window Gail is in tears awaiting the doors closure, they need the break and I smile. I wave and Taylor gives me that look after my daughter look. I nod back and get into my seat. It feels like a day care centre. I am shocked to see a bag of toys for each of the children and when I see the tag, I smile as I read it aloud.

"From Aunty Mimi, enjoy the trip my mini monsters. XXX"

"That was sweet of her, what's she put in the bag Sam?" Ana asks. He tips out the bag onto the table, as does James.

"A plane, a flying pilot's hat, books about flying, lots of pencils and cars too." They have the same, Nell has a doll and farm animals. Sophie has been given a book and a game thing. Mia has been quite thoughtful. The new attendant heads my way and I smile, she is very professional and is seeing to the children, and hasn't looked at me at all; this will gain her Ana points.

"Can you all please take your seats we are about to prepare to take off." Stephan announces. Tamsine comes and checks we are fastened in.

"Hi Tammy, how is the job suiting you?" Ana says, she knows our new flight crew?

"Fine, it was good of you to put a word in for Greg. You were right Seattle is glorious. Are you fastened in?"

"Yes, we all are. Talk soon." She smiles and heads to the crew area.

"You know her?" I say as I stare at her.

"Yeah, she is a model too, or was a model. I met her in London, she and I go way back to my first paying job, she taught me who to keep away from,why it was not wise to take drugs to stay thin, but to exercise and eat the right food, she was my big sister and really kept me safe from the loons and the sycophants, because in our line of work there are a few, as you know Mr Grey. When she and Greg came stateside after he got out of the air force, he started working for The Donald, which was longer hours than when he was in service to queen and country. She hated never seeing Greg when they lived in England so didn't want to miss more time with him, they are trying for a baby, so distance and never being together sort of killed their chances and well we got to talking and well I may have suggested he apply for a job with you. Did I do something wrong?"

"No Baby, nothing wrong, and I am glad we could help, it is your company too. Oh and whilst we are on about hiring, why do we not pay Hos?"

"He won't take it, because he says he doesn't need it, he made some shrewd investments when he looked after me and well he is a millionaire, a bored millionaire. I do sort of pay him he just doesn't know I add to his financials, with a few extra bonuses and a great medical package and holiday bonus thing, why do you ask?"

"He told me he is seeing Trinity and that technically you were his boss, and that he was doing it for the love of all things Annie."

"He feels obligated because of Hope, he didn't make me fall. Oh heck, Christian, feel this, feel here right here." I place my hand on Ana's stomach and I feel something move, and it feels like she has gas.

"That's our baby moving." I gawp and press her stomach a little more, that feels amazing. Ana is holding my hand on her tiny lump.

"Wow, I mean wow really?"Is all I can say.

"Really... Now we are heading up, hold my damned hand, this doesn't get any easier the more I do it." I hold her hand and fucking smile like an idiot, okay life just got a whole lot realer. I felt our child kick my hand. Sam is looking out of the window and I look over and smile, if I smile more my face will crack.

"Daddy, how does it stay up the plane?"

"Those engines there they make sure the power gets to all the right places and Stephan and Gregory are very good pilots who know what they are doing. See we are going faster and faster and then in a second the wheels will be off the ground and the engines pump energy around where it is needed."

"Oh, Grandpa said there were magic carpets like in Aladdin and they were magical and safe, was he telling me lies?" I don't know what to say to him, do I call his grandfather a liar or what?

"No, he was just making it easier for you Sam, he probably thought you would remember Aladdin and Jasmine flying safely on their magic carpet and figured that was easy, after all you were younger than and not as wise as you are now. Anyway, as Daddy said, Stephan is very good at flying. There s a lot of magic goes on under the plane that you can see when we get time to inspect it, perhaps when we get back you and Daddy can go and see all Daddy's planes and his helicopter called Charlie and see how they look from underneath. My dad told me the clouds moved us along, to get me to fly, how silly was that?"

"Clouds are full of water Mommy, not magic. So, engines and power a good pilot are what makes us stay in the air. Good I wasn't sure if the carpets were going to lose their magic when they had to be cleaned; Aunty Mia lost her magic when she had her carpets cleaned the last time." I spluttered as he said it.

"Who told you that?" I splutter, I have a shrewd guess its my urk of a brother, he hasn't got used to tiny ears listening in yet, best he's a damned quick learner.

"Uncle Elliot was telling Uncle Jay, he was glad Mia had stopped cleaning ladies carpets. Uncle Jay said it had lost its magic, and she had stopped carpet cleaning, so I was worried our magic carpets wouldn't work. Then it was funny because Uncle Elliot went for a swim in his clothes and Aunty Karen said will he never learn to shut the muck up and as she pushed him in, he laughed?" My brother the moron, I will do him some serious harm when I get home.

"No, no magic carpets in here Sam, now we can get up and walk around. Tammy, is it alright if I call you Tammy?"

"Yes Sir."

"Its Christian, can my little ones have milk and cookies. They have had a long day and a short nap."

"Yes, I have a batch warming through, hot milky cocoa? It always did the trick for Ana. She slept like a log?"

"I did, thanks Tammy." I looked up and Stephan came out of the cockpit with two uniforms minus the hats, but of course, Mia had to go the whole hog.

"I believe two little boys want to help Greg and I fly the plane. Change into your uniform and perhaps your dad can bring you to the cockpit for your first lesson?"

"Yeahhhhhh..." They took off their lap straps and headed for their uniform. Ana helped them out of their very messy wedding suits and into their smart flying attire. To think my first flying suit was a Thunderbirds costume I got one Christmas. They looked very smart with their clip on wings and tie, they put on their hats and we disappeared for an hour.

Ana's Pov:

As Christian disappeared behind the curtain, I went to sit with Nell and Sophie, and helped them crayon. Tammy came and sat with us.

"Who would have thought it Anastasia Steele, Yummy Mommy? Your man's quite the man."

"Hey, that's my man. How do you really like Seattle?"

"I really like it Ana. I mean it, thank you for rescuing Greg and I from Vegas and the madness."

"Tell me about it, Vegas could have been the beginning of the end for Christian and I."

"I saw the photos; still it worked out in the end. Here you are with kids and one on the way. I always knew you would be a good Mom. Now I need to get their biscuits and milky drink, do you want one Ana?"

"No, it still knocks me out and I think Christian has other was to calm me down planned."

"Okay... I will get the drinks..." She smiled as she rose and went to sort out what our security team wanted to eat. I grinned as Nell scribbled away and Sophie sang along to her IPod. I rubbed my belly as I felt the flutters again. I know I had a tear escape my eye because Sophie passed me a tissue and smiled.

"Mommy gets weepy all the time, especially when the sprogs move around."

"Sprogs, that's a funny thing to be calling your brother and sister?"

"I know, but I keep trying new names, I liked Claire, and I liked Michael, she is my best friend in school, and her brother is cute and called Michael. Mom said no way, but Daddy said they were good strong names. Then they had words. Claire was the name of a friend of Mr Grey and her baby girl was not being called Claire, I think they are going to call her Wendy after her mom, Daddy said as long as we didn't call my brother Peter he was good with that, he likes Michael though, I do too."

I sighed; I wonder if Jason knows his daughter has got her first crush? Umm and thank you Gail, for not having one of the sub clubs name heard all over the compound, sheisk I mean Island House Estate. I then wonder what we are having, Sam was confused at the twin's sex and he managed to guess Mia would have a girl, and he said I was having girl, I think I would like a girl. We have Sam and adding in a little girl would be perfect. They came back after what seemed an age to warmed cookies and hot chocolate with cream and sprinkles. I drank my soothing honeymoon tea and Christian settled in for cookies and a scotch. He'd had hardly anything to drink all day thinking it would worry me, hell I would kill for a Cosmo right now.

I settle in and listen as the boys tell me about their first flying lesson. After their cookies were eaten and their chocolate drank, we tried to get the boys out of their uniforms, we failed so I guess they land in New York looking like mini flight crew members, Nell and Sophie settled into the double bed, under where the boys were topping and tailing in the top bunk thing above them, they talked and talked for ages, about clouds and planes and magic carpets. Oh, to be their age again, I smile because that was when I met the hunk holding me tightly and looking in at the calm of four children at last sleeping soundly, we just stood and watched their chest rising and falling during their much needed slumber.

"I know what Dad meant when he said they were good to look at when they slept. Why are you grinning Mrs Grey?"

"I just love them all so much I even love Sophie like she was ours, I mean you know what I mean, she is going to be around as much as the others, she is family Christian. We have a family, I want to cry, why do I always cry, it's a good thing having a family right?"

"Is this the bloody hormones again?" He asked me

"Yes bloody hormones, can we relax and make me feel better?"

"I have been waiting all day for a nap..." He winked, so have I Mr Grey, so have I.

"Ha, yeah right." We headed out and into the master cabin.

"Ana, thank you."

"What for what you are about to receive?" I drop to the floor and unzip his pants and begin to caress and stroke his hard dick and then place it in my mouth, just how he likes it.

"Hell yeah for my just desserts. Fuck Baby, yeah that's really good, deeper Baby, all the way, oh fuck yes." I took my time as I gave him his much-needed relief, his dick had been poking me in the back all the while we were getting the children settled and he enjoyed rubbing it against me. "Ana suck harder. Yes Baby oh god yes, fucking yes." It is a good job this room is soundproofed, because he is crying out and loudly too. "Ana, I'm fucking coming. God I can't stop, do you want it Baby?" He looks down as I wink, and suck harder, as I feel his dick swell and the hot liquid hits the back of my throat, I do the unthinkable and gag, what the hell, that has never happened before? "Ana, fuck Ana are you okay? Get in the toilet fuck I am so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Fine, it was just too much I think. I mean I am okay I just couldn't you know I couldn't..."

"Hey, its fine, I had a good time, do you still want to I mean if you want to rest, we can?"  
"Hell no, I have needs that need seeing to. Christian, now see to my needs Mr Grey I want to be thoroughly fucked and aching when we land. Can you do that for me?"

"Oh I think I can fill the brief Anastasia, now, where were we?" I giggle and think; we were getting more mile high points Mr Grey...

* * *

Next: New York and Sam says goodbye... Sorry if it seems I am in filling, as one reviewer said in her nasty bitch comment, but a story is more than just the facts and not a shopping list. I had a great time on the Greek Island of Kos, with my friend Sharron Cooke and her wedding business, it made me all mushy for romance lol have a look see at her site: Your Greek island wedding and see what I mean lol and though the internet sucked I was well relaxed without it, so you had to wait... Coming up next putting down roots... you know the drill read review and comment as you see I have a thick skin and kept the troll comments cos they were too stupid not to...


	62. Chapter 63

I am at the home stretch with Fifty Falls I thank you for your interest in my story. I love to read and write these stories and with all three coming to an end soon, I am going to take some time off from fan fiction, and concentrate on the books I was writing but put aside a year ago to concentrate on fan fiction, so enjoy the last chapters of my fifty shades adventures. However, I will be back, as I have two more with several chapters ready to go... A cheater and another AU, for a change lol...

* * *

Enjoy the last few chapters, how many is not know yet lol, but all are going to be crammed packed, and ending some of the plots lol!

Trolls stay under the bridge...

* * *

CHAPTER 63:

C POV:

I leave Ana sleeping in the cabin, she may have needed the sleep, I thought my sex drive was through the roof, but Ana is relentless, like Oliver, she always wants more, I may have to have her pregnant all the time. I joke, because I am almost sure she is a hell of a lot crabbier too. I open my laptop and read the emails that are streaming in. Tammy has a coffee in her hand and a chicken sub sandwich; obviously, she has cheat sheets in the kitchen of my likes and dislikes.

"Thank you Tammy, how do you like the job?" She smiles.

"Ana mentioning it was just what we needed, when we needed it. She s one hell of a girl, she is a rare breed in our line of work; she was and still is helpful, non-confrontational, stunning, wise beyond her years and sweet. I took her under my wing as they say, when she first started out, she was so young, but had that grace about her, that given the bitches we ran with could have been lost to drink and drugs. She and I worked together because we worked well as a team."

"She said she had a lot to thank you for. So the hours I have your husband working, is that going to be a problem?"

"No, no not a problem at all I am only helping out today because we have people to see in New York so the stop over will kill two birds as they say."

"What problems are you facing? Again tell me to mind my own business and I will butt out."

"I fell into fashion design after I quit modelling, and I have left my last position because of the new direction I have decided to take my designs in, and I am hoping to sell my designs to a major store there."

"What do you design, what is the new direction?"

"Maternity wear and a larger ladies clothing line, I don't see how having a baby and being large should exclude people from looking good, not everyone is a size zero." I laugh. "Did I say something funny Mr Grey?"

"No, have you heard of Mama Mia?"

"I heard rumblings of a new store catering for pregnant women and babies. Why?"

"My sister is the Mia in Mama Mia, she needs help and is swamped, Here call her in a week or two if things don't work out with New York, I happen to know she wants to rule the world of big knickers and preggers lady fashion."

"Really, thank you I mean that, I can't sit around doing nothing. Greg said I should start my own line and open a small boutique, but that's not what I want to do, I just want to design the clothes. Thank you, can I get you anything else?"

"No, thank you, go and put your feet up, this lot will be asleep until we get there." She nodded and left me to eat and catch up with work and there was a lot of catching up to do, what with shipyards to sort out, leases to sign, businesses to break up and others to reinvent. I tried getting as much as I could do before we got to New York; I needed to spend time with Ana and Sam. I doze off in my chair after I shut down the last email.

I am awakened from my snooze, by Ana, she already has the children in their seats and they are strapped in, how the hell did I sleep through that? I then realise they are still groggy from their four hour nap. Sam and James are sat opposite Ana and me; they look very cute in their crumpled pilot uniforms.

"Daddy, why did I have to wake up?"

"Because son, we are coming into land. You can't sleep in the beds, you have to have that lap strap on and be safe when we do! Do you like the room you slept in?"

"Yes, it is nice, and the bed is bouncy. James and me we bounced and then we went to sleep, then we woke up and now I am here talking to you again!"

"Okay, that was a good list. Are you excited about seeing your house here?"

"I like my bedroom best, Grandpa he painted a big picture of a dinosaur on my wall, we went to the museum and I liked the T-Rex, it is so cool, with big teeth and when I grow up I want to be a paleontologist." I smile.

"A Paleontologist Sam, you do? I think that's a good job, digging up bones of dinosaurs. Had I known you liked dino's I would have had Aunty Mia do your room with them."

"I like my Harry Potter thank you; everyone likes my room, because it is cool, way cooler than dinosaurs..." I can't wait to see where my son lived for six years of his life, six years without me. My heart beats fiercely in my chest, knowing I didn't know about him, I should be angrier than I am, but that's all down to Ana being so calming and so understanding. Her accepting my son has made our transition into being parents a lot easier than I deserve. Not once as she been off with me or angry with me, as I had expected. Instead, she has embraced being his mom and is doing a great job with him too. I look across and see a little man's head hitting the table, sweet he's still tired.

"You do? Then I am happy. James, little man, wake up and look out of the window we are coming into land. Are you all right girls?" Why did we bring the others again? That's right Ana didn't want Sam to be lonely, still it feels like we are running a day care place. If my competitors could see the great Christian Grey, 'The Grey Destroyer' wiping snot from my nieces nose gently or playing bash em up cars with my nephew and son, then they would think they had landed in a version of the Twilight Zone!

"Yes Mr Christian." Sophie is showing Nell the bright lights in the night. Her little head is watching and flipping from side to side, they are keeping her quiet I guess? Ana is watching me and smiling, that look is either she wants more of my body or I have done something good? I will take either. Tammy checks we are all fastened in and the plane begins her descent, we will be on the ground in no time at all. Ana starts talking, and I look towards her and she has her hands on her belly, she is gently rubbing it, and is watching the children intensely, she is going to be a fucking awesome mother to our child and our baby.

"Christian, we need some activities for the children, will Mrs Mackenzie be there, or is she away with her grandchildren?" I snap out of watching her hand circle her belly.

"What dear, activities? I guess there is always the park. There is always something to do there, then there's the zoo and the museums. Don't worry we will have plenty to do. Mrs McKenzie is rather excited to meet you again and to see the children, she cannot wait to see Sam and has agreed to baby sit so we can see a show or two and perhaps go to a club?"

"Watching a show and having meals out are fine, but I'm a big fat preggers lady, I don't think I could dance all night, clubbing is on the back burner for a while."

"Fat, where is this supposed fat? Anyway we have many options, and all the time in the world to do anything and everything."

"It's killing you isn't it, being unorganised and not on a schedule?" She says as my brain ticks away, running through the places I have long since forgotten about. I know when Grace and Carrick brought us to the Big Apple, Elliot and I, we had a fucking awesome time, and my children will have that great a time with Ana and me too! I guess I forgot about the things I did as a kid, but now, with one of my own and the three we borrowed for a few days, I get to do a rerun.

"A little, but I am getting used to it Ana, I think today went well. Mia looked radiant."

"She did, are you worried about your grandmother?"

"I am, I went on line and did a few searches, it scares the heck out of me, what we will be facing with her, what my grandfather will be facing."

"We have family to help, and they will, she will be fine Christian, if I know your mom, she will be on it all ready, and it will be okay. I know you are worried about her, and if I say don't be, I know you well enough to know you will do. Now, shush and hold my damned hand the wheels are touching down in three, two, oh heckkkkkk help and hold my hand Christian." Sam's hand comes across the table too.

"Mommy, do you not like flying?" He asks and I smile.

"I don't mind the flying, it's the landing and taking off I have a problem with Sam!"

"You are silly Mommy, it's fun and I am going to be a pilot when I grow up a bit more!"

"I am, very silly I know. Now we are down and I am happy for that and when you fly Mommy I will be extra good and safe."

"I am going to be a good boy and eat my greens and read my books and be the smartest kid in the world Grandpa says if I learn all I can and be as good as I can and not let things get me down, I can have the world. Mommy, I wasn't good with that lady who took me, I wasn't good, she made me steal food from a store, she did things, and I had to watch. I didn't read either and that will be bad for me won't it?" I listen in horror, what the fuck did she do to my son?

"No, no Baby it won't be bad at all, you took a break when you were with... When you were with your Mommy Kelly. That time is over, the things you did then do not matter anymore Baby, and they are gone."

"Ana, don't..." She leans in, and kisses my cheek and then whispers in my ear.

"Christian she was his mother, albeit one with a few difficulties, we can't wipe her out of his life because it doesn't suit us, it is part of who he is, you and Kelly created your son, he is half of both of you, as much as it pains us all to think of it, she was who she was, his mother." Ana whispers into my ear her concerns and I realise I haven't given Kelly much thought other than the murderous ones I had. Hearing Sam worry I think it's time he saw someone and discussed this before he gets as fucked up as I was when Grace found me. I want only good things for my children.

"I'm sorry Sam when we get to your new house here, you can tell me everything you did when you came to look for me okay?"

"Okay Daddy and I won't be in trouble?"

"No, we can even go back to the stores and pay for the things you took, the things you borrowed, the man will be just happy you came back to pay." He shrugs his shoulders and looks out of the window and my entourage of cars is waiting. Hoss and security see to it we are gathered up and placed in the cars, god this is hard with four kids in tow.

"Ana, do you know when I said I wanted to fill the new place with children?"

"Yes dear."

"Forget about it, the two we have will be plenty."

"You say that now, but I want another six at least."

"Fuck me Ana."

"That's generally how you get them Baby." I suddenly roar with laughter. "What, given how much we like doing that particular thing another four will be an easy get."

"Ana you kill me."

"With kindness dear Sir, with kindness; come on Hoss, wagons rolllllll..." She cracks an imaginary whip and I grin. Whatever she wants, she gets, including the fuck when we get home...

"Ana. Have you had too much sugar again?"

"No Hoss I am just high on life, are you stopping with us or at your place?"

"I think you will find its your place, and no I am not. I will however be taking a couple of half days to pack my personal things and then the shippers will pack and ship, if that is okay with you, Boss Lady?"

"Fine, fine, fine all is fine and I am so damned happy."

"Ana, what did you have in the plane?" I ask, as she looks hyper.

"I may or may not have had a few energy drinks, the ones Mia has, I had Tammy get some for the plane, and I have been lacking that get up and go since we got back from our honeymoon."

"Ana, you were fully loaded on them the last time, this time you have the baby, and he will be hyper too!"

"He may be a she and I didn't think; I just needed a drink and some energy."

"We will see a nutritionist and a doctor lay off the sugar drinks Puss." I give her the look and then smile I can't be mad at her, not for long anyway.

"Okay Tiddles, if you say so. Oh look we are here Sam, what do you think?" He looks out of the window and stares.

"Is that your house too?" He looks puzzled as he stares at the large house before him; I guess it is a little imposing for a small child?

"It is your house too Sam, we live here for a few weeks every year and when Daddy comes to work here he stays here."

"Oh, okay I guess. It is very big for just you Daddy, do you rent out rooms?"

"No, no I don't why would you say that?" He looks confused and I find it charming he thinks I need to rent out rooms.

"Mrs Silverman did, her house down the block from Grandpa's house, is massive and she rents out her spare rooms for extra folding stuff. She likes the folding stuff; she plays the pokies and loses it all." I look at Sam as he seriously studies the damned house. Ana too said it was too large for just one man and it seems she was not alone in her thinking. Pokies and folding stuff, my son has been educated well, New York style. "Is Mrs Lenard going to see me too?"

"Yes, yes all your friends and your grandpa's friends will be there to see you. Now let's get out and let you explore." The children are led to the front door and as Ana and I follow; Mrs Mackenzie is at the door and is welcoming them. She does a double take and then another and another.

"Sam oh my, oh my, oh my, what on earth are you doing here? Mr Grey, what is Sam doing here, I mean this is Little Sam Harrow right?" She is nearly in tears, what the hell is going on?

"Mrs Mackenzie, Sam is my son, how do you know Sam?" Sam looks at my housekeeper and smiles.

"I go to school with Logan, this is his granny. Hello Granny Milly, how do you know my daddy too, do you rent rooms here, from my daddy?"

"I do Sam, I do, oh come here child I have missed you so much."

"How, I mean how do you know Sam?" I ask my housekeeper.

"I am friends with his grandfather, or I was until he passed. When he got sicker, we used to see to it that Sam got to school, me and the girls and because he plays with Logan, my eldest grandson, so he used to come here after school, when you are out of town and I was able to do the grandma thing, they are best friends Sir." I am astounded my son has all ready been to my home here, was he here when I was here, because Mrs Mackenzie would keep her grandchildren in her apartment, when I did come unannounced, until their mother came for them, well fuck me.

"Sir, Sir are you okay? How, I mean how did you not know about him? His grandfather often wondered who his father was; his daughter never said a word, but then again he hardly ever saw Kelly! When she did turn up, it was for the money, and never was to see her son, I mean your son, who is her son and now I am confused Sir, please come in, Sam knows where everything is, he has been here a lot." I bet.

I watch as Sam goes straight for the kitchen when we get in, where the children are immediately served supper and warm milk is given to them. It seems I have to have the chat with my housekeeper, she knows more about my son than I do. Ana has that puzzled look on her face, but we eat a light supper of chicken and pasta. Then we get the children ready for bed, Nell, bless her, was falling asleep at the dinner table, so she was changed from her pretty bridesmaid dress, wiped down, nightdress put on and was out like a light in seconds, she is no trouble at all.

The boys however are hyped up and excited, their wet room got thoroughly wet through, when the boys spent an hour in the double tub playing with the water toys and wearing themselves out, it took me another hour to get them into their pyjamas, and read them a bedtime story read and then lights out. I thank god Sophie is old enough to dress and bathe herself, but Ana does her hair and then she spends some time with Jason and Gail. She is in Mia's room and loves being treated as a grown up and having her own room. Ana and I meet on the stairs, she looks lost, and I presume like me, she is eager to find out about Sam?

"Ana, we need to talk to Mrs McKenzie. She knew Sam before I did and I can't believe that my son has been here in this house, that he has been here before when I was here, why did I never see him? I need answers Baby!"

"I bet you do, but be calm, she knows more than you and maybe she can help you get to know more about Sam before he was stolen by Kelly?"

"I know that Ana, I am just..."

"...Pissed off and annoyed I get that. Now, we need a drink and then we ask Mrs McKenzie to join us." I had little choice if I wanted to know more about Big Sam and Little Sam. We head to the kitchen and she has cleaned and tided away and is sat in the breakfast nook with a drink and a photograph album.

"Mr Grey, Mrs Grey, would you like me to get you an evening drink, the staff are eating in their quarters and Mr Horseman is securing the grounds."

"No Mrs McKenzie, please stay seated, I can get Christian and I a drink, wine Christian?" Ana looks towards the nook and urges me to sit; I am wound up like a damned cog.

"Please Ana, if you don't mind me drinking?" I need a stiff drink and feel crappy that Ana cannot join me; I could drink tea I guess. She smiles, am I that obvious?

"No, god know you need it, and something stronger than tea right now, don't give it a second thought, besides I am going to have my special tea, and join you, go and get comfy, if I am not mistaken Mrs McKenzie has photos to show you!" She looks pale, this has shook her up, I did notice she only ate a little a supper, the tea seems to calm her and stop the sickness, but I know if I show her I am worried she gets worse, so I will see what the tea does and then perhaps worry about her a little more, should the tea not calm her!

"Mr Grey, I was very shocked and may have been a little inappropriate earlier."

"Think nothing of it Miranda, I didn't think to inform you that one of the children coming would be my son, he and I have known each other for just a short time. He was taken to the hospital where my mother was working, and call it chance, happenstance luck or a twist of fate, but something made my mother think of me and ran our bloods and well it seems Kelly had, had my son, a son I knew nothing about. I knew her for a few weeks some time ago and she disappeared as quickly as she arrived. I can't tell you why she never told me about our son, I do not know any more about her reasons for that, than anyone else does, but had I known, I would have seen to it he and she, were taken good care of, alas I will never know, she took that secret to the grave. What can you tell me about Sam, I know very little apart from what Mrs Lenard told me when I phoned to ask about Big Sam?"

"As you know I have my own home here, a nice big duplex, my son lives in one and my daughter and her family live in the other. I moved in around the same time as Sam and Cora moved here from Seattle, they were wonderful people, the daughter though, had they not told me she was theirs, I would have never have guessed, she was an evil and troubled teenager, and in all the time I knew her, she never changed. She would run back to Seattle, and they would go and bring her back, it was like that for years and then one day she was old enough to leave and she never came back, unless it was for money or she was in trouble and needed bailing out.

Then one day, she turned up, and she was so, so troubled, I almost felt sorry for her, then she dropped the bombshell she was about to have a baby, not that you could tell, but they rushed her to hospital, Cora and Sam, and sure enough she was in her final couple of weeks, she told her parents the father was a monster and she was having the kid adopted, she knew of a couple willing to give her ten thousand dollars for it. Sam was livid; he then had his solicitor to draw up papers giving him guardianship of the child. She agreed to terminate her parental rights, if he matched the ten thousand dollars the couple were offering, and he agreed. She would get the money once she signed the paperwork after the child was born.

Cora was beside herself with worry, that she would run away again, but she didn't she stayed and sat in her room eating, drinking and watching television all day, when she went into labour, they rushed to the hospital and ten hours later she had Sam Junior, or Little Sam as we called him. Two days later, she signed away her rights took the money and that was it, she headed out and baring the odd visit home to see Sam, the Harrows never saw her, but she left them poorer when she left, taking jewellery and money and heading off again, having never so much looked at her child

Sam and Cora adopted Sam when he was a babe in arms, and as they never knew who is father was, they couldn't do anything about finding him, with no name and no hint from Kelly as to where they should look, all they did know was that he was from Seattle, and from what Kelly had said, he was a monster. So Sir, they were not that eager to find him, given whom she had ran around with in her youth, they presumed he was like her, a drug user or her pimp. Then, when Sam was three, Cora got a call from Kelly. She was in trouble, she needed money, and Cora, being the good mother she was went to give her some. She was in an accident on her way there and was killed in a pile up on the freeway. Sam was devastated, and then a few days later, in fact it was the day of the funeral, she turned up calling her mother all sorts of names.

He threw her out after the funeral, and then it was just the two Sam's and believe me they were and are, inseparable Sir, everything that boy needed he got, the trips they took, the adventures they had, and Logan was lucky enough to be part of it. Sam was very smart for a reason, his grandfather taught him well, they would go on educational trips that were fun, they made homework time fun time. I have to admit Logan is not the smartest cookie in the box, but heck he learned with Big Sam. He went to school with Logan and I would pick them both up, when you weren't here, to give Sam time on his own. I have had him here quite few times, a few times when you have been here as a last minute thing too."

"I knew you needed to look after your grandson, but I wasn't aware you had my son here too. I am now confused and upset that he was here and I didn't see him. I may have seen the likeness; I may have recognised the Harrow name, if I had..."

"...Sir, you never saw them because as soon as I knew you were here Beth, my daughter, came for them, you would never have run into him. When Big Sam got sick again, we rallied around, we kept his education up and made sure he was looked after, but as soon as he died, the social worker, she found him a foster home, just until my daughter could become his guardian, she wanted to adopt him, and Big Sam had agreed to it all Sir, the paperwork was all but done when Kelly grabbed him."

"I am his father, and so I have all legal rights over him Miranda, he's my son, and your daughter has no need to worry, because I am not relinquishing my rights to my son." I am on the defence and Ana grabs my hand before I slam it on the table.

"I am sure she wouldn't want you to, she just didn't want him to go into care. I am glad you found him, or rather that your mother found him for you."

"I am too. I guess you know my son better than I do. Are these photos's of Sam?"She hands me an album full of photos. As I flick through it, there are page after page of happy faces, I see he was happy and loved with his grandfather and with Miranda's family. I am amazed my housekeeper knows my son and has done all his short life. His grandfather must have trusted Miranda's family to have them adopt him.

"We love Little Sam; he is part of the family almost. Can I ask how she died, Kelly and how it is Sam was in hospital? You didn't go into details with Leonora, sorry, Mrs Lenard?"

"I gather she came to see me, we are of the opinion it was to sell him to me, from what Sam has said. We really don't know how they got here or where they stopped, though Sam has said they lived in a shelter. Sam was found by a vagrant in a dumpster, he was barely breathing and near to death, Kelly had left him there to sleep, she then shot herself in the drugs and died, they took him to moms ward and well she did the tests and found out he was my son, because he looked so very like me.

We have done a detailed search and there were no papers suggesting you or your family had filed papers to adopt him, there were just details of Kelly and her life style and her various arrests. I can assure you I knew nothing about Sam, nothing, and I have never hit or abused Kelly ever and I would never hurt my son. I know she did confuse me with my brother Tristan, he is James and Nell's father by the way, and he was her boyfriend here in Seattle. I can't go into other things they are personal."

"I am not going to ask you anything else Sir, as long as Sam is looked after and I can see he is then my family and I will be happy. The boxes you had sent here are in the storeroom in the basement. I presume they are from Big Sam's. Are you going to see the others whilst you are here?"

"We are taking Sam to see his old home before its sold. I am hoping it will give him some closure, he has only just realised his grandfather will not be coming back. I also was hoping to find out where his grandparents are buried we have Kelly's ashes with us."

"They are in Flushing Cemetery, but don't waste your time, Big Sam, he washed his hands of her when she stole his medication. I know he wanted nothing more to do with her, when she refused to go into rehabilitation, and become a mother to her son. He begged her to get help and she refused. He purchased a single grave plot, room for just two bodies, he was adamant she was not to be buried near him and her mother, hence the small plot, he wanted a peaceful after life given she ruined their lives in life."

"Crap, I guess I will have to sort that out too, Ana what do we do?"

"Might I suggest you scatter her ashes in Seattle, seeing as that is where she kept running back too?"

"I think that's a great idea Mrs McKenzie, perhaps from the jetty at home Christian?" Ana said, was she serious?

"Ana we live there, so no I will deal with her remains. I will purchase a plot and have her laid to rest in Seattle, Miranda is right it was where she was drawn to go back time after time. Right is there anything else we need to know?"

"No Sir, just that Sam has many friends here and people who love him, Logan misses him terribly. My daughter had Logan a week before Kelly had Sam, the boys were brought up together, and they are almost like brothers. Logan took Sam's disappearance hard. Big Sam lived for that boy and knew he would be happy with Beth and Logan, he fought hard for the extra weeks, but alas, Kelly coming back and depriving him of his medication hastened the end."

"He suffered for a long time then?" Ana asks.

"No, he was in remission when Kelly returned home to have Sam, it returned last year when Sam was five, he thought he would have longer. They had a fabulous time at Disneyland, then he started the treatments when they returned, alas the treatment didn't work and well he died, obviously."

"Obviously..." I repeat the word after her. "We will be here for meetings and visits, so Logan and Sam can still be friends, you and your family can come to Seattle too, we will not let him forget his friends."

"Good, Logan will be pleased to see him." Miranda says and I know she means it. "If that's all Sir, I have had a very busy day and tomorrow will be hectic."

"Of course, please go, we are retiring for the night, we have a busy day tomorrow too!" She disappeared to her quarters. Ana and I were still taking it all in, and I was a little more calmer than when we first stepped through the door.

"I am going to find my bed Mr Grey; would you care to join me?"

"I will be up to join you shortly, you know where our room is, and Ana, thank you for the calm you have brought to my life, for being the best thing for me and for being the best thing for Sam. I really do love you Ana; I just wanted you to know that without you, I am nothing."

"Christian, do you want me to cry again? I love you too and Sam and our little one too. I will see you in two minutes, or I will lock you out of our room!" I laughed and headed to the security rooms, I had two minutes to do the security talk. Hoss was coming out as I headed in.

"All is secure and we will be ready for the trip to Queens at ten, if the trip is still a go?"

"Yes, ten will be fine, I guess? It all depends on the monsters. I also need Taylor to check into purchasing a burial plot for Kelly Harrow, in Seattle, her father wanted her nowhere near him in death."

"I will look into it, and who could blame him? I gather Sam is known to Mrs McKenzie?" I ran the story past him, and he just shook his head in disbelief. Tell me about it.

"Ana and I are retiring for the night. I will see you at breakfast and Hoss thank you for all you do for us."

"It's my pleasure, goodnight Boss." I head up to see my wife and find she is in bed, waiting for me in the prettiest set of blue underwear and her robe is giving me a glimpse of her luscious body, she is striking a pose, and she looks amazing.

"Ana, you look great, you look really great. Is this all for me?" I take the champagne flute and sip the chilled liquid.

"Yes Sir, the champagne is yours, the strawberries are mine, but I am willing to share."

"You are Baby? What else are you going to share?"

"Everything I have is yours Sir. Are you going to stand around sipping that or are you going to make love to me?"

"I have the choice Ana?"

"Christian, you really can kill the mood; you do remember I am hormonal and very hornie ninety percent of the time?" I laughed, placed the damned champagne down and concentrated on my hornie hormonal wife, before she changed her mind and cuts me off, and given I have waited all afternoon for this, I am not risking it.

"Anastasia Grey, are you seriously going to deny me, me, your ever loving husband?" She shimmed across the bed and smiled. Music began playing and she dimmed the lights.

"I could be persuaded to get back in the mood, perhaps if you removed those clothes from that body, slowly and seductively? I mean if you wouldn't mind, I would love to see a floor show?"

"You would, and would this have anything to do with the film you and Mia were discussing, the one with the magician?" She laughed.

"He isn't a magician Baby; he's a stripper, so strip and make it good." I'd laugh, but I am fucking hard as damned steel, she is touching the place I like to touch... Fuck this... It's just her and I, then I see it the red light.

"Ana, is that what I think it is?"

"Hu, it's for my eyes only and for my critique of your performance. Now, move it Baby."

"Oh my Mrs Grey, you are topping from the bottom."

"No, but I will be grabbing your bottom in a moment, strip Grey, I even have the folding stuff." I am amazed when she takes out a wad of cash and wafts her face with it, biting her lip and touching those places again. I undo my shirt buttons, and as I move to the music, she sits on the edge of the bed, showing me what she has on under the robe, okay this shit is coming off, and fuck seductive, as I pop the remaining buttons off by just pulling the sides apart. She gasps and I grab the top of my jeans and open the buttons on my fly and move my hands down my body, it seems she is getting a show, I move them down and grab my dick, she gasps, as I lower the jeans just enough for her to see my wares.

"Off, off, off, get them off stud." Okay, what the fuck has got into her? I like it whatever it is. I turn and do a few sexy poses, as my embarrassment has long since gone, and damn it I am enjoying this, and as I shimmy out of my offending jeans, she growls, fuck me... I dance near her and she places a twenty in my boxers. I lean in and kiss her and she cops a feel of the package.

"No touching the performer, miss, or you will be shown the door. Keep your hands in plain sight miss!"

"Oh, what a pity I have more of this paper stuff too; take them off and I will give you more Christian, take them off, take them off now..." Oh hell, she puts a hundred in the other side and slaps my ass. I shake it in her face and she bites it, my ass stings, because she bit at it hard, holy crap, what a fucking turn on. I take off my shirt and throw it at her and as I walk towards her, I drop my boxers and my dick is in her face, and I then shimmy and shake what god gave me at her as she tries to man handle my dick I move the monster from her grasp. I grab her hand and gently pull her up from the bed, she touches the performer and I slap her butt.

"Miss, I think I said hands in plain sight, touching the show will cost you dearly and to get the extras, you miss, will have to deposit more than a few bucks to get the magic?" I remover her robe and as it falls to the floor my eyes feast on her seemingly larger tits. I can't believe it they are larger, fuck me at least two sizes larger, thank you lord. I hold her against me and dance up close and very personal. My hands relieve her of that bra, hiding my larger toys.

"Christian, what are you looking at?"

"Your boob's Baby, they are bigger."

"Perv..."

"Guilty, as always, now where was I? Yes, I believe I was cupping these beauties." I hold them; I caress them, I worship them. Ana groans as my thumbs caress her nipples, they stand erect and as I bend down, I suckle from them.

"Argh, Christian, they are so sensitive, please do it again, and this one feels left out!" She holds my head over the other, and I suckle at that one too, she groans and I swear my dick is bouncing, as she begins to groan into my ear, begging me for more. My thumbs release her from those cumbersome panties, they slide down her legs and she slips out of them, kicking them god knows where, but I do not care, as the music plays, we dance together, her hands wander and mine hold her ass close. I lift her up and as she wraps her legs around me I thrust into her, she was caught off guard and moaned louder and kissed me, harshly biting at my tongue and sucking as she does.

Walking towards the bed I change my mind and decide mid stride to take her hard against the wall, her hands are over my shoulders and she bounces on my dick, her kisses are consuming my lips and her hands scratch at my back, I groan and pound into her harder and harder as she begs me too, I suckle on her breast and fuck her hard, she wants more, I give her more, and as she starts to tighten on me I feel her climax is near, my hands are locked with hers now and are above her head, and as she starts screaming my name louder and louder, I pound harder and harder.

We are sweaty, hot, loud, damned loud and her sex is getting hotter and she is grabbing me harder from within, fuck, I'm coming, and I know she is near, because she is shouting that she needs to come and I have to help her to come or kill her. I do my best not to kill her, but then she starts to fall apart as I slide in and out of her hot sex. I can't hold back and as she screams she is coming, I get her to the edge and in a hard push, I explode into her and shake uncontrollably, she has me locked inside and is in some sort of wild end-of-days orgasm. I scream her name, begging for her to release me and as she does fuck does it feel fantastic, we come together and are holding on to each other, each keeping the other upright. My head is in the nape of her neck and I am sure if I don't get her to the bed, my damned legs will collapse.

"Bed, put me down, on the bed now I can't feel my backside and I think Mr Grey, you earned a tip."

"Ana, that was amazing I am sorry there's a ton of my shit inside you, we need to shower it from you."

"I could do with one; can you carry me there, please?"

"Ana, that was different, what has gotten into you?"

"Hormones, the damned things that make me cranky, also seem to make me very needy for my husband's sexual prowess. And you are a very good provider, of everything I ask for, and the more I always want. Thank you and I now think I am going to cry, because I love you Christian, I really love you."

"Oh god know I like the sexy hormones, these crying ones, they are hard to handle, shower time and then sleep time, you need to sleep, Bean needs sleep too."

"Bean likes it when we are energetic, she moves a lot afterwards."

"He does, does he that's interesting. Now, hold on tight to me, we have a shower to take."

She says as I look down and see her tiny bump; I need to see if being this harsh and hard during sex will harm Bean. I will have to do some serious research. We take the much needed shower and since Sam arrived in our lives we get into our night clothes, because he tends to cry out in the middle of the night or walk into our room, seeing his mother and father naked is not good, and I will not lock our door for fear he thinks he is being shut out of our lives, silly but it's how I feel. Besides, he does knock before he runs in!

"Ana," I say as we get in between the crisp cotton sheets, "do you think we harmed the baby, I mean we, I mean me, because I was very rough and needy?"

"No, I did some research after the other day when I near on went all primal on your ass. I even phoned my Ob-gyn, you know, just to check up if I was doing harm needing as much of you as I seem to be doing, she didn't laugh as I expected her to, she said the baby was in her own little safe world and that sex, will not harm her and that my hormones want what they want. So I guess we are good to keep on doing it, until I go off sex, which is also a possibility. Then again, they are not married to a man that is now in sex heaven. You are aren't you; okay with my demands, I mean I wouldn't want to put you out or anything?" Fuck me she is feeling frisky again, her hand is stroking my cock and he wants to fuck and play again, so we do!

Ana's POV:

I wake up and Christian is still sleeping, and I really ache in some wondrous places, we tried anal sex again last night and I liked it, it seems this takes some worry from Christian, that he isn't giving Bean a heady concussion with his dick, I did hope he was joking, but with him and his dry sense of humour, you never can tell. I shower and change and I am surprised that the mass of clothes Christian last bought for me when we were here last still fit and some are still a very loose fit around my bump, I have a bump and I love stroking and caressing her, I feel odd that this time I love doing this simple thing, with Hope I couldn't bear to touch the baby, I was very detached the last time, I wasn't keeping her so I didn't want the bond that I crave with Bean. Perhaps, no I know, it is because I love her father and so love our tiny creation. This time it being pregnant was done for love with the man I love, and who loves me in return. I feel a fluttering again in my belly and as I walk into the room, Sam is laid on the bed with his daddy. I put my finger to my lips and hold out my hand for him to take, which he does.

"Mommy, Daddy is sleepy, he called me bug and told me to wake you up instead. Why does he call me Bug? I like it though, 'cos we are Bug and Bean, my sister and me. Can we go and see Grandma Milly now?" I look at Sam and smile; he was treated like family by Mrs McKenzie's family, so of course he would have had a pet name for her too.

"Yep, come on, why did you not mention Logan before Sam?"

"I don't know I forgot, Kelly said I had to forget about my past and not tell anyone anything, it was our secret."

"She did? Well, she was wrong; your past is what makes you who you are. For you, it is where all the good memories you have are kept, those of the time you spent with your grandma and your grandpa, you have boxes of photos and things here, but the good memories are here in your little head. Never forget your past Sam ever, it makes you stronger if you face it and weaker if you don't and I think Sam, yours will make you the strongest person I know. Now the photos and things from your home here Daddy is sending them back to Seattle, so we can have you and your grandparents on our family wall, never forget your past Bug, it was happy before your sick mommy took you away from it." Bug suits him, he smiles, that killer Grey smile, inherited from his father, crap, does he know how much he is loved, does he know just how much we love him and how we need him too?

"They didn't come for me Mommy. Aunty Beth and Logan they let her take me. Grandpa said they would be my family when he went to visit grandma, and they didn't, instead Daddy came and you and all the other people. Do I have to stop here with Aunty Beth and Logan, because I don't want to leave Daddy and you, I want to be your Bug and be with Bean?"

"No Bug, you are never leaving your father and me, ever, you are staying here forever with us, and that's going to be a long, long time, besides your sister here needs a big brother."

"I wouldn't mind a brother too."

"I will ask Daddy about that one Bug, now let's get to our breakfast, Mrs McKenzie makes amazing pancakes, silly I bet you know that all ready?"

"She does, she makes good crispy bacon too. Can we get Nell and James, they were asleep when I came to see where you and Daddy where?"

"We can. I love you so much Samuel Christian Grey. Give me a hug, Mommy needs it." I cry as his little face looks up into mine.

"Is this those damned hormones Daddy was asking Uncle Jason about?" I stutter.

"Firstly, it's just hormones and not damned hormones, secondly, I can love you without the dreaded H word, and thirdly, what else does Daddy ask Uncle Jason about?"

"Mommy, you can't ask me that? That is a fact; it's a man code, what goes on in the man cave, stays in the man cave."

"It does, does it? Where is this elusive man cave? I didn't think Daddy had one?"

"Uncle Jason has, he needs to get away from Aunty Gail when she is pitching a bitch at him and grossing him out sitting dipping her pickle in jam."

"Oh, okay I guess..." I laugh, and we go to get James and Nell for breakfast. They are well rested and they are playing quietly with their toys, toys that were bought when they stopped here last time, it seems all our homes will have children's clothes and toys added to them. Overindulgent much Mr Grey? Sophie is dressed and helping Mrs McKenzie with breakfast, I hope there a no eggshells in the batter mix. Mrs McKenzie looks very relaxed and happy this morning, Sam runs into her arms and I see the reason for her calmness, Sam.

"Little Sam, did you sleep well?"

"I did Granny Milly, are you looking after us here like Aunty Gail and Uncle Gavin do at home?" I stop n my tracks, good he considers Seattle home. "Mommy said you make great pancakes, but I all ready know that, where is Logan?" Mrs Mc looks at me and smiles, I know, he called me mommy...

"He is waiting for you at your Grandpa's house. You can introduce your friends to him."

"They are my cousins, do you know I have lots of new aunties and uncles, and my Uncle Lelliot, is my main man..."

"He is, is he? Good to know Little Sam, now get out of my kitchen Sophie can you set the table in the nook, I am serving you your breakfast."

"I ave oiled leggy n solders, Aunty Ana, pleaseee?" Nell asks and sits in her chair and her little hand tries to get her curls from out of her eyes. I use a hair bobble and laugh because she looks like a damned poodle. I fuss with her, and give her cheeks a smudgy kiss, because she is so cute, I have a feeling our daughter will look like her, Sam and James look alike, we will have to wait and see, given his genes, I doubt mine will get a look in.

"Yes Nell, do you all want a boiled egg and soldier's boys, Sophie do you want one?" I get the eggs ready, when they all decide yes, only to be shooed off by Mrs Mc. I wonder is Christian will call her Miranda again, I am waiting to see how he goes and will follow suit, Gail has always been Gail, Mrs Mc, has always been just that...

"Ana, Ana where are you?" I look up from my tea and see Christian, he looks so relaxed today and I wonder if it's because of his knowing more about Sam's happy childhood? Perhaps it has helped him sleep more soundly. I know he wore me out with his sexpertise and that fabulous strip tease, so much so that I slept soundly, thanks to the amazing workout we shared. I smile as he kisses Sam's head and then promptly dishes out hugs and head rubs to the others, including Sophie. She seems shocked that he is so jovial; he is not normally a morning person.

"Right, Mrs McKenzie, could I please have whatever the children are having. Ana what are you having we have a big day ahead of us, will you be joining us Mrs McKenzie?" Sam looks up from his cereal and smiles.

"Daddy, can we get Logan a present?"

"Yeah, I suppose so, is it his birthday?"

"Nope, I just missed him that's all, I know I have not been on a proper holiday, but we always get presents when we go away and come back its tradition, but I don't know if I was on holiday, was I?"

"You were looking for me, and it wasn't very much like fun now was it? A holiday is full of fun things and things that make you smile. We will have lots of holidays, but we can get Logan a gift for being your friend, perhaps something so you can keep in touch with him?"

"Like our walkie talkies? I left my one at Lillie's, 'cos Kelly said leave it, so I did. Will it work all the way from here to Seattle?" I smiled, he looks at Christian and they both have that same look, they are deep thinking and its cute.

"How about we get you both an iPad, so you can read your books and you can both face time on them?" I suggest. Christian looks at me as if I have sprouted two heads.

"Ana he is six, they are six."

"It is the easiest way for them to talk and to learn, there will be parental controls and we can limit their time spent on them. Christian he is too young for a phone and I think if we explain what he, sorry they can and cannot do on them, we, sorry they will be fine, technology is the future, Mr Grey." Mrs McKenzie nods her head.

"Beth was just saying the other day; it would be a great way for him to do homework tasks, because he uses her laptop at the moment. What I say is what's wrong with a dictionary?" Sophie laughs at this and gives us her opinion.

"I use Goggle, it's easier Mrs McKenzie, I have the one that Ana got me when I moved in with Daddy and Mom, and I love it, Barney and Daddy monitor mine and they are really strict with me, so could they do the same for Sam's?" I smile; she is another child wise beyond her years. Christian is okay with it, he has more gadgets than Apple have themselves, and perhaps they can do father and son bonding over gizmos?

"I guess if it is the easiest way to keep their friendship strong? I guess then we are making a quick stop at the Apple store. James has one, so I guess Sam best have one too?" He was bought one for story time whilst we were on honeymoon. He has very strict controls imposed by Catherine. Gosh being a parent in this modern age is a minefield, and we have more of this to come...

C POV:

We spend an hour getting two IPod's, the assistant sets them up for us and as we head to his grandfather's house, his home for the past six years, and I get a tightening in my chest. Why am I so nervous, I bet Miranda has filled in her daughter Beth on me, Miranda does not know how I used to live, as my old life didn't touch the New York house, though my exploits and my former life were media fodder for a couple of weeks, perhaps she is more in the know now?

As we pull up a young boy is being held back by a lady, who I presume is Beth! Sam is so damned happy and cannot wait for Hoss to open our door. James is all ready out of the car and as Hoss opens the door to ours, Sam heads straight out and into the arms of Logan, he is lucky to have had a good friend like this, it must be fucking awesome and normal, I never let anyone in and now I have to wonder why? Ana see's something I don't; she wipes away a fucking tear, one I didn't know was falling.

"Ana, he has friends, look see, there are a lot of them! Ana; he has friends who have missed him, will he be happy at the Island House, without all this?"

"Yes, yes he will you idiot, he has you, he has a family, we are adding to it and he will be starting school soon, then he will be having sleepovers and making new friends too. He is that sort of a boy; he's easy to like, and to be friends with, stop worrying and over thinking things. Now, let's get out of this car and see the reason for his happiness." Ana is so level headed and I am a wreck. Beth comes to greet Ana and I; but she is giving me the look! Okay what have I done?

"Mr Grey, Mrs Grey, we meet at last. Hello, I am Bethany Millar, this is my husband Jordon, that's Logan and the little one grabbing Sam's legs is Laine, they missed him. They thought he was coming back to live with us, and I had to break the news that he wasn't, please come in. Your men can watch the children yes, because we need to talk." Okay, I was not wrong, she has an attitude; Miranda is embarrassed, god help me, did she know I was would be walking into this woman's attitude?

"Hoss, can you please make sure all the children stay in the yard? Prescott, can you see to Nell, please?"

"Of course Mr Grey, Ana can I have her, we will be fine won't we munchkin?" She, Prescott sees what Ana and I see and lovingly scoops up Nell, and as Nell is handed over, we step into their home, okay this is not at all weird, there are photos of my son with their boys everywhere, I see where this is going as soon as I see the happy snaps.

"Would you like a drink Mr Grey?"

"No, no thank you Ana and I have just had breakfast, what is worrying you, you seem a little frosty?" I say and yes I am a tad frosty back.

"Christian."

"What Ana? She is the one with the attitude, and I think I know why, perhaps it has to do with your failure to keep my son, from what we were learned last night you were hoping to adopt him?"

"Yes, he is with you a stranger, when we are all the family he has ever known. How can you take him away from us?"

"How can I want my son you mean? How about I adopt your sons, you know so he has someone to play with?"

"Christian, please calm down!"Ana says.

"How dare you they are my children." She counters. I am on a roll.

"And there we have it; Sam is my child, my son and my boy, just as your sons are yours, he is mine, why would I give you my son, when you won't give me yours?"

"A son you disowned, a son you told Kelly to abort, she showed me the paperwork, she told me you were a monster, I will fight this, I will win, especially with your history of abusing women, who are you to raise a child, you have no idea who you are dealing with, take a look around, he is in every photo here, happy and loved. We are what his grandfather wanted for him, us not you. I have his wishes written down. I have started the legal adoption process." Miranda looks shocked, Ana, poor Ana is angry, I am stunned when I see Ana stand and fuck me she is angry...

"Have you finished? My husband is a good man, with a low tolerance for fools, so please take a seat before you prove to be one. I gather you have worked out that Kelly was one of the girls Christian had a submissive relationship with, and she was, but for one month only, she left his life without any clue as to why. She left as quickly as she entered his life, and whether you believe this or not, he was unaware of the reasons for her disappearance and was not told by Kelly that she was even having a baby, let alone having his child. Sam's existence until recently was as much a shock to him, as it was to you, hearing that he had a father and who this father is.

We were both shocked and saddened to learn Kelly had stolen him from his foster home, and was hoping to sell him to Christian. She may have told you differently, but the truth is she didn't want Sam and sold him to another couple first, and then to her own father second, ask your mother she knows the truth about that. Kelly is not new to selling her child, so seizing her opportunity, she stole Sam, and was hoping to sell him to Christian, a son he never knew he had.

All this has been a shock to Christian, but he has willingly stepped up to his responsibilities as his father, and they have already formed a very strong bond. He is staying with us, he is our son, he is loved, he is wanted, he is a Grey, and there is no court in the land that would hand him to you, when he has a father. all above board and legal, Christian is his father, it has been proved by DNA, and he is now named as his father, I will be his mother and we will fight whatever fight you bring, if you want to waste your money then do so, spend whatever money you have fighting this, but we will win, blood tops good intentions all the damned time, you are not having him so forget it."

"Ana please sit down, think of the baby, and Mrs Millar, whatever you think of me, then that is your opinion and you are entitled to it, however I am as Ana says his father and the court has awarded all legal guardianship of my son, Ana is right I have billions, I have the DNA and I have all the legalities stacked in my favour, we have a large family, who all ready love our son. He may have known you for six years; you may know him better than I do, you may love him, but nowhere near as much as I do. How could you he is my boy. I have a past and I have been open and honest about it to the people who matter and don't take this the wrong way, but you do not matter to me, you never will.

I am taking my son to lunch with his friend and his grandmother, you are not invited, you may say your goodbyes to Sam, he likes you and I do not want him upset, but if you ever threaten to take my son again, watch as I tear your life apart. He is my boy and I fucking love him, I will always love him, he is my son, mine do you hear me Mrs Millar, mine." I am livid. Ana is holding my hand and I then see Jordon Millar smirk. Okay did I miss something?

"Beth, I think you have the answers you wanted, your mother told you he was a good man and that Ana was honest and caring, will you now let this rest? Sam has a father who loves him and he is not doing this because he has too and is afraid of the publicity, he is doing this because he has been given the gift of a son, he cares and loves for Sam you saw it because I sure as hell saw it. You can finally rest and sleep easy at night. We know he is safe and he is away from Kelly."

"All this was to get a reaction from us?" Ana says.

"Yes, and I am not sorry we do love that boy, like we do our own. We did not know about you until you called Leo and asked her about Big Sam, and she didn't relay everything, We knew about your legally becoming his guardian when Sam's social worker informed us we had no need to file for adoption, as it would be fruitless task, we were then told the reason, we were told his father had been awarded guardianship, imagine our surprise, when it turned out you were the same Christian Grey, mother worked for, the same one n the papers and on the television. I was shocked and realised how you knew Kelly and things she said made sense. She told me you beat her." I was shocked all this was a test.

Ana and I sat down and explained everything all about Tristan and our past and his past. Miranda was left open mouthed and shocked, they all were. I hated doing it, but they cared enough to have had many sleepless nights worrying about my son. They'd had the balls to confront me and question my intentions, they cared about my son, and I breathed a sigh of relief that it had ended happily and not with me grabbing Sam and running.

We had a pleasant afternoon with Sam showing me the house that he shared with his grandfather, I looked at his room and it was a typical child's room, the whole house was a friendly home. I knew he was loved and cared for and that made me happy that he would never have the nightmares I had, though Kelly made his last month hell, with all the love we have for him, that will be history in no time at all. We left them, and left them as friends and not enemies. We headed for Central park for the rest of the afternoon taking Logan with us. He is having a sleep over with James and Sam. The gift of the iPad was argued over, but when they saw the safety features and the nanny cam which Barney and Taylor had installed, they were happy for it to be used as an educational tool and as a modern day walkie-talkie! Getting home with the extra kid in tow had made my mind up; we are being a two-child family...


	63. Chapter 64

Enjoy the last few chapters, how many is not know yet lol, but all are going to be crammed packed, and ending some of the plots lol!

* * *

Trolls stay under the bridge...

Sorry it has been so long I hit the wall and no matter what I wrote, I deleted it.

I have however thrown the a curve ball in at the end

a mystery for you the readers to choose who makes a return to the Greys lives...

* * *

Guest... There are two Katherine's in my story Kate Kavagnah and Catherine Paul, Mom to James and Nell... This chapter its Catherine lol

* * *

CHAPTER 64:

C POV:

We have had a very pleasant afternoon in the park; we are enjoying the afternoon sun with Samantha and Luke who are keeping their distance. We throw Frisbees and play ball. Ana is sitting on a rug watching the world go by and is playing with Nell and Sophie, I think they are pulling up weeds? Later Nell presented me with what Ana assures me is a daisy head dress, I was right it was weeds. Nell and I rolled around in the grass and played tickle, and then we play chase, watching her little stumpy legs run away from me is adorable, the fall over is even cuter and the cuddle to stop her crying lasts a nanosecond, before she sees a butterfly and all is forgotten, as we continue to play, the boys were rough housing poor Hoss, poor Hoss is giving the boys piggy back rides and is having fun; I am ever watchful and am keeping my eye on things.

"Christian, please relax, stop looking like we are being stalked. Come on lets go to the zoo, I'm fed up of sitting here my bums numb!" I smile at her as she pouts. God I love her.

"Okay, who else wants to go to see the zoo and have ice cream?"

"Me's pwetty pewees." Nell has been a cherub all day long, the game play with the boy is a little rough for her and poor Sophie has been keeping her occupied. Ana and I owe her a great deal for coming to our rescue.

"Nuts..."

"I beg your pardon Miss Nell?"

"I wanna nuts..."

"Okay, do you mean you would like nuts please Nell?" I ask in a calm voice.

"No, I wanna nuts and ice sceem pewees." God I need an interpreter. Is that not what I asked her?

"Ana, does she ever say please?"

"Yeah all the time, it's that word that sounds like peas. She is very good for her age, now come on before you get really crabby. This is a little foreign to you isn't it Baby?"

"Just a little, I mean I know how to watch this thing they do, but I have never actually played with a child before, and I can't say I have been great with Nell and James, Ana how come it is so hard?"

"I don't know that it is? You just have to get that stick outta your ass Mr Grey. Really, just relax and enjoy the free time. The security team know their stuff; just let them do it and concentrate on Sam. The rest will come easier the more you relax. This is park play, not a mergers and acquisitions meeting."

"I'd be fine if it was Ana. I know I have a lot to learn, but judging from the dad's in here it's not that hard to do, they throw a ball and play catch, sit down and watch then do it all over again, so why am I finding it so difficult?"

"It's that stick up your B.U.T.T..."

"Ana, I will have you know I am very relaxed, now come on Mrs Grey get up and let's get the kids in this zoo and get them some ice cream, did I mention, two kids is my limit?"

"Once or twice Mr, once or twice; Sophie, Nell, James, Sam and you too Logan, we are going to the zoo for ice cream..." My legs are being grabbed at by three very hyper boys, and I pick up Logan and hoist him on my back.

"Hold on tight there Logan, James, here." I have him in my right arm. "Sam you too, let's get there before the girls and your Mom." I have a laughing boy running into my arms and as I hoist him up he laughs and he plants a kiss on my cheek.

"I love you Daddy you are so funny." I stop and hold him extra tightly in my arms and he kissed me. My son he kissed me. Oh my god, it felt amazing and there I have it, I have lost my balls again. Ana smiles as she passes with Nell in her arms. My son loves me and he really means it too, he loves me...

"Feels good doesn't it, getting their unconditional love?" Ana says as her finger wipes away, a bead of perspiration from my eye, I will not admit it was a tear. He loves me, so soon and I am amazed at my son's capacity to embrace his new life. He is so different from me at his age and for that, I have a lot to thank Big Sam for, him and his wonderful crazy friends; because of him, my son is normal...

"It does Ana, it really does. Sam, what's your favourite flavour of ice cream?" I smile and kiss his head as he snuggles in to my arm. This feels sort of weird in a nice way, the feelings I only had for Ana, are now being shared very liberally with my son, my family and other friends, is this at last me being normal? Ana is grinning and then she and Nell start giggling. I may love my wife even more right now.

"Chocolate, isn't that everyone's favourite Daddy?" There goes the other ball. "I like all ice cream really, and its nicer the bigger you have it."

"It is, well I didn't know that. We'd better make them big cones then."

"THREE SCOOPS Daddy... Uncle Christian... Mr Grey...?" They all scream in my ears at the same time as I walk with three boisterous boys clinging on to my body, I feel like the damned Incredible Hulk. We head into the zoo, and as Luke pays for the mob that we are, the children get excited. God this may have been a bad idea, this will be a nightmare. I keep calm and try to keep them calm.

"Watch my ears, I need them to hear out of thank you very much, and no two is your limit boys."

"Awwwww, three would be better Daddy." Sam gives me the look and I am about to give in, when Ana coughs.

"If you eat the two, we will see about getting some for later, if you are good. Now, where did we put Sophie?"

"Daddy run; she's nearly at the stand, aww she beat us that was sneaky Sophie. Mommy you cheated." Ana smiles and runs her hand through his hair and plants a kiss on his cheek.

"You snooze you lose Bug, now get down from your daddy and look at how many flavours of chocolate there are." I put them down and five faces are pressed against the glass front of the display case. Ana is getting a hug for that. I am busy hugging her ass, when a big boy pushes Sophie away from the glass. Sam has his hands on his hips and he confronts the bully.

"Don't push her or do you see that man there? He hides bodies and he's good at it, my daddy said so. So apologise and get to the back of the queue and use your manners." I look down at my six year old and smile, did he just threaten that poor teenager with Luke and the disposing of his body? The boy looks at the armed guard my son has and apologises and funnily enough, he doesn't stop for ice cream, he runs away and damned fast.

"Luke really, he was only teenager and Sam you only use Luke when you have too. Now Ice cream, are you okay Sophie?"

"Yes, he only pushed me a little, thank you Sam. That was very nice of you to stick up for me, Luke don't tell Daddy he will only worry."

"We won't, now what are we all having?" After everyone including security are secure with the cones, we start to walk around the exhibits, this was my first mistake, because do you know how many ice creams we had to buy when their cones hit the floor? Too many, so we sit and eat them. Nell has a chocolate face and her pretty dress, well it ain't that pretty anymore, and I have a beautiful hand print on my back, Ana says it's a dad badge, which one did it though is a mystery... We wander around and wrangle the mob of five very loud children, several people comment on my well behaved monsters, this is well behaved? I smile, I want to say they are not all mine, but that's small talk, and with a stranger, something I am not accustomed to doing, so I smile and thank them, then wrangle the snakes back together.

"Sam, look at this, it looks like Hoss." I hear Logan shout, as he looks at a grizzly bear. I have to agree.

"He's grumpy, Hoss isn't, and he is pooping Daddy."

No shit, pun intended, I thought they only shit in the woods. That was not what I expected to see. We make our way to another exhibit; let's hope there's nothing more to this one, the last thing I need them to see is animals humping. Ana is quietly smiling, as I am asked question after question, what am I a zoo keeper. Samantha and Sawyer are giving the answers and look all knowing. What, a bears a bear to me, whether it be shitting in the wood or not. I can't wait for them to see my grandfather stuffed grizzly!

"Uncle Christian..."

"Yes James, what can I do for you?"

"Why are those people taking photos of us and not the animals?" I look over and rather than get angry I wave.

"They have nothing better to do. Come on lets go to the petting zoo and feed the goats. Ignore them they will soon tire of following us." Security are at our rear and we walk into the petting area of this wonderfully small zoo, I had envisaged being in here hours, but it has been just small enough to eke out two and a half hours, Nell is tired, but springs to life with the fifty cent bag of food to feed the goats. I watch in horror as a goat has her bag in its greedy mouth. This frightens her so I sit and we watch as the others have a whale of a time.

We have watched the sea lions feed, watched penguins do their thing and a polar bear far too big for such a small pool, try to swim, I have to wonder if this zoo is the right place for anything bigger than the red pandas we saw, the snow leopard was cute, but again looked unhappy, this the children didn't notice but I did. However, the children enjoyed themselves and we had a jolly day out, I am now warming to the idea of perhaps three children...

Ana's POV:

Baby Grey, is very active today, as was Nell, who is wrapped in Christian's arms, after 'goat gate' frightened the little one, and thankfully the boys are too pooped to be rowdy anymore. We head for the cars, the children are extremely tired and I have to admit, I am just this side of being there too. They wear you out at the best of times, but with Logan and James both vying for Sam's attention, it can get very loud at times, but Sam, Sam has been wonderful and very sharing of his time with both his little friends and I for one, am amazed he is being so diplomatic, being only six! As we approach the house, Mrs McKenzie is awaiting our arrival. The boys pile out of Luke's car and we watch as she embraces them.

"Christian, how cool was today?"

"I guess if you are six really cool, how's Nell?"

"She's sleeping in her car seat; Sophie how are you sweetheart, I know today was a little boisterous, how about tomorrow we go for a girls day out, perhaps get our hair and nails done and shop a little?"

"In big salon Aunty Ana, only Daddy has someone come to the house to cut mine?"

"Oh, you won't have it cut, that's for your mom and you to do together and to decide on, no I was thinking of a shampoo and a fancy plaited design or something?"

"Cool, I like fishtails."

"Well that's settled we are having a girl day Christian. I think the boys might like a trip to see the home of the Met's or the Yankee's?"

"I'm a Yankee's man all the way; I'd best ask Sam who his favourite team are. Mom called too; she has a lady for Sam to see, Ana, you know to talk to when we get back, he has to be damned well profiled for fucking school too?"

"Good, but I don't think he will need to see her for very long, he is very forgiving and understanding of knowing right from wrong and he has us to help with the horrid stuff, we are survivors and can help him better than any other people alive. Have you noticed how he studies what he is going to say before he says it? Unless it's about kiddie stuff then he just goes like a million miles an hour and is as he is meant to be and a kid? But he would hate the language you use Mr Grey, now shush with the worrying and hush with the swearing, please?"

"I have a very clever kid and an absolutely wonderful wife, who is right I do swear, and I need to give the chitty jar some more, I may own it a month's worth of work, just from the short time since we found Sam. Now let's get in before they eat all the cookies, I am starving." We head in with our sleeping ward. Sophie and the boys are all ready in, and are regaling Grandma Milly all about a bear, poop and the good time they'd had. I smile and shrug my shoulders; they are very excited about that part of the zoo visit. I place Nell in the lounge in her travel cot.

"Mrs Grey, do you fancy a night out?" Christian sits next to me as I stare at Nell.

"We can't, if it escaped your attention we have five count them, five children to care for. Get used to this, for this is the new world of parenting. Isn't she the sweetest thing? I see her and think she is what Hope would have looked like, and no Im not getting weepy, I'm just stating a fact that Sam and James look alike and so would Hope and Nell, her sister in here will look like you too, I mean you are over dominant, I mean in your genes, I doubt I will get a look in."

"We are having a girl then are we?" He rubs our baby and smiles.

"I hope so, but then again I don't care what we get, I have told you that already. Bean has been very good today."He smiles again and kisses me, and I know I say it and think it all the time, but wow, those damned kisses get better every time. I pull back and look into those pools of gray and yes, they are shining happy at last.

"Mrs McKenzie has volunteered to look after them; we can go out for a couple of hours after they get in bed, would you like that Ana?"

"Okay, I guess there is enough security here. Christian I had fun today, thank you."

"Thank you, you looked very good with Nell. She is a sweet thing you're right, when she sleeps. Now however, I have to do a little work, and can you ring Catherine and let them know we are safe and back home?"

"Okay, I have to ring the builders for Grace's Place; they need approval for some of the bigger costs. Adding in the small hospital wing was a good Idea of your mothers."

"I can't believe how quickly its taking shape, the whole thing is going to be done before Bean gets here."

"That's the plan; umm I need to ask Jason to get the extra security in too. Bug wants to have a look around when we get home, he likes the idea of working there when he grows up, and he wants to be a doctor like his grandmother."

"Bug, where did that name come from?"

"You, he was nestled in your chest this morning, and you called him Bug, he likes it, he also wants a brother."

"He does, does he? Well, we can work on it but for now, we have enough. How are your feet Ana?"

"Puffy, get your work done Mr Grey or we will never get out tonight. Where are we going?"

"Wherever you want, and we can do whatever you want, you can have a meal, a show or both?"

"Both, I think. I mean I really fancy hotdogs?"

"No, do you know what they make those out of?"

"I've never asked, but judging from your face you researched it?"

"All the crap they can't use in their burgers Baby and those contain some crap too, I mean you have to be careful of what you eat." I look at him and smile, ever the perfectionist; I guess I am not having a hotdog then? "I need to make this call, will you be okay?"

"Yes, I ran a multibillion dollar company of my own you know, before I landed you, I think a couple of phone calls and a check in with Catherine is within my remit of things that I am able to do. Go move your ass before I have a temper tantrum." He smiles and heads into his office, I go and see to it that the children are being fed, and are drinking their milk; I go into the kitchen and see them helping with their chores. Nell is waking up and Mrs McK is going to see to her. I am told to rest. Something I don't need asking twice to do, my poor feet are swollen. I even head up in the elevator to our room; I am really drained of my energy, so I kick off my shoes and grab the phone.

After calling everyone, the aunts, Grace and Catherine and my father, I make the call to the building site. I spend a couple of million dollars on seeing to it the health centre part of the new home assembly has the best small operating room in the city, one that I will proudly put Grace's name to. Only the best for Grace, I also agree to the changes the builders have to put in place, this project is a major money pit, but one that will be worth it in the long run, homes for families, for veterans along with schools, shops and office buildings, all of it will be in a self contained mini village, it should be up and running within five years, the first one Grace's house, built for the homeless families with children, it will be open before the arrival of our Bean, fingers crossed. I lie on the bed and hug our Bean, she is moving a lot today and with each movement, I get more emotional. As I hug my belly, two little hands land on mine and as I look up Sam is stood smiling.

"Mommy, can I sleep with you for a while? The others are watching a film?"

"Yes, of course you can Bug, are you alright?"

"Yes, I just missed you and I may be a little tired too. Will we always be happy like we were today Mommy?"

"Not always, but we will try to be, not every day is full of fun, some days are bad days, everyone has them. Daddy especially has a lot of bad days at work with worry and stress."

"Do you have bad days Mommy?"

"Yes, some days I do, not all the time, but yes Sam. How about you, what are your bad days like?" Christian is at the door.

"Kelly said I couldn't talk about them, the bad days, can I talk about them now she has gone away?"

"If you want to, then yes, a problem shared is a problem halved."

"I don't understand that Mommy, but if I tell you will people get in trouble?"

"No, not now. Kelly is never going to hurt you, neither will anyone else, because your Daddy will see to it they don't hurt you Bug."

"Not even Daddy, he was very bad, Kelly said he was and that he would pay for being bad? I love my Daddy, she said he would pay and she would get everything, lots of money and get rid of me too."

"Especially not Daddy, he was never bad Bug. He never knew about you, she told you a lie and that was a bad thing to do." I saw Christian come in and he sat on the bed, his eyes were filled with tears as he picked up his son. What had that horrific woman done to their child?

"Okay Sam, tell Daddy what Kelly did and what did she say to you, I promise I won't shout at you or hurt you ever, I promise I will only ever listen to you, never will I punish you with anything more than reasoning, never with a smack and never will I hurt you do you believe me Bug, I love you and I will never lay a hand on you in anger?" Sam nodded, he looks into Christian's eyes and he gives his father a much needed hug.

"Tell me please what did Kelly make you do Bug and I promise not to get angry with you, please?"

"Okay Daddy. When Big Sam died, the police man took her away for a bit and I went to stop with Logan for the night. Then they took me to live with a family called Mr and Mrs Lillie. They were nice and they were only looking out for me until I was adopted. It was law, 'cos they didn't want to give me to Kelly and I didn't know about you. They explained everything and it was just like a little holiday, just until Logan's mom and dad could have me live with them. Mrs Lillie, she was nice at looking after me, she was looking after me when we went to say goodbye to Grandpa, and Kelly went too, but she was high and drunk, so Aunty Beth, Logan's mom said I was to stay close to either her, Mrs Lillie or any one of my grandpa's friends. I went to the toilet and then Kelly came and we went for a walk, a long walk and then we got in a lorry, she was very sick and had to lie in the bed of the lorry with the man who was talking us to see the man with money for me." Hell, what did she do and did Christian and I need to hear this? Poor Sam, I don't think or I hope he doesn't know anyway, that he is telling us about Kelly having sex for money, drugs or perhaps she even did it to pay for their transport? I guess that answers the question, yes we need to know everything...

"Sam, when you got to Seattle, what happened then?" Christian asks.

"I was very hungry. Kelly said tough I would eat when she dropped me off at the big house. We went there and they wouldn't let us in. I was cold and hungry and we had nowhere to sleep that was warm, so we slept in a car, when she broke the window we slept there for lots of nights until the man came back and dragged Kelly and me out of the car and we had to run and hide from the angry man and the police, can we pay the man for the window and for the candy I had out of his car Daddy? I was still hungry and the car had candy, I ate that. Then in the morning, we went back to the big house and we went to a building, it had my name on it Daddy, my new name was in big letters on it. We waited there and Kelly made us sit in a doorway and wait, people gave us money for sitting there. We sat there lots of days, we got money, Mommy bought medicine, and then we went to the big house lots of times too. Then Kelly took me to see a lady for somewhere to stay and some food." These must have been the social workers who let her take him.

"Kelly said they were useless, but they gave me a hot chocolate and were nice to me, until Kelly said a swear word and dragged my sorry butt out of there and then we went to stay in a shelter, Kelly left me there and went to work for medicine. I had breakfast and something to eat there and they gave me some dry clothes and I had a bath, it was nice there, it was loud and it smelled funny, but they gave me food. Then we walked around a lot and that's when I stole food from the shops, because I was hungry. Kelly left me in the shelter again on my own, and the nice lady there she shouted at Kelly and said she was on her last warning. She didn't like having a last warning so she left me again. In the morning when she got back, our shit was in a bag and it was my fault. Kelly smacked me 'cos I'd cried in the night for Big Sam and wet the bed, the nice lady cleaned me up and looked for Kelly, it was my fault she came in and saw she wasn't there." Why did they not report her and take Sam from her?

"When Kelly got back, she sneaked me out of the back door, 'cos nobody was taking her meal ticket away from her again. I asked Kelly for a ticket for food and she hit me and it hurt." Christian and I hugged our son so tightly, he asked to be let go.

"I am so sorry Bug are you okay?"

"Yep, I made you cry Mommy."

"No Bug, no you didn't. Did the lady not try to keep you in her office when Kelly went out?"

"I was waiting to be picked up from a child service lady. She didn't come but Kelly did and I had to go with her. She took me back to the house again for the last time, 'cos the man wasn't there the man in the hat said he was on holiday, and didn't live there anymore, the man. Kelly came out and we went to stay with her friend. I didn't like it there it had crawly things and smelt funny. She and the ladies liked to drink beer and eat pizza and they danced funny with men. I had to stop in the cupboard. Kelly did something to a man and stole his money, so she threw me at the man and he slapped her in the face hard and said he wasn't a feedo, what's a feedo Daddy?" Christian gulped and I wished we had not started this quest for truth, just then Bean kicked and as Sam had been cuddling his sister, he screeched.

"Mommy my sister likes me did you feel that too Daddy." Christian had certainly felt it, because he was holding the baby to stay calm.

"I did Bug, I really did. Bean likes her big brother. Sam can we go and have something to eat and talk again later?"

"Okay; but there's not a lot of my story left 'cos later that night she hit me again and that's when I went to sleep in the smelly thing. I was cold and it was wet and then I woke up and saw the angel, she was nice and she was kind and I was warm, clean and not dead, I was not a sack of shit anymore and not dead either, Grandma Grace said so, she said I was safe and she wouldn't let anyone else have me. She let you have me Daddy, she swore a lot with Grandpa Cary, he said son of a bitch a lot and then Grandma Grace cried a lot, then Mommy and you came for me later. The end of the story, oh and I stole a lot of chips from a lot of stores, can we go tomorrow and pay for them Daddy?"

"Yes Bug, you and me will take some folding stuff and go and pay your dues, okay?"

"Okay, I want to pay for the chips and the soda, I don't want to pay for the things Kelly stole, I didn't have the booze, so I don't have to pay for it, do I?"

"No Bug just the things you took. Now How about you help Mommy up here and then all three of us can watch a DVD before dinner?"

"In the big cinema room; the one with all the fancy seats and the big popcorn machine in there?"

"Yes of course, Ana did you see the cinema room here? I believe you liked the one at Escala, this is nearly the same apart from this one is wooden panelled and not red velvet like the one at Escala."

"You have a Grey Goose here too Christian, oh my, oh my, can we stop in tonight, because my feet are the size of... I don't know how big they are. Can you look for me Sam?" He looked down and prodded my feet.

"Sokay, they are good, but they are puffy. Daddy will have to carry you everywhere like a princess, is that okay Daddy, can you carry Mommy?" I smiled at Sam, but worried for poor Christian, he had been hit hard by what Sam did to survive for the weeks we were on honeymoon, whilst we were living it up on our island in the sun; his son was cold and hungry. I saw the hurt. My poor Fifty was so upset.

"Ana..." I saw that damned look of his, again...

"He is safe and now we know, so we don't have to rehash that part of his life, just help him move on. We all will move on from this. Carry me oh great white worrier, my damned feet are puffy, our son said so." He too looked down and smiled, Sam it seems likes sticking his finger in my puffy foot. Great at least he is enjoying them.

"Mommy, can we watch Transformers?"

"I don't know, we will get Daddy to see what the rating is, you are only six Bug."

"Oh, oh, oh, oh can we watch a bug's life, that's about ants?"

"I guess so, Christian your son wants to watch a bug's life?"

"Yeah I like that, Elliot has it, he likes it too, we have Shrek and we have all the Harry Potter films, can we watch those Sam?"

"Only if I get a hot dog and popcorn and... what else can I have, candy?"

"Deal, Sam you can have a little of everything in moderation. Daddy doesn't want you puking on him. Ana we are having a date night, do you remember the last cinema date night we had?"

"I do as I recall, we didn't sleep in there and you covered a few bases?"

"No sleeping Mommy, Daddy no sleeping can Logan and James watch too?"

"How about we all sleep in there tonight? I think Sophie will like Harry Potter too, but Nell is too little."

I watch Christian get this being a parent lark off to a T. So what if I have to forgo our date night together, this is what we all need. I also need a stiff drink from the Grey Goose Bar, but I guess I can stick to the virgin stuff. We eat dinner and the kids get ready for the cinema night and into their pj's, Sophie joins us in her Hogwarts Pj's, you are never too old for Hogwarts, as I throw on my onesie from Hufflepuff. Mrs McKenzie puts Nell to bed and is on toddler monitoring duty. I think we will be fine, I also think that everything with this trip was needed. Tomorrow, before the girls and me go shopping, we, Sam Christian and me are going to see Big Sam, so Little Sam can say goodbye properly, we are doing it first thing, and then doing the boy and girl days.

We had a very good night, and although I said we were sleeping down there, I bailed when Bean decided I wasn't comfy enough. Luke and Samantha offered to stop so that Christian could take me to bed. I need some loving, and that's just what we did, we made love all night and made our own magic, by making the night disappear and turn into daylight, I love being horney and pregnant and horney does very weird things to my husband, he is super attentive and very aware of my needs and umm, he fills my needs so very well...

C POV:

The sun is coming in through the open curtains as finally my wife falls asleep. I am so in awe of her sheer staying power, she and I raised the bar last night. We fucked, fondled and fornicated in so many different ways. I do believe Ana had her ankles raised during a lot of it, to help reduce the swelling, yeah like that worked. To use her own words and not mine, she is turning into rather a demanding wife. Something I have to agree with, she uses some very colourful ways of demanding more, as she climaxes. I sneak out of bed and take a shower; I thought I was so Ninja like in my creeping out of bed skills, apparently not, because my wife sleeps with one eye open.

"Christian..."

"Ana, you may never hear this again from me, but Ana I am unable to perform and I don't think he is able to give you more."

"Sorry to burst you bubble, but my huhu is beyond overused and bashed, it collapsed and is undergoing regeneration. Last night was great, I mean very wild, very erotic and very dark. I liked it and I want more, but not today, not now, I just want to shower."

"Thank god, I think my dick thanks you too. Ana I need books on this hormone thing; so far, I am well and truly fucked, because it makes you cry, it makes you mad, it makes you more shades of fucked up than I have ever been, and I have fifty of those, then add in the horney hormone, my favourite I have to admit, by far, and I am very confused, is there a get the fuck off me hormone, if there is, can you keep it to yourself, please?"

"I guess it's up there with the angry hormone. I will get you a book, or two, though I am sure your iPad still has every book about pregnancy on it. You and it were a very dangerous thing, let's not go there with the 'did I know things you mentioned' you know the pissing Ana off buttons you and the damned book manage the last one was a real doozy, the pushing out of my butt, the piles and poop as I deliver your child?"

"Okay, but I am happy for you to do it, if you so wish, I mean I guess it's not that glamorous watching your poop, especially when I can't even watch you pee!"

"Oh-My-God... O.M.G... What the hell did you just give me permission to do, deliver my piles as well as our child?"

"Ana, you know that Mia word is banned, Ana it was a hahaha thing, crap is this 'a mad as hell hormone?' Have I unleaded the beast?"

"No..."

"Really, Ana I am sorry, for something I don't know what I am sorry about, but I am, I think?"

"No, you idiot..." Opps I am up shit creak without a paddle. Mommy help me... "Can we get back to the talk in hand?"

"We were talking about hormones. Before that, we were reminiscing about the great sex we had. Now, seeing as my dick and your lady bits are on lock down, can we shower and get our son some closure?"

"With the dreaded visit to the grave, he will be okay you know. He was so brave just talking like he did. Kelly hitting him was a hard thing to hear, but that explains all the bruising. He will soon forget those few weeks; we will make him happy enough to forget them."

"Not all memories fade like that Ana."

"I know, I really do, but he has more help from people who love him and one of them is very knowledgeable and will help his son to cope with the things he witnessed, and on a nicer note your daughter here is being a gentle ballet dancer today, yesterday I figured he was a football player."

"Umm, any chance we are having two too?"

"No, we are having a tom boy. Bean here is lucky to have such a wonderful Daddy."

"Umm, I feel really inadequate right now Ana, and like a whiny bitch I keep going on and on, bear with me, please Ana help me?"

"Why do you even need to ask you idiot, and you are doing really well, I mean it Christian, we are doing the best thing for Sam, we are ultra careful with Bean, you more than adequately cover all our needs, so what is really riling you, besides not knowing about Sam?"

"I don't know, I think I need to get 'me' back."

"Okay, I see where this is going, you need to be, and don't take this the wrong way, you need to be Dominant Christian again don't you? Firstly, to do that, you need to get back to being CEO of GEH, you are spending far too much time at home and worrying about things you can't control, so, when we get back, you go back to being Ball Breaker Grey. Then we will see about giving you some of the things you have been missing, back. As I said, I trust you and I really like how you make me feel, when you get your kink on last night was amazing and I mean amazzzzinggg. I am not talking shackles, canes, hard whips and things, but I am not ruling out the other things you did last night, I mean, I trust you and I know you wouldn't hurt me, let me help you get some control back?" Is she offering that up because that is what she thinks I need again? She is more than I need and as she is right now, my dick aching as it is, is proof vanilla and Ana are enough for me. I twitch again; fuck really?

"No, I am fine Ana; but yes, I will go back to work, under sufferance. I like what we do now Ana, I know you don't think so, but I do. I love the life we have. I love the added in mass of relatives, I love this feeling I have when I see you with our son. He is lucky to have you, we are lucky to have you."

"Oh Mr Grey, I think you are going to be fine. Now, wash my back please, and I wouldn't mind these bits washing too..." She points below, okay, game on Mrs Grey. So, we had shower, with almost no shower sex taking place, but we are nothing but thorough in our clean up. I dress and go to eat. Mrs McKenzie is up and is starting breakfast, she looks happy, I mean she always looks pleasant and efficient, but she looks really happy. She looks up and sees me watching her.

"Mr Grey, what can I get you for breakfast?"

"I'd like an egg white omelette and toast please. Can I ask why do you look different today?"

"Mr Grey...?"

"I am sorry, but when I came in you were smiling."

"Sam has just been in and ordered his breakfast. He is having a homalet and toast. He is so happy, which makes me happy Mr Grey, that's all, just to see him happy as he was with Big Sam; it makes me happy that he is here and he is safe and needs never to worry about anything, I would ask, if I may, that you bring him with you whenever you come to New York, we do miss him so, Beth and the boys especially?" I guess everyone is happy.

"Of course as I promised Beth I would, he will be with me as much as his schooling allows, but even then we will fly you down Beth and the family too. So my son, he's up and having what, a hom-a-what-a?"

"He wanted what his daddy has, an omelette, he just couldn't remember how to say it. The boys are up; they are dressed and are with Hoss and Luke in the gym, doing rough housing and tumble play. Nell is rolling around on the mats too. Sophie is getting dressed. Are you still taking him to see his grandfather Mr Grey?"

"We are, Ana and I think he will have some closure, his mother stole him away at the funeral, so we figure he needs to, you know say goodbye on his own with no crowds."

"It was a horrid day, there were a lot of people there, he was very well liked and the fire service did him proud. He was taken there on a fire truck; they were excellent with Big Sam's send off. Then Kelly had to ruin it by taking him. He didn't even make it to the funeral; she took him from the house before we left. It was awful, but we had to see to it he was laid to rest. Poor Sam, he doesn't know where his grandfather is."

"Oh, we thought, Sam said, I mean we were under the impression he was taken after the funeral, for god's sake who is telling the truth?"

"Mr Grey, he was there with Mrs Lillie for the funeral and to spend some time with Logan and the family, Mrs Lillie took him to the toilet, and whist passing her in the hallway, Kelly, she tripped and spilt wine over her, and whilst Mrs Lillie was cleaning herself, Kelly took Sam and ran, we were quick off the mark to realise they were missing, but not quick enough to find them. There was an amber alert and we just had to wait, we did tell them she was from Seattle and that's where we thought she was going, I very nearly asked you for help in finding them, how bizarre would that have been?"

"Extremely, argh Ana, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Granola, yogurt and fruit please Mrs McKenzie. Where are the tribe?" With that, we were inundated with hands and faces.

"Daddy we worked out, and it was cool."

"It was, why?"

"'Cos Luke said it was. I liked the bag hitting best and running on the running thing, I have to walk before I can run, but it was fun standing and whizzing off the running thing, if it goes really fast we can use it to make water bombs fly across the gym, can we Daddy?" I hadn't thought of that, but I bet Elliot has, I smile and ruffle his hair, that's my boy.

"You did have a good time, but no to the water bombs, keep them for summer and outside, okay come and eat, your foods here. Logan did you sleep well?"

"Yes Mr Grey, it was cool. Grandma Milly, can I have my eggs and soldiers?"

"Yes, your breakfasts are on the table see, go and eat." We watch as the children go and eat. Ana and I sit at the breakfast bar and just look over and listen. "Mrs Grey, what would you like for lunch and dinner?"

"We will be out for lunch, and for dinner anything that you make is okay with me, so perhaps you could surprise us?" She smiled and said she would do just that, we finished breakfast and got Sam ready for the trip.

Luke and Samantha came to take care of the others, I believe for a walk in the gardens and a game of tag football, they will sleep tonight, and put those two off having kids for a while, Ana seems to think that Luke is going to pop the question soon, I was going to make a joke but Ana was being a little snarky, so I didn't, but love is all around us. I hope they wear out the kids, because I have plans to take Ana out tonight. Hoss escorted Ana, Sam and myself to the cemetery. This I am not looking forward to, but it needs doing. When we get there, I follow Mrs McKenzie's detailed directions and find the families plot with ease. It is nothing more than the headstone in the midst of the grass, like the many thousands that are there. Okay, how will this go?

Ana gives Sam the flowers we picked up on the way here, and it is then I notice he has a small toy fire engine in his hand. He looks at their names and traces them with his tiny finger and I see a tear, he then sits down cross legged on the top of the grass, and commences to show his grandpa the flowers, the toy and he then chats, he tells him of all his adventures, about finding me and of how happy he is. Ana and I step back and we hug. I am worried, but as the chat continues, I have no need to have worried, because he is cool with everything. Cool seems to be the O.M.G word at the moment. I watch as Sam lovingly places the fire truck on the marble slab and kisses it, and then he gives his grandma the flowers.

"Daddy, can we go and do something fun now? Grandma and Grandpa like you, when we go back to Seattle, can I start school, he's mad I have missed so much learning?" That was a little weird, I look around, but I don't know what I expected to see, perhaps the ghostly spectres of his grandparents? I smile as he waves at the grave, gets up and walks towards us.

"Yes, yes you can, if you want to, we were waiting to see when you wanted to start. You will be going to the same school as James and Sophie." I am answering my son and looking for the ghosts. Ana too looks around and I hug her a little harder, crap, are we not alone?

"I know you already said it's just grandpa says I have missed too much school and I never miss school, ever..." With that, he grabbed Ana's hand and walked towards the car. I looked around again, okay Grey pull yourself together. I stopped by the grave for a little quiet time.

"I promise you both, I did not know about Sam, nor where Kelly had gone. Never did I ever hurt her, nor would I have abandoned them, he is my son, who I love very much, and I thank you for the way you raised him, he is a credit to you and it is because of you that he can be loved. I make you this promise, to make sure I try and follow your good start and make sure he knows everyday how much he is loved and wanted and I will make sure he never forgets you. He wouldn't anyway, thank you for keeping him safe and I only wish I could have met you. Thank you again from the bottom of my heart and feel free to send a guiding hand to help me." I smile as I hear Sam telling me to get a wriggle on. "I have to go, my son is very demanding."

I expect a gust of wind or a thunder clap or some sign he is here, but there is nothing. I smile again and head to the car. Okay, that was okay, spooky but okay... I get in the damned car. I did wonder if Sam would ask for his grandparents to join us, as in take them back and lay them to rest in Seattle? I will have to ask Ana how we do this, although we are here or can be here a few times a year as we both have businesses here. Ana still has her various charities here too. Why am I even thinking of moving them, that is not what they wanted, they are where they wanted to be? God you really are over thinking things Grey. Ana and Sam talk about school uniforms as we clip him in his seat, how had my life gone from buying a shipyard in Taiwan, to discussing school uniforms, breakfast decisions and worrying about ghosts watching my back. God, what happened to my control over everything that touched my life? Then I hear the reason, she is climbing in to sit at Sam's side, still discussing the non uniform thing, the school has.

"It is not my fault that you don't wear a uniform Sam, it's not required at Seattle Hills, you are to be yourself there, and wear just your everyday clothes. Did you wear one at your other school?"

"Yes, I liked my uniform, it was really cool. The Sisters made sure it was always clean and our hands were clean and our finger nails were clean."

"Nuns like things clean." Ana says.

"They were Sisters." Sam says back.

"Nun is another word for a Sister, Sam."

"Oh, I thought they were all sisters they wear the same clothes and hats." Ana smiles, okay we are talking about nuns and their habits I guess.

"They did at my school too, but no, you wear your own clothes at Seattle Hills,Sam."

"So, can I wear my Spiderman costume?" Both Ana and I say 'No' at the same time. "Can I wear my tux then?" Again, we say no and to the pilot's uniform, so apparently we are no fun!

"You can wear nice clothes that you are comfortable in. Sam are you okay going to a new school?" I ask, because I am worried, that he will hate it.

"Yes, I love school." I smile and make a mental note to get the reports done and all his school records to Seattle Hills, and the phsyc reports and all the other crap we had to do for James and Sophie. I pay enough for the others to go there, and I am philanthropic at giving to their building works!

We get home, and Ana and I separate for the day, off she goes for a spa and shopping day, Samantha looks highly amused at the prospect of shopping with Nell and Ana, I thinks she's thinking of shooting me right now? Sophie is no problem; I think Hoss and Luke are getting the better deal. We head to the stadium...

Ana's POV:

As I push Nell around the store in her stroller, she fell asleep after her lunch. I am grateful for the snatched peace and quiet, as she is a mini tornado. Samantha is holding Sophie's hand tightly as we shop for the dresses and things I promised her. We have a personal shopper and when Sophie picks something up, the shopper, chooses the coordinating items. I buy some looser clothes, for comfort, and get a kick out of buying baby clothes. I have a pink baby grow in my hand when I feel an arm grab at me, I turn and as I see a face I thought I would never see again and I stumble away from her. Samantha blocks her approach and the woman I thought I would never see again is there.

"Who the hell let you out?" I step back and I stand with Sophie and Nell behind Samantha, I can't breathe, I need air. How the hell is she here?

"Step back Miss or I will be forced to restrain you step away from Mrs Grey." I sit down and await her removal, oh my god and fuck it being a Mia word, right now it is needed how is she here and more importantly how is she here?

* * *

Who do you want back? The choice is yours... lol xx


	64. Chapter 64 65

Enjoy the last few chapters, how many is not know yet lol, but all are going to be crammed packed, and ending some of the plots lol!

* * *

Trolls stay under the bridge... Grammar issues are an issue, suck it up lol...

* * *

Its nearly there, the end is in sight, I have been trying too hard to continue this and I want to end on a bang, so working out the ending...

* * *

Guest... There are two Katherine's in my story:  
Kate Kavagnah and Catherine Paul, (Mom to James and Nell)

* * *

CHAPTER 65:

Ana's POV:

Samantha grabs Diane, and I stumble backwards. I need to get out of here, how the hell is she out, she must have escaped, they don't let murders out on a day pass to shop at Bergdorf's or do they? I must get away I must save our Bean, god is this happening or am I having a mental breakdown again and seeing people who are not here, the Tristan thing, is i coming back am I losing my mind, oh god help me I feel sick? The room spins and I can hear Samantha telling her to keep away from me, I then see Mrs Kavagnah, I hurl on the poor floor, and I feel so sorry for those poor Bergdorf's cleaners. I am on my knees clutching at Bean, when I look up. I see the face and I want to hurl again, in relief...

"What the hell Emma, why have you changed your hair, you look like Diane, Mrs Kavagnah, I oh god, for an awful minute, I thought she was out of prison, but why are you blonde, why have you made yourself look like the woman who caused your sister to take her life you moron?" She really has changed, I think she is being brainwashed, by Mrs K, Emma Enema, is back with blonde hair and she looks like the Lang bitch. The room stops spinning and my brain starts to function again.

"Mommy likes me to have blonde hair, and I don't want to look like Susan anymore. I didn't think I needed to ask you for beauty tips Anastasia and she can hardly be out of prison seeing as she is dead, are you being cruel on purpose?"

"Samantha, can you help me up please and get us out of here please? As to being cruel, no, I genuinely thought you were Diane, and I'm sorry to say you look nothing like Kate, if, that's what you were hoping for? Why make her up to be Kate, when you clearly didn't stop around for the real one Agnes?" I am helped to my feet, and hold on to Sophie and the pram containing my sleeping niece. Good poor Sophie, her day out is a bust. Samantha has taken a photo on her phone and is keeping the women at bay and texting; I guess we can expect the cavalry at anytime?

"Come on Emma, we have clothes to get for the charity ball. Anastasia, I could lie and say it was nice seeing you, but it wasn't. Katherine is fine by the way. She is still a beautiful woman trapped in the mind of a teenager, thanks to you and your family. I'd say I would tell her I have seen you, but alas, she doesn't know who you are. As to my leaving, she doesn't know who I am any longer and since Richard filed for a divorce and custody of her, I don't get to see her much."

"I will be fine. As to Kate, I do know how she is; Richard and Ethan tell me about her all the time. You abandoned your daughter, and for what, a money hungry ex-daughter in law? No matter how you dress her and do her hair she will never be Kate. Now I need to get home, it was not nice seeing you either, and hopefully this will be the last time you ever approach me again. Emma Mrs K, I bid you farewell." I was helped to gather our purchases and the poor personal shopper looked on as I asked for the things to be delivered and to add the cleaning costs to the bill, which Samantha settled for me. Poor Sophie was helping to clean me. Nell, thank the lord had slept through everything, including my blasted moment in hell.

"Mrs Grey are you okay, you look very pale?"

"Samantha I am fine, just get me home. I am sorry Sophie, I will have someone come to the house, we can have a pamper day at home, I'm so sorry this ruined today."

"I got lots of clothes and we had a nice lunch, all was not ruined, who were those ladies?"

"A part of my past Sophie and seeing them was a shock?"

"They can be the worst; shocks, I mean Daddy says they are the bane of his life, shocks." I smile and know this is going to get back to Christian and he will be really upset and I guess angry; but for one horrid minute, I did think Emma-Damned-Not-A-Real-Kavanagh, who was an still is in my eyes, really Emma Young and she looks nothing like Kate either; I'd forgotten they now live in New York. Samantha smiles as she gets us to the car, Nell is now awake and being cute but ornery, apparently she's hungry, again, she like Christian and loves her food. She is fastened in her car seat, and given a juice and a biscuit, as we all head home to await the imminent arrival of my caring and loving husband, as a good CPO, Samantha has let them know what happened, so I expect him home soon after us, with all guns blazing. It wasn't a total wash out; we spent a fortune on dresses for Sophie, Nell and the baby. I may have splurged on fat Ana clothes too.

When we get home I make a call to Ethan and I discuss Kate, seeing his mother and Emma's appearance change, all of which he knew about. Kate is fine and is driving poor Ethan and her father potty, puberty with Kate was bad the first time around, this time, she has the body of a twenty four year old trapped in that of a fourteen year old, and twice they have caught her shimmying out of her room to go party with her friends. I laugh with him and I start to relax a little. I say goodbye just as I hear my phone go, and I wait for the fall out to begin...

CPOV:

After a very pleasant day, my son and nephew are wacked, we are armed with all manner of baseball equipment, new shirts and caps, Jordon has just been deposited back home, so he can spend time with his brother, it seems I am a cool dad. I can take that accolade. We are going for a burger when I get a call from Samantha and I panic.

"Sir, Mrs Grey has had a dizzy spell, she had a shock in the store, I have sent a picture of the woman who tried to approach her, the situation is in hand and Mrs Grey is fine. We are on our way home." I look at the picture and fuck me form Sunday, it looks like Diane Lang, how the hell, then I see the Kavanagh mother from hell and realise it is Emma. Fuck poor Ana.

"Is my wife okay, get her to the doctors and I will meet you there."

"Mrs Grey and I are at home; she is fine, she is just a little shook up. They parted after a few bad words were exchanged, and then they and we left Bergdorf's Sir."

"We will be home shortly, the boys have been promised burgers. Is she really okay?" I am so damned worried.

"Fine, Sir she is making a few phone calls, to the Kavanagh's, I am with the girls and Mrs McKenzie. Should I inform Taylor?"

"No, if everything is okay, I will be home shortly, have Barney do a check on the pair of them. Thank you Samantha, did they touch Ana?"

"No Sir, I didn't allow them near Ana, she was just a little shocked and threw up, she is fine Sir. I have made her a drink and she is resting her feet."

"Okay, I will be there soon, and Samantha, thank you." I try to call Ana but her cell is busy, she is on the phone, and I bet it is to Ethan. I ring Jose...

"Speak handsome, how are you this fine day, hell is it Ana? Is my Baby Girl okay? Christian, speak to me..."

"I would if you'd let me get a word in, she had a run in with Mrs Kavagnah, and her daughter in law."

"Oh hell what's old Aggie done now? She is very bitter about the divorce, or so Ethan said. Kate's still out of it. Ana, how is she?"

"I don't know I have my hands full with Sam and James at the moment. We are having burgers. Is everything okay there, with Ray?"

"We are fine; in fact he has near on moved into your Aunts house, I wouldn't be surprised if there isn't a wedding or two in the next few months." I know I say oh, I smile, and then get back to the reason for the call that damned woman.

"Agnes Kavagnah, what's her story?"

"She has been a bad Mama, it turns out she has been a naughty girl, she has been reliving her youth and has herself a toy boy, but that's nothing new, she has been seeing ther men longer than she has been fixing my perfect pearly whites. I have had to get a new dentist too. Anyhow, Richard is divorcing her, as her infidelity issues have caught up with her, and he is taking the Kavanagh money with him. She is a very independent lady, and has a very good dental practice, so is taking a settlement and staying in New York; she is a party lady with the new daughter, a very social butterfly if you will."

"How do you know all this from Seattle?"

"Please, like I am not the all knowing, besides Ethan and I talk all the time about KK and her every escaping ways, she was bad as a teenager and is far worse now, he hating the second time around KK. Now how is my Ana and my goddaughter?"

"She is fine according to Samantha; I am on my way home now, so will let you know when I know, don't worry Ray just yet."

"Okay, so the baby, how is the baby?"

"She is fine, and no we do not know if she is a she, but Sam is convinced she is a she."

"Okay, how did it go with Grandpa Sam?"

"Very well actually, Jose, do you believe in ghosts?" I throw in a random question there, Sawyer already thinks I am nuts. His reply was don't ya think I have enough to guard you against without adding in dead people! I don't think I will be asking Taylor.

"Hell yeah, why did they come for you?"

"Sam talked to them at the grave and I had to do a double take to see if we were being watched."

"Oh amazing, I always wanted to see a ghost, well good luck with that, well I had a nearly spooky thing happen, I am convince I have the spirit of Gianni Versace is trying to take over me. I did a photo shoot the other day and when I got back fuck me I had recreated one of his old fall collection spreads in Vogue and I didn't know it until I printed the damned things out at the studio, it was very well received, and I got the cover for Harpers, anyway I need Ana to model for Mama Mia when she gets back it is all systems go for the ad campaign, that will take her mind of this madness, well when are you coming home?" He really doesn't shut up once he starts, and he probably saw the thing and subconsciously reproduced it, god the man has a few marbles missing from his fashion accessorised pouch, I am drifting and trying to keep my mind off what my poor wife has been through and Jose certainly does that.

"Huhu, Mr Grey, when are you back in Seattle, your drifting, she will be fine, she had security right? Even pregnant she could kick Old Agnes to the kerb; she will be sat at home worrying you are worried."

"Sorry, yes, yes I am worried, she is my world Jose. We get back tomorrow; I want to get Ana away from here and back home and safe."

"Okay, see you when you get back. What did you get me?"

"Ha-ha, a Yankees cap."

"I don't know if I can carry the rugged baseball look, see you when you get back and remember she will be just as worried as you. Laters Amigo..." He ends the call as we get to the drive through I make another call and my baby answers.

"Hello you, are you okay Christian?"

"Me, me I am fine how are you? Samantha..."

"...Did her job very well, they didn't come within a foot of me and she held Emma back. It was just a little shocking really, she looked just like Diane, I was minding my own business when she grabbed at my arm, said we meet again Mrs Grey, and I sort of went a little dizzy for a moment. It was a little, no scrap that a lot frightening seeing a-would-be murderer in Bergdorf's, I threw up on the shop floor, will they be okay?"

"Baby, I think a little upchuck, is an everyday occurrence, are you really fine, and the baby?"

"We are absolutely fine. I missed out on the spa day with Sophie, she is easy to love; Jason has a beautiful daughter both inside and out..." She is wandering; my poor organised Baby is a pregnant, muddled up wonder...

"Oh hell, your crying again Ana... Hormones, or am I gonna get my balls broke for that?"

"Hormones, yeah hormones, I love you Christian Grey, I love Sam and I love Sophie and I want onion rings..."

"What?"

"The woman asked what do you want, I want onion rings, a quarter pound cheeseburger, fries, a chocolate shake, beans, and a salad pot, oh and apple pies, three of them please."

"Have you not eaten?"

"I did but Bergdorf's floor got the best of it."

"Okay, I will bring something home for everyone."

"How is Sam?"

"Happy and kitted out, he says can he wear his Yankee's kit for school?"

"I hope you said no?"

"I did, and again I am no fun. We dropped off Logan. He is a good kid. Now, we are going back tomorrow, I miss home."

"I have to go to Grey House here and to the agency, I don't fancy going on my own, will you..."

"...Of course I will come with you Baby, and hold you tight, when do you have to go there?"

"In the morning, when are you having your meeting?"

"In the morning too; then we can head off straight after. Sam has said his goodbyes."

"He did, was he sad?"

"A little, but he knows he can see Logan anytime on the iPad. Now, I am ordering your meal, anything else?"

"Umm, possibly a chicken wrap too and some coleslaw. Your little girl is hungry too..." Oh hell, my wife kills me.

"Yes dear, now we will be back presently." She kisses the phone and ends the call. My god will our past be back to haunt us all the damned time. As I order the mountainous amount of food, Sam is wide eyed at the amount of bags coming in through the window.

"Daddy, is this all for me? I mean I am hungry but not this hungry?"I laugh.

"No Mommy want something as does Sophie and Samantha. We will eat it at home then after food we can go to the park, Mommy wants to come too. Uncle Hoss found out whose car window was broken and we have sent him a check for the damage, he said thank you."

"He did? He wasn't angry with me?"

"No, he was happy to get his car fixed and cleaned son, now how about we get this food home to Mommy?" He was amazed okay, we'd added in a very good extra payment, to make up for my son using it as a hotel for over two weeks. I shivered at the thought of him being cold and sleeping rough.

"Yeah, I am hungry, are you sure I can't wear my new kit for school?"

"Nice try son, nice try, but the answers still no, unless it's a special dress up day, then we can rethink things, now home if you please Uncle Hoss. Mom is waiting for her food."

As we pull up there is a face of an angel at the window, and she is putting funny trout pout kiss marks to the panes of glass. Nell leaves her milky residue lip marks everywhere. She is now jumping up and down when she sees the boys get out of the car and I see Ana pick her up. God I missed Ana... Getting the food in is a mammoth task, I may have over ordered.

"Would you be annoyed if I said I wasn't hungry now?" Ana says as I place all the bags on the kitchen bench.

"No, but you need to eat."

"I thought you said you went to a drive through, since when is the Tick Tock Diner a drive through? Oh god their pancakes are to die for..."

"Good job we have some, and I guess they became one when we were about to go and grab a booth, when we had to get home. Are you really okay Ana? You look okay Ana; I mean you look tired, but okay."

"I am fine, it was just a shock, I forgot they lived here, she was very spooky, because she is trying to look like Kate and looks more like Diane. It was just a shock to the system. Oh, I don't want to talk about it and her cards been marked too. I had a word with the organisers at the ball tonight and she is being seated at a less prominent table. I still have some clout, and the Grey name affords me a little leverage, that and a handsome donation. We were asked to join them as a guest of honour; apparently you had said we were not in town?"

"I did, because we weren't, do you fancy a night out? Your husband promised you a good time here in New York and I have not delivered of my promise"

"I didn't, but I said we would go for an hour or two. I wanted to go at the time. Is that okay? It's for the children's hospice?"

"Okay then, we have a date. Now, eat this food we have to take the kids to the park, we have to tire them out, especially the little monster!"

"Of course we can, it's a really good idea actually, but without Logan it should be less hectic and perhaps we could get a hairdresser in to do mine and Sophie's hair? I have a great guy here?"

"Yes, now eat." I look at the table and there are happy faces munching on everything from fries to burgers and one little madam is cramming more fries into her mouth than I ever thought possible. God she is adorable...

"Nell, you have enough in there eat that lot first; there is a lot of fries to go around Baby Girl." I say, and as I do, her gray eyes look up and I swear they flash red, god she is a demon child...

"No..."

"Nell..."

"No..."

"Ana, she said no..."

"It's her favourite word. That and go away, she is hitting the terror two's late and really hard."

"Do they all do this?" I watch as she smiles, a fried filled grin at me and I melt. She is beautiful and I may end up spoiling her rotten, especially if we have another boy. Then I wonder again, what we are having. I would like a girl, but I would also like another son, girls are harder work than boys and they attract boys too. No, another boy is fine...

"Ana, eat please. Here your wrap." She smiles and eats. I think I have this caring thing sussed and I relax. I know things are going to be fine. We eat and we laugh as Nell finally has enough fries, and starts on her burger, which she dismantles and eats separately, another act of defiance apparently? I just think it's cute, Ana not so, but her little mouth can't get in all the burger and the bread and the veg, so I see the sense in her actions. I soon learn it isn't a good thing, when a pickle heads my way, apparently she 'no like em'... No, neither does my favourite button up...

Two shirts, in two days and both ruined by Miss Nell and her food. God, my life needs to get back to being CEO of GEH; these kids are turning me into a goof ball, but in a good way. After our lunch, Mrs McKenzie settles down with Nell, she is full and tired. We take the others to the park; we are going skating. We head to the Laskers Rink and have a great couple of hours. Ana is sitting drinking hot chocolate as Sawyer and Samantha help with Sophie and James. Sam and I keep Ana amused with my constant need to grab the ice, my butt managed to hit the damned ice hard a few times, I may not be any good at this skating thing. My son however is a natural and I may be a tad over fatherly proud.

All skated out we head home to get the children ready for dinner and bed, hopefully Miss Nell has been good for Mrs McK...

Ana's POV:

As I watch the happy bunch skate, I am amused by Christian's failure at being able to skate. Have we found something the great man cannot do? I make a call and confirm we will be at the ball; I have a feeling Christian is only going to give Agnes and Emma a personal keep way warning. Either way my man is taking me to ball. The last one was Coping Together, which seems like an eternity ago. I have a dress here, if I can still get in it, one of the many he bought me, when my place here was trashed by the teenagers from hell, a place that I sold for quite a handsome profit as I recall, it was after all freshly carpeted, painted and revamped by Christian's people.

I sit and watch them skate and wish I could be out there, but I don't want to risk my man having two heart attacks in one day. He really is clumsy, this is not the man who is so refined in all the other areas of his life, I film him and send the video to the others and I am hit with replies from them all requesting more, Taylor is especially pleased to see Sophie and I know the phone call I got from Gail was a little weepy, she is happy to be getting her daughter back tomorrow. I am not so happy to be parting with her, because she is amazing. She is a very remarkable girl I record her having more fun and watch as they all gather in the middle. Poor Christian is on his butt in the middle and they leave him.

"Ana, I am firing Sawyer and Prescott, and I am seriously cold here, someone help me up, please?" Sam and Sophie pick him up and they laugh as he finally says he's had enough. I guess he and the ice are not match made in heaven. It though, it has been a good afternoon and was just what the doctor ordered, laughter. We head home to get the children ready for dinner and me ready for my outing. I can honestly say I am looking forward to being wined and dined by my husband, and heading out on one of our very rare outings as a couple about town, our nights have been mainly stop at homes and cuddles. That too is fine...

The hairdresser comes and he does Sophie the most elegant of fish tail braids, she watches as they make me up to be the super model I once was, an action I didn't miss in the slightest. After they left, Sophie went for dinner, whilst I tried on a dress and there was no way it was going to fit, I picked another and another until I had to admit it, I was gaining weight, Christian smiled as he entered the bedroom, he was carrying a dress bag from Bergdorf's, when did I order that? He opened the bag and smiled, I hadn't ordered this, he had, inside there was a Monique Lhuillier,  
strapless embroidered ball gown, in a beautiful plum colour. With the matching shoes, a smaller much safer kitten heel, he knows me well my husband.

"You did this because you could?"

"I did, I figured the super skinny clothes you had here wouldn't accommodate our baby too, so I had them send this."

"Thank you, and if we weren't already behind I would make love to you right now."

"Ana, I can always make time for that, but how about we make a night of it later? I'd hate to have to call the hair guy back."

"You have a deal Mister... How's the backside, thawed any?"

"No it is severely bruised; as is my ego, because my six year old skates and a lot better than I do."

"He plays ice hockey already, and he loves it, he and Old Sam skated every weekend."

"He does, I mean he did, he never said? I need to learn more about him. Now, my wonderful all knowing wife, get dressed and I have the matching jewellery, so if you don't mind me and my bruised ego need to be wrapped in Brioni, it seems like forever since I wore a tux, Mia's wedding seems like lifetime ago." I agreed and watched my man get ready and wow, be still my weakening knees and beating heart and throbbing sex, I want my man... I approach him like he is my prey and as I get in the wardrobe, he smiles.

"I wondered if you could resist the urge to splurge on a quickie..."

"Ha, you know me well now lover take me and don't worry about the hair I can fit the fallout..."

We made out in the walk in wardrobe and wow if I ever get fed up of sex with Christian Grey, then shoot me, because this was amazing. An hour later and we finally get dressed, after showering away the evidence of our much needed wardrobe romp I managed to get dressed and get my hair done. Without too much of a distraction from the butt in the Brioni! As I walk towards my husband, he presents me with a bag, and in it, he has bought me the prettiest set of matching amethysts jewels.

"Just because you could, Christian these are so beautiful, thank you?"

"Because I wanted to, now shush and let me adorn my wife's pretty neck with these trinkets, her ears with these and her pretty wrist with this. Then we can go on a date, are you ready Mrs Grey?"

"I am, after I give my husband this." I present Christian with the gift I happened across in Bergdorf's before the run in with the deluded two.

"What are these? Ana, they are really unusual, cuff links?"

"Umm, they are bugs, and those are beans!" I had bought him two pairs, of what I thought were nick-named appropriate gifts related to his children pet names.

"I will wear them with pride, one of each I think?" I laugh, because he really is going to wear odd cufflinks...

"Wear the bug ones, Sam will get a kick out of his daddy wearing, I guess what are they, are they beetles?"

"I think they are Egyptian Scarabs Baby."

"Oh, okay, are they beans then?"

"Yes coffee beans..."

"Oh, I just thought they were cute."

"They are, and thank you, they were very thoughtful gifts."

"You could make Nell's day and wear the daisy headdress too?"

"I think it died."

"Ha, died or was it disposed of?"

"You got me, it had a limited shelf life, now are we ready to dance and dine?"

"Umm, we are and I need to tell you something."

"What's that?"

"I love you more and more every day, and I never want to spend more than a day away from you."

"I think that can be managed, because I love you too, now let's get to this party, I have to be having words with a personal trainer and a dentist." We eventually peel ourselves away from the kids, which was a task and a half leaving Sam. He though, he wasn't as worried as Christian was. Sam went to watch the movie Ants, with James and Sawyer. Christian suggested we stopped home and watched movies. I happened to mention finding his balls and putting them in a glass vase if he didn't take me out dancing, he agreed as long as we weren't out too long. What the hell had happened to the man who loved to dance and take me out? He'd turned into a super dad...

C POV:

Ana and I head to Mid Town Manhattan to The Waldorf Astoria, the venue for tonight's ball. I was very reluctant to leave our son alone, but he laughed as he ran off to watch movies with Sawyer, I was accused by my own wife of losing my balls, again. I can't have more 'ballage' to lose, I swear each day something else comes to try my masculinity, if it isn't Ana or Sam, it's my sisters or my aunts, my mom or my niece and or nephew, then it's some other family related thing. I definitely need to start busting balls at work and getting mine back where they belong. I wonder if I need a man up injection? I know I need more gym time with Claude and security, bedroom activities, though they are a mighty fine exercise routine, I need the man stuff and man time...

Ana, my beautiful wife looks as ever, elegant and refined. She was once quoted as my trophy wife, she wasn't happy, but I said she had to shush and what they didn't know was, and that she was a winning trophy I gladly wore on my arm with pride. What she has been through these past four months nobody else would have managed, she has been shot at, attacked by my ex subs and all their kinky followers, not been duped by a dodgy nun, nearly killed by her best friend, targeted by faux siblings, lumbered with Elliot as a brother and everything in between, then married me and had to help me climb out of the dark closet I was in, I'd say I was the lucky bastard to have her and our child, she only topped that last one by being so great with Sam and accepting him as part of that same hateful past, he was the only good thing to come from the years of being a Dom, and what a prize, he is a fucking amazing thing to have happened to me.

"Christian, your eyes sweating again, what are you thinking of Baby, what's making your eyes sweat?"

"I am just so lucky to have you in my life Anastasia Rose Grey."

"Have you got sympathy hormones Christian Trevelyan Grey? Do you need a shot of testosterone?"

"Ana, I was just thinking the same, I agree I need to get back to working and doing some bossing and stuff, you know being the bad ass bastard I was in the board room?"

"As long as it stops there, I agree. Now we are here, do I look okay?"

"You look wonderful, now Mrs Grey, lets remind New York we are a mighty powerful couple, oh and no bidding on anything to adventurous, no sky diving."

"Spoil sport..."

"I am, a caring and concerned husband, now let's find a dentist with some issues that need adjusting."

We stepped out into a bank of photographers and paparazzi; their flashes were blinding and their questions were so last month, really they still wanted to know where I kept my whip and chains? I guess they won't know about Sam, which is good thing; in fact, there has been no mention of any of the children, which now surprises me, they were in the zoo yesterday and in the park. I will make enquires. I sweep Ana into the hotel and we begin the long night of being nice to people we hardly know. I smile though as we see the seating arrangements, Ana, and I are at the main table, I then wonder, just how much of a donation did my wife actually make?

I do note that the Kavagnah bitches are way at the back of the room and as Ana passes, I see the look on their faces. I think Ana knows how to stick up for herself and we walk past them. Being ignored in society is a pretty harsh slap in the face, especially when your world depends on being seen in the right places and sat at the right table, here at the back near the food service area is not a good table.

"Now isn't that a good warning?"She says as we go to dance.

"What, I didn't say anything to them."

"It's always best, I find, when you say nothing at all, well, that always works for me."

"Ana, I have seen you throw your own sister in a chump bucket, did you forget?"

"Umm; it was a lapse in judgment on my part."

"I want to dance and have a good time, before your feet blow up like balloons."

"Ever so romantic Grey, I am in the mood for dancing tonight and smooching with you. Then taking you home and ravaging you and well into the night too."

"I like that challenge, very much." Ana and I started off as we promised, by dancing the night away. I don't think we took much notice of the crowds or the others in the room. We were lost in each other's company, just how I liked it...

"Mr Grey, can I cut in?" I looked at the man brave enough to ask and smiled.

"Yes Mr Grey, you may, where's Mom?"

"Giving Agnes Kavagnah and her brat daughter what for; Sophie called her father, we were t the house fixing a problem, well we are here and Mama Grey is pissed, so very angry and pissed, because they put her grandbaby and daughter in harm's way. Now go find her please, whilst I dance with my beautiful daughter, move it Son, you have monopolised her all night, don't think I didn't see you tell Trump to move it or the governor for that matter."

I released my wife's had to my father and went to rescue my mother. I find her and smile as I see the two in question leaving, apparently, they knew my mother was annoyed, and Agnes was wearing her drink, and was being threatened with her removal from several clubs and charities. Without Richards backing, she wasn't much in New York, Seattle or anywhere else come to think of it, and my mom was, I stopped short of doing an Ana and sticking my tongue out as they scurried past me, how childish am I Christian Grey? It seems very...

"Mother, what a pleasant surprise, and you are he why exactly?"

"Do I need an excuse to come to New York? I fancied a trip across and I need a few things, I may or may not have need of a few high fashion items."

"Really and Caroline Acton, she couldn't get them for you?"

"Okay, if you must know, I happened to be there when Sophie called her father and then when he called Samantha, I may have accosted your jet. Oh and the teams all here, I mean Elliot and Karen, oh and Gavin and Jose tagged along too. We are having a few days here."

"We were going home tomorrow and Jose never said anything when I called and Taylor hasn't informed me of your imminent arrival either, standards are slipping on the Island."

"No, he was told not to, we wanted to sort the issue out first and then tell you, I am sorry to tell you, you can't go home tomorrow, we have the builders in at yours, it's a little dusty..."

"Mother, what has happened?"

"Err, nothing too major, nothing too bad..."

"Mother, you have that look?"

"Okay, Elliot may have and I say may have, he may have knocked the front of your house off..."

"**HE DID WHAT, HOW CAN HE MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE BROKEN MY HOME?"**

"It was an accident, he was driving the Spyder and stop shouting, it's not too bad..."

"**OH HELL, HE HAS DINGED MY NEW CAR, IT ONLY GOT DELIVERED YESTERDAY..."**

"In his defence, Taylor says and I quote 'it's a good job knuckle head was driving, or your pretty head would have hurt, as Elliot's is harder and denser'. He, Taylor is having the car looked at, it was brand new and the brakes just failed."

"Oh, is Elliot okay?"

"He is more embarrassed than hurt, he said he hit the brakes and it didn't stop, and Taylor believes him too."

"Oh, as long as he is okay, oh hell he is he okay, he looks it."

"Are you not going to ask about the house?"

"It can be fixed, it is being fixed yes?"

"Yes, he left Ethan in charge of the redesign and in charge of the rebuild, it will be as good as new in a couple of days, three tops, and Elliot has everyone of his men there."

"They sent you to soften the blow?"

"No, they tried keeping it secret, he even booked in the hospital under his Nom de plume, Dirk Diggler, one of the nurses saw him and I found the lug in x-ray, and no, I didn't believe Elliot had fallen off a ladder, the shoulder bruise from the seat belt said he had been in a car accident. So I went to have a look see at the house as we dropped him off, and it sounds worse than it is. When I got there, Sophie was speaking to her dad and he was made to spill, so when I heard I was on the spare jet and here. Taylor was going to warn you, but I said I would tell you and sort out Agnes. Now I do believe our table is ready oh and don't tell Ana, her hog got crushed too..."

"One good thing then came from it then?" I lead my mother to their table, which is right next to ours, okay I guess they contributed well too. Elliot looks across and I grin.

"That's what you get when you take things that don't belong to you Lelliot."

"Sorry, I swear I came through the gates and I hit the break and there was nothing they just stopped. I didn't hit the accelerator, by mistake either, before you ask."

"I believe you, now relax and enjoy the evening, how are you Karen?"

"Better now he is okay, I saw him fly into your porch and the world stopped. Uncle Jason had the car picked up within half an hour and they were testing it s we left. Give him a call, he says either, someone tampered with it at the dealership, or it was delivered faulty, unfortunately my lug of a husband stole it before Uncle Jason had run a test on it, so eager was my moron to drive the shiny car before you."

"I won't be doing that again in a hurry." Eliot said as he rubbed his head and his shoulder. Ana has listened in and now looks to me for answers.

"Ana, everything is fine..." I tell her what's happened and I then call Taylor. Has someone sabotaged my car, and if so who and why, are our problems coming back to haunt us? Jay and Mia are wrapped up in their honeymoon bubble still. It's very sweet, then I see the others and it seems we are all sweet, including Gavin and Jose, who will be reprimanded for not giving me the heads up of my families arrival, well great the gangs nearly all here...

"Sir, how is Sophie?"

"She is fine as you know, I am capable of watching your daughter, and I do have Ana, if I can't and we have security, not that we need it she is her father's daughter. Now the damned car, have we a problem are we or am I being targeted again?"

"Simple answer, no, no it was just a factory fault, I would have picked up the fault, had I been able to see to the car before the idiot drove off in it. So no nobody is out to get you, other than your usual marry me fan club and the usual followers and panties senders. The hogs dead it took one for the house, do I get Mrs Grey another?"

"No, not for now, have it removed, how long will the repair work take?"

"A couple of days, it sounds worse than it is and the guys are working on it, the Audi dealership are footing the bill and are sending a new car Monday. The hog cannot be repaired Sir, well not by me anyway, I would try but even I have my limitations..."

"Okay Tinkerbelle, have it sent to the place where she had it made and get them to repair replace or do whatever they need to, to get it back, much I hate it, she loves the damned thing, have the new car checked first, and thanks Jason, so can you let Gail know when we will be back?" He growls and I actually laugh, before Ana I would have been screaming abuse at him and the world around me, this lot now though won't take it from me anymore...

"I have already done so, and she is not happy, because we couldn't come, her legs are massive and she ain't resting Sir."

"Tell me about it. Now, I have family to see to, and a brother to kill, see you in a couple of days." I end the call and ease everyone's worries, it was a mechanical fault and not threat of life.

Now we have our family with us for a couple of days, I guess we can manage that, and Sam will like this family thing...

* * *

Sorry not as long I am struggling with this one but as you can see I am tying in all the lose ends and it is coming the end, but is it in a blaze of glory?


	65. Chapter 65

Enjoy the next to last chapter! Its nearly there, the end is in sight, I have been trying too hard to continue this and I want to end on a bang, so have been working out the ending, I have decided to do the four pregnancy endings in two chapters...

* * *

I have skipped forwards a few weeks after New York; apparently, I am now rambling and in filling, so I am gonna be getting to the nitty gritty bits lol!

* * *

Trolls stay under the bridge...

CHAPTER 66:

C POV: Gail's amazingly crude home birth...

We have been back from New York for several weeks now, and Sam has started school and is settled, I think, I do know he is the happiest child I have ever known and being my son, he has, unfortunately for Ana, developed a few of my traits, thankfully not the swearing and the cussing, I have had my butt handed to me several times by my cranky wife, for that. She is blooming and though small in comparison to the very large Gail and Karen, she is showing more, and she has a very round belly, which I love, because she looks pregnant.

I always think Ana looks good, and I got extra brownie points for that nugget the other night; I remembered not to say anything bad when she asked me, 'does my butt look big in this', and 'do I look fat?' I won't lie I did say, she is not as big as Gail nor Karen, and told her she was far skinnier than Mia. Mia has now found her excuse for gaining a lot of weight; she says I am eating for two you know, and uses it all the time to justify eating two desserts.

She is however getting ready for the grand opening of Mama Mia, tonight. I would say the past month has been the most hectic since meeting Ana. We have been rushed off our feet with the boatyards, Mama Mia, Sam and his new school and god forbid the new front to our house.

We got back from New York and Elliot's crew and Ethan had added a whole new front to our home, and in a mere matter of days, I was okay with it, but Ana loved it, it was even more New England than the houses in New England? We have a new porch, which is brand new, and thanks to Elliot, it now extends all around the house, which Ana loves and Sam thinks it's great; he rides his bike around the whole house. I liked the old one until Elliot took it out, and ruined a perfectly good Spyder in the process. I do however have bragging rights to that video footage, of my idiot brother taking out my porch all hail Barney and the hi def cameras we have, Poor Elliot screamed like a girl because he thought he'd killed someone or something, turns out it was the remnants from the blow up dolls from Ana's bachelorette party, it was Funny after the fact, but not so at the time, I guess?

We also added in an extra children's lounge to the house, using one of the storage rooms, seeing as we are constantly bombarded with them, my son and nephew are very popular kids at school and as a consequence, Sam and James have friends around all the time, the only problem with that is that most of them have mothers who make silly eyes at me. Sam has put them straight that his Dad only loves his Mom. Ana, she became his mother a week ago, and has been crying ever since. Poor Sam has been kissed and cuddled so many times, that he now can't wait for his sibling to arrive, just to get some rest from his mother's kisses. I have gone back to work and only been on one weekend way, without Ana and Sam, I hated it, so I tend to delegate those trips, I have got my CEO grove back and the bossy boss is back, though it is left at the security gate as I arrive back at six each night. Ana, she works as she promised Sam, around his school hours and has been inundated with orders from various royals, each trying to outdo the other, we are thinking of renaming her boat sheds 'Keeping up with the Kings', had she been struggling before they ordered their ships, she would be extremely comfortable for life now, her shipyard sheds are expanding across the front of our Grey shipyards...

I am getting out of the shower when I hear a scream; I rush in and see Ana trying to get in her dress, my god not this again...

"Ana, please stop screaming when you pick a dress, a dress I might add you damned well know is not going to fit, because of the baby, before you pitch a fit. I will get Gavin to put them all in the dressing room along the corridor."

"I wore this in New York, and now I can't squeeze in it and I so wanted to wear it tonight, being fat is a massive downer Christian, wait till it happens to you." I smile and try to calm her a little.

"Yes dear, calm down dear..." I see that look, nope; I am not calming her. In fact, I am annoying her.

"I am quite capable of moving my own dresses, sheisk I may be a tad grumpy tonight because I need a dress, so ergo I can't calm down..."

"Yes dear, now if you look in my wardrobe Mia sent over some dresses for you, as a surprise and a thank you for helping her, surprise..." I smile as I dry off. Sam runs in and stops at the dressing room door.

"Mom, did you see a spider again or does the dress not fit either?"

"Samuel Christian Grey, I will have you know the dress shrank." She pouts.

"I think that's a lie Mommy?"

"Okay, it was. Sorry, pick me a dress please to wear to Aunty Mia's." He owns Ana. He picks her a dress and then asks if he can wear his Spiderman outfit, to which we say no, and are told we are no fun. He loves his dress up rail, all of which the Emma's have bought him; he and James are fully stocked on every fancy dress from several stores. He goes to get ready and I watch as my wife dresses.

"Are you enjoying the view Mr Grey?"

"I am as a matter of fact, it is a mighty fine view. Come here, you need a hand zipping up."

"I need help getting it on not taking it off Christian, we are already going to be late, and why were you late home tonight?"

"I had a little something to pick up. It is our six month anniversary."

"It is, I hadn't forgotten. I have a little something for you too."

"You have?"

"I have Mr Grey. You will have to wait until later though."

"It's that kind of present is it?" I wink; ever thankful she has not as yet, gone off sex.

"It didn't come as part of the package, but I guess we could try to christen the back seat?"

"What did you get me Baby?"

"Wait and see Mr Impatient, what did you get me?"

"Well, as it happens, your gift is downstairs, so I guess we both need to get dressed."

"I can't wait to get undressed again to be honest with you Christian. Jose says Mia is a bag of nerves and Jay can't calm her down, so I am not looking forward to calming the beast that is your pregnant, spoilt sister, who has everyone running around after her, including me."

"It's a big thing, she has put her heart and soul into this, and I for one am very proud of her, so much so, I have the paperwork in my bag we are gifting her all three of her buildings. She doesn't need to prove she is committed, she has proved it, she could have taken the cash and ran, but she is seeing it through. Who'd have thought it Mia Grey has finally settled down?"

"I know, but stop calling her Grey it's Durham, now do you want some good news?"

"I love good news Ana."

"Dylan had his first lot of results back today and it was looking good." I see her smile and it's nice that Dylan has some good news, Debby will be over the moon I am sure and I know Lily is supposed to have changed. I will wait and see.

"Did he ring and let you know?" She smiled.

"No, Lily did, she called and told me he is getting better and asked could we go for lunch this week? I was so shocked I said yes. I think she is coming around, what do you think?"

"According to the reports I had back she is doing well, she stopped drinking, she is back in university and she is doing well, Mom said Debby doesn't know what came over her?" I smile and hope her sister is sticking to her promise to me, to be a good sister. When she called into see me a couple of weeks ago, I thought it was with the intention of coming on to me, and upsetting my wife, but it turns out she needed a reference to get back onto her course and as I sponsor a large wing there, my name carried a little weigh. I was happy to help and she in return promised to try and make it up to Ana.

"I guess she came close to losing her father and saw the light. Anyway Ana, what are you wearing, because I'd hate for us to be Ken and Barbie again?" I say as I run the rail of suits and shirts.

"Pink, this dress I have on is pink; do you need glasses old man?" My sassy Ana will be the death of me.

"No, I can see perfectly well, it's just you are eyeing up the blue one too?"

"I like..." We are interrupted.

"...Aunty Ana, Aunty Ana, Uncle Christian, you have to help Mommy, the men are useless and Daddy is flapping in the bedroom like a chicken with a wobble in his head, I think he is having a stroke, Mommy's waters have broken three weeks early, and the shit has hit the damned fan, Daddy is not taking it well." I look at Sophie is shock; she is normally such a calm girl.

"We are coming sweetie, call Uncle Gavin and tell him to meet us at the hospital." Ana shouts down to Sophie, god they are early too, but as I said, she is massive...

"It's too late, to move her, they can't wait and Uncle Luke says he needs a woman, he ain't looking at Mommy's bits and Mommy won't let Daddy anywhere near her, 'cos he did the damage and she is gonna kill him?" Oh crap, and all Jason's test drives have been in vain, he will be so pissed. I would think he has covered this eventuality, I fucking hope he has anyway. Ana is going down and I get dressed.

"Wait for me Ana."

"Nope lover, they aren't waiting for anyone..."

Ana's POV:

I rush down and grab my phone, why I did that I do not know, because you can guarantee the world of Taylor Brother's security and all of Grey Security are there and are pacing the room, she is after all surrogate mother to most of the compound, including me. I get into their house and Gail is in the guest room, come emergency birthing room, Jason had planned all eventualities, he was stopped short of installing an operating room by Gail. Grace is only fifteen minutes away normally, but with Mama Mia opening, she will be there to look after Mia, who has just six weeks to go. Karen and I are about neck and neck and the book says she will be having hers before me. I hope so too, she is having twins and they usually arrive early.

Bean here, she is stopping put, until she is fully cooked and if anything, is slightly over cooked. We still don't know what we are having as she is being very secretive and keeping the all telling bits hidden, so Bean is still a she, Elliot and Karen are having two girls, Christian says it's Karma because of how he was when he discovered the opposite sex, Karma, will call out for Christian too if Bean is a girl, Elliot countered, and I have to agree, I did look at him and say stones and glasshouses.

"Hello, couldn't you wait to drop these two at Mia's, and get clothes for life? Isn't that her store policy, have your baby in store today and get be dressed for life in Mini Mia?" I see this is bad, and her face is red and her temper is at pitching a fit level.

"Nope Ana, it was decided too many people may take advantage and oh... Hell and fire another one... Jason what's the time?"

"Ten after six Honey..." He looks at his watch.

"...Between the contractions, you moron not the damned time; how long between the contractions, dear?" Oh god she is a crabby deliverer, poor Jason, and wow a mad as hell Gail whatever next?

"Did I miss the show, so, which one of you has the popcorn?" Enter the what's next, my husband, the other moron arrives, he really should not try stand up comedy, as I think he is about to go down...

"Mr Grey, much as I love you and I do, I suggest you take your pew with the rest of the idiots that think this is funny, they are in the lounge and before I forget my manners..." Gail clenches her fist and Christian beats the retreat. "Do help yourself to a drink..." Oh, wow...

"Call me, I will be in the good seats, with the other idiots, oh and Mom is on her way, she says water and towels and..."

"...I am counting idiot." Ouch, Gail is losing the plot; do I want my head bitten off too? "Jason another one is coming, time this one, can you do that?" I look at my watch and sort of look like I know what I am doing; I have purposely not looked up this delivery crap, because I am shitting myself, I was out of it with Hope. She screeches as the pain stops and starts again, I time it, oh hell she is only five minutes between pains...

"Gail, can you lie down and let me look, please?"

"Yes give me two seconds its going now, Jason time the next one or you are never having sex again..."

"Yes dear..." What have they all patented Carrick's and Grace's much used sing song dear thing phrase? I wait and as she breathes again she lies on the bed, gets comfy and I take a look at the business end, and wow I wish I hadn't, there is a black mass at her huhu, and I hope that is in fact a sodding baby head or her lady bits really need a trim, I snigger and then look up, opps do not snigger Ana, I chastise myself. Crappy do dah, she is about to have a baby's head come out of her lady bits, shut up Ana, where is it gonna come from, Taylors lady bits? I laugh, which is not a good thing... It angers the raging banshee that was Gail Taylor. Crap...

"Gail, stop where you are and listen, how long have you been having these pains?"

"I would say badly about ten hours and not so badly about a day, why?"

"Baby one is coming, did the last scan say if they were downward facing babies or not?"

"Down, but they jump around all the time, but they have to come out no matter where they are are up or down, and they have to come out _**nowwwwww**_... Oh my god, this frigging hurts so frigging much, never again Jason Taylor are you coming near me ever again..." I take a look and oh my god, indeed, there is a mini Taylor and it is escaping from Gail's huhu.

"Jason get ready for twin one, I want you to pant Gail..."

"...No... I want to... Oh hell... I need to...oh help me now you MOTHERFUCKINGSONOFA BITCHJASONTAYLORIHATEYOUUUUUUUUUUUUU..." Wow Gail, she cusses like the guys on their breaks, and as I look down I see the reason, she's had number one, oh my god, I quickly look at the baby and clear his mouth then I turn him and grab a towel and rub. He lets out a lung busting gasp and a cry; wow, she did it...

"It's boy, your eldest twin is a boy, congratulations, you have a son." I look down and see the kit at the side of the bed and I dial Grace who is on her way.

"Hello Ana, how is it I am ten minutes away?"

"Twin one; the boy is here, do I cut the cord, he is crying and he looks good and does the other gubbins and stuff come too?" She gives me instructions and I do as she says, and hand off twin one to Gail and Jason and take another look, there is no head yet... I have to hope that the second twin comes before twin one's placenta. God, I went to college for boat building not midwifery... I look down and as I do I wish I hadn't; their baby girl's waters break and I am then a little wet.

"Erg, that was nice Gail thanks..." She hands over their son to Jason and starts cussing, what no, there's no way she is doing this again so soon, she can't be having number two already? Please wait, Gail, wait for Grace to get here please. I look again, I was unaware that child birth could be so quick, but quick she is and their little girl is as eager as her brother to see her parents. Gail growls and scrunches her nose in a pig like fashion and bites her lip as she tries to forgo the cussing with twin two.

"Gail, I'd say push when you get the next thingy, but you're doing good on your own, heck I can see your baby's head crowning, do you want to see this one being born Jason?"

"I, I, I, I don't know, do I Gail Honey?" He is not the very calm and collected security minded Taylor right now, Gail is in charge...

"Why not you put it there you doofus..." Note to Ana, don't upset Christian like this; it's not a good look. She grunts, pants and cusses okay, it's that time again, I recognise the words coming from her mouth as the ones used in a cartoon, 'Mutely the dog' he used, sacafracarasin...?

"Gail, she isn't going to wait, Jason get here before it's too late." He shuffles to the end of the bed and as he does, he watches the miracle of birth, me, I am amazed something that big came out of that small place, and certainly it now makes Christian's old contractual needs and wants more plausible, that yes, a fist would fit in there? Really, I went there whilst deliver the sweetest little baby girl ever? Being my first one, I guess it's a given she is beautiful, and as I gawp, yep Miss Taylor makes her entry too, just as Grace deems fit to get here...

"I left the best bits for you Grace; I got to deliver the twins, well actually all I needed was a catcher's mitt and catch them." I clean away her mouth; wipe her down, Grace, she cuts the cord and we hand off the baby to mom.

"You did very well Gail, can I just get you sorted out and I did hear the Paramedics arriving, but if you are okay, they can go?" Grace talks as she works and delivers the ugly stuff.

"Grace they need to keep the cords and whatever else to help, you know like Ana did?" I sigh and then I cry...

"Okay have you got the things you need?" I leave them to it, to go see Christian. I don't think I am needed and its clear enough for Sophie to go and see her brother and sister; I find her in the lounge, she is sat in Christian's lap, and is crying.

"Hey Munchkin, your Mommy and Daddy want you to come and see your brother and sister, why the tears, you are a big sister now?"

"Mommy isn't killing Daddy then?"

"No, no that was a heat of the moment thing, she just squished his hands, she is crying because she is happy it's over and done with." Gavin rushes in... "Hello Uncle Gavin, take Sophie and go see the twins." He is speechless, which takes some doing, he like Jose, is talkative. I take up the seat vacated by Sophie.

"It sounded like, I don't know like the Omen meets the one with the demon spooky voice talking girl, in that movie in the house thing, she was very loud Baby, is she okay?" He asks and looks petrified, yup you will be doing that soon sunshine I snigger.

"Yep Mother and babies are fine and Daddy is crying like one too, a baby I mean. It can't really be that easy can it, if it is I can do that more again?"

"So, are they okay?"

"They are your mother is doing the tests and baby stuff. I just stood there and caught them; it was a little scary, a lot exciting and wow amazing and Christian, can I have all the drugs they offer, because that was painful..."

"I bet, when do we mere mortals get to see these babies? And my darling Ana, you may have anything your heart desires."

"I want ours to come as quickly as that, though apparently she has been in labour for like ten hours and Jason didn't notice. Men what are you like?"

C POV:

"I am not falling for that, that's one of your trick questions and I plead the fifth, the sixth and the seventh..." Mom is seeing the medics out and they have a bucket of stuff, this I recognise as the collection kit, all the women have agreed to collect and save the much needed bits after they give birth to help their children or others, Ana has already agreed to start a charity to raise awareness into stem cell storage and its uses. I was in awe of her when she suggested this, as I am most of the damned time, if the truth is to be told she is pretty amazing. We head up to find the parents, sister and babies are doing well. Taylor looks like he da man and Sophie has her hands full with her siblings.

"Hello there Family Taylor, we are not stopping, we have an opening to attend, one you got in the way of Gail. How are you, Ana says you owe the chitty jar a fair whack?"

"I think childbirth and an idiot husband are exemptions to the jar Christian, as to me being fine, thanks to Ana I am yes. Take a look and then get going and give my love to Mia and our apologies."

"I will, now Sophie pass over the goodies, you have to share, ya know..." I jest. I see the little mushed up face and I swear I dropped my balls. I take their precious cargo and I sit in the chair and as Ana joins me I smile.

"You did good, Mrs Taylor, Mr Taylor. Damn Ana, I can't wait to hold our baby now." I am passed the other bundle and I just stare at the wonderful sight. God, months ago this was all alien to me, months ago these two were in danger from Leila and as I realise that I cry, my eyes just don't seem to want to stop leaking. My life style could have cost Gail and Jason their children, thank you who ever you sent to watch over me and mine dear lord, keep on doing it for a while longer, thank you and amen. I have so much to be thankful for, friends, family and a life I am no longer ashamed to hide behind. Just then we here the usual commotion, Sam...

"Okay, why did I get left alone Daddy, good job nobody ran off with me, erg Mommy, you need a new dress on that's yucky and wow, whose are these?" We forgot about Sam in the commotion, great parenting Christian. Like anyone would get away with my son, Samantha is behind him and is laughing, Ana's number one is only ever feet away from her or Sam, thank god she did come back to us, she and Luke are dating and have been since our honeymoon, and are due to be moving into the Taylors old place, I feel another knee drop is coming soon.

"These Sam are my brother and sister, dummy."

"No, they are not coming for a damned month and it can't come soon enough, Uncle Jason said so, he is run ragged and Aunty Gail's bitching is driving him to drink, in his man cave."

"Sam..." Ana says.

"Sam..." Jason says.

"Samuel Christian Grey..." My mother says. I grin. Gail looks at him and smiles she loves my boy.

"What...?" He has his face in the bundles, looking at Sophie's siblings, "he did say it and that it's a good job he loves her so damned much or he'd be in a mess without her." Nice save Sam. "Best days work ever, meeting that dame; she washes his small just right." Too much, that could have just tipped the shit back at Jason.

"It's fine Sam I was very cranky. Now, have you all got somewhere to go to, because I need to feed my babies?" I hand them back, quietly, I love Gail to bits, but seeing her feed the twins is not in the good boss guide to etiquette nah ha, I am out of there, as is everyone else, we Ana and I are called back.

"Christian and Ana, Jason and I would like to thank you for everything you have done for us, and still do for us, we have had the talk Jason and I and we, and we..." I don't want to see boobies that are not my wife's...

"What my wife is trying to say is; will you be the godparents to our children?" I am deeply moved by this, Ana too is happy.

"We would love to, thank you, thank you from him too, he is rather emotional at the moment." I am too busy looking for my balls again...

"Yes, yes I would love the honour, thank you. As my first act as godparent, I am leaving you three, sorry five to bond, Gavin stay with them and tell the boys to keep it down."

"Christian, Luke has gone for my mom; she went to see to the bakery seeing as someone said she was okay."Gavin looks worried as Gail smiles; she looks radiant and surprisingly on top of the world, why not I say, she has two very good reasons to smile...

"It's fine, now we have to be there or Mia will be cussing far worse than you Gail, especially if we are all missing in action." We leave the family to it and Ana goes to change into the blue dress and I swear I am not changing my suit; we can be Ken and Barbie.

As Ana goes to change, I decide to have words with Sam; he is looking good in his odd attire. I guess if khaki shorts and a dress shirt is what he wants to wear, he can. We head up to Hogwarts.

"Sam when adults talk, you shouldn't repeat what you hear."

"Not ever?" He asks.

"Well there are exceptions to the rules, but for now what you hear in the guy's house, you keep to the guy's house okay, it's a code, a man code?"

"But Uncle Jason said those things in their house. I hear things all the time, like you and Mommy." Opps, are we having the birds and bees talk, and so soon? "She says you need to take a chill pill and get the stick out of your butt."

"She does, does she?" He nods his little head.

"And you are always saying she has a fine ass," opps, "and, you make growly noises when you come home and I am in my room." We do, do we?

"Sam, when grownups talk, you shouldn't repeat what they say. For now how about we put you in your jeans or change your top for an Uncle Elliot special?"

"I like these."

"Yes, but that shirt goes with your tux."

"Can I wear my tux?" I nod.

"If you want to, but I think your shirt will look good with these jeans and perhaps your waistcoat, you will look nice and relaxed.

"Okay, but tomorrow I am wearing my board short and my fancy pants top."

"Okay, then let's get ready."

"Daddy, where do babies come from?"

"Mommy's bellies Sam."

"How do they get there?"

"Very sneakily, and like a ninja they appear there."

"Oh, so do you not know either? Uncle Jason said to ask you, he didn't know either." I sigh then burst out laughing. We dress and meet Ana outside his room.

"Daddy doesn't know where babies come from; it's a good job you do Mommy, you and Daddy need to talk more." How the fuck does this six year old know this shit? "He doesn't know his pee-pee makes babies Mommy, you best tell him before he does it again." Holly fuck...

"We will talk later Sam. Now, let's get to Mama Mia." My mother is laughing as she grabs her precious and very loose lipped grandson, when did she sneak back, and did she hear me being questioned about sex, judging from her grin, yes she did, god if ever that was laughable, the advice I am capable of giving and I cringe having to explain the birds and bees to my son, oh god, I am whipped and no longer the demanding dominant I was, oh my how the tables have changed.

"Grandma, Grandma Grace, you have James, can I ride with you?" My mother is grinning as my face pinks up.

"Yes dear, James is already in the back in his seat. Christian, you really need to get a car with television in the backrest of the seats, they love them."

"I did wonder what your car has that mine doesn't?"

"Elliot had them put in. I am a modern Grandma. Now, let's get there before Mia busts a gut."

We get there and the press are out in force, I have hold of Ana and we wait for my mother to pull up, we get the boys out of the car and walk them in, the press go crazy as James and Sam, wave.

"Ignore them boys, we do. Mother are you okay?" They don't and play up to the cameras, James has painted the finger flip through his hair and Sam looks at them with a comical tongue pull thing.

"I am fine, I still can't get over you do this every time you go out, Ana did you ever get used to this?"

"I take it in my stride, as long as they leave the children out of it I am okay, it annoys Sam that he has a blurred out face, in the press photos, Christian has keen lawyers, so threatened them." We get in and I am amazed at how well the finished store looks, Mia is relaxed with her is Jay, he comes to welcome us and Mia is glowing. Jose is wandering around capturing the event on film, Sam and James strike a pose and then they disappear. He, James, Sophie and Nell are on large canvases all around the store and are Mama Mia models, as are Ana and I and I have t admit I like the day spent in Ana's alternate world. Sophie is staying home and playing big sister, Catherine, and Eric are overseas on her book tour, Nell is with my Aunts tonight as it is going to be a long night. Besides they love it the kids, at the Ant House, yep we have a sign over the gates. Welcome to the Ant House...

"Well, what do you think big brother? Am I on to a winner?"

"Yes Mia, very much and as a show in your amazing ideas and abilities, these are for you, from Ana and I. Congratulations on proving me wrong."

"Oh, what have you got me; tickets to the moon, getting that amount of praise from you, then this must mean it's a good gift?"

"Open them and see. Jay, unfortunately, we didn't get you anything."

"I have everything I need Chris, Ana. Whoa, Sam, there's my little man, where's your twin and what have you just put in your pocket?" Jay has hold of Sam.

"He's looking for cake Uncle JJ. Mommy, there is no cake, what sort of party has no cake?"

"An opening party darling; there are canapés and juice, over there."

"I had one of the can of apes and it's in my pocket, Mommy is tastes like poo!" Oh hell, I watch as Ana takes the napkin out of his pocket, I think we should be thankful he used one. Jay hands him to me as Mia waves him over to look at the paperwork and yes she is in tears, god damned hormones are the bane of my life at the moment, at least Gail should be okay, well I hope so, then there is just the three of them to avoid, Ana is a little more difficult to ignore? We are engaged in talks with everyone in Seattle's high society; Mom has an amazing network of friends and acquaintances, and knows how to do these parties. I hold Ana's arm and we mingle, Sam is forever in my eye line, not that we have to worry, his security knows all his little tricks. Mia calls for everyone's attention.

"Ladies Gentlemen, friends and family, thank you all for coming tonight, today has been the culmination of months of planning and two years of research and thanks to my family I am standing here in my shop, OMG can you frigging believe it I did it, I started something and I finished something yeah for me. My husband, my brothers and the rest of the people who have helped me realise my dreams, I thank you, I thank you for sticking by the crabby wife and sister, and daughter I know I have been, thank you for coming, please eat drink and enjoy yourselves. I declare Mama Mia, open for business, at nine am tomorrow... Thanks everyone..." Short and sweet and now it's over I intend taking my family home. Sam, Sophie and James have school in the morning and as fun as today has been, tomorrow is another exciting day of family stuff and I love it...

Ana's POV: It's Karen and Mia neck and neck... Oh Heck...

Mama Mia has been up and running for eight weeks now and life on the island has been very lively with the twins, the shock wedding of Eric and Catherine, they had arrived home from Catherine's book tour married, a tour were we had all three children here for almost a month, and I don't know how Christian coped with the upheaval, that's a lie, I do, he locked a few doors and turned his music up, he does it to escape the chaos especially when Sam has a sleep over. I am three weeks away from our D day, and Christian is being overly cautious, especially as we have had six false alarms with both Mia and Karen.

I am hunting for a box, a box I bought on honeymoon, in the demolition of the garage and the porch by Elliot meant that some things got ruined and some things died a death, my Hog was the biggest loss. On the morning after the twin's birth, and the opening of Mama Mia, Christian presented me with a new Hog, she was a perfect replacement, she has Sam's Mommy written on the tank, and I cried and then presented Christian with his keys. I bought him a new sailplane or glider to the uninitiated, I like soaring, but it and being pregnant are a no go area for now. He was a little excitable when I showed him the photographs, and he was a little annoyed he didn't get to christen the back seat, hell I couldn't get in the damned seat if I tried, he has taken Sam up and yes I sat and watched and held my breath watching the two people I love more than life itself up in the clouds, Sam is now going to be a pilot, again...

I give up on the box, as lost in destruction, I answer the phone and it's Mia. Mia was due two days ago, so we are all awaiting that call. She and Jay have had a few false calls and indigestion rushes to the hospital. I sit on the porch swing and kick off my shoes.

"Miss Mia, what can I do for you this fine day?"

"Ana, where are you, I mean right now?"

"On the porch swinging why, what do you want me to bring over now?" More food perhaps?

"I want you to come here and now please. Karen is feeling sick, and we are in the swimming pool and I do not want to get Mom, Jay or Elliot here again. Not if it's another false alarm, Karen and I are already laughing stocks."

"Okay, you do know I am not an expert in this area right?"

"You have been to more of these parties than we have, we had a hot curry, Aunt Rosin said it helped Jay's mom have him, I tried the castor oil, it made me poop a lot, I tried jogging, I gave that up as a bad job and it was way too stressful. How do you still jog?"

"On the machine and when Christian isn't around, Samantha and I love it."

"You do remember why I called you don't you?"

"Umm, you think Karen is having the twins and you had the curry right?"

"We both had the curry Ana..."

"Okay cranky ass, I am on the hog heading over..."

"Ana..."

"Joke, I can't even swing my sodding leg over her lush body. No, Samantha is driving me there now."

"Well she's pulling her face, it's wind oh gross, she has turned the pool into a Jacuzzi... She has wind, but still come over. Christian, Jay and Elliot are still camping right? So come and camp here with us?"

"We are heading there now Mia. It will take ten minutes." Samantha was helping me search for the wooden spoons I was looking for.

"Ana, is it worth calling Taylor?" Se says as she helps me in the damned car, her arm muscles are really buff.

"No, as with everything Mia, it will be a storm in a tea cup. If nothing else we can relax and read our book of the month?"

"Umm, I am not into lady porn. Give me a murder mystery anytime of the day." I nod, but I love it, because I live it every single day of my life, me with my very own kinky, sex god, Christian Grey, sex machine and the love of my life. Bean flips inside me, god she is so active, we have bitten the bullet and decided to be surprised; Grace is getting three granddaughters; she has a grandson, so she has some of both... I like the fact Bean is tucked up and keeping her bits covered, she will have to get used to it, Christian has already said if she is a she, she is being locked in a tower until she is thirty.

We get there and they are both in the pool, Mia looks afraid. Holy fuck I have seen that look before.

"Samantha get the boys home and call for Grace, Mia is having Grace Hope Rosin Durham, and no it is not a false call. Come out Mia."

"I can't, I don't want to and I am afraid now she is coming. Jay isn't even here, he's on a camping trip in the woods somewhere; he isn't answering his cell phone."

"I have got in touch with Taylor and they are heading home."

"Ana, is Elliot coming with them too?" I look down and I don't fucking believe it. No, not again. I am not delivering any more babies. I call Grace.

"Ana darling I am on my way down the driveway to Mia's, we are having a girly night in. Swimming in the pool and I may have a wine or two."

"Sorry Mama Grey, there's no wine, just a couple of whiners, because I think your girls are having their girls and they are not joking, they are in labour. Both are refusing to get out of the pool too."

"Okay, I am here and I have transport coming for them, how are you?"

"Hahahaha, no I am keeping hold of Bean for a couple of weeks more Grace, if that's okay?"She enters the pool house like a welcome summer breeze. I point to the two wallowing pregnant ladies.

"Oh my word you two look adorable, but alas sweetheart, you need to get out."

"Mommy, it hurts, it really hurts. Jay isn't here. Ana says Gail had her twins quickly, I want jay here."

"Well get out and let Mommy check you over?"

"Okay, but if you can stop it, will you?"

"No dear, your daughter wants to meet her mommy." I almost cried until I saw the usually calm and collected Karen Grey cuss, I have heard this before. I am in a redo of Gail and her sailor mouth.

"Ana, I hope you are good at this birth crap, because I feel something really weird. I mean I think I may have deposited the curry in my swim suit."

"Well, I am not coming in so you are going to have to come out."

"That is not happening Ana, this is really, really hurting."

"Tell me again, why did you get in the damned pool? Come here Karen I will help you out, Sam? Where are you Samantha?"

"Here,' she was in her swimsuit and dove in, "now, Mrs Grey, Let's see what's happening here then." Taylor had made Samantha do a refresher course, just in case. He wasn't getting caught short twice. It seems I missed that memo and I have been caught in the midst of five baby deliveries, I don't deliver boats in this quantity. "Ana, Karen here is going to have a water birth for twin one." Oh hell, can we Grey family women not do anything easy?

"Grace is she going to be okay delivering in the pool?"

"Yes it's a salt water pool, its friendlier than chlorine and uses less chemicals, and there ends the chemistry lesson for today. Mia dear, out now Mommy needs to check you over." Mia is helped out by Grace and I, as I keep an eye on Samantha. A pair of tankini bottoms head my way and Karen is cussing as she grabs the wall and screams, god Gail wasn't this bad.

"Fuck me Elliot best get here in like two minutes, that was not a pee I just did."

"No, your waters have broken and number one is on her way to the world Grace, she is crowning."

"Okay, okay Karen you know how to breath dear?"

"Yep, I've been doing it a while, and I think I may want to kill Elliot."

"A feeling I had a lot as he grew up. I still think he needs to grow up a little more. Now Samantha feel underneath and Karen get to the steps, it will be easier, walk around the wall and try to relax. Breath in and out deeply, count and relax, breath, count and relax." She pants and screeches, okay this looks harder than Gail had it and poor Mia is on a sun lounger, Grace, she looks across and smiles.

"Mia, you have ages yet, you are only three centimeters and your cervix is not as soft as it needs to be yet. Get dressed, Ana can you take her to get dressed?"

"Yeah of course, come on Mia."

"Nope, this hurts my clothes are on the couch just there, the dress is enough I think underwear is not an option is it Mommy?"

"No dear..."

"Mommy, please stop saying dear its very annoying. I want to be asleep for this can I still have a caesarean?" I laugh as Mia's chin disappears into her chest, and she grunts, then she hehehe's and hehehe's again for a few times and says in her high pitch whine, bummer... Okay, now I think I have seen enough, and I go and grab her clothes as I do Christian calls.

"Baby, is it our baby?"

"No, ours is being a gem, no it is Mia who is in labour and Karen, who well, she is about to deliver one of the twins in Mia's pool, where are you?"

"Coming across the bridge now, we will be about five minutes Elliot lost his phone and is cussing, Jay's ran out of charge."

"Okay, it's a little more scary this time there's two of them and one refuses to get out of the water, and Mia wants a caesarean and drugs lots of drugs.

"She would, Hoss has taken the boys home and I am coming down the driveway now, Luke is driving Elliot and Jay, they are having kittens."

"No Baby, they are having babies."

"Funny Mrs Grey, are you okay?"

"Oh yes we are fine and Bean and I are not doing anything other than watching. Oh and the women have their lady bits uncovered security are to stay put please?"

"Tell Mia their transport is here, the paramedics will be with you before us, open the doors Baby."

"Okay I am behind the door now." I open the door and point to the pool house. Christian sees me and smiles as I am engulfed in his arms. Jay and Elliot rush past us and we hear a crying coming from the pool.

"Opps, he missed that one I think?" Christian laughs as he says it. We head towards the crying and Elliot is in the water and is crying, sat on the stone step and holding Karen. As she holds a baby, oh heck we missed it. Grace is giving up her daughter to Jay and they are carting her off, apparently, she is booked in for a caesarean, seeing Karen was too much for her, she did joke she was too weak to push and too afraid to do it and feel pain, she is right, this girl calls her mother when she gets a paper cut? They rush past us and then Karen, Baby Phoebe Marie Grey and a very shocked and wet Elliot Grey get in the second bus. We take Grace with us to the hospital in our car. I sit back and rub our Bean in the back, Grace, she rubs her grandchild, and she is being sneaky and she is feeling my belly.

"Grace, I am not having contractions, Bean is awaiting her due date," I grin and sit back, "you are already getting three little girls today, don't be greedy." We arrive and Mia is already in the delivery room, wow money talks. Karen is in her room doing it the ways of old, with nothing but a grunt and a swear word, she is doing a pain free delivery; we pace the waiting room and await news...

The doors open and we are joined by Carrick and John Taylor. He shakes Christians hand and looks to Jason for answers. Grace comes in and smiles...

"Mia has had Grace Hope Rosin Durham; she weighed in at seven pounds four ounces. Phoebe Marie Grey is six pounds and three ounces and her sister is not arriving as quickly as the other two."

"Where is my baby Grace?" John asked, as he can't wait to fuss over his granddaughter.

"She asked that you go in, Elliot needs back up she is cussing like a sailor." We all laugh as Big Daddy goes to see his daughter, granddaughter and await the arrival of the other granddaughter. We wait in turn for a look see of both of our nieces; we missed a look see at the pool.

"Christian, I can't wait for this to be us."

"Well, I lost the pot to Jason; I had you having Bean before Mia had Grace and we all had Karen having hers first." We sit, we pace and finally Jay comes out with Baby Grace, wow she is a miniature of Mia, she is so tiny, so beautiful and I cry.

"Christian, she is amazing, look at her little hands, they are so cute, Jay congratulations, and please can I hold her?" He passes her over and Christian and I fawn over her.

"Mom, she looks just like Mia did when you brought her home." Christian gushes and his eyes leak.

"Yes, yes she does. Mia will be resting for a while. We just have to wait for..."

"...Oh, my god, my daughter needs a pill to calm her down; she has just thrown a jug of water over me." We look up from the baby, only to see poor John, he is wet through. "She chucked the damned water pitcher at me. Damned if her mother didn't do that once or twice. Karen pitches a pitcher better than her Ma ever did." Jason laughs and then we hear the much waited for wail of twin two... "Oh, I forgot to say she was having the baby when I looked to see what the holdup was..." We laughed again. Ten minutes later Elliot came out with Ava Grace Grey and Phoebe Marie Grey, they have covered mothers and grandmothers with their girl's names. Having asked us did we mind? I like our girls name so they get to keep theirs and our little girl will be Ella Grace, after the two most important women in Christian's world, it seems the world got an awful lot of Grace in it; each of her children wants to honour their mother.

"She weighs the same as her sister, they're identical Mom, they are beautiful and identical, fuck me they are going to own my heart for the rest of my life, what the hell am I gonna do?"

"You could start by letting me hold my granddaughter, her grandfather is wet."

"He's lucky she only wet him I have a broken hand and I am pretty sure my balls are not producing any more baby fodder for a while, she grabbed and told me did I feel the pain, I think I passed out at one point, she was a mean woman when she was birthing my children, my head is not the reason my pretty babies hurt her, they do not have my big head at all. Mom she went nuts grabbed mine and told me I had to be fixed and done or she will castrate me herself on the farm. Pa, I am not coming to the farm for a while."

"She is her Momma's girl alright. Here give me a look see at Miss Phoebe and Miss Ava, then we need to let the brothers know their sister is okay, she is, isn't she Elliot?"

"Oh hell yeah, she is back to being the Karen we love. Mom, Ana go in, and then she needs her rest, how is Mia?"

"Here is your niece, here is Grace, can we swap?"

"I guess so; don't mix them up Ana..." We swap babies and we compare them. "Forget that, mine are both like their mommy and Jay, yours is like her mommy. There is no mistaking these two cuties, god Chris she looks so like Baby Mia. Mom, I am a dad can you believe that?"

"Elliot, I can honestly say I never thought I'd see the day were any of you had children and today I have four grandchildren and one still being a good and patient little one. Now come on let's get the babies to their moms!" Christian is acting very strangely; he has been very quiet since he held Baby Grace. We go in to see Karen and stop a few minutes, and then we spend a short time with a very happy and sore Mia. Grace and Carrick stop with their children and we head home to see to Sam.

"Christian, what's the matter? You have been very quiet, is something the matter?"

"No, nothing, well yes but it's stupid really, I mean I am worried something will happen to you, I was fine whilst everyone else was pregnant there was safety in numbers, now there is just you."

"Oh, okay, I think, but that's stupid you do know that right, why safety in numbers?"

"Well I mean nothing went wrong with the other five what if, what if you suffer, what if you have it bad?" Wow, all that has been going through his mind that something bad is going to happen to me because the others were okay? God help me and give me strength to cope with three weeks of Christian Grey and his worrying, I will not laugh, because he is genuinely worried for Bean and I.

"What would help you, what would ease your mind Mr Grey?"

"Can we go and see Dr Green?"

"We are here, let's go and ease my baby's father's worries." We head down a floor and knock and go into her office, she is coming out as we arrive to ask for some reassurances. If Christian argues we pay enough I will do a Karen and grab my husband's balls and not in a loving way either.

"Hello, you have just caught me I have just delivered your nieces. I was going to check on them before I head home, are you having a problem Ana?"

"Yeah, you could say that, Mr Worrywart thinks because the others have all come early Bean here is going to too."

"Ana..." He looks so embarrassed, but Dr Green knows my husband and that his questions know no bounds.

"You know the routine, climb up..." I do as I am asked, and pull up my dress as she prods and manoeuvres Bean into a cute up top bump, then smiles at Christian, who is stood to my side looking really worried. "I hear you have had a hand in five births Ana, are you thinking of changing professions?"

"God no, being at the business end of a ladies huhu is not my proffered line of work, I did say to Christian I did not envy you. Nope, though Gail's was an amazing time, Karen's was frightening and Mia was too posh to push."

"Actually she is too small to deliver vaginally, she wanted to try, but seeing Karen in pain she decided on taking me up on my advice. Now let's scan Bean shall we?" We wait to see if she is still being a shy girl... "Ana, Christian, Bean is on display would you like to see?"

"I don't know we were waiting for the surprise, what do you think Christian?"

"I'd like to prepare the nursery, if that's okay Ana?" I nod, and as she turns the screen, I almost have a brain fart. My girl has a penis... Christian does not need instructions as to what we are seeing and he beams at Bean..."

"Hello Teddy, you have been a naughty boy hiding the goods from Mommy and Daddy. Your brother is going to love you being a boy! Christian are you okay?"

"Err, it's a good job there are three girls able to wear the pink stuff, our son is not wearing pink Baby, is he okay Dr Green and is he ready for delivery?"

"He is settled in and though his head is low it has a way to go, he is a good size and I would say he could come at anytime and be fine, but I would think he will go to term, but as he is a second baby they can be unpredictable. As I am sure you have found out today, when babies want out, they come."

"They do indeed, thank you, Ana let's get home and tell Sam he is getting a brother and that he has three more cousins in pink to fuss over." I watch as Dr Green prints out the baby and his junk pictures, yes, Christian is impressed that his son has the equipment, I think he was silently terrified Bean was a girl, where I was convinced she was a girl, oh well he is healthy and stopping put for now. We thank Dr Green and she goes to check on the Grey and Durham babies.

"Ana, it's a boy is that okay? I mean we, well you wanted a girl..."

"Christian, he is healthy and that's all I want, a healthy baby and he is; Sam will be happy to be wrong he'd guessed all the others correctly, still five out of six isn't bad. I rub my bump and smile; I am outnumbered in my own home now...

* * *

Ana and Christian await their son's arrival and a day in court, there is some sad news for the Grey's and some happy news for Ray...


	66. Chapter 66

It has been great fun writing this story it started out small and snowballed, I have struggled with some parts and relished others, I think its ran its course and I will be sad to see it go, but finishing it is... Thank you for the reviews and the comments the Pms and everything else lol even the death threats when I first started writing it, I kid yeah not... So, it's on to the final leg and close up some of the story lines... I may leave a couple and do a one off lol...

* * *

Chapter 66:

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

It's been an interesting three weeks and there's no surprise that the babies have played a really big part in it. The birth of three of my mother's four grandchildren in particular, Karen is an amazing mother; she has taken it like a duck to water, Elliot though he looks like the same duck this is not so in real time, his poor feet are going ten to the dozen under that water, he panics about everything. They burp up sick, he calls Mom, if they fill the diapers with the alien looking gloop, he calls Mom, if they cry for more than ten minutes, you guessed it, he calls our mother...

Mia is not as confident as Karen, but with Jay, she is coping way better than Elliot. Grace is the sweetest of babies, as are all my nieces and my goddaughter, Helen Louisa Taylor, her brother Jason John Taylor is a bruiser, he is amazing and I have been known to partake in feeding them, just in practice for our impending arrival, we baby bond Jason and I and I can honestly say I think I can call him my best friend, never having had one it feels right, his family is my family and I swear the flu shot mom gave me has some lady stuff in it, because of late I have been very weepy. Sophie, wow our grown up Sophie, she is an amazing big sister and an excellent minder for Sam and James, and she even deals with Nelly our elephant, she has been the only snag we have had transitioning the babies into life on the island, she hates to share, whether it is cookies or her dolls. Having never had to, she begrudges having to do it now. Still, she is getting a little better, just, but she is going to have to learn to share Big John has another grandchild on the way, my sister Catherine and Elliot's brother in law Eric, are having a baby too.

Ana and I, we are buying up houses like mad people on the island. We are not a cult I keep telling my staff, I just trust the guys and the ladies I have on my team, that we need to keep them near, see there's that sappy woman stuff again...

Ana and I are here at the hospital and she is a tad grumpier than usual, having been threatened many times in these past few weeks, with everything from a pea to a bowling ball being placed gently in my penis, without an aesthetic, I am actually paraphrasing both the object and the ferocity they were being placed, oh and the places involved too. I don't think for one moment I can shit a bowling ball out of my butt hole, nor pass a melon down my pee-pee, no longer making a baby, ever again, hole... The language my sweet Ana used was a little louder and a little more fraught when the threats were made. She was stuck in the bath, and was tearful and annoyed when she had to get me home from work; too embarrassed was she to call for Samantha. I did not laugh, instead I cried with her I had too she grabbed my balls so hard I swear I lost feeling in them, okay I may have lied, I may have laughed a little when I walked into the bathroom, I won't be doing it again.

"Ana, are you ready Baby?"

"Yes, I need to pee."

"Scan first pee later."

"Err; I think I know how the game is played Grey."

"I guess from the pissed off thing you have going on, your uncomfortable again?"

"Yes, and cranky and I am sorry, do you want that divorce I offered you yesterday?"

"No, no I'm good as we are Baby..." We are called in. Ana puts on the gown and growls, her ass is cold, her legs a lumpy and her ankles are double the size they should be, hey-ho, it's just another day in paradise. The nurse takes her readings and I relax as Dr Green comes in, her face is a picture as Ana whines.

"Hello Ana, are you being grumpy again?"

"Yes, and you best not say anymore, I am in fire and brimstone mode today. I think I have another damned stress headache."

"She means me Dr Green..."

"I mean I have an actual headache, you are just a pain in the backside, and you are close to getting your nuts grabbed again and not in pleasurable way." I smile and look at Dr Green, yeah it's good to be me right now, brow beaten and still in love with my wife, with her fat ankles and cranky attitude too.

"Ana you have arrived at your due date and everything looks good, Teddy is down and ready and he is ready to come, it could be today, tomorrow or any day within the next two weeks."

"Okay, so two more weeks of me being a bitch then?"

"I am afraid so, there is no reason to induce, you are healthy, Teddy here is healthy he just likes where he is right now." She wipes off the gel and with my help; we dress her again. She is very pregnant and apart from the baby bump has put on very little actual pregnancy weight. Much to Mia and Karen's horror as they complain all the time, Mia usually has a cake in her hand when she complains too.

"We will see you in a week, but I think we will be seeing you before then, just relax and keep your legs raised." Ana waddles out of the hospital; we are going to see the Aunts at the Ant house. We have been summoned, because Aunt Emma want her cuddle with Ana and her father wants words. I help Ana into the car and fasten her in, and kiss her as I do.

"Sorry I am being such a bitch today. I love you remember that please?" She cries, nope not saying anything, instead I climb in and just hold her.

"Luke can we go to my aunt's home please, what's the matter you look worried, is it Sam?"

"Sir, is your phone off?" I look and yeah it is, as per hospital rules. I flick it back on and when it re-loads, the messages come in like thunder. "I will take you to your grandparents Sir."

"Luke, Christian, what the matter, why are we going to their house, what's Granny done now?"

Ana says, we have been busy at their home too, my grandmother is not coping well with the diagnosis we were given, she has Alzheimer's, and though it is bad, the worst person effected it my beloved grandfather, he has to watch as she forgets who he is and who she was. She no longer recognises us ninety percent of the time, Mom has taken it badly too, that her mother is ill and that she cannot cure her, she had a couple of weeks of depression about that, luckily we had the quick fix cure to hand, several babies would make an appearance at Grey Mansion and her sadness dissipated for a while, thank god for the three beautiful baby girls and a hyped up Sam, he even cheers up his GGT, god knows why but she is able to bond with him. Thankful for small mercies, that we have the funds to have her cared for and she does have good care and excellent help. Ana shoves me in the side.

"Luke my husband would like to know what has happened?"

"Ma'am..." Oh fuck, he used the old Ma'am thing, it's bad I see his eyes, fuck no...

"Luke, tell us before we get there please, what has she done this time?"

"It would be better if your father explained Sir, the family are all there. Sir, please let him tell you?"

"Would you go into combat knowing only the basics, Luke, tell Christian and me what has happened, I know you security guy's talk, tell us please Luke?" He pulled over to the side of the road. Fuck...

"She, oh fuck Sir, I'd rather not..." Ana is about to blow her short stack. "Okay, but Mrs Grey, keep calm and Sir, please know I am very sorry. Sorry for your sad loss." My breath is held and my heart I am sure stops beating, what the fuck...

"What do you mean Ana, what does he mean, Ana ask him to tell me what that means, is my grandmother dead?" I am lost and I am confused she was fine last night, a little fractious, but fine...

"Sir, your mother called to start packing their home and when she went to wake them, she couldn't, they it seems died in their sleep."

"They, they died in their sleep, they died in their sleep, my grandparents died in their sleep, fucking get me there now Luke and quickly, fuck the speeding rules. Ana call my mother; no, I will call her, Ana no, no, no. How is that possible, why Ana, why. My god he took both of them. No, no, no..." I am aware we are driving and my fingers are on my phone pad, I know I am calling someone, but until I hear Elliot, I don't know who I called. He is crying, fuck no, fuck no, no, no... It's true, and I know it is.

"Lelliot, please tell me Luke has it wrong, we are nearly there now."

"Chris, it's awful here, Mom is wrecked and Mia is a mess, where have you been Bro, I have been calling an hour?"

"At the hospital with Ana, security should have told us. Luke why did you not?"

"Sir, your father said you needed to see to his grandson, and not to worry you, not until you were safely back in the car and Ana was settled, I am sorry Sir, he was insistent."

"Okay, thanks Luke."

"I heard Bro, but Mom needs you, she wants her children here, she is a mess Chris and I mean a mess, what are we gonna do Christian, it's a mess?" We were pulling up to my grandparent's home. God there are police cars and an ambulance and god knows whatever else piled around the entry to their cosy home.

"We are here Elliot at the gates, what is the shit circus?"

"Get in here and I will see you at the door." We head in and I am on some sort of auto pilot thing, Ana is sobbing and I know I am holding her and rubbing Teddy, who is a comfort to both Ana and I right now. I help Ana out and we are greeted by a teary eyed Elliot and my father.

"Dad, what's happened Luke said, Luke didn't say, Luke, Dad tell me please what has happened?"

"It seems your grandmother died, a little after dinner time last night, peacefully and in her sleep, it looks like your grandfather found her and instead of calling your mother or me, he laid down with her and that is how your mother found them, holding hands this morning, it seems as in life, they were not to be parted in death."

"What, they died together?" Ana says and looks pale. Fuck, the baby, she clenches her belly. "Oh hell, Cary, what is Grace like, is she okay? Christian I need to sit down."

"Sure Baby, come on. Samantha help me with Ana please?" We get Ana in and see my mother, and her face is so full of pain. I sit Ana down and head to her open arms. I am held tightly and as she finally has all her children together, she begins wailing. Oh hell the pain is too much to bear, my mother is no longer the strong and don't mess with Dr Grace woman she normally is. I hold her and comfort her, my siblings join me holding her and we stand for what seems an age doing just that, being there for our broken mother...

"They died together, my mother and father died together, what am I going to do now Christian, what can I do Elliot? Mia what should we do next?" My mother the one with all the usual answers for us, now wants we three fools to help her, all we do it blubber like babies. It is then I see their bodies in those god awful black bags, oh hell I lose it, it's true as if my mother's tears were not enough proof that it was in fact real, there they were. Fuck... I watch as my mother regains her composure and stands holding out hands and goes stiff. She has changed and is now staring. Just staring as their bodies leave for wherever they are going. Lord; I want this over with, please someone help me, I can't do these emotions, I need to get out of here, I need to be anywhere but here... I want my world back to normal...

"Tea, we all need tea, I will play mother." I look at my mother and wonder what the hell is happening. "Would you like tea Ana, Christian, get the housekeeper to make drinks, there's a good boy. Elliot see to it security take tea too. Carrick darling, can you see to the legalities? Mia, please sit down. Now where are my babies?"

"Mom..." Mia sort of cries and looks stunned in one take. "What happened, you went from crying upset and fraught Mom, to I don't know, like the old Christian, in like a gnats breathe?"

"Tears will not bring them back Baby Girl, my sweet baby girl. Now; Ana, Christian how did the latest appointment go?" Wow, is this real, or is this a film skit or a joke? My mother is losing the plot, and it and me, are confused and judging by their faces in the room, I am not the only one feeling confused by it all?

"Mom, please sit, here is your tea. Mia sit please Ana are you okay?" My wife looks pale.

"I'm fine, Grace the appointment went great, he is down and ready, he is just taking his time."Good Ana is helping her calm down by distracting her I think.

"Good, good it gives us a little while to get those drapes up and you know put the finishing touches to his nursery. Do you know what I caught Sam doing, my beautiful boy was being so sweet; he was emptying one of his cartridges to turn into a baby carriage for his little brother? She is such a sweet boy. Where is my grandson?" She knows he is at school; it's a school day, where are you mom, how can I help?

"He's at school Mom. Dad, has she taken anything?" I look at my mother as she starts to look tired.

"Doc Meyers, he gave her something to calm her down, it looks like it is finally kicking in. Grace darling; please sit down and drink this tea."

"Yes dear; what are we doing here Cary, I have to get my parents to mom's appointment, the good and cranky Doctor Myers doesn't like to be kept waiting?" I look at my mother and wonder what the good Doc shot her with and when? "Christian, Elliot, Mia oh look Cary the gangs all here, apart from my munchkins where are my munchkins?"

"Dad what the fuck did Doc Myers shoot her with, a fucking dart gun, armed with a slow acting elephant tranquiliser?" She sits and she is out of it in like three breaths...

"Thank god for that, he said it would take effect in a short while, argh here he is... I look up and see my grandparent's physician; we have seen him quite a bit over the past few months.

"Tell us what happened?"

"Before we get the autopsy results I couldn't possibly say legally, but as a family friend, but if I am being pushed to give you an answers? Then I would say your grandparents both died of natural causes. The nurse was on her day off and your mother was a little late getting here, their security said they were still seeping, which your mother found odd, as your grandmother has been up before the birds since her illness took hold, she apparently went in their room and she found them both and called me in straight away. She refused a sedative, but your father insisted and so I gave her a couple of pills to calm her down."

"She went down alright Doc, like the titanic."Elliot says as he holds Karen tightly.

"Yes, she was fighting it, but once you were all here and safe, she must have relaxed and allowed them to work. Now, I will leave you to it, she will be out of it for a while. Perhaps it would be better to take her home?"

"We will, when will you know how they died?" I ask, but I am not sure why I asked, because it's not like I can bring them back, would that I could.

"I have called in a few favours and you should know by day's end, but I am expecting natural causes, I don't think it was anything else? I will leave you to it and I am sorry for your sad, sad loss, if you need me I am just across the road, you know where I live, Christian, are you okay?"

"I am just a little, I don't know, lost? I will be fine thank you and thank you for your help today." He leaves and I go to see to my mom. She is sleeping; she looks so fragile worn out almost, my grandmother's illness has taken its toll on her. It has been hard on us all especially my grandfather.

"Do you think Gramps died because he was broken hearted Christian?" Mia sobs as she is held by a silent Jay; it must be bringing his own father's death back to him.

"I, I, I don't know, I would like to think that's how it happened, why it happened. They did everything together Mia, so I guess it could have been because he was broken hearted?" I suddenly get very emotional, what if I lose Ana, what would I do without her? I start to shake and before I know it; I am crying, really crying...

Ana's POV:

My poor baby is so low, but when he starts to shake, I know the tears will start, and I shuffle over and hold him, just as the dam bursts and both he and I cry together. Then Mia comes over and joins in, Christian is normally so brave and so in control of his emotions and hides any sadness he has normally so well, but not now, because now he has lost his grandfather and his role model, and his grandmother who spoilt him rotten. He cries for a while, as does Mia. We decide to carry Grace over to their home and await the results of the tests they are having done, I say test like they have a virus, because I find the word autopsy is such an ugly and final word. It is more than just death, it is the thought of someone poking around and the images of the scenes on my television programmes then start running through my head-achy head, I feel sick and I can't wait to hug Sam.

Elliot carries his mother to her room, and Carrick follows and the rest of us, we settle in the family room, Gail and Taylor are looking after Sam until we get home, here is not the place for him, though I want and need him, I do not want him near so much sadness, there will be time enough for him to be told that both his GG'Ts have died. I do not relish having to tell him this, because I fear Christian will not be able to, and it will be my task. I make tea, why is it everyone wants to drink tea in times like these? I have help from Gretchen, she still lusts after my husband, I smile as she takes the teas tray through for me, I am unable to put the damned thing anywhere near me, Not with the blip belly in the way. I carry the biscuits through, Christian takes the tray from Gretchen and she goes a blush pink in the cheeks, that's my man, oblivious to his fan club, his gaggle of Grey watchers.

"Thank you Gretchen, I can pour, could you please see to dinner, my mother will not be up to it."

"Sir, are all the family stopping?"

"No, we have to get back to our own homes, but there will be a stream of people coming to pay their respects, please make sure there is refreshments available, for all my mother's guests."

"I will do Mr Grey, Sir..." I smile as she does as she is told. We sit around drinking tea and generally doing nothing, we make small talk about the babies, showing the latest scan picture of Teddy Grey around the room, Christian is a very proud father to be, having missed this with Sam he is loving the pregnancy in every minute detail, his son, our son Sam is just as proud a big brother, I sigh and then the water works start with me, Theo will miss seeing his namesake, Phoebe will miss hugging the new Grey boy.

"He is going to be big, and he could arrive anytime. We just have to be ready. Gramps was looking forward to seeing his great grandson, he had big plans for Sam and the baby to go sailing, and stuff, when they were bigger of course, though he and Sam liked to drown worms off the back here all the time." Christian says as he sips his cold tea. He just stares into the garden and looks lost. Carrick enters the room, and he has changed from out of his business suit, into something more comfortable. He looks like an emotional wreck.

"He was yes, my father in law, he was determined to do the sailing and fishing thing with Sam and the baby. Your mother is sound asleep, so please finish your drinks and get home. You have children to be with. I will call as soon as I know anything. We need to meet up tomorrow and discuss the funeral. I have called your Uncle Jacob and Aunt Nora; they are flying in tomorrow. Jason has arranged the jet to collect them and your cousins; he is a good man. Now, home the lot of you. Ana you look tired, get her to bed son." We all leave and head home, the silence in there was awful. The usually happy chatter we normally engaged in was not there, understandable. I do wonder if they have faced death as a family before?

When we get home, Sam rushes to meet us. He is hyper about seeing the real owls in his nature class and he is explaining to Christian all about how their heads can go all the way around.

"Daddy, the owls are really cool."

"Were they, how many did the man bring?"

"Seven, and they were all in Hogwarts, did you know they didn't use a lot, they were computer generated ones? Real owls do not deliver post, they tried to eat it, and the man laughed and said they only ate things that are alive, well dead. I got to look in the owls poop. It has all the stuff they don't like in it, I had to inspect a poop pellet, it had a pair of feet in it, some feathers and bones, and it was cool. Daddy, can I have an owl for my bedroom, perhaps call it Hedwig?"

"No, they are wild birds. Sam Mommy and I have something to tell you, please sit down. Come her Baby and sit on my knee," he does as he is asked, and sits on Christian's knee, "today we had some sad news."

"You did, is it about my brother is he not coming now?"

"Oh he's coming and soon. No, you remember I told you GG was very ill and may call you Christian from time to time?"

"Yes, she calls me Little Man, and Cutie Pie, and Mush Chops too." I smile. "What did she do now wear her panties over her trousers again, like Superman?"

"No, she and Gramps, they went to visit with Big Sam."

"Okay, does that mean they died?" Clever boy, he is taking this better than expected. "They will like it with Big Sam, he is fun. He likes to fish too, GG will like it with him. My Grammies they can bake for them and talk, it will be good for them. So, is G Grammy T, is she not sick anymore, just dead?" Just dead, god, how simple it must be to be a child and see things as simply as they do.

"Yes, they both died together, in their sleep and in no pain. They died together."

"Okay, I guess that's better than going on your own, Mommy can I see the picture of Teddy? You did get one didn't you?"

"Yes Sam, it's in my bag go get it and see," he runs off and I hear a laugh, he likes seeing them and no doubt it will be in one of his Hogwarts frames before bedtime, "he took that well Christian."

"Too well, he didn't cry Baby!"

"Not all children are the same. He is only six and everything is clear cut at his age." Christian watches as Sam heads into the office, yes he knows how to use the computers to upload the scan pictures. As we watch our boy look so grown up at his desk, we see Jason hovering at the door.

"Come in Jason; is everything okay, you look worried?"

"Christian, firstly let me say I am so sorry for your sad loss, I liked your grandparents a great deal. They will be missed."

"They will, and thank you Jason, but what else is going on. What else is being sent to try us today?"

"Well funny you should mention try, Diana Lang was found dead in mysterious circumstances today. It seems she pissed off someone and they didn't take too kindly to her lording it over the top dogs wing."

"Okay, so with her dead, the trial is not going ahead?"

"No Sir, I mean Christian, no, that part of your life is over and buried. Shit I mean..."

"We know what you mean Jason, was there anything to report from school?"

"No, but the boys want to catch an owl. I had words with a boy called Michael about the two foot zone around Sophie and I was cussed at for doing so. Sam said to the smooth operator, to look in my jacket, he did and he said and I quote 'Uncle Jason can shoot a cricket off a blade of grass and his nuts were just as small a target to hit.' I am sorry but Sam really needs to stop playing pool with the guys, he is picking up all their bad manners." Christian laughs, and I mean really laughs.

"That's my boy. Now, the boy, what's the status of play there?" Oh my god, help me of we ever have a girl...

"He ran off when he pissed his pants and Sophie hates me. All is good, Gail is telling her the dad code and about boys; she will apparently, say she hates me a lot from now on. I am to get used to it. Oh and Ana, your father wants you to call, he realises you may be busy, but he will wait. Now, that said, I have some ruffled feathers to smooth with a quart of Rock Road and a couple of daddy and daughter DVD's. If you need anything let me know I could do with the excuse to not watch some of them..." He leaves and I climb on the vacated knee of my husband.

"So, what next Mr Grey; what do we do and where do we go from here?"

"I don't know dinner, a bath, story time with Sam, James asked that his Daddy reads them to him now. Oh and they are being adopted by Eric, he asked did I mind, he actually asked Ana."

"He would, he is a good man."

"He better not hurt them or I will get Elliot to dig a hole for him. Now, we don't need to go to court and we have a funeral to plan and a baby who needs to come out of there, his daddy needs a hug."

"I will hug you Daddy..." We turn and see Sam, "can GG and GG have a big party, Grammy said she wanted to have a big party with no sad faces and I could wear my Spiderman suit, so you can't stop me and Uncle Lelliot can wear his damn shirt and shorts too. When she turned her toes up, did you check her toes Daddy?"

"We did and yes she will have a big party, they both had a lot of friends Baby."

"I will miss them, can I cry is it okay to cry. Grammy said lots of people would cry especially Grammy Grace, did she cry Daddy?"

"She did, she wanted to hug you and see you."

"She did, I will hug her tomorrow. What are we having for dinner Mommy?" I smile and then head to the fridge, Gavin is amazing, his mac and cheese is just the thing to cheer up my boys. I contemplate the Vindaloo curry he made to bring on the bruisers arrival, but I think I will wait a while. I know I want to see him and for it to be over, but at the same time I am dreading the pain. Having seen three women give birth in recent weeks, this is something I am not relishing having to do. A fact I hope Christian has yet picked up on, he worries enough about everything else.

Christian takes a call and goes out on the porch to take it as I reheat the mac and cheese, add in some burgers and some steak for Christian. I look out of the window and he is pacing, is this bad news is this good news, he is hard to read. I take a call, blast it not now I don't need Grace's House problems now, we open the first stage in three days, Grace and Grammy T were opening it, will she still be able to do it?

"Hello Kyle, what can I do for you?"

"Mrs Grey, good news, we can hand over the keys to the furnishers, the city passed the apartments as good to go... I just thought you'd like some good news Mrs Grey. Especially today, I liked your grandmother; she was always a nice visitor here and cheered up the guys, never will I look at a scaffolding pole again and not think of her."

"Thanks Kyle, it was what I needed. Get them in and get them finished and thanks for cheering me up, see you all tomorrow." I looked up and Christian had crept in. "It was Kyle; Grace's house is ready to go. Who was that?"

"Dad, they died a natural death, there were no signs of an over dose, Grammy died last night as suspected after her last supper, so to speak and Gramps in the early hours, his heart just stopped. So, they have been released to the funeral home. Dad has arranged the funeral for the day after next."

"I will cancel the opening."

"No, no don't do that, Grammy loved that place and would hate to upset your grand day, besides I have a feeling she will be watching."

"Kyle said the guys are sad at her passing."

"Umm, they missed the pole dancing lessons. Elliot said his guys have had fun working there."

"It's not over yet Mr Grey; it is one and two of many. Now dinner get our boy to the table please, this one is trying his Mommy's patience, I need to pee again." I shuffle of and pass Sam's room; he has been busy, because his bedside frame has a lot of pictures of his grandparents on it and newly added ones of Phoebe and Theo...

"I like to have them watch over me as I sleep. Mommy is heaven a good place?"

"I'd like to think so; I know it is confusing, because we don't know. If it's filled with the people we love and they are no longer in pain or hurting, then yes it is a smashing place to be, but only when you have lived a long time here, a long time with me and your Daddy and with your family and their family too."

"Oh, okay, but I am living here with you and Daddy forever. I may need a bigger train if my girlfriend moves in..." I laugh, okay he does spend too much time in the security house, and damn if that didn't make me laugh...

"We will see Baby Boy; we will see, now get downstairs there is burgers and mac n cheese for you for dinner, but hurry before Daddy eats it all." He kisses my cheek, rubs his brother and heads down, I sit on his desk and look at the pictures, and as I scan them I cry when I see Pappy and Grams, when did he get their photos on here and then I spot one with Christian and Pappy flicks around and yes, I can be seen hiding in the background, stalking my man. I rub my swollen belly and he kicks, great I need new clothes. I head into the bathroom and I feel fuzzy, my head aches and I feel sick, good god morning sickness with only days to go? "Whatever next Teddy Raymond Grey, whatever next?"

"Ana, Baby we have visitors..."

"Who, never mind they will have to make do seeing me in my pj's." I wobble down and see my father grinning; he is here with Heidi, who is seated by Sam and eating. "Dad, what can I do for you?"

"Sit down please Sweetheart."

"Okay now I am worried, what have you gone and done, I got the Sweetheart and the 'I have something to tell you,' look?"

"As you know Heidi and I are getting married, and you are fine with that, right?" Yes, of course I am, because they are well suited to each other. "Well, we have had a rough month."

"No, you cannot be splitting up Daddy, you and Mom are fine together." He looks shocked, whilst Heidi, my mom, looks really happy.

"Mom, you called me Mom Annie, you think of me as your mother?"

"Of course I do, I love you and how happy you make my daddy, why do you not want me to call you mom?"

"I had hoped you would when we, your father and I got married, well you know further down the road, but hearing you say it is heart warming." She gives my father the look, okay what's going on.

"Does that mean you are my mother in law, aunt or what?" Christina says with a smile.

"It makes her my Grammy silly, but you can't die, neither of you can." Sam, where the hell did that come from? "Just saying, I can't lose any more of you. Pappy, can we fish tomorrow?" I choke back a tear or two, as does Christian and I suspect my father is emotional right now.

"Why did they suspend you from school?" He laughs with him and scruffs his copper coloured locks.

"No, why would you say that Pappy, I am a good boy?" He is too and very bright, though I am a little biased about how brainy he is, but he is at the top of his class already, damned proud mom tee shirt gotten.

"It's a school day, that's why. We will take the Anastasia Rose out on Saturday and drown a few worms, how's that?"

"Fine, can I wear my..."

"...Fishing gear, I ain't fishing with Iron Man again. You know the trouble we had with you peeing. Now, how about you eat up son?"

"Fine, you are no fun either, I have finished Mommy can I leave the table, and I have homework to do?"

"Umm, wash your hands and face and get in your pj's. We will be up in a while to read to you, okay?" He smiles and heads off upstairs.

"Right, now he has gone, what have you two done, got married without telling us?" I ask.

"Well, actually yes, yes we did at the courthouse and with no fuss. We are here to tell you something; no, I mean ask you something, no, I mean discuss with you both, something that will concern you both." My father is not a talkative man at the best of times, but he is positively tongue tied right now. I am sat and Christian hands dad a drink, judging from the colour, it's his favourite whiskey. "Thanks Chris, now sit both of you, you to Mrs Steele." I see the grin from both of them.

"Out with it then Ray I am getting old and gray here." Christian says as I keep looking, there is big news coming.

"As I said we Heidi and I have had a bad month, Heidi has been having some trouble and we got the test results back a couple of days ago and we have processed the news and are here to disgust it with you both."

"Ray darling, sit down, Annie looks worried now, we or rather I, have not had trouble dear, I may as you know, be aging a little and I have for the past couple of months been very out of sorts. I put it down to starting the dreaded menopause and after a chat with Gail, she jokingly told me about her sudden good news, and well I thought about it, told your father and to cut a long, very long story short, we are having a baby too. I am very shocked and as I said, we have had a very fraught month."

"Why, I mean I am thrilled for you, oh god I am happy for you both, but Daddy I thought you said your swimmers were no good?" How tactful was that Ana, my inner me says, Heidi won't have cheated on your daddy, or did she?

"It seems they are good around Heidi, and I never went near your mother that way, as you know." I laugh.

"Daddy, she could turn anyone's swimmers bad. So why have you had a month of worry, about telling me? I can tell you, you have no need to worry, I will love my baby brother or sister, you ninnies?"

"Due to my age and everything else going on you know the madness in my family line, we have struggled with having the tests done, do we risk it, do we need to know, you know in case anything happened. So when we decided we were going to test, we got the results a couple of days ago and we have discussed telling you the results, but you need to know your brother, yes brother, he has Down's Syndrome."

"My brother, I am getting a brother, oh god Mom, Dad that's wonderful. Do you hear that Christian I have a sister and now a brother?"

"Yes but he has problems." Heidi says as my father hugs her

"Did I say I was getting a problem brother, no, I think that I said I was getting a brother. Now, when do I get him?"

"Well, Heidi and I it seems got knocked up pretty much the first night. She is half way through her pregnancy."

"How have the Emma's taken it and Trinity?"

"Aunt's Emma and Trinity are joyous, Sister Emma, is a little down, she thinks I will love him more than her, which is so not true, she is my daughter in all but name. Speaking of which, she has though asked to change her name; she wants to be called Lowe or Grey. I have told her to talk to you about it; she wants to be like you Christian."

"She does? She wants to share my name?"

"She wants everyone to know you are her brother, that's all, she has been reading up on it and is quite serious about it."

"I will get Dad on to it after the funeral and when Emma and I have talked about it, Emma Grey, well, today has been a very busy, sad, happy, relieving and monumental day." Christian says as he rubs Teddy, who is moving around. Stay down if you pop up and decide to make me wait longer, I will cuss a lot...

"It has, so Heidi, are you in the need of clothes I have a ton of stuff?"

"You are not mad then?"

"Me, mad at what, you getting married in secret, yeah I am pissed off at that nugget. My baby brother news, no, no I know my father loves me, he really does. I need no vindication of how much, because he has been with me through everything, no. I know he loves me and blood doesn't make you a father or a mother, it's your heart that does that. I know though that deep down he does or did want his own blood carrying on out there, all men do. It's a man thing. Is he okay I mean, I mean, has he got other things to worry about, Ray junior?"

"No, and yes he gets the name too, handed down from generation to generation. I like that you think of me as your mom too Annie. I hope I can be everything she was not, I already love you and Christian as though you were my kids too, Emma is my pride and joy and Sam, god he is like having the missing years back with Christian, I am truly blessed that Christian found me and gave me back my family, he has such a beautiful soul. Now, I need a tissue, could my daughter pass me one of her stash."

"Hey let's not start getting bossy Mom and as to Carla, she was never my mother so to be better than her, the bar won't have to be raised much."

"Here, here..." I smile as two loving arms try their best to get around his grandson. "Wow Annie, you are huge, as are those pins, get sat down and put your feet up. Please?" I do as I am told and smile, my father is getting a child of his own, I meant what I said, blood and DNA do not make a good parent. I feel the same way about Sam, he is mine, because I love him not because I had him, he is my son, our son, he is a grandson to the best father in the world and is loved by that same man, my daddy, the bar for Christian to jump over is a hell of a lot higher than Heidi's was, and I get weepy again.

"We will be going, and I am sorry again for today's happenings, stay strong son and know I am here for you and don't ever be afraid to ask for help, I am there for you now and forever. Annie get to bed and rest up, the next week is gonna be fraught enough, make mine the first call Chris, then Jason and then everyone else, okay?"

"Yes Dad, I hear you Dad, seems only fair, Ana gets a mom I get another father." That does it I cry... "Welcome to the club, we meet in security on a Wednesday, it's the damned hormones club, need a book, I have a few." Christian jokes with my father, he isn't joking, and he was last seen reading a pain free delivery, here's hoping...

"I think I may be joining that club, now Annie do as your father says and get to bed young lady. See you soon, Heidi; come on Honey we need to get you rested too." I swear I am out of tears until he says that to Heidi. I wave them off and Christian carries me to our bed.

"Did I tell you I loved you today?"

"You did Christian and sometimes I do wonder why. I am such a bitch."

"You are not a bitch; please do not call yourself that again. You are usually the most patient of women, the most understanding and the nicest person in my life."

"Good save Grey; Sam has added more photos to his photo frame by his bed, the ones of the angels who watch over him. When did he get Pappy and Grams photos?"

"Your dad, he gave Sam a bag full, he did a lot of laughing at my dress sense and your hair. Did I ever tell you I am glad you had a crush on me?"

"You did once or twice. Now go read to our son and come back and help ease this crappy back ache and hopefully my headache will go too."

"You have had a lot to be stressed at Baby. We will be alright won't we Ana?"

"Yes, yes we are gonna be fine, and hopefully we will die just the same way at Grammy and Gramps, old and together in our sleep. That's my wish to be with you forever."

"If I could grant you that wish I would, but I will try. Ana, it hurts, this pain in my chest hurts, and what if I forget what they sound like and what they were like?"

"It gets better, and we have hours of them on film they are singing laughing and passing on their thoughts, so you only need flick one on and there they will be, and you will always remember them and what they taught you, because they did a good job of being there for you. Perhaps it will take you a while to get used to not calling in and seeing them, or rescuing Granny from the poles or having your weekly whiskey and cigar catch up lunches with Theo, but when you need them they will make themselves known to you, they are always going to be with you Christian, whether it's in your heart or in your mind." I rub his chest and he kisses me so softly. He takes my chin in his hand and just looks into my eyes.

"I married well and to a very wise woman. You make me want to be better; because of you, I am better. I know I have said that before, but today has been hard and I am emotional drained and I could only have been as strong as I have been because of you, now I will be in a short while we have story time."

"I will be here." He leaves me to snuggle into Gavin's super soft sheets, if ever he leaves us I think I will lose the plot. I watched the waters gentle toing and froing and no matter what I did, I could not get comfortable. Christian walked in after reading to Sam, they had discussed death too, I listened in at the baby monitor and yes, I know Sam is six and is too old for one, but Christian is a new father, and took the one we got for the baby and placed it in the train.

"You look so uncomfortable, Baby." He undressed and got in at the side of me and I cried. "Shush, what's the matter Ana? Stop crying please."

"I just want it over and done with; I don't like being so uncomfortable Christian." He was getting so turned on as he rubbed my belly. "Christian, good grief, why does holding this massive thing get you all hot and bothered every time you touch it?" He kissed my neck.

"I don't know, perhaps because I love that you're having my baby? You look wonderful and you're not fat, but Teddy is going to be massive." More kisses are given. "I love making love to you, I know you like it too. Pass me your cream lets rub your bump." The doctor, to help keep stretch marks to a minimum, had given me a cream. I passed it to Christian, who loved doing this; I must admit his hands felt nice as he rubs in the cream.

"I don't like it, I love it. I love you more; I just hate being this uncomfortable." The effect of the touching and rubbing always led to sex. Tonight was no exception. He caressed my bump; rubbing the cream carefully over our baby, I could quite easily sleep. It felt so good, but right on, cue a there came a kick and I needed the loo.

"Hold that though for one minute." I returned naked as he smiled.

"I love you so much Anastasia." His soft hands holding the bump did crazy things to my skin, it tingled and turned me on more and more, I needed him and loved the sex we had and having passionate sex with Christian, well he never fails to deliver. "Now, assume the position Baby, I need you like you wouldn't believe."

"Smooth Grey very smooth, but I do need some loving. I have heard if you are particularly rough with me, it could bring on labour?"

"Way to kill the mood Mrs Grey, I may not want to continue."

"Really?" I fall off the bed and onto the floor, about as elegantly as Humpty Dumpty falling off the wall. Placing him inside my mouth, I look up, smile and then begin to savour him, unsure if our six week famine is around just around the corner. I need sex all the damned time I look up and he is standing tall over me and murmuring his approval.

"Baby, enough you need your needs seeing to and I need to be in my favourite place. Whilst I still can."

"I do, are you thinking about the six weeks famine?"

"I wasn't but I am now. Is this is, we have gone from passion and screaming and all the other good stuff, to discussing sex and not doing it?"

"Well, I best assume the position, remember hard and long Baby I need you to be hard and long..." I try my best to get up unaided and sexily and I end up looking like a seal, or more appropriately a bloody walrus. Christian helps me up and laughs as I break wind and blame the baby.

"Nice, very sexy Baby, have you been eating your greens?"

"Umm, yes someone said cabbage soup would bring on labour too, I am sorry, but ladies do break wind, oh god I did one in the security house the other day and Luke excused himself for me. Now, begin with the sexy lovemaking please, before I do that again, and kill the mood totally!"

We fucked hard, and then made love and then tried the hard again and nope unfortunately or fortunately, which ever mattered, there was no sign of Teddy making his appearance, and I will cross having any kind of sex as an inducer to labour, though we did have fun trying. I may try the curry thing tomorrow. I am now official fed up of being pregnant. I dragged myself to the shower after the very enthusiastic sexathon, the water was so refreshing, I wrapped a towel around me and got in bed at the side of him as he slept, and I for a change enjoyed a quiet night and had a fantastic night's sleep. Teddy let me sleep, either that or Christian had banged his head with his dick when we fucked hard last night, I laughed to myself and remembered what we had to face today. I had woken up to him singing in the shower.

"Christian, we have to get the nursery finished before Teddy makes his appearance. Oh hell, why do I leave everything to the last minute, I was so organised before we got pregnant, I could do a fashion show, a press conference and run my businesses all at the same time, that was before I got pregnancy brain and now I forget to pee when I pass the damned toilet?" I drank my tea and watched him. I could look at him all day every day, and he knew it.

"How about I go and sort out Mom, whilst you and Samantha, you finish the nursery?"

"I wish I'd let Elliot and Mia design it and get his guys in now, but I so wanted to do it myself."

"It looks wonderful, it really does, now get dressed Baby, Sam has to get ready for school. I will pick him up today and take him to see Mom. You relax and try to stop fretting, if you can?"

"I will try; Samantha deserves a nice bonus, because she has put up with so much from me over the past two months and all with a smile and a yes Ma'am."

"I will get her something nice, how about that?"

"Thank you, now help me up please?" I get dressed and go and get Sam dressed, he is not good in the morning, when we have got ready Gavin asks what he wants he gets a grumbled cereals please, at last he said please, he is eating his cereal and is quiet. I do wonder about keeping him off school. He finishes and kisses my cheek gives his brother a hug and goes to school with Christian.

"Christian, he is really quiet; can you ask him what's the matter, perhaps we could keep him off school?"

"There is no need Baby he is fine, he is just worried about you."

"Me, why; why is he worried about me, Christian does he think I am ill?"

"Jesus Ana, two guesses, he is worried about you and having the baby whilst he is at school, he has asked to stop home. He doesn't want you to hurt and he wants you near him. I may have turned off the monitor whilst we had that conversation."

"Oh, the poor mite, get here Samuel Christian Grey, please come here now."

"What Mommy are you okay?"

"I am fine and I have a house full of people watching me, and if I start to have your brother your security, if you are at school they will come into class and bring you back home or to the hospital, okay? I don't want you to worry because two weeks of worrying will give you a headache like I have. Now off to school and thank you for worrying about me." He kissed me again, as did Christian and they both left, god mornings are hard work. I sat and ate my cereal and Gavin chopped me some fresh fruit. I am eating healthy and looking after myself.

"Gavin did the drapes arrive yesterday?"

"They did Ana, I gave them a steaming and they are hung in the closet. The step ladders are in there too and Samantha says she will be back with the frames and the finishing touches a little after ten, and you are to wait. Now I have to take the bread and things to the security house, sit and don't move."

"Yes Mom, go and do your Mary Poppins act up there and I will be in my nook reading." He left me to it and I waddled to the nook. Picking a book on hardy perennials for the garden, I am riveted within moments. Not really, I will hire a gardener, it looks like much too hard a task, besides, I was eager to get the drapes up and put the finishing touches to Teddy's room. I waddled up the stairs like I had wet my pants, had I? I had a feel and though a little moist, they were fine, the moistness is a problem when lover boy parades naked, I, well I do the usual and get excitable, but there is nothing quick about sexing when I am the size of a walrus. It is laughable how much Teddy's home gets in the way.

I'd let out an ear piercing scream, as I clutched my stomach and screamed again, it hurts really hurts, then I fell to my knees and I peed for a while. I screamed at that and again for Samantha and then I sort of fazed out of things. I didn't black out; I was there, but not, I was in sort of a confused mess. The pain in my head hurt nearly as much as the pain in my stomach. I felt sick, my head was fuzzy, it was pounding like my brain felt like it was going to pop, a hot muggy feeling of sickness and worry was there, plus I'd wet myself. I was on the floor looking up at Samantha, who hadn't moved me, and Gavin was stroking my head.

"Shit ouch, oh crap, ouch this is hurting get me Christian, he needs to help me please, argh." My head ached I felt sick, I think being sick was the highlight of the day, no that was peeing on my babies new nursery carpet. I could hear Samantha and Gavin talking but wasn't taking it in. I wasn't imagining all this either, this shit just got real.

"Her waters have broken Samantha, and she is in labour. Shush, keep calm Anastasia, breathe and keep calm little one, shush Ana, hush little one keep calm." Oh hell, Gavin that is easier said than done; Samantha was on the phone, all whilst Gavin was trying his best to keep me calm. I heard all that, but Teddy wanted out, and I was away with the fucking fairies again, the voices in the room where muffled, the voices in my brain where keeping me calm and silent, I listened, I passed out, I woke and hurt and I screamed a lot, I think? Then as I looked out at the room, I was standing watching it all going on, it was all happening to a screaming wreck on the floor and I was looking in at the chaos.

"Yes she is in labour Mr Grey and she well whooshed and all this water stuff came out, her, hurry please. She's having Teddy and now, get Luke to take you to the hospital it will be quicker to get her there from here Sir we are leaving now. Taylor, he is driving us, he is eager to use the skills he couldn't with Gail." He is meeting me there; but I want him here and now. I cried some more as the pain in my belly hurt like holy hell. Boy did I swear.

Then I was being looked over and crying, the things going on around me were surreal and not happening, well they were, it just wasn't happening to me. I was confused, my head ached, and it felt like I was living in slow motion. The room and people in it were dashing round and panicking, my clothes were changed by someone, I wasn't sure by who, or what was happening. I just knew I wanted my husband with me and he wasn't damn him. I was then in the back of Jason's car with the sheets and the plastics to protect the leather it looked like a damned cocoon, bit I was finally on my way to hospital; our baby was on his way. Gavin hugged me and held me tightly bless him; he wasn't for leaving me, as I clung on to her for dear life.

"Samantha, I'm sorry. Shit this is hurting please, for craps sake stop the bloody thing, and get me out of here, now." Another sharp pain came and my belly hurt again! "Argh, that hurts, why does it hurt so much?" Sam had hold of my hand, whilst Jason was on the phone to the hospital, I was expected, and Doctor Green was already there. God the voices were so loud, the sickness, and the stomach pains got worse and came more often, the pain was killing me but my head really ached, then I was sick again. I looked at Samantha, poor Gavin and Jason who was keeping him and I both calm, another pain and Teddy seemed to drop lower as I screamed out in pain for it to stop.

"Don't let anything happen to him please; choose him over me Jason. Put Teddy first, promise me, promise me you will tell Christian to put Teddy first, please, you have to do that for me Sam, make sure Christian knows that's what I want?" All three of the just looked at me with tears in their eyes and I was manic, until Jason agreed. It hurt, my head ached and my belly killed me. I felt funny, dizzy and sick, my stomach kept going hard and painful, and then I passed out again, because the pain was just too much to bear.

C POV:

"Oh hell, Jason get her here in one piece I am here at the hospital waiting. What if..." I see Jason and the car; the stretcher is here and she is placed on it. I watch as Ana is prodded and poked in the examination room, Mia is here and she holds my hand as I just want to hold Ana, the panic I see in Samantha's face doesn't help me either. She did a course on this, to back up her qualifications as a field medic. I am glad Jason made her do it.

"She will be fine; Teddy is a very healthy weight. Now you just have to let them do their job, she will be fine, just fine Sir."

"I can't lose her or Teddy, what if..." There was no more time what if's... Ana and my baby are in danger, my Ana is in danger I heard that much, and they are being rushed through to delivery. Ana is to have an emergency C-section, and I am now in total chaos, as they are hurled through doors. I am made to fill in dratted paperwork, so they can operate, and my head is all over the place, shit I can't think straight, or sit still, I wait, and the hours tick by.

"How long has she been in there, two or three hours?"

"Ten minutes Christian, please sit down, they will be out in a minute to let you know what they are doing." Mia smiles, and I sit and as I do, the rest of the gang turn up including Sam and his protection officer I grab my son and hold on to him for dear life.

"Mommy is she okay, is Teddy coming today Daddy?" Dr Green comes out and I breathe deeply, no bad news today, no bad news please. My mother hugs me and I see her lips move.

"Congratulations, Mr Grey, the baby is fine you have a son, he is a good weight and is being taken to the nursery unit, and you can go and see him in ten minutes or so, Ana..."

"What's wrong has she died?" I slump in the chair; she can't leave me.

"No, no, no Christian she's fine, she is sedated and it could take her some time to come around, she had a little turn for the worse in there, but she will be fine she is in here come and see her, and the baby, before they go to their rooms." I hold Mom's hand tightly as we go in. Sam is with my father because apparently, it's not the place for him, but I need to see her, she's sleeping, the room looks like a bombs gone off, blood and things are on the floor and are in the process of being tidied away, what the hell happened, no wonder they wouldn't let me be in here with her.

"Oh Baby you did it, we have tour Teddy Bear, wake up Baby please wake up."

"Mr Grey your baby is here, do you want to see him?" What is she a moron, of course I do.

"He is eight ponds and four ounces, he is quite a good weight he is going up to have a few tests ran on him due to the stress Mrs Grey was in having him, but he seems okay and as I said, he is a really good weight and he has a fine set of lungs on Mr Grey." I peer into his cot thing and as I do, he cries. Oh my god, I'm a dad to two beautiful boys.

"Mom look isn't he wonderful and god he looks like me too, poor Ana three of us to plague her."

"I know someone who's going to be so excited to see her and his brother, nurse can you please have my husband bring in Teddy's big brother now the mess is gone?"

"You can hold him Mr Grey." I was playing with his tiny fingers; he is a perfect little person, who looks like me and his brother Sam. I hold him tightly in his swaddling cloth as Sam darts in and looks at his mom.

"Did he hurt my mommy, did he kill her?" I pass Teddy to my mom and hold my son and life him to see Ana, a very much alive but sleeping Ana.

"She had a very bad thing happen to her Sam, and she was lucky, they acted quickly, she, well she will be fine after a little sleep and in no time at all she will be awake." Why did I not believe Dr Green? I saw the look that passed between her and my mother.

"Tell me the truth Mom; please, Sam and I need to know?" They both looked at the notes, and as she did, she sighed. Sam is holding me tightly as he peers over my shoulder towards Ana; the tears are in his eyes, why did I let him see this mess?

"She has preeclampsia, high blood pressure, I should have noted the swelling of her face and the headaches, but she hides things well does our Ana and with the confusion of yesterdays happening Christian I missed it, she was fine at her examination, but between here and your grandparents she must have taken a turn for the worse. She will be fine Christian and I mean that Sam, she has delivered Teddy safely and everything else, and as it is, the medication in those drips will feed into her body and heal her. She could wake up at anytime, or take a couple of days. She is fit and healthy. Your mommy will be okay Sam. Teddy here will need to be looked after in the baby unit for a couple of days, or until Ana wakes, but they are in the best place Christian, the very best place." The nurse comes back into the room and smiles.

"Right we are taking Teddy now, the will be in the nursery for you to see any time, your parents and hers have to ring and will be shown through, they however can only go in the nursery with either you or your wife." I nod as mom places Teddy in the plastic crib, "I can't be in two places and Anastasia is my main concern, I need to be with her."

"Mom, go with them please? Nurse, our mother's and father's are standing in for me, please Mom, you and Dad and Ray where is he, please pick him up, cuddle him and tell him I love him but I need to be here with her, you know I need to be here for her when she wakes up." She smiles gives Ana a kiss and happily takes Sam and Teddy to the nursery, Ana is wheeled to her room, and I follow and watch as they settle her in.

"Anything you want ring the buzzer and one of us will be down, she is on half hour observations, and someone will be popping in and out all night, get someone to bring her stuff in and perhaps you can get something to eat, do you want a coffee or tea?"

"Coffee please and thank you." I sit, and wait and I wonder how long this will take? I sit on the bed and look at her, kiss her and tell her to wake up that Teddy is here, but she sleeps. Mom has phoned the aunts, and the mob are on their way. God help the nursery. I seem to have been here all night, what am I thinking, I have been. Elliot appears and brings me in a coffee and sandwiches.

"Here eat these, you're gonna be no help if you get ill too, is she all right?"

"She's sleeping it off; apparently it's like getting so drunk you can't surface for hours and when you do it's with a giant hangover." He then looked as worried as me.

"She will be fine won't she?" I nod and drink the coffee, he sits at my side and waits, and then we are joined by Mom, who tells me to go see my children, as she will sit with Ana. I want to argue, but Mom has that look on her face, shit she means business. I join the rabble at the window, all wanting me to pick them up and show them off, and I want to, but not without Ana, Ray is in there and is as proud as a peacock, Sam is annoyed he can't go in just yet because of the other babies in there, he is stuck to the glass staring at his brother.

"I can't be a single parent I won't be, I can't face raising my boys alone, and what if Ana doesn't wake up, what do I do without her?"I cry on Mia's shoulder and break down again.

"Christian, stop this she will be fine you will be a great dad and she will be a great mom, you will do it together, stop with the 'what if' face, both of your sons need to be held, and loved." I know Mia is right, perhaps tomorrow, I will hold him again. I lavish my attention on a very worried Sam. I go back to her room with Sam and leave them watching Teddy, my heart is breaking, and I grab ten minutes in the fresh air, with Sam, my head awash with what ifs, I feel sick. Sam is quiet and like me is worried, we walk to the chapel and light a candle or two, and I pray to whomever up there, they have to watch out for them and make Ana wake up. As I head back to her room, to see her, my mom and the rest are leaving for the night, Ray looks exhausted and Aunt Heidi looks worried. Sam goes to Ray and he stares at his sleeping mom and touches her.

"She is sleeping Sam, she will wake up soon, don't worry."

"I'm not worrying Pappy Ray; she will be fine Grandpa Sam said so." I shiver and look around again, I do another silent prayer for god help her and for them up there to look out for her.

"See you in the morning, I'm stopping here, I will ring if there is any change, can you take Sam home with you Ray? He can't stop here overnight?"

"Get some sleep, she will wake in the morning moaning and groaning."I wish! I give them a hug.

It's been two painful days of watching her sleep, and I go back in and sit with sleeping beauty, having changed in Ana's bathroom, the shower was much needed. I am sat patiently waiting for her to wake up and be all right. Our visitors are plentiful and loud, but nothing is waking her. Sam is due in after school and I hope to god today is the day that she wakes; Sam is failing to bond with Teddy because he blames the baby for his mom being ill and can only be there when he is in here with me, the hospital won't allow him in the nursery and he spends a fair bit of time with me at her bedside, but Sam he can't bear to see Ana and her not talking to him, he is cut ff from Teddy and I can't make them bond, mom says it shouldn't be forced either. Mom says this is normal and he will be fine. Another thing I pray to god for, my son's to love each other. I take a nap, whilst sat holding her hand and hope to god he answers my prayers soon...

Ana's POV:

I woke up with Christian by my side smiling, he has a smile fit to burst plastered over his whole face, I smiled back weakly and grimaced ouch, why did I ache? I was in a great deal of pain, with tubes and stuff in my arms and shit, I hurt. I was in hospital judging by the smell around me.

"What happened? I feel like I was mown over by a car, was I? What's hit me? Oh hell, my stomachs gone, where is Teddy, where is he?" I could see my feet, as he smiled again.

"Ana, Baby, thank you tare awake and he is here and safe in the nursery, god you are wonderful and he is alive and safe and oh god I love you Baby." I cried.

"What happened?" Ouch, I ached and felt sick and was a little confused.

"It was your blood pressure; there was something wrong with it. You have something called preeclampsia. It's really dangerous apparently, but they said you would wake, and when you were ready, and you took your sweet time doing it."

"Sam, where is Sam?" I looked around the room, or had they moved me to a florists, as I slept? I swear I may have to remind him I have flower allergies.

"He is on his way from school." He buzzed for someone to come and check me over, after I got one of his more gentler of kisses. "Do you want to see Teddy?"

"Stupid question, derr yes please. Can I get some help sitting up this pain is a pain. I need to see Sam too, does he love his brother?" I saw the look. "He can't be jealous surely he has been the focus of everyone's attention as I asked?"

"He blames Teddy for you being ill, everyone is fussing over him, but he wants you, not everyone else Ana."

"Okay then, so tell me about Teddy?" He waffled on and on showing me photos and describing every fold and detail of his skin, his cute fingers his hair, and gushed at being the proud father he was. My heart swelled and my eyes welled. I had had a healthy baby and I missed it all. Damn they do say the third time's a charm, she better had be Grammy she better had be Grammy was one of the many Angels sent to look over me as I slept, such a nice dream seeing them again. Dr Green enters the room, with Grace. It is then I notice she is in black, as is Christian, the funeral...

"Grace, I am so sorry..."

"What for, you gave me another grandbaby, and a very cute on to boot."

"The funeral, when was it?"

"Yesterday Ana, and it was a beautiful affair. Now, you how are you feeling?"

"I feel like I have been hit by a bad dose of flu, and a five day alcoholic fuelled bender, all at once. Other than that I feel sore here." I point at my belly. "I gather I didn't deliver virginally, I had a caesarean?"

"Yes, Ana speed was of the essence to get him out and you on the drugs needed to make you better and quickly."

"Ana, what do you remember?"

"My headache, I felt dizzy and sort of out of it. I was finishing the nursery and it went all muggy and strange, Gavin helping me Samantha crying, and then nothing."

"You had preeclampsia; it came on very suddenly, though you had said you were having headaches, which I should have taken more seriously, but..."

"I said Christian was the reason for them and knowing him, you agreed. Don't blame yourself, we have had a horrific few weeks and I am sure I thought the headaches were just his over attentiveness."

"Hey I am here Baby." He sulks. "I could be quite hurt by you two blaming me."

"If it wasn't true Christian, now, can I get some if not all of this gubbins away before Sam gets here and my baby here too, I want him to come in to peace and calm, not me hooked up to all this machinery and medical crap."

"I will go and get our son Ana, Mom can you come with me?" I am kissed again as he leaves me, the nurse and Dr Green to it.

"Has he been very bad?"

"Quiet, very quiet, teary, attentive and loving, he hasn't apart from the funeral left your side. It has been heart breaking to see him. Sam, he too is struggling. He will be better not seeing you hooked up to these machines. Though you were breathing unaided to a child of Sam's age, it does look worse than it is." She pulled off wires, tubes from my arm and one from my lady bits, ouchy... The nurse had drawn me a bath and I am gently lowered into it. Gosh was this wonderful and it was then I got a look at my belly, irk Christian will never touch me again, was all that was going through my vein brain.

"Don't worry it is healing nicely and the incision will almost disappear, you are lucky your skin has a very elasticity about it and it should be back to pre pregnancy before too long."

"I will bow to your expertise nurse." I washed my hair; my stuff was in the bathroom. Gail, she must have been by. I am gently rinsed and dried and yes, my middle feels very jellified. I put on a set of leisure pants and a very loose top. I am to try to feed him later. Something I have dreamed of throughout my pregnancy. I get back to my bed and Christina is there sitting in his chair and holding our baby. I creep around as the room empties, so it's just Christian, me and Teddy.

"Meet our son Ana, he is so beautiful."

"That means he looks like you too then?"

"Alas, he does I am pleased to announce my sons both are going to be chick magnates."

"They are, are they? Why Mr Grey I do believe you are the proud Daddy."

"Way proud, sit here and cuddle your son Ana." He gets up, and places a soft downy pillow over my mid section and places my baby in my arms. Wow... All I can think of is...Wow... My finger trace his tiny face and my eyes take in everything about him, his soft fingers, his rosebud mouth his father's messy curls, which look to be the same colour as his and Sam's.

"He has your eyes Baby, but everything else is mine. My sons have their mom's eyes." I look up and he realises what he has said. "I mean..."

"Shush, I know what you mean; we three have blue eyes..."

"Beautiful, blue eyes, don't forget the word beautiful there Ana, thank you so much, you have made me very proud."

"Umm, perhaps next time I can be ther at the finish?"

"Next time, no way am I going through that again. We can adopt, there is no way you are being hurt by childbirth again." I smile as I see he means it. We will see...

"Can I try to feed him?" I look down and he looks a little fractious.

"He has some donated milk, here in a bottle if you feel up to it yours will be better for him. I will lock the door."

"Okay then, let's try this Theodore Raymond." I unleash the beast that is my swollen breast and he like his father needs no written invitation to latch on, and boy the boy has a grip. It seems I am a natural. There is a knock at the door and I hear a sweet little vice demanding entry. Christian passes me a shawl, and we cover my breast as Teddy continues to feed. "Let our bigger monster in, before he breaks down the door." Christian lets Sam in and my heart misses a beat, I missed my little man.

"Mommy you are awake, Mommy I missed you. I missed you so much."

"Ditto kid, now get up here and meet your brother properly."

"Is he feeding, 'cos I think I will wait, Aunty Gail doesn't like anyone seeing her feed the twinnies. I am good I can wait. Daddy, can I sit on you knee and watch?" He seems okay, he does give Teddy a kiss and I get one too, Christian breathes in a sigh of relief, ouch he was that bad then?

"Sure, like my big boy has to ask. Get here and tell me all about your day at school..." And there I have it, my perfect family, my perfect husband and sons. When I fell into my fifties arms, none of us realised just how hard Fifty would fall, but fall he did and I am glad he did...

* * *

THANK YOU

FOR READING AND REVIEWING, FAVOURITNG AND FOLLOWING.

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT...

THERE MY BE A COUPLE OF TRUE 'ONE OFF' CHAPTERS TO FOLLOW...

BUT FOR NOW, FAREWELL MY FIFTY FALLS FOLLOWERS. ITS BEEN A WILD RIDE XXX MUCH LOVE XXX


End file.
